


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 11 (финал)

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 229,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Участники: Фарамир, Линдир и Умбарец-Джек-Воробей.

**_замок ночью_ **

_начало первого, второй этаж_

 

Лурц возвращается из холодильника с ящиком пива, заходит в комнату. Умбарец-Воробей спит, Кэрдан полулежа читает книгу при лунном свете.

 

ЛУРЦ (шумно закрывает за собой дверь)

КЭРДАН (вопросительно выгнув бровь, смотрит на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ (слегка тушуется): Я вот тут … это … выпить принес!

КЭРДАН (все так же показательно удивленно): Кому?

ЛУРЦ: Ну… Ээээ… Нам! (глядя на скептическое выражение лица эльфа, уточняет) Нам с Воробьем!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ворочается во сне)

КЭРДАН (шепотом): Ты решил устроить диверсию в пользу Фарамира?

ЛУРЦ (тоже пытается шептать): Почему сразу диверсию?!

КЭРДАН (строго-укоризненно смотрит на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ (уныло): Ну, тогда я пошел. (выходит в коридор, озирается) И куда податься приличному урук-хаю с ящиком пива? (идет к Ангмарцу, стучится) Вы там не спите?

 

Дверь открывает Эомер.

 

ЭОМЕР (с нажимом): Нет!

ЛУРЦ (с надеждой): А я пиво принес.

ЭОМЕР (радостно): Первая хорошая новость за весь вечер.

АНГМАРЕЦ (из глубины комнаты): А за коньяком сбегаешь?

ЛУРЦ: Я могу. А надо?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ты предлагаешь _мне_ пить пиво? Или смотреть как вы пьете?

ЛУРЦ: Понял. (уходит вниз)

 

_первый этаж, комната назгулов_

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Как-то тихо и скучно. (9-му, с упреком) Ты говорил, что тут намного веселее.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Говорил. Но от ведущих раньше утра развлечений не дождешься.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (резонно): Значит нам надо устроить их самим.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (практично): На втором этаже Гэндальф и трое эльфийских владык.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: И Арагорн.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: И Эовин! Что гораздо хуже.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Значит, остается первый этаж – гномы и хоббиты.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (кривится): Не люблю хоббитов. Они слишком упрямые.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Зато гномы - ближе всех.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пожимая плечами): Да я что, против?

 

Назгулы темной четверкой выплывают в коридор и окружают дверь гномов, 6-й назгул одним ударом выбивает дверь.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (морщится): А вот это ты зря.

ГИМЛИ (вскакивает, с секирой наперевес): Ага! Явились! Давно я не рубил назгулье!

БАЛИН (присоединяется к нему): Посеку!

Тирр (появляется, строго): Кот тут портит казенное имущество?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Я же говорил, не надо было двери выбивать.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (бесшумно вспрыгивает на потолок и по нему крадется к Тирр)

7-Й и 2-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (обходят кошку с двух сторон)

ГИМЛИ (замахивается топором на 2-го назгула): А ну, пошли вон, нечистое отродье!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит и достает кинжал)

Тирр (очень спокойно): Во-первых, яды на меня обычно не действуют. Во-вторых, (делает хвостом предостерегающий жест в сторону потолка) я все вижу! В-третьих, если меня убить, я надолго становлюсь очень злым призраком с крайне скверным характером, так что – искренне не советую. В-четвертых, еще одна выходка – и вас всех до утра отправят в весьма негостеприимное измерение.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (делает вид, что он тут совсем ни при чем)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит, но отступает): Только попадись мне в Арде!

Тирр: Я сильно похожа на идиотку? Мордор не входит в список моих ближайших посещений.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (прыгает с потолка на кошку)

Тирр (уклоняется от кинжала, хвост несколько раз рассекает пустоту под капюшоном, но без заметного ущерба для назгула)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (хочет помочь 6-му, но 9-й его удерживает)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (нехорошо скалясь, наступает на Тирр)

Тирр (фыркает и без чувств падает на пол, над ней появляется призрак кошки, видимый только назгулам)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (отступает): Ээээ… Мы так не договаривались!

ГИМЛИ (нервно, но грозно): Что вы сделали с трехглазой ведущей?!

призрак Тирр (прыгает на назгула и оставляет несколько весьма чувствительных царапин на призрачном теле)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчит): Я же говорил, с Тирр надо ругаться в последнюю очередь! Вечно меня никто не слушает.

Тирр (возвращается в свое тело): Мне позвать Гэндальфа или сами оружие сдадите?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (отдает оружие, заинтересовано): А за что тебя полупризраком сделали?

Тирр (отмахивается): Никто меня не делал. Я сама вечно ищу проблем на свой хвост. (задумчиво) Хотя это - частично врожденное. Но если бы меня меньше угораздивало умирать … (сама себя перебивает) А остальные чего застыли? Я сказала, оружие!

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ НАЗГУЛЫ (отдают кошке кинжалы с мечами и недовольно уходят в свою комнату)

Тирр (в пространство): И какой идиот пропустил их сюда, не разоружив?

Ли (из операторской): /За приезд гостей отвечали Кирн и Адар. Уточнить, кто именно назгулов встречал?/

Тирр: /Ааа… Ну, тогда понятно. Нет, не надо. Для Адара они все-таки почти начальство. Ты контролировала нашу ситуацию?/

Ли: /Почти. Но сейчас сбегаю, нажалуюсь на них Гэндальфу/

БАЛИН (с претензией, к Тирр): Я требую, чтобы нас переселили! В более комфортабельные условия и к приличным соседям!

Тирр (флегматично): Требуй. (исчезает вместе с назгульским оружием)

 

_второй этаж, комната Ангмарца_

 

ЭОМЕР (отхлебывая пиво): Эхх! Хорошо сидим! Душевно!

АНГМАРЕЦ (морщится): А мои идиоты там уже с Тирр успели поругаться.

ЭОМЕР: Откуда ты знаешь?

АНГМАРЕЦ (огрызается): Чувствую.

ЛУРЦ (с видом знатока): Он же с ними связан кольцами.

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): Много ты знаешь про наши кольца.

 

В дверь тихонько стучат, заглядывает Боромир.

 

БОРОМИР: Эомер, можно … (замечает пьющую компанию, Эомеру) Ну, родственничек, ты даешь! (осуждающе) С кем ты пьешь?!

ЭОМЕР: С Лурцем. А что?

БОРОМИР: Вот именно! С Лурцем! А ты помнишь, что он…

ЛУРЦ (перебивает): Борыч, не шкварчи, как яичница на сковородке. Мало ли что было, да быльем поросло. У меня вон с Арагорном в прошлом тоже были не лучшие отношения.

БОРОМИР: Но ты с ним не пьешь.

ЛУРЦ (уверенно): Пил, и не так давно.

ЭОМЕР (Боромиру, с наездом): Я вообще не понял, какого моргота тебя сюда принесло? Хочешь пива – садись рядом. Что-то не нравится – иди и слушай всю ночь храп Денетора.

БОРОМИР (мрачно присаживается, с видом большого одолжения): Давайте сюда свое пиво.

ЛУРЦ (радостно): Вот так бы и сразу! (вручает Боромиру пиво)

 

_первый этаж, комната назгулов_

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (раздраженно): Тихо и скучно!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Опять?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Пойдемте к хоббитам.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Они же тебе не нравились

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Уж лучше хоббиты, чем в этих четырех стенах сидеть.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А Тирр?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы же ничего плохого делать не будем. Просто попугаем немножко.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Де жа вю.

 

Назгулы выходят в коридор, мимо гостиной идут к хоббитским комнатам.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (себе под нос): Не нравится мне это.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Почему?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Потому, что глупо! А хоббиты не идиоты!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эй, младшая цифирь, вы там чем-то недовольны?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро): Мы план пугания хоббитов составляем.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно шипит): Планировщщщики!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (осторожно открывает дверь в первую комнату)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо, с сарказмом): Ну надо же, поумнел!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (прокрадывается в открытую дверь)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (крадется следом)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (делает шаг к порогу, но 9-й его останавливает)

 

_в комнате хоббиток_

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (подходит к кровати Портфелии, тянется к ней, но что-то задевает)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (закрывает за своей спиной двери, от этого срабатывает механизм и ему на голову переворачивается большое ведро холодной воды)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (мгновенно просыпается, хватает лежащую возле руки сковородку и лупит в стоящую над ней тень)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Оууу! Моргот! (делает шаг назад, что-то толкает, и на него с грохотом летят неразличимые в темноте предметы)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (чертыхаясь и отряхиваясь от воды, идет вглубь комнаты, спотыкается об лежащего на полу назгула, падает, что-то легкое и что-то колючее сыпется на назгулов сверху)

 

_в коридоре_

 

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Почему они так громко? Опять ведущие прибегут.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хватает 7-го назгула и очень быстро ретируется через весь холл к своей комнате)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Ну, и зачем?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно): Поверь, у меня уже есть опыт ночного вторжения к хоббитам на этом шоу. Даже если мы их в тот раз и напугали, то корону Ангмарец куда дольше выправлял, чем у хоббитов испуг проходил.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тогда лучше сделаем вид, что нас тут и не было. (заходят в свою комнату)

 

_в комнате хоббиток_

 

Включается свет, появляются Ли, Тирр, Аллора и Кирн.

 

Кирн (оглядывает поле боя, уважительно): Дааа! Сильно!!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с видом победительницы восседает на кровати): Не зря мы пол вечера ловушки ставили!

РОЗАЛИЯ и БРИЛЛИАНА (восхищенно смотрят на Портфелию)

Тирр (с трудом удерживается от фыркания)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пытается встать с пола, поскальзывается и падает обратно)

Ли (практично рассматривает остатки ловушек): Не спорю, идея с банками нашего варенья была, конечно, неплоха, но вы подумали, чем теперь будете завтракать?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (решительно): Кофе с сахаром.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (с неподдельным ужасом смотрит на липкую кровавую лужу, в которой он частично валяется): Это _варенье_?!!

Аллора: Да. Малиновое. (назгулу, с тревогой) Надеюсь, у тебя на малину нет аллергии?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (рычит): Аллергии у меня нету, но моральная травма теперь точно будет! (встает, наступает на осколки разбившихся банок, шипит от боли)

Кирн: Конечно плохо, что вы целую подушку угробили, но эти белые перышки на назгулах смотрятся очень … (под взглядом обоих назгулов слегка поперхивается) В общем - очень смотрятся!!!

Ли (замечает валяющиеся на полу ошметки чего-то зеленого и колючего, возмущенно): Моя коллекция кактусов!!!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (стонет): Великий Моргот! Тут были еще и кактусы?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (гордо): Конечно! На второй линии обороны. Сразу за ведром с водой.

Тирр: Это уже не шоу, это бардак полный!

Ли (назгулам, проникновенно): Учитывая хм… взаимный причиненный ущерб, мы пока не будем исполнять последнее обещание Тирр на счет выселения в иное измерение, а вы тихо и мирно вернетесь в свою спальню, и до утра я вас НЕ УСЛЫШУ И НЕ УВИЖУ!!!

Тирр (хищно): А убирать этот бедлам (кивает на разоренную комнату) мы поручим Адару.

Ли и Аллора (почти хором, но одна с ехидством, а вторая с жалостью): Бедный Адар!

МЕРРИ (открывает дверь и заглядывает в комнату): Что тут случилось?

Ли: Ничего страшного, просто назгулы немного заблудились.

СЭМ (врывается в комнату): Роззи, милая с тобой все в порядке?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Сэмик, не переживай, это всего лишь назгулы приходили нас попугать.

СЭМ (с ужасом и возмущением): Назгулы?! Пугать?!

Ли (закатывает глаза): Чувствую, эта ночь будет долгой.

Тирр (командует): Назгулы - к себе! Хоббиты - во второю комнату! Ведущие - брысь готовится к конкурсам! Адара - ко мне! И что бы я тут через полсекунды больше никого не видела!

 

Ведущие мгновенно исчезают. Участники быстро ретируются под грозным взглядом трех глаз.

 

_первый этаж, комната назгулов_

 

Возвращаются злые и грязные 2-й и 6-й назгулы.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Предатттттели!!!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ага. Я знаю. Всю жизнь им был. Что-то еще?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (патетично): И с ним мне приходится иметь дело!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (огрызается): Будто бы знай ты, что я буду среди назгулов, ты не принял бы кольца?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я бы еще раз подумал, соглашаться ли, имея в виду перспективу вечности по соседству с тобой.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Великий Мелькор! Тут и без вашей склоки тошно (брезгливо сбрасывает с плаща прицепившийся кусочек кактуса, нервно) Кто-нибудь знает, где здесь душ?!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Сейчас покажу.

 

_второй этаж, комната Ангмарца_

 

ЛУРЦ: Щазз спою!

ЭОМЕР: И это правильно!

БОРОМИР (деловито): Что петь будем?

ЛУРЦ: Неважно, главное, чтобы громко!

АНГМАРЕЦ (тихо): Идиоты!

ЭОМЕР (поет, на удивление складно):

В зеленых роханских полях

Пасутся кони на горе

И рог играет на заре

В зеленых роханских полях

 

В зеленых роханских полях

гуляет ветер молодой

травой играя как волной

В зеленых роханских полях

 

В зеленых роханских полях

Над башней вьется гордый стяг

Кольчуги серебром блестят

В зеленых роханских полях

 

В зеленых роханских полях

Несется песня над землей

О гордой славе боевой

В зеленых роханских полях

 

БОРОМИР (вклинивается): Гондор вперед! Труба зовет!

ЛУРЦ: Ты че мешаешь? Я про поля хотел дослушать. Интересная песня.

ЭОМЕР (польщенно): Правда?

БОРОМИР (с наездом): А про Гондор тебе не интересно?

ЛУРЦ: Гондор далеко.

БОРОМИР (удивленно): А какая разница?

ЛУРЦ (вдумчиво): Надо знать, о чем поют пьяные соседи.

ЭОМЕР: Зачем?

ЛУРЦ: Не знаю. Но кто-то сказал, что оно в бою полезно бывает.

ЭОМЕР (с интересом): Ты с Роханом воевать собрался?

ЛУРЦ: Нет. Но вы же соседи. А оно всяко бывает. Сегодня вместе пьем, завтра друг другу морду бьем.

БОРОМИР (Эомеру): Вот! И это с ним ты пьешь!

ЭОМЕР (добродушно потягивая пиво): Отбились раз и второй раз отобьемся. Пусть слушает наши песни, я не против.

ЛУРЦ: Молоток, Эомундыч! (хлопает Эомера по плечу)

БОРОМИР (осуждающе смотрит на них, возвращается к пиву)

АНГМАРЕЦ (задумчиво): Странно, что никто из соседей не бежит скандалить из-за шума.

БОРОМИР: А и правда ведь! За стенами спят Государь, Правитель и бывший Правитель и никого наше пение не возмущает. Удивительно.

Тирр (появляется, ехидно): А я звукоизоляцию на вашу комнату сделала. (исчезает)

ЛУРЦ (слегка икает): Отвык я уже от этой хвостатой и от ее закидонов.

ЭОМЕР: И не говори. Я тут старался, пел национальные песни, а их, оказывается, никто и не слышал.

ЛУРЦ: Это дело надо исправить!

БОРОМИР (Эомеру, с сарказмом): Как? Споешь частушки на ухо Арагорну? Или своему зятю?

ЭОМЕР: Твоего братца я сейчас ни за какие сокровища будить не буду. Я еще жить хочу.

БОРОМИР (с недоверием): А Фарамир так страшен в гневе? Не замечал.

ЭОМЕР: Он-то может и нет, но Эовин привезла с собой свой призовой меч.

АНГМАРЕЦ (тихо): Ох, как нехорошо.

ЛУРЦ: Да, разъяренная роханка с ситским мечом – это страшная сила.

ЭОМЕР: И чем дальше, тем страшнее.

БОРОМИР (неожиданно мстительно): Но вы можете спеть свои песни эльфам.

ЛУРЦ: Денеторович, да ты – гений! (лезет обниматься к Боромиру, тот неловко уворачивается)

АНГМАРЕЦ (поддакивает): Очень правильная мысль.

ЭОМЕР: Да здравствует музыкальное окультуривание эльфов! (пошатываясь выходит в коридор)

ЛУРЦ: А я тебе подпою! (в полуобнимку с Эомером шагает рядом)

БОРОМИР (тихо): Я должен это увидеть. (выходит следом)

АНГМАРЕЦ (облегченно-недоверчиво): Неужели мне удалось выжить из комнаты этих алкоголиков?

 

Живописная троица проходит мимо комнат магов и лестницы, доходит до крыла эльфов. Там весь коридор увит какой-то зеленой плющевидной растительностью. Посреди зарослей стоит плетеный столик и три кресла, на которых сидят эльфийские владыки. Видя приближающуюся «делегацию» эльфы прерывают неспешную беседу и вопросительно смотрят на подошедших.

 

ЛУРЦ : Упс. А что вы тут делаете?

КЭРДАН (невозмутимо): Сидим.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (поддакивает, так же невозмутимо): Общаемся. Вы что-то хотели?

ЭОМЕР: Ну… Мы… Это… Того…

ЛУРЦ (подсказывает) : Спеть!

ЭОМЕР (обрадованно): Да! Спеть пришли. Для вас.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭЛЕБОРН (почти успешно делают вид, что они не удивляются)

КЭРДАН (не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном): Спеть, значит?

ЭОМЕР (гордо кивает)

ЛУРЦ (предусмотрительно отступает за спину Эомера)

БОРОМИР (выходит вперед): А что, эльфийским владыкам уже зазорно слушать пение простых смертных?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (очаровательно улыбается): Боромир, мне очень приятно будет послушать твое пение.

КЭЛЕБОРН (сидит с каменным выражением лица)

КЭРДАН: Как я вижу, Лурц, ты уже нашел себе компанию для пива?

ЛУРЦ (кивает, не выходя из-за спины Эомера)

ЭОМЕР: Кэрдан, не будь занудой!

КЭРДАН: Вы знаете, который час?!

ЭОМЕР: Какая разница?! Последняя ночь в шоу! Праздник! Финал! Только такие зануды как ты могут спать и мешать веселится другим.

КЭРДАН: Если ты не заметил, то я не сплю.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (примирительно): Давайте мы все вместе выйдем во двор и послушаем удивительное пение наших друзей.

БОРОМИР (упрямо): А я хочу петь здесь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но ведь помешаете остальным отдыхать.

БОРОМИР: А нечего дрыхнуть, когда мы гуляем!

КЭРДАН (встает из-за стола)

ЛУРЦ (пятится, невольно оттаскивая за собой Эомера)

ЭОМЕР (Лурцу, тихо): Ты чего?

ЛУРЦ (тоже тихо): Я уже один раз видел взбешенного перворожденного. С меня хватит. Тогда ведущего едва откачали.

КЭРДАН (подходит вплотную к Боромиру, с нажимом): Никого ты будить не будешь. И петь не будешь. По крайней мере – до утра!

БОРОМИР (пятится): Подумаешь, какие мы грозные! Эльфийский произвол!

ЭОМЕР (обижено): Тогда мы споем хоббитам! (уходят к лестнице)

КЭЛЕБОРН (очень удивленно смотрит им вслед): Что это было?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами): Не обращай внимания. Обычные ночные недоразумения.

КЭЛЕБОРН: _Обычные?_ Чувствую, я очень много пропустил, отпустив тебя саму на это шоу.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Поверь мне, если бы ты точно знал, что пропускаешь, то только лишний раз порадовался бы, что не попал в участники.

 

_на лестнице_

 

Троица спускается вниз и видит сидящего за столом Гэндальфа, пристально наблюдающего за комнатой назгулов.

 

ЛУРЦ (грустно): Этот нам тоже петь не даст.

ЭОМЕР: Эхххх! Негде развернуться роханской душе.

БОРОМИР: Вернемся к эльфам? Прорвемся с боем и запоем!!!

ЛУРЦ: Не нравится мне это.

БОРОМИР (находится): А мы Ангмарца на помощь позовем. Он владык отвлечет, а мы мимо проскочим!

ЭОМЕР (хмурится): Мой брат, гондорец, твой план хорош, но что-то в нем не так.

ЛУРЦ: Ага, есть в нем один маленький недостаток – он дерьмовый.

БОРОМИР (оптимистично): Главное начать, а там разберемся!

 

Возвращаются к комнате Ангмарца. Дверь заперта изнутри.

 

ЭОМЕР: Приплыли. А где я теперь ночевать буду?

ЛУРЦ: А я? Не хочется после всего этого к Кэрдану идти.

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Как вы можете думать о сне? У нас же был план!

АДАР (появляется, свистящим шепотом): Господа алкоголики и полуночники! Четыре утра! У меня через час начинается первый конкурс! А вместо того, чтобы хоть часок поспать, я должен бегать по замку и усмирять трех пьяных идиотов!

БОРОМИР: Мордорец, ты меня оскорбил!

АДАР (с неприкрытой угрозой): Я сейчас тебе еще не то сделаю! В пылесосе всех троих запру! До самого обеда!

ЛУРЦ (икает): Ну, и сволочь ты, Адар!

ЭОМЕР (осторожно): В каком пылесосе?

АДАР (Лурцу, зловеще): Как ты думаешь, что получится, если оставить в одной комнате пылесос, тебя и братца Фарамира?

ЛУРЦ (быстро): Я пошел к Кэрдану! (очень бодро уходит на другой конец коридора)

АДАР (оборачивается к роханцу и гондорцу): Лурц тест на сообразительность уже прошел. Вопрос вам. Если имеется один очень раздраженный ведущий-мордорец и два пьяных наглых светлых воина, мнящих себя пожизненными победителями со времен последней войны, то что из всего этого может получиться?

ЭОМЕР (уверенно и почему-то очень трезво): Полная фигня. (хватает Боромира в охапку и заталкивает его в комнату Денетора, сам уходит следом)

КЭРДАН (неслышно возникает за спиной Адара, одобрительно): Неплохо, весьма неплохо.

АДАР (сварливо): Всю жизнь мечтал о твоем одобрении.

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Побереги нервы. У тебя впереди еще целый конкурсный день. И мне кажется, что он будет не из легких. (уходит к себе)

АДАР (смутившись, в спину ушедшему эльфу): Спасибо, в общем.

 

**_раннее утро, 5:30_ **

 

_в комнате лихолесцев_

 

Тирр (появляется, негромко): Первый конкурс начинается перед замком через десять минут. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (мгновенно просыпается): Финал уже начался?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Судя по всему, да.

ЛИНДИР (смотрит в окно): Как-то рано они сегодня. Не к добру.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подколкой): Хотят успеть побольше поиздеваться над финалистами.

ЛИНДИР: Садисты. Типичные. Ты, небось, тоже какой-то зверский конкурс для нас придумал?

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно возмущенно): Как я мог?! Самый что ни на есть человеколюбивый и эльфоблагоприятный сценарий составил.

ЛИНДИР (с подозрением смотрит на Леголаса): Ты меня пугаешь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется): Пошли уже, финалист. А то Тирр опять будет нас с трехметровой высоты выкидывать.

ЛИНДИР: Последний раз она нам обещала семь метров.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Менестрель, я думаю, за сегодня ты еще напрыгаешься. (уходят на улицу)

 

_в комнате Фарамира_

 

Тирр (появляется): Пора на конкурс! (исчезает)

ЭОВИН (бодро): Фарушка, подъем! Ты должен сегодня победить!

ФАРАМИР (вскакивает): Да, любимая! Ради тебя - все что угодно!

 

_в комнате Кэрдана_

 

Тирр (появляется)

КЭРДАН (открывает глаза от звука кошачьих лап, коснувшихся пола)

Тирр (мстительно рявкает над ухом Лурца): Подъем! Конкурс!

ЛУРЦ (подскакивает): Эй! А я-то при чем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (просыпается): Уже?

 

_перед замком_

 

Участники финала и примкнувшие к ним болельщики выходят на поляну. Появляются Кирн, Аллора и Ли. Из замка неторопливо идет Гэндальф.

 

Ли: Поздравляю всех с началом финальных испытаний и все такое. За каждый из финальных конкурсов вы получите от 1 до 3 баллов. Победитель определится в конце дня по сумме баллов

Аллора: Первым свой конкурс проведет Гэндальф.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (подходит к участникам и хитро улыбается)

ФАРАМИР (вздрагивает от этой улыбки)

ЛИНДИР: /Как-то все начинается подозрительно прилично/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Еще слишком рано. Сонные ведущие не успели придумать каверзы/

Кирн: Я помогу нашему могущественному магу в смысле технического обеспечения.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А где Тирр?

Ли: Для Тирр и в замке работы хватит. Прошу всех в портал. (появляется голубовато сияющая «дверь»)

ЭОВИН (обнимает Фарамира): Удачи тебе. Ты их всех сделаешь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (сдержанно улыбается Линдиру)

ЛУРЦ: Получается, я типа за Умбарца болею?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что? Гондорца или эльфа будешь поддерживать?

ЛИНДИР (вопросительно смотрит на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ: Конечно, Лин – он самый правильный эльф, но … (в сомнении переводит взгляд с Умбарца на Линдира) Но Умбар мне как-то ближе… (озаренно) Знаю! Фарамир, чтоб ты проиграл!

ФАРАМИР (сквозь зубы): Ну, спасибо тебе, Лурц!

ЭОВИН (зло смотрит на Лурца): Я тебе это еще припомню!

КЭРДАН (с сарказмом): Вы еще клубы поддержки для финалистов создайте.

ЭОВИН: А это – мысль! Кэрдан, запишешься в клуб поддержки Фарамира?

КЭРДАН: Нет.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: А я запишусь.

ЭОВИН: Ура! Нас уже двое!

Аллора: С клубами поддержек разберетесь как-нибудь потом. А нам пора начинать конкурс.

 

Гэндальф и Кирн первыми заходят в портал, за ними идут трое финалистов.

 

ЭОВИН (деловито): Лас, клуб поддержки Линдира ты возглавляешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я думаю, Линдир как-нибудь обойдется и без такого клуба.

ЭОВИН: Зря ты так думаешь. Мнение публики – великая вещь.


	2. Chapter 2

**_конкурс Гэндальфа_ **

 

_Мертвецкие Болота_

 

Из-за темных облаков нельзя определить время суток, но в любом случае довольно темно. Туман над топями делает местность еще более темной. На небольшом холме появляются финалисты, Гендальф и Кирн.

 

Кирн (торжественно): Позвольте первый конкурс финала считать открытым!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается вокруг): Как-то мрачно все начинается.

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой смотрит на Гендальфа): Гендальф не станет придумывать нам опасные для жизни испытания. Он ведь добрый маг...

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (хитро): Не подлизывайся, Фарамир. Не беспокойтесь, испытание у вас будет не сложное, и без особых опасностей.

ЛИНДИР: Без особых опасностей? А поточнее можно?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Все очень просто. Вам нужно будет пройтись по нескольким труднопроходимым местам.

Кирн (подхватывает): Путешествуйте от портала до портала. Последний портал вернет вас на базу ОДО.

ФАРАМИР: То есть, из всех проблем - только труднопроходимость местности?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (кивает): Именно так.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подозрительно): А порталы нам как искать? Прочесать всё болото?

Кирн: Не обязательно. Направление мы вам укажем. К примеру, первый портал находится вон там (показывает куда-то вдаль).

ЛИНДИР (смотрит в указанном направлении): Сквозь этот туман ничего не разглядеть. (смотрит на тучи) И солнца не видно. Никаких ориентиров.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (резонно): Такая местность. Все-таки, это должно быть испытание.

Кирн: Ладно, условия есть, направление дали. Мы будем вас ждать у портала.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (усмехается): Если нас не будет три дня, посылайте спасательную экспедицию.

Кирн: Договорились. Кстати, в принципе спасатели должны работать, но сегодня такой день, что... В общем, если что - кричите. Поможем.

 

Гендальф и Кирн исчезают.

 

ФАРАМИР (качает головой): М-да, порадовали.

ЛИНДИР: Будем благодарны, что он хотя бы предупредил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вглядывается в туман, бормочет): Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен... (громче) Интересно, на этом чертовом болоте есть какие-то ориентиры?

 

В этот момент вдали зажигается маленький, но тем не менее хорошо видимый белый огонек.

 

ЛИНДИР (обрадованно): Слава Эру и Гендальфу. Это его посох светит, а нам как раз в ту сторону. Он показывает нам, где портал!

ФАРАМИР: Я знал, что Гендальф нам поможет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Отлично, маяк у нас есть. (деловито) Итак, что надо знать, чтоб не потонуть в болоте?

ЛИНДИР: Ходить след в след, ступать лучше по кочкам, а не по воде, и смотреть, куда идешь. И главное, не торопиться.

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, все понятно. Я пойду первым, так как я тяжелее, и если я не утону, то никто не утонет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Замечательная самоотверженность. (усмехается) Если будешь тонуть, так и быть, постараемся тебя спасти, чтобы ты и дальше дорогу проверял.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Мрачный юмор для этого места. Пойдем, лучше поскорее дойти до портала. Как-то здесь неуютно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Конечно, неуютно. Болото ведь.

ЛИНДИР (морщится): Нет, тут что-то еще...

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, эльфийскому чутью надо доверять. За мной.

 

Финалисты спускаются с холма и идут в сторону белого огонька. Фарамир ступает очень аккуратно, стараясь держаться подальше от воды, остальные идут по его следам. Ничего особенного не происходит и некоторое время они просто молча бредут по болоту.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (идет последним): Занудство. Я не вижу опасностей. Простое дурацкое болото.

ЛИНДИР (осуждающе): Джек, я тебя не понимаю. Тебе бы радоваться, что ничего не происходит, а ты наоборот призываешь на наши головы опасности.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отмахивается): Да не хочу я неприятностей. Просто тут занудно. Тучи, туман, болото, (монотонно) сырость, серость, мрачность, слякоть, грязь...

ФАРАМИР (останавливается, оборачивается): Джек! Ты тут делаешь еще хуже!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выглядит виновато): Прости. Просто грустно.

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, только не мешай. Я же могу оступиться тут или наш огонек потерять.

ЛИНДИР (смотрит в сторону огонька, хмурится): Нет, потерять огонек нам не грозит...

 

Умбарец и Фарамир тоже смотрят на огонек и видят, что огоньков теперь два. Более того, на их глазах вокруг зажигаются новые огоньки и очень быстро их становится очень много. Впрочем, болото эти огни не освещают.

 

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Что это? Что это за огни?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Дьявольщина, вот как это называется.

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом): Я знаю, что это такое. У меня для вас будет две новости - хорошая и плохая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмыкает): Старая шутка. Давай сначала хорошую.

ЛИНДИР: Похоже, этот конкурс проводится в Средиземье. А плохая новость в том, что мы находимся в мертвецких болотах.

ФАРАМИР (кивает): Я слышал про это место, но не думал, что на конкурсе нас могут перенести обратно в Средиземье.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сердито): Если вы что-то знаете, так говорите! Я про это болото не знаю ничего, объясните мне, что это за огни?

ЛИНДИР: Подойди к воде и посмотри. Только осторожней.

 

Умбарец очень осторожно подходит к воде и заглядывает в нее. Естественно, он видит там мертвые лица и от неожиданности отскакивает назад.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Там мертвяки! Настоящие мертвяки, самые разные, только, кажется, спокойные...

ФАРАМИР: Когда-то очень давно тут была великая битва, было много погибших. Вот они тут так и остались.

ЛИНДИР: Да, тут Горлум вел Фродо и Сэма к Мордору. На самом деле, опасности погибшие не представляют, но все равно место очень жуткое.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (передергивает плечами): Да уж... Ладно, пойдем отсюда поско... (осекается, продолжает взволновано) Огни, их же теперь много! Маяк потерян.

ФАРАМИР (не без гордости): Не волнуйся, я помню, в какую сторону нам идти надо, так что все в порядке.

 

Фарамир первый идет вперед. Он решает пройти по узкой полоске суши между двумя островками, но земля под его ногами вдруг осыпается и он падает в воду.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (первый бросается на помощь Фарамиру): Черт, сейчас его мертвяки утащат! Они всегда так делают! (хватает Фарамира за руку, упирается ногами) Держись!

ЛИНДИР (хватает Фарамира за другую руку): Только спокойно! Никто никого не утащит!

 

Общими усилиями Линдир и Умбарец довольно быстро вытаскивают Фарамира.

 

ФАРАМИР (кашляет, пытается отдышаться): Спасибо... мне показалось, что я прямо на мертвеца упал. Никогда не забуду...

ЛИНДИР (хлопает Фарамира по плечу): Точно показалось, эти лица и огни - призрачные. Но утонуть ты мог вполне по настоящему.

ФАРАМИР (мотает головой): Да уж... И ведь, вроде, все было в порядке. Ан нет, прямо под ногами все рассыпалось.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Дальше я первым пойду. Фарамир уже достаточно рисковал. (оглядывается вокруг, немного смущенно) Только я опять направление потерял.

ФАРАМИР (похоже, уже пришел в себя, усмехается): Честно говоря, я сам сейчас его вряд ли точно покажу.

ЛИНДИР (показывает пальцем): Нам туда. Видите, там один огонек совсем не мерцает? Именно этот нам и нужен.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ура эльфийскому зрению. Фарамир, ты как? Готов идти дальше?

ФАРАМИР (кивает): Готов. Тем более, лучше дойти до портала и там отдохнуть, чем сидеть здесь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот именно. Пошли.

 

_холм с порталом_

 

Рядом с аркой портала на двух складных деревянных стульчиках сидят Гендальф и Кирн.

 

Кирн: ...И все-таки, ты мне как маг скажи, почему одни могут магичить, а другие нет?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (значительно): Ты сам говорил, что в разных мирах все по-разному. Здесь у нас все предопределено Песней Аинур, которые...

Кирн (перебивает): Да-да, я это знаю.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (с интересом): Ты читал Сильмариллион?

Кирн: Да нет, Звирьмариллион. Орочью адаптацию.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (качает головой): Извратили историю нашего мира.

Кирн (со вздохом): Мы уходим от темы. Мне просто хочется понять, почему я могу только превращаться в человека и обратно, а больше никакая магия мне недоступна. (гордо) В других мирах драконы знатно колдуют.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (хмыкает): Будь доволен тем, что имеешь. У нас драконы только огнем дышат, а превращаться не могут.

Кирн (упорно): Зато они у вас тут крупнее.

 

Из окружающего холм тумана выходит Умбарец, а за ним Линдир и Фарамир.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с радостью): Ну вот, я же говорил, что уже немного осталось! (Кирну и Гендальфу) Предупредили бы, куда вы нас заслали.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Думаю, вы и без наших подсказок догадались. Так ведь интереснее.

ЛИНДИР: Интереснее... Спасибо за ориентир. Кстати, последний кусок пути мы шли не только на свет но и на звук вашей дискуссии.

Кирн (многообещающе): В следующий раз будем говорить тише.

 

Финалисты поднимаются на холм.

 

ФАРАМИР (смотрит немного мрачно): А отдыха в каком-нибудь теплом и сухом месте после этого болота случайно не предусматривается?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (хитро): Конечно, предусматривается!

Кирн: Нам сообщили, что ты чуть не утоп, и мы немного изменили маршрут порталов.

ФАРАМИР (показывает на портал, недоверчиво): То есть, за этим порталом будет тепло и сухо?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (уклончиво): Ну... примерно так.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (косится на Гендальфа): Что-то не доверяю я всему этому...

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Все равно нам надо в портал, куда бы он ни привел. Не думаю, что там будет хуже, чем на этих болотах.

ФАРАМИР (твердо): Там точно не будет так сыро и холодно. (решительно входит в портал)

Кирн: Прошу остальных тоже пройти за ним.

 

Линдир и Умбарец входят в портал. После них, захватив с собой стульчики, в портал входят Гендальф и Кирн.

 

_где-то в Мории_

Выйдя из портала, финалисты, Гендальф и Кирн оказываются в небольшом квадратном помещении, освещаемом факелами на стенах. Из помещения есть два выхода, ведущие в противоположные стороны.

 

ФАРАМИР (как будто случайно стал поближе к факелу): Ну вот, тут уже гораздо лучше. По крайней мере, не сыро. Хотя тоже холодно.

Кирн (ехидно): Радуйся, что не дует.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на Фарамира, завистливо): Как мало нужно гондорцу для счастья. А по мне так тут не лучше. (осматривается) Окон нет, наверняка какое-то подземелье, и моря рядом наверняка нет.

ЛИНДИР (улыбается): Знаешь, Джек, ты мне сейчас очень напоминаешь Леголаса. Он очень хотел увидеть море и услышать крики чаек. Ладно... (Гендальфу) Где мы на этот раз оказались?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Вы в Мории, друзья мои. В вечно-заброшенном гномьем королевстве.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заинтересованно): Что, в той самой Мории?

Кирн (немного удивленно): Ну да. А что, ты знаешь какую-то другую?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (немного напевает): Я другой такой горы не знаю... (обычным голосом) Я же говорил, что подземелье.

ФАРАМИР (настороженно): А орки тут есть? Балрог-то у нас, в ОДО, а вот все остальные орки, кроме Лурца, точно в Средиземье остались.

Кирн (неопределенно): Есть-нет... Кто их знает. Тут ведь перепись населения не проводится.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (притворно грозит пальцем): Но в любом случае, не бросайте ничего в колодцы.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Значит, могут быть и орки...

ЛИНДИР: А куда нам нужно попасть здесь?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Вам надо добраться до зала тремя этажами выше. Что бы не мудрить с ориентирами, скажу просто – он прямо над вашими головами.

 

Умбарец тут же смотрит вверх, будто надеясь сквозь потолок разглядеть зал. Остальные проявляют выдержку и вверх не смотрят.

 

Кирн: Здесь коридоры не очень запутанные, так что, думаю, разберетесь. Заодно отдохнете перед следующим отрезком пути.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А каким будет этот следующий отрезок?

Кирн (значительно): Доберетесь до портала и сами посмотрите.

 

Кирн и Гендальф исчезают вместе со складными стульчиками.

 

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): Значит, подняться на три этажа вверх. Кажется, это не сложно.

ЛИНДИР (добавляет): Если не встретим по пути орков.

ФАРАМИР: Это верно. (снимает со стены факел) Факелы возьмем с собой. Пригодятся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже берет себе факел, идут к одному из выходов): Отлично, цель намечена, вперед – на поиски лестницы!

ЛИНДИР (немного удивленно): Погоди, может, сперва подумаем, куда нам идти? Может, ты в неправильную сторону идешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается, тяжело вздыхает): Никто не верит пиратскому чутью. Ну ладно, вот кто из вас был в Мории и знает это место наизусть?

ФАРАМИР (фыркает): Скажешь тоже. Да ни один гном тут всего наизусть не знает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (торжествующе): Вот именно! Зачем думать, куда идти, если мы все равно не знаем, где находимся? (решительно уходит)

ЛИНДИР: Я думаю, чутью Джека стоит доверять. Тем более, других вариантов у нас нет.

 

Линдир и Фарамир уходят следом за Умбарцем.

Кроме комнаты, где они появились, нигде больше нет никакого освещения. Финалисты исследуют коридоры, но лестницы пока не находят. Впереди идет Умбарец, который на каждой новой развилке коридоров, похоже, не задумывается о направлении, а просто выбирает наугад.

 

ЛИНДИР: Джек, ты далеко нас не уводи только. Гендальф сказал, что нам нужно в зал прямо над тем местом, где мы появились. Думаю, лестница должна тоже быть неподалеку.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отмахивается, сворачивает в очередной боковой коридор): Да помню я, помню. Всё найдем, всё будет...

ФАРАМИР (не перестает осматриваться вокруг): Знаете, мне Арагорн немного рассказывал про Морию. Так вот не похоже. По его рассказам складывалось другое представление... Большие залы, величественные, световые шахты, мосты между пропастями...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо бормочет что-то про доверчивый народ и бахвалящихся королей)

ЛИНДИР (делает вид, что не расслышал комментарии Умбарца): Мне Леголас тоже рассказывал. Но ведь Мория большая, и разные её части использовались по-разному. Где-то добывали золото, где-то строили монументы и залы, а где-то просто жили. Не думаю, что мы вообще попадем туда, где проходили Хранители.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (немного недовольно): Знаете, тут у нас все-таки не поход по местам по боевой хранительской славы, а...

ФАРАМИР (перебивает): А, кстати, очень похоже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает): Все равно. У нас тут конкурс, а не экскурсия. Да и чего тут смотреть... покинутость, запустение (шаркает ногой по полу, поднимая маленькое облачко пыли) и капитальная запыленность.

ЛИНДИР: Конечно, можно смотреть на это и так. Но все-таки это когда-то было великое место. И остается таким до сих пор, ведь тут действительно есть и мосты через пропасти, и великолепные залы.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Кстати, это несправедливо. Могли бы нам устроить испытание там, где покрасивше. А тут действительно только пыль.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходит к очередному боковому коридору, освещает его факелом): Ага! Есть!

ЛИНДИР (заглядывает через плечо): Лестница! Воробей, ты гений.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гордо): А вы сомневались в чутье настоящего пирата!

ФАРАМИР (с радостью): Ну вот, теперь три этажа вверх и примерно тот же путь обратно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (взмахивает рукой): Угу, в ту сторону. Я помню направление.

 

Финалисты поднимаются по лестнице. Расстояние между этажами оказывается весьма большим.

 

ЛИНДИР (уважительно): Высокие они тут потолки делали. И лестницы соответствующие.

ФАРАМИР: Это точно. А ведь могли бы и пониже сделать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кстати, я все не могу понять. Гномы ведь низкие, ноги у них короткие... Как они могли в этой Мории бегать по этим лестницам? Фух... третий, кажется... (останавливается, пытается отдышаться)

ФАРАМИР: Как-как... Натренировались, бородатые, и бегали.

ЛИНДИР: У нас в гостях целых два гнома, можете потом у них спросить. Джек, ты точно помнишь, куда идти теперь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да помню я, помню, можешь не подсказывать. Пойдем.

 

Фарамир и Линдир, ведомые Умбарцем, движутся в предполагаемую сторону портала.

 

ФАРАМИР: А помните, Кирн сказал, что маршрут немного изменили. Как думаете, очень сложным будет следующий отрезок пути?

ЛИНДИР (философски): Мы еще и этот-то не закончили... (хмурится, смотрит назад)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не обращая внимание на беспокойство эльфа): Нет, Лин, ты не улавливаешь мысль! Следующий маршрут точно сложным будет, так что можно тут не спешить и идти подольше... Не торопясь...

 

Внезапно где-то позади кто-то громко чихает, после чего раздается приглушенный орочий мат и не менее громкий топот множества ног.

 

ЛИНДИР (все еще философски): Не получится помедленнее.

ФАРАМИР (кричит): Орки! Побежали отсюда!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уже на бегу): Я знал, что надо было попросить оружие!

 

Участники убегают от орков, которые, судя по топоту, их нагоняют. Умбарец бежит первым, все еще выбирая правильную на его взгляд дорогу. Наконец, после очередного поворота, они выбегают к довольно тонкому мосту, перекинутому через небольшую пустоту в горе. Мост, естественно, без перил.

 

ФАРАМИР (резко тормозит): Приплыли, блин! Пират, ты куда нас завел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (огрызается): Куда надо! Я точно знаю, что после этого моста до портала недалеко!

ЛИНДИР: Да переходите вы мост! Хватит спорить!

ФАРАМИР (косится на мост): Я сегодня уже падал... а мост тонкий...

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Понятно. Иди, я сразу за тобой, подстрахую. (Умбарцу) Джек, ты сам сможешь перейти?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (беспокойно оглядывается назад): Смогу, смогу. Все равно, что по рее с корабля на корабль...

 

Фарамир передает свой факел Линдиру и с некоторой опаской начинает идти по мосту. Линдир идет сразу за ним, а последним на мост ступает Умбарец. К счастью, Фарамир на мосту ни разу не оступается, и все трое благополучно его минуют.

Когда Умбарец уже сходил с моста, к другой стороны подбегают первые орки. Похоже, они тоже не ожидают обнаружить тут пропасть и останавливаются.

 

ЛИНДИР: Быстрее, пока они не решились перебраться!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: За мной, тут уже совсем рядом!

 

_в большом зале_

Гендальф и Кирн на все тех же стульчиках все так же беседуют.

 

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: ...Нет, изначально добрых драконов у нас нету. Первого дракона сделал Мелькор, вот и... (разводит руками)

Кирн: Вы многое теряете. В других мирах есть разные драконы. Да вот хоть порталы возьмем. Ли обычно для обеспечения портальной техники нанимает технодракончиков.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (качает головой): Нет, меня больше интересуют все-таки средиземские драконы. Другие далеко, а наши – вот они.

Кирн: По-моему, Глау вполне культурно себя ведет.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (усмехается): Ты не видел Смога. Вот это пакостный был дракон. Тащил себе все золото, до какого мог дотянуться, а потом спал на нем и жрал всех, кто к нему приходил.

Кирн: Не такое уж странное поведение для дракона... (прислушивается к приближающемуся топоту орков) По-моему, наши уже близко.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Я их ожидал несколько позже.

Кирн (значительно): Ну так! Главное – их простимулировать. А там уж прибегут со всех ног.

 

С максимальной скоростью в зал вбегают финалисты.

 

ФАРАМИР (слегка паникует): Там целая куча орков! Скорее в портал!

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (спокойным голосом): Не волнуйтесь, этот зал снаружи больше никто не может увидеть кроме вас. Так что вы тут в безопасности.

ЛИНДИР (с явным интересом): Магия? Или опять какая-то техника?

Кирн: Какая-то техника. Мы же должны заботиться о вашей безопасности.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с некоторым укором): После всех этих испытаний постыдились бы так говорить.

 

Судя по топоту, орки действительно не заметили вход в зал и пробежали мимо.

 

ФАРАМИР (успокаивается): Гендальф, не будь таким, как эти ведущие... Скажи, что нас ждет за этим порталом?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (хитро): Тебе, Фарамир, я признаюсь – там будут еще трудности и испытания.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением): Не отмалчивался, не соврал и не сказал ничего нового. Товарищ маг, вам надо в политику идти.

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (с притворным сожалением разводит руками): Магам не положено в политику.

ЛИНДИР: Я так понимаю, вы нас пустили тем местам, где были Хранители... Наверно, и на Ородруин закинете?

Кирн: Нет, Ородруин сейчас закрыт после последнего посещения туристами. Говорят, Саурон два полка орков на уборку мусора отрядил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (твердо): Никогда не пущу ни одного туриста на мой корабль.

ФАРАМИР: И правильно. Но все-таки, что же нас ждет за следующим порталом?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: А вы пройдите в него и сами посмотрите.

Кирн: Кстати, да. Нечего тут задерживаться, надо идти дальше.

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Ну что ж. Посмотрим, что там дальше приготовлено. (входит в портал)

 

Сразу за Линдиром в портал идет Умбарец, потом Фарамир и наконец Кирн и Гендальф, которые, естественно, берут с собой стульчики.

 

_на склоне Карадраса_

Ясное небо, много снега и средней силы ветер. На широком горном уступе, появляются участники и ведущие.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (внезапно оказавшись по пояс в снегу, озирается вокруг, с чувством): Блин! Верните меня в подземелье!

Кирн: Да, холодновато...

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Да, на Карадрасе все так же холодно, как когда я здесь был последний раз.

ФАРАМИР: На Карадрасе? О, Эру...

ЛИНДИР: Эру тут не поможет.

Кирн (явно торопится): В общем, вам надо пройти тут недалеко. (машет) Туда, по горной тропе дальше по склону. Там будет небольшая пещера, вам надо туда. (Гендальфу) Все, пошли отсюда...

 

Гендальф и Кирн исчезают, не забыв захватить и стульчики.

 

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Убежали в тепло.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (похлопывает себя, чтобы согреться): Предлагаю долго не размусоливать и пойти в то же самое тепло.

ЛИНДИР (выбирается из снега и встает на него): Я пойду посмотрю, как далеко эта пещера. (убегает вперед, не проваливаясь в снег)

ФАРАМИР (смотрит вслед Линдиру, задумчиво): Интересно, он потом к нам вернется?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я бы не вернулся, остался бы греться. Но это же эльф. Вернется.

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, пошли, пока нас тут не замело.

 

С явным трудом пробиваясь сквозь снег, Фарамир и Умбарец идут в указанном направлении.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (берет на ладонь немного снега, рассматривает): Тьфу, пропасть... Это ж надо – так начинать финальные конкурсы. Сперва болото, потом мрачная пещера, а теперь помороженная гора. Сейчас еще лавина – и больше ничего не надо для счастья.

ФАРАМИР (шикает на Умбарца): Тише ты. Во-первых, не каркай, а во-вторых, будешь громко жаловаться – будет тебе лавина.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (молча на ходу лепит снежок и кидает его чуть-чуть мимо Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (бормочет): Ну вот, пошли детские игры.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я снимаю стресс по современной методике.

ФАРАМИР (заинтересованно): А в чем она заключается?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: В том, что можно стресс снимать умеренной агрессией в сторону окружающих. Помогает, говорят.

ФАРАМИР: Злой метод. Не говори про него Арагорну. Он меры не знает.

 

Из-за поворота тропы выбегает Линдир.

 

ЛИНДИР (жизнерадостно): Привет. Вы хорошо идете, до пещеры осталось недалеко.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А там тепло?

ЛИНДИР: Не очень.

ФАРАМИР (радостно): Ага, значит, они тоже мерзнут.

ЛИНДИР: Гендальф просил передать вам весть. Он говорит, чтобы вы поторопились.

ФАРАМИР: Вот это наглость. Они – они! - говорят нам, чтобы мы поторопились. Попробовали бы сами тут быстро пройти.

ЛИНДИР: Просто у Карадраса характер... И ему может не понравиться, что мы тут ходим. А если он за нас возьмется, то мы уже никуда не дойдем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (горестно): Так нас посадили на живую помороженную гору? Час от часу не легче... (начинает быстрее пробиваться сквозь снег)

 

Будто в ответ на тревогу Умбарца, ветер усиливается.

 

ФАРАМИР (смотрит наверх): Облака собираются... И не нравятся мне эти облака. (торопится за Умбарцем)

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Опять всё против нас. (быстро догоняет Фарамира)

 

Некоторое время они идут, не разговаривая. Умбарец идет чуть впереди, сразу за ним Фарамир а рядом по снегу легко ступает Линдир. Ветер понемногу становится все сильнее.

 

ФАРАМИР (косится на Линдира): Теперь я понял...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается): Ась? Чего ты там понял?

ФАРАМИР: Я понял, почему Арагорн, рассказывая про поход по Карадрасу, очень недовольно говорил о Леголасе.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Как это – недовольно? Разве они тогда ссорились из-за чего-то?

ФАРАМИР: Да нет, но ты не представляешь как оказывается обидно быть по пояс в снегу, когда эльф рядом совсем не проваливается.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (опять оборачивается, пару секунд сосредоточенно разглядывает Линдира): Привяжи к нему грузик.

ЛИНДИР: Остряк. (чуть отстает и идет по пробитому Фарамиром в снегу пути) Так лучше?

ФАРАМИР: Намного лучше, спасибо. (опять недовольно) Ну где уже эта чертова пещера?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (как идущий впереди первый замечает пещеру, радостно): Вон она! Я вижу вход, пошли!

 

Приободренные, финалисты идут к пещере, но в это время где-то наверху раздается грохот.

 

ФАРАМИР (смотрит наверх): Что случилось?

ЛИНДИР (толкает его в спину): Не стой! Это же Карадрас, он на нас что-то бросает! Скорей внутрь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (горестно): Я так и знал, что будет лавина!

 

Все трое бегут к пещере. Уже когда они вбегают внутрь на горную тропу обрушивается лавина и выход замуровывает снегом.

 

ФАРАМИР (опасливо косится на закрывший выход снег): Замуровали, демоны. Хорошо хоть, что не всю пещеру снегом завалило.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривается вокруг): Кстати, для пещеры с закрытым выходом здесь слишком светло.

ЛИНДИР (кивает): По-моему, это от портала свет идет.

 

Пещера представляет собой не очень большое помещение, в котором нет никаких других выходов. В самом центре стоит портал, который действительно освещает пещеру ровным белым светом. Кроме портала в пещере ничего и никого нет – ни ведущих, ни даже их стульчиков.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво чешет затылок): Не понял... А где все?

ФАРАМИР: Может, уже смотались дальше. Холодно им, наверное, было.

ЛИНДИР (подходит к порталу): Тут прилеплена записка. (читает) Входите в портал, там безопасно.

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Ну да, конечно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами): В любом случае, не сидеть же в пещере.

 

Умбарец первым входит в портал, за ним Линдир и последним, с очень недовольным видом, - Фарамир.

 

_перед входом в пещеру Шелоб_

Появившиеся финалисты обнаруживают перед самой пещерой два стульчика, однако Гендальфа и Кирна нигде не видно.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривается): По крайней мере, тут нет снега. А вот со стороны наших ведущих не быть здесь – уже подлянка.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): А может, они были вынуждены уйти? Может, их что-то вынудило?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (косится на пещеру): Что-то?

ФАРАМИР (фыркает): Ну конечно, пропали они... Нам так не повезет. Вон, на этом стуле, похоже, следующая записка. (берет записку, читает) «Если вы это читаете, то вы прошли Карадрас, поздравляем».

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Ну, спасибо.

ФАРАМИР (продолжает читать): «Мы отлучимся ненадолго в Мордор. Хотим узнать у Саурона, видел ли он мелькоровские планы сборки драконов».

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот это новость. Ушли по своим делам в эфирное время.

ФАРАМИР (соглашается): Да, непорядок... (продолжает читать) «А вам теперь надо пройти через эту пещеру и выйти с другой стороны. Там темно, но мы вам оставляем думовский фонарик» (хмурится) Не понял, какой фонарик они нам оставляют?

ЛИНДИР (берет со второго стульчика длинный фонарик): Думаю, это он. Немаленький фонарик, таким как дубинкой пользоваться можно. (проверяет фонарик на работоспособность) Все в порядке, он работает. И светит хорошо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Странно. Я от них если и ожидал фонарик, то сломанный или без батареек.

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Я тоже. Где-то точно элефант сдох. (продолжает читать) «Эта часть испытания – последняя. Желаем вам удачи» и тут еще какие-то буквы, не могу разобрать.

ЛИНДИР (заглядывает через плечо Фарамира): Первая – эльфийская руна ‘Г’

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заглядывает через другое плечо, быстро добавляет): А вторая – орочья ‘К’.

ФАРАМИР (кладет записку обратно на стульчик): Все понятно. Они нас оставили и хотят, что бы мы без них прошли последнюю часть этого конкурса.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом): Хочешь устроить бунт и дожидаться их тут?

ЛИНДИР (качает головой): Думаю, не получится. У меня такое предчувствие, что на это место они уже не вернутся.

ФАРАМИР: Подведем итоги - нас кинули.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глубокомысленно): Не расстраивайся так, по крайней мере нас оставили не на необитаемом острове с пистолетом и одной пулей.

ЛИНДИР (настороженно смотрит на пещеру): Я бы не отказался от лука хотя бы с одной стрелой.

ФАРАМИР: Думаешь, в этой пещере опасно?

ЛИНДИР: Если мы идем по тем местам, где шли Хранители Кольца, то это, скорее всего, пещера Шелоб. Она у нас на хоббитов раньше нападала, а в своей пещере и на нас может напасть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уверенно): Не волнуйтесь, если что, я с Шелоб договорюсь.

ФАРАМИР и ЛИНДИР (очень удивленно на него смотрят)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смущается): Ну... помните, в конкурсе второго дня я на романтическое свидание Шелоб взял? Если она нас съесть захочет, напомню ей про наше свидание, отвлеку там... а ты убежите.

ФАРАМИР (очень серьезно подходит к Умбарцу и пожимает его руку): Джек, я тебя как мужик мужика уважаю. Я бы не смог пойти на такие жертвы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (делает вялые попытки освободить руку): Ну... я же не сказал, что мы с ней обязательно... тем более, мы и по видам не подходим друг другу...

ЛИНДИР (смеется): Ладно, на месте разберемся, как от Шелоб спасаться. Пойдем уже, закончим этот конкурс.

 

Линдир включает фонарик и первым идет в пещеру, за ним идет Умбарец, а последним, засунув записку в карман и покачав головой – Фарамир.

Рядом с входом ни паутины, ни самой Шелоб не обнаруживается. Пол пещеры достаточно ровный, а фонарик вопреки ожиданиям не перестает светить, так что продвигаются финалисты быстро.

 

ЛИНДИР (доходит по первой развилки): Подождите... (светит фонариком в оба тоннеля) Вроде, никого...

ФАРАМИР: Куда дальше идем? Прямо или налево?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прикалывается): Налево тебе Эовин не позволит. Пойдем прямо.

ФАРАМИР: Брось ты свои шуточки.

ЛИНДИР: Кстати, если без шуток, то нам все равно прямо. В письме сказано, что, нам надо с другой стороны выйти, так что, скорее всего нам прямо и, по возможности, никуда не сворачивая.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я что говорю. Прямо, на волю и домой!

ФАРАМИР (шикает на Умбарца): Тише ты, оптимист фигов. Если накличешь Шелоб, сам ей тебя скормлю.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Нашли, где спорить.

 

Финалисты идут дальше по пещере. После первой развилки на стенах начинают попадаться крупные куски паутины. От главного коридора отходят еще несколько туннелей, но на них финалисты не обращают внимания. Наконец они выходят на развилку, где главный коридор расходится в разные стороны.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Всё, приплыли. (крутит головой) Дороги напрямо нет, а эти два коридора ну просто одинаковые.

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Пойдем направо, а если там тупик, вернемся.

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Согласен, давайте сперва направо пойти попробуем, а там уже разберемся.

 

Финалисты идут в правый коридор. Здесь паутины уже много – она плотно облепляет стены, хотя на полу и на потолке её нет. Через некоторое время финалисты наконец выходят к толстой паутине, перегородившей проход дальше.

 

ЛИНДИР (с сожалением): Ну почему они оставили только фонарик...

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пробует паутину пальцем): Липкая. Даже оставь они нам оружие, не помогло бы. Завязло бы все нафиг.

ФАРАМИР: Пойдем теперь обратно, другой коридор пробовать?

ЛИНДИР (внезапно, резко): Подожди. Прислушайтесь...

 

Умбарец и Фарамир прислушиваются и слышат какое-то подозрительное шуршание. Причем, шуршание явно приближается с очень большой скоростью.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тихо): Что это?

ФАРАМИР (тоже тихо): Шелоб, наверно... кто же еще..

ЛИНДИР: Сейчас посмотрю...

 

Линдир поворачивается и освещает оставшийся позади коридор фонариком. С виду в коридоре никого нет. Тогда Линдир освещает потолок... Вскрикивают одновременно все четверо.

 

ЛИНДИР: О Эру!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Моргот!

ФАРАМИР: Мама!

ЧУЖОЙ: Блин! (живописно размахивая лапами, падает с потолка, тут же вскакивает и начинает тереть ушибленный бок) Зачем прямо в глаза светить?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (офигело): Ну ничего себе! Оно еще и разговаривает!

ЧУЖОЙ (обижается): Сам ты оно...

ФАРАМИР (внимательно осматривает Чужого): Ты кто такой вообще?

ЧУЖОЙ (саркастически): Эти люди в жизни не смотрели телевизор... (замечает Линдира) Эльф, ну хоть ты им объясни.

ЛИНДИР (Фарамиру и Умбарцу): Мне кажется, это Чужой. С такими у нас был один конкурс в третьем дне, только у Арагорна, Кердана и Шелоб.

ЧУЖОЙ (радостно подхватывает): Да-да, тетя Шелоб мне тоже об этом рассказывала! Значит, вы из ОДО, да?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (совсем офигевает): Вот чего не ожидал в пещере Шелоб встретить, так это... (Чужому, подозрительно) Это точно пещера Шелоб?

ЧУЖОЙ (кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (строго): А ты откуда тут взялся и что тут делаешь?

ЧУЖОЙ: Так меня тетя Шелоб выиграла на этом вашем ОДО! А сейчас я учусь с потолка напрыгивать на жертву. Правда, у меня пока плохо получается. До вас только на орков напрыгивал и они были без фонариков.

ФАРАМИР (грозно): Ты смотри, если решишь на нас напрыгнуть, то я...

ЛИНДИР (Фарамиру): Тише ты, дипломат несчастный... не конфликтуй. (Чужому) Послушай, мы тут выполняем конкурс ОДО, и пришли в пещеру оттуда (машет рукой). Не поможешь найти противоположный выход?

ЧУЖОЙ: Да это просто. (ловко забирается обратно на потолок, по нему добирается до паутины и тянет за одну из нитей. Паутина расходится в стороны наподобие штор) Вам как раз по этому коридору, там и будет выход.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ловкий трюк...

ЧУЖОЙ (гордо): Это мой коридор, я тут охочусь. Как раз для меня тетя Шелоб эту паутину поставила и научила, как её убирать, если что.

ФАРАМИР (уважительно): Ну спасибо. Сами мы вряд ли сумели паутину так распутать.

ЧУЖОЙ (машет лапой): Да ладно, мне не жалко.

ЛИНДИР: Спасибо за помощь. Нам теперь надо идти, конкурс заканчивать.

ЧУЖОЙ: Ну, пока вам. (уползает по потолку обратно)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень задумчиво смотрит вслед Чужому): Не могу одного понять. Я думал, Чужие не разговаривают...

ФАРАМИР (тоже задумывается, пожимает плечами): Хочешь его догнать и спросить об этом?

ЛИНДИР: Думаю, на это у нас времени нет, да мы его можем уже и не найти тут.

 

Финалисты продолжают движение по туннелю. Очень скоро они подходят к повороту, за которым оказывается выход из пещер. Сразу за выходом обнаруживается ровная площадка в порталом. Тут же, по возможности удобно устроившись на камнях, сидят Кирн с Гендальфом. Гендальф курит свою трубку, а Кирн – самокрутку.

 

ЛИНДИР (выключает фонарик, философски): А ведь мы могли и тут не появиться.

ФАРАМИР (выходит вперед, язвительно): Ну да, пока мы там... они тут отдыхают.

Кирн: Мы вам пожертвовали стульчики, а без них какой отдых?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нашли планы сборки драконов?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (с явным сожалением): Увы, Саурон их не видел. Мэлькор этот секрет никому не раскрывал.

ЛИНДИР (принюхивается): Не могу понять, что вы курите.

Кирн: В основном – хоббитскую травку. Гендальф мне отсыпал немного, и я смешал напополам со своей.

ЛИНДИР (морщится): С той самой, галюциногенной?

Кирн (кивает, затягивается)

ФАРАМИР: Скажите, вы знали, что у Шелоб Чужой живет?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (усмехается): Мы знали, что у него добрый и отзывчивый характер.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Тоже мне, умники... (вздыхает) Этот конкурс точно закончен?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ: Можете не сомневаться. Пройдите в этот портал и окажетесь у замка ОДО.

Кирн: Своим ведущеским произволом назначаю за этот конкурс Джеку - 3 балла, Линдиру - 2 балла и один - Фарамиру.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): За что? Почему?!

Кирн: Меньше надо было топиться и ссориться с ближним.

ФАРАМИР (с наездом): С кем это я ссорился?

ГЕНДАЛЬФ (хитро): А портал скоро закроется.

 

Финалисты не заставляют себя упрашивать и быстро входят в портал. За ними, сделав по последней затяжке, в портал входят и ведущие.


	3. Chapter 3

**_в замке, среднее утро_ **

 

Леголас, Кэрдан, Лурц и Эовин возвращаются в замок.

 

ЛУРЦ (зевает): Поспать не дали, теперь бы поесть.

ЛЕГОЛАС и КЭРДАН (переглядываются)

КЭРДАН: Все равно проблема завтрака сегодня рано или поздно появится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): Раньше приготовим, меньше потом мороки будет.

ЭОВИН: Вам помочь?

КЭРДАН (галантно): Леди, отдыхайте. Мы и сами справимся.

 

Кэрдан и Леголас уходят на кухню.

 

ЛУРЦ (зевает): А я – спать. Разбудите меня к обеду. (идет в замок)

 

Эовин уходит пройтись на побережье.

 

_на кухне_

 

Кэрдан и Леголас заходят на кухню, видят стоящий посреди стола большой ванильный кекс с изюмом и кокосовой стружкой. Перед кексом стоит скромная карточка «от Тигры».

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (придирчиво изучает кекс): Это то, что я думаю?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Похоже, каким-то чудом в шоу просочились передачи от телезрителей.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ворчливо): Знаю я эти чудеса – трехглазые, хвостатые и с неправильной логикой.

Тирр (появляется): Ась?

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадовано): Тиррушка, ты уже не спишь?

Тирр (фыркает и исчезает)

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Хоть бы угостил кошку кексом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оправдывается): Она же слишком быстро исчезла.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Да шучу я. Что ты собираешься готовить?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Какие-нибудь салаты. Может, омлет сделаю.

КЭРДАН: Тогда я займусь рагу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Зачем тебе рагу на завтрак?

КЭРДАН: Мне оно вообще не надо. Но скоро вниз прибредут всякие гондорцы, роханцы и хоббиты. Вряд ли они ограничатся твоими салатиками.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Иногда меня просто умиляет твоя забота о ближнем.

КЭРДАН (отмахивается): Просто вредная привычка.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Леголас принес соки из холодильника и заканчивает с салатами. Кэрдан колдует возле очень большого казанка с мясоовощным рагу.

 

КЭРДАН (с мстительным выражением лица добавляет в казанок какую-то приправу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): А это что?

КЭРДАН: Эльфийские приправы - чтобы всяческие назгулы и орки не сожрали все рагу за один присест.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Бедный Лурц. И тебе его не жаль?

КЭРДАН: Он пол ночи мое терпение испытывал. (задумывается) Ладно, негоже Лурца голодным оставлять. (отсыпает часть рагу в другую посуду, оставляя его без специальных приправ)

 

_на побережье_

 

Эовин идет по самому краю выкатывающихся на песок легких волн. Из-за ближайших скал появляется Галадриэль.

 

ЭОВИН (обрадовано): О! Ты уже проснулась?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Люблю здешний рассвет над морем. В Валиноре и море не такое, и рассвет совсем другой.

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Тут красивее?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет, что ты. Но в Валиноре именно, что слишком красиво. А это море более обычное, более естественное, более живое.

ЭОВИН (вдумчиво): Ааа…

 

Какое-то время обе молча идут по берегу.

 

ЭОВИН: Помнишь, как ты лорда сита приручила?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вэйдера? (кивает) Конечно, помню.

ЭОВИН (с намеком): А теперь у меня есть ситский меч…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И?

ЭОВИН (невинно): Неужели тебе не хотелось бы потренироваться со световым мечом?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (сдержанно улыбается): Разве что с джедайским.

ЭОВИН: Так я это мигом устрою. (быстрым шагом отправляется к замку)

 

_на кухне_

 

На кухню шумно заходят три хоббитки.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (видит эльфов, расстроено): Мы опять проспали!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Нам так хотелось приготовить для всех завтрак.

БРИЛЛИАНА: И обед, и ужин!

КЭРДАН (виновато разводит руками)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (деловито проверяет тарелки и кастрюльки, обрадовано, другим хоббиткам): Ерунда! Они успели только рагу с салатами сделать. Нам еще есть, где развернуться!

БРИЛЛИАНА (смотрит на стол): И кекс уже испекли.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не мы, это – от зрителей.

ЭОВИН (заглядывает на кухню): Лас, дай меч?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Зачем?

ЭОВИН: Надо. Тебе жалко, что ли?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Тебе какой?

ЭОВИН (думает): Синий.

 

Леголас вместе с Эовин уходят на второй этаж за мечом.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Кэрдан, большое спасибо, но теперь, пожалуйста, оставь кухню нам.

КЭРДАН (галантно): Как скажите, дамы. (уходит)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (командует): Рози, займись пудингами, а потом будешь готовить фрукты для пирогов. Брилли, сделай паштеты и поджарь гренки, а я пока приготовлю тесто и начну чистить рыбу.

БРИЛЛИАНА: Мне надо еще бутерброды сделать. Без них мой Пиппин просто жить не может.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ладно, но только в самую последнюю очередь.

 

_на побережье_

 

Возвращаются Эовин с Леголасом и тремя мечами (Эовин несет свой ситский меч и синий джедаский Леголаса, Леголас - свой второй зеленый, про запас), вместе с ними идет Кэрдан.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно смотрит на пришедших эльфов): Эовин, ты же пошла только за мечом.

ЭОВИН: А они (кивает на Кэрдана с Леголасом) сами прибежали.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я только помогал мечи нести, могу и уйти.

КЭРДАН: Лас, неужели тебе не интересно посмотреть на фехтующую владычицу?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (одаривает Кэрдана уничтожающим взглядом)

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Глэд, спесивость тебе совершенно не идет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ах так?! (выхватывает у Эовин синий джедайский меч) Тогда у тебя точно будет шанс полюбоваться на меня с оружием. Защищайтесь, сударь. (наступает на Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (преувеличено учтиво): Мне будет разрешено вооружиться? Или вы предпочитаете сражаться с безоружным противником?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (возмущенно фыркает)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЭОВИН (одинаково удивленно смотрят на Владык)

КЭРДАН (берет у Леголаса его второй меч, с церемониальным поклоном): Я готов, Владычица.

ЭОВИН (ошеломленно, Леголасу): Они же это не всерьез?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не очень уверенно): Думаю, что нет. Наверное.

 

Кэрдан и Галадриэль, легко скользя по песку, кружат друг напротив друга.

 

КЭРДАН: Глэд, сколько тысячелетий ты не держала в руках меч?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (парирует): Лайт-бластер мы оба держим впервые.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Резонно.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: У тебя не хватит наглости сделать первый выпад.

КЭРДАН: Ты так думаешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Корабелл, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

КЭРДАН (делает быстрый выпад)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (легко отбивает, от скрещенных мечей сыплются мелкие искры)

ЭОВИН (протестующе): Погодите! Вообще-то это я хотела потренироваться! Я притащила все эти мечи не для того, чтобы любоваться, как вы ими играетесь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и КЭРДАН (останавливаются и удивленно смотрят на Эовин)

ЛЕГОЛАС (стоит с таким выражением лица, по которому явно видно, что он уже не раз успел пожалеть о своем приходе на побережье)

КЭРДАН (осанвэ, Галадриэль): /Как-то мы и вправду увлеклись/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (усмехается): /Оставили молодежь за бортом жизни/

КЭРДАН: Эовин, твой меч ведь разделяется на два?

ЭОВИН (кивает)

КЭРДАН: Дай полмеча Леголасу и присоединяйся к нам. Будет командная тренировка.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Трандуил меня точно убьет.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (беспечно): Не переживай, Кэлеборн убьет тебя раньше.

КЭРДАН (с интересом): А меня тоже?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет, тебе он доверяет.

КЭРДАН (искренне удивленно): В самом деле? Никогда бы не подумал!

ЭОВИН (нетерпеливо): Мы начинаем?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да. Вы с Ласом против нас с Кэрданом.

 

Галадриэль делает попытку выбрать себе в противники явно смущенного такой перспективой Леголаса, но Кэрдан ее опережает. Владычица схлестывается с очень решительно настроенной роханской девой.

 

КЭРДАН (фехтуя, осанвэ Леголасу): /Не грузись. Глэд и так слишком редко веселится/

ЛЕГОЛАС (отбивая выпады Кэрдана, все еще ошеломленно): /Великая Владычица…/

КЭРДАН (перебивает): /Ага. Легенда во плоти, а вовсе не живая эльфийка. Пусть тебе трудно в это поверить, но ей когда-то было и тысяча, и меньше сотни лет/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Действительно, трудно/

КЭРДАН: /Не падаешь же ты в обморок, скрещивая мечи со мной/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Так то ж ты, а то - Галадриэль!/

КЭРДАН (хихикает): /Это был комплимент или неуважение?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже хихикает): /Считай, как тебе больше нравится/

КЭРДАН (откровенно забавляется ситуацией)

ЭОВИН (яростно наступает на Галадриэль)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (делает неуловимо быстрый пируэт и ее меч сзади срезает кончики волос роханки)

ЭОВИН (злится и открывается в атаке)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (немыслимым изгибом уклоняется от меча роханки, ее собственный меч подрезает той подол платья)

 

От замка идет Кэлеборн, видит сражающихся.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (шокировано): Владычица, во имя Манвэ, что ты делаешь?

ЭЛЬФЫ (застывают)

ЭОВИН (увлеченно продолжает свою атаку)

 

Оранжевое светящееся лезвие стремительно приближается к лицу Галадриэль. В паре сантиметров от него его ловят скрещенные лучи зеленого и оранжевого лайт-бластера Кэрдана и Леголаса. Но Галадриэль под ударом уже нет. Она стоит в шаге от остальных.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (нервно хватает Эовин за плечо и рывком разворачивает лицом к себе, гневно): Что ты делаешь?!!!

ЭОВИН (удивленно моргает, явно не поспевая за стремительно меняющимися событиями последних секунд)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (спокойно): Мы просто тренировались. Не стоит так волноваться.

КЭЛЕБОРН (гневно смотрит на Эовин): Как ты могла, роханка?! Поднять руку на Владычицу Лориена?!! Пусть даже и в тренировке?!!

ЭОВИН (растерянно): Но мы же не всерьез. И что в этом такого? Глэд ведь прекрасно фехтует.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Галадриэль - Владычица! И к ней надо относится с должным почтением и уважением! А особенно простым смертным вроде тебя!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (почти незаметно недовольно морщится)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прочувствованно, осанвэ Кэрдану): /Хвала Эру! Кэрдан, я тебе обязан. Если бы Глэд выбрала в соперники меня …/

КЭРДАН: /Это всего лишь привычка не забывать о политическом аспекте в любой ситуации. Изредка я ее ненавижу, но иногда она оказывается крайне полезна/

ЭОВИН (уже пришла в себя, упрямо): Если владычица может прыгать в штормящее море ради спасения мордорской паучихи, почему она не может потренироваться со мной на лайт-бластерах?

ГАДАДРИЭЛЬ, КЭРДАН и ЛЕГОЛАС (дружно издают звук, напоминающий сдавленное покашливание)

КЭЛЕБОРН (осторожно): Куда она прыгала? Кого она спасала?

ЭОВИН (простодушно): А разве ты не смотрел четвертую серию?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Нет, у меня были более важные дела. (заинтересованно) И что там делала Владычица?

ГАДАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается подать Эовин знак, но та в упор не замечает)

КЭРДАН (незаметно и бесшумно ретируется в сторону леса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ехидно): /Корабелл, а ты куда?/

КЭРДАН (с юмором): /А, ну, быстро стал на полшага вправо. Он не должен меня заметить/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с невозмутимым выражением лица выполняет требуемые перемещения)

ЭОВИН (увлеченно): …в самом начале серии. Шелоб как раз чуть не утонула. И тогда Кэрдан и Галадриэль прыгнули в бушующее море, чтобы ее вытянуть…

КЭЛЕБОРН (улавливает ключевое слово): Кэрдан! (возмущенно) И он это допустил?!!!! (озирается) А где Кэрдан?

ЛЕГОЛАС (стоит с тем же невозмутимым видом)

ЭОВИН: Так там не только один Кэрдан был…

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень чувствительно наступает Эовин на ногу)

КЭЛЕБОРН (в ярости): Кто там еще был? (надвигается на Эовин) Говори!!!

ГАДАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается удержать Кэлеборна): Да так ли это важно? Все это было очень давно, уже прошло и закончилось.

КЭЛЕБОРН (не слушая): Я должен знать! Кто?!! Кто??!!! (хватает Эовин за плечи)

ЛЕГОЛАС (мужественно): Я. Это был я.

ГАДАДРИЭЛЬ (с благодарностью смотрит на Леголаса)

КЭЛЕБОРН (медленно поворачивается к Леголасу): Ты??!!!

ГАДАДРИЭЛЬ (Кэлеборну): Дорогой, спасать Шелоб - это была моя идея. Кэрдан и… и Леголас только помогали мне.

КЭЛЕБОРН (молча гневно смотрит на Леголаса, в сердцах): Достойный сын своего отца! (резко разворачивается и идет к замку)

 

Гададриэль идет следом, быстро догоняет Кэлеборна берет его под руку и начинает что-то ему втолковывать. Очень скоро походка Владыки перестает быть настолько яростно-раздраженной.

 

ЭОВИН (растерянно): Не надо было говорить? Но почему? Что я такого сказала?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со вздохом): Эо, Кэрдану Кэлеборн ничего не сделает. Меня тоже не съест - не посмеет. Но вот Халдира он вполне за такое и убить может. Причем я отнюдь не фигурально выражаюсь.

ГАДАДРИЭЛЬ (осанвэ, Леголасу): /Спасибо/

 

_в это же время, в замке_

 

АРАГОРН (зевая выходит в коридор): Что-то сегодня подозрительно тихо.

 

Ему навстречу идут Халдир с Румилом.

 

ХАЛДИР: Ты наших владык, часом, не видел?

АРАГОРН: Нет. Но могу спросить (заглядывает в комнату) Арвен, дорогая, ты не скажешь, где эльфы?

АРВЕН: Все Владыки и Леголас на побережье. Линдира я не чувствую. Стражи границ Лориена стоят прямо перед тобой.

АРАГОРН (довольно): Все-таки, какая моя жена умница! А главное, и чувство юмора всегда при ней.

АРВЕН (выходит в коридор, Халдиру, удивленно): Почему вы о Владыках у Арагорна спрашиваете? Неужели сами не чувствуете?

ХАЛДИР: Да, я знаю, что они на побережье. Но хотел выяснить, не в курсе ли кто, зачем их туда понесло.

АНГМАРЕЦ (недовольно появляется на пороге своей комнаты): Нет! Я не понимаю! Что за дурная привычка устраивать эльфийские совещания под моей дверью?! То пол ночи Владыки сидели, теперь вы приперлись.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): А что Владыки делали под твоей дверью?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну… Не совсем под моей, а почти напротив. Вы лучше у Эомера с Лурцем спросите. Это они их спаивать ходили.

ХАЛДИР: Чувствую, этой ночью мы пропустили много интересного.

АРАГОРН (заинтересовано): И как? Споили?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Откуда я знаю? Но они потом не вернулись.

РУМИЛ (заморочено): Кто? Владыки?

АНГМАРЕЦ (раздраженно): Боромир с Лурцем.

АРАГОРН: А Боромир откуда взялся? Вроде же только что Эомер был.

АНГМАРЕЦ (с тихим рычанием): Все эльфы и гондорцы такие тупые по утрам? Я же говорю, три алкоголика – Лурц, Боромир и Эомер сразу после полуночи пошли спаивать эльфов и не вернулись. Или мне еще раз повторить? По буквам?

РУМИЛ (вежливо): Нет, спасибо. Мы все поняли.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Наконец-то! (уходит вниз)

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Они пошли спаивать Владык и их до сих пор нету, а Владыки с утра пораньше унеслись на побережье… Не нравится мне все это.

 

Из комнаты Денетора раздается крик.

 

ХАЛДИР и АРАГОРН (переглядываются с одинаковым встревоженно-досадливым видом)

АРАГОРН: Вот только Денетора мне по утрам и не хватало.

ХАЛДИР: Предлагаю совершить стремительное тактическое отступление.

АРАГОРН: Поддерживаю.

АРВЕН (недоуменно): Что происходит?

АРАГОРН: Потом объясню. (хватает Арвен под руку и уволакивает на первый этаж, Румил и Халдир бегут следом)

 

_в комнате Денетора_

 

ДЕНЕТОР (просыпается и видит спящих в обнимку на второй кровати Боромира и Эомера, кричит в ужасе)

ЭОМЕР (сквозь сон): Уум..рва…

ДЕНЕТОР (кричит)

БОРОМИР (сонно открывает глаза): Что?

ДЕНЕТОР (подскакивает к Боромиру и дает ему пощечину)

БОРОМИР: Папа, за что?! Уй!!! Ммать! (хватается за голову)

ДЕНЕТОР (кричит): Чем ты занимался ночью с этим роханцем?!!!

БОРОМИР (стонет): Моя голова…Мне бы рассольчику.

ДЕНЕТОР: Я сейчас покажу тебе голову! Я покажу тебе рассольчик! Встать, когда с тобой отец разговаривает!

ЭОМЕР (переворачивается на другой бок и закрывает ухо подушкой)

БОРОМИР (вяло пытается встать на ноги, но спотыкается и падает)

ДЕНЕТОР (хватает Боромира за грудки, поднимает и начинает трясти): Чем ты занимался?! (принюхивается, чувствует запах перегара, с облегчением) Ты пил?

БОРОМИР (вяло): Мы с Эомером пили пиво. А назгул пил коньяк.

ДЕНЕТОР (отпускает Боромира, тот падает обратно на кровать): Пьяница и алкоголик! И за что мне такое наказание? Видеть утром спящего под забором сына в обнимку со свиньями!

БОРОМИР (удивленно оглядывается): Где забор? Где свиньи?

ДЕНЕТОР (кивает на Эомера): Вот свинья! Храпит под твоей подушкой.

БОРОМИР (пристально рассматривает роханца): Это не свинья, это Эомер.

ЭОМЕР (открывает глаза, Боромиру, настороженно): Как ты меня назвал?

БОРОМИР: Это не я, это папа.

ЭОМЕР (озабоченно думает)

ДЕНЕТОР (стонет): Два идиота! И один из них – мой сын!

ЭОМЕР (сурово): Не сметь наезжать на моего зятя!

БОРОМИР: Это папа не про Фарамира, а про меня.

ЭОМЕР (задумчиво) : А ты мне не зять? Тогда – ладно. Пусть наезжает.

ДЕНЕТОР (визгливо): Роханец, пошел вон из моей комнаты!

ЭОМЕР (встает): Я тебе не просто роханец, а Эомер, Король Рохана. И попрошу побольше уважения от всяческих правителей в отставке.

ДЕНЕТОР: Не дорос ты еще до моего уважения.

ЭОМЕР: Ну, и хрен с тобой. (поворачивается к Боромиру) А Лурц не с нами ночевал?

ДЕНЕТОР (ошеломленно смотрит на сына)

БОРОМИР (думает): Кажется, он пошел к Кэрдану.

ДЕНЕТОР (хрипит): Ты пил с Лурцем?! Он ночевал с Кэрданом?!!!

ЭОМЕР (сочувственно смотрит на Денетора): Не надо так нервничать, а то еще припадок случится. (выходит из комнаты)

БОРОМИР (быстро ретируется следом): Я за рассольчиком.

ДЕНЕТОР (тяжело дыша смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь): Ну, сынки, я вам сегодня еще устрою урок воспитания!

 

_в коридоре_

 

БОРОМИР (догоняет Эомера): Ты куда?

ЭОМЕР: Будить Лурца.

БОРОМИР: Зачем?

ЭОМЕР: Ради высшей справедливости. А то мы уже получили утреннюю моральную травму от твоего отца, а он все еще спит.

 

_на кухне_

 

Хоббиты дружно завтракают. Заходят лориенцы и Арвен с Арагорном.

 

ХАЛДИР: Вы уже приготовили завтрак? Как мило.

РУМИР (заинтересовано): Лихолесские салатики тоже хоббиты сделали?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Завтрак начали готовить еще Кэрдан с Леголасом, а мы потом уже только расширяли ассортимент.

АРВЕН (смотрит на ломящийся от яств стол, Арагорну): Не понимаю, почему ты жаловался на сложности с питанием?

ПИППИН (с пафосом): Миледи, за все дни конкурса эта кухня еще ни разу не знала одновременного нашествия двух эльфийских поваров и трех хоббитских кулинарок.

СЭМ: И нам еще кекс от зрителей передали.

МЕРРИ: А мне родные ширские пирожки больше нравятся.

 

Пришедшие присоединяются к завтраку.

 

ХАЛДИР: А куда потом эльфы ушли?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: За световыми мечами. Их Эовин попросила.

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Не нравится мне это. Сначала их хотели споить, а потом они за мечи взялись…

 

С грохотом распахивается дверь и заходят Лурц, Боромир и Эомер.

 

ЛУРЦ (продолжает, ворчливо): …я уже успел финалистов на конкурс провести, а они только с Денетором поругались и считают, что устали больше меня!

АРАГОРН (Халдиру): Видишь, все ночные дебоширы живы, Владыки их не съели и не убивают сейчас на морском побережье лазерными мечами.

ПИППИН: Конкурс уже начался? Без нас? Я так хотел пожелать им всем удачи.

ЛУРЦ (цапает сразу три бутерброда): Угум. Навчвався.

ПИППИН: Что?

ЛУРЦ (глотает бутерброды): Начался, говорю. Меньше спать надо. Финалистов еще с самым рассветом Тирр забрала.

АРВЕН: А кто проводит первый конкурс?

ЛУРЦ: Гендальф. Вы мне поесть дадите? Я вам не изенгардское справочное бюро.

ХАЛДИР: А Владык вы ночью споили?

БОРОМИР (задумчиво): А мы собирались? (смотрит на Лурца с Эомером)

ЭОМЕР (важно кивает): Мы хотели споить Линдира и Умбарца, но в коридоре сидели Владыки… (замолкает) Лурц, что дальше было?

ЛУРЦ (жуя): Грррх!!! Потом нас послали куда подальше, а внизу сидел Гэндальф и мы пошли спать.

АРВЕН (Арагорну): Дорогой, ты что-то понимаешь?

АРАГОРН: А что тут непонятного? Эти юные диверсанты хотели споить финалистов, но не рискнули соваться к роханской воительнице с ситским мечом. На эльфийское крыло их не пустили Владыки, а дебоширить на первом этаже не дал Гэндальф.

ЛУРЦ (благодарно кивает): Точно!

ХАЛДИР (упрямо): Кстати, о ситских мечах. Кроме меня никого не тревожит тот факт, что Владыки могут на побережье делать с лайт-бластерами?

РУМИЛ: /Братец, ну ты и зануда/

ЭОМЕР: Не тревожит.

АРАГОРН: Назгулов лупят. Видишь, они тоже на завтрак не пришли.

РОЗАЛИЯ (пугается): Ой! Может стоит им помочь?

ЛУРЦ: Кому? Назгулам?

РОЗАЛИЯ (обиженно): Эльфам, конечно!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Если мы смогли ночью отбить нападение назгулов, думаю, эльфы тоже справятся.

АРАГОРН (без особого интереса): Назгулы опять к вам полезли?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кивает)

АРВЕН: Какой ужас! Бедные хоббиты!

РОЗАЛИЯ (хихикает): Бедные назгулы! Мы же приготовились к их приходу.

МЕРРИ: И они не все пришли, а только двое.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Наверное, Ангмарец с прошлого раза корону еще не разогнул, потому и не заявился.

АРВЕН: Весело тут у вас, как я погляжу.

АРАГОРН (обнадеживающе): Ничего, дорогая, к концу дня привыкнешь.

 

Появляется Ли.

 

ХАЛДИР (с сарказмом): О! А вот и усложнение нашей жизни явилось.

Ли (скалится Халдиру): Вот за что я тебя люблю, так за твою догадливость. (деловито) Есть желающие помочь конкурсантам?

АРАГОРН (осторожно): А как помогать надо?

Ли: Команды по три болельщика пройдут один из конкурсов за своих финалистов.

ЛУРЦ (практично): А чей конкурс?

Ли: Радагаста.

АРАГОРН: Я буду в команде Фарамира.

БОРОМИР: И я.

РУМИЛ и ЛУРЦ (почти хором): Я за Линдира.

РУМИЛ (удивленно смотрит на урук-хая)

ХАЛДИР: Тогда, давайте, я за Джека.

ЭОМЕР: И меня запишите. Чего я в замке скучать буду?

Ли: ОК. Третьим участником в каждую команду назначаю по хоббиту. Пин – за Линдира, Мерри - за Джека и Сэм - за Фарамира.

 

Ли и добровольцы исчезают.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Конкурс Радагаста_ **

 

Участники, Радараст и Аллора появляются посреди достаточно большого луга. С одной стороны видны помещения, напоминающие конюшни, со второй - нечто типа теплицы и с третьей - невысокое каменное строение.

 

АРАГОРН (оглядывается): Что-то это мне уже начинает не нравиться.

ЛУРЦ: Арыч, будь проще.

РАДАГАСТ: Мой конкурс проверит ваше умение общаться с животными.

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Это нечестно! Всем известно, что эльфы могут найти общий язык с любым зверем, а в нашей команде эльфов нет.

РАДАГАСТ: Не волнуйтесь, с большинством моих животных эльфам будет справиться ничуть не легче, чем остальным.

АРАГОРН: И почему это меня совсем не утешает?

ПИППИН: Надеюсь, это будут не какие-нибудь мордорские пауки?

СЭМ: И не драконы?

Аллора: Начнете соревнования, тогда и узнаете.

РАДАГАСТ: Кто будет приручать первого животного?

ЭОМЕР: А что за зверь?

РАДАГАСТ (кивает в сторону деревянных сооружений): Они ждут вас там.

ХАЛДИР (с сомнением): Похоже на конюшни.

ЭОМЕР (быстро): Тогда от нашей команды пойду я.

РУМИЛ: За Линдира я выступлю.

АРАГОРН: Я буду защищать честь Гондора.

РАДАГАСТ: Вот и славненько.

 

Маг вместе с тремя добровольцами идет к конюшням, заходит внутрь и выводит трех пегасов.

 

РАДАГАС: Вам надо оседлать их и проехаться по лугу.

ЭОМЕР: Раз плюнуть. (быстро идет к пегасу, тот слегка шарахается)

АРАГОРН (медленно подходит к своему пегасу)

РУМИЛ (зовет третьего пегаса по-эльфийски, тот сам подходит к нему)

СЭМ: Это нечестно! У команды Линдира преимущество!

ЛУРЦ: Вот придется мне на следующий раз единорога приманивать, посмотрим какое у нас преимущество.

ЭОМЕР (подкрался к пегасу и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, пегас нервно стрижет ушами)

РУМИЛ (вскочил на своего пегаса и едет к центру луга)

АРАГОРН (все еще пытается подойти к пегасу, тот медленно от него отходит, не помогают и попытки позвать крылатого коня по-эльфийски)

МЕРРИ (пристально рассматривает два оставшихся строения): Радагаст, а что ты для нас приготовил?

РАДАГАСТ (хитро улыбается а-ля Гендальф): Не скажу. Но вторым заданием будет перенести животное с одного насеста на другой.

МЕРРИ (радостно): Это же просто! Я сделаю.

ПИППИН: И я!

СЭМ: Я с вами!

ХАЛДИР: А я бы не стал доверять кажущейся простоте. Мерри, давай я это животное поношу?

МЕРРИ: Ну как хочешь.

РУМИЛ (летит на своем пегасе над поляной)

ЭОМЕР (взлетает следом)

АРАГОРН (наконец-то оседлал пегаса)

Аллора: Поздравляю с успешным завершением первого этапа. Пока лидирует команда Линдира, а на последнем месте команда Фарамира.

БОРОМИР (бурчит): Это не честно! Ведущие специально так подстроили!

РАДАГАС: Кто вместе со мной идет в теплицы?

ХАЛДИР, СЭМ и ПИППИН (идут в теплицы)

РУМИЛ, ЭОМЕР И АРАГОРН (отводят коней в стойло и возвращаются к остальным)

БОРОМИР (с наездом): Ты специально моего брата подставляешь, Госссударь?!

АРАГОРН (раздраженно): Посмотрим, как ты за него выступишь.

БОРОМИР: Да уж лучше, чем некоторые! Подумать только, Государь Гондора четверть часа не мог оседлать какую-то лошадь!

АРАГОРН (огрызается): Не какую-то, а крылатую.

БОРОМИР (продолжает гнуть свое): Но остальные же смогли!

ЭОМЕР (примирительно): Даже гондорскому государю не зазорно проиграть в конном мастерстве роханцу и эльфу.

БОРОМИР (самоуверенно): Я бы не проиграл!

ЛУРЦ: Проиграешь, куда ты денешься. Это я тебе обещаю.

БОРОМИР (очень зло смотрит на Лурца)

МЕРРИ: Давайте, лучше посмотрим, чем они там в теплице занимаются?

 

_в теплице_

 

В травяных гнездах лежат три "нечта", больше всего напоминающие яйца-переростки или овально-вытянутые колобки. Все трое явно спят.

 

РАДАГАСТ: Это мандрагоры. Их крик убивает любого, кто его услышит. У мандрагор очень чуткий сон.

Аллора: На другой стороне теплицы есть еще три насеста, куда надо перенести наших мандрагошек.

РАДАГАСТ: И очень советую вам постараться их не разбудить.

Аллора: Можете приступать. Ли, выключай звукоизоляцию.

ХАЛДИР (быстро и совершенно беззвучно идет к своей мандрагоре)

ПИППИН (медленно крадется следом)

СЭМ (пытается осторожно ступать, но тут же наступает на какой-то сучок)

ХАЛДИР и ПИППИН (оборачиваются и одинаково зверски смотрят на Сэма)

СЭМ (виновато разводит руками)

ХАЛДИР (подходит к мандрагоре легко берет ее и быстро идет к пустым насестам)

ПИППИН и СЭМ (завистливо смотрят на Халдира)

 

_за теплицей_

 

БОРОМИР: Я же говорю - нечестно! Почему две команды с эльфами, а наша - нет?!

Аллора: Потому что на момент скандала в замке было только два эльфа.

БОРОМИР: А Арвен?

МЕРРИ (уточняет): Она эльфийка.

АРАГОРН (грозно): Кто-то хочет, чтобы моя королева мучилась на этих дурацких заданиях?!

БОРОМИР: Так ради Фарамира же.

АРАГОРН (пристально смотрит на Боромира)

БОРОМИР (тушуется): Уже и пошутить нельзя?

 

_в теплице_

 

Пиппин и Сэм очень медленно несут своих мандрагор, причем Пин явно опережает более неповоротливого Сэма. Халдир уже идет к выходу.

 

_за теплицей_

 

БОРОМИР (Аллоре): Все равно - несправедливо! Вы всегда такие конкурсы придумываете, чтобы эльфам их было легко проходить.

РУМИЛ: Да? А почему тогда в финале не одни эльфы?

БОРОМИР: Э.э.э… (думает) Потому что вы сами все поуходили, вот!

РУМИЛ: Я сам ушел? Или мой брат? Или, может быть, Галадриэль?

ЛУРЦ (недовольно): Борыч, не надо наезжать на эльфов.

АРАГОРН: Вот именно.

БОРОМИР (истерично): Орк, я тебе не Борыч, а Боромир Денеторович Гондорский!!! А ты, Элессар, не поддакивай изенгардскому отродью!

ЛУРЦ и АРАГОРН (офигевают)

РУМИЛ: Боромир, я не понял, у тебя претензии к Кэрдану за то, что он сам ушел?

БОРОМИР: Да! Претензии! Из-за него моему брату пришлось еще две серии с Арагорном мучиться.

АРАГОРН (очень нехорошим тоном): Значит, вот как…Мучиться ему пришлось.

БОРОМИР (понимает, что слегка зарвался): Я не совсем это имел в виду. (слегка пятится) Арагорн, мы за тебя тоже болели.

АРАГОРН (зловеще): Так болели, что жутко расстроились, когда Кэрдан уступил мне свое место в игре?

БОРОМИР (с вызовом): А ты считаешь, что я за тебя должен болеть больше, чем за родного брата?

РУМИЛ: Пока в игре участвовали и Галадриэль, и Халдир, весь Лориен, конечно же, болел за Галадриэль. И я тоже. И наш брат. Ведь она - Владычица. Как можно иначе?

АРАГОРН (Боромиру): Хоть бы у эльфов поучился почтительности к своему государю.

БОРОМИР: Не хватало мне еще у эльфов учиться. Беглецы и пораженцы!

ХАЛДИР (закончив задание, выходит из теплицы): Боромир, ты что-то сказал?

БОРОМИР: Сказал! И повторить могу, если твой хваленый эльфийский слух начал тебя подводить.

МЕРРИ (тихо): По-моему, тут кое-кто явно нарывается.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Мне тоже так кажется.

ХАЛДИР (спокойно): С мои слухом все в порядке. А вот у тебя определенно начал острый приступ воспаленного самомнения.

БОРОМИР: Что???!!!

Аллора (растерянно): Мальчики, может не надо ругаться, а?

АРАГОРН (подходит сзади, берет ее за руку, тихо): Не стоит вмешиваться.

БОРОМИР: Ты мне ответишь за оскорбление, блондинчик!

ХАЛДИР (пожимает плечами): Да хоть сейчас.

БОРОМИР: Я надеру твои длинные патлы! (снимает куртку)

ХАЛДИР (тоже готовится к бою): И что тебе мои волосы все покоя не дают? Завидно, что ли?

РАДАГАСТ (умиленно, Аллоре): И часто у вас такое происходит?

Аллора (со вздохом): Чаще, чем нам бы хотелось.

 

Халдир и Боромир наступают друг на друга. Боромир первый нападает на эльфа, тот уклоняется, но гондорец хватает его за волосы и выдирает весьма заметный клок.

 

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Так нечестно!

БОРОМИР (довольно): А я что весь конкурс говорю? Именно, что нечестно. Но патлы я тебе уже надрал!

ХАЛДИР: Дерешься как трактирная баба, а не как гордый воин.

БОРОМИР (звереет): Я сейчас покажу тебе бабу!

РУМИЛ: /Фу, Хэл, как грубо!/

ХАЛДИР: /Прочитаешь мне лекцию о культуре и этике как-нибудь потом, ладно?/

 

Боромир опять нападет на Халдира, тот опять уклоняется. Но на этот раз - следя, чтобы его волосы не оказались в досягаемости для гондорца, и одновременно делая ему подножку.

 

БОРОМИР (растягивается на траве): Моррргот! (вскакивает, надвигается на эльфа)

 

Ситуация с подножкой и падением Боромира повторяется несколько раз. Наконец он, падая, ловит эльфа за ногу, и они вместе катятся по земле.

 

Аллора (смотрит на дерущихся с явным неодобрением): Это безобразие пора прекращать.

АРАГОРН (неожиданно галантно): Как скажите, миледи. (подходит к дерущимся, рявкает) Гондор, ВСТАТЬ!

БОРОМИР (подскакивает, автоматически вытягивается по стойке "смирно")

АРАГОРН: Я, твой Государь, _запрещаю_!!!

БОРОМИР (очень недовольным взглядом сверлит Арагорна, но не делает попыток продолжить драку)

ХАЛДИР (встает, отряхивается): Надо же, еще осталась дисциплина в Гондоре.

АРАГОРН: Хэл, может уймешься, а?

ХАЛДИР: Без проблем, только больше не подпускай ко мне своего припадочного подданного.

БОРОМИР (гневно сверкает глазами, набирает в грудь воздуха, открывает рот)

АРАГОРН (рявкает): Молчать! Оба!

ЛУРЦ (уважительно): Силен, Государь.

МЕРРИ (смотрит в сторону теплицы, испуганно ойкает)

ВСЕ (поворачиваются к теплице)

 

_в теплице_

 

ПИППИН (почти донес мандрагору до ее нового насеста)

СЭМ (явно отстает, начинает спешить, спотыкается и падает)

МАНДАГОРА (просыпается и открывает рот)

 

_возле теплицы_

 

ВСЕ (застывают, не сводя взглядов с хоббитов)

Аллора (тихо): Ли!

 

_в теплице_

 

МАНДАГОРА (орет)

СЭМ (квадратными глазами смотрит на мандрагору)

ПИППИН (вздрагивает и чуть не роняет свою)

 

_возле теплицы_

 

Ли (появляется, всем): Можете выдохнуть, я успела включить звукоизоляцию.

Аллора и РАДАГАСТ (выдыхают с явным облегчением)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (обрадованно переводят дух)

_в теплице_

 

СЭМ (по-прежнему стоит столбом)

ПИППИН (кладет вою мандрагору на насест и начинает так же медленно пробираться обратно)

 

_возле теплицы_

 

МЕРРИ: Ой, как Сэм плохо выглядит. (ведущим) Может, вы их оттуда заберете? Все равно они уже выполнили задание?

Аллора (кивает): Хорошая мысль. (хлопает в ладоши, Сэм и Пиппин появляются перед теплицей)

Ли: Поскольку Сэм якобы погиб, то команда Фарамира выбывает из этого конкурса с нулем баллов.

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Это нечестно!

Ли: Арагорн, рявкни на него пожалуйста, еще раз. А то мне и без Боромиров есть на кого сегодня нервы тратить.

АРАГОРН: Да зачем на него рявкать или нервы переводить? Заприте его на полдня в комнате с назгулами - сразу характер резко улучшится.

БОРОМИР (грустно): Злой ты, Бродяжник, хоть и Государь.

Ли: Боюсь, назгулы этого не оценят.

БОРОМИР (обиженно): Все против меня! (надувается и замолкает)

ПИППИН (тормошит Сэма): Сэмиус, ты живой?

СЭМ: Яяяяяя…

МЕРРИ: Сэмми, очнись! Все уже закончилось!

СЭМ: Я живой?

ПИППИН (радостно): Живой, живой! И не сомневайся!

СЭМ (присаживается на травку): Ох, как-то мне нехорошо…

Ли (задумчиво): Наверное, не стоит разрешать впервые приехавшим гостям участвовать в командах поддержки.

ЛУРЦ: Во-во! Правильно! Они не готовы к вашим издевательствам.

ХАЛДИР: Еще не приобрели иммунитета к ОДО.

РАДАГАСТ: Насколько я понял, с последним заданием будут пытаться справиться только два участника?

ЛУЦР: Да, я и малой.

МЕРРИ (кивает)

РАДАГАСТ: Надо вынести из курятника яйцо василиска.

МЕРРИ и ПИППИН (хором): Что??!!!

МЕРРИ (категорично): Я не пойду!!! Пусть Умбарец-Воробей хоть сто раз проиграет, я не буду ради него с василиском сражаться!

ЛУРЦ (решительно направляется к каменному зданию)

ХАЛДИР (восхищенно): Герой, хоть и урук-хай!

БОРОМИР: Я бы тоже пошел, если бы из-за Сэма наша команда не вылетела.

РАДАГАСТ: Так и пойди. Покажи свою доблесть.

БОРОМИР: А зачем? Все равно баллов не получим.

ЭОМЕР (с сарказмом): Ну, да. В баллах главное счастье.

БОРОМИР: Если ты такой умный, то сам пойди и забери яйцо василиска.

Ли (Эомеру): Нельзя. От вашей команды должен был выступать Мерри, и он отказался.

МЕРРИ: Конечно я отказался, я же еще не сошел с ума окончательно.

РУМИЛ: А вот Лурц, похоже, сошел с ума.

ХАЛДИР: И гораздо больше болеет за эльфа, чем некоторые хоббиты за пирата.

ЭОМЕР: Подумать только, урук-хай, рискующий жизнью ради эльфа. Нет, точно этот мир перевернулся!

 

В каменном строении раздается грохот, и выходит Лурц, в одной руке несущий яйцо, а на втором плече - завязанного узлом василиска.

 

ЛУРЦ: Я забыл, вам только яйцо нужно или василиск тоже?

ВАСИЛИСК (поднимает голову и начинает открывать глаза)

АРАГОРН: ЛОЖИСЬ!!!

ВСЕ (дружно падают в траву)

СЭМ (один сидит посреди поляны): Что случи…? (падает к остальным, сбитый ударом Арагорна)

ЛУРЦ (удивленно сморит на остальных): Вы чего? (чувствует шевеление на своем плече, не глядя лупит туда кулаком) Опять очнулся, паразит?

РАДАГАСТ (поднимается из травы): Конкурс уже закончен?

Аллора: Пожалуй, да. Тирр, убери этот беспокойный реквизит. (василиск исчезает)

Ли: В результате этого конкурса команда болельщиков Линдира заработала ему 3 балла, команда Умбарца-Воробья 2 балла и команда Фарамира 0 баллов.

АРАГОРН (тихо): Эовин нас убьет.

БОРОМИР (мрачно): Точно убьет. И какой идиот разрешил ей на шоу с мечом приехать?

Ли (злорадно): Я разрешила. И я позабочусь, чтобы она обязательно увидела запись этого разговора.

АРАГОРН и БОРОМИР (дружно мрачнеют)

РАДАГАСТ (ведущим): А можно мне уже вернуться в Арду?

Аллора: Не хотите у нас погостить до вечера?

РАДАГАСТ (смущенно): Да как-то не очень. Слишком тут шумно и беспокойно. Мне бы в мои поля да леса, к моим зверушкам да к пению птиц...

Ли: Как пожелаете. Свой конкурс вы уже провели, за что от нас - большое спасибо. (исчезает вместе с Радагастом)

Аллора (остальным): Прошу всех в портал.


	5. Chapter 5

**_позднее утро, в замке_ **

 

ДЕНЕТОР (заходит на кухню): А где мои оболтусы?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: И тебе тоже доброе утро.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Если под оболтусами ты имеешь ввиду Фарамира и Боромира, то они на конкурсах.

ДЕНЕТОР (удивлено): Надо же, какие трудолюбивые.

КЭРДАН (заходит): Кто трудолюбивые?

ДЕНЕТОР (гордо): Мои сыночки.

БРИЛЛИАНА (Кэрдану, очень заинтересовано): А чем вы занимались с джедайскими мечами на побережье?

КЭРДАН: Почему это тебя интересует?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Тут Халдир нам все утро уши прожужжал про его пропавших Владык с мечами.

КЭРДАН (меланхолично): Я думал, у него интуиция не настолько сильная. А где он сам?

АРВЕН: С остальными отправился на конкурс для болельщиков.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Это хорошо, что его тут нету.

 

Заходят Леголас и Эовин.

 

ЭОВИН (бодро): О! Завтрак! Как я проголодалась!

ЛЕГОЛАС (жизнерадостно): Мои салатики еще живы?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (злорадно): Живы-живы. Еще не все доели. Но пока вы там неизвестно чем на побережье занимались, тут набирали команды болельщиков в поддержку Фарамира и Линдира.

ЭОВИН и ЛЕГОЛАС (хором, расстроено): Оооо…

РОЗАЛИЯ (поддакивает): Они уже отправились на конкурс.

ЭОВИН: Как они могли? Без меня?! И кто же поддержал моего Фарушку?

БРИЛЛИАНА: Арагорн, Боромир и Сэм.

ЭОВИН (с сомнением): Не самая плохая команда.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А кто выступает за Линдира?

АРВЕН: Румил и Лурц с Пиппином.

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно смотрит в тарелку с салатом): Надеюсь, они не проиграют.

КЭРДАН: Я уверен, что это не последний конкурс для болельщиков. Из-за того, что вы туда не попали, не стоит терять аппетита.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с надеждой): Правда? Еще будут конкурсы для болельщиков?

ЭОВИН (мрачно): Пусть только попробуют не быть, тогда ведущие будут иметь дело со мной!

 

Дружной толпой на кухню заходят назгулы под предводительством Ангмарца.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (деловито лезет в кастрюльку)

БРИЛЛИАНА: Вы же неживые? Зачем вам еда?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Эльфы тоже могут неделями не есть, но ведь толкутся на кухне.

ЛЕГОЛАС (протестующе): Мы не только толчемся, но еще и готовим.

АНГМАРЕЦ (оглядывает присутствующих, зловеще): Кто-нибудь хочет, чтобы _я_ приготовил завтрак?

ХОББИТКИ (дружно и слегка испуганно мотают головами)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (одним махом высыпает в себя все оставшиеся пирожки)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (возмущенно): Но их же еще Леголас с Кэрданом не ели!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (философски): Уже и не поедят.

РОЗАЛИЯ (решительно забирает остатки кекса): Назгулам не дам!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Жадина! Все вы хоббиты такие! (лезет к рагу Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (спокойно): Я бы не советовал.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Считай, что я послушался. (проглатывает большую ложку рагу)

КЭРДАН и ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом смотрят на назгула)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (наблюдают за назгулом и эльфами)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (давится): Что за Моргот?! (кашляет) Мммелькор!!! (плюется) Эльфийская отрава!

КЭРДАН (флегматично): Я предупреждал.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Пудинги явно не эльфы готовили. От них за версту воняет Широм.

ПРОТФЕЛИЯ: Вот и не ешь, если тебе воняет! (пытается забрать пудинг у назгула)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (не отдает свою добычу)

ПРОТФЕЛИЯ (пинает назгула под коленку и отбегает с отвоеванным пудингом)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): И после этого у вас еще хватает наглости считать себя светлыми силами?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да! Рагу отравили, пудинг забрали! А мы между прочим за все утро еще ничего плохого не сделали.

ВСЕ НАЗГУЛЫ (с явно озабоченным выражение обдумывают эту мысль)

Ли (появляется): И не надо ничего делать. Мне наш замок еще дорог.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тогда можешь с ним попрощаться.

Ли: Дабы вы тут не слишком бушевали, мы начинаем второй конкурс для болельщиков.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Я в команде Линдира!

ЭОВИН (в ту же секунду): А я – Фарамира!

Ли (со смешком): Кто бы сомневался.

ДЕНЕТОР: Я тоже - за Фарамира!

Ли: Нет, так дело не пойдет. Учитывая возникшие на проводимом Аллорой конкурсе недоразумения, все три команды буду иметь по одному человеку, одному эльфу, одному назгулу и одному хоббиту.

ДЕНЕТОР (хитро): Тогда я буду выступать за Линдира.

ЛЕГОЛАС (беспрекословно): Только через мой труп.

АНГМАРЕЦ (злорадно): Могу это устроить.

КЭРДАН: Я тебе устрою!

АНГМАРЕЦ (с сарказмом): Испугался! Ппперворожденного!

ЭОВИН (решительно встает из-за стола, покручивая в руке ситский меч)

АНГМАРЕЦ (тушуется): Уже и пошутить нельзя?

Ли: Бриллианна, если не хочешь, можешь не участвовать в конкурсе. Все таки ты – гостья и не привыкла к нашим суровым условиям. Сэму очень нелегко на конкурсе Радагаста пришлось.

РОЗАЛИЯ (охает): Мой Сэм! Он хоть жив?

Ли: Жив, но исключительно благодаря на этот раз вовремя сработавшему спасательному оборудованию.

РОЗАЛИЯ (в ужасе всплескивает руками)

БРИЛЛИАНА (решительно): А я буду участвовать! В команде Фарамира! Он мой любимый участник ОДО. Как же я могу пропустить шанс помочь ему?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Тогда я - за Джека.

КЭРДАН: Я тоже.

АНГМАРЕЦ (зло смотрит на Кэрдана): И я.

ДЕНЕТОР (показательно расстроено): Поскольку Леголас не пускает меня в команду Линдира, то мне остается выступать только за пирата.

Ли: Хорошо. Команда поддержки Умбарца уже есть. Остальные?

АРВЕН (неуверенно): Я могу быть в команде Фарамира.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (заходит на кухню вместе с Кэлеборном): Лучше не стоит. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Арагорн убил нашего гондорского финалиста, если с тобой на конкурсе что-то случится?

ЭОВИН (с надеждой): Глэд, а ты не хочешь в нашу команду?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Считай, что я уже с вами.

КЭЛЕБОРН (осанвэ, Глэд): /Ты считаешь, это разумно? Особенно после того, что случилось утром?/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (невинно): /А что случилось утром?/

КЭЛЕБОРН (недовольно молчит)

9-Й НАЗУЛ: Я – в команде Фарамира.

Ли: Чудненько. Вторая команда уже собралась. Осталась только команда Линдира.

ДЕНЕТОР (злорадно): Наш лихолесский принц разогнал всех болельщиков своего друга и остался в гордом одиночестве.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уничтожающе смотрит на Денетора)

РОЗАЛИЯ: Не всех! Я постараюсь хорошо выступить за Линдира.

7-Й НАЗУЛ: И я.

Ли (задумчиво): Не хватает только одного человека.

КЭРДАН (оглядывает кухню): Но людей уже не осталось. Только назгулы и эльфы.

АДАР (появляется): Ли, а можно мне?

ЭОВИН (быстро): Так нечестно! Он ведущий! Он все знает! У него больше прав!

Ли: Кажется, болельщики Фарамира уже начали меня доставать этим своим вечным «так нечестно». (решается) Адар, можно, только на время конкурса ты лишаешься полномочий ведущего.

АДАР (кивает): Само собой.

 

На кухню заходят Гимли и Балин.

 

ГИМЛИ (ворчливо): И так всегда. О гномах все забыли. Без нас все съели и никуда нас не позвали!

ПРОТФЕЛИЯ (быстро вручает Гимли пудинг): Мы не забыли! Я для вас пудинг у самих назгулов отвоевала!

РОЗАЛИЯ (подвигает гномам остатки кекса): А я кекс для вас сохранила!

КЭРДАН: И рагу еще осталось.

БАЛИН (недовольно): А где пирожки! Я чувствую, тут пирожками пахнет!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Пирожки я съел. Будешь отбирать?

БАЛИН (грозно): Если ведущие вернут мне мою секиру, то отберу!

ГИМЛИ: С каких это пор назгулы пирожки есть стали?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ведь мертвячинки или тухлятинки ведущие для нас не запасли.

БАЛИН (давится рагу): Бее… Весь аппетит нечисть испортила! И зачем я вернулся на это шоу? Спать не дают! Кормят черти как! Назгулы еще всякие!

Ли (гномам): Хотите побыстрее уехать?

ГИМЛИ: Просто мечтаем.

Ли: Тогда следующий конкурс – ваш.


	6. Chapter 6

**_конкурс Гимли и Балина_ **

 

Участники и ведущие появляется в темной, низкой и мрачной пещере. Всем, кроме хоббитов и гномов, приходится пригибаться. Единственный факел держит Гимли.

 

ГИМЛИ (удивленно): А что здесь делают Леголас и Галадриэль? Должен же быть этот несносный менестрель.

Ли: Если бы кто-то поменьше спал, то услышал бы, что этот конкурс не для финалистов, а для болельщиков.

ГИМЛИ: Как? Линдира не будет? Но я не хочу, чтобы на моем испытании мучились мой друг и моя госпожа!

БАЛИН: Все равно они – эльфы! Пусть узнают, почем фунт гномьей жизни.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, Гимли): Значит ты хотел, чтобы Линдир помучился, да?

ГИМЛИ (смущено): Ну… Не то, чтобы совсем, но…

БАЛИН (злорадно): Не завидую я эльфам на нашем конкурсе.

Ли (гномам): Вы объявляете условия конкурса или где?

БАЛИН: Вот три пещеры. Когда вы в них войдете, сюда вползет Великий Полоз – большой змей, который не пропустит вас к порталу без выкупа из золота или других драгоценных камней.

ГИМЛИ: Каждой команде надо в своей пещере найти и добыть золото.

Ли: Кто возвращается первым, тот и выигрывает.

БАЛИН: А мы будем вам мешать в меру своих сил.

ГИМЛИ (угрюмо): Я не хочу мешать Леголасу.

БАЛИН (нетерпеливо): Тогда мешай команде Фарамира.

ГИМЛИ (еще угрюмее): Там Галадриэль!

Ли: Эру! Вы начнете когда-нибудь?

БАЛИН (недовольно, Гимли): Против вредительства Кэрдану у тебя предубеждений нет?

ГИМЛИ: Нет.

БАЛИН: Тогда занимайся только ими, а я – двумя остальными командами.

 

Команды подходят к своим пещерам, Ли исчезает, Гимли гасит факел.

 

_команда Линдира_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает пару шагов, расстроено): Ничего не видно. Совершенно!

АДАР (хмуро): Крайне неприятный конкурс. Дальше будет еще ниже, мокрее и с провалами. Рози, пойдешь первой?

РОЗАЛИЯ (испугано): Хочешь, чтобы я провалилась?

АДАР: Нет, но падающую тебя будет поймать намного легче, чем любого из нас.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я могу идти первым.

АДАР (шипит ему на ухо): И кто тебя ловить будет?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я постараюсь не упасть.

АДАР: А если упадешь? Назгул тебя поймает? Или, может, хоббитка?

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Ты, например.

АДАР (подавляя удивление): Я, конечно, польщен таким доверием. Но пока я буду тебя ловить, за моей спиной хоббитка останется наедине с назгулом. Думаешь, это хороший план?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я хоббитами не питаюсь. (после паузы) Обычно.

РОЗАЛИЯ (мужественно): Я доверяю Леголасу. Если я буду падать, он меня обязательно поймает. (идет первой)

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (достает из кармана фиал и пещеру заливает бледный свет)

БАЛИН (выглядывает из-за ближайшего сталагмита): Так нечестно!

БРИЛЛИАНА (довольно): Еще как честно!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (отскакивает, шипит): Эльфийский свет! Ненавижу!

ЭОВИН: Вот и держись от нас подальше.

БАЛИН (обиженно): Как же я вам на свету вредить буду?

ЭОВИН (ласково): А ты пока повреди команде Линдира.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (укоризненно): Эовин! Обязательно быть такой предвзятой?

БАЛИН (пыхтя, скрывается в низком проходе)

ЭОВИН (деловито): Свет у нас уже есть, осталось найти золото. (команда устремляется вперед)

 

_команда Умбарца-Воробья_

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Я маленькая, я дорогу разведаю. (идет вперед)

АНГМАРЕЦ (подкрадывается сзади к Кэрдану)

КЭРДАН: Назгул, я все слышу, и тебя, Денетор, тоже

ДЕНЕТОР (не таясь приближается к эльфу): Тем хуже для тебя.

ГИМЛИ (выскакивает из маленькой пещерки и бросается под ноги Кэрдану)

КЭРДАН (падает)

АНГМАРЕЦ и ДЕНЕТОР (дружно набрасываются на Кэрдана)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (слышит позади себя шум): Что там у вас происходит?

КЭРДАН (сдавленно): Беги!

ДЕНЕТОР: Беги, не беги, от нас не убежишь!

КЭРДАН (откатывается в сторону)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Врешь, эльф, не уйдешь!

КЭРДАН (абсолютно бесшумно встает)

ДЕНЕТОР (истерично): Я его не слышу!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Зато я чувствую эльфийский дух. (приближается к Кэрдану, тихо Денетору) А ты догони и разберись с хоббиткой.

ДЕНЕТОР: Но я же не вижу, куда мне бежать!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Хочешь помочь своему сыну выиграть? Тогда беги не глядя!

 

_команда Линдира_

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (расстроено): Ой, здесь совсем низко становится! А потолок грязный и скользкий. Я еле на корточках прохожу, а как же вы?

АДАР (злорадно): Да, принц, как ты пройдешь по мокрому, узкому и грязному лазу?

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Во-первых это не грязь, а земля вперемешку с глиной, а во-вторых – ползком. Или у тебя есть другие варианты?

АДАР (ехидно): Запачкаться не боишься?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Переживу.

АДАР: Умираю от нетерпения полюбоваться на чумазого тебя после этого конкурса.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не дождешься.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): Как я понимаю, мне жаловаться на грязь уже нет никакого резона?

АДАР: Почему же? Можешь пожаловаться. Вдруг тебе эльф посочувствует.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Только эльфийского сочувствия мне и не хватало.

ЛЕГОЛАС (лезет в низкий проход вслед за Розалией)

АДАР (опускается на землю, в жидкую грязь, недовольно): Морготовы гномы! Садисты!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Впереди еще много столь же приятных конкурсов?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Разные есть. Но на конкурс Денетора я тебе напрашиваться искренне не советую. Хотя я не все сценарии видел. Может там еще что похуже есть.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоже лезет в грязь): Наш сценарий читал?

АДАР (кивает): Читал. Тоже весьма злобно.

РОЗАЛИЯ (возбуждено): Я вижу!

ЛЕГОЛАС и АДАР (хором, встревожено): Что?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Впереди что-то синее мерцает! Похоже на кошачьи ушки.

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Участники пробираются по умеренно узким и не слишком низким проходам, наконец подходят к большой пещере, выход в нее преграждает небольшое озерцо мутной воды.

 

ГИМЛИ (выходит из прохода с другой стороны озера, несет доску): Моя госпожа, вы не должны вымазывать свои нежные ножки в этой грязи.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (польщенно): Спасибо.

ГИМЛИ (кладет доску через грязевое озерцо)

Тирр (появляется): Ну, и как это называется? (сталкивает доску хвостом, та медленно тонет)

ГИМЛИ (протестующе): Но леди Галадриэль…

Тирр: Значит, как Кэрдана в грязь уронить - так можно, а для этой команды ты даже доски притащил?

ЭОВИН (хитро): Я уверена, Кэрдан не был бы против такой помощи.

Тирр: Зато я против.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ничего страшного. Вопреки досужему мнению, эльфы от грязи не умирают.

Тирр: Между прочим, глубина этого грязевого озерца - чуть больше пяти метров.

ЭОВИН: Ничего ж себе!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (разбегается и легко перепрыгивает лужу)

ГИМЛИ (восхищенно): Какая грация!

БРИЛЛИАНА (растерянно): Я так не смогу.

ЭОВИН: Не переживай, я тебя переброшу.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Эо, сейчас тебе не стоит поднимать тяжести.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я могу хоббитку кинуть.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ЭОВИН (подозрительно смотрят на назгула)

БРИЛЛИАНА (испуганно): Ой!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да, что вы в самом деле? Неужели вы думаете, что я причиню ей зло прямо перед носом роханской воительницы, лориенской владычицы и бешеной трехглазой кошки?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (строго): Только попробуй!

ЭОВИН: Будешь иметь дело со мной!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (раздраженно): Так мне вам помогать или не надо?

БРИЛЛИАНА (зажмуривается и кивает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (берет хоббитку в охапку и с силой швыряет в Галадриэль)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (чуть не падает под весом Бриллианы, но ее поддерживает Гимли)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Роханка, тебя тоже швырнуть или сама прыгнешь?

ЭОВИН (меряет назгула презрительным взглядом, разбегается и прыгает)

 

Еще в воздухе становится понятно, что Эовин чуть-чуть не долетает до края озера.

 

Тирр (тяжко вздыхает, прыгает навстречу и в полете подталкивает задними лапами Эовин)

ЭОВИН (приземляется на самый край грязи, обрызгивает всех)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (помогает Эовин выбраться на камни)

Тирр: Раз у вас тут все хорошо, то я побежала дальше. (исчезает)

ЭОВИН (виновато смотрит на брызги грязи): Я не хотела.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Пустяки.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (разбегается, прыгает, но немножко не долетает, приземляется в грязь и начинается медленно в нее погружаться): Мммелькор!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (протягивает ему руку): Держись.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хватается за руку эльфийки, морщится)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тоже слегка кривится, но продолжает вытягивать назгула)

ЭОВИН (хватает его за другую руку, ошеломленно): Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду вытаскивать из трясины какую-то нечисть.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выбирается из грязи, ошарашенно): Спасибо.

 

_команда Умбарца-Воробья_

 

Кэрдан и Ангмарец кружат друг напротив друга. Денетор чертыхаясь, периодически поскальзываясь и падая, пытается найти в темноте хоббитку.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (эльфу): Вот мы и сошлись на узкой дорожке.

КЭРДАН: Еще не известно, кому из нас от этого будет хуже.

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмыкает): Встречался я с такими героями. Все они давно в чертогах Намо отдыхают. И тебя туда отправлю.

КЭРДАН (с мрачным сарказмом): Уже испугался. Да, если тебе вдруг и удастся, то Намо меня первым же рейсом обратно в Арду выпихнет. Мой бессрочный контакт на сидение в Серебристых Гаванях никому не отменить.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А я попробую. Давно я перворожденных эльфов не убивал.

КЭРДАН (фыркает): Могу тоже самое сказать о себе и о назгулах.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Если ты не забыл, то меня не может повергнуть мужская рука.

ДЕНЕТОР (добирается до Портфелии и пытается ее схватить)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кусает Денетора за руку)

ДЕНЕТОР: Ай! Бешеная хоббитка!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кричит в темноту): Между прочим, я брала у Эовин уроки боевого искусства! И я тоже женщина!

 

В темноте появляются три зеленых светящихся глаза и раздается глухое рычание.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (обрадованно): Ура! Тирр пришла назгулов укрощать!

АНГМАРЕЦ (зло и заведенно): Я сейчас сам кого угодно курощу!

КЭРДАН (тоже заведенно): Не бери на себя слишком много, призрак!

ДЕНЕТОР (хватает в охапку Портфелию)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (визжит)

Тирр: Рррр!!! Поздравляю, вы меня достали! ВСЕ!!!

АНГМАРЕЦ (с сарказмом): И что будет?

Тирр: Ушастая подружка, земляная кошка

Отзовись трехглазой сестрице, покажись немножко!

ДЕНЕТОР (глумливо): Уй! Какие страшные стишки!

 

В темноте появляются два голубовато светящиеся кошачьи уха.

 

Тирр: Объясняю один раз и медленно. Кто не поймет - пеняйте на себя.

 

Светящиеся уши приближаются к трем зеленым глазам.

 

Тирр: Земляная кошка - хозяйка здешних мест. И если она захочет, то устроит такой обвал, что никакие эльфы или назгулы из этих гор в ближайшие три сотни лет не выберутся. И даже Ли не поможет. Ибо с этой кошкой могу договориться только я, и то - не всегда. А если вы ее разозлите … (многозначительно замолкает и исчезает)

 

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (насторожено смотрят в сторону Кэрдана и Ангмарца)

КЭРДАН и АНГМАРЕЦ (выжидают)

ДЕНЕТОР: Подумаешь, еще одна бездомная хвостатая.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (брыкается и пытается вырваться)

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (свечение становятся более интенсивным, появляются красноватые искры, уши поворачиваются в сторону Денетора)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кошке, искренне восхищенно): Какие у тебя красивые ушки!

 

Раздается грохот обвала, один из камней попадает по макушке Денетору, тот падает без чувств. Портфелия отскакивает, на упавшего наместника продолжают сыпаться камни.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (бежит к ушам и нежно гладит кошку, не громко): Ах, ты моя хорошая. Ах, ты моя умненькая. Ты же добрая кошка? Ты же не хочешь убивать этого глупого и болтливого старичка?

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (мерцают в сомнении)

АНГМАРЕЦ (очень тихо, Кэрдану): Мне кажется или пол под нами проседает?

КЭРДАН (так же тихо): Не кажется.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кошке): Ну, завалишь ты его камнями, будет он тут у тебя гнить, воздух портить, а потом еще скелет будет валяться… Оно тебе надо?

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (мерцают в сомнении, постепенно свечение становится более светлым)

 

Камнепад прекращается.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (зовет): Кэрдан, иди к нам, поможешь Денетора откопать.

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (протестующе вспыхивают)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кошке): Он же эльф. Он - хороший.

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (мерцают в сомнении)

ГИМЛИ (вылезает из расщелины с факелом)

 

Земляная кошка исчезает с появлением света. Кэрдан и Ангмарец видят, что стоят на очень небольшом каменном островке, а вокруг них образовались бездонные и глубокие провалы.

 

ГИМЛИ (недовольно): Вижу, Тирр тут уже похозяйничала! И почему она мне не разрешает, а сама помогает конкурсантам?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (обиженно): Ты зачем кошку прогнал? Мы так с ней хорошо говорили.

ГИМЛИ: Эту кошку уже почти приручила команда Леголаса, когда ее Тирр к вам заманила. А теперь из-за вас им без костра отсюда вообще не выбраться.

КЭРДАН: Так зачем же вы такой конкурс придумывали?

ГИМЛИ: Я ж думал, на нем финалисты будут мучиться. Специально разыскал одни из самых магических горных массивов во всех мирах.

АНГМАРЕЦ (зло): А мучаемся мы!

ГИМЛИ (злорадно): Ты тут еще поскандаль немного и вообще из этих гор не выйдешь! (скрывается в одном из проходов)

КЭРДАН (Ангмарцу): Я полагал, что ты умнее Денетора.

АНГМАРЕЦ (вяло огрызается): Спасибо за комплимент.

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Ты в самом деле хочешь продолжать?

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмуро): Не здесь и не сейчас.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (радостно): Уши! Вижу уши!

АНГМАРЕЦ (без выражения): Ура.

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (приближаются к Портфелии)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (радостно обнимает кошку)

СВЕТЯЩИЕСЯ УШИ (тепло светятся)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Кошка говорит, что если вы будете идти прямо к ней, то не провалитесь.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Я же видел! Тут нет никакого прохода!

КЭРДАН: Чуть больше веры тебе не помешает. (первым идет на свет кошачьих ушей)

АНГМАРЕЦ (недоверчиво ступает следом, бурчит): Тут был провал, я точно помню.

 

_команда Линдира_

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (грустно): Уши исчезли. А я уже почти слышала, как они мурчали.

АДАР (вздыхает): Плохо дело.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А оно у нас было хорошо?

 

Стены и пол вздрагивают, слышен звук далекого обвала. Все, кроме Леголаса падают на пол. Эльфу с трудом удается устоять на ногах. Розалия катится вниз по склону пещеры и с громким "плюх" куда-то падает.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (бежит к ней): Рози, что с тобой?

РОЗАЛИЯ (захлебываясь): Ааа!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает в ту же воду, куда упала хоббитка)

АДАР (мрачно): Эльф, ну и куда тебя понесло?

ЛЕГОЛАС (выныривает, поддерживая Розалию и стуча зубами): Ххолодно!

АДАР: Ну еще бы. Тут все озера вытекают из подземных ледников.

РОЗАЛИЯ (слабо): Мммаммма!

ЛЕГОЛАС (Адару): Ты лучше не болтай, а помоги нам выбраться.

АДАР (ворчливо): Ишь ты, как раскомандовался, лихолесец! (подходит к самому краю озера и пытается поймать руки хоббитки)

РОЗАЛИЯ (тихо): Замммерзаю…

АДАР (вытаскивает хоббитку на берег): Ты прям совсем как ледышка. Эльф, ты там еще живой?

ЛЕГОЛАС (замороженно): Жжживвввой.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (вежливо): Вам помочь?

АДАР (помогает выбраться Леголасу): Ты как?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нннноррррмаллльно. Хххоббббитттккка…

АДАР (тормошит Розалию): Эй! Не спать! Замерзнешь! (стряхивает с нее льдинки и растирает руки.

РОЗАЛИЯ (вяло): Я не сплю, совсем не сплю…

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо): Зззаввверни ее в свой плащ.

АДАР: Это мысль! (пытается согреть Розалию)

 

Из-за поворота появляются Гимли и Балин с факелами.

 

БАЛИН: А я говорю, что оставлять им факел явно против правил!

ГИМЛИ: Все равно они уже почти проиграли. И потом, у Галадриэль был фиал, Тирр помогла Портфелии, а эта команда самой бесхозной осталась. (как бы ненароком во время спора держит свой факел поближе к Леголасу)

АДАР (с угрозой): И земляную кошку у нас кто-то угнал.

ГИМЛИ (быстро): Все претензии к Тирр. Это - ее лап дело.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: О чем вы спорите? (нагибается и силой отбирает факел у Балина) Вот и все, факел у нас уже есть.

БАЛИН (возмущенно): Я вам это еще припомню! Я вам еще завалы устрою! (убегает по переходом)

ГИМЛИ (сочувственно оглянувшись, бежит следом)

АДАР (назгулу): А ты - молодец!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Если надо еще что-то у кого-то отобрать - только скажите.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо улыбается): Мы учтем. Как там Рози?

АДАР (хмуро): Таки заснула.

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): Нехорошо.

АДАР (пытается соорудить некоторое подобие костра): Эльф, можешь спеть что-нибудь танцевальное?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ошарашенно): Ты в своем уме?

АДАР: Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (неуверенно): Я попробую.

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Участники пробираются по запутанному лабиринту, освещенному мерцающим светом фиала Галадриэль. Навстречу им идет очень худая девушка с золотыми волосами.

ЗМЕЕВКА: Что за дивный свет в наших подземельях?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Свет Эарендила, что сияет там, где гаснут любые другие огни.

ЗМЕЕВКА: Зачем вы пришли в наши подземные чертоги? Зачем принесли чужой свет?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не совсем по своей воле. И искренне желаем как можно скорее покинуть их.

ЭОВИН (вмешивается): Но, чтобы уйти отсюда, нам нужно золото.

ЗМЕЕВКА (мрачнеет): Так вы пришли за золотом?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нет. Но нам надо отдать выкуп Великому Полозу, чтобы он пропустил нас к порталу.

ЗМЕЕВКА (задумчиво): В странные игры играет мой отец.

БРИЛЛИАНА: А разве он вас не предупредил, что тут будет проходить конкурс?

ЗМЕЕВКА: В недрах этих гор обитает немало существ, и не всем дано знать о помыслах Великого Полоза.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вдумчиво молчит)

ЭОВИН (хитро): Если ты покажешь нам золото, а мы все его отдадим твоему отцу, ведь здесь золота не убудет?

ЗМЕЕВКА (кивает): Не убудет. Но в твоих словах я чувствую хитрость, хотя и не могу понять - какую.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Нам не нужно ваше золото.

ЗМЕЕВКА: А ты говоришь правду. (думает) Хорошо, будь по-вашему. Но если хоть крупицу золота вы оставите себе, то никогда не выйдете из этих гор. (превращается в длинную змею)

БРИЛЛИАНА (отскакивает в ужасе)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А с виду казалась такой приличной дамочкой.

ЗМЕЕВКА (уползает в каменную стену и исчезает в ней, а там, где она проползла, остается золотой след)

ЭОВИН: Ура! Золото! (начинает собирать лежащие прямо на поверхности слитки)

БРИЛЛИАНА (присоединяется к ней)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (строго): Только чтоб потом ни одного, даже самого маленького кусочка у вас не завалялось!

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Леголас поет сиплым голосом условно веселую песню на синдарине. Искры факела начинают подрагивать в такт песне, постепенно сплетаясь в маленькую, танцующую по кругу девчушку. Постепенно круги огненной танцовщицы становятся все больше, и сама она заметно вырастает. Вместе с ее танцем в пещере становится намного теплее. Эльф начинает петь более уверенно и искренне. В пещере становится почти жарко.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (согревается и открывает глаза): Я что-то пропустила?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): И зачем я у гномов факел забирал? Предыдущий сырой климат мне куда больше нравился.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заканчивает песню, отвешивает поклон танцовщице)

ОГНЕВУШКА (кланяется эльфу): Спасибо, гости добрые, повеселили мою душу, порадовали.

АДАР: И тебе спасибо, Огневушка-Поскакушка, что согрела до повеселила.

ОГНЕВУШКА (взмахивает платочком и исчезает; там, где она танцевала, остались кругами рассыпание золотые песчинки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): Значит, золото мы уже добыли? Можно возвращаться?

АДАР (смотрит на почти высохшего Леголаса, грустно): Таки нашел себе чистую воду в этом грязевом королевстве. И не увижу я тебя перепачканным в грязи.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Чтоб это было самым большим несчастьем в твоей жизни!

 

_в начальной пещере_

 

Свернувшись большими кольцами лежит золотистый змей. Из прохода появляется команда поддержки Фарамира.

 

ЭОВИН и БРИЛЛИАНА (отдают Полозу золотые слитки)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (с нажимом): Все золото, Эовин все.

ЭОВИН (раздраженно): Да что я золота не видела. (высыпает остатки перед змеем)

ВЕЛИКИЙ ПОЛОЗ (отодвигает хвост, открывая проход в портал)

 

Из других проходов почти одновременно появляются команды Линдира и Умбарца-Воробья.

 

ВЕЛИКИЙ ПОЛОЗ: А вы что мне принесли?

ЛЕГОЛАС и АДАР (высыпают золотой песок)

ВЕЛИКИЙ ПОЛОЗ (пропускает и их команду к порталу, поворачивается к последним участникам)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (растерянно): А у нас ничего нет. Нас светящиеся уши только до выхода провели.

КЭРДАН (снимает с пальца кольцо): Это подойдет?

ВЕЛИКИЙ ПОЛОЗ (придирчиво рассматривает кольцо): Рубины я люблю. Проходите. (отодвигает хвост)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (в ужасе): Ты отдал ему магическое кольцо?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Почему магическое? Самое обычное.

 

Все участники заходят в портал.


	7. Chapter 7

**_в замке_ **

 

В холле сидят Арвен и Кэлеборн. Рядом бродят 2-й и 6-й назгулы.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (ворчливо): Ну и компания! Не думал я, когда сюда ехал, что окажусь в одной гостиной с назгулами.

АРВЕН: Дедушка, не переживай. Скоро вернутся конкурсанты, хотя бы с первого конкурса, который в шесть утра еще начали...

 

Как по заказу появляются финалисты, Гэндальф, Тирр и незнакомый крашеный блондин с короткой стрижкой в черном кожаном плаще.

 

ФАРАМИР (оглядывается): А где все?

АРВЕН: Проходят вместо вас конкурсы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом смотрит на незнакомца в плаще): А это кто?

Тирр: Сейчас явятся остальные ведущие и все вам объяснят.

 

Появляются Ли, Кирн и Аллора.

 

Аллора (смотрит на незнакомца с очень свунным выражением лица)

Кирн (тихо ворчит): Мало нам было Линдира, мало нам было Адара. Так вот и этого … еще притащили!

Ли (кивает): А, Спайк, ты уже здесь.

СПАЙК: Как же без меня? Уже четверть часа тут морозюсь как последний идиот.

ФАРАМИР (тычет пальцем в Спайка): Это что?

СПАЙК (перехватывает палец Фарамира и слегка выворачивает): Сам ты «что», котик.

ФАРАМИР (теряет дар речи от такой наглости)

Ли: Это … гм… наш новый участник, финалист и все такое. Джокер в общем.

ВСЕ УЧАСТНИКИ: Чтоооо?!!!

Ли: Мы тут подумали…

ЛИНДИР (стонет): О, Эру!

Ли (продолжает): Мы подумали, что вам троим слишком легко и необидно будет проиграть друг другу. Поэтому мы решили ввести четвертого внепланового финалиста.

Аллора (нежно): Он – вампир из совсем другого мира.

ЛИНДИР: Эру! Еще и вампир!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А что? Логично. Темные силы представлены в финале только моей особой. А какая из меня темная сила?

ФАРАМИР: Это нечестно! Мы десять серий сражались за право выхода в финал, а он сразу на все готовенькое попал!

СПАЙК (скалится на Фарамира): Вот такой я везучий.

Ли (Фарамиру): Теперь докажите, что не случайно попали в финал, и вас не сможет победить какой-то залетный вампир.

Аллора: Который к тому же опоздал уже на три финальных конкурса.

Ли: Кстати, о конкурсах. За прошедшие три конкурса Линдир и его болельщики суммарно заработали 7 баллов, Умбарец-Воробей - 6 и Фарамир - 4. У Спайка пока 0 баллов.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Какие идиоты записались в мои болельщики, что они получили так мало баллов?

Ли: Команда твоих болельщиков под предводительством Эовин заработала тебе 3 балла. А когда командовал Арагорн, твоя группа поддержки получила ноль баллов.

ФАРАМИР (осуждающе): Он это специально! Ему обидно, что не попал в финал, и он теперь меня подставляет!

Аллора (укоризненно): Он старался. Тогда команда потеряла баллы совсем не из-за Арагорна.

ФАРАМИР: А из-за кого?

СПАЙК (вмешивается): Тебе обязательно надо найти виноватого? Самому надо было лучше выступать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заинтересовано смотрит на вампира): Где же твои клыки?

СПАЙК (меняет лицо на вампирский оскал): Так подойдет?

ЛИНДИР (отшатывается)

КЭЛЕБОРН: Мое мнение об этом шоу все ухудшается и ухудшается.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: А мне оно все больше нравится!

Тирр (деловито): Познакомились? Можно начинать конкурс?

Кирн: Для следующего конкурса каждому финалисту потребуется один помощник. Выбирайте.

ФАРАМИР (с полупоклоном): Леди Арвен, не будете ли столь любезны составить мне пару в этом состязании?

АРВЕН (кивает)

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: Я – пас. Лучше тут останусь, осмотрюсь, с замком поближе познакомлюсь… (оглядывается с хитрой улыбочкой)

Кирн: Вот и хорошо. Как раз Глаурунга и Балрога встретишь…

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (в упор смотрит на Кирна)

Кирн (понимает, что сказал что-то не то): Не в том смысле, что тебе обязательно с ним встречаться, но они как раз вот-вот должны прилететь в замок

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Как я понимаю, моей парой будет один из назгулов?

Ли: Просто уникальная догадливость!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: И это буду я.

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением смотрит на оставшихся назгула и Кэлеборна, со вздохом): Владыка, окажете мне честь?

КЭЛЕБОРН (степенно кивает)

СПАЙК: Мне достается этот замшелый субъект в драной халамиде?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (грозно): Как ты смеешь насмехаться над живым мертвецом?

СПАЙК (хмыкает, поправляет воротник плаща): Я и сам такой, но это еще не повод одеваться как последний бомж.

Аллора (оптимистично): Приступаем к конкурсу! (все исчезают)

 

_спустя пять минут_

 

Дружной компанией в совершенно опустевшем замке появляются участники с завершившихся конкурсов Радагаста и гномов и начинают обмениваться впечатлениями.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (засовывает голову в дверь, бодро): Кто хочет на мой конкурс?

ВСЕ (стонут и строят страдальческие выражения лиц)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Неужели, никому не интересно, что я для вас приготовил? Мне-то и надо всего по два участника за каждого финалиста.

Тирр (появляется): Или вы хотите, чтобы финалисты лично на всех конкурсах участвовали? А вы тут в замке отдыхать будете?

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Не хотим. Я в команде Линдира.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): как всегда, никакого разнообразия.

ЭОВИН: Я - за Фарушку.

АРАГОРН: Я с тобой.

ЛЕГОЛАС: О да, очень разнообразно. Оба второй раз участвуете, и оба снова в команде Фарамира.

ЭОВИН: Он - мой муж!

АРАГОРН: И мой подданный!

Тирр (перебивая зарождающийся разборки): И снова команда Фарамира у нас укомплектована одной из первых.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Раз я в прошлый раз тоже выступала за Фарамира, давайте, теперь за Линдира пойду, чтобы никому обидно не было.

ЭОМЕР: Да, прям высшая справедливость! Эльфы выступают за эльфов, гондорцы - за гондорцев, а пират и вампир, как всегда, в пролете.

Тирр: Может ты за кого из них пойдешь?

ЭОМЕР (с вызовом): А и пойду! За Джека!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Угу, и снова за него второй раз. Удивительная стабильность.

ЭОМЕР (гневно смотрит на эльфа)

Тирр (многообещающе): Ничего, к следующим конкурсам мы постараемся эту тенденцию порушить, а пока, чтобы не ломать традиции, в пару к Эомеру назначается уже выступавший за пирата Ангмарец. А команду болельщиков нашего джокера-вампира будут представлять оставшиеся назгулы.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сарказмом): Как я рад.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Отставить разговорчики!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно косится на шефа, но молчит)

 

Тирр, Глаурунг и участники конкурса исчезают в портале.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (ворчливо): Надо было в команду вампира эльфов записать, чтоб им жизнь малиной не казалась.

КЭРДАН (скептически выгибает бровь)

ДЕНЕТОР (отмахивается): Да я не тебя имею в виду, перворожденный, вон, лориенские братцы неоприходованными остались.

ЛУРЦ: А что сразу эльфы? И я бы мог пойти, но не захотел. И вообще, что-то я уже проголодался. Нам там обедать не пора?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: О! Обед! Надо готовить обед!

РОЗАЛИЯ и БРИЛЛИАНА (хором): Точно!!

МЕРРИ и ПИППИН (тоже почти хором): И отдохнуть! Мы должны как следует отдохнуть перед следующими конкурсами!

 

Не попавшие на конкурсы участники разбредаются, кто на кухню, кто по замку.


	8. Chapter 8

**_конкурс Боромира_ **

 

Участники и Аллора появляются в пустыне. На переднем плане видны каменные развалины какого-то древнего города. За руинами встает солнце.

 

СПАЙК (шипит и шарахается от солнечных лучей в ближайшую тень)

АРВЕН (с интересом осматривается): Где мы?

БОРОМИР: Мне показалось, что этот древний город достаточно похож на наш родной Минас-Тирит.

ФАРАМИР (с чувством): Спасибо.

Аллора: Вообще-то это - развалины города предтеч, находящиеся на одной из дальних планет.

БОРОМИР: Задание конкурса - как можно быстрее пройти город. Мы с Аллорой будем ждать вас с другой стороны города.

СПАЙК: А вы ничего не забыли, нет? Типа того, что я на солнце не могу находиться?

БОРОМИР: Твои проблемы. Еще претензии будут?

ЛИНДИР и УМБАРЕЦ (пожимают плечами)

КЭЛЕБОРН (меряет Боромира презрительным взглядом, высокомерно): У меня масса претензий, но не думаю, что ты сможешь удовлетворить хотя бы одну из них.

БОРОМИР (радостно потирает ручки): Вот и славненько. Догоняйте. (исчезает вместе с Аллорой)

ФАРАМИР (берет Арвен под руку и быстро утягивает ее в один из проходов под аркой)

СПАЙК (плюется и смотрит на назгулов): Ну, и который из вас со мной?

НАЗГУЛЫ (дружно шипят на вампира)

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Сквозь город я и без вашей помощи проберусь. (заходит в другую арку)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (злобно смотрит ему в спину, но идет следом)

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Что-то мне этот конкурс кажется слишком легким.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И это не может не пугать. Особенно учитывая его автора.

ЛИНДИР (пирату): Тоже наперегонки побежим или вместе пойдем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно смотрит на своего напарника-назгула): Можно и вместе.

КЭЛЕБОРН (Линдиру, шокировано): Ты предлагаешь объединить свои усилия с командой умбарца и мордорца?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Эруууу, пошли мне терпения. (громко) Но тогда мы сможем проследить, чтобы они ничего не сломали в этом древнем и безусловно прекрасном городе.

КЭЛЕБОРН (обдумывает аргумент, кивает): Похвальное намерение.

 

_в переулках_

 

ФАРАМИР (быстро бежит в каком-то точно ему известном направлении)

АРВЕН (бежит следом): Погоди! Откуда ты знаешь, куда идти?

ФАРАМИР (не останавливаясь): Мы все детство с братом играли в казаки-разбойники. Поверь, я знаю, какой он составил маршрут.

АРВЕН (в сомнении): Но ведь город совсем другой.

ФАРАМИР: Все города похожи! (останавливается, торжествующе) Смотри! (на одном из перекрестков на камне нацарапана загогулина, которую при очень большой фантазии можно принять за схематическое изображение гондорского дерева)

АРВЕН (рассматривает царапку): Это Боромир нарисовал?

ФАРАМИР: Конечно! У него всегда было плохо с изобразительными искусствами.

АРВЕН (неуверенно): А разве это честно? Получается, что он тебе помогает.

ФАРАМИР: Другие тоже могут найти этот знак.

АРВЕН: Но они не поймут, что он означает.

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): А вот в этом я уже не виноват. (придирчиво изучает знак) После третьей арки нам надо повернуть направо.

 

_в одном из домов_

 

СПАЙК (бродит по этажу, ворчливо): Тут больше пыли, чем в кладбищенском склепе.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (плотоядно изучает вампира)

СПАЙК (оборачивается): Чего зыришь?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (издает фирменный вопль)

СПАЙК (демонстративно затыкает уши): Ну и какого лешего визжать, как овца на бойне?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с интересом): Не чувствуешь леденящего ужаса?

СПАЙК (с сарказмом): Нет, не чувствую. Так, для справки, я вообще-то огня боюсь, а не холода.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я тоже.

СПАЙК (философски): Значит, и у нас есть что-то общее. Давай по этому поводу ты перестанешь изображать из себя зомби на прогулке и поможешь мне выиграть конкурс?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: С какой это стати?

СПАЙК: Хочешь видеть победителем эльфа? Или, может быть, гондорца?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (морщится, как от лимона)

СПАЙК (с улыбочкой): А вдумайся, как по-мордорски звучит "вампир-победитель", а?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Уговорит, неживой. Чем помогать?

СПАЙК: Для начала надо найти канализацию.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Зачем?

СПАЙК (закатывает глаза): На улице - солнце. Я - вампир. Еще вопросы будут?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А при чем здесь канализация?

СПАЙК (со страдальческим выражением лица): Вот, за что мне такое, а? (назгулу) Я не могу пересечь город под солнцем.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (нетерпеливо): Это я понял. Ты мне про канализацию объясни.

СПАЙК: Неудивительно, что Саурон проиграл с таким помощниками.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (обижено): Что ты в этом понимаешь? Тогда хоббитам просто повезло.

СПАЙК: Если бы некоторые назгулы были чуток поумнее и не летели бы на приманку как глупые утки, хоббитам не повезло бы.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: У нас был приказ!

СПАЙК (с сарказмом): Ну, да. Стотысячная армия орков без вашей помощи никак бы не справилась с горсточкой гондорцев.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Там еще были эльфы и гномы. И истари!

СПАЙК: Преувеличивать не надо, а? Один эльф, один гном и один Гэндальф.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): А гондорцы приперлись вместе с остатками роханцев. И еще эти дурацкие орлы прилетели.

СПАЙК: Воспоминаниям о прошлых поражениях мы будем предаваться как-нибудь потом, а сейчас бодро ищем канализацию или подземелье. (добавляет оскалившись) А то укушу!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ошеломленно): Ты? Меня?

СПАЙК (перекривляет): Я! Тебя! Вдруг от назгульей крови я приобрету иммунитет к солнцу?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (растерянно): У меня крови нет.

СПАЙК (пинает ближайший камень): Вот невезуха! Мне в напарники достался тупой болтливый демон со скверным характером, да еще и без крови.

 

_в городе_

Пират и эльф неторопливо бредут по улочкам. Чуть в отдалении плетется назгул. Далеко позади, всем свои видом выражая неодобрение собравшейся компании, шествует Кэлеборн.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассматривает опустевший город): Хотелось бы знать, от какой напасти вымерли местные жители?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Наверное, это была благополучная обитель какого-то темного властелина, а потом, как всегда, пришли светлые силы и все порушили.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Это был юмор?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (серьезно): Нет, горькая правда жизни.

 

_в домах_

 

СПАЙК (зло бродит уже по третьему дому): Что за уроды тут жили? Ни тебе умывальников, ни холодильников. Сплошные каменные глыбы неправильной формы!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с угрозой): В Мордоре тоже нет умывальников и холодильников.

СПАЙК: Тем хуже для вас. (в пространство) Нет, ну, не бывает городов без канализации! Не бывает! (начинает в сердцах пинать стены) Чертовы строители! Дурацкие развалины! (один из камней под его пинком поворачивается вокруг своей оси, и в стене со скрипом открывается тайная дверь) Ура! (назгулу) Разве я не гений?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (скептически): Вообще-то не похож.

СПАЙК: Ну, и ладно. Зато я нашел подземный ход. (заходит в проем)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (идет следом, тихо): Хвала Мелькору, что он не завел в Арде еще и вампиров. Несносные создания.

 

_в городе_

 

Участники петляют по очень кривым улочкам.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на небо, ориентируясь по солнцу): Мне это кажется или мы действительно идем куда-то не туда?

ЛИНДИР (слегка раздраженно): _Туда_ ни одна улица не ведет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А если не по улице идти, а насквозь?

ЛИНДИР (останавливается, удивленно): В смысле?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (воодушевленно): Сквозь дома! Быстрее же будет! В дверь заходим, в окно выходим. Или - наоборот.

КЭЛЕБОРН (подходит сзади, поучающе): Негоже по чужим домам лазить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какие чужие дома? Это же древние руины.

КЕЛЕБОРН: Тем более! Не стоит тревожить покой мертвых.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мне эта идея нравится.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Значит, это вдвойне плохая идея.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво изучает ближайший дом): Можно, по крайней мере, вылезти на крышу и немного осмотреться. А то, петляя наобум, мы из этого города никогда не выберемся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бодро заходит в дом)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (идут следом)

ЛИНДИР (осматривается): Странно, но я не вижу никакой лестницы на второй этаж.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заглядывает в разные закоулки): У местных жителей явно были или какие-то крутые технические приспособления типа наших порталов, или крылья.

КЕЛЕБОРН: Странная архитектура. Даже не могу себе представить существ, которые тут жили.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Это ж надо ухитриться так построить, чтобы ни одной комнаты и ни одного зала не оказалось.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Арки, колоны, пристрочки, перегородки… И ни единой двери или внутренней стены!

ЛИНДИР (подходит к противоположной стенке): Зато окна есть. И очень большие.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Принимаем мой план на счет "насквозь"?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Я против.

ЛИНДИР: Я все-таки хочу посмотреть на город с высоты. (выходит на улицу и изучает внешние стены)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эльф, ты хочешь залезть на крышу по стене?

ЛИНДИР: У тебя есть другие идеи? Камни большие и не слишком точно подогнаны. Вполне можно подняться. (лезет на стену)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Имей в виду, Адара здесь нету, чтобы тебя спасать.

ЛИНДИР: Как-нибудь и сам обойдусь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (придирчиво смотрит на стену): На корабле по мачтам я хорошо лазить умею… (лезет следом за эльфом)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (косится на Кэлеборна): Чем смотреть на твою кислую рожу, я лучше с ними пойду. (тоже начинает подниматься)

 

_на крыше_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается): Ну, ничего ж себе!

ЛИНДИР: И ни одной прямой улицы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не нравится мне, что к центру города дома становятся все выше.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (подходит к ним, тоже смотрит на город)

КЭЛЕБОРН (появляется на краю крыши): И что вы тут увидели?

ЛИНДИР: Проблему.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если считать, что солнце и в этом мире встает на востоке, то все улицы проходят с севера на юг и обратно. А нам надо на восток.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Можно обойти город по кругу.

ЛИНДИР: Ты шутишь? Мы даже не видим его краев.

КЕЛЕБОРН: Если предположить, что самые высокие дома венчают центр города, и от центра до той стороны столько же, сколько нам до центра, то вполне можно добраться за несколько часов.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заморочено смотрит на Келеборна): Что ты сейчас сказал?

ЛИНДИР (Келеборну): Даже если ты прав, то, в любом случае, нам придется идти сквозь дома.

КЭЛЕБОРН (упрямо): Мне это не нравится. И небо тоже не нравится!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оживляется): Какое небо?

КЭЛЕБОРН (раздраженно): Третье! Вон там, сразу за солнцем, какой-то цвет странный и вообще, что-то с ним не так.

ЛИНДИР (всматривается): Ты прав. На самом востоке появились серо-сизые разводы. И они приближаются.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльфы, не пугайте меня. Я ничего не вижу.

ЛИНДИР: Скоро увидишь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скептически): Умеешь ты утешить.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (неожиданно): Я чувствую дуновение холода и тлена. Очень далекое, но летящее к нам.

 

_под городом_

СПАЙК (радостно): Совсем другое дело. Узнаю милую сердцу архитектуру этих глупых людишек! Ступеньки, залы, дворцы, переходы… Совсем не то, что наверху.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Жаль, деревянной мебели нет.

СПАЙК (с подозрением): Зачем тебе мебель?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сделал бы из ножки стула очень подходящий кол для твоего мертвого сердца.

СПАЙК (парирует): А я бы из остатков стула развел для тебя костерчик.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро): Вот и славно, что мебели нет. И мы можем заниматься конкурсом, а не дурацкими разборками.

СПАЙК (ворчит): Кто бы говорил.

 

_почти на окраине_

 

ФАРАМИР (бежит к очередному изображению белого дерева): Арвен, давай быстрее, осталось уже совсем чуть-чуть.

 

Налетает порыв холодного ветра.

 

АРВЕН (зябко ежится): Фарамир, подожди. Видишь, погода резко портится. А как же остальные выберутся?

ФАРАМИР (нетерпеливо): Как-нибудь сами разберутся или воспользуются вызовом спасателей.

АРВЕН: Но, возможно, им понадобится наша помощь?

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Перебьются.

 

_в городе_

 

Эльфы, пират и назгул пробираются сквозь древние строения. Выбираясь из очередного окна, они выходят на длинную, чуть скругленную улицу, обрамленную множеством арок. Со стороны участников между каждыми из двух колонн есть проход около полуметра. С противоположной стороны колонны плотно прилегают друг к другу.

 

ЛИНДИР (придирчиво рассматривает ближайшую колонну): Она не такая, как остальные строения.

КЭЛЕБОРН (подходит к колонне): Это не камень, хотя и похож.

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Слишком гладкая поверхность и слишком цельная структура. Такое впечатление, что и колонны, и сами арки отлиты единым куском из… (запинается) из чего-то.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эй, архитекторы-энтузиасты, практические идеи есть? Или так и будете теоретизировать?

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво смотрит вверх на арку): По колоннам мы никак не поднимемся.

КЭЛЕБОРН (смотрит вдоль улицы): Можно обойти центр города по этой аллее.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Слишком долго.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Ты куда-то спешишь?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: (пожимает плечами): Это вам облака не нравились.

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается к домам, которые они только что прошли): Можно подняться на крышу, оттуда спрыгнуть на вершину арки и спуститься по колонне на ту сторону.

КЭЛЕБОРН: (недовольно): Все лихолесские эльфы такие акробаты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ворчит): Эээрру… Ээээльфы! (разворачивается и идет воплощать план Линдира)

 

_под городом_

 

Тирр (появляется): Вампир, хочешь сделать хорошее дело?

СПАЙК (оглядывается за свою спину, потом удивленно смотрит на кошку): Это ты мне?

Тирр: А ты видишь здесь еще одного вампира?

СПАЙК (с подозрением осматривается): Не вижу. А ты точно по адресу обратилась насчет хороших дел?

Тирр (мрачно): У меня плохое предчувствие.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: По поводу?

Тирр: Вообще. Больше всего не люблю ощущения нераспознанной серьезной опасности, а сейчас – именно оно.

СПАЙК: А что мне за это будет?

Тирр (нетерпеливо дергает ушами): Два балла независимо от дальнейшего протекания конкурса.

СПАЙК: А почему не три?

Тирр: Потому что Фарамир уже дошел до финиша. Ты еще долго будешь торговаться?

СПАЙК (уверенно): Два балла за хорошее дело – это слишком мало.

Тирр: Ррррр. Ладно, будет еще моя личная благодарность. Подходит?

СПАЙК: Согласен! (протягивает Тирр руку для пожатия)

Тирр (скептически смотрит на вампира): Тебе хвост подать?

СПАЙК (скрывая смущение, делает вид, что он просто помахал рукой)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А от меня помощь не требуется?

Тирр: Если верить моим ощущениям, то в надвигающейся проблеме максимум, что ты сможешь сделать, это – самостоятельно выжить.

 

_на арке_

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: (очередной раз поскальзывается): Какого Моргота я сюда поперся?

КЭЛЕБОРН (ядовито): Это был гениальный план нашего менестреля.

ЛИНДИР (пристально всматривается вперед, тормозит собравшегося спускаться Джека): Не спеши. Кэлеборн, ты видишь хоть одно окно в центральной части города?

КЭЛЕБОРН (раздраженно): Это сейчас так важно? Лучше посмотрите на тучи!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (со знанием дела): Это не тучи.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Больше похоже на клубящуюся мглу. Надо побыстрее уходить с открытого пространства.

КЭЛЕБОРН (ядовито): Нечисть тумана испугалась?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (раздраженно): Если хотите знать, мое кольцо реагирует на эту мглу.

КЭЛЕБОРН и ЛИНДИР (одновременно): Как?!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (зло): Не знаю, «как»! Но как-то странно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (практично и примирительно): Чем быстрее мы спустимся, тем дальше окажемся от этой мглы. (идет к концу арки)

ЛИНДИР (раздраженно): Если мы спустимся, то обратно уже не поднимемся. (почти кричит) Кто-нибудь видит в центре города хоть одно окно или дверь?!

КЭЛЕБОРН (всматривается): Нет. Все дома – сплошные монолиты из того же материала, что и эта арка.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Этого я и боялся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обычным тоном): У меня есть одно идеологическое предложение. (нервно) Бежим!!!! (разворачивается и мчится обратно по арке)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Какая умная мысль! (бежит следом)

 

Эльфы спускаются последними. Оказавшись в окраинной части города, участники нервно оглядываются в поисках укрытия.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эта мгла спускается все ниже!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Развалины нам не сильно помогут.

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Думаю, мгла легко заползет в дверные и оконные проемы.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (истерично): Быстрее думайте! Мое кольцо уже почти раскалилось и начало пульсировать.

КЭЛЕБОРН (рассеянно): Пульсирующее кольцо… Что же это означает?

СПАЙК (появляется из соседнего дома): Означает, что нам пора делать отсюда ноги.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обрадовано): Вампир? А ты откуда взялся?

СПАЙК (с сарказмом): А откуда вы полагаете? Из подземелья вылез.

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Вот уж не думал, что обрадуюсь появлению вампира.

 

Все участники бегут ко входу в подземелье.

 

_за городом_

 

Под куполом силового поля стоят Аллора, Боромир, Фарамир и Арвен, рядом мерцает проход портала. За куполом переливаясь друг в друга роятся вихри непроглядной серой мглы.

 

АРВЕН (встревожено): Что происходит? Дедушка мне по осанвэ сказал, что вампир ведет их в подземелье.

БОРОМИР (гордо): Крутой я конкурс придумал, да?

ФАРАМИР (Аллоре, с легкой тревогой): Ведь у нас все идет по плану? Никаких накладок?

Аллора: Хотелось бы верить. (вздыхает) Но когда мы исследовали это измерение, то никакого тумана тут не было.

ФАРАМИР (мрачно смотрит на серые вихри)

Ли (выходит из портала): Вам лучше вернуться на базу.

Аллора (нервно): Ли, что случилось?

Ли (очень спокойно): Мы неправильно сделали оценку измерения. Даже Тирр не сразу смогла распознать ключевые характеристики этих вихрей.

Аллора (бледнеет)

АРВЕН (в ужасе): И что теперь? Что будет с дедушкой?

Ли (все так же безэмоционально): У нас отказало все оборудование, кроме самих порталов.

Аллора (решительно): Немедленно забираем финалистов и уходим отсюда!

Ли (вздыхает): Это невозможно. Мгла просочится сквозь портал и начнет уничтожать тот мир, в который попадет. (кивает на купол)

 

Все смотрят в указанном направлении и видят, как по ровной синеве силового поля расползается мутное сероватое пятно, постепенно проникая все глубже и ближе к его внутреннему краю.

 

Ли: Если мы сейчас не уйдем, то спасать придется не только их, но и нас.

БОРОМИР (решительно шагает в портал)

АРВЕН: Я никуда не уйду без дедушки Кэлеборна!

ФАРАМИР (подходит к Арвен, резко взваливает ее себе на плечо и заходит в портал)

Ли и Аллора (уходят в портал)

 

Сияние портала схлопывается, через мгновение мгла проедает силовой купол и заполняет скрывавшееся под ним пространство.

 

_в операторской_

 

Аллора (решительно): Надо что-то делать! (выпускает хвост и крылья) Я проберусь к ним и попытаюсь…

Ли (перебивает): Ничего ты не попытаешься. Туда даже Тирр сейчас не рискует соваться.

ФАРАМИР (в шоке): Так они погибнут?

АРВЕН (стонет): Дедушка…

Ли: Там работают внешние спасатели – лучшие, которых можно нанять во всех известных мирах. (очень тихо) Правда, они тоже не знают, что делать.

Аллора (решительно, Ли): Или ты подробно рассказываешь нам, что там происходит, или я лечу туда, и никто меня не удержит!

Ли (вздыхает): Они прячутся в подземельях. Мгла туда пока еще не опустилась. Мы в любой момент можем открыть портал, но тогда мгла попадет в этот мир и уничтожит его. Хотя у этого мира, по крайней мере, будет какое-то время для эвакуации. Как ты понимаешь, на подобное с местными жителями мне договориться не удалось.

ФАРАМИР: Но вы должны!

Ли (горько смотрит на Фарамира): Должны уничтожить целый мир ради шести человек?

ФАРАМИР (с нажимом): Да! Вы же ведущие! У вас есть обязанности!

БОРОМИР (тихо): Строго говоря, там только один человек. И еще два эльфа. Все остальные – нечисть, которую и убить не жалко.

ВСЕ (уничижительно смотрят на Боромира)

Аллора (Ли): Тогда что мы можем сделать?

Ли: Тирр и спасатели ищут способ, как установить в портал фильтр от этой мглы. Но у них мало времени.

АРВЕН: А если они не успеют его найти?

Ли (грустно пожимает плечами)

 

_под городом_

 

Участники бредут в легком тумане, Спайк показывает дорогу.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вампиру, вяло): Как ты можешь здесь ориентироваться?

СПАЙК (хмыкает): Я всю нежизнь под городами по канализациям и катакомбам бегаю. Наловчился.

ЛИНДИР (так же вяло): И куда мы идем?

СПАЙК: Вниз и обратно. Подальше от этой серой гадости.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Но она же вокруг нас.

СПАЙК: Зато не настолько густая как снаружи.

КЭЛЕБОРН (напевом говорит несколько слов по-эльфийски, мгла тут же будто отскакивает от него, образуя вокруг Владыки вытянутый кокон свободного пространства)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с завистью): Круто! (Линдиру) А ты так можешь?

ЛИНДИР: Нет. Мы же лесные эльфы. В отличии от лориенских, магией никогда особо не увлекались. Разве что сам Трандуил, да и то - совсем чуть-чуть. Но ему и по рангу, и по возрасту положено.

СПАЙК (зло машет руками на туман): Пошел вон! Убирайся! Улетай!

ЛИНДИР (вяло хмыкает)

СПАЙК (раздраженно): Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что это за гадость?

ЛИНДИР: Если тебе так интересно, то я могу. Мне Тирр по осанвэ сказала.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и НАЗГУЛЫ (почти хором): Интересно!

ЛИНДИР: Этот морок высасывает огонь сердца, или фэа, или душу – как будет угодно.

СПАЙК (возмущенно вопит): Мою душу?!! Сволочь! Гад! Паразит! Не отдам! Я слишком дорого и слишком многим за нее заплатил, чтобы раздавать всяким недоразвитым туманам!

ЛИНДИР (продолжает): У назгулов он пытается выпить кольца, но каленый металл будет дольше сопротивляться, чем живая материя. Владыка пока защищен своим заклятием.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А с нами он не может поделиться?

КЭЛЕБОРН (идет совершенно отрешенно)

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Если бы он мог защитить всех, наверное, сделал бы это.

 

Вдалеке появляется Тирр. Туман тут же оставляет в покое остальных и стремительно стекается к кошке.

 

Тирр (убегает)

ТУМАН (гонится за ней, почти догоняет)

Тирр (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР: Как я понял, такие как Тирр для этого тумана нечто вроде особого деликатеса.

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (не очень радостно): Они придумали!

ФАРАМИР (окрыленно): Как остановить туман?

Ли: Почти. Как открыть сюда портал, не зацепив с собою серого морока.

Аллора (насторожено): Все хорошо, но мне не нравится твой голос.

Ли (вздыхает): Это тот случай, когда лекарство не намного безопаснее самой болезни.

АРВЕН (подозрительно): Что за лекарство?

Ли: Камни псевдо-жизни. Тирр с ними однажды сталкивалась и предложила приволочь их сюда.

ФАРАМИР (не менее подозрительно): Что за камни?

Ли: Они похожи на этот туман, но чуть-чуть иначе действуют. Молекулы морока исчезнут над камнями почти мгновенно, а живому организму для исчезновения потребуется несколько минут.

АРВЕН (со слезами в голосе): Вы хотите, чтобы мой дедушка исчез?!

Ли: Не должен. Им надо по камням пройтись всего несколько секунд.

Аллора (тихо): Но они уже измучены туманом.

Ли (тоже тихо): Вот именно.

Аллора (после молчания): Это часом не те камни, на которых в позапрошлый раз погибала Тирр?

Ли (мрачно кивает): Те самые.

Аллора (хмурится)

 

_под городом_

 

СПАЙК (замечает впереди свечение портала): Дошли!

НАЗГУЛЫ (отталкивают остальных и первыми бегут к порталу)

 

Перед самым порталом лежат несколько плоских черных каменных глыб. Над ними на удивление чистый воздух, нету и следа от тумана.

 

НАЗГУЛЫ (добегают до камней, замедляют свой бег, шатаются, спотыкаются и, наконец, уже падая, ухитряются свалиться прямо в портал)

СПАЙК (скептически): Милые камушки. Мало нам было тумана, так еще и их подкинули!

КЭЛЕБОРН (решительно и неторопливо идет к порталу, доходит до камней, начинает идти медленнее, постепенно клонясь к камням)

ЛИНДИР (невесело): Кажется, его придется спасать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмуро): Нас бы кто спас.

 

Из портала появляется Арвен, подхватывает уже почти упавшего Кэлеборна и скрывается с ним в портале. Из портала выглядывают Адар и Фарамир.

 

АДАР: Быстрее! Не спите!

СПАЙК (решительно): Я сам! (разбегается и кубарем катится через камни, влетая в портал)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЛИНДИР (смотрят друг на друга)

ЛИНДИР: Пошли уже?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не нравится мне это. (направляется к камням)

 

Эльф и пират, не пройдя и половины расстояния, теряют сознание. Из портала выбегают Фарамир с Адаром и затаскивают в светящееся окно бесчувственные тела.

 

_в операторской_

 

АРВЕН (всхлипывает в объятиях Кэлеборна)

СПАЙК (сидит в углу, потирая ушибы и ссадины)

Тирр (возится возле Линдира и Умбарца)

Аллора (встревоженно): Ну, как они?

Тирр: Жить будут. Но на всякий я заберу их в наш медицинский центр. (исчезает с двумя пострадавшими)

Аллора: Я с вами! (исчезает следом)

БОРОМИР (радостно пихает Фарамира): Братец, зацени, какой я для тебя крутой конкурс придумал! Уже два твоих соперника надолго не в форме!

ФАРАМИР (зло): Дурак!

Ли (в сердцах лупит Боромира сзади органайзером по голове)

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Так не честно! Ты же ведущая! Я буду жаловаться!

Ли (с интересом): Куда?

БОРОМИР (находится): В совет акционеров!

Ли (искренне удивленно): А ты знаешь, как его найти?

БОРОМИР (тушуется): Если будет сильно надо – то и найду! Кстати, что там с баллами?

  

Ли (ядовито): Поздравляю. Теперь Фарамир с Линдиром делят лидерство, имея по 7 баллов каждый. За ними Джек с 6-тью баллами и последний – Спайк с 2-мя баллами.

СПАЙК (вяло скалится из угла): Но это – не надолго! Я еще всем тут покажу, на что вампиры способны!

БОРОМИР: Ничего, после конкурса папы Денетора и эльф отстанет! (Спайку) А ты, нечисть, сиди и не вякай.

СПАЙК (задумчиво смотрит на Боромира): Какой-то я после этого тумана слишком голодный. Мне бы сейчас свежей кровью подкрепиться. Желательно, выпить сильного и здорового мужчину… (переводит вопросительный взгляд на ведущую)

Ли (невинно): Боромир уже свое участие в финале закончил и, по идее, сейчас Тирр должна отправить его домой. Но Тирр занята, и статус Боромира в шоу неясен…

БОРОМИР: Не понял? Что за шутки?! Почему домой?!!! Я еще хочу в группе поддержки Фарамира выступать!

Ли (ехидно): Можешь оставаться, но пока ты не на конкурсе, мы за твою жизнь не отвечаем.

СПАЙК (радостно): А я все понял! (встает и обнажает клыки)

БОРОМИР (пятится): Э…эээ…! Ты чего?

СПАЙК: Из-за твоего дурацкого конкурса я теперь такой голодный? Значит, тобой я и буду обедать! (приближается к Боромиру)

ФАРАМИР (встает между братом и вампиром): Никто не будет есть гондорцев в моем присутствии!

КЭЛЕБОРН (с отвращением): Мерзкое шоу! Я хочу как можно скорее провести свой конкурс и покинуть это… эту обитель разврата и нечисти!

Ли (удивленно): Ладно с нечистью, но где ты у нас разврат нашел?

КЭЛЕБОРН ( с нажимом): Я хочу в Лориэн!

Ли (раздраженно): А я хочу отдохнуть! Но теперь мне надо организовать проверку всех измерений для последующих конкурсов. Так что – кыш отсюда. (участники исчезают из операторской и появляются в главном холле).


	9. Chapter 9

**_конкурс Глаурунга_ **

 

Участники (Арагорн, Эовин, Эомер, Ангмарец, 9-й и 7-й назгулы, Леголас, Галадриэль), Глаурунг и Кирн появляются на совершенно плоской вершине довольно высокой горы. Кроме четырех больших ящиков здесь не наблюдается никаких предметов, кроме разве что небольших камней.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (занимает собой почти половину площадки, гордо): Ну, как вам, классное место?

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к краю площадки): Ого! Высоковато мы забрались... И вокруг одни горы.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Чем-то родные мордорские горы напоминает.

Кирн: Нет, это не Мордор, но остальное - совершенно правильно. (глубокомысленно) Лучше гор могут быть только горы...

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Оставь это для новичков. Давай сразу признавайся, что нам тут грозит?

ЭОМЕР (тоже подходит к краю площадки, осторожно смотрит вниз): Я и сам могу сказать. Мы можем упасть и разбиться.

ГЛАУРУНГ (обиженно): Вы что, думаете, я могу плохой конкурс придумать? (грозно) Думаете, если я придумал конкурс, так сразу с опасностями?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (мягко): Конечно, мы так не думаем. Просто в этом шоу было уже столько разных опасностей, что все стали немного подозрительными. Расскажи нам, в чем будет заключаться твой конкурс.

ГЛАУРУНГ (успокаивается): Ну ладно. Вам нужно будет просто немного полетать, а кто лучше всех будет летать, тот и выиграет в конкурсе.

ЭОВИН (осторожно): В каком смысле - летать? У нас крыльев нет, а летать вертикально вниз я не хочу.

ГЛАУРУНГ (фыркает)

Кирн (спешно поясняет): Не беспокойтесь. (показывает на коробки) Вот здесь в разобранном состоянии находятся четыре дельтаплана, из тех, на которых вдвоем летать можно. Вам их сперва надо будет собрать, а потом лететь.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы на дельтапланах летать не обучены! Мы на вивернах летать можем.

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Нет уж, все будут летать на одном и том же. У вас и так преимущество в летном опыте.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно бормочет): Опыт-то не с дельтапланом. Эта штука же даже крыльями не машет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (косится на назгулов): Ишь, как возмущаются. Сейчас наверняка еще скажут, что так нечестно.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не дождетесь.

АРАГОРН (Кирну, подозрительно): Я так понимаю, что конкурс уже начался?

Кирн: Конечно. Как только мы тут появились.

ЭОВИН: Так чего же мы ждем! (быстро идет к первому ящику, открывает его, изучает содержимое) М-да. Кто-нибудь знает, как собирать дельтаплан?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Там внутри должны быть инструкции. Я в этом уверен.

 

Все участники открывают коробки и, в поисках инструкций, выкладывают отдельные детали на площадку.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (находит какую-то бумагу, торжествующе): Ага, нашел! (присматривается) Хмм... нет, кажется, не то.

ЭОМЕР (заинтересовавшись): А что это, если не инструкция?

АНГМАРЕЦ (читает замогильным голосом): Внимание, увлечение экстремальными видами досуга может серьезно травмировать ваше физическое здоровье. Спасибо за покупку.

АРАГОРН: Дурацкая идея - такие бумаги к товарам прикладывать. У нас в Гондоре так не делают.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Значит, никого не предупреждаете о возможных опасностях?

АРАГОРН (грозно смотрит на назгула, но ничего не отвечает)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кажется, я нашла инструкцию (вытаскивает из ящика большой, много раз сложенный листок) Да, похоже, это именно она.

ЭОВИН (заглядывает в свой ящик, Галадриэль): Слушай, Глэд, не поделишься с нами? А то, мне кажется, что у нас инструкция эта в самом низу зарыта.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Конечно, поделюсь. Мне не жалко.

АРАГОРН (радостно): Отлично! Сейчас по инструкции все быстро соберем.

ЭОМЕР: А мне можно посмотреть?

ЛЕГОЛАС (немного удивленно): Не вижу никаких причин против этого.

ЭОМЕР (выразительно кивает в сторону Ангмарца)

АНГМАРЕЦ (обиженно): Ну вот, стоит убить огромную кучу народа, совершить сотню предательств и пырнуть под ребро одного хоббита, как все начинают на тебя коситься. Сразу начинаются ненужные подозрения, грязные инсинуации…

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот именно! Никакого доверия к честным назгулам. Нам-то точно инструкцию не дадут.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): А разве вы еще не нашли?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (разводит руками): Пока нет. Крепко запрятана.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Давайте все пользоваться этой инструкцией. Мне кажется, во время сборки дельтапланов командам еще рано бороться друг с другом.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): Если светлые силы не обманывают, тогда я согласен.

ЭОВИН (косится на Ангмарца): А вот я не доверяю назгулам. Они могут как-то схитрить.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Что за наезды? Мы сюда пришли повеселиться, и еще - чтобы нас показали по телевизору, а не для того, чтобы против вас заговоры строить. Для этого у нас всегда будет время.

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой): Давайте уже начнем собирать эти дельтапланы? Для споров у нас тоже всегда найдется время.

 

Леголас раскладывает инструкцию примерно на равном расстоянии от каждого ящика и прижимает её углы маленькими камнями. Все подходят к инструкции и сосредоточенно её изучают.

 

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Да, это тебе не карта сражений.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (наклоняет голову, вглядывается): О! А под этим углом чем-то похоже на дыбу с подогревом!

 

7-й назгул и Ангмарец тоже наклоняют головы, после чего соглашаются с 9-м назгулом.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Не говорите ерунды, обычный дельтаплан для двух человек.

ЛЕГОЛАС (соглашается): Точно. Я такие видел, думаю, будет не трудно его собрать.

Кирн (во время споров забравшийся на спину Глаурунгу): По идее, инструкция должна быть понятная и без сложностей.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (оборачивается, немного удивленно): Я думал, что после объявления задания ведущие исчезают.

ГЛАУРУНГ (ухмыляется): Хотите, чтобы мы исчезли? Нет, мы тут останемся и будем следить за порядком.

ЭОВИН (подозрительно): Для этого есть поводы?

Кирн: Есть некоторые, после конкурса Балина и Гимли.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Опять меня подозревают. Мне нет резона устраивать тут подлости, когда рядом эта роханская щитоносица.

ЭОМЕР: Ну да, а когда мы полетим и будем одни на дельтаплане, ты меня скинешь.

АНГМАРЕЦ (угрожающе): Если вы не перестанете про меня думать всякие гадости, то я про "вдвоем на дельтаплане" придумаю слэш. (подумав, еще более угрожающе) Про каждую команду!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Шеф, про нас что, тоже?!

АНГМАРЕЦ (отрезает): Про всех! (бросает последний взгляд на инструкцию и уходит к своему ящику собирать дельтаплан)

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Предлагаю всем последовать его примеру.

 

Команды возвращаются к своим коробкам и принимаются за сборку. В течение сборки дельтапланов они постоянно возвращаются к инструкции, чтобы проверить, правильно ли они соединяют детали.

 

ЭОМЕР (Ангмарцу): Учти, призрак, если мы с тобой в одной команде оказались, это еще ничего не значит.

АНГМАРЕЦ (огрызается): Не грозись, смертный. Нам придется работать вместе, чтобы пират получил больше очков.

ЭОМЕР: Что ж, с этим я согласен.

ЭОВИН (немного удивленно, Ангмарцу): А ты за Джека болеешь, что ли?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Я поддерживаю Умбар.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Признаться, я думала, что ты выступишь в команде вампира. Похоже, он у нас представляет теперь темные силы.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Умбар - политический союзник Мордора. А этот Спайк, похоже, вообще не из Арды. Так что мое присутствие важнее в этой команде, а вампиру мои подчиненные помогут.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (незаметно для Ангмарца делает вид, что отдает честь, тихо): Ради начальника пожертвуем предпоследней телесной оболочкой.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (ухмыляется)

АРАГОРН (Ангмарцу, деловым тоном): Значит, ты можешь считаться важной политической фигурой в Мордоре? Вероятно, даже вторым лицом в стране после Саурона?

ЛЕГОЛАС (внезапно громко фыркает, явно пытаясь сдержать смех)

ЭОМЕР (осматривается вокруг, Леголасу): В чем дело? Над чем смеешься?

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Я подумал, что Саурон и Ангмарец, наверное, между собой постоянно спорят так же как Арагорн с Фарамиром.

9-Й и 7-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (дружно хихикают несколько громче, чем положено)

ГЛАУРУНГ (громко): Ха! Хорошее сравнение.

АНГМАРЕЦ (бросает на подчиненных гневный взгляд, Леголасу): Если бы у меня была лишняя деталька, я бы в тебя обязательно её кинул.

АРАГОРН: Не хочется это говорить, но я полностью поддерживаю это заявление.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (тоже улыбается): Я уверена, что Леголас не хотел никого обидеть.

ЭОВИН (подхватывает): Тем более, что сравнение и правда хорошее.

 

Больше никто в споры не вступает, и все продолжают сборку. Эовин находит еще одну инструкцию, которую, не слушая убеждений Кирна о том, что все дельтапланы совершенно одинаковые, сверяет с первой. Как это ни странно, дельтапланы действительно одинаковые.

Первыми заканчивают сборку Леголас и Галадриэль, вскоре после них свои дельтапланы собирают Арагорн и Эовин и назгулы. Последними из-за не очень слаженной работы заканчивают собирать летательное средство Ангмарец и Эомер.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (7-му, тихо): Как думаешь, стоило работать медленнее, чтоб шефа не обгонять?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (9-му, тоже тихо): Не стоило. Если бы он догадался, он бы нам устроил веселую нежизнь.

АРАГОРН (пробует свой дельтаплан на прочность): Ну, кажется, всё собрали правильно.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Глаурунгу): Теперь мы перейдем к самим полетам?

ГЛАУРУНГ (кивает): А то! Сейчас все полетите, как птицы...

ЭОМЕР (тихо): Угу, как пингвины.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Эомеру): Не каркай, дятел.

ГЛАУРУНГ (продолжает, не обращая на остальных внимания): В общем, сейчас все узнаете радость полета!

Кирн (поясняет): Для этого конкурса специально было выбрано это место, так как тут довольно много устойчивых воздушных потоков.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А с погодными катаклизмами тут как дела обстоят?

Кирн: Насколько я знаю, ураганы тут бывают очень редко, так что не волнуйтесь.

ЭОВИН: Не хочу казаться паникершей, но как работают спасатели? Все-таки есть вероятность падения вниз.

Кирн: Не волнуйтесь, если кто-то будет падать, его тут же телепортируют отсюда. Если же телепортационное оборудование откажет, то семьям пострадавших выплатят компенсацию. (оглядывает участников) Еще вопросы будут?

ВСЕ (переглядываются между собой, но вопросов больше не задают)

Кирн: Отлично! Сейчас мы покажем первый маршрут полета.

ГЛАУРУНГ (фыркает, бормочет): Ну конечно, мы покажем. Сам устроился у меня на спине и вещает, а мне крыльями за двоих махать.

 

Глаурунг осторожно, чтобы не смахнуть участников и дельтапланы, взмахивает крыльями и спрыгивает с площадки. Он планирует в сторону похожей площадки на соседней горной вершине, находящейся довольно далеко и гораздо ниже первой. Уже над самой площадкой Глаурунг складывает крылья и резко пикирует вниз. Эффектно прервав пикирование, он плавно приземляется на второй площадке и поворачивает голову в сторону участников.

 

ЭОМЕР (недоверчиво смотрит на собранный им и Ангмарцем дельтаплан): Интересно, нам обязательно так же пикировать?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я думаю, что надо просто туда долететь.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (потирает руки): Зато пикирование наверняка оценят лучше, чем просто планирование.

АНГМАРЕЦ (назгулам, строго): Смотрите, не увлекайтесь. Если разобьетесь, в следующий раз вместо виверн выдам вам пони.

АРАГОРН (важно и громко): Товарищи! (менее громко и важно) Может, кто-нибудь даст пару советов, как вообще летать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаю, у нас Ангмарец самый опытный авиатор.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Что бы я с кем-то делился своим преимуществом? Плохо вы знаете призраков.

ЭОВИН (с намеком): А если мы о-очень попросим, чтобы ты дал нам несколько советов?

АНГМАРЕЦ (косится на Эовин, вздыхает): Ну ладно. Все дело заключается в том, что раз это не живые летающие существа, то нам самим надо будет следить за воздушными потоками и прочими воздушными ямами... И соответственно этому управлять полетом.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (7-му назгулу): Я знал, что босс роханке не откажет.

АНГМАРЕЦ (гневно смотрит на назгулов, резко прекращает объяснения): А на дельтаплане я сам первый раз летаю, так что больше мне сказать нечего. (Эомеру) Полетели, давай.

ЭОМЕР (хмурится): А ты мне, призрак, не указывай. Я все-таки король Рохана!

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Хорошо, что не государь.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Леголас, вот чего я не пойму. Ты же сам принц, а над королями и государями прикалываешься.

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахивается): А я уже тысячу лет принц, мне уже можно.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Эомеру): Послушай, король, или мы сейчас полетим, или я сам полечу, а ты пойдешь пешком. (с поклоном) Так что, может, ваше величество все-таки соблаговолит сделать милость и... (кричит) полетит отсюда к морготовой матери, пока мы не проиграли?!!!

ЭОМЕР (очень мрачно): Хорошо, я полечу, но...

АНГМАРЕЦ (не дожидаясь продолжения фразы): Вот и полетели.

 

Ангмарец и Эомер почти дружно берутся за дельтаплан и первыми стартуют с площадки. Сразу они не падают и, на первый взгляд, довольно сносно летят ко второй площадке.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Король-призрак пользуется слишком грубой силой убеждения.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Зато действенной. (9-му назгулу) Ну что, полетели, младшая цифра?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (огрызается): Не называй меня так. На этом шоу у меня стаж больше.

 

Не углубляясь в выяснения старшинства, назгулы стартуют вслед за Ангмарцем и Эомером.

 

ЭОВИН (со вздохом): Не думала, что мне когда-нибудь придется учиться летать.

АРАГОРН (показательно-бодро): Ничего страшного, у меня вот тоже летного опыта нет, но я не волнуюсь...

ЭОВИН: А вот меня то, что у тебя тоже нет летного опыта, очень беспокоит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Научимся по ходу дела.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: И я бы советовала начать прямо сейчас. А то все назгулы нас обгонят.

 

Оставшиеся команды берутся за свои дельтапланы и покидают первую площадку почти одновременно.

 

_на второй площадке_

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну, наконец-то! Я уж думал, они никогда не соберутся и не полетят.

Кирн: А что ты хотел? Каждое существо в полете боится упасть.

ГЛАУРУНГ (ухмыляется): Не каждое. Я вот никогда не боялся летать.

Кирн (ехидно): Так уж никогда? А в первый раз? Может, в первый раз тебя сам Мелькор с главной башни Ангбанда скидывал, а?

ГЛАУРУНГ (протестующе): Чепуха абсолютная! Ничего такого не было. (смотрит на дельтапланеристов) И вообще, смотри, что назгулы творят!

 

9-й и 7-й назгулы решили не следовать прямым маршрутом. Вместо этого они начали большой вираж, видимо, намереваясь приземлиться на площадку с другой стороны. С дельтапланом они освоились быстро, и вираж у них получается достаточно красивый. Ангмарец и Эомер, как стартовавшие первыми, пока находятся впереди всех. Команда Линдира освоилась с дельтапланом немного быстрее команды Фарамира и потому чуть-чуть обошла их. Хотя они все еще летят почти рядом.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит вниз): Знаете, госпожа, мне кажется, что Кэлеборн не одобрил бы такое времяпрепровождение.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Мы ведь здесь только на время финала. В Лориэне у меня не будет возможности так развлекаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Поэтому вы сегодня с джедайским мечом фехтовали?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Возможно... (смеется)

АРАГОРН (на некотором расстоянии позади, кричит): Что у вас там такое?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (оборачивается): Я просто представила, что в конце конкурса нас будет поджидать Кэлеборн.

ЭОВИН (очень серьезно): Лучше не надо об этом думать. А то всякое может быть.

АРАГОРН (непонимающе): А в чем проблема с Кэлеборном?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я потом расскажу. После конкурса.

 

Внезапно дельтаплан Ангмарца и Эомера ложится на правое крыло и его сильно уносит вбок. Сперва кажется, что дельтаплан сейчас перевернется и упадет вниз, но потом все-таки выравнивается. Так как из-за этого маневра дельтаплан сильно сносит вправо, команды Фарамира и Линдира выходят вперед. Слышатся возмущенные вопли Ангмарца.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (вопит): Ты что наделал?! Из-за тебя мы чуть не перевернулись!

ЭОМЕР (почти оправдывается): А что сразу я? Эту штуку куда-то сносить стало, а я только попытался выровнять!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это был воздушный поток! Ими надо пользоваться, а не уходить от них в штопор!

ЭОМЕР: А мне откуда было знать? (злится) И перестань на меня орать, а то стукну!

АНГМАРЕЦ (шипит): Если ты разожмешь хоть одну руку, то я тебя буду душить весь путь отсюда до земли!

ЭОМЕР (смотрит вниз, прикидывает время полета, неохотно): Ну, хорошо... Давай лучше попробуем догнать остальных.

АНГМАРЕЦ (соглашается): Давай, только все равно уже не догоним, отстали сильно.

ЭОМЕР: У тебя еще есть надежда на остальных назгулов.

АНГМАРЕЦ (осматривается): Кстати, а куда подевались мои болваны?

 

Назгулы по пути своего виража поймали сильный восходящий воздушный поток и теперь находятся гораздо выше всех остальных.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (смотрит вниз): Смотри-ка, босса чуть не унесло.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоже смотрит вниз): Меня больше волнует то, что нам уже пикировать пора, а мы высоковато забрались.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Чего ты боишься? Мы же призраки, тем более, у меня эта телесная оболочка уже старая.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (значительно): Если босс будет недоволен, то у тебя и этой не будет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, хорошо... Но спускаться все равно надо. А то вон эльфы уже на посадку пошли.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Надо... ладно, давай в пике, только аккуратно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Угу, по сигналу... Три... Два... Один... Поехали!

 

Надеясь обогнать хотя бы команду Фарамира или Умбарца, назгулы совершают весьма крутое пике, почти прямо на саму площадку. На полпути то ли от испуга то ли по привычке 7-й назгул издает фирменный назгулий вопль, который рефлекторно подхватывает и 9-й назгул.

От назгульего вопля эльфы, которые уже совершили посадку, Кирн и Глаурунг затыкают себе уши. Глаурунгу это явно помогает в большей мере, так как он затыкает себе уши крыльями. Команды Фарамира и роханская половина команды Умбарца из-за невозможности заткнуть себе уши испытывают некоторые проблемы.

 

Дельтаплан Эомера и Ангмарца опять опасно кренится, но потом все-таки снова выравнивается. Арагорн и Эовин, собиравшиеся зайти на посадку, из-за воплей назгулов врезаются в Глаурунга.

Сами назгулы выходят из пике и, к радости всех остальных, заканчивают вопить на достаточно безопасном расстоянии от площадки и плавно спускаются. Завершают маневр они почти безупречной мягкой посадкой на площадку.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (назгулам, с упреком): Вы что делаете? Разве можно так?! На конкурсе, тем более на такой высоте?!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (огрызается): А что, нельзя что ли? Может, это от адреналина! Полет, скорость, адреналин! При адреналине можно!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (стоит в стороне от спорящих, как бы между делом): У призраков всплесков адреналина не бывает.

АРАГОРН (удостоверился, что дельтаплан не пострадал и теперь надвигается на назгулов): Да я вас сейчас за такие шуточки...

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (готовится защищаться): А что ты нам сделаешь, вот что?!

АРАГОРН (угрожающе): В Войну Кольца я от вас и в больших количествах отбивался, а теперь вообще скину отсюда!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоже угрожающе): Мы имеем право на защиту! И мы тебя сами скинем!

ЭОВИН (еще более угрожающе): Сейчас устроим бой два на два и посмотрим, кто кого скинет.

ГЛАУРУНГ (потирает ушибленный бок, Кирну): Вроде, назгулы закончили вопить, а в ушах все еще шумит.

Кирн (потирает ухо, Глаурунгу): Это не в ушах, это просто вопли не кончаются.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ведущим): Печально, что для этих криков есть повод. Но вы, как ведущие, должны их успокоить.

 

Прежде чем Глаурунг или Кирн успевают вмешаться, раздается крик Ангмарца.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (уже почти долетел до площадки, кричит Арагорну и Эовин): Не трогайте их!

ЭОМЕР (одновременно с Ангмарцем кричит назгулам): Не трогайте их!

 

Последний дельтаплан совершает посадку на площадку.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (направляется к назгулам): Никому никого не трогать, я их сейчас сам убью!

ЭОМЕР (идет сразу за Ангмарцем): Нет, это я их сейчас убью!

АНГМАРЕЦ (внезапно останавливается, отступает в сторону): Прошу. Если знаешь как их убить, то вперед.

ЭОМЕР (останавливается в задумчивости, потом вздыхает): Не знаю. Ладно, оставляю их тебе.

ЛЕГОЛАС: На это стоит посмотреть.

ЭОВИН (с некоторым сожалением): Вряд ли он их скинет вниз.

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Нет ничего невозможного...

 

Ангмарец подходит к назгулам и раздает каждому по паре увесистых подзатыльников.

 

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): Это так унизительно! За что?!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы же ничего такого не сделали!

АНГМАРЕЦ (командирским голосом): Молчать! (грозно) Из-за вас я чуть не свалился вниз! И из-за вашей выходки вас могут убрать из конкурса, и тогда темные силы окажутся в проигрыше.

Кирн (многообещающе): Убрать с конкурса? Это неплохая идея.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (задумчиво): По-моему, это было бы слишком жестоко даже для них.

ГЛАУРУНГ (соглашается): К тому же, будет не так интересно. Пусть остаются.

Кирн (неохотно): Ладно... но чтоб больше никаких воплей. Считайте, что у них строгий выговор.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Я за ними прослежу. Если еще раз что-нибудь выкинут на конкурсе, отправятся у меня жить в Хоббитон.

АРАГОРН (веселится): Ха, а вот это отличная угроза после того, что им сегодня утром хоббиты устроили!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Это второй и шестой сегодня хоббитам попались.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро): Но мы тоже в Хоббитон не хотим.

ЭОВИН: По-моему, они оба вполне искренне это говорят.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смеется): Еще бы. Хоббиты у нас грозные.

ЭОМЕР (нетерпеливо): Если они больше не будут мешать другим, может, продолжим конкурс?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Как пожелаете. Начнем вторую часть!

 

Все участники и ведущие внезапно оказываются на точно такой же горной вершине, только расположенной не отдельно, а находящейся среди других таких же высоких гор. С одной стороны от площадки начинается не слишком глубокое, зато извилистое ущелье. Внешне перемещение выглядит так, будто участники остались на месте, а изменилась сама обстановка вокруг них.

 

АРАГОРН: Ловкая смена декораций. (осматривается) Мы что, перенеслись сюда вместе с горой?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Нет, только с её вершиной. Это называется... (задумывается, смотрит на Кирна)

Кирн (подсказывает): Объемная телепортация.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Вы выбрали красивое место для этого конкурса.

ЭОМЕР: Не думал, что эльфам могут нравиться скалы.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нам ведь могут нравиться не только леса. Тут действительно по-своему очень красиво.

ГЛАУРУНГ (очень довольно): Рад, что вам нравится. Можно сказать, сам выбирал.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Наверно, много энергии нужно на такую телепортацию?

Кирн: Немало. Но для этого конкурса все равно был слишком большой резерв энергии для спасательной техники.

ЭОВИН (качает головой): Похоже, ключевое слово здесь – был.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (Ангмарцу): Да, шеф, умеешь ты задать правильный вопрос.

ГЛАУРУНГ (ворчливо): Ну, ладно уже с этими спасателями... Вашим заданием будет пролететь по этому ущелью до конца, где вас ожидает последняя часть испытания. Вот и всё.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В этом ущелье тоже много воздушных потоков?

Кирн: Один, но устойчивый, насколько я знаю. Поможет вам легко удержаться на одной высоте, и, при желании опускаться или подниматься. Только выше самого ущелья не взлетайте, а то посчитаю, как срезание угла.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Все понятно. (9-му назгулу) Ну что, взяли и полетели?

 

Назгулы быстро берут свой дельтаплан и покидают площадку.

 

АРАГОРН (деловито): Так, их нельзя упустить, а то уйдут в отрыв.

ЭОВИН (решительно): Мы им не позволим.

 

Эовин и Арагорн с не меньшей сноровкой взлетают с площадки в сторону ущелья.

 

ЭОМЕР (Глаурунгу): Я правильно уловил общее настроение? Второй участок полета – это гонка?

ГЛАУРУНГ (уклончиво): Можно и так сказать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (воодушевленно): Гонка - это интересно!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (смотрит на Ангмарца): И пусть победит сильнейший?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну да. За жульничество тут, похоже, быстро удалят.

Кирн (кивает): Именно так.

ЭОМЕР: Погодите! Если гонка, так чего же мы ждем!?

АНГМАРЕЦ (усмехается): Ты смотри, на этот раз он меня торопит. Ладно, полетели!

 

Команды Умбарца и Линдира покидают площадку одновременно и устремляются за остальными.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (провожает участников взглядом, Кирну): А нам что делать, лететь к финишу второго участка?

Кирн (задумчиво): А может нам лететь над ущельем и следить, чтобы кто-нибудь действительно не сжульничал.

ГЛАУРУНГ (обреченно): Естественно слово "нам" означает, что я буду лететь, а ты сидеть у меня на спине?

Кирн: Естественно.

ГЛАУРУНГ (вздыхает): Все пользуются моей добротой. Мало того, что я весь Титаник на себе вывез, так теперь еще должен на себе возить другого дракона. (качает головой и взлетает)

 

В ущелье первыми летят назгулы, которых пытаются догнать Арагорн и Эовин. Предпоследними летят Галадриэль и Леголас, которые на полдельтаплана впереди Ангмарца и Эомера.

 

ЭОМЕР (Ангмарцу): Может, все-таки поделишься летными секретами? Как нам победить в воздушной гонке?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да примерно как и в обычной. Надо лучше других проходить повороты.

 

На первом повороте ущелья Ангмарцу и Эомеру удается воплотить в жизнь этот совет. Они проходят поворот, летя ближе к стене, чем команда Линдира и сами вырываются немного вперед. Так же на первом повороте команда Фарамира немного сокращает расстояние между ними и командой Спайка.

 

ЭОВИН (кричит): Эй, назгулы, мы сейчас вас настигнем!

АРАГОРН (подхватывает): И вот тогда мы похохочем!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (оборачивается): Знаешь, что-то мне не по себе.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоже оборачивается): Я тебя понимаю. Нас преследуют Арагорн и Эовин и при этом еще угрожают.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Лучше всего их просто игнорировать. И не оборачивайся. (оба назгула перестают смотреть назад, сосредотачиваясь на полете)

АРАГОРН (Эовин): Кажется, испугались. А если нам повторить их маневр? Поднимемся повыше, а потом спикируем. Так мы наберем скорость.

ЭОВИН: Можно попробовать.

 

Естественно, то, что команда Фарамира плавно начинает набирать высоту, замечают все, кроме 9-го и 7-го назгулов, которые твердо решили не смотреть назад.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Похоже, Арагорн и Эовин решили увеличить свою скорость. (улыбается) Или просто попугать назгулов.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может нам стоит поступить так же?

АНГМАРЕЦ (оборачивается, Леголасу): Отличная мысль.

ЭОМЕР (поддерживает Ангмарца): Да, будьте уверены, мы ею тоже воспользуемся.

 

Команда Умбарца начинает набирать высоту раньше эльфов. Впрочем, последние от них не отстают. Некоторое время все идут достаточно ровно, и команды, минуя повороты ущелья, летят, сохраняя свои позиции. Наконец Арагорн и Эовин перестают набирать высоту и пикируют почти прямо на ничего не подозревающих назгулов. Дабы не отставать от них, этот маневр повторяет и команда Линдира, которая обгоняет команду Умбарца, пройдя прямо под ними.

 

ЭОМЕР (явно волнуясь): Мы опять на последнем месте! Надо на обгон идти!

АНГМАРЕЦ (шикает на Эомера): Тише ты. Ущелье длинное. Поднимемся еще повыше, и у нас будет лучший разгон.

ЭОМЕР: А если ущелье не такое уж и длинное? Если не успеем разогнаться?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тогда проиграем, но я тебе советую меня послушать, у меня летный опыт больше.

 

Команда Фарамира нагоняет назгулов и обгоняет их, облетев сверху. Назгулы, не подозревавшие о том, что творилось у них за спиной, от неожиданности чуть не врезаются в стену ущелья.

 

АРАГОРН (кричит назгулам): Пока, ужасы, летящие на крыльях дельтаплана!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (трясет головой, будто отгоняя сон): Не верю! Обогнали, да еще и обзываются!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (оборачивается): Проклятье! Нас сейчас все обгонят!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо паникует): И босс нас убьет. Что делать?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Быстро вниз! Быстро!

 

Команда Спайка резко уходит в пике. Выравнивают полет они только в самом низу ущелья. Так они тоже увеличивают скорость, и, хотя обогнать Арагорна и Эовин им не удается, они сохраняют второе место. Команды Линдира и Фарамира вновь начинают набирать высоту, видимо, рассчитывая повторить маневр с пике и набором скорости.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (Эомеру): А вот теперь пора.

ЭОМЕР (с надеждой): Пора всех обогнать?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вот именно. Тем более, выше подняться будет уже против правил, а за нами могут следить.

 

Ангмарец и Эомер, которые поднялись уже почти выше самого ущелья, начинают опускать дельтаплан, верно набирая скорость. На прямом участке ущелья команда Фарамира, идущая впереди, обнаруживает завал из очень больших камней высотой немного больше, чем половина высоты ущелья. Впрочем, в самом завале обнаруживается несколько просветов, через которые может пролететь дельтаплан.

 

АРАГОРН: Интересно, ведущие специально это тут устроили, или оно само?

ЭОВИН: А есть разница? Лучше скажи, как пролетим? Поверху, или насквозь?

АРАГОРН (оценивает размер просветов): Лучше поверху. Не будем рисковать.

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): И так всегда. (подозрительно) Ты случайно не из-за меня не хочешь рисковать?

АРАГОРН: Нет, что ты... (находится) Я о себе волнуюсь!

ЭОВИН: Хоть на этом спасибо. Ладно, давай поверху...

 

Назгулам, которые явно не успевают набрать высоту, независимо от их желания приходится лететь через один из нижних просветов, который они проходят без лишнего травматизма. Команда Умбарца, которая явно не собирается бросать набор скорости, ровно пикирует на один из просветов. Команды Линдира в свою очередь тоже не собирается перелетать завал поверху и берет курс на тот же самый просвет. Ангмарец и Эомер явно догоняют Галадриэль и Линдира, однако трудно сказать, не столкнутся ли они, пытаясь одновременно пройти в просвет.

 

ЭОМЕР (кричит): Эй! Эльфы, освободите путь!

ЛЕГОЛАС (оборачивается, задорно): Мы первые идем, а вы за нами, так что это наш путь.

АНГМАРЕЦ (громко шипит): Владычица, проявите благоразумие и уйдите, пожалуйста, к сарумановой бабушке отсюда.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (не оборачиваясь): А может, я всю жизнь мечтала с назгулом сыграть в игру "кто раньше струсит"?

АНГМАРЕЦ (шипит не только громко, но и угрожающе, Эомеру): Всё, подрезаем их!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (почти так же громко, Леголасу): Не дадим им нас обогнать!

ЭОМЕР (многообещающе): Подрежем!..

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): Не пропустим!

 

Все-таки команда Линдира не решается таранить дельтаплан противника, и потому Ангмарец и Эомер вырываются вперед. Пройдя над дельтапланом Галадриэль и Леголаса, они первыми пролетают через просвет.

После прохождения завала команды Фарамира и Спайка, идущие впереди, потеряли свое преимущество, и команды Линдира и Умбарца нагнали их. Теперь все команды летят рядом, хотя и на разной высоте. За очередным поворотом обнаруживается конец ущелья, за которым видна следующая горная площадка.

Назгулы вновь снижаются и, удерживаемые воздушным потоком, летят почти над самой землей. Арагорн и Эовин, которые, перелетев через завал, оказались на последнем месте, вновь пытаются спикировать и набрать скорость. Команды Линдира и Умбарца идут достаточно ровно, уже без лишних маневров. Когда участники долетают до конца ущелья, на мгновение вспыхивает яркий свет.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (моргает): Что это было?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не знаю. И это не мы сделали, сразу говорю.

АРАГОРН: По-моему, это был...

 

Откуда-то сверху на площадку спускается Глаурунг с сидящим на нем Кирном.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (машет лапой, кричит): Фотофиниш уже сделан! Можете не гнать так и спокойно лететь сюда!

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Фотофиниш?

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмыкает): Видимо, хотят исключить всякую возможность жульничества.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Ну что ж, посмотрим, кто победил в этой части конкурса.

 

Так как необходимости соревноваться уже нет, все команды без лишних споров и очень спокойно приземляются на площадку.

 

Кирн (слезает со спины Глаурунга, радостно): Нет, вот это было зрелище! Я от эльфов не ожидал такого упрямства!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подозрительно): Ты это о чем?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Это на участке с завалом. Нам понравилась ваша битва с командой Умбарца.

ЭОМЕР (гордо): Но мы их все-таки обогнали.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Надо же было хоть в чем-то эльфам нос утереть.

ЭОВИН (хмыкает): Упорный призрак.

АРАГОРН: Только не переносите эти разборки на политический уровень.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Не волнуйтесь. Если мы это сделаем, то Лориэну придется начинать войну с Роханом.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мечтательно): А было бы неплохо.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тычет 7-го под ребра): Тише ты... (вяло) Ура мировой стабильности.

Кирн: Ну, раз дипломатических конфликтов не будет, перейдем к фотофинишу? (вытаскивает из кармана цифровой фотоаппарат)

АРАГОРН: Надеюсь, нам можно будет посмотреть?

Кирн: Конечно. (передает Арагорну фотоаппарат)

ЛЕГОЛАС (заглядывает через плечо Арагорна): Ну-ка, посмотрим, что там получилось.

 

На экране фотоаппарата явно видно, что команда Умбарца на этот раз пришла первой. От них на полдельтаплана отстает команда Фарамира, сразу за которыми идет команда Спайка. Последними оказалась команда Линдира. Кроме того, ясно видно, как 7-й назгул грозит кулаком обогнавшим их Арагорну и Эовин. Леголас подмигивает Арагорну и несильно тыкает его в бок. Выразительно хмыкнув, Арагорн передает фотоаппарат дальше. Галадриэль, глядя на фотографию качает головой, Эомер хихикает, Ангмарец усмехается, Эовин хмурится. Естественно, назгулы получают фотографию последними. 7-й назгул пытается провалиться под землю, но у него не получается.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (встает на защиту товарища): А... А он обиделся, что вы нас обогнали. И ведь он мог и что-нибудь похуже показать...

АНГМАРЕЦ (похоже, забавляется ситуацией): О, да, он мог.

ЭОВИН (грозно смотрит на 7-го назгула): Я ему покажу, как беззащитным девушкам кулаками грозить.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (очень-очень тихо бормочет): Вы мне сперва беззащитную девушку покажите.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Кирну): Я так полагаю, это было не против правил?

Кирн (вопросительно смотрит на Глаурунга)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Неа, это не против правил. Они же никак им лететь не мешали.

АРАГОРН: Ну ладно, раз это все равно не нарушение...

ЛЕГОЛАС (веселится): Готов простить назгулов?

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Ну не сбрасывать же их действительно со скалы.

ЭОМЕР (косится на Ангмарца): А может, они за это теперь в Хоббитон загремят?

АНГМАРЕЦ (качает головой): Нет, для такого сурового наказания это слишком пустячный проступок.

ЭОВИН (машет рукой): Ну ладно. Что с ними поделаешь, если их даже могила не исправила.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (беззлобно передразнивает): Каждый может наехать на беззащитного назгула.

Кирн: Итак, раз мордобойных конфликтов у нас тоже не будет, перейдем к третьей части конкурса.

 

Вновь обстановка вокруг изменяется. Теперь участники находятся на вершине не слишком высокого большого столба, расположенного посреди ровного каменного поля, окруженного почти таким же ровным кольцом из скал. Кое-где на поле можно разглядеть какие-то небольшие белые круги. На самой площадке на вершине столба появляется небольшой ящик. Пока все осматривают новую местность, 7-й назгул незаметно прячет фотоаппарат под балахон.

 

АРАГОРН (негромко, ни к кому не обращаясь): Надеюсь, на спасателей хоть чуть-чуть энергии осталось.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Кирну): Интересное место. Это вы его сделали, или оно таким и было?

Кирн: Оно тут было, но, я думаю, оно не природного происхождения.

ГЛАУРУНГ (воодушевленно): Наверное, хозяева этого места тоже тут игрища устраивали. Тут соревнование для пяти драконов за раз устроить можно.

ЭОМЕР (подозрительно): А хозяева эти внезапно нагрянуть не могут?

Кирн: Не должны. А если и нагрянут, то мы отсюда быстро уйдем.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: В чем же будет заключаться наше задание здесь?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Это будет самое интересное! Просто уметь летать – еще не достаточно. Теперь вам нужно будет поразить как можно больше мишеней, которые мы тут расставили.

ЭОВИН (присматривается): Значит, это такие мишени? И чем же их надо поражать?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Ну...

Кирн (быстро перебивает пасть Глаурунга): Вообще-то Глау сперва предлагал поставить тут макеты домиков и дать каждому по персональному огнемету...

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (с надеждой): Но домики заменили на мишени?

Кирн (твердо): Всё заменили, и домики, и огнеметы.

9-Й И 7-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (дружно вздыхают)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Вам надо будет в них просто попасть шариками с краской из специальных пистолетов.

Кирн: Каждой команде выдадут по одному пистолету, так что сразу определитесь, кто будет стрелять.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Думаю, насчет этого в нашей команде вопросов не возникнет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если вы хотите, то я с радостью уступлю это вам.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Конечно, после тренировки с мечами я с удовольствием постреляла бы. Но сейчас у нас не тренировка, а конкурс.

АРАГОРН: Смотрю я на вас, эльфов, и душа радуется. Жалко, что остальные вряд ли так быстро смогут договориться.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (будто в подтверждение этих слов): Я буду стрелять.

ЭОВИН (Арагорну): Думаю, в нашей команде стрелком лучше быть мне.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нет, я буду стрелять.

АРАГОРН: Но почему? Я уверен, у меня это получится не хуже.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (повышает голос): Нет, я буду стрелять!

ЭОВИН: Ты лучше будешь удерживать дельтаплан. А, кроме того, меня с оружием назгулы пугаться будут.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Что ж, довод веский.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (почти кричит): Нет, я!

АНГМАРЕЦ: А ну молчать! Смирно!

7-Й И 9-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (вытягивается по стойке смирно, молчат).

АНГМАРЕЦ: Значит так. Ты (показывает на 7-го) будешь стрелять, а ты (показывает на 9-го) будешь удерживать дельтаплан. И не спорить.

7-Й И 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро кивают и не спорят).

ЭОМЕР (с вызовом, Ангмарцу): Ты собираешься и в нашей команде сам решить, кто кем будет?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Именно так. Тебе лучше дельтаплан крепче держать, так что стрелком буду я.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Эомер, не спорь. В этом вопросе тебе действительно лучше будет послушать его.

ЭОМЕР (вздыхает): Ну ладно, раз вы все так говорите. Согласен.

Кирн: Отлично! (открывает ящик, вытаскивает четыре пэйнтбольных пистолета с ремешками, помеченные полосами разного цвета) Каждой команде предусмотрен свой цвет. (принимается раздавать пистолеты стрелкам) Черный, естественно, команде вампира, зеленый – эльфам, воинственный красный цвет – команде Фарамира, а команде Джека – синий, под цвет моря.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Когда кто-то попадет в мишень, она перевернется, так что стрелки других команд не смогут в нее попасть. Всего мишеней тридцать шесть.

АРАГОРН (изучает расположение мишеней): Думаю, лучше всего будет сперва всем разлететься в разные стороны. Тогда не сразу придется драться за каждую мишень.

Кирн (опять копается в ящике): Прежде чем вы начнете, рекомендую всем стрелкам дополнительную страховку. Ну, знаете, (бросает быстрый взгляд на Эовин) во избежание всякого... Ну и еще чтобы ваши родственники на нас потом не подали в суд.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Думаю, если со мной что случится, то Трандуил не будет подавать на вас в суд. Сделает Линдира пожизненным принцем и этим ограничится.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Тогда пожалей Линдира и возьми себе страховку.

АРАГОРН (Эовин): Надеюсь, ты не будешь отказываться от мер безопасности?

ЭОВИН (чуть помедлив): Не буду, конечно, раз другие не отказываются.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А вот мне страховка не нужна. Я падать не боюсь, да и родственников у меня уже давно нет, чтоб в суд подавали.

Кирн (находчиво): А вдруг какой-нибудь археолог их откопает? Что я тогда скажу?

АНГМАРЕЦ (усмехается): Остроумно. (7-му назгулу) Возьми ты это крепление, не пропадать же добру.

 

После того, как дополнительные страховки прикреплены к дельтапланам, команды, следуя идее Арагорна, располагаются на разных концах площадки. По сигналу Глаурунга они взлетают и устремляются к ближайшим мишеням.

 

АРАГОРН (Эовин): Так, вон первая мишень. Опустимся поближе к земле, чтобы легче было попасть.

ЭОВИН (пробует целиться из своего пистолета): Не беспокойся, по-моему, это все равно, что из арбалета стрелять.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (высматривает ближайшую мишень): Так, нам туда. Мы отстаем от остальных, надо набирать очки.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Если не наберем, босс обязательно узнает, кто в этом виноват.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ты еще увидишь, как я стреляю! Посмотрим, как ты тогда заговоришь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (что-то рассчитывает): Как настреляем все мишени с этой стороны, полетим направо или налево?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Направо полетели назгулы, так что давай полетим туда. Не хочется сразу становиться противниками Эовин и Арагорна.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Согласен, лучше будет, если мы переиграем назгулов.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Так, сейчас пикируем на мишень, а как выровняем дельтаплан, я стреляю.

ЭОМЕР (качает головой): Что у вас, назгулов, за привычка такая – пикировать на цель? А если не попадешь сразу?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Велика беда. Сделаю несколько выстрелов.

 

Все команды при приближении к земле чувствуют нарастающий воздушный поток, который с одной стороны поддерживает их, а с другой - не дает опуститься слишком близко к мишеням. Так как только команда Умбарца начала конкурс с пикирования (9-й и 7-й назгул за спорами об этом маневре забыли), то их сильнее всего ударило местным сопротивлением воздуха. Ангмарец и Эомер еле-еле успевают выровнять дельтаплан, после чего, уже над самой мишенью, Ангмарец, жутко ругаясь по-мордорски, делает по мишени сразу пять выстрелов. Один из них достигает цели – на белом круге проявляется пятно синей краски и мишень переворачивается, оказываясь с обратной стороны темно-серого цвета.

 

ЭОМЕР (почти кричит, Ангмарцу): Ну, как, спикировали, да?! Может, еще попробуем, а то с первого раза не перевернулись!

АНГМАРЕЦ: А при чем тут я? Ты вини ведущих, это явно их фокусы.

ЭОМЕР: А ты ближе, и это была твоя идея!

АНГМАРЕЦ (раздраженно): Отстань уже, а то застрелю. Полетели к следующей мишени лучше.

 

Команды Линдира и Фарамира, которые летят гораздо более спокойно, попадают по мишеням со вторых выстрелов. Эовин просто не сразу разбирается, как именно целиться из пистолета, а Леголас целится идеально и с поправкой на воздушный поток. Как оказалось, воздушный поток игнорирует шарики с краской, и именно поэтому первый выстрел Леголаса не попадает в цель.

7-му назгулу, которого не перестает донимать 9-й назгул, хотя они и летят спокойно, удается поразить мишень только с четвертого выстрела.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): О да, великолепная стрельба. Давить тебя, давить за такую стрельбу.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (огрызается): Тоже мне, недовольный нашелся. Босс сказал, чтобы я был стрелком, так что кончай жаловаться. Ты мне под руку говоришь!

АРАГОРН (оглядывает поле в поисках ближайшей мишени): Каким маршрутом пойдем?

ЭОВИН (взмахивает рукой с пистолетом, как бы показывая маршрут): Сперва подстрелим мишени с этой стороны нашего участка, а потом повернем и пойдем в сторону Ангмарца.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Там ведь не только Ангмарец, но и Эомер.

ЭОВИН (без раздумий): Ну да, и Эомер тоже, (азартно) но главное – Ангмарец.

 

Команда Линдира так же решает использовать такую же стратегию, и некоторое время команды Фарамира и Линдира тратят на расстрел мишеней не так уж далеко друг от друга, но при этом не залетая на "участок" соседей. Команда Линдира быстрее завершает расстрел мишеней в этой области и поворачивает в сторону участка команды Спайка.

Команда Умбарца, будто предчувствуя скорое нападение со стороны Эовин, в это время занимает расстрелом мишеней возле участка команды Фарамира. Назгулы в свою очередь, похоже, так и не договорились о стратегии и просто передвигаются от одной ближайшей мишени до другой, при этом уже умудрившись посягнуть на территорию команды Умбарца.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Надо назгулов будет как-нибудь напугать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (высматривает назгулов): Они сейчас на другой стороне поля, до них еще долететь надо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мечтательно): А все равно, было бы неплохо их напугать как-нибудь.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (осматривается вокруг, 9-му): Полетели обратно. Я тут прикинул, мы слишком близко к мишеням, которые шеф сбивает. Давай лучше к участку эльфов свернем.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Давить, всех эльфов давить... Полетели.

 

Команда Спайка разворачивается и движется в сторону участка эльфов, при этом не забывая расстреливать недобитые мишени. Команда Умбарца в свою очередь уже залетела на участок команды Фарамира, где Ангмарец вовсю расстреливает "чужие" мишени.

 

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): Ты посмотри, что они делают! Быстрее! Разворачиваемся и прекратим это безобразие!

АРАГОРН (твердо): Хорошо, тут ты уже по всем мишеням попала. Но за Ангмарцем мы гоняться не будем. Наша цель – расстрелять как можно больше мишеней.

 

Команда Фарамира разворачивается и летит в сторону участка команды Умбарца. Эомер и Ангмарец в свою очередь тоже разворачиваются обратно на свой участок, так как на этом мишеней уже не осталось. Они летят ближе к стене скал, опоясывающей арену, в то время как Арагорн и Эовин явно идут ближе к центральной площадке. Таким образом, обе команды на некоторое время отдаляют миг своего столкновения.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (озирается на Арагорна и Эовин): Я думал, они за нами погонятся, а они неохваченные мишени забирают.

ЭОМЕР (рассудительно): Это наверное Арагорн Эовин уговорил. (выразительно) А то она бы тебя догнала и...

АНГМАРЕЦ (сердится): Да что она себе возомнила вообще? Вот увидишь, когда мы встретимся, я ей ни одной мишени не отдам, что бы она ни делала!

ЭОМЕР (явно с радостью прикалывается над Ангмарцем): Ничего, друг, после этой встречи, думаю, я как-нибудь сумею и без тебя дельтаплан посадить.

 

На другой стороне арены команды Спайка и Линдира летят ближе к центру и явно навстречу друг другу.

 

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Приготовься. Эти эльфы могут всякой магией нас запутать и сбить с толку и с пути.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (усмехается): А чего ты мне это говоришь? Ты стреляешь, ты и смотри, чтоб тебя с толку не сбили, а уж я свое дело сделаю.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (бормочет): Тоже мне, водитель дельтаплана.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, а ты – стрелок. У тебя большая ответственность перед шефом теперь.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Надо было тебе это место отдать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (высматривает мишени): Сейчас надо будет резко уйти влево, к оставшимся мишеням.

ЛЕГОЛАС (азартно): И при этом надо будет назгулов подрезать! Всегда хотел это сделать.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (серьезно): У тебя будет такой шанс. (более веселым голосом) А то нас самих подрежут уже второй раз за конкурс.

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно): Нет уж, на этот раз наша очередь! (стреляет в очередную мишень)

 

После выстрела Леголаса мишеней на этом куске арены не остается, и обе команды поворачивают к краю поля, где еще есть несколько мишеней. Команда Линдира резко уходит вниз, естественно вызывая этим более сильный воздушный поток, который помогает им увеличить скорость и, как они и хотели, подрезать назгулов.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (почти кричит вслед эльфам): Давить, всех вас давить! Лихачи, маньяки!

 

Команда Спайка уводит дельтаплан немного вбок, и им все-таки удается подстрелить одну из оставшихся мишеней.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (громогласно извещает): Внимание, летуны, осталась последняя мишень!

 

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (осматривается): Тут её нет... (кричит эльфам) Эй, вы мишень не видите?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит в ответ): Видим, она на другой стороне поля!

 

Последняя мишень оказывается почти точно между командами Умбарца и Фарамира. Естественно, обе команды устремляются к ней и навстречу друг другу. Расстояние между ними неумолимо сокращается.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (целится в мишень, грозно шипит): Не стой между назгулом и его добычей!

ЭОМЕР И АРАГОРН (понимающе переглядываются)

ЭОВИН: Мог бы придумать что-то поновее! (целится и быстро стреляет)

 

Шарик, выпущенный из пистолета Эовин, попадает прямо в цель – в лицо Ангмарца. Благодаря новообразованному слою красной краски бесплотное лицо назгула приобретает вполне различимые, хотя и несколько перекошенные очертания. Ангмарец от неожиданности издает нечто среднее между назгульским воем и мордорским матом, что окончательно делает его похожим на ярого футбольного болельщика. Эовин же вторым своим выстрелом попадает в последнюю мишень.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (опять громогласно извещает): Последняя мишень поражена, возвращайтесь сюда!

 

Все команды поворачивают свои дельтапланы к центру и летят на площадку.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (одной рукой протирает глаза): Это же надо так! Прямо в лоб! Шариком!

ЭОМЕР (рассудительно): Скажи спасибо, что не в глаз. А так - жив ведь остался.

 

Без всяких проблем команды приземляются на площадку. Последними полет заканчивают Ангмарец и Эомер.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (почти сразу, грозно): Ты что, роханка, творишь?! Мы вам летать не мешали, а ты мне краской в лоб!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (7-му, тихо): Интересно, краска вообще смываемая?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (старается говорить серьезно и не улыбаться): Это был довольно необдуманный поступок. К тому же, это, скорее всего, будет против правил.

ЛЕГОЛАС (добавляет): Хотя получилось забавно.

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Я не ожидал, что так будет, иначе попробовал бы отговорить.

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): Ну хорошо, я все поняла. (почти извиняющимся голосом) Просто не удержалась, когда он начал это свое про назгулов и добычу рассказывать.

Кирн: Тебя можно понять, однако я вынужден принять меры и лишить вашу команду части набранных на мишенях баллов. Конечно же, Ангмарцу по возвращению на базу ОДО будет предоставлена возможность отмыться.

ГЛАУРУНГ: А после всех расчетов в этой части конкурса на первом месте команда Линдира, на втором команда Умбарца, на третьем команда Спайка...

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): В этом конкурсе мы хронически занимаем третьи места.

ЭОМЕР (7-му назгулу): Радуйтесь, что не хронически последние.

ГЛАУРУНГ (продолжает): ...И команда Фарамира на четвертом.

Кирн: По общим итогам трех этапов 3 балла получает команда Линдира, 2 балла – команде Умбарца, 1 – команде Фарамира, и ноль баллов получает команда Спайка.

7-Й и 9-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (сокрушенно вздыхают и пятятся подальше от Ангмарца)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ура и все такое. (нетерпеливо) Можно теперь вернуться в замок? Мне надо отмыться и провести беседу с подчиненными.

Кирн: Конечно, можно (щелкает пальцами, открывается портал)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Только не ругай их сильно. У команд отрыв был минимальный.

АРАГОРН: А я думал, что опять будет эта объемная телепортация...

Кирн (притворно вздыхает): Откуда? Этот портальчик – и то на последние остатки энергии со спасателей открыли.

ЭОМЕР: Да уж... Хорошо, что мы об этом только теперь узнали.


	10. Chapter 10

**_возле замка, ближе к полудню_ **

 

На крыльце, задумчиво подперев рукой голову, сидит Денетор, с тоской наблюдая за тем, что происходит перед замком. Мимо степенно прогуливаются Гэндальф и Кэрдан, беседуя вполголоса на эльфийском языке. Чуть подальше в траве Мерри и Пиппин демонстрируют Сэму борьбу, приемы которой им недавно показал Умбарец.

 

ЛУРЦ (выходит на крыльцо за спиной Денетора): Чего загрустил, бывший?

ДЕНЕТОР (вздрагивает, оборачивается): Кто здесь?! (кривится) А, это ты, мордорский алкоголик…

ЛУРЦ (проходит вперед, усаживается рядом): Может, и алкоголик. Однако не хожу с кислой мордой лица и не порчу всем настроение.

ДЕНЕТОР (отодвигая подальше): С такой мордой, как у тебя, ничего добавлять не надо. Хоть улыбайся, хоть с кислой мордой ходи – все одно воротит от тебя…

ЛУРЦ (стараясь не показать, что обиделся): Ну, я никому не навязываюсь. Не нравится, не смотри. (встает и направляется к хоббитам)

ДЕНЕТОР (вслед): Да век бы тебя не видеть, орчина недорезанный!

ЛУРЦ (останавливается, оборачивается, с тихим бешенством): Я – урук-хай.

ДЕНЕТОР (брезгливо отмахивается): Один леший – нечисть.

ЛУРЦ (издает горлом непонятный звук, похожий на рычание, которым он в свое время тигра отпугивал)

ДЕНЕТОР (поднимается на ноги, опасливо): Вот-вот, зверюга раскрашенная! Еще и рычит!

ЛУРЦ (медленно идет обратно к крыльцу)

ДЕНЕТОР (также медленно отступает, натыкаясь спиной на бесшумно возникшего сзади Адара)

ДЕНЕТОР (вскрикивает): А!

АДАР (подталкивает Денетора обратно к Лурцу): Бэ! Ты зачем Лурца оскорбляешь? Думаешь, если ты гондорец, тебе все можно?

КЭРДАН (издалека): Адар, помощь нужна?

АДАР (громко): Я сам справлюсь, спасибо, Корабелл. (Лурцу) Ты иди, Лурц, иди, мы тут с гражданином Денетором все уладим. (почти нежно берет Денетора под руку и уводит с крыльца в сторону, противоположную той, куда гуляют Гэндальф с Кэрданом и веселятся хоббиты)

ЛУРЦ (некоторое время смотрит им вслед, потом садится на крыльцо и молча смотрит на хоббитов)

 

_в замке, на кухне_

 

Бриллиана, Розалия и Портфелия накрывают на стол, Румил и Халдир крутятся у плиты. Аллора, задумчиво сидя на табуретке у раковины, щелчками пальцев отправляет грязные тарелки под кран, потом, также, щелчками пальцев, стопочкой складывает их на столе, не поднимаясь с табуретки.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ: Интересно, скоро у них все закончится? Обед остынет.

ХАЛДИР: Так он еще не готов, обед-то. Он еще часа два будет готовиться.

РУМИЛ: Как раз успеют.

Аллора (флегматично): Блажен, кто верует. Готовьтесь по сто раз разогревать.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (фыркает): Вот еще. Переживут!

БРИЛЛИАНА: Нет уж, кто-то может, и переживет, а я Пина только горячим кормлю.

РОЗАЛИЯ: И я – Сэмчика…

Аллора: Да ладно, не кипятитесь, организуем вам шкаф-термос… Да и потом, ваши Пин с Сэмом и так здесь, никуда от них обед не убежит. (вздыхает) Эру, как же у вас хорошо! Даже не хочется обратно возвращаться. Там у Боромира на конкурсе такооое! Лучше уж мыть посуду.

РОЗАЛИЯ: А как же тебя отпустили с конкурса?

Аллора (пожимая плечами): Да там сейчас и без меня... есть кому кругами по потолку бегать. А для ведущей это - несолидно. Тем более, все равно помочь ничем не могу. А если - или когда - у них там что-то изменится, то меня сразу же позовут.

ХАЛДИР (оборачиваясь к окну): И вообще, ваши драгоценные хоббиты могут пообедать в первую очередь. Главное – загнать их на кухню… (наблюдает за борющимися уже втроем хоббитами, потом переводит взгляд в другую сторону) Ого!.. Румил, давай закругляться, там интересно.

Аллора (заинтересованно, отправляя очередную тарелку на стол): А что такое?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подбегает к окну): О, Лурц с Денетором Адара бьют, а Кэрдан их разнимает!

Аллора: Ой! (исчезает)

ТАРЕЛКА (падает на пол): Дзынь!

БРИЛЛИАНА (пожимает плечами, наклоняется, убирает осколки): Подумаешь, мордорцу тумаков надают, велика проблема! Рози, мы с тобой… (разгибается, оглядывается, никого не видит) Интересно, неужели все обед на меня бросили? (подходит к плите, заглядывает в одну из кастрюлек) Ладно, я одна подежурю.

 

_во дворе замка_

АДАР (прикрываясь руками, уворачивается от Денетора и Лурца, наседающих на него с двух сторон): Ну, вот что я говорил! Чтоб я еще раз хоть в чью ссору вмешался! (пропускает чувствительный удар от Денетора) Хых! (размахивается, бьет Денетора под дых, попадает в Кэрдана, как раз оттаскивающего Денетора в сторону) Корабелл, ну, хоть ты не лезь! (падает, сбитый с ног Лурцем)

ДЕНЕТОР (торжествующе): Вот, он на Перворожденного руку поднял! (лезет к упавшему Адару, пытаясь пнуть его ногой)

Аллора (появляется, с визгом): Лурц, не смей! (хватает Лурца за руки, тот сперва замахивается, но вовремя останавливается, видя, что это ведущая, обходит ее и снова бросается на Адара, уже с другой стороны)

КЭРДАН (с трудом разгибаясь, хватает Денетора, оттаскивает в сторону, сдавлено): Прекратить драку! Митрандир, ну сделай что-нибудь, что ты стоишь истуканом!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (издалека, с интересом): Никогда не видел Перворожденного в кабацкой драке…

ДЕНЕТОР (лягая воздух в направлении Адара): А я никогда не видел Перворожденных, заступающихся за мордорцев!

ХАЛДИР (подбегая, хватает Денетора за плечи): Румил, держи его, он Кэрдана ударить может!

РУМИЛ (с налету вклинивается между Кэрданом и Денетором): Кэрдан, отойди, мы сами!

КЭРДАН (оборачивается к Лурцу): Прекратить драку!

Аллора (виснет на Лурце): Лурц, хватит!

АДАР (лежа на земле лицом вниз, вздрагивает всем телом)

 

Подбегают Розалия и Портфелия, с другой стороны на шум бегут Сэм, Мерри и Пиппин, их перехватывает Гэндальф, перегораживает им путь посохом, не подпуская к драке.

 

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: Тише, тише, горячие ширские парни! Там и без вас народу хватает.

РОЗАЛИЯ и ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (бросаются к Адару, хором): Ой, Адар, ты живой?!

Аллора (отцепляется от Лурца, бросается к Адару): Что с тобой?

ЛУРЦ (медленно успокаивается, придерживаемый Кэрданом)

АДАР (издает странные звуки, заглушаемые землей)

 

Аллора с усилием переворачивает вздрагивающего Адара на спину. Оказывается, он закрывает руками лицо и истерично ржет.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (поднимается на ноги): Похоже, это истерика.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (задумчиво): Воды бы сейчас ледяной… Ведро…

Аллора (щелкает пальцами, у ног Портфели оказывается ведро)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (хватает ведро, кричит): Разойдись! (выплескивает воду на лежащего Адара)

Аллора (отскакивает в сторону)

АДАР (вскакивает на ноги, отряхивается, возмущенно): Вы что! Мало мне было, что меня зверски избили!

Аллора (снова подбегает к нему): С тобой все в порядке?!

АДАР (с непередаваемым выражением смотрит на ведущую): Несомненно! Меня избили, облили ледяной водой, и все это за то, что я попытался уладить одну ссору! Конечно, со мной все в порядке, что мне сделается!

ДЕНЕТОР (вырываясь из рук эльфов): Улаживальщик нашелся! Да я тебя!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (подходит ближе, демонстративно помахивая посохом): Денетор, ты-то истерику прекрати! Второго ведра нету…

ДЕНЕТОР (поглядывая на посох, перестает дергаться, значительно тише): Подумаешь… Какие мы страшные…

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (пожимает плечами): Халдир, Румил, отпустите господина бывшего Наместника. Он больше не будет.

Аллора (озабочено): Ребята, Адара надо высушить.

ПИППИН: В замке Балрог сидит, я его видел! Позвать?

Аллора: Балрог? А это мысль! Безумная, правда, но все же...

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (морщится)

РУМИЛ (вздрагивает): Балрог? А может, не надо?

ХАЛДИР (беспечно): Да ладно! Зато высушит моментом!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: А вообще-то, госпожа Аллора, я думаю, надо этих буйных делом занять. Они ж от скуки изнывают!

Аллора (рассеяно): Да-да, сейчас, только вот Балрога позову…

РУМИЛ (деловито): Так, я пошел на кухню, а то мы Брилл там одну бросили. (ретируется в замок)

ХАЛДИР: Да, девочки, надо закончить с обедом. (направляется за Румилом, хоббитки – за ним)

ПИППИН: С обедом? С обедом было бы неплохо начать!

МЕРРИ: Да, да, обедать давно пора!

КЭРДАН (притормаживает Пиппина и Мерри, рванувших за хоббитками и Халдиром): Не спешите.

РУМИЛ (из окна кухни): Госпожа Аллора, вы обещали нам термос!

Аллора: Пин, сбегай за Балрогом. (щелкает пальцами) Вот вам термос…

 

_на кухне_

 

Бриллиана, Портфелия, Розалия и Халдир с Румилом убирают кастрюльки в появившийся у стены шкафчик.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (возбужденно): Мне кажется, нам тоже сейчас придумают конкурс!

БРИЛЛИАНА (скептически): А оно тебе надо?

ХАЛДИР: Ну, может, вам и не надо, а некоторые уже от безделья с ума сходят…

РУМИЛ: Я тоже что-то как-то не горю желанием. Мне не нравится идея конкурса, которым будут усмирять Лурца с Адаром.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Но Адар же ведущий! Или на этот конкурс с него снова полномочия снимут?

РОЗАЛИЯ (не слушая ее): А я бы не отказалась… Кстати, интересно, чего это Лурц с Денетором на Адара одновременно набросились?

Аллора (появляется на кухне): Давайте, убирайтесь быстрее, и пошли во двор – вас только ждем. (тихо хихикает) Адар Денетору сказал, что они с Лурцем лаются, как старые супруги… А Лурц услышал.

ХАЛДИР (закрывая дверцу шкафа, завинчивая специальные винты для герметичности): Да… Старый слэшер много болтает и не следит за языком.

РУМИЛ (завинчивая винты с другой стороны дверцы, философски): И на старуху бывает проруха.

Аллора (смеется в голос): Эх, Адар вас не слышит, как вы его слэшером обозвали! Еще бы одну драку разливали… Всё, готовы? (щелкает пальцами, все оказываются на поле перед замком)

БАЛРОГ (лежа на земле на животе, подперев голову руками, лицом к Гэндальфу): …И вот, когда я про нее вспомнил, сразу подумал – конкурс бы тут устроить, скачки… Что там пегасы! Это такая планета – пальчики оближешь. Жалко, они там все неразговорчивые, а то мы бы нашли общий язык.

КЭРДАН (издали): А, так они еще и дикие!

БАЛРОГ (поворачивается к Кэрдану, тот с трудом удерживается, чтобы не отшатнуться): А ты думал! Дикие и необъезженные!

СЭМ (Пиппину, восхищенно): Вот у Гэндальфа выдержка! Я бы на его месте не смог так вот с Балрогом беседовать!

ПИППИН (резонно): При всем моем уважении к Гэндальфу… (понижает голос) Ходят достаточно противоречивые слухи, чем на самом деле закончилось то его падение в пропасть.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (не оборачиваясь, грозит хоббитам посохом)

АДАР (с трудом укладывая руками пересушенные жаром Балрога волосы): А это интересно. Подумай, Корабелл – дикие, необъезженные, огромные! Это ж какой риск!

ЛУРЦ (окончательно успокоившийся): Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское!

Аллора (включается в беседу): Ну, договорились? (деловито) Так, кто проводить будет? У Балрога запланирован конкурс чуть позже, он не может. (останавливает жестом Балрога) Нечего, нечего, спасибо за идею, но ты никак не можешь. Да и я не могу, у меня ж сейчас конкурс уже идет, вернее, он уже перешел в стадию спасательной операции. Так что, технически, наверное уже не идет...

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (степенно, но опережая открывшего рот Кэрдана): Ну, я могу. Я все понял, а, кроме того, бывал я там. Могу инструктаж провести. Извини, Корабелл.

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Да я как раз хотел сказать, что не претендую, потому что не в курсе обстановки.

Аллора (деловым тоном): Так, Балрог, с тебя – список инвентаря, с Гэндальфа – инструктаж, с Адара – поделить вас на команды, а я быстренько в операторскую, заодно узнаю, как там продвигаются спасательные работы на конкурсе Боромира. (исчезает)

АДАР: Ну, на команды мы сейчас поделимся, а уж потом, Гэндальф, инструктаж давай.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (морщится): Не надо фамильярничать, молодой человек!

АДАР (склоняется в шутовском поклоне): Пардон, монсеньор, больше не повторится! (подходит ближе к Балрогу, поворачивается к остальным, громко) Так, дамы и господа! У нас с вами трое финалистов, соответственно, три команды. Нас тут… (считает по головам) четырнадцать. Господин майар у нас ведущий, его вычеркиваем.

БАЛРОГ (встревает): А мне там делать нечего, я всех одной левой обставлю, нечестно будет.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (качая головой, тихо): Феноменальное место. Здесь даже Балрог о справедливости заговорил.

АДАР (отмахиваясь от Гэндальфа): Это еще цветочки. (громко) Балрога вычеркиваем. Нас осталось двенадцать. Дам тоже вычеркиваем…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (возмущенно): Как это?!!

БРИЛЛИАНА (пихает ее локтем, поспешно): И не надо! Мы и не рвемся!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (хитро улыбаясь): Я для вас придумал кое-что получше!

СЭМ (Халдиру): Не нравится мне его реплика. В прошлый раз, когда Гэндальф мне это пообещал, я в такое вляпался… (закатывает глаза)

ХАЛДИР (фыркает)

АДАР: Так, все высказались? Прошу разделиться на команды. Здесь (указывает на землю рядом с собой) собирается команда поддержки Линдира. Там (указывает на Денетора) – Фарамира. А тут (указывает на Лурца) – Джека.

ХАЛДИР (ревниво): Не понял! Это ты, значит, за Лина снова будешь играть?

АДАР (гордо вскидывает голову): А что тебе не нравится?

ДЕНЕТОР: Но ты же ведущий! Это не честно!

АДАР (не моргнув глазом): А я снова от полномочий временно откажусь. Тем более, без меня у нас все равно поровну не делится. К тому же, когда я в прошлый раз за Линдира выступал, победила-то как раз команда твоего сына. Какие проблемы?

ДЕНЕТОР (тушуется): А, ну да... Тогда никаких. В принципе.

РУМИЛ (осторожно): Справедливее было бы, если бы эльфы – за эльфа.

АДАР (ехидно): А хоббиты за кого? А за людей кто будет? Нас тут всего двое, и я лично с этим типом в одной команде быть не хочу.

ДЕНЕТОР (фыркает): Да я и сам с тобой - ни за что!

ХАЛДИР (решительно подходит к Адару): Я тогда тоже за Линдира!

РУМИЛ (пожимая плечами): Ну, если вы хотите разделиться… (подходит к Денетору) Я за Фарамира.

ПИППИН: А я – за Джека. Он меня плавать учил. (подходит к Лурцу)

ДЕНЕТОР (сварливо): А клятву верности приносил мне!

ПИППИН (злорадно): А кто меня прогнал? Иди, говорит, помирай сам, как знаешь, а я тебя отпускаю… Кто бы это мог быть, а?

СЭМ (торопливо, перебивая Пиппина): Я за Фарамира! Хватит гавкаться! (встает рядом с Румилом)

МЕРРИ (идет к Адару): Вот и ладненько. А я за Лина!

КЭРДАН: Ну, выбора мне явно не оставили. Впрочем, я не возражаю. Компания не самая плохая… (направляется к Лурцу)

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (благостно): Ну, и слава Эру. Начинаем инструктаж…

 

_в операторской_

Ли (язвительно): Нет, это вы с Балрогом хорошо придумали! Нашли, куда! И, главное, кого! Хоббитов! И, главное, когда! Ты не забыла, что нас ждут у Боромира? Там как раз Тирр завершает подготовку к спасательной операции.

Аллора (умоляюще): Да помню же! Ну, они там не одни, хоббиты-то... И потом, там будет Гэндальф, и Балрог на подхвате, чтоб не скучал в замке.

Ли (не снижая тона): Рехнулись!

Аллора: Ну, Лиии… Ну, что тебе, жалко, что ли? Если их в замке оставить, они ж все разнесут со скуки! Подумай! А тут – приключения… Представляешь, какое это будет зрелище!

Ли (задумчиво): Да, значительно интереснее, чем погром в замке… (решительно) Хорошо. Бери техников и вперед. (хитро) В принципе, я сама над этой планеткой думала, так что порталы там стоят. Запасной аэродром, так сказать. Правда, я не рассчитывала туда хоббитов посылать.

Аллора (радостно): Да ладно! С ними эльфы! И Адар с Лурцем! Они справятся!

Ли (машет рукой): Иди уже. Под твою ответственность.

Аллора: Договорились! А вы там, на полигоне Боромира, без меня справитесь?

Ли (нетерпеливо): Тирр тебе уже три раза сказала, что помочь ты не сможешь, только сама пострадаешь. Иди уже лучше в пустыню с Балрогом и хоббитами.

Аллора: Ладно, Тирр я верю. Но если вы там без меня Спайка угробите... (исчезает)

Ли (ей вслед): Не угробим. Надеюсь.

 

_на поле перед замком_

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: Итак, подвожу итоги. Запомните главное – когда начнете его подманивать, встаньте в стороне от манка и замрите. Ни одного движения, чтобы он вас не засек. А потом первым действует тот, у кого крючья. И внимательно прислушивайтесь – вы должны почувствовать его приближение раньше, чем он почувствует вас.

АДАР (тихо): Ну, на это у нас есть эльфы. А с крючьями уж мы-то с Лурцем как-нибудь справимся.

ДЕНЕТОР (сварливо): Это намек на мой возраст, юноша?

АДАР (раздраженно): Это намек на то, что я тебя пока что только в драке «двое на одного» видел. На собственной, так сказать, шкуре почувствовал.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (хоббиткам): Ну, а ваше дело – запустить манок. Я так понимаю, Бриллиана будет с Пиппином, за Джека, Розалия с Сэмом, за Фарамира, а Портфелия – в команде Линдира.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (за всех): Договорились.

Аллора (появляется, радостно): Ну, вы готовы? (оглядывает команды, хмурится) Не поняла! А чего это вас только три команды?

АДАР (удивленно): А сколько надо? (хлопает себя по лбу) Мы вампира забыли!

ДЕНЕТОР (брюзгливо): И не надо ему. Обойдется. Нашелся еще… джокер фигов.

Аллора (решительно): Нет, так не пойдет. Или все четверо, или никто.

АДАР: Ну, вообще-то, мы уже настроились. Только вот, кто за вампира играть согласится…

ЛУРЦ (торопливо): Команды укомплектованы, обязанности распределены. Никак.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (солидно): В замке я видел Гимли. Он как раз домой собирался уезжать.

Аллора: О! (щелкает пальцами, на поле появляется заспанный Гимли в расстегнутой куртке)

ГИМЛИ: А? (озирается) Кто здесь?!

ЛУРЦ (радостно): Все здесь, кроме тебя!

АДАР (хлопает Гимли по плечу): Тебе выпала большая честь участвовать в конкурсе-гонке по пустыне в командном заходе! Ты выступаешь в команде вампира Спайка!

ГИМЛИ (моргает): А?

РУМИЛ (нерешительно): А кто еще в этой команде?

ГИМЛИ (подхватывает): Ы?!!

АДАР (радостно): Пока только ты, Гимли!

ГИМЛИ: Ых!

Аллора: Не, так не пойдет… (оглядывается, встречается взглядом с Гэндальфом)

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (отступая назад, прикрывается посохом, пытаясь за него спрятаться, но с достоинством): Я ведущий.

Аллора: Ничего, Балрог и сам справится. (щелкает пальцами, Гэндальф оказывается рядом с Гимли, посох оказывается в руках у Аллоры) Прости, Митрандир, но кто-то должен. Гимли-то даже инструктаж не слушал.

ГИМЛИ (хлопает глазами): Агррх!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (обалдело): И что? Мы с Гимли вдвоем будем?

БАЛРОГ (задумчиво): А если бы Спайк сам за себя выступал, он бы не смог вообще ничего сделать. (многозначительно) Солнце…

АДАР: Вот! Дело говорит. Так что справедливо. Ваша команда и должна быть слабее… Только разве это слабость – единственный специалист по этим тварям?

ГИМЛИ (поворачивается к Гэндальфу): Ыррх?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (разводит руками): Ну…

ГИМЛИ (растерянно): Я не понял… А чего делать-то?

Аллора (нетерпеливо): Пока я на склад за инвентарем, Митрандир тебе все объяснит. Я рада, что ты обрел дар речи. (обращаясь ко всем) Я все выбила. Балрог, давай список, сейчас на склад заявку подам и можно начинать.

БАЛРОГ (недоверчиво): А долго ждать-то, пока склад выдаст все нужное?

Аллора: Да мы моментом! (исчезает вместе со всеми)

 

_в замке, через пол часа_

****

В главном холле появляются участники с наконец-то завершившегося конкурса Боромира (Кэлеборн, Арвен, 2-й и 6-й назгулы, Спайк, Боромир и Фарамир)

КЭЛЕБОРН (со скандальными нотками): Я хочу немедленно провести свой конкурс! И поскорее уехать из этого дурдома.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: И с кем ты его будешь проводить? Финалистов почти нет, ведущие разбежались.

ФАРАМИР: Я есть!

СПАЙК (вяло, из своего угла): И я.

БОРОМИР: Молчи уже, нечисть.

СПАЙК (беззлобно): Укушу.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я тоже хочу провести наш конкурс, но не кричу же об этом на каждом шагу.

АРВЕН (успокаивающе): Скоро вернутся ведущие и со всем разберутся.

СПАЙК (фыркает): Оптимистка, млин!

КЭЛЕБОРН (грозно): Попрошу не оскорблять мою внучку!

Спустя пол часа возвращаются участники с конкурса Глаурунга - 9-й и 7-й назгулы, Ангмарец, Эомер, Эовин, Арагорн, Галадриэль и Леголас. Одновременно с ними Тирр доставляет из медицинского центра подлеченных после предыдущего конкурса Линдира с Умбарцем.

 

КЭЛЕБОРН (быстро идет к жене): Любимая, у тебя все в порядке? Эти кошмарные конкурсы…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Все хорошо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру , встревожено): Ты как?

ЛИНДИР (отмахивается): Нормально.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подозрением смотрит на Линдира): Когда я говорю «нормально», ты всегда начинаешь нервничать. Мне тоже стоит?

ЛИНДИР: На последнем конкурсе были небольшие сложности, но все уже закончилось.

КЭЛЕБОРН: И это ты называешь «небольшими сложностями»?! Да мы чуть не погибли!

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Но не погибли же.

Ли (появляется, оптимистично): Вижу, количество народа уже как раз набирается на новый конкурс?

КЭЛЕБОРН (радостно): Да! И проведем его мы с Галадриэль! Я хочу домой!!!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно смотрит на него, но молчит)

Ли: Я не против. Участвуют все финалисты и по два человека от команды поддержки.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): Обязательно человека? Нелюдей на конкурс не берете?

Ли: Тьфу! Я хотела сказать, по два … (задумывается) … в общем – еще по два участника.

АРАГОРН и БОРОМИР (хором): Мы за Фарамира!

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): А я?!

ЭОМЕР: Сестрица, давай вместе со мной за пирата? Хоть разок в одной команде будем.

ЭОВИН (с наездом): Ты уже третий раз за Умбарца выступаешь. Не хочешь победы моего мужа?!

ЭОМЕР (раздраженно): Прекрасно! Тогда мы вчетвером поддержим Фарамира, а Умбарец-Воробей пусть сам за себя сражается, и потом мы скажем, что наш Фарамир честно победил!

АРВЕН (несмело): Я вообще-то тоже хотела за Фарамира выступать.

ЭОМЕР: Супер! Не пропустите шоу! Фарамир и компания против остальных одиноких финалистов!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с намеком): Допустим, не совсем одиноких.

АРАГОРН (тоже заводится): Лас, не суйся. И ежу понятно, что лихолесскую команду не то что водой, магмой – не разольешь!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Народ, харе ругаться! Я не против. Буду выступать вдвоем с Эомером, и эльфы – тоже вдвоем, а все остальные желающие могут записаться в команду Фарамира.

ЭОВИН (пристыжено): Так будет несправедливо. Пират, я - с тобой.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Опять будешь мне вредить? Как Денетор? Ради блага Фарамира?

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): Как можно?! Я же честная девушка! Если я играю за тебя – то я и болеть буду за тебя. Но – исключительно на этом конкурсе! А так я болею только за Фарамира!!!

ФАРАМИР (улыбается): Дорогая, никто и не сомневался. Я тобой горжусь!

БОРОМИР (шипит): Предательница! Все они, роханки, такие! Дай только повод увильнуть от защиты интересов Гондора!

ФАРАМИР: Не смей наезжать на мою жену!

БОРОМИР: Кто тебе ближе? Родной брат или какая-то жена?

ФАРАМИР (хмурится)

ЭОВИН (наступает на Боромира): Я сейчас покажу тебе «какую-то»!

Ли: Спокойнее, спокойнее. Поберегите силы для конкурса.

СПАЙК (уныло): Похоже, мне о команде поддержки вообще можно забыть?

КЭЛЕБОРН: Ну, почему же? Назгулы могли бы…

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (перебивает): Я не хочу опять за Спайка участвовать! Меня этот вампир еще на предыдущем конкурсе достал.

СПАЙК: Я тоже против! Хоть мы оба и живые мертвецы, и оба - нечисть, это не значит, что я согласен маяться со всякими занудными кольценосцами!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (огрызается): Сам ты нечисть! (пафосно) А я …

СПАЙК (перебивает, прикалывается): А ты - ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи!!!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Видите?! Он опять! Я - назгул! Я должен сеять ужас!!! А с этим неживым придурком я потеряю весь свой темный имидж.

СПАЙК (фыркает): Было бы чего терять.

Ли (смотрит на оставшихся нераспределенными двух назгулов и Арвен): Да, Спайк, с командами поддержки тебе явно не везет.

СПАЙК (патетично): Все против меня. Но разве мне к этому привыкать?

Ли (думает, озаренно): Адар!

 

Появляется очень торопящийся Адар, слегка присыпанный песочком.

 

АДАР (быстро): Звали?

Ли (с намеком): Тут у нас команда поддержки Спайка никак не набирается.

АДАР (мрачнеет): И я, как всегда, крайний?

Ли (как само собой разумеющееся): Ну, а кто же еще?

АДАР: А ничего, что я уже на конкурсе Аллоры и Балрога участвую?

Ли (прищуривается): А вот, кстати говоря, кто тебе разрешил снова отключать права доступа ведущего и записываться в участники?

АДАР (теряется): А... ну... это... Но Аллора же знает!

Ли: Тебе доступно различие между понятиями "знает" и "официально разрешила"? Ты вообще у кого-то из основных ведущих разрешение спрашивал на эту свою самодеятельность или просто поставил Аллору перед фактом?

АДАР (убито): Нет. То есть, да. В смысле, нет, не спрашивал, да, поставил.

Ли (вздыхает): Ладно, я сама виновата, что вовремя этого безобразие не заметила. Но инициатива наказуема! Теперь будешь одновременно в двух конкурсах участвовать и туда-сюда бегать. Браслет ведущего разрешено использовать только для перемещения между полигонами, а все его остальные функции я временно заблокирую.

АДАР (кивает): Хорошо, значит, я в команде Линдира там, и в команде Спайка здесь. (заморочено) Не перепутать бы, в каком конкурсе за кого выступаю. (исчезает)

Тирр (умиленно): Адар вездесущий.

АРАГОРН: Вот до чего доводит должность ведущего.

Ли (задумчиво): Подарить что ли ему времяворот, чтобы он окончательно с ног не сбился?

БОРОМИР (ворчливо): Тоже мне, нашли мордорца – затычку для всех проблем.

Ли (укоризненно): Но если никто из вас не хочет помогать Спайку, то что нам еще остается? Кстати, о Спайке. Нам по-прежнему нужен третий участник в его команду.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (решительно): Я беру самоотвод!

АРВЕН (презрительно): Надеюсь, вы мне не будете _это_ предлагать?!

СПАЙК: Снобы и зазнайки!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так дело не пойдет! Арвен, ты можешь выступить в моей команде?

АРВЕН (с сомнением смотрит на Воробья)

КЭЛЕБОРН (возмущенно): Он же пират.

АРАГОРН (резонно): Гондору уже давно пора налаживать торговые отношения с Умбаром.

АРВЕН (решается): Я согласна.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда я буду третьим участником команды Спайка.

ВСЕ (офигевают)

ЛЕГОЛАС (осторожно): Джек, ты не забыл, что ты финалист?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не забыл. Но я доверяю своей команде. Эомер, Эовин и Арвен вполне справятся и сами.

БОРОМИР (хмыкает): Блажен, кто верует. Две жены гондорцев и один роханец хорошо выступят на конкурсе за умбарского пирата? (скептически) Ну-ну.

АРВЕН и ЭОВИН (меряют Боромира одинаково презрительными взглядами)

Ли (пока все опять не начали ругаться, показательно радостно): Пора на конкурс!

Тирр: Ли, а ты ничего не забыла, нет? В команде Линдира только один Леголас.

Ли (озабоченно смотрит на оставшихся нагулов)

ГЛАУРУНГ (засовывает голову в дверь): Я еще есть!

АНГМАРЕЦ (недобро): И я с радостью за менестреля выступлю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подозрением смотрит на назгула): Уж лучше мы как-нибудь вдвоем.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (Глаурунгу): К сожалению, наш конкурс не рассчитан на участников драконьих габаритов.

ГЛАУРУНГ (разочаровано): И так всегда! Чего еще можно ожидать от эльфов?

Ли (утешающе): Все равно, наличие дракона в группе поддержки было абсолютно нечестно, так как сразу бы свело к нулю шансы остальных команд.

АНГМАРЕЦ (довольно): Вот и чудненько. Пусть лихолесцы выбирают себе третьим любого из назгулов, и можно начинать конкурс.

Тирр (невинно): А зачем нам назгул? Эльфов и так трое.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Хвостатая, ты считать разучилась?

Тирр: Сам посчитай.

АНГМАРЕЦ (сосредоточенно пересчитывает эльфов): Три длинноволосых субъекта, шесть наглых эльфийских ушей… И от всех явно лихолесским духом пахнет. (озадаченно) Не понимаю. Откуда мог взяться третий лихолесец? Они что, непарным делением размножаются?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Или Ангмарец разучился считать…

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает, с легким ужасом): … или… (оборачивается и видит стоящего за их спинами как ни в чем не бывало Трандуила)

МИНУТА МОЛЧАНИЯ

ЛИНДИР (несмело, явно не веря своим глазам): Ввваше величество?

ЛЕГОЛАС (со смесью ужаса и восхищения): Папа?! Ты здесь?!!!

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается, ехидно): Не ждали?

Ли (нервно сверяется с ноутбуком): Но Трандуил должен был приехать только через шесть конкурсов!

Тирр (строит показательно невинную мордочку)

КЭЛЕБОРН (степенно кивает Трандуилу): Приветствую владыку Эрин Ласгалена.

ТРАНДУИЛ (легко): И тебе, Кэл, добрый день.

КЭЛЕБОРН (продолжает): К сожалению, когда мы с Галадриэль писали конкурс, мы не знали, что ты будешь в нем участвовать. Так что заранее приношу свои извинения – во избежание будущих недоразумений.

ГАЛАДИРЭЛЬ (пытается не показать свое недовольство)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не думаю, что для меня составят проблему испытания, приготовленные для моего сына или подданного.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озадачено): Это эльфийские владыки так замысловато и невразумительно ругаются?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Нечто типа того.

Ли (быстро): Все команды в сборе. Приступаем к конкурсу! (появляется окно портала)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (переглядывается с остальными назгулами, радостно): А мы в конкурсе не участвуем? И сами остаемся в замке?

АНГРМАРЕЦ (шипит и пихает его в бок)

Тирр: Не переживайте, мы о вас не забыли. Для назгулов Кирн проведет индивидуальный конкурс.

 

Участники конкурса и ведущие уходят в портал.

 

_в замке, спустя 10 минут_

 

В главном холле неприкаянными духами бродят назгулы в полном составе.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вопросительно): Ну, и где? Лично для нас был обещан конкурс, и что?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не рвался бы ты так упорно на этот конкурс, а наслаждался бы свободным временем.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (горестно): Было бы, чем наслаждаться. В нашем замке было гораздо уютнее.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (9-му назгулу, ехидно): А что? Ты, назгул, боишься какого-то там конкурса?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я не боюсь, просто я знаю, что эти ведущие могут устроить что угодно.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Так, кончайте пораженческие разговоры. У нас тут четкая задача – отстоять честь Мордора перед остальными государствами. И мы эту задачу будем выполнять.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сарказмом): Ну да, двигая к победе Умбар и вампира. Умбар со своей безалаберностью является самым нестабильным нашим союзником, а о вампире я и не говорю. По-моему, он вообще ни одну страну не представляет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бормочет): Давить, всех давить. И финалистов тоже давить.

АНГМАРЕЦ (строго): Если понадобится, будете у меня и лихолесцу помогать. Мы должны показать себя остальным, пусть видят, что в Мордоре есть достойная нежить!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Боюсь, не оценят. Конечно, мы тут стараться будем, надрываться, а вся слава – финалистам. О нас и не вспомнят.

 

Посреди зала появляется Кирн с мобильником в руках.

 

Кирн (радостно и воодушевленно): Ребята, я тут...

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (дергается, переспрашивает): Ребята?!

Кирн (менее воодушевленно): Ну, братва, я тут...

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (еще более вопросительно, чем 7-й): Братва?!

Кирн (всматривается в бесплотные лица назгулов в поисках понимания, коего не находит): Тьфу, Моргот, весь кайф пропал.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (философски): День прошел не зря.

Кирн (прячет мобильник в карман): Короче, я тут договорился о внеплановом конкурсе лично для вас.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): Внеплановый. Это значит, ты его проведешь?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: И придумал его, небось, ты сам?

Кирн (кивает, опять воодушевленно): Ну так! Вообще, хорошо было бы Адара подрядить на это дело, раз уж он в ведущие записался, но Ли сказала, что он вам не сделает интересный конкурс.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мне кажется, слово «интересный» можно сразу заменить словом «сложный».

Кирн: Кстати, места есть только для четверых, так что один из вас может отказаться от участия.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро): Это буду я!

АНГМАРЕЦ (9-му строго): А мне уступить эту привилегию слабо было?

Кирн: Не беспокойтесь, скоро набор на конкурс Халдира, так что его могут еще туда загрести.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Пожалуй, лучше все-таки попасть на эльфийский конкурс, чем на внеплановый.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кому как.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (косится на Ангмарца): Я согласен с тем, что эльфийский лучше, чем какой-то внеплановый.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает): Ну, и ладно. Без тебя, зануда, легче пройдем конкурс.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (не слышит его, задумчиво бормочет): Или эльфийский хуже чем внеплановый... Или лучше?

Кирн: Ладно, все уже решено, сейчас отправимся на конкурс... (вспоминает что-то) Да, никто мой фотоаппарат не видел? Я его на конкурсе Глаурунга, кажется, потерял.

2-Й И 6-Й НАЗГУЛ (непонимающе переглядываются, как не участвовавшие в конкурсе)

АНГМАРЕЦ (игнорирует вопрос)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (внезапно, отвлекаясь от размышлений): Фотоаппарат? Это тот, который мы с...

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (с незаметностью, говорящей о большой практике, пинает 9-го по ноге): Нет, не видели. Наверное, там остался где-то.

Кирн (машет рукой): Ладно, все равно он был взят со склада реквизитов. Итак, прошу всех на конкурс.

 

Рядом с Кирном открывается портал, куда входят 2-й, 6-й и 7-й назгулы, Ангмарец и, последним, Кирн. В зале остается только потирающий ногу 9-й назгул.

 

Спустя секунду появляется взъерошенный Адар, ошалело озирается, видит 9-го назгула.

 

АДАР: О! Хоть кто-то еще остался! Ура! (хватает в охапку опешившего назгула и исчезает)


	11. Chapter 11

**_внеплановый конкурс_ **

 

_в пустыне_

Все, кроме Аллоры и Балрога, оказываются на границе песка и каменистой почвы красноватого оттенка. На всех участниках надеты странные костюмы из черного блестящего материала, оставляющие открытым только голову. От костюма ко рту каждого участника тянется странная трубка.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (оглядываясь и ощупывая себя): Не нравится мне это. Где наша ведущая? Что это за шмотки? Где мой парадный костюм?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (рассеяно): Спокойно. Не стоит наводить панику. А костюм – это тот самый стилсьют, о котором я вам говорил. По хорошему, вам надо вставить в нос специальные фильтры, эту трубку – в рот, и вдыхать воздух через нос, выдыхать через рот. Но ведущие пошли вам навстречу и немного изменили климат в этой пустыне – хватит с нас стилсьютов.

АДАР (оглядывая себя): Вполне стильно. И, к тому же, бояться пока нечего.

ГИМЛИ (все еще ошалело): Вы уверены?

ДЕНЕТОР (скептически): Ага. Мы стоим одни в пустыне, ведущей нет, как отсюда выбраться, мы не знаем, сейчас придут ЭТИ…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (стряхивая с рукава песок): Внимательнее слушать надо было. Пока мы на камнях, ничего нам не грозит.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (слегка потеряно улыбается в бороду, похлопывает Гимли по плечу)

 

Эльфы и хоббиты оглядывают друг друга, рассматривают костюмы. Появляется Аллора, Балрог и куча непонятных предметов у их ног.

 

ХАЛДИР (нагибается, поднимает длинный шест с блестящим крюком на одном конце и утолщением для удерживания шеста в руке, на другом): Это, видимо, тебе, Адар.

АДАР (поднимает еще один шест): Да, не самое легкое орудие… Ладно, бывало потяжелее. Справимся! (принимает у Халдира первый крюк, прикидывает, как будет ими орудовать)

ЛУРЦ (придирчиво оглядывает сложенный на земле инвентарь): А потолще нет?

Аллора: Извини, какие были.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (молча подбирает себе шесты по руке, потом два поменьше – для Гимли)

ЛУРЦ (копается в куче, выбирает два шеста помассивнее): Ладно, разберемся…

ДЕНЕТОР (поднимает оставшиеся два шеста): Подумаешь, эка тяжесть! И не таким воевал!

АДАР (закатывает глаза)

ЛУРЦ (демонстративно не обращает внимания)

 

Румил, Халдир, Кэрдан, Сэм, Пиппин и Мэрри выбирают себе крючья поменьше. Портфелия поднимает небольшие шесты с трещотками на конце.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Держи, Рози, это нам. (передает один Розалии, второй протягивает Бриллиане) Держи, Брилл, и не бойся – наше дело только запустить эти штуки.

БАЛРОГ: Итак, задание – поймать, оседлать, и – чья команда дальше уедет, пока он не выдохнется.

Аллора: Для вашего и нашего спокойствия Балрог на время конкурса получает возможность создания портала для выхода к замку. Только к замку, Балрог! Для подстраховки не будем отбирать браслет ведущего у Адара, но пользоваться им для того, чтобы выиграть конкурс, запрещается. Адар?

АДАР (бодро): Так точно!

Аллора (подозрительно оглядев Адара): …На начало конкурса нам помогут Кирн и Тирр (появляются Кирн и Тирр, которые подозрительно молчаливы и явно куда-то торопятся, Тирр бьет хвостом по камням), но только на начало. Чтобы эвакуировать девушек вовремя. Все всё поняли?

ВСЕ (хором): Да поняли мы, поняли!

Аллора (бодро): Ну, раз поняли – вперед! Как только окажетесь на месте – конкурс начался. (щелкает пальцами, все исчезают)

 

_в песках_

Четыре команды находятся на расстоянии пары километров друг от друга, Тирр – с командой Джека, Аллора – с командой Фарамира, Кирн – с командой Спайка, Балрог контролирует команду Линдира.

 

_команда Линдира_

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (деловито устанавливает манок на песке, плечом отталкивая стремящегося помочь Мерри): Не мешай, я сама… (выпрямляется) Готово. Сейчас стопор отщелкну – и вперед. Вы готовы?

АДАР (перехватывая поудобнее крючья): Мерри, Хэл, нам с вами туда (кивает в сторону) Портфи, как я рукой махну – пускай.

БАЛРОГ (готовится хватать Портфелию): А мы с тобой, как отпустишь, полетим отсюда подальше.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (решительно): Полетим. К Гэндальфу.

БАЛРОГ: Не понял???

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (поднимает из песка совсем небольшие шесты с крючьями): Видал? Я тоже хочу приключений. А потом – Гэндальф же сказал, что после того, как его первый человек оседлает, остальным остается просто на него запрыгнуть. А у них команда неукомплектована.

БАЛРОГ: Ну, не фига себе – просто запрыгнуть! Хоббитка, да ты спятила! Он больше меня!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (невозмутимо): Ну, тогда ты мне поможешь.

БАЛРОГ (садится на землю, часто глотая воздух)

АДАР (машет рукой)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ну, чтоб нам повезло! (снимает стопор, и манок начинает издавать четкие мерные звуки)

АДАР (Халдиру): Ну, теперь слушай внимательно, эльф!

 

_команда Умбарца_

Тирр: Ну, дамы и господа, конкурс пошел. Рекомендую команде с крючьями переместиться туда, где вам будет удобнее, а мы с Бриллианой уж справимся. Давай, Брилл, помнишь, как Гэндальф объяснял?

БРИЛЛИАНА (подавляя дрожь в руках, возмущенно): Конечно, помню, не держите меня за идиотку…

Тирр (успокаивающе): Бриллиана, не нервничай, ты не участница конкурса – как только запустим манок, я тебя унесу отсюда или на камни, подальше отсюда, или в замок – как захочешь.

БРИЛЛИАНА (упирает руки в бока): А я, может, за мужа боюсь!

Тирр: Понимаю. Но не волнуйся, Пин не впервые в наших конкурсах участвует. Бывало и похуже. (значительно тише) А потом, у нас есть спасатели.

БРИЛЛИАНА (фыркает, наклоняется над манком): Готово. Запускаю?

Тирр (громко): Кэрдан, вы готовы?

ЛУРЦ (опережая Кэрдана, ревет): Готовы!!!

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами)

БРИЛЛИАНА: Кто не спрятался, я не виновата! (отщелкивает стопор)

Тирр (машет хвостом, исчезает вместе с Бриллианой)

 

_команда Фарамира_

Аллора (нетерпеливо): Ну, давайте скорее, там Ли одна на полигоне Боромира осталась, даже Тирр тут, я волнуюсь… Рози, запускай!

СЭМ (встревожено): Да, только ты не забудь Розочку потом отсюда унести.

Аллора (отмахивается): Не забуду. Давайте уже, идите на свое место, не мешайте нам!

РОЗАЛИЯ (устанавливает манок): А можно, я хоть издали посмотрю?

Аллора (непреклонно): Нет уж. Я тебя отсюда в замок переброшу, от греха подальше, некогда мне за тобой следить.

СЭМ (издали): Да уж, там за обедом надо присмотреть…

РОЗАЛИЯ (расстроено): Ну, вооот… А я хотела их увидеть… (громко) А обед еще час назад был готов!

Аллора: В записи потом посмотришь, нервы целее будут.

РОЗАЛИЯ (уныло): Я запускаю?

Аллора (нетерпеливо): Давай, давай! (громко) Господа участники, время пошло!

РОЗАЛИЯ (отщелкивает стопор)

Аллора: Ну, вот и славно! (исчезает вместе с Розалией)

ДЕНЕТОР (воткнув шесты в песок, растирает кисти рук): Конечно… Ведущая сбежала, хоббитка – поближе к кухне.

РУМИЛ (успокаивающе): Господин Денетор, но, может, там ваш сын в опасности…

ДЕНЕТОР (кривится): Который? Финалист ваш, что ли?

СЭМ (сердито): Они у тебя там оба!

ДЕНЕТОР (мрачнеет)

РУМИЛ: Все, тихо, не мешайте слушать песок… (замирает с закрытыми глазами)

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Кирн: Раз уж так все нехорошо получилось, я сам запущу манок, а вы идите, занимайте выгодную позицию.

ГИМЛИ (оглядывается): Гэндальф, а я не понял, где финалисты?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (хмуро): _Мы_ за них, Гимли.

ГИМЛИ (возмущенно): Не понял! Это что, вампир здесь даже не появится?! А я за него отдувайся?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (морщится): Не шуми, поздно брыкаться. И потом – ты старика одного хочешь бросить?

Кирн: Гимли, ты же герой. Неужели, не хочешь еще в одном приключении поучаствовать?

ГИМЛИ (косится на Гэндальфа): Ну… не то, чтобы очень… но ради старой дружбы… (решительно) Уговорили.

Кирн: Вот и ладненько. (наклоняется над манком) Идите, идите, Митрандир!

 

Гэндальф и Гимли с обреченными лицами идут к дюнам.

 

Кирн: Запускаю!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (неожиданно меняясь в лице, подбирается и становится похож на воина с двумя копьями): Готовы, запускай!

ГИМЛИ (заражается от Гэндальфа, азартно): Давай!

Кирн (с улыбкой): Есть! (запускает манок и исчезает)

 

_команда Линдира_

 

ХАЛДИР (вглядываясь вдаль): Что-то слышу.

АДАР (напрягается и вопросительно смотрит на Балрога)

БАЛРОГ (поднимается во весь рост и смотрит вдаль, с уважением): Молоток, эльф. (Портфелии) Ну, пожелай ребятам удачи, и вперед, на твердую землю. (подмигивает)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подхватывает из песка свои крючья и подмигивает в ответ)

БАЛРОГ: Удачи, ребята! (аккуратно двумя пальцами подхватывает Портфелию и взлетает)

АДАР (забыв про Балрога): Я тоже слышу.

МЕРРИ (чуть нервно): Тогда заткнитесь оба, а?

АДАР (вздрагивает): Ой! Извините, ребята… (кладет крючья на песок и исчезает)

МЕРРИ (обалдело): Не понял?

ХАЛДИР (глядя на крючья на песке): Я тоже. Что это было?

МЕРРИ (растерянно): Вот гад!

 

_команда Умбарца_

 

ЛУРЦ (разминая пальцы): Ну, что там, Кэрыч?

ПИППИН (озабоченно поглядывая то на сосредоточенного Кэрдана, то в пустыню): Лурц, не мешай. Когда будет нужно, нас позовут.

КЭРДАН (поудобнее перехватывает крючья, спокойно): Приготовились. Минут через десять он будет здесь.

ЛУРЦ (хватает свои шесты): Наконец-то!

ПИППИН: Только теперь тише, да?

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Да, теперь тише. Стараемся не привлекать внимания. Представьте себе, что вы – маленькие кучки песка…

ЛУРЦ (ворчливо): Ну вот, теперь еще песком прикидываться…

ПИППИН (шипит): Тишшше!

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

РУМИЛ (вслушивается)

ДЕНЕТОР (себе под нос): Между прочим, в моем возрасте вредно так долго на солнцепеке находиться. А этот дурацкий костюм мешает мне двигаться. Как я вам на это чудище полезу, если я даже присесть не могу толком?

СЭМ (успокаивающе): Господин Денетор, не надо так нервничать. Вы хороший воин, вы сильный и ловкий. У вас все получится.

ДЕНЕТОР (умолкает на полуслове, задумчиво смотрит на Сэма, не находится, что ответить, задумывается)

РУМИЛ: Он идет. Приготовьтесь, минут через семь-восемь начнется.

СЭМ (тихо вздыхает)

ДЕНЕТОР (неожиданно звучно, бодро и уверенно): Мы его сделаем, мальчики.

РУМИЛ и СЭМ (с удивлением смотрят на Денетора)

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Возвращается Аллора, судя по радостному выражению лица, конкурс Боромира завершился таки без жертв. Она осматривает команды и присоединяется к самой недоукомплектованной.

 

Аллора (взволнованно): Я чувствую его. Слышишь, Митрандир? Минут семь, и он будет тут. Вы в игре?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (перехватывая шесты поудобнее, ворчит): Самое время спросить. (громко) Конечно.

ГИМЛИ (тоже себе под нос): Куда ж мы денемся с подводной-то лодки…

БАЛРОГ (опускаясь сверху, ставит на песок Портфелию): Вот вам доукомплектование.

Аллора (с ужасом глядя на хоббитку): Кто?... Что?... Как?...

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (деловито): Ну, где это чудище?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ и ГИМЛИ (с открытыми ртами молча смотрят на Портфелию)

Аллора (Балрогу): Ты… Ты… Ты обалдел, что ли?

БАЛРОГ (весомо): Кто у нас проводит этот конкурс? Я? Так вот, Портфи изъявила желание помочь команде вампира. Я согласился. Еще вопросы?

Аллора (открывает и закрывает рот)

БАЛРОГ: Ну, вот и чудненько. Ну, я полетел – с воздуха контролировать проще… (взлетает)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (придвигаясь поближе к Гимли): Никуда не пойду. Я имею право!

Аллора (пытается что-то сказать, потом прислушивается и машет рукой): Ладно, делайте, что хотите, я тогда в замок, узнаю, как дела у пострадавших на конкурсе Боромира. Митрандир, если что, ты зови меня, я буду тебя прослушивать.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (закрывает рот, машет рукой): Мы сами справимся.

Аллора: Замечательно. А теперь внимание – он близко!

 

Слышен нарастающий гул, и на горизонте показывается нечто, бороздящее песок изнутри – как будто огромный крот копает туннель около поверхности песка.

 

Аллора: Исчезаю. Портфи, ты хорошо подумала?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (не отрывая взгляд от «крота», кивает): Хорошо.

Аллора (исчезает)

 

_команда Линдира_

 

АДАР (появляется, озирается, поднимает крючья): Я ничего важного не пропустил?

ХАЛДИР: Червь с минуты на минуту будет тут. Где тебя носит?

АДАР: Извините, но там меня еще во второй конкурс припахали.

МЕРРИ (удивленно): Это как? А как же мы?

АДАР (разводит руками): А вот так, типа я должен и там, и тут успеть.

ХАЛДИР (ядовито): Просто замечательно! (всматривается вдаль) Эй, вы видите?

АДАР: Вижу. Мерри, ты видишь?

МЕРРИ: А? Где?

ХАЛДИР: Ничего, скоро увидишь. Адар, тебе бы вперед выйти…

АДАР: Да, конечно… О! У меня есть мысль! (снова исчезает)

ХАЛДИР: Да он издевается! Осталось буквально пару минут!

МЕРРИ (растерянно): И что мы будем делать?

ХАЛДИР: Спокойно. Мы и без него справимся.

 

Через минуту возникает Адар с выражением полнейшей обреченности на лице. Следом за ним с легким хлопком материализуется 9-й назгул.

 

ХАЛДИР (глядя на назгула): Здрасьте.

МЕРИИ (отшатываясь): А он тут зачем?

9-й НАЗГУЛ (кутаясь в плащ): Пекло-то… И зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

АДАР (с досадой, 9-му назгулу): А кто тебе мешал с остальными назгулами выступать? Сейчас бы там прохлаждался! (Халдиру с Мерри, виновато) Вы только не волнуйтесь. Я сейчас, как мы червя заарканим, должен буду исчезнуть снова.

 

Слышен нарастающий гул.

 

ХАЛДИР: Все, он сейчас будет здесь…

АДАР (поднимает свои крючья): Так, стойте тихо! (двумя прыжками взлетает на ближайшую дюну)

МЕРРИ (приходя в себя): Ни фига себе. Так это он этого назгула себе на смену приволок?

9-й НАЗГУЛ (с достоинством): Ну, я сам согласился. Почти. Надо же было кого-то вместо мордорца к вам приставить.

ХАЛДИР: И что, большой был выбор?

9-й НАЗГУЛ (помедлив): Ну, если честно, я вообще последний из участников в замке остался. Кроме вернувшихся отсюда хоббиток.

ХАЛДИР (торопливо): Ладно, ты меня вполне устраиваешь.

9-й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает презрительно)

 

Гул перерастает в шум, рев, скрежет, и все видят, как из пустыни на них как будто идет волна песка.

 

АДАР (стоя на возвышении): Ого! Это и правда, больше Балрога…

ХАЛДИР: Я волнуюсь, как Адар справится…

МЕРРИ: Темный темного всегда поймет.

9-й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Шаи-Хулуд – не темный. Он великий и непостижимый.

ХАЛДИР: Вот и я о том же. (спохватывается) Кстати, а ты откуда знаешь?

9-й НАЗГУЛ (раздраженно): Я читать умею. В замке скучно же просто так бродить. Чего я только не перечитал…

АДАР (кричит): В сторону! Отходите в сторону!

МЕРРИ (торопливо): Пошли, куда велено (короткими перебежками уходит в сторону от Адара)

9-й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Всех давить! (скользит по песку за Мерри)

ХАЛДИР (старается ступать не ритмично, тревожно оглядывается на Адара, оставшегося на месте)

АДАР (глядя на приближающуюся волну песка): Ну, давай уже!

 

Из песка рядом с манком с грохотом вырывается огромная голова гигантского червя. Червь разевает трехлепестковую пасть, из которой доносится жар и запах чего-то непонятного, тревожного и будоражащего. Адар, у которого глаза уже загорелись азартом охоты, спрыгивает с пригорка и бежит к боку червя, занятого манком. Добежав, с силой цепляет крюк за край кольцевого сегмента брони, опоясывающего шею чудовища. Сегмент отгибается, обнажая нежное тело червя. Тот издает страшный непонятный звук и начинает медленно переворачиваться, стремясь отдалить обнаженный участок кожи от песка. Адар, цепляясь за крюк, поднимается вместе с ним на «хребет» червя, встает на ноги и цепляет второй крюк – так, чтобы крючья располагались, как вожжи. Червь начинает медленно скользить по песку обратно в пустыню, разворачивается, повинуясь «вожжам» Адара.

 

ХАЛДИР: Пора, Мерри! (бежит к боку червя, тот скользит все быстрее)

МЕРРИ: Аааа! Сарумать твою налево! (обгоняет эльфа и молчаливого назгула, которые бегут за чудовищем, первым цепляется за проплывающий мимо сегмент шкуры червя и, переставляя крючья, как альпинист, первым забирается на спину гиганта)

9-й НАЗГУЛ (видя, как Халдир цепляет свои крючья): Эльф, помоги, я летать не умею!

ХАЛДИР (ругаясь сквозь зубы на непредусмотрительного назгула, протягивает руку, морщится, но втаскивает его за собой.)

 

Спустя пару минут все трое становятся рядом с Адаром, цепляя свои крючья. 9-й назгул крепко держится одной рукой за плечо уже не замечающего этого Халдира, другой – за Адара.

 

АДАР (отбрасывая с лица волосы, восхищенно кричит): Это круче скачек!!!

9-й НАЗГУЛ: Это круче полета на виверне, вот что я вам скажу, господа!

МЕРРИ (крепко держится за крючья и молчит)

ХАЛДИР (начинает петь)

9-й НАЗГУЛ (морщится, но ничего не говорит)

АДАР (вскидывает голову): Моргот! Девятый, держи вожжи! (передает назгулу управление червем и исчезает)

МЕРРИ (с досадой): Вот блин!

 

_команда Умбарца_

 

Лурц атакует червя, который стремится уйти в песок. У урук-хая получается сразу зацепиться крюком, но неправильно, и червь начинает уходить в песок.

 

КЭРДАН (бросается к морде червя)

ПИППИН: Кэрдан! (бежит следом, но останавливается, не добежав)

КЭРДАН (протягивает к червю руку и начинает что-то громко напевно говорить по-эльфийски)

ЧЕРВЬ (замирает)

ЛУРЦ (вырывает крюк и цепляется снова, на этот раз броня отгибается правильно, и червь начинает поворачиваться): Кэрыч, отходи!!! (забирается на «хребет» червя, следом за ним, как мартышка, карабкается Пиппин)

 

Кэрдан догоняет червя и, ловко переставляя крючья, забирается следом.

 

ЛУРЦ (оглядевшись, отмечает, что все на месте, запевает): Эх! Ты лети моя акула, все четыре плавника!

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Червь уже приблизился к манку, из песка поднимается огромная голова с пастью, Денетор с громким «За Гондор!» бежит к боку червя, ловко цепляет крючья и в момент оказывается на спине гигантского чудища. Червь начинает свое движение обратно в пустыню.

 

Румил и Сэм бегут следом, эльф первым взлетает наверх, к Денетору, тоже цепляется крючьями и застывает, глядя на бескрайнюю пустыню впереди. Потом медленно оглядывает горизонт.

 

СЭМ (последним забирается на спину червя): Ну и страшилище! Знал бы раньше, ни за что бы не согласился участвовать!

РУМИЛ (вглядываясь вправо, где вдали работает команда Линдира): Что-то у них там не в порядке, не пойму… (осанвэ) /Хэл, как у вас там?/

ХАЛДИР (слегка затрудненно): /Все нормально. Только Адар все время исчезает… А вместо себя назгула оставил/

РУМИЛ (вслух): О, Эру!

СЭМ: Что у них там?

РУМИЛ: Назгул вместо Адара!

СЭМ: Ох!

ДЕНЕТОР (не отрываясь от горизонта): А не один ли леший? На дорогу смотрите!

 

_команда Спайка_

 

ГИМЛИ (стоя поодаль от тела червя, атакованного Гэндальфом): Давай, Митрандир! Вперед! Мы с тобой! (изредка подпрыгивает от избытка чувств, помахивает в воздухе крючьями)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (молча смотрит на попытки Гэндальфа забраться на червя)

ГИМЛИ: Да-вай! Да-вай!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (не выдерживает): Гимли, хватит орать, пошли помогать! (не дожидаясь гнома, бежит к Гэндальфу)

ГИМЛИ (чуть виновато): Вот чертова девчонка! (бежит за хоббиткой)

 

Втроем они довольно быстро справляются с оседланием чудища, и вскоре все трое уже стоят на спине червя, устремившегося обратно в пустыню.

 

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (отдуваясь): Никогда не думал, что бывает кто-то, более неудобный в сражении, чем Балрог!

БАЛРОГ (сверху): Это был комплимент или повод для драки?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (отмахиваясь): Комплимент, не до драк сейчас!

БАЛРОГ (довольно ухает, как филин, и улетает к следующей команде)

 

Некоторое время идет гонка по пустыне, чуть впереди команда Линдира, за ними команда Фарамира, и дальше вровень идут команды Умбарца и Спайка. Балрог, паря в небе, с удовольствием наблюдает картину внизу.

 

Аллора (появляясь в воздухе на своих крыльях, парит рядом): Ну, как дела?

БАЛРОГ (довольно): Вот. (указывает вниз) Все проходит отлично. Черви скоро начнут выдыхаться, и вот тогда будет весело.

Аллора (подозрительно): Это еще почему?

БАЛРОГ (подмигивает) Увидишь!

 

_команда Линдира_

 

На спине червя внезапно появляется насквозь мокрый Адар, с него ручьями течет вода. Адар встряхивается.

 

9-й НАЗГУЛ (шарахаясь в сторону и выпуская крючья): Ну ты, мордорец, аккуратнее! Это ж кислота какая-то!

АДАР (перехватывает шесты, огрызается): Сам ты кислота! Я только что из бассейна! (задумывается, уточняет) С эльфийского конкурса.

9-й НАЗГУЛ (издает короткий назгулий вопль): Эльфийская вода! Конечно, хуже кислоты! Давить, всех давить!

 

От назгульего вопля и воды, попавшей на нежную кожу червя за отогнутым сегментом, червь неожиданно перестает слушаться вожжей и резко уходит в сторону. У Адара и Халдира вырывает из рук крючья, и только Мерри каким-то чудом удерживает шесты в руках.

 

ХАЛДИР (кричит): Держитесь! Он может начать переворачиваться!

АДАР (пытаясь поймать крючья, скользящие вниз, одной рукой, а второй – удержаться за край сегмента): Лови крючья!!! (шесты благополучно падают на землю) Сарумать твою напополам!!!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (цепляясь за край сегмента обеими руками, ноги уже соскользнули, плащ развевается по ветру): Будь проклят тот день, когда я оказался на хребте этого удава! Давить!

МЕРРИ (изо всех сил пытаясь справиться с управлением): Да помогите же, вырывается!!!

 

_наверху_

 

Аллора: Ой, мамочка! Адар! Хэл! Балрог!

БАЛРОГ (растерянно): А я-то что? Конкурс, сами пусть справляются!

Аллора: Ой, он же сейчас в песок уйдет!!!

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

РУМИЛ (резко поворачиваясь в сторону червя команды Линдира): Направо! Направо правь, там у Хэла беда! (пытается повернуть червя)

ДЕНЕТОР (отталкивая эльфа): Еще чего! У нас конкурс, не забыл? На то есть спасатели и вон там наверху, если ты не заметил, Балрог с этой крылатой девицей. (пренебрежительно) Вытащат твоего братца, ничего страшного. Ну, проиграет в этот раз лихолесец, что ж делать. (со значением) Зато мы первыми придем!

СЭМ (тоже глядя направо): Это… Нехорошо как-то. Ведущие не сильно вниз спешат, а там еще Мерри. Может, правда помочь надо, а, господин Денетор?

ДЕНЕТОР (резко): Прекратить нытье! Сами справятся! А нам еще победить надо. Вперед!

 

_команда Умбарца_

 

ПИППИН (глядя вперед, на команду Линдира): Ой, Мерри! Кэрдан!!! Что там делается, куда этого монстра понесло?

КЭРДАН (прикрыв глаза): Халдир говорит, что они потеряли управление почти полностью. Червь не уходит в песок только благодаря Мерри.

ПИППИН: Ох!

КЭРДАН: Зато он начинает прибавлять скорость.

ЛУРЦ (дергает за крючья): Эх, акула! давай, прибавь ходу, нам их догнать надо!

ПИППИН (укоризненно): Там проблемы, а ты все о гонке…

ЛУРЦ (огрызается): Там Адарыч, между прочим! И друг твой, малой. А как мы им поможем, если плетемся в хвосте! («пришпоривает» червя)

КЭРДАН (тихо): Там еще Халдир. (подумав немного) И назгул…

ПИППИН (фыркает): Вот уж о ком я бы не беспокоился!

 

_команда Линдира_

 

ХАЛДИР (пытаясь забраться ближе к Мерри): Адар! Помоги этому кольценосцу несчастному, сейчас ведь его по песку размажет!

МЕРРИ (цепляясь за крючья): Аааааа!!!

АДАР (шипит): Чтоб тебя, нечисть позорная! Сам удержаться не может!

9-й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): Да, тебе бы железные перчатки, я бы на тебя посмотрел, как бы ты держался!

АДАР (протягивает руку назгулу, тот хватается за нее, и Адар медленно, с трудом втаскивает назгула обратно на спину червя): Держись, Моргот тебя побери, не сваливайся… (замирает) Чтоб вас разорвало! Всех давить! (исчезает)

9-й НАЗГУЛ: Опять провалился. И цитировать меня начал. Становлюсь популярным… (пробирается вслед за Халдиром к Мерри)

 

Неожиданно червь резко дергается в сторону, двигаясь теперь влево, по направлению к команде Фарамира. Черви угрожающе сближаются. От рывка 9-й назгул снова сваливается, на этот раз совсем – на песок. По счастью, сваливается в сторону, противоположную движению червя, и мощное тело не раздавливает его, а стремительно удаляется дальше – вперед и влево.

 

9-й НАЗГУЛ (с трудом встает, кутается в плащ): Ах ты, тварь поганая! (оглядывается, беспомощно) Давить… Это что ж, они уехали, а я один остался? В пустыне? Эй! Балрог? Шеф… Аллора! Адар!!! МАМА!!!

 

_наверху_

 

Аллора: Ой, смотри, назгула сбросило! Ой, надо его подобрать!

БАЛРОГ (морщится): Да не охай ты. Сейчас я его к замку переброшу и вернусь.

Аллора: Давай, только быстрее, а то мне тоже надо в замок возвращаться, не могу тут дежурить.

БАЛРОГ: Да я быстро – одна нога тут, другая… тоже здесь (пикирует вниз к назгулу)

Аллора (вслед): А я пока в целом за конкурсом присмотрю. Быстрее давай, дело к финалу явно идет! (с тревогой смотрит вниз, в сторону команды Линдира)

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

ДЕНЕТОР (натягивая «вожжи»): Тпру! Нет, вперед! Моргот тебя побери, уходи, в сторону уходи, придурок!

СЭМ (Румилу): Сам не знает, чего хочет, а на животное орет.

РУМИЛ: Согласен. Только животному плевать, у него ушей нет.

СЭМ (глядя вправо, на приближающегося червя команды Линдира): Караул.

РУМИЛ: Согласен…

 

_команда Спайка_

 

ГИМЛИ: Гэндальф, что у них там такое? (всматривается вдаль)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (деловито): По-моему, сейчас они столкнутся.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: По-моему, тоже.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Что делать будем?

ГИМЛИ: Полный вперед!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (молодецки ухает, перехватывает шесты поудобнее и тихо шепчет что-то себе под нос)

ГИМЛИ: Эй, а колдовать разве можно?

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (прерываясь): Я не колдую, а пытаюсь объяснить этому зверю, что мне от него надо. Помолчи.

ГИМЛИ (умолкает)

 

Червь команды Спайка набирает скорость, оставляя позади команду Умбарца.

 

_команда Умбарца_

 

ЛУРЦ: Догоняют!!! Обгоняют!!! (рычит)

ПИППИН (подпрыгивает на месте): Жарь на полный! Не отставай, гусеница!

КЭРДАН (качает головой)

 

_команда Линдира_

 

ХАЛДИР (добирается до Мерри): Давай крючья, попробуем их по центру переставить!

МЕРРИ: А может, лучше не надо? Сейчас отцепим, и он в песок уйдет…

ХАЛДИР: А так он у тебя все время влево забирает, мы сейчас с Румилом столкнемся!

МЕРРИ: Ой!

 

Халдир выдергивает один крюк и передвигается к центру спины червя. Неожиданно рядом возникает совершенно мокрый Адар, с него опять ручьями течет вода.

 

ХАЛДИР (оглядываясь на Адара): Уйди! Уйди ты к Морготу отсюда со своими брызгами! Хочешь, чтобы он совсем озверел???

АДАР (растерянно): Куда ж я уйду? (оглядывается) А Девятый где?

ХАЛДИР: Тебя не было, чтоб его поддержать, он и свалился. Что ты стоишь? Помогай!

АДАР (бросаясь к Халдиру): То уйди, то помоги… Сам определись, чего хочешь!

МЕРРИ: Ааааа! (теряет равновесие от очередного толчка и падает, выпустив шест из рук, почти попадает под червя, но его успевает подхватить вовремя подлетевший Балрог)

АДАР (бросаясь к шесту, не успевает его поймать): Ааааа!!!

ХАЛДИР (с трудом удерживаясь на ногах с последним крюком): Аааааа!!!

 

Шест вырывается из рук Халдира, слетает в песок, освобожденный червь тут же начинает закапываться в песок, продолжая двигаться в сторону команды Фарамира, червь команды Фарамира почему-то начинает тормозить, невзирая на вопли Денетора, сверху на уходящего в песок червя пикирует Балрог, у которого в одной руке уже болтается Мерри, хватает Халдира, а на Адара у него явно не хватает лап.

 

Аллора (возникая в воздухе рядом): Адар!!! (бросается вниз, но поздно – Адар вместе с червем уходит в песок)

 

Мимо останавливающегося червя команды Фарамира проносится команда Спайка, за ними – команда Умбарца, Лурц, Кэрдан, Пиппин, Гэндальф, Гимли и Портфелия пытаются затормозить, но у них ничего не получается. Балрог опускается на песок рядом с остановившимся червем команды Фарамира, ставит на землю Мерри и Халдира. Рядом на песок опускается Аллора, бледная и абсолютно убитая. На землю спрыгивают Румил и Сэм, спускается брызгающий слюной Денетор.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Что за нафиг??? Я, понимаешь, гоню, я первым должен придти, а он (пинает остановившегося червя) тормозит ни с того, ни с сего! Что вы нам за меринов подсунули? (Аллоре) Я вас спрашиваю!

ХАЛДИР (медленно приходит в себя, Денетору): Заткнись.

ДЕНЕТОР: Кто, я? Это ты мне? Ведущая! Вы только посмотрите, что за наглость…

РУМИЛ, ХАЛДИР, СЭМ, МЕРРИ (хором): Заткнись!!!

ЛУРЦ (в наступившей тишине): А то я тебя сам заткну!

ДЕНЕТОР (замолкает, неуверенно): А что, что-то случилось?

БАЛРОГ (растерянно): Адар… (указывает на яму)

ДЕНЕТОР (явно хочет сказать, что туда ему и дорога, но бросает взгляд на Аллору и умолкает)

Аллора (начинает рыдать)

Ли (появляется): Ну, и что вы тут застыли все? Загнали животное, и рады! Немедленно все из пустыни, конкурс окончен!

Аллора (поднимает голову): Ли, я…

Ли (машет рукой): Марш все отсюда, хватит фауну местную распугивать! (все исчезают и появляются на каменистом плато, откуда начинался конкурс) Так, быстро объявляем итоги конкурса, и Адара надо обратно в мои бассейны!

Аллора (всхлипывая): Лиии… Адар…

мокрый АДАР (сидя на земле за спиной Ли): А что, чуть что, сразу Адар?

ВСЕ, кроме Ли (подпрыгивают на месте, поворачиваются к Адару)

Аллора: Адарчик! (бросается Адару на шею)

АДАР (весьма довольный): Да ладно, всего и делов-то - браслет включить и в бассейн вывалиться…

Ли (ворчливо): Радуйтесь еще, что ему официально между полигонами можно было перемещаться. А то я вообще команду Линдира дисквалифицировала бы за такое. Ну, хватит обниматься, давайте уже результаты!

Аллора (отрывается от Адара, подходит к Ли): А что я? Конкурс Балрог проводил, пусть он и объявляет.

БАЛРОГ (откашливается, торжественно): Поздравляю всех участников с окончанием очередного конкурса! (пауза)

Ли: Ээээрууу…

БАЛРОГ (торопливо): Итак, итоги: команды Фарамира и Линдира долгое время лидировали, но непредвиденный поворот событий привел к тому, что…

Ли: БАЛ-РОГ!

БАЛОРГ (вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно»): Команда Фарамира 0 баллов, команда Линдира 1 балл, команда Умбарца – 2 балла и команда Спайка – 3 балла, они проехали дальше всех.

ДЕНЕТОР: Это еще почему? Почему это наша команда ноль баллов получает? Мы первые шли!!!

РУМИЛ и СЭМ (делают по шагу в сторону от Денетора)

БАЛРОГ (радостно): А червь команды Линдира ушел в песок на два метра дальше, чем остановился червь команды Фарамира!

ДЕНЕТОР: А… А… А!..

Ли: Все, все молодцы, всем отдыхать, в замок, Адар – работать!

АДАР (обреченно): И так всегда…

 

Все исчезают.


	12. Chapter 12

**_конкурс Кэлеборна и Галадриель_ **

 

Конкурсанты появляются посреди большого солнечного луга, вдалеке виднеется лес, прямо перед участниками начинается бассейн. Солнце почти в зените.

 

СПАЙК (чертыхается и пытается спрятаться в скудную тень от остальных участников): Сссадисты!

Ли (появляется с очень большим черным зонтиком)

СПАЙК (прячется под зонтик, раздраженно): Вы издеваетесь, да? Вампир под зонтиком – это такой новый аттракцион в вашем дурдоме?

Ли: Если тебя зонтик не устраивает, я могу его забрать.

СПАЙК (намертво вцепляется в ручку зонтика): НИ ЗА ЧТО!!!

Ли (кивает на бассейн): Можете прыгать в воду и приступать к прохождению конкурса.

АРАГОРН (осторожно): А что нас там ждет? И где сами Глэд и Кэл?

Ли (фыркает): Ишь какой любопытный! Лориенцы еще появятся – всему свое время. В бассейне вам надо найти клад.

ФАРАМИР (озабочено): Клад в бассейне? А вы ничего не перепутали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подозрительно изучает воду): Нормальные люди в бассейнах клады не прячут.

ЭОВИН: Клад в бассейне… Вампир под зонтиком… Это что, конкурс абсурда?

Ли (улыбается очень недобро): Эовин, это еще только самое-самое начало. Дальше будет много хуже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает придирчиво рассматривать бассейн): А почему вода так низко? Не могли до самого верха набрать.

Ли: Не переживай, там и так глубоко. А не под самый верх – чтобы вы раньше времени из бассейна не выбрались.

АРАГОРН: Не нравится мне все это. Я пока по техническому этажу бродил, видел макет одного бассейна. Надеюсь, этот не такой ненормальный?

Ли: Нет, он хуже.

АРАГОРН (стонет): Эррууу…

 

Лихолесцы стоят чуть в стороне.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (насторожено, Трандуилу): Так, сразу вопрос, ты вообще шоу смотрел?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Смотрел. И вполне себе представляю, что тут происходит.

ЛИНДИР: Слава Эру. А то Кэлеборн не видя ни одной серии сюда приехал, потом был неприятно удивлен.

ЛЕГОЛАС (все еще насторожено): А они в трансляции полную версию показывали?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Перед этой серией Тирр притащила мне пакет дисков и утверждала, что это – самая полная из всех существующих записей.

ЛЕГОЛАС (немного успокаивается): Если Тирр сказала, тогда – ладно.

ЛИНДИР (слегка встревожено): Ну … и как мы выступали?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Молодежь, прекратите психовать! Я видел шоу, я говорил с Кэрданом, и вообще, за вас все Лихолесье болеет!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (явно расслабляются)

ТРАНДУИЛ (осанвэ, Леголасу): /Если бы я принимал близко к сердцу все глупости, творимые тобой в различных шоу, я бы давно стал первым поседевшим эльфом Лихолесья/

ЛЕГОЛАС (бурчит): А нечего было к Элронду на совет посылать, тогда бы меня и не приглашали на всяческие шоу и конкурсы по три раза на месяц.

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает): Вот-вот! Сплошные неприятности после того совета.

ТРАНДУИЛ (переводит свое внимание на Линдира): А ты, как не отягощенный фанатским вниманием по сравнению с Леголасом, просто обязан победить в этом шоу!

ЛИНДИР (тушуется): Это почему еще обязан? Фарамир тоже достоин. И Джек…

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос. Победить может Гондор, Умбар или Эрин Ласгален. Неужели ты можешь подвести Лихолесье?

ЛИНДИР (пытается отговориться): Леголас ведь уже не раз побеждал, и он тоже из Эрин Ласгалена.

ТРАНДУИЛ (отмахивается): Леголас – это вообще отдельный разговор. Он и в Братстве кольца был и (уничтожающий взгляд на Леголаса) в Валинор уплывал. А ты (опять к Линдиру) первый лихолесский эльф, не отмеченный другими достоинствами…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает, укоризненно): Папа! Я, конечно, и в самом страшном сне не буду сравнивать тебя с Денетором, но он тоже все уши Фарамиру про долг перед Гондором прожужжал.

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): И за что меня Эру наказал сыном с космополитскими замашками? То он с гномами дружбу водит, то в лучших друзьях у него люди оказываются. И хоббитов он защищает, и роханские крепости обороняет, и за Гондор сражается. И это я еще молчу о всяческих путешествиях в иные миры. А как поболеть за победу родного Лихолесья, так он сразу вспоминает, что другие тоже достойны?

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка бледнеет): Ты в самом деле так считаешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ (укоризненно смотрит на Леголаса)

ЛЕГОЛАС (упокаивается): Извини, у меня с этим шоу иногда совсем уже ум за разум заходит.

ЛИНДИР (стоит очень тихо и явно делает вид, что его тут нет)

ТРАНДУИЛ (Леголасу, задумчиво): Хорошо, что ты не в финале.

ЛЕГОЛАС (обрадовано): Правда?

ТРАНДУИЛ (ухмыляется): Конечно! С Линдира мне намного проще требовать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Папа!

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): Ладно, уговорили. (оборачивается к менестрелю) Линдир, можешь не побеждать. Я разрешаю. Вполне официально.

ЛИНДИР (отвешивает почтительный поклон)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ Леголасу): /Спасибо/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не за что/

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро): Но имею я право хотеть, чтобы победило Лихолесье?

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Имеешь, имеешь!

ЛИНДИР: Я буду стараться, но …

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается): Да я все понимаю. Иногда настоящая победа – в отступлении. Мне ли этого не знать?

ЛИНДИР (с облегчением): Возвращаемся к остальным?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да, еще один момент. (вздыхает, Трандуилу) Когда ты появился, его уже не было, но он тоже в этом конкурсе участвует.

ТРАНДУИЛ (насторожено): Кто?

ЛЕГОЛАС (опять вздыхает): Адар.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с непроницаемым выражением лица переваривает эту новость)

ЛИНДИР (встревожено смотрит на Трандуила): Вы же предыдущие серии смотрели? Он не такой уж…

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмурится): Адара я тоже переживу, но я бы не советовал ему испытывать мое терпение. И, Линдир, если будешь мне тут «выкать» – уши надеру!

ЛИНДИР: Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество. (запинается) То есть, конечно, Трандуил.

 

Лихолесцы возвращаются к остальным.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает инспекцию бассейна): А это так задумано, что он такой узкий и длинный? Я даже не вижу его противоположного конца. Эльфы?

ЛИНДИР (привычно отзывается): Дальше – холмы и непонятно, то ли там бассейна уже нет, то ли его просто не видно.

Ли (утешающе): Он там есть. Вы начинаете конкурс или где?

СПАЙК: Можно один вопрос? КАК я буду плыть с ЗОНТИКОМ?!!

Ли (пожимает плечами): Твои проблемы. (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (с задором): Спорим, Гондор быстрее проплывет, чем Лихолесье?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Мечтать не вредно, Элессар.

 

Почти одновременно все гондорцы и лихолессцы прыгают в воду и быстро плывут вперед.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Похоже, у гондорской команды появился достойный конкурент. (остальным) Мы плывем или так и будем на солнышке загорать?

ЭОВИН (с задором, Арвен): Давай наперегонки?

АРВЕН: Согласна. (обе прыгают в воду)

ЭОМЕР: Дамы? Дамы?! А меня подождать? (прыгает следом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сомнением смотрит на вампира): Ты хоть плавать умеешь?

СПАЙК (зло): Умею! Вот если бы кто-то солнце выключил!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пристально изучает бассейн): У восточной стенки на глубине есть тень. Если ты будешь плыть под водой, а выныривать под зонтик…

СПАЙК (перебивает): И на кого я буду похож?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На идиота. У тебя есть другие предложения?

СПАЙК (обреченно): Нету. (с разбегу ныряет в тень)

 

_в бассейне_

 

Гондорцы и лихолесцы очень быстро плывут по узкому и длинному бассейну. Впереди им дорогу перегораживает Т-образная загородка. Эльфы быстро проносятся под одной из боковых перекладин, команда Фарамира так же быстро – под другой. За их спинами перекладины приходят в движение.

 

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается): /Кажется, мы что-то включили/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Даже если оно и выключается, то где-то дальше, а не там, где мы уже проплыли/

ЛИНДИР: /Арвен, будьте осторожнее, тут в воде встречаются движущиеся препятствия/

АРВЕН: /Учту/

 

Две команды лидеров проплывают мимо закрытого железными решетчатыми воротами большого бассейна, расположенного справа от того, по которому они плывут, и через узкий коридор попадают в третий - огромный бассейн со слегка зеленоватой водой. Их тут же подхватывает очень сильное искусственное течение и выносит на другую сторону бассейна.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Мне показалось или за нашими спинами вода дрогнула?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пап, если тебе здесь кажется что-то плохое, то почти наверняка – тебе не кажется/

ЛИНДИР (тревожно): /Перед входом в этот бассейн был короткий участок, где было очень глубоко. Взглянув мельком, я мог и ошибиться, но, по-моему, там явно глубже десяти метров/

АРАРОГН (радостно): Эльфы, а мы быстрее приплыли!

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): Это здорово. Но, похоже, двум оставшимся командам будет намного тяжелее.

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается): Прорвутся! Я верю в Эо. (оглядывается) Что делаем дальше?

БОРОМИР (кивает на край бассейна): Это что за хрень?

 

Все подплывают ближе и видят четыре совершенно одинаковые, но очень запутанные системы кнопок и выключателей, вмонтированных прямо в стену бассейна. За прозрачной перегородкой находится еще один, четвертый, совсем небольшой и не соединяющийся с предыдущим бассейн. Он представляет собой разделенное на четыре равные части мелководье, утыканное поблескивающей хромом арматурой.

 

БОРОМИР (наугад нажимает одну из кнопок)

 

На мелководье из одной из труб выпрыскивает струя ярко-фиолетового фонтанчика.

 

БОРОМИР: Прикольно! (тыкает в другую кнопку)

 

Лимонно-желтой струей взрывается другой фонтанчик. По воде мелкого бассейна плавно перемешиваясь расплываются фиолетовые и желтые пятна.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (вдумчиво): Похоже на ребус от Галадриэль.

 

Команда Фарамира захватывает один из пультов и начинает экспериментировать с фонтанчиками. Трандуил внимательно следит за их экспериментами.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что-то мне тревожно. Слишком долго остальных нет. /Арвен, у вас все в порядке?/

АРВЕН: /Все хорошо/

ЛИНДИР: /А почему тогда у тебя такой голос?/

АРВЕН (мнется): /Эовин просила не говорить/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Арвен, это же мы! Мы никому не скажем/

АРВЕН (решается): /Та перекладина, о которой вы нас предупреждали, неожиданно слишком резко дернулась как раз тогда, когда под ней проплывала Эо/

ЛИНДИР (взволновано): /И?/

АВРЕН (убито): /Она ногу сломала. А тут еще это течение…/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какое течение?/

АВРЕН: /Оно куда-то вниз уходит - там даже я дна не вижу, и слишком сильно затягивает, а у Эовин нога, и Эомер не очень хорошо плавает/

ЛИНДИР (решительно): /Мы плывем к вам!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пап ты с нами или остаешься?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (рассудительно): /Кто знает, какие еще пакости придумали лориенцы с ведущими. Если мы все уплывем, то гондорцы останутся вообще без связи с остальными. (хитро) Тем более, я кажется, уже разгадал загадку от Глэд/

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): /Бедный Фарамир, не знал он, с кем ему придется соревноваться/

 

Леголас и Линдир плывут ко входу в бассейн.

 

АРАГОРН (оборачивается): Эльфы, вы куда?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Проверим, что там с остальными.

АРАГОРН: А у Арвен спросить не можете? (доходит) Там что-то случилось?

ЛИНДИР (быстро): Все в порядке. Но после того, как мы проплыли, включилось новое течение, а Эомер плохо плавает. Они его и бросать не хотят, и вдвоем роханца не вытянут.

ФАРАМИР (нетерпеливо): Арыч, ты помогаешь нам ребус отгадывать?

 

Гондорцы возвращаются к своим экспериментам над фонтанчиками. Вся их часть мелководья уже превратилась в серо-малиново-зеленую смесь красок.

 

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Я, кажется, понял. Но нам для этого нужна чистая вода.

БОРОМИР (плотоядно смотрит на три чистых мелководья): Так кто нам мешает?

ФАРАМИР (с сомнением смотрит на Трандуила)

ТРАНДУИЛ (скептически выгибает бровь)

АРАГОРН (решается): Все равно, команда вампира сюда последней приплывет. Может, к тому времени наше мелководье уже и очистится. (захватывает второй пульт управления и с помощью фонтанчиков рисует на мелководье некое подобие картины – разводы гармонично переплетаются по цветам и составляют весьма симпатичную абстракцию)

 

Когда Арагорн завершает свою работу, звенят колокольчики и в бассейн из воздуха падает бронзовый ключик. В дальней стороне бассейна начинает медленно опускаться одна из стен, и открывается проход в новый, пятый, бассейн.

 

ФАРАМИР (ныряет за ключиком и успевает его поймать до того, как он опустится на самое дно)

БОРОМИР (радостно): Мы первые!

АРАГОРН: Поплыли! (уплывают к открывшемуся проходу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчит): Ох, уж эта вечная страсть Глэд к красивостям.

 

Он быстро рисует свою водяную картину – нечто многоцветно-зеленое, с желто-багряными сполохами, неуловимо навевающее мысль о лесе. Пока вода течет, кажется будто ветер играет листьями деревьев. Проходит несколько минут, и картина расплывается. В бассейн выпадает серебряный ключик, Трандуил ловит его прямо в воздухе.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (неодобрительно смотрит на бассейн): Арагорн слишком молод. Он прекрасно чует орочьи и людские ловушки, но ему никогда не приходилось иметь дело с эльфийским коварством. (плывет за гондорцами)

 

_на выходе из большого, третьего бассейна, чуть ранее_

 

Эльфы подплывают к области искусственного течения.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (ныряет): /Лин, глянь, ты тоже это видишь?/

ЛИНДИР (ныряет, всматривается): /В воде что-то поблескивает. Похоже на тончайшие нити/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Возле самой поверхности их нет. А когда мы сюда заплывали, течение пронесло нас поверху/

ЛИНДИР: /Трудно будет проплыть обратно, не зацепив их/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты постарайся, ладно? Они мне очень не нравятся/

 

_в первом бассейне, перед перекладиной_

 

АДАР (появляется над водой и с громким «плюх» падает вниз)

СПАЙК: Наконец-то!

АДАР (выныривает, отфыркивается, с чувством): Мммать!!! Такой момент испортили! Я - на черве, они - за мной …(замечает бессознательного Воробья) Что случилось?

СПАЙК (спихивает Умбарца на Адара): Знаешь, как тяжело держаться на поверхности, удерживая и зонтик, и эту полудохлую тушку?

АДАР (нервно): Что с ним?

СПАЙК (продолжает о своем): Хотя… (хлопает себя по лбу) Я – идиот! Мне же дышать не надо!

АДАР (рычит): Ты, эгоцентричная сволочь! Что с пиратом??!!!

СПАЙК: Ась? (обращает внимание на Адара) Он полез под эту движущуюся гадость и она заехала ему по голове.

АДАР (проверяет пульс): Живой. (вздыхает с облегчением)

СПАЙК (обижено): У меня бы спросил. Я живое от трупа за километр отличу.

АДАР: Вот и молодец.

СПАЙК (недовольно): Я уже не говорю про равные возможности для джокера, но можно хоть не так откровенно на меня забивать, а?

АДАР (хмуро смотрит на вампира)

СПАЙК: Я понимаю, что в моих командах поддержки никто не хочет участвовать, и я уже пропустил три финальных конкурса, но какого лешего устраивать состязания в самый полдень??? (орет) Ведущим влом было тучки нагнать, да?!

АДАР (все так же хмуро): Ну, а я здесь при чем?

СПАЙК (осуждающе): Ты же ведущий.

АДАР (мрачно): Если тебя это утешит, то некоторые следующие конкурсы будут проходить под землей. Там тебе будет намного легче чем остальным, так что общие шансы примерно равны.

СПАЙК (фыркает): Равны? Вот скажи, за кого ты болеешь?

АДАР (отмалчивается)

СПАЙК (наставительно): То-то же. (патетично) Никому я здесь не нужен!

АДАР (неуверенно): Назгулы, вроде, за тебя.

СПАЙК (отмахивается): Они не за меня, а против всех остальных. Разницу надо чувствовать.

Тирр (появляется на краю бассейна с фонариком в зубах, швыряется фонариком в вампира)

СПАЙК (ловит отскочивший от его головы фонарик): Ай, больно! За что?!!

Тирр: Это – моя благодарность. Помнишь, я тебе обещала?

СПАЙК (с сарказмом): Как раз фонарика для полного счастья мне сейчас и не хватало.

Тирр: Слушайся умную кошку. Я будущее чувствую. Еще спасибо скажешь. Потом. (исчезает)

АДАР (озабочено смотрит на фонарик): Что хвостатая имела ввиду? У нас, вроде, весь конкурс на поверхности запланирован, разве что… (замолкает и мрачнеет)

 

_на стыке трех бассейнов, у закрытых ворот_

 

Леголас и Линдир плывут обратно и у ворот в закрытый бассейн видят Арвен, Эовин и Эомера. Троица изо всех сил вцепилась в ворота, а напротив них в стене длинного узкого бассейна открылось круглое темное отверстие, куда на большой скорости всасывается вода.

 

ЛИНДИР (подплывает и хватается за ворота): Ничего себе, водоворот!

ЭОМЕР (возмущено): А во всем Рохане ни одной приличной речки нету! Где я должен был учиться плавать? Я же не гондорец, выросший на берегах Андуина!

ЛЕГОЛАС (подплывает): Эовин, как ты?

ЭОВИН (кивает на ногу, до самого бедра закованную в некое подобие пластикового гипса, с сарказмом): Все просто чудесно! Ты никогда не пробовал плавать с гипсом?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Надеюсь, и не попробую. (озабочено) Нога хоть не болит?

ЭОВИН: Нет, меня сразу после перелома Ли в мед.центр забрала, там уколы всякие сделали и эту пластиковую колоду нацепили. (возмущенно) Будто не могли сразу вылечить!

ЛИНДИР: Наверное, это было бы против правил.

ЭОМЕР: А с переломом плавать по их водоворотам – по правилам?

АРВЕН (примирительно): Давайте, мы не будем терять время на споры и бесполезную критику ведущих, а постараемся догнать остальных.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Команда вампира мимо вас не проплывала?

ЭОМЕР: Не проплывала. И не скажу, что я слишком расстроен по этому поводу.

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): Там Адар… должен быть. Я сплаваю до старта? Гляну, не случилось ли чего.

АРВЕН (удивленно): Я думала, твоя дружба с Адаром - это был такой специальный розыгрыш от ведущих.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не очень весело): Здесь все всерьез. Никаких розыгрышей. (Линдиру) Плыви уже, мы подождем.

ЛИНДИР (уплывает дальше по бассейну)

АРВЕН: А зачем нам ждать? Насколько я поняла, дальше намного безопаснее? Лас, давай отведем туда Эовин, а потом вернемся за Эомером. Так быстрее будет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (в сомнении): Звучит вполне логично, но…

ЭОВИН (перебивает): Очень правильный план! Не можем же мы весь конкурс кого-то ждать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (нехотя соглашается)

 

Арвен и Леголас с двух сторон подхватывают Эовин и вместе с ней проплывают мимо всасывающей воду дыры и дальше, до третьего бассейна с зеленоватой водой. Опять включившееся искусственное течение проносит их над подозрительными нитями и выбрасывает возле стены с пультами и фонтанами.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вы тут развлекайтесь с цветным фонтанчиками, а я поплыл обратно.

АРВЕН: Я с тобой!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не надо Эовин одну оставлять.

ЭОВИН: Со мной все будет в порядке. Плывите!

 

Вода в бассейне вздрагивает и одним рывком опускается на несколько метров. На поверхности появляются волны и водовороты, в один из них затягивает Эовин. Леголас и Арвен сразу же ныряют следом. Через несколько минут все трое появляются на поверхности воды.

 

ЭОВИН (судорожно хватает воздух): Не на… не на… Я са… (отдышавшись) Не надо было! Я бы и сама справилась!

ЛЕГОЛАС (успокаивающе): Конечно, сама. Мы просто рядом плыли.

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): У меня гипс на ноге, а не на голове! Я не идиотка! Я вижу, что вы мне помогаете!

АРВЕН: Что в этом плохого? Мы же одна команда.

ЭОВИН (заморочено): А, ну, да. (смотрит на Леголаса, обвиняюще) А он из другой команды!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): У всех есть недостатки.

АРВЕН (грустно смотрит на возвышающийся на несколько метров над водой вход в предыдущий бассейн): Кажется, я придумала не очень хороший план. Мы уже не сможем вернуться за Эомером.

ЛЕГОЛАС (бодро): Ничего страшного, Линдир и последняя команда заберут его, когда будут плыть сюда. (осанвэ, Арвен) /Только бы Эомер не сделал какую-нибудь глупость до возвращения Лина/

АРВЕН (жалобно): /Если с ним что-то случится, я не прощу себе, что предложила его бросить!/

 

_в первом бассейне, перед перекладиной_

Линдир подплывает к болтающейся перед движущимися перекладинами троице.

 

ЛИНДИР: Что тут у вас опять не слава Эру?

АДАР (искренне обрадовано): Лин! Как ты кстати! Умбарец без сознания. Сам я его не протащу сквозь эту мясорубку, а Спайк не может выплывать на солнце.

СПАЙК (ворчливо): Да я сам с этим дурацким зонтиком едва проплыву!

ЛИНДИР (подныривает под перекладины и оказывается на той стороне, Адару): На счет «три» – ныряем!

АДАР: Три!

 

Эльф, мордорец и пират скрываются под водой.

 

СПАЙК (в пространство): Я, между прочим, мог их не ждать, а проплыть под этой хреновиной еще четверть часа назад! Так нет, хотел проявить солидарность. Идиот! (тоже ныряет)

 

Первая троица появляется на поверхности воды за перекладинами.

 

ЛИНДИР (Адару, с наездом): Кто так считает? С каких это пор сразу идет «три»?

АДАР: Я так считаю! (нетерпеливо) Мне еще во второй конкурс на червя надо. Вы тут сами пока как-нибудь. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (растеряно смотрит на сомкнувшиеся на месте Адара легкие волны): Я же… Морготтт!!!

СПАЙК (выныривает): А куда исчез наш чернявенький?

ЛИНДИР (расстроено): Побежал на второй конкурс, а у нас тут сплошные травмы.

 

Словно в подтверждение его слов издалека доносится полный возмущения и боли крик Эомера.

 

ЛИНДИР (рычит): Мммморгот!!! Держи! (вручает вампиру пирата и быстро плывет вперед)

СПАЙК (мрачно смотрит на Джека): Нет, это мне уже надоело! Сколько можно без сознания валяться после легкого удара по голове? Пора принимать решительные меры по пробудке этого спящего красавца! (обнажает клыки и легонько кусает Воробья в шею)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (открывает глаза): Тысяча чертей на сундук мертвеца! Какая зараза меня укусила?!

СПАЙК (удовлетворенно): Ну, вот, давно бы так! (отпускает Воробья)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (булькает и скрывается под водой)

СПАЙК (крайне раздраженно): Тьфу! (оставляет зонтик на поверхности и ныряет за Воробьем)

 

Воробей и Спайк выныривают.

 

СПАЙК (с шипением прячется под зонтик): Пират, ты что, плавать разучился?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вяло барахтаясь с трудом держится на воде): Я – не … Я – я… (трясет головой) Почему бассейн шатается?

СПАЙК (мрачно): Сейчас взвою!

 

Течение выносит их к воротам и всасывающей воду дыре. Ворота разломаны и раскрыты настежь. За ними Эомер почти неподвижно болтается в воде и ругается как последний гоблин. Линдир вцепился в одну из открытых створок, но его явно сносит течением в сторону дырки.

 

СПАЙК (толкает слегка невменяемого Воробья к Линдиру, заинтересовано): Что с роханцем?

ЛИНДИР (кивает на едва заметные тончайшие нити, опутывающие Эомера): Пока я плавал за вами, Эомер взломал ворота, от чего уровень воды упал, а эти... штуки поднялись ближе к поверхности, и он в них запутался.

ЭОМЕР (орет): Снимите ее с меня! Уберите! Она жжется! Помогите!

СПАЙК (принюхивается): О! Подводная родственница.

ЛИНДИР: С чего ты взял?

СПАЙК (показывает на нити, которые возле самого тела Эомера из абсолютно прозрачных постепенно становятся насыщенно багровыми): Это растение, медуза, или что еще за хрень высасывает из него кровь.

ЭОМЕР (в ужасе): Ааааа!!! Моя кровь!

СПАЙК (с видом эксперта): Ничего страшного. На такой скорости оно высосет из тебя литр часа за три-четыре. Прежде чем ты сможешь умереть, мы десять раз успеем закончить конкурс.

ЭОМЕР (возмущенно): Но мне больно!

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Когда комар укусит – тоже больно.

ЭОМЕР: Это – не комар!

СПАЙК (легкомысленно): Подумаешь, тысяча комаров за раз. Ну что, мы плывем дальше или так и будем тут висеть?

ЛИНДИР: Мы не можем тут его бросить.

СПАЙК (с сарказмом): Да, а что ты предлагаешь? И нам еще влезть в эти кровососущие заросли, чтобы Эомеру не так скучно было?

ЛИНДИР: Не знаю, но оставлять его одного – неправильно!

ЭОМЕР (скрывая испуг): Эльф, вы же меня тут не бросите?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (откуда-то издалека): Конечно нет! Даже и не сомневайся!

ЛИНДИР и СПАЙК (оборачиваются и видят, что Воробей отцепился от ворот и его уже почти засосало в дыру)

ЛИНДИР: Ммморгот!!! (бросается в водоворот за Умбарцем)

СПАЙК (в пространство): Здесь все такие чокнутые спасатели или только эльфы? Плывет следом.

 

Линдир догоняет Умбарца возле самой границы дыры, но их обоих начинает затаскивать вовнутрь.

 

СПАЙК (подплывает, зонтик он уже давно потерял): Как мне все это надоело!!! (выталкивает эльфа и пирата, сам, естественно, по инерции отлетает в обратную сторону и скрывается в водовороте)

ЛИНДИР (тащит за собой дурачащегося Умбарца и пытается отгрести подальше от дыры)

ЭОМЕР (кричит): Вы куда?! А как же я?

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается и понимает, что для возвращения к Эомеру ему надо обратно тащить Умбарца мимо всасывающей дыры, кричит): Я с ним не проплыву! Сейчас я отведу Джека на безопасную воду и вернусь.

ЭОМЕР (возмущенно): Вы всех спасаете кроме меня!

 

Поскольку прямой проход в третий бассейн теперь перекрывают заросли кровососущих нитей, Линдиру и Умбарцу приходится плыть во второй бассейн, который раньше закрывали взломанные Эомером ворота. Как только они заплывают в бассейн, со дна в случайном порядке начинают подниматься острые колья. Эльф уворачивается от них и тащит за собой полубессознательного пирата.

 

ЛИНДИР (из последних сил доплывает до конца этого бассейна, перед ними открывается вход в большой бассейн с зеленоватой водой)

 

Тут эльфа и пирата ожидает неприятный сюрприз. Бассейны не сообщаются напрямую, между ними примерно метр глубочайшего провала. Вода из их бассейна отвесным водопадом срывается вниз, а впереди и немного внизу виден бортик второго бассейна. Причем с той стороны от бортика до уже опустившегося уровня воды тоже довольно далеко.

 

ЛИНДИР (швыряет Умбарца в сторону бортика бассейна с зеленой водой, но сам смытый течением срывается вниз в пропасть)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (одной рукой хватается за бортик, второй – ловит эльфа, дурковато): Лин, ты куда лететь собрался?

ЛИНДИР (с трудом цепляется за выступы мокрых кирпичей и пытается добраться до бортика)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает дурачиться): Эльф, ты почему не отвечаешь? Ты меня не уважаешь?

ЛИНДИР (добирается до бортика, подтягивается, вытаскивает наверх пирата, устало): Уважаю, уважаю, дай только отдышаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (снизу кричит): Прыгайте быстрее! Вода слишком быстро опускается.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит вниз – до поверхности воды и плавающей там троицы уже около десяти метров): Эээ, нет! Мы так не договаривались! (делает попытку вернуться к водопаду)

ЛИНДИР (спихивает вниз Умбарца и не удержавшись падает сам): Ммморгот!!! Я же обещал Эомеру вернуться!

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лин, ты как?/

ЛИНДИР (выныривает, слабо): /И не спрашивай/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выныривает, держась за голову, почти нормальным тоном): Млин! Как же я головой о воду приложился! До сих пор в ушах звенит.

ЭОВИН и АРВЕН (почти хором): А где Эомер?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Да, а где Эомер? (еще более удивленно) А разве он был с нами? (оглядывается) И в чем это мы плаваем? Куда подевался узкий и длинный бассейн?

 

С громким «плюх» в воде появляется Адар.

 

АДАР (деловито): Я ничего не пропустил?

ЛИНДИР (стонет)

АДАР: Лин, ты ужасно выглядишь.

ЭОВИН (напускается на Линдира): Куда вы дели Эомера? Леголас, сказал, что вы его заберете! (в ужасе) Вы же его там не бросили?!

ЛИНДИР (с глухим стоном уходит под воду)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ныряет следом)

АДАР (на поверхности, озабоченно): Похоже, я пропустил что-то важное.

АРВЕН (Умбарцу): Эомер был с вами?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассеянно): Не помню. Сначала я нырнул, а потом эта гадость ударила меня по голове, а потом – бац и я уже тут, вместе с вами.

 

_под водой_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро догоняет Линдира, тормошит): /Что случилось?/

ЛИНДИР (молчит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно): /Лин, да отвечай же!!!/

ЛИНДИР (молчит, опускается все глубже)

ЛЕГОЛАС (хватает Линдира, вытаскивает его на поверхность)

ЭОВИН (тут же подплывает, истерично): Линдир, что ты сделал с Эомером?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с изменившимися глазами): Эовин, оставь его в покое!

АРВЕН (укоризненно): Леголас, нельзя быть таким грубым.

АДАР: Так, все успокоились. Сейчас я быстро сгоняю в операторскую, узнаю что тут произошло и все всем объясню. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Линдир, пожалуйста, скажи _мне_ , что случилось/

ЛИНДИР (слабо отзывается): /Эомер просил его не оставлять, а я его бросил. И еще вампир…/ (сокрушенно замолкает)

 

Появляется Адар, мрачный.

 

АРВЕН и ЭОВИН (с двух сторон набрасываются на Адара): Что ты узнал?

АДАР (мрачно): Эомер попался в ловушку. Не особо приятную, но вполне себе не смертельную. А эти два героя (кивает на Линдира и пирата) чуть не влипли куда посерьезнее, но им – повезло.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Правда? А я и не помню. (успокаивается) Это хорошо, что нам повезло.

АДАР (хмуро): Отсутствие Спайка так никто и не заметит?

ЭОВИН (легкомысленно отмахивается): Да кому он нужен?

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Он помог нам с Воробьем.

АДАР (остальным, раздраженно): Если бы не один вампир, то один эльф с одним пиратом уже вылетели бы из финала. (возмущенно) Это ж надо так ухитриться! На весь конкурс хорошо если есть пяток мест действительно смертельной опасности. А вы уже успели отметиться в двух из них! (в сердцах) Это, конечно, здорово, что у Тирр все было под контролем, но нельзя же так бездумно рисковать!

ЛИНДИР (все еще тихо): Как же там Спайк выберется? Или теперь он выбыл из финалистов?

АДАР: К счастью, поскольку он – не живой, то и дышать ему не надо. Поплавает пару часиков по нашей водонаборной системе и вылезет.

АРВЕН (оптимистично): Вот и слава Эру, что все слава Эру. Куда мы дальше плывем?

 

_в пятом бассейне_

 

Гондорцы и Трандуил заплывают в большую систему горок, водопадов, водопадиков, фонтанов и ребусов. На противоположной стороне виднеются три двери – бронзовая, серебряная и золотая.

 

ФАРАМИР: Теперь ясно, от чего наш ключик!

БОРОМИР (радостно): Вперед, на баррикады! Тьфу! На аттракционы!

 

Первой перед ними предстает спиральная горка. Боромир смело прыгает на серебристый сток и с гиканьем несется вниз. Арагорн, Фарамир и Трандуил настороженно наблюдают за его спуском. На одном из поворотов, набрав слишком быстрый разгон, Боромир не удерживается на спуске и выпадает в нижний бассейн.

 

БОРОМИР (внизу, выныривает, отфыркивается): Тьфу! Пропасть! А так весело было спускаться.

 

Вторую попытку делает Фарамир, он уже следит за своей скоростью и вовремя тормозит, но тоже на одном из последних поворотов вылетает с горки.

 

ФАРАМИР (выныривает и плывет к лесенке, ведущей на верх аттракциона, брату): Так и будешь тут прохлаждаться? Нам до дверей добраться надо.

БОРОМИР (без энтузиазма смотрит на тонкую лесенку, со стекающей по ней водой): А тут лифты случайно не предусмотрены?

ФАРАМИР: Ты еще ковер-самолет закажи. (карабкается вверх)

БОРОМИР: Уже и помечтать нельзя. Зануда! (лезет за братом)

 

Арагорн, учитывая предыдущие ошибки, вполне сносно съезжает со спиральной горки и попадает в нужный бассейн. Вслед за ним стремительно спускается Трандуил.

 

АРАГОРН (завистливо): Эльфы придумали конкурс для эльфов!

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): Скажи спасибо, что я свой конкурс буду проводить не в Лихолесье.

ФАРАМИР (взбирается на горку и начинает вторую попытку спуска)

БОРОМИР (срывается со скользкой ступеньки и падает вниз): Мелькор сарумати налево!!!

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Денеторович, не позорь меня перед эльфами!

ФАРАМИР (медленно, но съезжает по горке)

БОРОМИР (опять взбирается по лестнице)

 

Перед спустившимися с горки предстает небольшой бассейн, над которым раскачиваются качели-ступеньки.

 

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): За кого они меня принимают? Я им не цирковая обезьяна! (падает в воду с третьей ступеньки, плывет к началу аттракциона)

ТРАНДУИЛ (быстро проходит все ступеньки и усаживается на последней)

АРАГОРН (из воды): Чего там расселся?

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо): Вас жду.

ФАРАМИР (делает попытку преодолеть препятствие и очень скоро оказывается в воде, рядом с Арагорном)

АРАГОРН (тихо, Фарамиру): Теперь я вижу, в кого уродился Леголас.

ФАРАМИР (так же тихо): Эта их фамильная супер-идеальность просто жутко раздражает. Как ты только терпел сыночка весь тот поход?

АРАГОРН (косится на Трандуила): Он не такой сноб, как папочка.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с видимой безмятежностью продолжает восседать на раскачивающейся ступеньке)

 

С третьей попытки Арагорн преодолевает все ступеньки. Мгновением раньше Трандуил спрыгивает на бортик бассейна и освобождает последнюю ступеньку для Арагорна.

 

АРАРОГН (хмуро): Что ж ты дальше аттракцион не проходишь, лесной Король?

ТРАНДУИЛ (отвешивает чуть ироничный поклон): Только после вас, Государь Гондора.

АРАРОГН: Понравилось на наших ошибках учится? Нетушки. Теперь я первым не пойду.

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами и идет на следующее препятствие)

 

С виду это обычный, но достаточно узкий мостик над очередным бассейном. Однако весь мостик покрыт струящейся водой.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень осторожно идет по мостику)

АРАГОРН (внимательно за ним наблюдает)

 

Неожиданно прямо под ногами Трандуила взрываются несколько фонтанчиков.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (теряет равновесие, поскальзывается, падает, но, изогнувшись, ухитряется руками ухватиться за мостик)

БОРОМИР (уже прошел два первых этапа, злорадствующе): Что, тяжела стезя первопроходца?

ТРАНДУИЛ (меряет Боромира уничижающим взглядом, одним движением совмещает подтягивание с прыжком и оказывается на мостике)

ФАРАМИР (недовольно, брату): И зачем, спрашивается, было его злить?

ТРАНДУИЛ (быстро бежит через остаток мостика)

 

Хотя под его ногами и всплескиваются фонтанчики, но эльф бежит слишком быстро, и они не успевают его сбить.

 

АРАГОРН (командным тоном): Все поняли? Надо быстро бежать и тогда – не упадете.

 

Арагорн и Фарамир повторяют прохождение фонтанного моста способом Трандуила. Боромир падает с середины моста.

 

АРАГОРН (морщится): Фарыч, ну, и неуклюжий у тебя братец.

ФАРАМИР (обижено): Зато он дерется хорошо и сильный!

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Крайне неоценимые качества в этом шоу!

 

Последний этап аттракционов представляет собой длинный бассейн шириной в метр, разделенный множеством стеклянных перегородок. Над водой и под водой перед каждым из стекол установлены серебристые круги.

 

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): А какую пакость нам приготовили на этом этапе?

ТРАНДУИЛ (смотрит на бассейн с плохо скрываемым отвращением, тихо): Ну, Кэлеборн, я тебе это еще припомню.

АРАГОРН (заинтересовано): Траныч, ты что-то понимаешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ (озадачено смотрит на Арагорна, потом кивает, хитро улыбается): Тебе тоже понравится этот конкурс. (прыгает в бассейн)

 

Трандуил проплывает сквозь первое кольцо – открывается первая перегородка. С разгону эльф выныривает из воды и пролетает сквозь второе кольцо - открывается первая перегородка. Дальше прыжки и ныряния чередуются.

 

БОРОМИР (раздельно): А–ФИ–ГЕ–ТЬ! За кого они нас считают? Мы что, похожи на морских котиков на прогулке?

АРАГОРН (сквозь зубы чертыхаясь? лезет в бассейн)

ТРАНДУИЛ (доскакал уже до конца бассейна)

АРАГОРН (успешно преодолевает первые три кольца, задевает четвертое, и соответствующая загородка не открывается): Мне теперь заново прыгать? (возмущенно) Изверги! Садисты! Извращенцы! (с третьей попытки преодолевает кольцо)

 

_за кадром_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (умиленно): Как рыбки в аквариуме прыгают, честное слово.

КЭЛЕБОРН (довольно): Я же говорил, что на видеозаписи это будет вообще роскошно смотреться.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вдумчиво): Только в Лихолесье теперь тебе лучше не ездить ближайшие полсотни лет.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Но я же не думал, что там будет сам Трандуил, а Леголас – совсем не злопамятен.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (уверено): Ничего, дай ему еще пять-семь тысяч лет, и станет таким же как и папаша.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Это уж точно, яблоко от яблоньки…

 

_во бассейне с зеленой водой_

 

Где-то за стенами бассейна слышится гул включившегося и набирающего обороты механизма.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушивается): Не нравится мне это.

АДАР (иронично): Тебе не откажешь в эльфийской интуиции.

ЭОВИН (Адару, осуждающе): Ты бы лучше подсказал, чем иронизировать.

АДАР (разводит руками): Не имею права.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (всматривается в воду): А что это там за пятнышки такие чернеют?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Сплаваем, проверим?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает и ныряет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ныряет следом)

АРВЕН: /Лин, ты прости, что мы так на тебя накинулись, но Эовин за брата переживала. С ним же ничего серьезного н случилось?/

ЛИНДИР (не очень оптимистично): /Если верить вампиру и Адару, то – ничего страшного/

АРВЕН (озадачено переваривает услышанное)

 

Выныривают Леголас и Воробей.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы кое-что нашли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не то, чтобы мне нравились те штуки, но если в бассейне готовится нечто грандиозное, то уж лучше быть там, а не здесь.

ЭОВИН: Что за штуки?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Относительно высокие и полые колонны. В них есть отверстие, в которое можно проплыть. А под самым потолком – небольшая воздушная подушка.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Там вполне реально продержаться несколько минут или даже дольше.

ЭОВИН: А что будет потом? Мы задохнемся?

АДАР (нервно прислушивается ко все нарастающему гулу): Суп с котом! Вы слушайте, что вам умные люди говорят, спорить после конкурса будете.

АРВЕН (рассудительно): Если ведущий считает, что отсюда лучше уплывать, то его стоит послушаться.

АДАР (иронично): Какая умная эльфийка!

ЛИНДИР: Ныряем!

 

Все ныряют за показывающим дорогу Умбарцем, доплывают до колонны, сквозь небольшое отверстие заплывают внутрь и поднимаются до воздушной подушки.

 

АРВЕН (переводит дыхание): Я всегда знала, что бабушка обожает воду, но никогда не думала, что – настолько!

АДАР (нервно оглядывается, дергает Линдира за рукав и кивком позвав его за собой, ныряет)

ЭОВИН (озадачено): Что это было?

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно удивленно): Где? Что? Я ничего не видел. (осанвэ, Арвен) /Похоже Адар таки созрел для нарушения правил/

АРВЕН (под водой пихает Эовин ногой, с нажимом): Я тоже ничего не видела.

АДАР (доплывает до отверстия, прочно усаживается в нем, упершись спиной и ногами в его стенки, знаками показывает Линдиру, чтобы тот сделал тоже самое)

ЛИНДИР (выполняет указание, перегораживая собой вторую половину отверстия)

 

Одним рывком дно большого бассейна раскрывается, и вся масса воды падает вниз. Из колонны стремительно выплескивается вода вместе с болтающимися в ней участниками. Долетая до отверстия они сталкиваются с живой стеной из Линдира и Адара, и вниз никто не падает. Когда уровень воды становится ниже отверстия в колонне, дальше вода вытекает достаточно медленно – сквозь небольшие отверстия, находящиеся в самом низу колонны.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка очумело): Ничего себе – воду спустили!

ЛЕГОЛАС (выглядывает из отверстия, видит далеко внизу закрывшееся дно бассейна с несколькими лужами, выплеснувшейся из колонн воды, с чувством): Спасибо, Адар.

АДАР (хмуро): А я ничего не делал. (громко) Это была идея Линдира.

АРВЕН (в ужасе): И это все придумали мои бабушка с дедушкой?

АДАР: Нет. Лориенское владыки составили только проект надводной части, а это уже Ли, когда делала техническое обеспечение для бассейнов, решила его малость разнообразить.

ЭОВИН: Я против подобного разнообразия! Мне и без него не скучно.

АДАР: Это еще цветочки. Когда вода опустится … (на полуслове исчезает)

АРВЕН (грустно): Фигаро тут, Фигаро там.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, и команда у нас. Спайк пропал, Адар вечно то исчезает, то появляется.

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает): Ты пол конкурса в бессознательном состоянии провел.

ЛЕГОЛАС (невесело): А гондорцы – молодцы, они уже почти до финала дошли.

 

Все мрачнеют.

 

_в пятом бассейне_

 

Участники преодолели последнее препятствие и выплыли в маленький шестой бассейн. Слева возвышаются три двери, справа – небольшой пульт с тремя замочными скважинами, совпадающими с размерами с замочными скважинами дверей. Возле первой нарисована решетка, возле второй – нечто, напоминающее вентилятор, возле третьей – помесь спрута с осьминогом.

 

АРАГОРН: За дверями явно спрятаны обещанные клады.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Элессар, имей в виду, у лориенцев весьма своеобразное понятие о том, что можно считать кладом.

БОРОМИР: Так чего же мы ждем? Вперед!

голос Эомера (из-за стенки): Спасите! Борыч! Аррес! Помогите! Меня живьем доедают!

ТРАНДУИЛ (весело): А вот и разгадка для пульта. Думаю, Эомера освободит та скважина, возле которой нарисован спрут.

АРАГОРН: Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что один и тот же ключ можно сначала использовать для пульта, а потом открыть им же дверь.

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает): Да, скорее всего, надо выбрать что-то одно. Или клад, или помощь ближнему.

БОРОМИР (зло): Вот и освобождай его, раз такой умный! У тебя же тоже ключ есть.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): У Трандуила ключ – серебряный, а у нас – бронзовый…

БОРОМИР (уверенно): Лучше синица в руках, чем журавль в небе.

ЭОМЕР (кричит из-за стенки): Вы там совсем попухли?! Вы торгуетесь, спасать меня или нет?!!!

АРАГОРН (оценивающе смотрит на Трандуила): А если мы откроем Эомера, а ты поделишься с нами призом?

БОРОМИР (брату): Не соглашайся! Старый лис тебя перехитрит.

ЭОМЕР (возмущенно): Гондорцы?! Где остатки вашей совести?! Наша конница умирала под вашим Минас-Тиритом, а вы!!! Мало того, что меня все лихолесцы бросили, так еще и вы кормить рыб оставите?!!!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Хорошо, когда я пройду в призовые двери, я возьму вас с собой.

ФАРАМИР (быстро вставляет ключ в скважину с нарисованными щупальцами)

БОРОМИР: Фара, ты – дурак!

 

Стена раздвигается и из-за нее вываливается существенно побледневший Эомер, в глубину уплывает явно порозовевшая подводная хищница.

 

ЭОМЕР (радостно): Спасибо! А то я эту инфузорию-не-туфельку уже второй час кормлю. Не конкурс – а кошмар какой-то! Как только Эовин сломала ногу, так сплошные неудачи пошли!

ФАРАМИР (в ужасе): Эовин сломала ногу?

ЭОМЕР (недоуменно): В самом начале конкурса. А ты разве не знал? Все эльфы в курсе.

ФАРАМИР (с перекошенным лицом поворачивается к Трандуилу)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Она просила тебе не говорить. А я уважаю чужие просьбы.

ФАРАМИР: Какие к Морготу просьбы?! Она – моя жена! И она в беде!!! Где она? (наступает на эльфа с явными душительными намерениями)

ТРАНДУИЛ (спокойно, не двигаясь с места): В данный момент? На дне предыдущего бассейна.

ФАРАМИР (с придушенным хрипом кидается обратно сквозь аттракционы)

БОРОМИР: Фарыч, ты куда? А как же победа?

АРАГОРН (в сердцах): Борыч, ты тупой?!! Там же Эовин!!! Быстро за ним! И тебя, эльф, это тоже касается! Чтоб не вздумал тут один до кладов доходить!

ТРАНДУИЛ (возмущенно выгнув бровь): За кого вы меня принимаете?

 

Все дружно бегут ко входу во предыдущий бассейн.

 

_в колонне, чуть раньше_

 

Вода вытекает полностью, и обнажается дно колонны, в котором видна большая круглая крышка.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Открыть ее, что ли?

ЛИНДИР (смотрит вверх): Обратно нам все равно не выбраться, так что остается и дальше вниз пробиваться.

АРВЕН (с сомнением): Уходя от воды, вниз спускаться как-то не очень логично.

ЭОВИН: Где ты видела логику в этом шоу?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (решительно отвинчивает болты и приподнимает крышку): Эльфы, помогите.

ЛЕГОЛАС И ЛИНДИР (помогая Воробью, открывают крышку, оказавшуюся люком, и заглядывают вовнутрь)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит вниз): Темно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прислушивается): У кого-нибудь есть что-то ненужное?

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Зачем?

АРВЕН (поняв, что он имел ввиду, снимает с запястья браслет и протягивает Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тихо! (бросает браслет вниз, прислушивается, почти сразу слышится негромкий всплеск)

ЛИНДИР: До воды не очень далеко.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И там, кажется, достаточно глубоко.

ЛИНДИР: Удара браслета о дно я тоже не слышал.

ЭОВИН (протестующе): Опять в воду? Мы даже высохнуть не успели!

 

За стенами колонны в бассейне включается сирена, и люк начинает медленно закрываться.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Прыгаем!

 

Все быстро спускаются в закрывающийся люк. Внизу снова вода и абсолютно темно.

 

АРВЕН (встревоженно): Мне тут не нравится.

ЭОВИН: Зачем мы сюда полезли?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если бы мы не нырнули в колонну, мы бы разбились обо дно.

ЭОВИН: А в колонне нельзя было остаться?

 

Сверху раздается первый удар упавшей массы воды и с невидимого потолка начинает капать. В крышу подземелья (пол бассейна) стучат мощные струи набирающейся воды.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, Эовин.

АРВЕН: Но тут нас тоже скоро затопит.

ЛИНДИР: Все слушайте, куда утекает вода.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): А это можно услышать?

ЭОВИН: Шшшш!!! Не мешай эльфам!

АРВЕН (разочарованно): Слишком много звуков. Ничего не понятно.

ЛИНДИР (мечтательно): Нам бы сюда фонарик.

СПАЙК (выныривает): Фонарик заказывали?

ЛЕГОЛАС (оживившись): А у тебя он есть?

СПАЙК: Есть, но вам я его не дам.

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Почему?

АРВЕН: Тебе фонарика для нас жалко.

СПАЙК: Не жалко. Но лучше вам не видеть того, что вас окружает. Тут дамы все таки.

ЭОВИН: А мы не нервные.

СПАЙК: Как хотите. (протягивает Леголасу фонарик)

 

Леголас освещает большую пещеру. На потолке в обилии сидят существа, больше всего напоминающие огромных слизняков или улиток-переростков, лишившихся панциря. На дне не такого уж и глубокого водоема копошатся сотни гигантских осьминогов. Вся живность начинает бодро реагировать на осветивший ее луч.

 

ЭОВИН (брезгливо): Фу! Какая гадость!

СПАЙК (сочувствующе): За что ты его так? Осьминог - вообще самое несчастное животное. У него и ноги от ушей, и руки из задницы, и сама задница - с ушами.

ЭОВИН (обалдело замолкает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встревожено): Что-то эти обделенные судьбой животные как-то слишком плотоядно на нас смотрят.

СПАЙК: Так они же к свету весьма недобро относятся.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поспешно выключает фонарик): А раньше ты не мог сказать?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Раньше вы не спрашивали.

ЭОВИН (озирается в темноте): Они к нам плывут, да? Эльфы, у вас же хорошее зрение!

АРВЕН (лекторским тоном): При полном отсутствии источника света, видеть в принципе не возможно.

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Спайк, как ты сюда добрался?

СПАЙК (радостно): Вот! Хоть кто-то спросил! Я полчаса в полном одиночестве плаваю в этой канализации, а им – хоть бы хны! Да меня столько раз чуть в насосы не засосало! И лопастями едва на капусту не изрубило…

ЛИНДИР (пытается перебить): Вообще-то я хотел спросить насчет выхода…

СПАЙК (не обращает внимания): А каким чудом я не заблудился – это вообще уму непостижимо! И все это – без единой капли воздуха! (патетично) Один на один с фонариком! По узким трубам! А если бы я застрял?!

ЛЕГОЛАС (преувеличено спокойно): К нам плывет минимум пара осьминогов, Спайк, если ты знаешь, как от сюда выбраться, то – самое время сказать.

СПАЙК (небрежно): Не пара, а шесть штук. По три с каждой стороны.

ЭОВИН (недоверчиво): Откуда ты знаешь?

СПАЙК: Я чувствую биение их сердец.

ЛИНДИР (с нажимом): Спайк!

СПАЙК (ворчливо): Я что, нанялся во всех конкурсах безвозмездно помогать всяким эльфам и назгулам? Теперь еще и роханки с пиратами на шею повесились.

ЭОВИН (возмущенно пытается стукнуть Спайка, но тот в темноте легко уворачивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вкрадчиво): А тебя не беспокоит то, что осьминоги нами пообедают, а тобой закусят?

СПАЙК (беззаботно): Нисколечко. Я уже выяснил, вампирами они не питаются. Гурманы чертовы. Видите ли, мертвая плоть не удовлетворяет их гастрономическим запросам.

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Эрууу!!! Спайк, как тебя выносят в твоем мире?

СПАЙК (ухмыляется): С трудом. Поплыли уже, а то эти каракатицы совсем близко. (плывет впереди и показывает дорогу)

АРВЕН (в пространство): И стоило столько выделываться?

СПАЙК (хмыкает): Конечно! Чтоб больше ценили!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Вампир, а ты никогда не хотел стать пиратом? Я бы взял тебя в свою команду.

СПАЙК: Кстати, я – чистокровный англичанин и вообще-то меня зовут Вильям.

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Это ты к чему?

СПАЙК: Все англичане – хорошие моряки.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (глубокомысленно): Мда…

 

_на границе зеленого и пятого бассейнов_

 

Подплывая к краю гондорцы, роханец и эльф слышат вой сирены. Когда они добираются до бортика, то видят лишь пенные струи воды, стремительно наполняющие огромную емкость.

 

ФАРАМИР (делает попытку прыгнуть в бушующие десятками метров ниже водовороты)

АРАГОРН И БОРОМИР (удерживают его)

ФАРАМИР (вырывается в направлении Трандуила): Я его убью!

ЭОМЕР (примирительно): Последний раз Эовин была с Арвен и Леголасом. И вообще моя сестра – самостоятельная женщина и не стоит…

АРАГОРН (перебивает его, в ужасе): С Арвен?!!!

ЭОМЕР (пожимает плечами): Ну да. Она же ей помогала плыть, а то сестренке гипс здорово мешал.

АРАГОРН (отпускает Фарамира, поворачивается к Трандуилу): Мы убьем его вместе!

БОРОМИР: И это – правильно!

ЭОМЕР (становится между гондорцами и эльфами, орет): Вы совсем умом тронулись?!!! Я же человеческим языком сказал – с ними был ЛЕГОЛАС!!! Или вы отупели сразу и резко?!!!

АРАГОРН (берет себя в руки, останавливает братьев-денеторовичей, медленно): Трандуил, что с Леголасом?

ТРАНДУИЛ (отвлекается явно от осанвэ): Кошка как раз думает, стоит ли их спасать, или они сами выберутся.

ФАРАМИР (нервно-истерично): Какая кошка?!

ЭОМЕР (раздраженно): Трехглазая! Какие у нас здесь еще есть кошки кроме Тирр?

ФАРАМИР (чуть спокойнее, но все еще встревожено): А от чего их Тирр спасть собралась?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Уже ни от чего. Они почти выбрались.

АРАГОРН (нервно): Куда?

ТРАНДУИЛ (слегка раздраженно): Как только узнаю – сразу скажу. (переходит на осанвэ)

 

Все ждут. Неожиданно Трандуил срывается с места и с рекордной скоростью несется обратно по аттракционам к бассейну с тремя дверями и контрольной панелью.

 

БОРОМИР (присвистывает): Ничего себе! Ну, и скорость!

ЭОМЕР (задумчиво): Нам есть смысл бежать следом?

 

_под бассейнами_

 

Спайк, нырнув, показывает остальным дорогу. Все уже довольно давно плывут под водой.

 

ЛИНДИР: /Я надеюсь, он не забыл, что, в отличии от него, нам надо дышать?/

АРВЕН: /Хотелось бы верить/

СПАЙК (выныривает в узком колодце, далеко вверху виднеется солнечный свет, закрытый решеткой): Приплыли!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается): Куда приплыли?

СПАЙК: А я почем знаю. Но вода сейчас начнет подниматься.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты уверен?

СПАЙК (гордо): Проверено личным опытом.

 

Вода и в самом деле начинает прибывать.

 

АДАР (появляется прямо в воде, с зонтиком)

СПАЙК (радостно): Мой зонтик! (мрачнеет) Мой чертов зонтик!!!

АДАР (оглядывается, с сердцах): Как не понос, так золотуха!

ЛИНДИР (заинтересовано): Это ты к чему?

АДАР: Если не задохнулся под песком, то сейчас тут утону.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не боись, вытащим.

АДАР (с сарказмом): А вы решетки наверху не заметили? Их там две. Верхняя - по краю бассейна, а вторая - на пару десятков дюймов ниже. Вода поднимется, будет переливаться через решетки, а мы все будем захлебываться в полушаге от свободы.

СПАЙК (неуверенно): Можно вернуться обратно.

АДАР: Нельзя, ловушка уже сработала.

АРВЕН (в ужасе): Так мы утонем?

ЭОВИН (безразлично): Нет, но выбудем из игры, и в финале победит мой муж.

ЛИНДИР (флегматично): Не победит. Вампир не утонет, и дальше они будут соревноваться друг с другом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с подозрением): Спайк, признавайся, ты специально нас сюда заманил?

СПАЙК (возмущенно): Вы сами меня просили от осьминогов увести! Куда мог, туда и увел! Хотел бы вас заманить, я вы вам в насос дорогу показал! Между прочим, это – самое безопасное место на весь водопровод!

АДАР (кивает): И это правда.

АРВЕН: Ничего себе, безопасность!

АДАР: Если какая-то команда наверху согласится пожертвовать своим ключом от клада, то они смогут нас выпустить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): Без проблем! У Трандуила есть ключ! (грустнее) Только ему надо еще доплыть до решетки.

ЭОВИН: А мы тем временем захлебнемся!

АДАР (вдумчиво смотрит на зонтик Спайка): Вампир, дай зонтик.

СПАЙК (прижимает к себе зонтик, подозрительно): Зачем?

АДАР: Я все думаю, для чего Тирр мне его всучила?

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР и ВОРОБЕЙ (хором): Камышинки!

ЭОВИН (удивленно озирается): Где камышинки?

АДАР (озаренно): Камышинки!

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР, АДАР и ВОРОБЕЙ (плотоядно смотрят на зонт Спайк)

СПАЙК (опасливо отбрасывает от себя зонт): Да подавитесь вы им, маньяки!

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР, АДАР и ВОРОБЕЙ (как хищники на добычу, накидываются на несчастный зонтик)

АДАР (торжествующе): Я так и знал, все спицы полые!

АРВЕН (озадаченно): Может, кто-то мне объяснит, что тут происходит?

ЛИНДИР (торжественно вручает Арвен одну из спиц): Мы только что решили проблему, как нам дышать сквозь решетку, пока не приплывет Трандуил.

СПАЙК (довольно): А все благодаря кому? Чей это был зонтик? Да я – вообще сплошная польза в больших количествах!

ЭОВИН (иронично): В скромности тебе не откажешь.

СПАЙК (безапелляционно): Скромность украшает только идиотов.

 

_в бассейне перед тремя дверями_

 

Трандуил своим ключом активирует пульт с изображением решетки и выпускает пленников из ловушки. Тут же открывается небольшой проход и все они, как и Эомер в свое время, сразу же проплывают в финальный бассейн к Трандуилу. К ним, заново преодолевая всю систему горок и препятствий, приплывают Арагорн и Фарамир.

Эомер и Боромир благоразумно остаются на другой стороне бассейна - у прохода в зеленый бассейн.

 

АРАГОРН: Очень умно. Мы всех спасли, но теперь у нас нет ни одного ключа.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Остался последний, золотой ключ на цветных фонтанчиках. Но чтобы его получить, надо нарисовать действительно красивую картину (поясняет для тех немногих из присутствующих, кто не в курсе) В предыдущем зеленом бассейне есть наборы для водного рисования.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кто тут у нас лучше всех рисует?

ВСЕ ЭЛЬФЫ И АРАГОРН (дружно смотрят на Арвен)

АРВЕН (смущается): А почему сразу я?

ЛИНДИР: Во-первых, ты - действительно красиво рисуешь, а во-вторых, оценивать красоту рисунка будет Галадриэль.

АРАГОРН (ласково): Дорогая, ты - лучшая художница на весь Гондор.

АРВЕН (соглашается): Тогда я поплыла?

ЭОМЕР (кричит с другой стороны финального бассейна): А там акулы!

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Где акулы?

ЭОМЕР (кричит): Во зеленом бассейне. Три штуки. Только что выплыли на поверхность.

АРАГОРН (сурово): Значит Арвен ничего не рисует! Не позволю, чтобы мою жену съели рыбы-переростки!

ФАРАМИР (заводится): Так по твоему, Эовин будет рисковать своим здоровьем и рисовать эту дурацкую водяную картину?

АРАГОРН: Не обязательно же женщины должны, у нас еще эльфы и Адар есть.

АДАР (ошарашено): Аррес, это ты к чему? С каких это пор ты стал меня вместе с эльфами считать? Я вообще рисовать не умею!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не скажу, чтобы Леголас совсем не умел рисовать, но сильно сомневаюсь, что Галадриэль за его мазню выдаст золотой ключик.

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): /Папа!/ (решительно) Тогда я поплыву акул отгонять.

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): А оно тебе надо?

АРВЕН (решительно): Мы плывем вместе с Леголасом, и пока он заманивает акул - я все быстро нарисую.

АРАГОРН: Никуда я тебя не отпущу!

АРВЕН (игнорирует запрет Арагона и плывет к первому переходу в системе препятствий-аттракционов - с кольцами в воде и под водой и со стеклянными стенками)

ЛИНДИР: Я тоже вам помогу с акулами. (неуверенно) Я могу попробовать и картину нарисовать, но…

АРВЕН (оборачивается): Не стоит.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кто здесь главный специалист по крокодилам и акулам? (после паузы самодовольно) Конечно - я! Не переживайте, хвостатых хищниц я беру на себя.

СПАЙК (рассуждает вслух): Поскольку осьминоги меня не ели, то и акулы, наверное не позарятся… Я плыву с вами.

АРАГОРН: Не думаете же вы, что обойдетесь без меня?! (плывет следом)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не нравится мне что-то состав команды по разборке с акулами. (направляется за остальными)

ФАРАМИР (решительно берет Эовин под руку): А мы ждем их здесь и ни с какими акулами не связываемся!

АДАР: Очень трезвая идея. Я пожалуй, останусь с вами. Хватит с меня и близкого общения с червями.

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Какими червями? Тут червей не было.

АДАР: Зато на втором конкурсе были. Я ж как самый раненый одновременно в двух участвовал.

 

Отряд по борьбе с акулами бодро проплывает-пропрыгивает между загородками с кольцами, потом преодолевает качающиеся мокрые ступеньки, мостик, взбирается по горке...

 

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): И зачем я возвращался к вам? Остался бы лучше с Боромиром. Четвертый раз на этих дурацких аттракционах мучаюсь!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не ты один. Но я же не возмущаюсь.

АРАГОРН (с невольным уважением смотрит на эльфа): Тебе как королю Лихолесья вдвойне должно быть обидно тут прыгать.

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): Не обиднее, чем государю Гондора.

АРАГОРН (озадаченно): Это был комплимент или наезд?

ТРАНДУИЛ (почти серьезно): Считай это выражением восхищения твоим упорством и демократичностью.

АРАГОРН (озадаченно-польщенно): Правда?

 

_за кадром_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пытается сдержать улыбку): Нет, дорогой, Трандул за какие-то полсотни лет такое точно не забудет.

КЭЛЕБОРН (грустно): А учитывая, какое у него неправильное чувство юмора, то в Эрин Ласгален мне вообще не стоит ездить в ближайшем будущем.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хихикает): Подумаешь, какие-то три-четыре тысячи лет.

КЭЛЕБОРН (возмущенно): Это все ведущие! Они специально! Они же знали, какой будет конкурс. И нарочно Трандуила раньше времени именно на этот конкурс пригласили. Коварные!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Учитывая, что Трандуила привезла лично Тирр, то речь идет скорее не о коварстве, а о многоаспектном хитром замысле.

 

_на краю зеленого бассейна_

 

Участники рассматривают акул.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно): Вид у них какой-то... явно давно не кормленный.

СПАЙК (принюхивается): А у нас для них есть отличная приманка.

БОРОМИР (недовольно): Ты что ли?

СПАЙК: При чем здесь я? От Эомера за версту кровью несет.

ЭОМЕР (в сердцах): Ну, еще бы! Из меня ведь пока не всю кровь выпили! Можно и на обед к акулам меня предложить! Разнюхался тут, нечисть голодная!

СПАЙК (обиженно): Я как лучше хотел!

БОРОМИР (задумчиво): Поплыву-ка я лучше к брату, помогу ему Эовин от сумасбродств удерживать. (быстро уплывает на аттракционы)

АРАГОРН (командным тоном): Стоять!

БОРОМИР (обреченно вздыхает): Я так и знал.

АРАГОРН (продолжает командовать): Действуем по плану. Я, Боромир и Эомер первыми заходим в бассейн и первоначально отвлекаем акул. В это время эльфы, вампир и пират плывут к пульту управления. Когда мы трое выбираемся из бассейна, пират, вампир, Трандуил и Линдир отбиваются от акул, а Арвен рисует водяную картину. Леголас в это время ее охраняет. (Леголасу) Лично мне за ее безопасность отвечаешь, понял?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Арагорну): А чего это ты раскомандывался?

АРАГОРН (безапелляционно): Потому что речь идет об Арвен. Еще будут дурацкие вопросы или возражения?

СПАЙК (ехидно): Если ты так о ней заботишься, почему первым из бассейна вылезаешь, а не поплывешь с нами отбиваться от акул?

АРАГОРН: Потому что я не идиот. У эльфов гораздо больше шансов договориться с акулой, чем у меня. А если Арвен будет еще и обо мне переживать и пытаться мне помочь, то ей от этого лучше не станет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не спорьте с прирожденным полководцем.

БОРОМИР (ворчливо): А младший братец так удачно соскочил с акульей темы.

ФАРАМИР (кричит с другой стороны финального бассейна): Вы там поосторожнее!

 

Эомер, Арагорн и Боромир заплывают в зеленый бассейн. Акулы тут же устремляются к ним, в это время основная команда проплывает по противоположному краю.

 

АРАГОРН: Плывем обратно!

ЭОМЕР (нервно): Подождите! Я отстаю!

БОРОМИР (рычит): Где тебя учили плавать, роханец? (подплывает и подхватывает Эомера с одной стороны)

АРАГОРН (подхватывает его с другой стороны): Быстрее, акулы уже близко!

ЭОМЕР (начинает огрызаться): В Рохане и речки приличной нет! И вообще, я весь местными кровососущими медузами искусанный!

АРАГОРН (в сердцах): Береги дыхание, идиот!

 

Троица успевает выбраться в безопасный переход между бассейнами как раз перед носом у акул. Те несолоно хлебавши отправляются за остальной добычей.

 

БОРОМИР (переводя дыхание): Теперь можно к воротам плыть? Я все равно тут уже ничем помочь не смогу.

АРАГОРН (не отводя взгляда от акул и Арвен): Да, плыви уже. И этого искусанного (кивает на Эомера) с собой забери.

 

Боромир и Эомер по аттракционам отправляются на другую сторону бассейна - к трем воротам и ждущим там Фарамиру, Эовин и Адару.

 

_в зеленом бассейне с акулами_

 

ПЕРВАЯ АКУЛА (после недолгих размышлений выбирает своим обедом Воробья и плывет за ним)

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (не может определиться между Трандуилом и Линдиром)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (презрев все планы Арагорна, плывет к Леголасу и Арвен)

АРАГОРН (с берега, кричит): Куда поплыла, глупая рыба?! Там же еще вампир и менестрель есть!

ТРАНДУИЛ (разрешив сомнения второй хищницы, сам плывет к ней)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (первой акуле): Ути-пути! Плыви ко мне, моя хорошая.

СПАЙК (философски): Опять меня игнорируют! Никто бедного вампира есть не хочет.

АРВЕН (доплыла до фонтанчиков и начинает рисовать водную картину)

АРАГОРН (с берега, кричит): Леголас!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да, вижу я, вижу. (плывет наперерез направившейся к ним акуле)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ, эльфам): /Трандуил, Лас, кому из вас помощь нужна?/

ЛЕГОЛАС и ТРАНДУИЛ (хором): /Ему!/

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает, остается на примерно равном расстоянии между принцем и королем и внимательно следит за обоими)

ТРАНДУИЛ (уверенно): /У меня больше опыта. Помоги Леголасу/

ЛЕГОЛАС (парирует): /А меня животные обычно любят/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Вот акула и полюбит тебя. В виде сытного обеда/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не такого уж и сытного. И вообще, Лин, если акула съест меня, то, как говорит Трандуил, тебе грозит всего лишь пожизненное ИО принца. А если что-то случится с Трандуилом - кто сможет заменить короля Лихолесья?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Ты всегда меня цитируешь, и вечно неправильно! А кандидат на должность будущего короля Лихолесья у меня уже есть - один такой не в меру самоуверенный и временами жутко нахальный принц/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): / Если ты обо мне, то я беру самоотвод/

ЛИНДИР (слегка нервно): /С лихолесской политикой все понятно. А акулы вас совсем не волнуют, нет?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Я серьезно. Лин, плыви к Леголасу/

ЛИНДИР: /Слушаюсь/ (плывет к принцу)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А как же демократия?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /С утра у нас еще была монархия, если ты не забыл/

ПЕРВАЯ АКУЛА (гоняется за Воробьем)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вполне успешно удирает от акулы, не забывая осыпать ее проклятиями на нескольких языках)

АРВЕН (рисует картину)

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (подплывает к Трандуилу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (в упор, гипнотизируя, смотрит на акулу)

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (задумчиво смотрит на эльфа)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (подплывает к Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пытается повторить фокус Трандуила)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (несколько замедляет свое приближение)

ПЕРВАЯ АКУЛА (догоняет Воробья)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тормозит, оборачивается к акуле и лупит ее башмаком по голове): Сколько раз вам объяснять?! Пираты - совершенно несъедобные животные! От них бывает несварение желудка!

ПЕРВАЯ АКУЛА (ошарашенно внимает пирату)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (раскрыв пасть надвигается на Леголаса)

ЛИНДИР (подплывает к акуле и стукает ее в бок): Отстань от него!

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (трясет головой и явно избавляется от эльфийского наваждения)

ТРАНДУИЛ (философски): Факир был пьян и фокус не удался. (разворачивается и очень быстро уплывает)

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (плывет за эльфом)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (поворачивается к Линдиру и хватает его за руку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (бьет акулу по голове)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (отпускает Линдира и надвигается на Леголаса)

СПАЙК (подплывает сзади и изо все сил кусает акулу)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (явно не ожидала такого поворота событий)

СПАЙК (продолжает вгрызаться в акулу)

ТРЕТЬЯ АКУЛА (обиженно лупит Спайка хвостом и уплывает вглубь бассейна)

СПАЙК (отплевываясь): Тьфу! Ну, и гадость эта ваша заливная рыба! В смысле, акулья кровь! Холодная! Горькая! Мерзкая! Ненавижу!

ЛЕГОЛАС (испуганно): Линдир, что с тобой?

ЛИНДИР (вокруг него расплывается розоватое пятно, почти спокойно): Ничего страшного. Она только кожу разрезала. Ты вовремя ее отвлек.

СПАЙК (продолжает): Вот на какие жертвы мне приходится идти ради общего дела… (перебивает сам себя) Что значит "ничего страшного"? Сейчас на запах крови сюда все акулы сплывутся! (Линдиру) А ну быстро брысь из бассейна!

ЛИНДИР (слушается вампира и плывет к выходу)

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (догоняет Трандуила)

ТРАНДУИЛ (останавливается и опять начинает гипнотизировать акулу)

ПЕРВАЯ И ВТОРАЯ АКУЛЫ (бросают Умбарца с Трандуилом и гонятся за Линдиром)

АРВЕН (закончила рисовать картину)

 

На мелководье несколько секунд держится удивительное изображение золотистого леса, обрамляющего вычурные здания, на небе над лесом сияют звезды, а город украшают водопады и фонтаны. Слышится звон колокольчика и в руки Арвен падает золотой ключик.

 

АРАГОРН (кричит с берега): Быстрее назад!

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): А то мы сами не догадались.

ЛИНДИР (почти выплывает из бассейна)

ПЕРВАЯ И ВТОРАЯ АКУЛЫ (догоняют его)

АРАГОРН (снимает с ноги сапог и швыряет в первую акулу, что характерно - попадает прямо по голове)

ПЕРВАЯ АКУЛА (в слегка оглушенном состоянии замедляет свои движения и преграждает путь второй акуле)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (доплывает до конца бассейна и нападает на вторую акулу): А что это ты у нас такая вся совсем не избитая? Несправедливо!

СПАЙК (оскалившись плывет к второй акуле)

ВТОРАЯ АКУЛА (пугается и уплывает)

ВСЕ (выбираются во второй бассейн и плывут к атракционам)

СПАЙК (гордо): Как я акул, распугал а?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да пока ты приплыл, она и так от меня удирать собиралась!

СПАЙК: А по-моему, она собиралась начать тебя есть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот еще! Меня акулы не едят!

ТРАНДУИЛ (на ходу, вернее, на плаву лечит руку Линдиру)

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): /Хоть какая-то с тебя польза. Я бы только на берегу смог помочь/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Сын, не паясничай/

ЛИНДИР: /Не обращайте внимания, это у него нервное/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Еще раз «выкнешь», и я тебя сам акулам скормлю/

АРАГОРН (подплывая к последней части аттракциона с кольцами): Как дрессированная собачка, ей Эру!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хихикает): Зрители имели редчайшую возможность наблюдать дрессированных королей, государей, правителей и принцев! Только в нашем аквапарке! Спешите видеть!

АРВЕН: Не забудьте о женах государей и о правительницах Итилиена!

СПАЙК (подхватывает): А так же о пиратах, менестрелях и вампирах!

БОРОМИР (ему обидно, что для него не нашлось места в классификации): Подумаешь, эка невидаль - дрессированный пират или вампир.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и СПАЙК (хором): Дааа???!!!! (начинают наступать на Боромира с явно недружественными намерениями)

АРАГОРН (ядовито): Вам еще не надоело в бассейне мокнуть? Завершать конкурс никому не хочется?

СПАЙК (многообещающе, Боромиру): Мы еще выясним, кто тут у нас бывает дрессированным. И не забывай, мне Ли почти официально разрешила тебя покусать.

АРВЕН (подплывает к дверям и открывает их своим ключом)

 

За дверями оказывается портал. Все в него входят и попадают в совершенно иное место. Лесисто-водянистый пейзаж представляет собой систему озер, небольших островков и соединяющих их мостиков. Все острова буйно заросли разнообразной растительностью. В отличии от предыдущего измерения здесь очень раннее утро, и солнце пока скрыто за легкими облаками - везде царит светлый сумрак. На одном из мостиков стоят Галадриэль и Кэлеборн. Участники появляются на островке, к которому причалены три ладьи в форме лебедя.

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Поздравляю всех с завершением основной части конкурса.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Вообще-то предполагалось, что три команды войдут каждая из своих дверей, а четвертая совсем сюда не попадет…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подхватывает): Поэтому призов только три. (показывает золотистый цветок кувшинки, который держит в руках) Вам надо найти три таких цветка.

КЭЛЕБОРН: Первый нашедший получает три балла и так далее.

ЭОМЕР (возмущенно): А наши прошлые заслуги? Неужели не учитываются?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Они были бы учтены, если бы вы попали сюда по правилам. А раз все команды зашли из одного портала, то судьбу баллов решат кувшинки.

АРВЕН (с задором): За мной! Я знаю, где у бабушки любимое место с кувшинками!

ЭОМЕР и ЭОВИН (бегут за ней к первой ладье)

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Так нечестно! У них преимущество! (бежит и захватывает вторую ладью)

 

Команды Умбарца и Фарамира отплывают от островка. Команды Линдира и Спайка пока стоят на берегу.

 

СПАЙК (грустно смотрит на оставшуюся ладью, эльфам): Берите уже! Все равно поиск всяких дурацких цветочков - это не по моей части.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пираты не сдаются! И вампиры тоже не должны!

АДАР: Вот именно!

ЛИНДИР: Да нам ладья и не особо нужна. Мы и вплавь можем.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Привыкли уже.

КЭЛЕБОРН (шокировано смотрит на Транудила): Король Лихолесья будет плавать по этим болотистым озерам?

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро): А зачем мне плавать? Неужто молодое поколение вдвоем не донесет одну кувшинку?

ЛИНДИР: Нам после этих конкурсов никакие болота не страшны.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает): Лихолесцы грязи не боятся.

 

Команда Спайка отплывает от острова.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (им вслед, тихо): Проверьте под водопадом.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну и зачем ты им подсказываешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Спайк Линдиру помог с акулой. И до того, в башне…

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Ох, уж это твое обостренное чувство справедливости.

 

Команда Умбарца-Воробья подплывает к весьма невзрачному мостику.

 

АРВЕН (разгребает заросли, торжествующе): Ага! (поднимает над головой кувшинку)

КЭЛЕБОРН (довольно): Три балла уже заработаны. (команда Умбарца-Воробья исчезает)

 

Гондорцы остервенело носятся по озеру, заглядывая под каждый листик. Команда Спайка по совету Леголаса плывет к водопаду.

 

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): И где может быть третья кувшинка?

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): На дереве!

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно смотрят на Трандуила)

ТРАНДУИЛ (озаренно): А точно! (пристально рассматривает все имеющиеся островки)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: /Ли, Тирр, можно еще одну ладью выдать? А то не хотелось бы уж совсем окончательно портить отношения с Эрин Ласгаленом/

 

Перед островком появляется четвертая ладья.

 

БОРОМИР (замечает это, кричит): Нечестно! Если бы мы без плавсредства остались, нам бы вы его не стали выдавать!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (спокойно): Не стала бы. Тебя это не устраивает?

БОРОМИР (тушуется под ее взглядом)

АРАГОРН (наставительно): Не надо спорить с владычицей. А тем более - с Галадриэль.

 

Лихолесцы садятся в ладью и плывут к высмотренному Трандуилом островку. Команда вампира находит кувшинку под водопадом и исчезает.

 

АРАГОРН (угадывает направление, начинает грести туда же)

ТРАНДУИЛ (тормозит свою ладью, хитро усмехается): Пусть поищут. (гондорцы не слышали разговора про дерево)

 

Гондорцы выбегают на остров, начинают методично его обыскивать. Лихолесцы наблюдают за ними, не причаливая к берегу.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пап, а где кувшинка?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Я могу лишь догадываться. Но мне кажется очень перспективным вон то дупло/

ЛИНДИР: /Кувшинка в дупле? А не слишком ли это?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (усмехается): /Шуточка вполне в стиле Галадриэль. Делается очень просто. Искусственное мини-озеро в старом дереве, куда посажен цветок. В меру красиво и загадочно/

КЭЛЕБОРН (нетерпеливо): Фарамир, вы сдаетесь? Все равно вы ее не найдете.

АРАГОРН (гордо): Гондор не сдается!

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает рот с намерением подсказать)

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень строго): И не думай!

ЛЕГОЛАС (закрывает рот)

ГАЛАРДИЭЛЬ: Лин, возьми уже эту кувшинку и давайте заканчивать конкурс. Кэлеборна давно ждут дела в Лориэне.

ЛИНДИР (перепрыгивает на берег, идет к дереву, взбирается на несколько веток и действительно достает кувшинку из выбранного Трандуилом дупла)

 

Команда Линдира исчезает.

 

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Так нечестно! Мы же самые первые ключик нашли! Если бы мы не помогали Эомеру… (вспоминает) Нам Трандуил помощь и сотрудничество обещал!!! Он нас обманул!!!

КЭЛЕБОРН (хмыкает): Нашел кому верить - лихолесскому лису.

ГАЛАРДИЭЛЬ (примирительно): Все справедливо. Даже если зачет конкурса не по кувшинкам делать, а по помощи ближним, то все равно ваша команда на последнем месте оказывается.

Тирр (появляется): В замке доругаетесь. (все исчезают)

 

**_в операторской_ **

****

Ли: После семи конкурсов лидирует Умбарец-Воробей - 13 баллов, на втором месте Линдир - 12 баллов, на третьем - Фарамир, имеющий 8 баллов, и на последнем - Спайк, имеющий 7 баллов.

Аллора (сочувственно): Бедный вампир! Ему и так тяжелее всех приходится, и все никак с последнего места не выберется.

Кирн: Ага, и телезрители его не любят.

Ли (с тревогой): Боюсь, за Фарамира нас съедят.

Тирр (открывает один глаз, лениво): Подавятся.

Кирн: Зато Умбарец - молодец! Джека в чемпионы!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**_конкурс для назгулов_ **

 

_гора Селестия, самый-самый верх, перед входом в Зиккурат_

На выложенной белым камнем площадке появляются назгулы и Кирн. Кирн явно хочет что-то сказать, но не успевает, так как всех назгулов дружно перекашивает.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (злобно): Куда ты нас завел? Тут воздух жжется.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (отряхивает свой балахон): Как будто тлеющими углями обсыпали.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Что это за место? В чем дело?

Кирн: Этот мир насквозь пропитан добром, вот вас и колбасит.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Как это мир пропитан добром? Чего ты мелешь? Объяснись!

Кирн (задумчиво): Ну, понимаете, этот мир расположен на одном из полюсов сил, что создает (неопределенно машет руками) эманации энергии добра, пронизывающие ткань реальности насквозь.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Короче, мир пропитан добром, потому нас и корежит?

Кирн (радостно): Именно так. Не волнуйтесь, вы скоро привыкнете, и будет не так жечь. Но вообще тут можно приобрести кольца, которые избавят вас от этого эффекта.

АНГМАРЕЦ (решительно): Беру, на всех. Сколько?

Кирн: Даром, но они превратят вас обратно в людей.

АНГМАРЕЦ (не менее решительно): Понял, потерпим.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (грустно): По-моему, над нами издеваются.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (угрожающе): А девятый как знал!.. Как вернемся, набью ему морду.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (философски): А пока нам придется это терпеть. (смотрит на Зиккурат) Что это за пирамида такая, ступенчатая?

Кирн: Ступенчатая пирамида и есть. И еще немного храм, а еще обиталище для некоторых местных. Зиккурат одним словом.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ты так и не сказал, что это вообще за место.

Кирн (опять неопределенно машет руками): Что-то вроде рая. Мы сейчас на вершине невероятно огромной горы, которая сама похожа на эту пирамиду. Ступени этой горы еще называют небесами. Так как мы на вершине, то мы на шестом небе.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Шестое небо? Хм... (задумывается) Я всегда думал, что их семь. Говорят же – на седьмом небе от счастья.

Кирн: А их как раз семь. На седьмое можно попасть, если забраться на самую вершину этой пирамиды.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно): Дай угадаю, чем ближе туда, тем нам будет хуже, и нам надо туда забраться?

Кирн: Нет, конечно! Если вы или я туда поднимемся, то нас сожжет и разметает по окрестностям. Туда только самые праведные попасть могут.

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмыкает): Думаю, там немного народу.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Если нам не надо на вершину пирамиды, то что нам надо сделать?

Кирн: Давайте пройдем внутрь, там все и расскажу.

 

Назгулам ничего не остается, кроме как последовать за ним. Войдя в пирамиду, они попадают в огромный зал, в основном сделанный из белого мрамора. Из зала ведут сразу четыре коридора. Подобные арки имеются и в стенах зала, и они соединены между собой изящными мостиками без перил. Основную массу живых существ тут составляют мужчины и женщины в позолоченных доспехах и с белыми крыльями.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (осматривает зал): Ну, нифига себе!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (смотрит на мостики и местных обитателей, мрачно): Меня мутит.

АНГМАРЕЦ (твердо): Стоять, держаться. Если нас куда-то поведут – отслеживайте пути отхода.

Кирн: Да ладно вам. Никто на вас нападать тут не будет. Сейчас быстренько проведем конкурс и уйдем.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (заинтересованно): Это что, рай такой, да?

Кирн (уклончиво): Ну, если принять во внимание различные верования и...

АНГМАРЕЦ: Короче?

Кирн: Ну да, такой вот рай.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (все еще мрачно): А нельзя было наоборот? В какой-нибудь ад?

Кирн: В местном аду за помощь в конкурсе содрали бы больше. Тем более, у меня тут тоже есть дела.

 

Рядом с назгулами и Кирном, изящно сложив крылья, приземляется белокурая девушка, в руках у которой серебряное перо и свиток.

 

АНГЕЛЬСКАЯ ДЕВУШКА (бормочет): Понабежало темных... (вежливо улыбается) Что привело сюда таких неожиданных гостей? (готовится записывать)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (с наездом): Это мы понабежали, что ли?!

АНГМАРЕЦ (7-му назгулу): Не конфликтуй раньше времени.

Кирн: Мы тут для проведения конкурса ОДО, я вам недавно звонил.

АНГЕЛЬСКАЯ ДЕВУШКА (что-то записывает в свитке, подчеркнуто вежливо): Да, для вас были подготовлены судебные залы семь и восемь. Вам требуется что-нибудь еще?

Кирн: Да, подождите секундочку. (назгулам) Итак, конкурс будет заключаться в том, чтобы...

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (перебивает): Нас что, судить будут? Зачем судебные залы?

Кирн: Да нет, просто два пробных слушания будут. На одном будут осуждать Саурона, а на другом будут осуждать Гондор.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А какая будет наша роль?

Кирн: Вы будете представлять Мордор. На одном слушании вы будете защищаться, а на другом обвинять. Против вас будут местные ангелы, их архонами зовут, из числа тех, что изучали мир Средиземья.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Понял! Я хочу осудить Гондор!

Кирн: Повторяю, что слушания только пробные.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): Жалко...

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (резонно): Зато и Саурону проблем от этого не будет.

Кирн: Вот именно. Вы идете на конкурс парами, кроме того, вы опять будете представлять кого-то из финалистов. Так что решайте, кто за кого и с кем будет.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Я буду за Умбарца, и буду защищать Саурона.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну тогда и я не буду выпендриваться, буду за вампира. (кровожадно) Но я хочу быть против Гондора!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Или мне кажется, или выбор остался только между гондорцем и эльфом. М-да...

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не успел взять кого получше – так бери, что есть.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я против Гондора буду. И буду за гондорца. (хихикает) Каламбур будет.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Ну вот, я за эльфа, получается.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Зато ты Саурона защищать будешь на суде. Гордись этим!

АНГЕЛЬСКАЯ ДЕВУШКА: Раз вы все решили, прошу следовать за указателями (в воздухе возникают зеленый и желтый светящиеся шарики). Зеленый для тех высших темных призраков, что хотят защищать своего хозяина, а желтый для тех, что хотят выступить против своих победителей.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Как она нас назвала? Высшие темные призраки?!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (с наездом): Нет, она что, специально? Что еще за наши победители?

Кирн: Спокойно, спокойно. Тут просто они так говорят. Не обращайте внимания, ради Моргота.

АНГМАРЕЦ (качает головой): Суровые условия у этого конкурса.

Кирн (радостно): Я старался. (девушке) Красавица, не подскажешь, где тут отдел по связям со вторым кругом ада?

АНГЕЛЬСКАЯ ДЕВУШКА (начисто игнорирует «красавицу»): Пусть дракон тьмы следует за красным указателем (в воздухе появляется шарик красного цвета).

Кирн (явно погрустнев): И меня тут обзывают. (девушке) Спасибо, больше у нас никаких дел нет.

АНГЕЛЬСКАЯ ДЕВУШКА (с явной радостью, что больше от нее ничего не хотят): Желаю вам успехов в ваших делах здесь (взмахивает крыльями и улетает куда-то наверх).

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кошмар. Я понимаю, что они так говорят, но сперва обзывать а потом желать успехов?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Такое место. Ладно, вам пора. Идите за своими указателями, вас уже должны ждать. Потом увидимся (уходит за красным шариком).

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Интересно, главная продюсерша знает, что он во время конкурсов ходит по каким-то своим делам?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Как вернемся, можешь на него настучать. А пока нам действительно пора в суд.

 

Назгулы уходят за светящимися шариками, которые уводят их в разные коридоры.

 

_за кадром_

Ли: Главная продюсерша на это бы сказала "Пусть ходит, куда хочет, лишь бы возвращался".

Кирн (грустно): А девушке с крылышками я не понравился, как и назгули.

Аллора: У тебя уже своя девушка с крылышками есть, нечего к посторонним приставать.

_судебный зал номер 7_

Зал представляет из себя что-то вроде обычного судебного зала, только выполненного в стиле, напоминающим греческий. На месте судьи сидит внушительного вида архон в платиновом доспехе, который перебирает какие-то бумаги. В стороне тихо курят два архона явно рангом поменьше, так как доспехи у них всего лишь золотые. Первым в зал влетает желтый шарик, вслед за которым входят 7-й и 2-й назгулы. Как только они оказываются внутри, шарик исчезает.

 

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Наконец-то вы прибыли! Теперь мы можем начинать.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (озирается): Эээ... Мы вообще туда попали?

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Туда, туда, не сомневайтесь. Прошу всех занимать свои места. (показывает на одну из скамей) Дело "Мордор против Гондора" объявляю открытым.

 

Назгулы садятся на указанную скамью. Двое архонов, которые, похоже, являются защитниками Гондора, занимают другую скамью. Скамьи расположены так, что обвинители и защитники оказываются лицом друг к другу.

 

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Итак, список обвинений составлен?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): А он нужен?

1-Й И 2-Й АРХОНЫ-ЗАЩИТНИКИ (скептически переглядываются)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хватается за голову): Моргот! Мы про список забыли.

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (вздыхает): Ладно, я дам вам немного времени, чтобы составить список обвинений.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (не без язвительности): И на том спасибо. (2-му назгулу, тихо) Слушай, а можно Гондор осудить за то, что они войну выиграли?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не покатит. Надо выпутываться по-другому.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Что, к мелочам каким-нибудь придираться?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А это мысль! (старшему архону) Мы хотим предъявить Гондору обвинения в связи с нарушениями военной конвенции!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я еще хочу их обвинить в том, что в их Минас-Тирите аж семь стен! Задолбаешься все ворота ломать!

1-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК (тут же): Я протестую против последнего обвинения! Укрепления замка не подвержены никаким ограничениям!

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Протест принимается.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (обижено): И так всегда.

2-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК (косится на 7-го назгула, как на психа): Огласите подробнее первое обвинение.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Гондор вел войну, не объявив о числе своих союзников.

1-Й АРХОН ЗАЩИТНИК: А точнее?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы сразу честно объявили Гондору войну, как только собрались с силами. Напали и объявили.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Точно-точно! А оказалось, что с Гондором заодно и Рохан, и эльфы... И нас никто не предупредил. Мы же своих союзников не стеснялись, каждый мог видеть, как их отряды собираются в Мордоре.

2-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК (возмущенно): Ну знаете! В Рохане долгое время вел антигосударственную деятельность некий Грима, посланный Саруманом, который тайно переметнулся на сторону Саурона!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (не менее возмущенно): Сарумана мы тоже засудим за незаконные опыты над орками! Кто докажет, что он с нами союзничал?

1-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК: Есть свидетельства, что вы, назгулы, к нему летали и доставляли приказы от Саурона.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (собирается протестовать, но не успевает)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): Как?! За нами подглядывали?!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (очень тихо): Болван... (громче) Ну хорошо. А как насчет эльфов? Они активно помогали Гондору, в частности – Арагорну.

1-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК: Отряды орков были замечены на границах Лориена, что было расценено как угроза нападения.

2-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК: Кроме того, вы сами совершили попытку пересечь границу владений Элронда с агрессивными намерениями. Надеюсь, не будете отрицать?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (угрюмо): Не будем.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (обижено): Нет, я не понял, тут мы обвиняем или нас обвиняют? У нас приказ был насчет этого дурацкого хоббита... (бормочет) На хоббитов надо в суд подавать.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (внезапно кричит): ДА! Точно! Хоббит! Гондор неправомерно связался с хоббитами!

2-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК (непонимающе): Чего-чего?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поясняет): Хоббиты никогда не были ни за одну из сторон, а тут вдруг из их рядов Гэндальф набрал диверсантов! Это нечестно!

1-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК: Но ведь и границы Хоббитона вы пересекали.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да им все равно было пофиг!

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Попрошу не выражаться тут!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (воодушевленно): Но тем не менее! После нашего перехода границы никаких волнений и объявлений нам войны не было! Гэндальф задурил голову хоббитонским студентам, и они выступили на стороне Гондора и Рохана.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддакивает): Вот-вот! Хоббиты и энтов подговорили башню Сарумана штурмовать, а двое так вообще подорвали нам гору, от чего подорвалась и главная наша башня! А ей, между прочим, много лет было!

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Значит, вы обвиняете Гондор за вовлечение хоббитов в конфликт?

2-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК (усмехается): После того, как вы за этими хоббитами гонялись? Слабое обвинение.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (торжествующе): А вот и нет! Гондор привлек хоббитов на свою сторону, а те в свою очередь по пути своего следования попортили множество исторических памятников нашей архитектуры! Не говоря уже про саму Роковую Гору! Мы требуем компенсации на восстановление всех этих памятников!

1-Й И 2-Й АРХОНЫ-ЗАЩИТНИКИ (перешептываются)

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (хмыкает, перелистывает бумаги перед собой): Интересно. Что скажет защита?

1-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК (встает, рапортует): Так как это обвинение не связано с военными действиями напрямую... (озирается на 2-го защитника) В общем, там действительно имели место разрушения архитектуры, а гора значилась памятным местом изготовления артефактов... и... (разводит руками)

2-Й АРХОН-ЗАЩИТНИК: Но мы требуем уменьшения размеров компенсации. Все-таки это происходило во время войны, а в это время разрушения неизбежны.

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Хорошо. Решением суда Гондор обвиняется в разрушении памятников мордорской архитектуры посредством хоббитов. На Гондор будет наложено взыскание размерами половины стоимости восстановления Минас-Моргула и приведения Роковой Горы в первоначальное состояние.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (радостно): Вот вам! Нас так просто не заткнешь, справедливость торжествует! (деловито) А когда мы деньги получим?

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (растерянно): А вам разве не говорили, что слушания только пробные?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмуро): Говорили... Только он увлекся, забыл, с кем не бывает...

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (успокаивается): А... Ну хорошо. Вот вам ваш указатель (появляется желтый шарик), он отведет вас обратно к выходу.

 

Назгулы встают со своей скамьи и покидают зал вслед за желтым шариком.

 

_судебный зал номер 8_

 

Этот судебный зал выглядит так же, как и седьмой, и архоны здесь сидят в таком же составе – один старший и двое обычных. Впрочем, здесь младшие архоны не курят, а перебирают какие-то бумаги и тихо о чем-то совещаются.

В зал влетает зеленый шарик, за которым входят назгулы, которые, похоже, продолжают какой-то разговор.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (явно разъясняет что-то Ангмарцу): ...Так вот, как он сказал, что это Зиккурат, так я сразу насторожился. Я Зиккураты видел на компьютере. Ну, в третьем Варкрафте. Там они совсем не такие, и уж тем более, не такие белые...

АНГМАРЕЦ: По-моему, и так ясно, что это странное место... (настороженно) Погоди-ка! А когда это у тебя было время в компьютер играть, а?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (оправдывается): Конечно, в свободное от работы и войн время! Ночью там, или еще когда...

АНГМАРЕЦ (еще более настороженно): Эй! Мы же ночами и работаем! Летаем вокруг, сеем ужас... Ты что, на своей виверне ноутбук прячешь?

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (встревает в разговор): Приветствую вас в нашем суде...

АНГМАРЕЦ (смотрит на Архона): Чего говоришь?

СТРАШИЙ АРХОН (немного растерянно): Эээ... приветствую вас в суде, садитесь сюда, пожалуйста. (указывает на скамью)

АНГМАРЕЦ: А, понял. Извините (косится на 6-го назгула), отвлекся на работу с коллективом...

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (слегка понуро идет к скамье): Шеф, ну я же нормально работаю всегда... И нет у меня никакого ноутбука.

АНГМАРЕЦ (садится на скамью): Потом еще разберемся. (старшему архону) Ладно, мы готовы.

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Прекрасно. Итак, огласите список обвинений.

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (встает, читает по бумаге): Итак, правитель Мордора, Саурон, известный как Темный Властелин, обвиняется в следующем: в ярко выраженной агрессивной политике по отношению к другим государствам, в создании могущественного артефакта ярко выраженной темной направленности, в изуверском обращении с пленными, а так же к общей приверженности темной стороне.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А ну-ка постойте! Вы конкретно хотите обвинить Саурона в том, что он был темным?

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Именно так. Это один из пунктов обвинения.

АНГМАРЕЦ (недобрым голосом): Вот как?.. А что же такого в том, что кто-то является темным?

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (пафосно): Это корень всех бед! Я уверен, именно эта темность и толкнула Саурона на все его злые деяния!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): Босс, ты чего?

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (тоже удивленно, 2-му архону): Да, чего это вы?

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (быстро): Так, я предлагаю последний пункт обвинения снять во избежание дальнейших конфликтов.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ И 1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (хором): Поддерживаем!

АНГМАРЕЦ (что-то бормочет, но не протестует)

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (бросает на Ангмарца гневный взгляд, но тоже молчит)

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Итак, прошу перейти к другим пунктам обвинения.

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Нам известно, что Саурон создал свое Кольцо, дабы подчинить все остальные кольца, а значит, этим он стремился завоевать весь мир. Собственно, все действия Саурона, включая создание Кольца и агрессию по отношению к другим государствам можно объяснить только желанием захватить мир.

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): А может, он просто хотел поразвлечься. Об этом не подумали?

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (строго): Попрошу без ехидных замечаний в моем суде. Если не можете оправдаться, так и скажите.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (внезапно и радостно): Господин судья, мы подтверждаем, что Саурон собирался захватить весь мир!

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (торжествующе): Что, вы признаете свою вину?!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нет, мы не признаем вину. Саурон выполнял волю своего господина и учителя Мелькора, который работал над захватом мира до этого, а значит, обвинение не может касаться Саурона.

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (протестующе): Я не согласен! Воля господина или нет, но ничего не может оправдать такие темные дела.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Может! Судьба мира была определена еще до рождения Саурона в песне Аинур, и там была партия Мелькора, которой тот после исправно следовал, а за ним и Саурон продолжил это делать! Так все и должно было быть в мире, включая все попытки его захвата темными силами!

 

Некоторое время все молчат. Обвинители перешептываются, Судья быстро пересматривает бумаги на своем столе, Ангмарец же просто уважительно смотрит на 6-го назгула.

 

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (задумчиво, обвинителям): У нас есть показания Мелькора по поводу действий Саурона?

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Увы, после последнего наказания Мелькор совершенно недоступен.

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН: Гм… гм… (листает бумаги) А текст песни Аинур у нас имеется?

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Увы, этого у нас тоже нет.

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (вздыхает): Ладно, обвинения в создании темного артефакта и в агрессии по отношению к другим государствам снимаются из-за недостаточного количества свидетельств мотивации. Если свидетельства будут доступны, дело по этим обвинениям может быть восстановлено.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (очень довольно): Угу, так они и найдут свидетельства.

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (громко): У нас осталось еще обвинение в жестоком обращении с пленными, противоречащем всем нравственным нормам!

АНГМАРЕЦ (в упор смотрит на 2-го архона): А по этому делу у вас хоть одно свидетельство есть?

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Мы не смогли добиться точной информации по внутренним делам темных крепостей Мордора, однако у нас есть точные сведения о жестоком обращении с пленными хобб…

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ (внезапно прикладывает руку к уху, после чего резко дергает за рукав 1-го архона и громко шепчет): Только не надо ничего про хоббитов. Только не про хоббитов!

АНГМАРЕЦ И 6-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно переглядываются).

1-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Как же тогда, если без хоббитов?.. (перебирает бумаги) А! У нас есть свидетельства о том, что в Мордоре зверски истязали не имеющее к военным действиям существо по имени Горлум!

АНГМАРЕЦ (усмехается): Горлум? Да он вообще сидел по политической линии! Обладая пять сотен лет Кольцом, он имел возможность сам баллотироваться на пост Темного Властелина! А вы говорите, что он никакого отношения не имел к военным действиям.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (подхватывает): Тем более, что Горлум потом попался эльфам, и они его кормили лембасом!

2-Й АРХОН-ОБВИНИТЕЛЬ: Они его хотя бы выгуливали!

АНГМАРЕЦ: А ты приезжай в нашу крепость, посмотришь, можно ли там гулять! Я орков гулять пускать и то боюсь – сожрет Шелоб или еще кто, а ты мне о заключенных!

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (стучит молотком по столу): Так! Прекратите спор! Прошу тишины!

 

Все (правда, не сразу) замолкают.

 

СТАРШИЙ АРХОН (слегка усталым голосом): По обвинению в плохом обращении с заключенными принято следующее решение. Уменьшить количество применяемых к политзаключенным пыток и построить в каждой крепости двор для прогулок. А теперь идите отсюда, пока вы тут не подрались все. (появляется зеленый шарик)

 

Оба назгула с победным видом встают и быстро уходят из зала.

 

_у входа в Зиккурат_

На площадке перед входом стоит Кирн и, в смиренном ожидании конкурсантов, курит. Один за другим из входа в пирамиду вылетают зеленый и желтый шарики, за которыми выходят сами назгулы. Шарики исчезают.

 

Кирн (быстро бросает и затаптывает сигарету): Ну наконец-то! Я вас уже заждался. Как все прошло?

АНГМАРЕЦ (не очень одобрительно): Примерно так, как я и ожидал.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мне понравилось, было интересно.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Согласен, это был познавательный опыт, хотя Зиккурат тут все равно неправильный.

Кирн: Отлично! Архоны уже передали мне записи судов, так что можно распределить баллы. Три балла получает 6-й назгул, за оправдание для Саурона, два балла - 2-й за грамотное обвинение, один балл достается Ангмарцу, и ноль баллов - 7-му назгулу.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Моргот, и так всегда...

Кирн (уточняет): То есть, 3 балла вы заработали эльфу, 2 балла Фарамиру, 1 балл Джеку-Воробью и ни одного баллу вампиру.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Эхх! И стоило так стараться ради какого-то эльфа?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Может, теперь уйдем отсюда? Мы конечно привыкли, но воздух все равно жжется.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Конкурс же закончен? Или нам придется еще что-то делать?

Кирн: Не волнуйтесь, конкурс вы с успехом прошли. Прошу в портал.

 

Появляется портал, в который очень быстро уходят все назгулы. После того, как Кирн следует за ними, портал закрывается.

 

**_в замке_ **

****

В холл возвращается команда после внепланового конкурса на Дюне. Появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Поскольку уже почти наступило время обеда, то предлагаю провести конкурс наших хозяйственных ширских дам.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Наш конкурс! Урааа!!!

МЕРРИ: А там нас покормят?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Можешь не сомневаться!

Тирр: Команды на этот конкурс мы назначим сами.

ГИМЛИ (хмуро): Мне уже можно уезжать? Я домой хочу!

Тирр (гному): А не выйдет. (всем) Команда Фарамира - Мерри, Халдир, Денетор. Вас курирует...

БРИЛЛИАНА (перебивает): Можно, я?

Тирр (кивает): Команда Умбарца-Воробья – Гимли, Гэндальф, Лурц и вас курирует Портфелия.

РОЗАЛИЯ: А я за Линдира, да?

Тирр: Как хочешь. Тогда твоя команда - Пин, Румил и Глаурунг. Последнюю команду Спайка буду вести лично я. В нее входят Сэм, Кэрдан и Балрог.

ПИППИН: Так им повезло? Или нет?

Тирр (ехидно): Время покажет.

СЭМ: А я против! Почему я должен защищать вампира? Он злой! Как Горлум!

Балрог (бурчит, постепенно распаляясь): Всю жизнь мечтал вместе с перворожденным эльфом и толстым упрямым хоббитом выступать за неживую нечисть из иного мира под руководством трехглазой кошки!

Тирр (не обращая внимания на возмущения, вызывает портал, и все исчезают)


	14. Chapter 14

_**конкурс хоббиток** _

 

Все появляются на очень большой (намного больше замковой) кухне, находящейся посреди лесной поляны.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кивает на стол, заваленный продуктами): Каждой команде надо приготовить обед из пяти блюд.

РОЗАЛИЯ (подхватывает): Сварить суп, приготовить гарнир и мясо.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Испечь торт.

РОЗАЛИЯ: И сварить компот.

БРИЛЛИАНА (скромно молчит)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Мы будем наблюдать за процессом и решим, какая команда лучше справилась с заданием.

МЕРРИ (оглядывается, быстро соображает, возмущенно): Так нечестно!!!

Тирр (вздыхает): Что еще нечестно?

МЕРРИ: Из хоббитов Сэм лучше всех готовит, и он в одной команде с Кэрданом! Еще до начала конкурса понятно, чья команда победит!

Тирр (сдвигает плечами): Участников на команды делила Ли, когда еще не знала, чей это будет конкурс. Считайте, что команде Спайка неожиданно повезло - едва ли не впервые на этом шоу.

МЕРРИ (не успокаивается): Я только табак умею делать, от Денетора помощи не дождешься. Халдир, ты умеешь готовить?

ХАЛДИР (неуверенно): Ну… В принципе…

МЕРРИ: Вот видите, мы проиграем!!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (недовольно): А в команде Джека вообще гном, урук-хай и маг. Ты считаешь, они имеют больше шансов?

МЕРРИ: Так Гэндальф вам сразу готовый обед наколдует.

Тирр (быстро): Магией пользоваться нельзя.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (без особого оптимизма смотрит на горы продуктов)

Тирр (ехидно): Можете приступать к конкурсу!

 

_команда Спайка_

 

КЭРДАН: Нам необходимо приготовить мясо, гарнир, суп, торт и компот. Сэм, что ты делаешь?

СЭМ: Я все умею.

КЭРДАН: Я тоже. Но если мы разделим меню, то быстрее его сделаем.

БАЛРОГ: По меня не забудьте! Я тоже участвую.

СЭМ (возмущенно): Чтобы я пустил огненного демона на свою кухню??!!!

БАЛРОГ (шипит): Это общий конкурс!

КЭРДАН (быстро): Ничего страшного. Балрог поможет мне готовить торт и мясо, а ты Сэм, сам сделаешь все остальное.

СЭМ: Как скажешь. (ворчливо) Перворожденный и Балрог на одной кухне вместе готовят торт… Это же натуральный кошмар любого кулинара! (начинает очищать и резать овощи для супа)

БАЛРОГ (с энтузиазмом): Что мне делать?

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Сможешь порезать мясо на маленькие кусочки?

БАЛРОГ: Я постараюсь. (берет самый большой нож и деревянную доску, которая тут же сгорает) Мда… Неувязочка вышла.

КЭРДАН: Тирр, можно нам огнеупорную доску?

Тирр: А почему бы и нет? (появляется мраморная доска для разделывания мяса)

БАЛРОГ (довольно): Совсем другое дело! (приступает к нарезке мяса)

КЭРДАН (начинает заниматься тестом)

 

_команда Линдира_

__

ПИППИН (практично): Кто тут у нас умеет готовить?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Я умею есть!

ПИППИН (фыркает): Я тоже умею.

РУМИЛ (неуверенно): Я немного.

ПИППИН (вдумчиво): Суп - это плавающие в воде порезанные овощи. На гарнир можно сделать рагу - те же самые овощи, но поменьше воды. Мясо просто пожарим. Остается проблема торта. Румил?

РУМИЛ (разводит руками)

ГЛАУРУНГ: Я предлагаю сделать отбивные! Могу даже отбить мясо.

РУМИЛ и ПИППИН (одинаково удивленно смотрят на Глаурунга)

ПИППИН (решается): Тогда можешь начинать.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Есть, шеф-повар! (стремительно улетает в неизвестном направлении)

ПИППИН (озадаченно): И куда это понесло нашего крылатого специалиста по отбивным?

РУМИЛ: Надеюсь, не добывать мясо с помощью охоты?

ПИППИН: Когда прилетит, тогда и разберемся. Рум, ты картошку быстро чистишь?

РУМИЛ (кивает)

ПИППИН: Вот и занимайся ею. А я пока подумаю.

РУМИЛ (начинает чистить картошку): Над чем?

ПИППИН: Что еще в суп кладут?

РУМИЛ: Овощи всякие. Морковку, лук…

ПИППИН: Тогда я пойду резать овощи.

 

_команда Фарамира_

МЕРРИ (убито): Я могу приготовить только компот из яблок, но я не хочу, чтобы Фарамир проиграл!

ХАЛДИР: Не переживай, прорвемся. В крайнем случае, я испеку лембас, и мы назовем его тортом.

ДЕНЕТОР (мрачно хихикает): Лембас на первое, второе и третье – вот истинно эльфийское меню.

БРИЛЛИАНА: На самом деле, все не так страшно как кажется. Главное только начать.

МЕРРИ (жалобно): Я даже не знаю, что такое гарнир.

ХАЛДИР (неуверенно): Им можно назвать лембас?

БРИЛЛИАНА (задумчиво): Разве что в самом крайнем случае.

МЕРРИ: Ладно, я пока сварю компот, Халдир испечет лембас, а потом будем разбираться с тем, что мы не умеем делать. Денетор, сваришь суп?

ДЕНЕТОР: Вот еще! Чтоб я слушал всякого хоббита!

БРИЛЛИАНА (строго): За межрасовые оскорбления я, как организатор конкурса, могу потребовать, чтобы с Фарамира сняли штрафные баллы.

ДЕНЕТОР: А Фарамир-то тут при чем?

БРИЛЛИАНА: Но ведь конфликт возникает в его команде.

ДЕНЕТОР (ворчит): Долиберальничались! Мне, законному наместнику Гондора, будет указывать всякая ширская домохозяйка! (идет набирать воду в казанок)

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

 

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (присаживается на камень и задумчиво закуривает)

ЛУРЦ: Негоже подводить пирата. Надо что-то приготовить.

ГИМЛИ (находит топорик, помахивает им): Я готов готовить!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: И чем быстрее, тем лучше. Кто у вас будет главным кулинаром?

ЛУРЦ и ГИМЛИ (переглядываются, тыкают в друг друга пальцем): Он! (синхронно оборачиваются к магу) Гэндальф!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (лениво): Не-а. Без магии готовить неинтересно.

ЛУРЦ (чешет голову): А кто в других командах командует?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: В команде Фарамира – Мерри, в команде Линдира – Пин, в команде Спайка власть поделили Кэрдан и Сэм.

ГИМЛИ (растеряно): А у нас хоббитов в команде нету.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (выпускает колечко дыма): Гном будет за хоббита?

ГИМЛИ (вцепляется в свой топорик): Я протестую! Гномы, они … они совсем не хоббиты! Мы – сильнее, лучше деремся, разбираемся в металлах и у нас нет таких страшных волосатых лап.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (обиженно): Зато у вас женщины бородатые!

ГИМЛИ: Ой, Портфелюшка, прости, я ж не тебя имел в виду.

ЛУРЦ: Народ, в натуре, мы обед готовим или про волосатость и бородатость выясняем?

ГИМЛИ: Я готов рубить!

ЛУРЦ (с легким сарказмом): Кого?

ГИМЛИ (думает): Мясо!

ЛУРЦ (вздыхает, Портфелии): А сырое мясо не засчитаете?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Конечно, нет.

ЛУРЦ: А почему? Оно же вкусное и вполне съедобное. Вампир вот, например, тоже оценил бы.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Вы готовите обед не для вампира, а для всех.

ЛУРЦ: Да? А почему такая дискриминация? Может, я хочу приготовить обед для орков, назгулов и вампира.

ГИМЛИ (хмуро): А я против! Я не буду готовить для орков и нежити.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (теряется): Но… Мы не думали… Такой обед не должен засчитываться.

ЛУРЦ (наступает): Почему? Это оркофобия!

Тирр (появляется): Потому что это конкурс хоббиток, и обед должен быть приготовлен по ширским стандартам качества. Лурц, если хочешь, на своем конкурсе можешь потребовать от остальных доставки мордорских деликатесов, а сейчас изволь готовить в общем стиле. (исчезает)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (обрадовано): Вот именно!

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Дискриминация!

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Сэм уже поставил вариться суп (из кастрюльки очень вкусно пахнет) и начал чистить овощи для рагу. Кэрдан приготовил три вида теста (песочное, бисквит и ореховое) и печет их в разных духовках. Балрог сдает результаты своей работы.

 

БАЛРОГ (с оптимизмом): Я все сделал! (вручает Кэрдану очень мелко нашинкованные кусочки мяса в большой мраморной миске)

СЭМ (заглядывает к ним, возмущенно): Что ты наделал!? Оно же все поджарилось! Разве можно пускать живую духовку к сырым продуктам?!

БАЛРОГ (оскорбленно): Мерзкий хоббит! Правильно про тебя Горлум говорил!

КЭРДАН (ледяным тоном): Сэм, мы вмешиваемся в твой суп? Или, может быть, указываем тебе, как готовить рагу?

СЭМ (роняет челюсть): Что? Я…? Я…!

КЭРДАН (все тем же тоном): В моем рецепте предполагались обжаренные кусочки мяса. А зачем тратить время на их приготовление на сковородке, если у Балрога они получаются такими уже просто в процессе нарезки?

СЭМ (хватает ртом воздух)

БАЛРОГ (довольно): Что, получил на орехи, ширский шеф-повар?

КЭРДАН (поворачивается с Балрогу с тем же ледяным выражением лица)

БАЛРОГ (тушуется, тихо): Перворожденный на кухне – это страшно.

КЭРДАН (себе под нос): К крему тебя пускать явно не стоит, а вот доставать коржи вполне можно поручить. И заодно орехи наколешь.

БАЛРОГ (со знанием дела): Орехи тоже должны слегка поджариться в процессе?

КЭРДАН (кивает, довольно): Кто сказал, что из Балрога не может получиться хорошего кулинара? Только коржи мне не попали. Доставай их из духовки исключительно огнеупорной лопаткой.

БАЛРОГ: Да понял, я, понял.

 

_команда Линдира_

__

Румил уже закончил с картошкой, Пиппин приготовил морковку, лук, яблоки, баклажаны, салатный перец, кабачки, огурцы, помидоры и порезал на кусочки один ананас.

 

РУМИЛ (с сомнением): И это все мы бросим в суп?

ПИППИН: А что? Хорошие продукты. Я их все пробовал. Только надо их сначала обжарить. (гордо) Я видел, что Бриллиана всегда так делает.

РУМИЛ: Огурцы я бы точно убрал.

ПИППИН: Но я же их уже нарезал!

РУМИЛ: Лучше салат из них сделаем.

ПИППИН: Но салата ведь в плане нет.

РУМИЛ: А мы назовем его гарниром.

РОЗАЛИЯ (вмешивается): Тогда это слишком слабый гарнир будет.

ПИППИН: А мы еще кашу сварим! Каша с салатом - уже нормально?

РОЗАЛИЯ (кивает): Подойдет.

РУМИЛ (ставит вариться рисовую кашу)

ПИППИН (начинает жарить овощи)

 

Прилетает Глаурунг с двумя большими камнями, складывает между ними мясо, обязывает камни бечевкой и, захватив импровизированный каменный бутерброд, высоко взлетает.

 

ПИППИН (озадачено смотрит на дракона): И что это будет?

ГЛАУРУНГ (сверху): Посторонись!!! (со всей силы швыряет связанные камни на землю)

РУМИЛ (подскакивает): Ты что творишь?

ГЛАУРУНГ (приземляется, гордо): Мясо отбиваю. (расковыривает камни и изучает результат своих усилий) Мда… Размазня.

ПИППИН (заглядывает): Это уже не отбивные, а какой-то фарш получается.

ГЛАУРУНГ (расстроено): Эх! Не рассчитал усилия.

ПИППИН: Ничего страшного. Мы котлеты сделаем. (его осеняет) И суп с фрикаделями!

РУМИЛ: Здорово! Ананасово-яблочный суп с фрикаделями.

ПИППИН: Это звучит гордо!

ГЛАУРУНГ: А что еще в котлеты кладут кроме мяса?

РУМИЛ (неуверенно): Яйца, специи и что-то еще…

ПИППИН: Что?

РУМИЛ: Не помню. Может быть, хлеб? Или картошку?

ПИППИН: Фи! Это звучит невкусно. У нас будут котлеты из чистого мяса!

РОЗАЛИЯ (пытается сделать знак, чтобы Пин послушался Румила, но ее усилия замечает только Тирр)

Тирр (строго): Розааалия!

РОЗАЛИЯ (убирает руки за спину): Я не подсказываю, совсем не подсказываю!

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Мерри помыл яблоки, разрезал их на половинки и варит в большой кастрюле. Халдир возится с тестом для лембаса, Денетор покидал немытые целые овощи в казанок и все это варит на очень большом огне.

 

МЕРРИ (с сомнением): Что-то мне не нравится цвет моего компота. Дома он обычно был более красный.

ХАЛДИР (почти не отвлекаясь от лембаса): Значит надо добавить что-то красное.

МЕРРИ (с надеждой): Помидор?

ХАЛДИР (от удивления дергается, из-за чего очередной лембас слепливается не очень ровно): Я бы посоветовал вишню или клубнику.

МЕРРИ: Клубника вкуснее. (бежит мыть клубнику)

БРИЛЛИАНА (заглядывает в казанок Денетора, видит там расползшиеся овощи, плавающие в грязной водице): Фу! Что за гадость?! (выливает варево) Эта попытка супа не засчитана.

ДЕНЕТОР (злится): Ах, ты, маленькая … (замахивается на Бриллиану)

Тирр (появляется между хоббиткой и Денетором, очень информативно): Рррр!!!

ДЕНЕТОР (отдергивает руку): Хищница! Мордорское отродье!

Тирр (спокойно-удивленно): Кто, я? От мордорского шпиона слышу.

БРИЛЛИАНА: Денеторчик, миленький, я же так болею за Фарамира! Если ты не поможешь Мерри и Халдиру, то команда твоего сына проиграет в этом конкурсе.

ДЕНЕТОР (на автомате): Не сметь фамильярничать с наместником Гондора! (думает, благостно) Мы подумали и решили, что мы можем приготовить для вас шашлык!

ХАЛДИР (вяло): Ура.

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

 

Гэндальф все так же курит свою трубку, сидя на том же камне. Гимли упорно рубает мясо. Лурц задумчиво ковыряется в продуктах.

 

ЛУРЦ (рассматривает сельдерей): Что за пакость нам хоббиты подсунули?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с оскорбленным видом отворачивается и наблюдает за курящим Гэндальфом)

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (выпускает дым в виде разных блюд, из его трубки вылетают дымовые кальмары и торты, печеные гуси и горы пирожков)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (восхищенно): Как красиво!

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (хитро): А это засчитается как готовка блюд?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с сожалением разводит руками): Боюсь, что нет.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (флегматично вздыхает и возвращается к курению)

ГИМЛИ: Я уже нарубал мясо! Что делать дальше?

ЛУРЦ: Жарить.

ГИМЛИ: На чем?

ЛУРЦ: Не знаю.

ГИМЛИ: Тогда я пошел рубить дрова. (уходит в сторону ближайшего леса)

ЛУРЦ (с очень мрачным видом берет самую большую кастрюлю, наливает в нее воды, кидает несколько картофелин, потом целую непотрошеную курицу, потом думает и добавляет немножко соли, с видом выполнившего свой долг гладиатора накрывает кастрюлю крышкой)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (заинтересовано): И что это будет?

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Суп!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (вдумчиво): Аааа…

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Сэм уже закончил свою часть обеда и с крайне подозрительным выражением лица наблюдает за Кэрданом и Балрогом. Кэрдан отбил мясо на рулет, тонкими слоями нарезал говяжью печень и пожарил грибы. Балрог уже наколол и измельчил орехи, которые по ходу дела слегка поджарились, и теперь достает из духовок коржи. Кэрдан быстро смазывает их кремом (белковым и сливочным), а Балрог тут же посыпает орехами. Кэрдан добавляет изюм и цукаты.

 

СЭМ (себе под нос, тихо): Ишь, как слаженно работают. Аж оторопь берет.

КЭРДАН (не оборачиваясь): Лучше не косись, а помоги нам сок приготовить.

СЭМ: Сок мы не успеем. Лучше компот сделать.

КЭРДАН: Ты только фрукты порежь, а с остальным я сам справлюсь.

СЭМ: Интересно как?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): А для чего нам давали электросоковыжималку?

Тирр: А про мясо вы не забыли?

КЭРДАН: Для мясного рулета уже почти все готово, осталось только его сворачивать и ставить печься.

СЭМ (мужественно): Тогда я сам буду учиться обращаться с соковыжималкой, а ты занимайся рулетом.

КЭРДАН (спокойно): Ты не успеешь и фрукты приготовить, и отжать из них сок.

СЭМ (хитро): А я возьму ягоды. Их можно просто помыть и целиком в соковыжималку запихивать.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Изворотливости хоббитов нет предела.

БАЛРОГ: А что делать мне?

СЭМ (серьезно): Следи, чтобы другие команды не слямзили наш торт и суп с рагу. А то, знаю я их, им бы лишь на все готовенькое попасть.

 

_команда Линдира_

__

Уже готов экспериментальный ананасово-яблочный суп с фрикаделями, рисовая каша и слегка жестковатые котлеты.

 

ПИППИН (вздыхает): Пора готовить десерт.

РУМИЛ: С компотом - проще всего. Варим все наличные фрукты и добавляем сахар, но вот что с тортом делать?

ПИППИН (умно): В торте есть мука.

РУМИЛ (высыпает муку в миску): И…?

ПИППИН: И, наверное, вода.

РУМИЛ: Тогда уж лучше добавить молоко.

ПИППИН (подхватывает): Или сметану. Глаурунг, как ты считаешь, молоко лучше или сметана?

ГЛАУРУНГ (думает): Сметана.

РУМИЛ: Почему?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Она вкуснее, а молоко я не люблю.

РУМИЛ (добавляет сметану): Что еще?

ПИППИН (озаренно): Яйца! Надо положить яйца! Может, этого хватит?

РУМИЛ (пытается вымесить тесто): Какой-то вид у него - не очень. И липнет к пальцам.

ГЛАУРУНГ (с мудрым видом): Кашу маслом не испортишь.

ПИППИН (подхватывает): Медом тоже!

РУМИЛ (озадачено): Ну, если вы так считаете…(добавляет мед и масло)

ПИППИН (весело): Чур, я катаю коржи - обожаю это дело!

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Лембасы пекутся в духовке. Компот сварен. Денетор, игнорируя печи, микроволновки и газовые печки, предоставленные организаторами, развел костер и жарит на нем шашлыки.

 

ХАЛДИР (смотрит в сторону Денетора): Брилли, спасибо, хоть ты его направила на пусть истинный.

БРИЛЛИАНА (вздыхает): Сомневаюсь, что результаты этого истинного пути окажутся достаточно съедобными.

МЕРРИ: Уж лучше пусть он возле костерка сидит, чем нам на нервы действует. Хэл, что будем делать с тортом и гарниром?

ХАЛДИР (тяжко вздыхает): У нас есть лембас.

МЕРРИ (озаренно): Идея! Хэл, нарежь фрукты, ты в них лучше разбираешься.

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

 

Гэндальф курит трубку, Лурц пошел на разведку к столам других команд. Гимли возвращается из леса и разводит очень большой костер.

 

ЛУРЦ (возвращается и подходит к гудящему пламенем кострищу): Это что?

ГИМЛИ: Когда все дерево выгорит, на углях я испеку мясо.

ЛУРЦ (скептически): А я уж было подумал, что ты Глаурунга собрался поджарить.

Тирр (появляется): Кто тут у нас противопожарную безопасность нарушает?

ГИМЛИ (протестующе): Гномы всегда так готовят.

Тирр (с сарказмом): А где ваш компот с тортом и гарнир?

ЛУРЦ: Уйди, трехглазая! И без тебя тошно.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (Тирр): Можно, я им помогу? Ну, хоть чуть-чуть?

Тирр: Можешь подсказать один раз. Но быстро.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (выпаливает): Для компота порежьте фрукты и сварите, а на гарнир испеките картошку.

ГИМЛИ: Во! Опять мои угли пригодятся. А вы на них наезжали.

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Типа мне надо еще и компот варить? Тьфу!

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Сэм выжал свежий сок из смородины, малины, клубники и ежевики и разливает его по графинам. Кэрдан достает из микроволновки свой рулет.  
  
   
БАЛРОГ (гордо): Эй, проверяющие! Наша команда уже справилась!

СЭМ (фыркает, тихо): Самый главный повар зовет комиссию.

КЭРДАН: Если считать исключительно по новым достижениям, то Балрог – действительно герой нашей команды.

СЭМ (скептически): Что ж он такого нового придумал? Способ обжарки во время нарезки?

КЭРДАН (кивает): И это тоже. Но я вообще-то имел в виду, что и ты, и я сотни, если не тысячи раз готовили и супы, и рагу, и торты, а для Балрога – все впервые.

СЭМ (без особого энтузиазма): Ах, ну, если с этой стороны смотреть, тогда – да.

КЭРДАН (утешающе): А ты зато научился электросоковыжималкой пользоваться.

 

_команда Линдира_

 

Пиппин доваривает компот из манго, персиков, абрикос и вишен. Румил с задумчивым видом отламывает кусок коржа и тщательно пережевывает.

 

ПИППИН: Дай мне! (жует) Нормальный торт! Сладкий. Правда, немного жестковат, а так - вполне ничего.

РУМИЛ: Без хорошего крема наш торт обречен на провал.

ПИППИН: Вареная сгущенка - лучший крем всех времен и народов!

РОЗАЛИЯ (почти беззвучно): Ее бы еще развести сметаной…

Тирр: Эй вы там, кондитеры! Не хулиганьте!

ПИППИН (быстро делает вид, что они говорят совсем не о том): А какие орехи лучше положить в торт? Греческие или фундук?

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Денетор гордо приносит три длинных шампура существенно подгоревшего шашлыка.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Я приготовил мясо!

МЕРРИ (посыпает лембас мелко нарезанной петрушкой, укропом, кусочками чеснока и лука): А у нас уже готов гарнир!

ДЕНЕТОР (удивленно): Где?

МЕРРИ (кивает на лембасы с зеленью): Вот!

ДЕНЕТОР (презрительно): Это?

МЕРРИ (задорно): А ты попробуй!

ДЕНЕТОР (скептически берет один из лембасных бутербродов и снимает со своего шампура кусок мяса, усиленно жует)  
  
МЕРРИ (с надеждой): Ну как?

ДЕНЕТОР: Неплохо. Почти так же вкусно, как с гондорским хлебом.

ХАЛДИР (передергивается)

МЕРРИ: Эльф, не нервничай. В устах Денетора это наивысший комплимент.

ХАЛДИР (слегка заикаясь): Мерри, может ты сам закончишь с нашими … э-э-э… тортиками? А то мне слишком…э-э-э… странно смотреть на так испоганенны… так преображенный лембас.

МЕРРИ: Без проблем. (забирает у Халдира тюбик с консервированными сливками и начинает с упоением вырисовывать кремовые горки на разложенных по тарелке лембасах)

 

Когда кремовые шапки уже готовы, Мерри старательно втыкает в них дольки апельсинов и вишенки.

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

 

Гэндальф курит трубку, Лурц, не очищая кожуры, порезал на четвертушки картошку, морковку, баклажаны, яблоки, лимоны и дыню. Все это бросил вариться во вторую кастрюлю.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (вздыхает)

ГИМЛИ (наконец-то потушил свой костер и раскладывает по углям мясо и картошку)

ЛУРЦ (заинтересовано выковыривает только что положенное в угли мясо, пробует): Вкусно.

ГИМЛИ: Положь на место, урук-хаина прожорливая, оно еще совсем сырое.

ЛУРЦ: А по мне – так в самый раз.

ГИМЛИ: Тебе ж объяснили, готовим по хоббитским понятиям, а не по урук-хайским. Портфи, скажи ему.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (кивает): Оно еще даже нагреться не успело, не то что прожариться.

 

_после экспертной оценки всех блюд_

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Команда Джека-Воробья нас порадовала вполне съедобной печеной картошкой, сырыми кусочками мяса с хрустящей поджаристой корочкой и несостоявшимися попытками супа и компота.

БРИЛЛИАНА: У команды Фарамира суп не получился, а вместо гарнира и вместо торта они приготовили лембас.

МЕРРИ (вставляет): Совершенно разный лембас! На гарнир - с петрушкой и чесноком, а в виде пирожных – с ягодами и сливками.

БРИЛЛИАНА (продолжает): Их шашлыки сможет съесть разве что Шелоб.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Почему только Шелоб? Я тоже могу!

ЛУРЦ: И я!

БРИЛЛИАНА (быстро заканчивает): К компоту особых претензий нет.

РОЗАЛИЯ (докладывает): Команда Линдира приготовила оригинальный ананасово-яблочный суп с фрикаделями, рисовую кашу, овощной салат, слегка жестковатые котлеты, компот из манго, персиков, абрикос, вишен и достаточно сносный экспромтный торт.

Тирр: У команды Спайка фирменный ширский суп из крольчатины, опять же ширское овощное рагу, мясно-печеночный рулет, фаршированный зеленью, грибами и обжаренными кусочками мяса пяти сортов. А так же сок из смородины, малины, клубники, ежевики и (облизываясь) очень вкусный торт.

 

Хоббитки совещаются, Портфелия объявляет результаты.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Первое место и 3 балла получает команда Спайка - за профессионализм, слаженную работу и отлично приготовленный обед.

МЕРРИ (возмущенно): Я же говорил! Нечестно!

РОЗАЛИЯ (шикает на него): Не перебивай, а то баллы отнимем.

МЕРРИ: Там даже есть от чего отнимать? Тогда - молчу.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Второе место и 2 балла получает команда Линдира - за слаженную работу и проявленный творческий подход при приготовлении обеда.

ПИППИН (радостно): Мы старались. А мой фирменный суп с ананасами я теперь и в Шире буду готовить.

БРИЛЛИАНА (хихикает): Хорошо, только я внесу в его рецепт маленькие коррективы.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Второе место и 1 балл получает команда Фарамира, поскольку их недоразумение, называемое обедом, оказалось чуть более съедобным, чем у команды Джека-Воробья.

МЕРРИ: Почему «чуть»? У нас был вполне съедобный лембас, и компот – тоже весьма ничего.

РУМИЛ (усмехается): Мерри, ты изобрел новое направления использования лембаса.

МЕРРИ (гордо): Вот видите!

КЭРДАН: /Хэл, как ты мог дать Мерри так поиздеваться над лембасом? Это кошмарное безобразие, наверное, только хоббиты и могут есть/

ХАЛДИР: /Чего не сделаешь ради конкурса/

КЭРДАН (подкалывает): /Смотри, вот начнут хоббитские кулинары оптом закупать у вас лембас для своих бутербродов – тебя Кэлеборн со свету сживет/

ХАЛДИР (не очень уверено): /Да кто им его продаст? И вообще, зачем им в Лориен ехать? Лихолесье ближе, а Серебристые Гавани – вообще под боком/

КЭРДАН: /А мы вместе с Леголасом распространим коварный слух, что для хоббитских бутербродов подходит исключительно лориенский лембас/

ХАЛДИР (грустно): /Садисты/

Тирр: Прошу всех в замок. (открывается портал)

 

_**в замке** _

 

С конкурсов прибывают все участники, они собираются в главном зале и обмениваются впечатлениями о пройденных испытаниях. Некоторые впервые видят друг друга.

 

РУМИЛ: Хэл, смотри, наш Владыка уехал, лихолесский явился.

ХАЛДИР (кивает): Будто у них назначено поочередное дежурство в ОДО.

ТРАНДУИЛ: И который здесь Адар? (очень сурово смотрит на Воробья)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, пап, это не Адар. Это - Джек-Воробей. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал, как мы с ним вместе в фильме снимались?

ТРАНДУИЛ: А где Адар?

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно кивает Линдиру)

ЛИНДИР (подключается): И зачем вам этот Адар сдался? Давайте, мы вам лучше замок покажем?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Замок никуда не убежит, а вот Адар… И кстати, Линдир, ты обещал не "выкать".

ЛИНДИР: Извиняюсь. Рефлекс.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Никуда Адар не денется. Он же сегодня перманентно выполняет обязанности соведущего. Лучше мы тебя пока с нашими геройскими хоббитками познакомим. Ты ведь с ними на конкурсах еще не пересекался?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Еще успеется. (озирается) Сплошь знакомые все лица. Где же Адар?

 

Появляются ведущие.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (зловеще): Ага! Адар!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Нет, и это не Адар. Это - Кирн, один из ведущих. Ты же вроде шоу смотрел?

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Смотрел. Но на очень маленьком мониторе. Зато с субтитрами!

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр, что за пиратскую версию шоу ты подсунула папе?/

Тирр (возмущенно): /Самую полную, между прочим. В полноэкранной версии у нас есть только цензурная вырезка для трансляции/

Аллора (радостно): А сейчас у нас будет праздник.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): По какому поводу?

Кирн: В измерении, из которого родом большинство наших ведущих, скоро наступает Новый Год.

Ли: И мы решили провести конкурс на лучшее отмечание Нового Года.

Тирр: Ведущей конкурса будет Арвен.

АРВЕН (смущенно): Я вообще-то предлагала конкурс на лучшую организацию праздника.

Кирн: А Новый Год что, не праздник?

Ли (деловито): Разбивайтесь на четыре команды, составляйте списки по три желания от каждой команды и можете приступать к конкурсу.

ФАРАМИР (деловито): По сколько человек в каждой команде?

Аллора: Без ограничений. Праздник все-таки.

РУМИЛ и ХАЛДИР (хором): Мы в команде Линдира.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я тоже.

Ли: Насчет Леголаса и Трандуила сомнений не возникает. Кэрдан?

КЭРДАН (задумчиво смотрит на Умбарца с Лурцем): Нет, на праздник я все-таки с эльфами.

АРАГОРН (командует): Все гондорцы и роханцы в команде Фарамира!

ЭОВИН (тихо): Тиран и деспот!

СПАЙК (мрачно): Опять меня никто не любит!

АНГМАРЕЦ (таким же командирским тоном): Все назгулы - в команду вампира.

СПАЙК (мрачно): Зашибись! Шесть живых мертвецов - так роскошно я Новый Год еще никогда не встречал.

Ли: Своим ведущеским произволом я всех хоббитов назначаю в команду Умбарца-Воробья.

ЛУРЦ: И я с вами буду.

ПИППИН (хихикает): Будете для нас как Дед Мороз со Снегурочкой.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грозно): Это кого ты тут Снегурочкой обозвал?

ПИППИН (невинно): Лурца.

ЛУРЦ: Чтоооо???!!!

Кирн (пресекая зарождающиеся разборки): Оставшихся Глаурунга, Балрога и Гэндальфа, как примерно равных по возрасту и положению, я определяю в самую немногочисленную команду. (после паузы) То есть к вампиру.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (бурчит): Дожился… Я беру самоотвод, а взамен гарантирую пиротехническое сопровождение для всех команд.

АРВЕН (явно сочувствует Гэндальфу, распределенному в команду к темным): Ли, ведь это хорошая идея, правда?

ГЛАУРУНГ (без энтузиазма смотрит на назгулов и вампира): Геныч, а давай, я у тебя личным транспортом поработаю?

БАЛРОГ (дракону, шипит): Предатель! На кого ты меня оставляешь?

Ли (быстро): ОК. Гэндальф обеспечивает пиротехнику, а дракон ему помогает.

ГИМЛИ (из угла, очень мрачно): А про гнома опять все забыли!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с искренним раскаянием): Ой, Гимли, прости, но я думал, что ты уже уехал. Ты же так домой хотел.

ГИМЛИ: А я и сейчас хочу, но меня ведущие не отпускают.

Аллора: Если тебе у нас так не нравится, то после следующего конкурса уедешь.

ГИМЛИ (с намеком смотрит на Леголаса): Ну, и с кем я праздную Новый Год?

ЛЕГОЛАС (в явной нерешительности косится то на эльфов, то на Гимли)

РУМИЛ и ТРАНДУИЛ (неодобрительно смотрят на гнома)

ЛИНДИР, КЭРДАН, ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ХАЛДИР (тоже смотрят на Гимли без особого восторга)

РУМИЛ (неуверенно): /Лас, я все понимаю, он твой друг. Но у нас впервые за все шоу появился шанс на чисто эльфийское мероприятие. Вон, даже Кэрдан не стал на своих интернациональных замашках настаивать/

ХАЛДИР (недовольно): /Вообще-то мы хотели отдохнуть…/

Тирр (вклинивается): Гимли, скажи, какой из вариантов праздника тебя больше устроит? Первый - негромкое пение, тихие разговоры и любование лунным светом, искрящимся на елях. Второй - много выпивки, шума, хаоса и веселья. И третий - хороший стол, уютный диван, теплый камин и добрая компания.

ГИМЛИ (почти не раздумывая): Третий.

Тирр: Тогда извини, но тебе - к хоббитам.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с подозрением): Кошка, а откуда ты знаешь, что все будет именно так?

Тирр (улыбается): Я ж типа будущее вижу.

ЛУРЦ: А зачем тогда вообще конкурсы проводить, если Тирр заранее все знает?

Тирр (выдает загадочный жест хвостом)

Ли (переводит): Будущее многовариантно. Тирр лишь назвала по одной из возможностей. При некотором желании и хоббиты могут устроить пожар, и гондорцы передраться, и эльфы … Тирр, что плохого могут сделать эльфы?

Тирр (хитро): Знаю, но не скажу.

КЭРДАН (с усмешкой): Например, смертельно разругаться из-за очередности исполнения праздничных песен.

ЭОВИН (хихикает): Да уж, с вас станется.

ЭОМЕР: Странные существа эти эльфы, и ссоры у них странные.

Кирн: Осталось распределить ответственных ведущих за каждую команду. (грустно) И кажется, я уже знаю, на какую команду будет аж две кандидатуры.

Ли и Аллора (хором, возмущенно): На что ты намекаешь?

Кирн (с подвохом): А какая из вас не идет к эльфам?

Ли и Аллора (с трудом сдерживаются, чтоб не ткнуть друг в друга пальцем)

Кирн: Я-то буду с гондорцами, но у нас еще остаются пираты с хоббитами и вампиры с назгулами.

Ли (быстро): За команду Умбарца будет отвечать Адар, а за вампиров… (находится) Тирр!

Тирр (слегка подпрыгивает на месте)

Ли (заискивающе): Тиррушка, ты ж не против?

Тирр (ворчливо): Вечно пользуешься моим хорошим отношением.

 

Все исчезают. 


	15. Chapter 15

**_конкурс Арвен (Новый Год)_ **

 

Ведущие, Арвен и "пиротехники" появляются в заснеженном ночном лесу. Перед ними стоит очень красивый ледяной замок. На небе ни тучки, ярко светит луна и множество звезд. Ледяные стены замка поблескивают в звездном свете.

 

АРВЕН (восхищенно): Какая красота!

ГЛАУРУНГ (потирая лапы): Вот сейчас кааак дыхну пламенем, и будет тааакая лужа!

Ли (хищно): А ну лапы прочь от моего штаба! Тирр, зачем ты их сюда приволокла? Пусть готовят свои пиротехнические фокусы где-нибудь в другом месте.

Тирр (резонно): Но тогда за ними должен приглядывать кто-то из ведущих. А то они нам наготовят.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: Как? Вы нам не доверяете?

Кирн: Вам доверься. Наймете диверсантов из числа хоббитов и все исторические памятники порушите.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (хмурится): По-моему, мне на этом шоу не рады.

Аллора: Ну, что вы, Ваше Серейшество! Очень рады!

Кирн (нагибается и что-то шепчет Ли на ухо)

Ли (озаренно): Точно! (команде пиротехников) Хорошо, можете оставаться. Но, Глаурунг, если хоть капельку подпортишь мой ледяной штаб, я тебе весь хвост разрисую! Ромашечками, василечками, бабочками и клубничками!

ГЛАУРУНГ (темнеет мордой)

Кирн (доверительно): А краска у нее жутко въедливая, я, чтобы со своего хвоста подобную пакость свести, полдня его под дыхалкой коптил.

ГЛАУРУНГ (неуверенно): Мой хвост надо еще сначала догнать.

ВСЕ ВЕДУЩИЕ (дружно хихикают)

Кирн (проникновенно): Глау, поверь, у Ли весьма немалый опыт охоты на драконьи хвосты. (тише) Правда, после этого часто страдают ее ухи… (вздыхает) Но драконьим хвостам от этого ничуть не легче.

ГЛАУРУНГ (серьезно): Я понял.

Ли: Вот и чудненько. (распорядительским тоном) Все могут приступать к своим обязанностям.

 

_команда Линдира_

 

Команда Линдира появляется в том же лесу, но на другой поляне. Кроме усыпанных снегом деревьев вокруг ничего нет.

 

ХАЛДИР (озирается): Это и есть весь их Новый Год?

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Бывало и хуже.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А здесь хоть лес красивый.

ЛИНДИР: Насколько я понял, сейчас должны появиться ведущие и можно будет загадать три желания. Что будем загадывать?

ТРАНДУИЛ (практично): Теплую одежду не помешало бы.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Линдиру): Тебе гитара нужна.

КЭРДАН: Чего уж мелочиться? Можно сразу и гитару, и лютню, и свирель заказать.

РУМИЛ: И синтезатор!

ХАЛДИР (ворчит): Эльф, раненый на голову техническим прогрессом.

РУМИЛ (огрызается): Консерватор!

ЛЕГОЛАС (думает): А еще бы цистерну с брандспойтом! (еще думает) И краски! И формочки!

ТРАНДУИЛ (встревожено): Сын, ты не перемерз?

ЛИНДИР (догадывается, начинает хихикать): Идея здоровская, но если ведущие наколют нас с этим набором юного строителя, то мы круто пролетим.

ТРАНДУИЛ (морщится): Что за сленг? Каких выражений вы нахватались в этом шоу?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А это мы не здесь, а еще когда по мирам путешествовали.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Это должно меня утешить?

КЭРДАН: Траныч, не придирайся к молодежи.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Кэрдан, иногда я так тебе удивляюсь...

КЭРДАН: Иногда я и сам себе удивляюсь.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты же перворожденный!

КЭРДАН: Это достоинство или недостаток?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Тебе лучше знать.

Аллора (появляется): Вы уже определились со списком желаний?

ЛИНДИР (загадывает желания)

Аллора: Первые два - это быстро. (щелкает пальцами, у ног эльфов появляется куча норковых шуб и полушубков, рядышком появляются заказанные инструменты), а насчет последнего - мне надо с Ли посоветоваться.

ЛИНДИР (грустно): Я же говорил, что с последним желанием ведущие могут нам какую-то подлянку устроить.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Надо верить в лучшее в людях. Даже в ведущих.

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

 

Хоббиты, Лурц, Адар и Воробей появляются на четвертой заснеженной поляне.

 

ПИППИН (нервно озирается, в ужасе): А где наш дооооом?

ГИМЛИ (невольно): Вот именно! И где обещанный мягкий диван и жаркий камин?

АДАР (с ехидцей): Какой дом? О доме уговора не было. (делает вид, что сверяется со списком) Елки есть, сосны есть, снег в наличии. Все ингредиенты для встречи Нового Года присутствуют.

БРИЛЛИАНА (зябко потирает плечи): Здесь холодно.

РОЗАЛИЯ (истерично): Домооой хочу!!! Я не хочу еще раз в зимнем лесу выживать!!!

АДАР (вздыхает): Ладно, первым из трех желаний я буду считать дом?

СЭМ, БРИЛЛИАНА и РОЗАЛИЯ (хором): Да!!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Подождите! Может быть, дом можно вместе с праздничным ужином заказать?

АДАР: Было можно, но вы уже заказали

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Адар, не будь свиньей. Не издевайся над маленькими.

АДАР: Я ведущий, мне положено.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (думает): Я не понял, кто тут у нас финалист?

АДАР (грустнеет): Ты.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Значит, это я должен желания загадывать?

АДАР: Нууу… Формально…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да или нет?

АДАР (нехотя): Да.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот я и загадываю первым желанием полностью готовый к встрече Нового Года дом. Т.е. с камином, диванами, кухней, праздничными блюдами, винным погребом, елочными игрушками и прочее.

ПИППИН (вклинивается): Не забудьте главное украшение новогоднего стола - телевизор!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (важно кивает): Само собой, и с телевизором на сотню каналов. Желание понятно?

АДАР (недовольно): С такими комплексными желаниями вы за три захода весь лес себе загадаете.

ЛУРЦ: А ты сомневался?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Второе желание - это хорошие новогодние подарки, а третье я приберегу на потом.

АДАР: Ишь какой запасливый. (исчезает, вместо него посреди поляны появляется небольшой коттеджик типа "лесная избушка")

МЕРРИ: Урра!!! Дом!!! (первым бежит захватывать новоявление)

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

Фарамир, Арагорн, Боромир, Денетор, Эомер и Эовин появляются на очередной заснеженной поляне.

 

ЭОМЕР (деловито): Снег, холодно, пусто и темно. Это все подставы от ведущих или нам еще чего-то ждать?

Кирн (появляется): В ближайшие полчаса новые подлянки от нас не предусмотрены. (оптимистично добавляет) Кажется.

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Как ты меня утешил.

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно, Кирну): А где достойные условия для моей наместнической особы?

ЭОМЕР (подхватывает, прикалывается): А для моей королевской?

Кирн (многообещающе): Будут вам сейчас условия!

ФАРАМИР (осторожно): А, может, не надо?

Кирн: Давайте уже свои желания. Мне их еще исполнять надо.

БОРОМИР (тихо): Дед Мороз, млин!

Кирн (зловеще): Боромир, ты что-то сказал?

ФАРАМИР (быстро): Нет, это он просто громко подумал.

Кирн: Ааа. Тогда – ладно. Итак?

АРАГОРН: Выпивки. Много! Разной!!

Кирн (щелкает пальцами): Исполнено. (появляется высокий штабель ящиков)

ЭОМЕР (радостно): Ух ты! (бежит проверять ассортимент)

ЭОВИН (недовольно): Вам бы только напиться, а о теплой одежде кто-нибудь подумал?

ФАРАМИР (виновато): Прости, дорогая. (Кирну) И зимний прикид с сапогами.

Кирн (второй раз щелкает пальцами, появляется гора тулупов-дубленок на овечьем меху и валенок): Последнее желание?

ДЕНЕТОР: На какую ерунду ты разбазарил целых два желания?! Надо было бриллианты заказать или гондорский престол!

Кирн: Престолы не в моей компетенции. Хотя один мраморный трон могу устроить.

АРАГОРН (Денетору): И замерзал бы ты на своем мраморном троне с кучей бриллиантов.

ДЕНЕТОР: Не замерз бы!

АРАГОРН (с задором): Проверим?!

ФАРАМИР: Папа, извини, но для меня гораздо важнее дубленка Эовин, чем твои бриллианты.

ДЕНЕТОР (патетично): Кого я вырастил?!

Кирн (нетерпеливо постукивает ногой по снегу): Третье желание?

ФАРАМИР (думает)

БОРОМИР: Оружие!

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Зачем?

БОРОМИР: Если ты, свояченица, надеешься отпугнуть волков своей красотой, то настоящему мужчине в лесу нужно оружие.

ФАРАМИР (Кирну): А у вас здесь и волки есть?

Кирн (хитро): В нашем лесу все есть.

ЭОВИН (с опасно сощуренными глазами, Боромиру): Что ты сказал про меня и волков?

ФАРАМИР (быстро оценивает опасность): Брат имел в виду, что настоящая роханская воительница, как истинная дочь степей, сможет справиться с волками голыми руками, а выросшие в городе сыны Гондора более привыкли полагаться на каленую сталь.

ЭОВИН (заморочено): Правда? Я и не знала, что он умеет делать такие изысканные комплименты.

БОРОМИР (недовольно): Я совсем не это имел в виду.

АРАГОРН (тихо, с нажимом): А Фарамир сказал - это!

Кирн: Вот ваше оружие. (появляется) А я скоро вернусь. (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (бьет себя по лбу): Млин! Про хавчик забыли! А все ты, Борыч, со своим оружием! Неужто подручными средствами не справились бы?

ЭОМЕР: Что ж это за Новый Год без хавчика-то?

БОРОМИР (обводит всех "боевым взглядом"): Неужто мы, четыре гондорских рыцаря и один роханский воин, имея луки и мечи, не добудем нам достойного ужина?

ЭОВИН (недовольно): А я?

БОРОМИР (галантно): Леди мы поручим важнейшую обязанность охраны нашего лагеря.

ЭОВИН (хмурится)

ФАРАМИР: А если, пока мы будем охотиться, на лагерь нападут волки или кто-то похуже? Нельзя оставлять Эовин одну.

ЭОВИН (резко): Я могу за себя постоять!

АРАГОРН: Но не думаю, что ты будешь достаточно самоотверженно защищать от опасности нашу выпивку.

ЭОВИН (фыркает): Вот еще!

БОРОМИР: Вот именно!

ДЕНЕТОР: Я не пойду на охоту. Оставляю эту забаву молодым.

ФАРАМИР и АРАГОРН (с одинаково встревоженными лицами смотрят на остающихся в лагере Денетора и Эовин)

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Ара, ты думаешь это хорошая мысль?

АРАГОРН (тоже тихо): Он твой отец, тебе лучше знать.

ФАРАМИР: Именно поэтому я могу быть необъективен.

АРАГОРН (думает): Я придумал! Но потом скажу, что. (делает кивок в сторону Эовин)

ЭОВИН (замечает, подозрительно): Что вы там задумали?

АРАГОРН: Это мы планы поиска дичи обсуждаем, слово Государя!

ЭОВИН (удивляется, но верит)

ЭОМЕР (хмурится): Я тоже лучше останусь. За выпивкой присмотрю. (с подколкой) Наместнику ведь негоже презренные напитки охранять?

ДЕНЕТОР: Конечно!

 

Арагорн, Фарамир и Боромир уходят в лес.

 

_в лесу_

 

ФАРАМИР: Так какой там у тебя был план на счет дичи и Эовин?

АРАГОРН (хитро): Сейчас мы найдем дичь, которая нам обеспечит безопасность Эовин. (кричит) Тиииирр!!

Тирр (появляется, недовольно): Вот привычку завели, чуть что - сразу Тирр.

ФАРАМИР: Тиррушка, присмотри за Эовин, пожалуйста. Ну, хоть одним глазком, ладно? А то знаем мы способности ваших спасателей. А Эо, хоть девушка и самостоятельная, но в положении.

Тирр (с некоторым раздражением и ноткой обреченности): Рррр!!! (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР: Это означало "присмотрю"?

АРАГОРН (неуверенно): Думаю, да.

БОРОМИР: Там в любом случае Эомер и папа. Ничего с твоей женушкой не станется.

АРАГОРН: Разве что Эомер поругается с Денетором, а Эо будет их разнимать.

ФАРАМИР (бледнеет)

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Да не пугайся ты так сразу. Я же пошутил. Эомер за сестру кого хочешь порвет. (уходят в глубь леса)

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Вампир, назгулы и Балрог появляются на последней поляне.

 

БАЛРОГ (падает в сугроб, который тут же с шипением тает): Это не смешно! Здесь же снег! (подпрыгивает на одной лапе) Вы - садисты! У вас ни грамма совести нет!

СПАЙК (заинтересовано): Кто садисты?

БАЛРОГ (рычит): Эти мелькоровы ведущие, Моргот из за ногу!

Тирр (появляется и сосредоточено рассматривает Балрога на подтаивающей полянке)

БАЛРОГ: Чего уставилась, трехглазая?

Тирр (задумчиво): По-моему, этот огненный демон портит нам интерьер. (после размышления) И еще нарушает местное экологическое равновесие. (зовет) Лиии!!!

Ли (появляется): Что вы тут уже успели натворить?

Тирр (красноречиво показывает хвостом на уже стаявшего весь снег с поляны Балрога)

БАЛРОГ (по щиколотки в грязи): Это несправедливо! Всем праздник, а мне - пытка! Заберите меня отсюда!

Ли (задумчиво рассматривает Балрога с тем же выражением лица, что и Тирр пару минут назад)

БАЛРОГ: Я что вам, экспонат музейный? Нечего меня так пристально разглядывать!

Тирр: Ли, посмотри, одну поляну он уже испортил. Нам и так придется эту команду на запасной полигон переносить.

Ли (вздыхает): Балрог, хочешь в жерло вулкана?

БАЛРОГ (радостно): Хочу! (осторожно) А что мне за это будет?

Ли (с еще более тяжком вздохом): Ничего не будет.

БАЛРОГ: Супер! Нахаляву отдохну на курорте и мне за это еще ничего не будет. Аж не верится.

Ли: Мне тоже.

Тирр: Я заброшу Балрога в вулкан, а ты перемести команду Спайка на шестой полигон.

Ли: Окей. (все исчезают)

 

_на другой поляне_

 

Появляются назгулы и вампир. Уже без Ли.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (осматривается): Тихо-то как. С Балрогом было веселее.

СПАЙК (задумчиво изучает назгулов): Вы вообще когда-нибудь Новый Год встречали?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нет.

АНГМАРЕЦ (многообещающе): Скоро встретите.

СПАЙК (задумчиво): Нам вроде желания полагались? Э-э-эй!!! Тирр!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Чего кричишь, нечисть, она ж, видать, еще Балрога по вулканам развозит.

СПАЙК (вяло огрызается): От нечисти слышу.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пинает ближайшую елочку, та осыпает его снегом, отряхиваясь): Так и будем тут словно идиоты стоять?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Будут предложения?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (с намеком): Давно мы ничего плохого не делали.

СПАЙК: И то правда. Загрызть что ли кого-то? (оглядывается) Тьфу! Одни мертвяки кругом!

АНГМАРЕЦ (с ностальгией): Снег… Ночь… Лес… Вредители… (озаренно) Вредители!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (понимает): Вот именно! Шеф еще в прошлый раз оторвался на всю катушку, а я как мороженная сардина в льдинке парился.

АНГМАРЕЦ (довольно оглядывается): И какая бравая команда! Никаких тебе эльфей!

СПАЙК (догадывается): Ты предлагаешь испоганить праздник остальным командам?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А то ж!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мне нравится такой Новый Год.

СПАЙК (думает): С такой командой за хорошую встречу Нового Года я все равно от ведущей-эльфийки никаких баллов не получу. А так хоть остальным жизнь подпортим. Да здравствует вредительство!

Тирр (появляется): Звали?

СПАЙК (проникновенно): Кошка, до тебя доходит, как до жирафа.

Тирр (почти беззлобно): Ухо откушу.

СПАЙК (профилактически закрывает уши руками): А вот этого не надо!

Тирр: Вы желания загадываете или где?

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

 

Хоббиты осваивают коттедж. Пин и Мерри уже успели подраться из-за дистанционного управления. Девушки ушли на кухню.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (уходя, осуждающе): Кэрдана с Глэд на вас нету!

МЕРРИ (радостно): И это же прекрасно. Пин, кому говорю, отдай пульт!

 

_на кухне_

 

БРИЛЛИАНА (мрачно): Такое впечатление, будто нас на шоу пригласили в должности штатных поварих.

СЭМ (заходит, благородно): Девушки, можете украшать коттедж. Я сам все приготовлю.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Урррааа! Сэмик, я тебя люблю! (чмокает его в щечку)

СЭМ (смущается)

РОЗАЛИЯ: Вы идите к ребятам, а я тут Сэму помогу.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подмигивает): Смотрите, с такой помощью не угробьте наш ужин.

РОЗАЛИЯ (подмигивает в ответ): Мы постараемся!

 

_в комнате_

 

Воробей и Лурц расселись на диванчиках и блаженствуют в тепле. Гимли бродит возле камина.

 

ЛУРЦ (хоббитам): Цыц, малышня! Харе визжать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): Не будите спящего орка. И пирата тоже.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (выходит из кухни, грозно): Таааак, это что еще за лежбище морских котиков?

ЛУРЦ (удивленно открывает один глаз): Ты нас имеешь в виду?

МЕРРИ (тихо): Ой, кажется, Портфи разошлась. (пытается спрятаться за телевизор)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (так же грозно): Если кто-то думает, что сорвет мне отмечание Нового Года, то он ОШИБАЕТСЯ!!!

ЛУРЦ и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подскакивают с дивана)

ПИППИН (тихо прячется за диван)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (наступает на урук-хая с пиратом): Интересно, кто по вашему должен елку срубить, в дом принести и в парадном углу поставить?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (наивно): Кто?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (ехидно): Тот, кто самый большой и сильный!

ЛУРЦ (гордо выпячивает грудь)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (почти повторяет его жест, но спохватывается): Это ты нас имеешь в виду?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (ядовито): Нет, Пиппина!

ПИППИН (хрюкает под диваном)

ЛУРЦ (грустнеет): То есть в смысле, раз мы такие большие и сильные, то должны идти из этого теплого и уютного дома в холодный и снежный лес за каким-то деревом?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с нажимом): Да!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно): Нет в жизни счастья.

ГИМЛИ (быстро, пока ему не нашли другую работу): А я пока схожу, сухих дров для камина нарубаю. В елках я не разбираюсь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): А разве дрова не входят в комплект к новогодним украшениям и продуктам?

ГИМЛИ (заглядывает за камин, там дров на одну растопку): Адар, видимо, считает, что нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с чувством): Адар – сволочь! Надо было ему весь список желаний поштучно перечислить! Под подпись!

ЛУРЦ: После драки кулаками не машут.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пиппин сервирует праздничный стол, а Мерри рисует поздравительный транспарант.

ПИППИН (из-за дивана): А нас здесь нет!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Если те, кого здесь нет, немедленно не приступят к выполнению выданных поручений, то я их за ухи вытяну оттуда, где их нет!

ЛУРЦ (философски): Нам еще Саруман говорил, что страшнее хоббита зверя нет.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (пирату и урук-хаю): Вы еще здесь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Уже ушли (ворчливо) С такими замашками ей бы кораблем командовать!

 

_на поляне_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): Если мы срубим елку прямо под домом, то из окна будет виден пенек.

ЛУРЦ: Ну и что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Некрасиво. Арвен, как ведущая конкурса, может нам за это лишние баллы отнять.

ЛУРЦ (морозится): Ну и что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это же мой конкурс и мои баллы!

ЛУРЦ: Аааа. Я забыл. Но в лес идти холодно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А придется.

ЛУРЦ: Злые вы. Вместе с хоббитами. (уходят в лес)

 

_команда Спайка_

 

Назгулы и вампир в белых маскировочных халатах и с масками чудовищ пробираются по зимнему лесу.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): Но какого Моргота ты на третье желание какие-то дурацкие подарки заказал?

СПАЙК (искренне): Какой же Новый Год без подарков?

АНГМАРЕЦ (ворчливо): Хуже хоббита! Ты нечисть или кто?

СПАЙК: Ели вы целитесь на звание самой занудной нечисти, то флаг вам в зубы. А я буду развлекаться!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы не нечисть! Мы назгулы! Нежить еще в крайнем случае, но никак не нечисть!

СПАЙК: Я, между прочим, формально тоже вроде как нежить.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Заказать на второе желание карту полян тоже было не очень умно.

СПАЙК: Ну, да! И искали бы мы остальных по этим зарослям до самого рассвета.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): А мы против рассвета ничего не имеем.

СПАЙК: Зато я имею!

ЛУРЦ (появляется из-за елок): Вот кто, оказывается,  тут на весь лес кричит!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выходит следом, назгулам): А чего это вы такими беленькими стали?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мимикрия.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я говорил, надо было сразу маски надевать, а не тащить их в руках. Тогда бы они нас нипочем бы не узнали.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Если бы ведущие выдали маски поудобнее, а в этих же ничего не видно! Так и в дерево врезаться недолго.

ЛУРЦ (заинтересовано): А зачем вам маски?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Хотим хоббитов и эльфей с гондорцами напугать.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Прекратить выбалтывать военные секреты!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Во дожили! Назгулам, чтоб кого-то напугать, уже маски нужны.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Конечно! Так подойдешь к этим наглым хоббитам, только завыть соберешься, а они тебя сковородкой по голове.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подхватывает): И сразу «Тиииирр!» визжать начнут.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А если увидят неопознанное чудовище, то подумают, что это очередная накладка у ведущих, и всерьез испугаются.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тут уже и повыть можно в свое удовольствие.

ЛУРЦ: Какой сложный план.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А вы чего со срубленным деревом по лесу таскаетесь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хоббитам елку несем.

АНГМАРЕЦ (с сарказмом): Ну-ну. Смотрите не надорвитесь (уходят)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Не нравится мне что-то эта компания.

ЛУРЦ: А кому они нравятся? Назгулы-то?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пойти что ли, проследить?

ЛУРЦ: С елкой?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, сначала хоббитам ее занесем.

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Холодно! Ты часом не хочешь на третье желание теплую одежду заказать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Может и хочу, но потом. (идут к своей поляне)

 

_команда Фарамира_

 

АРАГОРН: Ну, и где обещанные звери?

БОРОМИР: Вон, белка побежала.

ФАРАМИР: Ты предлагаешь моей жене в виде праздничного ужина беличью тушку?

БОРОМИР (заводится): Да что ты вечно носишься со своей женой?! Слова лишнего про нее не скажи!

АРАГОРН: Денеторовичи, прекращайте ругаться. Всех зверей распугаете.

ФАРАМИР: А тут есть кого пугать?

АРАГОРН: Следы есть.

БОРОМИР: Вот и веди нас по ним. Ты же у нас дипломированный следопыт.

АРАГОРН (огрызается): А я и веду! Но от вашего крика вся живность давно разбежалась.

БОРОМИР (радостно): Не вся! Вижу жирного зайца (быстро достает лук, прицеливается, но в момент выстрела на него с ближайшей ели ссыпается снежная шапка, стрела улетает в кусты, заяц убегает)

АРАГОРН: Это скорее крупный кроль, чем заяц.

ФАРАМИР (добавляет): Был. Пока не убежал. Ээээх! Охотнички! Полчаса по лесу бродим, а все впустую.

БОРОМИР (подхватывает): А как убежал, так сразу вырос до небольшого кабанчика!

АРАГОРН (серьезно): Гондор, слушай мою команду! Кончили ругаться и прикалываться! Мы на охоте или где?

 

Дальше гондорцы идут молча.

 

_команда Линдира_

 

Леголас, Линдир и Халдир возятся возле цистерны с водой, воюя с формочками и красками. Румил экспериментирует с синтезатором. Владыки осматривают ближайшие окрестности.

 

ЛИНДИР: Хэл, ты зачем так много краски мешаешь?

ХАЛДИР: Чтоб сосульки получались поярче!

ЛЕГОЛАС (наставительно): Это не сосульки, а будущие елочные игрушки.

ЛИНДИР: Но если краску разводить слишком концентрировано, то они получаются непрозрачными и неестественными. А так (показывает одну из своих сосулек) они лишь слегка отливают разными цветами радуги.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (подходит, кивает Линдиру): Так действительно они выглядят нежнее и изящнее.

ХАЛДИР: Новый Год - это хоббитский праздник. А я видел один раз их елку. Совсем она не изящная и не нежная, а очень даже яркая и сверкающая!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Но конкурс будет судить Арвен, а не хоббиты.

ХАЛДИР (упрямо): А остальные ведущие из измерения, в котором, я уверен, елка такая же, как и у хоббитов.

ТРАНДУИЛ (подходит): О чем спор? Вам в лесу не хватит елок по-разному их нарядить?

ХАЛДИР (довольно): Вот именно!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пап, ты кого поддерживаешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с хитринкой во взгляде): Истину! (зовет) Румил!

РУМИЛ: Да?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Оставь в покое синтезатор и лучше помоги остальным с игрушками.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Трандуил, а с каких это пор ты приказываешь моим подданным?

КЭРДАН (подходит): Только не начинайте, а? У меня тут вообще подданных нет. Вот возьму, и начну всем высказывать претензии по этому поводу. (не оборачиваясь, слегка повышает голос) Румил, тебе что сказали?!

РУМИЛ (выключает синтезатор): Уже иду. (тихо) И почему все эльфы после десятка тысячелетий становятся такими занудами?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Я все слышала!

РУМИЛ (невинно): А я разве сказал «эльфийки»? Я сказал «эльфы».

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (с одинаково улыбающеся-укоризненным выражением лиц смотрят вслед Румилу)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Дать бы ему волю, выросло бы стихийное бедствие не хуже Леголаса.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (строго): Но я этого не допущу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с другой стороны поляны): Это кто там у вас стихийное бедствие?

ТРАНДУИЛ (ласково): Ты, сынок.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Да, папа прав. В Эрин Ласгалене явно слишком много демократии. Вот когда я приду к власти…

 

С другой стороны поляны прилетает снежок и попадает ему по уху.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оборачивается): Ну, и кто кинул?

КЭРДАН, ТРАНДУИЛ и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (дружно демонстрируют абсолютно невинные улыбки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ворчливо): Мы тут за всех игрушки делаем, а они еще и снежками кидаются!

КЭРДАН: Трандуил, а твой сын прав. Надо бы и нам сделать что-нибудь полезное.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (думает): Надо…

ТРАНДУИЛ (идет к инструментам)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Надо построить хрустальный мост!

КЭРДАН: Хмм… Интересная мысль.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (загорается): Детали можно отлить в игрушечных формочках, а потом все это скрепить…

КЭРДАН: Я понял. Строим мост.

ТРАНДУИЛ (берет в руки лютню и начинает на ней тихонько наигрывать)

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти беззвучным шепотом): Папа так редко играет.

 

Из лютни Трандуила льется мелодия, как нельзя более подходящая ночному заснеженному лесу. Ее звуки вызывают ассоциации с хороводами снежинок, потрескиванием мороза и со скрипом ветвей спящих деревьев, укутанных теплым белым покрывалом.

Под дальней елкой в полной тишине появляются Ли, Аллора и Арвен.

 

СНЕЖИНКИ (будто услышав музыку начинают замысловато кружиться над поляной, выписывая фигуры высшего пилотажа и танцевальные пируэты)

ЕЛКИ (начинают мерно покачиваться в такт музыке)

 

РУМИЛ (Халдиру): /А я считал сказками россказни про особую лихолесскую магию/

ХАЛДИР: /Вот и зря/

  

_команда Джека-Воробья_

Пират и урук-хай возвращаются к избушке. Буквально за несколько метров до двери внезапно начинается сильнейшая метель. Кажется, что злой и кусачий снег летит со всех четырех сторон, снизу и сверху одновременно.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на ощупь добредая до двери): Вот тебе и новогодняя погодка! Хорошо, что эта вьюга чуть раньше не началась

ЛУРЦ (без видимого сочувствия): Вампира и назгулов заметет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (открывает дверь, торжественно): Принимайте елку, хозяева!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ, ПИППИН и РОЗАЛИЯ (хором): Урррааа!!!

МЕРРИ (с чуть меньшим энтузиазмом): Ура!

В доме уже почти все готово для встречи Нового Года. Стоит полностью сервированный стол, на котором лишь не хватаете дожаривающегося в кухне горячего. Комната украшена гирляндами и блестящей мишурой, на задней стене висит слегка кривовато написанный транспарант. Елочные игрушки разложены на подоконнике в полной готовности к вывешиванию на елку.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривается): Хоббиты, а вы молодцы!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Вы там на улице Гимли не видели? Он как раз за последней связкой дров пошел.

ЛУРЦ: Нехорошо. По такой метели гном обратно дорогу не найдет. А куда он пошел-то?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Не знаем. Он говорил, что сильно далеко от избушки не отходил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: «Далеко» - понятие растяжимое.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Он же замерзнет!

ЛУРЦ (с намеком): А кого-то жаба давит теплую одежду заказать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да не давит, не давит! (зовет) Адар!!!

АДАР (появляется): Чего вам?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я созрел для третьего желания.

АДАР: Ну, и?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Чтобы на всех членах моей команды сейчас же появилась теплая верхняя одежда и обувь.

АДАР: Ишь, какой предусмотрительный. Момент! (исчезает)

 

Проходит несколько минут. На всех находящихся в комнате появляются шапки, полушубки и валенки. С кухни выбегает возмущенный Сэм.

 

СЭМ (раздраженно сбрасывает шапку на диван, скидывает полушубок и начинает разуваться): И чья это была дурацкая шутка?

ПИППИН: Это мы так Гимли от мороза спасаем

СЭМ: Вот и спасали бы его в лесу. Ко мне зачем приставать? Кстати, кто спер мои отбивные с салатом?

ВСЕ (удивленно разводят руками)

СЭМ: Мерри, твоих рук дело?

МЕРРИ: Да нет, честное слово! Я транспарант рисовал. Вон, Портфи подтвердит.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Сэм, из комнаты никто на твою кухню не заходил. Так что ищи воришек в другом месте.

ПИППИН: А, может, это Тирр на отбивные позарилась?

СЭМ: Да? А салат?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Трехглазые кошки и салат едят за милую душу.

БРИЛЛИАНА: Или Адар. Он же тут все время туда-сюда шастает. Мог и захватить.

СЭМ (тяжко вздыхает): Ладно, для ведущих нам ничего не жалко.

МЕРРИ: Пин, видишь? Как для нас – так нельзя, а как ведущим – так пожалуйста!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (застегивает полушубок): Мы пошли Гимли искать.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Вы там не задерживайтесь. Новый Год скоро.

ЛУРЦ: Мы постараемся. (выходят)

 

_на крыльце_

 

ЛУРЦ: Не зги же не видно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А там еще где-то назгулы бродят…

ЛУРЦ: Даже если мы случайно встретим Гимли, обратной дороги в жизни не найдем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не дрейфь! У меня пиратское чувство направления (уходят в метель)

_команда Фарамира_

 

_у костра_

 

ЭОМЕР (потягивает пиво)

ЭОВИН (задумчиво ворошит веточкой огонь)

ДЕНЕТОР (смотрит в огненные блики, задумчиво): Какой красивый огонь.

ЭОВИН и ЭОМЕР (хором): И не думай!

ДЕНЕТОР: Что не думать?

ЭОМЕР: Пожар в лесу устраивать.

ДЕНЕТОР: Тьфу! Идиот! Как же можно устроить пожар в усыпанном снегом лесу? (мечтательно) Вот если бы мне кто цистерну ракетного топлива подкинул…

 

Появляется Кирн.

 

Кирн: Народ, кто хочет выпить?

ЭОМЕР: Я хочу! (грустно) Но закуси нет.

Кирн (жестом фокусника достает из-за спины тарелку салата, булку хлеба и блюдо отбивных): Смотрите, чем я у хоббитов разжился!

ЭОВИН (умиленно): Милые хоббиты!

Кирн (несколько смущенно): Нууу… Они вообще-то этого не видели. Сегодня у них на кухне Сэм командует, а не девочки. А у этого жаднюги снега зимой не выпросишь!

ЭОМЕР: Снега у нас навалом. Можем поделиться.

ДЕНЕТОР (деловито хватает сразу три отбивные): Нехорошо угощать наместника краденным.

ЭОВИН: Вот тогда и не угощайся. Остальным оставь. (аккуратно насыпает салат на отбивную)

ДЕНЕТОР: Они молодые, перебьются!

ЭОМЕР (с сарказмом): Пенсионерам везде у нас почет.

 

Неожиданно буквально с одного резкого порыва ветра начинается сильнейшая метель, которая тут же едва не гасит костер.

 

Кирн (щелкает пальцами, над костром появляется купол силового поля): Хорошо быть ведущим.

ЭОВИН (испуганно): А как же те, кто в лесу?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): А они будут преодолевать превратности судьбы. Радуйтесь, что я с вами.

Ли (появляется, очень нехорошим тоном): Кирн?

Кирн: Что, босс?

Ли: Драконья твоя душа, ты зачем гондорцев на охоту подбил?

Кирн (удивленно): У меня такое ощущение, что про меня думают, как про какого-то нехорошего дракона. (делает честную и невинную морду кирпичиком). И вообще, это была идея Боромира.

Ли: А кто им про всякую живность в лесу рассказывал?

Кирн: Будто я неправду сказал?

Ли: И кто теперь будет их выручать?

Кирн: Тирр, естественно. Она же у нас главный спасатель.

ЭОВИН (нервно): Кто-нибудь мне наконец объяснит, что тут происходит?

Кирн (небрежно): Так это ж не простой лес, а волшебный новогодний. Здесь всяческие натуральные деды морозы водятся, волшебные олени, говорящие зайцы с сороками и лисицами, и прочие новогодние чудеса.

Ли (мрачно): И, как вы понимаете, лес не сильно обрадуется, если на его чудеса кто-то начнет охотиться.

ЭОВИН (поворачивается к Кирну): Это все ты!

Кирн (быстро): У меня дела. (исчезает)

Ли: А ну, стоять! (исчезает следом)

ДЕНЕТОР (довольно): Спасибо, хоть купол оставили!

ЭОВИН: Эгоист! Себялюбец! Там, между прочим, сейчас два твоих сына замерзают!

ДЕНЕТОР (озабочено): Два? Боромирушка! (вскакивает, роханцам) Почему вы до сих пор сидите, почему никто не идет их искать?!

ЭОВИН (берет один из оставшихся мечей): Фарамир, я иду к тебе!

ЭОМЕР (спокойно): Никто никуда не идет. Мечом ты метель не остановишь. А Фарамир предпочтет сам трижды погибнуть, лишь бы ничего не случилось с тобой.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Как это не идет? А Боромир?

ЭОМЕР: Тебе надо, ты и иди. Эовин, сядь. Сестрица, я не хочу тебя связывать, но если понадобиться - сделаю это!

ЭОВИН (грозно сверкает глазами, но присаживается обратно к костру)

ДЕНЕТОР: Негоже наместнику по зимним бурям шастать.

ЭОМЕР: Вот и славно. Все сидим у костра и ждем остальных. (утешающе) Может, они уже возвращаются и скоро будут здесь.

 

_в лесу_

 

БОРОМИР (внезапно спотыкается и падает)

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Осторожнее! Не по бульвару идешь!

БОРОМИР: Только не надо намекать, что я по лесу ходить не умею! Эта коряга мне сама под ноги прыгнула!

АРАГОРН: Именно так, ожила и прыгнула!

ФАРАМИР (шепотом): Тише! (осторожно раздвигает ветки деревьев) Смотрите, олень!

БОРОМИР (радостно): Вот мы и нашли наш шашлык! (начинает целится)

ФАРАМИР (пихает его в бок, выразительно кивает на Арагорна)

БОРОМИР (недовольно опускает стрелу)

АРАГОРН (целится, тихо): Какой красивый олень! А какие рога! Даже убивать жалко!

БОРОМИР: Ты роханский воин или эльфийская тряпка? (быстро вскидывает лук и стреляет в оленя)

АРАГОРН (медленно поворачивается к Боромиру): Что ты сказал?

ФАРАМИР (нервно): Смотрите!

 

Внезапно налетевший порыв ветра сбивает стрелу и она падает в снег. Олень резко поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на гондорцев. В лесу становится звеняще тихо. После безмолвного мгновения легкий ураган поднимает с земли снежинки и несет на гондорцев. Через несколько секунд в лесу бушует самая настоящая арктическая метель.

 

_команда Линдира_

Младшие эльфы уже почти закончили украшать деревья. Кэрдан с Гадариэль достраивают свой ажурный ледяной мост. Трандуил все также аккомпанирует праздничным приготовлениям.

 

ЛИНДИР: У нас сосульки лишние остались. Кэр, Глед, вам на мост лишние сосульки не нужны?

ТРАНДУИЛ (перестает играть)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Наш мост изысканно-белый. И ваши цветные стекляшки его только испоганят.

РУМИЛ: У нас еще и бесцветные сосульки остались.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (недовольно качает головой)

ХАЛДИР (неуверенно): Можно и их на деревья развешать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (категорично): Тогда будет слишком аляповато, правда, Арвен?

АРВЕН (кивает)

Ли (строго): Не подсказывай.

Аллора: А она и не подсказывала. Или у нас уже ведущим и шевелиться запрещено?

Ли: Защитница.

ЛИНДИР (думает): Если бы у нас была леска, можно было бы лишние сосульки развесить над поляной на манер гирлянд.

Аллора (быстро, пока Ли ничего не успела сказать): Будет вам сейчас леска. (исчезает и через мгновение возвращается с требуемым)

Ли (хмыкает): Вы тут пока поскромнее нарушайте правила, а я сбегаю, проверю, чем остальные команды занимаются. (исчезает)

АРВЕН (удивленно): Она разрешила нарушать правила?

Аллора: Нет, это была такая новогодняя шутка.

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (примораживают сосульки к первой леске)

ХАЛДИР и РУМИЛ (возятся над второй)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вдумчиво смотрит на уже готовый мост): Чего-то в нем не хватает.

КЭРДАН (критически осматривает ледяное творение): Или возле него… Понял! (подходит к цистерне и с помощью шланга из остатков воды формирует маленькое озеро, которое начинает тут же замерзать, превращаясь в каток, опустевшая цистерна исчезает вместе с уже не нужными формочками)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Кэрдан, ты – гений! Теперь это не просто мостик на поляне, а мостик через маленькое застывшее озеро.

ХАЛДИР (слегка обижено): Использовал всю нашу воду!

РУМИЛ: Все равно у нас и так сосульки уже были лишними.

ТРАНДУИЛ (подходит, рассматривает озеро, критически): Только надо чуть левей край моста сдвинуть, тогда он как раз будет отсекать дальнюю треть озера.

КЭРДАН: Угу. Пошли двигать. (вместе с Трандуилом передвигают мостик)

РУМИЛ: Кто будет гирлянды вешать?

ХАЛДИР (ехидно): А кто тут у нас лучше всех по деревьям лазит?

ВСЕ (дружно смотрят на Леголаса с Линдиром)

ЛИНДИР: А вы в вашем Лориене вообще всю жизнь на меллорнах живете!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тут меллорнов нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Логично.

КЭРДАН: Значит, на деревья лезут лихолесцы, как ближе всех знакомые с елками.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с подколкой): Мне ты тоже предложишь на дерево залезть?

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Я бы предложил, но с лесными королями в лесах не шутят.

ТРАНДУИЛ (удивленно выгибает бровь)

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к елке): Она такая заснеженная. Жаль будет стряхнуть это великолепие.

ТРАНДУИЛ (ехидно): А вы не стряхивая, аккуратненько.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Неужели лесной эльф не залезет на дерево не потревожив снег?

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Залезет, куда он денется.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сарказмом): /Ну, пап, спасибо за идею/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Всегда пожалуйста, сын/

КЭРДАН: А поскольку у нас две гирлянды, то можете их развешивание провести в виде мелкого соревнования.

ХАЛДИР: Вот мы и узнаем, кто лучше по деревьям лазят, принцы или менестрели.

ЛИНДИР: Знаешь, Лас, по-моему, они над нами издеваются.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ничего, будет и на нашей елке праздник. (взяв гирлянды, лезут на деревья)

КЭРДАН: Глэд, ты за кого болеешь?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: За Линдира.

КЭРДАН: Почему?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами): Не за Леголаса же мне болеть.

КЭРДАН: А ты, Транд?

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро улыбается): Не скажу. А то они посчитают мое пожелание приказом и подстроят нужную мне победу.

РУМИЛ: Я - за Лина.

ХАЛДИР: Для вселенского равновесия я буду болеть за Леголаса, а ты Кэрдан?

КЭРДАН (улыбается): А я тоже хитрый и молчаливый.

ХАЛДИР (с непередаваемой интонацией): Вввладыки!

РУМИЛ: А как мы определим, кто победил?

КЭРДАН: Кто быстрее гирдянду повесит и кто снега меньше стряхнет.

 

Леголас и Линдир уже привязывают по первому конку гирдянды. На дерево они взобрались практически одновременно, снега осыпалось совсем чуть-чуть.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (придирчиво изучает осыпавшиеся кучки снега): /Мне кажется, или ты чуть больше стряхнул?/

ЛИНДИР (смотрит вниз): /Похоже, что да/

ЛЕГОЛАС (ищет глазами веточку с точно нужным количеством снега и как бы случайно задевает ее локтем)

РУМИЛ: Он специально ветку толкнул!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А по-моему, нет.

ХАЛДИР: Братец, тебе показалось.

 

Леголас и Линдир слезают с деревьев и идут на другую сторону поляны вешать второй край гирлянды.

 

КЭРДАН (осанвэ, Трандуилу): /Нет, ты только полюбуйся! Это же какое-то синхронное гирляндовешание получается! Новый вид спорта!/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Угу. Поставь между ними стекло, подумаешь, что это один эльф отражается в зеркале, а не два разных эльфа/

КЭРДАН: /Но какая слаженность движений! Будто они специально репетировали!/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Они могут, если захотят. Просто ты раньше этого никогда не видел. Нечего было подбивать их на соревнование/

КЭРДАН: /Что значит «нечего»? Это же настоящее шоу/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Вот и развлекайся/

КЭРДАН: /Они у тебя не близнецы часом?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (давится воздухом): /Кэрдан! Сказал бы это не ты, я бы мог и обидеться/

КЭРДАН: /Но это же я/

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчит): /Ппперворожденный!/

КЭРДАН (беззлобно огрызается): /Мирквудский лис!/

 

Леголас и Линдир в одно и тоже мгновение спрыгивают с нижних веток на землю. Под двумя деверьями лежат идеально одинаковые кучки осыпавшегося снега. Захваченные моментом все начинают аплодировать.

 

_команда Спайка_

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это конечно потрясающе здорово, что мы не чувствуем холода, но мы ведь из-за этой метели еще ничего и не видим!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А кого тебе надо видеть?

СПАЙК: Например, карту.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Говорили тебе, зря ты ее заказывал! Мы бы гондорцев и без карты нашли. (на кого-то налетает) 6-й, это ты у меня под ногами путаешься?

БОРОМИР: Сам ты шестой!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (обрадовано): Гондорцы! Прям как нечистая сила. Стоит ее помянуть, как она тут же явится.

СПАЙК: Или как ведущие.

АНГМАРЕЦ (задумчиво): Интересная аналогия.

АРАГОРН: Я сейчас всем тут покажу нечистую силу!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (кровожадно): А почему бы нам не убить гондорцев? Все равно в такой метели этого никто не заметит.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я уже поймал одного!

БОРОМИР: Это еще кто кого поймал!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Бойся меня! (издает фирменный назгулий вой)

МЕТЕЛЬ (откликается воем-эхом в несколько раз громче назгульего вопля)

 

Все, даже назгулы, падают в снег и затыкают уши.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (спокойно): Больше не надо так делать. (орет) Все поняли??!!!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (трясет головой): А все-таки я его убью!

АРАГОРН: Дайте мне только найти его в этой снежной каше, я и сам его убью!

СПАЙК (удивленно): Оппа, а ты-то за что?

АРАГОРН (рычит): За все хорошее!

СПАЙК: Тогда у меня деловое предложение: мы все дружно убиваем Боромира и устраиваем пикник!

ФАРАМИР: Я не позволю всякой нечисти убивать моего брата!

БОРОМИР: А Арагорну, значит, позволишь?!

ФАРАМИР (смущенно): Он Государь.

БОРОМИР: А я твой брат!

АРАГОРН (после длительных размышлений): Я тоже против, чтобы всякие назгулы и вампиры убивали моего подданного. Одно дело чинно казнить на площади, но совсем другое - позволить распоясаться презренной нежити.

АНГМАРЕЦ (крайне раздраженно): Ну, все, Элессар, ты меня достал! Сейчас **Я** буду всех вас убивать. И здесь нету вашей драгоценной Эовин, чтобы остановить меня!

СПАЙК (озадачено): А при чем тут Эовин?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Его не дано убить смертному мужу.

СПАЙК: Так я не смертный. В смысле – неживой и вообще…

АНГМАРЕЦ (вампиру, рычит): Ты мне угрожаешь?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вампир, ты вообще на чьей стороне?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Да ни на чьей. Чего сразу так нервничать? Я просто так, уточнил детали для протокола.

 

Неожиданно метель стихает так же внезапно, как и началась. За несколько минут последние снежинки оседают на деревья или опускаются к остальному снегу. Все застыли в очень интересных позах. Оказывается, Фарамир держит 7-го назгула, Ангмарец орет на 6-го, Спайк с Арагорном стоят плечом к плечу, 9-й назгул скромно присел в сторонке, и лишь Боромир, как и ожидалось, валяется в снегу со вторым назгулом.

 

ПОЧТИ ВСЕ (отскакивают друг от друга)

АНГМАРЕЦ (6-му): Тьфу! Я думал тут Арагорн стоит!

АРАГОРН (косится на Фарамира): Я думал, рядом со мной ты, а не эта нечисть.

СПАЙК: Если тебя утешит, то эта нечисть считала, что стоит вместе с назгулом.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (кровожадно): А все-таки я убью Боромира! Зря я что ли столько мучился?

Ли (появляется, не менее кровожадно): Нет, сегодня его убью только я!

БОРОМИР (встает из снега): За что?

Ли (раздраженно): За эту дурацкую метель!

АНГМАРЕЦ (нехорошим тоном): Так это он все нам устроил?

Ли (исчезает вместе с Боромиром)

АНГМАРЕЦ (грустно): До чего ж невезучая ночь! Боромира убить - и то не дали!

Тирр (появляется): Конкурсная часть праздника завершена, следуйте за мной. (прыжками уносится по снегу)

АРАГОРН: Я не понял, а как же порталы и прочие перемещения?

Тирр (оборачивается, ехидно): Я лапки размять хочу. Не отставайте, а то вообще из этого леса не выберетесь.

СПАЙК: Сссадистка трехглазая!

ВСЕ (дружно чертыхаясь и поминая Мелькора с Морготом бегут за кошкой)

 

_команда Джека-Воробья_

В углу стоит полностью наряженная елка. Хоббиты сидят за праздничным столом. Никто ничего не ест. Все ждут пирата, гнома и урук-хая.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ (встревожено): Как долго их нет.

ПОТФЕЛИЯ (нарочито оптимистично): Вернутся! А помните, как Лурц Линдира на островах в метель искал? Нашел же! И гнома найдет.

ПИППИН (смотрит в окно, радостно): Метель стихла!!!

ВСЕ ХОББИТЫ (быстро хватают полушубки и высыпают на улицу)

 

Вокруг дома по почти точной окружности бредут явно замерзшие и скукожившиеся пират и Лурц, судя по хорошо протоптанной дорожке из их следов, ходят они тут уже давно.

 

БРИЛЛИАНА (радостно): Вы живы!!!

ЛУРЦ (поднимает взгляд от снега, осматривается, видит следы, с чувством): Сссарумать!!! Воробей, драный хвост, кто говорил, что чувствует направление?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так то ж в море, а здесь лес!

РОЗАЛИЯ (испуганно): Вы не нашли Гимли?

голос ГИМЛИ (из небольшого сугроба, торчащего в паре метров от крыльца): А зачем меня искать? Я и не терялся. Я метель пережидал. (вылезает из сугроба и отряхивается) Кстати, спасибо за шубу с сапогами.

БРИЛЛИАНА, РОЗАЛИЯ, ПОТФЕЛИЯ: Урррааа!!! (бросаются всех обнимать)

СЭМ (улыбается, но нарочито сурово): Ужин уже почти остыл! А ну, быстро все в дом!

ПИППИН: Быстрее! До Нового Года осталось меньше минуты!

 

_команда Линдира_

 

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А как мы встретим сам Новый Год?

КЭРДАН (думает): Предлагаю танцы на льду. (подает Глед руку) Позволите, леди?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается): Конечно. /Но Келеборну на глаза в ближайшие тысячу лет лучше не попадайся/

КЭРДАН: /Я учту/ (начинают медленно кружиться по озеру/

ТРАНДУИЛ (опять берет лютню и начинает на ней тихонько наигрывать)

ЛИНДИР (берет гитару): Ваше Величество, вы позволите?

ТРАНДУИЛ (укоризненно): Линдир, сколько раз тебе говорить?

ЛИНДИР (невозмутимо): Склероз.

ТРАНДУИЛ: У эльфа? Да еще столь юного? Невозможно вдвойне. (не оборачиваясь): Румил, включай уже свой синтезатор, я ж чувствую, что ты с него глаз не сводишь.

РУМИЛ (радостно мчится к синтезатору)

АРВЕН: Я тоже танцевать хочу!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ХАЛДИР (переглядываются)

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстрее): Я приглашаю. (на лед уходит кружиться вторая пара)

ТРАНДУИЛ (с намеком): К хорошей музыке да танцам еще бы славную песню.

ХАЛДИР: У нас для этого дела и менестрель имеется.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, и что с того, что я лучше пою, зато я на деревья лазил. А ты, Хэл, сегодня весь из себя такой нигде не задействованный.

ХАЛДИР: Я игрушки разливал!

РУМИЛ: Не аргумент, их все разливали.

ХАЛДИР: И ты, брат?!

ТРАНДУЛ: Да, Халдир, спой нам.

ХАЛДИР (бледнеет, потом краснеет, дрожащим голосом): /Владычица…/

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (непреклонно): /Я знаю, что ты умеешь петь, а с собственной робостью нужно бороться/

ХАЛДИР (начинает петь, сначала неуверенно, но потом входит во вкус. У него оказывается красивый, но несколько необычный для эльфа высокий тенор)

 

Тихонько играет музыка, лесом льется эльфийская песня, на льду кружатся две пары…

 

Аллора (стоит на дальнем краю поляны, обеими руками вцепившись в дерево): Няяяяяя!!!

Ли (появляется с другой стороны дерева, так же судорожно в него вцепляется): Иииииии!!!

Аллора (отвлекается): Не визжи так, услышат.

Ли: Можно подумать, твое «няяя» с их слухом они бы не услышали. Я изолировала это дерево, они нас не слышат и не видят.

Аллора: Тогда, получается, что мы за ними подсматриваем? Неудобно как-то…

Ли (коварно): Уйдем?

Аллора: Ни за что! (вцепляется в дерево еще сильнее)

Ли (как-то равнодушно): А у нас вообще-то опять проблемы… (неожиданно улыбается) Были.

Аллора: Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ли (отмахивается): Волшебный лес так впечатлился танцем и пением эльфов, что простил нам глупые выходки гондорцев.

Аллора (нетерпеливо): Вот и хорошо. А теперь дай, наконец, послушать!

_на поляне ведущих, несколько минут спустя_

 

Аллора: Часы бьют двенадцать. Можно начинать чудеса.

Ли: Немножко переместим пространства…

 

Все четыре поляны сливаются в одну. Теперь на северной стороне возвышается замок-штаб ведущих, по правую руку от которого расположилась эльфийская поляна с ее озером-катком, мостиком, ледяными игрушками на елках и гирляндами. Напротив уютным заснеженным грибочком примостился сверкающий праздничными огнями домик хоббитов. Между ним и штабом разместился гондорский костер.

 

Аллора: И еще немножко магии…(в центре поляны появляется очень большая, классически украшенная елка)

 

Вся команда Умбарца-Воробья выбегает из домика.

 

ПИППИН: Урраааа!!! Новый Год!!! Можно праздновать?

ЭОВИН (встревожено): А где Фарамир?

 

Под предводительством Тирр из зарослей появляется слегка запыхавшаяся процессия.

 

ЭОВИН (радостно): Фарамир! (бросается ему на шею) Я так переживала!

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): Фарамир, а где твой брат?

АРАГОРН: Его Ли забрала на перевоспитание.

СПАЙК (вклинивается): Вообще-то она говорила, что собирается его убить.

ДЕНЕТОР: Что?! Убить моего Боромирчика??!!!

БОРОМИР (выходит из-за елки): Да тут я. Что мне сделается? Стоило только шум поднимать…

Аллора: Хотя подарки заказывали не все команды, думаю, никто не обидится, если их получат все участники. (щелкает пальцами, под елкой появляется много празднично запечатанных коробок, подписанных именами участников)

МЕРРИ (недовольно): И зачем мы только на них целое желание перевели?

Кирн (появляется): А я привез вам праздничные передачи от телезрителей. И даже вампиру, чтоб тут меня всякие личности не обвиняли в пристрастности. (торжественно вручает Спайку бутылку крови)

ДЕНЕТОР (сплевывает): Тьфу! Гадость!

ПИППИН и БРИЛЛИАНА (добрались до переданных телезрителями тортиков): Ура Кирну!!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Назначить Кирна главным Дедом Морозом!

ЛЕГОЛАС (роется в куче подарков-передач): Так, а это что? (разворачивает транспарант) Лин, посмотри!

ЛИНДИР (подходит, читает): «Линдир-чемпион!» (смущенно) О, да тут еще и стихи есть (кончики ушей слегка розовеют)

ФАРАМИР (подходит, заглядывает через плечо Леголаса): А что там ниже лежит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (роется в пакете): Тут еще два есть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с намеком): А финалистов-то четверо.

ФАРАМИР: Наверное, это вампир без транспарантов остался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (разворачивает следующий транспарант): Спайк, это тебе.

СПАЙК (берет, читает): «Спайк-чемпион!» И тоже со стихами! (радостно) Меня любят! У меня есть болельщики!

ФАРАМИР: Значит, Джек без моральной поддержки остался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Добрый ты, Фарушка!

ЛЕГОЛАС (достает последний транспарант): О! Это тоже Спайку. (с доброй улыбкой) Как его, оказывается, любят!

СПАЙК (умиленно рассматривает второй транспарант): Да еще и с летучей мышкой! (стоит с совершенно счастливым видом)

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Хотелось бы мне знать, чем там занимаются мои болельщики? Лас, в пакете точно больше ничего нет?

ЛЕГОЛАС (разводит руками): Увы.

Аллора: Потом подарки дорассматриваете. Ли, командуй!

Ли: Давай уж лучше ты. (подмигивает) Для полной гармонии с нашим Дедом Морозом.

Аллора: Елочка, зажгись!

ЕЛКА (загорается праздничными огнями, по краям поляны включаются фейерверки)

ХОББИТЫ и ПРИСОЕДИНИВШИЕСЯ: Урааааа!!!!

 

Над елкой появляется Гэндальф, летящий на Глаурунге.

 

ГЭНДАЛЬФ: А теперь будет салют!!! (по сигналу его руки с разных сторон поляны в небо взмывают праздничные ракеты)

 

И начался настоящий праздник…И он продолжался до утра, а потом Ли сказала свое вечное:

 

Ли: Все возвращаются в замок.

Аллора: Но у вас будет несколько часов, чтобы отдохнуть

 

Появляется проход портала.

 

ВСЕ (начинают в него заходить)

 

ЛИНДИР и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сталкиваются при входе в портал и исчезают с какой-то странной мерцающей вспышкой)

Тирр (принюхивается): Рррр!!! Ну что за привычки у этих лихолесцев?! Вечно в какие-то неплановые порталы проваливаются! (исчезает)


	16. Chapter 16

**_в_ ** **_совсем другом месте_ **

 

Линдир и Джек-Воробей появляются в небольшой, захламленной комнате.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается): И куда нас опять уронило?

ЛИНДИР: Нечего было лезть без очереди, тогда бы и не уронило.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Это еще вопрос, кто из нас без очереди лез!

 

Открывается дверь и в комнату заглядывает молодая девушка очень странной внешности. Одета она в художественно искромсанные лохмотья, волосы взлохмачены, на лице грим.

 

ДЕВУШКА (пылко и осуждающе): Ну, наконец-то, явились! (смотрит на одежду эльфа и пирата) Так я и знала, что вы сначала на какой-то платный утренник попретесь! А я?! А мы?! Вам детей не жалко?!!! Они уже полчаса Деда Мороза со Снегуркой зовут! Младшая группа скоро плакать начнет!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ошалело): Ккккто?!! Какие дети?!! Кккого зовут?!!!

ДЕВУШКА (в ужасе): О, нет! Вы еще и пьяные! (со слезами в голосе) Опять праздник нам испортите!!! Хотите детей на весь утренник с одной Бабой Ягой и Серым Волком оставить?!?!

ЛИНДИР (складывается пополам от беззвучного хохота)

ДЕВУШКА (поджав губы): Не вижу в этом ничего смешного.

ЛИНДИР (с трудом переводя дыхание): Не переживайте, милая, сейчас все будет в полном ажуре! Дайте нам только костюмы одеть. А сами можете уже идти, начинать Снегурку вызывать.

ДЕВУШКА (недоверчиво): Правда? Не подведете?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Можете и не сомневаться! Ради ваших прекрасных глаз! (галантно целует девушке ручку)

ДЕВУШКА (улыбается): Клоуны балаганные! Но чтоб были у меня на сцене через пять минут! (уходит)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Линдиру, озадачено): Если ты понял, что она от нас хотела…

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Понял, понял. А ты, если не понял, чего тогда бахвалился?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я за компанию. Я же видел, что ты вошел в ситуацию.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Видел он! Вот и будешь Снегуркой, чтоб следующий раз не подписывался сам не зная на что.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): У меня борода и усы.

ЛИНДИР: А я, как всегда, крайний?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Но кто ж из нас двоих больше на Снегурочку похож?

ЛИНДИР: А в глаз не хочешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (берет красный кафтан): Слышал, там дети скоро плакать начнут? Так что нечего тут упрямиться.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает, берет белую шубку и корону-венок, горестно): За что мне все это? (патетично) Чем я прогневил Эру? Почему стоит мне из шоу попасть именно в это измерение, как меня сразу же пытаются обрядить девицей?! (вспомнив, обвиняюще) И второй раз опять ты!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Э, не! Я-то тут при чем? Ну, ладно, первый раз действительно это я покупал одежду для маскировки. А сейчас во всем виноват исключительно его величество случай. Или ты хочешь, чтобы детям потом в кошмарах бородатая Снегурочка снилась?

ЛИНДИР (со вздохом напяливает корону): Не хочу.

 

Из-за дверей слышится многоголосое скандирование «Сне-гу-роч-ка!!! Сне-гу-роч-ка!!!»

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (откровенно развлекается): Внучка, на выход!

 

_на сцене_

 

Линдир с помощью местных Волка и Бабы Яги разыгрывает представление. Умбарец-Воробей пытается ему помогать в меру собственного знания новогоднего фольклора. В зале, за спинами всех зрителей появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр (довольно): /Ах, вот вы куда провалились. А я уж было волноваться начала/

ЛИНДИР (обрадовано): /Тиииирр!!!/

Тирр (слегка насмешливо): /Что, «Тирр, забери нас отсюда»?/

ЛИНДИР: /Нет! Найди мне их сценарий! А то я не знаю, к чему готовились эти Волк с Бабой Ягой, а они явно не вполне успевают за нашими импровизациями/

Тирр (с уважением): /Даже так? Это я мигом/ (через несколько секунд ментально передает Линдиру сценарий)

ЛИНДИР: /Спасибо. Вот теперь можно импровизировать в соответствии с заранее составленным планом/

Тирр (хитро): /Так вас отсюда можно совсем не забирать?/

ЛИНДИР (с упреком): /Хвостатая! (мстительно) Ну, погоди!/

ЛИНДИР[Снегурочка] (в зал): А теперь дети, у нас для вас есть еще один сюрприз!!! Правда, дедушка?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Дед Мороз]: Правда, внученька.

ДЕТИ (нестройным хором): Какооой?!!

ЛИНДИР[Снегурочка]: Из далекой-далекой тайги мы привезли вам… (делает эффектную паузу) Дедушка, а что же мы привезли?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ[Дед Мороз]: Да, внученька. Что же мы привезли?

ДЕТИ (визжат в предвкушении)

ЛИНДИР[Снегурочка]: Мы привезли вам …настоящую уссурийскую тигру!!!

ДЕТИ (в полном восторге и с легким ужасом): Аааааа!!!

Тирр: /Рррррр!!! Остроухий юморист, я тебе это еще припомню!!!/ (появляется на сцене с оранжевыми полосками на шкуре и прикрыв третий глаз)

ДЕТИ: Ураааа!!!

 

Утренник продолжается…

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Тирр: /Так, Снегурочка, пошли меня за чем-нибудь в дальний лес, а я прыгну - Ли и остальным сообщу, что с вами все в порядке/

ЛИНДИР[Снегурочка]: /Хорошо, но ты ж возвращайся, а то малышня расстроится/

Тирр: /Куда ж я денусь?/

 

**_в замке_ **

 

АДАР: Пошли, разговор есть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (насторожено): Какой разговор?

АДАР (морщится): Да не у меня, а у Тирр.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Аааа… Тогда ладно.

АДАР (ворчит): Что за недоверчивые эльфы пошли? (открывает тайную дверь на технический этаж)

 

Там их поджидает Тирр с очень загадочным видом.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с подозрением смотрит на Тирр)

АДАР: Ну, мы пришли, что ты хотела?

Тирр: У меня есть план.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): О, Эру…

Тирр: И нечего так пугаться сразу. Я же вам не Ли. (задумывается) Хотя, с другой стороны…

АДАР (тоже начинает нервничать): Кошка, ближе к делу.

Тирр: У нас … (поправляется) вернее, если дело касается порталов, то у меня, наверное, получилась маленькая накладочка.

ЛЕГОЛАС (взволнованно): Что-то случилось с Линдиром?

Тирр: С ним все в порядке. (подумав, добавляет) Должно быть. Но конкурс Балрога начинается через четверть часа, а я смогу вернуть их в замок самое раньше - часа через полтора.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И что теперь?

Тирр: Если об этом узнает Ли или, не приведи Эру, акционеры, то эльф с пиратом запросто могут вылететь из финалистов.

АДАР: Мда… Нехорошо как-то получилось. В финале один гондорец и вампир остаются?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с надеждой, Тирр): У тебя же был план?

Тирр (жестом фокусника достает хвостом висящий на плечиках костюм пирата и еще пакет со всяческим реквизитом)

АДАР (бледнеет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано): Что это?

Тирр: Адар прикинется Воробьем, а ты - Линдиром.

АДАР (хватает ртом воздух)

ЛЕГОЛАС (в сомнении): У нас волосы разного цвета и вообще… Ведь заметят же!

Тирр (уверенно): Не заметят. В конкурсе участвуют только финалисты, Балрог и Кирн. Огненному демону и вампиру все эльфы на одно лицо, а от Кирна ты стой подальше - и все будет в порядке.

ЛЕГОЛАС (скептически): А волосы? Трудно не заметить.

Тирр (выуживает из пакета баллончик): Экологически чистая спрей-краска для волос. Саморазрушается на молекулярном уровне примерно через сутки после окрашивания.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с очень странным выражением лица смотрит на баллончик)

АДАР (начинает ржать): Крашеные эльфы - это супер!

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмурится)

Тирр (провокационно): Или ты хочешь, чтобы Линдира вышибли из финала?

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно берет баллончик, Адару): И нечего тут ржать. Я еще посмотрю как ты будешь пиратские закидоны изображать.

АДАР (давится очередным смешком)

Тирр: Да, Адар, и тебе уже пора идти переодеваться.

АДАР (думает, озарено): Фарамир! Его такая маскировка ни за что не проведет!

Тирр: А вы с Леголасом, когда переоденетесь и приведете себя в соответствующий вид, уговорите его вас не выдавать. Я верю в ваши дипломатические способности! (исчезает)

 

_главный зал замка_

Звучит объявление: “Всем финалистам просьба собраться перед замком”

 

По лестнице со второго этажа спускается Спайк и выходит из замка. Почти сразу после этого со стороны кухни приходит Фарамир и направляется к выходу. Однако, в этот же момент открывается дверь на технический этаж и оттуда выходят Леголас и Адар – уже загримированные под Линдира и Умбарца.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (показывает на Фарамира): Вот он! Успели…

ФАРАМИР (непонимающе): Что успели? Мы пока, вроде, не соревнуемся.

АДАР (берет Фарамира под руку, пытается увести): Прежде, чем мы начнем конкурс, надо кое о чем поговорить.

ФАРАМИР (не дает себя увести, тревожно): Джек, в чем дело? Что не так? (присматривается) И почему ты так странно выгл…

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже хватает Фарамира под руку, перебивает): Вот это мы и объясним. Давай на второй этаж, чтобы без лишних свидетелей.

 

Леголас и Адар быстро уводят вяло сопротивляющегося Фарамира по лестнице наверх.

 

_коридор второго этажа замка, через полторы минуты, полных объяснений и бурных жестикуляций_

 

ФАРАМИР (держится за живот и сдавленно похрюкивает, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться): Ой, не могу… я с вас помру от смеха. Это ж надо, чтоб вы и…

АДАР (голосом, в котором слышится страдание за всю Арду): Да, давай, смейся, насмехайся над нами! Конечно, не каждый день можно найти такой повод для насмешек!

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Лучше не смеяться. Нас может кто-нибудь услышать, а это совсем ни к чему.

ФАРАМИР (перестает хрюкать): Ну хорошо, хорошо… я спокоен… (хихикает) Все, я теперь буду всю жизнь спокоен. Все, что можно было увидеть, я уже увидел.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Тебе смешно, а нам нет. Послушай, ты сможешь себя держать в руках и не выдавать нас при остальных?

АДАР (мрачно): Потом можешь над нами ржать сколько угодно, но мы сейчас стараемся ради Линдира и Джека, так и ты ради них постарайся.

ФАРАМИР (внезапно перестает веселиться, Адару): Слушай, объясни мне кое-что… Я понимаю, что Леголас старается ради Линдира, это естественно. Но вот не знал я, что ты пойдешь на такие жертвы ради Джека!

АДАР (еще мрачнее): Я сам не знал.

ФАРАМИР (опять хихикает): Ну хорошо.. Я готов вам помочь, (твердо) но если вас раскроют, я за вас заступаться не буду.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро кивает): Отлично! Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться! А теперь пойдем, мы можем вообще опоздать на конкурс!

 

_перед замком_

Спайк стоит под наскоро сооруженным навесом с довольно сердитым видом. Балрог стоит просто так, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. Кирн постоянно смотрит на наручные часы и ходит кругами вокруг Балрога.

 

СПАЙК (громко бормочет): Они издеваются. Ну, как можно приглашать вампира, а потом заставлять его выходить наружу в дневное время? (смотрит на навес) Точно издеваются, ставят мне навесики, дают зонтики…

БАЛРОГ (ухмыляется): Вот посидел бы ты в вечной, глубинной темноте Мории, так с радостью потом под солнцем гулял бы.

СПАЙК (холодно смотрит на Балрога): Сомневаюсь.

Кирн (смотрит на часы): Они издеваются.

СПАЙК (протестующе): Эй! Это была моя реплика!

Кирн (не обращает на него внимания): Ну где они застряли все? (ходит вокруг Балрога еще быстрее)

БАЛРОГ (пытается уследить за Кирном, но у него кружится голова): Да придут, куда они денутся?

Кирн (ворчит): Разумеется, придут. Вопрос только – когда они придут. (смотрит на часы) Все, сейчас позову Тирр, и пусть она их доставит сюда жестким методом!

 

Из замка выходят Адар, Леголас и Фарамир.

 

Кирн (с явным облегчением): Ну наконец-то! Чем вы трое занимались все это время?

АДАР (улавливает знакомый намек): Эй! Ничем таким мы не занимались…

ЛЕГОЛАС (оправдывается): Непредвиденная задержка вышла… Надеюсь, мы не опоздали?

БАЛРОГ: Почти опоздали, но все-таки успели.

Кирн: Так… (под навесом рядом со Спайком появляется портал) не будем задерживаться здесь. (укоризненно, Адару) Джек, больше так не делай. Я ведь за тебя болею, а ты меня так подводишь.

АДАР (растерянно): Эээ… Ну да, конечно… я понимаю… больше опаздывать не буду.

ФАРАМИР (опять хрюкает, едва сдерживая смех)

 

Пока Кирн с подозрением смотрит на Фарамира, Леголас и Адар быстро уходят в портал.

 

Кирн (хмыкает): Молодцы Линдир с Джеком. Аж радуешься, когда смотришь, как они на конкурс спешат!

ФАРАМИР (пытается не улыбаться): О да, молодцы, это точно… (тоже уходит в портал)

СПАЙК: Интересно, почему никто не сказал, что я молодец, когда я пришел первым? (не дожидаясь реакции остальных, уходит в портал)

 

Последними в портал входят Балрог и Кирн.


	17. Chapter 17

**_конкурс Балрога_ **

_поле неподалеку от поселка, поздний вечер_

Среди высокой травы появляются участники, Балрог и Кирн. Разумеется, трава вокруг Балрога моментально сгорает. Все участники быстро отходят подальше от Балрога, а Леголас и Адар – и от Кирна тоже.

 

БАЛРОГ (грустно смотрит на образовавшийся вокруг него выжженный круг): Ну, вот, как обычно. (смотрит на остальных, ища сочувствия) Постоянно такое случается. Надеюсь, никого из местных тут нет, а то еще денег потребуют за все, что сожгли.

Кирн (отмахивается): Спишем на каких-нибудь инопланетян.

СПАЙК (смотрит на небо, скептически): На этот раз хотя бы не под солнце переместили. А то пришлось бы опять, как дураку, с зонтиком ходить.

ФАРАМИР (Балрогу): Знаешь, для твоего конкурса тут как-то маловато огня, лавы и прочего.

БАЛРОГ (пожимает плечами): Я могу обойти кругом все поле – тогда все это будет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Да нет, нам это не нужно. (поясняет) Думаю, Фарамир хотел сказать, что мы ожидали от тебя немного другой обстановки для конкурса.

Кирн (деловито затаптывает горящую траву на краю выжженного круга): Да вы не волнуйтесь, будет вам огненные штучки.

АДАР (вздыхает): Я так и знал, что мирный пейзаж – только для отвода глаз. Так что у нас за конкурс?

БАЛРОГ: Все очень просто. Вам нужно будет найти в той деревне кузнеца и попросить его выковать вам огненный меч.

ФАРАМИР (явно ожидавший более длинного задания): И всё?

БАЛГОР (кивает): Все.

СПАЙК (хмыкает): А где обязательные трудности и опасности? Кстати, деньги на покупку меча нам полагаются?

Кирн: Денег мы вам не дадим, а про опасности кузнец вам сам все расскажет. Он в курсе.

ЛЕГОЛАС (немного удивленно): Кузнец в простом поселке в курсе про ОДО?

БАЛРОГ: Да не, он в курсе местной ситуации. (бодро) В общем, вы идите, на месте разберетесь.

АДАР (грустно): Обычно, после таких слов ничего хорошего не случается.

 

Несмотря на свои слова, Адар первым идет в сторону деревни, видимо, опасаясь за свою маскировку. Его догоняют остальные участники. Кирн остается и продолжает затаптывать в траве языки пламени из-под Балрога.

 

СПАЙК (оглядывается на топчущегося Кирна и разводящего руками Балрога): Странные они какие-то. Ну ладно, этот огненный шкаф, он явно умом не отличается, но Кирн – он вроде как ведущий?

ФАРАМИР (веселится): Да, с Балрогом забавно вышло. Правильно он все больше в пещерах живет. (становится серьезнее) Но при Кирне ты лучше не говори, что он странный.

СПАЙК (заинтересованно): Он что, опасен для окружающих?

ЛЕГОЛАС (явно вспоминает недавние события): Пожалуй не настолько опасен, как Тирр... Но первый же проведенный им конкурс был довольно суров.

ФАРАМИР (кивает, значительно): О да… Клетки, ядовитые пауки, подводные змеи. А ведь это был всего лишь дополнительный конкурс в тот день.

АДАР (подхватывает): А еще он с Адаром на дуэли дрался. Сам видел. Чуть не зарубили друг друга (самодовольно). Видел бы ты, как Адар его рубанул!

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Ну да, и оба никак не могли остановиться. Пришлось Лин… (быстро поправляется) мне их разнимать (поглядывает на Адара). Сперва сбил Адара с ног, а потом еще лечил его, хотя он и отбивался.

АДАР (бормочет что-то, но очень-очень тихо)

ФАРАМИР (косится на них, качает головой)

СПАЙК: Ладно, я понял. С Кирном надо быть осторожнее.

АДАР (мрачно): И с Тирр тоже.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ладно, Кирн с Балрогом остался, а мы уже почти до деревни дошли. Надо будет у кого-нибудь спросить, где кузница.

ФАРАМИР (с сомнением): Уже почти ночь. Если кузница и открыта, то как мы её найдем? Все люди уже, наверное, по домам сидят, у кого мы дорогу спросим?

АДАР (уверенно): Как-нибудь найдем. Не впервой.

 

_поселок, дом кузнеца_

Кузнец – крепкого сложения мужчина, со слегка подпаленной бородой – откладывает молоток и утирает пот.

 

КУЗНЕЦ: Фух… Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня. Теперь можно и отдох… (прислушивается, сплевывает, сердито) Чтоб их молнией поразило, никак опять идут эти дармоеды…

 

Открывается дверь и внутрь дружной толпой вваливаются Адар, Леголас, Спайк и Фарамир.

 

АДАР (гордо): Я же говорил, что найдем! И нашли!

СПАЙК: Ну да, конечно. Только вот сперва мы нашли кабак на другом конце поселка, между прочим, а только потом уже кузницу.

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Там окна светились…

ФАРАМИР (усмехается): У Джека просто поразительное чутье на выпивку… (застывает, сам удивленный тем, что сказал)

ЛЕГОЛАС (косится на Фарамира, Адару очень тихо): Слушай, а как это ты на таверну сразу наткнулся?

АДАР (Леголасу, так же тихо и растерянно): Сам не знаю… Наверное, в образ вошел...

КУЗНЕЦ (критически осматривает своих гостей): Ну да, я так и знал, очередные приключенцы. Поимели бы совесть, темно уже на дворе, завтра бы пришли!

ФАРАМИР: Прости, батя, у нас срочное дело, никак нельзя откладывать.

КУЗНЕЦ (сочувственно): Понимаю, на лорда работаете, да? (качает головой) Злой он у вас, видать. Этого парня (показывает на Спайка), похоже, совсем загонял, вон он бледный какой. (смотрит на остальных) Да и вы не лучше. Мечей с доспехами нет, видно, что бедные.

АДАР (возмущенно): Это кто тут бедный? Да я офиц… (поправляется) Капитан Джек Воробей! Известнейший пират!

ФАРАМИР (не менее возмущенно): А я – наместник Итилиэна!

ЛЕГОЛАС (машинально поддерживает остальных): Ну, да! А я… я – придворный эльфийский менестрель.

КУЗНЕЦ (еще более сочувственно, как психам): Понятно… (Спайку) Ну, а ты у нас кем будешь?

СПАЙК (безразлично): Вампир я. Охочусь на людей, пью кровь, и все такое.

КУЗНЕЦ: Великолепно. (вздыхает) Ладно, значит вам нужен огненный клинок…

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): А нам за него что, не надо будет платить?

КУЗНЕЦ (удивленно): Разве вы ничего не знаете про то, как получить огненный меч?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Прости, мы не местные совсем. Может, ты нам расскажешь?

КУЗНЕЦ: Ладно. Это часть моей работы, так что ладно. (садится на стул) Присаживайтесь, вампиры-наместники и пираты-менестрели.

 

Все участники находят себе по табуретке и рассаживаются неровным полукругом вокруг кузнеца.

 

КУЗНЕЦ: Знач так… (чешет затылок) Понимаете, здесь вокруг хорошая земля, плодородная. И наши деды тут поселились поэтому. Вот только одной вещи не учли – что тут неподалеку вход в какие-то колдовские пещеры.

АДАР (нетерпеливо): Это как-то имеет отношение к нашему делу?

КУЗНЕЦ (с чувством): Конечно! В этих пещерах появляются огненные элементали, и иногда они выходят наружу!

ФАРАМИР: А почему мы эти пещеры не видели?

КУЗНЕЦ: Наверное, вы с востока пришли. Пещеры чуть к западу от деревни. Вход в них на курган похож. Когда тут дома строили, на курган никто и внимания не обращал – мало ли в мире гробниц лидеров степных племен? Но потом, когда вышли элементали… Эти существа поджигают все, чего коснутся. Вы даже не представляете, как они нам поля портили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оооо… думаю, мы можем себе это представить.

КУЗНЕЦ: Ну, тогда представьте. К счастью нас один странствующий маг надоумил, что, убивая этих элементалей, можно создавать сильное магическое оружие...

СПАЙК (с тоской): Ну вот, теперь еще и драться с огненной тварью.

КУЗНЕЦ: Не перебивайте, я уже почти закончил. Короче говоря, мы распустили весть о том, что у нас можно получить сильное магическое оружие, вот сюда приключенцы и повалили толпой. Мы им бесплатно помогаем в создании оружия, а они убивают элементалей, и все довольны.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А разве элементали не должны были кончиться, если за ними теперь охота?

КУЗНЕЦ (пожимает плечами): Так пещеры ж колдовские. Они там как-то то ли появляются, то ли сами плодятся.

АДАР (подводит итог): Значит, нам надо убить элементаля в пещерах, и мы получим меч?

КУЗНЕЦ (наставительно): Не все так просто. Чтобы сделать меч, нужны две вещи.

СПАЙК (мрачно): Ну конечно, просто убить злобного огненного элементаля им кажется недостаточным.

КУЗНЕЦ (опять пожимает плечами): Такие правила. Во-первых, вам нужно будет забрать огненный дух. Когда элементаль дохнет, из него дух вылетает, и его надо запечатать в бутылку.

ФАРАМИР (самому себе): Бутылку надо будет взять где-нибудь… Ну вот хоть в том же кабаке.

КУЗНЕЦ (продолжает): А еще для создания меча особый металл нужен, который с небес падает. Вот только такого металла в деревне нету.

АДАР (возмущенно): Как это – нет? А где он есть?

КУЗНЕЦ (неопределенно машет рукой): На севере маги башню построили, там у астролога этот металл есть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (без особой надежды): И как туда добраться?

КУЗНЕЦ (набирает побольше воздуха): Нуу… сперва день идти на восток, к змеиным пирамидам, потом дня четыре идти на север, мимо гномьей горы, к столице, оттуда всего за два дня можно на запад по реке добраться до одного поселка, откуда до башни уже рукой подать.

СПАЙК: А у тебя самого случаем этого металла не осталось?

КУЗНЕЦ: Увы, чего нет, того нет.

СПАЙК (с намеком): А если поискать?

КУЗНЕЦ (грустно): Все равно нет.

ФАРАМИР (быстро): Так, давайте без рэкета. Сперва предлагаю заняться приобретением бутылки и духа, а о металле подумаем позже.

АДАР (ехидно): Хорошо тебе без Арагорна – сразу командовать начинаешь.

ФАРАМИР (обижается): Если у тебя есть предложения получше – я жду.

ЛЕГОЛАС (успокаивающе): Предложений лучше пока нет. Я согласен с Фарамиром, давайте сперва поймаем дух в бутылку. (Спайку) Ты как, не против?

СПАЙК: Я не против. Хорошо бы еще все до утра сделать…

ФАРАМИР: Постараемся. (кузнецу) Ладно, отец, спасибо, что объяснил все.

КУЗНЕЦ: Как будут металл и дух, заходите еще.

АДАР (философски): Куда ж мы денемся…

 

Участники выходят из кузницы.

 

_кабак_

Зал занимает почти всю площадь этого одноэтажного здания. В это время народу уже немного – половина посетителей по одному или по двое спит за своими столами. За самым центральным столом сидят трое уже нетрезвых, но еще не отрубившихся посетителей довольно пожилого возраста и играют в подкидного дурака. За стойкой сидит сонный бармен и перемешивает какой-то фиолетовый напиток в стакане.

Входят участники. Фарамир и Спайк одинаково критически оглядывают помещение, а бармен так же критически оглядывает их. Леголас незаметно пихает Адара в бок.

 

АДАР (Леголасу): А?.. (понимающе) А… (старательно изображает воодушевление) Отличное место! Тихая гавань для усталого путника!

ПЕРВЫЙ КАРТЕЖНИК (сварливо): Уже не тихая.

СПАЙК (Адару): По-моему, мы сюда пришли по делу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Верно! (первым идет к стойке, бармену) Простите, уважаемый, у вас пустой бутылки не найдется?

БАРМЕН (не переставая размешивать напиток, совершенно без эмоций): Шестнадцать.

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): Шестнадцать пустых бутылок?

БАРМЕН (все тем же голосом): Нет, мне шестнадцать раз задавали этот вопрос в этом месяце.

ТРЕТИЙ КАРТЕЖНИК (икает): Я слышал, в этом месяце кузнец сработал только десяток фирменных мечей.

ВТОРОЙ КАРТЕЖНИК (поднимает свой стакан): Ну… За павших! (все трое дружно выпивают)

СПАЙК (смотрит на картежников): Да, оптимистично. (бармену) Так как с бутылками? Нам нужно поймать этого вашего огненного духа.

БАРМЕН (отпивает из своего стакана, морщится): Я вам вот что скажу. Абы какая бутылка духа не выдержит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но ведь мечи кузнец ковал… Значит, есть такие бутылки, которые подходят для этого дела?

БАРМЕН (с явным отвращением допивает свой стакан, выглядит намного бодрее): Ну, да, есть. Я как-то закупил контрабандный ром, но оказалось, что это редкая гадость – тут никто такое пить не будет. Но бутылки из под рома оказались прочные, и для ловли духов, похоже, идеально подходят.

АДАР: Вот ты нам такую и дай!

БАРМЕН (страдальчески): Вечно меня все гоняют. Дай, принеси. Официантка опять рано ушла…

ВТОРОЙ КАРТЕЖНИК (со знанием дела): Негоже такую девку на работе утомлять.

ПЕРВЫЙ КАРТЕЖНИК: Ну, да, она всегда к своему парню домой спешит. Чую – поженятся скоро.

ОДИН ИЗ СПЯЩИХ (не поднимая головы, бормочет сквозь сон): Неть... к мине она сигодни не прихдил… (начинает храпеть)

ТРЕТИЙ КАРТЕЖНИК (задумчиво): А может, и не поженятся…

ФАРАМИР (качает головой): Вот она какая – сельская жизнь.

БАРМЕН (внезапно): А бутылки у меня нету.

СПАЙК (теряет терпение): Как – нету? Разве не в ваших интересах, чтобы элементалей убивали? А если бутылки для духа не будет, то какой смысл на них охотиться?

БАРМЕН (слегка виновато): В месяц я заказываю один ящик на пятнадцать бутылок. А вы только что слышали, что вы – уже шестнадцатые за месяц.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может, все таки есть какой-то выход? Нам не очень охота ждать следующего месяца.

БАРМЕН (задумывается): Помнится, с самой первой партии старик Гиддаррик одну бутыль себе взял.

АДАР (переспрашивает): Гиддаррик? Это что, кличка такая?

БАРМЕН: Неа, у него папа заикой был. Так вот, он себе домой постоянно всякое старье и необычные вещи тащит. То ли музей решил открыть на старости лет, то ли лавку для туристов, поди пойми.

ФАРАМИР (решительно): Мы уже все поняли. Где этот тип живет?

БАРМЕН (вяло жестикулирует): Как выйдите, сверните налево и пройдите мимо трех домов, и сразу увидите избу Гиддаррика. Она у него ветхая, не перепутаете.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вежливо): Большое вам спасибо за помощь.

СПАЙК (расстроено): Рано благодаришь. Этот дед наверняка уже давно спит. До утра ждать…

БАРМЕН (похоже, опять начинает засыпать, меланхолично): У него бессонница.

ФАРАМИР (быстро): Так чего же мы ждем? Вперед и налево!

 

Боевой клич Фарамира, видимо, задевает что-то в душах старых картежников, от чего они начинают аплодировать.

 

АДАР (веселится): Ну пошли, Фарамир, налево. Обещаю, жене твоей мы не расскажем, что ты налево ходишь.

ФАРАМИР (пытается двинуть Адару локтем под ребра): Ну тебя, приколист фигов. Нам делом заниматься надо, а ты меня достаешь.

СПАЙК (качает головой): Это все-таки сумасшедший дом, а не реалити-шоу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Спайку): Лучше прикалывать друг друга, чем рыдать от того, что мы пока ничего найти не можем.

 

Участники уходят из кабака.

 

БАРМЕН (размешивает второй стакан с напитком, совершенно без эмоций): Ушли, так и не купив выпивки. Скряги.

 

_у дома Гиддаррика_

Участники стоят перед домом и с некоторым уважением разглядывают покосившуюся избу.

 

ФАРАМИР (критически): Да, старенькое здание…

ЛЕГОЛАС (значительно): Старинное. У меня такое ощущение, что дому этому лет больше, чем мне.

СПАЙК (нетерпеливо): Мы в дверь стучать будем, или просто полюбуемся домом и уйдем?

АДАР: А вот ты и постучи. Я лично боюсь, что от стука тут все обвалится к морготовой бабушке.

 

Спайк подходит к двери и стучит. С избы во все стороны сыпется какая-то пыль, но она остается стоять на месте. За дверью слышатся шаркающие шаги.

 

ГОЛОС ИЗ-ЗА ДВЕРИ (шепелявит): Сяс отклою! Подозите секундоську! Я узе не тот, сто раньсе, но я сяс отклою!

АДАР (вздыхает): Да уж, голос многообещающий. Хорошо, если он вспомнит, куда ту бутылку засунул.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Будем надеяться на лучшее.

 

Дверь с жутким скрипом открывается и на пороге появляется беззубый старичок с палочкой.

 

ГИДДАРРИК: Ну-сь? Вам сего?

ФАРАМИР (вежливо): Простите, что беспокоим вас в такой поздний час, но мы слышали, что вы коллекционер, и что вы приобрели в местном кабаке бутылку с ромом для коллекции. Скажите, у вас все еще есть эта вещь?

ГИДДАРРИК: Ась?

СПАЙК (громко): Дед! Где бутылка с ромом, что ты в кабаке купил?!

ГИДДАРРИК (кивает): А! Помню, помню… пойдемте, показу. Тут недалече… (уходит в дом)

 

Участники, переглянувшись, входят за ним.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (пораженно): Вот это да! Я такого никогда не видел!

АДАР: Не ты один…

 

Ведь дом оказывается просто забит самыми разнообразными вещами. Все вещи объединяет то, что они очень старинные. Впрочем, некоторые вещи – просто необычные.

 

ФАРАМИР (снимает какой-то небольшой предмет с чучела цербера, осматривает): Интересно, а это что за ручное оружие пыток?

ГИДДАРРИК (оглядывается): Нравится? Это стуська стоб уси прокалывать…

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится): Жуть какая. Фарамир, положи лучше это на место, и не трогай тут ничего… эдакого…

АДАР (веселится): Что, за ушки страшно?

СПАЙК (качает головой): Это, конечно, хорошо, но… Дед! Так где бутылка-то?

ГИДДАРРИК (кивает): Сейсяс показю! За мной идите, за мной! (уходит вглубь дома, лавируя между вещами)

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): А дедушка ловкий для своего возраста. Вон как быстро ускакал в таком бардаке.

ФАРАМИР (идет за Гиддарриком): Так поскакали за ним, пока не скрылся.

АДАР: А по-моему, этот дед нам сейчас не ту бутылку даст…

СПАЙК (глубокомысленно): Если вообще даст…

 

Гиддаррик приводит участников к пыльному сундуку.

 

ГИДДАРИК: Воть… плисли… (смотрит на что-то, занавешенное простыней) Кстати, вот есе холосая весь. (сдергивает простыню)

 

Все участники (даже Спайк) дружно делают шаг назад.

 

ГИДДАРРИК (радостно): Здолово, плавда?! Гоблинская богиня класоты! Как говолится, класота спасет мил…

АДАР: Угу, спасайся, кто может…

ГИДДАРРИК (завешивает статую простыней): А васа бутылка – в сундуке. (открывает сундук, от чего поднимается облако пыли)

ЛЕГОЛАС (чихает): Как же тут все пропылено…

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Наверное, пыль тут тоже имеет историческую ценность.

ГИДДАРРИК (вытаскивает бутылку, в которой плещется ром): Вот она! Холосая весь, у нас такое плочное стекло не делают!

СПАЙК: Замечательно. Ты нам отдашь эту бутыль? Нам она для дела очень нужна.

ГИДДАРРИК (качает головой): За так не отдам.

СПАЙК: Послушай, с деньгами у нас плохо… (слегка угрожающе), а бутылка очень-очень нужна.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спайк, перестань. Это не дело – угрожать пожилому человеку. Надо попробовать договориться.

ГИДДАРРИК: Тосно! Мне деньги не надо, мне нузна весь для коллексии. Я вам бутылку, а вы мне весь в обмен!

ФАРАМИР: Где ж мы найдем ему что-то для его коллекции?

АДАР (внезапно): Я знаю! (Гиддаррику) Слушай, дед, возьмешь настоящую шляпу капитана пиратов? (снимает свою шляпу, протягивает Гиддаррику)

ГИДДАРРИК (берет шляпу, отдает Адару бутылку): Согласен! Холосая сляпа, сталинная. (смотрит на Адара) Этот молодой селовек вообще весь в антиквалиате.

СПАЙК: Ладно, пошли отсюда.

ФАРАМИР: Да нам еще металл искать. (Гиддаррику) У вас металла с небес нет?

ГИДДАРРИК (разводит руками): Чего нету, того нету…

ФАРАМИР: Тогда пошли отсюда, пока Ад… Джека не растащили на музейные экспонаты.

 

Участники идут к выходу из дома. Первыми идет Фарамир, за ним Спайк, и последними – Леголас и Адар.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (Адару, тихо): Зря снял. Не пиратская у тебя так физиономия.

АДАР (обижается): Но-но-но! Попрошу! Ты вообще сухопутный эльф - ничего не понимаешь.

 

Участники выходят из избы. Гиддаррик закрывает за ними дверь.

 

ФАРАМИР (смотрит на бутылку в руках Адара): Так… думаю, ром нам не нужен, а нужна просто пустая бутылка.

СПАЙК: Ром можно вылить где-нибудь тут, и все.

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно пихает под ребра Адара)

АДАР (непонимающе на него смотрит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (глазами показывает на бутылку)

АДАР (тихо, но тяжело вздыхает): Я не позволю просто так вылить ром. (без особого энтузиазма) Это же ром!

ФАРАМИР (тоже вздыхает): А что ты предлагаешь?

АДАР (незаметно пытается наступить на ногу Леголасу, но тот отходит от него): Я его выпью! (мстительно смотрит на Леголаса) Но один я пить не буду, это уже пьянство!

ЛЕГОЛАС (с надеждой смотрит на Спайка): Может, ты поможешь это выпить?

СПАЙК (качает головой): Нет уж. Если я вампир – это еще не значит, что я спокойно буду пить что попало. (добавляет) Я ром не люблю. Вот, если бы хорошее вино, или хотя бы виски…

ФАРАМИР (очень старается не засмеяться, хлопает Леголаса по плечу): Ну, давай, менестрель. На тебя вся надежда. Помоги пирату в этом нелегком деле…

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): Ладно… (осматривается) Только давайте уйдем отсюда? Пить просто на улице… как-то это не правильно.

 

_поле совсем рядом с поселком, некоторое время спустя_

Фарамир и Спайк стоят и смотрят, как вокруг них радостно бегают Леголас и Адар, которые при этом поют что-то пиратское. В руках у Адара уже почти пустая бутылка рома. Судя по тому, что Фарамир слегка покачивается, он тоже успел приложиться к бутылке.

 

СПАЙК: Интересно, как мы потом будем бить элементаля, если тут почти все пьяные теперь?

ФАРАМИР (грустно): А я-то откуда знаю? А ты представь, что они так почти каждый день напиваются в разных составах… Думаешь, легко с ними дело иметь?

ЛЕГОЛАС И АДАР (хором): Так выпьем чарку, йо-хо!

ФАРАМИР (уже открыто жалуется Спайку): Вот видишь? А меня они не слушаются. Арагорна почему-то слушаются… иногда… А меня нет…

СПАЙК (констатирует): И ты тоже пьян.

ФАРАМИР: Нет, я полутрезв. Там в бутылке настоящая гадость, и именно поэтому я не пьян.

СПАЙК (косится на Леголаса и Адара): А зачем же они напиваются?

ФАРАИР (уверенно): Во имя долга!

АДАР (Леголасу, очень серьезно): Ты понимаешь, корабль – это не просто мачта, паруса, хоть без них и не обойтись…

ЛЕГОЛАС (Адару, тоже серьезно): А зато я в таланах больше понимаю…

 

Со стороны поселка к участникам идет побитого вида мужик с мешком.

 

МУЖИК (опасливо косится на Адара и Леголаса, Фарамиру): Эй… слышь... у вас случайно небесного металла нет?

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Нет его у нас. Думаем вот, как найти.

МУЖИК (переходит на радостный шепот): Можете больше не думать! У меня есть металл!

СПАЙК (подозрительно): А откуда у тебя этот металл взялся?

МУЖИК (тушуется): Ну… иногда приключенцы сюда приходят уже с металлом… И у них не получается побороть элементаля. А я за ними хожу в пещеры и забираю потом металл.

СПАЙК (с легким презрением): Понятно. Мародер ты, который по трупам шарит.

АДАР (останавливается, Фарамиру): О чем вы там говорите?

ФАРАМИР: Да… Этот тип говорит, что у него металл тот самый есть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (радостно): Ура! Теперь будет нам счастье!

МУЖИК (решительно): Только сразу говорю, что задаром не отдам. Я за ним в пещеры лез, жизнью рисковал.

СПАЙК (уже привычно переходит на угрожающий тон): А если у нас с деньгами не очень?

ЛЕГОЛАС (покачивается, но говорит твердо): Спайк! Мы же не бандиты... Давай сперва поговорим с ним, узнаем, чего он за металл хочет.

АДАР (пьяно ухмыляется): Ох уж эти эльфы. У каждого душа миротворца.

МУЖИК (еще более решительно): Я хочу за этот металл пять сотен золотых! Во!

 

Пауза. Все участники задумчиво смотрят на мужика.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (первый нарушает молчание, глубокомысленно): Не все проблемы можно решить мирным путем.

СПАЙК (недовольно): И зачем нужно было меня останавливать?.. (ловко хватает мужика за шкирку и поднимает его над землей вместе с мешком)

ФАРАМИР (показывает мужику кулак): Значит так. Или ты нам сейчас отдаешь небесный металл, или мы тебе сейчас…

МУЖИК (пугается, пихает мешок Спайку): Да вот он, в мешке! Только не убивайте…

СПАЙК (отпускает мужика, проверяет мешок): Вроде, не соврал.

АДАР (грозит мужику пальцем): Смотри, если обманешь – у Капитана Джека Воробья длинные руки!

 

Мужик быстро убегает. Слышится, как он говорит сам себе на бегу "ну, вот опять, почти каждый раз так".

 

СПАЙК (вытряхивает содержимое мешка на землю – это оказывается солидный кусок какой-то руды)

ФАРАМИР: Самое грустное будет, если он нас надул, и это простое железо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (внимательно рассматривает металл): Нет, не соврал. Я чувствую, что это непростой металл. Вон он как мерцает…

СПАЙК: По-моему, это у тебя в глазах от вашего рома мерцает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (весело): Может быть…

АДАР (закончил разглядывать руду): Ура! У нас есть металл! У нас все есть!

 

Нетрезвый Леголас подхватывает крики нетрезвого Адара, и они опять начинают скакать по полю. Адар собирается сделать очередной глоток из бутылки, но тут на его пути возникает Кирн. Разумеется, затормозить Адар не успевает и врезается в Кирна. Кирну на ногах устоять удается, а вот сам Адар падает на спину, при этом чудом не разлив оставшееся содержимое бутылки.

 

АДАР (резво выдыхает): Ух!

Кирн (растерянно): Ой…

ЛЕГОЛАС (не успевает следить за изменениями ситуации): Ура!

ФАРАМИР (уже разобрался в ситуации): Уй, млин…

СПАЙК (деловито засовывает руду в мешок и старательно делает вид, что он к остальным никак не относится)

Кирн (очень трагически): Джек! Прости, друг, дай я это подержу. (берет у него бутылку, рассматривает) Я понимаю, ты пытаешься утопить в роме горечь…

СПАЙК (бормочет сам себе): Замечательно, похоже, он не против, что они тут напились как…

АДАР (поднимается, непонимающе): А? Какую горечь?

Кирн (разъясняет): Ну как же? Я как только мониторы проверил, сразу сюда примчался! Подумать только, ты где-то потерял свою любимую шляпу… (опять трагически) ту самую, с которой ты столько лет ходил и…

АДАР (все еще не понимает): Потерял шляпу?..

ЛЕГОЛАС (уже разобрался в ситуации и явно слегка протрезвел): Ну, как же, Джек… Ты потерял свою капитанскую шляпу, а теперь запиваешь горе ромом…

АДАР (протестующе): Да не терял я шляпу! Вы же все видели, как я её обменял на эту проклятую бутылку!

Кирн (недоверчиво): Ты отдал кому-то свою шляпу? (очень подозрительно смотрит на Адара) Слушай, Джек, с тобой явно что-то не так…

ФАРАМИР (Спайку): Ну, вот и все… Я не буду за них заступаться, они сами прокололись.

СПАЙК (Фарамиру): В чем тут еще дело? Объясни хоть!

ФАРАМИР (Спайку): А сейчас сам все увидишь.

Кирн (понимает наконец, что перед ним совсем не Умбарец): Так! Адар, а ты какого Глаурунга тут делаешь?

АДАР (тоже начинает трезветь): Сам не видишь, что ли? Конкурс прохожу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Давайте решим этот вопрос спокойно… без грубости и…

Кирн (пристально смотрит на Леголаса): Так, понятно. Не Линдир, но все-таки эльф, даже принц. (мрачно) Интересно, а Фарамир и Спайк тут настоящие, или меня просто разыгрывают?

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Настоящий я…

СПАЙК: Я тоже настоящий. И об этом заговоре я понятия не имел.

АДАР (оправдывается): Нас Тирр попросила! Я бы по своей воле в этот костюм никогда не влез.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): А мне пришлось волосы перекрасить. Линдир и Джек не могли еще участвовать в конкурсе, так что Тирр поручила нам за них выступить.

Кирн (с чувством): Дурдом…

СПАЙК (задумчиво): Хм… а он все-таки не лишен здравого смысла.

Кирн (прикладывается к отобранной у Адара бутылке с ромом)

СПАЙК (так же задумчиво): Хотя, с другой стороны…

ФАРАМИР (Кирну, осторожно): Знаешь, я пробовал эту штуку… гадость редкая…

Кирн (допивает все, что оставалось в бутылке, отдает её Адару): По сравнению с тем, что вы мне устроили, это просто нектар.

ЛЕГОЛАС (сочувственно): Ну, зачем сразу так. Это же все Тирр устроила, а не мы…

Кирн: Не в том дело. Вы подумайте, как я буду выглядеть?! Увел на конкурс Линдира и Джека, а привел обратно Адара и Леголаса. Между прочим, тем, кто не смог явиться на конкурс, полагается засчитывать выбывание из шоу.

АДАР: Ну, нет, мы тут столько работали, мне пришлось ром этот пить… Я не согласен, чтобы после этого кто-то еще и выбывал.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Может, как-то можно без этого обойтись?

ФАРАМИР (с намеком): Подумай сам, если Линдира и Джека исключат, тогда в финалистах только мы с вампиром останемся.

Кирн (задумчиво смотрит на Фарамира, потом на Спайка): Ну, хорошо, попробуем как-нибудь замять это дело.

АДАР (с облегчением): Ну слава Морготу…

Кирн (внезапно строго): Никаких мне славов морготовых! Тирр я попрошу этот разговор с видео вырезать, а вы продолжайте изображать менестреля и пирата. Как-нибудь разберемся с этой ситуацией.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спасибо… не хочется мне, чтобы у нас тут кого-либо вот так исключали.

ФАРАМИР (Кирну): Послушай, раз уж ты здесь, можешь оказать маленькую услугу? Мы не уверены, правильный ли у нас тут металл и…

Кирн (задумчиво чешет затылок): Сделай им услугу, и они уже не слезут с твоей шеи… Ладно, в порядке исключения скажу, что металл правильный, и бутылка тоже. Вам осталось всего лишь получить огненного духа и принести все это кузнецу. (исчезает, пока его еще о чем-нибудь не спросили)

АДАР: Ничего себе "всего лишь".

СПАЙК (хмурится): Как-то он на меня посмотрел нехорошо. По-моему, я ему чем-то не нравлюсь.

АДАР (ехидно) А если бы он смотрел на тебя с нежной любовью, тебе бы больше понравилось?

ЛЕГОЛАС (торопливо): Лучше обсудим это потом. А сейчас надо завершить конкурс.

 

_пещеры под курганом к западу от деревни_

Пещеры обильно освещаются множеством светящихся красных кристаллов, которые, похоже, еще и греют. Откуда-то из глубины пещер доносится мерный рокот. По лестнице, ведущей от входа в курган, спускаются участники. Мешок с металлом тащит Фарамир, а бутылку – Адар.

 

ФАРАМИР (осматривается): Быстро ищем элементаля, убиваем и быстро убегаем. Надеюсь, эти элементали тут ходят по одному.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спайк, ты ведь вампир… ты этих элементалей не ощущаешь?

СПАЙК: По-моему, существа огня - элементали – не живые существа, и даже не разумные. А живых и разумных я тут не чувствую.

АДАР (прикалывается): А неразумных?

СПАЙК (смотрит на него, серьезно): Одного такого я вижу прямо перед собой.

ЛЕГОЛАС (морщится): Давайте уже не будем препираться.

ФАРАМИР: Вот именно. Так что без глупых приколов с одной стороны и без мрачных шуток с другой.

АДАР (усмехается): Фарыч, ты нас совсем развлечений лишаешь.

СПАЙК (шикает на остальных): Тссс! Я слышу, что кто-то приближается…

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): Точно. Вон оттуда. (показывает куда-то вглубь пещер)

ФАРАМИР (шепотом): Наверняка элементаль. Пошли. (идет первым, поудобнее взяв мешок)

ЛЕГОЛАС (догоняет Фарамира): Ты что, собрался мешком его забить?

ФАРАМИР (неопределенно): Нууу… металл тяжелый, думаю, можно будет им элементаля уфигачить.

АДАР (идет сзади, хихикает): Точно, оружие настоящего гондорца.

СПАЙК (опять шикает): Да тише вы! Вы лишаете нас преимущества внезапности.

 

Дальше участники двигаются на звук шагов элеметаля в полном молчании.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (шепотом): Стоп… Он идет по этому боковому коридору.

СПАЙК (кивает, тоже шепотом): Эльф прав. Надо засаду тут делать.

 

Участники занимают позиции возле входа в боковой коридор пещер. Слышатся приближающиеся шаги элементаля, после чего выходит он сам. Элементаль оказывается безликим человекоподобным существом, полностью покрытым огнем.

 

ФАРАМИР (не тратит времени на разглядывание врага, бежит на элементаля, замахиваясь мешком): Зашибу!

 

Похоже, сделать засаду внезапной не удалось, так как элементаль оказывается готовым к нападению. Сильным ударом огненным кулаком в грудь он отбрасывает Фарамира вместе с мешком. Одежда на месте удара сразу же загорается.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: О, Эру! Да эта штука хуже Балрога! (бросается на помощь Фарамиру и переворачивает его, чтобы затушить пламя)

ЭЛЕМЕНТАЛЬ (безмолвно надвигается на Фарамира)

СПАЙК (рычит): Нет уж, я тебе не позволю в самом конце запороть весь конкурс!

АДАР (помогает Леголасу тушить Фарамира)

СПАЙК (меняет облик на вампирский и становится между элементалем и остальными)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вампиры же, вроде, огня боятся?

СПАЙК (воет-рычит): Уууу!!! Я тоже боялся, пока сотню лет в преисподней не погорел!

 

Монстр забывает о Фарамире и пытается ударить нового врага. Спайк уворачивается от удара и сам бьет элементаля, огонь переходит на его руку, но тут же гаснет.

 

СПАЙК (торжествующе): Что, не нравится мертвая плоть?!!!

 

Вампир и элементаль начинают кружить по пещере, обмениваясь ударами. Сразу видно, что вампир гораздо более ловок, чем элементаль – пока что ему удается избегать огненных ударов. Остальные могут только наблюдать за дракой.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (на скорую руку залечивает Фарамиру ожог)

АДАР (похоже, не может терпеть бездействия, не выпуская из рук бутылку, подскакивает к дерущимся): А ну, дохни, тварь огненная! Дохни! (пинает элементаля по ноге, и отскакивает назад, так как сапог сразу загорается) А, проклятье! Что ж это за напасть такая!? (стряхивает с ноги пламя)

 

Элементалю пока не удается нанести ни одного удара по вампиру, однако ему удалось оттеснить Спайка к углу пещеры. Решая воспользоваться этим, элементаль широко раскидывает руки и просто движется на вампира, видимо, собираясь схватить и сжечь его. Ему это почти удается – так как вампиру некуда отступать, элементаль сталкивается с ним, и одежда Спайка вспыхивает. Но обхватить противника у элементаля не получается – Спайк, уже охваченный огнем, обеими руками хватает противника за голову и резко выкручивает её. Слышится громкий хруст, и голова элементаля оказывается в руках Спайка. Лишившись головы, монстр умирает, пламя перестает покрывать его, и он превращается просто в большую кучу пепла. Впрочем, одежда на Спайке, загоревшаяся во время драки, гореть не перестает.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (бросается к Спайку, но не знает, как его потушить): Фарамир, помоги!

ФАРАМИР (быстро вытряхивает металл из мешка, после чего начинает сбивать пламя со Спайка пустым мешком): Сейчас… потушим, только не паникуйте… Это еще ничего…

АДАР (почти кричит): Дух! Вон он!

 

Действительно, над пеплом поднимается что-то вроде светлячка ярко-красного цвета. Адар, стараясь не столкнуться со Спайком или Фарамиром, ловит дух в бутылку и быстро затыкает её пробкой. "Светлячок" бьется в стенки бутылки, но выбраться явно не может.

 

АДАР (трясет бутылкой): Есть! Поймали!

СПАЙК (уже не горящий, но весь обгорелый, очень мрачно): Если бы мы его после этого не поймали, я бы тебя самого в эту бутыль запихал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (взволновано): Надо убираться отсюда. По-моему, к нам еще элементали идут.

ФАРАМИР (бросает обгоревший мешок, хватает руду и несет в руках): Тогда пошли отсюда быстрее.

 

_кузница, уже почти под утро_

Мирная тишина прерывается сильным стуком в дверь. Так как на стук никто не открывает, стучащий применяет более жесткие методы – он выбивает дверь ногой. Первым в кузницу входят Фарамир, который, похоже, и выбил дверь, а за ним и все остальные участники. Навстречу выбегает кузнец в пижаме, ночном колпаке и с кувалдой.

 

КУЗНЕЦ (грозно): Какой гопник ко мне ломится?! Сейчас череп проломлю!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не гопники, это мы.

АДАР (без особого энтузиазма): Угу, мы устали, но собрали все, что надо.

КУЗНЕЦ (категорично): Это не повод ломать мне дверь. Не могли утром прийти?

СПАЙК (показывает на свое лицо и руки): Посмотри вот сюда. Мне пришлось своими руками голову элементаля оторвать, и я ждать до утра не буду.

КУЗНЕЦ (хмуро): Я видел тех, кто и посильнее обгорел.

ФАРАМИР (очень серьезно): Я тоже видел, но этим не стоит хвастаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Послушайте, мы все сделали, что надо было. Мы достали металл, мы убили элементаля и забрали огненный дух.

АДАР (подхватывает): И без меча мы отсюда не уйдем..

КУЗНЕЦ: Вот ведь упрямые какие. Видать, и правда, вас лорд сильно гоняет. (вздыхает) Ладно, подождите секунду. (уходит в боковую дверь)

 

Участники переглядываются.

 

ФАРАМИР: Куда он ушел?

АДАР (разводит руками): Понятия не имею. Может, за арбалетами, чтобы нас перестрелять.

 

Кузнец возвращается, неся какой-то меч в ножнах. Меч он отдает Леголасу.

 

КУЗНЕЦ: Вот, получите ваш меч, проваливайте отсюда и дайте мне поспать.

 

Леголас наполовину вытаскивает меч из ножен. Сталь клинка мерцает ярко-красным цветом, так же как и огненный дух в бутылке.

 

СПАЙК (стараясь казаться спокойным): Так у тебя все это время был меч?

КУЗНЕЦ: А ты думал, что вы мне вещи принесете, и я его за пять минут скую? Я теперь начну следующий делать, для следующих успешных героев.

ФАРАМИР (устало): Хоть героями обозвали, и на том спасибо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заканчивает любоваться мечом): Все равно, Балрог с Кирном от нас хотели, чтобы мы прошли испытание и собрали всё необходимое, так что…

ФАРАМИР: Да, ты прав. Ну, свою задачу мы выполнили, теперь можно возвращаться к Кирну.

 

Участники отдают кузнецу металл и бутылку с духом.

 

КУЗНЕЦ (убирает металл в большой ящик): Ребяты, вы этому лорду Кирну скажите, что он вас не бережет. Сразу видно, что злобный тиран.

АДАР (ухмыляется): Мы ему обязательно это скажем.

 

Участники уходят из кузницы.

 

_поле, неподалеку от поселка, там где теперь выжженный круг_

Балрог, видимо, опасаясь вызвать еще пожар, стоит по центру прожженного им в прошлый раз круга. Рядом ждет Кирн.

 

БАЛРОГ (смотрит на небо): Светать скоро будет. Надо бы им поторопиться, а то вампиру плохо будет.

Кирн (всматривается в сторону поселка): А вот они идут уже. Успели.

 

Подходят участники.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (сразу же вручает Кирну меч): Вот. Огненный меч, как и нужно было.

Кирн (поверяет меч): Отличная работа. Поздравляю вас с успешным завершением конкурса.

СПАЙК (скептически): Для кого как…

БАЛРОГ (смотрит на Спайка): Да, крепко тебя… Но ты ведь залечишь раны?

СПАЙК: Залечу, но думаешь, приятно так ходить?

АДАР (Кирну): Знаешь, кузнец просил передать, что ты злобный тиран и что ты нас злостно гоняешь.

Кирн (усмехается): Такая работа. Но, если это мне зачтется, меня иногда грызет совесть.

ФАРАМИР (машет рукой): Думаю, зачтется. (с интересом) Что с очками по этому конкурсу?

Кирн (кивает): Первое место и три балла получает Спайк за победу над огненным элементалем.

СПАЙК (флегматично): Хоть какая-то радость.

БАЛРОГ (уважительно): Здорово ты ему голову оторвал. Так даже Гэндальф не смог бы.

Кирн (бормочет): Гэндальф бы работал магией, а не руками… (продолжает) Два балла – эээ... два балла получает Умбарец.

АДАР (удивленно): Я?

Кирн (слегка язвительно): А кто ж еще? За жертву шляпы ради дела и за испитие большей части рома, ибо этот ром действительно был отвратительным. Один балл идет Фарамиру за решительность, хоть иногда и безрассудную.

ФАРАМИР (щупает обгоревшую одежду на груди): Да уж… это было…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Похоже, мне ничего не досталось.

БАЛРОГ (разводит руками и крыльями): Ну… главное же не победа, а участие…

Кирн: Не расстраивайся, гм, Линдир. Выступил ты тоже хорошо. А теперь, прошу всех обратно в замок.

БАРЛОГ (возмущенно): Какой замок? Вы же мне обещали, что после моего конкурса я могу уехать.

ФАРАМИР: Неужто тебе с нами так плохо?

БАРЛОГ: А скажешь не плохо? Прошлый раз в море чуть не утопили. Сегодня ночью в сугроб уронили. Никакого уважения к огненному демону!

СПАЙК (ворчливо): К вампиру тоже.

Кирн (машет рукой, Балрогу): Моргот с тобой. Можешь возвращаться.

 

Возле Балрога открывается два портал, в первый он первым же и уходит. Во второй заходят участники и Кирн.


	18. Chapter 18

**_в замке_ **

****

Грустный Халдир сидит на крыльце замка.

 

Аллора (подходит сзади, задумчиво): Что случилось, отчего такая грусть на лице?

ХАЛДИР (печально): Мы погрязли в суете.

Аллора (садится рядом, обалдело): Чего?

ХАЛДИР (также печально): Мы утонули в бессмысленной беготне непонятно за чем. Мы перестали петь красивые песни, мы больше не смотрим на звезды…

Аллора (хлопает ресницами)

ХАЛДИР (продолжает): Мы разучились созидать. Наша энергия направлена в пустоту и растрачивается без пользы для этого мира…

Аллора (осторожно): Хэл, с тобой все в порядке?

ХАЛДИР (печально): Да.

Аллора: Ты так тут хорошо сказал… То есть, все плохо, но сказано хорошо. А как с этим бороться?

ХАЛДИР (недоумевающе): С чем?

Аллора: Ну, с этим… С погрязанием в беготне и суете. Вот, например, я уже полчаса хожу и решаю взваленную на меня задачу – устройство очередного внеочередного конкурса. Похоже, это теперь будет моя специализация. Развлекать оставшихся от основных конкурсов. И твой совет?

ХАЛДИР (воодушевляясь): Талан!!!

Аллора (заикаясь): Ч-че-го? Опять?!

ХАЛДИР (смущенно): Да нет… Я подумал – строительство. Хороший созидательный командный конкурс. А? Я пытался сценарий написать, но ребята испугались так же, как и ты, когда я только это слово произнес.

Аллора (задумчиво): Ну, допустим, я не так уж и испугалась… Тааак… если мы вот тут… А туда, значит… Ага. Хорошо. Будет нам строительный конкурс. Иди в замок, собирай всех. Я сейчас буду.

 

_на втором этаже_

 

Появляется Тирр с Умбарцем и Линдиром.

 

Тирр (быстро озирается): Никто вроде ничего не заметил.

ЛИНДИР: А должны были?

Тирр (вздыхает): Очередной конкурс для финалистов начался минут двадцать назад.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А как же мы? Нас за это не исключат из финала?

Тирр: Не должны. Тем более, там за вас Адар и Леголас отдуваются.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ладно еще Леголас, с ним все понятно, но чтобы Адар из-за меня стал свою шею подставлять?

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): Зря ты о нем так думаешь.

Тирр: Вы тут делайте вид, что находитесь в замке в полном соответствии с расписанием и особо не попадайтесь на глаза Ли, а я за вами еще заскочу.

 

Тирр исчезает, Умбарец и Линдир спускаются вниз к остальным.

 

_в холле замка_

 

Из угла в угол слоняются неприкаянные участники и гости замка.

 

ХАЛДИР: А где Фарыч и этот… Спайк?

Аллора (появляясь): А Спайк и Фарамир на другом конкурсе, так сложилось исторически. Итак, дамы и господа!!! Прошу всех подойти ко мне поближе (призывно хлопает в ладоши)

 

Оставшиеся участники нехотя подтягиваются к ведущей. Аллора молча ждет, пока все подойдут поближе.

 

Аллора: Я не поняла. Что у вас с настроением? Вы устали от конкурсов?

БОРОМИР (мрачно): Нет. Только зверски надоело. Я не против подвигов, как боевых, так и мирных, однако…

ЛУРЦ (перебивает): Заколебался я. Не успел толком передохнуть – опять двадцать пять!

ДЕНЕТОР (мечтательно): Хочется мира, тишины и покоя…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (презрительно): Да? Тебе? (в сторону) Давить, всех…

Аллора (прерывает): Так, все высказались?

АРАГОРН (деловито): Ну, я бы еще хотел заметить…

Аллора (не слушая): Кто хочет домой – никого не держу. Включая финалистов. Думаете, мне больше делать нечего, только по пустыням да развалинам с вами шастать? У меня, может, такое… (замолкает, машет рукой) А, ладно, кого это сейчас может интересовать. (загадочно улыбается) Мира и тишины? Отлично. Наш следующий конкурс как раз такой. Мирный и тихий. Стройка!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (недоверчиво): Чего?

Аллора (жизнерадостно улыбаясь): Стройка. Четыре команды – четыре дома. Кто быстрее построит красивый, удобный и, главное, функциональный дом.

ВСЕ (молчат)

ЭОВИН (оглядывая притихших конкурсантов): С этими? Что-то строить? Они ж, кроме мечей, ничего в руках держать не умеют!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Я еще лук могу.

ГИМЛИ: Да, и гитару.

АРАГОРН (обиженно): Не понял! А дом на островах кто строил?

КЭРДАН: Да, а, простите, талан на тех же островах?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с изумлением глядя на Кэрдана): Корабел, ты? Строил? Талан?

КЭРДАН (не смущаясь): Да, а что?

ТРАНДУИЛ (молча качает головой)

Аллора: Ну, что? Мне самой вас поделить на четыре команды, или вы справитесь? Халдир, работай!

ХАЛДИР (громко): Так! Финалисты, ко мне, пожалуйста, и поближе, не стесняйтесь!

ЛИНДИР, УМБАРЕЦ и ДЕНЕТОР (выходя на середину, к Халдиру)

ХАЛДИР: Все просто – нужно по три добровольца. Кто хочет помогать Линдиру – подойдите к нему. Кто будет играть за Джека – вот он, Джек, ждет вас.

УМБАРЕЦ (улыбаясь, приподнимает шляпу)

ХАЛДИР: А кому хочется в команду Фарами… (делает жест в сторону Денетора, умолкает) Не понял!

ДЕНЕТОР (раздраженно): Я за него.

ХАЛДИР: Ааа… (всем) Так кто за Фарамира – прошу к господину Денетору. (довольно оглядывает всех)

Аллора (пихает Халдира под ребро)

ХАЛДИР: Ик! (спохватывается, всем) А кто изъявит желание поработать в пользу вампира – подойдите к… (взглядом обшаривает всех, участники съеживаются, прячут головы в плечи, кроме Трандуила и Кэрдана) … к Гимли!

ГИМЛИ: Э?

ВСЕ (осторожно выталкивают Гимли на середину)

БОРОМИР (толкает Эомера): Ну?

ЭОМЕР (недовольно): Что – ну?

БОРОМИР: Четвертым будешь?

ЭОМЕР (оглядывается на Эовин, та радостно кивает)

БОРОМИР: Пошли. Будем за брата моего… строить.

ЭОВИН (подхватывая Эомера под руку): Давай, братец, давай! Ты же не хочешь меня наедине с этими родственничками оставить?

ЭОМЕР (недовольно бухтит, но подчиняется)

ЛУРЦ (громогласно): Кэрдан, давай со мной, за Джека?

КЭРДАН (не оглядываясь на Трандуила, у которого слов нет, одни эмоции): Отчего же нет? Согласен. (вместе с Лурцем идут к Умбарцу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (сдавленно): Корабелл…

ЛИНДИР (подходит к Трандуилу с одной стороны): Ваше Ве… Трандуил, не обращай внимания. Тут происходят и более странные вещи.

РУМИЛ (оглядываясь на Лурца с Кэрданом): А тут – ничего странного. Подумаешь – орк с эльфом…

КЭРДАН (мимоходом): Урук-хай, а не орк.

РУМИЛ (продолжает): Ну, да, урук-хай с эльфом… (замолкает, задумавшись)

ТРАНДУИЛ (уже спокойно): Нет, я понял. Но меня беспокоит другое – эльфов всего четверо, нам явно не хватает одного… Раз уж некоторые решили немного развлечься в компании урук-хаев (вежливый наклон головы в сторону Лурца)…

ЛУРЦ (неожиданно отвечает совершенно идентичным поклоном)

ТРАНДУИЛ (замирает с открытым ртом)

АРАГОРН (решительно): Эх! Надо хоть раз сделать доброе, благородное дело… Гимли, не парься, я с тобой.

ГИМЛИ (радостно): Агр-р-рх!!!

СЭМ: И я, государь. Я с тобой хочу.

МЕРРИ: Не понял! А я?

СЭМ (пожимая плечами): Ну, кто ж не дает?

МЕРРИ (что-то считает на пальцах, оборачивается на Пиппина, расстроено): Нет, не получается.

ЛУРЦ: Эй, Пин, иди к нам! У нас когда-то неплохо вместе получалось…

ПИППИН (улыбается Лурцу, тихо, Мерри): Даже и не знаю. Тут про острова вспомнили… Я там его чуть не отравил.

ЛИНДИР (Пиппину): Вы квиты. Он тебе уже отомстил (улыбается)

ПИППИН (машет рукой): А! Мне всегда за Джека нравилось выступать. Давай, Мерри, посмотрим, кто кого, в очередной раз!

МЕРРИ (задорно): Посмотрим!

 

Хоббиты разбегаются по командам. 9-й назгул мнется на месте и бочком двигается к замку.

 

Аллора (Халдиру, тихо): Хэл, мы его теряем.

ХАЛДИР (бодро): Девятый, стоять!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (замирает на месте)

ХАЛДИР (бодро): На свободное место в командах – шагом марш!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (обалдев от командирского тона эльфа резво движется к оставшейся неукомплектованной команде, останавливается на полпути)

ХАЛДИР: Ну, что ты встал? Быстрее, команда тебя зажда… (переводит взгляд на команду эльфов, умолкает)

ТРАНДУИЛ (стараясь казаться спокойным): Халдир.

ХАЛДИР (невинно): Да, Ваше Величество?

ТРАНДУИЛ (спокойно): Это была плохая шутка.

КЭРДАН (тихо): Трандуил…

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я что, похож на эльфа, который работает вместе с назгулами?

КЭРДАН (громче): Трандуил…

ЛИНДИР: Я думаю, Хэл не шутил. А еще я думаю, что он тут, вроде как, соведущий, и спорить как-то…

ТРАНДУИЛ (громче): Он НЕ ШУТИЛ? Тогда понятно, почему мне не смешно.

Аллора (чувствует, что пора вмешаться): Так, все поделились? Отлично! Перемещаемся на строительные площадки! (щелкает пальцами)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Нет, но я возра…


	19. Chapter 19

**_конкурс Халдира_ **

 

Все исчезают и появляются на строительной площадке. Площади. Размеры ее приближаются к размерам главной площади Минас-Тирита, сама она поделена на четыре ровные части, в четырех углах стоят странные металлические конструкции желтого цвета, похожие на больших человекообразных роботов, а рядом свалены в кучу одежда, рукавицы и каски.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: …жаю!!!

Аллора (бодро): Выбирайте себе строительную площадку, и начинайте обсуждать – что строим, как строим, и что вам для этого надо.

ТРАНДУИЛ: С ним обсуждать? (кивает в сторону нахохлившегося 9-го назгула, стоящего в сторонке)

КЭРДАН (берет Трандуила под руку, отводит в другую сторону): Знаешь, я давно хотел тебе сказать… (дальнейший разговор не слышен)

ЛИНДИР (9-му назгулу): Ну, давай, пока старшие по званию отношения выясняют, будем выбирать площадку. Мы-то с тобой знаем, что с ведущими спорить бесполезно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): А чего тут выбирать… Вон, чуть правее нормальная площадка. Да они одинаковые!

ЛИНДИР (громко): Вот наша! (делает три шага, оказывается на первой площадке)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подходит, встает рядом с Линдиром): Ну, а что строить будем?

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Талан?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо стонет): Моооргооот…

ДЕНЕТОР (командирским голосом): Так, что смотрим? Не видели эльфа в паре с назгулом? Давайте, быстро выбираем площадку!

ЭОМЕР: А чего ты тут кричишь? В конце концов, кто здесь король?

БОРОМИР: Отец старше!

ЭОМЕР: А я – король!

АРАГОРН (прислушивается)

ЭОВИН (начинает хихикать, давясь смехом): Эо, ты не так говоришь. Надо спрашивать «Кто здесь государь?», вон, Арагорн знает. И грудь вперед побольше выпячивать.

АРАГОРН (отворачивается, деловито): Так, я уже вижу нашу площадку. (оглядывается, подозрительно) Никто на место государя не претендует?

ГИМЛИ: Ну, Ара, ты скажешь!

СЭМ и МЕРРИ (поднимают вверх обе руки, как бы сдаваясь)

АРАГОРН (успокоившись): Ну, и отлично. Наша площадка – левее.

 

Команда Спайка занимает вторую площадку.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (Эомеру): Будем пререкаться или займем ту площадку? (указывает пальцем на третью)

ЭОВИН (подхватывает Эомера под руку, тащит в указанном направлении): Займем, а там видно будет.

ЭОМЕР: Э! Э! Э!

БОРОМИР: Слава Эру!

 

Команда Фарамира занимает третью площадку.

Команда Умбарца, с интересом наблюдающая за остальными, спокойно переходит на четвертую.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И чего орать – они ж одинаковые!

ЛУРЦ (подхватывает): Да, что Денетор, что Эомер… (подумав) Да, и Арыч тоже.

ПИППИН (неуверенно): Вообще-то, Джек о площадках.

ЛУРЦ (смотрит на Умбарца, тот скорбно кивает): Нууу… Площадки тоже одинаковые.

 

В наступившей тишине слышен тихий разговор эльфов, которые с выяснения рабочей обстановки перешли на проблемы мирового масштаба.

 

Аллора (толкает Халдира): Руководи давай!

ХАЛДИР (громко): Так! Определяемся, что будем строить! Владыка, ваше Величество! Не хотите ли присоединиться к своим командам?

КЭРДАН (спохватываясь): Ладно, вопрос моего пребывания в Гаванях мы обсудим позже. Вернемся к своим командам.

ТРАНДУИЛ (неохотно): Вернемся. (эльфы расходятся по командам)

 

Участники осторожно начинают разбирать каски, рукавицы, спецовки и фартуки, негромко переговариваясь.

 

ЛУРЦ (примеряя каску): Предупреждаю, строить я не умею.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно, строил же. (критически оглядев площадку) Так. Что строить-то будем? Предложения есть?

ПИППИН (поднимает голову, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть из-под каски, сползшей на нос): Я бы предложил нору, но тут нет холма подходящего.

КЭРДАН: Судя по всему, талан будут строить Трандуил и компания, так что нам лучше выбрать нечто попроще.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Да уж, состязаться с лихолесцами и лориэнцем в постройке талана – дело гиблое. А вот моих познаний едва ли хватит на что-то большее, чем та изба, поставленная нами на острове.

ЛУРЦ (оживляясь): Ну, так в чем дело? Бревна, топоры, пилу двуручную, доски…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжая тем же тоном): И Гимли.

ЛУРЦ (осекаясь): Чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (невозмутимо): Ну, в тот раз топором орудовал Гимли. Ты что, умеешь с топором обращаться?

ЛУРЦ (решительно): Легко! (значительно тише) Только вот мы вдвоем с тобой замаемся бревна таскать. Там-то нас много было…

КЭРДАН (весомо): Втроем.

ЛУРЦ (скептически оглядывая седовласого эльфа): Ну, да. КэрЫч на субботнике.

ПИППИН (от металлической конструкции в углу площадки): Корабелл, а это что такое?!

Аллора (возникая рядом): О, это оборудование предоставлено компанией Weyland-Yutani Corp, одним из наших спонсоров. Это роботы-погрузчики, которые многократно усиливают любое движение человека или эльфа, управляющего аппаратом. С их помощью можно переносить тяжести весом в десятки центнеров. Инструкция по применению находится…

ЛУРЦ (подозрительно): А где малой?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (переглядывается с Кэрданом, встревожено): Пин?! Где ты?!

КЭРДАН (с интересом): Так где, говорите, инструкция?

ПИППИН (из недр погрузчика): Она тут была, Корабелл! Я ее уже просмотрел, ничего сложного!

 

На месте оператора погрузчика появляется Пиппин, который деловито пристегивает себя ремнями-фиксаторами, просовывает руки и ноги в специальные углубления, как бы примеряя погрузчик на себя, как скафандр.

 

ПИППИН: Он включается проще простого.

ЛУРЦ (отшатываясь): Малой! Тут один пылесос включил как-то!

КЭРДАН (при слове «пылесос» нехорошо вздрагивает, но не двигается с места)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (неожиданно заинтересованно): Давай, Пин, только аккуратнее!

ПИППИН (радостно): Па-берегись! (погрузчик оживает) Сейчас я его…

 

Робот поднимает по очереди каждую «руку» с захватами-тисками вместо пальцев, переминается с ноги на ногу, потом неожиданно делает шаг вперед, к Лурцу, аккуратно хватает его одной «рукой», поднимает над землей и осторожно переносит на два метра в сторону.

 

ЛУРЦ: А! А! А!!! (оказываясь на земле) Ах ты, паразит норкоживущий! Да я тебе…

 

Раздаются громкие аплодисменты. Все участники с интересом только что наблюдали за процессом освоения робота, и теперь бурно аплодируют Пиппину. Впрочем, не все. Мерри уже штурмует робота на своей площадке.

 

ЛИНДИР (оглядев участников своей команды): Ну, никто не возражает, чтобы я попытался освоить это чудо техники?

ТРАНДУИЛ: А руководить кто будет, финалист? Нет уж, лучше я.

ЛИНДИР (отступая к погрузчику): Руководство я оставлю более мудрому и опытному участнику. И не царское это дело, бревна таскать. А погрузчик в управлении едва ли сильно отличается от пятого Квейка…

ТРАНДУИЛ (подозрительно): А разве пятый Квейк уже вышел? Тогда почему у меня его еще нет?! (спохватывается, тихо паникует) А кто тебе сказал, что талан строить - это царское дело?

РУМИЛ (тихо): Ваше Величество, у меня есть большой опыт в строительстве таланов.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Тоже мне, лесной эльф, король ЛихоЛЕСЬЯ! Давить таких королей!

ТРАНДУИЛ (сделав вид, что не заметил последней реплики с мест): Итак, Линдир, марш читать инструкцию, Румил, заказывай необходимые материалы, а ты… Эй, ты!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (демонстративно не поворачиваясь, брюзгливо): С кем я связался! Активист… Шеф меня не видит, а то развоплотил бы давно! Давить надо таких активистов.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Эй, ты! Кольценосец! Назгул!

ЛИНДИР (включая погрузчик): Сейчас, доставим... (робот повторяет подвиг Пиппина, перенося назгула с края площадки пред королевские очи)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (освободясь от мертвой хватки погрузчика): Моргот тебя забери, менестрель! Я рад, что ты научился играть в новую игрушку, но это не повод обращаться со мной, как с чучелом!

ТРАНДУИЛ (подавляет желание спросить «почему «как»?): Девятый… Ты ведь Девятый?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Ну!

ТРАНДУИЛ (игнорируя наглое поведение): Мы тут не в игрушки играем, а пытаемся помочь выиграть нашему финалисту. Если ты в нашей команде, изволь играть по правилам.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Меня насильно впихнули в команду! Я вовсе не обязан помогать эльфам!

Аллора (возникая рядом): Что за шум, а драки нет? (разбирается в ситуации, спокойно) Ну, что ж, если ты отказываешься играть, я снимаю команду с этого конкурса. Они не могут участвовать втроем, так что придется им позагорать, оставшись без баллов. (поднимает руку, чтобы щелкнуть пальцами)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно, но торопливо): По деревьям лазить не умею. Но я в деле.

Аллора (улыбается): Вот и отлично. Сейчас заказывайте Хэлу необходимое для строительства, и вперед. (исчезает)

ЛИНДИР (нарушает молчание): Спасибо.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Не надо мне твоего спасибо. Это не ради тебя, а ради того, чтобы мои коллеги меня на смех не подняли. Как же, эльфов испугался, конкурс сорвал… Не дождетесь!

РУМИЛ (примирительно): Главное, мы в игре.

 

Денетор, Боромир, Эомер и Эовин надели каски и разбирают остальной инвентарь. Эовин поглядывает в сторону робота.

 

ЭОМЕР: Эо, может, не надо? Мы сами справимся. Три здоровых мужика не смогут десяток камней перетащить?

БОРОМИР: Поддерживаю. Не доверяю я никаким железкам, кроме меча.

ЭОВИН (задумчиво): Даже для одной выбранной нами башни это явно не десяток камней, это несколько больше.

ДЕНЕТОР: Даже не думай. Не под силу слабой женщине управлять этой тушей!

ЭОВИН (гордо): Я не слабая женщина! (срывает с головы каску, бросает ее на землю и стремительно забирается в робота. Эомер, Боромир и Денетор не успевают дернуться, как погрузчик уже делает первые движения)

 

АРАГОРН (философски наблюдает, как Мерри в погрузчике меряет шагами площадку, осваивая повороты тела робота и подъемы «рук»): Гимли, на тебя вся надежда. Что строим?

ГИМЛИ (важно): Ничего нет лучше кирпичного дома на две комнаты, с крылечком и черепичной крышей.

СЭМ (недоверчиво): Это ты где такой видел?

ГИМЛИ: Телевизор не только для «Поля чудес» придуман. Там много полезного показывают!

АРАГОРН: Так, постановляю... постанавливаю… Тьфу, короче: строим кирпичный дом под руководством Гимли!

 

На краю площадки оказывается вращающаяся цистерна со строительным раствором и куча кирпичей, упакованных аккуратными пачками, мастерки и ведра.

 

ГИМЛИ: Э! (закашливается) Ара, я не сказал, что умею их строить!

АРАГОРН (бледнеет, краснеет, хватает ртом воздух)

СЭМ (торопливо): А от тебя требуется руководить, а не строить!

ГИМЛИ (успокаиваясь): Да? Ну, ладно. Элессар, ты возражать не будешь?

АРАГОРН: Нет! Делайте, что хотите. (направляется к куче касок и рукавиц, выбирает себе по размеру фартук и хватает мастерок) Командуй, Гимли!

ГИМЛИ: Э, это ты рано схватил. Надо выкопать яму под фундамент, залить ее бетоном, а потом на нем уже строить дом. (добавляет) После высыхания.

СЭМ (подозрительно): А как долго оно сохнет?

ГИМЛИ: Ну, неделю, может, две.

АРАГОРН (в ужасе): С ума сбрендил, бородатый? У нас конкурс до вечера!

ГИМЛИ (оскорблено): От небритого слышу! Можно и без фундамента…

АРАГОРН: Во, это нам подходит!!!

ГИМЛИ (продолжает, но за воплем Арагорна его никто не слышит): …но оно все обвалится.

АРАГОРН (не слыша последней фразы): Вот и отлично! Сэм, выбираем место поровнее и начинаем класть стены! Мерри, с тебя подтаскивать нам кирпичи и раствор, Гимли, с тебя руководство и раствор в ведрах, лопата рядом с цистерной, я видел.

 

Лурц с мрачным видом рассматривает гору бревен.

 

ЛУРЦ: Это что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Бревна.

ЛУРЦ: А зачем на них такие штуки?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну… Это пазы, чтобы бревна складывать, крепить их между собой. Ну, чтобы не расползлось все.

КЭРДАН: О нас позаботились заранее, могли бы оставить нам и обработку. Теперь главное – не ошибиться в конструкции, прорубить дверь, окна, положить пол и крышу. Кстати, Джек, займись обстругиванием досок. Рубанок рядом с ними. Мне вовсе не улыбается занозить все руки. Пиппин, сейчас я придумаю план, ты согласно ему будешь подносить бревна к нам с Лурцем, а мы будем их укладывать в сруб. Начали!

 

ХАЛДИР: Леди Аллора, но как же они будут строить талан без мэллорна?

Аллора: Хэл, ты спятил? Как я тебе сюда перетащу мэллорн? Ладно еще – береза-сосна-дуб-осина. Но мэллорн!

Тирр (появляясь): Кто дуб? Опять ругаетесь?

ХАЛДИР (бросаясь к Тирр, как к последнему спасителю): Леди Тирр, (Тирр шарахается в сторону) нам срочно нужен мэллорн. Команда Линдира выбрала строительство талана, а что это за талан на осине?

Аллора (скептически): Помнится, на сосне строили…

ХАЛДИР (горячо): А чем это закончилось? Мэллорн термиты не сгрызли бы! Подавились бы!

Тирр (задумчиво): Ясен мэллорн, это вам не осина…

Аллора (предостерегающе): Тирр, Тирр!

Тирр (вздыхая): Мы обещали предоставить им условия для строительства того дома, который они выберут? Обещали. Обещания выполнять надо?

Аллора (тоже вздыхая): Надо.

 

Тирр исчезает.

 

Аллора: Ну, вот. Сейчас приволочет мэллорн… Нельзя же такие вещи из измерения в измерение без последствий перебрасывать! Хэл, совести у тебя нет!

ХАЛДИР (оглядывая конкурсное пространство): Есть, есть. Ничего измерениям не будет!

 

Появляется Тирр, рядом с ней – два огромных дерева, переплетенных ветвями. Халдир отшатывается, а со своих площадок на погрузчиках огромными шагами шагают Мерри и Пиппин, забыв о работе.

 

МЕРРИ: Древень!!!

ПИППИН: Привет, мы так давно не виделись!

ФАНГОРН (опуская на землю мэллорн, который держит в своих ветвях-руках): Угмххх… Малыши-хоббиты! Как вы выросли!

МЕРРИ (выскакивая из погрузчика): Да нет, это не мы, это автоматы. А мы вот какие!

ФАНГОРН (шумно вздыхая): Значит, не выросли.

ПИППИН (не вылезая из погрузчика, машет его механической рукой): Мы как-нибудь заедем в гости, тогда и подрастем.

Аллора (щелкает пальцами, мэллорн оказывается на площадке эльфов и назгула).

Тирр: Ну, все, все. Спасибо, Фангорн. (исчезает вместе с энтом)

 

Аллора: Все, можете приступать. Не самый большой мэллорн, но на талан хватит! Мерри, Пин, давайте, по рабочим местам, вас уже ждут.

 

Хоббиты разбредаются по площадкам, у всех появляются строительные материалы.

 

Аллора: Хэл, командуй начало конкурса.

ХАЛДИР (громко): Конкурс строительства объявляю открытым!

 

_первая площадка_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (придирчиво оглядывая мэллорн): Так. Строить будем там (указывает рукой на ту сторону мэллорна, которая на первый взгляд ничем не отличается от других)

РУМИЛ (со знанием дела): Да. Идеально.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Чего там идеального? Как курицы на насесте.

ТРАНДУИЛ (игнорируя назгула): Так. Румил, ты лезешь наверх и принимаешь доски. Девятый, ты будешь строить лестницу – я покажу как. Линдир, эта штука сможет передать Румилу наверх материалы?

 

Линдир что-то переключает на панели управления, погрузчик берет «рукой» Румила поперек талии, «рука» начинает удлиняться, раздвигаясь, как подзорная труба. Румил оказывается на нужной высоте, сигналит Линдиру, погрузчик высаживает его на широкой ветви мэллорна и складывается обратно.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Отлично. Начали!

 

_вторая площадка_

 

ГИМЛИ (сидя на перевернутом ведре, следит за строительством): Ара, твой край кривой. Ровнее клади!

АРАГОРН (ворчит, поправляя ряд кирпичей): Не царское это дело…

СЭМ: А с моей стороны?

ГИМЛИ (одобрительно): Хоббита всегда видно по старательности и аккуратности…

МЕРРИ (из погрузчика): Па-берегись!!! (рядом с Гимли падает и рассыпается очередная пачка кирпичей, вывалившаяся из «руки» погрузчика)

ГИМЛИ (вскакивает): Вот криворукий! Издалека видно хоббита!!! Ничего поручить нельзя!

АРАГОРН (с намеком): Гимли, у меня раствор заканчивается…

 

_третья площадка_

 

Стена будущей башни уже по пояс строителям.

 

ЭОВИН (подносит погрузчиком два больших камня Эомеру и Боромиру): Принимайте!

ЭОМЕР (укладывает «свой» камень на стену, неожиданно камень срывается и падает внутрь, Эомер еле успевает отскочить): Моргот тебя побери!

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): Да, это тебе не мечом размахивать… (погрузчик подходит ближе, достает камень, кладет обратно, дожидается, пока Эомер обмажет камень строительным раствором, только тогда отпускает)

БОРОМИР (облокотившись на свой камень, наблюдает за процессом.): Что, родственник, не царское это дело?

ЭОМЕР (не успевает ответить)

 

Камень вырывается из-под руки Боромира, но падает снаружи и катится прямо на Денетора, который, чертыхаясь, навинчивает на тяжелую дубовую дверь чугунные петли.

 

БОРОМИР: Папа!!! (перепрыгивает через стену, бежит за камнем)

ДЕНЕТОР (оборачиваясь, видит камень, катящийся на него и дверь): Нет!!! Только не дверь! (загораживает собой свое творение, плохо соображая, что делает)

ЭОВИН (сквозь зубы): Ну, прям как дети! («рука» погрузчика, стремительно удлиняясь, догоняет валун, останавливает его в полуметре от остолбеневшего Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР (потеряно): Я ее час целый строгал! (приходит в себя) Черт знает, что такое! Никакой безопасности!

БОРОМИР (подбегая): Папа, ты в порядке? (горестно) Я его не смог удержать!

ДЕНЕТОР (багровея): Ах ты, отцеубийца! Да если бы не невестка, чтоб сейчас от моей двери и меня осталось??? Нееет, зря я на тебя так надеялся! Был бы здесь Фарамир, он бы сам под этот камень бросился, а на меня бы его не уронил! Чучело безрукое!

ЭОМЕР (обалдело): Эо, мне послышалось, он что-то про Фарыча сказал. У меня слуховые галлюцинации?

ЭОВИН (так же обалдело): У меня те же галлюцинации. (поднимает камень, осторожно переносит его к стройке) Прими камушек, пока они там разбираются…

БОРОМИР: Папа! Я ж не нарочно! (отворачивается в сторону, кусает губы)

ДЕНЕТОР (смягчаясь): Дуболом… (подходит к сыну, трепет его по плечу) Ладно-ладно. Дверь цела, все живы.

БОРОМИР (не поворачиваясь): Что ты к двери прицепился? Я чуть не умер от страха, а ты – дверь.

ДЕНЕТОР (с тихой гордостью): Я ее сам делал. Понимаешь? Вот вас с Фарамиром сам – и дверь эту. Больше ничего я своими руками в этой жизни, пожалуй, и не сделал.

БОРОМИР (улыбаясь, оборачивается): Ну, положим, нас с братом ты, все-таки, не руками делал.

ДЕНЕТОР (замахивается на Боромира): Не смей отцу хамить! Марш работать, лодырь!

 

_четвертая площадка_

 

ЛУРЦ (изнутри почти готового сруба): Заноси малой, заноси! Майна! Вира! Майна, чтоб тебя!

КЭРДАН (тоже изнутри, прорубая окно): Лурц, это две противоречивые команды. Хорошо еще, Пин их принимает так же, как и ты – за ругательства, а то свихнулся бы, выполняя…

ЛУРЦ (принимая очередное бревно): Да? А я не знал, что это еще и команды.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (издали, от штабеля с досками): Господа, у меня все готово. Что делать?

КЭРДАН (показывается из дверного проема): Сейчас, еще один ряд бревен, и вы с Лурцем полезете наверх, остов для крыши делать…

ЛУРЦ: А ты, Кэрыч?

КЭРДАН (улыбаясь): А не царское это дело – по крышам лазить. Я буду окна доделывать.

 

_в центре площади_

На двух валунах из запасов команды Фарамира сидят Аллора и Халдир, наблюдая за строителями.

 

Аллора (задумчиво): А не покалечатся?

ХАЛДИР (пожимая плечами): Не должны. Видите, сами пока справляются. А если что, ваши спасатели, думаю, успеют вмешаться. Это ведь не какая-то там огненная пропасть, а обычное строительство.

Аллора (так же задумчиво): Какие спасатели? Конкурс был заявлен как мирный, тихий и безопасный. Так что - никаких спасателей.

ХАЛДИР (бледнея, переводит взгляд на Румила на вершине мэллорна): А если упадет?

Аллора (смотрит туда же): Не должен.

 

Румил, зацепившись ногами за ветку, висит вниз головой, а руками кладет крышу у талана из досок, которые ему подает Линдир. Трандуил с назгулом строят лестницу.

 

ХАЛДИР: Бандарлог несчастный!

Аллора (с некоторым восхищением): А, по-моему, он ничего.

ХАЛДИР (икает): Как, и он?

Аллора (невинно): Ну, вы, эльфы, все ничего.

ХАЛДИР (заинтересованно): И Трандуил?

Аллора (оглядывая короля): Вполне.

ХАЛДИР: И Кэрдан?

Аллора (торопливо): Это к Ли, ей виднее.

ХАЛДИР (понимающе кивает): И я?

Аллора (оценивающе на него смотрит): Ресницы у тебя длинные. И профиль орлиный. Помню, с мечом ты хорошо смотрелся…

ХАЛДИР (приосанивается)

Аллора: …килограмм десять сбросишь – совсем красавец будешь.

ХАЛДИР (сникает): Ну, вот, и вы туда же. Это мышцы!

 

Со стороны площадки команды Фарамира доносится вопль Денетора. Аллора вздрагивает.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Дверь!!! Дверь аккуратнее, варвар роханский!

ЭОМЕР: От погорельца слышу! Кто так петли присобачил, что они отваливаются в руках?

БОРОМИР: Не смей орать на моего отца!

ЭОМЕР: Тогда сам дверь держи!

Аллора (вздыхает): Нет, эти если и покалечатся, то самостоятельно, помогая друг другу.

ХАЛДИР: Там Эовин, разнимет.

Аллора: Между прочим, до конца конкурса осталось всего полчаса. Успеют?

ХАЛДИР (оглядываясь): Талан почти готов. В избе уже дверь вешают, как и в башне. Коттедж кирпичный как раз черепицей покрывают. Успеют.

 

_первая площадка_

 

Румил укладывает последнюю доску, соскальзывает с ветки на крышу, а потом на пол талана.

 

РУМИЛ (вниз): Ваше Величество, долго еще лестницу-то класть?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Да нет, мы сейчас. Уже немного осталось.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (увлеченно крепя очередную ступеньку): Держи крепче, сорвется ведь!

ТРАНДУИЛ (переключается с Румила на лестницу): О, прости.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да, ладно. Пальцы береги!

ЛИНДИР (поднося очередную партию досок к лестнице): Может, вам помочь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (отмахивается): Справимся. Осталось всего штук десять.

 

_вторая площадка_

 

ГИМЛИ (обходя дом, задирает вверх голову): Государь! Слева от тебя черепица вот-вот посыплется!

АРАГОРН: Небось не посыплется. Элессар клал!

СЭМ (из дома): Если и посыплется – то по-королевски!

МЕРРИ (вылезая из погрузчика): А ничего домик получился!

 

_третья площадка_

 

ДЕНЕТОР (отходит в сторону, смотрит на немного нескладную трехметровую башню с четырьмя маленькими окошками под черепичной конусообразной крышей и дубовой дверью): Красота-то какая! Лепота!

БОРОМИР (неуверенно): Особенно дверь.

ЭОМЕР (помогает Эовин выбраться из погрузчика): Да, дверь – просто шедевр!

ЭОВИН: Дайте, изнутри хоть это произведение посмотрю. (подходит к башне, открывает дверь, заглядывает, закрывает): Да. Насчет функциональности этого шедевра я бы поспорила. Но как курятник вполне сойдет.

ДЕНЕТОР (оскорбленно): С такой дверью? Куры золотые будут!

 

_четвертая площадка_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывая избу): А что? Не хуже той, с острова.

ПИППИН (вылезает из погрузчика, бежит к Умбарцу): Лучше! В той окон не было!

ЛУРЦ (спрыгивает с крыши): Кэрдан, мы гении строительного дела!

КЭРДАН (спрыгивает следом): Ну, не гении, но и не полные бездарности. Два очка должны быть нашими. Я так думаю.

 

Аллора (призывно хлопает в ладоши): Все! Конкурс окончен. Начинаем сдачу-приемку объектов!

ХАЛДИР: Первая площадка! Готовы?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Готовы! (резко выпрямляется на верхней площадке лестницы, покачивается и чуть не падает, балансирует на краю, пытаясь сохранить равновесие)

 

Румил бросается к королю, Линдир, только что вылезший из погрузчика, впрыгивает обратно, чтобы подхватить Трандуила его «рукой», но всех опережает 9-й назгул, просто схватив Трандуила за руку.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (переведя дыхание): Спасибо, Девятый.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо, отряхивая руку): Не за что, лихолесец. Мне смерти на конкурсах с моим участием ни к чему. Да еще и короля. Себе дороже.

Аллора (оправившись от испуга): Так. Все живы. Линдир, сними их оттуда, пока кто-нибудь не свалился.

ЛИНДИР (с облегчением вздыхает): С удовольствием. (себе под нос) А то был бы вот Леголас пожизненным ИО короля…

 

Линдир снимает Румила, Трандуила и назгула с мэллорна. Аллора и Халдир поднимаются по лестнице, осматривают талан, о чем-то переговариваются и спускаются вниз.

 

Тирр (появляется): Аллорочка, можно у тебя на минутку умыкнуть Лина и Джека?

Аллора (удивленно): Но у нас же конкурс. Не положено, и вообще…

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): /Тирр, что тебе опять от нас надо?/

Тирр (строит глазки Аллоре): Ну, пожалуйста. Муррр!

Аллора (тает): Да бери их, конечно. Думаю, со сдачей объектов их команды и без них справятся. Тем более, талан мы уже посмотрели.

Тирр (радостно): Я их скоро верну. (исчезает вместе с двумя финалистами)

 

ХАЛДИР: Вторая площадка, готовы?

ГИМЛИ: Готовы, Хэл!

Аллора (опасливо подходит к кирпичному дому с слегка выпирающими наружу боками): Так… Халдир, загляни внутрь.

ХАЛДИР (осторожно подходит ближе): Давай в окна заглянем – там все видно будет.

 

Заглядывают в окна, обходят дом вокруг и, перекинувшись несколькими словами, направляются к гондорцам.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Прошу! Дверь можете не бояться открывать, она крепкая!

ЭОМЕР (тихо): Башня тоже ничего, не развалится.

 

Аллора и Халдир заглядывают внутрь, заходят.

 

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): Интересно, за курятник вообще баллы начисляют?

БОРОМИР: Это башня!

ЭОВИН (грустно): Ну да, я знаю…

 

Ведущие выходят из башни, направляются к избе Умбарца. Осмотр последней площадки проходит мирно, тихо и взаимно вежливо.

 

Аллора (выходит в центр площади): Итак, результаты конкурса строителей.

 

Все собираются вокруг Аллоры и Халдира.

 

Аллора: Три балла получает команда… Умбарца.

 

Лурц радостно ревет и потрясает в воздухе кулаками, Кэрдан тихо улыбается, Пиппин в восторге подпрыгивает.

 

КЭРДАН: Жаль, Тирр Воробья забрала. Он бы сейчас порадовался.

 

Аллора: Их дом построен в самой мирной и дружелюбной обстановке и, по нашему мнению, он больше всего похож на настоящий дом. Два балла получает команда Линдира.

 

Кэрдан в приветственном жесте поднимает руку, Трандуил склоняет в ответ голову, принимая поздравление. Румил хлопает Линдира по плечу, а 9-й назгул презрительно фыркает.

 

Аллора (продолжает): Один балл присуждается команде Фарамира, и 0 – команде Спайка.

 

ЭОВИН (подпрыгивает): Ура!!! Да здравствует курятник!!!

 

Боромир и Эомер пожимают друг другу руки, а Денетор оглядывается на дверь башни с гордостью.

 

ГИМЛИ: Я предупреждал, что не умею строить дома.

ПИППИН (подходит к Мерри): Ничего, в следующий раз ты меня обыграешь.

МЕРРИ: Да ладно. Я как-то не в расстройстве.

АРАГОРН (оглядывается на дом): И вот так всегда. Говорил я, что не царское это дело.

 

Кирпичный дом медленно делается все более пузатым, и неожиданно разваливается с грохотом и скрежетом. Все подпрыгивают, оборачиваются.

 

ГИМЛИ (философски): Я же говорил, что без фундамента оно непременно развалится. А поскольку все развалилось, отпустите меня, наконец, домой!

Аллора (кивает): Раз уж ты так хочешь. Тирр, забери его. (не секунду появляется кошка и исчезает вместе с Гимли)

 

Остальные заходят в портал.


	20. Chapter 20

**_в операторской, чуть ранее_ **

 

Тирр вручает пирату и эльфу костюмы Деда Мороза и Снегурочки.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нервно): Что?! Опять?!! (с)

ЛИНДИР (стонет): Эрууу…

Тирр: Вы же не хотите подвести вашу милую знакомую девушку – Бабу Ягу?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А вот мне интересно, где те морозы-снегурочки, которые изначально должны были придти на ее утренник?

Тирр: Жутко безответственные типы, кстати. Если бы волшебный лес вас туда не выбросил, то и детям бы праздник испортили, и девушку ту с работы уволили бы за срыв мероприятия. Так что, считайте себя временно призванной частью новогоднего чуда.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): И сколько у нее еще этих утренников будет?

Тирр: Последний. Просто вашими усилиями их праздник занял первое место в районе и их пригласили на показательные выступления.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо было меньше стараться, тогда бы и не пригласили! А это все ты, менестрель! «Давай еще их посмешим», тигру уссурийскую притащил… Конечно! Смотри еще, чтобы нас потом и на городских, и на областных смотрах не заставили выступать!

Тирр (хихикает): Все возможно.

ЛИНДИР (с намеком): Если одна трехглазая кошка не хочет, чтобы ее и дальше таскало за хвост младшее поколение, то она позаботится, чтобы нас больше никуда не приглашали.

Тирр (весело): Шантажист и вымогатель! А еще эльф называется! Пошли уже, Снегурочка.

ЛИНДИР (с мрачным юмором): Укушу! Если будешь обзываться.

Тирр (роняет челюсть): Ты?! Меня??!!!

ЛИНДИР (скалится): Лихолесские эльфы – самые зубастые эльфы в Арде!  
  
Тирр (хрюкает)  
  
УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (приседает от хохота): Менестрель, ладно над Тирр, но надо мной зачем так издеваться?

ЛИНДИР (с абсолютно серьезной миной): Я сказал что-то смешное?

Тирр: Правильно Баба Яга сказала, натуральные клоуны! (исчезает вместе с ними)

 

**_в замке_ **

 

В холле хоббитки вяло переругиваются с назгулами на тему, кому из них достанется главный зал. Назгулы хотят смонтировать подарочный боулинг, а хоббитки – установить каток. Арвен и Галадриэль, облокотившись на перила лестницы, со второго этажа наблюдают за процессом.

 

АРВЕН (вяло): Я все-таки болею за хоббиток. Фигурное катание - это так красиво.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Тебе в лесу катка не хватило?

АРВЕН (вздыхает): Так он маленький был. И вообще, там праздник, атмосфера, музыка, зрители - как представление. А здесь, в тишине и спокойствии можно будет покататься в свое удовольствие.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (хмыкает): Оптимистка. В тишине и спокойствии? В ОДО?

ГЛАУРУНГ (с другой стороны холла полуспит, засунув голову в открытый дверной проем): А я – за боулинг!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Будто тебя кто спрашивает, ящер пернатый.

ГЛАУРУНГ (открывает один глаз): Эльфей – давить!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Это наша фирменная фраза! Нечего тут плагиатом заниматься.

ГЛАУРУНГ (обиженно): Между прочим, я типа на вашей стороне был. Вот возьму и буду сейчас каток требовать.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (ошарашено): Каток?!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (удивленно): Зачем дракону каток?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Из принципа. Чтобы всякая нечисть нумерованная плагиатором не обзывалась.

 

Из кухни выходит Ангмарец.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Что за спор, а драки нет?

БРИЛЛИАНА (жалуется): Мы хотим установить подарочный каток, а они (возмущенно кивает на назгулов) нам не дают!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (презрительно): Каток - для малышни. Боулинг рулит!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Поддерживаю! Кому нужен каток? А вот боулинг – совсем другое дело. Молодцы, подчиненные. Так держать!

РОЗАЛИЯ (Бриллиане): Нашла у кого сочувствия искать. Да он хуже их всех, вместе взятых.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это – наглая клевета!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддакивает): Шеф у нас самый умный и самый ответственный, а вовсе не самый злой.

АРВЕН (вздыхает): Эру… Что я здесь делаю?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Как ни странно, но я начинаю задумываться о том же. Все хорошо в меру. Конечно, приятно было вернуться на финал, но и я уже начинаю скучать по Лориену.

 

Появляется подозрительно бодрая и оптимистичная Лиана.

 

Ли: Скучаем?

АНГМАРЕЦ (быстро): Совсем нет.

Ли (радостно): А у нас для вас новый конкурс.

ГЛАУРУНГ (с сарказмом): Кто бы сомневался.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (собирается что-то сказать)

Ли (перебивает): Если кто-то из проведших свои конкурсы сильно хочет домой, то может уехать после этого конкурса.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (вздыхает, меланхолично): И так всегда.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (практично): Что за конкурс?

Ли: Не совсем обычный для финала. Этот сценарий лежит у нас еще с самого первого дня. Но я все сомневалась, стоит ли его проводить.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Почему-то меня это совершенно не радует.

Ли: Конкурс называется «экстремальный колобок». Он пройдет по мотивам известной сказки. Только у нас будет два колобка. Колобок-победитель сможет подарить по два балла любым двум финалистам.

ГЛАУРУНГ (хихикает): Чур, я – не колобок! Можно, я буду печкой, в которой испекут колобков?

Ли (безапелляционно): И не мечтай.

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: А что будут делать остальные, которые не колобки?

Ли: Выполнять роли бабок, дедок, лисиц, зайцев и прочих персонажей.

АРВЕН (с сомнением): Это, наверное, будет весело.

Ли: Колобками я назначаю Портфелию и 6-го назгула.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ и 6-Й НАЗГУЛ (хором, возмущенно): Чтоооо???!!!

Ли (пожимает плечами): Вполне справедливо. Думаю, в случае победы разных колобков призовые баллы достанутся совсем разным финалистам.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ааа… Ну, если смотреть с этой стороны.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, в самом же деле, не Глэд ведь колобком быть.

Ли: Желающие на должность лисицы?

НАЗГУЛЫ И ХОББИТКИ (хором): Галадриэль!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (слегка смущается)

Ли: Надеюсь, Брил и Рози не будут возражать побыть зайцами, а 2-й и 7-й назгул – волками?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Без проблем!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Мы не против.

Ли: Кто на роль бабки и дедки?

ВСЕ (смотрят на АРВЕН )

АРВЕН (вздыхает): Надо было мне домой сразу после Нового Года уезжать. Буду я бабкой, буду. Куда ж я денусь?

АНГМАРЕЦ (злорадно): Моя старушка! Я твой дедУшка!

АРВЕН (слегка шарахается)

Ли: Осталась должность медведя.

ГЛАУРУНГ: И не подумаю. Я – дракон и буду драконом!

Ли (растеряно): Но драконы в сказке не предусмотрены.

ГЛАУРУНГ (упрямо): Ну и что, а мы его добавим!

 

Появляется Тирр с Умбарцем-Воробьем и Линдиром.

 

Тирр: Мы не сильно опозда… (замечает толпу) Упс. (про себя) /Кажется я немного промазала с локализацией нашего выхода/

Ли (удивленно): Я не поняла. А эта парочка что здесь делает? Они же должны быть на конкурсе Балрога.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): Какого Балрога? Мы же на Халди…

ЛИНДИР (чувствительно наступает ему на ногу)

Тирр (делает заковыристый жест хвостом): Понимаешь ли, Ли…

Ли: Лучше говори прямо, кто на конкурсе с Кирном?

Тирр (быстро): Линдир и Джек.

Ли (с сарказмом): А это тогда кто?

Тирр (вздыхает): Линдир и Джек.

Ли (со зловещим видом достает ноутбук, что-то сверяет): Тааак… Судя по моему расписанию, сейчас у нас нигде не задействованы Леголас с Адаром. И в замке их тоже нет. Я права?

Тирр: Подумаешь, один лихолесец, другой лихолесец… Кто их различать-то будет?

Ли (подхватывает): Конечно, мордорец, умбарец – тоже почти одного поля ягоды, так?

Тирр (слегка виновато кивает): Примерно так.

Ли: Ооооххх, (укоризненно) Тирр! Ладно, проехали. (оборачивается к Джеку с Линдиром) Кто из вас будет медведем?

ЛИНДИР: А надо?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Я!

Тирр (хихикает): /Лин, зря ты не согласился на медведя. Сейчас дождешься, что Ли тебе роль медведицы предложит/

ЛИНДИР: /Трехглазая террористка! Признавайся, специально нас сюда подкинула? Понравилось из нас актеров делать?/

Тирр: /Лин, я нечаянно. У меня и так в финале уже слегка крыша едет от нашествия народу, за которым надо приглядывать/

АНГМАРЕЦ (пихает пирата в бок): Молоток, политический сосед! Так здесь и надо, сначала тепленькое место забить, а потом уж разбираться, что к чему.

Ли (кратко пересказывает суть конкурса для Линдира и Воробья)

АРВЕН (ехидно): А Линдиру роли не хватило. Давайте, он будет третьим колобком?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (подхватывает): Или третьим зайцем!

ЛИНДИР (гордо): Я буду эльфийским рысем!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эээ! Стоять! Такого в сценарии не предусмотрено.

ЛИНДИР: Драконов там тоже не было.

Ли: Хм… Логично.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Ничего не логично. Мало того, что нам внесценарного дракона подсунули, так еще и каких-то неопознанных эльфийских рысей пытаются всучить! И все – на нас, на бедных колобков.

Ли (зловеще): А я сказала – логично! Кто с моей логикой спорить будет? (желающих не находится)


	21. Chapter 21

**_конкурс «экстремальный колобок»_ **

 

В темном подвале появляются 6-й назгул и Портфелия. На обоих надето нечто кругло-овальное из папье-маше.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Это что за подстава?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Я тоже считаю, что нас не должны были тут запирать.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: При чем здесь «запирать»? Что за гадость они на нас нацепили?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Но мы же колобки.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (критически рассматривает Портфелию): Ты, может, и похожа на колобка, а я в этом идиотском костюме выгляжу как какой-то недозрелый баклажан.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (хихикает, зажимает себе рот ладошкой, серьезно): Тебе еще хорошо. Тебе этот колобочный костюм выше колен, а мне вообще – почти по щиколотки.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (хватается за голову): Позор! Позорище! Забыл, как мы всем Мордором над Девятым прикалывались, пока он тут мучился? Зачем я сюда приехал?!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (грустно): А меня гораздо больше беспокоит не костюм, а подвал.

 

Откуда-то сверху раздается голос Ангмарца.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ: Теперь никуда вы от нас не убежите, колобки недорезанные. Правда, бабка?

АРВЕН (с отвращением): Правда, дедка.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Так нечестно!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (думает): Мне холодно! Я есть хочу! Я – порядочный колобок! Меня нельзя в подземелье запирать, я отсырею!

АНГМАРЕЦ (наставительно): Колобки есть не хотят. Они – сами еда.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с вызовом): А я – хочу!

АРВЕН: А и правда, дед, не для того ж мы колобков пекли, чтобы в погребе сгноить?

АНГМАРЕЦ (ворчливо): Для того, чтобы они от нас убежали, да?

АРВЕН (примирительно): Родители не должны лишать детей собственного выбора.

АНГМАРЕЦ (язвительно): По опыту своего общения с папочкой судишь?

АРВЕН (обижено): Дед, вот разведусь с тобой на старости лет – будешь знать!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, и пожалуйста. Больно испугался.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (быстро): А при разводе детей положено делить поровну. Я останусь с Арв… то есть, с бабкой. (торжествующе) И она меня выпустит. А ты, дедка, так и будешь сидеть со своим вторым колобком, пока он не заплесневеет от сырости.

АНГМАРЕЦ (озадаченно): Это не хоббиты, а прямо какое-то мировое бедствие! Хоббитская чума на наши бедные назгульи головы!

АРВЕН (уговаривает): Они же не обязательно убегут. Вдруг они захотят остаться с нами?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Как же, держи карман шире. Гуманистка морготова. (идет открывать дверь в подвал)

 

«Колобки» выбираются на свободу, и все друг друга рассматривают. Арвен наряжена в широкую крестьянскую юбку, фартук и блузку с оборками. На голове у нее чепчик. Но даже в этом странном наряде она скорее похожа на прекрасную пастушку, чем на сельскую бабку. Ангмарца одели в стеганый камзол и широкие брюки, обули в лапти и приклеили бороду.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (пристально рассматривает своего шефа, старательно подавляя даже намек на хихикание)

АНГМАРЕЦ (угрюмо): Убъю!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (откровенно, Ангмарцу): Ну, ты и чучело! Будто вчера с огорода сняли.

АНГМАРЕЦ: На себя посмотри, шарик с ножками.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (гордо): Я не шарик, я – колобок!

АРВЕН (быстро, пока все опять не начали ругаться): Вот тропинка (машет рукой), которая приведет вас к испытаниям или к счастливой будущей жизни.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Так мы пошли?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Катитесь уже с глаз моих, к-к-колобки!

 

«Колобки» убегают по тропинке. Возле домика появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Как-то слишком быстро вы их выпустили.

АНГМАРЕЦ (нервно срывает с себя бороду): Снимите с меня этот маскарад! Я свою роль уже выполнил!

АРВЕН (избавляется от чепчика): Нам уже можно в замок?

Тирр: Нет, я перенесу вас на финиш, и вы там подождете остальных.

АНГМАРЕЦ (бестелесной рукой потирает бестелесную челюсть, к которой клеилась борода): Какой гадостью вы ее ко мне приклеивали? Чешется ведь!

Тирр (слегка смущенно): Эфирный супер-клей, предназначен для склеивания призраков и эфирных тел живых существ.

АНГМАРЕЦ (рычит): У меня аллергия на ваш эфир!

Тирр (не очень уверенно): По идее, не должно быть. (исчезает вместе с Арвен и Ангмарцем)

 

«Колобки» выбегают на первую поляну. Из-за кустов выскакивают наряженные в серые меховые комбинезоны Розалия и Бриллиана. На головах у них такие же меховые шапочки с длинными «заячьими» ушами.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ и БРИЛЛИАНА (хором): Колобки, колобки, а мы вас съедим!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (начинает ухохатываться, издевательски): Зайчики, милые, вам не кажется, что вы подавитесь таким большим колобком, как я?

БРИЛЛИАНА (решительно): Не кажется. (вместе с Розалией начинают наступать на назгула)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (пугает): Вуух!

РОЗАЛИЯ и БРИЛЛИАНА (дружно отскакивают назад)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (довольно): Ишь, какие зайцы пугливые пошли.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Это не зайцы пугливыми стали, а колобки-мутанты получились слишком зубастыми.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (пока «зайцы» разбираются с колобком № 1, уже почти прокралась через поляну)

БРИЛЛИАНА (замечает ее): А ну, мелкий колобок, стоять-бояться!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: У вас совесть есть? Вы же за меня болеть должны, подружки.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Это в Хоббитоне мы подружки, а здесь, ты – колобок, и мы тебя съедим!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вы тут разбирайтесь, а я дальше покатился. (уходит по тропинке)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (неуверенно): Я – колобок-колобок,

                                               Поджаристый бок,

                                               Я в темнице сидел,

                                               Я назгулам сказки пел,

                                               Я от бабки ушел,

                                               Я от дедки ушел,

                                               И вам, ушастые, я не по зубам!

БРИЛЛИАНА (азартно): Это еще посмотрим!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с намеком): А вы ничего не забыли? У кого из нас разряд по карате?

РОЗАЛИЯ: Портфи, но ты же не будешь применять его против нас?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А зачем вы тогда помогаете назгулу выиграть?!

Тирр (появляется): Стоп! Брейк! Это что еще за «назгулы», «Портфи»? Я лично вижу на поляне двух серых зайцев и одного болтливого колобка. А ну, отставить офф-характер, а то дисквалифицирую!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Зайцы, догоняйте! (несмотря на колобочный костюм, очень быстро устремляется вперед по тропинке)

БРИЛЛИАНА: И зачем нам сдался этот колобок? Приличные зайцы должны есть морковь и капусту.

РОЗАЛИЯ: И вообще, от мучного толстеют!

Тирр (фыркает, но исчезает с поляны вместе с двумя несостоявшимися зайцами)

 

6-й назгул выбегает на вторую поляну. На двух пеньках сидят и играют в карты 2-й и 7-й назгулы. На них волчьи костюмы, выполненные в том же стиле, что и заячьи. Над пустыми провалами лиц поблескивают волчьи клыки в оскаленной пасти.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (радостно): А вот и обед прикатился.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вы совсем тут очумели? Какой я вам обед? Хоббитками питайтесь.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му, коварно): Братец-волк, по-моему, мы просто обязаны съесть это наглое кондитерское изделие.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (обижено): Как ты меня назвал?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: В полном соответствии с твоими паспортными данными. (окружают «колобка»)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Давить колобков!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (подхватывает): Всех давить! (бросаются на назгула-колобка и кубарем катятся по поляне)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (выбегает из-за поворота, спотыкается об ветку, падает, и, как настоящий круглый колобок, катится по тропинке)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (воет): Уууууу!!! Я вам это еще припомню, предатели! Меня сам шеф отпустил, а вы прохода не даете!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му, задумчиво): Как ты думаешь, если мы уже порвали его костюм на дольки, то это будет считаться, что мы его съели?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Фиг вам! Я у вас обоих хвосты оторвал. Так что еще не факт, кто кого съел.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Колобки волков не едят.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я не простой колобок, а мутант! Мне так зайцы сказали.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (слегка заморочено): Какие зайцы?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тьфу на вас! Хоть бы сценарий прочитали. (разворачивается и гордо уходит)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (озадачено смотрит ему вслед): У нас в сценарии были зайцы-мутанты?

 

На тропинке 6-й назгул, уже больше похожий не на колобка, а на ромашку с обвисшими лепестками, спотыкается об Портфелию.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): Малая, а ты как здесь оказалась?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Лучше руку дай, а не умничай.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (не задумываясь потягивает руку)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (встает, видит изменившийся наряд назгула): Ух ты, здорово! Кто это тебя так?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (отмахивается): Волки. Ты как сюда добралась?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (мрачно): Упала и покатилась. Если бы в дерево не врезалась, так бы до самого финиша и покувыркалась бы. (завистливо) Везет тебе, хоть костюм теперь не мешает.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Зато у тебя ударопрочность сохранилась. Кто там у нас следующий по списку?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Не знаю. В нормальной сказке должен был быть медведь, но здесь еще рысь с драконом появились.

 

С деревьев раздается вполне рысиное «мяу».

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (невесело): А вот и эльфы, то есть рыси пожаловали.

ЛИНДИР (с дерева): Колобки, а колобки, я вас сейчас есть буду.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сначала с дерева слезь, а потом и увидим, съешь ты нас али подавишься.

ЛИНДИР: Зачем мне с дерева слезать? Мне и тут хорошо. (прицельно стреляет в назгула шишкой)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ай! Так нечестно! Почему только одна шишка? Нас же два колобка. Опять дискриминация?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (пинает назгула в бок): Предатель и подстрекатель!

ЛИНДИР: Как скажете. (с дерева одна за другой вылетают шесть шишек, три из которых попадают в голову назгулу, а три – в папье-маше Портфелии)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Уууу!!! Это не рысь, а какая-то бешеная белка!

ЛИНДИР: На себя посмотри, ромашка недообщипанная!

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Оно еще и обзывается! Сидит на дереве, терроризирует мирных колобков, прям натуральный скотоель выискался на мою голову!

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Кто?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Скоятаэль, млин! Позор не знать самоназвания главных эльфийских террористов.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (тихонько убегает вперед по тропинке)

ЛИНДИР (продолжает методичный обстрел шишками уже одного назгула): С каких это пор ты в эльфийских народах стал разбираться?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (огрызается): По долгу службы положено. (отмахивается от очередной шишки) Отстань, вредная белка. (убегает вслед за Портфелией)

 

На очередной поляне «колобков» поджидает Умбарец-Воробей. В отличии от зайцев и волков на нем нет костюма, лишь на плечи накинута натуральная медвежья шкура.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ласково): Прикатились? До сих пор живые? Что ж вы такие потрепанные?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот побудешь колобком, узнаешь, почем фунт лиха.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Экие вы, колобки, неаппетитные. Из младшего шишки во все стороны торчат, от старшего вообще один огрызочек остался.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (хихикает): А его волки понадкусывали.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (не остается в долгу): А мелкого бешеная белка шишками нафаршировала.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка озадачено): Какая белка?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Которая рысь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): Ааа…

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с надеждой): Ну, так мы пошли? Если мы такие неаппетитные, что ты нас даже есть не собираешься.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (важно): Негоже медведю чужими объедками питаться. Вы мне песенку спойте, да танец спляшите, тогда и отпущу вас с миром.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Что??? Мне??? Петь??? И плясать???!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грозит пальцем): Спляшешь как миленький. А то сейчас пообрываю с тебя все лепестки, и Тирр засчитает, что тебя съели.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Рррр!!!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (начинает песенку): Я – колобок-колобок,

                                               Поджаристый бок,

                                               Я в темнице сидел,

                                               Я назгулам сказки пел,

                                               Я от бабки ушел,

                                               Я от дедки ушел,

                                               Зайцам басни говорил,

                                               Мимо волков прокатил,

                                               Скотоель меня не съел,

                                               И тебе, косолапый, я не по зубам! (убегает по тропинке)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (дергается во время песенки)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (назгулу): Это была попытка станцевать или у тебя уже начался нервный тик?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (громко): Рррффффр!!! (убегает за Портфелией)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озадаченно): Какие-то странные пошли колобки. На медведей рычат. Вот к чему приводит использование в тесте импортных разрыхлителей!

 

Портфелия и 6-й назгул почти одновременно добираются до очередной поляны. Поперек нее разлегся Глаурунг.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Катитесь ко мне в зубки, колобочки. (разевает пасть)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (опасливо): Я тебе не орк, чтобы меня лопать почем зря.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Это несправедливо. Дракон слишком большой. Как может маленький колобочек убежать от такого огромного дракона?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо ворчит): Тоже, нашлась мне "колобочек". Хоббитская пышка!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Бегом ко мне в пасть, а то сейчас поджарю! (начинает выпускать дым из ноздрей)

Тирр (появляется на драконьем загривке, легонько цапает его когтями по спине): Эй, внеплановый персонаж, давай-ка без распускания рук и членовредительства.

ГЛАУРУНГ (невинно): А кто руки распускает? У меня все лапы под брюхом поджаты, и ничего плохого я ими не делаю. К тому же, у колобков-то и членов никаких нет.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (уважительно): Ну, ты, Глау, и пошляк.

ГЛАУРУНГ: Сам пошляк! Я имел ввиду конечностей и прочих выступающих частей.

Тирр (на загривке дракона начинает хихикать)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (озадачено): Как это "нет конечностей"? А ноги? А руки? А голова?

ГЛАУРУНГ (поучительно): Порядочный колобок должен быть идеально круглым, без ножек и без ручек. Вы - неправильные колобки.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (подхватывает): Ага, мутанты.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (весело): Хоббитско-мордорская мутация.

ГЛАУРУНГ (вздрагивает): Жуть! (доверительно) Скормил мне однажды Сау одного хоббита, так меня потом неделю пучило.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: А хоббитки еще токсичнее хоббитов!

Тирр (от еле сдерживаемого хохота сваливается с дракона, но за полметра до земли исчезает)

ГЛАУРУНГ (оглядывается себе на спину): Злые вы. Кошку спугнули.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (ласково): Глаушка, ты пока поужинай назгулом, а я дальше побежала.

ГЛАУРУНГ (в сомнении смотрит на назгула как на весьма неаппетитный продукт питания)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Что за наглые хоббиты пошли?! (Портфелии) Так и норовишь меня всем подставить! С волками я один разбирался, возле бешеной белки ты меня опять бросила, от медведя первая убежала! Давить, всех давить!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Всех не передавите! (ловко перепрыгивает через хвост дракона и устремляется в лес)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоскливо): Хочу в Мордор!

ГЛАУРУНГ (сочувствующе): Хотеть не вредно. А представь себе, как бедняга Девятый тут аж четыре серии отмучился. А я дольше всех мордорских продержался - целых шесть серий.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы все тобой гордились. (пробирается мимо дракона)

На последней поляне колобков ожидает Галадриэль. Владычица наряжена в пальто-накидку из лисьих хвостов. На голове у нее нечто типа веночка из лисьих шкурок со свисающими кончиками. Портфелия первая выбегает на поляну.

 

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (искренне): Ты такая красивая. Тебе так идут эти золотистые шкурки!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (ласково, говорит речитативом): Бедный колобок, как ты, наверное, устал, набегался. И зайцы к тебе приставали, и волки покоя не давали. Коварный рысь шишками кидался, а злой мишка неаппетитным обзывался. (очень добро улыбается)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (медленно, словно кролик к удаву приближается к Глэд, бубнит): Колобок не должен подходить к лисице, колобок не должен подходить к лисице…

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (продолжает): Ты ж такой красивый, ты ж такой румяный. Смелый и находчивый.

От всех убежал, никого не догнал...Только я тебя пожалею. Только я тебе посочувствую.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (маленькими шажками продолжает приближаться к Галадриэль)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (выбегает на поляну, видит эльфийку-лисицу, бледнеет): Чур меня, чур! Моргот упаси, и Мелькор сохрани! (пятится)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (на секунду отвлекается от Порфелии, назгулу): Колобок, ты почто такой нервный?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (пятится еще быстрее): Мммаа…Манве с Мелькором нога за руку!!! (разворачивается и бежит)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (пожимает плечами и возвращается к подманиванию Портфелии): Катись ко мне колобочек. Добрая бабушка лисица тебе сказку расскажет да дорогу правильную покажет.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подходит): Хоть ты и хищница, лисица, но какая же ты красавица! И так здорово говоришь!

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Попалась! (ловко цапает Портфелию и одним движением выковыривает ее из колобочного костюма-кокона)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (визжит): Ааааааа!!! Так нечестно! Она - эльфийка! Они внушать могут!!!

Тирр (появляется): Все честно. Лисицы тоже подобными умениями славятся.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (опасливо выползает из кустов, недоверчиво): Так я победил?

Ли (появляется): Нет, ты же отказался от последнего испытания. А Портфелия полностью прошла путь Колобка.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (радостно): Так я победила? Урааааа!!! (визжит)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (затыкает уши): Этих хоббитов не поймешь. И проигрывают - визжат, и выигрывают - визжат. Хуже назгульего вопля, честное слово!

 

Появляется Тирр с остальными участниками конкурса.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (отвешивает 6-му подзатыльник): А еще высшим призраком называешься! Не мог какую-то хоббитку победить?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Владычица-лисица это слишком большой шок для колобка-назгула.

Ли: Портфи, каким командам ты даешь по два балла?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (пару секунд думает): Воробью и Фарамиру

ЛИНДИР (печально): А мне?

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Нечего было в меня шишками кидаться!

Ли: Тирр, забирай всех в замок, там уже на подходе очередные конкурсы ждут.

АРВЕН и ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (почти хором): Мы хотим уехать.

Ли: О'кей, Тирр как забросишь всех в замок, доставишь желающих домой.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Я тоже, наверное поеду. Хочется побыстрее каток установить, а тут (уничтожающий взгляд в сторону назгулов) разве кто даст.

БРИЛЛИАНА: И я хочу в Шир. Тут все слишком беспокойно.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (с сожалением): Эххх! Что ж вы так быстро выдохлись? Я бы еще осталась.

РОЗАЛИЯ: Так оставайся. Мы ж не против.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Мне без вас скучно будет. И потом, самой ухаживать за нашими тремя героями - я ж умаюсь. К тому же, меня жених в Шире ждет.

 

Все исчезают.


	22. Chapter 22

**_в замке_ **

 

Хоббитки и эльфийки пошли собирать вещи. Глаурунг полетел размяться. Назгулы дружной толпой под командованием Ангмарца устремились на кухню. Остальные - в нижнем холле.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (провожает взглядом назгулов): Ишь, как нечисть дружно на кухню побежала.

АНГМАРЕЦ (озирается через плечо): Хоть раз успеем нормально перекусить, пока светлые силы все не слопали.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддакивает): Вот именно! А то сейчас явятся с других конкурсов хоббиты с гондорцами и опять полхолодильника за один присест выметут.

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): О, да. Страшнее хоббита зверя нет.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Стая хоббитов хуже одного пьяного Элессара! (заходят в кухню)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кстати о конкурсах, неужели наши до сих пор на стройке? Мы ж когда уходили, они уже строительные объекты сдавали.

Тирр (отмахивается): В разных измерениях время течет с разной скоростью. Я же вам уже говорила.

ЛИНДИР: Ничего себе! Мы уже и на колобках успели побывать, а их все нет.

Тирр (озадаченно): Ммм…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кошка, чего мычишь?

Тирр (задумчиво делает крайне загадочный жест хвостом)

ЛИНДИР (слегка встревожено): Тирр, что-то случилось?

Тирр (выдает еще более загадочное хвостовое движение)

ЛИНДИР: Тирр? На стройке все в порядке?

Тирр (вздыхает): Не знаю. Сама не пойму. То есть нет, на стройке все нормально, но что-то в будущем…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает веселиться): Не поймешь, съедят ли назгулы все запасы или нет?

Тирр (с тревогой смотрит на Линдира): Когда вернется Леголас, будь с ним рядом все время, ладно?

ЛИНДИР: Что-то должно случиться? Тирр, что ты видишь?

Тирр: Говорю же, сама не пойму. Для назгулов особой опасности не ощущаю. Для Воробья - смертельной тоже нет. Насчет тебя не уверена.

ЛИНДИР: А как с остальными? Леголас? Трандуил?

Тирр: Не знаю. Для того, чтобы почувствовать, мне надо, чтобы они были здесь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже проникается тревожным настроением): Может, ты пока не будешь уходить? Подождешь остальных с конкурсов?

Тирр (вздыхает): Совмещение профилей будущего с хоббитками и Арвен мне еще больше не нравится. Я лучше по-быстрому их домой закину, и сразу же вернусь сюда - разбираться со своими смутными предчувствиями.

 

Со второго этажа спускаются эльфийки, из своей комнаты выходят хоббитки.

 

Тирр: Все готовы?

АРВЕН (кивает): Да.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (весело): Нацелены на Шир!

Тирр (пытается шутить): Тогда кошачий экспресс отправляется! (исчезает вместе с эльфийками и хоббитками)

 

Появляются участники с конкурса Балрога. Кирн и Адар уходят на технический этаж. Леголас, Фарамир и Спайк остаются внизу. Через пару минут прибывают участники с конкурса Халдира.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Лин, вот ты где? Мы, между прочим, два балла заработали!

ЛЕГОЛАС (чувствует, что что-то не так): Лин, что случилось?

ЛИНДИР: /Давай отойдем, не хочу раньше времени расстраивать остальных/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вклинивается): /Молодежь, о чем шепчетесь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Идем наверх? Заодно и нашу комнату покажем и нормально поговорим/ (уходят на второй этаж)

ДЕНЕТОР (Фарамиру): Сынок, мы так старательно за тебя выступали!

ФАРАМИР (насторожено): Спасибо, папа.

ЛУРЦ: Воробей, что это за подставы? Куда это ты свалил прямо с разгара конкурса?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, допустим, не с разгара. Мы тогда уже все достроили.

АРАГОРН (в виде клича): Нежить на кухне!

ЭОМЕР, ФАРАМИР и БОРОМИР (хором): В атаку!!! (бегут к кухне)

ЛУРЦ: Назгулы объедают честного урук-хая! (устремляется следом)

ПИППИН (очень громко): Гондорско-назгульская тревога!

СЭМ (испуганно): Мои припасы! (отталкивает зазевавшегося Фарамира и бежит за остальными)

КЭРДАН (слегка встревоженно): Как бы кухонное нашествие плохим не кончилось бы. (идет за остальными на кухню)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Пойти и мне что ли в общем междусобойчике потусоваться?

ХАЛДИР (поджав губы): Иногда мне кажется, что люди гораздо большие родственники оркам, чем принято считать.

РУМИЛ: Так назгулы же бывшие люди.

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Вот и я о том же. В первую очередь необходимо потреблять духовную пищу! (направляется к библиотеке)

РУМИЛ (озадачено): Хэл, с тобой все в порядке? (идет следом)

СПАЙК (галантно кланяется Эовин): Леди, остались мы с вами в полном одиночестве. Не желаете ли вы…

ЭОВИН (резко): Не желаю! (разворачивается и уходит в свою комнату)

СПАЙК (грустно): Никто не любит бедного вампира. Пойти что ли… А куда мне пойти? У меня даже комнаты своей нет. (задумчиво плетется на второй этаж)

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (озабочено): Чего-то я не понимаю.

Кирн (заходит): Народ, что у нас с порталами? Почему я на конкурсный полигон попасть не могу?

Ли: Я бы сама хотела знать.

Кирн: А кто тогда знает? Кто у нас за порталы отвечает?

Ли: Тирр. И Аллора в ее заместителях. Алл, ты ничего не чувствуешь?

Аллора (грустно): Я чувствую, что они не открываются.

Кирн: Это я и сам вижу. А где Тирр?

Ли: Отправилась развозить по домам завершивших свое участие в финале гостей.

Аллора: Ли, а что видно на твоих приборах?

Ли (хмуро): Ерунду всякую. С оборудованием все в порядке, но порталы не активизируются.

Аллора: Оборудование здесь ни при чем. Я же могу и без него перемещаться, а сейчас ничего не получается.

Ли: Внутренние порталы работают, но за пределы базы совершенно невозможно пробиться. Даже межизмеренческая связь отключилась.

Кирн (озабочено): Нехорошо. Девушки, вы тут разбирайтесь, что к чему. А я схожу, за участниками присмотрю. (уходит)

Ли (с хмуро-вдумчивым лицом всматривается в мониторы)

Аллора (заглядывает из-за ее плеча): А зачем эта лампочка мигает?

Ли: Какая?

Аллора (тычет пальцем): Эта.

Ли (крайне недобро смотрит на лампочку): То, что она мигает зеленым - это хорошо, но то что она вообще мигает - это очень плохо.

Аллора (слегка нервно): То есть?

Ли: Это индикатор заражения воздуха в операторской. Раз зеленая, значит заражение не очень опасно для жизни.

Аллора: Ой!

 

С грохотом вылетает входная дверь, и на пороге появляется Мыша в сопровождении нескольких орков и крупных насекомоподобных существ (зергов). В руках у нее массивная палка, явно напоминающая магический жезл.

 

Мыша (картинно): Не ждали?!


	23. Chapter 23

_в операторской_

 

Мыша (картинно): Не ждали?! (взмахивает жезлом, операторскую заволакивает клубами дыма, Ли и Аллора исчезают)

 

_на кухне_

 

Общими усилиями назгулов выжили и теперь все относительно мирно обедают.

 

ЭОМЕР: Никто мою сестрицу не видел?

КЭРДАН: Она к себе ушла.

ФАРАМИР: Надо бы ей обед отнести.

ПИППИН (подрывается): Я сбегаю? (берет несколько бутербродов и пакет сока)

МЕРРИ (тоже подскакивает): Нет я! Мы с ней вместе еще под Минас-Тиритом воевали! (хватает блюдо с остатками торта)

ПИППИН: А я первый придумал! (убегает из кухни)

МЕРРИ (бежит следом): Только попробуй меня не подождать, Перегрин Тук!

ДЕНЕТОР (Фарамиру, ехидно): Смотри сынок, вырастит тебе роханка рога.

ЭОМЕР (грозно хватается за столовый нож): Не сметь клеветать на мою сестру!

БОРОМИР (хватается за второй нож): Не сметь повышать голос на моего отца!

АРАГОРН (тоже вскакивает): Отставить склоку!!!

ДЕНЕТОР: Не ори на моего сына!!!

ФАРАМИР (опускает голову к столу и прикрывает ее руками)

ЛУРЦ (неожиданно громко бьет кружкой по столу): Люди, ну, дайте же хоть раз спокойно поесть!!! Хуже орков, честное слово!

СЭМ (ворчит с края стола): И зачем я сюда приехал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (флегматично): А я уже, кажется, привык. Когда мы отсюда уедем, мне будет не хватать этих вечных гондорских скандалов.

ДЕНЕТОР (ядовито): А ты почаще к нам в гости приезжай!

КЭРДАН (меняется в лице)

СЭМ (пытается перевести разговор на другое): Ой, смотрите, какая красивая статуя дракона во дворе появилась!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (встревоженно): Какая статуя?

ВСЕ (дружно смотрят в окно)

КЭРДАН (тихо): Эльфа убили.

АРАГОРН: Подозрительная какая-то статуя. На Глаурунга не похожа… (доходит) Кэрдан, что ты сказал???!!!

КЭРДАН: Только что в замке убили эльфа.

ЛУРЦ: Ккккак? Кого???!!!

КЭРДАН: Еще не знаю.

 

Распахиваются двери, ведущие в центральный зал, и на кухню врывается толпа орков и зергов.

 

КЭРДАН и АРАГОРН (не задумываясь, метают лежащие под руками столовые ножи в вошедших, один из орков хватается за раненное плечо, нож Кэрдана не пробивает хитин зерга и отскакивает от него на пол)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вскакивает): Полллундра!!!

ЛУРЦ (видит знакомые лица): Гришнак, Уфглюк, вы что здесь делаете?!

ГРИШНАК: Смерть отщепенцам!

УФГЛЮК: Позор урук-хаям, сидящим за одним столом с гондорцами, эльфами и хоббитами!

АРАГОРН: Отступаем!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): Все в холодильник!

СЭМ (первым бежит к холодильнику)

 

За ним организовано отходят остальные.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (визгливо): Чтобы я отступал перед всякой нечистью?! Сыны, в атаку!

АРАГОРН: Денеторовичи, назад!

БОРОМИР (кидается на зергов)

ФАРАМИР (делает шаг вперед, но после окрика Арагорна останавливается)

ПАРА ЗЕРЛИНГОВ (стремительно приближаются к Боромиру)

АРАГОРН: Боромир, твою мать! Куда тебя понесло?! (бежит за ним)

ФАРАМИР (бежит следом)

ПЕРВЫЙ ЗЕРЛИНГ (нападает на Боромира и первым же ударом пронзает его насквозь)

ВТОРОЙ ЗЕРЛИНГ (намеревается отсечь Боромиру голову)

АРАГОРН (отталкивает Боромира и вместе с ним катится под стол)

ФАРАМИР (сталкивается с первым зерлингом, уклоняется от удара лап-лезвий)

ОРКИ (окружают остальных участников)

ЭОМЕР (хватает со стола нож)

СЭМ (от двери в холодильник): Быстрее! Все сюда!

ЛУРЦ и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (расталкивают преграждающих путь к холодильнику орков)

ЕЩЕ ПАРА ЗЕРЛИНГОВ (запрыгивают на стол и мощными ударами пробивают толстую дубовую поверхность)

АРАГОРН (уворачивается под столом от лезвий зерлингов и пытается вытащить из-под него Боромира)

ПЕРВЫЙ ЗЕРЛИНГ (достает Фарамира)

ДЕНЕТОР (ошеломленно смотрит на раненых сыновей)

ЭОМЕР (кидается с ножом на зерлинга)

КЭРДАН (тормозит его, нервно): Назад! (стремительно просачивается между двумя атакующими зерлингами, в результате чего они ударяют друг друга, подхватывает падающего Фарамира и отступает с ним к холодильнику)

АРАГОРН (выбирается вместе с Боромиром из-под стола и волочет его к холодильнику)

ЭОМЕР (хватает в охапку застывшего Денетора и скрывается вместе с ним за дверями холодильника)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (догоняют гондорцев и эльфа возле самых дверей)

БОРОМИР (приходит в себя): Уууууррраааа!!! За Гондор!!! (отталкивает остальных и прыгает на бритвоподобные серпы зерлигнов)

ФАРАМИР (пытается броситься следом, но его одновременно удерживают Кэрдан с Арагорном и затаскивают в холодильник)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (расправляются с Боромиром)

УФГЛЮК (озадачено чешет затылок): Какие вы тут все быстрые. Я ничего толком и понять не успел, а уже кругом одни трупы.

ГРИШНАК (недовольно смотрит на труп Боромира): Мыша же сказала, брать лучше живьем!

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (ожидают приказа)

ГРИШНАК (сплевывает): Тьфу! Тупее орков!

УФГЛЮК (остальным оркам): Выломать двери!

 

_на четверть часа раньше, в библиотеке (15:10)_

Халдир читает тоненький сборник эльфийских поэм. Румил с тревогой смотрит на брата.

 

РУМИЛ: Хэл, может пойдем к остальным, а то неудобно как-то.

ХАЛДИР (не отрываясь от книги): Я остро нуждаюсь в духовной пище! Общение с назгулами и прочей нечистью подкосило мои внутренние силы!

 

Над их головами раздается тихое потрескивание

 

РУМИЛ (смотрит вверх, видит появляющиеся прямо в воздухе сиреневатые завихрения): Что за…?

ХАЛДИР (отрывает взгляд от книги): Берегись! (отталкивает Румила к крайним книжным шкафам)

 

В воздухе появляется массивная кабина нуль-транспортера и падает прямо на Халдира. Когда кабина приземляется, ее двери разъезжаются в стороны, и в библиотеку высыпают продолжающие прибывать орки и зерги. В числе первых из нуль-транспортера выходит Мыша.

 

Мыша (довольно): Так я и знала, что они забыли убрать мои права на доступ в локальное подпространство библиотеки!

РУМИЛ (побледнев, смотрит на выглядывающие из под кабины кончики светлых волос)

Мыша (прослеживая за его взглядом): Упс. Эльфика зашибли. (озабочено заглядывает под кабину) Мда… Даже на шашлык останков не наскребется. Эко нехорошо вышло. Все тридцать тонн, и все - на одного эльфа.

РУМИЛ (наступает на Мышу, заикаясь): Ты…! Ты…!!! Т-т-ты…!!

Мыша (оркам): А вы чего морозитесь? Взять его!

НЕСКОЛЬКО ОРКОВ (одновременно нападают на Румила)

РУМИЛ (остервенело пытается отбиваться)

ЗЕРГ (кидается к эльфу)

Мыша (кричит): Зерги - стоять! Мне эльф нужен в целом виде, а не разделанным на кусочки!

РУМИЛ (падает под превосходящими силами орков)

Мыша (заглядывает под кучу-малу): Как он там? Живой? Вот и хорошо. Связать и потом отнести во двор.

УФГЛЮК: Слушаюсь!

Мыша (деловито устанавливает на пол маленькую блямбочку, самодовольно): А я не забуду и библиотеку заблокировать, чтобы всякие трехглазые не воспользовались моей лазейкой. (достает вторую такую же блямбочку) Уфглюк, отнеси ее в подвал и там включишь. Да побыстрее!

ГРИШНАК: А нам что прикажете, мистресс?

Мыша: За мной! (ведет свою команду в центральный холл)

 

После пересечения границ библиотеки.

 

Мыша (достает из кармана нечто похожее на дистанционное управление, нажимает кнопку): Сейчас мы сначала немножко притравим ведущих. Как чувствовала, что когда-нибудь мне пригодится та бомбочка в операторской.

ГРИШНАК: Ура Мыше!

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ОРКИ (собираются подхватит клич)

Мыша (машет на них руками): Тише! Еще накричитесь! Ты, ты и ты (тыкает пальцем в нескольких орков и зергов) - идете за мной. Остальные под командованием Гришнака захватывают участников. (смотрит на маленький мониторчик) Судя по всему, основная их часть сейчас на кухне. Сначала разберитесь с ними, а потом будете вылавливать разбежавшихся по замку.

 

Основные силы вторжения бегут к кухне. Мыша и ее сопровождающие скрываются за дверью, ведущей на технический этаж.

 

_в комнате Линдира_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, и что у нас стряслось? Лин, о чем ты внизу поговорить хотел?

 

Линдир оглядывается на Трандуила, который, делая вид, что любуется видом из окна, умеренно заинтересовано разглядывает комнату саны и менестреля.

 

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Тирр сказала, что нам угрожает опасность.

ЛЕГОЛАС: "Нам" это кому? (оглядывается на Трандуила)

ЛИНДИР (опять вздыхает): Она что-то почувствовала в будущем, но толком не поняла. Сказала лишь, что возможно - всем, но в разной степени. (после паузы) Посоветовала от тебя далеко не уходить.

ТРАНДУИЛ (не оборачиваясь, от окна): Какая опасность?

ЛИНДИР (снова вздыхает): Она не знает.

ТРАНДУИЛ (резко поворачивается, подходит к Леголасу и Линдиру): Адар?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, не он.

ЛИНДИР (одновременно с Леголасом): Вряд ли. Нет, никак не Адар.

ТРАНДУИЛ (подозрительно): А почему вы за него все время заступаетесь? Я все хочу выяснить, какое влияние на моего сына имеет этот темный человек? Я вообще плохо понимаю, что здесь происходит!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): А при чем тут я?

ТРАНДУИЛ (переключается на Линдира): Да! А ты, Линдир, вообще с ним обниматься готов!

ЛИНДИР (смущенно): Ну, нет…

ТРАНДУИЛ (ехидно): Что, еще не готов?

ЛИНДИР (растерявшись от напора Трандуила): Ну, почему сразу «еще»…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): Хватит. Пап, давай мы тебе все объясним.

ТРАНДУИЛ (усаживается в кресло): Вперед.

 

Линдир и Леголас переглядываются.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (нерешительно): Что?

ТРАНДУИЛ (повышает голос): Я сказал, объясняйте мне все!

ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядывается с Линдиром): Адар – ээээ…

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Адар – наш друг.

ТРАНДУИЛ (поднимает бровь)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нууу… я бы не обобщал.

ЛИНДИР (еще более решительно): Хорошо. Адар – мой друг. Он нам столько помогал, и жизнь спасал и вообще…

ТРАНДУИЛ (скептически): И вообще? Удивительно красноречиво для менестреля.

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Он совсем неплохой человек.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, ехидно): Его только плохо воспитывали.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Напомнить вам, какие о вас с Адаром слухи ходят?

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Папа!

ТРАНДУИЛ (не обращая внимания на возмущения): Я-то знаю, что это неправда. Но далеко не все так считают. А теперь вы в этом шоу… (замолкает на полуслове)

ЛЕГОЛАС (настороженно оглядывается)

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): Что случилось?

ТРАНДУИЛ (быстрым шагом идет к двери)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сдавленно): Халдир…

ЛИНДИР (мрачнеет, идет следом)

ТРАНДУИЛ (открывает двери, выходит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (обгоняет его и бежит в коридор)

 

_в коридоре, чуть раньше_

 

Спайк медленно идет по коридору второго этажа, задумчиво и печально оглядывая двери комнат.

 

СПАЙК (тихо): Что-то к эльфам я не хочу. Не поймут. К нечисти этой тоже прибиваться неохота. Стоп. (останавливается у комнаты Эовин, откуда доносятся смех, крики и шум) Рискнуть? (думает) Рискнуть.

 

Спайк решительно стучит в дверь.

 

ЭОВИН (из-за двери, весело): Входите, не заперто!

СПАЙК (открывает дверь): Не помешаю?

ПИППИН (из-под кровати, откуда его за ногу вытаскивает Мерри): Нет, если оттащишь этого ненормального!

ЭОВИН (одновременно с Пиппином, решительно): Конечно, помешаешь. Убирайся!

МЕРРИ (глядя на Спайка, машинально щекочет пятку Пиппина)

ПИППИН (из-под кровати): Ааааа!!! Спасите-помогите!

 

Пиппин вырывается изо всех сил, Мерри его не выпускает, но теряет равновесия и задевает прикроватное трюмо с высоким зеркалом, которое неожиданно начинает падать прямо на Эовин.

 

СПАЙК: Осторожно! (бросается к Эовин и вовремя ловит трюмо, одновременно отталкивая Эовин в сторону)

 

Дверь медленно закрывается.

 

МЕРРИ (выпустив Пиппина, подбегает к Эовин): Ты в порядке?

ЭОВИН (спокойно): Конечно. (с достоинством, Спайку) Спасибо.

ПИППИН (вылезая из-под кровати): Это же я на помощь звал!

СПАЙК (резонно): Так тебя, вроде, выпустили?

ПИППИН (глубокомысленно): А. Ну да. Спасибо!

СПАЙК (вздыхает): Ну, если я помешал, то я, пожалуй, пойду.

МЕРРИ (нерешительно смотрит на Эовин)

 

Спайк собирается открывать дверь.

 

ПИППИН (вслед): А куда ты пойдешь?

СПАЙК (оборачивается): Не знаю. Замок большой, место для темного вампира везде найдется.

МЕРРИ: У тебя что, нет своей комнаты?

СПАЙК: Нет. А что, это кого-то волнует?

ЭОВИН: Нет!

ПИППИН (одновременно с Эовин): Но это как-то неправильно!

МЕРРИ (после паузы): Хочешь тортик?

 

Спустя четверть часа и несколько кусков торта.

 

Спайк, Мерри и Пиппин сидят на полу, Эовин – на кровати.

 

СПАЙК: …А потом он просто вернул мне душу.

ПИППИН: Прям вот просто так и вернул?

МЕРРИ (язвительно): Ну, если победа над огненным демоном – это просто так, то, видимо да.

ЭОВИН: Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть душа?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Ну, у меня не выросли крылья, не появилось нимба, и надпись на лбу не высветилась, но душа у меня есть, хочу я этого или нет.

ЭОВИН: Но это же, наверное…

СПАЙК (вскакивает на ноги, жестом останавливает Эовин): Тихо! (прислушивается)

МЕРРИ: Что там? (тоже вскакивает)

ПИППИН: Я посмотрю! (вскакивает и бежит к дверям, распахивает дверь… То есть, пытается распахнуть) Ой!

 

Спайк отстраняет Пиппина, приоткрывает дверь, выглядывает в коридор, закрывает дверь обратно.

 

СПАЙК (растерянно): Там джунгли.

ЭОВИН (вставая): Что?

ПИППИН (восторженно): Там все зеленое и листья!

МЕРРИ (недоверчиво): Да ладно!

СПАЙК (морщится): Я похож на барона Мюнхгаузена?

ПИППИН: На кого?

МЕРРИ (отталкивает Пиппина): Пусти, я сам посмотрю. (открывает дверь, выглядывает, закрывает дверь, поворачивается к Эовин) Там лес.

ЭОВИН (решительно): Пустите, я сама! (приоткрывает дверь, и в щель врывается стремительно раскручивающаяся, как пружина, гибкая зеленая лиана) Ой!

СПАЙК (отталкивает Эовин, захлопывает дверь, перерубая ею лиану): Осторожнее же, леди!

 

Все стоят и смотрят на растение, которое продолжает извиваться, пытаясь за что-то уцепиться. Уцепившись за ножку стула, лиана бодро начинает ползти по ней вверх.

 

СПАЙК: Э! Э! Э! Да она тут прорасти собралась!

ПИППИН (рассудительно): Не надо было ее отрывать от дерева.

ЭОВИН и МЕРРИ (хором): Какое дерево в замке, Пин???

ПИППИН (кивая на лиану): Лиановое, конечно.

СПАЙК: С кем я связался! (хватает стул с лианой): Дверь откройте!

 

Эовин открывает, насколько возможно, дверь. Спайк выкидывает стул в плотные заросли в коридоре, захлопывает дверь.

 

ЭОВИН (растерянно): И как это понимать?

СПАЙК (задумчиво): В замке что-то случилось.

ПИППИН: А что?

МЕРРИ (раздраженно): Пойди и узнай!

ПИППИН: Я сейчас!

СПАЙК (ловит Пиппина у двери): Нет. Пойду я. А вы останетесь охранять леди. Ясно?

ПИППИН (пожимая плечами): Чего ж тут неясного… (возвращается к Эовин и встает рядом с ней)

ЭОВИН: Мы тоже пойдем!

СПАЙК: Нет уж. Кто его знает, что это за растительность. Я понимаю, что леди в положении должны побольше дышать кислородом, но я бы поостерегся дышать кислородом среди прорастающих в стулья лиан.

МЕРРИ: Да, Эовин, мы тебя туда не пустим! Он сам справится.

ЭОВИН (тревожно): Это не опасно?

СПАЙК (задумчиво): Если бы я знал, то, возможно, не пошел бы. Но я не знаю. Мерри, дай-ка мне нож, которым торт резали. (берет нож у хоббита) Все. Никуда не выходите, пока я не вернусь. (открывает дверь, выходит)

ПИППИН (вслед закрывшейся двери): А если не вернешься?

 

_в коридоре, на "эльфийской" стороне_

 

Из стен стремительно появляются зеленые побеги, больше всего похожие на гибридный вид лиан. Зеленые ростки быстро удлиняются, сплетаясь в единую вязь, и опутывают все свободное пространство.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (перепрыгивает через растущие ветви и бежит к лестнице на первый этаж)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ЛИНДИР (бегут следом)

ОДНА ВЕТОЧКА (опутывается вокруг ног Линдира, ловит его и роняет на пол)

ДРУГАЯ ВЕТОЧКА (повторяет тот же фокус с Леголасом)

ТРАНДУИЛ (перепрыгивает сразу через три направляющихся к нему веточки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (отбивается от настырной зелени): Отстаньте!

ТРАНДУИЛ (останавливается и пристально рассматривает бурно разрастающуюся зелень, вдумчиво): Неправильные тут у них растения.

ЗЕЛЕНЬ (заполняет оставшееся свободное пространство в коридоре, к эльфам больше почти не пристает)

ЛИНДИР (пытается выпутаться из веток и листьев): Аллора! Ли! Что за шутки?! Уберите свой бешеный кустарник!

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Пап, что случилось с Халдиром?

ТРАНДУИЛ (уклончиво): Я могу ошибаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с нажимом): Пап.

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Похоже, у нас неприятности. И серьезные.

ЛИНДИР: Эру! Только этого нам не хватало. (пытается перейти на осанве) Почему никто не отзывается?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Это-то меня и тревожит. Я чувствую одного Кэрдана, но и он молчит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр?/

ЛИНДИР: Она еще не вернулась, и напоминаю, что у нее было плохое предчувствие.

ЛЕГОЛАС (что-то почувствовав, меняется в лице)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Что бы там ни случилось с Халдиром и остальными, а нам надо выбираться из этих зарослей. Не нравятся они мне.

ЛИНДИР: И это говорит лесной король?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вот именно поэтому.

ЛИНДИР (смотрит в заросший конец коридора, грустно): К нам в комнату мы уже не пробьемся.

ТРАНДУИЛ (глядя на заросли, за которыми должна быть лестница): На первый этаж тоже.

ЛИНИДР (думает, машет в сплошную зелень): Тут должна быть дверь в комнату Кэрдана.

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень осторожно начинает раздвигать ветви в указанном направлении)

ЛЕГОЛАС (наконец выпутывается из поймавших его лиан, растерянно): Не понимаю. Почему на эльфов стали кидаться растения?

ТРАНДУИЛ (продолжает пробираться сквозь заросли): Это не совсем растения. Вернее, растения, но слишком… (задумывается) Слишком умные для растений. И у них сейчас вполне определенная цель - не выпустить нас из замка.

ЛИНДИР: Хотелось бы знать, чем мы им так не угодили.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Или не мы. Но кто-то эти растения явно разозлил.

ТРАНДУИЛ (добирается до дверей в комнату Кэрдана, с трудом их открывает - благо они открываются вовнутрь)

ЛИНДИР (пролезает сквозь очень небольшую прогалину в сплошных зарослях вслед за Трандуилом)

ЛЕГОЛАС (последним забирается в комнату, за его стеной проделанный Трандуилом проход тут же зарастает)

КЭРДАН (отзывается по осанве): /У вас все в порядке?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Почти. Что там с вами случилось?/

КЭРДАН: /На нас напали орки и какие-то насекопомодобные зерги. Боромира убили/

ЛИНДИР (ошеломленно): Ничего себе…

КЭРДАН (продолжает): /Мы скрываемся в холодильнике. А в замке кроме вас еще остались Эовин с Мерии и Пиппином. Присмотрите за ними, ладно?/

ЛИНДИР (отковыривает от плеча очередную, цепляющуюся к нему веточку): /Думаю, о тех, кто в замке, можно не беспокоиться/

ТРАНДУИЛ (поддерживает): /Сомневаюсь, что оркам или насекомым будет под силу продраться сквозь эти заросли/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэрдан, что там с Халдиром и Румилом?/

КЭРДАН (молчит пару секунд): /Кажется, Хэл погиб. А Румил, похоже, без сознания. Не знаю, я не успел уловить. Слишком быстро все произошло. Возможно, они с кем-то дрались/

ЛИНДИР: /С кем? С зергами?/

КЭРДАН: /И с ними тоже. Извините, нас тут догоняют. Берегите себя/ (прерывает осанвэ)

 

_в коридоре, на стороне гондорцев_

 

СПАЙК (остервенело сражается с нападающими на него ветками)

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (очень проворно скручивает вампира по рукам и ногам)

СПАЙК (хотя ножом уже почти не до чего не может дотянуться, продолжает вяло брыкаться)

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (стягивает вампира ветками еще туже)

СПАЙК (полностью обездвиженный, философски): Если бы мне надо было дышать, я бы уже задохнулся, а так - живем. В смысле, неживем.

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (очередной веткой затыкает своему пленнику рот)

СПАЙК (обнажает клыки, остервенело грызет ветку): А это уже перебор! Мало того, что связали, так еще и в рот всякая гадость лезет.

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (продолжает попытки окончательно утихомирить вампира)

СПАЙК (продолжает кусаться, ворчливо): Я так скоро о вас все клыки сотру!

 

_в операторской_

 

Мыша по-хозяйски развалилась на кресле перед мониторами. Возле нее стоят две клетки. В одной в весьма скромненьком горшочке растет небольшой кустик. Из другой клетки на Мышу скалится мелкая зверушка, больше всего похожая на помесь саламандры с фениксом.

 

Мыша: Кррррасотища! (шикает на зверушку) И нечего тут на меня шипеть! А то в бульон брошу, вместе с хоббитами. (потягивается) Хорошо-то как! Давно я тут не сидела. (тянется к клавиатуре, переключает обзорные камеры, озадачено) А это еще что за сад-огород?!! (догадывается, визжит) Лианка!!! Убью! В землю закопаю!!! На салат порежу!!!

 

В дверной пролом заходит Адар.

 

АДАР: Что тут у нас происхо…? (замечает Мышу) О! (машинально начинает искать на поясе на ощупь меч, не находит, зловеще) Добрый день.

Мыша (поворачивается вместе с креслом к двери): А он добрый? Но я тоже рада тебя видеть, красавчик.

АДАР (некоторое время думает, потом ровным голосом, раздельно выговаривая слова, повторяет вопрос): Что. Здесь. Происходит?

Мыша (пожимает плечами, не спуская глаз с Адара): Захват замка, возвращение мне прав ведущей и компенсация морального и материального ущерба. (уточняет) Нанесенных мне.

АДАР: И как результат?

Мыша (испытующе смотрит на Адара): Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду. Если захват – то удачно, если компенсацию – все впереди, а если ты беспокоишься о ком-то еще, то там тоже все в порядке.

АДАР (быстро соображает, отмахивается): Не о ком мне тут беспокоиться. Меня тут подставили. Сначала обманом участвовать заставили, потом вышибли, как не нужен стал. (театрально негодующе) А я им тут столько всего провернул!

Мыша (подозрительно): А что ты тогда тут вообще делаешь?

АДАР (убедительно): Они меня ведущим помочь попросили. За вознаграждение. Уж больно им понравилось, как я справлялся с проблемами.

Зверушка в клетке (презрительно шипит)

АДАР (вздрагивает): Это что?

Мыша (кивает на две клетки): Это то, что осталось от Ли с Аллорой, а Кирн где-то во дворе окаменел.

АДАР (задумчиво): Понятно. А Тирр ты куда подевала?

Мыша (недовольно): Ее денешь. Пришлось все измерение локально заблокировать, чтобы кошка обратно пробиться не смогла.

АДАР (кивает своим мыслям): Ага. А это что за зелень в замке? (показывает на монитор)

Мыша (мстительно встряхивает клетку с кустиком): Это все наша зеленая зараза! Вечно у нее еще один страховочный вариант в запасе находится!

АДАР: Если ты считаешь, что я что-то понял…

Мыша: Похоже, что пока я брала их штурмом, у Лийки сработала какая-то система экстренной тревоги, и весь замок зарос. (думает) Хорошо, что мои ребята раньше штурм начали.

АДАР: И много у тебя этих…ребят?

Мыша (довольно): На всех хватит. Я еще к одной подружке по дороге заскочила, выводок зергов у нее на это дело одолжила. Тьфу! Аж стихи, получились. Интересно, кто в замке успел спрятаться? (щелкает переключателями)

АДАР (весьма заинтересовано смотрит на мониторы)

Мыша: Так, два хоббита и Эовин. Неприятно, но можно пережить. (вздыхает) А я так настроилась на суп из хоббитов.

АДАР (утешительно): Из Сэма сваришь. Он у нас самый упитанный – хороший навар получится.

Мыша: И то правда. (продолжает рыться в системе видеонаблюдения) А это что за зверь? Я такого не помню.

АДАР (заглядывает ей через плечо): Это – Спайк. Наш джокер-вампир.

Мыша (умеренно удивленно): Мда? Не ожидала. (переключает очередную камеру, стонет) Неееееет…

АДАР: Что случилось?

Мыша (визжит и лупит кулаком ко клавиатуре): Нет! Нет!!! Не хочу!! Не буду!!! Это несправедливо!!!! Я так не играююююююю!!!!

АДАР (изображает умеренно вежливое удивление)

Мыша (в сердцах пинает клетку с кустиком, та катится под стол): Ууууууу!!!

АДАР (встревоженно): Да, что случилось-то?

Мыша (истерично): Лихолесцы!!! Все трое!!! В замке! В лианкиных зарослях!!! Я так мечтала…!!! Я так хотела…!!! Я во сне все видела…!!! А они…!!!!

АДАР (незаметно с облегчением вздыхает): Что ж, значит – не судьба. Радуйся тем, кого успела поймать.

Мыша (подскакивает): Нет, я так это дело не оставлю! Я их оттуда выковыряю! Если надо, сама ветки грызть буду! (осеняет) Внутризамковые порталы! (ласково) Ну, Линдирчики-Леголасики, сейчас я до вас доберусь! (рысцой бежит к панели управления внутренними перемещениями)

АДАР (незаметно берет со стола ноутбук и тихо крадется за Мышой)

Мыша (клацает кнопками, бормочет): Сейчас у нас все получится, никуда вы от меня не денетесь!

АДАР (заносит ноутбук над мышиной головой)

Мыша (разочаровано): Нееееееттт!!!

АДАР (быстро опускает ноутбук обратно на стол)

 

В операторскую заходит Гришнак

 

ГРИШНАК (докладывает): Мистресс Мыша, в замке бурьян растет.

Мыша (зло): Я заметила! Идиоты! Самой за все браться надо!

ГРИШНАК (угрюмо): Что с бурьяном делать?

Мыша (так же зло): Рубите его, идиоты! Жгите! Палите! Пропалывайте! Неужели рота орков и выводок зергов не могут справиться с какой-то растительностью?!

ГРИШНАК (замечает Адара, недобро на него смотрит): Мистресс, ему нельзя доверять.

Мыша: А то я не знаю. Но хороший предатель всегда пригодится.

АДАР (стоит с видом оскорбленного достоинства)

Мыша (орет на Гришнака): Пошел вон! Рубить траву!

ГРИШНАК (вздыхает и уходит)

Мыша: Не подчиненные, а сплошные идиоты!

АДАР: Так что там с порталами? Почему ты не можешь добраться до лихолесцев?

Мыша (горестно): Помимо камнеломкого плюща и прочих радостей жизни Лианка еще зарастила замок своим абсолютным экранизатором, так что в этой зелени порталы не работают.

АДАР (заинтересовано): А как ты внешние порталы отключила?

Мыша: Я что похожа на идиотку, чтобы тебе об этом говорить?

АДАР (пожимает плечами)

Мыша: Заболталась я с тобой. Пойди, помоги оркам с пленниками разбираться - это как раз по твоей части. А я пока назгулов поищу. (исчезает, забрав с собой клетки)

АДАР (задумчиво смотрит на пульты управления): И что я могу сделать? (думает)

 

В операторскую заходит Уфглюк.

 

УФГЛЮК (сурово): Мистресс сказала, чтобы ты тут ничего не трогал и сам не оставался.

АДАР (вздыхает): Какая подозрительная ваша мистресс. (уходит)

 

_в холодильнике_

 

ДЕНЕТОР (раскачивается, обхватив голову руками): Мой сын! Мой сын! Как ты мог опять покинуть меня?! (Фарамиру, зло и обвиняюще) А ты опять выжил!!!

ФАРАМИР (втягивает голову в плечи)

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру, озабочено): Ты серьезно ранен? Давай, я посмотрю?

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается, не поднимая головы)

ЭОМЕР (нервно, кричит в потолок): Тирр! Ли! Ведущие! Что тут у вас происходит?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У Тирр было плохое предчувствие.

ЭОМЕР (возмущенно) Так почему же она ничего не сделала?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Она хотела сначала девушек домой отвезти.

СЭМ: Как хорошо, что моя Розалия и остальные хоббитки успели уехать.

АРАГОРН (прочувствовано): И слава Эру, что Арвен здесь уже нет.

ЭОМЕР (мрачно): А Эовин все еще тут! Одна! В замке!

ФАРАМИР (опускает голову еще ниже)

ДЕНЕТОР (орет): Вы что, не поняли?!!! Боромир ПОГИБ!!!

ЛУРЦ (трет ухо): А орать-то так зачем? Мы и сами заметили.

ДЕНЕТОР (оборачивается к урук-хаю, обвиняюще): Ты! Ты убил моего Боромирушку!

ЛУРЦ: Эээ! Дядя, вот только времена и события путать не надо!

ДЕНЕТОР (в истерике): Какой я тебе дядя, темная сволочь?! Подайте мне мой меч!

СЭМ (с укором): Двери долго не выдержат. А вы тут разборки устраиваете.

АРАГОРН (нервно): Только спокойно!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): Вот именно! Тут страховка есть и все такое. Харадец тоже на третий день погиб. Так оживили же. Главное - не поддаваться панике.

ЭОМЕР: Харадец погиб почти по плану. Тогда и ведущие были, и оборудование у них работало, а сейчас что?

ДЕНЕТОР (голосит): Верните мне моего Боромирушку!!!

СЭМ (нервно, напоминает): Двери!

АРАГОРН (морщится, тихо): Если бы еще наместник над ухом не кричал…

ЛУРЦ: Какие проблемы? (Не очень сильно бьет Денетора кулаком по голове, тот вырубается)

ФАРАМИР (подскакивает): Как ты посмел?!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кладет ему руку на плечо): Тебе тоже по голове настучать надо? Что вы, гондорцы, все такие психованные?

АРАГОРН (мрачно): Я не психованный. Кэрдан, что там случилось с эльфами?

КЭРДАН (безэмоционально): Трандуил с мальчиками заперты на втором этаже и не могут выбраться. Халдир погиб. Румил то ли без сознания, то ли тоже погиб.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прочувствованно): Совсем прекрасно! Если бывает и хуже, то я такого еще не видел.

ЛУРЦ (философски): Вот и началось настоящее шоу на выживание.

ЭОМЕР (Лурцу, подозрительно): А, кстати, на нас в столовой напали твои бывшие друзья. Как ты это объяснишь?

ЛУРЦ (резко): Орк урук-хаю не товарищ.

СЭМ (очень нервно): Двери!!! Их же сейчас вынесут!

АРАГОРН: Отходим!

ЭОМЕР: Куда?

АРАГОРН: На улицу. Надо найти хоть какое-то оружие, а то с голыми руками мы против этих пришельцев не выстоим.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я знаю, где тут запасной выход! Он как раз за штабелями с пивом был.

 

Все бегут к выходу, за их спинами ломается дверь.

 

_на улице_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надо решить, что делать дальше.

АРАГОРН (нервно оглядывается на весьма хлипкую дверь у них за спиной): И решить быстро. Не думаю, что они будут слишком долго искать наш тайный выход за ящиками с пивом.

КЭРДАН: Я проберусь на технический этаж и попытаюсь узнать, что случилось с ведущими.

ФАРАМИР: И надо бы увести подальше от этого кошмара папу и … (оглядывается) … и Сэма.

СЭМ (недовольно): Я тоже умею сражаться.

КЭРДАН (оборачивается к хоббиту, серьезно): Сэм, даже я не знаю, как победить этих насекомоподобных пришельцев.

ЛУРЦ: Может, все вместе идем на технический этаж?

ЭОМЕР: А если там тоже зерги?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Скорее всего, так оно и есть. Если ведущие не отзываются, то у них там тоже проблемы.

АРАГОРН (решает): Тогда Сэм и Денетор скрываются в лесу. С ними идет… (оглядывается)

ЭОМЕР (быстро): А мы можем с технического этажа попасть в комнату Эовин?

КЭРДАН: В принципе - да.

ЭОМЕР: Тогда я иду с тобой спасать сестру!

ДЕНЕТОР (приходит в себя, слышит последние слова, Фарамиру): А ты не стой столбом! Кто будет твою жену спасать?! Гондорец ты или кто?! Даже умереть достойно не можешь!

ФАРАМИР (молча стоит, держась за раненную руку и слегка пошатывается)

АРАГОРН (страдальческим тоном, тихо): Эрууу, очнулся!

КЭРДАН (быстро): В лес пойдут Воробей и Лурц, хорошо? Мы теряем время.

ЛУРЦ (угрюмо): Ладно! Вы еще увидите, что оркам не дано поймать урук-хая!

 

Лурц, Денетор, Умбарец-Воробей и Сэм бегут к лесу. Арагорн, Фарамир, Эомер и Кэрдан заходят на технический этаж.

 

_возле замка, чуть раньше_

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (нетерпеливо прохаживается по поляне): Нет, что за дела? С каких это пор ведущие стали опаздывать? Где Кирн?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (расстроено): Мы наконец-то дождались своего конкурса, а на него никто не пришел.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (грустно): И портала нет.

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): Я им не приду! Эльфийско-гондорские уклонисты!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (злорадно): А они нас испугались! Поняли, какой вы им злостный конкурс придумали.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Там в списках еще Лурц был заявлен. По-вашему, он тоже назгульего конкурса испугался?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не хотелось бы говорить комплименты эльфам, но я с трудом представляю себе Кэрдана или Леголаса, увиливающих от моего конкурса.

Мыша (появляется, радостно): Назгульчики! Как приятно вас видеть! (хищно улыбается) Соскучились по мне?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ошарашено): Оп-па!

АНГМАРЕЦ (насторожено): Ты опять в ведущих? А где Кирн?

Мыша (морщится): Этот полутемный полукрылатый полуящер?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, типа он.

Мыша (отмахивается): Надолго перешел в недееспособное состояние.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (встревоженно): А остальные ведущие?

Мыша (хихикает): Там же.

АНГМАРЕЦ (мрачно): Понятно…

Мыша: Почему не слышу радости в голосе? Назгулам уже не в кайф нагадить ближнему?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (осторожно): Не то, чтобы мы были против…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (встревает): Но ты потом, как всегда, вовремя слиняешь, а нашему шефу нагорит от Сауроныча за второй провал назгульей миссии в ОДО.

Мыша (бодро): Какой же это провал?! Разве способствовать убийству эльфов, гондорцев и хоббитов - это не прямая назгулья обязанность? (гордо) Мои ребятки уже двоих угробили!

АНГМАРЕЦ (раздраженно): Мыша, ты в каком веке живешь? На дворе уже давно не третья эпоха. У нас сейчас период тонких дипломатических отношений и холодной войны. А ты предлагаешь мне перед сотнями камер заниматься убийствами?! (озаренно, шепотом) Мыша, может, ты камеры отключишь, а?

Мыша (фыркает): Вот еще! Не выключу я камеры!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Почему?

Мыша: А трансляции? А прибыль? Зачем я, по вашему, вообще это нашествие устраивала? Ради вашего темного удовольствия замочить втихомолку парочку эльфов?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Настоящие темные не должны быть такими меркантильными.

Мыша (угрожающе): Ты еще мне расскажи, каким должно быть истинное зло, призрак недоразвоплощенный!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит на Мышу)

Мыша (шипит на назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А разве ваши инвесторы и прочие зрители не разбегутся, если ты начнешь убивать тут всех направо и налево?

Мыша (пожимает плечами): Часть разбежится. Но в контракте у многих акционеров указывается допустимый уровень потерь среди участников до 30%, а у некоторых и до 60%. К тому же (плотоядно улыбается), у меня на руках куча эксклюзивных договоров на трансляцию ужастиков.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Тогда, уволь, мы тебе не помощники.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не хватало еще раз на столько измерений опозориться.

Мыша (опасно прищуривает глаза): Ах так?! (щелкает пальцами, за ней появляется пару десятков зерлингов)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Это что за неразумное зверье?

Мыша (зерлингам): Убить этих! (кивает на назгулов)

АНГМАРЕЦ (возмущенно): Что??!!!

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (бросаются на назгулов)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (повинуясь жесту Ангмарца воет и нападает на зерлингов)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (не обращая внимания на вой, разрывают назгула на куски)

АНГМАРЕЦ и 6-Й, 7-Й, 9-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (бегут к морю)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сарумать Мелькору в зад! Ангма, это что за напасть на наши короны?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Отставить ругань!

ГЛАУРУНГ (летит над морем, заинтересованно): А что тут у вас происходит?

АНГМАРЕЦ (замечает дракона): Слава Морготу! Глау, забери нас!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Почему я…?

АНГМАРЕЦ (нервно): Потом спросишь! Приземляйся!

 

Дракон подлетает к кромке воды, назгулы на бегу запрыгивают ему на спину, Глаурунг тут же взлетает, один зерлинг успевает вцепиться ему в лапу.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (стряхивает с лапы особо проворного зерлинга): Ай! Эта мелочь еще и кусается!

Мыша (на берегу): Врешь, не уйдешь! (щелкает пальцами, появляется десяток орков с арбалетами) Сбить птичку!

ОРКИ (стреляют в Глаурунга, несколько болтов попадают ему в перепонку крыла)

ГЛАУРУНГ (возмущенно): Да что ж это за хулиганство посреди белого дня! (начинает заваливаться на раненное крыло) Куда ведущие смотрят?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Уже никуда.

АНГМАРЕЦ (дракону): Не падать!

ГЛАУРУНГ (мрачно): Уже послушался. (летит к небольшой, возвышающейся посреди моря скале)

 

Не долетая десятка метров до скалы дракон таки уходит в пике и вместе с назгулами падает в воду.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выныривает, отплевывается): А как хорошо день начинался.

АНГМАРЕЦ (гребет к островку, зло): Ненавижу! Не бывает водоплавающих назгулов!

ГЛАУРУНГ (добирается до берега): А плавающие драконы бывают? (встревоженно) Мне показалось, или я заметил на берегу Мышу?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно): Уж лучше бы тебе показалось.

ГЛАУРУНГ (выбирается на берег и по-собачьи отряхивается, обливает назгулов с ног до головы)

АНГМАРЕЦ (возмущенно): Глау! Ты издеваешься?!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (философски): Да ладно вам, шеф, мы и так насквозь мокрые.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (оглядывается): И куда нас прилетело?

АНГМАРЕЦ (осматривается, замечает люк, а возле него нацарапанное на камне гондорское дерево): Если я не ошибаюсь, то это один из запасных выходов с технического этажа, вокруг которого в свое время бегали Арагорн с Леголасом.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И что мы теперь будем делать?

ГЛАУРУНГ: Лично я хочу домой, в Мордор. Мне уже опять надоело это шоу!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сарказмом): Пойди, скажи это Мыше. Вдруг, она тебя туда прямым рейсом отправит.

ГЛАУРУНГ (недовольно): Мне крыло прострелили, а не голову! (ложится на камни и с тоской смотрит в море)

АНГМАРЕЦ (присаживается рядом): Если кто-то думает, что мы будем мешать Мыше убивать эльфов…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подхватывает, невесело): То он ошибается.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А почему мы тогда не стали ей помогать?

АНГМАРЕЦ (вздыхает): Политика.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Везет Второму. Небось уже в Минас Моргуле отдыхает.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А по мне, чем лишний раз слушать ворчание и морализаторство Саурона при выдаче новой телесной оболочки, так уж лучше тут посидеть.

 

_возле замка_

 

Гришнак, несколько орков и пара десятков зергов подходят к заросшим дверям.

 

ГРИШНАК (приказывает): Рубить бурьян!

ОРКИ (топорами рубят растительность)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (быстро рассекают ее своими бритвоподобными серпами)

 

_спустя несколько минут_

 

Дверь уже почти очищена от зарослей.

 

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (рубит очередной ствол, из него на орка выплескивается жидкость, весьма напоминающая кислоту): Аааа!!! (прыгает и отряхивается)

РАСТИТЕЛЬНАЯ КИСЛОТА (продолжает вытекать и капать на остальных)

ГРИШНАК: Осторожнее! Смотрите, что рубите.

МОЛОДЫЕ ПОБЕГИ (стремительно появляются из-под земли и опутывают ноги орков и нижние конечности зерлингов)

ГРИШНАК (вовремя отскакивает): Ммморгот!

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ОРКИ (оказываются связанными быстро деревенеющими лианами)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (с легкостью перерубают опутывающие их ветки)

НОВЫЕ ВЕТКИ (опять опутывают зерлингов)

 

В общей каше-мале зерлинги несколько раз попадают друг по другу и зарубают парочку орков.

 

ГРИШНАК (орет): Отставить! Отступаем!

ОРКИ И ЗЕРЛИНГИ (с небольшими потерями выпутываются из растительности и отходят)

ГРИШНАК (зло): Не сдашься топору, так мы тебя бензинчиком! (оркам) Несите бочки.

ДВА ОРКА (катят большую бочку)

АДАР (появляется, с сарказмом): Как успехи?

ГРИШНАК: Сейчас топор в руки получишь и пойдешь траву рубить, умник!

АДАР: Не моя обязанность. Мне Мыша сказала за пленными смотреть. Где они?

ГРИШНАК: Вечно тебе самая чистая работа достается. Вон, эльф под охраной зергов возле дерева валяется. (оркам) Обливайте кусты!

ОРКИ (обливают бензином заросли)

АДАР (заинтересовано): И что это будет?

ГРИШНАК (довольно): Большой-большой костер! (поджигает облитые ветки, кричит) Разойдись!

 

Ветки загораются, листья чернеют и скручиваются. Остатки не срубленной растительности быстро догорают и огонь переходит внутрь замка. Там включается противопожарная система, и в холле льет весьма обильный искусственный дождик. Пожар быстро гаснет.

 

АДАР (ухмыляется)

ГРИШНАК: Чего лыбишься? Ты же ведущий? Вот и отключи эту воду.

АДАР: С зеленью вам приказали воевать? Вы и воюйте. А я пошел Румила стеречь.

ГРИШНАК (возмущенно орет): Мышаааа!!!

Мыша (появляется): Что еще случилось?

ГРИШНАК: Адар воду отключать не хочет!

Мыша: Какую воду?

ГРИШНАК: Которая пожар заливает.

Мыша (зовет, нехорошим тоном): Адааар!

АДАР (подходит, ворчливо): Что вы меня гоняете туда-сюда? Я только собрался лориенцу пытки устраивать…

МЫША (перебивает): Ты почему противопожарную систему в замке не отключил?

АДАР (наивно): А она отключается?

Мыша: Идиот! (исчезает, потом появляется, орку) Теперь подпаливайте!

ГРИШНАК (разводит руками): У нас бензин закончился.

Мыша (звереет): Так принесите еще с технического этажа! А еще лучше - ракетного топлива возьмите! Адар, проводи их!

АДАР (исчезает вместе с несколькими орками)

РУМИЛ (делает отчаянный рывок, прыгает, попадает в поле захвата от перехода остальных и исчезает вслед за ними)

Мыша (замечает): Стоять!!! ( в коммуникатор) Адар, там за вами Румил побежал! Вернуть его немедленно!

 

Обильно политая растительность опять зарастает все стены замка свежими побегами.

 

_в комнате Кэрдана_

 

Растительности здесь тоже немало. Особенно мощная стена скрывает окна. Но в центре комнаты остается достаточно большое не заросшее пространство.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно ходит по комнате)

ЛИНДИР (пытается проковырять проход к окну)

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (упорно сопротивляется)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Лин, оставь в покое зелень. Лас, не бегай!

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливается): Я не бегаю.

ТРАНДУИЛ (скептически выгибает бровь)

ЛИНДИР (осторожно раздвигает ветки, освобожденное пространство тут же зарастает новыми, в сердцах): Неправильная растительность!

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно стоит на одном месте, без малейшего движения)

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Уж лучше бы ты бегал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоскливо): Там Арагорн. И Сэм. И орки с зергами… А мы тут сидим.

ТРАНДУИЛ (упорно игнорирует намеки сына)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вкрадчиво): Неужели Король лесных эльфов не может справиться с какой-то, пусть и неправильной, растительностью?

ТРАНДУИЛ (отрезает): Считай, что не может.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с упреком): Пап!

ТРАНДУИЛ (показательно заинтересованно рассматривает лианы у себя над головой)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Там мои друзья, и они могут погибнуть.

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): Хорошо, мы выйдем из замка. Что дальше? Вам мало Халдира?

ЛИНДИР: Нам как раз его много.

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): А мы сидим здесь и ничего не делаем.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не переживайте. Халдир уже раз был в Мандосе, и его обратно отправили, второй раз тоже не задержится.

ЛИНДИР (пытается шутить): Конечно, кому там нужны такие чокнутые таланостроители?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вернут его в Арду, не волнуйтесь. Вот увидите, он дома еще раньше нас окажется.

ЛИНДИР (натужно-оптимистично): А Боромира потом ведущие оживят, как когда-то Харадца, да?

ТРАНДУИЛ (вымученно улыбается): Что-то вроде этого.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Да? А Кэрдан будет рисковать за нас всех? Пока мы в этих зарослях отсиживаемся?

ТРАНДУИЛ: У Кэрдана вообще контракт. Его Намо и на порог не пустит.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А Румил?

ТРАНДУИЛ (отмалчивается, после паузы): Надо надеяться на лучшее.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А Арагорн, Фарамир, Воробей, остальные?! Неужели, мы их бросим?

ТРАНДУИЛ (устало): Хорошо. Если кто-то предложит способ справиться с зергами, то я попытаюсь проделать проход в растительности.

ЛИНИДР (быстро): Сделаем из этих веток луки и объявим охоту на зергов!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Кэрдан сказал, что у них хитин, который не пробьет даже нож. Еще предложения?

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (думают)

 

_на техническом этаже_

 

ФАРАМИР (мрачный, как туча, идет, не разбирая дороги)

АРАГОРН (тормозит его): Фарыч, да очнись, же!

ФАРАМИР (бессвязно): Я… Боромир… Папа… А я не успел!

АРАГОРН: Отставить самобичевание! Это я тебе, между прочим, как Государь приказываю.

ФАРАМИР (смотрит на Арагорна несчастными глазами): И ты тоже?

АРАГОРН (серьезно): Фарамир, мы в шоу. Тебе же и Воробей говорил, все наладится. Вот вернутся ведущие и вытянут из прошлого твоего ненаглядного Боромира, живого и невредимого.

ФАРАМИР: А если не вернутся? А если не вытянут?

АРАГОРН: Ведущие говорили, что для них проникновение в прошлое - это всего лишь вопрос денег.

ФАРАМИР: А если Мыша успеет разорить шоу?

ЭОМЕР (в сторонке, тихо): Переживающий и ударившийся в пессимизм Фарамир - это выглядит ужасно.

КЭРДАН (так же тихо): По крайней мере он уже не молчит.

АРАГОРН (Фарамиру): Поверь мне, у гондорской казны хватит денег, чтобы оплатить воскрешение Боромира.

ФАРАМИР: А если ведущие не вернутся? Мы же без них не найдем путешественников во времени.

КЭРДАН (теряет терпение): Фарамир, перестань. Если ведущие не вернутся, то мы все вообще никогда не попадем в Арду.

ЭОМЕР (подхватывает): И половина Средиземья останется без своих Владык.

АРАГОРН (растерянно): А ведь и правда! Я тут, Фарамир тоже, и ты, Эомер. Ни одного Короля людей в Арде не осталось.

КЭРДАН (грустно): Будут Галадриэль с Кэлеборном править всеми эльфийскими землями от Лихолесья до Серебристых Гаваней.

АРАГОРН: Элронд им не даст. (вспоминает, обрадованно) Элронд! У меня же Арвен дома! И сын! (вздыхает с облегчением) Трону Гондора ничего не грозит.

ФАРАМИР (печально): А Эовин тут.

ЭОМЕР: Вот именно, думай лучше об Эовин.

АРАГОРН (осматривается): Где-то здесь я прятался в свое время.

КЭРДАН: Я помню план технического этажа. Но нам бы сейчас еще добраться до терминала.

АРАГОРН: А разве они не все в операторской?

КЭРДАН (мимолетно улыбается): Нет, не все. У ведущих еще несколько запасных аварийных по всему этажу разбросаны.

ЭОМЕР: И откуда ты все это знаешь?

КЭРДАН (с ностальгией): Когда мы тут ловили Арагорна… И потом, пока Ли была в Серебристых Гаванях, мы с ней и о шоу говорили.

АРАГОРН (мрачно смотрит на Кэрдана): Пока ты меня тогда не поймал, я и мысли не допускал, что эльфы могут быть настолько коварными.

КЭРДАН: Мало ты общался с Перворожденными.

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну, с мрачным намеком): Я, между прочим, тоже все помню.

ЭОМЕР: Если вечер воспоминаний закончен, то может приступим к спасению Эовин?

КЭРДАН: Трандуил сказал, что весь замок зарос взбесившейся растительностью, и ни из него, ни в него никто не проникнет.

ЭОМЕР (психует): Чудесно! Раз никого спасть не надо, то давайте пойдем и сдадимся оркам!

КЭРДАН: По-моему, мы собирались спасать ведущих, чтобы они вернули Боромира и других погибших, если они еще появятся.

ФАРАМИР: Типун тебе на язык, Кэрыч!

КЭРДАН (отмахивается): Эльфы обычно не глазливые.

АРАГОРН: А ты уверен, что ведущих надо спасать?

КЭРДАН: Это я и хочу выяснить. (подходит к стене и надавливает на нее в совершенно непримечательно месте)

 

Часть стены разъезжается в стороны, вперед выдвигается небольшой экран с клавиатурой. На экране появляется приглашение ввести пароль и войти в систему.

 

ЭОМЕР (одобрительно): Круто.

АРАГОРН (с подозрением): Ты и пароль знаешь?

КЭРДАН (кратко): Нет.

ЭОМЕР: Тогда как?

КЭРДАН: У Тирр беспарольный вход.

АРАГОРН: Безобразие! О чем ведущие думают? Это ж любой может зайти, пакость какую-то сделать.

ФАРАМИР (с намеком): Жаль, что ты не знал об этом раньше.

АРАГОРН (поддакивает, не то в шутку, не то всерьез): Захватил бы власть, и сам себя назначил победителем.

КЭРДАН (переключает что-то на клавиатуре, заставка на экране меняется, клавиатура уезжает обратно в стену)

ЭОМЕР (заинтересовано): И что ты сделал?

КЭРДАН: Переключился на ментальный интерфейс.

АРАГОРН (разочарованно): Ааа… Команды типа по осанвэ надо отдавать?

ЭОМЕР (хмыкает): Тебе тесть уже лет двадцать твердит «Арагорн, учи осанвэ».

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Если бы только это. Тут у них два ментальных интерфейса. На человеческом тоже пароли стоят. (на мгновение прикрывает глаза, картинка на мониторе меняется)

 

Теперь небольшой экран мерцает сотнями если не тысячами оттенков. По нему, на первый взгляд, совершенно хаотично мечутся и ползают цветовые пятна и области самых различных форм и размеров. Они постоянно перетекают друг в друга, изменяют форму и цвет. Многие из них мигают с разной частотой.

 

ЭОМЕР: Это что за хрень?

КЭРДАН (с хорошо скрываемой неприязнью): Кошачий интерфейс.

АРАГОРН: Кэрдан, ты в нем что-то понимаешь?

КЭРДАН: Как тебе сказать… (еще на мгновение прикрывает глаза, картинка опять меняется)

 

На экране по-прежнему все те же изменчиво-неопределенные цветовые пятна, но теперь они явно имеют иную интенсивность движения и гораздо более мелкие размеры.

 

КЭРДАН (очень неприязненно смотрит на монитор)

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): И?

КЭРДАН: Это займет больше времени, чем я думал. Посторожите пока коридор.

 

Арагорн уходит к ближайшей развилке в одну сторону, Фарамир и Эомер в другую.

 

КЭРДАН: /Лас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Что?/

КЭРДАН: /Мне показалось ,что ты почти научился понимать кошачий язык/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Очень почти/

КЭРДАН: /Но я его понимаю явно хуже/ (общаясь с Леголасом по осанве пытается расшифровать особенности кошачьего интерфейса)


	24. Chapter 24

_спустя полчаса_

 

АРАГОРН (подходит): Долго ты еще там? К нам кто-то идет.

КЭРДАН (прислушивается): Зерги. Три или четыре. Вы пока прячьтесь, а я сейчас закончу.

АРАГОРН (зовет): Фарыч, Эо! Давайте на трубы. (сам подпрыгивает и прячется среди труб)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мне еще вот этот пункт не нравится/

КЭРДАН: /А все остальные тебе понравились?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэр, я серьезно. Абсолютно белый цвет и мерцание… Понять бы еще, за что отвечает эта область/

КЭРДАН: /А ты посмотри ее историческое значение/

АРАГОРН (шипит сверху): Кэрдан, быстрее! Они почти уже здесь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит): /Плохо. До вторжения в ней было едва ли не больше всего цветов/

КЭРДАН (неуверенно): /По-моему, это – межизмеренческий коммуникационный центр/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Нет! Я понял. Это вообще выход… То есть…/

КЭРДАН (перебивает): /Я уже догадался. А видишь три тоненькие белесые ниточки?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /В четырехмерной развертке?/

КЭРДАН: /Угу/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Похоже на приборы, которые и блокируют нас от остальных миров/

АРАГОРН (почти беззвучно, нервно): Кэрдан!

КЭРДАН (быстрым движением деактивирует монитор и подскакивает наверх)

ЗЕРГИ (выходят из-за поворота)

АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР, КЭРДАН и ЭОМЕР (не шевелясь и не дыша сидят на трубах)

ЗЕРГИ (проходят мимо)

ЭОМЕР (переводит дыхание): Фууух! Кэрыч, оно хоть того стоило?

АРАГОРН: Что ты узнал?

КЭРДАН: Во-первых, за пришествие орков и зергов мы должны благодарить Мышу.

АРАГОРН (с чувством): Ммморгот!

КЭРДАН: Во-вторых, этих зергов она приволокла несколько тысяч. И о том, чтобы победить их силой можно и думать забыть. В-третьих, из жертв пока только Халдир, Боромир и 2-й назгул. Так что, не все так страшно.

ЭОМЕР: А на назгулов Мыша за что? Они же прошлый раз заодно с ней были.

АРАГОРН: Наверное, поумнели.

ФАРАМИР (встревоженно): Ведущие хоть живы?

КЭРДАН: Трудно сказать. Базу они не покидали. И в реестре живых их нет. Но и факта смерти тоже не зафиксировано.

ФАРАМИР (бледнеет): Мой брат! Его не вернут в мир живых!

КЭРДАН (быстро): Одна из систем опознавания Тирр, которую мы с Леголасом так и не смогли расшифровать, сообщает, что ведущие в замке как бы есть. Но, с другой стороны, их как бы и нет. (утешающе) Я думаю, еще не все потеряно.

АРАГОРН: И какой у нас теперь план?

КЭРДАН: Прежде всего, надо попытаться снять межпространственную блокировку. Тогда на базу сможет вернуться Тирр. Да, в принципе, мы и сами сможем вызвать спасателей из операторской или даже попытаться открыть портал в Арду. Но пока конкурсное пространство заблокировано – мы отрезаны от всех миров.

ФАРАМИР: И как ее снимать?

КЭРДАН: Насколько мы поняли, в замке, на техническом этаже и в библиотеке спрятано по одной глушилке, которые и обеспечивают это блокировочное поле.

ЭОМЕР: На что они похожи?

КЭРДАН: Если я увижу, то узнаю.

АРАГОРН: Идем искать глушилки?

КЭРДАН: Нет. В замке их и без нас поищут. А на техническом этаже мне самому сподручнее будет.

ЭОМЕР (обиженно): Мы тебе мешаем?

КЭРДАН: Извини, но сам я могу передвигаться намного быстрее и бесшумнее. А для вас найдется не менее важная работа.

АРАГОРН (недовольно хмурится)

ФАРАМИР: Какая?

КЭРДАН: Мы не совсем поняли, что именно замышляет Мыша, но явно ничего хорошего. Если вы тут устроите ей десяточек диверсий, и она вместо того, чтобы гоняться за остальными, будет хоть чуть-чуть занята ремонтом оборудования, то, думаю, вы не одного участника убережете от напрасной гибели.

АРАГОРН (оживляется): Диверсии? Это мы можем!

ФАРАМИР: А мы остальным не навредим?

КЭРДАН: Не больше, чем Мыша, если она до них доберется. Но, на всякий случай, не взрывайте ничего с такими обозначениями. (рисует на трубе знак радиации и нечто, напоминающее положенную на бок восьмерку)

АРАГОРН: Учтем. Диверсионный отряд готов к работе! А ты куда?

КЭРДАН: Я попытаюсь пробраться в операторскую и поищу данные о расположении глушилки.

 

Эльф и гондорцы расходятся в разные стороны.

 

КЭРДАН (бежит в одному ему известном направлении)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэрдан, я тут подумал…/

КЭРДАН (грустно): /Лучше бы ты не думал/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Впервые за все шоу я по осанвэ не могу связаться ни с кем из Арды. И на мониторе мы видели, что конкурсное измерение полностью заблокировано. Полностью, понимаешь, Кэрдан? Не только материальные объекты не могут в него проникнуть. Нематериальные тоже/

КЭРДАН: /Я-то понимаю. Но надеялся, что ты не догадаешься/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ведь сейчас из этого измерения нельзя и выйти? Да? И духам тоже?/

КЭРДАН (нехотя): /Да. Лас, оно тебе надо?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень серьезно): /Что случилось с феа Халдира?/

КЭРДАН (молчит)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Он так и не попал в чертоги Намо? Ведь сквозь эту мышиную блокировку не может пробиться даже мысль. Кэрдан, я прав?

КЭРДАН (тяжело): /Да/

ЛЕГОЛАС (после паузы): /И что с ним?/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /Лас, я не знаю. Ты же понимаешь, что эльфы особо не увлекались межмировыми путешествиями. Разве что кроме вас с Линдиром. И уж точно, в такую ситуацию никто не попадал/

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка паникуя): /Кэрдан, что случилось с Халдиром?!! Я чувствую, что ты знаешь/

КЭРДАН: /Теоретически феа может существовать какое-то время без тела и не в Чертогах/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какое, Кэр?/

КЭРДАН: /Не знаю. Это зависит и от возраста эльфа, и от того, бывал ли он уже в Чертогах, и от личных качеств. Могу лишь сказать, что у Халдира на порядок больше шансов, чем, например, у Румила, если не приведи Эру, тот погибнет/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Но Халдир, он … не жив… но его еще можно вернуть?/

КЭРДАН: /Я надеюсь/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А если мы не успеем?/

КЭРДАН: /Полагаю, его феа растворится в окружающем мире/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Окончательно?/

КЭРДАН: /Похоже, что – да/

ЛЕГОЛАС (молчит)

КЭРДАН: /Понимаешь теперь, почему отец не хотел выпускать вас из замка?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (пораженно): /Вы знали?!/

КЭРДАН: /Мы поняли это сразу, как только перестали ощущать Арду. Если погибнет кто-то из людей или хоббитов, то при удачном разрешении кризиса, ведущие смогут вернуть его из прошлого. Но эльфы рискуют всем/

ЛЕГОЛАС (нервно): /Кэрдан, а ты?/

КЭРДАН (перебивает): /Во-первых, у меня, как у перворожденного, больше шансов, чему у вас всех вместе взятых. А, во-вторых, если мы сейчас ничего не сделаем, то не будет никакого положительного исхода, и ведущие никого не оживят/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Чем мы можем помочь?/

КЭРДАН: /Ищите Мышиную глушилку. И Лас, ради Эру, я умоляю, не пытайтесь выбраться из замка. С меня хватит головной боли волноваться за Румила/

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): /Хорошо/

 

_в лесу_

 

Денетор, Лурц, Сэм и Умбарец-Воробей бегут по лесу.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Подождите! Не так быстро! Я не привык бегать!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: На том свете отдыхать будешь!

ДЕНЕТОР: Не смей мне грубить!

ЛУРЦ: А тебе еще никто и не грубил.

СЭМ (бурчит): А вот я переживаю за Мерри и Пиппина, но не психую же.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (налетает на молочно-белую стену, остальным): Стоять!

ЛУРЦ (резко тормозит): Что за хрень? Раньше ее тут не было.

ДЕНЕТОР (бурчит): Боромир опять погиб, а Фарамир опять меня бросил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осторожно тычет пальцем в стену): Ай! Кусается!

ЛУРЦ: Как стена может кусаться? (подходит, бьет ее кулаком и отлетает на несколько метров)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Фома неверующий.

ЛУРЦ (встает пошатываясь): Ох уж мне эти их технические штучки, под каждым кустом понасовали!

СЭМ (оглядывается): Орки!

 

За деревьями виднеется бегущий Уфглюк с командой орков.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (неожиданно воинственно): Минас-Тирит не падет пред натиском врага! (несется на орков)

ЛУРЦ (тоскливо): Увижу Кэрдана - уши оборву! И зачем он на меня этого психованного старикашку повесил? (бежит следом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Банзай!!! (присоединяется к атаке)

СЭМ (озадаченно): С одной стороны урук-хай, пират и чокнутый наместник, а с другой - орки. И на чьей стороне должен выступать порядочный хоббит? (растерянно) Был бы тут Арагорн, я бы понял.

ДЕНЕТОР (нападает на первых орков)

УФГЛЮК (стреляет в Денетора из арбалета)

ДЕНЕТОР (падает)

ЛУРЦ (налетает на Уфглюка): Не тронь пенсионера!

СЭМ (рассудительно): Наверное, хотя они и урук-хай с пиратом, но они - на правильной стороне. (бежит к общей потасовке)

ЛУРЦ и УФГЛЮК (сцепившись катаются по траве)

ОРКИ (набрасывают на пирата и хоббита сети)

СЭМ (падает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (падает и катится вниз по склону)

НЕСКОЛЬКО ОРКОВ (гонятся за укатывающейся добычей)

ОРК (сзади бьет Лурца мечом по спине)

УФГЛЮК (вырывается из захвата урук-хая): Чуть мне шею не сломал! (пинает его ногой)

ЛУРЦ (перекатывается, выхватывает у зазевавшегося орка арбалет и почти в упор стреляет в Уфглюка)

ТРИ ОРКА (одновременно опускают на Лурца свои мечи)

 

_в комнате Эовин_

 

Эовин и Мерри сидят на кровати и негромко переговариваются. Пиппин бродит по комнате, поглядывая на дверь.

 

МЕРРИ: Как ты думаешь, что там с остальными?

ЭОВИН (пожимает плечами): Думаю, или сидят по комнатам, или убежали на улицу.

МЕРРИ: А мы тут так и будем сидеть, пока нас не вытащат?

ЭОВИН: Надеюсь, вампир выберется к ведущим или хотя бы к Эомеру с Фарамиром. А то я не представляю, как нам отсюда выйти.

ПИППИН (от двери): И тортик мы доели. А чем питаться-то будем?

ЭОВИН (назидательно): Человек может обходиться без пищи на протяжении недели. А то и двух.

ПИППИН: Так то человек. А хоббит – не может. (тянется к ручке двери)

МЕРРИ и ЭОВИН (хором): Пин, уйди от двери!!!

 

Пиппин с невинным видом машет рукой, будто отгоняя муху, отходит от двери к окну. Эовин и Мерри провожают его напряженными взглядами. Пиппин высовывается в окно. Эовин и Мерри успокаиваются и продолжают разговор.

 

ПИППИН: Ой, глядите, какие прикольные ребята бегают! У них такие ножики…

ЭОВИН: Пин, ты можешь помолчать?

МЕРРИ (настораживаясь): Какие ножики?

ПИППИН (растерянно): Это не ребята. Это какие-то тараконогусеницы с саблями… И орки.

МЕРРИ и ЭОВИН (бросаясь к окну): Пин!!!

МЕРРИ (глядя в окно): И где?

ЭОВИН (с досадой): Пин, твои фантазии…

ПИППИН (также растерянно): Сначала эти с саблями пробежали, а потом куча орков, они канистры и бочку тащили.

ЭОВИН (машет рукой, возвращается на кровать): Твои фантазии меня мало интересуют.

МЕРРИ (задумчиво): Не, врет Пин по-другому. Кажется, у нас неприятности.

ПИППИН (решительно): Надо выбираться отсюда! (быстро идет к двери, и, прежде чем его успевают остановить, распахивает ее)

 

В комнату врываются несколько десятков лиан, стремительно хватающиеся за все выступающие предметы мебели.

 

ПИППИН: Аааа! (отпрыгивает назад, на кровать к Эовин)

МЕРРИ: Пин, тупица!!! (тоже прыгает на кровать)

ЭОВИН: Фарушкааааа!!!

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (методично заполняет комнату, заращивая стены, пол и потолок)

МЕРРИ: Пин, ты идиот. Если раньше у нас была хоть комната, то теперь твоими стараниями, осталась только кровать.

ЭОВИН (тихо): Мама…

ПИППИН: Зато она кровать не трогает…

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (уютно устроилась вокруг кровати, окружив хоббитов и роханку зеленым шаром, внутри которого полутьма, нарушаемая несколькими солнечными лучиками, прорывающимися сквозь зелень)

_возле замка_

 

Умбарец-Воробей бежит по заросшему редким кустарником склону, за ним гонятся десяток орков.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оборачивается, кричит): Вы запомните этот день, в который вам не удалось поймать капитана Джека-Воробья!

ОРК №1 (рычит нечто угрожающее)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перепрыгивает через очередной куст, спотыкается, падает и с разгону врезается в дерево, совершенно случайно нажимая на одну конкретную ветку под весьма определенным углом)

 

Часть дерева отъезжает в сторону и открываются двери лифта.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не утруждая себя вставанием на ноги, на карачках заползает в лифт и нажимает кнопку наугад)

 

Двери лифта закрываются перед самым носом подбежавших орков.

 

_на техническом этаже_

 

Арагорн, Фарамир и Эомер крадутся по коридорам.

 

ЭОМЕР (примеривается к трубам): А если одну из них сломать?

АРАГОРН (с видом бывалого): Ломай центральную, там вода.

ФАРАМИР (опасливо): А она хоть холодная? Не кипяток?

АРАГОРН (задумчиво смотрит на трубу): На свою корону я бы спорить не стал.

ЭОМЕР: Эка невидаль. Будто ты вообще хоть когда на нее спорил?

АРАГОРН: Вот именно! И не собираюсь.

ЭОМЕР: Ррразойдись! (подпрыгивает, виснет на трубе и начинает пинать ее сапогами)

АРАГОРН: Разве ж так ее ломают? (выдирает вмонтированную в стену небольшую металлическую коробку, похожую на датчик, и начинает ею лупить по трубе)

ФАРАМИР (оглядывается в поисках "орудия труда")

ЭОМЕР: Фарыч, а ты головой!

ФАРАМИР (обижается): Но я же не роханец.

ЭОМЕР: А это - мысль! (бодает уже изрядно раздолбанную Арагорном трубу, та лопается)

АРАГОРН: Уррра!

ФАРАМИР (смотрит в дальний конец коридора): Полундра!!!

 

Из поврежденной трубы начинает капать вода. К "диверсантам" бегут несколько орков и зергов.

 

АРАГОРН: За мной! (одним движением ноги вышибает скрытую панель вентиляции и проворно лезет в отверстие)

ФАРАМИР (залезает следом, слегка обиженно): И откуда вы все тут знаете? Кэрдан разгуливает по техническому этажу, как у себя дома, Адар… Ты тоже в курсе, в каком месте в какую стенку ударить. Так нечестно.

АРАГОРН (довольно хмыкает): Пока кто-то пробивался в финалисты, другие в это время зарабатывали нужный опыт.

ЭОМЕР (кряхтит): Помогите! Я застрял!

АРАГОРН (доползает до развилки в вентиляции, забирается в правый рукав и исхитряется развернуться лицом к ползущими за ним Фарамиру и Эомеру): Фарыч, дуй на другую сторону и тоже постарайся развернуться. Надо Эомерыча быстро вытаскивать, пока до нас орки не добежали.

ФАРАМИР (лезет в левый рукав)

ЭОМЕР (тяжело кряхтя, пытается протиснуться дальше)

АРАГОРН: Эо, давай руку. (тянет Эомера на себя) Фарамир, быстрее!

ФАРАМИР (выполняет нечто среднее между сальто и кувырком, оказывается лицом к Эомеру и присоединяется к его втягиванию в вентиляцию)

ОРКИ (почти добежали до вентиляционного отверстия)

АРАГОРН и ФАРАМИР (наконец-то втягивают Эомера внутрь)

АРАГОРН (Эомеру, голосом, не терпящим возражения): Раздевайся!

ЭОМЕР (слегка заикаясь): Ч-ч-что?

АРАГОРН: Быстрее! Или мы уходим, а ты остаешься с зергами и орками. Фарыч, ползи вперед.

ФАРАМИР (кивает и быстро уползает вдаль по вентиляции)

ЭОМЕР (слегка дрожащими руками расстегивает застежки куртки и ремень брюк)

АРАГОРН (ползет за Фарамиром): Эомер, догоняй!

ЭОМЕР (полураздевшись, ползет следом, его куртка и брюки остаются в вентиляции)

 

_в другой части технического этажа_

 

Гришнак, Адар и орки появляются посреди технического этажа.

 

ГРИШНАК: Мордорец, веди на склад.

АДАР (хмуро): Не командуй, не дома. (идет к концу коридора)

ГРИШНАК (ворчит): Зря тебя Мыша помиловала. Надо было вместе с остальными… (делает весьма красноречивый жест поперек шеи)

АДАР: Это она всегда успеет. Только кто ей тогда помогать будет? Вы ведь даже траву прополоть не в состоянии.

ГРИШНАК: Йох! То неправильная трава!

 

Чуть в стороне от них появляется связанный Румил и начинает бодро скакать вперед по коридору.

 

АДАР: Стоять!

РУМИЛ (допрыгивает до люка в полу, открывает его пинком ноги и не глядя сигает вниз)

АДАР (подбегает): Е-мае! Наша канализация!

ГРИШНАК (подходит, принюхивается): Мои орки в эту вонь не полезут.

АДАР (категорично): Раз эльф прыгнул, то и вы, как миленькие, побежите.

ГРИШНАК (пихает Адара в сторону люка)

АДАР (изворачивается и не падает вниз, а перепрыгивает через отверстие)

ГРИШНАК (недовольно): Моргот! Ишь, прыгучий какой!

АДАР (зло): Орк, ты мне за это еще ответишь! А теперь быстро пошел в канализацию ловить Румила или я доложу Мыше о пособничестве побегу эльфа!

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (с надеждой): А, может, он там утопился? Связанный ведь.

АДАР: И не надейтесь.

СИРЕНА (как всегда включается совершенно неожиданно и начинает истошно подвывать)

АДАР (активизирует браслет ведущего, бледнеет): Этого нам еще не хватало. (исчезает)

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (кивает на люк): Так мы туда лезем?

ГРИШНАК: Адар нам не указ. Мы идем к мистресс. (уходят по коридору)

 

_в другой части технического этажа_

 

Арагорн, Фарамир и Эомер сидят в просторной вентиляционной развилке и сквозь проколупанные дырочки наблюдают за большим залом с оборудованием. В зале зерги сгоняют в кучу обслуживающий персонал, орки связывают их и уводят. Несколько крупных и отличающихся от остальных зергов занимают места за пультами и в кабинах управления основными механизмами.

 

АРАГОРН (невесело оглядывает свою команду): Мне бы сюда хороший отряд… А что против такой толпы втроем можно сделать?

ФАРАМИР: Нам бы хоть мечи да луки, мы бы и втроем тут шороха навели.

АРАГОРН: И то правда. Но склад реквизитного оружия у них где-то возле замка, а там этих зергов больше всего шляется.

ЭОМЕР (браво): Но разве нас это остановит?

АРАГОРН и ФАРАМИР (хором): За Гондор! (уползают по вентиляции в сторону замка)

 

_в канализации_

 

Извиваясь ужом, Румил со связанными руками и ногами доплывает до чуть возвышающейся над уровнем воды двери. После нескольких попыток ему удается нажать плечом кнопку на замковой панели, и дверь открывается.

 

РУМИЛ (нырнув и разогнавшись, выпрыгивает из воды на пол шлюза, отплевываясь): Нет, ну что за день? Скажите мне, что еще может быть хуже? (ползет по полу)

 

Дверь за его спиной автоматически закрывается и включается система дезинфекции, окатывающая эльфа по очереди душами из разных химических растворов. Последним включается обычный водяной душ.

 

РУМИЛ (мрачно): Если верить россказням Адара, и в канализации персонал в специальных гидрокостюмах работает, то мне еще надо быть благодарным, что на меня не вылили какую-нибудь кислоту. (открывается внутренняя дверь шлюза, Румил выпрыгивает в коридор)

 

На последнем прыжке связывающая его ноги веревка лопается, и Румил переходит на быстрый бег.

 

_на техническом этаже_

 

Арагорн, Фарамир и Эомер стоят возле дверей. Арагорн ковыряется в сенсорной панели.

 

ЭОМЕР: Ты точно уверен, что это склад оружия?

АРАГОРН: Не уверен. Но что мы теряем?

ФАРАМИР: Не хотелось бы узнать об этом, когда будет уже слишком поздно.

АРАГОРН (сводит два проводка, раздается щелчок и дверь с шипением раскрывается): Ура!

ФАРАМИР (настороженно): Ура ли?

 

За дверью виднеется сплошная зеленая стена листьев и веток

 

ЭОМЕР (озадачено): И куда это мы вломились?

СПАЙК (слышит голоса): Спасиииите! (начинает остервенело вырываться)

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (замечает новое свободное жизненное пространство и активно начинает прорастать в коридор техэтажа)

 

Поскольку большинство веточек устремляются в новом направлении и захват вампира чуть ослабляется, тому удается вырваться и выскочить в коридор.

 

СПАЙК (радостно): Свобода! (гордо озирается) Я победил лианы!!! Йеесс!!

РАСТИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ (быстро ползет к трем новым живым объектам)

ФАРАМИР (пятится)

СПАЙК (смотрит на Эомера в исподнем, хихикает): Ты начал стриптиз танцевать, но до конца дойти духу не хватило?

АДАР (появляется, в легком ужасе смотрит на расползающуюся зелень): Сарумать вашу налево! Ну, конечно, гондорцы! (нажимает кнопки на браслете) Быстро брысь из коридора! А то я вас вместе с этой бешеной зеленью тут заблокирую! (показывая пример, бежит в правую сторону коридора)

АРАГОРН, ФАРАМИР И ЭОМЕР (бегут следом)

СПАЙК (под шумок сматывается в противоположную сторону)

АДАР (добегает до конца секции, ждет гондорцев, а потом включает блокировку)

 

Из появившихся пазов выезжают мощные монолитные двери и перекрывают зараженный участок.

 

ФАРАМИР (нервно озирается): Что это было?

АДАР: Бешеные кустики от Лианы. Если их вовремя не остановить, то они весь техэтаж мигом зарастят, а тут и основное оборудование, и устройства жизнеобеспечения конкурсного пространства. Лианам сюда никак расти нельзя. А отключить их только сама Ли может (вздыхает) Но она сейчас как раз ничего не может.

ЭОМЕР (тормозит): Почему?

АДАР (сокрушенно машет рукой): Ее же Мыша вместе с остальными ведущими превратила.

ФАРАМИР: Во что?

АРАГОРН (Адару): Погоди. (думает) Замок Мыша захватила. И тебя на ОДО впервые она привела. Все остальные ведущие во что-то превращены. Нас зерлинги преследуют, а ты, мало того, что свободно разгуливаешь, так еще и полномочия ведущего не утратил. (серьезно) Адар, ты на чьей стороне?

АДАР (тушуется): Э-э-э… Я… это… того… (быстро нажимает кнопку на браслете и исчезает)

ФАРАМИР (делает прыжок, пытаясь поймать Адара, но хватает руками лишь воздух)

ЭОМЕР (сокрушенно): Упустили!

АРАГОРН: Быстро уходим отсюда, пока он по наши головы зергов не прислал.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Надо же, предал! Ведь таким положительным в последнее время казался.

ЭОМЕР (довольно): А вот я никогда не доверял мордорцу. Все они - враги и дети врагов!

 

_в другой части технического этажа_

 

Спайк крадется по этажу. После очередного поворота натыкается на зерлинга.

 

ЗЕРЛИНГ (прыгает на Спайка)

СПАЙК (прыгает на зерлинга)

 

Зерлинг наносит вампиру пару ударов своими острыми серпами-лезвиями. Спайку от них почти удается отклониться, и он с размаху швыряет зерга в стенку.

 

ЗЕРЛИНГ (быстро приходит в себя, повторяет атаку)

СПАЙК (опять уворачивается с минимальным ущербом, опять припечатывает насекомого-мутанта к стене)

 

Ситуация многократно повторяется. В результате через некоторое время израненный Спайк прыгает на вяло подрагивающей тушке зерлинга.

 

СПАЙК (пытаясь разломать хитин): Сдохни, зараза! Будешь знать, как на меня нападать!

ЗЕРЛИН (еле шевелит клешнями)

СПАЙК (таки добивает соперника, устало): Да что ж ты за тварь такая? Даже вместо крови какая-то зеленоватая гадость. И подкрепиться нечем. (пошатываясь бредет дальше, мечтательно) Мне бы сейчас кого-нибудь выпить…

 

Румил со связанными руками бежит по боковому коридору, с разбега налетает на Спайка.

 

СПАЙК (ударяется о Румила, поворачивает к нему искаженное вампирским оскалом лицо, рычит): Еда!!!

РУМИЛ (пятится)

СПАЙК (прыгает и прижимает эльфа к стене)

РУМИЛ (пытается вырваться, но со связанными за спиной руками у него это не очень хорошо получается)

СПАЙК (втягивает носом воздух, в предвкушении): Какой аромат!

РУМИЛ (жалобно): Спайк, ты что? Ты же таким нормальным казался.

СПАЙК (рывком нагибает голову эльфа, склоняется над его шеей)

РУМИЛ (тихо): Эрууу…

СПАЙК (вонзает клыки в плоть эльфа)

РУМИЛ (постепенно теряет сознание)

 

_спустя несколько минут_

 

СПАЙК (отрывается от жертвы)

РУМИЛ (падает на пол)

СПАЙК (облизывает губы): Вкусно. (приходит в себя, в ужасе смотрит на тело эльфа, в сердцах) Чччерт!!! Дьявол!!! Гадство!!! Что же я наделал? (склоняется над эльфом) Сердце еле бьется. (оглядывается) Эй! Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Эльф умирает!

 

Вокруг, естественно, никого нет.

 

СПАЙК (чуть не плача): Вот невезуха-то! Что же делать?! (рвет зубами свое запястье, мрачно) Я об этом еще пожалею. (подносит руку у губам эльфа).

 

Несколько капель крови попадают на губы эльфа.

 

СПАЙК (силой заставляет Румила сделать первые несколько глотков)

РУМИЛ (приходит в себя, вскакивает и отплевывается, с непониманием): Что это?

СПАЙК (озадачено): А почему ты не умер?

РУМИЛ: А должен был?

СПАЙК: Обычно перед превращением в вампира умирают.

РУМИЛ (в ужасе): Ты сделал меня вампиром?!

СПАЙК (виновато разводит руками): Так получилось.

РУМИЛ (от возмущения теряет дар речи)

 

Из-за поворота выходят несколько орков.

 

ОРК № 1 (довольно): Вот вы и попались!

СПАЙК (оскаливается): Нет, дорогуша, это вы - попались! (опять возвращает вампирский оскал и прыгает на ближайшего орка)

РУМИЛ (нападает на второго орка)

ОРК № 2 (бьет Румила по голове)

РУМИЛ (одним движением разрывает стягивающие его запястья веревки, поднимает лицо после удара, и орк видит на нем вампирский оскал)

ОРК № 2 (испуганно): Ччччччто это?

РУМИЛ (рвет зубами шею орка)

СПАЙК (добивает первого орка)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ОРКИ (благоразумно ретируются)

РУМИЛ (отплевывается): Тьфу! Ну и гадость! (Спайку) Как ты можешь это пить?

СПАЙК (вытирает губы): Ты прав, гадость редкостная. (задумчиво) Вообще-то вампиру больше всего подходит кровь тех, кем он был до перевоплощения.

РУМИЛ (тупо): То есть?

СПАЙК: То есть, тебе надо питаться эльфами.

РУМИЛ (в шоке): Если бы это не было бы так ужасно, я бы сказал, что это смешно.

СПАЙК: Ничего, привыкнешь. (задумчиво) Как я понимаю, из тебя сразу получился вампир с душой?

РУМИЛ (устало): А есть какая-то разница?

СПАЙК: Будешь мучиться совестью от первого десятка убиенных. Потом привыкнешь. (после паузы) Ну, или не привыкнешь.

РУМИЛ (прислушивается к себе): Мне плохо. И… какое-то странное желание… Не могу понять, чего я хочу.

СПАЙК (кивает): Жажда крови. Пока она слабая, но если в ближайшее время не выпьешь ни одного эльфа, то тебя от нее просто скрутит.

РУМИЛ (доходит): Погоди! Ты хочешь сказать, что я должен кусать эльфов и пить их кровь?

СПАЙК: Все новообращенные такие тупые или только эльфы? Да не должен, не должен! Но тебе будет очень сильно этого хотеться. А если не будешь пить, то ослабеешь, свихнешься и все равно начнешь кусать всех подряд.

РУМИЛ (с вызовом): Не буду!

СПАЙК: Куда ты денешься?

РУМИЛ: Не знаю! Но уж точно - подальше от тебя! (разворачивается и уходит)

СПАЙК (ему вслед): Ишь, какой обидчивый. Беги, беги! Еще вернешься! Сам помощи просить будешь! (задумчиво) Интересно, а почему он все-таки не умер? И если вампир получился из живого эльфа, то как он реагирует на свет? А на осиновый кол? (бормоча себе под нос уходит в другую сторону коридора)

 

_в одном из залов технического этажа_

 

Мыша и несколько зерлингов сопровождения идут в сторону операторской. По лестнице напротив них медленно и задумчиво спускается Румил.

 

Мыша (тихо): Глазам своим не верю. Уррою! И Адара, и Гришнака!

АДАР (появляется): Звали, мистресс?

Мыша (тычет пальчиком в Румила): Это что?

АДАР: Румил.

Мыша (орет): Я вижу, что не Леголас! Почему он до сих пор на свободе?!!!

АДАР (мстительно): Гришнак отказался за ним гнаться, а я занимался решением кризиса с лиановыми зарослями.

РУМИЛ (слышит крики, поднимает голову)

Мыша (зерлингам): Взять!

АДАР (в сердцах): Да какого?! Он же тебе был живым нужен, а твои ручные собачки его на клочки порвут! (исчезает, появляется на лестнице за Румилом, профессиональным движением выворачивает ему руки и надевает титановые наручники)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (стремительно пересекают большой зал и уже приближаются к лестнице, на которой стоят Румил и Адар)

Мыша (зерлингам): Стоять!

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (недовольно останавливаются)

Мыша (Адару): Отнеси это эльфийское недоразумение во двор. Нечего посторонним на техэтаже болтаться. А потом я жду тебя в операторской на разбор полетов.

АДАР: Слушаюсь, мистресс. (исчезает вместе с Румилом)

 

_возле замка_

 

АДАР (опять связывает Румила и оставляет под охраной зерлингов, уже собираясь уходить): Эльф, почему такое кислое выражение лица?

РУМИЛ (молчит)

АДАР: Хоть бы спасибо сказал.

РУМИЛ (вяло): Спасибо. А за что?

АДАР (ядовито): Ты так стремился с зерлингами поближе познакомиться? Так предупредил бы. Я б им и не мешал.

РУМИЛ (мрачно): Возможно, так было бы лучше.

АДАР: Пессимист, млин. (исчезает)

 

_в операторской_

 

Перед Мышой навытяжку стоят Гришнак и Адар.

 

Мыша (возмущенно): Это безобразие! Почему конкурсанты разгуливают по служебным помещениям как у себя дома?!

ГРИШНАК (оправдываясь): Если бы я мог прыгать по разным местам как этот (кивает на Адара), я бы их мигом переловил!

Мыша: Хмм… Это мысль! Сейчас сделаем тебе полномочия ведущего. (идет к пультам)

ОРК (входит, докладывает): У нас что-то взорвалось на нижнем уровне.

Мыша (перекривляет): «Что-то»! Идиоты! Адар, посмотри, что там случилось.

АДАР (подходит к пультам): Арагорн и компания обесточили нижнюю энергоцентраль. И взорвали склад с горючими материалами.

Мыша: Ммморгот! Диверсанты мелькоровы!

АДАР: Включить противопожарную систему? А то так и весь этаж выгорит.

Мыша: А она выключена? Какого моргота?

АДАР: Ты ее выключила, когда Гришнаку зелень попалить не удалось.

Мыша (стонет): Нееет. За что мне такое? (Адару) Да, включай скорее! Не хватало нам еще угореть. (хватается за голову) А тут еще этот ппперворожденный где-то по этажам шастает. Дождемся, пока и он что-то взрывать начнет. И вдобавок назгулы с драконом на крыше сидят. Не шоу, а настоящий бардак!

АДАР (очень тихо): Твоими стараниями.

Мыша (включает пульт авторизации нового ведущего): Адар, или сюда.

АДАР (насторожено): Зачем?

Мыша: Эрууу… Тьфу! Мне нужно подтверждение от второго ведущего, чтобы Гришнака в нашу компанию включить.

АДАР: А у меня на это прав нету.

Мыша (недоверчиво): Как это? Ты ведущий или кто?

АДАР: Я ведущий с урезанными правами. (прижимает ладонь к сенсорной панели и наглядно демонстрирует, что компьютер на него не реагирует)

Мыша: Ммморгот! Как не кстати. (вдумчиво смотрит на клетку с Аллорой) Интересно, в таком зверином виде программа авторизации ее распознает?

АДАР (ядовито): Ты еще кустик к сенсору приложи.

Мыша (не замечает сарказма, искренне расстроено): Уж флору от фауны он точно отличит. И камень от живого тоже. Так что ни Кирн, ни Лиана мне не подойдут. (берет клетку, несет к компьютеру)

зверушка-Аллора (со всего маху цапает Мышу за палец)

Мыша (взвизгивает): Ай! Зубастая зараза! Гришнак, приложи это зверье к сенсору.

АДАР (опасливо косится на огромные лапы Гришнака и весьма мелкую зверушку): Давай лучше я, а то он еще раздавит ее ненароком.

Мыша: И то верно. Мне трупы ведущих пока категорически не нужны.

АДАР (осторожно снимает дно у клетки, достает зверушку и подносит к сенсору): Не реагирует.

Мыша (вздыхает): Сама вижу.

зверушка-Аллора (кусает Адара за руку)

АДАР (от неожиданности выпускает ее)

зверушка-Аллора (быстро удирает в сторону выхода)

Мыша (еще быстрее накрывает беглянку клеткой на манер сачка, яростно): Стоять!!! От меня не убежишь!

ГРИШНАК (переминаясь с ноги на ногу): Мистресс, так я получу колдовской браслет, как у мордорца?

Мыша (в сердцах): Нет! Не получишь! А ну, быстро побежал ловить гондорских диверсантов! Три шкуры спущу!

ГРИШНАК (быстро уходит)

Мыша (поворачивается к Адару): Бери зергов и отправляйся за перворожденным. (прищуривается) И только попробуй мне что-нибудь выкинуть. Я из тебя на пару с Румилом шашлык сделаю! (хихикает) Всегда было интересно попробовать эльфийское мясо с мордорским привкусом.

АДАР (слегка бледнеет, коротко козыряет и уходит)

Мыша (вздыхает): Вечно все приходится делать самой. (ковыряется возле приборных панелей) Где тут у нас была система громкого оповещения? (роется, не находит, вздыхает) Ладно, нагружу этой проблемой Адара, когда он вернется. (исчезает)

 

_возле замка_

 

В траве лежит связанный Румил, возле него по-хозяйски прогуливается Мыша.

 

Мыша (умиленно): До чего же люблю связанных эльфов!

РУМИЛ (молчит)

Мыша (присаживается рядышком): А лихолесцы рассказывали тебе, что такое слэш?

РУМИЛ (молчит)

Мыша (с намеком): Мне тут заказали экранизацию одного слэшного фанфика.

РУМИЛ (молчит)

Мыша (обиженно): Тьфу! Не интересно с тобой общаться. (после паузы) О Гилморне слышал?

РУМИЛ (слегка бледнеет)

Мыша (довольно): Вижу, слышал. (усаживается поудобнее) Я собиралась снять короткий ролик о самом начале его злоключений с Леголасом в главной роли. Но, увы. (вздыхает) Не всем мечтам суждено сбываться. Так что, вместо Леголаса у нас будешь ты. (довольно улыбается)

РУМИЛ (еще больше бледнеет)

Мыша: Осталось только найти тебе партнера по слэшу. Есть тут у меня задумка…

 

Из леса выходит Уфглюк с отрядом. Орк несет на плече вырывающегося Сэма.

 

Мыша (обрадованно): А вот и второй улов! А где остальные?

УФГЛЮК: Старикашку мы пристрелили, Лурца зарубили, а дерганный сбежал.

Мыша (вскакивает): Идиоты! Вы убили моего Лурца?! Мою несостоявшуюся любовь?! Мою будущую кинозвезду?!!

УФГЛЮК (оправдывается): Он первый на нас напал.

Мыша (визжит): Ааааа!!! Мое кино!!! Кто теперь в нем сниматься будет?!!! Ты, что ли?

УФГЛЮК (тушуется) : Я – не… Мы не это … И вообще…

Мыша: Вот именно! (всхлипывает) Мой фотогеничный Лурцик! Мое кино! (пихает ногой лежащего Румила) С кем я теперь тебя в слэше снимать буду?!

РУМИЛ (незаметно вздыхает с облегчением)

Мыша (осененно): Ааа!!! У меня же еще был альтернативный сценарий (щелкает пальцами, появляется ворох бумаг)

УФГЛЮК: Мистресс, что делать с этим? (встряхивает хоббита на плече)

Мыша: Погоди. (роется в бумагах) Ага! Значит теперь нам нужен назгул. (Румилу) Еще будет праздник на моей улице! Я таки сниму видео-слэш с эльфом!

РУМИЛ (обреченно вздыхает)

Мыша: Хоббита связать. Начинайте готовить ингредиенты для хоббитского супа (вручает Уфглюку список) И не забудьте дрова и котел.

УФГЛЮК: Слушаюсь, мистресс! (раздает поручения остальным оркам)

ОРКИ (начинают готовить костер для будущего обеда)

УФГЛЮК (командует процессом)

Мыша: Уфглюк, а ты что стоишь такой весь из себя неприкаянный?

УФГЛЮК (степенно): Я не стою, я управляю!

Мыша (взвизгивает): С этим я и сама справлюсь! Быстро взял остатки орков с зергами и пошел добывать для меня назгулов.

УФГЛЮК: Есть, мистресс! (уходит)

Мыша (кричит ему в спину): И отправь кого-нибудь растительность возле замка порубать! (тише) Вдруг ей надоест сопротивляться и она увянет? (вздыхает, тихо) Ну, могу я немного помечтать?

 

_в замке_

 

Леголас и Линдир медленно пробираются за Трандуилом по зарослям.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас, почему ты такой мрачный?

ЛЕГОЛАС: У нас есть повод для веселья?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Тише! (прислушивается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже слушает): Это орки рубят зелень на первом этаже.

ЛИНДИР: Проберемся к ним и порубим орков? А то что они на беззащитные растения покушаются.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну, допустим не такие уж и беззащитные.

ЛИНДИР (воодушевленно): Идем к оркам?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с явным недовольством продолжает молча раздвигать сопротивляющиеся ветки)

ЛЕГОЛАС (замявшись): Вообще-то я Кэрдану обещал…

ЛИНДИР: Что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Из замка не выходить.

ЛИНДИР: Почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну…

ЛИНДИР (переводит взгляд с Леголаса на Трандуила, полуутвердительно): Вы что-то от меня скрываете, да?

ТРАНДУИЛ (решительно): Надо действовать сообща и по плану. Кэрдан просил нас найти мышиное устройство? Вот и будем искать. А возле воюющих с растительностью орков его точно нет.

ЛИНДИР: Почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Насколько мы поняли, оно достаточно хрупкое и само давно бы сломалось в центре прополочных баталий.

ЛИНДИР (думает): Если бы я был Мышой, где бы я спрятал нечто хрупкое и важное?

ЛЕГОЛАС (осанвэ, Трандуилу): /Мне ты тоже так легко зубы заговариваешь когда хочешь?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (прячет улыбку): /Разве что, действительно, очень надо/

ЛИНДИР (продолжает размышлять): В холлах прятать - безумие. Там вечно кто-то шляется и под ноги, как правило, не смотрит. На втором этаже во время вторжения полно народу было. Остается только кухня, холодильник и библиотека.

ЛЕГОЛАС: В кухне и холодильнике зерги сражались с гондорцами. А блокировку Мыша до того включила.

ЛИНДИР: Тогда надо будет еще проверить комнаты на первом этаже и подвал.

ТРАНДУИЛ (неожиданно останавливается)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что случилось?

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает на сплошное переплетение лиан и кустов): Сквозь это даже я не смогу пройти.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывается): В той стороне, вроде, заросли не такие плотные.

ЛИНДИР: Но там же лестница заканчивается.

ЛЕГОЛАС: По этим веткам мы и без лестницы спустимся.

 

Неожиданно начинается дождь.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (очень удивленно смотрит на капли): Мы же в замке находимся, разве нет?

ЛИНДИР (комментирует): Противопожарная система включилась.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поддакивает): Наверное орки нас опять палить начали.

ТРАНДУИЛ (качает головой): Тут у вас не соскучишься. И как только вы все это время в столь ненормальном шоу выдержали?

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Бывало и хуже, поверь.

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Участие в шоу - это как дурная привычка. Стоит только раз попробовать, а потом уже они от тебя не отцепятся.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Это вы к ним так попривыкали, что вечно только о новом шоу и думаете. (добирается до перил лестницы, и начинает по веткам спускаться на первый этаж)

 

_на техническом этаже_

 

Кэрдан заходит в комнату со множеством дверей, в которой когда-то стоял мега-пылесос.

 

КЭРДАН (пытается открыть одну из дверей, тихо): Вот взломом мне еще не приходилось заниматься (задумывается) Хотя, с другой стороны, данное действие можно считать мероприятием по борьбе с пиратским захватом территорий. (явно успокаивается, продолжает возится с замком)

 

Через несколько секунд дверь открывается. За дверью матово мерцающая бело-молочная стена.

 

КЭРДАН (недобро смотрит в дверной проем, вздыхает): По крайней мере, я попробовал. (прислушивается, идет в один из боковых коридоров)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

КЭРДАН (озадачено): Похоже, за мной кто-то крадется. Но почему они тогда идут на уровень выше и на уровень ниже? Ведь по близи нет ни переходов, ни лестниц. И как они тогда могут за мной следить? Видеть не могут, слышать – тем более. (думает) Разве что по запаху, но – тоже вряд ли. Или они идут не за мной? (продолжает свой путь к операторской)

 

Вокруг эльфа раздается оглушительный скрежет жующегося металла.

 

КЭРДАН (грустно): А шли они все-таки за мной.

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (вылезают из прогрызенных дыр в полу и потолке и окружают Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (медленно и не делая резких движений, отступает)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (шипят и готовятся к атаке)

КЭРДАН (понимает, что отступать некуда)

АДАР (появляется в дальнем конце коридора, быстро приближается к зергам и эльфу)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (нехотя расступаются перед мордорцем)

АДАР (помахивая наручниками): Кэрдан, на твоем месте я бы сейчас сдался.

КЭРДАН: Но ты не на моем месте.

АДАР: И я этому очень рад. Кэрыч, серьезно, я же могу и уйти, и останешься ты один на один с зергами.

КЭРДАН (собирается что-то сказать)

АДАР (перебивает, морщась): Вот только не надо этого вечного эльфийского «мы не сдаемся». Я достаточно на своем веку пообщался с лихолесцами и прекрасно знаю, что эльфы сдаются. (вздыхает) Иногда.

КЭРДАН : Очень иногда. Но вообще-то я собирался сказать, что согласен.

АДАР (защелкивает наручники на запястьях эльфа, довольно): Давно мечтал это сделать.

КЭРДАН: Ну, и сволочь же ты все-таки, Адар.

АДАР (улыбается): Есть такое. (сопровождаемый конвоем зерлингов ведет эльфа к Мыше)

КЭРДАН (тихо): Адар, а Адар?

АДАР (вздрагивает): Чего тебе?

КЭРДАН: Вот скажи, ты умный или дурак?

АДАР (долго думает)

КЭРДАН (с легким сарказмом): Я понимаю, это очень сложный вопрос.

АДАР (раздраженно): Да, умный, я умный! (после паузы) Но дурак.

КЭРДАН (вдумчиво): Понятно. Это хорошо.

АДАР (подозрительно): Да? Ты что-то понял?

КЭРДАН: Догадался.

 

_на поляне перед замком_

 

Из замаскированного под дерево лифта Адар в сопровождении зерлингов выводит Кэрдана.

 

АДАР (пафосно): Мистресс, ваше поручение выполнено!

Мыша (недоверчиво переводит взгляд с мордорца на эльфа): Ты поймал Владыку? Не ожидала.

АДАР (обиженно): Что за недоверие? Я, между прочим, был одним из лучших специалистов по ловле эльфов в Мордоре.

Мыша: Я тобой гордюся! (радостно) Итак, у меня уже есть два эльфа и хоббит. Процесс идет! (оркам, кивает на Кэрдана) Привяжите его рядом с Румилом.

 

_возле дерева_

 

КЭРДАН: /Румил, как ты?/

РУМИЛ (смотрит на Кэрдна, взгляд непроизвольно останавливается на его шее, сглатывает): /Лучше и не спрашивай/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /Не все так плохо/

РУМИЛ (чтобы не видеть эльфа, упорно смотрит на статую дракона-Кирна): /Лучше бы я погиб вместо Халдира. (после паузы) Кэрдан, хоть кто-нибудь из нас отсюда выберется?/

КЭРДАН: /Эстель не должна оставлять тебя/

РУМИЛ: /Меня она уже покинула/

КЭРДАН (с упреком): /Румил!/

РУМИЛ (очень странным взглядом смотрит на Владыку)

КЭРДАН: /Я понимаю, что тебе больно за Халдира, но…/

РУМИЛ (перебивает): /Ничего ты не понимаешь!/

КЭРДАН (с тревогой): /Почему ты закрываешь от меня свои мысли и чувства? Что случилось? Что они с тобой сделали?/

РУМИЛ (отворачивается, молчит)

КЭРДАН (переводит разговор на другое): /Ты слышал, о чем Мыша общалась с орками? Кого они еще захватили?/

РУМИЛ (нехотя отвечает): /С другой стороны каменного дракона лежит связанный Сэм. Халдира, Лурца, Денетора и Боромира они убили. Остальные все еще скрываются/

КЭРДАН: /Не так уж плохо. Если мы сможем снять блокировку и вернуть ведущих, то многое еще можно исправить/

РУМИЛ: /Но не все/

КЭРДАН: /Возможно, Намо опять отпустит Халдира/ (про себя) /Если он доживет до попадания в его чертоги/

РУМИЛ (поворачивается к Кэрдану, но ничего не говорит)

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): /В твоих глазах бьется боль и обида. И невысказанная беда. И что-то еще…/

РУМИЛ (рывком отсаживается-отпрыгивает от Кэрдана на полметра)

КЭРДАН (очень встревожено): /Румил!/

РУМИЛ (упорно не смотрит на Владыку, но все равно ощущает биение крови в его жилах и вдыхает ее манящий запах)

КЭРДАН (медленно): /Я чувствую твою беду, но я не могу понять ее. Если ты не хочешь делиться ею, я не буду настаивать/

РУМИЛ (глухо): /Даже если Халдир и выйдет опять из Чертогов, то мне это уже не поможет/

КЭРДАН (неуверенно): /Я не хотел тебе говорить, но он, вообще-то, еще не в Мандосе/

РУМИЛ: /Как?!!! А где?!!/

КЭРДАН: /Не вдаваясь в подробности, его феа заперто в этом измерении и будет медленно растворяться в окружающем мире, пока кто-нибудь не отключит установленную Мышой блокировку/

РУМИЛ (напряженно думает): /Я слышал, как она приказывала Уфглюку отнести какое-то устройство в подвал и там включить/

КЭРДАН: /Эру! Что ж ты раньше молчал?!/

РУМИЛ (растерянно): /Я не знал, что это важно/

 

_в море, на скале_

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (прислушивается): Похоже, сюда кто-то бежит.

ГЛАУРУНГ (с отвращением): Зерги! (подходит и садится на люк, довольно) Теперь они эту дверцу точно не откроют.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Еще бы. Такую тушу никакому зергу поднять не под силу.

ГЛАУРУНГ (настороженно прислушивается к тому, что происходит у него под хвостом): А они упорные. Ковыряют там чего-то.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (с намеком): Где? Под твоим хвостом?

9-Й и 7-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (прыскают со смеха)

ГЛАУРУНГ (наивно): Ага. Люк открыть пытаются.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (продолжает веселится): Расковыряют они люк, и попадут дракону прямо в… (делает многозначительную паузу)

АНГМАРЕЦ (хмыкает): Ну, вы и пошляки, подчиненные.

ГЛАУПУНГ (до него доходит, обижается): Назгулье поганое! Я на люке именно хвостом сижу, а не тем, чем вы подумали.

ЗЕРГИ (проковыривают дырку в люке)

ГЛАУРУНГ (подпрыгивает): Ай!!!

ЗЕРГИ (сквозь дырку быстро выбираются на скалу)

ТРИ ЗЕРГА (клыками вцепляются в хвост дракона)

ГЛАУРУНГ (оскорбленно воет): Ауууу!!! (с разгону прыгает в море)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ЗЕРГИ (набрасываются на назгулов)

АНГМАРЕЦ (очень зло): Все! Вы меня ДОСТАЛИ!!! (набрасывается на зергов)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (кромсают Ангмарца)

6-Й, 7-Й и 9-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (пытаются обойти зергов с фланга)

АНГМАРЕЦ (вырывает клешню у ближайшего зерга и с горем пополам отбивается ею от остальных, с трудом): Меня не дано победить смертному мужу! Смертному насекомому тем более!

НОВЫЕ ЗЕРЛИНГИ (выбираются из расковырянного люка и сплошной массой накрывают назгулов)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (очень тихо выползает из-под края общей копошащейся свалки и незаметно скрывается в люке)

 

Вся небольшая скала полностью усеяна зергами. В центре, там, где когда-то были назгулы, продолжается вялое шевеление.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Ангмарец, пошатываясь, стоит один на скале. Вокруг валяются горы тел зергов. От назгульего балахона остались одни воспоминания. Доспехи кое-где мятыми железками висят на призрачно-туманном теле.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (слабо): Я непобедим!

НОВЫЕ ЗЕРЛИНГИ (показываются из люка)

АНГМАРЕЦ (стонет): Моргооот…

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (приближаются к назгулу)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да ну вас в Аман! (прыгает в море)

 

_в море_

 

ГЛАУРУНГ (подволакивая раненое крыло, вплавь наматывает круги вокруг острова)

АНГМАРЕЦ (раздраженно вышагивает по дну под драконом)

ЗЕРЛИНГИ (с острова шипят на недоступную добычу)

ГЛАУРУНГ (вниз): Ангмарыч, ты там еще живой?

АНГМАРЕЦ (булькая): Не дождетесь!

ГЛАУРУНГ (хмыкает): Как ты там забавно под водой смотришься.

АНГМАРЕЦ (раздраженно): Я плавать не умею! И вообще, я вам не мертвый пират, чтобы стокилометровку по дну бегать!

ГЛАУРУНГ (резонно): Так не бегай. Это мне, чтобы не утонуть, двигаться надо.

АНГМАРЕЦ (рычит): Убью! Всех убью! Эльфов убью! Мышу убью! Зергов убью! И ведущих с финалистами на закуску прикончу!

ГЛАУРУНГ (философски): Аааа… Нереализованный потенциал на месте сидеть не дает?


	25. Chapter 25

_на техническом этаже_

 

Умбарец-Воробей спускается в лифте на технический этаж.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выходит из лифта, почти нос к носу сталкивается с 9-м назгулом, удивленно): А ты что здесь делаешь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: От зерлингов удираю. А ты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я от орков. Будем скрываться вместе?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Заметано. (деловито) Где скрываться будем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (думает): Сначала пойдем туда (машет в сторону грузовых лифтов) А потом разберемся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (заходят в лифт)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вдумчиво изучает кнопочки): Куда поедем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сюда! (тычет наугад)

 

_спустя десять минут_

 

Пират и назгул вываливаются из грузового лифта

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (покачиваясь): Это садизм! Возить людей на такой скорости! (подумав) Назгулей тоже.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нетвердо стоя на ногах, самодовольно): Не плавал ты в настоящий шторм на Черной Жемчужине.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (икает): И нисколько об этом не жалею.

 

Из-за поворота выходят два орка.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давай их побьем?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А чего их бить-то? Сами сейчас разбегутся. (угрожающе наступает на орков, воет)

ОРКИ (убегают)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Всего и делов.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с уважением): А зергов так сможешь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Увы. У них ушей нету. Эти газонокосилки непернатые и так почти всех моих корешей порвали. Один шеф остался.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Такого, как Ангмарец, никакая зараза не возьмет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Разве что в роли заразы будет выступать Эовин.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (открывает дверь и быстро ее закрывает): Влипли!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Куда?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не "куда", а где. Там десяток орков и зерги, и они идут к нам.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Они тебя заметили?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кажется.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (думает): Давай сюда пояс.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Зачем?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Быстро!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами, снимает пояс, отдает назгулу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (сворачивает петлю из пояса): Руки!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не понимает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Руки протяни.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. (протягивает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (связывает ему руки поясом, толкает вперед): А теперь усиленно делай вид, что ты мой пленник.

 

Открывается дверь, в коридор заходит Уфглюк с остатками команды, посланной на уничтожение назгулов.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (берет ситуацию в свои руки): Где вы шатаетесь?! Я пленника поймал, а вас все не дождешься.

УФГЛЮК (озадачено): А это… Того… Разве ты на нашей стороне?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает): А на чьей же еще? Иначе зачем бы меня тогда Мыша из вашей заварушки забирала бы?

УФГЛЮК (еще более озадачено): Тебя с крыши Мыша перенесла?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А как бы я здесь оказался? Она меня сразу после нападения к себе в операторскую телепортировала.

УФГЛЮК (чешет голову): Ну… Оно, конечно, так. А мне она почему ничего не сказала?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот увидишь ее и спросишь.

УФГЛЮК: И с чего это ты своих предал? Не боишься, что Ангмарец тебе шею намылит?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Я - назгул! Предательство у меня в крови.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (старательно изображает жертву репрессий)

УФГЛЮК (пирату): Говорил я тебе, от меня не уйдешь! А ты мучился, убегал, себе и мне голову морочил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с гордо поднятой головой): Нас не догонят.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (Уфглюку): Потом с пленным наобщаешься, а сейчас мне его Мыше доставить надо. Выдели мне пару орков сопровождения.

УФГЛЮК (направляет двух орков под руководство назгула)

 

Назгул, пират и два орка уходят в сторону складов. С противоположной стороны, выбегают два орка, недавно напуганные назгулом.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (оглядывается): Как некстати. (размахивается и бьет по голове двух сопровождающих их орков, Воробью) Бежииим!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на бегу освобождает связанные руки): А сразу нельзя было побежать?

ЗЕРГИ (быстро догоняют беглецов)

ОРКИ (бегут где-то сзади)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (нервно оглядываясь): Сейчас нас порежут на салат!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Им не дано… (вышибает ногой дверь, забегает в одно из складских помещений)

 

В нем работает конвейер. Грузы поступают по транспортной ленте и на гравитационной платформе уезжают куда-то вверх.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (запрыгивает на один из ящиков, назгулу): Сюда!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (прыгает следом)

ЗЕРГИ (остаются внизу, не делая и попытки взобраться на ящики)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (наблюдает за зерлингами): Ох, не нравится мне, что они за нами не полезли. Куда нас везет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Приедем - разберемся. Все равно, спрыгивать уже поздно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сомнением смотрит вниз): Ну… Я может быть бы и прыгнул. Но зерги все еще не ушли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит вверх, пытается понять, куда их везет гравитационная платформа): Что-то там происходит.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (всматривается): Туман какой-то.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (думает): Интересно, что в ящике (пытается отодрать край крышки)

(помогает ему)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (совместными усилиями приподнимают угол крышки)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (заглядывает в ящик): Фуу…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Никакое ни "фу", а всего лишь свежее мясо. Ты когда его из морозилки доставал, так морду не кривил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так я ж по чуть-чуть. Гусочку там, или окорок, а тут целый центнер убитых барашков.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Наверное, на драконье питание.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Я понял! Их там сверху замораживают, а потом доставляют в замковый холодильник. Мы попали на линию заготовки продуктов!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (почти весело): Вот и нас заморозят!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Чему радуешься?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А это у меня карма такая - замерзать на этом шоу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я-то при чем до твоей кармы?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Рядом стоял.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага, оказался в нужное время в нужном месте.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (оптимистично): Не боись. Если Глаурунг нас залпом вместе с остальным обедом не слопает, то ведущие нас отморозят.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если назгулы и переносят нормально заморозку живьем, то я совсем не уверен в этом насчет пиратов.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я слышал, что если живого правильно заморозить и правильно отморозить, то ничего с ними не станется. Выживешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ты так уверен, что они "правильно" замораживают свои мясопродукты?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: У них тут все делается с размахом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага, только слишком часто неправильно работает.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пожимает плечами): Значит, не выживешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, спасибо. Утешил.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: За утешением - это к эльфам. Я - назгул.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ядовито): Я заметил.

 

Их платформа поднимается к морозильным агрегатам, и Умбарец с назгулом скрываются в клубах химического тумана.

 

_в другой части технического этажа, чуть раньше_

 

Арагорн и компания вылезают из вентиляционного люка, осматриваются.

 

ФАРАМИР: Похоже на склад. Наконец-то мы нашли хоть что-то полезное.

ЭОМЕР (с сомнением смотрит на бочки): Лучше бы мы нашли склад оружия.

АРАГОРН (открывает крышку ближайшей бочки): Это лучше, чем оружие. Тут топливо!

ЭОМЕР (тормозит): А что мы с ним будем делать?

АРАГОРН (с хищной улыбочкой): Взорвем!

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Хорошо, что ты этот склад не нашел, когда тут от ведущих прятался.

АРАГОРН: Что, я по-твоему, совсем без головы? Такие ущербы наносить? А сейчас как раз правильная ситуация.

ЭОМЕР (достает из кармана два куска кремния): Поджигать?

АРАГОРН и ФАРАМИР (хором): Ты что?!!! (выбивают у него из рук кремний)

АРАГОРН: Тут такая гора бочек, что если взорвется, никому мало не покажется. Тем более, мы даже не знаем, что это за топливо.

ЭОМЕР: Ты, вроде, проверял?

АРАГОРН: Так одну бочку же.

ЭОМЕР: Проверь остальные.

АРАГОРН: Делать мне больше нечего.

ФАРАМИР (деловито): Жаль, бикфордова шнура нету.

АРАГОРН: А мы дорожку сделаем. За мной! (берет крайнюю бочку и, тоненькой струйкой выливая из нее содержимое, выходит в коридор)

ФАРАМИР (помогает тащить бочку)

ЭОМЕР (идет следом)

 

_спустя несколько коридоров_

 

ЭОМЕР: А мы не сильно далеко ушли?

ФАРАМИР: Лишь бы не было слишком близко.

АРАГОРН: Еще пару поворотов и можно будет поджигать.

ФАРАМИР (опасливо): Ты уверен?

АРАГОРН (гордо): Я видел пороховой взрыв под Хельмовой Падью.

ФАРАМИР (с сомнением): Ну-ну.

АРАГОРН (прислоняет бочку к стене, достает кремни Эомера)

ЭОМЕР: Дай, я! Мои же.

АРАГОРН (протягивает ему камни): Да, пожалуйста.

ЭОМЕР (высекает искру, поджигает дорожку из бензина, радостно): Хорошо загорелось! Быстро.

ФАРАМИР: Ох, что-то слишком быстро. Бежииим! (убегает вдаль по коридору)

АРАГОРН: Боюсь, он прав. (бежит следом)

ЭОМЕР (неторопливо двигается за остальными): Какие вы, гондорцы, все нервные стали.

 

Позади них раздается первый взрыв.

 

ЭОМЕР (на бегу): Как-то не слишком серьезно бабахнуло.

ФАРАМИР (озирается): Все еще будет. Быстрее!!!

 

Сзади раздается еще серия взрывов значительно погромче.

 

ЭОМЕР: О! Это я уже понимаю. (начинает бежать быстрее)

 

В районе склада звучит оглушительный взрыв и слышится рев летящего в сторону беглецов пламени.

 

АРАГОРН: Ложись! В укрытие!

ФАРАМИР (добегает до очередной двери, с разбегу выбивает ее плечом и падает куда-то вниз)

ЭОМЕР (добегает до двери, тормозит)

АРАГОРН (оглядывается, видит летящее на них пламя): Нет, уж лучше вниз! (хватает Эомера и подталкиваемый взрывной волной падает вслед за Фарамиром)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Высокое цилиндрическое помещение на разных уровнях пересекают несколько выдвигающихся мостов. Некоторые из них втянуты в стены. На самом его дне в неглубокой лужице воды валяются гондорцы и роханец. У Арагорна и Эомера существенно обгорели волосы и одежда, Фарамир от огня не пострадал.

 

ФАРАМИР (со стоном открывает глаза): Все живы?

АРАГОРН (встает, бодрясь): Бывало и хуже. Подумаешь, несколько легких ожогов.

ЭОМЕР (смотрит вверх, вдумчиво): Хорошо, что мы не самый верхний уровень выскочили, а то бы разбились в лепешку.

ФАРАМИР: Я же говорил, надо было еще дальше отойти.

ЭОМЕР: Не ворчи. Живой, ну и ладно.

ФАРАМИР (возмущенно): Что "живой"?! Я, между прочим, из-за вас ключицу об эту дверь сломал! И опять - левую! Как и руку, по которой мне зерги попали.

ЭОМЕР (философски): Хорошо, что не правую. Хоть с одной стороны боеспособным остался.

АРАГОРН (прикидывает расстояние до ближайших мостика и двери): А отсюда надо таки выбираться.

АРАГОРН: Угу, пока зерги или орки на звук взрыва не прибежали.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): А у меня рука.

ЭОМЕР: Не боись, вытащим.

 

_возле замка_

 

Мыша (орет): Уфглюк! Идиот!! Тебя же просили привезти назгулов, а не поубивать их!!!

УФГЛЮК: Это не я, это все зерги!

Мыша: И Лурца не ты! И назгулов не ты! Тебя только за смертью посылать! Ни одного пленника нормально привести не можешь! Сгинь с глаз моих!

УФГЛЮК (быстро уходит)

Мыша (расхаживает по поляне, задумчиво): Так… У меня есть эльф. И сценарий слэшного ролика. (раздраженно) Но у меня нет под рукой ни назгула, ни урукк-хая. Правда, есть орки. (с сомнением смотрит на свое воинство) Но мне же заказывали слэш с претензией на эстетство, а эти морды… (расстроенно машет рукой)

АДАР (подходит): Какие-то проблемы?

Мыша (вдумчиво): Адар… (обрадованно) Адар!

АДАР (настороженно): Ну, я.

Мыша (вкрадчиво): Адарушка, ты как к слэшу относишься?

АДАР (пятится): Мыша, мне не нравится выражение твоего лица.

Мыша: Ты только полюбуйся, какой красивый Румильчик. Как он трогательно смотрится в этих веревках. Давай, я его для тебя его раздену?

РУМИЛ (вздрагивает)

АДАР (подскакивает): Нет!

Мыша (медленно подходит к Адару): Не надо так нервничать. Лучше думай о фильме. (явно что-то просчитывает в уме) А учитывая еще и твою личную популярность в определенных кругах, такой вариант может даже компенсировать потери от замены Леголаса на Румила.

АДАР (пятится от Мыши): Нет! Нет!! И нет!!! Да за кого вы меня все принимаете?!!

Мыша (просительно): Ну, Адарушка, ну, пожалуйста.

АДАР (отрезает): Только через мой труп!

Мыша (с сожалением): С трупом слэша не получится. (расстроено) Нет, что за невезуха?! Есть пленный эльф, и не с кем его в слэше снять. (думает) Самой, что ли… (оглядывается, взгляд останавливается на Кэрдане, возбужденно) Ошибочка! У меня два пленных эльфа!

РУМИЛ (тихо): О, Эру.

АДАР (осторожно): Мыша, а тебе не кажется, что ты слишком далеко заходишь?

КЭРДАН (удивленно смотрит на Мышу)

Мыша (возбужденно бегает по полянке): Кэрдан и Румил, Румил и Кэрдан…

АДАР: Ты еще вместе с Сэмом слэш сними.

СЭМ (обижено): Спасибо, Адар. Всегда знал, что ты настоящая темная сволочь.

АДАР: Пожалуйста.

Мыша (оценивающе смотрит на Сэма): А из кого я тогда суп варить буду? (вспоминает) Моргот! У меня же еще заказ на шашлык из эльфов. (жалобно) И как я, по-вашему, должна и шашлык делать и слэш снимать? Мне на все эльфов не хватит.

РУМИЛ (ядовито): Был бы Халдир с нами – хватило бы.

Мыша: Нечего на меня наезжать. То был чистой воды несчастный случай. (заинтересовано) А ты бы согласился на слэш с братом?

РУМИЛ (гордо отмалчивается)

АДАР (философски): Можно сначала снять слэш, а потом приготовить шашлык из отходов кинопроизводства.

Мыша: А это мысль!

КЭРДАН и РУМИЛ (крайне неприязненно смотрят на мордорца)

АДАР (мысленно ругает себя за длинный язык)

ГРИШНАК (подходит): Мистресс, все для супа уже готово.

Мыша (смотрит на часы): И слэш, и шашлык я уже не успею. (задумчиво) Что же выбрать?

ГРИШНАК (с упреком): Мистресс обещала нам эльфийский шашлык.

Мыша (ворчливо): Мало ли что и кому я обещала?

АДАР (искренне заинтересовано): А как ты собираешься заставить эльфов участвовать в слэше?

Мыша: Если они откажутся, я их убью.

КЭРДАН (безразлично): Убивай.

Мыша (оглядывается в поисках новой жертвы): О! Тогда я и хоббита убью!

КЭРДАН (с тем же выражением): Вперед.

Мыша (выхватывает у ближайшего орка меч, подскакивает к Румилу, приставляет меч к его горлу, с угрозой): Кэрдан, я не шучу.

РУМИЛ (закрывает глаза)

КЭРДАН: Я тоже. (ледяным тоном) Думаешь, Лориен обеднеет от гибели еще одного стража? Да, их там полно.

Мыша (чуть нажимает на меч, на шее Румила появляется тоненькая струйка крови)

РУМИЛ (с явным усилием сдерживает свое преображение в вампира)

КЭРДАН (без малейшей тени эмоций на лице наблюдает за Мышой)

Мыша (прищурившись): Так я его убиваю?

ГРИШНАК (встревожено): Мистресс, погоди! (тычет Мыше под нос поваренную книгу) По рецепту эльфы для шашлыка должны жариться живьем. Зачем зря переводить хорошее мясо?

Мыша (раздраженно): И то правда! (бросает меч) Ну, все, владыка! Ты напросился! Будет из тебя перворожденный шашлык для моих орков!

КЭРДАН (молчит)

Мыша (оркам): Тащите два шампура для эльфийского шашлыка.

АДАР: А зачем аж два?

Мыша: Ты тупой или прикидываешься? Я на Румила, по-твоему, любоваться буду, да? Или ты думаешь, что мы все наедимся шашлыком с одного худосочного эльфа?

АДАР (вдумчиво): Аааа…

Мыша: Кстати, ты мне общую связь на технический этаж приготовил?

АДАР (показательно подобострастно): Все сделано, мистресс.

 

_в коридорах технического этажа_

 

СПАЙК (озираясь): И куда меня на этот раз занесло? Может, зря я с этими ненормальными не пошел?

 

Вдалеке, за поворотом слышен разговор, грубые низкие голоса орков.

 

СПАЙК: Пойду-ка я, пожалуй, что-то мне в одиночестве спокойнее… (направляется в сторону, противоположную приближающимся голосам)

 

Навстречу ему из-за поворота выходят десяток орков с топорами и канистрами. Заметив Спайка, четверо идущих впереди с топорами перехватывают их, как боевые. Со спины к вампиру приближаются другие орки.

 

ОРК №1 (c топором): Да, это вампир!

СПАЙК (тихо): Популярность не всегда приятна… (некоторое время изучает обстановку, оценивает канистры с явно горючим в руках противников и принимает решение, поднимает руки) Сдаюсь. Не думаю, что мне стоит ввязываться в драку с превосходящими силами.

ОРК №1 (не опуская топора): Вяжите его! (орки устремляются к Спайку)

СПАЙК (торопливо): Да я сам сдался, вязать-то зачем! Вам меня тащить охота?

ОРК №1: Отставить вязать! (орки останавливаются) А ты, нежить, марш к выходу!

СПАЙК (тихо): От вонючки слышу. (громко) Знал бы я, где выход, поймали бы вы меня.

ОРК №1: Эй, там, марш к дверям! Покажите этому… упырю, где у нас выход!

ОРК №2: За ушко, да на солнышко!

СПАЙК: Э, э, э! Про солнышко - это мы не договаривались!

ОРК №1: Шевелись, вурдалак!

 

_во дворе_

 

В одной из стен замка открывается скрытая панель и во двор выходит процессия вместе с пленным вампиром.

 

СПАЙК (останавливается в трех шагах от выхода): Не пойду. Шагу больше не сделаю!

ОРК №1 (толкает Спайка в спину): Катись, говорят тебе!

 

Вампир теряет равновесие и буквально падает под ноги Мыши, которая подошла ближе на шум. Спайк пытается прикрыться плащом.

 

Мыша: Опа. Вампир. (с интересом наблюдает за легким дымком, поднимающимся от Спайка) Ему солнце вредно… (неожиданно кричит на орков) Ну, чего встали? Тащите его в тень, тупицы! С вампиром мы снимем не просто слэш, а слэш ужасов!

СПАЙК (сдавленно): Нет, когда выберусь из этого дурдома, сделаю пару пластических операций. Мне скоро автографы раздавать придется…

Мыша (идет следом за орками, которые тащат Спайка в тень деревьев): Правильно мыслишь, Дракула мой недоделанный. Автографы раздавать будешь сразу после первого фильма. Звездой станешь!

 

Орки бросают Спайка под дерево, он некоторое время приходит в себя, разглядывая обожженные на солнце руки, потом оглядывается. Под соседним деревом замечает Кэрдана и Румила. Кэрдан непонятным взглядом смотрит на вампира, а Румил старательно делает вид, что его очень интересуют облака.

 

СПАЙК (опуская руки, слегка виновато смотрит на Румила): Как самочувствие, Румил?

РУМИЛ (холодно): Превосходно.

СПАЙК: А. Ну, ладно…

Мыша (в сопровождении Гришнака подходит к эльфам, Румилу): Так, слушай сюда, звезда моя. Я нашла тебе партнера не хуже Лурца.

СПАЙК (медленно соображая): А что такое слэш?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Никогда не думал, что скажу это применительно к вампиру. Святая невинность…

Мыша (радостно): А тебе сейчас Владыка объяснит!

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами и отворачивается от Спайка)

Мыша: Так. Бунт на галерах. Слушай, твое перворожденство, заколебал. У меня ведь терпение не ангельское! Скоро закончится!

КЭРДАН (делает вид что не слышит)

Мыша (машет рукой): А, ладно. Сперва всех выловим, потом закончим шоу, потом съемки, а потом…

ГРИШНАК (замирающим голосом): Шашлык из эльфов?

Мыша: Какой нафиг шашлык! Я про искусство! Сначала фильм, потом, может быть, шашлык!

СПАЙК (переводит взгляд с Мыши на эльфов и обратно): Как шашлык?

Мыша (скучным голосом): Элементарно. Вертел, костер, приправы по вкусу…

СПАЙК (зловеще): Из наших эльфов – шашлык?

Мыша (не обращая на него внимания): Эх, жалко, одного мы сразу раздавили. Он был самый упитанный.

СПАЙК (недоверчиво смотрит на Кэрдана): Халдир?

КЭРДАН (молча кивает)

РУМИЛ (снова разглядывает облака с каменным лицом)

Мыша: Ну, ничего. Только вот жалко, лихолессцев пока не достать.

Спайк (тихо): Халдир, значит. Шашлык, значит.

КЭРДАН (негромко): Спайк, не стоит. Не получится.

СПАЙК (не слушая, громче): А ты кто такая, вообще?

Мыша (прерываясь на полуслове): Что?

СПАЙК (поднимаясь на ноги): Ты кто? Тебе кто тут распоряжаться позволил?

Мыша: Нарываешься, парниша.

РУМИЛ (тихо): Может хоть теперь ты покусаешь кого-то с пользой.

СПАЙК (не обращая внимания на Румила, глядя в глаза Мыше, с вызовом): Да!

ГРИШНАК: Мистресс, позвольте, мы с ребятами его…

Мыша (решительным взмахом руки останавливает орка): Нет. (Спайку) Я ведущая этого балагана. Кэрдан, подтверди.

КЭРДАН (спокойно): **Бывшая** ведущая.

Маша: Это нюансы. Но сейчас я тут царь и бог, ясно тебе, упырь болотный? И как скажу, так и будет. Скажу – снимаем слэш, значит, берешь Румила и снимаешься с ним в слэше. Скажу – шашлык, значит – прямо в кадре будешь из него шашлык делать. Скажу…

СПАЙК (молча стремительно бросается на Мышу)

Мыша (рефлекторно перебрасывает вампира через себя, так что он оказывается на солнце)

 

Спайк так же молча, не обращая внимания на ожоги, снова нападает. Откуда-то справа медленно подходит Адар, с изумлением наблюдающий за дракой.

 

СЭМ (понимает, что вампир дерется на их стороне): Урррра! Мышу бьют!!! Спайк! Спайк!!!

Мыша (оркам): Стоять, я сама!

 

Орки собираются вокруг, шумно переговариваясь. Спайк не обращает внимания ни на них, ни на новые ожоги, он уже успокоился и сконцентрировался. Они с Мышой, демонстрирующей хорошее владение кунг-фу, обмениваются серией ударов. Спайк начинает нехорошо холодно улыбаться.

 

Мыша (сквозь зубы): Думаешь, ты со мной справишься? Ты же нежить. Сейчас выгоню тебя на солнышко, ты и сгоришь, придурок. Вместо того, чтобы звездой стать, будешь кучкой пепла. А потом твои любимые эльфы все равно на шашлыки пойдут.

 

Спайк перестает улыбаться и вдруг меняет обличье на вампирское. Орки вскрикивают. С этой минуты перевес явно на его стороне, Мыша уже не справляется с его молниеносной атакой. Однако она не дает команды оркам помогать, поскольку не может даже крикнуть.

 

ГРИШНАК (глядя, как Спайк душит Мышу): Мистресс… Может, помочь?

 

Спайк обнажает клыки, разворачивает Мышу в своих руках, не ослабляя захват, примеряется кусать ее шею.

 

АДАР (решительно расталкивает орков): Ну, чего вы встали? Не видите, он ее сейчас…

ГРИШНАК (огрызается): Команды не было.

Мыша (хрипит)

АДАР (выхватывая топор у ближайшего орка): Эх, не могу видеть, как душат даму! Извини, Спайк! (размахивается и со всей дури бьет обухом топора вампира по голове)

 

Сэм вскрикивает, Кэрдан прикрывает глаза, Румил молча смотрит. От удара Спайк теряет равновесие, падает на спину, оказывается на солнце. Адар бросается к нему, успевает увидеть, как лицо его обретает человеческие черты.

 

СПАЙК (слабо): Предатель… (рассыпается в прах)

АДАР (в сердцах отшвыривает топор, оглядывается)

 

Орки помогают Мыше подняться, отряхивают ее, поддерживают.

 

Мыша (встает, недобрым тоном, пленникам): Вот теперь вы меня окончательно разозлили!

РУМИЛ (тихо): Мы-то тут при чем?

Мыша: Адар, кстати, спасибо. (подозрительно) А что это ты там Спайку говорил, когда по голове бил? Мне послышалось "извини"?

АДАР (невозмутимо): Я сказал, изыди. В смысле, изыди, Спайк.

Мыша: Ааа… Тогда - ладно.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

В большом казанке между картофелинами и луком плавает Сэм. Кэрдан и Румил привязаны к двум вертелам и висят каждый над кучей дров. Рядом стоит Мыша со спичками.

 

Мыша: Адар, включай трансляцию.

АДАР (наводит камеру на Мышу, на всех перекрестках технического этажа появляется ее голографическое изображение)

Мыша (играет спичками): Эй вы там, диверсанты и вредители! Тут у меня два эльфа и хоббит. И если вы в ближайшие четверть часа не выйдете сюда с поднятыми руками, то… (делает эффектную паузу) То я с удовольствием угощу вас супом из хоббита и шашлыком из эльфов! (кричит) Гондорцы, роханец, пират и назгул! Вы все поняли??!!!

 

_на техническом этаже_

 

ФАРАМИР (хмуро смотрит на погасшую голограмму): Сэм был вместе с отцом и пиратом. Теперь Сэм у Мыши, Воробей где-то бегает, но куда подевался отец?

ЭОМЕР: Она же сказала "гондорцы". Наверное, и Денетора имела ввиду.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Но он точно не сдастся.

АРАГОРН (мрачно): И у Кэрдана явно ничего не получилось.

ФАРАМИР: Что мы будем делать, господа?

АРАГОРН (вышагивает по коридору): Насколько я помню, ведущие говорили, что могут воскрешать только людей. С эльфами у них этот фокус не получится.

ФАРАМИР: Но если мы не остановим Мышу, то тогда вообще никого не воскресят.

ЭОМЕР: Если Кэрдан не нашел здесь мышиную глушилку, то мы тем более не сможем.

АРАГОРН: Будем надеяться, что лихолесцы успеют отключить замковую блокировку пока не станет слишком поздно.

ЭОМЕР (недовольно): Так мы сдаемся?

АРАГОРН: У тебя есть другие предложения? Или ты можешь спокойно взрывать мышиное оборудование, пока она будет живьем варить Сэма?

ФАРАМИР: А ты полагаешь, она сдержит свое слово?

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Вряд ли. Но у нас есть выбор?

ФАРАМИР (тяжело): Думаю, что нет. (с надеждой) Но, может, организуем стремительное нападение?

АРАГОРН: Если нас не будет встречать рота зерлингов, то я съем свою корону.

 

_в подвале замка_

 

КЭРДАН: /Лас, мышиное устройство в подвале!

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Понял! Мы уже идем/

ТРАНДУИЛ (проделывает в растительности проход до подвала)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ищите глушилку. Она должна быть такой маленькой, угловатой и с мигающей красной лампочкой.

ЛИНДИР: Я вижу! Что-то мигает! (лезет сквозь заросли)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Осторожнее там!

ЛИНДИР: Как ее отключить?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Надо что-то нажать. /Румил, ты помнишь?/

РУМИЛ: /Я не видел/

ЛИНДИР: Здесь три кнопки. Какую?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Попробуй все сразу.

ЛИНДИР (нажимает, раздается щелчок и включается запись голоса Мыши)

голос Мыши (торжествующе): А вот и попались! Неужели вы думали, что я при Румиле буду прятать настоящую глушилку?! Разве я так похожа на идиотку? Это обманка! Ха-ха-ха! Очень надеюсь, что в мою ловушку угодили таки эльфы!

ЛИНДИР (сдавлено): Уходите! Здесь таймер включился.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин! Бросай ее?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Сколько на таймере?

ЛИНДИР: Три… две секунды.

ТРАНДУИЛ (стонет): Эрууу….

ЛИНДИР (бросает ловушку на пол, сам падает сверху)

ЛЕГОЛАС (в ужасе): Лииин!

 

Раздается взрыв.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (усилием воли разгоняет всю ближайшую растительность, в два прыжка добирается до Линдира)

ЛЕГОЛАС (оказывается у Линдира мгновением раньше отца, осторожно переворачивает на спину, пытается зажать рану)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Сын, отойди. У тебя руки дрожат. Я сам. (отрывает полосу от своей туники, очень быстро и умело перевязывает Линдира)

ЛЕГОЛАС (подает отцу новые полоски ткани)

ТРАНДУИЛ (заканчивает перевязку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Пап, как он?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Живой.

ЛЕГОЛАС (догадывается по интонации): Но?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Но рана очень серьезная. Это тебе не вывих или перелом.

ЛЕГОЛАС (садится у изголовья Линдира, пристраивает его голову у себя на коленях): Я не дам ему уйти. (закрывает глаза)

ТРАНДУИЛ (тихо): Я знаю.

 

_возле замка_

 

В одном из деревьев открывается дверца и на поляну выходят трое диверсантов.

 

АРАГОРН (обводит взглядом выстроившихся вокруг зергов, невесело): Я же говорил.

Мыша (радостно): Какие люди! И без охраны!

КЭРДАН (с кучи хвороста): Арагорн, зачем вы пришли? Кому вы поверили?

Мыша (эльфу): Молчать! (сдавшейся троице) Оружие на землю, руки держать над головой!

АРАГОРН: Мыша, какое оружие?

ФАРАМИР: Были бы мы с оружием, мы бы все ваше шоу уже по камешкам разнесли.

Мыша (озадачено): Так вы это все голыми руками устроили?

ЭОМЕР (гордо): А то ж!

Мыша (отмахивается): Теперь это уже не важно. (оркам) Связать их!

ОРКИ (бегут выполнять поручение)

ФАРАМИР (морщится от пинка одного из орков): Осторожнее, рука!

ГРИШНАК (специально еще раз толкает его в раненную руку)

АРАГОРН (связанными руками наносит Гришнаку удар по загривку)

ГРИШНАК (разъяренно ревет, поворачивается к Арагорну)

Мыша: Отставить сопротивление! А то зергов спущу!

АРАГОРН (хмуро): А чего он пинается?

ГРИШАНК: Мистресс, можно я его ударю?

Мыша: Нельзя! Итак поубивали мне тут больше чем положено. (выразительно обводит рукой поляну) Это что? Слезы, а не пленники! Полное шоу участников, и кого вы поймали?!! Кого, я спрашиваю?!!

ГРИШНАК (угрюмо): Эльфов и хоббита.

Мыша: Сэма Уфглюк принес, а эльфов Адар привел. Ты, Гришнак, что полезного сделал?

ГРИШНАК (кивает на гондорцев и роханца): Этих повязал.

Мыша: Так их я сама выманила! (нервно) Адар!

АДАР (подбегает, показательно подобострастно): Слушаю, мистресс.

Мыша (морщится): Хоть ты не юродствуй. Что там у нас с остальными участниками? Шоу пора заканчивать, а у нас тут финалистов - кот наплакал.

АДАР: Строго говоря, из финалистов вообще один Фарамир присутствует.

Мыша: Ну, и ладно. Подойдут не финалисты. Кто еще есть?

АДАР (вызывает ноутбук, сверяется со списком участников): Ангмарец и Глаурунг все еще по морю круги нарезают. Но последний раз они на тебя шибко злые были.

Мыша: Пусть плавают, и без них обойдемся. Дальше?

АДАР: В замке…

Мыша (перебивает): Те, кто в замке, меня не волнуют. Я все равно не смогу их достать.

АДАР (долго щелкает клавишами)

Мыша: Я жду.

АДАР: Все, закончились участники. Пират и Девятый лежат где-то в недрах складского морозильника, пленников ты видишь перед собой, остальные погибли.

Мыша: Эххх! Как я неосторожно. И победителей выбирать не из кого!

ФАРАМИР (слегка заикаясь): Как это, остальные - погибли? А папа? (вспоминает) А Лурц?

УФГЛЮК (с гнусноватой ухмылочкой): Нету больше ни вашего любимого урук-хая, ни старого маразматика.

ФАРАМИР (в ужасе): Отец!!!

АРАГОРН: Как вы посмели?! Убить старого, больного человека? Что он вам плохого сделал?

УФГЛЮК: Под ногами путался.

Мыша (недовольно): Мы отвлекаемся от главной проблемы. Нам срочно нужен победитель.

ГРИШНАК (неуверенно): Мистресс, мы суп и шашлык будем готовить? Ты же обещала на праздновании конца шоу нас всех угостить.

Мыша: Готовьте, кто вам не дает?

ГРИШНАК (радостно): Можно поджигать?

Мыша: Конечно. Эти … (кивает на гондорцев и роханца) уже сдались. Можете и хоббита варить, и эльфов жарить.

ЭОМЕР (в шоке): Но ты же обещала!!!

Мыша (с улыбочкой): Обманула.

УФГЛЮК (поджигает дрова под казанком Сэма)

ГРИШНАК (кидает пару горящих веток в кучи хвороста под эльфами)

СЭМ (орет): Аааааааа!!! Спасите!!! Живьем варят!!!

ГРИШАК (почти ласково): Чего орешь, дурашка? Вода даже еще и не нагрелась.

РУМИЛ: /Эру, пошли мне сил/

КЭРДАН: /По крайней мере, шоу в любом случае скоро закончится, Мыша снимет свою блокировку, и ты попадешь в Мандос. Все твои беды останутся позади/

РУМИЛ (обреченно): /Если я туда попаду/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /Давненько я не видел Намо. Хотя, чтобы я так по нему соскучился - ведь совсем нет/

Мыша (поворачивается к пленным людям): Последний раз спрашиваю, кто из вас согласен стать победителем этого долбанного шоу?

ЭОМЕР, АРАГОРН и ФАРАМИР (гордо молчат)

АДАР: Фарамир, ты же так этого хотел, соглашайся, а?

ФАРАМИР (презрительно): Я уже передумал.

АРАГОРН (угрюмо): Отпусти Сэма и эльфов.

Мыша: Их участь не обсуждается.

ЭОМЕР (оскорбленно): Мыш, ты обманщица и шантажистка.

Мыша (улыбается): Спасибо за комплимент.

СЭМ (кричит из казанка): Аааа!!! Горячо!!! Помогите!!!

Мыша (недовольно): Вот крикливый хоббит. (поворачивается к остальным, зло) Если в шоу не будет победителя, то акционеры не перечислят последний платеж, и я потеряю половину прибыли. (с угрозой) А знаете, как я тогда разозлюсь?

АДАР: Соглашайтесь, хуже будет.

ЭОМЕР (сплевывает): Предатель!

 

Костры все разгораются. На эльфах начинают тлеть одежда и волосы.

 

АДАР (объясняет как маленьким): Если вы будете гордо отказываться, то она угробит и вас, а потом поплывет в море убалтывать Ангмарца или Глаурунга. Все равно ж своего добьется.

АРАГОРН: Адар, как я в тебе ошибался! Мордорца только могила исправит.

КЭРДАН (с костра): Я согласен.

АДАР (быстро): На что?

КЭРДАН: Стать победителем.

Мыша (удивленно): Я не верю своим ушам. Его перворожденность соизволила принять мои условия?

КЭРДАН (повторяет): Да, я согласен стать победителем этого шоу.

ФАРАМИР (в шоке): Кэрдан, что ты делаешь?!

Мыша (подпрыгивает): Вот и слава Эру с Мелькором! (оркам) Чего стоите?! Быстро снимайте с костра нашего будущего победителя! Да, поосторожнее там. От эльфа любой пакости ожидать можно.

ОРКИ (бегут отвязывать Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (отряхивает тлеющие волосы и одежду)

Мыша (радостно): Всегда подозревала, что эльфа проще уболтать чем гондорца.

СЭМ (кричит из казанка): Аааа!!! Помогите!!! Погибаааааю!!!!

Мыша (морщится): Сэм, и как тебе не стыдно? Такой маленький, и столько крика. Вон, посмотри на Румила - живьем жарится и даже не пикнет.

АРАГОРН (в шоке): Корабелл, вот уж от тебя не ожидал!

ФАРАМИР И ЭОМЕР (крайне неприязненно косятся на Кэрдана)

Мыша (Адару): Беги за вашим главным призом.

АДАР: Я мигом! (исчезает и появляется с большой коробкой)

Мыша (подозрительно): Это что за хрень? В главных призах вроде должны быть джедайские лайтбластеры.

АДАР: Так их Ли давно вручила Леголасу за победу по очкам в общем зачете.

Мыша: Да? Как много я пропустила. И что у нас теперь на главный приз?

АДАР (с честным взглядом): Понятия не имею. Его Аллора пару дней назад приволокла.

Мыша (упокаивается): Аллора? Ну, эта не могла подсунуть ничего опасного. (щелкает пальцами, в руках появляется ведомость, расписывается, протягивает Адару) Ставь визу второго ведущего.

АДАР (расписывается, передает Кэрдану)

Мыша (испытывающе смотрит на эльфа): Ты ставишь свою подпись, становишься победителем, шоу завершается, оборудование автоматически консервируется. Эту троицу (кивает на гондорцев с роханцем) я, так и быть, в виде личного одолжения закину обратно в Арду. А те, кто засели в замке, пусть сами решают свои проблемы.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Я понял. (расписывается)

АРАГОРН (в шоке, стонет): Нееет…

ЭОМЕР: Никогда не думал, что доживу увидеть предательство эльфа.

АДАР (вручает Кэрдану коробку)

КЭРДАН (раскрывает коробку, достает из нее старую лампу)

 

Эльф легким касание трет бок лампы, из нее начинает валить дым, и в его клубах появляется джинн.

 

ДЖИНН: О, вызвавший меня, я великий Сархад ибн Аддим, сильнейший межпространственный джинн. И я исполню любое одно твое желание.

КЭРДАН (быстро): Я желаю, чтобы Мыша не смогла …

Мыша (догадывается, кричит): Нееет!!! Зерги, взять его!!! (стреляет в Кэрдана, пару раз попадает)

ТРИ ЗЕРЛИНГА (бросаются на Кэрдана)

АДАР (прыгает вперед, заслоняет эльфа и принимает на себя смертельные удары зергов)

КЭРДАН (раненный Мышой, падает, заканчивает фразу): …чтобы Мыша не смогла в финале пробиться на территорию ОДО!

ДЖИНН (кланяется): Исполнено!

 

Вспышка света, потом все исчезает.

 

_на кухне, 15:10_

ЭОМЕР (грозно хватается за столовый нож): Не сметь клеветать на мою сестру!

БОРОМИР (хватается за второй нож): Не сметь повышать голос на моего отца!

АРАГОРН (тоже вскакивает): Отставить склоку!!!

ДЕНЕТОР: Не ори на моего сына!!!

ФАРАМИР (опускает голову с к столу и прикрывает ее руками)

ЛУРЦ (неожиданно громко бьет кружкой по столу): Люди, ну, дайте же хоть раз спокойно поесть!!! Хуже орков, честное слово!

СЭМ (ворчит с края стола): И зачем я сюда приехал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (флегматично): А я уже, кажется, привык. Когда мы отсюда уедем, мне будет не хватать этих вечных гондорских скандалов.

ДЕНЕТОР (ядовито): А ты почаще к нам в гости приезжай, пират!

КЭРДАН (вздрагивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает так же флегматично): Если гондорцы за обедом не поругались, то считай день прошел зря.

КЭРДАН (сидит с весьма озадаченным видом)

ДЕНЕТОР (замечает странное состояние эльфа): Кэрдан, а тебя кто по голове ударил?

КЭРДАН (стремительно встает и очень быстро выходит, почти выбегает из кухни)

АРАГОРН (озадачено): Кэрыч, ты чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно): Ну вот, уже и Перворожденного довели.

ЭОМЕР (Фарамиру и Боромиру): Вам своего папашу в наморднике держать надо, а то в приличном обществе от него одни убытки!

БОРОМИР: Я сейчас сам на тебя намордник одену, вонючий роханец.

ЭОМЕР (угрожающе): Как ты меня назвал?!

АРАГОРН (грозно): МААААЛЧАААТЬ!!!!!

ВСЕ (замолкают)

ДЕНЕТОР: Ишь, как разорался, узурпатор! Когда я был у власти, я себе такого никогда не позволял!

АРАГОРН (очень нехорошим тоном): Денетор, если ты еще хоть раз откроешь рот в моем присутствии, я до скончания мира и тебя, и Боромира вышлю из Гондора! Лишу всех прав и перенесу ваши могилы в Мордор!!!

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно пыхтит, но молчит)

АРАГОРН (обводит всех грозным взором): Есть еще желающие ругаться во время обеда?

 

Желающих не находится.

_в библиотеке, 15:10_

Халдир читает тоненький сборник эльфийских поэм. Румил с тревогой смотрит на брата.

 

РИМИЛ: Хэл, может пойдем к остальным, а то неудобно как-то.

ХАЛДИР: Я остро нуждаюсь в духовной пище! Общение с назгулами и прочей нечистью подкосило мои внутренние силы!

 

Над их головами раздается тихое потрескивание

 

РУМИЛ (смотрит вверх, видит появляющиеся прямо в воздухе сиреневатые завихрения, которые тут же исчезают): Что это было?

ХАЛДИР (поднимает голову): Где?

РУМИЛ (кивает вверх): Тут только что какие-то сиреневые пятна летали.

ХАЛДИР (зябко передергивает плечами): Не нравится мне это. Подозрительные пятна до добра не доводят. Уйдем отсюда.

РУМИЛ (тихо): А я не то же самое минуту назад предлагал? (громко, слегка ехидно) А как же духовная пища?

ХАЛДИР (нервно оглядывается на место, над которым так и не появился портал): Уже начитался. И вообще, у меня какое-то такое странное ощущение… (озадаченно замолкает)

 

Румил с Халдиром выходят из библиотеки.

 

_в комнате лихолесцев, 15:10_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (усаживается в кресло): Вперед.

 

Линдир и Леголас переглядываются.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (нерешительно): Что?

ТРАНДУИЛ (повышает голос): Я сказал, объясняйте мне все!

ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядывается с Линдиром): Адар – ээээ…

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Адар – наш друг.

ТРАНДУИЛ (поднимает бровь)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нууу… я бы не обобщал.

ЛИНДИР (еще более решительно): Хорошо. Адар – мой друг. Он нам столько помогал, и жизнь спасал и вообще…

ТРАНДУИЛ (скептически): И вообще? Удивительно красноречиво для менестреля.

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Он совсем неплохой человек.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо, ехидно): Его только плохо воспитывали.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Напомнить вам, какие о вас с Адаром слухи ходят?

ЛЕГОЛАС (возмущенно): Папа!

ТРАНДУИЛ (не обращая внимания на возмущения): Я-то знаю, что это неправда. Но далеко не все так считают. А теперь вы в этом шоу…(резко)… чуть ли не обниматься с ним готовы!

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Судя по его испытанию в день кошмаров, Адара такая перспектива пугает гораздо больше чем нас.

ТРАНДУИЛ (картинно закатывает глаза): Эру! И после таких вот высказываний, вы еще хотите, чтобы о вас не ходили слухи?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы этого хотим? По-моему они больше беспокоят тебя.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Должен же кто-то думать о престиже короны.

ЛЕГОЛАС (невинно): Но ты же уже думаешь.

ЛИНДИР (проникновенно): Ваше величество, светлый образ нашего принца не запятнать никаким шоу и никаким адарам!

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Свежие пятна уже ставить некуда.

ТРАНДУИЛ (машет рукой): Эру с вами. Но какие же вы все еще дети!

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Интересно, сколько же мне будет тысяч лет, когда я таки повзрослею в твоих глазах?

ТРАНДУИЛ (с юмором): Так долго не живут. Даже эльфы. (вздрагивает) Это еще что было?

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): Пап, что случилось?

ЛИНДИР (сокрушенно): А Тирр предупреждала…

ТРАНДУИЛ (резко встает и быстро идет к выходу)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (идут за ним)

 

_в нижнем холле_

 

Появляется Адар.

 

АДАР (сверяется по браслету с местоположением участников, ворчит): Я Кирну, что, мальчик на побегушках? (передразнивает) "Адар, сходи, приведи участников, пока я полигон приготовлю". У меня своих забот нету, что ли?

 

Одновременно из кухни выходит Кэрдан, из библиотеки появляются лориенцы и со второго этажа спускаются лихолессцы.

 

АДАР (видит окружающих его эльфов, непроизвольно вздрагивает)

КЭРДАН (встревожено): Адар, с тобой все в порядке?

ТРАНДУИЛ (зловеще, тихо): Так вот кто тут Адар…

АДАР (насторожено): А должно быть не в порядке?

ТРАНДУИЛ (многообещающе) Сейчас - будет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (укоризненно): Пап, мы же об этом уже говорили!

АДАР (нервно сглатывает)

ЛИНДИР (ненавязчиво перемещается, чтобы оказаться между Трандуилом и Адаром)

КЭРДАН (эльфам): Подождите. (Адару) Адар, ты ничего не помнишь?

АДАР (совсем заморочено): Что я должен помнить?

КЭРДАН: Трандуил, а ты?

ТРАНДУИЛ (задумывается): Что-то мне такое странное показалось…

КЭРДАН (переходит на осанвэ): / У тебя память часом не двоится?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Есть немного. А откуда ты знаешь?/

КЭРДАН (кратко показывает-пересказывает основные события)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Эрууу…

ЛЕГОЛАС (владыкам): Вы о чем?

ХАЛДИР и РУМИЛ (вежливо молчат)

ТРАНДУИЛ (слегка нервно после увиденного, сыну): У лориенцев поучился бы не вмешиваться в разговоры старших.

ЛИНДИР (быстро): Он - принц, ему можно.

КЭРДАН (осанвэ, Трандуилу): /Похоже, Адар нас всех спас/

ТРАНДУИЛ (недовольно): /Ну, допустим, не всех, и, допустим, не сам/

КЭРДАН: /Ты считаешь, сейчас самое время выяснять старые обиды? Учитывая, что он даже ничего не помнит/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): /По-твоему, я за одно геройство должен ему все простить? Тем более, он же знал, что если ты успеешь загадать желание, то все изменится. И, по сути, почти не рисковал/

КЭРДАН (многозначительно, с намеком): /Трандуил!/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вслух, обвиняюще): Вы все сговорились! Халдир, ты еще начни меня убеждать, что Адар - хороший человек.

ХАЛИДИР (кивает): В этом есть доля истины.

ЛЕГОЛАС (протестующе): Я не говорил, что он хороший, а лишь утверждал, что не совсем плохой.

ЛИНДИР (из-за спины Трандуила показывает Леголасу кулак)

АДАР (тихо): Ну, спасибо, Леголас, я тебе это еще припомню.

ЛИНДИР (глядя на Адара, выразительно стучит пальцем по лбу)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вот видите! Он еще и мстить собирается!

КЭРДАН: Ты тоже частенько обещаешь порезать Линдира тонкими ломтиками, но это же еще не означает, что ты это сделаешь. (полуобнимает Адара за плечи и уводит в сторону технического этажа)

АДАР (настороженно озирается, жалобно): Я почти ничего не понял.

КЭРДАН: А тебе и не надо понимать. Давай, перемещайся своим ведущеским способом прямо на кухню, забирай кирновых конкурсантов и двигайте прямо на полигон, а мне с главными ведущими пообщаться надо.

АДАР (хочет возразить и возмутиться на тему, почему это вдруг Кэрдан стал ему указывать, но передумывает, лишь машет рукой и исчезает)

 

_в операторской, 15:20_

Ли (задумчиво): Хотелось бы знать, где это Тирр до сих пор носит?

Тирр (взлохмаченная и угрожающе размахивающая хвостом появляется посреди операторской, нервно): Все живы?!

Ли (сверяется с мониторами): Да, а что?

Аллора: Ой! С кем-то случится несчастье?

Тирр (укоризненно): Я к вам полдня пробиться не могу, а вы тут временные петли сворачиваете!

Ли: Бррр! Я ничего не понимаю! Какие полдня? Тебя ж не было меньше часа. Какие временные петли? Кто их сворачивает?

КЭРДАН (заходит в операторскую): Похоже, что я. (грустно) Я что, один здесь все помню?

Аллора (вдумчиво): Судя по всему, кто-то нам устроил скачок во времени.

Тирр (косится на Кэрдана): И теперь мы даже знаем, кто этот "кто-то".

Ли: Не позволю безнаказанно устраивать всякие временные скачки на нашем шоу! (думает) У нас в несколько измерений идет прямая трансляция. А время можно сдвигать только по линии одного измерения. Значит, если у нас тут была временная петля, то у них должна сохраниться ее запись. Логично?

Тирр и Аллора (кивают): Логично.

Ли (роется на компьютере, связывается с удаленной телестудией, запрашивает последние архивы): Сейчас посмотрим, что тут у нас происходило…

 

_через час, после просмотра_

 

Ли (мрачно): Мда…

Аллора (слабо): Ой, накапайте мне кто-нибудь валерьянки.

КЭРДАН (подает Аллоре валерьянку)

Тирр: Теперь я знаю, почему не смогла отчетливо почувствовать все это! В будущем была заложена и возможность временной петли. Значит, все эти опасности не были необратимыми.

Ли: Но лучше бы ты их, все-таки, почувствовала.

Тирр: Лучше бы кто-то не забыл убрать мышиный доступ на подпространство библиотеки.

Ли (огрызается): А кто у нас отвечает за безопасность?

Тирр (не остается в долгу): А за компьютерное обеспечение?

Ли: А за порталы? Между прочим, это был портальный пароль!

КЭРДАН: Вам обязательно надо найти крайнего? Ведь все уже закончилось.

Тирр (не обращая внимания): Я на подпространства ставила общую защиту и увязку на твою информационную систему! Так что ищи глюк в своих парольных файлах.

Ли: К твоему сведению, та система полетела, еще когда Кирн подвесил нам всю операторскую. После того я все защиты вручную переставляла.

Тирр: А на библиотеку забыла?

Ли: Тирр, ты же знаешь, я не умею напрямую работать с порталами. Я лишь использовала твои протоколы!

Тирр: Да, не делала я протокола на библиотеку! Когда мы ставили систему безопасности, я ее подключила к общему потоку управления - и все!

Ли: А я откуда об этом знать могла?!

Тирр: Если бы Кирн тогда не угробил систему…

Аллора (ядовито): Ну, молодцы! Теперь у вас Кирн во всем виноват?

КЭРДАН (подкалывает): Конечно, его же здесь нет. Да, не ссорьтесь вы! Все равно больше никто о происшествии не помнит. А я ни на кого не в обиде.

Ли (думает): А что случилось с нашим первым и вторым страховочными уровнями?

Тирр (вздыхает): Сначала кое-кто пару серий назад устроил аварию на электростанции, а потом обеспечил газовую атаку на весь технический этаж. У нас после того нашествия из общих страховок только твоя растительность и оставалась.

КЭРДАН (почти весело): Значит, во всех бедах виноваты Арагорн и Лурц. А они ничего не помнят. Все довольны? Разборки закончились?

Тирр и Ли (слегка пристыжено улыбаются)

Аллора: Но теперь-то у нас надежная противомышиная защита?

Ли (неуверенно): Ну…В целом…

Тирр (выдает крайне заковыристый жест хвостом)

Аллора (возмущенно): Люди-кошки, у вас совесть есть?

Ли: Уже побежали все перепроверять! (исчезает вместе с Тирр)


	26. Chapter 26

**_1-й конкурс назгулов_ **

 

Звучит объявление: "Всем участникам, кроме финалистов, собраться на поляне возле замка".

 

_возле замка_

 

На поляне, где уже ждут назгулы и Кирн, постепенно собираются все участники. Последним приходит Кэрдан.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (слегка раздраженно): Наконец-то собрались. Неужели, никто не хочет на наш конкурс?

АРАГОРН: Ты правда хочешь, чтобы тебе честно ответили на этот вопрос?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Пожалуй, нет.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (потирает руки): Для конкурса нам нужно по два участника в каждую команду. Девятый, Второй и финалисты не принимаются.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я на этот конкурс и не хочу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Я буду за…

Кирн (еще быстрее перебивает): Давайте сперва наберем людей в команду Спайка. Назгулов же не будет, чтобы за него выступать.

РУМИЛ: По-моему, с этим будут проблемы.

Кирн (задумчиво): Это точно… О! Я знаю! (зовет) Тирр!

Тирр (появляется, слегка встревожено): Что такое? Что опять не так?

Кирн (успокаивающе): Да все в порядке. Ты не могла бы назвать любых двух участников кроме назгулов и финалистов?

ВСЕ (догадываются, заранее ищут пути отступления)

Тирр (не медля ни секунды): Кэрдан и Денетор. И не отвлекайте больше по пустякам. (исчезает)

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот и решили, кто будет за вампира.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Но это же произвол! Я не хочу быть за какого-то там вампира!

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Никто не хотел, так что пришлось выбирать методом кошачьего тыка. Зато теперь быстро наберем остальные команды и пойдем на конкурс.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Остроумный способ выбора.

ЛЕГОЛАС (соглашается): Да, на кого Тирр пошлет. (Кирну) Я за Линдира.

ЭОВИН: А я за мужа. Я назгулов не боюсь.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (из-за спины 9-го): Мы тебя тоже не боимся!

БОРОМИР: Я тоже за брата буду. За Гондор.

ЛУРЦ: А я буду выступать за Умбарца.

СЭМ: Думаю, выражу общее мнение – назгулий конкурс не для хоббитов.

АНГМАРЕЦ (недобро усмехается): Какой прозорливый хоббит.

ХАЛДИР: Я тоже за Линдира буду. Не думаю, что назгулы что-то слишком страшное придумают.

ЭОМЕР (значительно): Всякое может быть. Я тоже за Джека выступлю.

Кирн: Прекрасно. (рядом с ним открывается портал) Прошу всех участвующих в конкурсе сюда, а остальные могут не волноваться – их всех скоро загребут на другой конкурс.

РУМИЛ (мрачно): Как ты нас утешил.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

 

Участники, назгулы и Кирн оказываются в комнате с мрачными каменными стенами и совершенно без выходов. На стенах висят кандалы, палаческие топоры, кнуты и прочая пыточная атрибутика. Вдоль одной из стен стоят электрические стулья, а около противоположной стоит большой телевизионный экран.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (критически осматривает комнату): Мрачновато у вас здесь.

КЭРДАН (практично): Главное не то, что здесь мрачно, а то, что нигде выхода не видно.

БОРОМИР (осматривается, назгулам с наездом): Так, я не понял, а действительно, где выход?!

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (зловеще): Из этого места нет выхода!

ДЕНЕТОР (подозрительно): Совсем нет, или до окончания конкурса не будет?

Кирн (поясняет): Нормальных выходов отсюда нет и не будет. Только порталами перемещаемся.

ЛУРЦ (осматривает стены): А мне тут нравится! (Кирну) Можно топорик на память взять, как сувенир?

ЭОМЕР (прикалывается): Ага, или телевизор.

Кирн: Извиняйте, все вещи на учете. Для антуража нужны, и все такое.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Все осмотрелись уже? (не дожидаясь ответа) Тогда добро пожаловать на конкурс пыток!

КЭРДАН (тихо вздыхает, почти неслышно): Ну, и вовремя же он у них…

ЭОВИН (мрачно смотрит на назгулов): Я так и знала, что вы обязательно какую-нибудь гадость нам сделаете. (грозит им кулаком) У, нечисть!

АНГМАРЕЦ (твердо): Не надо нас брать на понт, у нас все с ведущими согласовано!

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Я не знал, что ведущие могут такое одобрить.

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Я с Ли консультировался по этому поводу. У нас ведь шоу на выживание, так что пытки тоже разрешены.

ЭОВИН (с явным сожалением): Ну, если ведущие разрешили…

ЛЕГОЛАС: И кто же нас будет пытать на этом конкурсе?

АНГМАРЕЦ (почти радостно): А вот вы сами и будете.

ВСЕ УЧАСТНИКИ (слегка подозрительно друг на друга смотрят)

ХАЛДИР: Э… А можно чуть конкретнее?

Кирн: Вас тут по двое в поддержку каждого участника. Так вот, каждый из вас должен будет придумать пытку своему товарищу по команде.

КЭРДАН: Надеюсь, нам не придется самим пытать друг друга?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (с явным сожалением): Нет, это делать не обязательно...

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (с энтузиазмом): Но это еще не все! Пытка не обязательно должна быть обычной.

ЭОВИН: А какой еще может быть?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вы можете придумать пытку не физическую, а моральную.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно, 6-му): Молчал бы уж…

АНГМАРЕЦ (строго, 7-му): Без этого конкурс могли и не пропустить. (остальным) Шестой придумал идею моральной пытки.

БОРОМИР (недовольно): Ну, это еще куда ни шло… наверное.

ДЕНЕТОР (Боромиру, строго): Ты слишком быстро соглашаешься с правилами этих темных тварей.

Кирн: С правилами придется согласиться всем, а то очки не заработаете тем, за кого выступаете.

ЛУРЦ: Так каким образом будет конкурс проходить?

Кирн: Сейчас выберем, какая команда будет первой. Оба участника мне скажут, какие пытки они придумали, после чего пытки будут устроены. Все просто.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мы будем судьями! Я буду оценивать артистичность пытки…

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (перебивает): Скажешь тоже… артистичность. Пытка должна быть зверской, вот это буду оценивать я.

АНГМАРЕЦ (косится на 7-го и 6-го): Ну а я буду тут следить за порядком и чтобы судьи не подрались.

ЭОМЕР (хмыкает): Назгул, следящий за порядком…

Кирн: Ангмарцу на время конкурса даны полномочия открывать порталы в конкурсные области и из них.

ЛЕГОЛАС (Халдиру): Да, Хэл, попали мы. Ты где-нибудь видел, чтобы эльф пытал эльфа?

ХАЛДИР (отшучивается с грустным видом): Главное, чтобы мы с тобой какие-нибудь одинаковые пытки не придумали.

Кирн: Итак, раз всем все понятно, будем выбирать первых пытуемых…

АНГМАРЕЦ: Предлагаю начать с эльфов.

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): И почему именно с нас?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): А вот догадайся.

Кирн (быстро): Так, решать по-другому не будем. Прошу участников ко мне, если уже придумали пытки.

ХАЛДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядываются, первым никто не идет)

ЭОВИН (резонно): По-моему, вам все-таки придется что-то друг для друга придумать.

КЭРДАН: Она права. (значительно) Если хотите помочь Линдиру, то…

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Ну, хорошо. (твердо подходит к Кирну, что-то ему говорит, отходит от него)

Кирн: Интересная мысль. Сделаем.

ЛЕГОЛАС (разочарованно): Даже я ничего расслышать не смог!

Кирн (Леголасу): Специально для эльфов приходится звукоизоляцию устраивать. Тем более, нечестно знать заранее, что тебя ждет. Ты сам-то придумал уже что-то?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает, тоже подходит к Кирну и что-то объясняет)

Кирн: Отлично. Все готово для начала конкурса. (назгулам) Кто из эльфов пойдет первым?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Пусть это будет лориэнец. Принца оставим на потом.

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): Призраки, а знают толк в расстановке удовольствий.

ЭОМЕР: Меня это как-то не радует.

Кирн: Ладно… первым будет Халдир. Прошу.

 

В центре комнаты открывается портал.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (критически): Сауронова магия. В такую штуку войти, так еще оторвет чего.

ХАЛДИР (Денетору): Да уж, вы умеете подбодрить. (твердым шагом входит в портал)

ЭОМЕР: Нам так в этой комнате ждать теперь?

Кирн: Ну… у нас тут развлечения есть. (подходит к телевизору, нажимает на кнопку) Тут будет прямая трансляция пыток, чтобы назгулы могли их оценивать. (указывает на электрические стулья) А вы можете присаживаться, если стоять устанете.

ЛЕГОЛАС (косится на стулья): Нет уж, я постою лучше.

Кирн: Да они без тока. Неужели вы думаете, что…?

КЭРДАН (перебивает Кирна, показывает на телевизор): Посмотрите, куда Халдир попал.

 

_где-то_

Халдир обнаруживает, что он сидит, опираясь спиной о дерево, со связанными руками и ногами. Вокруг галдят, рычат и мельтешат орки, идущие и бегущие в разные стороны. Шесть орков сидят вокруг костра и едят какое-то мясо, еще несколько тут же рубят деревья.

 

ХАЛДИР (бормочет): О, Эру… Этот конкурс мне очень напоминает конкурс кошмаров.

 

Орки заканчивают рубить одно из деревьев, и оно падает.

 

ХАЛДИР (смотрит на дерево): Нет! Это же мэллорн! Они рубят мэллорны! (пытается вырваться)

 

Орки, сидящие у костра, замечают попытки Халдира освободиться. Четверо из них поднимаются и подходят к нему.

 

1-Й ОРК (пинает Халдира): Что, очнулся, ушастый?

2-Й ОРК (рычит): Надо убить его и сожрать. Какого мы с ним возимся?

4-Й ОРК: Дурак ты. Ведьма – правительница Лориена – сбежала. А он – стражник Лориена. Ценный пленник, может что-то знать. Его допросят, а потом мы сможем его сожрать.

ХАЛДИР (молчит и пытается переварить услышанное)

3-Й ОРК (сплевывает): Да что он может знать? Зато он жирный, из него можно сделать нажористый суп.

ХАЛДИР (со злостью): Чтоб вы мной подавились.

2-Й ОРК (тоже пинает Халдира): У, сволочь лесная! Не волнуйся, сожрем запросто.

 

_в операторской_

 

Аллора (недовольно): Ну, что это такое! Опять обзываются!

Ли (недоуменно): Кто?

Аллора: Он не жирный!

Ли (понимает): А кто ему похудеть на десять кэгэ предлагал?

Аллора (возмущенно): Ли, ты-то должна понимать! Если бы я тогда сказала по-другому, у меня бы еще один флирт на рабочем месте начался бы. Уж кто-кто, а ты…

Тирр (вылизывая переднюю лапку): От тебя бы убыло?

Аллора (уже почти пыхтит от возмущения): Ну, знаете!!! А Кирн?

Ли (успокаивающе): Да мы понимаем. Успокойся, не фырчи так.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

 

КЭРДАН (смотрит на экран телевизора): Довольно сурово.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оправдывается): Я хочу, чтобы Линдир выиграл. Думаю, Халдир мне тоже что-то непростое придумал.

БОРОМИР (показывает на экран): А это настоящий Лориэн?

ЭОВИН: Вряд ли. Ты же не думаешь, что орки прямо сейчас рубят деревья в Лориэне?

Кирн: Это одновременно ненастоящий и настоящий Лориэн. То есть, это не иллюзия и все по-настоящему.

ЛУРЦ: Опять какие-то ваши хитрые технические штучки?

Кирн (кивает): Ага. Кажется, это называется пространственным моделированием. Когда Халдир вернется сюда, тот Лориэн пропадет.

ЭОМЕР (размышляет вслух): Не настоящее, но и не иллюзия. Значит, отлынивать не получится.

АНГМАРЕЦ (довольно): Разумеется. В этом и смысл.

 

_в Лориэне_

 

4-Й ОРК: Если нам нельзя его сожрать, то пусть потрудится! Пусть деревья свои порубит.

1-Й ОРК (радостно): А это идея! Ну-ка, поставьте его!

2-Й и 3-Й ОРКИ (ставят Халдира на ноги)

ХАЛДИР (безуспешно пытается вырваться): Отпустите! Уберите свои руки, я не буду рубить мэллорн!

2-Й ОРК (бьет Халдира в живот): Куда ж ты денешься.

 

Второй орк уходит к костру и возвращается со своим топором, который суют Халдиру в связанные руки. Эльфа поворачивают лицом к тому мэллорну, у возле которого он и сидел.

 

1-Й ОРК (ухмыляется): Ну, давай. Нам тут нужно площадку расчистить, а ты нам поможешь.

ХАЛДИР (сквозь зубы): Сами работайте.

4-Й ОРК (многообещающе): Если не хочешь рубить дерево, тогда мы немного порубим тебя. Знаешь, для допроса ты нужен только живой. Ты меня понимаешь?

ХАЛДИР (угрюмо молчит)

2-Й ОРК: Думаю, он понял. Ну-ка, отпускаем.

 

Орки отпускают Халдира, однако со связанными ногами и тяжелым топором он не может удержать равновесие и падает.

 

2-Й ОРК (презрительно): Слабаки они, эти эльфы.

1-Й ОРК: Надо ему ноги освободить, а то стоять не будет.

3-Й ОРК (с подозрением): А он не убежит?

1-Й ОРК (пожимает плечами): Присмотрим за ним. А если и убежит, куда он тут денется? Весь лес наш.

 

Первый орк сам ножом разрезает веревки на ногах Халдира, после чего эльфа еще раз ставят перед деревом. На этот раз Халдир не падает и удерживает топор в связанных руках.

 

2-Й ОРК (радостно): Ну вот! А теперь давай, руби дуб.

ХАЛДИР (смотрит на орка с ненавистью, шипит): Сауронова тварь.

3-Й ОРК (с силой бьет Халдира по спине и тут же поддерживает его, чтобы не упал): Если отказываешь, то так и скажи. И на допрос тебя доставят без руки, которую мы тебе и скормим.

 

Халдир молча поднимает топор. Все четверо орков на всякий случай берутся за оружие, однако эльф не пытается атаковать их, а опускает лезвие топора на мэллорн. Халдира передергивает, однако он поднимает топор еще раз и опять кромсает дерево к радости орков.

 

1-Й ОРК (торжествующе): Вот видите! Эльфов тоже дрессировать можно, если побить хорошенько.

ХАЛДИР (рубит мэллорн, по его щеке течет слеза)

3-Й ОРК (с легкой грустью): А я думал, откажется.

2-Й ОРК (беззаботно): Пусть трудится, а у нас еще хавка осталась. Надо дожрать, пока остальные не дожрали.

 

Первый, второй и четвертый орки уходят к костру. Третий еще некоторое время подозрительно смотрит на Халдира, послушно рубящего мэллорн.

 

1-Й ОРК (3-му): Давай сюда. О то сожрем твою долю.

3-Й ОРК (рычит): Вот жлобы… (косится на эльфа) Смотри тут, чтобы без фокусов, бежать тебе некуда. (отворачивается от Халдира)

ХАЛДИР (со злостью): Я не дам вам осквернять Лориэн! (заносит над головой топор, но опускает его на этот раз на спину 3-го орка)

 

Третий орк падает на землю и больше не подает признаков жизни. Орки, сидящие у костра, и те, которые рубят деревья, бросаются к Халдиру. Не выпуская окровавленный топор из рук, эльф убегает от орков. Хотя эльф бежит быстрее орков, долго убегать у него не получается – он натыкается на другую их группу. Новые противники эльфа не теряются и быстро окружают его.

 

ХАЛДИР (понимает, что бежать действительно некуда, с отчаяньем): За Лориэн, за Галадриэль!

 

Халдир вонзает топор в одного из орков, слегка растерявшегося от крика эльфа. Однако лезвие оружия застревает внутри, и мертвый орк, падая на землю, выворачивает рукоять топора из рук эльфа. Халдир пытается прорваться сквозь окруживших его орков, но один из них ловко бьет его эфесом ятагана по затылку. Другой орк тут же подскакивает и опускает свой топор на Халдира.

 

_в операторской_

 

Аллора (со всхлипом): Лучше бы я тогда промолчала, про кэгэ...

Ли: А Кирн?

Аллора (молча всхлипывает, глядя на монитор)

 

_в пыточной комнате_

 

Посреди комнаты появляется тяжело дышащий, побитый Халдир со связанными руками. Изображение на экране пропадает.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (бросается к Халдиру, развязывает веревку): Хэл? Как ты? Скажи что-нибудь?

ХАЛДИР (садится на полу, потирает затылок): Голова болит… (подозрительно) Меня зарубили?

Кирн (успокаивающе): Нет, ты жив и здоров. (гордо) Я тебя в последний момент вытащил.

ЭОМЕР (подозрительно): А если бы ваша техника не сработала бы?

Кирн (красноречиво отмалчивается)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мечтательно): Думаю, тогда его бы все-таки зарубили.

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Не стоит легкомысленно относиться к такому.

Кирн (оправдывается): Это же не я конкурс придумал такой. Я просто делаю свою часть дела.

АНГМАРЕЦ (старательно обижается): Ну да, валите все на нас.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Не будем забывать, что принц сам такое придумал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка бледнеет): Я не думал, что все будет так.

ЛУРЦ (ободряюще): Ничего, Халдир ведь тоже тебе что-то придумал, и он тоже не знал, что так будет. Так что вы заранее квиты.

ХАЛДИР (очень сильно смущается): Да уж. (встает с пола) Ладно, Лас, я на тебя не обижаюсь. Это ведь такой конкурс. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не волнуйся. Ради Линдира потерплю.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (мерзко хихикает): Ради Линдира? Вот был бы здесь Адар, так он бы сказал…

АНГМАРЕЦ (шикает на 7-го): Цыц. Не при дамах.

ЭОВИН (с интересом): А что бы Адар сказал?

ВСЕ (молчат с загадочным видом)

ЭОВИН (фыркает): Тоже мне, будто я без вас не смогу догадаться, что сказал бы Адар.

Кирн (торопливо): Лучше давайте не будем развивать эту тему, а продолжим конкурс.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (радостно): И сейчас очередь принца!

ЛУРЦ (со смыслом): Когда назгулы радуются…

ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжает): Эльфы плачут. (твердо) Не будем тянуть, я готов.

Кирн: Прекрасно. Тогда, прошу в портал.

 

Леголас уходит в открывшийся портал.

 

_в каком-то подвале_

 

Обширное подвальное помещение выглядит так, будто рядом прошло сильное землетрясение – повсюду много трещин, на полу лежат отколовшиеся куски потолка. Из этой комнаты наверх ведет лестница, ровно напротив которой виден дверной проем, ведущий дальше. Возле лестницы стоят четверо человек в военной форме с автоматами и в противогазах, закрывающих лица. Похоже, они только что сюда спустились. Тот из них, который стоит позади всех, удивленно оглядывается вокруг.

Один из солдат снимает свой противогаз, открывая лицо. Это оказывается эльф, по-военному стриженный "под ноль".

 

КОМАНДИР (осматривает помещение): Здесь можно не бояться газа. Не будут же они сами себя травить.

 

Остальные солдаты тоже снимают свои противогазы. Все они оказываются эльфами. Последним свой противогаз снимает Леголас, который пострижен так же, как и остальные.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (осматривает остальных, с подозрением ощупывает свой затылок, тихо стонет): О Эру, опяяяяяять…

КОМАНДИР (оглядывается на Леголаса): Ты что-то сказал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Э… (быстро соображает) Я говорю, что все, вроде, спокойно.

1-Й РЯДОВОЙ (с ненавистью): Прячутся, выжидают.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Орки?

2-Й РЯДОВОЙ (непонимающе): Орки? Какие еще орки?

КОМАНДИР (рядовому): Орков мы когда-то давно перебили, их уже не осталось. То ли в третьей, то ли в четвертой эпохе. (Леголасу) Хорошее сравнение. Ладно, не будем терять времени, пошли.

 

Трое эльфов быстро идут к дверному проему. Леголас, чуть помедлив, идет за ними. Солдаты осматривают комнаты, которых оказывается очень много. Оружие они всегда держат наготове. Леголас, который все еще не очень понимает, кого они ищут, и почему у эльфов автоматы, старательно выполняет роль замыкающего. На всякий случай, автомат он тоже держит наготове. В очередной комнате командир обнаруживает люк в полу.

 

КОМАНДИР: Наконец-то. Я уж думал, что мы ошиблись. Посматривайте тут по сторонам.

 

Едва командир наклоняется, чтобы открыть люк, одна из стен падает, поднимая клубы пыли, не дающие увидеть нападающих. Оба эльфа-рядовых тут же открывают огонь, Леголас, чувствуя опасность, тоже стреляет. Из облака пыли звучат ответные выстрелы.

Когда пыль оседает, становится видно тех, кто прятался за стеной.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (не верит своим глазам): Люди?!

1-Й РЯДОВОЙ (безразлично): А кто же еще?

2-Й РЯДОВОЙ: Ненавижу, когда они так прячутся.

КОМАНДИР: Ненавижу, когда они такие засады устраивают. (Леголасу) А ты молодец, новичок, отреагировал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти неслышно шепчет): Неужели мы воюем с людьми?

КОМАНДИР (возится с люком, Леголасу): Слушай сюда, новичок. Объясняю первый и последний раз. Потом сам будешь это делать, так что не зевай. (буднично) Люди понастроили кучу таких бомбоубежищ, в некоторых действительно мирное население прячется, а в некоторых у них станции связи, командные пункты. В любом случае, сперва кидаем гранату, потом спускаемся, смотрим, что там, добиваем тех, кто выжил.

ЛЕГОЛАС (стараясь не показывать эмоций): Но там же могут быть простые люди. Ты сам сказал.

КОМАНДИР (пожимает плечами): Почитай военные наставления, там то же самое написано, и еще много полезного. Авось выживешь к концу войны.

 

Командир оттаскивает крышку люка в сторону. Оба рядовых берут образовавшийся проем под прицел. Командир снимает с пояса гранату.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (резко): Нельзя же так делать!

2-Й РЯДОВОЙ (удивленно): Что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нельзя воевать с людьми! И убивать невиновных тем более нельзя.

1-Й РЯДОВОЙ (презрительно): Ну вот, еще один идеалист нашелся.

КОМАНДИР (вешает гранату обратно на пояс, сурово): Рядовой, это что, бунт? Хочешь дезертиром стать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с вызовом): Да! Вы – не эльфы! Вы не мой народ! Я не имею с вами ничего общего!

КОМАНДИР (холодно): По законам военного времени я имею право тебя пристрелить прямо сейчас. Что я и сделаю. (поднимает свой автомат)

 

Леголас успевает раньше. Все трое эльфов замирают, так как дуло автомата Леголаса смотрит прямо в лоб командира.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с отвращением): Эру! Что это за извращенный мир? Я не буду воевать и не дам вам убивать невинных людей! Бросайте оружие!

1-Й И 2-Й РЯДОВЫЕ (бросают свои автоматы, опасливо смотрят на Леголаса)

КОМАНДИР (автомат не бросает, со злостью): Значит, ты у нас хочешь людей защищать? После того, как они нанесли ракетный удар по Гаваням и отравили половину Лориэна?

ЛЕГОЛАС (твердо): Мне все равно, из-за чего эта война! (с угрозой) Бросайте оружие и уходите отсюда!

КОМАНДИР (почти кричит): А ты застрели меня, пацифист хренов!

 

Желание командира сбывается. Раздается автоматная очередь, командир и двое рядовых бездыханными падают на пол. Стрелявшим оказывается человек, с автоматом, похожим на Леголасов, по пояс высунувшийся из люка.

 

ЧЕЛОВЕК (держит Леголаса на прицеле): Оружие бросай! Руки за голову!

ЛЕГОЛАС (бросает автомат, поднимает руки): Не стреляйте. Я не враг. Я не воюю.

ЧЕЛОВЕК (прищуривается): Не воюешь, значит?

ЛЕГОЛАС (молча кивает, старается не смотреть на мертвых эльфов)

 

Человек вылезает из люка полностью, осторожно подходит к Леголасу.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (очень серьезно): Я не хочу никого убивать. Я не участвую в войне.

ЧЕЛОВЕК (тоже серьезно): Рад за тебя. (бьет Леголаса прикладом в лоб)

 

_в пыточной комнате_

 

ХАЛДИР (сокрушенно): Я не хотел, чтобы так было.

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Давайте мне более конкретные заказы.

ЭОВИН (укоризненно, Кирну): Неужели, если это конкурс пыток, обязательно быть таким жестоким?

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мне нравится!

КЭРДАН: Вы следите за экраном? Леголаса приводят в чувство.

 

_в какой-то очень маленькой комнате_

 

Леголас приходит в себя от того, что в его лицо брызгают холодной водой. Открыв глаза, он обнаруживает себя сидящим на деревянном стуле, закованным в наручники. Комната, в которой он пришел в себя, отличается малыми размерами и только одним выходом, закрытым металлической дверью. Рядом с ним стоят двое человек. Одного из них Леголас уже видел. Второй человек явно гораздо выше чином, чем первый.

 

СОЛДАТ: Похоже, он пришел в себя. (ставит в угол ведро с водой)

МАЙОР (щурится): Я вижу. (Леголасу) Назови свое имя, звание и номер части.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Меня зовут Леголас… э… рядовой. Номера части я не знаю.

МАЙОР: Не знаешь? Ты что, потерял память, дурак от рождения или просто прикидываешься?

СОЛДАТ: Сэр, он вообще какой-то странный. Говорил, что не хочет убивать, автомат бросил. Дезертир.

МАЙОР (хмурится): Дезертир? Хочешь сказать, что среди этой лживой расы предателей появился один единственный пацифист?

СОЛДАТ (неуверенно): Не могу знать.

МАЙОР: А раз не можешь, так и не выступай. (Леголасу) Значит, дезертир. Хочешь присоединиться к нам?

ЛЕГОЛАС (твердо): Я не буду участвовать в войне людей и эльфов.

МАЙОР: Действительно, странный. Похоже, дружить с нами он тоже не хочет, как и со своими родичами. Нам от него никакой пользы, так что кончай его.

 

Майор уходит из комнаты, а оставшийся солдат, молча направляет автомат в голову Леголасу.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

 

Леголас появляется посреди комнаты в наручниках, зато с нормальной прической.

 

Кирн (задумчиво): Ребята, вы сюда возвращаетесь при одинаковых ситуациях и с повязанными руками. Вы что, сговорились?

КЭРДАН (резонно): Наручники будет снять тяжелее, чем простые веревки.

АНГМАРЕЦ (прикалывается): А мы топор со стены возьмем и…

Кирн (щелкает пальцами, наручники исчезают): Лучше не будем. Мало ли…

ХАЛДИР (не решается подойти к Леголасу): Лас, ты меня извини. Я правда не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Ничего, все в порядке.

ЛУРЦ (подбадривает): Не переживай. Вернулся ты с волосами, а значит все не так плохо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ощупывает свои волосы, с укором): О, Эру, я уже испугался, что так и останется. Что это за неистребимая дурная привычка всех шоу – покушаться на мою прическу?!

ЭОМЕР (хмыкает): Зато ты отвлекся от тамошних переживаний.

Кирн: Предлагаю продолжить конкурс. У нас ведь еще три команды осталось.

ЭОВИН: И кого же выберут на этот раз?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Пусть будет команда вампира.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): А почему мы сразу после эльфов?

АНГМАРЕЦ (резонно): А почему бы и нет?

БОРОМИР (легонько хлопает отца по плечу): Ну, папа, удачи вам.

ДЕНЕТОР (грозно): Заступился бы за старика-отца, принял бы на себя!.. (видит, что Кэрдан пока не идет к Кирну) Ладно, раз уж вы так хотите… (подходит к Кирну, что-то тихо говорит, отходит обратно к остальным)

Кирн: Ладно, это сделаем. (Кэрдану) А вы, Владыка, уже придумали что-нибудь?

КЭРДАН (кивает): Да, кое-что придумал. (подходит к Кирну, объясняет ему что-то гораздо дольше, чем Денетор)

Кирн (с уважением): Вот это я понимаю – четко и понятно. Заказ принят.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Интересно, кто теперь пойдет первый.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А пусть наместник первым пойдет. Чтоб знал, как нас обзывать.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: У меня возражений нет.

ЭОВИН (Ангмарцу, с намеком): А когда наша очередь будет, вы меня, наверное, тоже первой отправите?

АНГМАРЕЦ (делает вид, что не слышал вопроса): Ладно, пусть Денетор идет.

Кирн: Хорошо. (рядом с ним открывается портал) Прошу, господин наместник, вам сюда.

ДЕНЕТОР (обводит всех грозным взглядом и твердым шагом входит в портал. Портал за ним закрывается.)

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): Опять не наша очередь.

ЭОМЕР: Только не говори, что тебя это огорчает.

ЛУРЦ: Просто надоело без дела стоять. (решительно подходит к электрическому стулу, садится)

ВСЕ (с интересом смотрят на Лурца)

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): И правда, нет тока.

Кирн: Я же говорил. Вне конкурсных измерений у нас все совершенно гуманно и…

 

Договорить Кирн не успевает, так как в комнате появляется Аллора.

 

Кирн: Что такое? (замечает мрачное лицо Аллоры) Что-то случилось?

Аллора (всем): Надеюсь, я не помешала конкурсу? (Кирну) Мне надо тебе кое-что показать в операторской. Это важно.

КЭРДАН (очень тихо): Я даже догадываюсь, что именно.

Кирн: Хорошо. (Ангмарцу) Я отлучусь, а ты пока побудь за главного. Надеюсь, я могу на тебя положиться?

АНГМАРЕЦ (усмехается): Не волнуйся, можешь. Здесь всегда будут или Кэрдан, или Эовин, они за мной присмотрят.

 

Кирн кивает назгулу, после чего они вместе с Аллорой исчезают из комнаты.

 

_где-то_

Денетор появляется сидящим на простом стуле с дымящейся трубкой в руках. Вокруг что-то вроде сельского надела, а позади него – небольшой одноэтажный дом сложенный из кривых, необтесанных камней.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (оглядывается вокруг, не обращая особого внимания на дом): Хм… И где тут пытки, интересно?

 

Ответа на вопрос не поступает. Денетор пожимает плечами и закуривает.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (сварливо): Не ширский табак, явно не ширский. Да и табурет не слишком удобный. (чуть мягче) Зато виды вокруг ничего. Горы на горизонте… а эта – так вылитый Ородруин… (замолкает, рассматривает гору, паникуя) Да это и правда Ородруин! Это я что, в Мордоре, что ли?

 

Дверь дома открывается и оттуда выходит дородная оркина в фартуке.

 

ОРКИНА (упирает руки в боки): Вот он где! Так и знала, что опять на своем любимом месте сидишь, мечтаешь.

ДЕНЕТОР (вскакивает со стула): Предупреждаю, я буду защищаться! Не подходи!

ОРКИНА (строго): Ну, вот, опять у тебя заскок начался. Уже второй в этом месяце. (быстро подходит к Денетору и, преодолевая сопротивление, встряхивает его) Так лучше? Не будешь кричать, что ты – наместник Гондора?

ДЕНЕТОР (обижено молчит)

ОРКИНА: Доктор мне говорил, что это просто приступы мании величия. Но мне же тяжело. (смахивает слезу) Ты, когда такой, родную жену не признаешь.

ДЕНЕТОР (не сдерживается, еще более паникуя): Жену?!

ОРКИНА (вздыхает, опять встряхивает Денетора): Двадцать лет вместе уже. (подозрительно) Или забыл? (готовится опять встряхнуть Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР (быстро): Вспомнил, все вспомнил. (через силу) Милая моя.

ОРКИНА (радостно обнимает Денетора): Точно, вспомнил, слава Морготу! Ты меня так называл, когда мы познакомились. (мечтательно) Тебя ранили эти проклятые гондорцы, а я тебя выхаживала, а потом… потом…

ДЕНЕТОР (безуспешно пытается отбиться, хрипит): Отпусти… задушишь…

ОРКИНА (нехотя отпускает Денетора): Прости, милый, я увлеклась. (поправляет фартук) Я вообще что сказать-то хотела. Ты тут сидишь, мечтаешь, а дела накапливаются! Ты дров в дом занеси немного, а заодно и скотину покорми.

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): И почему это я должен скотину кормить?

ОРКИНА (сочувственно): Я тебя понимаю. Но они только тебя уважают, а меня и сожрать могут ненароком.

ДЕНЕТОР (глубоко задумывается о том, кого же это он кормить должен)

ОРКИНА (продолжает): А мне еще надо закончить ужин готовить для Фарамиры и Боромиры.

ДЕНЕТОР (улавливает знакомые имена, переспрашивает): Фарамир с Боромиром?

ОРКИНА: Ну да, они же сегодня возвращаются. Всегда так – набегаются по крепостям, насмотрятся, а потом придут и три порции сразу сожрут.

ДЕНЕТОР (не без гордости): Да, это они могут. И крепости они любят. Всегда тянулись к военному делу.

ОРКИНА (со смыслом): Да, всегда тянулись к военным. (спохватывается) Ладно, заболталась я с тобой. (уходит в дом)

ДЕНЕТОР (задумчиво рассуждает): Тянулись всегда? Они что здесь, даже в армию не попали? (хлопает сам себя по щеке) Стоп! Это Мордор, я не хочу, чтобы мои сыновья служили в Мордоре. Ладно, придут – разберусь. А пока, надо не вызывать подозрения. Принесу дрова и покормлю… гм… посмотрю на тех, кого должен покормить. (куда-то в небо) Ну спасибо, Кэрдан, удружил. (вздыхает) Хорошо, где бы я хранил дрова, если бы был мордорским фермером? Наверное, за домом. (кивает сам себе) Да, думаю, именно там.

 

Еще раз, с легким недоверием, оглянувшись на Ородруин, Денетор уходит за дом.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

Уже все, кроме эльфов и назгулов, сидят на электрических стульях. Кирна все еще нет. Все с интересом смотрят в телевизор.

 

ЛУРЦ (пихает в бок Эомера): Нет, ну подумать только!.. Давно я так не веселился!

ЭОМЕР (от смеха едва не плачет): Я на всем этом шоу, наверное, так не веселился, как сейчас!

ЭОВИН (Лурцу и Эомеру, серьезно): Вы не забывайте, что это конкурс пыток. Похоже, эта его часть – просто приятное исключение.

БОРОМИР (хмуро): Эта пытка тоже не веселая. Постыдились бы над отцом так издеваться.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А зверства где? Не вижу зверств.

КЭРДАН (негромко): Я не хочу сегодня больше никаких зверств. По крайней мере, от меня их не будет.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (с уважением): Зато какая идея!

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отрываясь смотрит на экран, остальным): Да тише вы! Не мешайте смотреть.

ХАЛДИР: И сами посмотрите. Он к сараю подошел.

 

_где-то в Мордоре_

Денетор обходит дом и обнаруживает за ним солидных размеров сарай. Тут же, возле стены сарая, сложены дрова.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (косится на сарай): Так… вероятно, там эта самая скотина, которую надо кормить. (осматривается) И даже вил нет нигде никаких. (делает суровое лицо) Ладно. Что мне, наместнику Гондора, какая-то там скотина? Сейчас войду и всех построю! (решительно открывает дверь сарая и входит внутрь)

 

Сарай действительно оказывается закрытым загоном. Сквозь множество дыр в крыше пробивается достаточно света, чтобы разглядеть находящиеся здесь четыре клетки. В трех из них сидит по два волколака, четвертая клетка пустует. Все волколаки при виде Денетора принимаются рычать, ворчать и пускать слюни, явно намекая на то, что их давно пора кормить.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (от неожиданности делает шаг назад): Вот это да! Волколаки в сарае! (задумчиво) На них же орки в бой ездят. Это что получается, я – мелкий поставщик Мордорской оборонной продукции?

ВОЛКОЛАКИ (переглядываются)

ДЕНЕТОР (решительно): Я не спасую перед какими-то тупыми тварями! Я им покажу, что такое настоящий гондорец!

4-Й ВОЛКОЛАК (по-волколачьи, разумеется): Чего это с ним?

2-Й ВОЛКОЛАК (тоже по-волколачьи): С ним бывает. Ты на него не рычи. Когда он такой, он буйный.

1-Й ВОЛКОЛАК (и он по-волколачьи): Ага, бегает, орет, что он наместник, а потом поджигает нам хвосты.

 

Денетор осматривает сарай и обнаруживает плохо пахнущий мешок, рядом с которым лежит пожарная лопата. В мешке он обнаруживается слегка протухшее мясо.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (морщится): Ну, и гадость. Интересно, чье это вообще мясо? Хотя нет, лучше о таком не думать. (берет кусок мяса лопатой прямо из мешка, идет к одной из клеток, подсовывает лопату под прутья) Та-ак… Давай, держи, чтоб ты подавился.

5-Й ВОЛКОЛАК (лапой снимает мясо с лопаты)

ДЕНЕТОР (воодушевленно): Вот так! И зубы на меня не скалить, а то еды не дам больше никогда!

 

Так как волколаки действительно на него не скалятся, Денетор довольно быстро справляется с кормежкой, после чего, гордый собой, выходит из сарая.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (закрывает за собой дверь): Вот она – победа человека! (грустно) Но теперь мне надо тащить дрова к этой… (с отвращением) К жене. (морщится) Ладно, притащу, дождусь сыновей, а там посмотрим. Надеюсь, меня отсюда поскорее вытащат. (очень недовольно) Это ж надо – заставляют наместника Гондора таскать дрова! Подлецы!!

 

С ворчанием, нехотя, но Денетор все-таки набирает дров и с ними обходит дом. Открыв дверь и войдя внутрь, он перестает ворчать вслух, но выглядит очень недовольным. Найдя наконец кухню, на которой хлопочет "жена", он сваливает дрова в угол. Оркина даже не успевает поблагодарить своего "мужа", как с улицы слышится волколачье рычание.

 

ОРКИНА (радостно): А вот и они! Приехали! Сейчас волков в загон поставят, и сразу за стол, уж я их знаю.

ДЕНЕТОР (очень тихо): Чтобы мои дети ездили на волколаках…

 

Денетор выходит из кухни в коридор, чтобы первым встретить сыновей. Ждать ему приходится недолго – дверь открывается и в дом буквально влетают две оркины. Фигурами они явно пошли в маму, обе одеты в модные кожаные доспехи на размер меньше, чем следует, и кожаные юбки почти до колен. У Денетора начинают подкашиваться ноги. С криками "привет, папа!" оркины обнимают наместника, и именно благодаря им он не падает. Отпустив "папу", оркины бегут на кухню. Денетор опирается о стену и некоторое время пытается отдышаться после шока. Впрочем, долго находиться в покое ему не удается, так как из кухни "жена" зовет его есть. Придя на кухню, Денетор обнаруживает уже стоящую на простом квадратном столе еду. Не имея другого выбора, гондорский наместник садится за стол. Напротив него оказывается его "жена", а справа и слева – "дочки".

 

ОРКИНА (с гордостью оглядывает дочек): Ну, Боромира, Фарамира, рассказывайте, где вы были, что у вас нового?

ДЕНЕТОР (с грустным видом ковыряется вилкой в тарелке, слушает вполуха)

БОРОМИРА: Да мы как всегда… То там, то здесь.

ФАРАМИРА (с энтузиазмом): В одной крепости мы такого коменданта видели! Красавчик! И не какой-нибудь там орк!

ОРКИНА (с интересом): А кто же тогда?

БОРОМИРА (загадочно): Не умбарец и не харадец…

ФАРАМИРА (с нежностью в голосе, Денетору): Чем-то на тебя, папа, похож. Только молодой.

ОРКИНА: Это так романтично!

ДЕНЕТОР (машинально проявляет интерес): Интересно, как это он дослужился до коменданта?

ФАРАМИРА (пожимает плечами): Я не спрашивала. Ведь когда он на меня посмотрел, я просто забыла обо всем на свете!

БОРОМИРА (недовольно): Э, нет! Это на меня Адар так посмотрел, что я все забыла!

ДЕНЕТОР (внезапно, с непритворным ужасом): Адар?!!!

ОРКИНА: Что такое, милый, ты его что, знаешь?

ФАРАМИРА (обижено надувает губы): Папа, ты нам не говорил, что знаешь таких красавчиков.

ДЕНЕТОР (грозно): Да, я знаю этого Адара! Он сволочь, мерзавец и подлец! И я не позволю, чтобы мои дочери… (осекается, понимая, что сказал что-то не то, но потом продолжает с обреченностью в голосе) Да! Мои дочери не будут встречаться с этим Адаром! Такой зять мне не нужен!

БОРОМИРА: Значит, этот Адар совсем нехороший?

ДЕНЕТОР (твердо): Совсем.

ФАРАМИР: И ты не хочешь, чтобы мы с ним встречались?

ДЕНЕТОР (твердо): Не хочу.

БОРОМИРА (умиленно): А мы и не знали, что он такой.

ФАРАМИРА: Как хорошо, что у нас такой умный папа, который знает, кто нам подходит в женихи, а кто не подходит.

 

Умиленные "папиной" заботой, обе "дочки" одновременно с двух сторон чмокают его в щеки. Похоже, на этом предел денеторовых нервов заканчивается, и он заваливается в обморок.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

КЭРДАН (слегка обеспокоено): По-моему, его пора оттуда вытаскивать.

ЛУРЦ: А это без Кирна можно сделать?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Вам же говорили, что мне необходимые полномочия дали.

 

Рядом с Ангмарцем открывается портал. Назгул входит туда, и участники видят на экране телевизора, как он появляется возле Денетора, хватает его и уносит в портал. Сразу, как только назгул с бесчувственным наместником появляются в комнате, изображение на экране исчезает.

 

БОРОМИР (бросается к Ангмарцу, трясет Денетора): Папа! Скажи что-нибудь!

ДЕНЕТОР (все еще без сознания): Сынок, не выходи за Адара.

БОРОМИР (бледнеет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно отстраняет опешившего Боромира, Ангмарцу): Посади его на стул. Сейчас попробую привести в чувство.

 

Ангмарец усаживает Денетора на электрический стул, а Леголас осторожно касается головы наместника и закрывает глаза.

 

ЭОМЕР (с интересом): Ну как он?

ХАЛДИР: Подожди, не мешай Леголасу.

АНГМАРЕЦ (стоит возле Денетора на случай, если его помощь понадобится)

ДЕНЕТОР (открывает глаза, пытается осмотреться, видит Ангмарца): Я правда в Мордоре? (опять падает в обморок)

КЭРДАН (Ангмарцу): По-моему, тебе лучше отойти от него. Он на тебя плохо реагирует.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мне нравится!

АНГМАРЕЦ (отходит от Денетора): На этот раз перворожденный прав. Не будем тормозить наш конкурс.

ЭОВИН (недоверчиво): Необычный гуманизм для назгула.

ЛУРЦ (ухмыляется): Наверное, у него сегодня выходной.

ДЕНЕТОР (опять открывает глаза): Где я?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все в порядке. Вы с нами. Тут все хорошо…

БОРОМИР (подходит к отцу): Папа, как ты?

ДЕНЕТОР: Боромир? Ты нормальный! (с облегчением) Это был только сон…

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не, это был конкурс. Нам всем понравилось!

ЭОМЕР (шикает на назгула): Тише ты.

ДЕНЕТОР: Так это не сон? (осматривается) Теперь вспомнил. (Кэрдану) Это все ты виноват! Стараешься для какого-то вампира!

КЭРДАН: Меня выбрали для этого, вот я и стараюсь.

ХАЛДИР (примиряюще): Да, ладно, это ведь не так страшно было, как у Леголаса или у меня. Никаких ужасов.

ДЕНЕТОР: А "дочек", значит, за ужасы не считаем? Где Кирн? Я хочу, чтобы теперь была моя задумка! (оглядывается) А где Кирн?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Я за него. Его в операторскую вызвали.

ДЕНЕТОР: И все это время, пока я там был, его не было? Кто же меня вытащил оттуда?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Я и вытащил, Кирн же мне дал полномочия.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы решили, что пора прекращать эту часть конкурса, вот Ангмарец и…

ДЕНЕТОР: А без Кирна мы сможем продолжить?

ЭОВИН (косится на Денетора): Стоит ли?

АНГМАРЕЦ (Денетору): Кирн твой заказ принял, так что можно продолжить. Однако для следующих двух команд пока ничего не готово.

ДЕНЕТОР (с недоброй улыбкой): А больше пока и не надо.

ХАЛДИР (негромко): Гэндальфа с палкой на него нет.

ЛУРЦ (пожимает плечами): По-моему, нам в любом случае продолжать надо. Раз можно без Кирна, то…

 

Ангмарец кивает и картинно щелкает пальцами. Открывается очередной портал.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (подчеркнуто вежливо): Прошу, Владыка.

КЭРДАН (с такой же холодной вежливостью): Благодарю, Король-чародей.

 

Кэрдан спокойно уходит в портал. Все сразу же начинают смотреть на экран.

 

_в другой пыточной комнате_

Обстановка здесь еще мрачнее, чем в первый пыточной комнате. Телевизора и электрических стульев тут нет, зато есть печь, в которой калится железо. Посреди комнаты к решетке привязан Кэрдан. Под решеткой все готово для разведения огня. Возле печи стоит человек, на одежде которого вышит символ Гондора.

 

КЭРДАН (тихо, почти флегматично): Уже второй раз за один день. И что у меня за судьба такая?

ПАЛАЧ (оборачивается на эльфа): Сейчас все будет готово, и мы начнем. Потерпишь, дружок?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): Вряд ли ты меня сможешь чем-то удивить.

ПАЛАЧ (дергает плечом): А мне и не надо тебя удивлять. Просто поджарю, подкоптю, и - все.

КЭРДАН (показательно спокойно): Уважаю твердость убеждений.

 

Палач, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, надевает плотные перчатки и вытаскивает из огня раскаленный с одного конца железный прут. Осмотрев его, человек засовывает его обратно в огонь.

 

ПАЛАЧ: Еще совсем чуть-чуть осталось. Чувствуешь, как горячим железом пахнет?

КЭРДАН (кратко): Да

ПАЛАЧ: Боишься?

КЭРДАН (так же кратко): Нет.

ПАЛАЧ: Врешь, эльф. Ожидание, говорят, тоже сильно пугает. Впрочем, даже если и нет, сейчас мы уже начнем.

 

_в первой пыточной комнате_

ЭОМЕР (задумчиво): Что-то во всем этом не так.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмурится): Да там все не так. Раскаленное железо, решетка…

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (радостно): Я уж боялся, что не дождусь такого!

ЭОВИН: Молчал бы уж, нежить изуверская.

БОРОМИР (внезапно): Я знаю, что не так! Тот палач носит знак Гондора.

ХАЛДИР: Точно! И вообще, странно, что эльфа пытает человек.

ЛУРЦ: Помнится, совсем недавно эльфы и люди вели войну.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Лурцу): Тут другое дело. Действительно, смотрится странно. Если бы это был какой-нибудь харадец или орк, то все казалось бы естественно.

ДЕНЕТОР: Вот еще! Я ненавижу орков и харадцев! И они не будут делать то, что я хочу, это будут делать гондорцы!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, теперь понятно, в чем дело.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Интересно, как засчитывать такой сюрреализм?

Кирн (появляется возле телевизора, деловито): Ну, что у нас тут?

ЛУРЦ: Да вот… (показывает на экран)

 

Кирн смотрит на экран. По телевизору явственно показывают, что палач вновь вытащил раскаленный прут и уже подносит его к Кэрдану.

 

Кирн (хватается за голову): Моргот меня за ногу, я же забыл!

ВСЕ (удивленно на него смотрят)

Кирн: Прекращаем немедленно это дело!

 

Изображение на экране пропадает, а посреди комнаты появляется Кэрдан, похоже, не меньше других удивленный сменой обстановки.

 

ХАЛДИР: Кирн, в чем дело? Конечно, я не против того, что пытку Кэрдана прервали, но…

Кирн: Пытка Кэрдана отменяется. (назгулам) Будем считать, что пытка прошла хорошо и успешно. Считайте это настоятельной просьбой от ведущих.

КЭРДАН (понимает, в чем дело): Не стоило этого делать. Не надо относиться ко мне иначе, чем к остальным.

Кирн (с уверенностью): Я думаю, стоило. После всего того, что было… (после заминки) Что произошло с некоторыми всего полчаса назад, я не хочу, чтобы ты еще и подвергался пытке на конкурсе.

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): Так в чем дело? Почему испытание Кэрдана прервали?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Кстати, думаю, это всем интересно.

Кирн (отмахивается): Я тут просто веду конкурс. Хотите узнать больше, спрашивайте у Ли, может она расскажет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Кажется, мы так никогда и не узнаем, в чем дело.

ЭОМЕР: Ну, и ладно. Не будем в какие-то их дела лезть.

ХАЛДИР (косится на Денетора): Надеюсь, никто тут не жаждет все-таки попытать эльфа?

ДЕНЕТОР (обдумывает ситуацию): Нет, конечно. Я просто волновался за баллы за пытку.

БОРОМИР (быстро подхватывает): А раз Кирн сказал, что надо считать, будто пытка была, так и волноваться не о чем.

Кирн: Вот именно. Продолжим конкурс дальше в обычном порядке.

ХАЛДИР: И кто же дальше в обычном порядке пойдет на пытки?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (смотрит на Эовин, многообещающе): А вот почему бы и не…

ЛУРЦ (встает со стула, быстро): Мы пойдем!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Какая самоотверженность.

ДЕНЕТОР (ворчит): Этот орк все притворяется.

ЭОМЕР (Лурцу): Сидел бы уж.

ЭОВИН (Эомеру, с улыбкой): Спасибо за заботу, братец.

ЭОМЕР (пожимает плечами): Так ведь все равно все на пытках будем рано или поздно.

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): Да при чем тут забота? Надоело тут сидеть, скучно. И я - урук-хай!!!

БОРОМИР (внезапно, глубокомысленно): Вот из-за того, что урук-хаям не сидится на месте и пошли все проблемы.

Кирн: Ладно. Прошу ко мне, расскажете, что придумали. (строго) Только, по очереди.

 

Сперва Лурц а потом и Эомер подходят к Кирну и, неслышно для остальных, рассказывают свои задумки.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Интересно, что они придумали?

КЭРДАН (немного удивленно, Леголасу): Интересно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (смущается): Ну, не в том смысле, что интересно, а…

Кирн (кивает): Неистребимое эльфийское любопытство. (Ангмарцу) Уже решили, кто пойдет первым?

АНГМАРЕЦ (оглядывается на 7-го и 6-го, скидывающихся на пальцах): Судьи над этим работают.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (негромко, 6-му): У тебя пять и у меня два. И считаем с Лурца…

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает): Да помню я, помню. (бормочет) Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, вышел Глау погулять. Ну, да, Лурц первым идет.

ХАЛДИР (хмыкает): Вот теперь я точно знаю, что инициатива наказуема.

Кирн (открывает портал в центре комнаты): Будут последние слова напутствия герою?

ЛУРЦ (усмехается, гордо): Урук-хаю не надо напутствий. (уходит в портал)

 

_где-то_

Лурц оказывается в комнате, очень похожей на тюремную камеру. Из маленького зарешеченного окна виден город, архитектурой явно не похожий ни на один город Средиземья. Окно находится на уровне мостовой, что говорит о том, что камера находится наполовину под землей. Необычным для тюремной камеры является то, что Лурц появился в ней в доспехах и с урук-хайским мечом на поясе. Дверь открывается, и в комнату входит какой-то человек в сопровождении двух охранников с копьями.

 

ЛУРЦ (пытается что-то спросить): А…

ЧЕЛОВЕК (не дает тому сказать, горестно): Подумать только! Меня заставляют выставить моего лучшего гладиатора! На такой бой…

ЛУРЦ (подозрительно): Лучшего гладиатора?

ЧЕЛОВЕК (все еще горестно): Ну да! После того, как Эберка нашинковал психованный темный эльф, ты мой лучший гладиатор! (смахивает слезу) А теперь и тебе придет конец.

ЛУРЦ (протестующе): То есть как – конец? Я не согласен.

ЧЕЛОВЕК: А я разве согласен?! Но нас никто не спрашивает. Говорят – выставляй лучшего бойца и все.

ЛУРЦ (с чувством): Вот сволочи!

ЧЕЛОВЕК (горестно кивает): И не говори!

ЛУРЦ (еще более горестно): Сплошная бесчеловечность. (осторожно тянется к мечу)

ЧЕЛОВЕК (вздыхает): Увы. (стражникам) Смотрите, чтобы он не сбежал.

СТРАЖНИКИ (наставляют на Лурца копья, смотрят сурово)

ЛУРЦ (перестает тянуться к мечу, тихо): Чтоб тебя!

ЧЕЛОВЕК (смахивает еще одну слезу): Прощай, мой лучший источник дохода. (стражникам) Ну ладно, ведите его на арену. (уходит)

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Никогда не любил потребительское отношение к другим. (оценивает свои силы против сразу троих стражников с копьями) Ладно, Моргот с вами, ведите.

 

Лурца выводят из камеры и ведут по длинному коридору. Они проходят мимо многих дверей, таких же, как дверь лурцевой камеры. Наконец Лурца по лестнице выводят наверх, а оттуда – на посыпанную песком арену – где его криками и аплодисментами приветствуют зрители.

Стражники уходят с арены, двери за ними закрываются, оставляя Лурца одного. В ожидании противника Лурц решает следовать своей роли и машет зрителям рукой с зажатым в ней мечом, вновь вызывая аплодисменты.

Наконец двери в противоположной части арены открываются и оттуда, под еще более бурные аплодисменты, выходят четверо стражников, тянущих на веревках большой и квадратный (примерно в два метра в высоту) деревянный ящик. Дотащив, один из них осторожно снимает замок с ящика, после чего все четверо быстро убегают и захлопывают за собой двери.

Ящик некоторое время стоит спокойно, после чего одна из его стен падает и оттуда выходит весьма странное существо.

 

ЛУРЦ (слегка офигевши): Я знаю, надо мной издеваются.

 

Противник Лурца оказывается существом ростом не более метра с тонкими руками, вытянутой мордой, напоминающей крысиную, и кожей ржаво-коричневого цвета. Одет кобольд в миниатюрный кожаный доспех и вооружен коротким мечом, которым размахивает с настолько угрожающим видом, что Лурцу хочется смеяться.

 

ЛУРЦ (качает головой): Либо издеваются, либо прикалываются. (задумчиво) И чего это тот тип так переживал?

 

Кобольд с воинственным видом вприпрыжку бежит к Лурцу. Из-за коротких лап бежит он не быстро.

 

ЛУРЦ (рассуждает): Или может он действительно боец серьезный?

 

Кобольд все еще бежит.

 

ЛУРЦ: В любом случае, побью эту штуку, раз они так хотят. Что я, не урук-хай, что ли?

 

Кобольд наконец добегает до Лурца. Урук-хай замахивается мечом, однако кобольд, проявляя завидную реакцию, отскакивает назад.

 

ЛУРЦ: У, паразит мелкий! (сам бросается на кобольда)

 

Мелкий паразит оказывается так ловок, что Лурцу ни разу не удается попасть по нему мечом. Выждав момент, кобольд проскакивается мимо урук-хая, при этом полоснув того мечом по ноге. Взревев, Лурц замахивается, чтобы опустить меч на спину противника, однако кобольд вовремя разворачивается и блокирует удар своим мечом. Мелкое существо оказывается таким сильным, что отбрасывает меч Лурца.

 

ЛУРЦ: Не верю! Чтобы такая фигня, и чтобы так… (опять замахивается на кобольда)

 

Несмотря на все старания Лурца, побороть противника ему не удается. Кобольд будто с помощью магии уходит от его ударов, при этом нанося болезненные порезы своим мечом. После непродолжительного боя мелкий монстр сбивает Лурца с ног и тот, уже почти весь покрытый кровью из множества порезов, падает лицом в песок.

На этом, однако, мучения урук-хая не кончаются. Вдоволь попрыгав у него на спине под радостные крики зрителей, кобольд, под еще более радостные крики, хватает Лурца за голову и старательно возит его носом по песку.

Наконец это развлечение кобольду надоедает. Он приставляет меч к шее Лурца, примериваясь, и замахивается с явным намереньем отрубить тому голову.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

Лурц появляется посреди комнаты лежащим лицом вниз. Ранений на нем никаких не видно.

 

ЛУРЦ (с трудом, но самостоятельно, поднимается): Эта штука пропала?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пропала, можешь не волноваться.

ЛУРЦ (с облегчением): Хорошо. (Эомеру) Потому что тебя я щаз убью!

ЭОМЕР (слегка встревожено): Спокойно! Ты сам-то мне что придумал? Наверняка какую-то гадость.

ЛУРЦ (что-то вспоминает): А, точно! (успокаивается, садится на стул) Тогда ладно.

БОРОМИР: А круто тот мелкий монстрик его побил.

ДЕНЕТОР (с упреком): А у тебя это не получилось.

Кирн: На самом деле, эти существа - кобольды - очень слабые. (Лурцу) Но победить ты его не смог бы ни за что. В этом была вся суть.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (6-му): Вот видишь. Так что пари отменяется.

ЛУРЦ (вытряхивает песок из уха): Да я уж как-то догадался. Обидно, между прочим.

КЭРДАН: Не волнуйся, я думаю, твоя репутация в Изенгарде не пострадает.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (со знанием дела): А вот не сарумановские орки могут и засмеять, если увидят эту серию.

ЭОВИН (Эомеру): Держись, братец, сейчас они и за тебя примутся.

ЭОМЕР (с опасением): Я уже заранее боюсь.

Кирн (со смыслом): И правильно боишься! (открывает портал) Прошу.

ЛУРЦ (чешет затылок): Это... Эомер, ты там... если что, так…

ХАЛДИР (слегка язвительно): Ты смотри, как искренне удачи пожелал. А главное, как красноречиво!

ЭОМЕР (отмахивается): не волнуйся Лурц, не обижусь. Это ж для Джека.

 

Эомер делает глубокий вдох и уходит в портал.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (с обидой за весь мир в голосе): Что это за шоу? Тут пытают Наместника Гондора и Короля Рохана. А ведь мы только в гости приехали.

Кирн (непреклонно): Ничего не знаю, все вопросы к Ли, я тут просто делаю свое дело.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Кирну): С таким отношением ты можешь и в Мордоре работать. У нас как раз хорошие вакансии есть.

Кирн (деловито): А платят сколько?

АНГМАРЕЦ (значительно): Договоримся.

Кирн: Я подумаю.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): На наших глазах происходит темный сговор!

БОРОМИР (подхватывает): А потом они на нас нападут.

6-Й И 7-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (почти хором): У Мордора период дипломатических отношений.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): Кирн не согласится.

ЭОВИН: Почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): Ему тогда придется вместе с Адаром работать.

Кирн: Действительно. (Ангмарцу) Извини, но Леголас тут совершенно прав.

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Посмотрели бы лучше на экран…

 

Все замолкают и обращают взгляды на телевизор.

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (умеренно мрачно): И вечно я во всем крайняя.

Аллора (пытается утешать): Кирн не то имел в виду, и вообще…

Тирр (вклинивается, ехидно): Конечно - ты, а кто же еще?!

Ли (с чувством): Ну, спасибо, хвостатая.

Тирр (вежливо): Пожалуйста.

Ли (хмыкает)

Тирр (Аллоре, поучительно): Считай, что я тебя спасла от редчайшего, но крайне опасного феномена ноющей и жалующейся на жизнь Ли.

Ли и Аллора (не сговариваясь хором, с сарказмом): Спасительница!

Тирр: Фрррр!!! (гордо взмахнув хвостом, исчезает)

Аллора (умеренно заинтересовано): И куда она побежала?

Ли: На второй конкурсный полигон или на техэтаж - обслуживающему персоналу жизнь усложнять. Кто их, кошек, знает, куда им прыгнуть вздумается.

 

_где-то_

 

Эомер, руки и ноги которого скованы кандалами, оказывается в месте, явно напоминающем подземные кузни Изенгарда. Вокруг снуют орки и урук-хаи, стук молотков и ворчание механизмом не смолкает ни на секунду – сразу видно, что работа здесь идет вовсю. Впрочем, осматриваться Эомеру некогда, так как его, вместе с еще несколькими пленными людьми, заставляют крутить здоровенную лебедку, очевидно, приводящую в действие невидимый им механизм. И Эомер, и остальные пленники прикованы цепями к самой лебедке во избежание побега.

 

ЭОМЕР (все-таки осматривается): Да, это я круто попал.

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (тут же хлещет Эомера кнутом): А ну, не отвлекаться от работы! Ишь, тоже мне тут!

ЭОМЕР (стискивает зубы, тихо): У, сволочь! (налегает на свой рычаг, бормочет) Если бы я не был закован, я бы тебе сейчас…

 

Некоторое время Эомер спокойно работает, обдумывая, как можно выбраться из Изенгарда незамеченным. Монотонное кручение лебедки оказывается довольно тяжелым делом, особенно учитывая орков-надсмотрщиков, "подбадривающих" пленных кнутами – все это сильно мешает Эомеру сосредоточиться на обдумывании его непростого положения.

 

ЭОМЕР (тяжело дышит, бормочет): Если бы мне дали меч, ух, я бы им сейчас всем!

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (кричит): А ну живее! Давайте, не ленитесь, а то пойдете на корм варгам!

ЭОМЕР (бормочет): Вот-вот, тебя бы я прибил в первую очередь.

ОДИН ИЗ ПЛЕННИКОВ (тихо): Мечтатель…

ЭОМЕР (тоже тихо): Мы могли бы организовать побег… все вместе. Нас же откуют отсюда когда-нибудь.

ПЛЕННИК (мрачно): А потом куда? Тут повсюду орки, не выбраться.

ДРУГОЙ ПЛЕННИК (грустно): И еще неизвестно, откуют ли нас теперь.

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (грозно): А ну, не болтать! Заткнитесь и работайте! (принимается раздавать удары плетью)

 

Увлекательное занятие надзирателя прерывается приходом еще нескольких орков. Один из них, похоже, главнее остальных, подходит к надсмотрщику и оглядывает пленных.

 

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (надсмотрщику): Как тут дела?

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (опять замахивается кнутом): Работаю вот, не покладая рук. А у вас что?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК: Все допрашиваемые кончились. Пришел у тебя одного забрать.

ЭОМЕР: Ууууу! Изверги мерзкие!

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (показывает на Эомера): Вот его берите. Он тут только мешает работе.

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (осматривает Эомера): Думаю, сойдет. Давай его сюда.

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (корчит рожу Эомеру): Ну все, родной, пришел тебе конец.

ЭОМЕР (молча корчит ответную рожу орку)

 

Надсмотрщик подходит к Эомеру и отковывает его от лебедки. Эомер сразу же с размаху бьет орка кулаком в нос. Разумеется, убежать или добить надсмотрщика Эомеру не удается, так как на него наваливаются разом все остальные орки. Наскоро, но с душой избив Эомера, его заковывают в более неудобные кандалы и волоком куда-то тащат.

 

ОРК-НАДСМОТРЩИК (зажимает рукой окровавленный нос): У, сволочь! Ну, погоди, сейчас ты у них по-другому запоешь!

 

Эомера притаскивают в местную пыточную камеру и подвешивают к дыбе. К ногам Эомера так же привязывают веревки, идущие через блок к колесу, возле которого уже потирает руки пыточный мастер. Важный орк занимает место за столом и с необычайно напыщенным видом берет большое перо. Остальные орки, оставшиеся посмотреть на процесс, а так же на случай, если пленный сбежит, рассаживаются прямо на полу.

 

ЭОМЕР (смотрит волком): Вот только дайте мне освободиться, и я…

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК: А вот не дадим! (важно) Мы будем вести допрос.

ЭОМЕР: И что же вы хотите от меня узнать?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (задумчиво откусывает кончик пера): Для начала твои имя, отчество, пол и год рождения.

ЭОМЕР (слегка удивленно): А тебе не все равно?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (самодовольно): Все равно. Это я так, разминаюсь. (что-то чиркает на бумаге, откусывает еще кусок пера) Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал военные секреты Гондора.

ЭОМЕР (уже совсем удивленно): А ты ничего не путаешь? Может, Рохана?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК: Сам ты путаешь. Про Рохан нашему шефу Грима настучит, а кто настучит про Гондор?

ЭОМЕР: А я откуда знаю?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (жует перо): А вот ты и настучишь!

ЭОМЕР: Да я хочу сказать, откуда я знаю, что там, в Гондоре? (морщится) У вас тут очень неудобно висеть. Я ж не знаю ничего, может опустите, и я пойду?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (делает знак палачу)

 

Орк-палач слегка крутит колесо, вытягивая ноги Эомера.

 

ЭОМЕР: Да что ж вы творите, нелюди!?

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (сурово): Или будешь говорить, или вытянем тебя, отобьем и скормим воргам.

ЭОМЕР (протестующе): Так спросили ли бы что-нибудь перед тем, как вытягивать!

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК: Прости, забыл. (грызет перо) Так… сколько в Гондоре воинов?

ЭОМЕР (вздыхает): А я откуда знаю, сколько их там?

 

Важный орк делает знак палачу, палач крутит колесо. Эомер не выдерживает и кричит.

 

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (наставительно): Зачем упорствовать? Признайся, и мы тебя скормим воргам без лишних мучений.

ЭОМЕР: Да в чем признаться?!

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК: Признавайся, где секретный подземный ход в Минас-Тирит?

ЭОМЕР: Не знаю. Там, наверное, и нету этого хода.

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (уверенно): Должен быть. А если должен быть, то ты нам врешь.

 

Важный орк опять делает знак палачу, и тот крутит колесо. Эомер кричит от боли и дергается, от чего вывернутым суставам рук становится только хуже.

 

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК: И чего ты орешь? Все мечтают иметь лишних пять сантиметров росту.

ЭОМЕР: Не знаю я ничего про Гондор! Не знаю, чтоб вас Моргот побрал!

ВАЖНЫЙ ОРК (качает головой): И почему все допрашиваемые про Гондор ничего не знают? (доедает перо) Ладно, допрос окончен. (остальным оркам) Заканчивайте с ним, и к воргам.

 

Важный орк уходит из пыточной камеры. Сидящие на полу орки встают и берут у палача разнокалиберные плети. С нехорошим видом они окружают растянутого Эомера.

 

_в пыточной комнате_

ЛЕГОЛАС (печально): Слишком неоправданная жестокость.

КЭРДАН: Жестокость вообще не может быть оправданной.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (радостно): Зато зверства на уровне, как полагается.

ЛУРЦ (философски): Когда Эомер вернется, он меня убьет.

ЭОВИН: Ну, ты тоже хотел его убить, но не убил же.

ДЕНЕТОР (фыркает): По-моему, в убийстве урук-хая нет ничего плохого.

БОРОМИР (слегка укоризненно): Отец, будьте осторожнее в своих высказываниях.

ДЕНЕТОР (хмурится, Боромиру): Ты что, хочешь мне указывать?

ХАЛДИР: Он просто мягко намекает, что не стоит злить урук-хая в комнате без выходов с топорами на стенах.

АНГМАРЕЦ (глубокомысленно): И это необычайно верный намек.

Кирн (не отрываясь от экрана): Смертоубийств тут у меня не будет. Нарушителей отправлю обратно в их пытки... надолго.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (с намеком): А вот пытку Денетора я бы еще раз с удовольствием посмотрел бы.

КЭРДАН: Надеюсь, Эомер еще жив.

ЛУРЦ (присматривается): Да не, живой. Вон… гм… дергается.

ЭОВИН (встревожено): Долго его стегать будут? На нем уже живого места нет.

Кирн (внимательно смотрит в телевизор): Да нет, есть. Я слежу.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: И я слежу… не отрываясь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с упреком): Садисты.

АНГМАРЕЦ (пожимает плечами): Такой конкурс.

ХАЛДИР: Наконец-то! Эомера перестали бить, отвязывают.

БОРОМИР: По-моему, его собирались скормить воргам.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну да, именно так. (поясняет) Он сознание потерял, бить его уже неинтересно. Понесут скармливать.

ЛУРЦ (Кирну): Если он сознание потерял, значит уже ничего не почувствует и не увидит. Давайте его уже вернем сюда.

Кирн: Ладно. Побили его и так хорошо. (щелкает пальцами)

 

Посреди комнаты появляется бесчувственный Эомер. Лурц сам усаживает того на стул, а Леголас занимается приведением Эомера в чувство.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (брезгливо): А меня тоже Лурц нес, когда я без сознания был?

БОРОМИР: Нет, конечно. Не Лурц.

ХАЛДИР (с готовностью подсказывает): Это был Ангмарец.

АНГМАРЕЦ (кивает): Именно так. (холодно) Надеюсь, никаких претензий нет?

ДЕНЕТОР (морщится, но молчит)

ЭОМЕР (открывает глаза): Где я?

ЭОВИН: Все в порядке. Ты уже не на испытании.

ЛУРЦ: Тебя должны были скармливать воргам, Кирн согласился вытащить тебя раньше.

Кирн (ободряюще): Но я еще могу его вернуть обратно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лучше не надо.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (Эомеру): Ты как себя чувствуешь? В порядке все?

ВСЕ (очень удивленно смотрят на 7-го)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ: А что? Если он в порядке, так давайте дальше конкурс вести. Я хочу на последние пытки посмотреть.

КЭРДАН: Я уж было подумал, что ты действительно о Эомере беспокоишься.

ХАЛДИР: Ага, я тоже. Пугающая мысль.

Кирн (подмигивает назгулу): Мы все рады, что это оказалось не так.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я поддерживаю вопрос седьмого. Как там пациент?

ЭОМЕР (отмахивается): Да в порядке я. Можете спокойно продолжать конкурс.

БОРОМИР: Погодите. Так это получается, наша очередь будет?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Да, ты и Эовин – последняя пара на пытки.

Кирн: И раз с Эомером все в порядке, так прошу, делайте заявки.

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): Делать нечего. (подходит к Кирну, что-то говорит)

Кирн (кивает): Занятная идея. Сделаем. (Боромиру) А у тебя что?

БОРОМИР (выглядит очень задумчивым)

АНГМАРЕЦ (недовольно): По-моему, времени придумать что-то было более чем достаточно.

БОРОМИР (твердо): Я не буду ничего придумывать.

ЛУРЦ (удивленно): А? То есть, как?

ЛЕГОЛАС (косится на назгулов): Интересно, что по этому поводу сказано в правилах конкурса?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (растерянно): Честно говоря, не знаю. Я о такой возможности не думал.

БОРОМИР: Я все равно ничего придумывать не буду.

ДЕНЕТОР: Молодец, сынок. Нельзя идти на поводу у этих темных тварей.

БОРОМИР: Да, не в этом дело. Я не могу придумывать пытку для Эовин.

ЭОВИН (недовольно): Ненавижу, когда для меня делают такие одолжения.

КЭРДАН (очень серьезно): А я горжусь решением Боромира.

ЭОМЕР (улыбается): А я понимаю, почему он так сделал. Его же Фарамир убьет за пытки для жены.

БОРОМИР (разводит руками): Именно так. Фарамир этого не простит никому и никогда.

ЭОВИН (задумчиво): Ну, если так, тогда я могу это принять.

Кирн: Вот и славно. Решение Боромира мы уважаем и Эовин освобождаем от пыток.

АНГМАРЕЦ (наставительно): Но освобождаем без льгот на этот раз. Так ведь?

Кирн: Да, на этот раз без льгот. Что же касается самого Боромира… Прошу в портал.

 

Боромир, больше ничего не говоря, оглядывается на отца и уходит в открывшийся портал.

 

_где-то_

Боромир оказывается на улице одного из верхних ярусов Минас-Тирита. Вокруг все спокойно и благополучно – люди вокруг занимаются своими делами.

 

БОРОМИР (хмыкает): Интересно, и что тут не так?

 

Оглядевшись, Боромир уже собирается пойти куда-нибудь, но тут к нему подбегает стражник.

 

СТРАЖНИК: Боромир! Отец послал за тобой, он велел вам с Фарамиром немедленно явиться к нему.

БОРОМИР: Спасибо за весть. Я немедленно пойду к отцу.

СТРАЖНИК: Поспеши, думается мне, у него к тебе какое-то важное дело.

 

Кивнув в ответ, Боромир быстрым шагом уходит по направлению к подъему на самый верхний ярус.

 

БОРОМИР (задумчиво): Отец здесь… И ему что-то от меня надо… Интересно, что именно?

 

_в пыточной комнате_

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Исключительно мирное начало.

ХАЛДИР: Да, наверное, самое мирное из всех.

ДЕНЕТОР (пророчески): А потом, в самым неожиданный момент, моему сыну подложат большую свинью… или орка.

ЭОВИН: Не волнуйтесь, орков там не будет.

ЛУРЦ: Да? А что будет?

Кирн (грозит пальцем): Не выдавайте секретов заранее. Сейчас сами все увидите.

 

_в тронном зале Минас-Тирита_

Боромир входит в тронный зал. Денетор сидит на своем троне, рядом с ним стоит Фарамир. Боромир подходит к отцу и кланяется ему.

 

БОРОМИР: Отец, ты хотел меня видеть?

ДЕНЕТОР: Да, сегодня у нас есть важное дело, которое необходимо решить.

БОРОМИР И ФАРАМИР (почтительно слушают)

ДЕНЕТОР (Боромиру): Фарамир уже рассказывал мне о своей странном сне. А недавно тот же сон приснился и тебе, не так ли?

БОРОМИР (вспоминает, о чем именно идет речь): Да, я тоже видел этот сон. Я никак не могу взять в толк, что он означает.

ДЕНЕТОР: Боюсь, мы не обладаем достаточными знаниями, чтобы истолковать ваш сон. Однако, правитель Ривендейла, Элронд, знает многое. Он может помочь нам разобраться в этом послании.

ФАРАМИР: Отец, позволь мне поехать туда! Я уверен, что получу у эльфийского владыки мудрый совет, который поможет Гондору в это нелегкое время.

БОРОМИР: Отец, я не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Дорога на север небезопасна, будет лучше, если я поеду искать совета у эльфов.

ДЕНЕТОР (пристально смотрит на Боромира): Значит, ты считаешь, что ты больше готов к опасностям в пути?

ФАРАМИР (Боромиру, очень тихо): Лучше промолчи.

БОРОМИР (непонимающе): Да, я считаю именно так.

ДЕНЕТОР (резко): Ты даже не можешь справиться с опасностями у себя дома! Ты не удержал последний мост Осгилиата! (сурово) Плохой из тебя командир и воин.

БОРОМИР (растеряно): Но как же… Ты ведь никогда такого не говорил?!

ДЕНЕТОР: Да, я терпел твою некомпетентность. Но моему терпению пришел конец, и я поручаю спросить совета у Элронда твоему брату.

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо за доверие, отец. Я не подведу тебя.

ДЕНЕТОР: Очень на это надеюсь. Отправляйся немедленно, путь к эльфам не близок.

 

Фарамир кланяется и покидает тронный зал.

 

БОРОМИР: Но отец! Фарамир не справится с этим заданием.

ДЕНЕТОР (сердито): Это я мог бы сказать про тебя. Не зря я отдал Рог Гондора Фарамиру.

БОРОМИР: Что? Рог Гондора у Фарамира?!

ДЕНЕТОР: Ну не у тебя же!

БОРОМИР: Но как такое возможно? Я же всегда делал все что мог на благо Гондора.

ДЕНЕТОР (непреклонно): Но сделал все равно немного. Впрочем, я готов дать тебе шанс исправиться.

БОРОМИР: Что я должен сделать, отец?

ДЕНЕТОР: Отправишься с воинами на границу. Будешь следить за передвижениями отрядов диких племен.

БОРОМИР (подозрительно): Следить за харадцами?

ДЕНЕТОР: Можешь пресекать их передвижения, если у тебя хватит на это сил.

БОРОМИР (протестующе): Но это не мое дело – мумаков отстреливать! Это должен был сделать Фарамир!

ДЕНЕТОР: Ты что, противишься моему приказу?

БОРОМИР (твердо): Да, противлюсь! Это я должен был поехать к Элронду! Я должен был вступить в Братство Кольца! И потом… (осекается) В общем, все это должен был я сделать, а не он!

ДЕНЕТОР: О чем ты говоришь? Сын мой, ты бредишь!

БОРОМИР: Я не брежу! Но ты делаешь ошибку, посылая Фарамира на это дело. Измени свое решение! Ты обязан это сделать!

ДЕНЕТОР (грозно): Я не изменю моего решения. И ты не будешь говорить мне, что делать. (кричит) Стража!

 

В тронный зал входят двое стражей.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (указывает на Боромира): Мой сын не в себе. Уведите его и заприте в темнице на неделю.

БОРОМИР (резко поворачивается спиной к Денетору, стражникам): Ведите. Я не буду сопротивляться. (с горькой усмешкой) Раз такова воля отца.

 

Боромир под конвоем покидает тронный зал. Денетор мрачно смотрит ему вслед. Стражи уводят Боромира на ярус ниже. Доверяя сыну наместника, они не связывают его. Через некоторое время Боромир вдруг останавливается и задумчиво чешет в затылке.

 

БОРОМИР (бормочет): Не понимаю, что на меня нашло. Но ведь нельзя, чтобы так было. (уверенно) Нельзя.

СТРАЖ: Ты уж извини, Боромир. Но приказы наместника не оспаривают, сам знаешь. Без обид, ладно?

БОРОМИР: Без обид, конечно.

 

Боромир быстро отталкивает первого стража и бьет локтем под ребра второго, после чего убегает от них. Стражи бросаются за ним, но бегают они недостаточно быстро, чтобы поймать Боромира.

 

_у ворот Минас-Тирита_

 

Фарамир уже готовится уезжать из города, когда к нему подбегает Боромир.

 

БОРОМИР (тяжело дышит, оглядывается): Фарамир! Постой!

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Боромир? В чем дело? Ты выглядишь странно.

БОРОМИР (хватает лошадь Фарамира под уздцы): У нас мало времени. Ты не должен ехать!

ФАРАМИР: Почему? Я уверен, что смогу все сделать как надо.

БОРОМИР (торопливо): Да не в этом дело. Но это должен сделать я. Так должно быть.

ФАРАМИР (непонимающе): Отец поручил это дело мне. Или он переменил свое решение?

БОРОМИР (морщится): Он его не переменит. (решительно) Но ты не должен туда ехать.

ФАРАМИР (хмурится): Думаешь, дорога слишком опасна для меня? Я не слаб, я тоже воин Гондора, как и ты.

БОРОМИР (оглядывается, торопливо объясняет): В том-то и дело, что ты силен. И духовно тоже. Поэтому ты должен будешь остаться, чтобы потом встретить хоббитов и отпустить их!

ФАРАМИР: Каких еще хоббитов?

БОРОМИР: Фродо и Сэма, разумеется!

ФАРАМИР (очень серьезно): Брат, по-моему, ты не в себе. Ты говоришь какие-то странные вещи и… (смотрит куда-то поверх головы Боромира) и это не за тобой случайно стража бежит?

БОРОМИР (мрачно): За мной. Послушай, ты можешь просто мне довериться и дать мне поехать вместо тебя?

ФАРАМИР (качает головой): Нет. В таком состоянии тебе лучше никуда не ехать. А мне пора, отец хотел, чтобы я выехал немедленно.

БОРОМИР (злится): Ты не должен ехать, и ты не поедешь!

 

Боромир пытается стащить Фарамира с лошади, но подоспевшие стражники хватают его и валят на землю. Стражники аккуратно, но крепко вяжут Боромиру руки. Форомир, не желая видеть брата в таком состоянии, не говоря больше ни слова, пришпоривает лошадь и уезжает.

 

БОРОМИР (пытается освободиться): Отпустите! Я должен остановить Фарамира!

СТРАЖ: Послушай, ты действительно ведешь себя странно. Нам придется доложить о попытке побега. А Фарамир, похоже, не хочет, чтобы ты его останавливал.

БОРОМИР: Вы не понимаете! Теперь все пойдет не так, как должно быть! Этого нельзя допустить!

 

_в пыточной комнате_

Боромир появляется посреди комнаты и с диким видом озирается вокруг.

 

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Вернулся, народный герой.

ЛУРЦ (подмигивает Боромиру): Ты так рвался на встречу со мной, я аж расчувствовался.

БОРОМИР (трясет головой): Все было таким настоящим.

ДЕНЕТОР (укоризненно): Как ты мог так купиться на какую-то иллюзию?

БОРОМИР (оправдывается): Сам не понимаю. Но оно было таким реальным.

Кирн: А все и было реальным, включая тебя самого. Так что твоя реакция не могла быть иной.

ХАЛДИР: Как-то я этого всего не понимаю.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Применили к гондорцу какое-то психологическое убеждение – и все дела.

КЭРДАН: На самом деле, в этом испытании не было физических принуждений и пыток. Потому и понадобилось такое убеждение.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А ведь верно подмечено! Я сразу и не мог понять, чем эта пытка отличается от остальных.

ЭОВИН: Я ведь не могла придумать брату мужа что-то с физическими пытками.

ЭОМЕР (усмехается): Да, ты всегда была очень гуманной.

АНГМАРЕЦ (значительно): Не со всеми, ой, не со всеми.

Кирн: Так или иначе, пришло время подсчета баллов. (назгулам) Какие будут мнения?

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (осторожно): А мы считаем, что Кэрдан получил пытки?

Кирн (строго): Разумеется. Но это – единственное исключение.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Понятно. (шепчется с седьмым)

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает): Да, тогда, больше всего баллов получает команда Спайка.

Кирн (подсказывает): Это будет три балла.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ: Команда Умбарца, как понесшая тяжелые физические испытания, получает два балла. А команда Линдира – один.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): А команда Фарамира получает ноль баллов.

БОРОМИР (уверенно): Ничего, уверен, Фарамир не будет по этому поводу сильно обижаться.

Кирн: Наверняка. (обводит всех хитрым взглядом) А теперь пора возвращаться.

 

Посреди комнаты возникает портал, а все сидящие на стульях разом подскакивают. (эльфы и назгулы все еще стоят)

 

ЛУРЦ: Что за шутки?! Меня как током шибануло!

ЭОВИН (опасливо косится на стул): Ну да, ток и есть. Только слабый.

Кирн (хмыкает): Это в твоем кресле он был слабым. Даже, можно сказать, почти и не было. (тише) А то бы меня Аллора с Ли живьем съели.

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Без финальной пакости никак нельзя было обойтись?

Кирн: Не смог удержаться. Это все-таки электрические стулья. (быстро) В общем, я пойду. (первый быстро уходит в портал)

ЛЕГОЛАС (философски): Что страшнее – опасный ведущий, или ведущий-приколист?

ЛУРЦ (совершенно серьезно): Тирр все равно страшнее. Не будем тут сидеть, пойдем.

 

Все участники и назгулы уходят в портал.


	27. Chapter 27

**_в замке, нижний зал_ **

 

Фарамир, Умбарец, Пин и Мерри играют в карты. Сэм опять ушел возиться на кухню. Арагорн лениво мечет дротики в мишень. 9-й и 2-й назгул неприкаянными тенями бродят по замку. Линдир и Румил тихо что-то обсуждают в сторонке. Спайк мрачно наблюдает за всеми с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

 

СПАЙК: У всех есть дело. И как всегда, только гордый и одинокий вампир…

АДАР (появляется): Что за скука, разброд и шатание?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Только не говори, что ты опять нам новый конкурс принес.

СПАЙК (ворчит): Конкурс, летящий на крыльях ночи.

АДАР (подходит к мишени, вытаскивает из нее несколько дротиков): И не скажу. Меня ведущие опять к вам определили. (мечет дротики) Все никак не могут решить, то ли ведущий я, то ли участник.

ПИППИН (подкалывает): Адар многоликий.

МЕРРИ (подхватывает): Адар незаменимый!

АДАР (морщится): Молчите уже, мелюзга.

МЕРРИ (хорохорится): Как ты нас назвал?!

АДАР: Полуросликами.

ЛИНДИР (подходит, вдумчиво): Если Адара отправили к нам и опять назначили в участники, то явно надвигается очередной конкурс.

АРАГОРН: Ага, для которого у них без нашего вездесущего мордорца команды никак не укомплектовывались.

АДАР (Линдиру и Арагорну): Вредно быть такими прозорливыми.

ЛИНДИР: Я - эльф, мне положено.

АРАГОРН: А мне тем более.

АДАР: Все равно - вредно.

 

В гостиной с тихим шуршанием появляется небольшой прибитый к стенке листочек.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, вот, накликали. (подходит к листочку, читает) Тут списки команд на следующий конкурс.

ПИППИН: И с кем я теперь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: С Линдиром и Адаром.

ЛИНДИР и АДАР (почти хором): Так мы вместе?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ухмыляется): Нет, по отдельности. Но в одной команде.

ПИППИН (оптимистично): А мне нравится такая команда!

АДАР: Хоть кому-то она нравится.

МЕРРИ (подбегает): А я? С кем я?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: С Фарамиром и Девятым назгулом.

ФАРАМИР (философски): Ну, хоть не со вторым.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с наездом): Ты против меня что-то имеешь?

ФАРАМИР (критически осматривает призрака): Да все вы у меня особой симпатии не вызываете, но к Девятому я как-то больше привык.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кривится): Спасибо за доверие.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает): Ты скоро у нас станешь самой популярной нечистью.

СПАЙК (спускается вниз): А как же я? Я тоже нечисть. И тоже весьма популярный!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Поделите лавры победителя.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (отмахивается): Было бы чего делить.

АРАГОРН (мечет последний дротик в список, подходит к остальным): А мне кто достался?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я и Сэм.

АРАГОРН: (кричит в сторону кухни) Сэм, бросай свою стряпню. Иди сюда. Очередной конкурс начинается.

СПАЙК: А вампиру, про которого все вечно забывают, в команду опять достались одни назгулы?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): Про тебя забудешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Спайку): Не одни. С тобой Второй и Румил.

РУМИЛ (без энтузиазма): И за что мне такое счастье? Хоть чей конкурс-то?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (читает мелкую приписку внизу листочка): О, как! Трандуила!

ЛИНДИР: Эрууу…

АДАР (одновременно с Линдиром): Моргот!

АРАГОРН: Интересно, интересно, что нам главный лихолесец приготовил? А то что-то и конкурс Леголаса на самый конец откладывают.

ЛИНДИР (Арагорну): Ты свой тоже еще не проводил.

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Так то ж я.

АДАР (с явной претензией смотрит на листок, мрачно): Я не хочу быть участником на конкурсе Трандуила!

ЛИНДИР (смотрит то на Адара, то на лист со списками, тихо): Ой.

АДАР (быстро): Что "ой"?

ЛИНДИР: Зная юмор Трандуила, и учитывая, что мы в одной команде…(явно подавляет порыв схватиться за голову)

АДАР (насторожено): А что за юмор у Трандуила?

ЛИНДИР (многообещающе): Скоро узнаешь.

АДАР: Как-то не хочется.

Тирр (появляется): А придется. Все готовы отправляться на конкурс?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Можно подумать, если мы скажем, что не готовы, ты нас не отправишь.

Тирр: И то верно. (взмахивает хвостом, все исчезают)


	28. Chapter 28

**_конкурс Трандуила_ **

 

Участники появляются в глубоком лесу на узкой и извилистой тропинке.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с отвращением осматривается): Ну, естественно, лес. Чего еще можно было ожидать от лихолесца?

АРАГОРН: Скажи спасибо, что тебя пока таланы не заставляют строить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Еще не вечер. Могут и заставить.

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): Таланы? Вряд ли.

МЕРРИ: И, тем более, тут уже вечер.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает с мрачным юмором): Тогда у нас будет конкурс ночного строительства таланов.

РУМИЛ (оглядывается): А где сам Трандуил?

ПИППИН: Или хотя бы Тирр?

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Как мне надоели эти их вечные накладки.

 

Прямо перед участниками появляются Трандуил и Тирр. Эльф облачен в явно парадные одежды, на голове корона. Тирр увлеченно играет роль ручной кошечки-пантеры.

 

ЛИНДИР и РУМИЛ (автоматически кланяются)

АРАГОРН (после секундного замешательства повторяет их жест)

АДАР (на всякий случай делает шаг назад, прячась за Воробья)

ТРАНДУИЛ (величественно): Приветствую всех в сём гостеприимном лесном чертоге.

Тирр (вкрадчиво): Мррр…

МЕРРИ (удивленно смотрит на Трандуила, тихо): Ой! А чего это с ним? Вроде таким обычным казался все время.

ПИППИН (шепотом): А помнишь, что нам Бильбо про эльфийские леса рассказывал?!

СЭМ (возмущенным шепотом): Неправда, эльфы не такие!

ЛИНДИР (косится на кошку): /Тирр, что за игры?/

Тирр: /Не мешай мне прикидываться личным зверем лесного короля/

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вас ждет весьма несложное испытание. (делает паузу) Надо лишь выйти из леса до рассвета.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): Обычно чем проще звучит задание, тем больше потом проблем сваливается нам на голову во время конкурса.

ФАРАМИР (легкомысленно): Подумаешь, ночной лес.

АРАГОРН (наставительно): Леса бывают разные. Не был ты в Фангорне.

ФАРАМИР: И не жалею, что не был. Я в это время Осгилиат защищал. Пока всякие государи по чужим лесам шастали.

МЕРРИ (возмущенно): Если бы Арагорн не пришел в Фангорн, то Саруман захватил бы Рохан и некому было бы прийти вам на помощь в вашем ненаглядном Минас-Тирите!

ЛИНДИР (шипит): Может, вы доругаетесь попозже, а пока дослушаете Короля?

АРАГОРН: А что? Я тоже Государь.

Тирр (издает мощный осуждающий рык)

ВСЕ (с вежливым молчанием обращают свое внимание к Трандуилу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает): Спасибо. И я даже сообщу вам одну подсказку. (взмах рукой) Выход в той стороне. (исчезает вместе с Тирр)

СПАЙК: Лес будем вместе проходить? А как же тогда определят победителя?

МЕРРИ (вампиру): Повезло тебе. Ты с эльфом.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прикалываясь, пародирует торжественную речь Трандуила): Не подскажут ли нам многоуважаемые лихолесский менестрель и лориенский страж, что тайного нас поджидает в этом лесу?

ЛИНДИР и РУМИЛ (с почти одинаковым выражением лиц прислушиваются-осматриваются)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает): Нет, вы посмотрите на них. От усердия чуть уши не дрожат.

РУМИЛ (обижается): Вот и разбирайся сам с этим лесом, нечисть мордорская! Спайк, пошли. (быстро идет вперед по тропинке)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (продолжает веселится): Эй, ушастенький, ты ничего не забыл? Мы же в одной команде.

РУМИЛ (останавливается, вздыхает)

ЛИНДИР (примирительно): Это не средиземный лес, но он очень похож на южную оконечность Лихолесья в те годы, когда она была охвачена сумраком. Насколько я понимаю замысел Трандуила, нам придется столкнуться с очень темным лесом.

ФАРАМИР: Ты уверен? Ведь эльфы обычно…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Что "обычно"? Для лесных эльфов лес всегда будет домом. Даже если он будет кишеть пауками, троллями, ползучими гадами, болотами и прочими "радостями жизни", он все равно останется лесом.

РУМИЛ (морщится): Это только вы в своем Лихолесье такие маньяки. Нормальные эльфы могут жить только в светлых волшебных лесах, полных меллорнов и истинного света Элберет.

ЛИНДИР (с нажимом): Нормальные эльфы могут жить в любом лесе.

АДАР: Давайте, вы как-нибудь потом выясните, какие из эльфов нормальнее? (тихо) По мне, что все леса, что все эльфы на одно лицо.

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): Адар, я все слышу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лин, а конкретно в этом лесу, что за пакости запланированы?

ЛИНДИР: Я вам, что - Тирр, чтоб все сразу и в подробностях чувствовать? Живности тут полно. И большинство из нее с радостью съест зазевавшегося ближнего. Еще есть какие-то не то разумные, не то - полуразумные.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Миленькое местечко. Мордорские леса напоминает.

ЛИНДИР (ядовито): А что ж вы их все вырубили, если они вам так милы были?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да, вот повадились по ним всякие остроухие бегать. Прям как блохи у собаки, пока не пристрелишь, не выведешь. И потом, разве я те леса рубил? Это все орки!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (откровенно веселится): Нравится мне это сравнение. Эльфы в лесу - как блохи у собаки. Надо будет Шестому сказать, он у нас на досуге книгу темных приколов пишет.

МЕРРИ и ПИППИН (дружно хихикают)

РУМИЛ (мстительно): Вот сейчас сбежим мы от вас с Линдиром, и будут у вас назгулы проводниками по темному лесу.

АРАГОРН: Ну, почему же сразу одни назгулы? Я тоже могу. В свое время немало по накрытым тьмой лесам побродил.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Побродяжничал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Если я не ошибаюсь, то к ночи тут должно стать еще опаснее?

СЭМ (укоризненно): А солнце уже почти село.

АРАГОРН: Так чего мы ждем? Вперед!

СПАЙК (тихо): Вот еще, предводитель уездного дворянства выискался.

АРАГОРН (обходит всех грозным взором): Я сказал "вперед"!!! (размашистым шагом идет по тропинке)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (нестройной колонной тянутся следом)

РУМИЛ (идет предпоследним, Линдиру):/Чего, по-твоему, можно ожидать от этого леса?/

ЛИНДИР (не задумываясь): /Больших пауков, всяческих хищников, возможно, мелкую ядовитую насекомую нечисть, скорее всего, плотоядных растений/

РУМИЛ: /Откуда такая уверенность?/

ЛИНДИР: /Я вырос в затемненном Лихолесье. И хотя первую сотню лет Трандуил нас с Ласом и близко не пускал на юго-восток, но зато потом мы туда набегались/

РУМИЛ: /Зачем?/

ЛИНДИР: /Нууу… Строго говоря, не всегда мы к ним, иногда и они к нам забредали. Всякое бывало/

АРАГОРН (сворачивает вслед за тропинкой и натыкается на развилку из четырех дорог): Что тут у нас?

ФАРАМИР (подходит): Какие-то указатели.

АДАР: Здесь руны. (кричит) Эльфы, прочтите!

АРАГОРН (недовольно): Будто мы сами не можем. Позор для мордорца не знать эльфийского языка.

АДАР (обалдело): Не понял?

ФАРАМИР (переводит): Государь хочет сказать, что нужно учить язык основного противника.

ПИППИН (подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения): Арагорн, ты читаешь, или мне Румила позвать?

АРАГОРН: На крайнем слева камне написано "быстро", на соседнем "медленно", на следующем - "опасно", и на самом правом - "трудно". А наша команда идет по той дороге, которая "быстро".

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нетушки, я финалист, и я решаю. Мы идем по той дороге, которая "медленно".

СПАЙК: А мы пойдем по "опасно". Люблю опасности.

ФАРАМИР: Раз вы все такие герои, то тогда моя команда пойдет по "быстро".

ЛИНДИР (подходит последним): А мы не будем против "трудно", правда, Адар?

АДАР (нервно): На что ты намекаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Эруу… Вредно быть таким мнительным.

АДАР (ворчливо): С вами станешь.

 

Команды расходятся по тропинкам.

 

_на тропинке "быстро"_

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Фарыч, зря ты такую дорогу выбрал.

МЕРРИ (поддакивает): А тем более, это конкурс Трандуила.

ФАРАМИР: А при чем здесь Трандуил? Тоже мне, нашли эталон коварства. Я Леголаса уже без малого полвека знаю, и никаких особых пакостей за ним не замечал.

МЕРРИ: Так то ж Леголас, а то - Лис Трандуил.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Во! Разницу надо чувствовать!

ФАРАМИР: Выискался спец по эльфийским владыкам. Молчи уже, нежить окольцованная!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (обижается): Между прочим, в отличие от некоторых, я с эльфами еще в Дол Гулдуре воевал. И лучше всех вас знаком с эльфийскими приемчиками, так сказать, с точки зрения пострадавшей стороны.

МЕРРИ (хихикает): Это кто тут у нас «пострадавшая сторона»?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да уж не ваши ненаглядные эльфы.

ФАРАМИР: Они из-за вас в Валинор уплыли!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (останавливается, очень удивленно): Из-за нас? Их же люди из Арды выжили! Мы с ними сколько эпох мирно воевали, а потом пришли гондорцы и все опошлили.

МЕРРИ: Ты мне тут гондорцев не тронь! Я в свое время тоже под стенами Минас-Тирита воевал!

ФАРАМИР: Мерри, что ты с ним споришь? Это же назгул.

МЕРРИ (удивленно): Это я с ним спорю? Я думал, вы друг с другом ругаетесь. Ой! (оступается и чуть не падает вниз)

ФАРАМИР и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с двух сторон дружно ловят Мерри)

МЕРРИ (болтает в воздухе ногами): Аааа!!!

ФАРАМИР и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вытаскивают Мерри обратно на тропинку)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (отпускает хоббита, раздвигает ветки и смотрит, куда тот падал): Нехило!

ФАРАМИР (выглядывает рядом): Вот так попали!

МЕРРИ (поднимается с земли, бежит к ним): А я?! А мне?! Покажите!

ФАРАМИР: Хоббит, притормози, а то и нас столкнешь.

 

Трое участников стоят над почти отвесным провалом. Далеко внизу виднеется лес и вытекающая из-под горы речка. За горизонт как раз опускается последний кусочек солнца.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ядовито): Поняли, что значит «быстро» по-эльфийски? Прыгнул вниз головой и уже почти на финише.

МЕРРИ (заглядывает в провал): Под обрывом лес не заканчивается.

ФАРАМИР (кивает вперед): До края леса рукой подать. Видите, через несколько километров по течению уже степь.

МЕРРИ: Видим. А толку-то? Мы же наверху, а речка внизу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пристально рассматривает обрыв): Там, левее, скала не такая гладкая. Даже какие-то выступы есть.

ФАРАМИР (с сомнением): Леголас или Линдир, наверное, смогли бы спуститься.

МЕРРИ: Конечно, смогли бы! Лас на куда более гладкого элефанта почти мигом взобрался.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Но мы – не эльфы.

МЕРРИ (утешает): Не переживай. Линдиру дорожка «трудно» досталась. Будем надеяться, что Трандуил ее так тоже по эльфийским понятиям называл.

ФАРАМИР: Добрый ты.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эх! Где наша не пропадала?! (идет к высмотренному краю обрыва)

ФАРАМИР: Назгул, у тебя все с головой в порядке?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает и начинает спускаться)

ФАРАМИР и МЕРРИ (наблюдают за назгулом)

 

Первые пару метров назгул преодолевает вполне сносно, потом срывается, падает на один из уступов, скатывается с него, опять падает. Пролетев через несколько подобных уступов, до самого низа катится уже кубарем.

 

МЕРРИ (озабочено): По-моему, он убился.

ФАРАМИР (всматривается в темное пятно под скалой): Да, досадно. Как бы нам из-за этого баллы не отняли.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пошатываясь, встает)

ФАРАМИР (обрадованно): Нет! Живой!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кричит вверх): Не дождетесь! (тихо себе под нос) Хорошо, что у призраков костей нет, ломать нечего. (вяло бредет к реке)

ФАРАМИР (кричит): Девятый, ты куда пошел? А мы?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я на финиш, а вы думайте, как вам спускаться. (уходит)

МЕРРИ: Ни грамма совести! Бросил нас тут.

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Но он же назгул.

 

_на тропинке "трудно"_

 

Первым идет Линдир, за ним Пиппин, последним - Адар.

 

АДАР (подозрительно косится на лес): Не нравится он мне.

ПИППИН (с восторженным ужасом): В таком лесу должны водится чудовища!

ЛИНДИР (тихо): Двое из них уже идут прямо за мной.

АДАР (хмыкает): Ты на нас намекаешь?

ПИППИН (нервно озирается): А за нами идет кто-нибудь еще?

АДАР: Никто за нами не идет. Это такой особый менестрельский юмор.

ПИППИН: Линдир, а Линдир?

АДАР и ЛИНДИР (дружно вздрагивают)

ЛИНДИР: Что?

ПИППИН: Ты же скажешь, если к нам будет приближаться что-то опасное?

АДАР: Зачем? Не нужен нам тут испуганный хоббит. (осторожно снимает змею, зависшую как раз над Пиппином, и выбрасывает ее в кусты)

ПИППИН (вертит головой): Что это было?

АДАР (невинно): Где?

ПИППИН (подозрительно): Ты зачем у меня над головой руками махал?

АДАР (убежденно): Кто? Я? Тебе показалось.

ПИППИН (жалуется): Линдир! Он ко мне пристает.

ЛИНДИР: Слава Эру, что не ко мне.

АДАР (многозначительно хмыкает)

ПИППИН (осуждающе): Все бы вам над маленьким поиздеваться.

 

Заходит солнце. Тропинка исчезает с последним лучом солнца.

 

ЛИНДИР (останавливается, присматривается): Что за фокусы?

АДАР: Это мы должны у тебя спрашивать, проводник несчастный.

ПИППИН (испуганно): Куда пропала тропинка? Мы заблудились?!

АДАР (с сарказмом): Эльф не может заблудиться в лесу, правда, Линдир?

ЛИНДИР: Конечно, не может. Но иногда…

АДАР (подхватывает): … иногда и лихолесцы сдаются.

ЛИНДИР: Не переживайте. Я помню, куда идти.

ПИППИН: Будем пробираться напрямик через лес? Сквозь заросли?

АДАР: А у нас есть другой вариант?

 

_на тропинке "медленно"_

 

АРАГОРН: А я говорю, надо было выбирать «быстро»! Фарамир уже, небось, до финиша дошел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот и радуйся, что ваш Гондор хоть здесь победил.

АРАГОРН: Почему это «хоть»? Гондор много где побеждал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Угу. Особенно вам везет, когда, объединившись с хоббитами и эльфами, вы устраиваете мировые войны.

АРАГОРН: Мы устраиваем? Саурон на нас первый напал!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А кто в Умбар со своими призраками явился? Мы-то ни на кого не нападали.

АРАГОРН (с упреком): Вы собирались помогать Саурону.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот именно, что собирались. А если бы мы передумали?

СЭМ: Так бы он вам и разрешил передумать. Напали бы как миленькие.

АРАГОРН (в полумраке вступает в лужу): Тьфу! Совсем меня заговорили, уже не вижу, куда иду.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подкалывает): А еще следопыт, называется.

АРАГОРН: Пират, не наглей. Мы тебе баллы зарабатываем, а ты на нас же еще и наезжаешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Если бы кое-кто не ворчал уже почти целый час, что мы не ту дорогу выбрали…

СЭМ (тоже влезает в лужу): Ой! А здесь, кажется, болото.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И тропинки я что-то уже не вижу. Сусанин, млин, куда ты нас завел?!

АРАГОРН (почти спокойно): Тропинка исчезла еще с заходом солнца. И, если кто-то кроме меня помнит, в какой стороне Трандуил показал конец леса, то я с радостью уступлю ему место проводника.

СЭМ: Я вообще внимания не обратил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я только в море хорошо ориентируюсь.

АРАГОРН: То-то же. (осторожно пробирается вперед по болоту)

СЭМ (наставительно): Нельзя ходить по незнакомым болотам. Мы заблудимся, и нас затянет в трясину.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Иногда я удивляюсь, как такой маленький толстый опасливый хоббит смог пройти через все Средиземье с тем проклятым кольцом.

СЭМ (обиженно пыхтит)

АРАГОРН: Не трогай Сэма. Он тогда такого повидал, что тебе и в кошмарах не снилось.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (неожиданно серьезно): А откуда ты знаешь, что мне снится в кошмарах?

СЭМ (проваливается в трясину): Ааа!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ловит его за шиворот)

АРАГОРН (оборачивается): Неужели так трудно идти за мной след в след?

СЭМ: Когда облака закрывают луну я не то что твоих следов, а и своих ног не вижу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (язвительно): Интересно, а почему я вижу?

СЭМ: Потому что мне под ноги падает большая тень от Арагорна, а тебе - только моя маленькая.

АРАГОРН (Сэму): Тебя моя тень не устраивает?

СЭМ: Нет. Мне болото не нравится.

АРАГОРН (машет вперед): Кажется, до рощи уже недалеко осталось. Там должна быть твердая почва.

СЭМ (пессимистично): Если я до того не утону.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Нет, все-таки, когда мы с братством ходили, ты не был таким нытиком.

СЭМ (пылко): Тогда мы Арду спасали! А сейчас что? Зарабатываем баллы какому-то пирату! (после паузы, обиженно) А мистера Фродо, между прочим, ведущие не то что на шоу, но даже в гости в финал не пригласили.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я вам не какой-нибудь пират, а капитан Джек-Воробей.

АРАГОРН: Ты так часто об этом напоминаешь, что если бы и хотели, мы бы уже не забыли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сэму я еще не напоминал.

СЭМ (продолжает гнуть свое): Арагорн, вот скажи, почему какой-то умбарец участвует в шоу и даже дошел до финала, а Фродо не позвали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (меланхолично): Я не какой-то умбарец. Я капитан Джек-Воробей.

АРАГОРН: Сэм, я не знаю. Надо у ведущих спросить.

СЭМ (возмущенно): Фродо - единственный из всего братства, так и не приехавший на это шоу! (Арагорну) Ты - был! Боромир - был! Гимли - был! Леголас по своему желанию от финала отказался. Мы с Гендальфом хоть в гости на финал приехали. Мерри с Пиппином тут чуть ли не все шоу просидели, а мистер Фродо…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): Мы поняли, поняли. Мистера Фродо не пригласили.

АРАГОРН (усиленно думает, проникновенно): Сэм, а тебе не кажется, что ведущие просто не захотели подвергать опасности жизнь такого героя как Фродо?

СЭМ: Твою же захотели! Или ты намекаешь, что мистер Фродо не справился бы с трудностями?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): У них здесь столько раз оборудование ломалось, что только чудом не закончилось летальными исходами.

АРАГОРН: А когда нас инопланетяне похитили? Мы вообще не были уверены, что сможем оттуда вернуться.

СЭМ (уже менее уверенно): Но ведь и Леголас участвует, и ты…

АРАГОРН: А что Лас? Он вообще на редкость безответственный для эльфа. Вон, и из Валинора сбежал. А я… (находится) А у меня наследник есть. Случись что - мое дело не пропадет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тем более, это Фродо кольцо уничтожил. И он настоящий герой, а не всякие … прихлебатели.

АРАГОРН (недовольно морщится)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает): А я еще слышал, у него старые раны. После назгульего оружия. Каково бы ему тут рядом с Ангмарцем в коттедже жить, а?

СЭМ (расстроено): Ой! А я и не подумал.

АРАГОРН (тихо ворчит): Ишь, "прихлебатели"… Хоббиты, конечно герои, но иногда наглеют просто без меры.

 

_на тропинке "опасно"_

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кто тут у нас опасности любил?

СПАЙК: Ну, я. А ты видишь опасности?

РУМИЛ: Я их слышу.

СПАЙК (прислушивается): Похоже, к нам бежит кто-то большой и тяжелый.

РУМИЛ (пренебрежительно): А еще хвастаешься своим слухом. Сквозь заросли к нам ломятся пять парнокопытных и сильно разъяренных существ.

СПАЙК: А почему мы тогда не бежим? То есть, не отступаем?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я на них завою, и они сами разбегутся.

РУМИЛ (критически): Ну-ну. (на всякий случай отходит поближе к деревьям)

СПАЙК (с сомнением смотрит то на назгула, то на эльфа, топот все приближается)

 

Из зарослей на тропинку вываливаются пять весьма крупных зверушек, больше всего напоминающих помесь дикого кабана с бронтозавром.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (воет)

БРОНТОКАБАНЧИКИ (пугаются и кидаются в рассыпную)

РУМИЛ (стремительно «взлетает» на дерево)

3-Й БРОНТОКАБАНЧИК (сбивает с ног Спайка)

4-Й БРОНТОКАБАНЧИК (несется на назгула)

1-Й БРОНТОКАБАНЧИК (врезается в дерево, на которое залез Румил)

СПАЙК (сбрасывает с себя кабанчика, отряхивается): Бешенное зверье! Весь плащ мне истоптали!

РУМИЛ (несмотря на весьма мощный удар, остается на дереве)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (отшвыривает своего кабанчика, издевательски): Ты смотри! Оказывается, одного лесного вепря мало, чтобы стряхнуть эльфа с дерева.

БРОНТОКАБАНЧИКИ (убегают дальше в чащу)

СПАЙК (разочаровано): Если все обещанные опасности будут такого мелкого размера, то это не интересно.

РУМИЛ (слезает с дерева): Это были не вепри.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Какая разница? Зато похожи.

РУМИЛ (задумчиво): Интересно, куда или от кого они так бежали?

СПАЙК: Мы проходим конкурс или изучаем местную флору и фауну?

РУМИЛ: Одно другому не мешает.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Юный натуралист!

РУМИЛ (огрызается): Браконьер!

СПАЙК (уходит вперед)

БОЛЬШАЯ РОСЯНКА (одним из своих цветков цапает вампира)

СПАЙК: Ааааа!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ и РУМИЛ (бегут на вопль)

СПАЙК (расставив ноги и руки не дает лепесткам цветка сомкнуться, вопит): Живьем едят!!!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (подбегает и пинает куст росянки)

РУМИЛ (думает)

ДВА ЦВЕТКА РОСЯНКИ (нападают на назгула)

СПАЙК (орет): Быстрее! Больно же! На меня ее сок капает!!!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (удирает от росянки)

РУМИЛ (находит острый камень, подбегает к росянке и наносит режущий удар по стеблю цветка)

БОЛЬШАЯ РОСЯНКА (от удивления выпускает Спайка)

СПАЙК (с воем, кувыркаясь, катится на землю)

ВТОРОЙ ЦВЕТОК РОСЯНКИ (заглатывает назгула)

ЕЩЕ ТРИ ЦВЕТКА РОСЯНКИ (приближаются к эльфу и вампиру)

РУМИЛ: Тихо! Не шевелись!

СПАЙК (застывает, злобно смотрит на Румила)

ТРИ ЦВЕТКА РОСЯНКИ (извиваются вокруг эльфа и вампира, но не могут их найти)

ВТОРОЙ ЦВЕТОК РОСЯНКИ (дергается и рассыпается на части)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (победоносно выходит на поляну): Что? Не любишь дыхания тлена, флора зубастая?

БОЛЬШАЯ РОСЯНКА (медленно убирает свои стебли и цветки с тропинки)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Как я ее, а? Цените!

СПАЙК: Быстрее, а то она сейчас вернется. (бежит по тропинке)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А говорил, что опасности любишь. Врунишка!

СПАЙК (шипит): Не буди во мне зверя.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (продолжает прикалываться): … А то он слишком глубоко спит!

СПАЙК (с намеком): Между прочим, я не смертный, в смысле, неживой.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я тебе не Ангмарец.

СПАЙК (задумчиво): Интересно, что получится, если облить назгула святой водой?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (насторожено): Чем-чем?!

СПАЙК (вздыхает): Но святой воды у меня нет. А твоя наглость меня уже ДОСТАЛА!!! (с рычанием кидается на назгула)

СПАЙК и 2-Й НАЗГУЛ (бутузя друг друга, катаются по тропинке)

РУМИЛ (отходит чуть в сторону, неодобрительно): Детский сад.

СПАЙК и 2-Й НАЗГУЛ (одновременно прекращают драку)

СПАЙК (с нехорошим прищуром): Что ты сказал?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Правильно! Зачем нам враждовать? Давай, лучше эльфа замочим?

РУМИЛ (пятится): Да, деритесь вы на здоровье. Я не против.

СПАЙК (встает с травы, задумчиво): Какой-то я голодный…

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (азартно): Ату его! Ату!

РУМИЛ (продолжает пятиться): Поверь, я совершенно не вкусный. (оглядывается, видит подкрадывающийся к нему сзади цветок росянки) О, и эта туда же. Говорю же вам, я невкусный!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (веселится): Не верь эльфу! Самый он что ни на есть вкусный!

СПАЙК (с недоброй ухмылочкой): Видишь, у тебя даже выбор есть. И кем ты желаешь быть съеденным?

РУМИЛ (безнадежно переводит взгляд с вампира на росянку)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эй! Тормози его! Он же эльф, он цветок выберет! (бежит отгонять зубастую растительность)

РУМИЛ (вздыхает): И выбора у меня уже нет.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (подобострастно): Давай, я его подержу, пока ты пить будешь. Чтоб не вырывался.

СПАЙК (недовольно): Я сам в состоянии справиться с собственным обедом.

РУМИЛ: Тогда уже ужином. Как раз только стемнело.

СПАЙК (оскалившись, приближается к Румилу): Нисколько ты не разбираешься в вампирских понятиях. Будешь моим завтраком!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да, хоть полдником, ешь быстрее, нам еще конкурс проходить надо.

СПАЙК (прыгает на эльфа и прижимает его к ближайшему дереву)

РУМИЛ (пытается увернуться, но назгул сзади толкает его в объятия вампира)

СПАЙК (рывком поворачивает голову эльфа, склоняется над его шеей)

РУМИЛ (бледнеет)

СПАЙК (останавливается, озадачено): У меня де жа вю?

РУМИЛ (мрачно): Тогда у меня тоже.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сколько можно с едой общаться?! Ты долго еще будешь вокруг него танцевать?

СПАЙК (отпускает эльфа, поворачивается к назгулу, подозрительно): А что ты меня все торопишь? (обвиняюще) И вообще, это ты первый начал!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): Что я начал?!

РУМИЛ: Эрууу… Как я раньше не понял?! (хлопает себя по лбу) Это яд той росянки. Вы от него с ума сходите.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (недоверчиво): Да? А по-моему, я таким всегда был.

СПАЙК: Ша! Молчать! У меня колоссальный опыт по наведенному извне сумасшествию! (с явным усилием возвращает себе человеческое обличье) И как от этой заразы лечиться?

РУМИЛ: Откуда я знаю?

СПАЙК: Лучше бы тебе знать, если не хочешь опять вернуться на роль моего завтрака.

РУМИЛ: Может, если сок смыть, тогда оно пройдет? Вы же оба с ног до головы им закапаны.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Лориенец, молись, чтобы ты не ошибался!

СПАЙК: Кто знает, где ближайшая река?

РУМИЛ (прислушивается): Судя по всему - я.

СПАЙК: Смотри, если ты ошибаешься…

РУМИЛ (перебивает): Помню, помню. Стану твоим завтраком.

 

_на финише_

 

По краю леса прогуливается Трандуил, уже вполне себе в обыденной одежде. Рядом в траве развалилась Тирр.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выходит из леса): Ура! Я первый.

ТРАНДУИЛ и Тирр (очень удивленно на него смотрят)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Давайте мне лучшие баллы!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Зачет команды проводится по последнему пришедшему, а не первому.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Так нечестно! Почему ты заранее не предупредил?!

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): Но это же очевидно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с досадой): И зачем я тогда падал? Ууу!!! Все вы эльфы такие! Вам только дай повод над бедным назгулом поиздеваться!

ТРАНДУИЛ (выгибает бровь): Все сказал?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (сплевывает в траву, разворачивается и уходит обратно в лес)

Тирр (философски): Лучше бы он с нами остался.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я его не прогонял. Мог бы и оставаться

 

_на тропинке "быстро"_

 

МЕРРИ (критически осматривает сорванную с дерева лиану): А по-моему, она недостаточно крепкая.

ФАРАМИР: Лучше такая страховка, чем никакой.

МЕРРИ: А мне больше нравилась идея со строительством дельтаплана. Сразу бы до финиша долетели.

ФАРАМИР: Я лично не умею строить дельтапланы из подручных средств и даже без инструментов.

МЕРРИ (легкомысленно): Да что их там строить? Раму сбил, крылья натянул, и - лети.

ФАРАМИР: А раму ты чем будешь сбивать, строитель? Гвоздей-то у нас нету.

МЕРРИ: А я бы у Тирр попросил.

ФАРАМИР: Так она тебе их и даст.

МЕРРИ: Спорим?

ФАРАМИР: Спорим!

МЕРРИ (кричит): Тиии-ии-ирр! Нам гвозди нужны! И молоток! (ничего не происходит) Тииирр!!!

ФАРАМИР: Не знаю, как Тирр, но похоже, кто-то нас таки услышал.

 

В зарослях появляются две желто-зеленые светящиеся точки.

 

МЕРРИ (пятится): Ой, мама! Волки!

ФАРАМИР (медленно отходит к обрыву): Не волки. У них глаза мельче и ближе посажены.

МЕРРИ (с сарказмом): Как ты меня успокоил!

 

Возле первой появляются еще две пары светящихся точек.

 

ФАРАМИР: Хватайся за веревку!

МЕРРИ (вцепляется в приготовленную лиану)

ФАРАМИР (опускает хоббита на первый уступ): Как ты там? Держишься?

МЕРРИ (неуверенно): Вроде.

ФАРАМИР: Подстрахуй меня, я прыгаю!

 

Из зарослей появляются три оскаленные зубастые морды, Фарамир прыгает вниз, но не удерживается на первом уступе, почти полностью занятом хоббитом и соскальзывает дальше вниз. На втором уступе гондорец опять пытается устоять, Мерри вовремя вспоминает про страховку, и, ухватившись за импровизированную веревку, Фарамир таки удерживается на скале.

 

ЗВЕРИ (голодно рычат с обрыва на Мерри и явно примериваются, как спрыгнуть к хоббиту)

МЕРРИ: Фарамир! Забери меня отсюда!

ФАРАМИР (едва переводя дух): Сейчас!

МЕРРИ (нервно): Фааараамир!!!

ЗВЕРИ (рычат на обрыве)

ФАРАМИР (упирается спиной в скалу и покрепче хватается за веревку): Мерри, прыгай!

МЕРРИ (прыгает, но промахивается мимо очередного уступа, висит, болтаясь на веревке)

ЗВЕРЬ (спрыгивает на верхний уступ)

МЕРРИ: Ааааааа!

 

_под обрывом_

 

Из лесу выходит назгул.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кричит): Долго вы там еще ковыряться будете? Я уже и на финише побывать успел!

ФАРАМИР (обрадовано): Назгул! Пугани это зверье, ты же умеешь.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А что мне за это будет?

ЗВЕРЬ (готовится прыгнуть на уступ Фарамира)

МЕРРИ: Спаааасите!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Ладно, уговорили. (издает фирменный леденящий душу вой)

ЗВЕРЬ (испуганно скулит, выбирается обратно к лесу и, поджав хвост, скрывается в зарослях)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ ДВА ЗВЕРЯ (убежали еще раньше)

МЕРРИ (переводит дух): Спасибо. (недовольно) Но зачем так орать-то? Мне и так страшно над пропастью болтаться, а тут еще ты кричишь.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): На вас не угодишь. То кричи, то не кричи.

МЕРРИ (с претензией): Фарыч, ты там заснул? Меня собираешься вытаскивать?

ФАРАМИР (слабо): Уже поднимаю.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (критически): Почему вы так долго возитесь? Мы могли бы первой командой на финиш прийти.

МЕРРИ: В отличие от тебя, нам есть, что ломать.

ФАРАМИР (вытаскивает Мерри на нижний уступ, устало прислоняется к скале, веревка выскальзывает у него из рук)

МЕРРИ: Ой, а ты лиану уронил!

ФАРАМИР (открывает глаза): А ты разве ее не держал?

МЕРРИ (искренне удивленно): А зачем? Я думал, ее ты держишь.

ФАРАМИР (стонет и опять закрывает глаза)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хоббиту): Фарыч - самый вежливый и выдержанный гондорец. Арыч или Боромир тебя бы уже давно матом крыли.

 

_на тропинке "опасно"_

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Румил, а ты точно знаешь, что река в этой стороне?

РУМИЛ: Реку не обещаю, но уж ручеек там точно будет.

СПАЙК: А в нем воды хватит?

РУМИЛ: В смысле?

СПАЙК: Ну, чтобы от сока отмыться?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (подозрительно): Да! А то вдруг ты ведешь нас к какой-то луже? (спотыкается об корягу) Куда ты нас завел?!

РУМИЛ (наставительно): Не нервничайте. Помните, что на вас действует яд той растительной хищницы.

СПАЙК: А ты не умничай, а то я сейчас как занервничаю - всем мало не покажется.

РУМИЛ: Мы уже почти дошли. Слышите, вода журчит?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нет, не слышу.

СПАЙК: А я слышу, как за нами кто-то ползет. Мелкий и в больших количествах.

РУМИЛ (кивает): Они нас уже четверть часа преследуют. Насекомые местные.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Спорю на свое кольцо, что они плотоядные.

СПАЙК: Тут и спорить не о чем. Ишь, какими голодными темпами за нами бегут.

РУМИЛ (начинает спускаться по заросшему травой и кустарниками склону): Надеюсь, они хоть не водоплавающие. Осторожнее, здесь скользко.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчит): Я иду ночным лесом за эльфом-проводником. Такое мне только в кошмарах снилось.

СПАЙК (поскальзывается, хватается за назгула, с чувством): Ммать!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (отбрыкивается): Не приставай ко мне!

СПАЙК: Да нужен ты мне сто лет! Я в грязь падать не хочу.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот и не падай. Я-то тут при чем?

СПАЙК: За тебя держаться удобно.

РУМИЛ (снизу, радостно): Вижу воду!

СПАЙК (ворчливо): Тоже мне, счастье. (не удерживает равновесия, падает, катится вниз по склону, сбивая назгула)

2-Й НАЗУЛ (падая): Вампир, что б тебе пусто было!

РУМИЛ: Осторожнее, здесь скалы и обрыв!

СПАЙК и 2-Й НАЗГУЛ (кубарем вылетают на эльфа)

РУМИЛ (ухитряется мало того, что устоять на ногах, но и поймать вампира с назгулом)

 

Трое конкурсантов стоят на краю узкого (чуть более пары метров в ширину), но очень глубоко ущелья. За ущельем, на другой стороне, по еще одной ложбине в скалах течет достаточно полноводный ручеек, скорее маленькая горная речушка. Он сначала пробивает себе дорогу параллельно ущелью, потом сворачивает в лес. И на дне ущелья видно как несколькими километрами ниже он возвращается из леса и дальше уже течет по дну ущелья. Прямо под конкурсантами на дне ущелья только голые острые камни.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (раздраженно): Спайк, ну, ты и косолапый. Будто впервые в лес попал.

СПАЙК (оправдывается): Я последние двести лет только в мегаполисах жил.

РУМИЛ (прислушивается): Наши преследователи уже близко. Пора прыгать.

СПАЙК (смотрит вниз): Если тут навернешься - мало не покажется.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с неудовольствием рассматривает маленькую каменную площадку, на которой они стоят): И разбежаться толком негде.

СПАЙК: И на той стороне не лучше. Чуть перелетел и ты уже в реке. Чуть не долетел - и ты уже на дне.

РУМИЛ (прыгает, попадает точно на крошечный ровный пятачок на противоположном склоне ущелья): Давайте быстрее. Я вас поймаю.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (грозно): Чтобы меня ловил какой-то эльф? Отойди, ушастый!

РУМИЛ (отступает в сторону)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (прыгает, но чуть не рассчитав силу прыжка попадает прямо в реку)

 

Сильное течение тут же сносит назгула и, швыряя его об камни, волоком тащит вниз.

 

2-Й НАЗУЛ (булькая): Ммморгот!

СПАЙК: Ай! (начинает дико подпрыгивать) Я вам покажу, как кусать вампира, гады!

РУМИЛ (даже в темноте видит, как по склону ползет почти сплошная масса насекомых): Спайк, быстрее прыгай! Их там миллион!

СПАЙК (все еще дергаясь от укусов, пытается прыгнуть)

 

Вампир чуть не долетает до встречной скалы, но Румил ловит его за воротник рубашки и вытаскивает на камень.

 

СПАЙК (остервенело отряхивается): Гады! (с разбегу прыгает в речку и повторяет путь назгула примерно с теми же выражениями)

РУМИЛ (осторожно снимает с себя нескольких, успевших перелезть с вампира насекомых и сбрасывает их в пропасть, наставительно): Нельзя кусать эльфов. (грустно) И почему меня в этом лесу каждый если не съесть, то хоть укусить пытается?

 

Течение выносит вампира и назгула на дно ущелья.

 

СПАЙК (изрядно побитый и поцарапанный, кричит вверх): Румил, а ты чего там стоишь? Давай к нам.

2-Й НАЗУЛ (в еще худшем состоянии): Нехорошо отбиваться от коллектива.

РУМИЛ (с сомнением смотрит на бурную речку): Знаете, мне как-то не хочется. Я лучше по бережку обойду.

2-Й НАЗУЛ: Все эльфы прожженные индивидуалисты.

СПАЙК: Не чувствуют они коллективного духа.

2-Й НАЗУЛ: Ну, и броди по своему лесу, остроухий уклонист. (вместе с вампиром уплывают вниз по течению)

РУМИЛ (уходит в лес)

_на тропинке "трудно"_

 

Линдир первым пробирается по зарослям, которые с каждым шагом становятся все колючее и колючее. Следом за ним идут Пиппин и Адар.

 

АДАР (ворчливо): Теперь я понимаю, почему мы никогда не могли поймать эльфов в лесу.

ПИППИН: И почему же?

АДАР: Потому что их носит там, куда ни одно здравомыслящее существо добровольно не полезет.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): В принципе ты прав, но сегодня я пытался выбирать дорогу попроходимее.

ПИППИН: Я и вижу, как ты выбрал! Я весь исцарапанный, а этим кустам конца-края не видно.

ЛИНДИР (оправдывается): Я тут ни при чем. Это дорожка нас в такие заросли завела.

АДАР (с сарказмом): Ну, да, во всем виновата неправильная тропинка.

ЛИНДИР (не обращая внимания на сарказм): Вот что мне действительно не нравится, так это то, что мне почему-то кажется, будто я совсем недавно пробирался по подобным зарослям. По-моему, это было в замке, и, кажется, мы были вместе с Леголасом и Трандуилом.

АДАР: Эльфы, вроде, склерозом не страдают.

ЛИНДИР (соглашается): Вроде не страдают, но с моей памятью происходит явно что-то не то. (переходит на осанве) /Трандуил, мы недавно с Леголасом ни по каким замковым зарослям не лазили?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (осторожно): /А почему ты спрашиваешь?/

ЛИНДИР: /Мне начинает казаться нечто странное/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Что именно ты помнишь?/

ЛИНДИР: /Почти ничего. Но мы сейчас сквозь кусты продираемся, и там тоже заросли были. Какие-то обрывки в памяти мелькают. (встревожено) Но ведь так не должно быть? Как я мог что-то забыть?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вздыхает): /Ты и не забыл. Этого просто не было/

ЛИНДИР: /Как это не было, если я помню?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Тут недавно произошел небольшой скачок назад во времени. И все мы сейчас опять проживаем то время, которое уже однажды прожили/

ЛИНДИР (переваривает услышанное): /А что там случилось? Почему пришлось время назад возвращать? (испуганно) Что-то с Ласом?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Нет. С Леголасом в том времени все было в порядке/

ЛИНДИР: /А кто пострадал?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (уклончиво): /Много кто. Назгулы, гондорцы, ведущие, хоббиты… Всех и не перечислишь/

ЛИНДИР: /А почему? И как? И кто время возвращал? Разве такое возможно?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Как видишь, возможно. Ты вообще конкурс проходишь или устраиваешь допрос своего Короля? Много знать вредно для здоровья/

ЛИНДИР: /Извините, Ваше Величество/

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): /В шоу мы вообще-то на «ты». Ладно, любопытный, неприятности устроила проникшая в ОДО Мыша с компанией. Время вернул Кэрдан с помощью Адара и оборудования ведущих/

ЛИНДИР: /Ааа… Ага. (вспоминает встречу в холле) Так вот почему Кэрдан тогда от тебя Адара защищал. (гордо) Я же говорил, что он – хороший!/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /С такими хорошими и плохих не надо. Только ты не сильно распространяйся на тему своих воспоминаний. С лориенцами тогда произошло много такого, чего им вспоминать не надо/

ЛИНДИР: /Я никому не скажу/

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает): /Леголаса ты в «никому» включил?/

ЛИНДИР: /Само собой/

 

_на тропинке "медленно"_

 

Команда вышла из болота и пробирается по очень извилистой лесной тропинке, которая поворачивает каждый десяток шагов чуть ли не сто восемьдесят градусов.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У меня от этих петляний уже голова кружится.

АРАГОРН: Можно пойти напрямик. Видишь, следующий поворот уже виден сквозь деревья.

СЭМ: Я не сойду с тропинки! Трандуил сказал, идти по дороге, а эльфов надо слушаться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот и слушайся. А мы с Арресом срежем путь.

СЭМ (испуганно смотрит на Арагорна, ему явно страшно одному оставаться в ночном лесу, угрюмо): Я с тропинки не сойду.

АРАГОРН: Нехорошо Сэма самого тут оставлять, будем петлять вместе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пока мы тут круги наматывать будем, я конкурс проиграю.

АРАГОРН: Я же говорил, надо было на "быстро" идти. Так нет, тебе захотелось выбрать тропинку "медленно"

СЭМ: Тем более, я читал в объявлении, у тебя и так больше всего очков. Не грех пару раз и проиграть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): Это диверсия! Вы Фарамиру подыгрываете!

АРАГОРН (с достоинством): Никому я не подыгрываю. Но я не бросаю друзей. И если Сэм не хочет уходить с тропинки, то мы все вместе будем по ней идти.

СЭМ: А вот я как раз совсем не против, чтобы пират проиграл. Пусть лучше эльф или Фарамир победят.

АРАГОРН (укоризненно): Сэм, как тебе не стыдно? Мы же в его команде и должны помогать ему.

СЭМ (начинает идти нарочито медленно): А я не буду! Не обязан! Ведущие вообще говорили, что участие в командах поддержки - дело сугубо добровольное! А сами меня сюда распределили, даже не спросив, хочу ли я.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Все с вами понятно. Что б вам Спайк выиграл! (разворачивается и резко уходит в лес)

АРАГОРН (кричит ему в спину): Джек, не психуй! Просто Сэм всегда только за своих болеет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не оборачиваясь, скрывается в зарослях)

СЭМ (уходит дальше по тропинке)

АРАГОРН (разрывается между желанием побежать догонять пирата и не оставлять хоббита): Сэм, подожди. Сейчас я за ним сбегаю.

СЭМ (упрямо): Не буду я ждать. (уходит все дальше)

АРАГОРН (стонет): Эруу… (подумав, идет за хоббитом, тихо) Умбарец в этом шоу уже ко всему привычный, сам разберется.

 

_на финише_

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (с легкой тревогой): Что-то они там слишком долго возятся.

Тирр: Это еще не долго.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Я думал, Линдир быстрее лес пройдет.

Тирр: С ним Адар и Пиппин.

ТРАНДУИЛ: О, да. Я и забыл. (улыбается) Тем более, они выбрали тропинку "трудно".

 

_на тропинке "быстро"_

Фарамир стоит на одном из уступов скалы, Мерри сидит уступом ниже, 9-й назгул расхаживает под обрывом.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И долго вы еще так сидеть собираетесь? Если не забыли, то у нас конкурс.

ФАРАМИР: У тебя есть предложения?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Прыгайте!

МЕРРИ: Ну, спасибо! Я пока жить хочу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Спасатели вас поймают. (тише) Наверное.

ФАРАМИР: Назгул, и я, и ты не первый день в этом шоу. Смешно говорить о спасателях.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И то правда. Но не сидеть же нам здесь до рассвета?

КРОКОДИЛ (выплывает из речки и подкрадывается к назгулу)

МЕРРИ: Назгулыч, а к тебе какая-то большая ящерка ползет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (оглядывается): Где ящерка? Какая ящерка?

КРОКОДИЛ (цапает назгула за пятку)

МЕРРИ: А знаешь, Фарамир, я даже рад, что мы не успели спуститься.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Аооуууо!!!! (прыгает на одной ноге и пытается стряхнуть крокодила)

КРОКОДИЛ (намертво вцепился в назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бьет крокодила по голове): Дурная тварь! Отстань! Фу! Пошел вон! Кому говорят?!

ФАРАМИР (заинтересовано наблюдает за назгулом и крокодилом): Мерри, ты, похоже, прав. Уж лучше нам здесь посидеть.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бегает по берегу с крокодилом на ноге): Да отцепись же! Я мертвый! Не живой! Не съедобный! (в сердцах) Пааамааагите!!! (начинает бить крокодила об ближайшие деревья)

КРОКОДИЛ (и не думает отцепляться от назгульей ноги)

 

В реке появляются плывущие по течению вампир и 2-й назгул.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно наблюдает за коллегой): Девятый, ты что делаешь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (разраженно): Крокодила никак сбить не могу.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А где ты его нашел?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Он из речки вылез.

СПАЙК: Ой! (быстро гребет к берегу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (плывет следом)

ФАРАМИР (сверху): А где вы Румила потеряли?

СПАЙК (замечает сидящих на скале гондорца и хоббита): Он в речку лезть не захотел и через лес пошел. А вы там что делаете?

ФАРАМИР (лаконично): Сидим.

СПАЙК: Вижу, что не лежите. Почему не спускаетесь?

МЕРРИ: Интересно, как? Веревка упала, а тут скала почти отвесная.

СПАЙК (меряет взглядом расстояние): Малой, прыгай. Я тебя поймаю.

МЕРРИ (недоверчиво): А удержишь? (тихо) Очень мне надо прыгать к вампиру и двум назгулам.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (бьет крокодила камнем по голове)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вы как хотите, а я, как только крокодила от меня отцепят, сразу на финиш иду. Уж лучше с эльфийским королем и трехглазой кошкой посидеть, чем в этом ненормальном лесу маяться.

СПАЙК (оживляется): А тут до финиша недалеко?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Четверть часа вдоль речки пройти.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (в сердцах): Что ж это за тварь такая непробиваемая?! (бьет крокодила камнем по носу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Осторожнее! Моя нога!

КРОКОДИЛ (наконец, понимает, что эта добыча ему не нравится, отпускает назгула и обижено уползает в реку)

СПАЙК: Мерри так ты прыгаешь? Или мы уходим, а ты тут остаешься с Фарамиром спасателей ждать?

МЕРРИ (с сомнением): Всего четверть часа в такой плохой компании, а потом уже будут Трандуил и Тирр. (находится, озаренно) Я не допущу, чтобы два назгула и вампир портили настроение эльфийскому королю. Я пойду с вами. Спайк, лови! (прыгает)

СПАЙК (ловит Мерри, падает и катится по земле)

МЕРРИ (вырывается, возмущенно): Кто так ловит?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (зловеще): Ты живой? Кости целы? Какие претензии?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддакивает): Лучше бы спасибо вампиру сказал.

СПАЙК (встает, отряхивается, флегматично): Хоббичья неблагодарность.

МЕРРИ (нервно озирается на окруживших его назгулов и вампира): Так мы идем на финиш?

ФАРАМИР (кричит со скалы): Вы там хобиита не троньте! Я отсюда все вижу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сильно нам нужен твой хоббит. (уходит в сторону финиша)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (идут следом)

 

_на тропинке "трудно"_

 

Линдир, Пиппин и Адар наконец-то выбираются из зарослей.

 

АДАР (пытается отряхнуть с себя колючки и сучки): До такого садизма даже мы в Мордоре не додумывались. Новый вид пытки – проход сквозь шипастые кусты. Я уже не говорю, на что похожа моя одежда, но на плечах и на руках даже сантиметра не исцарапанного не осталось!

ЛИНДИР: Подумаешь, несколько царапин. Тебе полезно.

АДАР: Менестрель, не зарывайся!

ЛИНДИР: Осторожнее надо было идти. У меня и одежда почти не пострадала.

АДАР: А у кого через весь нос царапина?

ЛИНДИР (протестующе): Это ветка соскочила, между прочим, когда ты меня подтолкнул.

ПИППИН (трясет головой): Я колючки из волос до конца шоу не вычищу.

ЛИНДИР: Давай, я помогу. (вынимает сучки и лесной мусор из шевелюры Пина)

ПИППИН (Адару): Возле самой земли колючек меньше и заросли не такие густые. Надо было пригибаться.

АДАР: Там, где ты пригибался, мне бы ползком пришлось бы пробираться.

 

На противоположном конце поляны из зарослей появляется Румил.

 

РУМИЛ: Привет.

ЛИНДИР: А ты что здесь делаешь? И где твоя команда?

РУМИЛ: Они короткой дорогой на финиш побежали.

АДАР: А ты чего с ними не пошел?

РУМИЛ: Я в реку лезть не захотел. Думал, по лесу дорогу найти.

ПИППИН: И как? Нашел?

РУМИЛ: Пока не очень. У вас прямо по курсу большое паучье логово. Я пытался там пробраться, но они на посторонних как-то слишком нервно реагируют. К тому же, мне не понравилась их паутина.

ПИППИН (бледнеет): Ой! Пауки!

ЛИНДИР: Значит, будем идти в обход. Там, где один эльф не прошел, мы вчетвером и подавно не проберемся.

АДАР (Линдиру): Сам бы ты, может, и смог, лихолесец все-таки. (подкалывает) Но когда с тобой такая обуза как мы с Пином…

РУМИЛ (перебивает, возмущенно): По-твоему, лихолесский менестрель лучше справится с пауками, чем Лориенский страж?

АДАР: Нууу… В целом, да.

РУМИЛ: К твоему сведению, пока Линдир свои поэмы писал, я почти всю жизнь границы Лориена охранял! В том числе, и от таких, как ты!

АДАР (выгибает бровь): Когда это Мордор на Лориен нападал? Насколько я помню, мы только с Лихолесьем воевали.

ПИППИН (встревает): А Линдир вместе с Леголасом в Передовом служил! Так что, он не только поэмы писал!

ЛИНДИР: Да, какая разница, кто чем занимался? Вы что, хотите идти через паучье логово?

АДАР: Вообще-то – нет.

ЛИНДИР: Тогда идем в ту сторону. (машет рукой)

АДАР: Если сзади – кусты, из которых мы только что вылезли, а впереди - пауки, то выбор у нас не большой.

ПИППИН: А мы точно на финиш попадем?

РУМИЛ и ЛИНДИР (хором): И не сомневайся.

АДАР: Пин, видишь, как тебе повезло? Тебя по лесу сразу два эльфа сопровождают.

РУМИЛ (улыбается): Готов уступить Линдира в твои личные провожатые, Адар.

ЛИНДИР: Ну, спасибо, Румил. На нас и так только ленивый не косится, а тут еще и ты подпрягаешься.

РУМИЛ: Не все же тебе с одним Леголасом парочкой ходить.

ЛИНДИР (обижается): И ты туда же! (уходит в лес)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (идут за ним)

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

Линдир, Румил, Адар и Пин выходят к большому ущелью.

 

РУМИЛ: Знакомая пропасть. Но когда мы к ней с моей командой вышли, она намного уже была.

АДАР (заглядывает вниз): А речка в ней текла?

РУМИЛ: Только начинала течь.

ЛИНДИР: Значит мы спустились вниз по течению и приближаемся к финишу.

АДАР: Это, конечно, радует, но что мы будем делать с пропастью?

РУМИЛ: Прыгать я бы не советовал. Кажется, здесь не очень глубоко.

АДАР: Можно срубить дерево и перебраться на ту сторону.

ЛИНДИР: Неплохая мысль, но чем ты предлагаешь его рубить?

АДАР: У меня кинжал есть.

ЛИНДИР: У меня тоже. Но так мы будем до утра возиться.

РУМИЛ: Можно перебросить на ту сторону веревку и по ней перебраться.

АДАР: Во-первых, я вам не канатоходец, а во-вторых, где мы возьмем веревку?

РУМИЛ: У меня есть. (вытягивает эльфийскую веревку из-под пояса)

ЛИНДИР: И у меня.

АДАР (с чувством): Маньяки!

ЛИНДИР: Почему сразу «маньяки»? Веревка в лесу – очень полезная вещь.

АДАР: Ага. Чтоб в случае чего можно было хотя бы повеситься.

ПИППИН: Я не смогу по веревке, наверное.

ЛИНДИР: Ничего, мы обе натянем. По одной идти и за вторую держаться – ничего сложного.

АДАР: Это вам так кажется.

РУМИЛ (привязывает к концу своей веревки груз и закидывает ее на ту сторону пропасти, веревка обматывается вокруг одного из деревьев)

ЛИНДИР (дергает веревку): Не слишком надежно.

РУМИЛ: Меня выдержит. (привязывает второй конец веревки к дереву на этой стороне)

ПИППИН (с ужасом смотрит в пропасть): Не нравится мне эта затея.

ЛИНДИР (Румилу): /Только без пижонства, ладно? Мне тут лишних несчастных случаев не надо/

РУМИЛ: /Уговорил, заботливый/ (вскакивает на веревку и быстро, но достаточно осторожно перебегает по ней на противоположную сторону пропасти)

 

На той стороне Румил отвязывает конец веревки и уже надежно обматывает ее вокруг двух деревьев. Линдир перебрасывает ему через пропасть вторую веревку.

 

ЛИНДИР (Адару и Пиппину): Кто пойдет первым?

ПИППИН (неуверенно): Лин, а ты со мной пойдешь?

ЛИНДИР: Не уверен, что этот мостик выдержит двоих одновременно.

ПИППИН: Но я же легкий! А ты – эльф. (просительно) Ну, пожалуйста.

ЛИНДИР: Хорошо. (первым становится на веревку и ведя за собой за руку Пина, начинает медленно переходить пропасть)

ПИППИН (вцепившись в руку эльфа и во вторую веревку медленно переступает по нижней)

РУМИЛ (на той стороне внимательно следит за узлами, чтобы они не начали развязываться, кричит): Адар, ты там поглядывай! Если что – придержишь веревки.

ЛИНДИР (Пиппину): Ты вниз лучше не смотри.

ПИППИН: А если я мимо веревки стану?

ЛИНДИР: Ты ногами ее чувствуй - и не станешь.

 

Линдир с Пиппином заканчивают переходить пропасть.

 

РУМИЛ (кричит): Теперь ты, Адар.

ЛИНДИР: Погоди. Лучше я с той стороны подстрахую. (быстро перебегает обратно)

АДАР (с кривой ухмылочкой) Меня, как хоббита, за ручку вести не надо.

ЛИНДИР: А я и не собираюсь. Но уж лучше я последним перейду. А то – мало ли что.

АДАР (начинает переходить пропасть, пока у него получается вполне неплохо)

ЛИНДИР (к чему-то насторожено прислушивается)

РУМИЛ (встревоженно): Адар, ты бы мог побыстрее?

АДАР: А мы куда-то опаздываем?

ПИППИН (смотрит на ту сторону, на которой остался Линдир, с круглыми глазами): Ой!

АДАР: Что такое? (пытается посмотреть назад)

РУМИЛ (с нажимом): Адар, не оборачивайся! Просто иди быстрее к нам.

АДАР (торопливо заканчивает переход, на последних метрах спотыкается, падает и повисает, уцепившись руками за верхнюю веревку)

 

_на той стороне_

 

Вокруг Линдира медленно ходит серо-пятнистая рысь и тихо рычит.

 

ЛИНДИР (не отрывает взгляда от глаз зверя): Хорошая кошечка, умная, добрая…

РЫСЬ (очень голодно облизывается)

ЛИНДИР: Такая хорошая, красивая, ушастая и умная кошечка не должна есть кого попало.

РЫСЬ (недоверчиво смотрит на эльфа)

 

_за пропастью_

 

АДАР (подтягивается, ловит ногами нижнюю веревку и преодолевает оставшиеся пару метров)

 

_перед пропастью_

 

ЛИНДИР (начинает медленно пятится к веревкам, все так же не спуская глаз с рыси)

 

_за пропастью_

 

ПИППИН (в ужасе): Он спиной собирается по веревкам переходить?

РУМИЛ: Если он перестанет смотреть ей в глаза, она точно прыгнет.

АДАР (поднимает с земли камень): Пугнуть ее?

РУМИЛ: Лучше не надо. Только разозлишь.

 

_над пропастью_

 

ЛИНДИР (держась за вторую веревку, нащупывая под ногами первую и не отрывая взгляда от рыси, переходит пропасть)

РЫСЬ (когда эльф находится уже над серединой ущелья, понимает, что эта добыча ей не достанется, и, обиженно рыкнув, уходит в лес)

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает, стремительно поворачивается и быстро перебегает к остальным)

ПИППИН: Надеюсь, на этот конкурс это уже все неприятности?

РУМИЛ: Нам осталось только спуститься к речке, а там уже и до финиша рукой подать.

ЛИНДИР: Хорошо, что с этой стороны берег пологий, а не такой обрыв как там.

АДАР: Лишь бы к нам больше никакие рыси не приставали.

 

_на тропинке "быстро", возле обрыва_

 

ФАРАМИР (слышит сверху чьи-то шаги): Интересно, это наши или опять какая-то местная нечисть? Ладно, на всякий случай… (кричит) Тут пропасть!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выглядывает сверху из-за зарослей): Спасибо, что предупредил. И кто это так додумался тропинку прямо в обрыв направить?

ФАРАМИР: А это такое эльфийское понятие слова "быстро". Упал - и уже на финише.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мда… (изучает камни под обрывом) А где назгул и хоббит? Разбились?

ФАРАМИР: Нет. Назгула падением с такой высоты не убьешь. А Мерри потом Спайк снял.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А вампир откуда здесь взялся?

ФАРАМИР: Они мимо нас по реке проплывали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так Спайк уже на финише?

ФАРАМИР: Да.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вздыхает): Вот, пожелал ему победы на свою голову. О трех баллах можно забыть.

ФАРАМИР: Они баллов еще не получили. Их команда где-то в лесу Румила потеряла.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оживляется): Правда?

ФАРАМИР: Угу. И пока я тут сижу, моя команда тоже баллов не заработает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): Надо что-то делать.

ФАРАМИР: Там, сверху, лианы растут. Из них можно веревку свить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Одной веревкой тут не отделаешься. (уходит в лес)

 

_через полчаса_

 

ФАРАМИР (слышит над головой странные звуки): Пират, это ты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кто же еще.

ФАРАМИР: Мало ли. Тут еще и звери в начале ночи бегали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Рассветет уже скоро. Все приличные звери давно спят.

ФАРАМИР (пытается рассмотреть манипуляции Воробья с ближайшими деревьями): Что ты там делаешь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лебедку строю.

ФАРАМИР (очень удивленно): Кого?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, или что-то типа нее. (сбрасывает Фарамиру конец веревки) Держись, сейчас я тебя спускать буду.

ФАРАМИР: А ты как же?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Потом меня спустишь.

 

Фарамир хватается за конец веревки и, отталкиваясь ногами от скал, вполне успешно доезжает до дна обрыва. После этого Умбарец-Воробей выбрасывает ему большую часть веревки, и, зацепив петлю за дерево, начинает спускаться сам. Фарамир внизу постепенно отпускает веревку, пока Умбарец не оказывается рядом с ним

 

ФАРАМИР (уважительно): Да ты гений инженерной мысли.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмыкает): Я в гондорских строительных университетах не учился. Но на кораблях плавал.

ФАРАМИР: Между прочим, у нас лучшие оборонительные сооружения!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): А я спорю? Вы ж без применения магии такой Минас-Тирит отгрохали, какой нашему Умбару и не снился.

ФАРАМИР (внимательно смотрит под ноги): Осторожнее. Здесь где-то один недобитый крокодил ползал. (идут к финишу)

 

_на финише_

 

Из лесу появляется процессия из двух назгулов, вампира и хоббита.

 

МЕРРИ (быстро бежит к ведущим)

ТРАНДУИЛ (констатирует): По два участника от команды Фарамира и команды Румила. А где ваши третьи?

СПАЙК: В лесу остались.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает): Им там понравилось.

МЕРРИ: Фарамир на скале сидит и спуститься не может, потому что у нас веревка упала. А эти двое (кивает на второго назгула и вампира) по речке уже без Румила приплыли. Они сказали, что он сам отстал, но - мало ли. Я бы их словам не доверял.

СПАЙК (оскорбленно): Нет! Ну, какая неблагодарность?! Надо было тебя на скале вместе с твоим ненаглядным гондорцем оставить.

МЕРРИ (из-за спины Трандуила показывает Спайку язык)

Тирр (Трандуилу): Сходить, проверить, что там с Румилом?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Зачем усложнять? /Румил, у тебя все в порядке?/

РУМИЛ: /Большие пауки запланированы по конкурсу?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /В принципе, да/

РУМИЛ: /Тогда все нормально/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вслух): Все у Румила хорошо. Он еще конкурс проходит.

 

Из лесу по тропинке выходят Сэм и Арагорн.

 

Тирр (хмыкает, Трандуилу): Этот лес явно всех на пары разбивает.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Адару с Линдиром это должно понравится.

ТРАНДУИЛ (строго смотрит на назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: (слегка тушуется)

АРАГОРН (подходит к остальным): А я смотрю, тут уже почти все в сборе. Баллы поделили?

СПАЙК: Нет, третьих ждем.

МЕРРИ: А вы где Умбарца потеряли?

АРАГОРН: Он короткой дорогой пошел.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вот это он зря.

СЭМ: Я так ему и говорил. Но разве пират послушается хоббита!

 

_спустя пару часов_

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает): Что-то команда лихолесца пока хуже всех справляется.

 

Из лесу выходят Линдир, Румил, Адар и Пиппин.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му, недовольно): Ну, вот, накликал. Кто тебя за язык тянул?

СПАЙК: О! Наконец-то! Приползла наша пропажа!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (Румилу): Что ж ты всю команду подводишь? А еще эльф называется.

РУМИЛ: Я не специально, так получилось.

СПАЙК: Не мог на пять минут раньше лихолесца прибежать?

АРАГОРН (Трандуилу): А как баллы будут делиться? Они же одновременно из леса появились.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Поскольку большинство команды Спайка пришло раньше, то они получают 3 балла, а команда Линдира - 2 балла.

ЛИНДИР: А мы думали, что вообще последними будем.

 

Из лесу вдоль реки приближаются Умбарец и Фарамир

 

АРАГОРН (язвительно): И главное - совсем не спешат.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А мы и так уже поняли, что мы - последние.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Команда Фарамира получает 1 балл, поскольку назгул и Мерри пришли на финиш одними из самых первых. Команда пирата получает 0 баллов.

АРАГОРН: Говорил я тебе, не надо было выбирать тропинку "медленно".

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вы по моей тропинке быстрее многих пришли.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Долго мы еще будем в этом лесу торчать? Конкурс ведь уже закончился?

Тирр (утвердительно): Муррр! (открывает портал)

 

Участники и ведущие заходят в окно портала.

 

**_в замке_ **

 

Появляются участники с двух конкурсов. Начинают делиться впечатлениями и жаловаться на ведущих и дурацкие конкурсы. Появляется Ли с небольшим листочком.

 

Ли: Вот список участвующих во втором конкурсе назгулов. Готовьтесь. Через пять минут Тирр вас заберет.

СПАЙК: А как готовиться?

Ли (ядовито): Морально. (исчезает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (находит себя в списке, уныло): Мало мне одного конкурса было.

ЛИНДИР: Что так плохо прошло?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хуже некуда.

 

Появляется Тирр

 

МЕРРИ (убедился, что ни его, ни остальных хоббитов в списке нет, кошке): А нам что делать, пока остальные на конкурсе?

Тирр: Можете отдохнуть или начать готовиться к собственному конкурсу.

ПИППИН: О! (многообещающе) Мы лучше к своему подготовимся!

БОРОМИР: Не нравится мне оптимизм хоббитов.

ХАЛДИР: Волнуйся пока о наглых ухмылочках назгулов, а хоббитах еще успеешь попереживать.

СЭМ: Тем более ты, может, и не будешь в нашем участвовать.

Тирр (открывает портал и исчезает вместе с конкурсантами)


	29. Chapter 29

**_конкурс 9-го и 2-го назгулов_ **

****

Участники появляются в огромной подземной пещере. Посреди зала плещется большой бассейн. В пещере темно, только на дне бассейна включена подсветка.

 

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Эрууу, опять бассейны.

СПАЙК (оптимистично): Хоть не под открытым небом, и на том спасибо.

 

Появляются Ли, Тирр и 2-й с 9-м назгулы.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (приветливо-ехидно): Добро пожаловать на наш конкурс.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачно продолжает начатые в замке возмущения): И почему опять я? Ну, почему некоторые ни на один конкурс назгулов не попали, а я уже на втором?

ХАЛДИР: Это какие еще некоторые? Я тоже на втором.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хоббиты, например.

ЭОМЕР: Или Трандуил.

Ли (подхватывает, ядовито): Или Эовин. Леголас, если хочешь, можешь поменяться местами с Трандуилом. Он пусть участвует, а ты пока в коттедже отдохнешь

ЛЕГОЛАС (еще мрачнее): Уж лучше я сам.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Зря вы так. Наш конкурс совсем не такой зверский, как у шефа.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Всего-то обычная эстафета. В три этапа.

АРАГОРН: Это уже звучит подозрительно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вредно быть таким недоверчивым.

КЭРДАН: Учитывая недавние фокусы с креслами - очень даже полезно.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (протестующе): Тогда все Кирн устроил! Мы вообще ни при чем были.

Ли (назгулам): Ага, просто рядом проходили. (остальным) Пусть каждая команда определится, на каком участке кто выступает.

АРАГОРН: В нашей команде начинает Фарамир, а я завершаю эстафету.

БОРОМИР: Это почему еще? Я его старший брат и я…

АРАГОРН (перебивает, рявкает): Я сказал!!!

ЛИНДИР, ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (быстро очень тихо совещаются)

ЛИНДИР: Я начинаю. Леголас заканчивает.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я закончу, а кто начнет - вы сами решайте. (кивает Халдиру и Эомеру)

ХАЛДИР (расчетливо): На первом этапе уже участвуют Линдир и Фарамир. На втором - Румил и Боромир. На братца я при случае могу и рявкнуть, а гондорцев легко уделаю.

ФАРАМИР (хмыкает): Не бахвалься.

ХАЛДИР (кивает на бассейн): Еще скажи, что ты лучше меня плаваешь.

РУМИЛ (стоит с умеренно кислым выражением лица)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нечестно использовать семейное положение. Давай, Халдир ты начнешь, а Румил пусть с Эомером соревнуется.

ХАЛДИР (пожимает плечами): Как скажешь. Твой же конкурс. Я как лучше хотел.

СПАЙК (озадачено смотрит на оставшихся участников): В моей команде Кэрдан и Лурц?

Ли: А списки команд ты не удосужился перед конкурсом прочитать?

СПАЙК: А где они висели?

Ли (вздыхает): Ладно, проехали.

СПАЙК (думает): Начинают все финалисты, кроме Джека. Тогда и я начну. А закончит Кэрдан. А то я что-то сильно сомневаюсь, что Лурц сможет в бассейне составить достойную конкуренцию Леголасу, Арагорну или Джеку.

Ли (с улыбочкой): А теперь самая интересная часть условий.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подозрительно): Какая-то улыбка у Ли сильно недобрая.

Ли (жизнерадостно): Это будет конкурс с участием телезрителей.

ЛИНДИР: И почему меня это не радует?

 

За спиной Ли появляется экран, на котором видно, как Адар встречает у лифта внешних коммуникаций четырех гостей.

 

Ли (так же жизнерадостно): В этом конкурсе вы будете спасать не друг друга, а телезрителей.

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно): А они знают, на что идут?

Ли (пожимает плечами): Они уже написали завещания.

 

На экране Адар встречает первую девушку. Это высокая красавица-брюнетка с не очень длинными волосами.

 

Ли: Знакомьтесь, это - Лира. Фарамир, ее будет спасать твоя команда.

ФАРАМИР (пристально изучает девушку, тихо): Вот только ревности Эовин мне и не хватало.

 

Из лифта выходит вторая девушка. Светловолосая, зеленоглазая эльфийка, чуть ниже первой гостьи, тут же находит глазами камеру и улыбается в нее.

 

Ли: Спайк, это твоя спасаемая, Эннариэль.

БОРОМИР (ворчливо): Так не честно. Эльфиек обычно легче спасать, чем людей.

СПАЙК (вздыхает): Опять эльфы. Даже телезрители. Это прям какая-то оккупация!

 

Третей выходит еще одна эльфийка с необычными каре-зелеными глазами.

 

Ли: Это Лиара. Ее будет спасать команда Джека.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Спасем!

СПАЙК (ворчливо): Опять эльфа. Эльфийское засилье!

РУМИЛ: Вампир, не брюзжи.

СПАЙК (беззлобно): Укушу.

РУМИЛ: Подавишься.

 

Последней выходит самая невысокая рыжеволосая гостья с черно-красноватыми крыльями.

 

Ли: Эмми будет спасать команда Линдира.

СПАЙК: Несправедливо! Единственная демонесса, и ту спасают эльфы!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Можем поменяться. Вы спасайте демонессу, а мы разберемся с эльфийкой.

Ли (категорично): Никаких обменов! (недовольно смотрит на последнюю крылатую гостью) Тирр, организуй что-нибудь с ее крылышками, а то точно несправедливо как-то получится. (смотрит в ноутбук) И, заодно, божественную сущность второй эльфийки заблокируй, ОК?

Тирр (вздыхает): И почему всегда я? (исчезает)

 

_на экране_

 

Адар вместе с гостьями появляется в не очень большом кубическом стеклянном помещении. В четырех углах стоит по креслу, за стеклянными стенами пока темно и ничего не видно.

 

АДАР (делает приглашающий жест): Присаживайтесь.

Лира (радостно оглядывается): А когда мы увидим участников? (присаживается в одно из кресел)

Лиара: И где мы? (садится во второе)

Эмми (занимает третье, недовольно): А мне после шоу точно крылья вернут?

АДАР: А они и сейчас с тобой, но Тирр с Ли сделали так, что они будто в иной пространственной плоскости и ты их не ощущаешь. (смотрит на Эннариэль) А вы, миледи, почему стоите?

Эннариэль (вдумчиво): Уж лучше я постою.

Лиара (подскакивает с кресла)

АДАР (быстро что-то нажимает на браслете, из подлокотников кресла появляются кожаные ремни, которые прочно пристегивают сидящих в них)

Эмми (возмущенно): Что это такое?!!

Лиара (угрожающе приближается к Адару): Немедленно отпусти их!

АДАР: Ага. Счас. (исчезает)

 

Из потолка выезжают стеклянные панели, которые разделяют помещение на равные части, в каждой из которых оказывается по одной девушке.

 

Лиара (стучит кулаком в перегородку): Эй! Откройте! Что происходит?!

Эннариэль: Похоже, мы уже на конкурсе.

Лира (мрачно): Не переживайте. Если с нами что-то случится, я у организаторов потом такую неустойку отсужу, что мало не покажется.

Эмми: Если с нами что-то случится, то нам неустойка уже не поможет

 

Внешние стены становятся прозрачными, и девушки видят небо, солнце и бескрайние морские просторы. Стеклянный куб с четырьмя пленницами раскачивается на волнах и начинает медленно погружаться.

 

Лиара (восхищенно): Море! Какая красота!

Эмми: Ничего ж себе! Куда нас закинули!

Эннариэль: Красиво…

Лира (встревоженно): Ой, а я только собиралась научиться плавать.

Эннариэль (смотрит вниз, видит медленно вытекающую из небольших дырочек маленькую лужу, многообещающе): Скоро научишься. У вас тоже пол протекает?

Лиара: Ой! (отскакивает от лужи)

Эмми (мрачно): Тааааак…

Лира (поднимает ноги, не очень уверенно): Я так понимаю, что конкурсанты должны будут нас спасти?

Эмми: Наверное, да. Должен же быть хоть какой-то смысл во всем этом.

Лира (мечтательно закрывает глаза): О! Меня спасет Фарамир?! Ради этого я согласна помокнуть.

Лиара (не очень оптимистично): А меня спасет Джек… (с надеждой) А может, в его команде тоже кто-то из эльфов есть?

Эннариэль (слегка уныло): Меня, видимо, будет спасать вампир.

Лира (Энн и Лиаре): Вам хорошо. Вы можете и под потолком спасателей дождаться. А мы с Эмми сидим на этих дурацких креслах.

Эмми: Кресла вообще-то не дурацкие, а очень даже удобные.

Эннариэль (тихо): Эмми ниже всех, и вода ее самой первой накроет.

Эмми: Я верю в Линдира. Он успеет.

Лира: И потом, в шоу еще есть спасатели.

Лиара (с сарказмом): Спасатели!

Эмми (поддерживает): Это надо ни одной серии шоу не смотреть, чтобы всерьез верить в их спасателей.

Эннариэль: Можно еще на Тирр понадеяться.

 

Стеклянный куб продолжает погружаться все ниже. Первые волны накрывают его крышу.

 

_в пещере_

 

Гаснет экран с картинкой из стеклянного куба.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (участникам): Все поняли?

ФАРАМИР: А все-таки вы - садисты! Разве можно так издеваться над телезрителями?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Можно, можно. Если вопросов больше нет, можете приступать к конкурсу.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает): Ваши любимые телезрители уже тонут.

Ли: Время пошло. (исчезает вместе со 2-м назгулом и участниками не первого этапа эстафеты)

 

В пещере остаются только 9-й назгул, Линдир, Фарамир, Спайк и Халдир.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (раздает всем по небольшому ручному баллону с кислородом): Нырять придется не только вам, но и на последующих этапах, а баллон на каждую команду только один. Так что экономьте.

ФАРАМИР: И что делать?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает на бассейн): Там, внизу, выход в гроты. За скалами - море. В море - ваши вторые из команды сидят в клетках. (вручает каждому по ключу) Открываете клетку, выпускаете своего, и все - вы свободны. А дальше уже им мучиться.

СПАЙК (с сомнением): Звучит не очень сложно.

ХАЛДИР (мрачно): Это же конкурс назгулов. Обязательно будет какая-нибудь подлянка.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с легким сарказмом): Удачи. (исчезает)

ХАЛДИР: Поплыли?

ФАРАМИР (кивает): Ага. А то там же телезрители тонут.

 

Все прыгают в бассейн.

 

ЛИНДИР (первым замечает темный провал выхода в гроты, плывет к нему)

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ (плывут следом)

ФАРАМИР (бурчит-булькает): Темно, хоть бы фонарик дали.

 

В гроте хаотическое переплетение скал, лишь чуть-чуть освещаемое отблесками из бассейна.

 

ЛИНДИР (целеустремленно плывет в одному ему известном направлении)

СПАЙК (про себя): Надеюсь, эльфы разбираются в течениях. (плывет следом, ориентируясь на звук биения сердца эльфа)

ХАЛДИР (достаточно уверенно уплывает в другую сторону)

ФАРАМИР (понимает, что он совершенно не представляет, куда плыть, цапает проплывающего мимо Спайка за ногу)

СПАЙК (брыкается): Отстань!

ФАРАМИР (вцепляется еще крепче)

СПАЙК (после нескольких попыток скинуть гондорца, машет на него рукой и плывет дальше)

ФАРАМИР (едет буксиром за вампиром)

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается на звуки потасовки за спиной, хочет подать какой-то знак, но понимает, что его не видят; машет рукой, разворачивается и уплывает дальше)

СПАЙК (налетает в темноте на один из выступов): Уйййй!!!

ФАРАМИР (по неосторожности врезается туда же, от удара роняет баллон с кислородом, булькает): Нечисть недокормленная, смотри куда плывешь!

СПАЙК (ловит баллон Фарамира): Сам плыви, паразит несчастный!

ФАРАМИР (начинает задыхаться без воздуха)

СПАЙК (которому дышать не надо, и который и свой баллон не использует, издевательски плавает перед Фарамиром): Не отдам! Не отдам!

ЛИНДИР (возвращается, подплывает сзади к Спайку, отбирает у него баллон и вручает Фарамиру)

ФАРАМИР (восстанавливает дыхание, благодарно булькает)

ЛИНДИР (выразительно стучит пальцем по лбу, разворачивается и плывет дальше)

СПАЙК (булькает): Буль-буль-буль, какие мы обидчивые! Я уже и без всяких остроухих свет вижу. (плывет к выходу из гротов)

ФАРАМИР: Где свет, какой свет?

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает, возвращается и, взяв Фарамира за руку, провожает его до места, где уже вполне явственно видны солнечные блики)

 

_в море_

 

В четырех клетках, стоящих на деревянных понтонах сидят Румил, Боромир, Лурц и Эомер. Вокруг клеток разлито большое нефтяное пятно. По краю пятна на скутерах разъезжают назгулы с факелами в руках.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поглядывает на часы): Может, уже пора поджигать?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ли сказала - через четверть часа после старта.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ты будешь ее слушаться?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): О'кей. Еще три минуты и поджигаем.

РУМИЛ (с тревогой наблюдает за назгулами, прислушивается): Они собираются нефть поджечь.

ЛУРЦ (мрачно): Всю жизнь мечтал сгореть посреди моря.

БОРОМИР (вцепляется в прутья клетки): Фарамир! Фара! Ну, где же ты, братишка?

ЭОМЕР (грозно смотрит на назгулов)

РУМИЛ (неуверенно): Если перевернуть клетки, то мы окажемся под водой и не сгорим.

ЛУРЦ: А чем мы там дышать будем, умник?

РУМИЛ (разводит руками): У тебя есть лучшие идеи?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поджигает нефть)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (поджигает нефтяное пятно с другой стороны)

РУМИЛ (начинает раскачивать свою клетку)

ЭОМЕР: Уж лучше я чуть-чуть поджарюсь, а потом уже кувыркнусь.

БОРОМИР и ЛУРЦ (тоже выжидают)

РУМИЛ (переворачивается вместе с клеткой)

 

На поверхности воды плавает только дно понтона от клетки Румила.

 

ЛУРЦ (с любопытством): Интересно, сколько эльф выдержит без воздуха?

НЕФТЯНОЕ ПЯТНО (горит)

 

_возле скал_

 

На поверхности воды появляется Спайк, почти одновременно с ним Линдир и парой секунд позже Фарамир.

 

СПАЙК (замечает горящую нефть): Полундра!!! Наши горят!

ЛИНДИР, ФАРАМИР и СПАЙК (быстро плывут к нефтяному пятну, ныряют под нефть и опять, включив баллоны, направляются к клеткам)

 

БОРОМИР (не выдержав жара тоже переворачивает свою клетку)

ЭОМЕР (заметил первую часть команд): О! Наши уже приплыли. Только я что-то не вижу белобрысой патлатости Халдира)

ЛУРЦ: А то мелкое светлое пятно?

ЭОМЕР: Это крашеный вампир.

 

_под водой_

 

ЛИНДИР (первым доплывает до клеток и сквозь прутья протягивает свой баллон уже почти задохнувшемуся Румилу)

ЛУРЦ (переворачивает свою клетку)

СПАЙК (отдает ему полный баллон, открывает замок, выпускает урук-хая, знаками показывает куда плыть и отправляет Лурца к назгулам)

ФАРАМИР (подплывает)

БОРОМИР (уже задыхаясь, вырывает баллон у брата)

ФАРАМИР (открывает клетку)

БОРОМИР (не выпуская баллона, устремляется вслед за Лурцем)

ЭОМЕР (уже изрядно обгоревший, таки переворачивает свою клетку)

ЛИНДИР (выпускает Румила из клетки)

РУМИЛ (возвращает ему баллон)

ЭОМЕР (слегка нервно смотрит на всех и озирается, упорно ища Халдира)

СПАЙК, РУМИЛ, ЛИНДИР и ФАРАМИР (нервно переглядываются)

ФАРАМИР (без воздуха, т.к. с баллоном его команды уже уплыл Боромир, начинает немножко задыхаться)

ЛИНДИР (отдает Фарамиру баллон)

ФАРАМИР (сделав пару вдохов передает баллон Эомеру сквозь прутья)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ, Румилу): /Ты сможешь без воздуха до края пятна доплыть? А то мы тут вчетвером на одном баллоне недолго продержимся/

РУМИЛ (кивает, берет баллон у Эомера, делает пару вдохов, отдает его Линдиру и быстро плывет к краю пятна)

СПАЙК (показывает жестами, что надо толкать клетку к не горящей воде)

ЛИНДИР (булькает): Молодец, вампир! А там мы ее обратно перевернем.

ЛИНДИР и ФАРАМИР (по очереди передавая баллон друг другу и Эомеру, толкают клетку вперед)

СПАЙК (явно гордится собой и тем, что ему дышать не надо, вместе с остальными толкает клетку)

 

_на море_

 

Назгулы наматывают круги возле четырех скутеров. Выныривает Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ: Что дальше?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Садись на эту фигню и дуй к тем скалам. (машет рукой) Там передашь эстафету последнему участнику.

ЛУРЦ (взбирается на скутер и уезжает)

БОРОМИР (появляется из воды): Орки удирают! (быстро садится за скутер и уезжает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вообще-то, урук-хаи.

РУМИЛ (выныривает): А где остальные?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Уже уплыли. (хихикает) Тебя не подождали.

РУМИЛ: Вот и я их ждать не буду. (вскакивает на скутер и гонится за остальными)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (наблюдает за гонщиками): Хорошо эльф пошел.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Он же легкий. (вздыхает) Эххх, обгонит он урук-хая, точно обгонит.

 

_под водой_

 

Общими усилиями клетку уже почти вытолкали из пожара, когда понтон таки догорает. Потеряв свой "поплавок", клетка под собственным весом начинает погружаться в глубину.

 

СПАЙК (изо всех сил вцепляется в клетку, при этом пытаясь еще и плыть): Мммать!

ЛИНДИР (делает последний вдох и понимает, что кислород в баллоне уже закончился, нервно): /Халдир! Где тебя орки носят?!!!/

ХАЛДИР: /Уже подплываю/

ЛИНДИР: /Быстрее!!!/ (вместе с вампиром старается замедлить погружение клетки)

ФАРАМИР (начинает задыхаться и плывет к поверхности)

ХАЛДИР (подплывает, протягивает свой баллончик уже пунцовому от нехватки кислорода Эомеру)

ЛИНДИР (отпускает клетку и плывет к поверхности)

ХАЛДИР (открывает клетку и вместе со Спайком помогает выбраться Эомеру)

СПАЙК, ХАЛДИР И ЭОМЕР (плывут к поверхности)

 

_на море_

 

ФАРАМИР (выныривает): Назгулье, у вас хоть спасатели работают?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (показательно удивленно): Какие спасатели?

ФАРАМИР (грозно): Если с Эомером что-то случится…

ЛИНДИР (выныривает): Все в порядке, Халдир уже приплыл.

 

Над водой появляются остальные.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эомер, тебя ждет скутер и эстафета, которую ты уже безнадежно проиграл.

ЭОМЕР (вяло взбирается на скутер и уезжает)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (уезжает вслед за ним, через несколько метров исчезает вместе со скутером)

ФАРАМИР (Халдиру, с наездом): И где тебя носило?

ХАЛДИР: Я нашел более короткий выход из гротов.

ЛИНДИР: И?

ХАЛДИР (раздраженно): Но там оказался слишком узкий проход.

СПАЙК (смеется): Жрать надо меньше.

ХАЛДИР: И ржать тоже. А то сейчас подавишься и захлебнешься.

СПАЙК (хихикает): Не дождетесь.

ФАРАМИР (назгулу): А нам что дальше делать? Так до конца конкурса тут и плескаться?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, почему же? Вон, корабль видите?

СПАЙК: Та маленькая серая точка на горизонте?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Типа она. Можете там подождать остальных.

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): И как мы туда доберемся?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): Пешком. (тоже уезжает, а потом исчезает)

ХАЛДИР (мрачно): Я так и знал.

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается): Тут никто тонуть не собирается?

ФАРАМИР: А что? Можешь поспособствовать?

ЛИНДИР (не обращая внимания на сарказм): Если вы на воде уверенно держитесь, то я поплыву к кораблю, а потом на шлюпке вернусь за вами. Все же быстрее будет.

СПАЙК: Я вообще-то устал, но могу и по дну пройтись.

ХАЛДИР: Хоть я и не такой скоростной, как некоторые лихолесцы, но на воде и пару суток продержусь.

ФАРАМИР: Я тоже вроде пока тонуть не собираюсь. Можешь плыть.

СПАЙК: А я пошел на дно. Если увижу падающие на меня сверху тушки, то пойму, что вам нужна помощь. (погружается)

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Юмористы. (быстро уплывает в сторону корабля)

ФАРАМИР и ХАЛДИР (неспешно плывут следом)

ХАЛДИР: /Лин, мне показалось или ты какой-то взвинченный?/

ЛИНДИР: /Из-за твоих "коротких путей" Леголас на последнем этапе без баллончика остался/

ХАЛДИР (достаточно легкомысленно): /И всего-то? Ну, проиграешь ты этот конкурс, что с того? Вон, наша команда Джека тоже безнадежно отстала. И потом, твой принц и не из таких передряг выбирался/

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): /Мне бы твой оптимизм/

 

_в стеклянном кубе_

 

Он уже опустился на дно, но вода все продолжает прибывать. Стоящим девушкам она достает до талии, Эмми почти по шею, Лире - чуть ниже груди.

 

Лиара (нервно расхаживает по "своей части" куба): Ну, где же они? Тут скоро люди тонуть начнут.

Эннариэль (встревожено): У Эмми совсем мало времени осталось.

Лиара (ныряет и пытается проплыть несколько метров под водой, но врезается в стену, выныривает): Хорошо, хоть вода теплая.

Эмми (кивает): Явно какое-то тропическое море.

Лира (хмыкает): Надо будет сказать спасибо, что они нас не в Северный Ледовитый океан засунули.

Эннариэль (осторожно стучит кулачком по стеклу): Эмми, а ты никак не можешь освободиться?

Эмми: Я уже пыталась. Не получается. Ремни слишком плотно держат.

Лира (с раскаянием): Не надо было нам на эти кресла садиться.

Эмми: Не надо было, но что уж теперь?

Лиара: А если разбить стекло? Мы бы могли тебя вытащить.

Эннариэль: А если оно тогда все треснет? И мы все под водой окажемся?

Лиара (смотрит вверх): Не так уж тут и глубоко. Метров двадцать-тридцать, не больше. Если освободимся, можно своими силами выплыть.

Лира: А, по-моему, даже меньше.

Эннариэль: Вода искажает расстояния.

Эмми: Я, конечно, умею плавать, но с такой глубины мне еще не приходилось подниматься.

Эннариэль: Я тоже не уверена, что сама смогу выплыть.

Лиара: Ладно, подождем еще немного и, если никто не появится, будем спасать себя собственными силами. (что-то вспоминает, стучит себя кулаком по лбу) Балда!!!

Эмми и Лира (хором): Что случилось?

Лиара: У меня же кольцо с бриллиантом есть!

Лира: Ура!!! Мы спасены!!!

Лиара (начинает кольцом выцарапывать "дверь" в сектор Эмми)

Лира, Эннариэль и Эмми (затаив дыхание наблюдают за процессом)

Лиара (радостно): Есть! (проламывает стекло и пролезает к Эмми) Сейчас я тебя освобожу.

Эмми (вода ей уже достает почти до уровня губ): Было бы очень неплохо.

АДАР (появляется): Что за беспорядки? Кто посмел портить казенное имущество?

Лиара: И ты еще спрашиваешь?! Предатель! Узурпатор! (бросается на Адара)

АДАР (изловчившись перехватывает ее руку и пытается выковырять зажатое в пальцах кольцо)

Лиара (царапает его свободной рукой по лицу)

АДАР: Аааа!!! (таки выдирает кольцо) Бешеная! (исчезает)

Эннариэль (внешне спокойным голосом): Лиара, пока ты дралась с Адаром, Эмми уже почти утонула.

Лиара (раскаянно): Ой! Я забыла. (бежит отвязывать Эмми)

 

Вода накрывает их обоих с головой.

 

Лира: Они там хоть не утонут?

Эннариэль (не очень уверенно): Не должны.

 

На поверхности воды появляются Эмми и Лиара.

 

Эмми: Чтоб я еще когда-нибудь, не подумав, села в предложенное кресло!

Лиара (довольно): Главное, что все обошлось.

Лира (слегка испуганно): Но я тоже скоро начну тонуть, а кольца у нас уже нет.

 

_возле скал_

 

Высоко наверху висят четыре клетки, в которых сидят Леголас, Арагорн, Кэрдан и Джек. На скале сидит 2-й назгул с четырьмя арбалетами и болтами. Подплывает первый скутер с Румилом.

 

РУМИЛ (радостно оглядывается на плывущих за ним Лурца и Фарамира): Я же говорил, что первым буду!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, и молодец. (протягивает ему арбалет) А теперь тебе надо отстрелить замок с клетки Леголаса, тогда там отпадет дно, и он свалится вниз.

РУМИЛ (удивленно): Зачем? Он же разобьется о скалы.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (нетерпеливо): Там, с их стороны не скалы, а соляное озеро. Давай стреляй быстрей.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит из клетки): Рум, а где баллончик с кислородом?

РУМИЛ (разводит руками): Нету. Так получилось.

КЭРДАН (тихо): Может тогда пока не надо? Вон, уже Лурц подплывает. Надеюсь, хоть у него баллончик остался.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит вниз): По-моему, насчет озера, назгул явно преувеличивает. Типичное болото.

РУМИЛ: Я стреляю?

ЛЕГОЛАС ( с сомнением косится на болото)

КЭРДАН: Не лез бы ты туда сам, да еще и без кислорода. Давай уж лучше вместе.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если ты думаешь, что я не смогу…

АРАГОРН (подзуживает): Давай, вперед! Выиграй для Линдира этот конкурс.

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): Лас! А ты, Элессар, вообще молчи.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассудительно): Я бы тоже не прыгал незнамо куда, не имея баллончика, о котором мне ясно сказали, что он там будет нужен.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Хорошо. (кричит Румилу) Подожди, пока орк подплывет, мы вместе с Кэрданом пойдем.

ЛУРЦ (причаливает скутером к скалам)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (объясняет ему условия дальнейшей эстафеты)

ЛУРЦ (берет арбалет, целится вверх, с ностальгией): Как давно я не смотрел на эльфа через прицел.

РУМИЛ: Эй! Ты там не увлекайся, ладно?

ЛУРЦ: Не боись, не попаду я в вашего ненаглядного Кэрдана. (стреляет)

КЭРДАН (стремительно отскакивает, стрела пролетает там, где он только что стоял)

РУМИЛ: Ну, и как это называется?!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хихикает): Урук-хайская точность - во что ни стреляет, а попадает в ближайшего эльфа.

ЛУРЦ: Чутка промазал, сейчас исправлюсь.

РУМИЛ (мрачно): Только попробуй еще раз промазать не в ту сторону.

КЭРДАН (сверху): Давай, я напротив замка стану? Я-то опять попытаюсь отскочить, а ты хоть в замок попадешь.

ЛУРЦ: Уйди! Я попаду! (рычит) В замок!

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Как скажешь. (отходит в угол клетки)

ЛУРЦ (стреляет, болт цепляет клетку Леголаса, в замок на клетке Кэрдана, естественно, не попадает)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (веселится): Я ж говорю, все стрелы летят к эльфам.

ЛУРЦ (рычит): Мааалчать! (стреляет, с третьей попытки сбивает замок)

КЭРДАН (падает вниз)

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит вслед Кэрдану, с нехорошим выражением лица): Румил, стреляй быстрее. Лурц, баллончик!

РУМИЛ (стреляет, сбивает замок)

ЛУРЦ (бросает баллончик через скалы)

ЛЕГОЛАС (падает, в падении успевает поймать баллончик)

РУМИЛ (озадаченно смотрит на скалы): И что там?

АРАГОРН (комментирует сверху): Оба упали, ни один не выныривал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Упали почти рядом. А вот круги на поверхности этого "озера" мне совсем не нравятся. Ох, прав был Леголас. Явное болото.

 

_на корабле_

 

Линдир взбирается по трапу на палубу небольшого пограничного катера. Там стоит 9-й назгул.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Явились, не запылились.

ЛИНДИР (весело): И даже не сильно промокли. Где тут у вас шлюпка?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: (радостно): А нету!

ЛИНДИР: И без нее обойдемся. (идет к рубке)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (становится на пороге, расставив руки в сторону): Не пущу!

ЛИНДИР (скептически смотрит на назгула): Да?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с вызовом): Да! (ехидно) Что, драться будешь?

ЛИНДИР: И не подумаю. (отходит чуть в сторону и начинает петь один из гимнов Элберет)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (морщится, но мужественно продолжает стоять на входе в рубку)

ЛИНДИР (закончив предыдущее, начинает петь сонет о Берене и Лючиэнь)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (стоит с такой миной, будто его насильно кормят очень кислыми и к тому же прогнившими лимонами): А ну тебя к Мелькору! Подавитесь этой калошей. (исчезает с корабля)

ЛИНДИР (негромко): Ура мне. (идет в рубку, заводит моторы и плывет к остальным)

 

_на море_

 

Фарамир и Халдир плывут к кораблю, слышат пение Линдира.

 

ФАРАМИР (нервно): Что это? Может, он нам знак подает?

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается): Нет, это он назгула с корабля выживает. О! Уже выжил.

ЛИНДИР (подплывает на корабле): Прошу на борт.

ФАРАМИР (взбирается): Вампира будем ждать или без него поплывем?

ХАЛДИР (с тоской смотрит вниз): За ним, наверное, нырять придется.

СПАЙК (появляется на поверхности): Бросить меня хотели?

ФАРАМИР (фальшиво): И не думали.

 

Солнце выползает из-за тучи.

 

СПАЙК (подныривает на другую сторону корабля, мрачно): Опять конкурс средь бела дня, а мне даже зонтика не дали!

ХАЛДИР (поднимается на борт, хихикает): Теперь видишь разницу между эльфами и назгулами? На конкурсе Владык у тебя хоть зонтик был.

СПАЙК (выскакивает на борт и кубарем скатывается в трюм, мрачно): Я вам это еще припомню! Всем припомню!

 

_возле скал_

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (появляется): Как тут дела?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (отчитывается): Двое уже стартовали. А ты корабль таки сдал?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не выдержал эльфийского вытья.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): И после этого еще говорят, что мы кричим страшно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает на Румила с Лурцем): А эти отстрелявшиеся почему все еще здесь? А ну, быстро брысь на корабль.

РУМИЛ (идет к морю и видит, что их скутеры исчезли, удивленно): Куда вы наши плавсредства дели?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): А вы вплавь. Нечего тут сачковать.

ЛУРЦ (вздыхает): Я так и знал, что одними клетками и скутерами мы не отделаемся. (вместе с Румилом уплывают в сторону приближающегося корабля)

 

_спустя пять минут_

 

БОРОМИР (подплывает к скалам): Я успел!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Куда успел? Уже почти все уплыли. Кстати, где там этого сухопутного сурка-Эомера носит?

БОРОМИР: Не знаю, когда я уплывал, Халдир еще не появлялся. (назгулу, деловито) Что мне дальше делать?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (объясняет): Отстреливаешь замок от клетки Арагорна, кидаешь ему баллончик и - свободен.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эльфам про баллончик ты не напоминал.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот такой я коварный.

БОРОМИР (целится в замок на клетке назгула)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вкрадчиво): Один неточный выстрел - и у Гондора не будет больше Государя.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): И можно будет вернуться к институту наместничества…

БОРОМИР (вздрагивает)

АРАГОРН (кричит из клетки): О чем вы там шепчетесь?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ни о чем, Элессар, ни о чем.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (продолжает нашептывать): И ведь никто ничего не заподозрит. На этом участке даже страховки нет.

БОРОМИР (продолжает целиться в замок, арбалет слегка дрожит в его руках)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вон, и Лурц трижды промазывал, пока в замок попал…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Никто даже не подумает, что ты специально.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Папу на трон посадишь, себе наследство обеспечишь…

БОРОМИР (рявкает): Я гондорский воин! Что вы знаете о чести, назгульское отродье? (стреляет, сбивает замок)

АРАГОРН (падает вниз, кричит): Баллончик!!!

БОРОМИР (быстро подхватывает баллончик и швыряет его через скалу)

 

_в стеклянном кубе_

 

Вода накрывает сидящую Лиру с головой.

 

Лиара (кричит): Ведущие! Тирр! Помогите!

Эмми (подключается): Телезрители тонут!!!

Эннариэль (побледнев смотрит на дергающуюся под водой Лиру)

Лиара: Ну, сделайте же что-нибудь!

Лира (ухитряется растянуть намокшие ремни, выскальзывает из них и появляется над водой): Помогите, я плавать не умею!!!

Лиара, Эмми и Эннариэль (с облегчением вздыхают)

Лира (нервно барахтается в воде): Аааа!!!

Эннариэль: Успокойся, тут пока не глубоко. Тебе и до подбородка не достанет.

Лира (делает глубокий вдох, ныряет, находит ногами пол и выпрямляется): Действительно, не глубоко.

Эмми: Но вода все прибывает.

Лира (грустно): Скоро нас с головой накроет.

Эннариэль: Можно будет встать на кресла, а потом на их спинки.

Лира (язвительно): А потом? Сверху ведь крыша.

Эмми: Должны же когда-нибудь приплыть наши спасатели.

Лиара: Научиться плавать - совсем не сложно. (начинает давать Лире теоретический экспресс-урок плавания)

 

_возле скал_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно сидит, свесив ноги сквозь прутья клетки): Не, я все понимаю, но где черти носят этого Эомера???!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (внизу, меланхолично): Он уже плывет.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддакивает): Только усилиями Халдира у вас кислород уже почти закончился.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Может, плюнешь на все это и сразу пойдешь к остальным на корабль? Все равно ведь уже проиграл.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А как же Лиара? Она там утонет без меня, да?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не должна.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эльфы, наверное, и ее спасут.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Хоть им и не положено.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (после паузы): Ну, или спасатели шоу ее вытянут.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Или Тирр.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сарказмом): Вы меня утешили.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает): Там Кэрдан и Леголас, думаешь они оставят девушку тонуть?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А кто их знает? (обреченно) Но где же Эомер?!!!

 

_за скалами, чуть раньше_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (запоминает место, куда упал Кэрдан, и, поймав баллончик, изворачивается в воздухе, чтобы упасть как можно ближе)

КЭРДАН (погружается в илистую жидкость - чем глубже, тем медленнее)

ЛЕГОЛАС (задевает Кэрдана ногой по плечу): /Это ты?/

КЭРДАН: /А кого ты ожидал увидеть?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): /Лохнесское чудовище/

КЭРДАН: /Баллончик у тебя? А то я уже слегка задыхаюсь/

ЛЕГОЛАС (передает ему баллончик): /Как бы нам более синхронно падать? А то неудобно баллончиком меняться/

КЭРДАН: /Без проблем/ (дергает Леголаса за ногу и тот от рывка опускается примерно на один с Владыкой уровень)

 

_спустя пять минут_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (очередной раз берет баллончик, ощущает на губах привкус водорослей): /Тьфу! Засунули нас в какой-то ил. Н-н-назгулы!

КЭРДАН: /Это всего лишь трава. Только морская. Тебе ли, Зеленый Лист, от нее плеваться?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (ворчит): /Иногда я завидую твоей невозмутимости/

КЭРДАН: /А еще я могу напомнить, что какой-то принц хотел сюда вообще без кислородного аппарата прыгать/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): /А вот занудности совсем не завидую/

КЭРДАН: /Куда катится молодое поколение? Никакого уважения к старшим/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Извини, но в состоянии полной утопленности в иле у меня как-то не очень получается демонстрировать придворные манеры/

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): /Не смеши меня. Я из-за тебя этой гадости наглотаюсь/

ЛЕГОЛАС (подкалывает): /Ты же только что рассказывал, что это - обычная морская трава/

КЭРДАН: /Это мне можно ловить тебя на ошибках, а не наоборот/

ЛЕГОЛАС (опускается ногами на твердый грунт): /О! Приплыли?/

КЭРДАН: /Вопрос - куда, и что нам делать дальше?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (думает): Насколько мне Линдир рассказывал про первый этап эстафеты, то, по логике назгулов, тут где-то должна быть дырка. Сейчас я поищу/

КЭРДАН: /Только не отходи далеко/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Поверь, мне совсем не улыбается захлебнуться этим илом. Не отойду. Охх…/ (проваливается куда-то вниз)

КЭРДАН (быстро, насколько позволяет ил, спешит к месту падения Леголаса): /Лас, куда тебя понесло?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Если бы я знал. Падаю куда-то вниз по очень узкой пещере/

КЭРДАН: /Тебе там кислород еще не нужен?/

ЛЕГОЛАС:/Не помешал бы/

КЭРДАН: /Лови/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А ты?/

КЭРДАН: /А я за тобой падаю. Нашел уже, куда ты провалился/

 

_в подземном гроте_

 

В чистую воду из небольшой дыры в потолке начинает выливаться ил, потом вместе с илом выплывает-выпадает Леголас, через несколько минут за ним появляется Кэрдан.

 

КЭРДАН: /Хорошо, что в последнем этапе не участвуют ни Халдир, ни Эомер. Они бы застряли. Трещина - узкая, дальше некуда/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лурц бы тоже застрял/ (осматривается)

 

Помещение представляет собой колонный зал древнего затопленного города. На одной из стен мерцающими камешками-светильниками выложена маленькая фигурка подмигивающей трехглазой кошки.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр, как же я тебя люблю!/ (отковыривает один камушек от хвоста) /Уж прости/

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): /Когда мы отсюда выплывем, она тебя покусает за покушение на хвост/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Переживу/

КЭРДАН: /А остальные ведущие еще наедут за разрушение исторических памятников/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какое разрушение? Этому залу сотни лет, а кошачья мозаика от силы вчера появилось. Посмотри, по ней же видно, какая она новая/

КЭРДАН: /Поплыли уже, археолог-любитель/ (освещая себе путь импровизированным камушком-фонариком, плывут к выходу из зала)

 

_на корабле_

 

На борт уже подобрали Румила, Лурца и Боромира, теперь все вместе плывут к скалам.

 

РУМИЛ (всматривается в отблескивающее солнцем море): Лин, Хэл, это что впереди?

ЛИНДИР и ХАЛДИР (подходят, всматриваются)

ЛИНДИР: Подозрительно похоже на Эомера, спящего на скутере.

ХАЛДИР: Глазам своим не верю! Джек теперь нас точно убьет! Это ж надо было так позорно провалить конкурс!

 

Корабль подплывает к скутеру.

 

БОРОМИР (орет): Роооохан!!! Боевая тревога!!!

ЭОМЕР (подскакивает): Что?! Где?! Кто?!! (сделав неосторожное движение, падает в воду)

ЛУРЦ (ловит его за шкирку, вытаскивает на корабль): Не тонуть!

ЭОМЕР (слегка пьяными глазами смотрит на остальных): Где мы?

ЛИНДИР (озабоченно): По-моему, на нем плохо сказалось кислородное голодание.

РУМИЛ: И угарный газ с ожогами.

ХАЛДИР: А мне кажется, что у него солнечный удар.

СПАЙК (выглядывает сквозь щель из трюмы): Эй вы, целители хреновы, не знаю что там у него еще, но морской болезнью он явно страдает. Уберите его за борт!

ХАЛДИР: Ох! (Наклоняет Эомера к морю)

ЭОМЕР (спустя пару минут, вяло): Мне плохо…

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Мы заметили.

БОРОМИР: Что будем делать?

ЛИНДИР: Поехали на скалы к назгулам и Воробью, а там разберемся.

 

_в тине_

 

АРАГОРН (зло расхаживает по дну в поисках выхода, сам себе, мысленно): /Это - диверсия! Вот сейчас у меня закончится кислород и я… Ннназгулье поганое!!! (думает) Но, с другой стороны, если бы здесь не было выхода, я бы уже давно столкнулся с Кэрданом и Леголасом. А их здесь нет. Значит, они как-то выбрались. Не может же Государь Гондора не пройти там, где прошел лихолесский принц!/ (наступает на искомую дырку и проваливается в нее)

 

_в стеклянном кубе_

 

Эннариэль и Лира стоят на спинках кресел. Эмми и Лиара плавают в воде. До крыши куба осталось чуть меньше полуметра.

 

Эмми: Это мне уже совсем не нравится!

Эннариэль (задумчиво): Если я хоть что-то понимаю в физике, то вода не может вот так запросто подниматься в заполненное воздухом пространство.

Лиара: То есть?

Лира: Думай быстрее, а то я уже еле на кресле стою.

Лиара: Жаль, что тебе совсем не помогли мои уроки плавания.

Эннариэль: Смотрите! (показывает рукой куда-то вверх, за кубом) Пузырьки!

Лира: Красивые пузырьки. Ну, и что?

Эннариэль: В крыше есть отверстия. И если их заткнуть, то вода перестанет подниматься.

Эмми: Энн, ты гений! (ищет по пузырькам отверстия в своей секции и плывет их затыкать)

Лиара (находит вторую дырку, смотрит вверх, видит, что пузырьки от них больше не поднимаются): Урааа!!!

Эмми: Хорошо, что ты дырку между нашими секциями ниже прорезала, а то нас бы затопило из твоей.

Эннариэль: Вам везет. А я до двух сразу дотянуться не могу. Только одно заткну.

Лира (грустно): А я вообще со своего кресла ни до одного не достану.

 

В секции, где плавают Лиара и Эмми, вода вообще перестала подниматься, в секции Эннариэль поднимается намного медленнее, а Лиру продолжает затоплять.

 

Лира: Фарушка, ну, где же ты?!

Эмми: Надеюсь, они хоть там не утонули?

Лиара: Но не на нашем же конкурсе!

Эннариэль (первой замечает): Смотрите! Эльфы плывут!

Лиара (пытается разглядеть): Откуда ты знаешь?

Эннариэль (лаконично): Волосы.

Эмми: И правда, у кого еще, кроме эльфов, могут быть такие длинные, такие красивые…

Лира: Хм… Я тут вообще-то уже тону.

 

Леголас и Кэрдан подплывают к кубу. В каждой из секций есть своя сенсорная панель, возле которой висит по маленькому кислородному баллончику - от силы на пять минут.

 

КЭРДАН (прикладывает ладонь к замку и открывается секция Эннариэль, одновременно отключается зажим, держащий соответствующий кислородный баллончик)

Эннариэль (падает-выплывает в объятия эльфа)

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает секцию Эмми)

Лиара и Эмми (с улыбками до ушей плывут к Леголасу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро вручает им на двоих один баллончик, и знаками показывает, чтобы они поднимались)

КЭРДАН (отдает "гостевой" баллончик Эннариэль и тоже кивает в сторону поверхности)

Лиара (сделав пару глубоких входов, отдает баллончик Эмми и устремляется вверх)

Эмми и Эннариэль (начинают медленно подниматься)

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой)

КЭРДАН: /Так дело не пойдет. Ты попытайся освободить Лиру, а я провожу девушек наверх/ (подхватив одной рукой Эмми, а второй Эннариэль, быстро поднимается)

Лира (срывается со спинки стула и барахтается под водой)

ЛЕГОЛАС (разбивает камнем стекло, вытаскивает девушку и вместе с ней стремительно поднимается к поверхности)

 

_на море_

 

Назгулы на скутерах плавают над кубом. Появляются Кэрдан и девушки.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: О! А вот и первые финалисты.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кэрдан, ты заработал команде вампира три балла.

 

На поверхность "вылетает" Леголас.

 

Лира (успев наглотаться воды, кашляет и отплевывается)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: О! Новые два балла приплыли.

КЭРДАН: Еще хоть одно слово о баллах, и кому-то будет плохо. Девушка чуть не утонула, а они о цифрах рассуждают.

Ли (появляется над морем и плюхается в воду): Поскольку гостьи уже спасены, то их участие в шоу закончено.

Лиара (протестуеще): Нет! Я могу еще поплавать!

Эмми (опасливо): Я тоже, в принципе.

Ли (проникновенно): Вы же не хотите, чтобы из-за вас не успели помочь кое-кому из участников?

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Кому нужна помощь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А подсказывать нечестно.

Ли (удивленно): Я подсказывала? Я еще даже не начинала.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (9-му): И кто тебя за язык тянул?

Ли (эльфам): На той стороне скал стоит корабль. И там у Эомера есть остатки неиспользованного баллона с кислородом. (девушкам) Я вас заброшу на тех этаж, а Адар доставит по домам.

Лира (слабо): Но я так и не увидела Фарамира! Я же чуть не утонула, неужели мне нельзя… (очередной раз закашливается)

Ли (озабочено): В медблок тебя, что ли, потом завезти? Ладно, уговорили. (исчезает вместе с девушками)

 

_на корабле_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кричит из клетки): Снимите меня отсюда!

РУМИЛ (осматривает скалы): Странно, назгулов нигде не видно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А они сказали, что я уже проиграл, и ушли встречать финалистов.

ХАЛДИР: Хорошо хоть арбалет оставили. (спрыгивает на берег, идет к оружию)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Только я в эту жижу падать не хочу.

ФАРАМИР (находит веревку): Не упадешь. Лови! (кидает ее Воробью)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с третьей попытки поймал веревку, Халдиру): Теперь можешь стрелять.

ХАЛДИР (стреляет)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (падает вниз, но ухватившись за веревку, приземляется не в озеро-болото, а на соседние скалы, по ним быстро добирается к остальным)

ЛИНДИР (встревожено): Мне Леголас по осанвэ только что сказал, что они на той стороне скал и им срочно нужен оставшийся у Эомера баллончик с кислородом.

БОРОМИР (командует из рубки): Право руля! Идем на обход скал!

 

На палубе появляется Ли вместе с девушками.

 

Лира (восторженно): Фарамир!!!

Ли (подозрительно): Хмм… А кашлять ты уже совсем перестала.

Лира (хитро-смущенно улыбается)

Эмми (улыбается): Линдир, Халдир…

Эннариэль и Лиара (тоже стоят с улыбками до ушей)

Ли (Линдиру): Ладно, давай баллончик. Я все равно сейчас на ту сторону буду прыгать, заодно и закину. А вы можете прямо к порталу плыть. (кивает на парой километров впереди появившееся прямо над поверхностью моря переливчатое окно перехода)

ЛИНДИР (опасливо смотрит на ведущую и вовсе не спешит отдавать ей баллончик)

Ли (обиженно): Что за недоверие?

ЛИНДИР: Всего-навсего трезвая осторожность. (таки отдает баллончик)

Ли (исчезает)

 

Корабль плывет к порталу.

 

_на той стороне скал_

 

Назгулы сидят на скутерах. Эльфы плавают в воде.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Кто же в переделку попал? /Лин, кого у вас там не хватает/

ЛИНДИР (отзывается по осанвэ): /Все на месте, нет только тебя с Кэрданом и Арагорна/

ЛЕГОЛАС (Кэрдану): Арагорн пропал. /Лин, спроси у остальных, где его последний раз видели/

ЛИНДИР: /Боромир говорит, что он в соляное озеро упал. Давно уже/

КЭРДАН (мрачнеет): Нехорошо. Надеюсь, он хоть до подземного города добрался, там в нескольких местах воздушные подушки были.

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): В любом случае, кислород у него уже давно кончился, а раз тут не суетятся спасатели во главе с Тирр, значит он что-то придумал.

Ли (появляется, протягивает Леголасу баллончик)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (зорко): А ну, подождите, что-то индикатор использования у него слишком близко к полному стоит.

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро ныряет вместе с баллончиком)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эльфийское хулиганье!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подозрительно смотрит на Ли)

Ли (назгулам, быстро): Поскольку формально конкурс уже завершен, то можете плыть к порталу. (исчезает)

НАЗГУЛЫ (заводят скутеры)

КЭРДАН (одним рывком выпрыгивает из воды на скутер 9-го и сбивает его в море)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выныривает, отплевывается, возмущенно): Эльфийский произвол!

КЭРДАН: По-вашему, мы с Леголасом и Арагорном должны до портала вплавь добираться?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (язвительно): Мог бы и поплавать, Владыка морского побережья.

КЭРДАН: Уже наплавался.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сомнением смотрит на эльфа, явно решая, стоит ли связываться с ним из-за скутера)

КЭРДАН (отъезжает чуть в сторону)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тьфу! Ну, и подавись им. (взбирается на скутер 2-го назгула, присаживается позади него и они вместе уезжают к порталу)

 

_в операторской_

 

Кирн: И как это называется?

Ли (невинно): Что?

Кирн: Твои фокусы с эльфами.

Ли: Какие фокусы?

Кирн: Я уже не говорю, что ты им про Арагорна подсказала и сама баллончик подкинула. Но, когда ты забирала его у Линдира, он был почти пустой, а когда отдавала Леголасу, он уже стал практически полным.

Ли (показательно наивно хлопает ресницами): А откуда ты знаешь, насколько он был пустым?

Кирн: Халдир с ним по гротам чуть ли не полчаса плавал, а он вообще-то на сорок минут рассчитан.

Ли (фыркает): Так то человеческие сорок минут. Наверное, эльф более экономно кислород расходовал.

Кирн: Ага. Как же. (роется в записях серии, пытаясь найти момент, когда в кадр попадает баллончик и на нем видно индикатор заполнения)

Ли (скептически наблюдает за этим процессом)

Кирн (после нескольких попыток убирает руки от клавиатуры): С этими вашими сотнями камер и Мелькор голову сломает.

Ли (довольно строит Кирну глазки)

Аллора (сидит, любуется на спорящую парочку, Ли): Можешь считать, что по последнему пункту обвинений ты отговорилась, а по первым двум?

Ли: Это насчет Арагорна и передачи баллончика?

Кирн (обвиняюще тычет пальцем в Ли): Вот именно! Аллору ты вечно гоняешь от помощи конкурсантам, а самой - только дай волю!

Ли (пожимает плечами): Я всего лишь экономила конкурсное время. Отсутствие Арагорна они бы и сами заметили. И баллончик рано или поздно на ту сторону скал привезли бы. А нам, между прочим, еще надо налоги платить за каждую минуту пребывания в чужом измерении. Не хочешь же ты, чтобы к концу шоу от и так маленькой прибыли вообще ничего не осталось?

Кирн (соглашается): Прибыль - это святое. (упрямо) А все-таки с баллончиком ты смухлевала!

Ли (задорно): Докажи!

Кирн: И докажу! (тише) Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

 

_в подземном городе_

 

Арагорн заплывает в один из верхних залов. Под самым куполом овального помещения прорублено несколько небольших окошек, через которые падает солнечный свет. Но уровень воды проходит на несколько метров ниже окон.

 

АРАГОРН (безуспешно пытается взобраться вверх по отвесной и мокрой стене)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выныривает в центре зала): Вот ты где! А мы все тебя ищем. С ног сбились уже.

АРАГОРН (быстро): Как там наша телезрительница? Вы ее вытащили?

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется): Нет, тонуть оставили.

АРАГОРН (брызгает в него водой): Да, ну тебя! Я серьезно спрашиваю.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А я не могу серьезно отвечать на такие дурацкие вопросы.

АРАГОРН (успокаивает): Так вы ее таки спасли? (вздыхает) А у меня прямо посреди этих руин кислород закончился - еле сюда успел доплыть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (практично): На солнечный свет плыл?

АРАГОРН (кивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не переживай. Даже если бы ты тут не застрял - все равно не успел бы. Когда мы приплыли, у Лиры еще от силы было минуты две-три. А ты же намного позже нас стартовал.

АРАГОРН (тяжко): Это ты Фарамиру с Борычем расскажи. Теперь эти два братца-гондорца до конца шоу будут пилить меня, что им баллов не досталось.

 

_на море_

 

Леголас и Арагорн выныривают на поверхность воды.

 

КЭРДАН: А я уже вас заждался. У вас все в порядке?

АРАГОРН: В полном, но если бы некоторые принцы меня быстрее спасали…

ЛЕГОЛАС (Кэрдану): О, ты и скутер достал?

АРАГОРН: У ведущих выманил?

КЭРДАН (хмыкает): Вот еще! В неравном бою отбил у назгулов.

АРАГОРН (почти серьезно): Мы тобой гордимся. (вместе с Леголасом взбираются на скутер и уезжают к порталу)

 

После их прохода портал закрывается.


	30. Chapter 30

**_в операторской_ **

 

Кирн (деловито): И что у нас по баллам?

Ли (смотрит в монитор): У Линдира 27 баллов, у Джека - 26.

Кирн (перебивает): Молодец, Джек! Так держать! Сделай этого остроухого!

Ли (продолжает): У Спайка - 22 и у Фарамира 16.

Аллора: Бедный Фарамир, вечно ему не везет с нашими конкурсами.

Кирн (недовольно): Ишь, как вампир подтянулся. Эдак он скоро и реальным претендентом на первое место может стать.

Аллора: А по голосованию телезрителей пока побеждает Линдир, но у Фарамира еще есть шанс его догнать.

Кирн: Кстати, Ли, как мы будем учитывать мнение телезрителей?

Ли: Если и там, и там победит один - то ясно, что никак. В смысле - оно и так учтется. А если - разные, то все решит личное единоборство.

Кирн (довольно): Устроим мордобой?

Ли: Скорее уж моральные испытания.

Аллора (недовольно): Господа, а вам не кажется, что нам пора заканчивать шоу?

Кирн: А как же show must go on?

Ли (вздыхает): Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Будут еще другие шоу. А ОДО уже действительно пора уходить.

Аллора: Тем более, у меня контракт в другом измерении. Я и так здесь слишком задержалась.

Кирн: Люди, вы не шутите? У нас же еще одиннадцать гостей не провели свои конкурсы.

Ли: Хоббиты один от всех троих готовят.

Аллора: Эомер с Эовин будут совместный делать.

Ли (неуверенно): Еще можно предложить Леголасу с Арагорном общий конкурс провести.

Аллора: И Румилу с Кэрданом.

Кирн (считает): Тогда остается пять конкурсов.

Аллора (вздыхает): Я устала. Мне давно пора улетать.

Ли (виновато): И я задержала тут Тирр намного дольше, чем мы договаривались.

Кирн (растерянно): Что, у всех свои дела? А как же наше шоу?

Аллора (Кирну, с упреком): Мы же еще собирались ехать место для замка выбирать. (глаза опасно сужаются) Или ты забыл?

Кирн (быстро): Что ты! Я все помню!

Ли: У нас осталась проблема с главным призом. Первый мы вручили Леголасу, а запасной использовал Кэрдан.

Аллора: Я поищу что-то по своим каналам, но ничего не обещаю.

Ли: Можно попробовать Тирр озадачить. Она пока в призах почти никакого участия не принимала.

Кирн: Ладно, вы тут разбирайтесь, а я побежал – меня конкурсанты в цитадели ждут.

Аллора: А мне надо кое-куда слетать. Не переживайте, к своему конкурсу я вернусь. (исчезает)

Ли (остается одна в операторской, грустно смотрит на мониторы)

 

В операторскую заходит Адар.

 

АДАР: Ли, ты что-то хотела?

Ли: Адар, проведешь за меня конкурс Денетора? А то у меня сейчас нет ни сил, ни желания еще и с ним разбираться.

АДАР (вздыхает, хочет что-то сказать, но потом передумывает): Без проблем. А по какому поводу такой траур?

Ли: Не обращай внимания.

АДАР (пожимает плечами, уходит)

 

В операторской появляется Тирр.

 

Тирр: Ли, Глау хочет уехать. Выпускать?

Ли: И он? (машет рукой) Отправляй в Арду. Я не против.

Тирр (напоминает): Назгулов я тоже забрала.

Ли: Всех?

Тирр: Почему всех? Только Ангмарца и 6-го с 7-м. Ангмарца Саурон из Мордора вызвал. Говорит, что пока большая часть его назгульего воинства тут сидела, дома куча темных дел накопилась. А 9-й и 2-й остались в роли полноправного мордорского дип-представительства.

Ли: Все разбегаются, шоу заканчивается…

Тирр (делает вопросительный жест хвостом)

Ли: И остальные скоро разъедутся…

Тирр: Во-первых, на вручение и торжественный вечер все вернутся. А во-вторых, ты сама говорила, что шоу не может длиться бесконечно.

Ли (грустно): Говорила.

Тирр (серьезно): Ли, я всю жизнь ухожу.

Ли (улыбается): Что заканчивается, что-то начинается.

Тирр: Вот именно!


	31. Chapter 31

**_конкурс Лурца_ **

 

_перед крепостной стеной_

 

Участники, Лурц и Кирн оказываются перед большими, обитыми вороненой сталью, воротами. В обе створки ворот вделаны большие кольца из такой же стали. Судя по виду этих ворот, открыть их смогут только тролли. По обеим сторонам от ворот возвышаются две караульные башни. Отсюда не видно, есть ли за стеной какие-либо здания.

 

РУМИЛ (осматривает ворота): Что-то у меня нехорошие подозрения по поводу этого конкурса.

КЭРДАН (кивает): Я уверен, что твои опасения – совершенно верные.

АРАГОРН (с видом знатока): Вы совершенно правы, стена никуда не годится. Пару раз хорошим тараном долбануть – обвалится. А вот ворота ничего, солидные с виду. Хотя с воротами Минас-Тирита не сравнятся.

ХАЛДИР (хмыкает): Настоящего гондорца сразу видно.

АДАР (жизнерадостно): А у меня вот предчувствия хорошие.

ЭОВИН (Лурцу, деловито): Так в чем будет заключаться конкурс?

ЛУРЦ (торжественно): Вам придется на этом конкурсе командовать орками, населяющими эту темную крепость.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я как ворота эти увидел, сразу примерно так и понял.

Кирн: Вообще, тут все не так просто… Но подробности лучше рассказать уже за воротами. (первым идет к воротам)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (скептически): Вряд ли нам так просто откроют.

 

На одной из башен появляется орк-часовой.

 

ЧАСОВОЙ (рассматривает участников): Эй! Кто там идет?!

ЛУРЦ (кричит, часовому): Это свои пришли!

ЧАСОВОЙ: Свои? Ну, тогда проходите! (уходит с башни)

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): И все? Он нам что, на слово поверил?

ЛУРЦ (пожимает плечами): Ну, мы же сказали, что свои…

Кирн: Ага, сказали бы, что чужие – он поднял бы тревогу. (обеими руками хватается за стальное кольцо)

ЭОВИН: Погоди, ты что, сам собираешься эти ворота открыть?

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Безалаберный тут народ, если еще и ворота не запирают.

Кирн: Можете мне помочь, если хотите. (тянет кольцо)

 

К удивлению остальных, ворота легко, хотя и со скрипом, открываются. Похоже, они тут стоят просто для виду.

 

АДАР (Арагорну): Ты прав, государь, тут, похоже, живут самые безалаберные орки в мире.

ЛУРЦ (торжественно): Добро пожаловать в орочью крепость!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (подозрительно): А кто тут местный темный властелин?

ЛУРЦ (ухмыляется): А тут нет темного властелина. Эта крепость принадлежит только оркам. Ну, давайте, проходите уже.

 

Участники проходят в ворота и оказываются перед широкой лестницей, ведущей вниз, в орочий город. Город, похоже, построен в не слишком глубоком кратере и обнесен стеной. Все здания здесь выглядят довольно однообразно и не блещут ни красотой, ни чистотой. Кое-где поднимается дым, намекающий на месторасположение кузниц и пивоварен. Особое внимание привлекают пять почти одинаковых зданий в разных концах города – эти здания гораздо больше всех остальных.

 

ХАЛДИР (оценивающе присвистывает): Ничего себе. Это все орки построили?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво оглядывает местность): Ну, явно не эльфы.

АДАР: И, кажется, не гномы тоже. Слишком уж кривые здания.

КЭРДАН: Больше меня волнует то, что тут нет места, где мог бы поселиться местный правитель, нет ничего напоминающего дворец, или замок. Это не похоже на крепость, скорее на простой город, обнесенный стеной.

Кирн: Ну, это и есть что-то вроде города. Но орки постоянно воюют, или нападают, или защищаются. Так что это и крепость тоже.

ЛУРЦ: А главнокомандующий располагается вон в том здании (показывает на одно из пяти самых больших зданий), это казармы местного элитного полка.

РУМИЛ: А те четыре здания тоже казармы?

Кирн (кивает): Именно так. Это казармы, в которых располагаются орки под вашим командованием.

АРАГОРН (почти возмущенно): Нам придется командовать орками?!

ЛУРЦ: Не просто командовать! Вам надо будет растормошить их, дать им цель, приготовить их к сражению!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (уверенно): Кажется, нам предстоит сделать что-то невозможное.

АДАР: Ну, не все так плохо… я командовал орками. Это не так уж сложно.

ЭОВИН: Это еще если они согласятся нас слушаться.

Кирн (хлопает себя по лбу): Точно! Почти забыл про знаки отличия!

 

Кирн достает из кармана и бросает Лурцу какой-то маленький золотой предмет. Лурц прикалывает его к одежде – это оказывается золотая медалька с орочьими рунами. Сам Кирн цепляет себе на одежду серебряную медальку. После этого Кирн каждой команде раздает по одной золотой и одной серебряной медальке.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Эти медали на одежду цеплять?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): Некоторые носят, как серьгу в ухе. Решать вам.

ХАЛДИР (рассматривает медали): И это – знаки отличия?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: По крайней мере, не надо пришивать погоны.

АДАР: Это точно… (читает руны) У меня тут золотая медаль "капитан" и серебряная "лейтенант".

КЭРДАН (кивает): Похоже, они у нас одинаковые.

РУМИЛ (смотрит на Лурца): А вот у Лурца и Кирна, кажется, другие.

ЛУРЦ: Мы будем за вами присматривать, так что тоже побудем в местной армии. У меня медаль майора, а Кирн теперь – старший прапорщик.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Я думал, он тут полковником будет, или тоже майором.

Кирн (значительно): Старший прапорщик – лучшая должность в орочьей крепости.

ЭОВИН (неохотно): Ладно, допустим, орки нас послушаются. Что именно нам надо будет сделать?

ЛУРЦ: Прежде всего, вам надо будет добраться до вашей казармы. У команды Фарамира – вторая казарма, у команды Спайка – третья, у команды Умбарца – четвертая и у команды Линдира – пятая. Не перепутайте.

Кирн: Вам нужно будет навести порядок в ваших войсках… (ловит скептический взгляд Лурца) Ну, хотя бы постараться. А главное – вам нужно будет заставить ваших бойцов сделать что-то выдающееся. Вариантов много, воображение и смекалка приветствуются.

АДАР: Все понятно. Вот только, кто в командах будет капитаном, а кто только лейтенантом?

ЛУРЦ: Это уже решайте сами. (Кирну) Мы ничего не забыли?

Кирн (задумывается): Кажется, ничего.

 

Лурц и Кирн исчезают.

 

ХАЛДИР (с явной неохотой): Думаю, стоять здесь смысла нет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Придется все-таки спуститься в город и управлять орками.

РУМИЛ (присматривается): Именно, что орками… не урук-хаями.

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): А кем управлять легче?

АДАР: Честно говоря, не знаю. Я только простыми орками руководил.

ЭОВИН (Адару): Значит, у тебя фора будет. (смотрит на назгулов) И у вас тоже. Это нечестно.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): Она опять на нас бочку катит.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му): Пошли искать наш барак. Какой у нас там номер?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Четвертая казарма.

 

Назгулы первыми уходят по ступеням вниз, в город.

 

КЭРДАН: Пойдем. Стоя тут, мы баллов конкурсантам не принесем.

 

Остальные участники следуют за назгулами.

 

_на площади_

 

С одной стороны площади начинается уходящая к воротам лестница. От этой же площади во все остальные стороны расходятся узкие и кривые улочки. Посреди площади мостовая кем-то разбита, открывается вид на водопроводную трубу. Сама труба треснула, и из нее на манер питьевого фонтана бьет тонкая и очень ровная струйка воды. Возле импровизированного фонтана стоит косая, трехногая табуретка, на которой восседает старый орк с длинной седой бородой. Больше на площади никого нет.

 

На площадь, оглядываясь на идущих за ними остальных участников, выходят назгулы.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (осматривает площадь): Да уж, у нас дома если не радостнее, так хоть порядка больше.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (смотрит на орка, тычет 9-го локтем): Зацени! Местный Гэндальф! Давай у него спросим, где тут четвертая казарма?

 

Все остальные участники тоже выходят на площадь.

 

АДАР (задумчиво): Да уж, у нас в Мордоре, конечно, тоже мрачно, но порядка все-таки больше.

ЭОВИН (похлопывает 2-го по плечу): Думали от нас убежать? Нет уж, не денетесь никуда.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (косится на Эовин): Чур меня, чур… Мы тут у местного хотим дорогу спросить.

ХАЛДИР (с сомнением смотрит на сидящего неподвижно старика): А он вообще в порядке?

РУМИЛ (неуверенно): Кажется, он медитирует.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (прикалывается): Ты еще скажи, что по осанвэ болтает.

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Эру с вами, я сам с ним поговорю, быстрее будет. (подходит к орку) Дедушка, а дедушка, как ваше здоровье?

СЕДОЙ ОРК (молчит и напряженно смотрит на "фонтан")

ЭОВИН: По-моему, у него мы ничего не узнаем.

КЭРДАН: Я могу попробовать посмотреть, что с ним не так. Правда, лечить орков я еще не пробовал.

 

Струя воды внезапно иссякает. Старый орк молниеносно выхватывает из-под табурета пустую бутылку и ставит её на мостовую. Через пару секунд струя воды вновь начинает бить и попадает точно в подставленную бутыль.

 

СЕДОЙ ОРК (с облегчением вздыхает): Не упустил.

АДАР (подходит к фонтану, орку): Слушай, а что это ты только что сделал, а? (принюхивается) И пахнет тут как-то странно… не воняет, но…

АРАГОРН (со знанием дела): Спиртом тянет откуда-то.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): Однако, хороший нюх у Государя-бродяжника.

КЭРДАН (тоже принюхивается): По-моему, спиртом тянет от этой трубы.

 

Струя воды вновь исчезает и через пару секунд возобновляется. За это время орк успевает заткнуть бутыль пробкой и засунуть её себе в карман.

 

СЕДОЙ ОРК (оглядывается вокруг): Спирт и есть. Эта труба в штаб идет. По ней каждый день по полминуты спирт гонят для командира.

 

РУМИЛ: Подумать только… это же спиртопровод получается!

ХАЛДИР: Интересно, почему тут только один орк, раз тут спирт каждый день проходит?

СЕДОЙ ОРК (почти шепотом): А больше никто не знает, кроме тех, кто в штабе. Вы только никому не говорите, а то к этой трубе по всему городу столько ртов присосется…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ладно, мы никому не скажем, а ты нам за это скажи, где находятся казармы со второй по пятую?

СЕДОЙ ОРК: Ну, это просто. (начинает тыкать пальцем в уходящие от площади улочки) Вторая в той стороне, прямо, мимо кузницы, и там почти сразу увидите. Третья – туда, через пару кварталов площадь, потом чуть правее, и там найдете. Четвертая – туда все прямо и прямо, мимо первой казармы и дальше, почти на другом конце города. А пятая по дороге чуть левее, чем к четвертой, мимо нелегального пивзавода, загримированного под кузницу, и там сразу она будет. Все понятно?

АРАГОРН (кивает): Понятно. (Эовин) Пойдем, похоже, наша казарма тут ближе всех.

ЭОВИН: Хорошо. (орку) Послушайте, скажите еще кое-что. Город ведь орочий? А среди нас и люди, и эльфы… Почему вы так спокойно нас встретили?

СЕДОЙ ОРК (пожимает плечами): Так ведь если на воротах пропустили, так значит свои.

ЭОВИН (неуверенно): Логично. (уходит за Арагорном)

 

Все участники парами расходятся по направлению к "своим" казармам.

 

_на пути ко второй казарме_

 

Арагорн и Эовин медленно, но верно движутся ко второй казарме. Как выясняется, в городе орков нет ни одной прямой улицы, так что им все время приходится сворачивать на другие улицы, чтобы не сбиться с пути.

 

ЭОВИН: Ну и узкие же тут улочки. И извилистые.

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Орки строили. И, как я понял, строили они это без плана, вот и вышло непонятно что.

ЭОВИН: Это-то понятно, что ничего непонятно, но в таком городе и заблудиться недолго.

АРАГОРН (показывает вперед): Вон с той стороны дымит что-то… Может, там у них местная кузница. Тот орк как раз говорил, что за кузницей будет вторая казарма.

ЭОВИН: Будем надеяться. (цепляет серебряную медаль себе на одежду, а золотую потягивает Арагорну) Держи. Лучше будет, если все сразу будут знать, что мы тут не просто так. А то кто знает, что местным жителям может в голову прийти…

АРАГОРН: Это верно. (цепляет на себя медаль) Надеюсь, ты мне её отдала не потому, что я Государь? Все-таки на этом шоу мы все равны.

ЭОВИН (хихикает): После этого конкурса расскажу Фарамиру о том, что ты это сказал.

АРАГОРН (находится): А с Фарамиром мы обсуждаем иерархические вопросы вне конкурсов. На кухне, например.

ЭОВИН: Ладно, убедил. А звание капитана тебе больше подходит все равно. У меня, в отличие от тебя, опыта управления войсками нет.

АРАГОРН: Зато у тебя на счету цельный Ангмарец.

ЭОВИН (отмахивается): Не думаю, что это поможет мне в управлении орками.

АРАГОРН (задумывается): В управлении… (внезапно, воодушевленно) А это идея!

ЭОВИН (непонимающе): Ты это о чем?

АРАГОРН: Сейчас все объясню.

 

_на пути к третьей казарме_

Адар быстрым шагом идет по указанному старым орком пути. Настроение у него, похоже, хорошее, так как он даже насвистывает что-то незатейливое. Настроение у Румила явно не такое хорошее, он идет позади Адара, постоянно оглядываясь на местных жителей. Местные жители в свою очередь оглядываются на эльфа.

 

РУМИЛ (опять оглядывается): Что-то меня терзают смутные сомнения. Не нравится мне здесь.

АДАР (перестает свистеть): А по-моему, нормально все. Не ахти, конечно, какое место, но жить тут вполне можно.

РУМИЛ: Я вижу, что тебе тут все нормально. Даже свистишь. Кстати, что за песня?

АДАР (ухмыляется): Кулинарная книга.

РУМИЛ (удивленно): Она что, в стихах?

АДАР: Да нет, просто песня так называется. Ну, вот куплет (напевает):

Поймай ты хоббита, потом

Выпотроши его,

Набей картошкой, чесноком,

Зажарь и съешь всего.

РУМИЛ (морщится): Ну, и гадость. Не говоря уже о том, что ритм у стихов хромает.

АДАР: Мордорские орки сочинили. Думаю, тут тоже такие песенки есть.

РУМИЛ (передергивает плечами): Вот поэтому мне тут и не нравится.

АДАР: Беспокойный ты эльф, скажу я тебе. На, может это тебе уверенности придаст (оборачивается, кидает Румилу серебряную медальку).

РУМИЛ (ловит медаль и быстро цепляет её на одежду): Хорошо, если это поможет. Кто вообще знает, что тут за орки?

АДАР (протирает золотую медаль, цепляет на одежду): Ты же видишь, что не урук-хаи. Обычные орки.

РУМИЛ: А если они обычные, то как они к эльфам относятся?

АДАР (на ходу разводит руками): Вот этого не знаю… Но ты не волнуйся, я тебе помогу.

РУМИЛ: Поможешь?

АДАР: Ага, в обиду не дам. (смеется) А если ты орками командовать вообще не хочешь, так можешь снять медаль и пройти как мой личный пленный эльф.

РУМИЛ (обиженно): Размечтался. Я отлынивать не буду, и трусить тоже. И лориенцы…

АДАР (машет рукой): …В плен не сдаются. Проходили уже. Ну вот и отлично. (оборачивается) И не отставай. Как говорят в Мордоре – кто раньше придет, тот больше эльфов положит.

РУМИЛ (убыстряет шаг, бормочет): Да уж, Адар, ты знаешь, как подбодрить.

АДАР: Стараюсь. (внезапно останавливается) Моргот вашу маму, когда же это кончится?

РУМИЛ (удивленно): В чем дело?

АДАР: Ли вызывает зачем-то. Я сейчас вернусь, а ты пока иди к казарме.

РУМИЛ (кивает): Хорошо. Только ты уж скорей, я сам с солдатами вряд ли справлюсь.

АДАР (быстро): Ладно. Иди, только держись подальше от мрачных переулков (исчезает).

РУМИЛ (осматривается): Вот сказанул. Тут ведь других и нету.

 

Решив не стоять на месте, Румил продолжает идти по направлению к третьей казарме. Он изо всех сил старается не привлекать внимание населения. Впрочем, в городе, населенном одними орками, это получается плохо. К счастью для Румила, Адар действительно быстро появляется.

 

РУМИЛ (обрадованно): Адар! Вот уж не думал, что буду так рад тебя увидеть.

АДАР: Тебе повезло. Меня вообще чуть на другой конкурс не отправили.

РУМИЛ (качает головой): А что там произошло?

АДАР: Пошли, по пути расскажу.

 

_на пути к четвертой казарме_

Назгулы уверенно и быстро движутся к своей казарме. При этом они, не сбавляя шага, четко, слаженно, с огромным обоюдным опытом, не обращая никакого внимания на удивление окружающих, дерутся за золотую медальку.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бьет 2-го в печень): Отдай, я тебе говорю! Она моя!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с такой же силой отбивается): Угу, твоя прелесть! Сарумать тебе сам знаешь куда, а не медаль!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я на этом шоу с самого начала! У меня стаж больше! Моя медаль!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пинает 9-го по колену): А я второй после шефа! А ты вообще последний!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Да ты всегда второй! И сейчас будешь вторым!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоже шипит): А сейчас я буду первый!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пытается пнуть 2-го куда-то в живот): Посохом Гэндальфа тебе по роже! Капитанское звание моим будет!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (внезапно замирает на месте и перестает драться): Подожди… капитанское?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тоже останавливается): Ну да… золотая – капитанская. А серебряная – для лейтенанта.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Знаешь, у нас в Мордоре, конечно, званий не было, но мне кажется, что, какая бы медалька кому ни досталась, нас на несколько званий понизили.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с чувством): Вот мерзавцы, они нас надурили. Давить их всех, давить!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Еще как. (тоскливо) Даже все настроение драться пропало.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (безразлично): Давай на пальцах скинемся.

 

Назгулы скидываются на пальцах. В результате золотая медаль достается 2-му. Оба назгула прицепляют медали себе на балахоны.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поправляет порванный в драке балахон): Ну, со званиями разобрались. Пошли знакомиться с нашим личным составом.

 

_на пути к пятой казарме_

Кэрдан и Халдир довольно уверенно идут по местным извилистым улочкам. Оба стараются не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды местного населения. У Кэрдана это получается лучше.

 

ХАЛДИР: Одна вещь мне тут кажется странной.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Если только одна, то это, наверное, что-то действительно важное.

ХАЛДИР (кивает): Именно так. Эти орки, что тут живут, они на нас смотрят удивленно, неодобрительно. Но они почему-то не нападают.

КЭРДАН: А ты бы хотел, чтобы на нас напал весь этот город?

ХАЛДИР: Разумеется, нет. Просто это очень непривычно. И еще я тут чувствую, точнее, не чувствую того, что обычно… (сбивается) В общем, я чувствую что-то непривычное.

КЭРДАН: Неудивительно, что у тебя такие ощущения. За этими орками нет воли темного властелина. Это действительно их город, и они тут сами себе хозяева. Не знаю, что это за мир, но здесь они, похоже, такие же полноправные существа, как и все остальные. Наверное, и как эльфы тоже.

ХАЛДИР (подозрительно): Владыка, вы хотите сказать, что эти орки – мирная раса?

КЭРДАН: Разумеется, нет. Я уверен, что они воюют с остальными, и делают это с удовольствием. Но делают они это сами. Здешние орки – свободная раса.

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Понятно…

КЭРДАН: А почему ты снова ко мне стал так обращаться? Мы же на конкурсах все равны.

ХАЛДИР (протягивает золотую медаль Кэрдану): Я подумал, что вы будете капитаном. Вы и старше, и опыта больше. А значит, мне надо будет обращаться к вам или по званию, или так.

КЭРДАН (берет медаль, цепляет на одежду): Спасибо за такое доверие. Но обращаться ко мне так тебе вовсе не обязательно. Ты это прекрасно знаешь.

ХАЛДИР (смущается): Прошу прощения. Просто подумал, раз мы в местной армии, то и порядки такие должны быть.

КЭРДАН: Понимаю. Все-таки ты – страж Лориэна. Кстати, это тебе должно помочь в конкурсе.

ХАЛДИР (цепляет серебряную медаль): Не уверен, что я смогу легко общаться с орками.

КЭРДАН: Я думаю, у тебя получится. Впрочем, точно мы это узнаем только когда дойдем до нашей казармы.

 

_третья казарма_

 

В главном помещении большинство орков просто отдыхает на койках. Некоторые играют в карты. В помещение вбегает и, похоже, без всякого смысла начинает бродить невысокий орк с бегающим взглядом. Возле выхода из помещения меланхолично стоит еще один орк – видимо, дежурный. В казарму бодрым шагом входит Адар.

 

АДАР (оглядывает помещение): Да, не очень обнадеживающе. (дежурному) А ты чего тут стоишь?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ: Дык это. Я тут дежурный. Объявляю, когда начальство приходит.

АДАР (грозно): Так чего ж не объявляешь? Не узнал, что ли?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (с трудом фокусирует глаза на адаровской медали, меланхолично): Эта… Смирна! Тута командир пришел!

 

Орки, без особого рвения, поднимаются с коек и начинают строиться. Невысокий орк все еще бродит по казарме.

 

АДАР (хмыкает): Ну, хоть как-то.

 

В казарму осторожно входит Румил. Оглядевшись вокруг, он расправляет плечи и, подражая Адару, обращается к дежурному.

 

РУМИЛ: Эй! А меня что, тоже не узнал?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (заметно оживляется): О! Хавка!

РУМИЛ (отскакивает): Ты чего?! Какая я тебе хавка! (показывает на медаль) Я тут лейтенант!

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (вздыхает): Жалко.

АДАР (Румилу): А ты молодец! Я думал, тебя тут сразу схарчат!

РУМИЛ (качает головой): Знаешь, я тоже так думал.

 

Орки наконец заканчивают строиться. Все они стоят по стойке смирно, и в целом производят довольно внушительное впечатление. Невысокий орк все еще бродит и что-то бормочет.

 

АДАР (осматривает строй): Та-а-ак… Сержанты тут есть? А ну шаг вперед.

 

Из строя выходят двое орков с маленькими бронзовыми медальками. Руны на медалях немного различаются.

 

СЕРЖАНТ (рапортует): Сержант Угхорз Гхым!

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (рапортует): Младший сержант Шарбаг Гхым!

РУМИЛ: Вы что, братья?

СЕРЖАНТЫ (хором): Так точно!

АДАР (Румилу): Обычное дело. Даже в орочьей армии можно семейным подрядом работать.

СЕРЖАНТ: Нас предупреждали, что новый командир роты прибудет с помощником. (осторожно) Будут какие-нибудь приказания?

АДАР: Сперва будут вопросы. Вот скажите мне…

РУМИЛ (перебивает, Адару): Слушай, а что этот орк там делает? (показывает на невысокого орка)

АДАР: Моргот его знает... (сержанту) Слушай, а что этот орк там делает?

СЕРЖАНТ (оглядывается): А, это наш прапорщик. Он там занимается снабжением.

 

Невысокий орк наконец останавливается возле одной из тумбочек.

 

ПРАПОРЩИК (принюхивается): Ага! Нашел! (хватает тумбочку, взваливает её на себя и, несмотря на ношу, резво идет к выходу из казармы)

ТОЩИЙ ОРК (с ужасом в голосе): Товарищ прапорщик!..

ПРАПОРЩИК (не сбавляя ходу): Еще сделаешь! (уходит)

РУМИЛ (непонимающе): И что это было?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Прапор себя снабжает. Унес продавать тумбочку.

АДАР: Много ли с тумбочки он получит?

СЕРЖАНТ (ухмыляется): А в тумбочке самогонный аппарат был.

ТОЩИЙ ОРК (протестующе): Мой самогонный аппарат, между прочим! (вздыхает) Я же феромонов намешал в этот раз так, чтобы портянками пахло, а он все равно унюхал.

РУМИЛ: Да, интересно тут у вас. (косится на Адара) То есть, уже у нас.

АДАР (деловито): Так, где тут наши кабинеты? Надеюсь, там документация по роте будет?

СЕРЖАНТ (неуверенно): Должна быть. А все остальные помещения там (машет рукой в сторону выхода) От входа не направо, а налево.

АДАР: Понятно. (Румилу) Пошли осваиваться. (уходит)

РУМИЛ (идет за Адаром, оборачивается): И на команду "смирно" надо быстрее реагировать! (быстро уходит)

 

_вторая казарма_

 

Картина здесь практически не отличается от обстановки третьей казармы. Здесь есть только два отличия – между коек не бродит прапорщик, а у дежурного более осмысленный взгляд.

В казарму входят Арагорн и Эовин, причем у Арагорна взгляд явно хитрый.

 

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (замечает медали Арагорна и Эовин, готовится кричать)

АРАГОРН (прикладывает палец к губам): Тише. Я сам.

ЭОВИН (негромко): Попал в знакомую среду. (на всякий случай закрывает уши ладонями)

АРАГОРН (набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и оглушительно рявкает): А ну подъем, дармоеды!! Тридцать секунд на построение!!

 

От неожиданности орки подскакивают с коек и строятся в два раза быстрее означенного времени.

Арагорн проходит вдоль строя.

 

АРАГОРН: Значит так. Я ваш новый капитан, а она (кивает в сторону Эовин) ваш новый лейтенант. Неподчинения я не потерплю.

ГОЛОС ИЗ СТРОЯ: Слушаться бабу? Пристрелите меня лучше.

ЭОВИН (грозно, почти как Арагорн): Кто это сказал?! (строго смотрит на орков) Кто это сейчас сказал? Я вам покажу, как такое говорить про роханскую воительницу.

СТРОЙ ОРКОВ (молчит)

ЭОВИН (хмурится): Мало того, что на шоу поблажки всякие делают, так еще и эти не уважают.

АРАГОРН: Ничего, я знаю, как это исправить. (оркам) А ну шаг вперед, кто тут самый быстроногий!

СТРОЙ ОРКОВ (молчит и не двигается)

ЭОВИН (фыркает): Так самый быстрый и признается. (проходит вдоль строя, указывает на одного из орков) Самый быстрый будешь ты.

ОРК (испуганно): А чего сразу я?

АРАГОРН (строго): Разговорчики! А ну шаг вперед!

ОРК (быстро делает шаг вперед)

АРАГОРН: Вот ты про назгулов знаешь?

ОРК (уклончиво): Слышал. Призраки такие, злобные и страшные.

АРАГОРН: Вот именно. Сейчас в четвертой казарме должны быть двое назгулов. Спроси у них, они тебе скажут, что вот она победила самого крутого назгула.

ЭОВИН (подсказывает): Лучше сюда одного из них приведи. Скажи, что Эовин очень просит.

ОРК: Приведу. Попробую. (быстро убегает)

ЭОВИН (Арагорну): Надо будет осмотреть остальные помещения.

АРАГОРН (кивает): Правильно. Этим сейчас и займемся. (оркам) Через двадцать минут всем построиться на плацу перед казармой!

 

Арагорн и Эовин уходят. Орки расходятся обратно к своим койкам.

 

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (задумчиво): Интересно, он это серьезно? Про построение?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: С виду мужик злобный. И громкий.

СЕРЖАНТ (решительно): А что он нам сделает? Мы не просили капитана из неизвестно какой расы.

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ: Вроде, на человека похож.

СЕРЖАНТ: Не умничай. Главное, что не орк и не тролль. Что он нам сделает?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (с неприязнью): И еще баба с ним. Куда начальство смотрит? Я лично не соглашусь, чтобы мной командовала женщина.

 

_пятая казарма_

Здесь все орки, включая сегодняшнего дежурного, уже построены по стойке смирно, однако Кэрдана с Халдиром тут еще нет. Вдоль строя ходит толстый орк с медалью прапорщика и с недовольным видом смотрит каждому солдату в глаза.

 

ПРАПОРЩИК (громко): Нет, вы мне скажите, кто это сделал?! За этот месяц уже пятый раз кто-то эльфячит вещи с моего кабинета! Кто? Кто, я вас спрашиваю?!

СЕРЖАНТ (слегка обиженно): Товарищ прапорщик, ну, не мы это были.

ПРАПОРЩИК (заводится): А кто тогда? Вот если не вы, то кто?

СЕРЖАНТ: Не знаю. (уверенно) Но точно не мы.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: А что пропало хоть?

ПРАПОРЩИК: А вы типа как не знаете, да? Ящик консервов из-под стола моего! Целый ящик пропал!

 

По строю проходит ропот.

 

СЕРЖАНТ (удивленно, высказывая общий вопрос): Консервы? А как же водка? Ну, та, что у вас за фальшивой панелью в тумбочке, столичная?

ПРАПОРЩИК (не выдерживает, брызгает слюной): А она на месте, мать вашу! Почему водка на месте, а консервы пропали? Всю жизнь было наоборот, никому не нужны были эти консервы! Кто был этот извращенец, который взял консервы, а не водку?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Ну, это точно не кто-то из нас. Вы же сами прекрасно знаете, что прошлые четыре раза в этом месяце мы у вас тащили только водку.

ПРАПОРЩИК (рычит): Значит так, или вы разберетесь, кто это был, или я перестану покупать эту водку! Вообще! И если кому-то еще понадобится лишнее мясо, то пусть он жрет (оглядывает в поисках примера, показывает), пусть он жрет вон тех эльфов!

 

Все внимание солдат переключается на Кэрдана и Халдира, уже некоторое время стоящих около выхода. Большинство солдат смотрит на эльфов действительно оценивающе.

 

КЭРДАН (угадывает намерения строя, показывает на свою медаль): Боюсь, это будет серьезным нарушением субординации. Мы тут в качестве нового начальства этой казармы.

 

По строю проносится вздох разочарования.

 

ХАЛДИР (поспешно добавляет): Вот именно, мы тут теперь командуем. Так что (неуверенно, но громко) смирно!

 

Солдаты и прапорщик старательно вытягиваются по стойке «смирно».

 

КЭРДАН (подходит к прапорщику): Я очень надеюсь, что у нас не будет проблем с пониманием друг друга, или какой-нибудь вражды.

ХАЛДИР (подхватывает): Действительно, расовые различия – это еще не повод для неприязни. Я так думаю.

ПРАПОРЩИК (отмахивается): Да вы не волнуйтесь. Какие тут могут быть проблемы по-вашему?

ХАЛДИР: Ну, по-моему, вы уже заметили, что мы – эльфы. Обычно между эльфами и орками возникает много проблем.

СЕРЖАНТ (энергично кивает): Это точно! От эльфов одни проблемы!

ПРАПОРЩИК (цыкает на сержанта): Тише ты. (Кэрдану) Вообще-то, он прав, но только вы не похожи на тех эльфов, с которыми мы обычно имеем дело.

КЭРДАН: А на кого похожи эти другие эльфы?

ПРАПОРЩИК (объясняет, жестикулируя): Ну, у одних из них вооот такие большие сверкающие мечи, а другие из них делают вооот такие горячие огненные шарики. Мы, знаете ли, воюем.

ХАЛДИР: Но ведь мы могли быть одними из… гм… из них.

СЕРЖАНТ (поясняет): Мы всегда нападаем друг на друга, как только увидим. Обычно мы видим друг друга одновременно, и все бросаемся в атаку, потрясая оружием.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (воодушевленно): Это лучшее развлечение!

ХАЛДИР (делает вид, что все понял): Понятно. Что ж, похоже, что проблем у нас и правда не будет.

КЭРДАН: Да, спрашивать имена всех я пока не буду, но меня зовут Кэрдан.

ХАЛДИР: А меня – Халдир.

 

Орки неуверенно бормочут что-то вроде "очень приятно".

 

КЭРДАН (прапорщику): Вы не покажете нам остальную часть казармы? Может, мы и в ваш кабинет заглянем, посмотрим, что там случилось.

ПРАПОРЩИК: А? А, пойдемте, конечно, пойдемте…

 

Прапорщик уходит. За ним уходят и Кэрдан с Халдиром.

 

_четвертая казарма_

 

Здесь наблюдается та же сонная картина, что и почти везде. В поле зрения нет ни офицеров, ни прапорщиков. В казарму, жалуясь друг другу на долгие поиски этой самой казармы, входят 9-й и 2-й назгулы и оглядываются вокруг. Дежурный задумчиво смотрит прямо на них.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (дежурному, укоризненно): Знаешь, я тут только первый день, но мне определенно кажется, что ты должен был что-то сделать…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот именно. Отдал бы честь, например. Медали видишь?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (задумчиво): Медали-то я вижу. (с интересом) А вы правда назгулы?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (не без гордости): Это именно мы.

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ: В этом и проблема. Я читал про вас в книжках, вот только сам я в вас не верю.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (возмущенно): Значит то, что мы перед тобой стоим – недостаточно, чтобы в нас поверить?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (9-му успокаивающе): Не кипятись так сразу. Тут нужен философский подход. (дежурному) Значит, ты не веришь в назгулов, так?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (кивает): Не верю.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (мягко): И тебя не смущает тот факт, что мы здесь, говорим с тобой, и на нас офицерские знаки отличия?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (пожимает плечами): Некоторые поставщики мяса для армии очень гуманны – они не режут животных, а травят их. Из гуманности к солдатам они травят их не ядами, а дешевыми глюкогонами. Три дня назад я видел наполовину железного мужика с шестиствольным арбалетом. Он еще обещал вернуться.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихим вкрадчивым голосом): Да ты еще и логические цепочки строишь. (мягко похлопывает дежурного по плечу) А если я прямо сейчас завою и вырву тебе сердце? Может, тогда поверишь?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (задумывается, очень быстро кивает): Ум мыслителя открыт для новых фактов. Я в вас верю!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (качает головой): И стоило столько говорить? (косится на дежурного) Так ты о нас объявишь?

ДЕЖУРНЫЙ (качает головой): Объявляют, когда офицеры входят в казарму, а вы уже некоторое время тут.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Знаешь, предложение насчет сердца все еще может быть в силе.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (машет рукой): Ну его к Морготу. Я лучше сам. (наполовину воет, наполовину кричит) А ну подъем! Строиться!

 

Местные орки явно не слышали назгульего вопля раньше, так как все, как один, подскакивают от неожиданности. Не совсем понимая, кто это проорал команду, они на всякий случай начинают строиться. Как только все солдаты оказываются в строю, 2-й начинает речь.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (многозначительно): Значит так. Мы – ваши новые командиры. Если у кого-то будут возражения, то знайте, что мы - назгулы, так что избавиться от нас так просто у вас не получится.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (оглядывается на дежурного): А если кто-то не верит в назгулов, то ему мы докажем наше существование вырыванием сердца. Всем все понятно?

 

Большая часть орков пожимает плечами, остальные еще думают.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (9-му, тихо): Слушай, изобрази эту свою фирменную.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му, тихо): А сами меня за нее всегда дразнили. (переходит на леденящий душу шипящий шепот): Давить, всех давить…

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Теперь все понятно?

ОРКИ (стройно и бодро): Так точно!

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (с надеждой): А может, вы свой кабинет осмотрите? Там еще по пути прапор где-то дрыхнет, наверное. Я уверен, он будет рад, если вы его разбудите.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Э нет, вы от нас так просто не отделаетесь. Сперва расскажите нам, чем вы тут обычно занимаетесь.

СЕРЖАНТ (со вздохом): Ну, мы иногда проводим строевую подготовку. Иногда бегаем. Еще иногда нас тут кормят. Бывает, выходим за город на учения.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): И все? И в этом – вся ваша армия? Вы что, ни с кем не воюете?

ПОЧТИ ВСЕ ОРКИ (почти хором и очень обиженно): Почему это? Воюем, конечно!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И с кем же?

СЕРЖАНТ (загибает пальцы): С эльфами, с людьми, с хоббитами, с гномами. Иногда на нашей стороне тролли и змее-люди.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с интересом): Ну и как же проходят нападения?

СЕРЖАНТ: Примерно раз в неделю сюда приходит один или два, ну или шесть эльфов. Они глушат нас, а мы глушим их. Потом они или убегают, или мы их утаскиваем в подземный храм, а потом, если надо, по городу отлавливают новых рекрутов.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Мы нападаем примерно так же. Да и все остальные тоже.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А в чем смысл?

СЕРЖАНТ: Нам просто всем нравится. Это уже почти столетняя традиция.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (очень задумчиво): Значит, нападающие просто приходят небольшой группой, сражаются, а потом либо уходят, либо не уходят?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (кивает): Точнее и не скажешь.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (9-му): Есть у меня одна мысль насчет кое-какого выдающегося задания.

 

В казарму вбегает "самый быстрый" орк из второй казармы.

 

САМЫЙ БЫСТРЫЙ (отдает честь назгулам): Товарищ капитан, товарищ лейтенант, а вы правда назгулы?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (растерянно): Вот тебе и здрасти. Уже что, по всем казармам слухи пошли?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (демонстрирует небывалое терпение): Да, мы – назгулы. Мы не глюки. Чего тебе надо?

САМЫЙ БЫСТРЫЙ: Мне приказали кого-нибудь из вас привести, чтобы вы всем сказали, что наша новая лейтенант одного из вас победила. Она сказала, что Эовин очень просит.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (качает головой): Давить, давить её. Раз засветилась, так теперь с шеи не слезает. (2-му) Может, ну её к Морготу?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (неуверенно): Безопасно ли это? Жалко Ангмарца нет, он бы точно знал, идти или не идти.

СЕРЖАНТ (подсказывает сбоку): Наверное, если не знаете точно, тогда лучше все-таки идти.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А он дело говорит.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздыхает): Тогда пойду я. Постараюсь побыстрее им про назгулов рассказать все, что они боялись спросить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Погоди! У тебя же какой-то план появился насчет нашего задания!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Точно, чуть не забыл. (очень тихо шепчет что-то на ухо девятому назгулу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (почти радостно): Понял! Это отличная идея.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ты тогда подготовь тут народ, заодно посмотри, что они могут, а я скоро вернусь. (быстрому орку) Ну, веди.

 

2-й назгул уходит за "самым быстрым" орком. 9-й назгул, потирая руки, поворачивается к подозрительно смотрящему на него строю орков.

 

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (осторожно): И какие будут приказания?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (торжественно): Во-первых, подать сюда тутошнего прапорщика, а во-вторых (делает паузу) где у вас тут какая-нибудь полоса препятствий?

 

_пятая казарма_

Кэрдан и Халдир выходят из "кабинета" прапорщика - забитой донельзя разными коробками каптерки. Следом за ними выходит сам прапорщик и тщательно запирает дверь.

 

ХАЛДИР (прапорщику): Ты же понимаешь, что мы – не детективы. Следов никаких нет, так что я ничего сказать не могу.

ПРАПОРЩИК (грустно кивает): Да я понимаю. Обидно просто, что какой-то левый ворюга стырил.

КЭРДАН: Все еще есть возможность, что украл кто-то из своих солдат. Можно провести проверку.

ПРАПОРЩИК (отмахивается): Нет, я их знаю, они всегда воровали только водку. Да это и нормально, ведь все равно в родной казарме все остается. Нет, это кто-то чужой.

ХАЛДИР: За окном, я видел, сразу дома идут. Вор мог спокойно в окно влезть и быстро скрыться. (Кэрдану) Может, местное население опросить?

КЭРДАН (прапорщику): У вас тут жители обращают внимание, если кто-то вылезает из окна и тащит куда-то ящик?

ПРАПОРЩИК (качает головой): Не-а, у нас такое каждый день, никого этим уже не удивишь.

ХАЛДИР (разводит руками): Ну, тогда вряд ли мы кого-то сможем поймать.

ПРАПОРЩИК (вздыхает): Ну что ж, как говорится – ты украл, у тебя украли. (показывает на следующую дверь) А тут ваш кабинет. Там личные дела бойцов должны быть. Правда, там немного неубрано.

 

Эльфы и орк заходят в кабинет.

 

ХАЛДИР (скептически): И это вы называете – немного?

 

Из мебели в кабинете есть только стол и четыре стула. На столе стоит большая стопка личных дел и насмерть заваленная окурками пепельница. На полу так же валяется множество окурков, а в углу стоит уже начавшая покрываться паутиной батарея пивных бутылок. Сам стол покрыт пылью и пеплом, под которыми едва удается разглядеть вырезанные на нем нецензурные надписи.

 

КЭРДАН: Сколько же времени у вас тут никто не сидел?

ПРАПОРЩИК (что-то считает в уме): Месяца два. Прошлые командиры пообещали командующему, что зачистят весь эльфийский лес. Они долго думали, как это сделать, а потом сами пошли замерять территорию, которую надо зачистить. С тех пор мы их и не видели.

ХАЛДИР (рассматривает покрытое пылью окно): Тут пора свечи ставить. Сквозь такой слой пыли солнце никогда не пробьется. (прапорщику) Да и в самой казарме у вас не светлее.

ПРАПОРЩИК (оправдывается): Так ведь мы же орки, а не какие-нибудь, извините, эльфы. Нам в темноте все прекрасно видно, вот мы окна и не моем.

КЭРДАН: Похоже, вы во всей казарме ничего не моете. Ладно, можешь идти. Мы тут документацию посмотрим.

ПРАПОРЩИК: Если какие вопросы – не стесняйтесь обращаться. А нашу казарму не ругайте – в этом городе везде никто ничего не моет. (уходит)

ХАЛДИР (провожает прапорщика взглядом): Вот она орочья психология – не важно, что у нас плохо, главное, что у других не лучше.

КЭРДАН (смахивает пыль с одного из стульев): Думаю, времени, отведенного на конкурс, не хватит, чтобы их перевоспитать. Займемся лучше нашими прямыми обязанностями.

ХАЛДИР (брезгливо): Нам придется пересмотреть все эти папки? Да в них пыли больше, чем бумаги!

КЭРДАН: Надо понять, что у нас в казарме за солдаты, есть ли у них какие-то полезные умения. Тогда мы сможем придумать большое задание для них. Без этого конкурс нам не выиграть.

ХАЛДИР (с неохотой берет папку): Ладно… Чего только не сделаешь ради конкурса.

 

_третья казарма_

 

Адар и Румил сидят в своем кабинете, который так же запылен, как и в "эльфийской" казарме. Отличием является то, что в этом кабинете нет окурков, зато под столом стоит сейф с солидным замком и отсутствующей боковой стенкой.

 

РУМИЛ (читает очередное личное дело): Слушай, Адар, надо смотреть правде в глаза. Ну нету у нас в роте диверсантов. Мы почти всё перечитали.

АДАР (упрямо): Должны быть. В каждой армии есть кто-то, кто научился хорошо прятаться, чтобы его не били остальные.

РУМИЛ (неуверенно): А может, тут дедовщины нет, вот никто и не научился прятаться.

АДАР (не обращает внимания на слова Румила, смеется): Слушай! А у нас, оказывается, тут есть слэшевый писатель!

РУМИЛ: Ты надо мной смеешься. Я о писателях-орках не слышал вообще, а уж тем более о орках - писателях слэша.

АДАР (тычет пальцем в лист): Да честное слово! Это у него хобби – писать слэш про эльфов с людьми или гномами. (подмигивает Румилу) Со связыванием и всем прочим.

РУМИЛ (морщится): Об этом и слушать противно, зачем ты еще и рожи корчишь?

АДАР: Да так. Просто я подумал, что пока мы тут сидим, он уже мог наметить какой-нибудь сюжетик про нас.

РУМИЛ (вздыхает): Мало мне того, что на меня тут смотрят с урчанием в животе, так еще и твои приколы.

АДАР (примирительно): Ладно, больше не буду. (захлопывает папку) И ты прав, диверсантов у нас действительно нет.

РУМИЛ: Значит, придется оставить мысль о похищении кого-нибудь. Нужно придумать другое большое задание для роты.

АДАР: А идея была хорошей. (задумывается) А может попробовать тренировку диверсанта?

РУМИЛ: А ты умеешь этому учить?

АДАР (качает головой): Учить не умею. Но попробовать могу. (начинает загибать пальцы) Прежде всего надо учить незаметности. Это самое главное. Ну а потом можно преподавать азы допроса и пыток, хотя в этом у орков дар от рождения.

РУМИЛ: Говоря проще, ты хочешь научить орков быть незаметными?

АДАР: Ну да! А потом похвастаемся этим достижением перед Лурцем и местным начальством.

РУМИЛ: Хорошо, попробовать можно. Идеи лучше все равно пока нет. (деловито) Что нам понадобится для тренировки нашего сонного царства?

АДАР: Пошли, посмотрим, что вообще есть в закромах у нашего прапорщика, кроме самогонных аппаратов.

 

_на плацу перед второй казармой_

 

Орки сидят на плацу, образовав неровный полукруг вокруг Арагорна и Эовин. В задних рядах, пользуясь тем, что их плохо видно, продолжают прерванную в казарме игру в карты. Чуть в стороне свалено разнообразное оружие – мечи, ятаганы, топоры и дубинки. Эовин изредка посматривает вокруг.

 

АРАГОРН (критически оглядывает орков): Прежде всего, я хочу узнать, что вы умеете. Этим мы сейчас и будем заниматься.

СЕРЖАНТ: Начальник, ты бы лучше пошел и документы полистал бы. И нам, и тебе меньше проблем будет.

АРАГОРН (качает головой): Почему-то мне кажется, что нас здесь не хотят признавать офицерами…

ЭОВИН (в очередной раз оглядывается): Ну, наконец-то! Я уж думала, что они не придут.

 

На плац выходит "самый быстрый" орк в сопровождении второго назгула.

 

САМЫЙ БЫСТРЫЙ (показывает на назгула): Вот, привел. (быстро убегает в задние ряды, пока его опять не припахали)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (замогильным голосом): Зачем звала, роханка?

ЭОВИН (показывает большой палец): Отлично! Если тебе не сложно, с теми же интонациями – в ту сторону (показывает на орков).

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (обычным и очень недовольным голосом): Слушай, ты что, издеваешься? Мы с девятым еле успели придумать дело для наших бойцов, а тут уже ты вызываешь. У тебя совести нет!

АРАГОРН: Вы-то уже придумали, что вам делать, а мы даже до этого не дошли. Слушай, а у вас в роте как с настроением? Вас слушаются?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пожимает плечами): Вроде, слушаются.

ЭОВИН: А наши никакого уважения не проявляют. Будь другом – расскажи им, что я Ангмарца победила, может это их убедит.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ладно. Но потом больше нас не беспокойте. Всем надо заниматься конкурсом, и мы не исключение.

АРАГОРН: Договорились. (оркам) Итак, солдаты, вот это – настоящий назгул – и…

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (перебивает): Давай лучше я сам. (оркам) Вы вообще в назгулов верите?

 

Некоторые орки нестройно говорят "да", некоторые нестройно говорят "нет", некоторые не отрываются от игры в карты.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А назгулам наплевать на ваше мнение, мы существуем в любом случае. Мы призраки, мы можем делать вот так. (издает назгулий вопль)

 

Все, включая Арагорна и Эовин зажимают уши.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (продолжает): А еще нас очень сложно убить, и ни у кого из вас этого не получится. (шипит) Хотя, может, кто-нибудь хочет попытаться?

 

На этот раз орки дружно отвечают "нет уж".

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот и славно, мы во всем разобрались. А вот она (показывает на Эовин) в честном бою победила самого сильного из назгулов. (без всякой радости) Честь ей и хвала, а я пошел. (разворачивается и уходит с плаца)

АРАГОРН (назгулу вслед): Спасибо. Если вдруг чего понадобится – не стесняйся обращаться.

ЭОВИН (оркам): Надеюсь, теперь вы перестанете относиться ко мне с этим вашем неуважением?

СЕРЖАНТ (скептически): А откуда мы знаем, что призрак не соврал? Вы с ним явно друг друга давно знаете.

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Разумеется, знаем. Мы с назгулами воевали.

СЕРЖАНТ: Ну, тем более, боевые товарищи.

АРАГОРН (уточняет): Мы воевали друг против друга.

СЕРЖАНТ (упрямо): Все равно, это ничего не доказывает.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (с неприязнью): А мне лично наплевать, кто ты и откуда! Женщина никогда не будет командовать орками! Вы годитесь только в домохозяйки и наложницы, это все знают!

ЭОВИН (резко): Значит так, да? Домохозяйка, говоришь?! (быстро идет к груде оружия) Я тебе сейчас покажу наложницу. (выбирает себе меч, пару раз взмахивает)

АРАГОРН (сержантам, доверительно): Знаете, когда она в таком состоянии, лучше держаться подальше.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Держаться подальше от женщины? Ты смеешься?

ЭОВИН (многообещающе): Тогда иди сюда, раз не боишься. Выбирай себе оружие, и посмотрим, кто из нас сильнее.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Сама напросилась. (идет к груде оружия и выбирает себе ятаган)

АРАГОРН (негромко): И пусть примет тебя к себе великий… (сержанту) Какой у вас тут бог?

СЕРЖАНТ: Ближе всех нам Мотлох – бог войны. (заинтересовавшись) А что?

АРАГОРН: А ничего. Если Эовин не сдержится, то пусть ваш Мотлох потом с этим дуриком сам и разбирается.

 

Орк взмахивает несколько раз ятаганом и скалится на Эовин. Никакого видимого эффекта на нее это не производит, так что младший лейтенант с рычанием атакует, замахиваясь своим оружием. Эовин уходит вбок от удара и быстро взмахивает своим мечом. На тыльной стороне правой ладони орка появляется порез.

 

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (от боли и неожиданности роняет ятаган): Эй! Что это значит?

ЭОВИН (направляет свой меч на орка): Это значит, что ты проиграл никчемной женщине.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (слизывает с руки кровь, обиженно): Ты неправильно дерешься. Удар надо принимать, а не убегать от него.

ЭОВИН (пожимает плечами): Если не можешь победить, так не придумывай оправданий.

 

Младший сержант сплевывает и, бормоча что-то, возвращается к остальным оркам.

 

СЕРЖАНТ (разочарованно): И что, это всё?

АРАГОРН: А ты хотел долгую драку? По-моему, все как надо.

ЭОВИН: Я надеюсь, теперь вы прекратите эти высказывания насчет женщин.

СЕРЖАНТ: Наверное. (смотрит на Арагорна) Товарищ капитан, а у меня тут идея есть!

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): И что же у тебя за идея?

СЕРЖАНТ: Я думаю, вам надо тоже силу свою показать. Тогда тут вас всех зауважают. (косится на Эовин) Только вам лучше без оружия совсем бороться – так уважения больше будет.

ЭОВИН: Сказал бы честно, что хочешь своего командира видеть побитым.

СЕРЖАНТ (почти возмущенно): У меня и в мыслях такого не было!

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Ладно уж, я согласен. (сержанту) Ты сам со мной драться будешь?

СЕРЖАНТ: Нет, у нас тут талантливый рядовой есть. (поворачивается к строю) Эй, Снам, иди сюда.

 

Снам, оказавшийся, разумеется, рослым орком свирепого вида, встает, выходит вперед и отдает честь.

 

СЕРЖАНТ: Вот. Этот солдат большие успехи показывает.

АРАГОРН (осматривает орка): Не сомневаюсь, вон он какой здоровый. Но это ничего.

ЭОВИН (с беспокойством): Ты уж поосторожней. Лурца ты все-таки с оружием победил.

АРАГОРН: Не волнуйся, справлюсь.

 

Арагорн и Снам отходят от остальных и становятся в стойки друг напротив друга. Снам нападает первым, пытаясь сразу свалить Арагорна ударом по голове. Государь выбранный орком стиль боя не поддерживает и уклоняется от ударов, не предпринимая попыток контратаковать.

 

СЕРЖАНТ (довольно): Ну, это уже бой нормальный, только вот капитан что-то не дерется.

ЭОВИН (старается скрыть волнение): А он присматривается к этому вашему Снаму. Вот сейчас выберет момент, и…

 

Эовин оказывается права, так как Арагорн не уворачивается от очередного удара, а хватает руку орка, резко сближается с ним и пытается подсечь противника. Однако, подсечь массивного орка Арагорн все-таки не удается, более того – Снам сам хватает Арагорна другой рукой и бросает на землю.

 

ЭОВИН (сержанту): Да где же вы такого солдата нарыли?

СЕРЖАНТ (довольно): Впятером еле-еле в армию призвали.

 

Арагорн с, почему-то, очень сосредоточенным лицом лежит на плацу. Снам подходит к нему с явным намереньем добить командира.

 

АРАГОРН (внезапно и с чувством): Эврика! (резко пинает растерявшегося от его крика орка в живот)

 

Не давая противнику опомниться, Арагорн быстро встает и сам нападает на Снама, причем, тоже намереваясь дать ему по голове. Растерявшийся после крика Арагорна и неожиданного пинка, Снам оказывает мало сопротивления.

 

СНАМ (после очередного удара по голове, примирительно): Ну все, сдаюсь! Дык, хватит уже мутузить!

АРАГОРН (прекращает нападать): Ладно уж. Возвращайся в строй и гордись – ты мне идею отличную дал.

СНАМ (удивляется): Идею? Я - вам? (хлопает себя по карманам) Вроде, я ничего не давал.

АРАГОРН (смеется): Да иди уже, возвращайся в строй и гордись. Порадовал командира хорошей физической подготовкой.

СНАМ: А! Ну, это есть! (разворачивается, возвращается к остальным)

АРАГОРН (подходит к сержанту): Ну что, претензий больше нет?

СЕРЖАНТ (быстро): Никак нет, товарищ капитан!

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): И стоило столько драться?

АРАГОРН (уверенно): Стоило. Я теперь знаю, чем мы нашу роту нагрузим.

 

_пятая казарма_

Кэрдан и Халдир дочитывают лежащие на столе папки. Халдир громко чихает от пыли, Кэрдан невозмутим.

 

КЭРДАН: Похоже, у наших бойцов нет никаких особых качеств, которые можно было бы использовать.

ХАЛДИР (чихает): У них только одно качество – пьют много.

КЭРДАН: Вряд ли удастся этим здесь кого-либо удивить.

ХАЛДИР: Только зря просидели тут.

 

Расстроенный Халдир бросает на пол последнюю папку, от чего в воздух поднимается еще больше пыли, от которой Халдир чихает несколько раз подряд.

 

ХАЛДИР (в сердцах): Вот ведь Элберет твою…

КЭРДАН (строго): Халдир, что за выражения?

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Прости. Просто, эта пыль меня совсем вывела из себя. Кстати, я нигде не видел такого пыльного места, а ты сидишь, как ни в чем не бывало. Как это у тебя получается?

КЭРДАН: Надо дышать плавно, чтобы пыль в нос не залетала.

ХАЛДИР (опять чихает): Думаю, этому нельзя научиться за пять минут, да?

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Могу порекомендовать марлевую повязку.

ХАЛДИР: Даже если мы тут найдем такую повязку и я её использую, то задохнусь окончательно.

КЭРДАН (резонно): Тогда терпи.

ХАЛДИР: Честное слово, сейчас воспользуюсь своим служебным положением и прикажу солдатам провести тут генеральную уборку.

КЭРДАН (отрывается от перечитывания одной из папок): Что ты сказал?

ХАЛДИР: Я говорю, солдат пригоню сюда, и пусть убирают. Глаза слезятся уже.

КЭРДАН: Именно это нам и нужно в качестве главного задания.

ХАЛДИР (непонимающе): Уборка кабинета?

КЭРДАН: Нет, генеральная уборка всех казарм.

ХАЛДИР (задумывается): А ведь это мысль. (чихает) Пойдем отсюда, огласим им наше задание.

КЭРДАН: Согласен, тут нам больше ничего не нужно.

 

Халдир и Кэрдан покидают кабинет и проходят в солдатское помещение.

 

КЭРДАН (с воодушевлением): Давай, лейтенант, строй войска.

ХАЛДИР: Так точно! (кричит) Орки, смирно!

 

Бормоча что-то про эльфийский произвол, солдаты кое-как строятся.

 

СЕРЖАНТ: Товарищи начальники, я вам сразу говорю, что у вас мы пока ничего не перли.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (поддакивает): Вот именно. (с интересом) Кстати, у вас что-нибудь алкогольное есть?

КЭРДАН: У нас есть ответственное задание для всей роты.

СЕРЖАНТ (настороженно): Какое именно?

ХАЛДИР (торжественно): Генеральная уборка всех пяти казарм!

 

Мгновенно воцаряется мертвая тишина. На эльфов смотрят с недоверием.

 

РОБКИЙ ГОЛОС ИЗ СТРОЯ: А вот генеральная уборка, извините пожалуйста, это типа как грязь счищать?

КЭРДАН (серьезно): Именно так. Счищать грязь, чистить окна, вытряхнуть всю пыль.

СЕРЖАНТ: А надо ли? Нашу казарму последний раз чистили лет десять назад. Зачем ломать многолетнюю традицию?

КЭРДАН: Я уверен, что высшее командование оценит такое рвение и инициативу, и…

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (перебивает, мрачно): Угу, и пошлют нас наводить порядок прямо к эльфам.

ХАЛДИР (негромко чихает): Значит, вы не хотите наводить порядок?

ОРКИ (довольно дружно): Не-а.

ХАЛДИР: И вас ничто не заставит это сделать?

ОРКИ (довольно дружно): Ага.

КЭРДАН (качает головой): Я должен был предвидеть такую реакцию.

ХАЛДИР (продолжает): А как насчет перспективы захватить часть всего армейского запаса алкоголя?

ОРКИ (очень удивленно и очень дружно): Ы?!

КЭРДАН (тоже удивленно): Халдир, что ты задумал?

ХАЛДИР (оркам): Вам придется заняться уборкой. Это даст вам доступ к тайникам остальных казарм, а там вам только надо суметь ими воспользоваться. И мы все получим то, что нам надо.

КЭРДАН (с упреком): Халдир, ты предлагаешь им кражу. Причем в городском масштабе.

ХАЛДИР (подражает местному прапорщику): Главное, что все в родной армии останется.

КЭРДАН (оркам): А вы согласны на такой план?

СЕРЖАНТ (выражает общее мнение): Однозначно согласны. С такой перспективой можно даже поработать.

КЭРДАН: Ну, хорошо, если другого выхода нет, то я тоже согласен.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: А нам надо будет и чужие сортиры тоже чистить?

ХАЛДИР (задумывается): Ну, придется, конечно. А вдруг вы там обнаружите (вспоминает старика на площади), например, спиртопровод?

СЕРЖАНТ (уверенно): Спиртопровод – это сказка. Его на самом деле нет.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Сказка? Но поискать все равно можно.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Ну, хорошо. Но только для этого дела нужны кое-какие вещи. Швабры там, средства чистящие и обязательно большие распылители, чтоб в них прятать выпивку, ну и все такое.

 

_склад при первой казарме_

 

Здесь на многочисленных, уходящих вдаль, полках лежит множество разнообразных предметов, начиная от оружия и доспехов и кончая теми вещами, которые были найдены каким-нибудь солдатом, но оказались совершенно ему не нужны. Возле самого входа стоит стол. На столе стоит стакан и бутыль без этикетки с какой-то зеленой жидкостью. Тут же лежит большая книга. За столом сидит Кирн. По лицу старшего прапорщика видно, что он очень доволен жизнью.

Дверь открывается, и входит Адар.

 

Кирн (радостно): О, добро пожаловать! А я все жду, когда же кто-нибудь из вас придет.

АДАР: Я бы и не пришел, но прапорщик говорит, что сегодня на складе из казарм принимают только капитанов.

Кирн: Ну да. Это специально на время конкурса. Хотел, чтобы вы сами сюда шли, а не посылали кого-нибудь.

АДАР: Ну, тогда понятно. (осматривается) А где Лурц?

Кирн: Он же майор. Сейчас где-то с начальством. Обсуждают стратегические вопросы и посылают друг друга сюда за огурчиками.

АДАР: Ладно, я сюда вообще-то по делу пришел.

Кирн (прикалывается): А я уж думал, что просто в гости.

АДАР (нетерпеливо): Я серьезно. Времени терять нельзя – надо приступать к работе поскорее. Да и Румила я там одного оставил, с орками.

Кирн (заинтересовавшись): Думаешь, они с ним какое-то непотребство учинят?

АДАР (с внезапным интересом): А они могут?

Кирн (уклончиво): Все зависит от их настроения. Так они обычно довольно мирные, особенно если на них никто не нападает и не отбирает выпивку.

АДАР: Ладно. У тебя тут найдется какая-нибудь легкая униформа потемней, несколько мотков тонкой проволоки, мелкие гвоздики и, может быть, штук пятьдесят колокольчиков?

Кирн (листает книгу, повторяет): Униформа, проволока, гвозди, коло… (косится на Адара) Ты чего задумал? Не волнуйся, я больше никому не скажу, но что ты хочешь устроить?

АДАР (косится на Кирна): Уж не знаю, что ты там подумал, но я хочу научить орков быть незаметными. Сделать хотя бы одного диверсанта.

Кирн: А, ну это можно. Найдем, что тебе надо.

 

Раздается стук в дверь.

 

Кирн (кричит): Открыто!

АДАР (хмыкает): Не думал, что кто-то из местных умеет стучаться в двери...

 

Входит Кэрдан.

 

АДАР (продолжает): ...И я был прав.

КЭРДАН: Приветствую всех. (Кирну) Я так и думал, что тут будешь ты.

Кирн: Наша работа – чтобы у вас всё было.

АДАР: И правда всё есть?

Кирн: Нет, конечно, но этот девиз придумал не я.

КЭРДАН: Найдутся всякие вещи для уборки? Веники, швабры, чистящие средства, распылители? Распылителей нужно побольше.

Кирн: Найдется. Этими вещами тут никто не пользуется, так что запас есть.

АДАР: Затеяли большую уборку?

КЭРДАН: Что-то вроде того.

Кирн: Как же ты это всё утащишь?

КЭРДАН: Я сюда привел десяток солдат. С остальными Халдир остался, он эльф военный, чувствует себя с ними уверено.

АДАР: Ага, я тоже одного солдата с собой притащил. А я вот хочу диверсанта в наших рядах воспитать. Только не знаю, получится ли.

КЭРДАН: По-моему, диверсанта воспитывать не надо. В нашей казарме сегодня побывал один – украл у прапорщика консервы.

Кирн: Можете гордиться. У вас побывал знаменитый вор – он всегда таскает разное мясо, а выпивку не крадет. Он обычно по мирным объектам промышляет, по заводам, ларькам, магазинам.

АДАР: А что, этот ворюга хорош?

Кирн (кивает): Очень. Быстрый, ловкий и перед выходом на дело пьет не больше нормы. Иногда он ворует по несколько раз на дню.

КЭРДАН (с подозрением): Ты говоришь так, будто его знаешь.

Кирн (быстро): Тебе кажется.

АДАР (уверенно): Тогда мне нужны немного другие вещи. Форма потемней, побольше тонкой и прочной нити черного цвета и… (с надеждой) может, какой-нибудь усыпляющий газ найдется?

КЭРДАН: Ты хочешь поймать этого вора?

АДАР: Именно так!

Кирн: Дело благое. (сверяется с книгой) Вот только газ у нас есть только как экстракт из портянок, и на орков он не действует. А простого сонного нету. Есть только снотворное в таблетках, но сильное.

АДАР: Предлагаешь мне поймать вора и напихать в него таблетки вручную?

КЭРДАН: Я думаю, Кирн тут не виноват. Все-таки это орочий склад.

Кирн: Вот именно. Орки никогда не пользовались усыпляющим газом, вот его тут и нет.

АДАР (вздыхает): Ладно, давай таблетки. Может, сгодятся как-нибудь.

Кирн: Хорошо, зовите своих солдат, будем вас снабжать.

 

_на плацу перед четвертой казармой_

На плацу тут и там навалено множество мешков с песком и гравием, сложены стены из ящиков. Создается ощущение, что тут строились баррикады. Здесь же стоит 9-й назгул, который нашел у прапорщика самый большой и самый шипастый железный шар на цепи, хоть и не такой солидный, как оружие Ангмарца. По плацу разбросаны орки разной степени усталости. В дальнем конце плаца горкой свалены мешки поменьше.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (очень довольный собой): Ну что… Молодцы! Быстро натаскали все, что надо. Теперь короткий отдых и приступим к тренировке.

СЕРЖАНТ: Товарищ лейтенант, у вас нет сердца. Мы весь плац этими мешками закидали. Может, завтра тренировки?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ты совершенно прав, сердца у меня нет. А тренировки надо начать сейчас.

 

На плац приходит Второй назгул и, лавируя между ящиков и мешков, подходит к Девятому.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (деловито): Ну, что у нас плохого?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да вот, пока только закончили полигон с препятствиями строить.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (косится на оружие 9-го): А ты, я смотрю, уже под шефа косишь.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (помахивает шипастым шаром): Да это так, средство быстрого убеждения.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Понятно. (оркам) Ну что лежим? Отдых потом будет, а сейчас займемся делом!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (грозно): Давить вас всех! А ну стройтесь!

 

Орки, тихо ругаясь, встают, кое-как собираются возле назгулов и строятся.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (потирает руки): Итак, вот, что вам нужно будет сделать…

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (с надеждой): А может, завтра?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Завтра будет поздно.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (продолжает): Сейчас вы все наперегонки, преодолевая заграждения, побежите к вон той куче мешков, возьмете по одному и тем же путем принесете сюда. Главное, все делать быстро и мешок не уронить. Понятно?

ОРКИ (дружно): Не понятно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот и замечательно (взмахивает оружием), начали!

 

Орки дружной рысью бегут на другой конец плаца, оббегая или перелезая через препятствия. Назгулы задумчиво за ними наблюдают.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Может, потом утяжелить препятствия? А то вон тот орк пару ящиков просто снес.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Они просто устали все. Им легче насквозь, чем в обход или перелезть.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (качает головой): И не дружно бегут. Толкаются.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да, над этим надо будет поработать.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: О! Добежали до мешков. (кричит) Да не отбирайте друг у друга, там на всех хватит. (9-му назгулу) Хватит же?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает): Ага, там ровно по мешку на каждого. (издает резкий смешок) Ты посмотри только.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поворачивается в сторону орков): Что там случилось?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Жаль, ты не видел. Они теперь мешками друг друга отпихивали. Кого-то даже с ног сбили.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, это уже совсем никуда не годится.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот сейчас они добегут, и ты им это расскажешь.

 

Орки наконец прибегают обратно к назгулам и сваливают на землю мешки.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (оркам): Ну что я могу сказать. Плохо…

СЕРЖАНТ (перебивает): Конечно, плохо! Такие нагрузки ни с того, ни с сего!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я думаю, капитан имеет в виду, что вы плохо выполняете это задание.

СЕРЖАНТ: А как его еще выполнять? Мы ж притащили эти мешки.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да вы сами себя чуть не перебили при этом. Вы хоть все добежали, или кто-то там задавленный остался?

 

В строю орков происходит обмен вопросами типа "ты добежал?" и "а остальные добежали?" после чего сержант рапортует о том, что добежали все-таки все.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И вы мешки слишком неаккуратно таскали. Что, если бы там ценности были?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (проверяет мешок): Да тут просто камни. Тяжелые, между прочим.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ладно, если не получается применять воображение, пойдем другим путем. (9-му) Пошли, устроим у прапорщика ревизию.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): И что ты на этот раз придумал? (оркам) А вы пока можете отдыхать, но чтоб никуда отсюда. Я все равно найду.

 

_третья казарма_

 

В отсутствие Адара орки играют в карты и пьют – то есть, занимаются тем, чем обычно. Необычным является то, что среди орков сидит Румил со стаканом в руке.

 

РУМИЛ (вяло): Не надо мне больше наливать. Я не за этим сюда пришел.

ОРК-КАРТЕЖНИК (с искренним удивлением): А зачем? Ты же сам сюда к нам пришел, и приказов никаких не отдавал.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Точно. А это значит, что ты пришел к нам выпить.

РУМИЛ (морщит лоб): Нет, все было не так. В кабинете было душно, и я хотел выйти на улицу. Наверное, подышать свежим воздухом.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: И где ты у нас найдешь свежий воздух? Лучше еще выпей. (подливает Румилу самогонки)

РУМИЛ (трясет головой): Больше не могу. И не… не… не буду.

ОРК-КАРТЕЖНИК: Ты же у нас сегодня первый день. За это надо выпить.

РУМИЛ (отмахивается): Да ладно. Я сегодня вообще первый раз лейтенант.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: О, повышение, да? За это тем более надо выпить! Обязательно!

ОРК-КАРТЕЖНИК: Именно так. Кидай в стакан медальку и пей.

РУМИЛ (подозрительно): И медальку пить надо?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Нет, медальку потом из стакана вынешь, когда допьешь.

РУМИЛ: Ааа… ну тогда хорошо.

 

Румил бросает свою медаль в стакан, после чего отважно выпивает самогон.

 

ОРК-КАРТЕЖНИК: Вот теперь ты доказал, что ты настоящий офицер.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (вынимает медаль из стакана Румила): Точно. Обычно эльфы от нашей самогонки дохнут, а ты ничего, выдержал. (цепляет медальку на Румила и хлопает его по плечу)

РУМИЛ (молча падает лицом вниз)

ОРК-КАРТЕЖНИК (оглашает): Три стакана. Меньше нашей нормы, но неплохо. (переворачивает Румила лицом вверх) Куда его теперь?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: А может, уши ему отрежем? Я слышал, что они как закуска отлично идут.

СЕРЖАНТ (со своей койки): Нехорошо получится. Офицер ведь. К тому же, если мы его сами поили, то он теперь собутыльник, а собутыльнику уши не режут.

 

В казарму входит Адар в сопровождении нагруженного вещами орка.

 

АДАР (входит в казарму): Кому это вы тут уши резать хотите? (замечает Румила) Что?! Вы его убили?!

СЕРЖАНТ (обиженно): За кого вы нас принимаете? Мы ему просто дали выпить самогонки.

АДАР (быстро подходит к Румилу): Это почти одно и то же! (щупает пульс эльфа) Хорошо, что он еще живой после вашей самогонки. Как я его теперь разбужу? Нам ведь работать надо.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (оглядывается): Так у нас же тут наш химик где-то был. Эй, Марол, куда ты делся?

 

Из под одной из коек вылезает тощий орк.

 

ТОЩИЙ ОРК (с вечной тоской в голосе): Тут я, пытаюсь под койку самогонный аппарат приделать. (вздыхает) Только, боюсь, все равно прапор найдет.

СЕРЖАНТ: Потом доделаешь. Тут мы эльфа споили, надо разбудить. Справишься?

ТОЩИЙ ОРК (кивает, идет к Румилу): Справлюсь. Этот эльф?

АДАР (скептически): А что, других тут видишь?

ТОЩИЙ ОРК: Они, говорят, прячутся здорово.

 

Марол вытаскивает из кармана какую-то склянку, открывает её и подносит к носу Румила. Пробуждение происходит незамедлительно – Румил в один момент просыпается, хватается за нос и завидной скоростью отползает от Марола подальше.

 

РУМИЛ (паникует): Эру милостивый, где я? Что со мной случилось?

АДАР (успокаивающе): Все хорошо. Мы – офицеры в орочьем городе. Помнишь?

РУМИЛ (трясет головой): Помню. (с ужасом) Ты меня оставил тут, и они меня хотели отравить?

СЕРЖАНТ (обиженно): Мы тебя только напоили. А потом Марол тебя своей нюхальной настойкой будил.

РУМИЛ (кашляет, трет нос): Больше похоже на крысиную отраву.

АДАР (Маролу, подозрительно): А у этой штуки побочные эффекты есть?

ТОЩИЙ ОРК (пожимает плечами): Да нет. Ну разве что могут волосы на ушах вырасти.

РУМИЛ (ощупывает уши): Спасибо большое, утешили.

АДАР: А он эту нюхательную штуку сам сделал?

СЕРЖАНТ: Да он у нас вообще самородок. Как-то нашел химический наборчик с инструкцией, и теперь химичит вовсю.

РУМИЛ: А более приятных запахов он не мог нахимичить?

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ (со знанием дела): Приятные запахи не дают такого убойного эффекта.

АДАР (Маролу): Слушай, а из снотворных таблеток сонный газ сделать сможешь?

ТОЩИЙ ОРК (задумчиво): Не знаю. Но попробовать можно.

РУМИЛ: А зачем нам сонный газ? Мы же, вроде, хотели диверсантов тренировать.

АДАР: Есть план получше. Сегодня будем наводить закон и порядок.

СЕРЖАНТ: А надо ли?

РУМИЛ: И как же мы это будем делать?

АДАР (торжественно): Мы поймаем самого известного вора в городе!

 

_пятая казарма_

 

Орки пятой казармы построены в полной боевой готовности – у каждого при себе швабра, щетка и баллон распылителя за спиной. Одна половина баллонов помечена зеленым, а другая – красным. Кэрдан и Халдир осматривают строй.

 

ХАЛДИР: Вроде, все в порядке. Все готовы к операции "Зачистка".

КЭРДАН (немного удивленно): К какой операции?

ХАЛДИР (смущается): Да мы тут с Гарзогом придумали, пока вас не было. По-моему, звучит.

КЭРДАН: С Гарзогом?

СЕРЖАНТ (поднимает руку): Это я, товарищ капитан.

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Похоже, вы уже успели подружиться. (серьезным голосом) Ладно, пусть будет "Зачистка". Надо еще раз повторить план.

ХАЛДИР (соглашается): Да, это не помешает. (проходится вдоль строя) Запомните, помеченные зеленым цветом баллоны – пустые. Туда можно спокойно складывать найденный алкоголь. Самое главное – не берите всё, чтобы потом не было больших конфликтов. Максимум – одну треть найденного. Со всех казарм это будет достаточно для всех. После каждой казармы возвращаемся сюда и сгружаем найденное.

КЭРДАН (с намеком): Халдир, ты случайно ничего не забыл?

ХАЛДИР (морщит лоб): Да нет, по-моему, это весь план действий.

КЭРДАН (негромко): Совсем сжился со своими солдатами. (оркам) Не забывайте, что вам нужно будет убирать казармы. Чтобы всё и вся блестело. Если вы полезете куда-то просто так, то это будет подозрительно, а если полезете туда с тряпкой – это будет наведение чистоты. Учтите, официально все это называется добровольным наведением чистоты в военных учреждениях города.

ХАЛДИР (подсказывает): Очищенная поверхность может скрывать щель потайной двери, за которой будет бутылка.

КЭРДАН (нехотя соглашается): Да, и это тоже. Задание всем понятно?

ОРКИ (громко): Так точно!

 

В казарму вбегает орк. Подбежав к Кэрдану и Халдиру, он отдает честь и рапортует.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК: Я произвел разведку во второй казарме.

ХАЛДИР: Во второй Арагорн и Эовин. (с интересом) Что у них там происходит?

ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК: В казарме никого нет. Все на плацу, даже прапорщик.

КЭРДАН: Зная Арагорна, я думаю, он своих орков обратно в казарму уже не пустит.

 

В казарму вбегают еще двое орков.

 

ВТОРОЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК (отдает честь): Разрешите доложить!

ТРЕТИЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК (пихает второго): Я первый прибежал! Не нарушай очередь.

КЭРДАН (строго): Перестаньте. (показывает на второго) Начинай ты.

ВТОРОЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК: Я был в третьей казарме. Там все на месте, но они явно куда-то собираются. И не говорят куда, секретничают.

ХАЛДИР: Интересно, что Румил с Адаром задумали.

КЭРДАН: Я Адара встретил, когда за швабрами ходил. Я думаю, он солдат по городу разгонит небольшими группами. В казарме они сидеть не будут.

ХАЛДИР: Ну, тогда все в порядке. (третьему разведчику) А у тебя что?

ТРЕТИЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК: Я в первую заходил. Там как всегда – элитные войска наглые донельзя. Сидят безвылазно. Меня оттуда шипованым сапогом выкнули. Я вот могу показать…

КЭРДАН: Лучше не надо. Становитесь в строй.

 

Трое разведчиков становятся в строй. В казарму вбегает последний разведчик.

 

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК: Разрешите доложить…

ХАЛДИР (нетерпеливо): Давай скорее, нам уже выходить пора.

ЧЕТВЕРТЫЙ РАЗВЕДЧИК: Я в четвертой казарме был. Все солдаты на плацу, очень усталые, жаловались, что их не отпускают. А офицеры в казарме дрались с прапорщиком. По-моему, они у него что-то отбирали.

КЭРДАН: Зная назгулов, хочется надеяться, что они никого до смерти не загоняют.

ХАЛДИР (разведчику): Становись в строй, сейчас выходим на задание. (Кэрдану) Я думаю, сперва надо пойти во вторую казарму, потом посетить четвертую, пока там солдат гоняют, а потом и третью.

КЭРДАН (с сомнением, тихо): Согласятся ли наши войска работать в первой казарме? Если тамошний взвод никуда не уйдет, придется обойтись одной чисткой, без краж.

ХАЛДИР: Наверное, если в первых трех будет хороший улов, то мы их сможем уговорить первую казарму почистить просто так.

КЭРДАН: Хорошо, ты с ними уже подружился, ты сможешь их на это уговорить. (оркам, громко) Взвод, внимание! Мы идем во вторую казарму!

 

Под предводительством эльфов орочий взвод уходит зачищать вторую казарму.

 

_на плацу перед второй казармой_

На плацу все орки выстроены парами. Отдельно ото всех стоит Арагорн в паре с прапорщиком. Эовин с мечом в руке внимательно следит, чтобы никто не отлынивал.

 

АРАГОРН (объясняет): Иногда лучше не принимать на себя удар противника, а использовать его же силу и вес, чтобы свалить его с ног. (прапорщику) Вот попробуй меня ударить.

ПРАПОРЩИК (с опаской): А может, не стоит?

ЭОВИН (ехидно): Что, боишься капитана поранить?

ПРАПОРЩИК: Именно так! Боюсь поранить!

АРАГОРН: А ты не бойся и бей. Считай, что это приказ.

ПРАПОРЩИК (вздыхает): Ну, если приказ.

 

Прапорщик пытается ударитъ Арагорна кулаком в лицо. Государь быстро перехватывает руку орка и ловко роняет его спиной об плац. Все орки аплодируют.

 

ПРАПОРЩИК (встает, грустно): Я же говорил, что не стоит.

АРАГОРН (оркам): Всё понятно?

ГОЛОС ИЗ ЗАДНИХ РЯДОВ: А можно повторить? Отсюда было плохо видно.

ЭОВИН (хихикает): Кажется, зрителям понравилось.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, повторю еще раз. Смотрите внимательно. (прапорщику) Нападай.

ПРАПОРЩИК: А может, все-таки не надо?

ЭОВИН (стараясь быть серьезной): Выполняй приказ, не жалея собственной жизни.

 

Прапорщик, видя, что деваться ему некуда, опять пытается ударить Арагорна. Сцена роняния спиной об плац повторяется. Орки аплодируют.

 

ПРАПОРЩИК (встает, очень грустно): Они говорили – вступай в армию, посмотри мир…

АРАГОРН (оркам): Ну как? Всем всё понятно?

ТОТ ЖЕ ГОЛОС: Повторите, пожалуйста, еще раз! Чтобы мы точно знали, как надо правильно.

ЭОВИН (Арагорну): Знаешь, ты уже можешь во всем казармам выступать с номером "урони прапорщика".

ПРАПОРЩИК (делает попытку незаметно уйти)

АРАГОРН (оркам): Повторяю последний раз. (прапорщику) А ну, стоять! Иди сюда и нападай. Быстро!

 

Прапорщик с очень несчастным видом опять нападает на Арагорна. На этот раз он пытается ударить его с разбегу. Ему это не помогает, и он опять оказывается лежащим на плацу.

 

ПАПОРЩИК (не встает, совсем грустно): Всё, дальше вы как-нибудь без меня.

АРАГОРН (оркам, строго): Теперь давайте сами практикуйтесь. Сперва один нападает, потом другой. Не старайтесь пока драться по настоящему, важно отработать само движение.

ЭОВИН (задумчиво смотрит на практикующихся орков): Пока, вроде, все идет успешно.

АРАГОРН (с энтузиазмом): У них хорошо получается. Кое-какая физическая подготовка есть, главное, чтобы технику освоили.

 

Между орками и офицерами появляется Лурц. Прапорщик, не вставая, отдает честь. Арагорн и Эовин повторяют этот жест.

 

ЛУРЦ (отмахивается): Да ладно вам! Это не обязательно.

АРАГОРН (уверенно): В армии положена дисциплина.

ЛУРЦ (оглядывается на тренирующихся орков): Я и вижу, что ты тут порядок навел. (негромко) А ведь Кирн вам самую непослушную роту отдал.

ЭОВИН: Я так и знала, что тут не обошлось без ведущих.

АРАГОРН: Ну, сейчас они, вроде, угомонились все.

ЛУРЦ: Угу, вижу. Кстати, что вы с ними сделали?

ЭОВИН: Сперва пришлось с ними подраться немного, чтобы они признали нас командирами.

АРАГОРН: А потом я пару боевых приемов на прапорщике показал. Им, похоже, нравится.

ПРАПОРЩИК (лежа на спине, пытается отползти к казарме)

ЛУРЦ (кивает): Я вижу, у вас тут все в порядке.

ЭОВИН (смотрит на орков): Да, все исправно тренируются.

ЛУРЦ: Отлично. Часа через два вам надо будет прибыть в первую казарму и показать, чего вы добились за это время.

АРАГОРН: Прибудем. Конечно, не много времени нам дали, но натренировать наш взвод успеем.

ЛУРЦ: Удачи вам тут. (исчезает)

 

_на плацу перед четвертой казармой_

Второй назгул запихивает бутылку водки в последний из небольших мешков. Девятый держит пытающего пробиться к мешкам прапорщика. Под правым глазом прапорщика красуется синяк.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Итак! Теперь все возвращаемся на исходную позицию.

 

Назгулы и орки идут на противоположную часть плаца. Девятый тащит упирающегося прапорщика. Сержант держится поближе ко Второму назгулу.

 

СЕРЖАНТ: Товарищ капитан, а вас можно отравить?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нет, нельзя.

СЕРЖАНТ: А если вас заколоть?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не поможет.

СЕРЖАНТ (не унимается): А если сжечь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ты еще предложи нас святой водой побрызгать.

ПРАПОРЩИК (хрипит): Всю по-настоящему святую воду вы у меня отобрали!

 

Все добираются до противоположного края плаца.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (отпускает прапорщика): Стой смирно. Ничего с твоей водкой не случится.

ПРАПОРЩИК (мрачно): Ага, как же.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (оркам): Значит так, сейчас повторяем, что делали в прошлый раз. Бежим к мешкам, хватаем и через препятствия тащим сюда. Вы все видели, что я в каждый мешок засунул по бутылке водки.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (издевательски): Теперь в мешках есть хрупкие ценности.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Я уверен, что так обращаться с водкой запрещено законом.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Меня это не волнует. Сами не хотели включать воображение – получите настоящие ценности в мешках.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (размахивает шаром на цепи): Хватит болтать! Бегом все!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вслед начавшим бежать оркам): И не смейте вытаскивать оттуда бутылки! Накажу!

 

Орки, ругаясь и перелезая через препятствия, бегут в сторону мешков.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Пока бегут без изменений. Толкаются.

ПРАПОРЩИК (мрачно): Они и обратно так же побегут. (всхлипывает) Конец моим запасам.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Разрешаю тебе каждому, разбившему бутылку, назначить пять нарядов вне очереди.

ПРАПОРЩИК: Водку мне это не вернет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ага! Они добежали до мешков!

 

Первые орки действительно добегают до мешков. Как только орки хватают мешок, с ними вдруг происходят разительные перемены. Свою ношу они прижимают к груди, будто младенца, бег их становится гораздо легче и препятствия они уже не прошибают, а быстро и аккуратно перелезают через них. Добежав обратно к назгулам, орки складывают мешки с величайшей аккуратностью, на которую только способны.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордый собой): Я же говорил, что все получится!

ПРАПОРЩИК: Теперь я могу получить назад свои бутылки?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Еще рано. Надо закрепить материал.

МЛАДИШЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Что, еще раз так бежать?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (наставительно): И не один раз. Повторенье – мать ученья.

ПРАПОРЩИК (возмущенно): Да мать твою, а как же бутылки?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (непреклонно): Потом вернем.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А теперь берите мешки и тащите их обратно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (почти ласково): Бегом тащите, разумеется.

СЕРЖАНТ: Нам хоть какое-нибудь поощрение за это будет?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Каждый получит по шоколадке.

ПРАПОРЩИК: Эй! Шоколадки я не отдам!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (теряет терпение): Давить, всех давить! Бегом марш!

 

Орки ропщут, но все-таки хватают мешки и бегут обратно. Магическое действие водки в мешках вновь сказывается на беге – орки бегут толпой, но очень аккуратно.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (смотрим им вслед): Еще немного потренируем, и можно будет их в балет сдавать.

ПРАПОРЩИК (волнуется за водку уже меньше): Все-таки методы слишком жестокие у вас.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А что ты хотел от призраков?

 

Рядом с назгулами появляется Лурц.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: О! Майор пожаловал. А мы тут как раз солдат гоняем.

ЛУРЦ: Я вижу, что гоняете. (присматривается) Как-то они не по-орочьи бегут. Они что, обкурились?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да нет, просто мы их стимулируем.

ПРАПОРЩИК (жалуется): Если они будут неаккуратно бежать, то разобьют мою водку!

ЛУРЦ (присвистывает): Зачем же так сурово?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пожимает плечами): Главное – добиться хорошего результата за малый срок.

ЛУРЦ (чешет затылок): Ну, в этом есть смысл.

 

Последние орки добегают до противоположного конца плаца и складывают мешки.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кричит): Не расслабляться! Давайте, тащите всё обратно!

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): Саруман так не делал.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, да, он сразу дал тебе лук, меч и отправил охотиться на Арагорна. (ехидно) И чем все кончилось?

ЛУРЦ (игнорирует замечание второго назгула): По-моему, сам Ангмарец выбрал бы более дипломатичный подход к делу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну да, шеф последнее время в политику ударился.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Политика требует времени, а у нас его мало.

ЛУРЦ: Дело ваше. Я пришел только сказать, что через два часа вам нужно придти к первой казарме и там показать, чего ваш взвод добился. Успеете?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Проведем интенсивные тренировки.

ПРАПОРЩИК (в ужасе): Еще более интенсивные?

ЛУРЦ: Значит, успеете. (исчезает)

 

Орки вновь прибегают к назгулам и складывают мешки. Похоже, за три пробега ни одна бутылка так и не разбилась.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Великолепно. Вы показали отличные результаты.

МЛАДШИЙ СЕРЖАНТ: Значит, можно отдыхать?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нетушки, будем еще тренироваться!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Но водку можно из мешков вынуть.

ПРАПОРЩИК (бросается к мешкам): Ну наконец-то!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (угрожающе): Учтите, если вы опять будете плохо бегать – опять водку туда засунем.

СЕРЖАНТ (без энтузиазма): Будем стараться.

 

_в третьей казарме_

Здесь собран, построен и готов к выходу весь взвод Адара и Румила. Почти половина орков одета в униформы темного цвета. Адар вместе с сержантом сверяются с картой города, а Румил, стараясь выглядеть как можно более уверенным, проводит инструктаж.

 

РУМИЛ: Итак, те из вас, кому не досталось новой формы, разделившись на четыре группы, будут патрулировать город. Соответственно, город мы поделили на четыре части – северную, восточную, южную и западную. Следите за магазинами, если где-то будет переполох – бегите туда немедленно.

АДАР (тычет пальцем в карту): Ты точно уверен? Только три?

СЕРЖАНТ (уверенно): Да, только три, но большие.

РУМИЛ (отвлекается от инструктажа, сержанту): А как насчет самих скотобоен и мясоперерабатывающих заводов?

СЕРЖАНТ: Там сейчас народу хватает, чтобы, никто чужой не пролез. Сами воруют.

АДАР: Прекрасно. Значит, три склада.

РУМИЛ (кивает, продолжает инструктаж): Остальные разделятся на три группы. Задачей этих групп будет устроить засады на северном, восточном и центральном складах и поймать вора, если он появится. Первую группу ведет младший сержант Шарбаг, цель – восточный склад. Вторую группу на северный склад ведет сержант Угхорз. Группу в центральный склад возглавим мы с капитаном. (оборачивается, негромко) Адар, а Адар?

АДАР (вздрагивает): Ну вот, теперь и ты освоил этот злой прикол. Чего тебе?

РУМИЛ: Может, я сам какую-то группу поведу? Или, думаешь, не справлюсь?

АДАР: Я опасаюсь тебя опять оставлять с ними наедине. Мало ли, что может быть.

РУМИЛ (соглашается): Да, в этом ты прав. (поворачивается обратно к оркам) Тем группам, которые будут патрулировать город, напоминаю – не пейте. Мы имеем дело с противником с трезвым рассудком. Всем всё понятно?

ОРКИ (нестройно, с обидой на требование не пить): Понятно…

АДАР (складывает карту, оркам): Сержантам я выдам по мотку тонкой нити. Её можно использовать против вора, не причиняя тому особого вреда. (поясняет) Ну знаете, как если бы вы решили натянуть веревку между коек, чтобы пошутить над товарищем.

ОРКИ (понимающе кивают и посмеиваются)

АДАР: Все снабжены специальным оружием?

 

Орки демонстрируют Адару свои арбалеты и по одной арбалетной стреле. Стрелы отличаются тем, что у них вместо острия – наполненная каким-то серым дымом склянка.

 

РУМИЛ: Не забывайте прикрывать нос чем-нибудь, когда стреляете. Хоть у каждого только одна такая стрела, Марол говорит, что сонный газ будет распространятъся и действовать быстро. Стреляйте в стену или в пол рядом с вором, чтобы склянка разбилась.

АДАР: Будем надеяться, что всем все понятно. А теперь разделяйтесь на группы.

 

После некоторой толкотни и неразберихи орки без специальных униформ разделяются на четыре равные группы. Адар распределяет между ними части города, и первая половина орков уходит. Оставшихся орков Румил разделяет на три группы, две из которых отдает сержантам. Наконец, последняя группа орков под предводительством Адара и Румила собирается выходить, но им мешает внезапно появившийся Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (жизнерадостно): Привет всем! (оглядывает пустую казарму) А где все?

РУМИЛ: Все уже ушли на задание.

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): Что же это за задание такое?

АДАР: А вот секрет. Выполним задание – расскажем.

РУМИЛ: Кстати, мы сейчас сами уходим.

ЛУРЦ (слегка озадачено): Ну ладно, не буду задерживать. (похоже, собирается уходить)

АДАР: Погоди! А зачем ты вообще пришел?

ЛУРЦ (хлопает себя по лбу): Совсем забыл! Запутали вы меня. Я же пришел, потому что через два часа вам надо будет явиться к первой казарме и показать результаты вашей работы.

РУМИЛ (встревожено): Два часа? (Адару) Хватит ли нам двух часов?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Честно говоря, не уверен. Тот тип может вообще не появиться.

ЛУРЦ (разводит руками): Вы уж извините, но такие правила.

РУМИЛ (решительно): Попробуем успеть.

ЛУРЦ: Ну, я тогда пойду (исчезает).

АДАР: Надо торопиться. (своей группе орков) Пошли!

 

_вторая казарма_

 

Первое, что бросается в глаза – солнечный свет. Свет пробивается сквозь до ужаса чистые окна и, ошалев, мотается по казарме, так как не был здесь уже пару десятков лет. Следующими бросаются в глаза подметенный пол и помытые стены. В солдатском помещении на все это любуются Кэрдан, Халдир и их сержант.

 

КЭРДАН (сержанту): Должен сказать, что вы отлично работаете. Я и не думал, что тут может быть так чисто.

СЕРЖАНТ (соглашается): Угу, даже сплюнуть теперь стыдно.

ХАЛДИР: А как с тайниками? Есть успехи?

СЕРЖАНТ (оживляется): Есть. Здесь больше по тумбочкам были бутылки. Но тут мы закончили, теперь дочищаем остальные помещения. Нашли один тайник в стене, немаленький.

ХАЛДИР (строго): Вы помните, что можете брать только треть с каждого тайника?

СЕРЖАНТ: Да помним, конечно.

КЭРДАН (еще строже): Я надеюсь, вы не только помните, но и берете не больше одной трети.

СЕРЖАНТ (грустно): Мы уговор помним.

КЭРДАН (укоризненно): И красть все-таки нехорошо.

ХАЛДИР (смущенно): Ну, нужна же была мотивация.

СЕРЖАНТ: И, должен сказать, эта матирация очень хорошая.

КЭРДАН (машинально поправляет): Мотивация. И это не оправдание, тем более, для эльфа.

СЕРЖАНТ (радостно): А для орка сойдет!

ХАЛДИР: Я обещаю, что больше ничего такого делать не буду. Это же для конкурса, для Линдира.

КЭРДАН: Не оправдывайся уже. Я ведь согласился стать соучастником этого масштабного чистого грабежа.

СЕРЖАНТ (подсказывает): Да какой же это грабеж. Грабеж, это когда с угрозами отнимают. А у нас так – хищение. И даже без взлома, тут всё равно всё открыто.

ХАЛДИР: Кстати, нет опасности, что сюда кто-нибудь придет?

СЕРЖАНТ (отмахивается): Да нет, не беспокойтесь. Все тутошние орки под присмотром новых командиров на плацу друг друга кидают. И прапор там же рядом валяется.

КЭРДАН: Все-таки, стоит закончить поскорее и перейти в более безопасную казарму.

ХАЛДИР: Следующая у нас четвертая. Там назгулы тоже своих солдат на плацу гоняют. Уж не знаю, с прапорщиком или без.

СЕРЖАНТ: Прапорщика всегда можно отвлечь. Послать пару солдат работать в каптерке, а пока он за ними следить будет, обчистить всю остальную казарму.

ХАЛДИР (опасливо косится на Кэрдана): А что, хороший план.

КЭРДАН: Я от комментариев лучше воздержусь.

СЕРЖАНТ (Кэрдану): Ну так мы и почистим все, разумеется.

 

Посреди казармы появляется Лурц.

 

ЛУРЦ (осматривается): Эээ. Кажется, я попал куда-то не туда.

ХАЛДИР: Туда-туда.

ЛУРЦ: Ну да, я на вас ориентировался при перемещении. Но я не думал, что попаду в… в…

КЭРДАН (подсказывает): Это вторая казарма.

ЛУРЦ (неуверенно): Ну да. А что вы тут делаете? Ваша же другая, кажется.

ХАЛДИР: А мы тут порядок наводим. Чистим все и… (меняется в лице, сержанту) Слушай, пошли, поговорим.

 

Халдир отводит сержанта в сторону и что-то ему шепчет. Можно услышать слова "офицер" и "шухер". Сержант кивает и убегает предупреждать остальных орков о прибывшем офицере.

 

КЭРДАН (тихо): И что за слова он использует.

ЛУРЦ: Хм, а остальные знают, что вы тут порядок наводите?

КЭРДАН: Нет, только бойцы нашей роты.

ХАЛДИР (возвращается): Мы потом и все остальные казармы почистим.

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): Да, для всех это будет офигенный сюрприз.

ХАЛДИР (радостно): Стараемся.

КЭРДАН (очень тихо): Скорее, даже два сюрприза.

ЛУРЦ: Да уж. В общем, я хотел сказать, что через два часа вам нужно прибыть в первую казарму и там показать, чего вы добились.

ХАЛДИР (задумывается): Такими темпами мы к этому времени как раз будем первую казарму чистить.

ЛУРЦ (с интересом): Что, быстро работа идет?

КЭРДАН (с легким сарказмом): Работа идет с небывалым энтузиазмом.

ЛУРЦ: Это хорошо. Значит, увидимся в первой казарме (исчезает)

ХАЛДИР: Хорошо, что он не решил пройтись тут с проверкой.

КЭРДАН (резонно): Я думаю, что и Лурц, и Кирн все узнают. Оборудование для слежки за тем, как мы проходим конкурс, у них есть.

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Значит, все тайное станет явным. (оправдывается) Но ведь действительно не было другого способа орков уговорить.

КЭРДАН: Я тебя не обвиняю, так что не оправдывайся. Лучше сходи и посмотри, как там работа идет. Нам надо поспешить.

 

_центральный склад_

Все здание заставлено разноразмерными ящиками, между которыми едва хватает места, чтобы пройти. На большинстве ящиков нарисованы орочьи руны, обозначающие, что лежит внутри. Румил, Адар и сопровождающие их орки бредут между ящиков.

 

АДАР (останавливается, морщит лоб): Как там сказал сторож… мимо водопроводных труб, потом мы повернули налево у строительных инструментов, и дальше до самой стены.

РУМИЛ (осматривается): Большое место. Не понимаю, как тут можно ориентироваться.

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (подает голос сзади): Говорят, по всем складам нарисованы карты.

АДАР: Может быть. К тому же, надписи на ящиках не просто так сделаны.

РУМИЛ: Кстати, не все ящики надписаны.

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Наверное, там что-то незаконное.

РУМИЛ (косится на Адара, продолжает): А на некоторых не надписи, а рисунки.

АДАР (крутит головой): Например?

РУМИЛ (показывает на один из ящиков): А вот этот, например. Что тут лежит?

 

Рисунок на ящике похож на простенькое изображение человека – несколько палочек и кружочек. Странной деталью является прямая вертикальная линия, отходящая от головы человечка.

 

АДАР (присматривается): А, ну это просто. Это повешенный там нарисован. Наверное, в ящике – сборная виселица. Ну, знаешь, это как детский конструктор, только побольше.

РУМИЛ (с чувством): Какой кошмар. (подозрительно) И откуда ты знаешь, что там именно это?

АДАР: Да, у нас в Мордоре такие же шутки на складах были.

РУМИЛ: Хочешь сказать, что орки всех миров одинаковы?

АДАР: Именно так.

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ: Товарищи начальники, а что, в других мирах тоже орки есть?

АДАР: Конечно, есть!

РУМИЛ (слегка мрачно): Да, их там столько, что кажется, что их слишком много.

 

Среди орков проходит передача денег от проигравшего спор победившему.

 

РУМИЛ: Так, кажется, мы пришли. По крайней мере, мы дошли до стены склада.

АДАР (кивает): Да, пришли. Вон целый штабель ящиков с консервами.

РУМИЛ (читает руны): Консервы мясные, консервы рыбные, консервы эльфийские… Что?! (с ужасом смотрит на Адара)

АДАР: А я-то тут при чем? (неуверенно) И вообще, может, это консервы у эльфов отобранные, а не из эльфов.

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ: Не беспокойтесь, это точно отобранные консервы. Импортные.

АДАР (Румилу, с упреком): Ну вот, а ты разволновался.

РУМИЛ (с облегчением вздыхает): Вы меня успокоили.

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (продолжает): Если у нас делают консервы из эльфов, то съедают их всегда сразу.

РУМИЛ (с каменным лицом, очень ровным голосом): Все, хватит. Давайте окапываться.

АДАР (качает головой, тихо): Довели… (громче, оркам) Так, натягиваем нити на уровне пола в проходах, ведущих к этим ящикам. Потом располагаемся в засаде и ждем. Приступаем!

 

_на плацу перед четвертой казармой_

По "полю препятствий" на данный момент никто не бегает. Все орки сидят и в качестве отдыха слушают речь Второго назгула. Рядом Девятый назгул шипастым шаром выцарапывает на ближайшем мешке план плаца с препятствиями.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (торжественно): Поздравляю всех! Вы показали отменные результаты. Теперь вы сможете делать налеты на врага и утаскивать множество разных ценностей. Таким образом вы сможете обогатить родной город!

ОРКИ (слушают без особенного интереса)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (не отвлекаясь, подсказывает): И сами сможете обогатиться. Двадцать пять процентов клада нашедшему, пятьдесят процентов добычи добытчику.

ОРКИ (проявляют интерес, кто-то выкрикивает "это уже другое дело!")

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вы проявили похвальную осторожность. Конечно, пришлось вас простимулировать, но зато результаты превзошли все ожидания. Конечно, теперь нам бутылки в мешках уже давно не нужны.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (добавляет): Когда мы пойдем показывать наши достижения командованию, я все равно возьму пару бутылок в заложники, так что не вздумайте облажаться.

ОРКИ (недовольно ворчат)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро): Но я надеюсь, что это будут лишние меры, и что вы себя покажите с лучше стороны.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (заканчивает царапать схему): Но это еще не все. Пока у нас есть время, надо отрепетировать эти… (2-му назгулу) как ты это назвал?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тактические действия.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает): Точно, их надо отрепетировать.

КТО-ТО ИЗ ОРКОВ: А как же их репетировать?

ДРУГОЙ ОРК (проявляет больше сознательности): А что это вообще за такое?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я объясню. Когда вы будете нападать на кого-нибудь, то вы встретите сопротивление. Что бы научиться совершать успешные налеты, надо научиться преодолевать сопротивление.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Будем репетировать! Вы разделитесь на две команды! Одна должна будет перетащить все мешки на другой край плаца, а другая не дать первой команде это сделать. Потом команды поменяются местами. Планировать нападение и оборону можете вот, по схеме, или на глазок.

КТО-ТО ИЗ ОРКОВ (выражает общий вопрос): А мордобой разрешен?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (отмахивается): Разрешен, только не очень сильный. И помните о том, что в мешках как бы ценности.

 

Услышав о разрешении мордобоя, орки резко прекращают отдых, быстро делятся на две равные команды и, без всяких стеснений оттеснив 9-го назгула, собираются вокруг схемы плаца.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (разглаживает свой слегка помятый орками балахон): Вот они – любители военных ролевых игр.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддакивает): Народное орочье развлечение, стенка на стенку. Теперь дело должно веселее пойти.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Главное, чтобы они не сильно передрались, а то потом кого мы командующим показывать будем?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Покажем убедительные синяки на наших бойцах и расскажем о прогрессивном методе тренировки.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (наблюдает, как защищающаяся команда выстраивает вокруг мешков "стенку"): Ты смотри, прямо новое спортивное соревнование получилось.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): Кстати, хорошая мысль. Давно пора в Мордоре какой-нибудь спорт изобрести. Орки будут уставать, а между собой грызться не будут.

 

Орки нападающей команды после общих тактических размышлений выстраиваются "свиньей" и с боевыми криками несутся на "стенку" другой команды.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (значительно): Ну, понеслись. Теперь надо следить, чтобы они эти мешки вообще не разорвали.

 

_на плацу перед второй казармой_

 

Орки закончили тренировки по рукопашному бою и теперь, под присмотром Эовин, практикуются с деревянными мечами. Чуть в стороне Арагорн заботливо бинтует голову лежащему на плацу прапорщику, который старательно не подает признаков жизни.

 

ЭОВИН (продолжает какую-то свою речь): И запомните, одной только силой вы ничего не добьетесь. Надо плавней меч вести и не лениться двигаться. Не думайте, что ваши враги будут ваш удар дубиной принимать на меч, нет, они уйдут в сторону и сами в вас меч воткнут!

АРАГОРН (заканчивает бинтовать прапорщика, подходит к Эовин): Ну, как идут дела?

ЭОВИН: Сразу их не научить фехтовать по-новому, да и времени на это у нас нет. Хотя некоторые из них даже пытались противника не забить, а обезоружить. Хоть какой-то прогресс.

АРАГОРН (разводит руками): Тут ничего не поделаешь. Они всю жизнь махали ятаганами и топорами так, как и машут. В этом их не переучишь.

ЭОВИН (отмахивается): Да я знаю, но таким манером в битве долго не протянуть. Я только хотела их научить сражаться против подвижных и ловких противников, чтобы…

АРАГОРН (перебивает, с намеком): То есть, хочешь научить их, как правильно сражаться с эльфами?

ЭОВИН (слегка смущенно): Да нет же, не с эльфами. Просто если бы они могли освоить другой стиль фехтования, то это был бы большой плюс на предстоящем смотре.

АРАГОРН: Ладно, передо мной не оправдывайся. (подмигивает) Но Леголасу я про твои советы оркам расскажу.

ЭОВИН (фыркает): Государю не положено ябедничать.

АРАГОРН (примирительно): Да шучу я, шучу. (подозрительно косится на орков) Они же все равно не усвоили эту твою науку.

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): Не усвоили. (тоже смотрит на орков) Я думаю, им стоит дать отдых. Новому ничему мы их уже не научим, а потом они нам нужны будут не выдохшиеся.

АРАГОРН: Согласен, отдых им не повредит. (кричит оркам) Заканчиваем тренировку! Объявляю свободное время!

 

Орки, явно с радостью, бросают мечи. Вперед выходит сержант.

 

СЕРЖАНТ (с подозрением): Свободное? То есть, можно поспать и все такое?

ЭОВИН (кивает): Даже нужно. Потом пойдем к первой казарме, показывать, чему вы научились, так что вы должны быть отдохнувшие.

АРАГОРН (оглядывается на прапорщика): Только возьмите кто-нибудь прапорщика, а то сам он до казармы не доберется.

СЕРЖАНТ: Это мы мигом. (оборачивается к остальным оркам) Эй! Заберите прапора кто-нибудь! Надо его домой доставить.

 

Двое орков берут прапорщика и несут в казарму. Сержант же уходит в казарму самый первый, причем бегом.

 

ЭОВИН (Арагорну): Нам еще надо будет составить что-то вроде плана на смотр.

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Строго говоря, мы сможем показать только навыки рукопашной борьбы.

ЭОВИН (воодушевленно): Надо как-то это разнообразить. Или преподнести необычно.

АРАГОРН (прикалывается): Что-то вроде театрализованной истории про одинокого орка, владеющего хитрыми единоборствами?

ЭОВИН (серьезно): Даже такую мысль можно использовать. Нам же сказали, что надо проявлять воображение, вот и проявим его.

 

Из казармы внезапно раздается нечеловеческий крик. По степени леденения крови этот вопль может соревноваться даже с назгульим воем.

 

АРАГОРН: Что там?! (не надеясь на ответ, Эовин) Побежали!

 

Арагорн, Эовин, да и все орки тоже, бегут в казарму. В казарме они обнаруживают, во-первых, сержанта, замершего на коленях возле своей койки, а во-вторых – небывалую чистоту. Большинство орков при виде такой чистой казармы застывает с открытым ртом. Те двое орков, которые несли прапорщика, благополучно его роняют.

 

ЭОВИН (впечатленно): Поразительно. Кто-то подменил казарму.

АРАГОРН (трясет сержанта за плечо): Эй! Ты в порядке? Это ты так орал?

СЕРЖАНТ (жестикулирует трясущимися руками): У меня в матраце было три бутылки! А теперь только две!!

ЭОВИН (с облегчением): Мы уже думали, что тут кого-то убивают.

АРАГОРН: Подозрительно это все. Казарма убрана и бутылка пропала.

СЕРЖАНТ (в недоумении): Убрана?

 

Сержант, который так хотел выпить после тренировок, что даже не смотрел по сторонам, наконец-то осматривает казарму. После чего падает в обморок. Остальные солдаты бегут проверять собственные спиртные запасы, после чего казарма оглашается всеми существующими орочьими проклятьями.

 

ЭОВИН (укоризнено): Постыдились бы так выражаться.

АРАГОРН (резонно): Думаю, то, что здесь дама, их не смущает.

ЭОВИН: Как ты думаешь, кто мог это сделать?

АРАГОРН (пожимает плечами): Понятия не имею. Но кто бы это ни был, он явно уже не здесь.

ЭОВИН: Боюсь, отдыха солдатам не получится. Уж слишком сильно они разозлились.

АРАГОРН (без особой надежды): Может, они еще успеют успокоиться.

 

_центральный склад, возле ящиков с консервами_

 

Адар, Румил и орки устроили засаду, расположившись на наиболее высоких из местных ящичных пирамид вокруг охраняемых консервов. Орки расположились по двое или по трое. Сами Румил и Адар выбрали себе отдельную и просторную ящичную вершину. Все с арбалетами, заряженными сонными стрелами, лежат на верхушках ящиков, стараются не шуметь и терпеливо ждут.

 

РУМИЛ (очень тихо): Знаешь, у нас почти не осталось времени.

АДАР (тоже очень тихо): Знаю. Не будь пессимистом.

РУМИЛ: Я не пессимист, но мы можем завалить наше задание.

АДАР: Может, этот вор еще появится. Здесь или на других складах.

РУМИЛ (лежа пожимает плечами): Хорошо бы. Если его поймают другие, они ведь его не отпустят?

АДАР: Думаю, нет. Если только он не подкупит их выпивкой.

РУМИЛ: А мясом орков подкупить можно?

АДАР (слегка удивленно): Знаешь, а я никогда не пробовал. Жалко, солдаты наши на других ящиках. Я бы спросил, но кричать им не хочу.

РУМИЛ (задумчиво молчит)

АДАР (слегка раздраженно): Не будь таким мрачным. Подумаешь, мы лежим на ящиках вдвоем и ждем преступника в дневное время, а рядом этим же занимается еще с десяток орков. Тебе нужно больше веры в успех нашего дела.

РУМИЛ: Я уже верю. (шикает на Адара) Лежи тихо, я слышу, что сюда кто-то идет.

 

Через некоторое время и Адар слышит чьи-то шаги, а еще через некоторое время из-за ящиков с фанерой выходит орк. На орке нету черного плаща и маски, зато на его поясе висит кинжал и, в специальном чехле, новенький ломик. Орк мало смотрит по сторонам и тем более вверх, так как занят изучением карты.

 

АДАР (тихо): Похоже, он успел и карту склада спереть.

РУМИЛ: Если только это не простой кладовщик, или кто тут еще работает.

АДАР: Поймаем, допросим и разберемся.

РУМИЛ (совсем тихо): Железная логика.

 

Предполагаемый вор спокойно идет к ящикам с консервами, постоянно сверяясь с картой и не замечая натянутых на его пути нитей. Вор уже почти дошел до поставленной на его пути ловушки, но в это время один из рядовых орков, желая, видимо, рассмотреть вора получше, вытягивается на краю ящика слишком сильно и, не удержав равновесие, падает с нецензурным криком. Вор реагирует мгновенно – развернувшись, он начинает удирать со всех ног.

 

АДАР (вскакивает, кричит): Огонь! Стреляйте в него! (сам стреляет из своего арбалета)

 

К сожалению, выясняется, что сонный газ распространяется гораздо медленнее бегущего орка – вор, ни на секунду не сбавляя хода, убегает от места засады.

 

АДАР (злится): Проклятье! Мы не можем его упустить! (оглядывается на Румила и видит, что Румила здесь уже нет) Моргот, куда его унесло? (начинает слезать со "своей" ящичной горы)

 

Румила унесло за убегающим орком – ловко прыгая по ящикам, эльф догоняет вора, которому приходится петлять между ними. Поравнявшись с вором, Румил прыгает на него и сбивает с ног. Они начинают бороться, но в драке ногами на полу у орка явно больше опыта, чем у эльфа.

Пока Румил не дает вору удрать, Адар с орками успевают слезть с ящиков. Однако к тому времени как орки с Адаром окружают вора, тот одерживает убедительную победу над Румилом, приставив к его горлу кинжал.

 

АДАР: Положи оружие и эльфа на землю и сдавайся!

ОРК-ВОР (угрожающе): Не подходите! А то я его зарежу!.. (неуверенно) Вам же эльф живой нужен?

АДАР (с легким сожалением): Увы, нужен живой и невредимый.

ОРК-ВОР (уверенно): Тогда это вы положите оружие! И я его не трону.

ОДИН ИЗ ОРКОВ (Адару): Товарищ командир, а можно я заложнику в ногу выстрелю? Говорят, это сбивает террористов с толку.

РУМИЛ (слегка побитый и очень недовольный): Только попробуй. Я тебе тогда все клыки отпилю!

ОРК-ВОР: А ну тихо все! Я хочу уйти отсюда, а вы мне мешаете! Я считаю до десяти, а потом режу вашему эльфу ухо. Раз, два, пять…

АДАР (внезапно): А как тебя зовут?

РУМИЛ (тяжко вздыхает): Нашел, когда спросить.

ОРК-ВОР (удивленно): Шатык. А что?

АДАР: А хочешь в армию?

ШАТЫК: Ты что, шутишь?

РУМИЛ (Шатыку): Знаешь, я тоже постоянно задаю ему этот вопрос.

АДАР (уверенно): Да нет, я совершенно серьезен! Знаешь, армия предоставляет массу возможностей. Тем более, с такими способностями, как у тебя.

РУМИЛ И ШАТЫК (хором): Какими способностями?

АДАР: Как, какими? Воровскими, естественно. Ты сможешь стать диверсантом или даже убийцей. Будешь важных эльфов устранять.

РУМИЛ (мрачно, Шатыку): Начинай прямо сейчас, я не хочу его слушать.

АДАР (самозабвенно продолжает): Кроме того, устроим тебя на офицерские курсы. Зарплата высокая будет.

ШАТЫК (заинтересовавшись): А в тюрьму меня не посадят?

АДАР: Нет, конечно! Полная амнистия тебе будет.

ШАТЫК (подозрительно): Чего-чего мне будет?

РУМИЛ (поясняет): Это значит, что с тебя снимут все обвинения.

ШАТЫК: А, ну тогда хорошо! (отпускает Румила) Я согласен!

АДАР (потирает руки): Великолепно! Все получилось даже лучше, чем мы рассчитывали.

РУМИЛ (потирает горло): Говори за себя, меня все-таки чуть не зарезали.

АДАР: Но ведь не зарезали.

РУМИЛ (с чувством): Большое за это эльфийское спасибо. Ладно, нам пора уже быть у первой казармы. А то опоздаем, и нам ничего не засчитают.

 

_на плацу перед первой казармой_

 

В назначенное время тут начинают собираться команды со своими солдатами. Самыми первыми приходят Арагорн, Эовин и их орки, которые злобно озираются и явно жаждут чьей-нибудь крови. Почти сразу после них приходят назгулы со своими солдатами, причем каждый из солдат тащит на себе небольшой мешок. По частям собираются солдаты третьей казармы – их командиры вместе с Шатыком приходят самой последней группой. Последними на плацу появляются Кэрдан, Халдир, Лурц и Кирн – они вместе выходят из самой казармы.

 

ЛУРЦ (торжественно): Раз все собрались, пора узнать, каких успехов вы достигли.

Кирн: Случайно никто из вас не послал свои войска в поход на эльфов?

ВСЕ УЧАСТНИКИ (нестройно говорят, что не посылали)

Кирн: Жалко. Ладно, тогда показывайте, что есть. (Лурцу) Кто будет первым?

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): Ну, пусть Адар с Румилом покажут, что у них есть. Может, мне кажется, но их солдаты кого-то стерегут.

АДАР (очень довольно): Не кажется! Во-первых, мы поймали вора, который таскал мясные продукты.

ШАТЫК: Я все отрицаю.

РУМИЛ: Он меня чуть не убил, между прочим.

КЭРДАН: Значит, вам все-таки удалось его поймать. Поздравляю.

АДАР (продолжает): А еще мы нашли первого диверсанта для орочьей армии.

Кирн: Где он?

ШАТЫК (машет рукой): Это тоже я.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сомнением): Диверсант – это хорошо, но можно ли ему доверять?

АДАР: По-моему, идея ему нравится. Тем более, я обещал ему амнистию.

ЛУРЦ: В любом случае, если он не будет воровать – это уже хорошо.

Кирн (кивает): Считайте, что мы его приняли в армию и согласились с вашей идеей.

РУМИЛ: Слава Эру, не напрасно старались.

ЛУРЦ: Теперь пусть наши призраки похвалятся. (2-му назгулу) Зачем вы сюда притащили эти мешки?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: У нас есть проект для нового слова в искусстве налетов и грабежей.

Кирн (хмыкает): Интересно. И в чем же проект заключается?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А давайте мы лучше покажем.

АРАГОРН (с интересом): Представление? Я лично за, всегда интересно посмотреть на идеи потенциального врага.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Только нам нужна будет помощь какой-нибудь другой роты.

ЭОВИН: Наших лучше не берите. Они очень злы сегодня.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну как скажете. (Адару) Ты нам своих не одолжишь?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Они у меня не особо много работали, так что одолжу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я пойду, объясню всем, что надо делать.

 

Девятый назгул быстро разъясняет оркам третьей казармы, что от них требуется. Орки четвертой казармы складывают мешки с одной стороны плаца, после чего отходят на другую сторону. Адаровские орки выстраиваются в оборонительную линию, после чего орки назгулов начинают штурм. Оборона оказывается довольно быстро взломана, после чего все мешки мягко, но настойчиво перетаскиваются на другой конец плаца.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): И даже когда препятствия на местности есть, они все равно успешно справляются.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Все благодаря новому методу тренировки.

ХАЛДИР (с интересом): Если не секрет, что это за метод?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я пару бутылок самогонки взял в заложники.

КЭРДАН (очень-очень тихо, сам себе): Подумать только. У эльфов и у назгулов оказалась одинаковая стимуляция для орков.

Кирн: Что ж, выглядит внушительно. Для налетов годится.

ЛУРЦ (соглашается): Идея хорошая, поздравляю. Следующими будут…

 

К Арагорну подходит сержант его роты и что-то тихо говорит.

 

АРАГОРН: Наши орки тоже хотят себе добровольную роту. Для, гм, показа того, чему они научились.

ЛУРЦ (косится на сержанта); Давайте сперва обсудим нашу эльфийскую роту.

АДАР: Кстати, почему их орки сейчас не здесь?

Кирн: Вообще-то их работу мы уже оценивали. Они производят генеральную уборку всех казарм. Сейчас уже вычистили половину первой казармы. Должен сказать, никогда не видел у орков настолько чистой работы.

СЕРЖАНТ (мрачнеет лицом): А во второй казарме тоже они были?

ЭОВИН (начинает): Лучше не на…

ЛУРЦ (не замечает Эовин, кивает): Ну да, я сам видел их там.

 

Глаза орка начинают нехорошо блестеть, он разворачивается и быстро бежит к остальным оркам своей роты.

 

ЭОВИН (вздыхает): У меня нехорошие предчувствия.

 

Сержант что-то быстро говорит остальным, после чего вся рота совершенно молча убегает в первую казарму.

 

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно): Эй!? Куда это они?

АРАГОРН: Я думаю, они пошли бить морды. Эти орки, которые казарму почистили, еще и часть всей выпивки сперли.

Кирн (присвистывает): Ну, тогда их понять можно. (задумчиво) Интересно, это здание крепкое?

КЭРДАН (бросает многозначительный взгляд на Халдира): Думаю, сейчас мы это узнаем.

ХАЛДИР (смотрит на Кэрдана, виновато разводит руками)

 

Как и ожидалось, из первой казармы почти сразу доносится жуткий грохот и дикие крики.

 

РУМИЛ: Думаю, эти орки уже не станут показывать то, чему они научились.

АРАГОРН: Вообще-то они сейчас как раз показывают. Я им преподал кое-что из рукопашного боя.

ЛУРЦ (оживляется): Да? Тогда мы должны это посмотреть.

Кирн: Внутри первой казармы камер нет. Мы не думали, что они там понадобятся. Пошли так посмотрим.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с интересом): Вы что, хотите туда пойти в разгар орочьей драки?

ЛУРЦ: А что такого?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (замогильным голосом): Ничего нам не завещаете?

ЛУРЦ (показывает назгулу фигу): Не дождетесь.

 

Лурц и Кирн вместе убегают в первую казарму – наблюдать.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Давить всех, давить… Фиги он нам показывает!

КЭРДАН (резонно): А как еще отвечать на ваш дурацкий черный юмор?

АРАГОРН: К тому же, Лурц служит Саруману, а не Саурону. Для него это не будет нарушением субординации.

РУМИЛ (не без гордости): А вот эльфы друг другу фиги не показывают.

ЭОВИН (хихикает): Вы лишаете себя многих радостей.

АДАР (с сомнением): Может, стоит пойти за нашими ведущими? А то если кого-то из них разорвут, то Ли заставит меня, как ведущего, отвечать за этот инцидент. А если разорванным будет Кирн, то леди Аллора будет недовольна.

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Недовольна! Ха! Это слишком мягко сказано…

КЭРДАН: Таковы правила – должность приходит с ответственностью.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А по-моему, раз они сами полезли, так пусть сами и выбираются.

ЭОВИН (нехорошо смотрит на назгула): Не стоит так говорить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно): Ну вот, она опять нам угрожает!

ХАЛДИР (единственный, кто смотрел в сторону казармы): Смотрите! Они выходят.

 

Действительно, из казармы гордо выходят Лурц и Кирн. Кирн одной рукой держится за челюсть, а второй тащит за шкирку бесчувственного орка. Судя по звукам, драка внутри продолжается и заканчиваться не собирается.

 

ЛУРЦ: Должен сказать, пока там внутри ничья. Правда, дерутся вторая и первая роты.

ХАЛДИР (непонимающе): Погодите, они же хотели побить нашу роту, а не первую.

Кирн (отпускает орка, разводит руками): Первая рота слишком гордая. Эти туда вломились, а кто-то из первой на них, видимо, наехал. Ну и понеслось. В принципе, им все равно, на ком злость вымещать. (опять хватается за челюсть) Должен сказать, там отменный мордобой.

ЭОВИН: А зачем вы этого орка притащили?

ЛУРЦ (показывает на Кирна): Это все он. Полез в драку и притащил младшего сержанта первой роты. Как это он сказал…

Кирн (держится за челюсть): На память. Отличная ведь драка была.

ХАЛДИР (философски): Каждый предпочитает какой-нибудь особый вид сувениров.

ЛУРЦ: Вообще, первая рота – самая сильная тут. То, что вторую не смяли до сих пор – просто чудо.

АРАГОРН (довольно): Моя школа!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (нетерпеливо): Что ж, можно сказать, что все команды показали свои задания. Как вы нам раздадите баллы?

ЛУРЦ: Я думаю, лучше всего постарались эльфы. Они заставили своих солдат сделать нечто нереальное.

Кирн: С этим я согласен. Команде Линдира – 3 балла. Команды Фарамира и Умбарца внесли солидный вклад в боевую подготовку, но назгулам удалось лучше поддерживать дисциплину. Команда Умбарца получает два балла, а команда Фарамира – один.

АДАР (протестующе): Получается, что я зря жизнью эльфа рисковал?

ЛУРЦ: Ну почему же. Подвиг Румила мы оценили, но остальные команды работали с большим размахом, а у вас только один будущий диверсант. Поэтому вам ноль баллов.

 

Рядом с Лурцем открывается портал.

 

ЛУРЦ (приглашает): Можете вернуться на базу.

Кирн (добавляет): Мы тут чуть-чуть задержимся. Впишем вора-диверсанта в местную армию, и вернемся следом за вами.

 

Участники уходят в портал.


	32. Chapter 32

**_конкурс Денетора_ **

 

Участники (Линдир, Леголас, Фарамир, Боромир, Спайк, Мерри, Умбарец, Эомер) и Денетор появляются в конкурсном пространстве. Они стоят на улице какого-то большого, явно техногенного города. Пока их скрывает небольшой силовой купол. Фарамир и Боромир одеты в одинаковые темно-коричневые комбинезоны, подстрижены и гладко выбриты. Остальные участники выглядят как всегда.

 

ЭОМЕР (уронив челюсть, смотрит на гондоцев)

МЕРРИ (хихикает): Ну, у вас и видок!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сгибается пополам от смеха): Эт-т-то чт-т-то за маскарад?

ДЕНЕТОР (недобро смотрит на них): Это ваш новый конкурс. И если всякие пираты, роханцы и хоббиты перестанут ржать, то я даже сообщу вам задание.

БОРОМИР (хмуро и весомо): Всем молчать и слушать отца!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (сквозь мерцающий купол пытаются подробнее рассмотреть конкурсное пространство)

 

Над улицей снуют разнообразные транспортные средства, на бегущих дорожках едут горожане, все как один одетые в комбинезоны примерно одинакового покроя, но разных цветов.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (важно): Это город.

СПАЙК (язвительно): А мы думали, степь.

БОРОМИР (рычит): Не перебивать!

ДЕНЕТОР: Спасибо, сынок. (Фарамиру) А ты стоишь и даже за отца не заступишься.

ФАРАМИР (нарочито почтительно): Я дождусь пока братец устанет, а потом уже от него приму вахту.

ДЕНЕТОР (подозрительно): Мне послышалось? Или мой сын посмел юморить над родным отцом?

ФАРАМИР (так же почтительно): Что вы, папа. Мы же все о вас так заботимся.

ДЕНЕТОР (недоверчиво): Да? Ну, тогда – ладно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так как там на счет конкурсного задания?

ДЕНЕТОР (радостно): В этом городе я спрятал свой любимый палантирчик, а вам надо его найти.

ЭОМЕР (с сарказмом): О, да! Это не иголка в стоге сена, это палантир в большом городе!

СПАЙК: А кстати, насколько город большой?

ДЕНЕТОР (небрежно): Миллиончиков пятьдесят или сто пятьдесят. Я не помню.

ЛИНДИР (кивает на гондорцев): А такая форма одежды тут обязательна?

ДЕНЕТОР (уклончиво): Ну… Более менее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А почему нам ее не выдали?

ДЕНЕТОР: А ты бы согласился побриться и постричься?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): Вот еще!

ДЕНЕТОР (ядовито): Или может ради конкурса эльфы состригут свои патлы? Или Эомер свою лохматость? (гаденько хихикает) Костюмы вам не помогут! (увлекается) И получите вы все по нулю баллов или вообще вылетите из финала!!! (злорадно смеется)

ЛЕГОЛАС (грустно): /Так и знал, что прошлым конкурсом покушения на мои волосы не ограничатся/

ЛИНДИР (философски): /Утешься тем, что на сей раз это подлянка не от ведущих, а от Денетора/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мне должно от этого стать легче?/

ЛИНДИР: /Ну, а вдруг. (думает) Есть еще один вариант/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Какой?/

ЛИНДИР: /Опять прикинуться девушками/

ЛЕГОЛАС (стонет): /Эрууу…/

СПАЙК (с явным наездом, Денетору): Дядя, стоять! Ладно, у эльфов и роханцев длинные волосы, у Умбарца – усы с бородкой. Но я-то чем тебе не угодил? Почему мне комбинезона не выдали?

ДЕНЕТОР (думает): А ты, а ты…

БОРОМИР (подсказывает): Ты – нечисть.

СПАЙК (с достоинством): Да, я нечисть. И чем мне это мешает в данной ситуации?

ДЕНЕТОР (заводится): Не хватало еще, чтобы наместник Гондора выдавал одежду всякой нечисти!

СПАЙК: Да ты, наместник, как я погляжу, махровый расист и ксенофоб!

ДЕНЕТОР (роняет челюсть): Чтоооо?!!!

БОРОМИР (хватает Спайка за рубашку): Как ты посмел назвать моего отца?

СПАЙК (очень недобро улыбается): Расистом и ксенофобом.

БОРОМИР (замахивается)

СПАЙК (проявляет вампирское лицо, обнажает клыки, перехватывает руку Боромира и одним движением разворачивает его так, что он в следующую секунду оказывается стоящим спиной к вампиру с заломленными назад руками, и клыки Спайка находятся опасно близко возле его шеи)

АДАР (появляется, хмуро): Прям как дети малые! На десять минут одних оставить нельзя! (Денетору) Неужели так трудно объявить условия конкурса, не вызвав очередного ЧП?!

ДЕНЕТОР (заикаясь показывает на Спайка и Боромира): Он…! Он…! Он!!!

ФАРАМИР (хмуро): Кто-то явно по осиновому колу соскучился.

СПАЙК (рычит и наклоняется к вене Боромира)

БОРОМИР (безуспешно пытается вырываться)

МЕРРИ (пинает Спайка под колено): А, ну, отпусти его! Упырь несчастный!

СПАЙК (рычит, дергается, под его пальцами, держащими шею Боромира, раздается опасный хруст)

АДАР: Мммать! (стремительно что-то нажимает на браслете, внутри купола появляется тихое гудение и периодически вспыхивающие в воздухе искры)

 

Все кроме Адара и эльфов застывают.

 

АДАР (в сердцах): Ну, почему именно на моем конкурсе, почему?!!

ЛИНДИР: Что ты за гадость сделал? Почему все застыли?

АДАР (огрызается): Сам ты гадость. (подходит к паре Боромира и Спайка и пытается выковырять шею одного из захвата другого) Я время остановил. Да, не стойте столбами, помогите!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (общими усилиями освобождают Боромира от Спайка)

ЛИНДИР: Для нас исключение сделал?

ЛЕГОЛАС: И почему мы себя так странно чувствуем?

АДАР (ворчливо): Я что ли виноват, что на эльфов локальная остановка времени не действует? Остроухие, видишь ли, слишком ко времени Арды привязаны. (оттаскивает Боромира от Спайка, отключает блокировку)

СПАЙК (заканчивает свой разворот и весьма чувствительно пинает Мерри, ошеломленно смотрит на переместившегося Боромира и от удивления возвращается к человеческому облику)

МЕРРИ (ударяется о край купола): Ой! Больно!

ФАРАМИР (моргает): Что произошло?

БОРОМИР (встает, потирает шею, возмущенно): Ты мне чуть голову не оторвал, нежить недокормленная!

АДАР (комендантским голосом): Мааалчать! (после паузы) Претензии друг к другу выскажете во время конкурса. К ведущим вопросы есть?

МЕРРИ: Да! Я не хочу выступать за вампира!

АДАР: Извини, но списки команд составлял Денетор. Ты сможешь отказаться от участия, только если он согласится на замену.

ДЕНЕТОР: Никогда!

СПАЙК: Тогда у меня вопрос. Насколько я понимаю (показывает за купол), местное население сплошь люди, отдающие предпочтение коротким прическам и гладко выбритым лицам?

АДАР (кивает): Да.

СПАЙК: Допустим, все остальные при желании могут постричься и побриться. Но как маленький, мохнатоногий хоббит может сойти за местного?!!

АДАР (думает): Нуууу… Не знаю. Наверное, если на него одеть ботинки, то мохнатости не будет видно, и он прикинется ребенком.

МЕРРИ (становится в наполеоновскую позу): Хоббиты ботинок не носят!

ЛИНДИР (всматривается в город): Что-то я там ни одного ребенка на улицах не вижу.

АДАР: Так они же в специальных… (понимает, что проговорился) Ох!

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): Болтун – находка для шпиона.

МЕРРИ (очень подозрительно): В каких еще «специальных»?

АДАР (с очень увлеченным видом рассматривает край купола)

СПАЙК: Я требую исключить Мерри из моей команды! Лучше я сам конкурс пройду.

АДАР (неуверенно): В принципе, не положено.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А то, что одним комбинезоны выдают, а другим – нет, так положено?

ДЕНЕТОР: Костюм полагается только выбритым и подстриженным.

СПАЙК (наступает на Денетора): Где ты у меня щетину увидел?! У вампиров вообще волосы на лице не растут! Или тебе длинные волосы примерещились?!

АДАР (решает): Спайк, на твой выбор. Или получаешь комбинезон, или мы убираем Мерри из твоей команды.

ДЕНЕТОР: Не допущу! Это мой конкурс, и я тут командую! Не позволю, чтобы всякий мордорец…

АДАР (устало): Денетор, не тошни.

БОРОМИР (заводится): Не сметь грубить моему отцу!

СПАЙК (быстро): Убрать Мерри.

АДАР (со страдальческим выражением лица): Слава Манве и Мелькору. (исчезает вместе с Денетором и Мерри, купол отключается)

 

_на улице_

 

Боромир и Фарамир быстро отходят от остальных и теряются среди прохожих. Люди на улице удивленно останавливаются и рассматривают странных пришельцев.

 

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро перескакивая между движущимися дорожками, приближаются к проезжей части)

СПАЙК (бежит за ними)

МЕСТНЫЙ №1 (тычет пальцем в стоящих на тротуаре Умбарца и Эомера): Пришельцы!!! АААА!!!

МЕСТНЫЕ (нестройным хором): Вторжение!!! Атака!!! (начинают разбегаться)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: По-моему, нам тут не рады. (пятится)

ЭОМЕР (со зверским выражением лица наступает на местных): Будем пробиваться с боем!

 

Вдали слышится все приближающийся вой сирен. Эльфы и вампир добегают до края тротуара и видят вертикально уходящую вниз трассу, вдоль которой опускаются и поднимаются машины. Напротив виднеются еще три дома-комплекса с галереями-тротуарами на каждом из уровней.

 

СПАЙК (мрачно): Я думал, такой кошмар только в фантастических фильмах 20-го века бывает.

ЛЕГОЛАС (прыгает на крышу ближайшей машины)

ЛИНДИР (прыгает следом)

СПАЙК: По-вашему, вампиры не такие прыгучие, как эльфы? (сигает вниз за лихолесцами)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (перепрыгивая с машины на машину, спускаются все ниже)

СПАЙК (с переменным успехом следует за ними)

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается, смотрит на Спайка, осанвэ Леголасу): /И зачем он за нами поперся?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не будешь же ты его теперь прогонять/ (чуть притормаживает, чтобы вампир мог успеть за ними)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются Адар с Мерри.

 

АДАР (толкает Мерри вперед): Вот, отказника привел. Спайк сам будет конкурс проходить.

МЕРРИ (отбрыкивается): Не пихайся, нечисть мордорская.

Ли (крайне задумчиво изучает хоббита): Адар, а кстати о птичках, почему у нас сейчас идут конкурсы Денетора и Лурца, а не конкурс хоббитов? Они же под предлогом, что им надо подготовиться, еще с конкурса Трандуила слиняли.

МЕРРИ: А мы…это…того… Не успели, вот!

Ли: Как это вы ухитрились?

МЕРРИ (ехидно): Мы старались. Почти уже все подготовили, но потом Пин полез проверять ловушки, а Сэм пытался его не пустить…

Ли (машет рукой, перебивает): Все понятно. Хоть сейчас успеете приготовить?

МЕРРИ (многозначительно): Там одни Сэм с Пином остались. А от Тирр конструктивной помощи не дождешься.

Ли (смотрит на монитор): Кто у нас тут еще весь из себя незадействованный? Ага. Трандуил. Адар, возьми этого хоббитского героя (кивает на Мерри), пригласи Трандуила, и отправляйтесь все вместе доводить до ума хоббитский полигон, а то их усилиями мы этого конкурса и до конца шоу не дождемся.

АДАР: А эльф нам зачем? Я и сам могу справиться.

Ли: Его хоббиты послушаются, а с тобой только пререкаться будут.

АДАР (мрачно): Вот пусть он тогда сам с хоббитами и разбирается. Я там зачем? Уж лучше я за Денеторовым конкурсом присмотрю.

Ли (недобрым тоном): Адар, я что сказала?

АДАР (раздраженно): А ничего так, что я еще и в конкурсе Лурца сейчас участвую, а? Как я по твоему могу везде успевать? Сколько можно меня туда-сюда дергать?

Ли (смущенно): Да? А я и забыла. Ну, тогда извини. Можешь возвращаться на конкурс, а то Кирн будет недоволен. За Денеторовыми проказами я и сама присмотрю.

АДАР (хмыкает и исчезает)

Ли (вдумчиво): Полагаю, на конкурсе наместника для полного комплекта как раз не хватает одной ведущей в крайне недобром расположении духа. (исчезает)

 

_в городе, место начала конкурса_

 

Эомера и Умбарца окружили несколько полицейских машин.

 

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1 (целится в них из весьма подозрительного на вид оружия): Руки над головой!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нехотя поднимает руки): Ох, не нравится мне все это.

ЭОМЕР (набычившись наступает на полицейского)

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1 (стреляет, Эомера окутывает святящаяся сетка)

ЭОМЕР (катается по земле): Уооаааа!!!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво изучает сжимающуюся на роханце сетку)

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1 (Умбарцу): Ты тоже хочешь получить выстрел из шокера?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (дурачится): Никак нет, ваше благородие.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №2 (стреляет в Умбарца)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (падает, опутанный сеткой, возмущенно): Зачем?!!! Я же сам сдался?!!!

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №2: Для профилактики возможного сопротивления (поднимает замотанных в сетку пленников и грузит их в фургон)

ЭОМЕР (мрачно): Какое вдохновляющее начало конкурса.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И не говори.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1: Мааалчать, вражеский элемент!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с достоинством): Мы не элемент, а мирные путешественники.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №2: В СБ с вами разберутся и все выяснят.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1 (поддакивает): Мирных путешественников не бывает. Все вы норовите какую-нибудь диверсию устроить.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №2: Или ограбить мирных граждан.

ЭОМЕР: Никого мы грабить не собирались. Честное роханское.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдумчиво): А что это за зверь - ваше "СБ"?

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1: Служба безопасности тринадцатого комплекса.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №2: Скажите спасибо, что мы вас не в общегородскую везем. Там бы вам сразу мозги промыли и в стройбат на пожизненное отправили.

ЭОМЕР (вздыхает): Вечно от этих гондорских родственничков одни неприятности.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Арагорна на них нет. Он бы быстро…

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №2 (перебивает): Арагорн - это один их тех, которые убежали?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ехидно): Нет, он один из тех, у кого хватило ума сюда не ехать.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ №1 (важно кивает): Значит, мы имеем дело с хорошо организованной террористической группой.

ЭОМЕР (Воробью): Уж лучше бы ты молчал.

 

_на трассе_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (оборачивается, слышит приближающийся рев сирен): Похоже, нас тоже вычислили.

ЛИНДИР: Местные постарались. (кивает на водителей ближайших машин, которые что-то весьма эмоционально и встревожено сообщают в устройства, напоминающие мобильные телефоны)

СПАЙК: В любом уважающем себя городе должна быть канализация или коммуникационные тоннели. Вряд ли там так много зевак.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Осталось только туда добраться.

ЛИНДИР: Смотрите, поезд!

 

Через несколько пролетов от машины, на крыше которой они сейчас стоят, проносится монорельс.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Побежали!

СПАЙК: Я…Э-э-э… (понимает что допрыгать до поезда - это уже чуть-чуть выше его возможностей)

ЛИНДИР (риторически): И откуда ты только свалился на наши головы?

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (подхватывают вампира с обоих сторон и, стремительно перемещаясь между потоками машин, успевают спрыгнуть на крышу последнего вагона)

СПАЙК (после прыжка катится по крыше поезда, но намертво вцепляется в кромку вентиляционного выхода)

ЛЕГОЛАС (оступается и начинает падать с крыши)

ЛИНДИР (ловит его за руку)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Спасибо/

СПАЙК (с трудом поднимается на ноги, с упреком): А обо мне никто не позаботится.

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (с одинаково странным выражением смотрят на вампира)

СПАЙК (машет рукой): Ладно – проехали. Я понял, что явно лишний в вашей компании.

ЛИНДИР: И вовсе нет, просто мы с Ласом слишком давно вместе, и уже понимаем друг друга даже не с полуслова…

ЛЕГОЛАС (подхватывает с легким смешком): А лишь по изменившейся интонации молчания.

СПАЙК (думает о чем-то своем, с неожиданной грустью): Я тоже когда-то … (сам себя перебивает, вздыхает) Я знаю, что такое пробыть вместе несколько веков. (собирается прыгать с поезда)

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливает его): Вот только хандрить не надо, а?

ЛИНДИР (поддерживает): Раз уж мы оказались вместе, то нет смысла разделяться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (глядя вперед по ходу монорельса): Кстати, мы сейчас въедем в туннель.

СПАЙК (оглядывается): Ложись!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (стремительно пригибаются)

ПОЕЗД (заезжает в туннель)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне показалось, или я заметил какое-то недружелюбное летательное средство?

ЛИНДИР: Это такой мигающий гибрид вертолета и летающей тарелки, которые последние полминуты летел за нами?

СПАЙК (недовольно): Мы слишком задержались на этом поезде. Говорил же я вам, надо прыгать. (бежит к концу состава)

ЛЕГОЛАС: По-моему, вампир прав. (бегут следом)

СПАЙК (спрыгивает на полном ходу и катится по полу туннеля)

ЛИНДИР (с сомнением): Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.

ЛЕГОЛАС (замечает впереди вентиляционный люк): Может, туда?

ЛИНДИР (кивает и подпрыгивает вверх)

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже на полном ходу подпрыгивает над вагоном и цепляется за решетку, закрывающую проход в люк, сдавленно): Ый!

ПОЕЗД (проносится под эльфами)

ЛИНДИР (встревоженно): Что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ухватился не очень удачно. (повисает на одной руке)

СПАЙК (бежит к эльфам по туннелю, издалека кричит): Там еще один поезд едет!

ЛИНДИР (с чувством): Ммморгот!

ЛЕГОЛАС (меланхолично): То ли у меня дежа вю, то ли ведущие со своими проблемами на наши головы стали явно повторяться.

ЛИНДИР (нервно пытается расшатать закрывающую люк решетку): Прошлый раз мы от поезда убежали, а сейчас нам это явно не светит.

СПАЙК (подбегает): Сколько можно возиться? (меняет лицо на вампирское, "освобождает внутреннего демона" и прыгает на решетку)

 

Уцепившись руками в металл и отталкиваясь ногами от потолка, он вырывает ее вместе с креплениями. Естественно, все висящие на решетке и сам вампир падают обратно вниз.

 

ЛИНДИР (недовольно): А поосторожнее можно?

СПАЙК (все еще в вампирском облике, завистливо): Ишь, какие везучие! Ни один на рельс под напряжением не упал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (инстинктивно отдергивает руку, лежащую слишком близко от несущей монорельса): А ты раньше предупредить не мог?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Ну, я же на него упал. Почему бы и вам не свалиться?

 

На стенах появляются отблески от фар быстро приближающегося состава.

 

ЛИНДИР (кивает вверх): Быстрее, потом разберемся!

 

Он подсаживает Леголаса, и тот допрыгивает до крайней скобы вентиляционной шахты.

 

ЛИНДИР (встревоженно): Как рука?

ЛЕГОЛАС (не очень бодрым голосом): Нормально, прыгай. (поднимается на несколько скоб-ступенек вверх, цепляется за них ногами и переворачивается вниз, чтобы поймать Линира)

СПАЙК (ворчливо): Братцы-акробатцы. (с легким рычанием разбегается, самостоятельно допрыгивает до люка и протискивается мимо висящего Леголаса)

ЛИНДИР (смотрит верх): Осторожнее! Столкнешь!

СПАЙК (все еще в вампирском облике): Не велика потеря. (ползет дальше по шахте)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин, прыгай же наконец!

ЛИНДИР (прыгает, дотягивается до свисающего из шахты Леголаса и с его помощью забирается в шахту, спустя секунду внизу проносится поезд)

ЛЕГОЛАС (незаметно вздыхает с облегчением): Почему ты так долго возился?

ЛИНДИР: Пока там вампир толкался, ты мог не удержаться, и мы бы упали.

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой): Никуда бы мы не упали. Полезли за вампиром, а то мне что-то не нравится его слишком затянувшееся нечеловеческое состояние.

ЛИНДИР: Давай, я руку сначала посмотрю.

ЛЕГОЛАС (отмахивается): Некогда. Потом успеешь.

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): Лас!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает, покорно): Хорошо, только не долго.

ЛИНДИР: Сколько надо, столько и буду. Я тебе по опыту личной ноги скажу, что на этом шоу даже мелкие травмы лучше лечить сразу и не запускать, а то неизвестно, во что они потом могут вылиться.

_где-то в городе_

 

Фарамир и Боромир чинно идут по улице.

 

БОРОМИР (достает карту, сверяется): Осталось поймать такси и доехать до южного сектора.

ФАРАМИР (нервно оглядывается назад): Там какая-то заварушка, а мы наших бросили.

БОРОМИР (наставительно): Сейчас они тебе не "наши", а конкуренты.

ФАРАМИР (недовольно молчит)

БОРОМИР: И хватит дуться! Я, между прочим, о твоей победе забочусь.

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Я не хочу нечестно выигрывать. Почему отец остальным командам карту не дал?

БОРОМИР: Потому что о тебе беспокоился, балбес. (укоризненно) И о славе Гондора, между прочим.

ФАРАМИР: А все-таки мне это не нравится.

БОРОМИР (сверяясь с инструкциями, написанными на обратной стороне карты, вызывает автоматическое такси и программирует маршрут к южному сектору)

ФАРАМИР (усаживается у окна и хмуро смотрит на город)

БОРОМИР (наставительно): Думай о славе Гондора.

ФАРАМИР (двузначно): А я о ней как раз и думаю.

****

_где-то в городе_

****

Просторная, богато убранная комната на верхних этажах. По ней прохаживается Денетор. На столе установлен местный прототип компьютера, на котором показывается положение всех участников конкурса. Появляется Ли.

 

Ли (вежливо): Привет. Как проходит конкурс?

ДЕНЕТОР (быстро закрывает собой монитор, и относительно незаметно нажимает какую-то кнопку на столе): Все в порядке. Не стоит беспокоиться.

Ли (подозрительно смотрит на Денетора)

 

Распахивается дверь, и в комнату врываются несколько вооруженных охранников.

 

КАПИТАН ОХРАНЫ: Сенатор Денетор, что случилось?

ДЕНЕТОР (визгливо): Арестуйте эту женщину! Она вражеская шпионка!

ОХРАННИКИ (хватают Ли за руки)

ДЕНЕТОР: И снимите с нее браслет. Это - опаснейшее оружие из другого мира.

КАПИТАН ОХРАНЫ (забирает у Ли браслет ведущей)

Ли (шипит на Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР (небрежно): Уведите ее.

ОХРАННИКИ (выводят не сопротивляющуюся Ли)

ДЕНЕТОР (довольно потирает руки): Одну нейтрализовали. Осталось подловить хвостатую, и победа моему сыночку обеспечена!

 

_в тюремном блоке_

 

В соседних камерах с прозрачной передней стенкой сидят одетые в тюремные робы Умбарец-Воробей и Эомер. В камеру напротив охрана вводит Ли.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно): О! И ведущие к нам пожаловали? Не ожидал.

Ли (мрачно смотрит на уходящих охранников): Денетора - убью!

ЭОМЕР: И чем наш тесть так вам не угодил?

Ли (еще мрачнее, сквозь зубы): Рррр!!! (после ухода охраны, истошно) Тиииииииррррррр!!!

Тирр (появляется, трясет ухом): Что у нас опять не слава Эру? (замечает тюремный интерьер) Однако. Как тебя угораздило?

Ли: Фрррррр!!!

Тирр (вдумчиво): Если от слов ты уже перешла к междометиям, то - дело серьезное.

Ли (молчит, но с явным намерением что-то начать делать прямо сейчас)

Тирр (исчезает и появляется за пределами камеры, с хмыканьем): Не-а, мы уже ученые. На других свои психи вымещай. (Эомеру и Воробью) Хотите посмотреть, как будут убивать Денетора?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (воодушевленно кивает)

ЭОМЕР: Обязательно!

Тирр (исчезает вместе со всеми)

 

_в апартаментах Денетора_

 

Денетор как раз обедает. По другую сторону стола появляются Умбарец, Эомер, Тирр и Ли.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (опускает бокал на стол): Как вы сюда попали?

Ли (свистящим шепотом): Как ты посмел?!

ДЕНЕТОР (небрежно): Вас уже выпустили или вы сами сбежали? (нажимает кнопку вызова охраны)

Ли: Джек, Эо, подержите дверь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Всегда пожалуйста. (вместе с Эомером подпирает дверь, в которую с той стороны начинает ломиться охрана)

ДЕНЕТОР (презрительно): Что вы собираетесь делать?

Ли (с истерическими нотками): Вот что!!! (хватает со стола блюдо с салатами и швыряет в Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР (подскакивает, пытается отряхнуть с себя салат): Как ты смеешь?!!!

Ли (последовательно швыряет в Денетора блюдо с овощами, бокал с вином и тарелку с мясом)

ДЕНЕТОР (пытается убегать): Аааа! Стой! Прекрати! Эомер, помоги!

ЭОМЕР (делает вид, что он очень занят дверями и не слышит)

Ли (продолжает швыряние обеденными приборами, в ход уже пошли вилки и ножи)

ДЕНЕТОР (останавливается): Я - воин Гондора! Я не потерплю, чтобы всякая…! (наступает на Ли)

Ли (толкает в него обеденный столик и прыгает к стеллажу, на котором стоят вазы и прочие, на вид весьма хрупкие, но увесистые украшения)

ДЕНЕТОР: Не сметь!!!!

Ли (продолжает обстрел)

ЭОМЕР (у двери, озабоченно): Как бы она его не пришибла.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (толкает к двери шкаф): Не волнуйся, выживет. У нас, на Тартуге, иногда и не такие бои разъяренные дамочки устраивали. Но летальных исходов пока не было.

ДЕНЕТОР (заметив еще одну, достаточно нейтральную участницу творимого безобразия, прячется за кошкой)

Тирр (отбивает хвостом летящие в их с Денетором сторону последние пару "снарядов" от Ли)

ДЕНЕТОР (хватает один из осколков и приставляет к шее Тирр): Остановись, или я прирежу твою кошку!

Ли (Денетору, ледяным тоном): А вот это ты зря.

Тирр (недобро сверкнув глазами, бьет Денетора задними лапами)

ДЕНЕТОР (от удара летит к окну, выбивает стекло и падает вниз)

Ли (подходит к разбитому окну, наблюдает, нарочито флегматично): Хорошо полетел. Тирр, здесь высоко?

Тирр: Около семисот этажей.

ЭОМЕР (слегка встревоженно): Вы его спасать не собираетесь?

Ли (легкомысленно): Но ведь он забрал у меня браслет, как же я его спасу?

ЭОМЕР (всерьез встревоженно): Тирр!

Тирр: Не обращай внимания. Это она так шутит. Он еще и половины этажей не пролетел. Пусть проветрится. Ему полезно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подходит, смотрит вниз): А по-моему, до земли уже близко.

Тирр: Это с высоты так кажется. (после паузы) Вот теперь уже близко. (исчезает, появляется с Денетором)

ДЕНЕТОР (падает на ковер, по инерции): Ааааааааааааа!!! (замечает, что уже не падает, встает с оскорбленным видом) Так нечестно. Вчетвером на одного!

ЭОМЕР (возмущенно): Какое вчетвером? Мы с Джеком вообще от двери не отходили.

Ли (с недоброй улыбкой): Хочешь один на один? Дуэль?

ДЕНЕТОР (оживляется): Но я выбираю оружие.

Ли: Вот еще! С оружием? На даму? Фи.

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): Что ты предлагаешь?

Ли (подходит к окну): Вместе падаем вниз. У каждого будет браслет и каждый сам сможет вернуться сюда, в комнату. Кто появится здесь первым, тот и проиграл.

Тирр (мрачно): Ты бы ему еще русскую рулетку предложила.

ДЕНЕТОР (опасливо выглядывает из окна, кривится): Я вам не верю. Вы мне бракованный браслет подсунете.

Ли: Чтоооо?!!!

Тирр (тихо): Ненавижу быть миротворцем. (громко) Ли, к тебе пришел срочный внешний вызов на номер операторской, ответишь?

Ли (подозрительно смотрит на кошку): Ты это специально?

Тирр (показательно невинно): Нет. Так тебя туда закинуть?

Ли (с сожалением смотрит на Денетора, кивает Тирр): Да. (Денетору, с угрозой) А сюда я еще вернусь. И не дай Эру, если я найду хоть одно нарушение в протоколе проведения конкурса!

Тирр: Пошли уже, аудитор ты наш. (исчезает вместе с Ли)

ДЕНЕТОР (нервно-озадачено смотрит на исчезнувших ведущих)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (одобрительно): Вот это я понимаю! Пришли, шум-гам устроили, все разгромили, наскандалили и исчезли на самом интересном месте. Вполне по-нашенски, по-пиратски!

ДЕНЕТОР (обращает свое внимание на конкурсантов, нервно): Охрана!

ЭОМЕР (с вежливой угрозой): Наместник, а Вы уверены, что это разумно? (кивает в сторону исчезнувших ведущих) Они ведь вернутся. И если Ли в гневе мы уже видели…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмыкает): Что было весьма забавно.

ЭОМЕР (продолжает): … то я очень опасаюсь, что своими последними действиями Вы могли рассердить и Тирр.

ДЕНЕТОР (по привычке): Что мне какая-то кошка… (взгляд падает на разбитое окно, осекается на полуслове, недовольно) Это нарушение всех прав человека! Нельзя использовать в роли ведущих диких хищников!

ЭОМЕР (ласково): Это вы Ли расскажите.

ДЕНЕТОР (мрачнеет, раздраженно подходит к столу, с грохотом открывает один из ящиков и брезгливо вручает Эомеру карту): Подавись, вымогатель!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (отвешивает галантно-издевательский поклон): Сразу бы так.

ДЕНЕТОР: И катитесь отсюда, чтоб глаза мои вас не видели!

ЭОМЕР: Куда катиться-то? За дверями стража?

ДЕНЕТОР (кричит): А это уже не мои проблемы!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удобно усаживается в одно из кресел): Тогда мы подождем Ли прямо тут.

ДЕНЕТОР (брызжет слюной): Убирайтесь! (нажимает еще одну кнопку на столе, за его спиной открывается скрытая дверь) Проваливайте!

ЭОМЕР: Спасибо, сватушка. (уходят)

ДЕНЕТОР (сплевывает им вслед)

 

_в туннеле_

 

Леголас и Линдир пробираются вверх по шахте.

 

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): Кажется, нас поджидают.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И судя по тому, что ждут нас очень тихо, это не местные.

ЛИНДИР (ползет первым): Шахта закончилась.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Осторожнее там.

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Угу.

 

Слышится резкий звук, рывок и грохот.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (стремительно преодолевает последние ступеньки и оказывается в небольшом техническом помещении, по которому проходят различные трубы и кабели)

 

В углу Спайк пытается укусить Линдира, тот отбивается.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (хватает Спайка за ногу)

СПАЙК (брыкается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (отлетает к шахте и чуть не срывается вниз)

ЛИНДИР (дергается): Лас!

СПАЙК (дотягивается до шеи эльфа)

ЛЕГОЛАС (жестко): Спайк, и не думай! (с легкими истерическими нотками) А то я сам тебя укушу!

СПАЙК (озадаченно застывает, явно пытаясь себе представить процесс покусания эльфом)

ЛИНДИР: /А это мысль!/ (кусает Спайка за руку, которой тот прижимает его к стене)

СПАЙК (от неожиданности подпрыгивает и от шока возвращается к человеческому облику, орет): Да вы совсем охренели! Маньяки! Где это видано - вампиров кусать?!

ЛИНДИР (ошеломленно смотрит на вампира, с трудом осознавая, что только что сделал)

ЛЕГОЛАС (начинает хихикать): Вампир, покусанный эльфом - это нечто.

ЛИНДИР (возмущенно): Ты сам меня на это подбил, а теперь еще и насмехаешься?!!! (тоже хихикает)

СПАЙК (сквозь смех): Если расскажете кому - уши пообрываю! Обоим! Все четыре наглых эльфийских уха! (держась за живот, сползает по стенке) Меня так еще ни одна жертва не веселила!

ЛИНДИР: Ну вот, и этот теперь на наши уши покушается. Лас, есть справедливость на этом свете? Ладно еще орки с назгулами, так и эта залетная нечисть - туда же.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поддакивает): Еще и сотни лет с эльфами не прожил, а уже на наши уши метишь - нехорошо!

СПАЙК (почти серьезно): Я бы с вами не то что через сотню лет, а через десятилетие - добровольно бы в ад сбежал.

ЛИНДИР (невинно): Разве мы такие страшные?

СПАЙК: Ага! Это ж додуматься надо - укусить голодного вампира! (серьезно) Кстати, а я есть по-прежнему хочу, и это таки проблема.

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревоженно): Так ты опять на нас можешь начать кидаться?

СПАЙК: Пока я облик на вампирский не сменил, я свои желания достаточно контролирую.

ЛИНДИР: Так не меняй.

СПАЙК: Да? А как бы мы тогда с той решеткой разобрались? В вампирском я в несколько раз сильнее. (самодовольно добавляет) Хоть и без него не сильно слабый.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): Да, своими силами мы бы с ней вряд ли до прихода второго поезда справились.

Тирр (появляется): Я вам карту принесла.

СПАЙК (оживляется): И где она?

Тирр (выбрасывает из хвостового захвата небольшой кубик)

СПАЙК (ухитряется сцапать кубик быстрее эльфов, нажимает кнопку в углублении, на одной из сторон кубика появляется голограмма): Ух ты! Трехмерная проекция!

ЛИНДИР: Откуда такие чудеса технологии?

Тирр: Вообще-то карты Денетор раздавал. (хмыкает) Выполненные в слегка средневековом стиле. Но поскольку вам он ее выдать забыл, то я сцапала местную - со складов службы безопасности.

СПАЙК (с чувством): Умница, кошка. (эльфам) Здесь же все коммуникации показаны. Мы по шахтам вентиляции и электропроводки весь город сможем пройти, никому не показываясь на глаза.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А куда идти-то?

Тирр: Ах, да. Там еще место спрятанного палантира должно быть отмечено. (тычет кончиком хвоста в голограмму, там появляется светящееся зеленоватое пятнышко) Вот тут. (исчезает)

 

_где-то в коммуникационных шахтах_

 

Линдир, Леголас и Спайк пробираются по узкому проходу, с трудом протискиваясь между проводами.

 

ЛИНДИР: Кажется, это была не очень умная мысль – полезть сюда.

СПАЙК (сверяется с картой, оптимистично): Нам осталось пройти три жилых комплекса, подняться на сто восемьдесят шесть этажей – и мы уже у палантира.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не то, что бы какие-то две сотни этажей были уж такой проблемой для лихолесских эльфов, но, может, поищем какой-нибудь транспорт?

СПАЙК (пренебрежительно фыркает): Неженки!

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Вообще-то от мысли, что над нами сотни этажей бетона и стали, у нормальных эльфов могла бы и клаустрофобия начаться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (изгибаясь, с трудом пробирается сквозь очередной поворот, поддерживает): Вот именно, и от этих пещерноподобных переходов тоже.

СПАЙК: Во-первых, вы – явно не нормальные эльфы, во-вторых, вы закалены всеми предыдущими испытаниями этого шоу, а, в-третьих, разве темно, тесно и немного грязно – это так уж плохо?

ЛИНДИР: Ничего себе – немного! Да тут, кажется, сто лет уборку не проводили.

СПАЙК (резонно): А зачем? Здесь же никто не ходит. (уточняет) Ну, не должен ходить. (после паузы) Кстати, должен вас обрадовать, дальше придется пробираться ползком.

ЛЕГОЛАС (мрачновато): Я это предвидел.

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): А, ну, тише вы! Здесь, похоже, кто-то есть.

ЛЕГОЛАС и СПАЙК (замирают)

СПАЙК (шепчет): Не знаю, что там вам примерещилось, но в радиусе километра нет ни одного теплокровного.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не уверено): Кажется, в той стороне кто-то дышит. Или издает достаточно похожие на дыхание звуки.

СПАЙК: Но нам идти совсем в другую сторону. Дышит? Вот пусть и дышит себе на здоровье, пока легкие не вырвали, а у нас еще полконкурса впереди.

ЛИНДИР (укоризненно): Спайк!

СПАЙК: Вы как хотите, а я пошел к палантиру. И карту я вам не отдам! (уползает вперед по туннелю)

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит ему в след): Ты не забыл? У эльфов абсолютная память. Мы и так помним, куда идти.

СПАЙК (скрывается за поворотом)

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (переглядываются)

ЛИНДИР: Оно нам надо?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты – финалист, тебе и решать.

ЛИНДИР: Ох, ваше высочество, не сваливайте с больной головы на здоровую.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется): Привык за мои интересы прятаться? Теперь сам разбирайся.

ЛИНДИР (машет рукой): Ладно, пойдем, никуда палантир от нас не убежит.

 

_на верхних этажах_

 

Аэротакси пришвартовывается к небольшой площадке, из него выходят Фарамир с Боромиром.

 

БОРОМИР (радостно): Осталось только забрать папин палантирчик – и три балла у нас в кармане.

ФАРАМИР (настороженно оглядывается): А почему на всех террасах было полно местных, а тут никого нет?

БОРОМИР (отмахивается): Так это отец специально позаботился, чтобы мы могли без проблем конкурс завершить. Ты идешь?

ФАРАМИР (все еще недоверчиво оглядывает террасу): Давай, я сам схожу, а ты меня у такси подождешь. На всякий случай, а то – мало ли что?

БОРОМИР: Ох уж эти младшие братья! Вечно с ними одна морока. Твоя осторожность меня в могилу сведет. Стой уже тут. Я сам пойду. (открывает дверь и заходит в апартаменты, в которых должен хранится палантир)

ФАРАМИР (садится обратно в такси и отлетает от «причала», вдумчиво): Осторожность лишней не бывает.

 

Буквально через пару секунд после отлета такси включается сигнал тревоги, и на все окна и двери апартаментов опускаются бронированные решетки.

 

ФАРАМИР (пришвартовывается на несколько этажей выше на противоположном комплексе): Лучше бы я пошел. Говорил же ему, что у меня дурное предчувствие. (встревожено наблюдает за дальнейшим развитием событий)

 

Прилетают полицейские машины, выводят и увозят Боромира.

 

ФАРАМИР: Здесь явно что-то не то. Отец не мог подобное спланировать. (зовет) Тирр!

Тирр (появляется на соседнем сидении, услужливо): Ась?

ФАРАМИР: Тирр, что тут у нас происходит?

Тирр: Ты весь конкурс имеешь в виду или конкретно арест Боромира?

ФАРАМИР: Хотелось бы знать побольше, но я буду благодарен, если ты скажешь мне хоть что-то.

Тирр: Если вкратце, то Ли поцапалась с вашим папочкой, особых жертв и смертельных исходов нам удалось избежать, но, похоже, она взяла на себя добровольные обязанности вредительницы по этому конкурсу.

ФАРАМИР (бледнеет): О, Эру.

Тирр: Не пугайся так. Пока она вредит строго в соответствии со своими понятиями справедливости. Если они с Денетором еще раз не столкнутся, то, думаю, все более-менее обойдется.

ФАРАМИР: А что с Боромиром?

Тирр: Ли настучала местным про особые свойства палантира, и они уволокли его в исследовательскую лабораторию, а сюда поставили засаду.

ФАРАМИР (слегка растерянно): И что нам теперь делать?

Тирр (делает неопределенный жест хвостом): Условия конкурса не изменились. Надо найти и забрать палантир. Можешь еще по ходу дела освободить своего брата.

ФАРАМИР: А если я его не освобожу, то после завершения конкурса вы его вызволите из плена?

Тирр (хмыкает): Что, и ты решил самостоятельно проходить это задание?

ФАРАМИР: Ты не ответила.

Тирр: Не знаю. Учитывая Лийкины разборки... Ну, в крайнем случае, забудем его тут на недельку, а потом я таки его заберу, не волнуйся.

ФАРАМИР: Нет уж, спасибо, знаю я ваши недельки. Уж лучше я сам.

Тирр: Как хочешь. (тычет хвостом в две точки на карте) Здесь лаборатория с палантиром, тут – тюремный блок, где держат Боромира. (исчезает)

 

_где-то в коммуникационных шахтах_

СПАЙК (цепляясь за провода, ползет вверх): И это только семнадцатый этаж. (вздыхает) Кажется, эльфы были правы. Надо поискать какой-то более человеколюбивый путь. (достает карту, включает голограмму) Не понял. (видит, что на прежнем месте обозначения палантира того уже нет) Что за шутки? Денетор не говорил, что будет его перемещать. (мрачно таращится на голограмму) #@#!^$%^ , палантир ему в зад!!! Закончится конкурс - точно покусаю Денетора. (начинает ползти вниз)

 

_спустя несколько этажей_

 

СПАЙК: Черт! Эльфы ж не знают, что палантир переместили. (думает) С одной стороны, я им, конечно, не обязан ничего подсказывать, но, с другой стороны... (рассуждает) Карту Тирр нам дала на троих, а с трехглазыми хищницами-ведущими лучше не ссориться. (тяжко вздыхает) И за что мне такое невезение? (спускается на нижний уровень и возвращается по тому же пути, каким он и шел)

 

_в аэротакси_

 

Джек и Эомер подлетают к первому месту хранения палантира, неожиданно воздушное транспортное средство начинает замедлять свой ход.

 

ЭОМЕР: Джек, зачем тормозишь?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (удивленно смотрит на панель управления): Это не я! (резко поворачивает руль, такси никак не реагирует) Видишь, оно не слушается.

ЭОМЕР (мрачно): Кто-то перехватил управление. (оглядывается, замечает приближающиеся на большой скорости полицейские машины) Долетались.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Предлагаю покинуть корабль. (включает открывание дверей, те оказываются заблокированными)

ЭОМЕР: Это засилье технологий уже начинает меня злить. (сапогом выбивает переднее стекло и выбирается на поверхность автомобиля)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже выбирается на капот, заинтересовано): И что дальше?

ЭОМЕР (смотрит вниз): Если хорошо прицелиться, можно спрыгнуть на крышу другой машины.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (качает головой): Ты с эльфами переобщался.

ЭОМЕР (ядовито): Предлагаешь сдаться?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Меня сегодня местная полиция уже ловила. Два раза в день задерживать капитана Джека-Воробья - это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! (прыгает вниз)

ЭОМЕР: Эээ! Стоять! Это была моя идея! (прыгает следом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (попадает в машину с открытым верхом, галантно): Извините, мэм.

ЖЕНЩИНА-ВОДИТЕЛЬ (начинает визжать)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (затыкает уши): Зачем же так громко, а? (смотрит вниз) Эомер, а ты куда полетел?

ЭОМЕР (падает с боевым роханским кличем, поэтому все водители успевают заранее его заметить и шарахаются от падающе-кричащей фигуры)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, так дело не пойдет. (достаточно вежливо оттесняет женщину от панели управления и пикирует вниз за Эомером)

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЕ МАШИНЫ (пикируют следом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ловит Эомера на заднее сидение, самодовольно): А кто-то говорил, что я водить не умею!

ЭОМЕР: Я чуть не убился об эти сиденья. Они камнями набиты?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Просто ты слишком долго падал и набрал уже большую скорость.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЕ МАШИНЫ (окружают угнанную машину со всех сторон)

ГОЛОС ИЗ ДИНАМИКА: Сдавайтесь или мы открываем огонь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тьфу! Пропасть! (озаренно) А у нас есть заложник! (захватывает женщину и заворачивает ей руку за спину, тихо) Извините, леди.

ЭОМЕР (риторически): И с кем я связался?

ЖЕНЩИНА-ВОДИТЕЛЬ (выдает Умбарцу вполне профессиональный хук в челюсть и выпрыгивает из машины)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ненормальная! Куда же ты прыгаешь?! Разобьешься!

ЭОМЕР (решительно поднимает руки вверх, полицейским): Мы сдаемся!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Роханский пораженец.

ЭОМЕР (продолжая вежливо улыбаться полицейским, сквозь зубы Умбарцу): Если ты не заметил, то у этих, в отличии от их коллег из комплекса, отнюдь не шокеры, а что-то посерьезнее. И весьма похожее на бластеры.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обращает внимание на оружие): С каких это пор ты стал в бластерах разбираться?

ЭОМЕР: Когда я летал на имперском звездолете - успел немного познакомиться с их оружием.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (под окриками полицейских тоже поднимет руки, Эомеру, заинтересовано): А когда это тебя занесло на имперский звездолет?

ЭОМЕР (ностальгично): Давно. На третий день еще. Ты тогда с хоббитами Верещагина с баркаса спасал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоже с ностальгией): Аааа…

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЕ (погружают пленников в свою машину)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тоскливо): Подумать только - второй раз за день! Так и паранойю недолго заработать.

 

_в городе_

 

Фарамир летит в такси к тюремным блокам и мрачно изучает карту.

 

Тирр (появляется, заинтересовано): Ты собираешься освобождать Боромира один?

ФАРАМИР (мрачно): Да!

Тирр (заковыристый жест хвостом): Знаешь, здесь очень серьезные охранные системы. Если бы сейчас на этих кварталах не было подключено наше телепортационное оборудование из шоу, то даже я бы лишний раз подумала, прежде чем соваться в их тюремный сектор.

ФАРАМИР (с упрямой решимостью): А я - рискну!

Тирр (неопределенный жест хвостом): Как хочешь. Гордость, конечно, хорошая штука, но одному тебе не справиться. (исчезает)

ФАРАМИР (недовольно смотрит на место, с которого только что исчезла кошка): Всяких хвостатых забыл спросить, что мне делать.

 

_в тюремных блоках_

 

Полицейские ведут гондорца в камеру.

 

БОРОМИР (вырывается): Отпустите меня! Вы не смеете! Мой отец - ваш сенатор.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ: Интересно, интересно, как это сенатор может быть отцом асоциального элемента?

БОРОМИР (полицейскому): Сам ты элемент! (лейтенанту) Свяжитесь со сто семнадцатым комплексом и позовите сенатора Денетора. Он подтвердит.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (с легкой издевкой): Прекрасный совет. Немедленно им воспользуюсь. (уходит вызывать сто семнадцатый комплекс)

 

_апартаменты Денетора_

 

Заходят несколько человек, одетых в форму службы безопасности города.

 

КАПИТАН СБ (с полупоклоном): Разрешите, сенатор Денетор?

ДЕНЕТОР (надменно): Чего вам?

КАПИТАН СБ (протянув руку для приветствия, ловко перехватывает запястье Денетора и, стремительно достав свободной рукой пистолет для инъекций, делает мгновенный анализ крови наместника)

ДЕНЕТОР (дергается, не улавливает, что произошло): Что вы делаете?!

КАПИТАН СБ (смотрит на результаты анализа, кивает своим людям): Взять его! (Денетору) Ты слишком стар для шпиона, но твои анализы удивительнее всех, что мне доводилось видеть.

ДЕНЕТОР (слабо пытается отбиваться): Чем вам не нравится моя кровь?

КАПИТАН СБ (качает головой): Ни радионуклидов, ни … (сам себя перебивает, подозрительно) А ты часом к нам не из глубокого прошлого просочился?

ДЕНЕТОР (презрительно): Я - наместник Гондора и не собираюсь объясняться со всяким сбродом.

КАПИТАН СБ (своим людям):Доставить его в особый отдел. И второго из полицейского участка тоже заберите. Надо выяснить, как они смогли так ловко затесаться в ряды законопослушных горожан столь высокого ранга.

 

_в операторской_

 

Тирр (появляется): Ли, а тебе не кажется, что ситуация на конкурсе Денетора начинает немножко выходить из-под контроля?

Ли (не поворачиваясь от монитора легкомысленно отмахивается): Не кажется.

Тирр (запрыгивает на стол и решительно отодвигает ноутбук, нос к носу с Ли): Ты уверрррена?

Ли (отъезжает на стуле): И нечего тут на меня рычать. Пока местные не нашли наше оборудование, мы можем вытянуть конкурсантов в любой момент.

Тирр (с удобством укладывается на столе): А если СБ увезет Денетора с Боромиром в другой город?

Ли (мстительно): Так им и надо.

Тирр (пристально изучает Ли)

Ли (примирительно): Хвостатая шантажистка. Ладно, побежала организовывать дополнительный уровень страховки. (исчезает)

 

_в шахтах технических коммуникаций_

 

ЛИНДИР (пробираясь между трубами): Лас, напомни мне, почему мы сюда полезли?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Потому что здесь есть кто-то живой. А никто живой от хорошей жизни сюда не побежит. Следовательно, ему вполне пригодится наша помощь.

ЛИНДИР (вдумчиво): Аааа…

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): А ты пошел не поэтому?

ЛИНДИР: Нет, в смысле - да. То есть - именно так. Но у тебя получается куда лучше формулировать причины наших поступков. В твоих устах они звучит вполне логично и обоснованно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Столетия объяснений с Трандуилом кое-чему меня научили.

ЛИНДИР (добирается до стенки): Кажется, звук идет из-за нее.

ЛЕГОЛАС (ощупывает стенку, ищет способ пробраться на ту сторону)

ЛИНДИР (прислушивается): Не могу представить, кто или что может издавать такие звуки. Но оно явно живое.

ЛЕГОЛАС (нашел закрывающую проход панель и пытается отвинтить крепящие ее болты): А тебя не смущает тот факт, что вампир обозначил это существо как несъедобное?

ЛИНДИР: Почему меня должны волновать кулинарные пристрасти какого-то вампира?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Насколько мне помнится, даже акулы и прочая весьма не мирная живность у него вполне котировалась в качестве продуктов питания. Вот думаю, кого мы встретим за этим перекрытием?

ЛИНДИР: Вот выберемся туда - и увидим. Ты еще долго будешь возиться?

ЛЕГОЛАС (огрызается): Сам бы попробовал эту панель голыми руками отвинтить.

ЛИНДИР (с подколкой): Но я же у нас гуманитарий, Ваше Высочество. Кому же еще болты крутить, как не вам?

ЛЕГОЛАС (наконец освобождает третий из четырех углов и отодвигает панель на манер дверцы, с придворными интонациями): Прошу.

ЛИНДИР: Только после Вас.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Финалисты проходят вне очереди.

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает, лезет в проход)

ЛЕГОЛАС (спускается следом): Ты там что-то видишь?

ЛИНДИР: Тут по-прежнему абсолютно темно. (вздыхает) Жаль, что Спайк забрал карту, ее можно было использовать как слабый фонарик.

ЛЕГОЛАС (оглядывается, пытаясь по ощущениям определить размер помещения): Кто здесь?

ЛИНДИР (машет рукой): Дыхание раздается оттуда. (идет влево от дыры, в которую они пролезли)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Осторожнее.

ЛИНДИР: /Помолчи, а? Я хочу по звуку определить, куда ступаю/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Как скажешь/

ЛИНДИР (влетает головой в какое-то препятствие): Уй! (нагибается и на ощупь ищет проход дальше) /Тут надо опять по трубам ползти и по каким-то выступам/ (преодолевает несколько препятствий и добирается до цели путешествия) /Я нашел его/

ЛЕГОЛАС (ползет следом): /И? Кстати, ты заметил тут провал?/

ЛИНДИР: /Какой провал? Ты хоть не упал?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (выбирается, касается плеча Линдира, с шутливыми интонациями): /Уже ко дну подлетаю/ (после секундной паузы) /Так к чему или к кому мы пришли?/

ЛИНДИР (слегка растерянно): /Я не знаю. Оно живое, и ему больно. Похоже, оно ранено. Но оно настолько иное, что мне даже трудно понять - что это/

ЛЕГОЛАС (обходя Линдира, направляется к существу)

ЛИНДИР (встревоженно): /Лас, кажется, оно может быть опасным/

ЛЕГОЛАС (касается существа)

ЛИНДИР (нервно): /Лас!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно, он явно чем-то занят): /Не вмешивайся/

СУЩЕСТВО (начинает проявлять слабую активность)

ЛИНДИР (очень встревоженно): /Леголас, что происходит?! Ты пытаешься его лечить?/ (убежденно) /Не надо!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (медленно оседает на пол)

ЛИНДИР (хватает Леголаса и оттаскивает его от существа)

СУЩЕСТВО (начинает светиться слабыми огоньками, видно, что это почти бесформенная масса, которая постепенно меняется, будто перетекая сама в себя)

ЛИНДИР (тормошит друга, нервно поглядывая на изменчивое светящееся существо): Лас, очнись! Нам лучше уходить.

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает глаза, спокойно): Бесполезно. (со странным выражением смотрит на существо)

ЛИНДИР (медленно и по возможности незаметно тянет Леголаса в сторону прохода, из которого они вылезли)

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отрывая взгляда от существа): /Лин, не стоит. Оно намного быстрее/

СУЩЕСТВО (наконец приобретает достаточно конкретные очертания, теперь оно напоминает нечто среднее между баньши и полупризрачной эльфийкой, приближается к эльфам)

ЛИНДИР (выскакивает вперед, закрывая собой Леголаса): Пошло… Пошла вон! Не трогай его!

СУЩЕСТВО (воет, вопль напоминает назгулий)

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо): /Лин и не пытайся. Я не знаю, какое оружие тут бы помогло, но с пустыми руками у нас шансов меньше, чем против всех девяти назгулов скопом/

ЛИНДИР (в сердцах): /Да, что же это за тварь?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Представь себе помесь Спайка с призраком Тирр, умноженную раз на сто. Это какая-то разновидность энергетического вампира. Очень голодного вампира/

ЛИНДИР: /Эррруу…/

СУЩЕСТВО (расправляет крылья и направляет их на эльфов)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Когда я к нему прикоснулся, я частично понял, немного увидел… Ему совершенно чужды наши понятия добра и зла. Для него существуют только такие как он, а все остальное - лишь еда. Оно не отличает нас от животных или растений/

ЛИНДИР (пятится): /Этот холод…Что оно делает?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (почти теряя сознание): /Оно выпивает нас. Прямой контакт был нужен, пока оно было слишком слабым, а теперь оно забирает наши силы с помощью крыльев/

ЛИНДИР (с неожиданной прытью выскакивает вперед, немного отталкивает вампира, кричит): Ты не заберешь его, понял?! Если такой голодный - наедайся мною и катись хоть к Морготу, хоть к Барлогу! А он помог тебе, слышишь?! Без него ты бы уже сдох давно!

ВАМПИР (задумчиво колышется над Линдиром, продолжая потихоньку высасывать его энергию)

ЛЕГОЛАС (пошатываясь, встает)

 

_в операторской_

 

Одновременно появляются все ведущие, вытянутые Тирр из самых разных ситуаций. Ли, похоже, застали на середине каких-то переговоров. Кирн в орочьих одеждах прибыл прямо с конкурса Лурца, Аллору, судя по демоническому облику, перенесли вовсе не из измерения ОДО.

 

Тирр: ЧП первого порядка! Кто может остановить голодного энергетического вампира уровня королевских баньши?

Ли (бледнеет): Я попробую найти… Но мне надо время. (исчезает)

Кирн (заинтересовано): И где вы ухитрились наткнуться на такое чудо?

Аллора: А что случилось?

Тирр (лаконично): Лин и Лас. У нас около трех минут.

Аллора (тоже бледнеет, решительно): Перемещай меня!

Кирн (встревоженно): Ты не должна…

Тирр и Аллора (исчезают)

Кирн (договаривает в пустой операторской): … не должна рисковать собой ради каких-то эльфов! (возмущенно) Ли! Тирр! У вас совесть есть?! Как вы могли? Без меня? (мрачно) Если с Аллорой что-нибудь случится, я из вас самих баньши сделаю!

 

_под городом_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (пошатываясь, встает и, медленно обходя Линдира, направляется к вампиру)

 

Появляется Аллора в демоническом облике.

 

Аллора (встопорщив крылья и размахивая хвостом не хуже Тирр, вампиру, грозно): А ну, отстань от них!

ВАМПИР (обращает внимание на новое явление, шипит): Еееедддда!

Аллора (решительно): Никакая я тебе не еда!

ЛИНДИР (в ужасе): Леди Аллора, зачем вы пришли?

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр, забери ее отсюда!/

Тирр (так и не переходя в конкурсное пространство): /Мы пытаемся выиграть время/

ЛЕГОЛАС (сопоставляет свои знания о Тирр с информацией о вампире, понимает): /Не появляйся здесь! Оно тебя мигом выпьет. Ты ведь слишком…/

Тирр (перебивает): /Я знаю/

ВАМПИР (направляет крылья на Аллору)

 

Между вампиром и Аллорой происходит беззвучная и почти мгновенная энергетическая дуэль. Аллора пытается оглушить вампира прямой атакой, но тот лишь поглощает направляемую на него энергию. Тогда Аллора меняет тактику и начинает силовым энерго-щитом оттеснять вампира от эльфов.

 

Аллора (тяжело): /Тирр, я так долго не выдержу. Забирай их/

Тирр: /Как? Вампир глушит все наше оборудование, а сама я там появиться не могу. Попробуй выпрыгнуть вместе с ними/

ВАМПИР (приноровился и начинает стремительно выпивать энерго-щит Аллоры)

ЛИНДИР (в замешательстве переводит взгляд с Аллоры на Леголаса, явно не может решить, кому из них его помощь сейчас нужнее)

ЛЕГОЛАС (слабо машет рукой): Я в порядке.

Аллора (под натиском вампира делает шаг назад и спотыкается об один из кабелей, проходящих по полу)

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает падающую Аллору)

Аллора (последним усилием перемещает себя и эльфа в операторскую)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляется Аллора в объятиях Линдира.

 

Кирн (мрачно): Таааккк…

ЛИНДИР (непонимающе оглядывается): Где мы? Леголас? (доходит) **Леголас?!?!!**

Кирн (забирает у эльфа начинающую приходить в себя Аллору и заботливо усаживает ее в одно из кресел, эльфу, жестко): Не ори! Видишь ей плохо! (брызгает Аллору водой, сокрушенно) Ну, почему вы не взяли меня с собой?

ЛИНДИР (озирается со слегка безумным видом, со стоном): Леголаассс…

Аллора (частично приходит в себя, слабо): Моя голова… (прикрыв глаза, трет виски)

Кирн (хватает Линдира за грудки): Что вы с ней сделали, остроухие?!

ЛИНДИР (вырывается от Кирна, подскакивает к Аллоре, умоляюще): Леди Аллора, мне надо туда вернуться. Ну, пожалуйста!

Кирн (в ярости отшвыривает эльфа от Аллоры): Оставьте ее в покое!!! (с силой толкает Линдира к стенке) Она и так сделала для вас больше, чем вы заслуживаете!

Аллора (все еще слабо, но уже почти полностью придя в себя): Кирн, Тирр вернулась?

Кирн (делает несколько глубоких вдохов, с усилием успокаивается): Нет. Появились только ты и этот … (презрительно) … остроухий.

Аллора (опять хватается за голову): И Ли не возвращалась?

Кирн: Пока - нет.

ЛИНДИР (медленно встает и с каменным выражением лица прислоняется к стенке)

Аллора (дрожащим голосом): Линдир, ты его чувствуешь?

ЛИНДИР (натужно): Нет. Но вряд ли у меня сейчас хватит сил на осанве сквозь несколько миров.

Кирн: Похоже, шуточки на счет нарезания тонкими ломтиками и ИО принца могут стать печальной явью.

Аллора (с упреком): Кирн! (с тревогой смотрит на Линдира, но тот стоит с таким же каменным лицом)

Кирн (оптимистично): Да ладно вам. Не переживайте. Там Тирр осталась. И Ли еще обещала вернуться. (пытаясь приободрить остальных) Я верю в нашу кошку.

Аллора (тихо): Подобные существа для нее намного опаснее, чем для любого из нас. Тирр, как и оно, изначально существует на энергетическом уровне.

Кирн (додумывает): Так что, получается, эльфы для того вампирчика - типа сух-пайка на крайний случай, а хвостатая и трехглазая - как самая любимая отбивная?

Аллора (кивает)

Кирн (вздыхает): Плохо дело. (Линдиру) Но в этом можно увидеть и хорошую сторону. Кто после сочной отбивной будет сух-пайком закусывать?

ЛИНДИР и Аллора (молчат)

Кирн (уточняет): Не то, чтобы я был против хвостатой. Лично я бы предпочел, чтобы эльфа схарчили.

ЛИНДИР (чуть заметно дергается от этих слов)

Кирн (разводит руками): Без обид. Уж такая у меня биография. (продолжает утешения) Но съедят скорее всего Тирр, а Леголаса скоро Ли притащит сюда - живого и невредимого. (задумчиво) А Тирр и воскресать умеет - если сильно постарается и хоть чуток повезет. (бодро) Так что не кисните. Все будет ОК.

Аллора (улыбается через силу, Линдиру): Кирн, наверное прав. Тирр не допустит, чтобы… (замолкает на полуслове, менее уверенно) Она же ведущая. Но где же Ли так долго носит?

 

_под городом_

 

Аллора и Линдир исчезают. Вампир и Леголас остаются одни.

 

ВАМПИР (приближается к эльфу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало): А кроме меня ты здесь никак не можешь найти себе другого обеда?

ВАМПИР (вопросительно шипит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (присаживается на пол): Поверь, я - совсем невкусный (уточняет) Эээ… Вернее, ты меня и так наполовину съел… съела? (с безысходным юмором) Тут и доедать нечего. Как тебя зовут, кстати?

ВАМПИР (кружит вокруг эльфа): Ишшшуррррниии…

ЛЕГОЛАС (не вставая с пола, изображает нечто вроде вежливого полупоклона): Очень приятно познакомиться. Леголас Трандулион, принц Эрин Ласгалена.

ВАМПИР (шипит): Зззря ттты разззбудддил меня, ччччеловек…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я не человек, я - эльф.

ВАМПИР (задумывается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (наблюдает за перемещениями вампира, пытаясь поддерживать разговор): Ишурни, а что ты здесь делал… (окончательно решает причислить вампира к женскому роду) …делала?

ИШУРНИ (после раздумий): Эльфффффы сссстранные…

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Не ты одна так говоришь.

ИШУРНИ: Трудно ппппонять…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не сравнивай нас с людьми.

ИШУРНИ (удивленно): Сссстранно… Я не хочу тебя есть. Сссстраннно…

ЛЕГОЛАС (с надеждой): Вот и я говорю, что я невкусный.

ИШУРНИ: Я еще вернусссь… (уходит сквозь стенку)

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало облокачивается о трубы, меланхолично): Сбежала Ишурни... А мы только разговорились.

Тирр (появляется): Мурк?

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбается): Примчалась, хвостатая?

Тирр (устраивается в ногах у эльфа): Муррррр…

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка встревоженно): Тирр, ты что, говорить разучилась?

Тирр: Мурррк. Нет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кошка, с тобой все в порядке?/

Тирр: /Да, не дергайся, болтливое ты существо. Дай мне твою энергетику после ее ударов подправить/

ЛЕГОЛАС (показательно обиженно): /Я? Болтливое? Да я могу хоть месяц молчать/

Тирр: /Не надо месяц молчать, а то меня телезрители во главе с Аллорой живьем съедят/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с усилием вспоминает, что он еще в шоу): /Телезрители? Тирр, а, кстати, что это было, и как оно сюда попало?/

Тирр (вздыхает): /Сейчас я уже выяснила - оно в таком полуиздохшем состоянии тут последние пару столетий валялось. Мы, когда перед конкурсом пространство проверяли, просто не заметили. Оборудование его в принципе не могло засечь. А я … (после паузы) Тоже не могла. Разве что, если бы совсем близко пробегала - почувствовала бы потенциальную опасность, и мы бы отгородили эту область от конкурса, но опознать - точно не сумела бы. Маскировка у них больно хорошая/

ЛЕГОЛАС (спохватывается): Линдир! Надо ему сообщить, что все в порядке, а то он там свихнется от переживаний.

Тирр: Мурк, Ли уже там. Она скажет.

ЛЕГОЛАС: На мурлыкание ты от нервов перешла?

Тирр: /Во всех известных мирах есть лишь три вида существ, по отношению к которым у нас в генетической памяти заложено "беги, как только увидел". Королевские энергетические вампиры - одни из них/

ЛЕГОЛАС (сочувственно): Бедненькая.

Тирр (отмахивается хвостом)

_в операторской_

 

Ли (появляется)

Аллора (нервно-оживленно): Ну, что?

Ли (слегка перепугано улыбается): Все обошлось.

Аллора (радостно): Ты нашла подмогу?

Кирн (с надеждой): Вампир подавился Тирр?

Ли (качает головой, удивленно): Нет и нет. Но Леголас его заболтал.

Кирн: Кого?

Ли: Вампира.

ЛИНДИР (слегка истерично хихикает)

Кирн: А я всегда говорил, что опасней эльфа зверя нет.

Аллора (пытается ткнуть Кирна под ребра, но тот предусмотрительно уворачивается)

Ли: Ладно, я заброшу Линдира обратно на конкурсный полигон, а вы можете возвращаться к своим делам. (исчезает вместе с Линдиром)

Аллора (возмущенно): Ничего ж себе! Я тут так перенервничала, а она…!!!

 

_под городом_

 

Леголас и Линдир пробираются к тому месту, где они расстались со Спайком. Рядом неторопливо трусит Тирр.

 

ЛИНДИР (покаянно): И зачем мне вздумалось разбираться, кто здесь живой, а кто - умирающий? Шли бы себе спокойно, конкурс проходили…

ЛЕГОЛАС (задумчиво): Тирр, а куда эта Ишурни сейчас помчалась?

Тирр: Видимо, кушать местное население.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Оххх… Получается, мы выпустили чудовище?

ЛИНДИР (серьезно): Принц, это уже не твои проблемы. Не ты ее в те подземелья засунул, и не твоя забота, чем она сейчас занимается.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно): Но я ее оживил. И если она сейчас убивает мирных жителей, то в этом есть и моя вина.

Тирр: Линдир прав. Она там лежала на силовом кабеле, и даже без твоей помощи через несколько сотен лет очнулась и занялась бы тем же самым.

ЛЕГОЛАС (упрямо): Но те, кто погибнут из-за нее сейчас, были бы живы, если бы мы не вмешались.

Тирр: Все равно вы не сможете найти ее в этом городе.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ты сможешь.

Тирр (игнорирует намек)

ЛЕГОЛАС (проникновенно, кошке): /Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь встречаться с королевским вампиром, но ты можешь показать ее нам на карте. Дальше мы сами/

Тирр (фыркает): /Дело не в том, что я ее боюсь. Хотя - да, я ее боюсь. Но, Лас, тебе лучше больше не вмешиваться, поверь/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Почему?/

Тирр (отмалчивается)

ЛИНДИР (подозрительно): Вы опять шушукаетесь за моей спиной?

Тирр (нехотя): Когда-то здесь была сложная экосистема с сотнями разумных и полуразумных существ, и королевские вампиры были на вершине этой пирамиды. А потом тут построили город и уничтожили всех иных. Ишурни есть что предъявить жителям этого города.

ЛИНДИР: Но ты сама сказала, что она столетия пролежала в том подвале. Те, кто сейчас живут в городе - лишь внуки и правнуки былых завоевателей, и ни в чем не виноваты.

Тирр: Появись я посреди улиц этого города - меня бы попытались уничтожить. Не разбираясь, кто я и что здесь делаю, только потому, что я не человек. Точно так же они поступили бы с любым, кто хоть немного отличается от них. Извините, но в данной ситуации я гораздо больше сочувствую Ишурни, чем местным. (исчезает)

 

_спустя несколько минут_

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Тирр?/

Тирр: /Мурррр. Эрррруу… Ну, что еще?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я хотел спросить, ты понимаешь, почему она тогда сбежала, оставив меня в покое?/

Тирр (уточняет): /Ты говоришь об Ишурни?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /О ком же еще? Кошка, не уходи от ответа/

Тирр (вздыхает): /Она была почти неживой, а ты восстановил ее. Оживление оставляет слишком сильный отпечаток на энергетических существах. Когда я возродилась в ксеноморфе - я поняла и увидела мир таким, каким видят его они. И многие последствия того знания навсегда остались со мной/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты хочешь сказать, что в ней появилось нечто эльфийское?/

Тирр: /Да, и достаточно много. Оно не изменит ее кардинально. (хмыкает) Я же не стала откусывать голову каждому, кто наступит мне на хвост. Но оно заметно на нее повлияет/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Насколько?/

Тирр: /Ну, я могу судить только по себе. С тех пор я понимаю ксеноморфов и могу видеть окружающее с их точки зрения - если очень захочу, хотя подобное для меня достаточно неестественно. Но Ишурни ведь не рурр. Процесс проходит похоже, но насколько похоже - я не знаю/

ЛЕГОЛАС (вдумчиво): /Понятно/

Тирр: /Если бы она захотела, до прихода Аллоры она бы могла съесть вас три раза. Но она сомневалась, а потом вообще сбежала. Это уже о многом говорит/

 

_в городе, возле тюремного сектора СБ_

 

Фарамир выслеживает перевозивших брата полицейских до комплекса службы безопасности. Оставив такси несколькими уровнями выше, он спускается по внутренним переходам и, дождавшись одиноко проходящего в здание лейтенанта, нападет на него из-за угла. После короткой потасовки Фарамир становится счастливым обладателем почти не помятой формы службы безопасности и отправляется в тюремный сектор.

 

_в тюремных секторах СБ_

 

БОРОМИР (лежит, пристегнутый замками к столу)

ОХРАНА (вводит Денетора)

БОРОМИР (радостно): Отец, ты пришел забрать меня отсюда?

ДЕНЕТОР (морщится): Вот наградил Эру сыночками. Один мямля, второй - балбес.

БОРОМИР (охране, непонимающе): Почему вы меня не отпускаете? Это же мой отец, сенатор. (требовательно) Папа, скажи им!

КАПИТАН СБ (заходит): Действительно, расскажите нам, с какой планеты вы прибыли в наш город и откуда знаете наши обычаи и язык.

БОРОМИР (доходит): Упс. (возмущенно) Неужели ведущие нелегально организовали конкурс в этом измерении? Вот безответственность!

КАПИТАН СБ (достает записывающее устройство): Так, а теперь поподробнее. Кто такие ведущие? Что они тут организовывали?

БОРОМИР (гордо): Гондорские воины не выдают своих друзей.

КАПИТАН СБ (сдвигает плечами и активирует устройство связи): Вы уже провели предварительные анализы?

МЕДИК №1: Да. Оба задержанных относятся к общей условно человеческой расе и ранее проживали в однородных экологических условиях. С девяносто процентной вероятностью их можно считать людьми, хотя и достаточно первобытными.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Что значит "условно человеческой"?!! Мы вам не орки и не эльфы, а самые что ни на есть коренные люди Арды!

БОРОМИР: Это кто тут первобытный?! (дергается в зажимах на руках) Вы меня только отпустите - я вам покажу первобытного!

МЕДИК №1: Более детальный анализ я смогу провести только после вскрытия.

КАПИТАН СБ (кивает): Хорошо, забирайте старика, а молодого мы отправим в отдел прикладных исследований.

ДЕНЕТОР (бормочет): Вскрытие? Это мне совсем не нравится.

ОХРАНА (пристегивает Денетора к столу, похожему на тот, на котором лежит Боромир, и катит к выходу)

ДЕНЕТОР: Подождите! Допросите лучше меня! Я больше знаю!

КАПИТАН СБ (игнорирует вопли Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР (истерично): Я могу описать всю нашу команду! Без меня вы их никогда не переловите.

КАПИТАН СБ: Скорее всего, они уже давно пойманы, но - послушаем.

ДЕНЕТОР (сначала торопливо и сбивчиво, а потом нарочито медленно рассказывает приметы всех конкурсантов, кроме Фарамира)

КАПИТАН СБ (сверяется с компьютером): Как я и говорил, двое уже задержаны (переключается на связь с полицейским управлением) Доставьте в сектор СБ-7 заключенных ГШ-42 и ГШ-44.

ДЕНЕТОР (язвительно): А остальные трое? Спорим, что вы их еще не поймали? (торжествующе) И без моей помощи никогда не поймаете!

КАПИТАН СБ (задумчиво трет подбородок): Ты утверждаешь, что по городу уже несколько часов шляются трое нелюдей, а наши охранные службы до сих пор на них не отреагировали?

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (вмешивается): Я провел поиск в системах видеонаблюдения. Описанных субъектов засекла утром охрана монорельса, но потом они скрылись в коммуникационных туннелях.

КАПИТАН СБ (вдумчиво): Опытные диверсанты. (лейтенанту) Разошли их приметы по всем постам и введи в систему фэйс-контроля.

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (уходит исполнять приказ)

КАПИТАН СБ: Никуда они от нас не денутся. Всех выловим.

ДЕНЕТОР (хмыкает): Не думаю, что у вас есть опыт в ловле вампиров и эльфов.

КАПИТАН СБ (доверительно): Коль мы пока на время отложили ваше вскрытие, не расскажете ли нам побольше об эльфах? В подземельях и канализациях нашего города водилось много разных тварей, но таких еще не было.

ДЕНЕТОР: С удовольствием.

БОРОМИР (с легким упреком): Отец!

 

_в коммуникационных шахтах_

 

На очередном перекрестке Линдир и Леголас почти нос к носу сталкиваются со Спайком.

 

СПАЙК: Тьфу! Насилу вас нашел!

ЛИНДИР: Вообще-то это мы уже полчаса идем на поднимаемый тобою шум.

СПАЙК (огрызается): Да я вас еще за три километра учуял!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ладно, мы все молодцы и общими усилиями нашли друг друга. Может, пора выбираться из этих застенков?

СПАЙК: Как раз по этому поводу я вас и ищу. (подозрительно) Или вы подумали, что я по вам соскучился?

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Нет уж. Подобное мы бы заподозрили в самую последнюю очередь.

СПАЙК (достает кубик-карту, включает голограмму): Пока вас носило непонятно где, палантир переместился. Оппа! (замечает на карте кроме зеленоватой точки, обозначающей палантир, еще одну жирную красную точку) А это что за хрень? Когда я начал к вам возвращаться - такого тут не было!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Она явно что-то обозначает.

СПАЙК (с сарказмом): Да ты гений, эльф! А я было подумал, что это просто световое пятнышко.

ЛЕГОЛАС (примирительно): Возможно, ведущие или Тирр хотят нам на что-то намекнуть. Дай-ка мне карту. (ловко отбирает у вампира кубик)

СПАЙК (протестующе): Э! Эээ! Руки прочь от … (понимает, что карту у него уже забрали, в пространство) Нет, ну что за наглость?! Я тут рискую собственным здоровьем и родными баллами, возвращаюсь к ним, чтобы сообщить о перемещении палантира, а они у меня карту отбирают! И еще представителями светлых сил называются.

ЛИНДИР: Лас, отдай ты ему эту игрушку, а то он будет до самого финала ныть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (предусмотрительно отворачивается, чтобы ни Линдир, ни Спайк не конфисковали кубик и возится с голограммой)

СПАЙК (пытается добраться до кубика, у него не получается, подпрыгивает, но более высокий Леголас поворачивается так, чтобы все время оставаться стоящим к вампиру спиной)

ЛИНДИР (качает головой): Детский сад. Лихолесско-вампирское отделение! Ладно - Спайк, но ты-то, Лас!

СПАЙК и ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжают возню вокруг кубика)

ЛНДИР (укоризненно): Леголас, ты же эльф. И в конце концов, ты его на десятки столетий старше, отдай ему эту дурацкую карту.

СПАЙК: Между прочим, я тоже не первое столетие разменял.

ЛИНДИР: Вот именно, а я о чем?! Хоть ты будь серьезнее. (машет рукой) И к кому я обращаюсь?

ЛЕГОЛАС (наконец-то поворачивается к остальным): Я разобрался. Тут система управления немного похожа на тот кошачий интерфейс, который я помогал ломать Кэрдану, когда мы … (запинается) Ну, неважно. (включает голограмму, прикасается в ней к нескольким точкам и голограмма превращается в проекционный экран, который показывает запись с выбранного участка)

СПАЙК: Ух ты! (увлеченно) А ну покажи, как ты это делаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС и СПАЙК (обсуждают технические детали карты-кубика)

ЛИНДИР (выразительно): Технари! (с подозрением, осанвэ, Леголасу) /А когда это вы с Кэрданом кошачий интерфейс ломали? И почему я этого не помню?/

СПАЙК: А ну, включи запись с той подозрительной красной точки.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я как раз и собирался. (переключает карту и все видят на экране пленных Денетора и Боромира, к ним в комнату как раз вводят арестованных Умбарца и Эомера)

СПАЙК (торжествующе): Ага! Я же говорил, что эта красная точка там не зря появилась!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вообще-то это я сказал.

СПАЙК: А я подумал раньше, чем ты сказал!

ЛИНДИР: Неважно. Надо добраться до них, пока местные ничего плохого с ними не сделали.

СПАЙК: Я тут как раз нашел достаточно большую трубу, по которой под высоким давлением подается сжатый воздух. По ней мы мигом до нужного комплекса долетим. (тише) Если не задохнемся по дороге.

ЛИНДИР (Спайку): На месте разберемся. Показывай свою трубу. (осанвэ) /Лас? Не уходи от ответа/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Потом, ладно? Сейчас надо остальным помочь/

СПАЙК (ведет эльфов к трубе)

 

_в тюремном секторе СБ_

 

Денетор рассказал капитану СБ кучу полуправды, правды и неправды о палантире. Тот, впечатлившись, приказал доставить артефакт к ним. Пока сотрудники СБ поехали за палантиром, из полицейского участка доставили Эомера и Умбарца-Воробья.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (гондорцам): О, привет. Вы тоже здесь?

ДЕНЕТОР (хранит надменное молчание)

БОРОМИР (не очень приветливо): И вам здрасьте.

ЭОМЕР (Денетору): Сват, а ты как тут оказался? Ты ж вроде сенатор, ведущий и все такое.

КАПИТАН СБ (тихо): Ага, значит этот старец - один из тех загадочных ведущих, о которых он рассказывал.

ДЕНЕТОР (с наездом Эомеру, но поглядывая косо на Боромира): Если бы всякие родственнички поменьше болтали, я бы не оказался в столь унизительном положении.

МЕДИК №1 (включается по системе связи): Капитан, у нас уже четверо пришельцев. Могу я получить хотя бы одного для детального исследования?

КАПИТАН СБ (думает пару секунд): Этого (кивает на Эомера) доставьте в медицинский сектор на вскрытие. Этих двоих (показывает на Боромира и Умбарца) отведите в отдел прикладных исследований. А со старичком я сам побеседую.

ЭОМЕР: Как это - на вскрытие? Я же еще живой!

КАПИТАН СБ (нехорошо улыбается): Наши медики это очень быстро исправят.

ДЕНЕТОР (решительно): Если вы заберете моего сына, я ничего вам не скажу.

ОХРАНА (готовится уводить пленных)

КАПИТАН СБ (с намеком): Я ведь могу и изменить назначение. Твоего сына отправить на вскрытие, а двух других - на опыты. Хочешь?

ДЕНЕТОР (хмуро): Нет.

КАПИТАН СБ (довольно): Тогда продолжаем наше крайне содержательное общение.

ОХРАНА (уводит остальных)

 

_в коридорах_

 

Фарамир, одетый в форму СБ, ищет Боромира, стараясь не очень попадаться на глаза настоящим безопасникам. Навстречу ему ведут Эомера.

 

ФАРАМИР (как ни в чем не бывало проходит мимо)

ЭОМЕР (узнает Фарамира, начинает дико вращать глазами и пытается привлечь его внимание)

ОХРАННИК (встряхивает Эомера, чтобы успокоить внезапно разбушевавшегося пленника)

ФАРАМИР (коротко козыряет охране и уходит дальше по коридору)

ЭОМЕР (начинает сомневаться, а не обознался ли он, и дает охране себя увести)

ФАРАМИР (подойдя к углу, расстреливает охрану в спину)

ЭОМЕР (с облегчением): Фарыч, это таки ты?! А я уже подумал, что мне померещилось.

ФАРАМИР (освобождает Эомера от наручников): Что здесь происходит? Где Боромир? Почему не отзываются ведущие?

ЭОМЕР (пинает лежащего без сознания охранника): Паразиты! Ишь что надумали?! Над живым человеком вскрытие проводить!

ФАРАМИР (с тревогой поглядывает на оба конца коридора): Быстрее уходим, пока никто не появился. Так ты видел Боромира?

ЭОМЕР: Да. Его вместе с Умбарцем повели на опыты. А ваш отец остался на допросе у капитана.

ФАРАМИР: О, Эру! И папа здесь? Значит, конкурс действительно пошел наперекосяк.

ЭОМЕР (возвращается той же дорогой, которой его вела охрана): Пошли, я покажу тебе, где они держат Денетора.

 

_в одном из помещений сектора СБ, недалеко от лаборатории_

 

Вентиляционная решетка под потолком начинает шататься, а потом вылетает. Из вентиляции выпрыгивают достаточно помятые Спайк, Линдир и Леголас. Как только они ломают решетку, включается сигнал тревоги.

 

СПАЙК (довольно): Вот мы и на месте.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я надеялся, то получится тише.

СПАЙК: Не привередничай. Главное, что мы - здесь. Осталось только организовать спасательную операцию. (на бегу сверяется с картой, которую таки отобрал у Леголаса) О! Сюда и Фарамира принесло.

ЛИНДИР (смотрит в карту): Раз они с Эомером бегут к Денетору, значит мы займемся пиратом и роханцем.

СПАЙК (крайне заинтересовано): А палантирчик опять перемещается. Что характерно, тоже движется прямиком к Денетору. (с намеком) Ну, не странно ли?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спайк, если хочешь, добирайся к палантиру и завершай конкурс, а с Боромиром и Джеком мы сами разберемся.

СПАЙК (чуть замедляет бег, думает пару секунд): Да, ладно. Сдались мне те баллы... Из-за них, что ли, я сюда приехал?

ЛИНДИР (заинтересовано): А из-за чего?

СПАЙК (хмыкает): Скучно было. (зловеще) К тому же, если я сейчас пойду к Денетору, то его уже надо будет спасть не от местных, а от меня.

ЛИНДИР (подхватывает): Ага. И возвращаться - плохая примета. А к Джеку и Боромиру мы уже почти добрались.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда оставим наместника сыночку. (поглядывая в карту, добегают до лабораторий)

 

_в тюремном секторе СБ_

 

Капитан беседует с Денетором. Тот рассказывает ему об орках и других народах Арды. Лейтенант вносит палантир на подставке.

 

КАПИТАН СБ: А теперь расскажите, как оно действует.

ДЕНЕТОР: Это лучше показать.

КАПИТАН СБ: Не держите меня за идиота. Рассказывайте, что делать. (лейтенанту) Выполняй его инструкции. (Денетору, с угрозой) И не приведи небо, с моим лейтенантом что-то случится. Сильно пожалеешь.

ДЕНЕТОР (морщится, уклончиво): Младшие чины не должны иметь доступа к таким реликвиям.

КАПИТАН СБ: Теперь будут. Не испытывайте мое терпение.

ДЕНЕТОР (вздыхает): Сначала надо к нему подойти.

КАПИТАН СБ (раздраженно): А я думал, только посмотреть издалека. Не тяни время!

 

Включается сигнал тревоги.

 

КАПИТАН СБ (подходит к контрольной панели и проверяет, что случилось во вверенном ему комплексе, пролистнув несколько экранов, видит бегущих по коридору вампира с эльфами и вызывает подкрепление)

ЭОМЕР и ФАРАМИР (открывают входную дверь)

ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ (предостерегающе): Капитан!

ФАРАМИР (стреляет в лейтенанта)

КАПИТАН СБ (стреляет в Эомера)

ЭОМЕР (падает)

ДЕНЕТОР (визгливо): Палантир! Фара, возьми палантир!

ФАРАМИР (уходя от огня капитана, прыгает в сторону палантира)

ДЕНЕТОР (делает рывок и переворачивается вместе со столом, закрываясь им от выстрелов)

КАПИТАН СБ (вызывает подмогу в тюремный сектор)

ФАРАМИР (в полете переворачивает подставку с палантиром, и тот укатывается в сторону)

ДЕНЕТОР (висит на упавшем боком столе): Палантир! Палантир!

ФАРАМИР (недовольно): Да слышу, я слышу. (ползком пробирается в сторону палантира) Эомер, ты там живой?

 

В ответ - тишина.

 

_в операторской_

 

Все ведущие пристально-нервно наблюдают за развитием конца конкурса. Появляется слегка ошалевший от резкой смены декораций Эомер.

 

Ли (остальным, довольно): А вы говорите, что наши спасатели - это только миф. Ведь сработало, же, сработало!?!

ЭОМЕР (осторожно себя ощупывает): Я живой? Что случилось?

Кирн (услужливо): Считай, что тебя застрелили из армейского бластера. Прямое попадание в грудь со всеми вытекающими.

ЭОМЕР (зябко передергивает плечами)

Кирн (продолжает): Да, не расстраивайся ты. Этот капитан - почти что снайпер. У тебя не было ни единого шанса.

ЭОМЕР (с сарказмом): Ну спасибо, утешил.

Аллора (грустно): Теперь Джек за этот конкурс баллы не получит?

Ли (отвлеченно): Не знаю. (активирует браслет) Адар?

АДАР (появляется): Да?

Ли: Прыгни-ка туда, проконтролируй. Что-то мне тревожно, а Тирр после всего, что было, я не хочу туда пускать.

АДАР: Слушаюсь. (исчезает)

Ли: Вот за что ценю мордорское образование, так это за привитую дисциплину.

Кирн (недовольно): Тоже, нашли мне штатного спасателя - Адара. Давай, лучше я к ним пойду?

Аллора (с претензией): Вы совсем меня в могилу свести хотите? Или до инфаркта довести? А если там опять эта Ишурни появится? Мало мне переживаний за Линдира со Спайком и за Джека, так теперь еще и за Адара волноваться буду! Кирн, если еще и ты туда прыгнешь… (неожиданно замолкает с сомнением глядя на Кирна)

Ли (задумчиво): А ведь и правда. Все бывшие протеже, любимцы и несостоявшиеся ухажеры Аллоры сейчас собраны в одном, весьма проблемном месте, где в конкурсе у нас сплошные ЧП образовываются. (с намеком) Кирн, а ты часом…

Кирн (перебивает, возмущенно): Дамы, да вы что?!!!

Аллора (старается смотреть на Кирна совсем не подозрительно)

Ли (смотрит на Кирна очень подозрительно)

Кирн: И потом, Денетор, и Фарамир с Боромиром там тогда каким боком?

Ли (прокурорским тоном): Фарамир Аллоре тоже когда-то нравился.

Аллора (задумчиво): И Боромир когда-то… (озаренно, с облегчением) Зато Денетор - нет! (радостно обнимает Кирна) Я ни капельки в тебе не сомневалась! (чуть смущенно) Это просто нервы.

Кирн (невнятно бурчит что-то на счет дамских нервов)

 

_в тюремном секторе СБ_

 

ФАРАМИР и КАПИТАН СБ (периодически постреливая друг в друга, прячутся за мебелью)

ДЕНЕТОР: Если мы одновременно коснемся палантира, то все участники конкурса вернутся в замок. Фарамир, быстрее, ты можешь спасти своих друзей!

ФАРАМИР (добирается до палантира и, толкая его перед собой прикладом, ползет к Денетору)

ОХРАНА (вбегает в помещение)

ФАРАМИР (последним рывком докатывает палантир до отца и касается его)

ДЕНЕТОР и ФАРАМИР (исчезают)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляются Денетор и Фарамир. Одновременно с этим гаснут все мониторы, показывавшие конкурс.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (деловито): Мой сын получает три балла? Он ведь первым закончил это испытание.

Ли (нехотя): Да.

ФАРАМИР (озирается): А где остальные? Отец, ты же говорил, что мы все вместе исчезнем.

ДЕНЕТОР (показательно расстроено, с трудом скрывая радость): Извини, сынок, склероз. Для того, чтобы вернуться, им тоже надо было коснуться палатнира.

Ли (строго): Денетор, ты, как ведущий, не имел права перемещаться, пока свое участие не закончат **все** конкурсанты.

ДЕНЕТОР (разводит руками): Сложилась критическая ситуация. (с надеждой) Вы же теперь не сможете их вернуть, и мой сын останется единственным финалистом?

ФАРАМИР (бледнеет, в ужасе): Папа!

Кирн (мрачно): Кажется, я начинаю понимать Спайка. Мне уже тоже хочется тут кое-кого укусить.

Аллора: Денетор, а ничего, что там остался и Боромир?

ДЕНЕТОР (вздыхает): Иногда чем-то приходится жертвовать.

Ли: Денетор, должна тебя разочаровать, но в конкурсное измерение отправился Адар. И хотя твое преждевременное отбытие вызвало частичную консервацию оборудования, но, думаю, Адар с этим справится.

ДЕНЕТОР (легкомысленно): Это мордорское отродье? Сомневаюсь.

Аллора (очень нехорошо смотрит на Денетора)

Ли (быстро): По-моему, у нас в операторской стало слишком много участников шоу. Кирн, отведи, пожалуйста, Денетора с Фарамиром к остальным в гостиную.

 

_в опытной лаборатории, на четверть часа раньше_

 

Умбарца и Боромира помещают в соседние очень похожие стеклянные цилиндрические боксы. Чуть дальше в подобных боксах сидят самые различные существа.

 

МЕДИК №2 (подходит к пульту): Нуссс, приступим. (нажимает несколько кнопок) Сначала самые общие исследования.

 

В боксе Боромира температура начинает достаточно быстро повышаться, в боксе Джека она понижается.

 

БОРОМИР (колотит сапогами по стеклу): Выпустите меня отсюда!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (видя тщетность попыток Боромира, просто прыгает по камере, чтобы согреться)

 

Включается сигнал тревоги.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с надеждой): Борыч, держись, это должны быть наши!

БОРОМИР (изнывая от жары, начинает постепенно раздеваться)

МЕДИК №2 (восхищенно): Какая устойчивость к перемене температур. Вот что значит - первобытный человек! (завистливо) Эх, нашим бы космонавтам такие результаты!

БОРОМИР (уже не бьет стекло, тяжело дыша лежит на дне бокса): Джек, как ты там?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (дрожа от холода): Ххххорррошо!

МЕДИК №2 (изумленно): Минус двадцать и плюс шестьдесят, а они еще в сознании?!

СПАЙК (с разбегу выносит дверь лаборатории и прыгает на медика)

ЛЕГОЛАС (бежит к пульту и начинает наугад открывать все боксы)

ЛИНДИР (бежит к боксам)

 

Первым открывается бокс Умбарца-Воробья, и тот выпадает прямо на Линдира.

 

ЛИНДИР: Ох! Ты как льдина. (начинает растирать руки пирату)

ЛЕГОЛАС (открыл все боксы и бежит вытягивать потерявшего сознание Боромира)

ПРОЧИЕ ПОДОПЫТНЫЕ (бодро и не очень разбегаются кто куда)

СПАЙК (допивает медика)

ЛЕГОЛАС (оборачивается): Спайк, не надо его убивать.

СПАЙК: Почему?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все-таки у тебя есть душа.

СПАЙК (вздыхает, отбрасывает еле живого медика): Ладно, уговорил. Но я не уверен - есть ли она у него.

ЛИНДИР (помогает встать почти пришедшему в себя пирату)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (стуча зубами): Пппора оттсюддда свваливввать!

ЛЕГОЛАС (приводит в чувство Боромира): Отличная мысль. Вопрос - куда?

ЛИНДИР: Потом разберемся. Главное - убраться отсюда. (бегут к выходу из лаборатории)

 

_спустя несколько минут_

 

Средиземцы бегут по коридорам в сторону тюремного сектора, где держали Денетора. Вокруг царит хаос, устроенный остальными сбежавшими пленниками. Охрана комплекса слишком занята перестрелками с негуманоидными подопытными и на пятерых с виду людей не обращает особого внимания. Средиземцы забегают в небольшой, пустой коридор. С резким щелчком на все двери опускаются бронированные плиты. Под полотком включаются и начинают медленно разгораться мощнейшие лампы дневного света.

 

СПАЙК (с чувством): Ммммать!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Прикройте вампира!

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР и УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (образовывают живую "горку", пряча за своими телами поскуливающего и ругающегося сквозь зубы Спайка)

БОРОМИР: Чтобы гондорский воин защищал всякую нечисть?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (невежливо пинает его в общую кучу, в сердцах): Денеторовичи, задолбали!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спайк, ты там живой?

СПАЙК (мрачно): Условно. (еще мрачнее) Как же в ад-то опять не хочется…

ЛАМПЫ (разгораются все ярче)

 

В конце коридора с одной из дверей снимаются заслоны, и появляются вооруженные до зубов безопасники во главе с капитаном.

 

ЛИНДИР: Кажется, этот конкурс мы таки завалили.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с тревогой): Не завалить бы все шоу.

СПАЙК (снизу, крайне мрачно): Живыми бы выбраться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вздыхает): Не могу не согласиться с вампиром.

КАПИТАН СБ: Руки вверх и отойдите к стенке. Или мы открываем огонь.

ЛЕГОЛАС (вежливо): Если вы выключите это крайне неприятное освещение, мы с радостью выполним вашу просьбу.

КАПИТАН СБ (игнорирует предложение эльфа): Я считаю до трех.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: У кого-нибудь есть светлые мысли?

КАПИТАН СБ: Раз!

БОРОМИР (нервно): Надеюсь, на этом конкурсе со спасателями все в порядке?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я бы не стал на это рассчитывать.

КАПИТАН СБ: Два!

ИШУРНИ (выплывает из боковой стенки)

КАПИТАН СБ (замечает вампиршу, кричит): Отступаем!

СОТРУДНИКИ СБ (пятясь, открывают огонь по Ишурни)

ИШУРНИ (направляет на них крылья, через секунду весь отряд падает замертво)

КАПИТАН СБ (успевает ускользнуть в шахту ближайшего лифта)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ, Леголасу): /Не одна напасть, так другая/

ИШУРНИ (неодобрительно смотрит на лампы, те начинают взрываться под ее взглядом)

 

Через несколько секунд в коридоре остается только красноватое аварийное освещение, едва рассеивающее полумрак.

 

ИШУРНИ (медленно приближается к средиземцам)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что-то мне опять холодно стало. Вроде ж уже согрелся.

ЛЕГОЛАС (понимает в чем дело): Ишурни, не трогай их! Они наши друзья.

ИШУРНИ: Люддддииии - едддаааа…

ЛИНДИР: /Странно, а я ничего не чувствую/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /После нашего прошлого общения она согласилась исключить из своего рациона эльфов/

БОРОМИР (теряет сознание)

СПАЙК (сидя под телом Боромира делает вид, что его там вовсе нет)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с нажимом): Ишурни, оставь их в покое!

ИШУРНИ: Эльффффф, не наглейййй…

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Эруууу… Какая она упрямая!/ (пытается отвлечь Ишурни) А зачем ты сюда прилетела?

ИШУРНИ: Они держжжжали в плену техххх, кто изначально был рожжжжден зззздесссь вмессссте ссссо мноюююю…

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Вот! И их (кивает на Боромира и Умбарца) тоже тут в плену держали. Значит, они одни из тех, кому ты хочешь помочь, а вовсе не те, кому ты хочешь отомстить.

ИШУРНИ (кружит возле остальных): Эльфффф, ты морочишшшшь мне головуууу…

ЛЕГОЛАС (максимально честно и искренне): Вовсе нет!

ИШУРНИ (прислушивается к чему-то слышному только ей): Мне надо сссспешшить… Сссс ваааами я потоооом разберуссссь… (улетает в стенку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слабо): Хуух. Улетела.

СПАЙК (выглядывает из-под Боромира): Что это было?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лучше тебе этого не знать.

АДАР (появляется): Если никто не хочет остаться здесь навсегда, то - прошу в портал. (за его спиной открывается портал)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): Адар, ты не поверишь, но как я рад тебя видеть!

АДАР: Быстрее, быстрее! У нас из-за режима безопасности все порталы автоматически сворачиваются в километре от вашей подружки-вампирши. Если она надумает вернуться…

СПАЙК (перебивает): Мы уже идем! (взваливает тушку Боромира себе на плечо и первым скрывается в портале)

 

За ним проходят все остальные.

 

_в операторской_

 

Ли (Адару, нервно): Сколько можно вас ждать?

Аллора (бросается обнимать Линдира, потом Джека, потом всех остальных)

АДАР (оправдывается): Я как туда попал, все никак не мог портал открыть - там эта Ишурни около них крутилась. Ты же сама говорила, что при ней с порталами - ни-ни.

Ли (кивает): Конечно. Не хватало нам тут еще разборок от комитета по безопасности миров.

АДАР (продолжает): А как только она свалила - так я сразу!

Аллора (обнимает Адара, умиленно): Как я тобой горжусь!

АДАР (расцветает улыбкой)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (практично): А нам за этот конкурс баллы дадут?

Аллора: Как ты можешь о баллах думать? Ты же еле на ногах стоишь.

Ли (разводит руками): К сожалению, правила есть правила. В финале личные заслуги не учитываются, а только формальное выполнение требований конкурса. Так что, хоть мне и жаль, но у вас всех за этот конкурс по 0 баллов.

СПАЙК: Ну, и ладно. (примеряется к шее Боромира) Зато хоть пообедал.

Ли (строго): И не думай. Тебя внизу обещанная бутыль с кровью ждет.

Аллора: Ли, может дадим им отдохнуть перед следующим конкурсом?

Ли: Следующий конкурс и так сплошной отдых.

Аллора: Но не у всех же. У половины он тяжелым будет.

Ли: На тяжелый попадают только финалисты - а им по рангу сложности положены - и Леголас. Лас, ты не будешь сильно против?

ЛЕГОЛАС (с полуулыбкой): Переживу. А там вампиров не предвидится?

Ли: Только Спайк. И вообще, на том конкурсе вы не столкнетесь с местным населением. Гарантирую.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Если так - то без проблем. Но ты обещала.

Ли (кивает): Я помню.


	33. Chapter 33

**_на полигоне хоббитов_ **

 

Пиппин и Сэм о чем-то спорят на опушке леса. Появляются Мерри с Трандуилом.

 

СЭМ: Наконец-то, и Брендискоки из Заскочья соизволили явиться.

ПИППИН: Мерри, как ты мог меня одного бросить с этим занудой? С Сэмом мы клад и до Нового Года не спрячем.

МЕРРИ (гордо): Пока вы тут спорите, я уже успел поучаствовать в конкурсе Денетора. (тушуется под взглядом Трандуила) Нуу… Пытался поучаствовать. (протестующе) Но Спайк от моей помощи сам отказался!

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает): Ага, после того, как ты его по колену ударил, и он из-за тебя чуть Боромиру шею не сломал.

МЕРРИ: А ты откуда знаешь?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Леголас по осанвэ сказал.

МЕРРИ (недовольно): Ничего от этих эльфов не скроешь, вечно все друг другу разбалтывают.

ПИППИН (подозрительно): Трандуил, а ты здесь зачем?

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро улыбается): В роли заместителя помощника ведущего. Чтобы помочь вам вовремя конкурс организовать.

ПИППИН: О, вот это дело! Нам как раз ударной трудовой силы не хватало.

ТРАНДУИЛ (скептически выгибает бровь)

СЭМ: Я как-то плохо представляю себе короля лесных эльфов…

МЕРРИ (подхватывает, прикалывается): … вкалывающего на хоббитов!

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает): И то верно. Что вы уже успели сделать?

ПИППИН (гордо протягивает клочок бумаги): Реквизит из Адара вытрясти и карту нарисовать!

ТРАНДУИЛ (скептически рассматривает очень кривой рисунок): И насколько тут велика погрешность?

ПИППИН (оскорблено): Я ее рисовал сквозь бумагу, приложив листочек к монитору Ли. А если где у меня рука дрогнула - так я не виноват.

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает): Значит, карту можно считать почти точной. И как вы хотите провести свой конкурс?

СЭМ: Мы зароем клад и оставим подсказки вместе с телезрителями, а финалисты должны будут их найти.

ТРАНДУИЛ (практично): Клад уже зарыли?

ПИППИН: Нет, мы как раз спорили с Сэмом, где его лучше спрятать. Он говорит, что возле водопадов, а мне больше нравится Собачий полуостров.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А откуда взялись такие смешные названия?

ПИППИН (гордо): Мы сами придумали!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Тогда понятно. А где телезрители?

СЭМ: А мы их на пляже Большого полуострова оставили - пусть пока позагорают.

ТРАНДУИЛ (вдумчиво изучает карту): А мы сейчас где?

МЕРРИ (удивленно): Разве не понятно? Конечно на Восточной косе!

ТРАНДУИЛ: На карте ничего такого нет.

ПИППИН: Подумаешь, забыли подписать. Но там же видно, что коса только одна и она явно восточная.

ТРАНДУИЛ (себе под нос): Кто бы мне еще объяснил, чем хоббитская коса отличается от полуострова…

ПИППИН: Полуострова подписаны, а коса - нет

ТРАНДУИЛ (вдумчиво): Ааа…

МЕРРИ (нетерпеливо): Так мы прячем клады или где?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Пойдемте за телезрителями - сначала их расставим. А то они уже, небось, и сгорели на солнце.

ПИППИН: Но они же не глупые. Могли и в Пальмовую рощу зайти.

МЕРРИ: Тем более, там полно бананов - и от голода они не помрут.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с почти незаметным сарказмом): Добрый хоббит.

 

**_конкурс хоббитов_ **

 

На том же месте - между лесом и морем, появляются участники конкурса - Боромир, Денетор,

Трандуил, Халдир, Лурц, Арагорн, Адар и 9-й назгул. Со стороны материка вприпрыжку бегут хоббиты.

 

МЕРРИ (с разгону): Так нечестно! Ли говорила, что Трандуил не будет участвовать в этом конкурсе! Он половину всех ловушек знает!

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо): Но ведь только половину же.

АДАР: И я, как заместитель ведущих, тоже добрую половину ваших задумок знаю, ну и что?

ПИППИН: Несправедливо! У команд вампира и эльфа будет преимущество.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Обещаю, что мы будем подсказывать и остальным командам.

СЭМ (Адару и Трандуилу, хмуро): А нельзя вас с кем-нибудь поменять, чтобы без подсказок обойтись?

АДАР (сверяется с браслетом ведущего): Уже нельзя. На втором полигоне гонки полным ходом идут.

МЕРРИ: А там чей конкурс?

АДАР: Кэрдана и Румила.

СЭМ (недовольно): И браслет у Адара не забрали. Не понял, он у нас как участник или как ведущий?

АДАР: Участник, участник. А заодно - и ведущий-спасатель, если вы тут что-нибудь напортачите.

ДЕНЕТОР: Да лучше я сдохну, чем меня мордорец спасать будет.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Если тебя это утешит, то мне на этот конкурс выдали такой же. (показывает браслет)

ПИППИН: А нам почему не выдали?

БОРОМИР (одновременно с Пипином): Что за дискриминация?! Почему у какого-то мордорца и эльфа права ведущих, а Гондорскому наместнику их не дали?

МЕРРИ: Это вообще наш конкурс! Мы должны были браслеты получить!

АДАР (закатывает глаза): Эрууу! Я начинаю понимать ведущих. Денетор, хорошо. Давай, у нас с Трандуилом отберут браслеты, конкурс эльфов проведет Аллора, а официальной ведущей этого конкурса будет Ли. Тебя такой вариант устраивает?

ДЕНЕТОР (хмуро): Я не хочу общаться с этой психопаткой.

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро): Или пригласим сюда Тирр?

ДЕНЕТОР (еще мрачнее): А с этим трехглазым зверьем - тем более!

АДАР (улыбается): Вот и исчерпаны все препятствия к проведению конкурса.

МЕРРИ (упрямо): А я все равно хочу браслет.

СЭМ: Перехочешь. Тебе же сказали - не положено. (раздает всем командам по карте и компасу). Пин, объявляй задание.

ПИППИН: Там, где встречается свет и тьма,

            Там, где они переходят друг в друга,

            Там, где на камень выходит чужая волна,

            Найдете вы нашего первого друга!

СЭМ: То есть, первого из телезрителей.

БОРОМИР: Что, опять конкурс с телезрителями?! Мне они еще с прошлого раза успели надоесть!

АДАР: Ты еще громче возмущайся, так Ли для тебя вообще отдельный конкурс с одними телезрителями устроит.

ХАЛДИР: А мне они особо и не мешают...

МЕРРИ (перебивает): Потом телезрителей обсудите! А сейчас приступайте к нашему конкурсу!

ПИППИН: А в самом конце испытаний вы найдете клад! (хоббиты быстро убегают в сторону леса и скрываются из виду)

ЛУРЦ (оживляется): О! Клад! Надеюсь, там будет что-то ценное?

ДЕНЕТОР (скептически): В конкурсе хоббитов? Очень я сомневаюсь. Скорее, какая-нибудь репка или садовый инвентарь.

БОРОМИР (рассматривает карту): И что мы здесь должны понять?

АРАГОРН: А ты ее переверни.

БОРОМИР (гневно смотрит на Арагорна)

ХАЛДИР (рассматривает карту): Я бы сказал, что свет и тьма - это Черный и Белый родники, но, по-моему, это слишком простая трактовка.

АРАГОРН: Вполне нормальная. А между ними как раз Скала судьбы - вот тебе и камень с волной.

ДЕНЕТОР: А мое наместническое величество считает…

ЛУРЦ (перебивает): Считай себе, что хочешь, а мы с Арресом идем к скале Судьбы, правда, Ара?

АРАГОРН (морщится, но кивает)

ХАЛДИР (косится на Трандуила, тот сохраняет полную невозмутимость): Мы тоже идем с вами.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы посовещались с Адаром и решили идти туда же.

ДЕНЕТОР (упрямо): А мы не пойдем. Я уверен, что Пиппин в загадке имел в виду …(лихорадочно рассматривает карту) Вот! Северное побережье! Тьма - это горы. А свет - это песок.

БОРОМИР: А где там на камень выходит волна?

ДЕНЕТОР: Дубина! И на восточном и на западном конце гор!

БОРОМИР: Тогда сначала проверим восточное побережье, оно ведь ближе.

ДЕНЕТОР (остальным, умиленно): Посмотрите, какой у меня умный сын! Почти картограф!

 

Все участники вместе доходят до края леса. Затем команда Фарамира устремляется на север, остальные сворачивают на северо-запад.

 

_в лесу_

 

ЛУРЦ: Хорошо, что вампира с нами нет. А то здесь такой солнечный день, что мы бы устали слушать его нытье.

ХАЛДИР (философски): Или бы уже имели счастье любоваться на его кучку пепла.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Злой ты, хотя и эльф.

ХАЛДИР: Мне можно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Почему?

ХАЛДИР: А я - страж Лориэна.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Это тебя не оправдывает.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Назги, поверь на слово, стражи Лориэна - это очень особый случай, даже среди эльфов.

АДАР (тихонько, себе под нос): Можно подумать, лихолесский спецназ - не особый.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подскакивает, эльфу): Как ты меня назвал?

ТРАНДУИЛ: А это Спайк такое прозвище для назгулов придумал.

АРАГОРН (со знанием дела): Опять Леголас по осанвэ разболтал?

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): А кто же еще?

АРАГОРН: И как там у них дела?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Неплохо, пока в пустыне сидят.

ЛУРЦ (идет впереди всех): А у нас тут проблема.

АРАГОРН (оживляется): Какая?

ЛУРЦ: Роща.

ХАЛДИР: Так разве это проблема?

ЛУРЦ: А ты на нее вблизи посмотри.

 

Все подходят и рассматривают необычную рощу. Переплетенные кривые сосны спутываются с не менее кривыми и узловатыми дубами и вязами. Поднимающийся подлесок упирается в старшие деревья и создает еще больше хаоса.

 

АРАГОРН: На Фангорн похоже, только гуще немного.

АДАР: По-моему, это лучше обойти.

ХАЛДИР: А мы можем и напрямик. Да, Трандуил?

ТРАНДУИЛ (кивает, и эльфы уходят в темную рощу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (меланхолично): Наши ряды продолжают редеть.

АРАГОРН: Отставить философствование! Руки в ноги и бегом - марш! Мы должны быть у скалы раньше эльфов! (подгоняя орка, назгула и мордорца, устремляется к цели)

ЛУРЦ (на бегу): Теперь я понимаю, почему Гондор нас побил. С такими зверскими командирами…

АРАГОРН: Прекратить разговорчики! Держать шаг!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Изверг!

АДАР (молча бежит)

АРАГОРН: А тебя, Адарушка, все устраивает?

АДАР: Я вспоминаю высшее военное училище в Мордоре. Там нас еще и пинали.

АРАГОРН: Могу устроить.

АДАР (резко ускоряется)

АРАГОРН: Орки-назгулы, а вы почему плететесь как ишаки беременные?! Равняться на мордорца!

 

_через четверть часа_

 

Запыхавшиеся участники добегают до пересечения двух ручьев. Между ними действительно возвышается скала, на которой сидит Ден Стренджер.

 

Ден Стренджер (без особого восторга): Ура. Меня нашли. Между прочим, тут сидеть холодно.

ЛУРЦ: Чудеса! Телезритель! А я думал, в это шоу одни телезрительницы пробираются.

Ден Стренджер: За ними пробьешься.

АРАГОРН: А зачем ты там сидишь?

Ден Стренджер: Ну, в общем, это... Хоббиты просили передать, для тех, кто выбирает светлый путь - дорога к Белому роднику, а кто по темному пойти захочет - пусть прямым курсом к Черному и дует.

АДАР (хмыкает): Потрясающее послание.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Как я понимаю, нам к Черному роднику. (смотрит на карту, возмущенно) Это ж получается почти назад возвращаться! Хоббиты не могли попрямее маршрут придумать?

АДАР: Насколько я помню их конкурс, то подобный вопрос ты сможешь задать еще не раз.

ЛУРЦ (неуверенно): Нам тоже к Черному роднику?

АРАГОРН: Вот еще! Что бы я пошел по дорожке темных сил?! Не бывать этому!

ЛУРЦ: Но ведь мы выступаем за Воробья. А он - пират и из Умбара.

АРАГОРН: Ничего не знаю и знать не хочу. Мы идем к Белому роднику. Точка!

ЛУРЦ (тихо): Гондорский диктатор.

Ден Стренджер (видит что участники расходятся в разные стороны): Э! Э!!! Вы куда?! А я? А меня со скалы снять?

АДАР: Эльфы снимут.

ЛУРЦ: Только ты им раньше времени подсказку не говори.

АДАР и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (уходят вдоль ручья)

Ден Стренджер (мстительно): Я вам еще не все сказал! А теперь и не скажу!

ЛУРЦ: А мы сами дороги типа не найдем? (изучает карту) Ара, нам на ту сторону ручья надо. Лучше у излучины перебраться - чтобы два раза по воде не бродить.

АРАГОРН (вдумчиво): Не нравятся мне что-то названия этих ручьев. Как бы там не оказалось чего магического.

ЛУРЦ (уже подошел к воде, теперь опасливо остановился)

АРАГОРН (решает): Построим мостик.

ЛУРЦ: Время потеряем. Может, попробуем на авось?

АРАГОРН (расчетливо): А пока мы мостик строить будем, и эльфы из лесу подтянутся. Заодно от телезрителя больше полезной информации узнаем.

Ден Стренджер (сидит с обиженным видом)

АРАГОРН (находит сухое дерево, перебрасывает через ручьи): Или не будем ждать эльфов. Лурц, пошли. (переходят по "мостику" на противоположную сторону и скрываются в лесу)

 

_через несколько минут_

 

Из лесу выходят эльфы. Халдир выдергивает из волос застрявшие сучки. Внешний вид Трандуила по-прежнему безупречен.

 

ХАЛДИР: И зачем я предложил идти через ту рощу?

ТРАНДУИЛ: А по-моему, мило прогулялись.

ХАЛДИР: Конечно мило, ты же в кусты не падал.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Надо было крепче стоять на ногах.

ХАЛДИР (возмущенно): Я и стоял. Меня дерево веткой ударило!

ТРАНДУИЛ: А ты бы еще больше рассуждал, какие они кривые и насколько им не сравниться с мэллорнами.

Ден Стренджер (замечает подходящих эльфов, хмыкает): Впервые вижу лохматого эльфа.

ХАЛДИР (гневно смотрит на Дена)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты и есть телезритель?

Ден Стренджер: А будто ты не знаешь? Сам вместе с хоббитами пристроил меня на эту скалу, а теперь еще и издеваешься.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Надо же соблюдать протокол. Ден, что тебе велели передать нам хоббиты?

Ден Стренджер (корчит рожу): А еще говорят, что у эльфов склероза не бывает.

ХАЛДИР: Побольше уважения к старшим, человек.

Ден Стренджер: Светлым силам - в Белый ручей, темным силам… (сам себя перебивает) Ну, это уже не важно.

ТРАНДУИЛ: А вторая подсказка?

Ден Стренджер: Если вкратце, то - залезете не в тот ручей, и будет вам полный кирдык.

ТРАНДУИЛ (качает головой, с легким осуждение): Молодежь.

ХАЛДИР: Теперь я понял, почему карта закатана в пластик. Нам предстоит купание?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Вообще-то оно запланировано чуть позже, но, поскольку нам его все равно не избежать, то можно начать прямо сейчас.

ХАЛДИР: Заодно и прическу в порядок приведу.

Ден Стренджер (мрачно): А со скалы вы меня снимите?

ХАЛДИР: Без проблем. Нам все равно на ту сторону перебираться надо. (перепрыгивает через ручей и заскакивает на скалу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (прыгает следом)

ХАЛДИР и ТРАНДУИЛ (подхватывают Дена под руки и перебрасывают через ручей куда-то в сторону ближайших кустиков)

Ден Стренджер (из кустов, возмущенно): Я не просил, чтоб меня швыряли. И вообще, если бы я мог решить, темный я или светлый - я бы давно зашел в нужный ручей и сам бы с этой скалы слез.

ТРАНДУИЛ (подходит к краю скалы): Хэл, нам надо так прыгнуть, что бы не попасть туда, где смешиваются воды обоих ручьев.

ХАЛДИР: Без проблем. (прыгают в Белый ручей и быстро плывут вверх по течению)

 

_возле гор_

 

Денетор и Боромир подходят к крайним скалам.

 

БОРОМИР (неуверенно смотрит то в карту, то на скалы): Пап, а мы точно правильно идем?

ДЕНЕТОР: Сын, ты во мне сомневаешься?

БОРОМИР (вздыхает): Конечно… (после паузы) Конечно - нет.

ДЕНЕТОР (подходит к десятиметровой отвесной скале и вдумчиво ее изучает): И как мы на нее взберемся?

БОРОМИР (смотрит на карту): Может, лучше обойти горы по морю? Что тут тех гор? Меньше, чем мы до первого леса по побережью шли.

ДЕНЕТОР (неприязненно смотрит на море)

БОРОМИР: Все равно мы на скалу не заберемся.

ДЕНЕТОР (вздыхает): Поплыли. (заходят в воду)

БОРОМИР: Осторожнее, пап, здесь скалы.

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): Это ты меня сюда потащил!

БОРОМИР: Быстрее! Вон там можно проплыть, пока нас волна не толкнула. (сзади подхватывает Денетора и плывет с ним в сторону прохода между скал)

ДЕНЕТОР: Сын, не смей меня пихать!

БОРОМИР (таки пропихивает отца в безопасный заливчик, но самого набежавшая волна бьет об скалу)

ДЕНЕТОР (встревожено оглядывается): Сын? Сын! Сын?!!!

БОРОМИР (выныривает): Да тут, я тут.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Как ты смеешь меня пугать?!

БОРОМИР (с сарказмом): Сынок, ты себе ничего не сломал? Нет, спасибо, что спросил, папа.

ДЕНЕТОР (звереет): Как ты смеешь?

БОРОМИР (устало): Пап, мы уже выбрались на точку встречи гор, пляжа и воды, но что-то я не вижу здесь никакого телезрителя.

ДЕНЕТОР: Значит, он сидит на западном конце гор.

БОРОМИР (укоризненно): Пааап. Признай, что остальные были правы. Пока мы бегаем по этому пустырю, Фарамир из-за нас проиграет конкурс.

ДЕНЕТОР: Что за "папканье"?! Ты не великовозрастный эльфийский сыночек. Обращайся с отцом с должным почтением!

БОРОМИР (склоняется в поклоне): Отец, я думаю, нам лучше присоединиться к остальным и вернуться в центральную часть материка.

ДЕНЕТОР (осматривает пустынный пляж): Я вижу лодку! Мы на ней поплывем на запад и заодно проверим все Северное побережье.

БОРОМИР: Но, пока мы будем бесполезно плавать, Фарамир проиграет!

ДЕНЕТОР: Он всегда недостойно представлял мою корону. (идет к лодке)

БОРОМИР (вздохнув, идет следом)

 

_команда Спайка_

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (на пути к Черному роднику): И зачем мы вдоль этого ручья плетемся? На карте же ясно видно, что напрямик будет ближе.

АДАР: Не доверяю я хоббитским картам. А ручей - он тут, рядом, и мы уже не собьемся.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Перестраховщик. Компаса ему мало. Ему еще и ручей подавай.

АДАР: Не ворчи. До родника уже от силы несколько сотен метров осталось.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (упрямо): Буду ворчать!

АДАР (раздвигает очередные ветки и выходит к роднику)

 

В центре небольшого озерца плавает автомобильная шина, в ней сидит Эмми, болтает ногами в воде и пьет через трубочку коктейль из высокого бокала.

 

Эмми (машет свободной рукой): О, привет! Хоть кто-то меня нашел.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Быстрее говори свою подсказку.

Эмми: И скажу! Ныряйте в родник и плывите к горам, а там в подземном лабиринте вам останется найти истинную тьму.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Всего-то?

Эмми: Да, кстати, если ты не истинно темный, то эта милая водичка тебя убьет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кто бы сомневался в моем цвете? (прыгает в родник)

АДАР: Приятно было снова увидеться, миледи. (тоже ныряет)

Эмми (фыркает): Так я и поверила. Прошлый раз чуть меня не утопил. (выбирается из своей шины, достает спрятанный в кустах халат, накидывает поверх купальника и уходит в лес)

 

_возле Белого родника_

 

В точно такой же шине, но выкрашенной в белый цвет, и в белом, а не в черном купальнике, плавает Ами. В руках у нее бокал с манговым соком. Из лесу появляются Арагорн с Лурцем.

 

ЛУРЦ: Ура! Дошли! Аррес, я серьезно, если ты меня еще раз заставишь по этим зарослям бежать - я за себя не ручаюсь!

Ами: Не переживайте, дальше вам придется плыть, а не бежать.

ЛУРЦ (давится воздухом)

АРАГОРН: Милая девушка, вы сообщите нам следующее задание?

Ами (потупляет глазки): Вам надо нырнуть в родник и найти в горах Эннариэль, а потом она вам подскажет, как добраться до водопадов, а там…

ПИППИН (высовывается из кустов): Стоять! Это что за разбалтывание военных тайн?!

Ами (кокетливо улыбается): Я не выдержала суровости устроенного мне допроса.

 

Из-за поворота ручья показываются шагающие по дну Трандуил и Халдир.

 

ХАЛДИР (кричит): Лурц, стой! Не ныряй!

ЛУРЦ (удивленно): Почему?

ХАЛДИР: Это светлая вода! Она может причинить тебе вред.

Ами: Ой, а я и забыла вас предупредить.

ПИППИН (с нарочитой суровостью): Безответственность некоторых телезрителей меня просто ужасает.

АРАГОРН: Так дальше я сам поплыву?

Ами (неуверенно): Не положено. Наверное, Лурцу придется самому бежать к Черному роднику и присоединиться к тебе уже на нейтральной части маршрута.

ЛУРЦ: Ничего себе, заявочки! Я вам что, скаковая лошадь - столько бегать?!

ТРАНДУИЛ (с серьезным выражением лица): Новая гоночная порода урук-хаев.

ЛУРЦ: Еще и эльфы издеваются!

ТРАНДУИЛ (с почти незаметной усмешкой): А что нам еще остается в данной ситуации?

ЛУРЦ: Я думал, ты серьезный эльф.

ХАЛДИР (тоже с почти непроницаемым лицом): Нет, серьезный эльф у нас - это я. А Трандуил… В кого, вы думаете, Леголас уродился?

АРАГОРН (переводит взгляд с эльфа на эльфа): Пугает меня ваше чувство юмора. Давайте уж лучше нырять.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Отдай Лурцу вашу карту

АРАГОРН: А как же я?

ХАЛДИР: А мы с тобой своей поделимся. Не переживай, не бросим.

ТРАНДУИЛ: К тому же, у тебя должно быть следопытское чутье на местность.

АРАГОРН (не сдается): А у вас абсолютная эльфийская память. Зачем вам вообще карта нужна?

ХАЛДИР: Уговорил, Государь. (отдает карту Лурцу и ныряет в родник)

ТРАНДУИЛ и АРАГОРН (ныряют следом)

ЛУРЦ (вздыхает, сверяется с картой и с компасом и топает на восток)

ПИППИН и Ами (уходят вглубь леса)

 

_в море возле северного края острова_

 

Денетор и Боромир подплывают к западной оконечности острова.

 

БОРОМИР (меланхолично): И на всем побережье ни единого следа телезрителей.

ДЕНЕТОР (задумчиво): А вдруг они спрятались в горах?

БОРОИМР (стонет): Нет… Только не это.

ДЕНЕТОР: Но, с другой стороны…Думаю, нам стоит обогнуть весь остров. Даже если мы не найдем телезрителей с подсказками, то, по крайней мере, хорошо осмотримся.

БОРОМИР (тихо, себе под нос): Я бы поспорил с такой логикой, но не буду.

ДЕНЕТОР: Что ты там бормочешь? Давай, греби быстрее.

БОРОМИР: Слушаюсь, отец.

 

_в горах_

 

Большая пещера, на дне которой плещется темное озеро, освещена несколькими факелами. Из отверстия возле потолка вместе с некоторым количеством воды вываливаются Адар и 9-й назгул.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (оглядывается): И куда нас упало?

АДАР: В воду.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да ты гений, мордорец.

АДАР (выбирается на ближайшие скалы): Слышь, назги, у тебя зрение лучше, может ты видишь какую щель или дыру?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Что позволено королю лесных эльфов, не позволено человеку. Думаешь, если я за "назги" Трандуилу зубы не выбил, то и тобой побрезгую?

АДАР (в профилактических целях отходит на безопасное расстояние): Между прочим, у меня тут полу-полномочия ведущего. Так что - поосторожнее.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): Развелось тут полу-полномочных ведущих… И каждый оскорбить норовит!

АДАР: Не ворчи, назги. Думай о приятном. (отскакивает подальше) Например, о том, что осталось всего два конкурса - и конец всему этому дурдому.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я уже не дождусь (кивает в сторону) Вон твоя дыра. Пошли, Адарушка. (идут в сторону дыры)

АДАР (залазит в нее первый): Может я в темноте и хуже некоторых вижу, но зато я почти помню план здешних подземелий.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Настораживает меня это "почти".

 

_в горах, чуть западнее_

 

Халдир, Арагорн и Трандуил выныривают в небольшом подземном озере. Над озером летают одинокие светлячки.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (осматривается): Мило.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): Откуда могли взяться светлячки в пещерах? Чем они тут питаются?

ХАЛДИР: Ты рассуждаешь, как юный натуралист. Может, их специально для конкурса напустили?

ТРАНДУИЛ (плывет к берегу озера): Может, и напустили.

АРАГОРН: Но ты нам все равно не скажешь, даже если и знаешь, да?

ТРАНДУИЛ (соглашается): Конечно.

АРАГОРН: Я так и знал.

ХАЛДИР (выбирается из озера): Я вижу проход.

АРАГОРН (ловит одного из светлячков): А у меня уже есть фонарик.

ХАЛДИР и ТРАНДУИЛ (дружно фыркают)

АРАГОРН (почти не обиженно): Не у всех же такое острое зрение, как у некоторых.

ХАЛДИР (заходит в узкую пещеру): Мне странно это говорить, но, кажется, за время шоу я уже почти привык к подземельям.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Хоть какая-то польза от этого ОДО есть.

ХАЛДИР (идет первым): Хм. Не хотелось бы вас расстраивать, но, похоже, дальше придется ползти.

АРАГОРН (с намеком): Никто клаустрофобией не страдает, нет?

ХАЛДИР и ТРАНДУИЛ (хором, с нажимом): Нет!

АРАГОРН: Ну, как хотите. Я просто посочувствовать хотел.

ХАЛДИР (ползет по узкой мокрой щели): Наконец я чувствую, что опять в ОДО. А то ж непорядки - конкурсы проходят, а никто эльфов в грязь не засовывает.

АРАГОРН: Разве ведущие могли упустить такой шанс с Трандуилом?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Лориэнские белоручки! К сведению всяких стражей, мой дворец частично высечен в скале. И если ты полагаешь, что пока он строился, я только стоял и гордо командовал - ты очень ошибаешься.

АРАГОРН (с сарказмом): Да здравствует Трандуил - самый демократичный Король Средиземья.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты бы лучше со своими гондорцами не только воевал вместе, но и хоть раз Минас-Тирит поподметал.

ХАЛДИР (хмыкает): Бери пример с короля Лихолесья.

АРАГОРН: Еще чего?! И вообще, я - Государь, а не король!

ХАЛДИР (с намеком): А Кэрдан со своими подданными и корабли строил, и рыбу ловил.

АРАГОРН: Молчал бы уже. Что общественно-полезного твои Галадриэль с Келеборном делали?

ХАЛДИР (тушуется): Ну…

ТРАНДУИЛ (задумчиво): Галадриэль вообще-то - да. Но только это очень давно было.

ХАЛДИР (заинтересованно): Правда? А что именно?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Сам у нее спросишь.

ХАЛДИР: Так она мне и скажет.

ТРАНДУИЛ (загадочно улыбается)

 

Конкурсанты выбираются из расселины в небольшую круглую пещерку. Из нее выходят две одинаковые не очень большие подземные галереи.

 

АРАГОРН (принюхивается): Чем-то воняет.

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается): И там что-то шевелится.

АРАГОРН (заглядывает в один из проходов, комментирует): Глаза, светящиеся. Больше двух, явно не человеческие и какие-то недобрые.

ХАЛДИР (заглядывает во второй): Тут то же самое.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Это два гигантских паука. По задумке хоббитов - один из пауков настоящий и очень голодный, а второй - биологический робот. Проход дальше откроется, если пауку надавить на глаза. Естественно, если это не живой паук. Надо правильно выбрать. Такой конкурс уже был в первые дни - я в записи видел, тогда Леголас пауков проходил. Хоббитам он настолько понравился, что они решили его повторить.

АРАГОРН: А если ошибемся?

ТРАНДУИЛ (сдвигает плечами): Съедят.

ХАЛДИР (мужественно): Я пойду.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Знаешь, с твоим везением ты точно попадешь на живого паука.

АРАГОРН (смотрит то на паука, то на Трандуила, к пауку ему идти явно не хочется, тихо): Но ведь в случае чего, Леголас меня точно убьет.

ТРАНДУИЛ (делает вид, что ничего не услышал)

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Я, вроде, всегда был везучим. (медленно подходит к развилке)

ТРАНДУИЛ (ему в спину, с легким сарказмом): Леголас для тебя страшнее паука?

АРАГОРН (оборачивается, раздраженно): Нет! Но вреднее и упорнее - точно!

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает)

АРАГОРН (после колебаний заходит в левую галерею и медленно приближается к насекомому)

ХАЛДИР (осанве, нервно): /Он ведь правильно выбрал, да? Ты же знаешь?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Не знаю. Клетки с пауками автоматически перемещаются каждые 10 минут/

ХАЛДИР: /Неужели ты не можешь отличить живое от поддельного?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Они оба живые. В какой-то степени. Или я пока слишком мало общался с био-роботами, чтобы научиться их отличать/

АРАГОРН (подходит к пауку)

ПАУК (начинает шевелить лапами, протягивая их Арагорну)

АРАГОРН (нервно): Траныч, а робот так может?

ТРАНДУИЛ (успокаивающе): Может, может.

АРАГОРН (озадачено): Это хорошая новость или плохая?

ПАУК (захватил Арагорна и тянет к себе)

АРАГОРН (изловчившись тычет пальцами ему в глаза)

ПАУК (застывает, выпускает пленника из лап и отъезжает в сторону на манер двери)

АРАГОРН (с облегчением вздыхает): Я же говорил, что я - везучий.

 

_возле Черного родника_

 

ЛУРЦ (раздраженно шагает по лесу, пиная ветки): И почему мы того телезрителя со скалы не сняли?! Не пришлось бы такой крюк делать! (наступает на осу, сидящую на цветке клубники) Аааа!!! Сарумать твою налево! Эльфа ты бы не стала кусать!

ОСА (возмущенно обжужжав орка, улетает вглубь леса)

ЛУРЦ (стонет): И зачем мне все это?! Я в Изенгард, домой хочууууу!!! (выходит к роднику)

Эмми (нервно расхаживает по бережку): Сколько можно тебя ждать?! Остальные уже сто лет назад уплыли!

ЛУРЦ: А я как самый раненый сначала к Белому пошел.

Эмми (издевательски-сочувственно): Так переобщался с эльфами, что стал считать себя светлой силой?

ЛУРЦ: Рррр!!! (отталкивает Эмми и с разгону прыгает в родник)

Эмми: Грубиян!

 

_в пещерах_

 

АДАР (задумчиво): Я только что вспомнил.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (настороженно): Что?

АДАР: С нами, по идее, еще и Лурц должен быть.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (соображает): Ну, да. Не по белому же роднику он поплыл.

АДАР: Но его нет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (глумливо): Вот так мы и потеряли нашего урук-хая на последних минутах игры.

АДАР: Типун тебе на язык! Я ж в этом конкурсе спасателем числюсь. Если что - с меня же и спросят.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мне что до этого?

АДАР: Погоди, я сейчас быстренько проверю, где он, и вернусь. (активизирует браслет ведущего и исчезает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (угрюмо, в пространство): А все-таки хоббиты были правы, нечестно было мордорцу браслет ведущего выдавать.

АДАР (появляется): Он тут, в пещерах, за нами идет. Подождем?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: С какой стати?

АДАР (пожимает плечами): Нуууу… Впереди препятствия…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (решительно): Подождем!

 

_спустя четверть часа_

 

Из глубины пещеры появляется Лурц.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Наконец-то! А мы думали, ты там уже заснул.

ЛУРЦ: Я сегодня с Арагорном набегался на год вперед.

АДАР (идет дальше по пещере и через пару поворотов выходит в большой зал)

 

Огромная пещера очень плотно утыкана сталагмитами, с вершины каждого через неравные промежутки времени вырывается горящее пламя. С потолка свисают сталактиты, из кончиков которых периодически вырываются облачка тяжелого газа, которые медленно опускаются к полу. Когда такое облачко натыкается на очередной факел - оно вспыхивает и раздается маленький взрыв. Поскольку сталактитов и сталагмитов в пещере тысячи, то в целом она очень напоминает театр военных действий под артиллерийским огнем.

 

ЛУРЦ (с чувством): Ахренеть!

АДАР: Нам надо на ту сторону пещеры.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (неверяще): И это все хоббиты придумали?

АДАР (скромно): Мы с Трандуилом им помогали.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ и ЛУРЦ (очень нехорошо смотрят на Адара)

АДАР (быстро): Все понял, я пошел. (ныряет под ближайшее опускающееся облачко газа и начинает торопливо, но осторожно переходить пещеру)

ЛУРЦ (ему вслед): Догоню - придушу. (начинает переход и возле второго же сталагмита попадает во взрыв очередного облачка, воет) Ууурмммааатть!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (вдумчиво изучает пещеру и замечает, что большинство взрывов сосредоточены где-то не ниже полуметра от пола): Мы не гордые, мы можем и ползком. (очень быстро и сноровисто ползет между сталагмитами)

АДАР (уже добрался почти до середины пещеры): Назги, тут внизу скопилось немало газа, если какая искра долетит - так рванет, что мало не покажется.

ЛУРЦ (уже достаточно обжегшись и разозлившись несется напролом, задевая головой сталактиты и налетая на сталагмиты): Ррразойдись!!!

АДАР (отскакивает с дороги урук-хая, попадает локтем в очередной факел)

ЛУРЦ (сносит один из хиленьких сталагмитов, и его пламя вырывается прямо на пол пещеры)

 

Все пещера окутывается огнем, раздается взрыв.

 

АДАР (в последнюю секунду успевает активировать браслет)

 

Троица появляется в проходе за огненной пещерой.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ошарашенно оглядывается)

ЛУРЦ (продолжает бежать и впечатывается в ближайшую стенку)

АДАР (с претензией): Не слышу благодарностей.

ЛУРЦ (выковыривает свое лицо из камня): Я сейчас тебя так поблагодарю, что мало не покажется.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (нервно оглядывается на утихающее за спиной пламя): Строго говоря, Адар, вообще-то, нас спас.

АДАР (Лурцу): А ты сломал казенное имущество. Между прочим, редчайшую геологическую реликвию!

ЛУРЦ: А нечего было вокруг меня такие хлипкие реликвии расставлять!

АДАР (ворчливо): Терминатор перекормленный.

ЛУРЦ (заводится): Чтооо?!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Люди-орки, у нас конкурс, между прочим! Финалисты на нас надеются!

АДАР (умиленно): Назгул-миротворец. Где еще такое увидишь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Шагай уже вперед, мордорское отродье с лихолесско-упадническими замашками.

АДАР (хмыкает, но, не споря, идет дальше по пещере)

 

_в других пещерах_

 

Арагорн, Трандуил и Халдир выходят к подземной реке. По центру длинной, извилистой пещеры течет вода, а возле стенок из камня выложены очень неширокие проходы, напоминающие бортики.

 

АРАГОРН (с претензией смотрит в карту): А почему у них переходы внутри гор не обозначены?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Выберемся - спросишь об этом Пиппина. Это он карту рисовал.

АРАГОРН (в ужасе): Эру! А я ее правильной считал!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не переживай, он ее с монитора Ли срисовывал - слишком сильно ошибиться не мог.

ХАЛДИР (рассматривает пещеры): А вот и эпицентр светлячков. (показывает на местами растущую на стенах и потолке зелень, слегка напоминающую плющ)

АРАГОРН: И как, интересно, в этом подземелье трава растет? Или они ее специально для конкурса к потолку прибили?

ХАЛДИР (хмыкает): Когда выберемся, спросишь у ведущих.

АРАГОРН (раздражается): Вы нанялись, да?! Если вам надо - вы и спрашивайте!

ХАЛДИР и ТРАНДУИЛ (дружно пожимают плечами и идут к реке)

АРАГОРН (ворчливо): Чем дольше общаюсь с эльфами - тем больше убеждаюсь, что у Леголаса еще золотой характер.

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво изучает "бортики"): По ним пойдем или сразу поплывем?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Поверь, плыть - меньше мороки.

АРАГОРН (из чувства противоречия): А я пешком пойду!

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимая плечами): Вперед.

 

Эльфы спускаются в воду. Арагорн идет вдоль реки. Постепенно зелени становится все больше, кроме плюща появляются новые растения и даже мелкие цветочки. Время от времени два берега речки соединяют увитые зеленью мостики. Неожиданно "бортик" Арагорна заканчивается.

 

АРАГОРН (останавливается): Приплыли.

ХАЛДИР: Точнее - пришли. Мы вполне себе успешно плывем.

ТРАНДУИЛ (с намеком): На той стороне бортик еще есть. А сотней метров назад как раз был мостик.

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): Это мне теперь через каждые три минуты придется с одной стороны на другую перебегать?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Где-то так.

АРАГОРН: Да идите вы к Морготу! (прыгает в воду)

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Кажется он нас послал. К Морготу.

АРАГОРН (выныривает, смущается): Я ничего не имел в виду. Просто у нас в Гондоре так говорят.

ХАЛДИР (уточняют): Так в Гондоре ругаются.

ТРАНДУИЛ (поправляет): Нецензурно выражаются.

АРАГОРН (стонет): Эрууу! (быстро плывет вперед)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ХАЛДИР (переглядываются с непонятными улыбками)

ЛЕГОЛАС (вклинивается): /Папа! Хорош над Арагорном издеваться!/

ТРАНДУИЛ (серьезно): /Мы прививаем ему эльфийское чувство юмора/

ЛЕГОЛАС (в притворном ужасе): /Бедный Элессар!/

 

_в лодке_

 

Денетор и Боромир плывут по Ночному заливу. Боромир гребет, Денетор изучает карту.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (тычет в полуострова - Большой и Собачий): Не нравятся мне эти два полуострова.

БОРОМИР (заглядывает в карту): А по мне - так вполне симпатичные.

ДЕНЕТОР: Не верю я, что хоббиты могли запрятать клад на пляже или в таком несерьезном месте, как Пальмовая роща.

БОРОМИР (вежливо): Конечно, хоббиты очень серьезные существа и не будут прятать клад где попало.

ДЕНЕТОР (подозрительно смотрит на сына)

БОРОМИР (выдерживает взгляд): Так куда мы плывем?

ДЕНЕТОР (раздражается): Никуда! Причаливай!

БОРОМИР (тихо): Слава Эру.

ДЕНЕТОР (озаренно): Мы понесем лодку на плечах!

БОРОМИР (в ужасе): Зачем?!!!

ДЕНЕТОР (гордо): Дойдем до нижнего озера, а дальше спустимся в Каспийский залив. И никто не скажет, что ради родного сына Гондорский наместник брезгует поносить тяжести!

БОРОМИР: Отец, а не проще ли доплыть до Каспийского залива по морю?

ДЕНЕТОР: Не смей мне перечить!

БОРОМИР (вздыхает): Как скажешь. (гребет к берегу)

 

_в пещерах_

 

Назгул, Лурц и Адар выходят в большую, круглую пещеру. В центре пещеры растет весьма странный куст. Большой (выше урук-хая), с черными, кривыми, очень запутанными веточками, весь усеянный маленькими острыми колючками и опять же маленькими черными бархатными листочками. Кое-где распускаются красивые цветы, напоминающие лилии, но с абсолютно прозрачными лепестками. Вокруг куста роятся светлячки, которые и освещают все это безобразие. Над кустом в переливающемся пузыре, напоминающем мыльный, плавает Нэанте.

 

ЛУРЦ: Ой!

АДАР (быстро): Это не я придумал, честно!

Нэанте (явно старается честно придерживаться сценария, в отличии от других телезрителей): Приветствую смелых путников в моей скромной пещере.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мы типа тоже рады тебя видеть. Что дальше?

Нэанте: Если вы отгадаете мою загадку, я скажу вам, как попасть к водопаду.

ЛУРЦ: Мы сильно похожи на хоббитов?

АДАР (хмыкает): Нет. Но раз конкурс хоббитский - как они могли обойтись без загадок?

Нэанте: Ночами над миром летает

            Искусы людям раздает

            То в образе мертвых предстанет

            То змееву шкуру на облик возьмет

            К почетной жене он мужем явится

            Но и того он мог соблазнить

Посеяв же смуту -

Опять он умчится

Рассыпавшись в звездную пыль.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Если не считать строчек про способности летать, я бы сказал, что это - Адар.

АДАР (вяло): Пошляк.

ЛУРЦ (с нехорошим выражением морды приближается к пузырю): Сначала огнем жгут, потом дурацкие загадки загадывают…

Нэанте (взмывает с пузырем вверх): Попрошу без рукоприкладства!

АДАР (мрачно): Летавец это.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): А ты откуда знаешь? Говорил же я, что очень сходные с твоими замашками перечислили.

Нэанте: Правильно. Адар, как ты догадался?

АДАР (вздыхает): Как-то в одном измерении, где тогда жили и работали Лас с Линдиром, я захватил в плен Лина…

ЛУРЦ (крайне заинтриговано): Иии?

АДАР (перекривляет): "И-и"! И сбежали они! Но сумка Лина у меня осталась. А там книжка была. По славянской мифологии.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (начинает ржать)

ЛУРЦ: Дааа. Странные книжки наш менестрель читает.

АДАР: Да, ну вас! Нормальная книжка. Про нечистую силу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (сквозь хихиканье): Ага, крайне нормальная. Особенно для эльфа.

Нэанте: Поскольку загадку вы угадали - прошу в куст. (исчезает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (протестующе): Он колючий!

ЛУРЦ: Посторрронись! (несмотря на очень острые колючки, таранит куст и исчезает, едва достигнув середины.

АДАР и 9-Й НАЗГУЛ (свободно доходят до портала по проходу, проложенному орком)

АДАР: Говорил же я тебе, что с Лурцем тут гораздо проще будет конкурс проходить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сарказмом): Ага, особенно он нам в пещере со взрывами помог. (исчезают)

 

_в операторской_

 

АДАР (появляется, удивленно озирается): Ох, а как это меня сюда занесло?

Ли (с недобрым выражением лица): Я тебя сюда вытянула.

АДАР (настороженно): А зачем?

Ли (строго): Что у нас на конкурсе хоббитов с реквизитом творится?

АДАР (удивленно): А что с ним творится?

Ли: Ты зачем мой фирменный куст из запасников вытащил?

АДАР (искренне удивленно): Какой куст?

Ли (язвительно): Который черный, с прозрачными листочками и с порталом внутри.

АДАР: Ах, этот куст. А что, нельзя было?

Ли: Нуууу… Ничего так, что этот же куст у нас уже в седьмом дне использовался?

АДАР: Про седьмой день ничего не знаю - тогда меня в ведущих еще не было. Но ты же сама говорила про режим экономии. А я посмотрел в прайсах - куст оказался самым дешевым артефактовым порталом из всего списка.

Ли (фыркает): Конечно. От родственников ведь прямые поставки. С производителем куста у Тирр непогашенных взаимозачетов на три оранжереи хватит, а не то что на один кустик. (вздыхает) Ладно, с кустом проехали. А пара пауков почему опять повторяется?

АДАР: А тут я вообще ни при чем. Это Пиппин попросил. Он с прошлого раза так этими пауками впечатлился, что и на своем конкурсе захотел этот фокус провернуть.

Ли (недовольно): Те паучихи были ядовитые, а конкурс хоббитов у нас как безопасный записан. О чем ты думал?

АДАР: Так я новых пауков заказал. Они не ядовитые. Просто плотоядные и голодные.

Ли (кивает): Хорошо, можешь считать, что отмазался.

АДАР: Так я пошел?

Ли (ехидно): Не терпится к конкурсу вернуться?

АДАР: Не хочу очередного ЧП в мое отсутствие.

Ли: Кстати, спасибо за контроль взрыва в пещерах. Тирр как раз его слегка проворонила.

АДАР: Не за что. (исчезает)

 

_в других пещерах_

 

Зелень уже опутывает все свободное от воды пространство. Она свисает гирляндами с потолка и мостиков и цветущим покрывалом укутывает стены. Арагорн, Трандуил и Халдир наконец доплывают до конца реки и попадают в небольшое озеро. В центре на маленьком острове растет ива. Под ивой сидит Эннариэль. На берегах вокруг озера растут примулы и папоротники, арабисы и эдельвейсы, флоксы и карликовые колокольчики; возле самых стен пещеры устроились разные сорта можжевельников и туй.

 

АРАГОРН (восхищенно): Ничего себе! Настоящий подземный лес!

ТРАНДУИЛ (тихо, предостерегающе): Вода!

ХАЛДИР (замечает, что вокруг острова вода немножко не такая): Арагорн, давай быстро на берег!

Эннариэль (загадочно улыбается): Очень правильное решение.

 

Участники по берегу добираются до ивы и перепрыгивают на остров. Посреди островка, под ивой плещется маленькое озерцо (скорее - большая лужа) зеркальной воды.

 

Эннариэль: Я поздравляю вас с тем, что вам удалось добраться сюда. Если вы правильно ответите на мой вопрос, ива пропустит вас дальше.

АРАГОРН (практично): Какой вопрос?

Эннариэль: Крылата красавица, в горах да озерах живет,

В длинных одеждах летает, ногами с копытцами бьет.

Поможет обиженным, слабым

И мимо больных не пройдет

И темную весть вам предскажет,

А коль прогневишь, то взглядом убьет.

АРАГОРН (думает наморщив лоб)

ХАЛДИР: Это ведь не из Средиземья?

Эннариэль: Нет.

ХАЛДИР: Тогда я не знаю.

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Лииин? Это тебя Лас вечно гуманитарием обзывает?/ (пересказывает ему загадку)

ЛИНДИР (пару минут подумав): /Это - вила, особый вид русалок в сербской мифологии/

ТРАНДУИЛ (отвечает): Вила.

Эннариэль: Так не честно!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Почему? Ведь мы выступаем за Линдира, значит, он тоже может участвовать.

Эннариэль (озадачено): Хммм… если так рассуждать… Тогда - ладно. Можете прыгать в озеро.

АРАГОРН: В эту лужу?

Эннариэль (загадочно улыбается): Она глубже, чем кажется. (исчезает)

ХАЛДИР (первым прыгает и исчезает в зеркальной воде)

АРАГОРН и ТРАНДУИЛ (следуют за ним)

 

_в верхнем озере_

 

Одновременно над озером появляются все шесть участников и с многократным "плюхом" падают в него.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (воет): За чтооо??? Мы ненавидим воооду!!!

АДАР: Терпи, Девятый, Восьмым станешь.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Кстати, нас течением сносит прямо к водопаду.

АРАГОРН (начинает усиленно грести к берегу): А раньше ты не мог сказать?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Никто и не спрашивал.

АДАР (оглядывается): А где Лурц.

ТРАНДУИЛ (спокойно): Он потерял сознание, когда в воду упал.

АДАР (нервно оглядывается, орет): Почему ты сразу не сказал??!!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Потому что ты не …

АДАР (перебивает): Я понял, я не спрашивал. (нервно) Ты видишь его?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Да, конечно, он уже у самого водопада.

АДАР (с чувством): Мммать! (исчезает)

АРАГОРН (осуждающе): Трандуил, у тебя ведь тоже браслет ведущего - мог бы и помочь Лурцу.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Почему это я должен помогать урук-хаю?

АРАГОРН: Но ты же здесь якобы в роли представителя от ведущих. (наставительным тоном) И вообще, Лурц - правильный урук-хай, и нечего тут разводить ксенофобию!

ТРАНДУИЛ (холодно-заинтересовано): Ты меня поучаешь?

АРАГОРН (слегка тушуется под взглядом эльфа, но с вызовом): Да!

ТРАНДУИЛ (выгибает бровь, но ничего не говорит)

ХАЛДИР (ему явно неудобно вмешиваться, но не вмешиваться - неудобно еще больше): Вообще-то они с Адаром поделили объекты для спасения. Вот если бы тебя понесли к обрыву - тогда бы тебя Трандуил должен был спасать.

АРАГОРН: Уж уволь, но я предпочитаю с обрывов не падать. (Трандуилу) А ты все равно не прав!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Думай, как пожелаешь.

АДАР (появляется с Лурцем, злобно смотрит на Трандуила, но отмалчивается)

ВСЕ (выбираются на берег)

АДАР (с намеком): Я бы не хотел тут никого напрягать, но в таком состоянии Лурц не сможет закончить конкурс.

ХАЛДИР (растерянно разводит руками): Я вообще-то в лечении - не очень. Эльфам еще могу немного помочь, а с людьми уже не получается. Что тут говорить об урук-хаях?

АРАГОРН (бросает уничижительный взгляд на Трандуила): Посторонитесь, надеюсь, моих лекарских способностей в этом случае будет достаточно. (осматривает Лурца) Интересно, на этом острове растут целебные травы?

АДАР: Нет.

АРАГОРН (вздыхает): Плохо.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: У меня творческое предложение. (Арагорну) Лурц ведь не окочурится за пару часов?

АРАГОРН: Ему вообще не грозит окочуриться, но идти он не сможет.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тогда оставим его здесь - пусть отдыхает. А когда конкурс закончится - заберем. Хищников ведь тут нет?

АДАР (рассеянно): Нет, мы перед конкурсом всех их вывезли. (думает) Да, это вполне приемлемая идея.

АРАГОРН: А мне она не нравится. Он же в моей команде!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Если хочешь - оставайся с ним, а мы пойдем, да, Адар?

АДАР (кивает и они уходят в сторону водопадов)

ТРАНДУИЛ и ХАЛДИР (идут следом)

АРАГОРН (опускается возле раненого, берет его за руку): Лурц, прости меня. (встает и уходит за остальными)

 

_возле водопада_

 

АДАР (всматривается в бегущую воду): Где-то тут должен быть подземный грот. Эльфы?

ХАЛДИР (машет рукой в определенную точку): Вон там.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (протестующе): Я в воду больше не полезу!

ХАЛДИР (первым прыгает по мокрым камням к пещере, скрытой за водопадом)

АРАГОРН (прыгает следом)

АДАР (замыкает шествие)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Мое назгульское чутье подсказывает мне, что дальше мы пойдем вниз, а не вверх. (начинает медленно спускаться вдоль речки)

ТРАНДУИЛ (еще несколько минут назад ухитрился незаметно "потеряться")

 

_возле верхнего озера_

 

Мерри и Пиппин расстроено стоят возле Лурца. Пиппин пытается обмахивать его листиком. Из зарослей выходит Трандуил.

 

ПИППИН (обрадовано): Трандуил!!! Ура!!! Ты его вылечишь?!

МЕРРИ (с меньшим энтузиазмом): А то мы как-то не планировали травмы на своем конкурсе.

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается): А ну, кыш отсюда!

МЕРРИ (гордо): Нас нельзя "кышкать". Мы ведущие!

ПИППИН: Ой, Мерри, пошли лучше, а то он Лурца лечить передумает. (утаскивает Мерри в лес)

ТРАНДУИЛ (нагибается над урук-хаем, философски): До чего я докатился?

ЛЕГОЛАС (проникновенно): /Папа, я тобой горжусь/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Я тебе дома еще припомню, что ты затащил меня на это шоу/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Во-первых, строго говоря, это был не я, а Тирр/

ТРАНДУИЛ: (перебивает): /Будто вопрос о моем приезде вообще поднимался бы, если бы тебя здесь не было/

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже перебивает): /А во-вторых…/

ТРАНДУИЛ (не дает ему договорить): /А во-вторых, ты можешь хоть раз не пререкаться?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (чистосердечно): /Конечно! Но ты сам сто раз говорил, что тебя утомляет мое послушание. А вообще-то я хотел сказать, что - да/

ТРАНДУИЛ (заморочено): /Что "да"?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да, можешь припоминать мне дома это шоу сколько захочешь/

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается): /Я запомню это/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /И не сомневаюсь/

ТРАНДУИЛ (быстро заканчивает лечение Лурца и скрывается в лесу)

ЛУРЦ (приходит в себя, оглядывается): И где я? (достает из-за пазухи карту, долго вдумчиво ее изучает, потом тычет пальцем куда-то в поле между водопадами и нижним озером) Вот тут лес заканчивается! Туда я и пойду. (поминутно сверяясь с картой, уходит в заросли)

 

_в степи_

 

БОРОМИР (кряхтя, тащит лодку)

ДЕНЕТОР (шагает впереди, оборачивается, нетерпеливо): Ты можешь побыстрее?! Твой брат из-за тебя конкурс проиграет.

БОРОМИР (сдавленно): Ты обещал, что мы будем нести ее вместе.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Не хочешь же ты старого, больного отца заставить тащить эту тяжесть?

БОРОМИР (с выразительным молчанием тащит лодку дальше)

 

_под водопадом_

 

В центре красивого архитектурного ансамбля с фонтанчиками и подсветкой восседает Лиара. В пещеру заходят опять основательно промокшие под водопадом участники.

 

Лиара (хищно): Адар!!!

АДАР (слегка подскакивает): Что?

Лиара (возмущенно): Мое колечко! С брюликом!

АДАР (придумывает на ходу): Понимаешь, я его оставил в операторской, а потом…

АРАГОРН (с нажимом): Адар, верни леди ее собственность.

ХАЛДИР: А я заодно должен извиниться, что в прошлом конкурсе мы так и не смогли вас спасти.

Лиара (смущается): Пустяки. Я вовсе не была против спасения Леголасом и Кэрданом. (изменившимся тоном) Адар, кольцо!

АДАР (злобно шипит): Чтобы мной командовала всякая …

АРАГОРН (дает ему весьма ощутимый толчок под ребра)

АДАР (протестующе): Да на кой мне сдалось то несчастное кольцо?! У Саурона таких побрякушек целых шесть подвалов было. Если бы я хотел - мог бы их тогда телегами увозить. Говорю же вам, в операторской оставил.

АРАГОРН (терпеливо): Так смотайся и возьми.

АДАР: На применение браслета мне нужны серьезные основания, типа опасности кому-то из участников, а просто так в этом конкурсе я не имею права его включать.

АРАГОРН (угрожающе): Сейчас я тебе устрою основание!

АДАР: Понял. (исчезает)

Лиара (Арагорну, благодарно): Спасибо.

АДАР (возвращается, вручает Лиаре кольцо): Вот оно, пожалуйста. И стоило столько шума поднимать?

Лиара (придирчиво рассматривает колечко): Бриллиант цирконом не подменил часом?

АДАР (обиженно): За кого вы меня принимаете?

АРАГОРН: Ладно, раз с кольцом разобрались, надеюсь, милая дама скажет нам следующее условие конкурса?

Лиара: Клад спрятан не в горах, не в хвойном лесу и не в степи.

АРАГОРН (быстро смотрит в карту): Значит, остаются два южных полуострова?

Лиара (кивает с хитрой улыбкой)

АРАГОРН (командует): Вперед! За кладом!

 

_возле нижнего озера_

 

Возле озера прогуливается 9-й назгул, с запада появляются Денетор и Боромир с лодкой.

 

БОРОМИР (искренне обрадовано): И ты здесь? А остальные где?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Полезли под водопад спрашивать очередного совета.

БОРОМИР: Так вы нашли телезрителей?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Целую кучу. Сначала - тип на скале, потом - дамочка в озере, потом еще одна - в пузыре и кто там под водопадом сидит - я не знаю, не заглядывал.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно, сыну): Я же тебе говорил, что надо с остальными идти, а ты заладил свое "пойдем горы, пойдем в горы". Сколько из-за тебя времени даром потеряли!

БОРОМИР (тихо офигевает)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (осторожно): Денеторыч, а мне казалось, это ты предложил в горы идти, нет?

ДЕНЕТОР (заводится): Не потерплю, чтобы всякая нечисть мне указывала!

ЛУРЦ (незаметно подходит к спорщикам со стороны леса): Что делим? Надеюсь, вы хоть клад без меня не нашли?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ничего не делим. Выясняем, кто из гондорцев глупее. А тебе уже получше стало?

ДЕНЕТОР (замахивается кулаком на назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (воет прямо ему в ухо)

ДЕНЕТОР: Аввву!!! (подскакивает, зажав ухо ладонью) Аааа!!! Меня оглушили!!!

 

Вдоль реки спускаются Арагорн, Адар и Халдир.

 

АДАР (слышит вой, обеспокоено): Кажется, внизу что-то происходит.

ХАЛДИР (всматривается): Там команда Фарамира и Лурц с назгулом. Вроде, пока не дерутся. Но Денетор как-то смешно прыгает.

АРАГОРН (ускоряет шаг): Не нравится мне эта компания. (бежит вниз)

АДАР и ХАЛДИР (бегут следом)

АДАР (встревоженно): Как бы чего не вышло. (активизирует браслет и исчезает)

 

_возле озера_

 

БОРОМИР (грозно наступает на назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (достаточно агрессивно смотрит на гондорца)

ДЕНЕТОР (скулит): Мое ухоооо!!!

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво чешет репу, назгулу): А мне что, плохо было?

БОРОМИР (прыгает на назгула и катится с ним по траве)

АДАР (появляется): Отставить! (пытается оттащить назгула от гондорца)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пинает ногой Адара, чтобы тот не мешал)

БОРОМИР (целится в назгула, но попадает тоже по Адару)

АДАР (отскакивает): Мммать!

АРАГОРН и ХАЛДИР (добегают до потасовки)

АРАГОРН (пытается кричать, но после бега ему слегка не хватает дыхания, поэтому он хрипит): Стояяяять!!

АДАР (Лурцу): Не стой столбом, помоги! Они же поубивают друг друга.

АДАР и ЛУРЦ (совместными усилиями оттаскивают назгула)

АРАГОРН (в другую сторону уволакивает Боромира)

 

Гондорец достаточно сильно помят и стоит, слегка пошатываясь. На назгуле пострадал лишь балахон.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (незаметно присоединяется к остальным во время потасовки, тихо): Хэл, вы узнали новое задание от телезрителей?

ХАЛДИР (тоже тихо): Да, надо идти на полуострова.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Так чего же мы ждем? (начинают уходить от остальных в сторону Большого полуострова)

ЛУРЦ (замечает эльфийские маневры): Эльфы за кладом побежали!!! (бросает назгула) Ара, пошли!

АРАГОРН (отпускает Боромира, строго): Еще одну драку устроишь - дома будешь полгода во внешних патрулях сидеть! (вместе с урук-хаем рысцой бегут в сторону Собачьего полуострова)

АДАР (назгулу, хмуро): Пока ты тут отношения выяснял - остальные все полуострова заняли.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (злобно): Выгоним эльфов с Большого. Нефиг быть самыми умными! (бегут за эльфами)

БОРОМИР (растерянно оглядывается на отца): Мы опять остались одни.

ДЕНЕТОР: Балбес! Слабак! Не мог размазать по пыли эту несчастную нечисть!

БОРОМИР (тихо): Но я же вам не роханская воительница, чтобы назгулов побеждать.

ДЕНЕТОР (командует): Тащи сюда лодку!

БОРОМИР (ошарашено): Зачем? Остальные же говорили, что клады спрятаны где-то на полуостровах. Давай, пойдем за Арагорном, чтобы в эльфийско-мордорские разборки не встревать?

ДЕНЕТОР (непреклонно): Ни за кем мы идти не будем. Тем более, не за этим выскочкой Элессаром! Мы поплывем!

БОРОМИР: Куда?

ДЕНЕТОР (с хитрым видом): Вниз по реке. С моря осмотрим оба полуострова, поймем, где спрятан клад и захватим его первыми!

БОРОМИР (восхищенно): Пап, ты гений! (бежит за лодкой)

ДЕНЕТОР (раздраженно): Не "папкай"!

 

_на Большом полуострове_

 

Адар и назгул быстро пробираются по пальмовой роще.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно): Как это эльфы так проворно вперед ускакали?

АДАР (настороженно озирается): Вот и я об этом думаю.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ладно еще Трандуил, но в быстро бегающего Халдира мне как-то не верится.

КОКОСОВЫЙ ОРЕХ (падает на голову назгулу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подскакивает): Аааа! Вражеская атака!

АДАР (смотрит вверх): Спокойно, это всего лишь маленькая обезьянка уронила свою добычу.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с угрозой): Кого ты тут обезьяной назвал?

АДАР (показывает на пальму): Обезьяну и назвал.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (замечает зверька, успокаивается): Аааа.

 

_на Большом полуострове, чуть раньше_

 

Трандуил и Халдир только что вошли в пальмовую рощу.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (прислушивается): Кажется, за нами гонятся Адар с назгулом. Пошли по пальмам?

ХАЛДИР (неприязненно смотрит на пальмы): Как по ним ходить-то?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Кроме прочего хлама сын с менестрелем притащили в Лихолесье еще и видик с кассетами. Я там в одном фильме видел, как узкоглазые аборигены по пальмам "летали". Главное набрать хорошую скорость и не тормозить. А так - просто перешагиваешь с верхушки на верхушку - и все.

ХАЛДИР (хихикает): Ты еще и фильмы смотришь?

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо): Надо расширять свой кругозор. (кивает на пальмы) Наверх?

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Меня сегодня точно решили угробить. (лезут на пальмы)

ТРАНДУЛ (раскачивается и делает первый "шаг"): Почти и не сложно. Охх! (чуть не падает на третьем "шаге", но хватается за листья и плавно скользит вниз)

ХАЛДИР (быстро спускается, обеспокоено): Ты не ушибся?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Что мне станется? (отряхивает листья с одежды, со вздохом) Возможно, моя идея была не так уж и хороша.

ХАЛДИР (осматривает место падения): Это ты один столько натоптал?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Нет, не я.

ХАЛДИР (изучает следы): Тут явно прошли телезрители! (думает) А нам обязательно идти на полуостров? Может, пойдем по следам?

ТРАНДУИЛ (показательно увлеченно разглядывает пальмы)

ХАЛДИР (обрадованно): Значит, я прав. Идем по следам! (сворачивают и идут в сторону Утренней лагуны)

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Команда Спайка выходит из рощи на пляж. В шезлонге под зонтиком сидит и загорает Вивиан.

 

Вивиан (машет им ручкой): Привет.

АДАР (вежливо): Добрый день.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (морщится): И вам здрасьте.

Вивиан (удивленно разглядывает Адара): Я тебя представляла несколько иначе.

АДАР: Не обращай внимания. У меня сегодня просто очень тяжелое утро было. (думает) Или вечер? Или день? Эррррууу! Меня ж Ли всего на один денек попросила в финале остаться, а сколько я здесь уже пашу?!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (сочувственно): Тяжело быть злым круглые сутки, да?

АДАР (вяло шипит на назгула): Отстань.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (недовольно смотрит на раскаленный песок, залитый солнцем, потом подходит к Вивиан, выдергивает пляжный зонтик из песка и гордо удаляется в сторону пальмовой рощи)

Вивиан (удивленно): Что это было?

АДАР: Кажется, ему не по душе так много солнца сразу. (пожимает плечами) Или просто жарко стало. Так ты говоришь подсказку?

Вивиан (грустно смотрит в сторону своего удаляющегося зонтика, недовольно): Мордорский экспроприатор! Вот возьму - и не скажу!

АДАР: Да я и сам ее знаю, но - по конкурсу положено.

Вивиан (вздыхает): Клад зарыт напротив ночи.

АДАР (опять вежливо): Спасибо. (вяло уходит вслед за назгулом)

Вивиан (задумчиво): Что-то участники совсем уже убегались. Помочь им, что ли? (кричит) Подождите! (бежит за Адаром)

 

_Собачий полуостров_

 

Лурц и Арагорн пробираются по роще

 

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): Лурц, а как ты так быстро в себя пришел?

ЛУРЦ: Во! И назгул о том же спрашивал? А что случилось?

АРАГОРН: Я-то откуда знаю? Ты же по Черному роднику пошел. Но когда мы все вместе в озеро упали, вид у тебя был весьма обгоревший и покалеченный.

ЛУРЦ (кивает): Конечно. Сначала мы почти взорвались усилиями Адара, а потом еще сквозь колючую проволоку продирались.

АРАГОРН (уважительно): О! Сочувствую. Теперь понятно, почему от падения в воду ты совсем вырубился. Мы тогда решили тебя на берегу до конца конкурса оставить отдыхать.

ЛУРЦ (подозрительно): Кто это "мы"?

АРАГОРН: В основном - Адар и назгул.

ЛУРЦ (с чувством): Сволочи!

АРАГОРН (удивленно): Да? А Адар тебя еще из водопада вытаскивал.

ЛУРЦ (с рыком): Паррразит!

АРАГОРН (очень удивленно смотрит на Лурца, тихо): Чего-то я в этой жизни не понимаю.

ЛУРЦ (пинает ближайшую пальму): Ненавижу хоббитов! И конкурс у них дурацкий!

КОКОСОВЫЙ ОРЕХ (падает на урук-хая)

ЛУРЦ (останавливается, удивленно смотрит вверх): Не понял. Что это было?

АРАГОРН (хмыкает): Пальма отомстила тебе за пинок.

ЛУРЦ (недобро смотрит на Арагорна)

АРАГОРН: Лурц, перестань! Я понимаю еще эльфийские или человеческие психи, но заглюченный орк - это уже вообще ни в какие ворота!

ЛУРЦ: А урук-хаи типа не живые, да? Их и огнем можно жечь, и ветками бить, и в озеро ронять, и по голове кидаться? Им все пофиг должно быть, да?

АРАГОРН (решительно): Так, отставить хандреж! Для тебя это - предпоследний конкурс! И ты, между прочим, хоть домой успел съездить, а Джек тут с самого первого дня безвылазно парится! И на окружающих пока не бросается.

ЛУРЦ: У него с самого начала с головой не все в порядке было.

АРАГОРН: А Линдир, Леголас?

ЛУРЦ: Они эльфы.

АРАГОРН (находится): А Фарамир? У него вон какая дурная наследственность. И ничего - молодцом держится.

ЛУРЦ (хмыкает): Что дурная - это точно. С таким родителем да братиком можно с детства в психушку угодить.

АРАГОРН: Вот видишь! (выходят на пляж)

 

Они видят впереди деревянный навес, под которым установлен небольшой надувной бассейн, в нем плещется Бланш де Дюве.

 

Бланш: О! Наконец-то вы пришли! А то я чуть не сгорела на этом пляже. Даже в море устала сидеть. Хорошо, что Мерри для меня эту беседку сколотил.

ЛУРЦ (критически осматривает беседку и бассейн): А где клад?

Бланш: На следующем этапе. Возле Лиэнель.

АРАГОРН (тихо ругается сквозь зубы): А она где?

Бланш: Она в одном из трех заливов.

АРАГОРН (смотрит на карту): Здесь только два залива.

Бланш: Напротив Ночного.

АРАГОРН: В Утреней лагуне, что ли?

Бланш (радостно кивает): Правильно!

АРАГОРН: Сарррумать! Мы ж с ее берега весь этот конкурс начали!

ЛУРЦ (смотрит в свой экземпляр карты): #@&&&#@&~!!! Гадкие хоббиты! Так над нами поиздеваться! До клада было рукой подать, а мы весь остров исколесили!

АРАГОРН: Не выражайся при даме.

ЛУРЦ: А кто первый начал?

АРАГОРН (отмахивается, изучает карту): Если мы пешком побежим к этой лагуне - то точно будем там самыми последними.

ЛУРЦ (с сарказмом): Ты предлагаешь полететь?

АРАГОРН (вдумчиво смотрит на навес): Я предлагаю поплыть. Сейчас спустим на воду эту конструкцию и попытаемся обогнать хоть кого-то.

Бланш (подпрыгивает, хлопает в ладоши): Ура! У нас будет плот! Я с вами хочу!

ЛУРЦ (сурово): Тогда будешь грести.

Бланш (слегка тушуется): Ой, у меня может не получиться.

АРАГОРН (Лурцу): Кончай пугать девушку, лучше помоги мне дотащить навес до воды.

 

_в лодке_

 

Денетор и Боромир вполне успешно спустились в Каспийский залив.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (замечает убегающих с пляжа Адара и Вивиан): Смотри, они на восток побежали! Быстрее греби за ними!

БОРОМИР: Отец, я не могу плыть прямо в остров.

ДЕНЕТОР: Не в остров, дубина, вокруг!

БОРОМИР: Тогда это будет не за ними, а прямо в противоположную сторону.

ДЕНЕТОР (психует): Остров же круглый! Мы обогнем мыс и догоним их. Не лентяйничай, греби!

БОРОМИР: Отец, если бы вы мне хоть немного помогли, мы догнали их куда быстрее.

ДЕНЕТОР (презрительно): Не наместническое это дело - веслами махать.

БОРОМИР (вздыхает): Да, отец.

ДЕНЕТОР (замечает возню на пляже Собачьего): Аааа!!! Они плот строят! Они решили нас догнать! Быстрее!

БОРОМИР (ускоряется)

 

_на пляже Собачьего_

 

Лурц и Арагорн уже дотащили плот до воды и как раз отплывают.

 

Бланш (в последнюю минуту запрыгивает на плот): Меня чуть не забыли!

АРАГОРН: Нечего было так долго возиться.

Бланш (возмущенно): А я за кремом для загара возвращалась. Не могла же я плыть без него?!

АРАГОРН (качает головой)

ЛУРЦ (всматривается в блики на воде): Вижу противника. Гондорцы прямо по курсу.

АРАГОРН: А я, по-твоему, кто?

ЛУРЦ: Временный союзник Умбара. Мы должны их обогнать!

АРАГОРН (сверяется с картой): Бланш, ты не знаешь, здесь не очень глубоко? А то они на лодке-то проплыли, а вот нас с плотом и шестами может и в океан унести.

Бланш: Нет, здесь мелко, я плавала.

АРАГОРН и ЛУРЦ (отталкиваются длинными шестами от дна и направляют плот вдогонку лодке команды Фарамира)

 

_в утренней лагуне_

 

Посреди лагуны в небольшом джонке с навесом из пальмовых листьев плавает Лиэнель. Со стороны пальмовой рощи появляются быстро идущие Халдир и Трандуил.

 

ХАЛДИР (кричит издалека): Девушка, а где здесь клад?

Лиэнель (загадочно молчит)

ТРАНДУИЛ (укоризненно): Хэл, кто так себя ведет?

ХАЛДИР (оправдываясь): Ближе к полудню тут становится просто невыносимо жарко. Я хочу побыстрее убраться с этого острова.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не могу с тобой не согласиться, но это не повод вести себя как необразованный гондорец. (вздыхает) По-моему, ты слишком много общался с Арагорном.

ХАЛДИР (огрызается): Твой сынок общался с ним не меньше.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Но на манерах Леголаса это общение не сказывается. (после паузы) Кажется.

ХАЛДИР: Зато сказывается на его привычках... (подходят к воде)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Похоже, нам опять придется плыть.

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает)

ТРАНДУИЛ: В такую жару это только кстати. (заходит в воду и плывет к джонке Лиэнель)

ХАЛДИР (плывет следом)

ТРАНДУИЛ (выныривает): Милая леди, не подскажете ли, где спрятан тот чудесный клад, что позволит нам покинуть этот весьма гостеприимный остров?

Лиэнель (улыбается): Скажите, что вы ищете, и я скажу вам, где оно.

ХАЛДИР: Что? Опять загадки?

Лиэнель: Что самое ценное в этом шоу?

ХАЛДИР: Призы? Участие? Спасатели? (пытается думать) Само шоу?

ТРАНДУИЛ (рассуждает): Если смотреть с этой стороны… И учитывая все особенности этого конкурса…

ХАЛДИР (заинтересовано): И?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Телезрители?

Лиэнель (хлопает в ладоши): Правильно! (кивает вниз) А теперь осталось их достать.

ТРАНДУИЛ (смотрит в воду): Мда…

ХАЛДИР: Вдвоем мы этот сундук точно не вытащим.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Надо ждать остальных.

ХАЛДИР (с тревогой рассматривает стоящий на дне лагуны огромный сундук): Они там хоть не в виде трупов?

Лиэнель (возмущенно): Что за черный юмор?! Вот никак не ожидала от лориэнского эльфа!

 

Почти одновременно из рощи выходят Адар с назгулом и Вивиан, и из-за Большого полуострова появляется лодка гондорцев.

 

АДАР (замечет эльфов на финише и "противника"): Нееет! Мы должны быть вторыми!!! (бежит по берегу)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бросает зонтик, бежит за Адаром и "прицельно" воет в сторону лодки)

 

_в лодке_

 

ДЕНЕТОР (подскакивает от вопля назгула и чуть не переворачивает лодку)

БОРОМИР (раздраженно): Папа! Сядьте на место! Нас и так уже команда Умбарца догоняет.

 

Адар и назгул добегают до воды и быстро плывут к Лиэнель и эльфам. Боромир, сцепив зубы, из последних сил старается грести еще быстрее.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (кричит): Стойте, мордорские отродья! Вы не смеете нас обгонять!

 

Сзади появляется плот последней команды. Лурц и Арагорн продолжают отталкиваться шестами, а Бланш спрыгнула в воду и плывет чуть позади - чтобы не тормозить команду лишним весом на плоту.

 

АРАГОРН (с задором): Зато мы смеем! Дорогу Государю Гондора!

ДЕНЕТОР (оборачивается, вскакивает, грозит Арагорну кулаком): Самозванец! Как ты смеешь!

БОРОМИР (почти рычит): Папа! Сядьте и не раскачивайте лодку!

ДЕНЕТОР (зло): Сколько раз тебе говорить? Не "папкай"! (дает Боромиру подзатыльник, тот из-за этого слегка отвлекается от весел)

 

Адар и назгул доплывают до джонки Лиэнель.

 

АДАР (вздыхает): Успели.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (обреченно): Но как же я не люблю воду.

 

На последних метрах плот таки обгоняет лодку, которая с разгону врезается в джонку и переворачивает ее.

 

Лиэнель (собралась было начать тонуть, но ее ловит Трандуил и выталкивает на поверхность)

ДЕНЕТОР: Мы успели!

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Интересно - куда?

Лиэнель (Трандуилу): Спасибо. (всем) Теперь вам осталось только достать клад (кивает под воду) и вы можете покинуть этот остров!

АРАГОРН (воодушевленно): Клад!

ДЕНЕТОР (быстро): Боромирушка, ныряй!

АРАГОРН, ЛУРЦ и БОРОМИР (ныряют к сундуку)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: В гробу я их клады видел!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Втроем они не справятся.

АДАР (вздыхает): И то верно.

АДАР, ТРАНДУИЛ и ХАЛДИР (ныряют следом)

 

Со стороны восточной косы плывет катер береговой охраны с хоббитами, Тирр и всеми задействованными в конкурсе телезрителями.

 

АРАГОРН, ЛУРЦ, БОРОМИР, АДАР, ТРАНДУИЛ и ХАЛДИР (под водой общими усилиями открывают крышку сундука)

 

Из него вырываются пузыри воздуха, и выплывают Безумный Алекс, Фрике, Луиниль, Аэрриэль, Туилэ, Мэлдисити, Ваф и Иавэ.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (ошарашено): И это - ваш клад?!!!

Лиэнель: Да. Очень ценный, между прочим. Тебе он не нравится?

ДЕНЕТОР (воет не хуже назгула): Неееееттт!!!

ЛУРЦ (разочарованно): А я так надеялся, что там хоть хавчик будет. Хотя… (под новым углом рассматривает телезрителей)

МЕРРИ (с катера): И не думай! С нами тут Тирр.

Тирр (для демонстрации своего присутствия): Рррррр!

 

Зрители и участники конкурса по трапу взбираются на катер.

 

МЕРРИ: Наивысшую оценку за наш конкурс - три балла - получает команда Линдира.

ПИППИН: Два балла получают Адар и назгул.

СЭМ: Один балл достается Арагорну и Лурцу.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): А мы?

Тирр (спокойно): Ноль баллов.

ДЕНЕТОР (хочет что-то сказать, но решает не спорить с кошкой)

СЭМ: Тиррушка, раз наш конкурс уже закончен, то можно мне уже домой? Я в Шир хочу.

Тирр: Без проблем. Мерри, Пин?

ПИППИН (отвечает за двоих): А мы пока еще останемся. (задорно) Нам еще не надоело.

ДЕНЕТОР: А я требую, чтобы меня тоже отправили домой! (возмущенно) Здесь мне не оказывают соответствующего уважения и почтения! И я не желаю путешествовать ни с хвостатыми, ни с припадочными! Требую нормального ведущего для доставки меня в Арду!

АДАР (с кривой улыбочкой): Я тебе подойду?

ДЕНЕТОР (подскакивает): Нет!

Тирр (вздыхает): Придется вызывать Аллору (исчезает вместе с Сэмом)

 

Через пару секунд появляется Аллора и забирает Денетора, остальные плывут на катере к порталу. После его прохода телезрители возвращаются домой, а участники - в замок.

 

**_конкурс Кэрдана и Румила_ **

 

Участники (Леголас, Линдир, Фарамир, Эовин, Эомер, Умбарец, Спайк и 2-й назгул) появляются в пустыне. Рядом со Спайком появляется большой черный зонтик.

 

ЛИНДИР (озабоченно оглядывается): Это же, вроде, должен быть конкурс Кэрдана и Румила?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Листочков и цветочков не хватает?

ЭОВИН (встревоженно): Пустыня - это как-то совсем не по-эльфийски.

СПАЙК (прячется под зонтик, ворчливо): А вот я очень даже узнаю эльфийскую предусмотрительность.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: По-моему, это больше похоже на черный юмор, а совсем не на предусмотрительность.

СПАЙК (вздыхает): Всем бы над беззащитным вампиром поиздеваться.

ЭОВИН: Бедненький ты наш, совсем замученный. Давай, я тебя пожалею.

СПАЙК (пятится от роханки в профилактических целях): Лучше не надо.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Опоздание на собственные конкурсы - это тоже типа такая фирменная эльфийская фишка?

 

Вдалеке слышится шум мотора, и через несколько секунд на ближайший бархан выезжает белый спортивный автомобиль.

 

ФАРАМИР: Вот и ведущие пожаловали, а вы переживали.

СПАЙК: Явились, не запылились.

ЛИНДИР (критически разглядывает машину): А по-моему, очень даже запылились.

 

Открывается дверь водителя, из машины выходит Румил в гоночном костюме. В руке он держит шлем.

 

РУМИЛ (приветственно кивает): Вы уже здесь? А где Ли с телезрителями?

ЭОМЕР (настороженно): Опять телезрители?

КЭРДАН (тоже выходит из автомобиля): Куда ж без них?

 

Появляются Ли и четыре девушки.

 

Ли (скороговоркой): Всем привет. Это ваши самые активные болельщицы - Джессика, Айменель, Тигра и Ная (кивает на девушек). Они будут сидеть вместе со мной в командном центре и выполнять роль ваших штурманов. У нас на трассе много всяких приятностей, типа зыбучих песков и … (после заминки) … и прочих радостей жизни. Ваши болельщицы смогут это заранее увидеть на сканерах и предупредить свою команду. В общем - удачных гонок! (исчезает вместе с девушками)

СПАЙК (удивленно): Что это было?

КЭРДАН: Ли экономит конкурсное время. Похоже, финансовые резервы шоу начинают стремительно уменьшаться.

ФАРАМИР: Особо оптимистично звучит пожелание удачи после сообщения о зыбучих песках.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А на спасателей у них хоть денег хватило?

РУМИЛ: Вообще-то наш конкурс заявлен как безопасный. Так что в случае чего будете спасать себя сами.

СПАЙК: Из зыбучих песков по методу барона Мюнхаузена себя за волосы вытаскивать?

ЭОМЕР: Кого-кого?

РУМИЛ: Неважно. Был такой деятель в одном измерении. Так мы начинаем конкурс или как?

 

Появляются еще четыре гоночные машины: зеленая, синяя, красная и черная.

 

ФАРАМИР (быстро идет к зеленой): Эта - наша!

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (удивленно на него смотрят)

ФАРАМИР (слегка смущается, обвиняюще): А то вечно эльфам все чуть лучшее достается!

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): Машины одинаковые.

ЭОВИН (приходит на помощь мужу): Зато зеленый цвет в пустыне смотрится наиболее ободряюще. Спасибо, Фарушка, что для меня ее выбрал.

ФАРАМИР (довольный, улыбается, собирается сесть за руль)

ЭОВИН: Нетушки, милый, в нашей команде пилотом буду я. И не спорь со мной. Мне волноваться вредно.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает и уступает Эовин место водителя)

ЛИНДИР (смотрит на оставшиеся машины): Тогда наша будет синяя.

ЭОМЕР (под шумок забирается за руль красной машины)

КЭРДАН: Посмотрите, там еще сзади костюмы и шлемы лежат.

РУМИЛ: А поскольку спасателей у нас таки нет, то я настоятельно советую их надеть. (доверительно) Пока мы с Кэрданом на второй трассе тренировались - два раза переворачивались.

ЛИНДИР (ловит суть): Так пустыня - это еще не конец гонки?

КЭРДАН: В целом - да. Но вообще-то, Румил, садись за руль и кончай разбалтывать секреты конкурса.

РУМИЛ (повинуется)

СПАЙК (довольно): А мы с назги, как истинные представители темных сил, будем выступать на черной машине.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (давится воздухом): Как ты меня назвал?

СПАЙК: Чем тебе не нравится "назги"?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: До сегодняшнего утра таким дурацким способом только эльфов сокращали!

СПАЙК (философски): Все когда-нибудь бывает впервые.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (уныло): Надо полагать, за руль ты меня тоже не пустишь?

СПАЙК: Вот еще! Я дома на этих драндулетах катаюсь с момента их изобретения. А ты что, кроме коня и своего летающего ящера видел?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с видом оскорбленного достоинства, нахохлившись, усаживается рядом с вампиром): Упырь несчастный и кровопийца! Пока я был живым - я был одним из величайших королей людского рода. А ты кто вообще такой, нежить безродная?

СПАЙК (рассматривает кнопочки на приборной панели, особо не обращая внимания на назгула): А я убил двух истребительниц вампиров и однажды остановил все воинство ада.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я тебя не о биографии спрашиваю, а о родословной.

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Кто чем может, тот тем и гордится.

 

_в это же время, возле красной машины_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (замечает Эомера за рулем): А ну, брысь оттуда! Это мое место!

ЭОМЕР: Кто тебе это сказал?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я - финалист. И вообще, я плавал на Черной Жемчужине!

ЭОМЕР: Эка невидаль, а я - роханец и могу ездить на всем, что движется!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага, особенно мы это оценили, когда ты заснул на скутере.

ЭОМЕР (с достоинством): Я не заснул, меня укачало. Мы, роханцы, сухопутный народ. Но зато на земле чувствуем себя увереннее многих.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ааааа!!! (пинает Эомера и пытается вытолкнуть его с водительского сидения) Это мой конкурс!!!

ЭОМЕР (намертво вцепляется в руль): Я поведууууу!!!

Ли (голос из динамиков): Поскольку все команды уже заняли свои места, то можете начинать гонку.

 

Первой стартует машина ведущих, за ней пристраиваются лихолесцы на синем автомобиле и гондорцы на зеленом. Спайк на черном сразу начинает подрезать Эовин. В красной машине продолжается драка за право рулить.

 

_в командном центре_

 

В просторном зале с тонированными стеклами установлено пять компьютеров. Возле каждого из них находится небольшой графический планшет. На компьютерах запущена в меру загадочная программа анализа местности. Сейчас на всех мониторах показывается видеосъемка пустыни - вид сверху. Видно, как стартуют машины.

 

Ли (усаживается за один из компов, кивает на графический планшет): Информация с него дублируется в машины к гонщикам. (быстро отмечает на своем точку финиша и текущую позицию машины)

Ная (рисует на своем планшете то же самое)

Джессика: А нельзя было сделать, чтобы у них сразу показывалась копия нашего монитора?

Ли: Нельзя. Одни только данные видеосъемки занимают слишком большой объем, чтобы их передавать на машины. Я уже не говорю о результатах сканирования.

Айменель (изучает пустыню на мониторе): А финиш - это такая странная полосочка?

Ли (кивает): Это портал перехода к следующей трассе.

Тигра (набредает на какое-то меню, масштаб показа намного уменьшается, вдумчиво): Ага. (рассматривает пустыню за пределами основной трассы) А что это за большое пушистое облако?

Ли (заглядывает на монитор Тигры): Песчаная буря.

Джессика: Ох!!! Она к ним движется?

Ли: Откуда я знаю? Надо карту ветров посмотреть (вызывает ее на своем мониторе): Нууу… в принципе… Да. (отмечает на своем планшете стрелочкой ожидаемый приход бури, сбоку дорисовывает время ее приближения)

Джессика и Айменель (срисовывают с планшета Ли)

Ли: Вообще-то так нечестно. Кончайте подглядывать.

 

_на трассе, синяя машина_

 

ЛИНДИР (вдумчиво изучает приборную панель)

ЛЕГОЛАС: И что ты там нашел полезного?

ЛИНДИР: Ерунду всякую. (нажимает кнопку, машина резко ускоряется)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выворачивает руль, чтобы не врезаться в едущую впереди белую машину Кэрдана и Румила): Можно без хулиганства?

ЛИНДИР: Лучше заранее выяснить все пакости этой машины. (нажимает еще одну кнопку, стекла тонируются и становятся почти непрозрачными)

ЛЕГОЛАС (с укором): Лин!

ЛИНДИР: Уже возвращаю. (после переключения стекла становятся абсолютно прозрачными и отраженное от песка солнце слепит водителя)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Линдииир!

ЛИНДИР: Сейчас, минутку. (возвращает стекла в исходное, полутонированное состояние)

 

_белая машина_

 

РУМИЛ (уходит от столкновения с внезапно ускорившейся синей машиной)

КЭРДАН (включает связь с командным центром): Ли, ты обещала схемы зыбучих песков, а я пока вижу только точку финиша.

Ли: А приход песчаной бури видишь?

КЭРДАН: Уже вижу. (смотрит на время) Если не будет никаких накладок, то должны проскочить. Так как там насчет зыбучих?

Ли: Сейчас… (на планшете появляются несколько неровных овалов) Не советую к ним приближаться. А я пока остальные пакости проверю.

 

_зеленая машина_

 

ЭОВИН: Фара, найди инструкцию.

ФАРАМИР: Ты думаешь, она здесь есть?

ЭОВИН: Посмотри в бардачке.

ФАРАМИР (достает не очень тоненькую книжицу): О, действительно!

ЭОВИН: Найди раздел "связь с командным центром"

ФАРАМИР: Откуда ты знаешь, что он там есть? (после паузы) Нашел. (включает радиосвязь)

Джессика: Вы меня слышите?

ЭОВИН: Да.

Джессика: Видите точку финиша?

ФАРАМИР: Нет. А мы должны ее видеть?

Джессика: Я же ее уже давно нарисовала. На планшете.

ФАРАМИР: На каком?

ЭОВИН: Это такой темный экран справа от руля?

Джессика: Да.

ЭОВИН: Фара, найди в инструкции, как его включить.

ФАРАМИР: Уже нашел. (включает планшет) Финиш видим. А почему ведущие не прямо к нему едут, а немого вбок?

Джессика: Ли уже успела им еще много чего полезного нарисовать. Пока я с местными компьютером не разберусь, будете ехать за Кэрданом, ладно?

ЭОВИН: Хорошо, Джесс, но мы тебя ждем.

 

_черная машина_

 

СПАЙК: Назги, руки прочь от кнопок!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Но мы же одна команда. И не называй меня так!

СПАЙК: Смотри и учись, темнота мордорская. (с первой попытки включает планшет) Ха! Теперь мы знаем, куда ехать! (начинает обгонять едущую впереди Эовин)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вдумчиво изучает карту): А почему бы нам вот тут не сократить?

СПАЙК: Сейчас узнаем. (включает связь с командным центром) Айме, что там нового?

Айменель: Песчаная буря и зыбучие пески. Их схему я не успела срисовать у Ли, а сама еще не нашла, где они показываются.

СПАЙК: Все понятно. Если будет полезная инфа - свисти.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (тянется к панели)

СПАЙК (бьет его по руке): Я кому сказал?! Не тыкай в то, чего не понимаешь!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно складывает руки на груди): И просить будешь - ничего не сделаю.

СПАЙК: Как я испугался. (вдумчиво) Где-то здесь должно быть ускорение. (находит кнопку, нажимает, идет на обгон машины Эовин)

 

_красная машина_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (таки вытолкал Эомера из-за руля, стартует)

ЭОМЕР (падает на песок): Пиррррат! Порррву!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возвращается задним ходом, чуть не наезжает на Эомера)

ЭОМЕР (запрыгивает в открытую дверь, с сарказмом): Спасибо, что заехал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я вообще-то хотел вперед, но она сама назад поехала.

ЭОМЕР: Эррру!!! Я тебя умоляю, уступи мне место водителя.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ни за что! (выезжает на дюну) О! Я вижу финиш!

ЭОМЕР: Где?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Впереди (сворачивает с "трассы", проложенной следами первых машин, и едет напрямик)

ЭОМЕР (настороженно вглядывается вперед): Ох, что-то мне это не нравится.

 

_в синей машине_

 

ЛИНДИР (с н-нной попытки включил планшет и связь со штурманом)

Ная (по рации): Что там у вас происходит? Вы нашли инструкцию?

ЛИНДИР (лезет в бардачок): О! Инструкция!

ЛЕГОЛАС (сквозь зубы): Гумм-м-манитарий!

Ная: Лин, вы мои царапки на планшете видите?

ЛИНДИР: Кривая загогулька, это…

Ная: Это финиш, то есть, портал на следующий участок трассы.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А эта размазанная множественная точка?

Ная: Это ваша машина. Там где-то сбоку приближается песчаная буря. И сейчас нарисую опасные области - я как раз только что поняла, как их находить. (на планшете появляются несколько кружочков)

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на кружочки): А если проехать вот тут и вот тут, то мы заметно сократим дорогу.

ЛИНДИР (тычет пальцем в планшет): Ты имеешь в виду, проехать вот так?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Угу. (сворачивает)

ЛИНДИР (встревоженно): Но тогда мы поедем как раз по той стороне, с которой приближается буря.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Успеем. (включает ускорение)

ЛИНДИР: Ная, ты хоть точно области зыбучих песков нарисовала?

Ная (не очень уверенно): Более или менее. Я же их со своего монитора перерисовываю. А тут еще масштаб. Могла ошибиться на пару сантиметров.

ЛИНДИР: Лас, на всякий случай считай, что они чуть больше, чем на картинке.

ЛЕГОЛАС (спокойно): Тогда мы между этими двумя не проскочим.

ЛИНДИР: В крайнем случае, пока машину будет затягивать, выскочим и дальше побежим пешком.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): Хотел бы я на это посмотреть. Лихолесская команда потеряла свой автомобиль, но не выбыла из ралли!

ЛИНДИР: У тебя еще будет шанс.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не сглазь.

 

_в зеленой машине_

 

Мимо проносится Спайк на черной машине.

 

ЭОВИН (опасно прищурившись): Чтобы меня обогнал какой-то вампир?!! Фара, где тут ускорение?

ФАРАМИР: Может, не надо? Я за тебя волнуюсь и …

ЭОВИН (ледяным тоном): Денеторович!

ФАРАМИР (быстро): Вот. (показывает на кнопку)

ЭОВИН (включает ускорение и гонится за вампиром)

 

_в белой машине_

 

КЭРДАН: Притормози.

РУМИЛ: Зачем? Они же нас обгонят.

КЭРДАН: И пусть обгоняют. Они баллы зарабатывают, а нам куда спешить?

РУМИЛ (чуть сбавляет скорость, мимо проносятся черная и зеленая машины)

 

На планшете появляются четыре дополнительные точки - черная, красная, зеленая и синяя.

 

РУМИЛ: О, наконец-то Ли нам показала положение остальных гонщиков.

КЭРДАН: И куда нечистая сила понесла пирата с роханцем? Они же прямо в зыбучие пески едут.

РУМИЛ: Лихолесцы тоже в ту сторону покатили.

КЭРДАН: В Леголаса я верю, а вот команда красной машины меня смущает. Румил, давай-ка за ними. (сворачивают и едут к команде Воробья)

 

_в синей машине_

 

ЛИНДИР (всматривается вперед): Кажется, я понял. На зыбучих областях чуть-чуть другой оттенок песка. Лас, левее!

ЛЕГОЛАС (сворачивает)

Ная (нервно глядя на монитор): Иии!

ЛИНДИР (мрачно): Лас. Впереди весь песок зыбучий.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Эхх…

ЛИНДИР (привстает на сидении): Но его немного! Совсем узкая полоска. Лас, проскочи!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Постараюсь. (несколько раз подряд нажимает кнопку ускорения, его и Линдира от скорости вдавливает в сидения)

Ная (тихо): Оххх… (замечает что-то на своем мониторе) У вас мотор перегрелся!

ЛИНДИР: Песок!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Слышу.

 

Пару мгновений эльфы прислушиваются к изменившемуся шуршанию под колесами, потом с облегчением вздыхают.

 

ЛИНДИР: Проскочили.

Ная (нервно): Ваш мотор!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Уже выключил.

Ная: Но он почти не остывает. В пустыне же слишком жарко и … Ой! Буря совсем уже близко!

ЛИНДИР (прикидывает расстояние до финиша): Может, докатимся по инерции?

Ная: Сейчас я посмотрю на трехмерную развертку и попробуй проложить маршрут, чтобы он все время под гору был.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Пробуй быстрее, пожалуйста.

 

_в красной машине_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (усиленно давит на педаль газа): Не понимаю, почему мы едем все медленнее и медленнее?

ЭОМЕР: Потому что мы завязли!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И ничего мы не завязли, просто… (выглядывает в окно) Просто мы тонем.

ЭОМЕР (с сарказмом): В песке?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (нервно): Да! Нас затягивает!

ЭОМЕР (пытается открыть дверцу, но ее нижний край уже погрузился в песок и ему это не удается)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давай через окно.

ЭОМЕР: Ты бросишь такую прекрасную машину? (обиженно) Я ведь даже еще и не порулил.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот утонешь, станешь призраком пустыни – и будешь до конца мира кататься на призрачном автомобиле.

ЭОМЕР (насторожено): Это такая шутка?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, суровая правда жизни.

ЭОМЕР (начинает активно протискиваться сквозь окошко, на полпути): А если мы на этот песок станем, разве нас не затянет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Надейся на лучшее.

 

_возле первого финиша_

 

Постоянно обгоняя друг друга, к нему приближаются черная и зеленая машины.

 

ФАРАМИР (сквозь стекло показывает назгулу кулак и выразительно кивает на Эовин)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (слегка обеспокоенно, Спайку): Может, не стоит их обгонять? Все-таки Эовин…

СПАЙК: Подумаешь, Эовин. Я и не таких кусал! (резко сворачивает руль и толкает зеленую машину)

ЭОВИН: Ну, вампир, погоди! (включает ускорение и бьет черную машину по заднему крылу)

 

Зеленая машина, описав большую петлю таки въезжает в портал, а черная от удара вращаясь вокруг своей оси, отлетает немного в сторону.

 

СПАЙК (зло): Ну, роханка, я тебе это еще припомню! (выравнивает машину, доезжает до портала и проходит его)

 

_возле красной машины_

 

Умбарец-Воробей и Эомер отошли на несколько шагов от почти затонувшего автомобиля, но сами они уже увязли в песке по пояс и явно не могут двигаться дальше.

 

ЭОМЕР: Говорил я тебе, надо было ползти.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ага! Чтобы голову засосало, и мы задохнулись?!

ЭОМЕР: Неправильная логика! Зачем песку твоя голова?! Или она у тебя самая тяжелая?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с достоинством): У меня на ней шляпа.

ЭОМЕР: Потрясающий довод!

 

На соседнем бархане появляется белая машина ведущих.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (довольно): О! А вот и корабль! Сейчас он заберет нас из этого песчаного моря.

ЭОМЕР (озабочено): Джек, ты на солнце не перегрелся? Какой корабль?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Разве ты не видишь? Изящная гоночная яхта под белыми парусами. Вот! Перед самым твоим носом!

ЭОМЕР: Это машина ведущих. Капот, фары и четыре колеса. Какая яхта?!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Приземленный материалист, тебе не понять жаждущую романтики пиратскую душу.

КЭРДАН (выходит из машины): Вам помощь нужна?

ЭОМЕР: А то ты не видишь! (они уже погрузились в песок значительно выше пояса)

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами и кидает Эомеру конец шпагата)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ух, ты! Какой трос серьезный. Может, вы так и нашу машину вытянете?

РУМИЛ (выглядывает из дверцы водителя): И не надейтесь. Вы как хотите, а мы уезжаем через пять минут.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит вдаль): Грозовые облака! Убрать паруса! На нас надвигается буря! (хватается за брошенную веревку)

КЭРДАН: Эомер, а ты особого предложения ждешь?

ЭОМЕР (с тоской): Мне машину жалко.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хватает Эомера за шкирку): Отдать швартовы! Поднять паруса!

РУМИЛ (переводит команды Джека с учетом текущей ситуации на сухопутный язык и осторожно газует)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЭОМЕР (медленно вытягиваются из песка)

КЭРДАН (кивает на машину ведущих): Садитесь, поехали.

ЭОМЕР (со вздохом оглядывается на почти затонувший автомобиль и вслед за Джеком забирается на заднее сиденье)

РУМИЛ (ведет машину к порталу)

 

_в синей машине_

 

Ная: Вы видите мой маршрут?

ЛИНДИР: Видим, видим, не переживай, мы уже едем.

Ная: Как же я могу не переживать, когда вас почти настигла буря?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Чтобы мы не убежали от какой-то бури? Ты плохо о нас думаешь.

Ная (тихо): Оптимисты, чтоб вас!

ЛИНДИР (показывает рукой): Вон портал!

ЛЕГОЛАС (флегматично): А вон - первые песчаные вихри перед лобовым стеклом.

ЛИНДИР: Ная, может, мы включим мотор на пару минут? Он еще не остыл?

Ная (проверяет следующую трассу): Ой, здорово! Там как раз холодно. Давайте, только - быстро.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поворачивает ключ зажигания, машина ускоряется и, заметаемая потоками летящего песка, успевает заехать в портал)

 

_за порталом_

 

Здесь все укрыто слепяще-белым снегом, пейзаж напоминает антарктический. Зеленая и черная машины уже уехали по трассе. Из портала появляется белая машина ведущих и останавливается сбоку от него.

 

РУМИЛ (обеспокоено оглядывается на портал): Надеюсь, лихолесцы не заставят себя спасать?

КЭРДАН (в переговорное устройство): Ли, сколько осталось до начала бури?

Ли: Она уже началась, но они вроде бы едут. Сейчас должны появиться с вашей стороны

 

Из портала вместе с тучей песка вырывается синяя машина.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (открывает дверцу): Все успешно выбрались?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (приветственно машет ему с заднего сиденья машины ведущих)

РУМИЛ (осанве, Линдиру): /Поищи, там должна быть функция продувки. А то с таким количеством песка в механизмах вы далеко не уедете/

КЭРДАН (строго): /Румил, не подсказывай/

РУМИЛ (с некоторым нахальством): /А ты не подслушивай/

КЭРДАН: /С твоим характером тебе надо было родиться в Лихолесье/

РУМИЛ (вздыхает): /Я люблю Лориэн/

КЭРДАН (подхватывает): /Но там тебе не всегда удается быть самим собой/

РУМИЛ: /Зато там так красиво…/

ЛИНДИР (находит кнопку включения продувки и очищает машину от песка)

ЭОМЕР (с претензией): А мы что, уже выбыли? Так нечестно! Я даже за рулем не посидел!

РУМИЛ (неуверенно смотрит на Кэрдана)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (замечает эти переглядывания, пинает в бок Эомера, чтобы тот заткнулся, вкрадчиво): А, может, ведущие будут так любезны, что уступят нам свою машину?

КЭРДАН (вдумчиво): Ну…

Тигра (в операторской отпихивает Ли и прорывается к микрофону связи на белую машину): Кэрдан, ну пожа-а-алуйста! Я ведь так болею за свою команду, а еще ничего полезного не успела для них сделать! Они даже на связь со мной не вышли! (расстроенно) Я так старалась, все данные на планшете рисовала, а они его даже не включили!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (слегка виновато): Тигра, прости. Мы настолько увлеклись, что забыли, что в нашей команде еще и штурман есть.

КЭРДАН: Ли, уступишь Тигре свое место в операторской?

Ли: Без проблем. Мне все равно сейчас надо вытаскиванием красной машины заниматься. (ядовито) Которую кое-кто уже успел слегка пригробить!

КЭРДАН: Хорошо. Румил, иди в машину к лихолесцам, а я тут останусь.

РУМИЛ (пересаживается в синюю машину, и та уезжает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЭОМЕР (хищно смотрят на освободившееся место водителя с явным намерением устроить еще одну потасовку)

КЭРДАН (с намеком): Кхм-кхм!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с явным сожалением): Ладно. Эомер, эту трассу я уступаю тебе, но на следующей - сам поведу!

ЭОМЕР (быстро запрыгивает за руль, пока Джек не передумал.)

КЭРДАН (перебирается назад)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (садится на место возле водителя, разглядывает рисунки на планшете, довольно): Ух, ты! Какой у вас мониторчик!

КЭРДАН: Ли успела для нас почти всю эту трассу разрисовать. Вам повезло.

Тигра (возмущенно): Я уже тоже научилась! Могу стереть и сама заново нарисовать.

КЭРДАН: Не надо, мы и так уже слишком много времени потеряли.

ЭОМЕР (стартует)

 

_в зеленой машине_

 

Джессика уже нарисовала примерный маршрут, отметила основные опасности в виде обрывов и замерзших озер. Эовин первой ведет машину ко второму порталу.

 

ФАРАМИР (смотрит в зеркальце заднего вида, замечает черную машину): Опять нечистая сила нашу нечисть принесла.

ЭОВИН: Ты имеешь в виду вампира с назгулом?

ФАРАМИР: Кого же еще?

ЭОВИН (включает первый режим ускорения): Этот упырь уже начинает меня раздражать своей настырностью!

ФАРАМИР (встревоженно): Осторожнее! Справа обрыв.

ЭОВИН: Вижу.

 

_в черной машине_

 

СПАЙК (довольно): Ага! А вот и наша воительница! Врешь, не уйдешь! (доверительно, назгулу) Обожаю обламывать всяких гонористых дамочек.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (по-прежнему сидит с надутым видом вынужденного зрителя): Как бы эта дамочка тебя сама не обломала.

СПАЙК (возмущенно): Ты за кого болеешь, предатель?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает и отворачивается к окну с надменным видом)

Айменель (включается по рации): Спайк, осторожнее там! Это тебе не пустыня. Скользко и обрывы со всех сторон.

СПАЙК: Думаете, это повод простить то, что она подрезала меня перед первым финишем? Никогда! (включает второй режим ускорения)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (флегматично): Даже если мы разобьемся, я уже все равно мертвый.

СПАЙК: Я тоже. Так что же нам терять?! (включает третий режим ускорения и начинает быстро догонять команду Фарамира, на виражах колеса черной машины опасно цепляют воздух над пропастью)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с намеком): А я слышал, что вампиры огня боятся. Вот упадем, взорвемся - я сразу прямым курсом в Минас Моргуле окажусь, а ты вообще копыта отбросишь.

СПАЙК (отмахивается): Вампиры тоже иногда воскресают.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ключевое слово - "иногда".

 

Черная машина догоняет зеленую и на большой скорости толкает ее, та от удара съезжает с трассы и почти по отвесному склону катится вниз.

 

СПАЙК (радостно): Урааа!!! Мы - первые!

Джессика (вклинивается в чужой эфир): Паразит холоднокровный! Только попадись мне после конкурса!

Айменель (пытается вырвать у Джессики свой микрофон)

Ная: Перестаньте! Стоило Ли из командного центра на полчаса уйти, так вы сразу драку устраиваете! Джесс, посмотри лучше, куда твоя машина катится.

Джессика: Ааааа!!! Озеро!!! Спайк, я тебя убью!

СПАЙК (выключает звуковую связь с комнатой штурманов): Без них тише будет.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сожалением): А мне - понравилось. Люблю скандалы.

СПАЙК: Я - тоже, но иногда они отвлекают. (сосредотачивается на дороге)

 

_в синей машине_

 

Ная (включается по рации): Лин, Лас, там Спайк Эовин с Фарамиром в сторону замерзшего озера столкнул!

ЛЕГОЛАС (быстро): Где?

Ная (ставит на планшете точку-кляксу, обозначающую озеро)

ЛЕГОЛАС (сворачивает)

ЛИНДИР (обеспокоено): Как у них дела?

Ная (расстроено): Пока они не перевернулись и летят вниз по склону. Но лед вряд ли выдержит такой удар.

РУМИЛ (с заднего сиденья): Не переживайте. Я сейчас вызову Тирр, пусть проконтролирует.

 

_в зеленой машине_

 

Подпрыгивая машина несется по заснеженному склону.

 

ФАРАМИР: Ааааа!!! (пытается лечь между Эовин и рулем)

ЭОВИН: Ненормальный, что ты делаешь? Я же ничего не вижу!

ФАРАМИР: Я защищаю тебя от удара!

ЭОВИН (отпихивает его): Здесь есть подушки безопасности. Они справятся лучше тебя. И не мешай мне вести. (пытается объезжать наиболее крупные камни)

 

Несколько раз ударившись днищем о камни, машина вращаясь вылетает на лед и останавливается.

 

ЭОВИН: Моргот! Мотор заглох! (пытается завести)

Джессика (по рации): Сейчас я запущу восстанавливающий процесс. Подождите пару минут.

ФАРАМИР (прислушивается): Лед трещит.

 

_в синей машине_

 

Машина вылетает на очередной снежный склон, и все видят застывшую посреди озера зеленую машину.

 

Ная (по рации): У них мотор заглох, и они сейчас провалятся!

ЛЕГОЛАС (решительно): Не провалятся! (включая ускорение, мчится к озеру, Линдиру и Румилу) Быстро из машины!

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Лас…

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я кому сказал?!!!

ЛИНДИР (все еще сомневается)

ЛЕГОЛАС: У меня одного будет больше шансов не провалиться, и заодно - будет, кому меня вытаскивать, если лед таки не выдержит.

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Уговорил. (Румилу) Пошли! (синхронно выпрыгивают в сугробы по обе стороны от машины)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выезжает на лед, таранит машину Эовин, которая от толчка вылетает с поверхности озера к одному из его берегов)

ЛИНДИР (нервно наблюдает за маневрами синей машины): А теперь сам к берегу, к берегу!

ЛЕГОЛАС (едет к раю озера, но уже давший трещины лед наконец-то разламывается, и машина скрывается под перевернувшейся льдиной)

ЛИНДИР: Леголас! (бежит на лед)

РУМИЛ (бежит следом)

 

_в зеленой машине, парой минут раньше_

 

ЭОВИН (возмущенно): Они нас таранят?! Еще эльфы называется! (машина от удара вылетает с ледяной поверхности)

Джессика (по рации): Ваш мотор уже в порядке! Можете заводить.

ЭОВИН (стартует и едет прочь от озера)

ФАРАМИР (оглядывается и видит проваливающуюся под лед синюю машину): Так им и надо. Это их Эру наказал за то, что они нас толкнуть хотели.

ЭОВИН: Джесс, проложи нам самый короткий маршрут к финишу

Джессика: Уже работаю. Пока можете ехать на северо-запад, там выезд из ущелья.

 

_на льду_

 

ЛИНДИР (порывается нырнуть)

РУМИЛ (останавливает его): Погоди, может сам выплывет. /Лас, ты как там?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Хххолодно/ (показывается на поверхности воды)

РУМИЛ (Линдиру, резонно): От того, что еще и ты намокнешь, ему лучше не станет.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кричит): Отойдите. Хоть мы и легкие, но не надо лед лишний раз нагружать. Он и так еле держится.

РУМИЛ (почти силой утаскивает Линдир к берегу)

ЛЕГОЛАС (выбирается из воды и быстро добегает к остальным, за его спиной лед окончательно раскалывается)

ЛИНДИР (снимает верхнюю гоночную куртку): На, согрейся.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Спасибо. (переодевается)

РУМИЛ (с сомнением): Вообще-то гоночные костюмы были почти не промокаемые.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Вот именно, что - почти. (перебивает сам себя) Хотя нет - все-таки спасибо за хорошие костюмы. Если бы он полностью промок, мне было бы намного хуже.

 

_в операторской_

 

Ная (нервно скачет вокруг своего погасшего планшета): Что с ними, а?!! Что с ними?!!

Тигра: Посмотри на мониторе, там же есть съемка поверхности.

Ная (озаренно): Ааааа! (переключает экраны, видит на берегу озера три фигурки, с облегчением) Фууух! Тигра, спасибо, а то я от нервов совсем все забыла.

Тигра (неуверенно): Надо их оттуда как-то забрать.

Ная (смотрит на монитор): А Эовин уже уехала. Джесс, почему они моим не помогли?

Джессика (фыркает): Вот еще. Сначала сами нас таранили, а потом еще и помощи ожидаете?

Ная (шокированно): Джесс, ты что? Я же их специально на помощь твоей команде послала. Если бы Леголас их со льда не столкнул, это твоя машина провалилась бы в озеро.

Джессика: Ой. (после паузы) Но они уже так далеко уехали. И Эовин хотела Спайка догнать…

Ная (смотрит на остальных девушек)

Айменель (разводит руками): Даже если я и пошлю туда Спайка, он вряд ли послушается.

Джессика: Вот именно! А у Фарамира и так меньше всех очков. Впервые за последние конкурсы у них есть шанс победить, а если Эовин сейчас вернется, то они и его упустят.

Тигра (грустно): Эомер сейчас едет на машине ведущих. По идее, это они должны разбираться с отставшими. (совсем грустно) А я такую хитрую прямую дорожку для них нашла, надеялась, что они даже Спайка обгонят.

 

_в белой машине, в это же время_

 

КЭРДАН: Эомер, разворачивай машину.

ЭОМЕР: С какой это стати?

КЭРДАН: Надо команду лихолесцев забрать. Они машину потеряли.

ЭОМЕР: Тем хуже для них. За нами никто не возвращался.

КЭРДАН: А ты ничего не забыл?

ЭОМЕР: Например?

КЭРДАН: Например, то, что ты едешь на одолженной машине ведущих, у которых есть свои обязанности на этом конкурсе.

ЭОМЕР (грубовато): Если хочешь, я тебя высажу, и пойдешь пешком выполнять свой ведущеский долг.

КЭРДАН (выгибает бровь)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эо, не зарывайся. Кэрыч, что там у них случилось?

КЭРДАН: Леголас на машине провалился под лед. Он уже выплыл, но пешком до финиша они не доберутся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эомер, тормози.

ЭОМЕР: И не подумаю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с угрозой): Тебя давно из-за руля не выкидывали?

ЭОМЕР (тормозит, разворачивается, раздраженно): С таким подходом ты никогда не выиграешь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А я не особо и стремлюсь. Вдруг, это у меня хобби такое - не выигрывать?

ЭОМЕР: Ну, и дурак.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сам такой.

КЭРДАН: Поскольку вы все друг о друге уже выяснили, может, поедем за командой лихолесцев?

 

_возле озера_

 

Эльфы бегут в сторону финиша.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лас, ты не сильно замерз?

ЛЕГОЛАС (слегка стуча зубами): В-в-выжив-в-ву.

РУМИЛ: На волосах у тебя уже сосульки.

ЛИНДИР: Где так долго Кэрдана носит?

РУМИЛ: Он решает текущие проблемы с Эомером. Скоро приедет.

ЛИНДИР: Скорей бы.

 

_в черной машине_

 

Вампир уже почти доехал до финиша, когда внезапно останавливается и вдумчиво изучает заснеженный склон.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кого ты там увидел?

СПАЙК (деловито): А ну-ка, завой.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): Зачем?

СПАЙК: Потом поймешь. Вой, давай.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Как скажешь. (воет)

СПАЙК (требовательно): Громче.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А уши не прозакладывает?

СПАЙК: Не волнуйся.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (громко воет)

 

Снежная шапка начинает дрожать и потихоньку осыпаться.

 

СПАЙК (довольно): Качественно! А теперь - быстро отсюда. (устремляется к финишу, удаляясь от начинающейся лавины)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вдумчиво): Это ты для остальных дорогу засыпал?

СПАЙК: А то ж!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (одобрительно): А ты коварный.

СПАЙК (ухмыляется): Все мы, вампиры, такие. (заезжает в портал, который тут же заваливает снегом)

 

_в зеленой машине_

 

Джессика (включается): Эо! Разворачивай, на вас несется лавина!

ЭОВИН (выполняет требуемый маневр): Теперь куда?

Джессика: Я не знаю! Спайк портал лавиной засыпал. Пока - вниз, а потом мы что-нибудь придумаем.

 

_за порталом_

 

Черная машина первой появляется на новой трассе. Впереди достаточно высокая гора и извилистый серпантин.

 

СПАЙК: Вампирская интуиция подсказывает мне, кто окончательный финиш как раз на вершине этой горы.

Айменель (включается): Потрясающая догадливость. Но с лавиной ты был не прав.

СПАЙК (строит невинную физиономию): А причем здесь я? Это назгулу так не вовремя повыть захотелось.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с чувством): Кова-а-арный, подлы-ы-ый! Все на бедную птичку… тьфу! назгульчика свернуть норовишь.

СПАЙК: Спасибо за комплименты. (заинтересовано) А это было типа назгульское чувство юмора?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Нет, назгульский сарказм. Дорога!

 

Отвлекшись на разговор, Спайк чуть не пропускает первый поворот, но после назгульего окрика успевает вывернуть руль. Машина достаточно серьезно задевает растущие за проезжей частью деревья.

 

СПАЙК (оборачивается): Что это было?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Поворот, видимо.

СПАЙК (возмущенно): На сто восемьдесят градусов?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (сдвигает плечами): Я бы на твоем месте сбавил скорость.

СПАЙК (фыркает, скорость сбавлять явно не собирается)

 

_недалеко от озера, на второй трассе_

 

Эомер подъезжает и забирает эльфов, как ни странно, все они вчетвером вполне комфортно умещаются на заднем сиденье.

 

ЭОМЕР (оборачивается, с непонятной интонацией): Эллльфффы!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Чем на нас пялиться, лучше обогрев включи.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (включает обогрев): Так нормально?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Угу.

ЭОМЕР: Теперь можно к финишу ехать?

Тигра (по рации): Можете, но Спайк его все равно лавиной завалил.

КЭРДАН: Оп-па.

РУМИЛ (растерянно): Такого мы в нашем конкурсе не планировали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И как мы теперь из этой вечной мерзлоты выбираться будем?

КЭРДАН: Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. (активизирует браслет ведущего и исчезает)

ЭОМЕР (завистливо): И почему только эльфов в помощники ведущих назначили?

ЛИНДИР: Адара ты тоже к эльфам причисляешь?

ЭОМЕР (тушуется): Ну… Это… Адар не считается.

ЛЕГОЛАС (заинтересовано): Почему?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмыкает): Как почетного ловца лихолесцев его уже начали относить к эльфам?

ЭОМЕР (обижается): Да ну вас к Морготу! Только бы поиздеваться над бедным роханцем.

КЭРДАН (появляется): Я договорился с Тирр, сейчас она устроит нам прямой переброс на третью трассу.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ура владыке Серебристых Гаваней.

КЭРДАН: Погоди радоваться.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Почему?

 

Перед машиной появляется светящее облако, она в него въезжает и оказывается на узкой лесной дороге. Позади них тем же способом возникает машина команды Фарамира. Посреди дороги появляется Ли, судя по выражению лица, совсем не в благодушном настроении.

 

ЭОМЕР (с трудом тормозит перед самой ведущей)

Ли (возмущенно): И что это значит?! (в пространство) Чьи загребущие черные когтистые лапы добрались до моей аппаратуры межпространственного перемещения?

РУМИЛ (тихо): А жулика мы будем бить по наглой рыжей морде.

Тирр (появляется): Если черные и когтистые, то - явно мои.

Ли (укоризненно): Тирр, у тебя совесть есть?

Тирр (озабоченно оглядывается на собственный хвост): А она у меня была?

Ли (стонет): Тииииирр.

Тирр: А ты бы предложила им собственноручно завал до портала откапывать?

Ли (вздыхает): Нет.

Тирр: Вот и не спорь со старшими. (подмигивает участникам и исчезает)

Ли (озадачено смотрит на исчезнувшую кошку): С чего это у хвостатой такое хорошее настроение?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (выглядывает из окна): Леди Ли, не были бы вы так любезны отойти и позволить нам проехать?

Ли: А? Что? (возвращается к конкурсным реалиям) Я же вам как раз машины принесла. Не поверите, как сложно такую громадину из зыбучих песков вытаскивать. Даже с помощью силового луча. (за спиной Ли появляются красная и синяя машины, Ли исчезает)

ЭОМЕР: Урррррраааа!!! Моя машинка!!! (стремительно выскакивает из белого и бежит к красному автомобилю)

ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (бегут к своей машине)

ЭОВИН (осторожно объезжает бегущих и пересаживающихся и устремляется вперед по трассе)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бежит за роханцем): Эомер, стоять! Мы договаривались, что на третьей трассе я поведу!

ЭОМЕР (вскакивает за руль и, не дожидаясь Джека, стартует)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (в последний момент запрыгивает на багажник и вцепляется руками в проем открытого заднего окна, рычит): Эомеррррр! Пррррридушу!

ЛЕГОЛАС (обгоняет красную машину и едет вслед за Эовин)

 

_в черной машине_

 

Айменель (по рации): Спайк, повороты менее крутыми не становятся, но чем дальше, тем меньше расстояние между ними. Может, сбавишь скорость?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (поддерживает): От этого непрерывного виляния у меня уже голова кружится.

СПАЙК: Держись, прорвемся! (на очередном повороте почти на 180 градусов не справляется с управлением, и машина летит вниз по склону)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я тебе говорил! (философски) Чувствую, скоро очнусь в Минас Моргуле.

СПАЙК: Не дрейфь, кольцатик, сейчас на трассу выедем. (пытается придать элемент упорядоченности падению машины)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (икает): Хвала Мелькору, что он не изобрел еще и вампиров!

 

_в синей машине_

 

ЛИНДИР (слышит шум и смотрит вверх на склон горы): Лас, тормози!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС (вдавливает тормоза): Что случилось?

 

Мимо автомобиля лихолесцев, чуть-чуть его задев, проносится черная машина вампира. Синяя машина от удара разворачивается поперек трассы

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (замечает едущую за ними красную машину, открывает дверцу и выкатывается на дорогу): Лин, быстрее!

ЛИНДИР (соскакивает с пассажирского места на кресло водителя, но выпрыгнуть из машины не успевает, в них врезается красный автомобиль)

 

Сцепившись машины пролетают несколько метров по трассе и врезаются в дерево.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (в последнее мгновение успевает откатиться от несущихся на него автомобилей)

ЛИНДИР (за секунду до столкновения с деревом таки выпрыгивает из автомобиля)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (во время удара свалился с багажника своей машины и упал в кусты, поднимает голову): Какой идиот поставил машину посреди дороги? Эй, вы там все живы?

ЛЕГОЛАС (встает, машинально отряхивается): Линдир?

ЛИНДИР (поднимается с асфальта): Я живой. (тише) Как ни странно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (замечает плачевное состояние столкнувшихся машин, бежит к ним): Эомер?

ЭОМЕР (без сознания сидит за рулем)

 

На белой машине подъезжают ведущие.

 

КЭРДАН (выходит, флегматично): А я все думал, что за чудеса - уже две трассы проехали и ни одной аварии. (смотрит на монитор) Румил, сбегай, проверь - там назгул с вампиром окончательно разбились или еще не совсем.

РУМИЛ (кивает и убегает вниз по склону)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вытягивает Эомера из загорающейся машины): Друг, очнись! Я до конца трассы тебя из-за руля прогонять не буду, честное пиратское!

КЭРДАН (подходит к раненному): Лас, Лин, у нас в багажнике огнетушители. Поторопитесь, если не хотите большого взрыва.

ЛЕГОЛАС (бежит за огнетушителями)

ЛИНДИР (слегка хромая подходит к остальным): Что с ним?

КЭРДАН (осматривает): Ерунда. Пара треснувших ребер и легкое сотрясение. Могло быть хуже. (Леголасу и Линдиру) Вы там тушите?

ЛЕГОЛАС (прибегает с огнетушителями): Уже. (начинает поливать столкнувшиеся машины)

ЛИНДИР (присоединяется к нему)

КЭРДАН (возится возле Эомера)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (эльфам, с упреком): Так какого Моргота вы поперек дороги стали, а?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это не мы.

ЛИНДИР: Нас вампир протаранил.

ЭОМЕР (приходит в себя, слабо): Где я?

КЭРДАН (с мрачным юмором): Все еще в ОДО, на конкурсе.

ЭОМЕР (стонет): Эрууууу!.. И когда это закончится? Нас вообще-то на финал типа в почетные гости приглашали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Терпи матрос, капитаном станешь. (после паузы) Ну, или на крайний случай - боцманом. (уверенно) Ведь капитан у корабля может быть только один.

ЭОМЕР (мрачно): Я не хочу быть капитаном, а тем более - боцманом. Я хочу ездить на нормальных лошадях, которые при столкновении, по крайней мере, не загораются.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (практично): Кстати, о лошадях, Кэрдан, не одолжишь ли нам свою машину? Нам ведь еще до финиша доехать надо.

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на покрытые пеной и явно не подлежащие быстрому ремонту две машины): А нам? Скажешь, нет?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Авария из-за вас произошла, поэтому машина должная достаться нашей команде.

ЛИНДИР: И вовсе не из-за нас, говорю же, на наш автомобиль вампир спикировал.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает): Правильно. Из-за него пострадали вы, поэтому он остается без машины. А из-за вас пострадали мы, поэтому и вы остаетесь без машины.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): В этих рассуждениях есть какая-то логика, но что-то мне в ней не нравится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро приводит еще один аргумент): Тем более, у нас Эомер ранен. Ему пешком идти нельзя.

КЭРДАН (машет рукой): Ладно, можете забирать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бодро подхватывает Эомера, затаскивает на сидение пассажира и уезжает)

КЭРДАН: Надеюсь, хоть эту машину они не угробят.

ЛЕГОЛАС: По-моему, зря надеешься.

ЛИНДИР: Что будем делать?

ЛЕГОЛАС: А у нас есть выбор?

ЛИНДИР: Нуууу… Можно петлять по трассе или отправиться напрямик через лес.

ЛЕГОЛАС (хмыкает): И ты это называешь выбором? Кэрдан, ты куда и как?

КЭРДАН: Наверное, тоже пешком, с вами.

Ли (появляется с двумя рациями в руке, вручает одну Кэрдану, одну лихолесцам): Это для связи со штурманами. (исчезает)

КЭРДАН, ЛИНДИР и ЛЕГОЛАС (уходят вбок от дороги)

 

_на склоне, чуть раньше_

 

Черная машина повисла задними колесами над пропастью и слегка покачивается.

 

СПАЙК (шипит): Не шевелись!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я и не шевелюсь.

СПАЙК (пытается открыть дверцу, но машина опасно накреняется, вампир застывает)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (укоризненно): Я же тебе предупреждал! Говорил сбавить скорость!

СПАЙК: Не каркай под руку!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сам не каркай! Я могу и упасть. От меня не убудет.

СПАЙК (недобро смотрит на назгула): Укушу!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Интересно, за что? К твоему сведению, я бестелесный.

СПАЙК: Да? А кольцо у тебя на чем держится?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: На чем надо, на том и держится.

СПАЙК: Вот кольцо и откушу!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (опасливо отодвигается от вампира): Но, но! Ты эти шутки брось!

СПАЙК (кровожадно): Какие шутки? С твоим колечком я и после такого падения выживу, а ты окончательно развоплотишься. (надвигается на назгула)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (втискивается в дверь): Э! Э! Зубы прочь от Мордора!

 

От их манипуляций машина еще больше съезжает в пропасть и почти переворачивается, когда на капот с ближайшего дерева спрыгивает Румил.

 

РУМИЛ (заинтересовано): Чем вы там занимаетесь?

СПАЙК (отодвигается от назгула): Ничем.

РУМИЛ (с подколкой): А со стороны так и не скажешь. (издевается) Спайк, ты решил на прощание обнять назги перед последним падением? (в притворном шоке) Или вы надумали поцеловаться?

СПАЙК (хмуро): Вылезу - убью!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (так же хмуро): Ухи пообрываю.

РУМИЛ: Так вы вылезаете, или мне на капоте до вечера стоять?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (осторожно выбирается из машины)

СПАЙК (открывает дверцу): Ну, погоди, вот сейчас выберусь, и…

РУМИЛ (спрыгивает с капота): Знаете, что-то не нравится мне ваше настроение. Я лучше пойду.

МАШИНА (падает в пропасть)

СПАЙК (успевает уцепиться за хиленькие кустики)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (катится вниз по склону): Ой! Ай! Ый!

СПАЙК (выбирается на твердую землю): Стояяять! (несется за эльфом)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (таки затормозил об очередное дерево, встает): А вот теперь я действительно зол!!! (по-особому свистит)

 

Спустя несколько минут на назгулий свист прилетает большой стервятник. Назгул сбрасывает доспехи и в одном плаще цепляется за лапы стервятника.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (птице): Вперед, к вершине! (себе, зловеще) Вы решили, что назгулы - это вам просто так? Что над нами можно безнаказанно издеваться, насмехаться и в пропасть нас сбрасывать? (свистящим шепотом) Вы ошшшиблисссь!

СТЕРВЯТНИК (легко поднимает бестелесного назгула и летит с ним к вершине горы)

 

_в зеленой машине_

 

ЭОВИН (вызывает Джессику по рации): Что там за шум позади нас?

Джессика: Вампир вылетел с трассы и упал на остальные команды. Не переживайте, там все живы. (радостно) А вы теперь первые.

ФАРАМИР: До финиша еще далеко?

Джессика: Поворотов пятьдесят, не больше.

ФАРАМИР (стонет): Эруууу. А сколько мы уже проехали?

Джессика: Около двухсот.

ЭОВИН (утешающее): Совсем чуть-чуть осталось. (Джессике) Остальные намного отстали?

Джессика: Сейчас проверю. (после паузы) Я заглянула в монитор Ли, там синяя, черная и красная машины отражаются как не подлежащие ремонту.

ФАРАМИР (радостно): Так мы вообще одни на трассе?

Джессика: Нет, Умбарец у Кэрдана машину ведущих выпросил, а эльфы пешком побежали.

ФАРАМИР (хмыкает): Пешком? Оптимисты!

Джессика: Я бы не стала к этому относиться так легкомысленно. Трасса почти в двадцать раз длиннее, чем собственно расстояние до вершины, а эльфы даже по весьма заросшему и непроходимому лесу передвигаются достаточно быстро.

ФАРАМИР (встревоженно): Эо, а не включить ли нам ускорение, или хотя бы перейти на пятую скорость?

ЭОВИН (безапелляционно): Нет. На этих поворотах быстрее ехать - верное самоубийство (ледяным тоном) Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я свалилась в пропасть?

ФАРАМИР (лепечет): Нет, дорогая.

Джессика: Я сейчас измеряю скорость эльфов и вашу, а потом попробую рассчитать, действительно ли они могут вас обогнать.

ЭОВИН: Спасибо.

 

_на склонах_

 

ЛИНДИР (по рации): Ная, у нас еще есть шанс?

Ная: Вампир и назгул остались на склоне чуть позади вас, Эовин уже почти доехала до финиша, Джек пока отстает.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не так уж плохо. Если постараемся - будем даже не последними.

ЛИНДИР (задорно): Чтобы нас в лесу обогнал какой-то вампир или назгул? Никогда!

КЭРДАН (неожиданно останавливается)

ЛЕГОЛАС (чувствует изменение настроения владыки): Что случилось?

КЭРДАН: Хотел бы я знать. (исчезает)

 

_в операторской_

 

Появляется Кэрдан. Все девушки кроме Джессики сразу же отвлекаются от своих экранов.

 

Ли: Решил заскочить к нам на огонек?

КЭРДАН: У меня нехорошее предчувствие. Позови Тирр.

Ли: Сейчас. (остальным) Проверьте положение своих участников, а я посмотрю на возможные неприятности от местных.

КЭРДАН (подходит к мониторам)

Ная: Мои по лесу бегут.

Джессика: Мои - едут.

Тигра: Мои - тоже.

Айменель: А я не знаю. Когда у них машина разбилась, я связь потеряла.

Ли: У Румила рация есть?

КЭРДАН: А ты ему ее давала?

Ли (вздыхает): Ясно. (включает сканер поверхности) Вот ваши ненаглядные эльф с вампиром - весьма бодро скачут по склонам.

КЭРДАН: А где назгул?

Ли (встревоженно): Что-то я его не вижу. (находит) О! Вот он. Перед самым финишем. (недоумевающе) И как он там оказался?

КЭРДАН: Я пойду к нему.

Ли: Только не вмешивайся без особой необходимости, ладно? Как только появится Тирр…

Тирр (появляется, перебивает): Я уже тут. Ли, включи максимальный режим страховки, и никому никуда идти не надо. (пристально смотрит на Кэрдана) Дипломатические осложнения нам сейчас не нужны.

КЭРДАН (кошке): Ты уверена?

Тирр: В чем?

КЭРДАН: Насчет осложнений.

Тирр (делает заковыристый жест хвостом): Если я мысленно совмещаю энергетику текущей ситуации и твоего возможного присутствия в ее эпицентре, то получаю наиболее вероятное развитие возникшей проблемы до уровня катастрофы.

КЭРДАН: Убедила. (присаживается на свободный стул) Подожду здесь.

 

_зеленая машина_

 

ЭОВИН: Джесс, сколько нам еще осталось поворотов?

Джессика: Чуть меньше двадцати. Но в операторскую пришел Кэрдан, и у него дурные предчувствия. А возле финиша засел назгул.

ЭОВИН (недобрым тоном): Ах, назгул… Фара, достань из моей сумочки на заднем сидении лайтсэйбер.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): Ты притащила меч на конкурс?

ЭОВИН: Конечно. Кстати, очень удобное оружие. В выключенном виде крайне компактное и очень подходящее для незаметного ношения.

ФАРАМИР: Жена, ты меня пугаешь.

ЭОВИН (пожимает плечами): Всегда надо быть готовой к тому, что за очередным поворотом притаится какой-нибудь назгул или другой неосторожный злоумышленник.

 

_белая машина_

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вызывает командный центр): Тигра, мы скоро догоним роханцев?

Тигра (отвечает по рации): Осталось несколько поворотов. Но тут возникло новое осложнение.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Какое?

Тигра: Перед финишем вас поджидает назгул.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эка невидаль, что я, назгулов не видел? (замечает мелькнувшую за деревьями зеленую машину, радостно): Аааааа!!! Догнал!!!! (ускоряется)

Тигра: Джек…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает, Эомеру): Выключи рацию, чтобы не мешала.

ЭОМЕР (выключает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (идет на обгон машины Эовин): Я буду первым! (обгоняет)

 

_зеленая машина_

 

ФАРАМИР (грустным взглядом провожает уехавшего вперед Джека): Вот мы уже и не первые.

ЭОВИН: Тише едешь, дальше будешь.

 

_на склонах_

 

Леголас и Линдир быстро поднимаются в гору.

 

КЭРДАН (осанвэ): /Там к западу от вас Румил вверх бежит, не могли бы вы проконтролировать?/

ЛИНДИР: /Зачем? Он же ведущий?/

КЭРДАН: /У меня нехорошее предчувствие, а Тирр меня из командного центра не выпускает/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Почему?/

КЭРДАН: /Она считает, что от моего присутствия может стать только хуже/

ЛИНДИР: /Хорошо, заскочим. Но если из-за этого мы последними придем к финишу - с тебя причитается/

КЭРДАН: /Договорились. Но последними вы все равно не будете, потому что за Румилом там еще Спайк бежит/

 

_на склонах, чуть западнее_

 

СПАЙК (явно отстает от эльфа, злится): Чтобы надо мною посмеялся какой-то недокормленный эльфишка? И я это ему так спустил?! (запыхался) Нет, надо менять тактику.

 

Вампир оглядывается, замечает убегающего от поднятого шума зайца, делает рывок и схарчивает ушастого.

 

СПАЙК (облизывается от заячьей крови): Так гораздо лучше. Одного длинноухого уже приговорил, сейчас и до второго доберусь. (несется за Румилом с "вампирским" ускорением)

РУМИЛ (оглядывается, замечает, что его догоняют, тихо): Кажется, мои последние шутки были слегка не к месту.

СПАЙК (прыгает на эльфа, сбивает его с ног)

РУМИЛ (в траву): Это уже становится дурной привычкой.

СПАЙК (переворачивает эльфа, с вампирским оскалом): Ты что-то сказал?

РУМИЛ (слегка побледневший, но нагловато): Это у тебя хобби такое, пытаться меня укусить?

СПАЙК (разглядывает эльфа с видом гурмана, раздумывающего, с какой стороны начинать есть отбивную): Не надо страдать эгоцентризмом. Я в свое время собирался пообедать еще и Боромиром, и Линдиром.

РУМИЛ (протестующе): Но меня ты пытаешься съесть уже третий раз подряд.

СПАЙК (удивленно): Разве третий? По-моему, второй.

РУМИЛ (воспользовавшись тем, что Спайк немного ослабил хватку, дает ему пинка, вырывается и бежит дальше вверх по склону)

СПАЙК (потирая ушибленное плечо): Говорил мне сир, не разговаривай с обедом. (мчится за эльфом, на ходу) Или он говорил, что не надо болтать с едой, пока не переломал ей ноги? (догоняет Румила, швыряет его в ближайшее дерево)

РУМИЛ (с полупридушенным стоном сползает на землю)

СПАЙК (подходит)

РУМИЛ (внезапно делает стремительный выпад, целясь вампиру в глаз)

СПАЙК (частично отклоняется, но острая ветка пропахивает ему щеку, разъяренно рычит и швыряет Румила через поляну)

 

_за два поворота до финиша, чуть раньше_

 

Из-за поворота выезжает белая машина.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (толкает на машину надгрызенное у коней дерево)

ДЕРЕВО (падает на капот, разбивает ветками лобовое стекло и значительно деформирует кузов)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Один готов! (занимает позицию у второго дерева)

 

Из-за поворота пешком выходит Эовин с активированным лайтсэйбером в руке.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ошеломленно): Сарумать твою налево! Откуда у этой чокнутой оружие? (от удивления по неосторожности толкает дерево, и оно падает на дорогу)

ЭОВИН (отскакивает от падающего дерева, хищно взмахивая мечом, направляется к назгулу)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Чур меня, чур! (пятится и бежит вниз по склону)

ЭОВИН (подходит к белой машине): Вы тут хоть живы?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (скрючившись под прогнутым кузовом): Более или менее. Но у нас двери заклинило.

ЭОМЕР (поддакивает): И через окно вылезти не можем - ноги прищемило. Но ты, сестрица, не переживай, все в порядке.

ЭОВИН (хмыкает): Хорошенькое "в порядке". Ладно, одна я вас точно не вытяну. Сейчас мы с Фарой по-быстрому на финиш смотаемся и вернемся вас выручать.

ЭОМЕР (умиленно): Узнаю роханскую целеустремленность.

ЭОВИН (возвращается к оставленному перед поворотом автомобилю)

ФАРМИР: Ну, как там дела?

ЭОВИН: Все нормально. Назгул убежал. Конкуренты остановлены без особо тяжких увечий. Через пять минут будем на финише.

ФАРАМИР (с обожанием): Жена, я тебя люблю.

ЭОВИН: Я тебя тоже, Фарушка, а теперь не отвлекай. Не хватало еще на последнем повороте не вписаться. (объезжает поваленное дерево и устремляется к финишу)

 

_на склонах_

Спайк профилактически несколько раз швыряет Румила об ближайшие деревья, когда тот перестает подавать видимые признаки жизни, подходит ближе.

 

СПАЙК (довольно): Вот теперь можно и пообедать. (держится за щеку) А то весь фасад испортил, остроухий паразит. Как я теперь перед камерами буду выглядеть?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (выходит из-за деревьев): Эльфов убиваем?

СПАЙК (насторожено): А тебе чего?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Да вот, поучаствовать хочу.

СПАЙК (собственнически): Моя еда! Нужен эльф - так пойди и поймай.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с нехорошей ухмылочкой): Сначала ты мне руль не давал, теперь полудохлой эльфячьей тушкой поделиться не хочешь…

СПАЙК (разминает пальцы, с не менее нехорошей ухмылочкой): Давно мне никакая зараза не угрожала…

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (бросается на вампира)

СПАЙК (бросается на назгула)

РУМИЛ (открывает один глаз и тихонько пытается уползти с поляны)

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ): /Как там у тебя дела?/

РУМИЛ (с вымученным сарказмом): /Спасибо, что спросил/

ЛЕГОЛАС (встревожено): /Что-то серьезное?/

РУМИЛ: /Вампир с назгулом как раз дерутся за право…/ (сам себя перебивает) /Интересно, а назгулу я зачем нужен? Спайк-то хоть съесть хочет/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты ранен?/

РУМИЛ: /Слегка/

ЛИНДИР (нервно): /Если твое "слегка" хотя бы вполовину такое же, как у Леголаса, то - дело серьезное. Мы сейчас будем/

РУМИЛ (тихо, сам себе): Поскорее бы.

 

_на финише_

 

На поляне появляется весь командный центр в полном составе, с компьютерами, мониторами и прочим оборудованием. На дороге показывается поднимающаяся по пологому спуску зеленая машина.

 

Джессика (приветственно машет ей рукой со своего рабочего места): Эо, вперед!

ЭОВИН (выезжает на поляну, выглядывает из окна автомобиля): Мы уже победили?

Ли (кивает): Да.

Джессика (прыгает): Ура! Ура! Моя команда победила! (бежит обнимать Эовин)

ЭОВИН (разворачивает автомобиль): Тогда мы поехали выручать братца с пиратом.

КЭРДАН: И я с вами. (вместе с Джессикой садится в машину Эовин)

ФАРАМИР (довольно): Я же говорил, что победит именно зеленая машина! А если бы я ее не отбил, она бы досталась лихолесцам.

ЭОВИН и Джессика (хором): Молодец! (уезжают обратно на трассу)

 

_на склонах_

 

Вампир и назгул увлеченно катаются по поляне. Пока явного преимущества нет ни у одного из дерущихся. Спайк более побит, но, кажется, от каждой новой травмы он становится еще злее. Вампир уже несколько раз пытался укусить назгула за руку в районе кольца, и тот начал осторожничать.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пинает Спайка): Эх, был бы у меня мой кинжал. (хрипит) Ты бы уже давно стал моим рабом!

СПАЙК (кусает воздух в миллиметре от кольца)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (вздрагивает)

СПАЙК (зло): Бестолочь! Если бы ты подчинил себе мою душу, освободился бы мой вампирский демон и перегрыз бы весь Мордор вместе с Сауроном.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (не очень уверенно): Держи пасть шире. Обычному вампиру не покусать темного властелина.

СПАЙК (с яростным задором): Проверим?! (замечает уползающего эльфа) Ку-у-уда??!!! (бросает назгула, в два прыжка оказывается над Румилом и придавливает его ногой к земле)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (перемещается туда же, вампиру): Зачем мы вообще деремся?

СПАЙК: Потому что ты мне мешаешь спокойно пообедать!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (примирительно разводит руками): Да без проблем. Только потом мне эльфийский огрызочек оставишь?

СПАЙК: Договорились. (приподнимает Румила, чтобы достать до его шеи)

 

На поляну выбегают Леголас с Линдиром.

 

РУМИЛ (с плохо скрываемым облегчением): /Сколько можно вас ждать?/ (теряет сознание)

ЛЕГОЛАС (холодным тоном): И что здесь происходит?

СПАЙК (рычит в сторону назгула): А все из-за тебя, мертвяк недоразложившийся! Если бы не ты, я бы его уже давно выпил.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (оценивает соотношение сил, эльфам): И что вы нам сделаете? Ни мечей, ни луков у нас нет. Спайк, может, это к тебе десерт прибежал?

ЛИНДИР (плавно перемещается по поляне, чтобы оказаться за спиной вампира и назгула)

ЛЕГОЛАС (идет к вампиру, не отрывает от него взгляда): Положи Румила на землю.

СПАЙК (не очень уверенно): Не положу.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не поддавайся, это он тебя гипнотизирует.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не отводя взгляда от глаз вампира, назгулу): Я тебе не Кэрдан и не отец, внушать я не умею.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сарказмом): Да? А чем, по-твоему, ты сейчас занимаешься?

ЛЕГОЛАС (серьезно): Взываю к его душе.

СПАЙК (морщится): И зачем я себе эту душу выпросил? Одни неприятности от нее. (бросает Румила в траву)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (обиженно воет и прыгает на Леголаса)

ЛИНДИР (сзади бьет назгула подобранной корягой по голове)

СПАЙК (воровато озирается): Ну, вы тут разбирайтесь, а я на финиш побежал. (бодро, насколько позволяют ему раны, убегает вверх по склону)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ошарашенно): Никогда я не пойму этих вампиров.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пошатываясь поднимается): Подло! Напасть! Сзади! А еще светлыми эльфами называются. (гордо-оскорбленно уходит вслед за Спайком)

ЛИНДИР (склоняется над Румилом, осматривает его): Да на тебе живого места нет!

РУМИЛ (приходит в себя, вымучено улыбается): Спайк старался.

ЛИНДИР (зовет): Лас, помоги, один я тут не справлюсь.

РУМИЛ (вяло протестует): Не стоит со мной возиться. Подумаешь, сломанные ребра и синяки.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ага, а еще внутреннее кровотечение.

РУМИЛ: Эльфы от такого не умирают. Я серьезно. Вы же не хотите позволить после всего этого Спайку прийти на финиш раньше вас?

ЛЕГОЛАС и ЛИНДИР (переглядываются)

РУМИЛ (продолжает убеждать): Я тут в тенечке полежу, отдохну. Ничего со мной за полчаса не станется.

ЛЕГОЛАС (решает): Хорошо, остановим кровотечение и пойдем. А ты чтоб тут лежал и не рыпался!

РУМИЛ: Слушаюсь, доктор! (пытается улыбнуться, но морщится от неловкого движения)

ЛИНДИР (встревоженно): Не нравится мне это.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Все равно, пока он думает только о том, чтобы нас на финиш спровадить, лечения толкового не выйдет.

 

Через несколько минут лихолесцы уходят. Едва они скрываются в лесу, как на поляне появляются Тирр и Кэрдан.

 

КЭРДАН (быстро идет к Румилу, кошке с упреком): И почему ты меня сюда раньше не пускала?

Тирр (явно помимо разговора еще чем-то занимаясь): Назгул слишком раздраженный был. Они с вампиром по полянке покатались, оба пар выпустили - и все хорошо. Он ведь вампира как настоящего противника не воспринимает. Так, рабочая потасовочка между темными коллегами. А если бы ты вмешался - он бы еще больше разозлился и мог в нешуточный разнос пойти. (поворачивается к Кэрадану) Думаешь, серьезный бой между назгулом и эльфийским Владыкой был бы тут кстати?

КЭРДАН (качает головой): Не думаю. (после паузы) И как вы вообще решились назгулов на шоу приглашать?

Тирр (делает неопределенный жест хвостом): Конфликты со светлыми силами им и самим сейчас меньше всего нужны. Так что, в совместном участии в шоу они заинтересованы даже больше вас. Но… (еще один неопределенный жест)… если им сильно наступить на хвост, боюсь, они забудут обо всех политических мотивах и устроят разборки не на жизнь, а на смерть.

КЭРДАН (с легкой угрозой): Мы тоже можем забыть о перемирии. И еще не факт, для кого такая забывчивость будет более фатальной.

Тирр: Вот именно это я имела в виду, когда не пускала тебя на трассу.

КЭРДАН (задумывается)

РУМИЛ (совместными кошачье-эльфийскими усилиями окончательно приходит в себя)

КЭРДАН (улыбается): Ну что, перманентная жертва вампира, пошли на финиш? (готовится активировать браслет)

РУМИЛ (встает, качает головой): Лучше забрось меня на склон чуть повыше. Мы со Спайком еще не все друг другу сказали

КЭРДАН: Румил, у тебя с головой все в порядке?

Тирр (в сердцах): Еще одна парочка ненормальных на мой хвост! Пошли уже, экстремальщик. (исчезает вместе с Румилом)

КЭРДАН (слегка осуждающе): Молодежь! (исчезает)

 

_перед финишем_

 

Эовин подъезжает к заблокированной деревом машине пирата. Кэрдан незаметно для всех исчез из нее чуть раньше.

 

Джессика (удивленно): А куда эльф подевался? Он же обещал нам помощь.

ЭОВИН: Придется обходиться собственными силами. (объезжает машину с деревом) Фара, прикрепи к ним трос.

ФАРАМИР (выходит, находит трос в багажнике): Что ты собираешься делать?

ЭОВИН: Упавшее дерево нижней частью ствола прочно зацепилось за соседние деревья и кусты. Я надеюсь, что если потяну, оно соскользнет с машины.

ФАРАМИР (гордо): Моя жена не только красавица, а еще и умница.

ЭОВИН: Вся в мужа.

Джессика (со вздохом): Похоже, Эовин может смело не ревновать мужа ко всем его многочисленным поклонницам.

ЭОВИН (кивает на меч и подмигивает Джесике): Пусть только попробуют к нему приблизиться с недостаточно чистыми и платоническими чувствами.

Джессика (радостно): А против чужой платонической влюбленности в Фарамира ты не возражаешь?

ЭОВИН: Я не настолько уж эгоистичная собственница.

ФАРАМИР (прикрепляет трос): Эовин, газуй!

ЭОВИН (медленно отъезжает и тянет за собой машину команды пиратов, дерево скрипит, тянется за машиной, но через несколько метров действительно соскальзывает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЭОМЕР (нестройным хором): Урррааааа!

ФАРАМИР (отцепляет трос)

ЭОВИН (объезжает обездвиженный автомобиль)

ФАРАМИР (заново соединяет тросом две машины)

ЭОВИН (задорно): Братец, держитесь, сейчас отбуксируем вас до финиша!

ЭОМЕР: Будем надеяться, что эльфы с вампирами туда не еще добежали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с легкой тревогой): А ничего, что мы из машины выйти не можем?

Джессика (уверенно): Это же ралли. Главное, чтобы на финише была машина с участниками, а могут ли они из нее выйти - дело десятое.

ЭОМЕР: Надеюсь, хоть ведущие нас потом из нее вынут?

Тигра (выходит на связь по рации машины Эовин, так как у ее команды рация разбита вместе со всем остальным): Быстрее! Вампир с назгулом уже подбегают.

ЭОМЕР: Сестричка, газуй!

 

_в лесу возле финиша_

 

СПАЙК (хромая, бежит к финишной поляне)

РУМИЛ (прыгает на него с дерева и сбивает с ног): И куда это ты собрался?

СПАЙК (с рычанием, больше похожим на стон): Опять ты?

РУМИЛ (хмыкает): А кто же еще? Думаешь, я тебя пропущу на финиш раньше лихолесцев?

СПАЙК (укоризненно): Ай-ай-ай! Что за расизм? Ты же ведущий, негоже помогать представителям собственной расы.

РУМИЛ: Я всего лишь восстанавливаю историческое статус-кво. Если бы они не отвлекались на ваши с назгулом безобразия, то давно бы уже были на финише.

СПАЙК (задумчиво изучает эльфа): А если я тебе шею сломаю?

РУМИЛ (с мрачной решимостью): Попробуй.

СПАЙК: Кусать я уже не предлагаю, а то ты опять станешь возмущаться, что уже четвертый раз подряд.

РУМИЛ (хмыкает): Ты прав, стану.

СПАЙК (тоже хмыкает): И надо ж было, чтобы именно мне попался такой крайне наглый экземпляр эльфа.

 

Мимо них, относительно вдалеке проносятся лихолесцы. Румил замечает их благодаря эльфийскому слуху. Спайк чувствует пробежавшие источники живой крови.

 

СПАЙК: Твои ненаглядные лихолесцы уже на финише. Слезай с меня.

РУМИЛ: Во-первых, они не мои, а во-вторых …(с намеком)… там еще где-то Джек едет.

СПАЙК (с угрозой): Остроухий, не наглей.

РУМИЛ (оценивающе изучает вампира)

СПАЙК: Эльф, ты нарываешься.

РУМИЛ (отпускает прижатого к земле Спайка): Ладно, я понял.

СПАЙК (нарочито грубо отталкивает Румила и бежит к финишу)

РУМИЛ (не спеша идет за ним)

 

_на финише_

 

Тигра нервно бегает возле дороги, поджидая своих. Ная и Айменель не менее нервно всматриваются в мониторы. Из лесу выходит назгул.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): О, а где Спайк? Он же раньше меня побежал

Ная (нервно): Наверное, заблудился. Где Линдира с Леголасом носит?

 

Словно услышав ее слова, на поляну выбегают эльфы.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы успели?

Ли (кивает): Да. Ваши два честно заработанных балла.

Ная (подпрыгивает): Ура!

ЛИНДИР (отвешивает ей изящный полупоклон): Спасибо за помощь, штурман.

КЭРДАН (появляется): Тирр с Румилом еще нет?

Ли (качает головой)

Тигра (замечает приближающиеся машины): Едут! (бежит к своим)

Айменель (грустно): И куда это опять Спайка унесло?

 

Машина Эовин заезжает на поляну, в эту же секунду из зарослей выпадает спотыкающийся Спайк.

 

СПАЙК: Я успел!

Тигра (неуверенно): Так нечестно?

Ли (кивает на машину пирата): Они только сейчас въезжают на поляну. Спайк успел на пару секунд раньше, так что один балл - его.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ, ЭОМЕР, ЭОВИН, Тигра и Джессика (разочарованно): Уууууу!!!!

СПАЙК (требовательно): Мне нужна кровь! Свежая. А то начну кусать кого попало!

РУМИЛ (последним выходит на поляну)

Тирр (появляется)

Ли: Прошу всех в замок.

ЭОМЕР: Эй! А нас из машины вынуть?

Тирр (хихикает): Во время портального перемещения выковырну. (все исчезают)


	34. Chapter 34

**_в замке_ **

****

В холле появляются участники с конкурса хоббитов и эльфов. Некоторые впервые встречаются после многих предыдущих конкурсов.

 

СПАЙК: И где моя кровь?

Тирр (в холодильнике)

СПАЙК: А подогреть?

Тирр: Не наглей.

СПАЙК (бурча под нос что-то нелестное насчет всяких хвостатых, уходит в сторону холодильника)

ФАРАМИР (оглядывается, встревоженно): А где папа?

ЭОМЕР (ядовито): Их наместническая светлость таки соизволила убраться в свой Гондор.

БОРОМИР: Отец слишком устал от этих идиотских испытаний.

КЭРДАН (не ясно то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез): Конечно. Ведь участие в шоу - это удел молодых.

БОРОМИР (настороженно косится на эльфа, но решает не углубляться в эту тему)

Ли (появляется, оглядывает всех, Боромиру, подозрительно): Боромир, а у кого это ты шапку уволок?

ВСЕ (обращают внимание на новоприобретение Боромира, весьма напоминающее скаутский головной убор, с которого свисают несколько хвостов, по внешнему виду – вполне лисьих)

БОРОМИР: Мне подарили (поправляет один из хвостиков) И нечего так коситься.

Ли (пристально рассматривает шапку, но явно не находит к чему придраться)

Кирн (появляется): Мои участники уже готовы?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (умеренно осторожно): А кто "твои участники"?

Кирн (с явным сожалением): На этот раз - не вы. Ли, разве ты еще не объявила?

Ли: А без предварительного объявления ты их никак не можешь забрать?

Кирн: Можно и так. (активизирует браслет и исчезает со значительной частью присутствующих)

 

В холле остаются только Кэрдан, Халдир, Трандуил, Боромир, Мерри, Пин, Адар, назгулы и Ли.

 

ХАЛДИР (вдумчиво): Судя по тому, что на конкурс не взяли Трандуила, участников там не ждет ничего хорошего.

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмурится): Почему ты так решил?

АДАР (ухмыляется): А некоторые ведущие у нас страдают повышенно уважительным отношением к королю лесных эльфов. И во всякие пакости его точно втравлять не будут.

Ли (награждает Адара гневным взглядом)

БОРОМИР (поддакивает): Хоббитов тоже не задействовали, что верный признак весьма недоброго конкурса.

КЭРДАН (задумчиво): Но вместе с остальными исчезла и Эовин. А, учитывая ее положение, организаторы шоу к ней относятся весьма бережно.

АДАР (со знанием дела): Так она же ведущая в этом конкурсе. Ей там в любом случае ничего не угрожает.

КЭРДАН (качает головой): Не скажи.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Вот именно. На последнем конкурсе нашими усилиями и ведущим вполне досталось.

Ли: Кэрдан и Румил сами решили вместе с остальными выступать на трассе и взять на себя работу штатных спасателей, а в конкурсе роханцев такого не предусмотрено. Как и особых зверств, кстати, тоже. Так что можете не волноваться.

МЕРРИ (слегка разочарованно): А мы чем заниматься будем? Просто в замке скучать?

Ли (с сарказмом): Проведем еще один внеплановый конкурс?

ПИППИН: А, может, не надо? Мы лучше отдохнем перед последним конкурсом.

Ли (улыбается): Тоже вариант.

АДАР (задумчиво): Хотя вас как раз восемь человек – по два в команду каждого финалиста.

КЭРДАН (с упреком): Адар!

АДАР: А что? Назгулы как всегда будут за вампира, Боромир с Мерри – за Фарамира, Пин и Халдир – за Умбарца, а вы с Трандуилом – за Линдира. Очень хорошо делится.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с чувством): Адарыч, да иди ты к Морготу!

Ли (с загоревшимися глазками): А это мысль!

КЭРДАН (очень недобро смотрит на Адара)

АДАР (покаянно разводит руками): У тебя же тоже есть какие-то полуправа соведущего. Вот и вноси новые предложения, а на меня не надо все стрелки переводить.

Ли (быстро нажимает какие-то клавиши на браслете, бормочет) … и полигон как раз под это дело есть… и проблему с главными призами решим…

КЭРДАН (серьезно): Ли, а, может, не надо?

Ли (улыбается): Можешь не участвовать. Будешь со мной соведущим. А в команде Линдира вместе с Трандуилом выступит Адар.

АДАР (давится воздухом): За что?!

ТРАНДУИЛ (морщится)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (злорадно, Адару): А нечего было идеи всякие подавать!

КЭРДАН (слегка издеваясь): Перспектива, конечно, жутко заманчивая, но я лучше еще раз в команде поучаствую.

Ли (загадочно): Владыка, в интуиции тебе точно не откажешь. (активизирует браслет, все исчезают)

 

_на склоне горы_

Появляются участники внепланового конкурса и Ли.

 

Ли: Чтобы вам не было так скучно, сейчас мы разыграем не обычные баллы, а комплект главных призов для финалистов.

БОРОМИР (ошарашено): Как это?! Они весь финал сражались за победу, а судьба наград решится сейчас, в этом случайном конкурсе?

Ли: Дело в том, что четыре главных приза, хоть и сильно отличаются друг от друга, но очень сложно определить - какой из них ценнее.

ПИППИН (возмущенно): Но это же несправедливо! Победитель должен получить больше.

Ли: Победитель получит славу. Славу единственного и неповторимого победителя ОДО. Никакие материальные ценности не смогут ее заменить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (практично): А мы за что будем соревноваться?

Ли (показывает четыре кольца): Эти кольца изготовлены с помощью магии, нано-технологии, энергетики и других технологий в самых различных мирах. Сейчас я кратко расскажу о каждом из них, а вы уже сами выберете - за какое кольцо сражаться для своего финалиста.

БОРОМИР (настороженно): А если какая-то команда добудет два кольца, а какая-то - ни одного?

Ли: Тогда та, у которой два, выберет себе одно из них, а проигравшей достанется кольцо, от которого другие откажутся.

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (равно подозрительно смотрят на кольца)

КЭРДАН (осторожно): А ты уверена, что они безопасные?

Ли (пожимает плечами, показывает первое кольцо - это перстень черненого серебра со сложным переплетением на наружной стороне): Это - кольцо среды. Оно создано с применением магии и энергетики и защищает своего хозяина от любого вредного окружения. Надев это кольцо, можно дышать под водой, ходить по кострам, летать в космосе без скафандра, проходить сквозь отравленные газы, ну, и тому подобное.

БОРОМИР (заинтересовано): А от мечей и стрел оно тоже защищает?

Ли: Нет. Только от природных или близких к ним воздействий.

БОРОМИР (недовольно): И это такой главный приз? Надеюсь, остальные окажутся хоть чуть-чуть лучше.

ТРАНДУИЛ (осанвэ, Кэдану): /Не думаю, что подобный перстень может пригодиться Линдиру/

КЭРДАН: /Тем более чужим магическим кольцам я бы доверял с очень большой осторожностью/

ПИППИН (неуверенно): Наверное, Джеку оно может понадобиться. Например, если он будет тонуть.

ХАЛДИР (резонно): Если он до этого не утонул, то и дальше без кольца как-нибудь не утонет.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А вампир такому подарочку должен обрадоваться.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ну, да. Он же в нем по солнцу шляться сможет.

Ли (показывает второе кольцо - простой перстень, выполненный в форме плетенки из трех полосок - золотой, серебренной и платиновой): Это - кольцо стихий. Оно позволяет управлять ветром, водой и огнем. Создано с помощью технологий изменения полевой энергетики. Не слишком мощное, но и не слабое. Мировой потоп или пожар века с его помощью не устроить, но для локального применения его вполне хватит.

КЭРДАН: /Как тебе такая версия?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Не очень-то меня вдохновляет идея менестреля, управляющего погодой в Лихолесье/

КЭРДАН: (хмыкает): /Самодержец. А еще слывешь демократичным правителем/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Вот выиграет Лин этот перстень, я его к тебе в Гавани отправлю - моря да ветра баламутить. Посмотрим потом на твой демократизм/

КЭРДАН: /Убедил. Ждем следующих колец/

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: И это колечко нашему вампиру вполне подойдет. Вампир - властелин воды, ветра и огня - это звучит гордо.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А, по-моему, ему первое больше пригодится.

ХАЛДИР: Да и Джеку оно будет весьма кстати. Управлять водой и ветрами - для капитана Черной Жемчужины самое оно.

БОРОМИР (решительно): Вы тут ручки-то особо не расставляйте и про Гондор не забывайте. У нас тоже иногда дожди идут не по плану. Вот пусть братец их и разгоняет.

Ли (показывает третье кольцо - золотое с осколком горного хрусталя): Это - кольцо видения. Оно полностью магическое и позволяет увидеть любое интересующее вас событие, человека или местность.

БОРОМИР (довольно): Ага! Вот еще одно крайне симпатичное колечко! И главное - для державы полезное.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с сомнением): Не думаю, чтобы вампиру надо было за кем-то шпионить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (кивает): Спайк мне не показался особо любопытным.

ПИППИН (неуверенно): Пирату, в принципе, такое может пригодиться.

ХАЛДИР: Но, думаю, кольцо стихий ему больше понравится.

КЭРДАН: /С этим мы тоже пас?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Даже не учитывая твои справедливые опасения на счет магических колец, излишнее знание для эльфа может быть скорее вредно, чем полезно/

КЭРДАН: /Тем более, для столь юного эльфа, как Линдир/

Ли (показывает последнее кольцо - платиновое, сделанное из тончайших, частично сплавленных друг с другом проволочек): Это - кольцо миров. Еще одно полностью техническое кольцо, без капли магии. По сути, оно - межмировой перемещатель типа того И-скакуна, что в свое время получила Галадриэль. Но кольцо миров - это значительно усовершенствованная версия, появившаяся в совсем другом мире и тысячелетия спустя после разработки И-скакуна. Оно управляется мысленно и имеет множество дополнительных полезных функций.

БОРОМИР (морщится): Вот уж крайне бесполезная вещь! Нечего братцу по другим мирам шастать. Пусть дома, в Гондоре сидит.

КЭРДАН: /Да, определенно интересное колечко/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Все равно их с Леголасом вечно куда-то заносит, так хоть будут меньше усилий тратить на возвращение обратно/

ХАЛДИР: Не знаю, понравился бы пирату этот приз, но поскольку на него явно нацелилась лихолесская команда, то мы на него претендовать не будем. Правда, Пин?

ПИППИН (с явным сожалением): Но ведь путешествия - это так увлекательно.

ХАЛДИР: Думаю, Умбарцу и так хватает путешествий в своей жизни.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мы еще подумаем.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Может, поспособствуем распространению вампирской заразы по иным мирам.

Ли: Хорошо, раз со своими целями вы более-менее определились, то можем приступать к конкурсу. А поскольку он совсем внеплановый, то в роли единственного спасателя тут поработает Адар.

АДАР: Почему я?

Ли: Потому что.

БОРОМИР: Может, лучше все-таки Кэрдан?

Ли (отмахивается): Конкурс вообще пустячный.

МЕРРИ (осматривается): А что за конкурс то?

Ли (рассеяно): Я еще не сказала? (машет рукой вниз, к подножию склона): Спуститься туда, перелезть через забор, а дальше вас ждут четыре одинаковые полосы препятствий. В конце каждой из них по кольцу. Крайнее с востока - кольцо среды, с запада - кольцо миров. Команда может пытаться пройти как по одной полосе препятствий, так и по двум - если сразу на два кольца хочет претендовать.

МЕРРИ (смотрит вниз): Так нечестно! У эльфов опять будет преимущество!

БОРОМИР (поддакивает): Они и по склону в два счета спустятся, и по полосе быстрее всех пробегут!

ТРАНДУИЛ (примирительно): Мы не собираемся соревноваться более чем за одно кольцо.

БОРОМИР: Зато я собираюсь! А ваша эльфийская природа лишает меня законного шанса. Я требую справедливых условий!

ТРАНДУИЛ (слегка шокирован гондорской наглостью)

Ли (раздраженно): Показываю для особо кривоногих наместников и хоббитов!

 

Разворачивается и, как была - в узкой длинной юбке, правда, с достаточно высоким разрезом, и на каблуках - припускает вниз по склону.

 

АДАР (рефлекторно): Тирр!

Тирр (появляется): Что тут у нас?

АДАР (слегка нервно): Ли вниз побежала.

Тирр: Всего-то? И стоило меня вызывать?

АДАР: А если она упадет? Там же обрывы.

Тирр: И не надейся. Ее хлебом не корми - дай по заросшим склонам пошастать.

Ли (вполне успешно добирается до забора, перебирается через него и по лестнице взбирается на первое препятствие)

 

На высоте десятка метров над землей она проходит по узкой планочке, добирается до каната, исчезает и появляется на склоне горы вместе с остальными участниками.

 

Ли (ядовито): Надеюсь, всю полосу до конца можно не проходить? Этой демонстрации достаточно?

Тирр (очень тихо): Не верьте ей, она просто не умеет по канату спускаться.

МЕРРИ (упрямо): А любой эльф пробежал бы в три раза быстрее.

Ли: Но я не эльф, а обычный человек без спортивной подготовки и в крайне неподходящей одежде. Или вы хотите сказать, что прославленные хоббиты-путешественники и гондорские воины справятся с заданием хуже меня?

АДАР (быстро): Не хотят. Ли, не обращай внимания, это обычное бурчание фарамировской команды. Его болельщики вечно чем-то недовольны. Могла бы уже и привыкнуть.

БОРОМИР и МЕРРИ (недовольно косятся на Адара)

Ли: Хорошо, тогда можете начинать.

 

Участники бодро бегут вниз по склону. Владыки особо не спешат, а назгулы несутся со всех ног. Шапка Боромира неожиданно спрыгивает с его головы и своим ходом скачет по склону. Бдительная Ли тут же появляется рядом.

 

Ли (возмущенно): Это что за безобразия? (сверяется с браслетом) Бланш, это ты?

Бланш (превращается в человека, покаянно): Я нечаянно.

Ли (строго): Нечаянно на следующий конкурс просочилась? А ну, брысь из шоу, многохвостая, нам тут и своих хвостов хватает. (зовет) Тииирр!

Тирр (появляется)

Ли: Забери отсюда этого зайца.

Тирр: Почему зайца? Больше похоже на лисицу.

Ли: А ведет себя как типичный заяц-безбилетник.

Тирр (хмыкает): Тебе виднее. (исчезает вместе с Бланш)

 

Назгулы первыми добегают до забора и одним движением перемахивают через него. Вторым к забору подбегает Халдир, но он ждет Пиппина. Боромир вместе с Мерри добегают к забору, Гондорец подсаживает хоббита, и их команда второй выходит на полосу препятствий. Сразу за ними Халдир помогает перебраться Пиппину. Последними забор преодолевают владыки, которые с середины склона спускались совсем уже прогулочным шагом. За ними как ведущий-замыкающий идет Адар.

 

АДАР (эльфам, с сарказмом): Никуда не спешите?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Мы успеем.

КЭРДАН: Ты бы лучше за остальными следил, а мы уж как-нибудь обойдемся без спасателя в твоем лице.

АДАР (кивает): Резонно. (бежит догонять остальные команды на полосе препятствий)

 

9-й назгул помчался добывать кольцо среды, а 2-й побежал за кольцом стихий. Боромир отправился за кольцом видения, а Мерри тоже пытается добыть кольцо стихий. Халдир третьим начал погоню за кольцом стихий, Пиппин нацелился на кольцо миров. Владыки тоже дружно отправились за кольцом миров.

 

Ли (наблюдает за эстафетой с горки): Кольцо стихий, судя по всему, явно самое популярное. Аж три команды на него претендуют. Кто бы мог подумать?

 

На первом этапе все участники должны пробежать по перекладине высоко над землей и спуститься по канату вниз.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (спускается по канату, замечает, что за ним никто не бежит): Круто! И зачем тогда я так спешил?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (одновременно с ним спускается по второму канату): А за мной целая толпа гонится.

 

Назгулы бегут на следующий этап - классическую дорожку с шатающимися шипастыми бревнами.

 

БОРОМИР (спускается почти одновременно с назгулами и бежит туда же)

ХАЛДИР (почти догоняет Мерри и, спрыгивая на землю с середины каната, уходит на следующий этап чуть раньше него)

ТРАНДУИЛ (легко перепрыгивает через медленно идущего по узкой дощечке Пиппина)

КЭРДАН (повторяет этот маневр)

ПИППИН: Здесь же до земли метров десять. Осторожнее!

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (убегают вперед)

ПИППИН (вздыхает): Ох, зря я эту дорожку выбрал (осматривает остальные) Ага! Уж лучше я за Боромиром погонюсь. Там хоть какие-то шансы есть. (спускается по канату и меняет дорожку, направляясь теперь за кольцом видения)

АДАР (вразвалочку проходит под первым препятствием): Хорошо, что мне на него лезть не надо.

2-Й и 9-Й НАЗГУЛЫ (пробираются сквозь шатающиеся бревна, не особо обращая на них внимания. Судя по всему, от столкновений ущерба больше как раз у бревен)

БОРОМИР (относительно медленно уворачивается от бревен, пару раз они уже задели его по плечам)

ХАЛДИР (с чисто эльфийской сноровкой проносится сквозь это препятствие, обгоняя гондорца)

МЕРРИ и ПИППИН (на корточках очень быстро проходят полосу, бревна шатаются выше их роста)

БОРОМИР (последним рывком, получая бревном по голове, таки обгоняет хоббитов)

ТРАНДУИЛ и КЭРДАН (беседуя проходят сквозь бревна, кажется, что они не обращают на них ни малейшего внимания, но почему-то ни одно бревно эльфов не задевает)

КЭРДАН: Похоже, кроме нас никто на кольцо стихий не претендует.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Спугнули бедного хоббита.

КЭРДАН: Хотя, если кто-то из более проворных, но не успевших к своему кольцу на последнем этапе перескочит на нашу дорожку, мы можем остаться ни с чем.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Предлагаешь поторопиться?

КЭРДАН (с легчайшим сарказмом): Ты читаешь мои мысли. (оба эльфа значительно ускоряют шаг)

 

Третий этап эстафеты представляет собой низко натянутую колючую проволоку, под которой надо проползти. Назгулы и до нее добираются первыми, быстро и синхронно ее проползают, оставляя клочья балахона на острых шипах.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Знаешь, этот кровососущий будет нам должен, мы, похоже, для него скоро два кольца выиграем.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Надо будет сэльфячить одно для себя, пока ведущая не заметила.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Фу! Что за сленг? С орками переобщался?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я имел в виду "сбарложить".

 

Боромир слегка отстает от назгулов на этом препятствии. У Халдира передвигаться ползком тоже получается не очень. Хоббиты быстро их догоняют (Мерри - Халдира, а Пиппин - Боромира)

 

МЕРРИ (пинает Халдира по ногам): Посторонись, толстый увалень.

ПИППИН (пытается щекотать Боромира за пятки)

БОРОМИР (брыкается)

ПИППИН (возмущенно): Аааа! Осторожнее!

МЕРРИ (продолжает толкать Халдира): Ползи уже скорее, эльфийское несчастье, все равно я тебя на следующем этапе обгоню!

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (подходят к третьему препятствию и крайне неодобрительно на него смотрят)

ТРАНДУИЛ (заглядывает вперед, вздыхает): А дальше нас еще болото ждет.

КЭРДАН (меряет взглядом полосу): Это лидирующее назгулье уже начинает меня раздражать.

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): Ты знаешь, сколько тысячелетий назад я последний раз выходил на тренировки с лихолесским спецназом?

КЭРДАН (искренне заинтересовано): Сколько?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Не скажу! (первым лезет под колючую проволоку и передвигается под ней как без ущерба для собственного гардероба, так и намного стремительнее Халдира)

КЭРДАН (в пространство): Строят тут всякие из себя заслуженных ветеранов на пенсии. (лезет следом)

 

Назгулы выбираются из-под колючей проволоки и, разбрызгивая грязь, скачут по болоту. С небольшим отрывом от них почти одновременно к болоту выходят остальные участники.

 

БОРОМИР (скачет вслед за назгулами тем же способом)

МЕРРИ и ПИППИН (весело обляпываясь грязью чуть ли не по уши, бегут по болоту)

ХАЛДИР (в нерешительности останавливается перед болотом)

ПИППИН (швыряется грязью в Боромира)

БОРОМИР (от неожиданности спотыкается и падает)

ПИППИН: Уряяяя!!!

БОРОМИР (поднимается, зло): Ну, я сейчас тебе покажу! (растопырив руки, надвигается на хоббита)

ПИППИН ("рыбкой" ныряет между ног Боромира, проскальзывает по дну болотистого котлована и раньше гондорца выбирается из болота)

БОРОМИР (злой и грязный шлепает вслед за хоббитами)

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (несколько секунд задумчиво изучают болото)

ТРАНДУИЛ (первым осторожно заходит, ему оказывается чуть выше колена, передергивает плечами): Подумаешь. (быстрым шагом направляется за остальными)

КЭРДАН (с кислой миной все еще стоит на берегу)

ТРАНДУИЛ (оборачивается, с легкой издевкой): Что, Кэрдан, сапоги боишься заляпать?

КЭРДАН (вздыхает, идет за Трандуилом, заинтересовано): А у тебя в Эрин Ласгалене болота тоже есть?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Какой же лес без хорошего болотца?

КЭРДАН: Тогда понятно.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Что тебе понятно?

КЭРДАН: Маньяк своего леса.

ТРАНДУИЛ (не остается в долгу): Помешанный на гаванях.

ХАЛДИР (обреченно шлепает по жиже за владыками)

 

Назгулы вылезли из болота, теперь перед ними четыре длинных ящика, наполненных кишащими насекомыми.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (нежно): Ух вы мои лапочки! (гладит ближайшую сороконожку)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (быстро шагает по насекомым): Что за телячьи нежности? Не тормози!

 

Хоббиты останавливаются перед ящиками.

 

ПИППИН (морщится): Фуууу! Ну и гадость!

МЕРРИ (чешет затылок): Что-то они мне не нравятся.

БОРОМИР (отпихивает хоббитов): Посторонись! (роняя на насекомых комья грязи из болота, шагает по ним)

ПИППИН (радостно): О! Борыч дорожку проложил! (быстро скачет по следам Боромира, где насекомых чуть меньше)

МЕРРИ (вдумчиво снимет куртку, наполняет ее грязью из болота и выливает в ящик с насекомыми, потом бежит по ним)

ХАЛДИР (тяжело вздыхая, шагает за хоббитом)

ТРАНДУИЛ (на секунду нагибается над ящиком, после чего все насекомые начинают из него стремительно разбегаться, эльф спокойно идет по пустому контейнеру)

КЭРДАН (заинтересовано): И что ты сделал?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Убедил их, что на них надвигается лесной пожар.

КЭРДАН (уважительно): Сильно.

АДАР (подходит к очередному препятствию): Не понял? Почему насекомые не в ящике? Эй, что за бардак? Кто хулиганил? (перепрыгивая через расползающихся членистоногих, бежит догонять остальных)

 

Следующее препятствие представляет собой небольшой котлован с пылающими углями и четырьмя натянутыми через него веревками. Назгулы останавливаются и недовольно шипят на огонь.

 

БОРОМИР (отталкивает второго назгула и, зацепившись руками и ногами, ползет по своей веревке)

МЕРРИ и ПИППИН (следуют примеру Боромира)

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (легко пробегают по веревке)

ХАЛДИР (пробегает по веревке, по которой ползет Мерри)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно): Так нечестно. Опять в конце эстафеты конкурсы специально для эльфов.

АДАР (подходит, скептически): Для самых внимательных тут сбоку от котлована шесты лежали. (берет один из шестов, разбегается и перепрыгивает через угли)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Идиоты! (хватает второй шест и повторяет прыжок Адара)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (прыгает следом)

 

На последнем этапе эстафеты надо столкнуть по одному стоящему на краю обрыва большому камню. К каждому из камней железной цепью прикована бетонная плита, закрывающая вход в соответствующую пещеру.

 

КЭРДАН и ТРАНДУИЛ (первыми сталкивают свой камень и бегут в пещеру к кольцу миров)

 

Одновременно с ними к камням подбегают Халдир, Боромир и назгулы.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му): Помоги мне, пусть эльф сам с вашим камнем помучается, а ты потом раньше него в пещеру заскочишь.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (помогает 9-му, и они вместе сталкивают камень)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бежит в пещеру за кольцом среды)

БОРОМИР (на пределе усилий таки сбрасывает свой камень)

ХАЛДИР (все еще возится возле своего)

 

Прибегают хоббиты.

 

ПИППИН (пытается проскользнуть в пещеру, открытую Боромиром)

БОРОМИР (прыгает, ловит того за ноги, истошно): Мерри, беги!

МЕРРИ (мчится добывать кольцо видения)

ПИППИН (протестующе): Так нечестно! Мерри всю дорогу за кольцо стихий соревновался! Почему он за нашим побежал?

БОРОМИР (отпускает Пиппина, встает, довольно): Жизнь - несправедливая штука.

ХАЛДИР (все еще возится возле своего камня)

ПИППИН: Тебе помочь?

ХАЛДИР (кряхтя): Не надо. Лучше у входа стой, а то, как только я камень скину - назгул за нашим кольцом побежит.

ПИППИН (занимает позицию у входа в последнюю пещеру, напротив назгула)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (угрожающе шипит)

ПИППИН (не очень уверенно): Я тебя не боюсь.

 

Из крайней пещеры раздается грохот, и в клубах летящей щебенки и пыли из нее выскакивают два эльфа.

 

КЭРДАН (оглядывает остальных): Кто еще в пещеры пошел?

АДАР (подходит к остальным, комментирует): Там предусмотрена последняя маленькая пакость в виде обвала.

КЭРДАН (бежит в пещеру за Мерри)

БОРОМИР (заинтересовано): Вы хоть кольцо добыли?

ТРАНДУИЛ (показывает платиновое колечко из тончайших проволочек, Халдиру): Тебе помочь?

ХАЛДИР (тяжело): Я бы не отказался.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Может еще и назгула от пещеры прогнать?

ХАЛДИР (с подозрением смотрит на Трандуила): Да, если не издеваешься.

ТРАНДУИЛ (пожимает плечами): Какие издевки? (приказным тоном) Адар, помоги Халдиру.

АДАР (офигевает)

ТРАНДУИЛ: Адар?

АДАР (набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы возмутиться, потом проглатывает его и, бормоча что-то невразумительное, идет к Халдиру)

БОРОМИР (хмыкает)

АДАР (зло): Только попробуй что-то сказать!

БОРОМИР (понимает, что на мордорца сейчас лучше не нарываться, примирительно): Молчу, молчу.

ТРАНДУИЛ (подходит к пещере, выгнув бровь смотрит на назгула)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (явно некомфортно себя чувствует под взглядом Короля лесных эльфов)

 

С соответствующим грохотом и пылью из второй пещеры появляется 9-й назгул, кольцо черненого серебра он победоносно держит над головой.

 

ХАЛДИР и АДАР (сталкивают камень)

ПИППИН (бежит в пещеру)

АДАР (косясь на Трандуила): Пойду, проконтролирую. (уходит вслед за хоббитом)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (2-му, удивленно): А на кольцо стихий мы уже не претендуем?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (с отвращением): Эльфы.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с понимаем): Аааа… Они могут. Вмешаются в самый неподходящий момент и все испоганят. (сквозь зубы) Эльфффффы!

ХАЛДИР (недовольно смотрит на 9-го)

ТРАНДУИЛ (никак не реагирует)

 

Из третьей пещеры выскакивает Кэрдан, толкающий перед собой Мерри, у которого в кулаке зажато вожделенное кольцо видения. За их спинами обваливается еще один свод.

 

БОРОМИР (радостно): Ура! Вы достали! (довольно) Теперь Гондор сможет все видеть!

КЭРДАН (осанве, Трандуилу): /Или я ошибаюсь, или у него только что мелькнула идея на счет подсматривания за купающимися эльфийками/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Узнай у Ли, что за магия используется в этом кольце, и надо будет организовать от него какую-нибудь завесу на эльфийские земли/

КЭРДАН (показательно возмущенно): /Ты предлагаешь мне использовать доверие ведущей для выпытывания секретной информации?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо): /Да. А ты предпочитаешь, чтобы гондорцы наблюдали за эльфийскими землями?/

КЭРДАН (не очень уверено): /У меня секретов нет/

ТРАНДУИЛ (с намеком): /Если остальные уплывают в Валинор, то лихолесцам еще очень долго предстоит жить бок о бок с людьми/

КЭРДАН (немного пафосно): /Если ты не забыл, то я не собираюсь отплывать, пока последний эльф не покинет Средиземье/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Тогда и ты рано или поздно поселишься в Лихолесье. Или будешь в гордом одиночестве сидеть в своих Гаванях/

КЭРДАН (совсем неуверенно): /Не буду/

ТРАНДУИЛ (отступает): /Ладно, как хочешь. Придется подослать Леголаса к Тирр/

КЭРДАН: /Будешь использовать молодое поколение?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Куда ж деваться, если старшее упирается? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ради Лихолесья я пойду и на гораздо большее/

КЭРДАН (вздыхает): /Ладно, я сам поговорю с Ли. Не надо впутывать сюда еще и Леголаса/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вопросительно молчит)

КЭРДАН (поясняет): /Он дружен и с Фарамиром, и с Арагорном, поэтому ему вдвойне неприятно будет способствовать уменьшению силы их приза/

ТРАНДУИЛ (серьезно): /Спасибо/

КЭРДАН (после паузы): /Повезло тебе. У тебя есть Лихолесье/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Знаю, что повезло/

 

Из последней пещеры вместе с обвалом выбегают Пиппин и Адар.

 

ПИППИН (показывает Халдиру платиново-золото-серебренное кольцо, гордо): Я сам! Адар мне не помогал!

ХАЛДИР: Я тобой горжусь.

Ли (появляется): Поскольку судьба всех финальных призов решена, то можно вернуться в замок и немого отдохнуть перед последним конкурсом.

МЕРРИ: Урааа!!! Наконец-то!!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выразительно косится на Адара): И пусть еще кто-то хоть попробует заикнуться о внеплановых конкурсах!

АДАР: Так мило ж побегали, разве нет?

НАЗГУЛЫ, БОРОМИР, ХОББИТЫ и ЭЛЬФЫ (хором): Адар!

Ли (активирует браслет, все исчезают)


	35. Chapter 35

**_конкурс Эомера и Эовин_ **

 

_на холме_

 

На невысоком холме появляются четверо финалистов, Эовин на гнедом коне и Кирн сам по себе, зато с маленьким рюкзачком. С одной из сторон от холма на большом поле бродит множество лошадей самой разной масти. Дабы лошади не разбрелись совсем, поле огорожено забором. Небо закрыто нетемными, но плотными облаками – видимо, дабы не давать Спайку очередной зонтик.

 

Кирн (торжественно): Добро пожаловать на роханский конкурс!

ЛИНДИР (смотрит вниз, на загон с лошадьми): Можно было это и не говорить. Местность вокруг очень напоминает роханские поля.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (практично): Что же нам надо будет сделать на этом конкурсе?

СПАЙК (недовольно): И дураку понятно, что что-то, связанное с конями. Кстати, это нечестно – кони меня не любят.

Кирн (отмахивается): У меня не спрашивайте. Я тут просто так, присматриваю, а все проведение конкурса (кивает на Эовин) на ней.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): А я думал, что и Эомер тоже вести этот конкурс будет. Ну и где он?

ЭОВИН (хлопает коня по боку): Вот он.

 

Около десяти секунд все в молчании переваривают сказанное Эовин.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я понял, этот конь его съел. И теперь я знаю, почему в Рохане такие холеные лошади – на такой-то диете.

ЛИНДИР: Мне кажется, Эовин хочет сказать, что этот конь – и есть Эомер. (присматривается) Глаза у него умные.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Если умные – то вряд ли. Скорее, конь его съел…

ЭОМЕР (нервно бьет копытом)

СПАЙК (Кирну): Вы его что, в лошадь переделали?

Кирн (кивает): Ага. Он будет работать с другой половиной конкурсантов. (вздрагивает) Если бы Эомера тут не было, то на его месте мог оказаться и я.

ЛИНДИР (сочувственно): Ну ничего, с кем не бывает. (понимающе) Если он будет работать с другой половиной конкурсантов, то это значит…

ЭОВИН: Правильно, ваши партнеры по команде сейчас там, в загоне, среди остальных лошадей.

ЭОМЕР (ржет и кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так все-таки, что у нас за конкурс будет?

ЭОВИН: Для начала вам надо будет найти ваших партнеров по команде, вывести их из загона и привести сюда. А потом вы должны будете понять то, что они вам говорят, и сделать это что-то.

Кирн: Разумеется, говорить по-человечески лошади не могут. Осанвэ мы на территории конкурса глушим, чтобы эльфы не получили преимущества.

СПАЙК: Ну, хоть как-то уравняли шансы. Хотя я не представляю, как я смогу понять лошадь.

ЛИНДИР: Мы все сейчас в равных условиях. Остальные участники конкурса вряд ли когда-то были конями, так что у всех будут гарантированные проблемы с общением.

ФАРАМИР: Если у кого-то есть идеи, как общаться на языке лошадиных жестов…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): То пусть он эти идеи держит при себе. Пускай каждый сам изобретает свою парусную лодку.

СПАЙК (подозрительно): Что, уже придумал что-то?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (таинственно): Секрет фирмы, друг. Смекаешь?

ЭОВИН: Предлагаю вам не начинать ссоры, а пойти и поискать ваших товарищей по командам. Они вас уже наверняка заждались.

ЭОМЕР (кивает несколько раз)

ФАРАМИР: Я поддерживаю эту идею. (первый уходит к загону)

 

Остальные решают не спорить и идут за Фарамиром.

 

Кирн (смотрит им вслед): Надо было выдать каждому по ковбойской шляпе.

ЭОВИН (удивленно): Зачем?

Кирн (отмахивается): Да так, ради смеха. (вытаскивает из рюкзака бинокль, отдает Эовин) Держи, для наблюдения за нашими подопечными.

ЭОМЕР (вопросительно ржет, косится на Кирна)

Кирн (разводит руками): Прости, бинокля для коней нет.

ЭОМЕР (фыркает)

 

Отдав бинокль, Кирн отходит на некоторое расстояние от Эовин с Эомером и садится на траву. Достав из кармана свежую самокрутку и коробок спичек, он закуривает, после чего извлекает из рюкзака нечто, напоминающее рацию, надевает на голову наушники и начинает крутить ручки аппарата, явно на что-то настраиваясь.

 

_в загоне_

 

Лошади спокойно бродят по загону. Толкотни среди них нет, но понять сразу, где тут участники конкурса – совершенно невозможно. Сами же участники осваиваются с новым обликом.

 

РУМИЛ (думает): /Ну, почему я на этом шоу не могу попасть в нормальный конкурс?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /И не говори. А ведь ты тут совсем чуть-чуть пробыл/

АРАГОРН (громко): /Эй! Ээй! Кто это тут? И объясните мне, почему я, Государь Гондора, превращен в четвероногое?!/

ЭОМЕР: /Только не надо нервничать. Ведущие установили между вами и мной что-то вроде телепатической связи. А эльфийское осанвэ перекрыли/

ЛУРЦ (довольно): /Ха!/

АРАГОРН: /Тут даже угадывать не надо. Лурц, это ты радуешься за эльфов?/

РУМИЛ (с сарказмом): /Как будто это мог быть я. Кстати, я – это Румил/

АРАГОРН: /Ага, объяснялся нам Эомер. Леголас, скажи что-нибудь/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Что-нибудь/

ЛУРЦ: /Ну теперь и я разобрался, кто тут кто/

ЭОМЕР: /Замечательно. Наши финалисты пошли к вам. Сейчас они будут вас искать/

РУМИЛ: /А сразу к ним идти можно?/

АРАГОРН: /Ага, так я и пойду к Фарамиру. Пусть он сам ко мне подойдет!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Между прочим, конь Гэндальфа не упрямился и всегда сам приходил, когда его звали/

ЛУРЦ (с грустью в мыслях): /И почему я травоядный? Вокруг столько вкусного мяса ходит/

ЭОМЕР: /Лурц, ты чего? Разве в холодильнике ОДО плохая еда была?/

ЛУРЦ: /Это все свежий воздух. Привычные походные инстинкты проснулись/

ЭОМЕР: /Понятно. В любом случае, не смей жевать остальных коней!/

РУМИЛ: /Надеюсь, нам не придется долго быть в таком облике/

ЭОМЕР: /Зависит от того, как быстро вы пройдете конкурс/

АРАГОРН (бьет копытом): /Тогда говори, что именно нам надо будет сделать/

ЭОМЕР: /Хорошо. Прежде всего, каждый из вас должен запомнить последовательность действий для своей команды…/

 

_перед загоном_

 

Финалисты через забор смотрят на мирно пасущихся лошадей.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на остальных): Никто не знает, какими словами надо подзывать лошадь?

ФАРАМИР (усмехается): Если я попробую подозвать Арагорна, то он придет. И затопчет меня насмерть.

ЛИНДИР (Спайку): Знаешь, а ведь в этой части конкурса преимущество как раз у тебя.

СПАЙК (удивленно): Какое преимущество?

ЛИНДИР: Нормальные лошади должны от тебя шарахаться. А кони-участники останутся спокойны.

СПАЙК: Интересно, как выглядит Лурц в лошадином облике?

ФАРАМИР (упрямо настаивает на своем): Меня больше волнует то, как в этом облике будет себя вести наш Государь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (качает головой): Уверен, что они не вместе стоят, а по одному. Так что, каждый может еще не на того участника набрести. (Линдиру) Если набредешь на Леголаса, скажешь мне?

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Скажу. А ты тогда крикни, если увидишь Румила.

ФАРАМИР: Я тоже как-нибудь сообщу, если найду не Арагорна. (косится на Спайка) Надеюсь, тут все согласны сотрудничать?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Я не против. И не надо на меня так смотреть.

ЛИНДИР: Отлично. Значит, договорились.

 

Линдир первым перелезает через забор и уходит искать Румила. Следом за эльфом в загон тем же путем проникают и остальные финалисты. Каждый в одиночку уходит искать своего товарища по команде.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Оригинальная задумка для конкурса, с этим не поспоришь/

ЭОМЕР (гордо): /Это мы с Эовин придумали. Конечно, кое-какие аксессуары для конкурса предложила уже Ли, но основная задумка – наша/

АРАГОРН: /Пока вы там болтаете, наши финалисты уже сюда пробрались. Я видел, как они перелезали через забор/

РУМИЛ (задумчиво): /Интересно, как можно привлечь их внимание?/

ЛУРЦ (издевательски): /Встань на дыбы и ржи что есть мочи/

ЭОМЕР: /Говорят, в лошадей не стоит превращать существ с нервными расстройствами. Лурц, не дай нам повода тебя в этом подозревать/

ЛУРЦ (мысленно бормочет что-то неразборчивое)

АРАГОРН (упрямо): /Пусть Фарамир постарается, чтобы меня отыскать. Пусть они все потрудятся/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /По-моему, они будут трудиться, когда начнется основная часть конкурса/

РУМИЛ: /Я поддерживаю это заявление. Вы как хотите, а я пойду навстречу участникам/

ЭОМЕР (с намеком): /Чем раньше все найдут своих товарищей по команде, тем быстрее все вернут свой облик. Кстати, и я тоже/

АРАГОРН: /Резонный довод. Я подумаю над тем, чтобы пойти навстречу общим пожеланиям/

ЛУРЦ (непонимающе): /А навстречу Фарамиру пойдешь?/

 

Финалисты исследуют загон, стараясь найти в лошадях что-то узнаваемое. Линдир просто движется между конями, стараясь почувствовать нелошадиный разум, Умбарец пытается определить превращенного в лошадь участника "на глазок", Фарамир аккуратно расталкивает коней на своем пути, ожидая, что Арагорн после такого обращения даст ему сдачи, а Спайк просто идет напрямик, не обращая особого внимания на шарахающихся от него лошадей. Первым на Спайка выходит Румил, который инстинктивно реагирует так же, как и остальные кони – чуть отскакивает в сторону.

 

РУМИЛ (мысленно вздыхает): /Эру. Вот она моя удача – наткнулся на вампира/

ЛУРЦ: /Вампир мой! Где он?/

РУМИЛ: /Да от него все лошади отходят. Он за собой будто борозду оставляет, так что его трудно не найти/

СПАЙК (не обращает на Румила никакого внимания): Проклятье, неужели так и не найду никого из участников? (вздыхает, кричит) Эй! Кто-нибудь кого-нибудь нашел?!

 

Слышатся крики остальных трех финалистов о том, что они никого еще не нашли.

 

СПАЙК (качает головой): Попрятались они, что ли? (идет дальше мимо Румила)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Отлично, теперь я знаю, где Джек/

ЛУРЦ: /Не хвались, эльф. Мы все в одинаковом положении и с одинаковым слухом/

АРАГОРН (нехотя): /Да, хорошо иметь лошадиный слух/ (твердо) /Но это не значит, что мне все это нравится/

РУМИЛ (фыркает): /Я думаю, могло быть и хуже/ (уходит в ту сторону, откуда кричал Линдир)

 

Фарамир пробирается через очередное скопление коней.

  
ФАРАМИР (негромко): Госуда-арь? Госуда-арь? Арагорн, ну куда ты делся?

 

Фарамира толкает какой-то конь, явно куда-то идущий.

 

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): Арагорн, это ты?

ЛУРЦ (разворачивается, молча качает головой и продолжает идти на поиски Спайка)

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво смотрит ему вслед)

ЛУРЦ: /Только что встретил Фарамира. Аррес, он меня за тебя принял/

АРАГОРН: /Ага, я его уже нашел. Сейчас объясню ему, что с тобой он обознался/

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Ну и где же он? (поворачивается, чтобы продолжить поиски и сразу натыкается на еще одного коня, бормочет) Развелось вас тут. Не мешайте искать!

АРАГОРН (протестующее ржет и в один момент сбивает Фарамира на землю, после чего фыркает ему в лицо)

ФАРАМИР (радостно): О! Арагорн! (поднимается, отряхивается) Я уж думал, что не узнаю тебя, но ты совсем не изменился!

АРАГОРН (пытается сбить Фарамира еще раз)

ФАРАМИР (уворачивается): Давай потом, а? Нам конкурс проходить надо.

АРАГОРН (нехотя кивает): /Объяснил Фарамиру, кто тут настоящий я/

ЛЕГОЛАС (мысленно хихикает): /Он не сильно пострадал?/

АРАГОРН: /Ты плохо обо мне думаешь/

 

Линдир, помня превращенного Эомера, упорно выискивает коней с умными глазами.

 

ФАРАМИР (кричит откуда-то из другой части загона): Я нашел Арагорна!

СПАЙК (кричит, недовольно): А я Лурца так и не нашел!

ЛИНДИР (размышляет вслух): Значит в той и в той стороне они ищут. Если бы они нашли еще кого-нибудь, наверное, крикнули бы. Значит, мне надо искать в той стороне. (идет в выбранную сторону)

 

Умбарец движется по загону почти так же быстро, как и Спайк. С виду совершенно неясно, как он думает определить превращенного товарища по команде.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Это не он, и это не он, и это не он. (вздыхает) Одни кони, и ни одного Леголаса.

 

Навстречу Умбарцу выходит Румил.

 

РУМИЛ (разочарованно): /Опять не того нашел/

АРАГОРН: /А кого?/

РУМИЛ: /Умбарца/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (смотрит на Румила): О! Леголас, это ты?

РУМИЛ (качает головой, очень удивленно): /Он меня распознал! Понял, что я – участник, а не просто местное копытное/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не Леголас. Значит, Румил. (кричит) Эй! Я Румила нашел.

ЛИНДИР (кричит): Спасибо! Я сейчас приду!

ЛЕГОЛАС: /У Джека морская интуиция. Посмотрим, узнает ли он меня/

РУМИЛ: /Я думаю, узнает/ (идет туда, откуда кричал Линдир)

ЛУРЦ (радостно): /А я, кажется, напал на след нашего вампира!/

 

Лурц действительно обнаружил что-то, похожее на просеку. Лошади не спешат возвращаться туда, где прошел вампир. Без лишней гордости Лурц пускается по "просеке" галопом.

Спайк, безуспешно пытающийся найти хоть одного участника, слышит позади громкий стук копыт. Обернувшись, он видит скачущего за ним Лурца.

 

СПАЙК (с надеждой): Выполни мою мечту, скажи, что ты Лурц.

ЛУРЦ (фыркает): /Он хочет, чтоб я ему сказал, что я – это я/ (кивает, бьет копытом) /Ну, Лурц я, Лурц/

СПАЙК: Похоже, что это ты. Я уже замучился тут бродить.

 

Умбарец продолжает поиски Леголаса по одному ему известным критериям. Леголас идет ему навстречу.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ага, я его вижу. Интересно, узнает он меня, или…/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Ну наконец-то! Леголас, дружище, я тебя нашел!

ЛЕГОЛАС (озадаченно): /Узнал/

ЛУРЦ (уверенно): /Все эльфы на одно лицо. (неуверенно) Наверное, когда они лошади – это тоже верно/

РУМИЛ (без обиды): /Лурц, я не совсем уверен, но, по-моему, ты расист/

ЛУРЦ: /Вот только обзываться не надо. Тем более, такими непонятными словами/

АРАГОРН: /Румил хочет сказать, что ты эльфов не любишь/

ЛУРЦ (смущается, почти кокетливо): /Ну, это есть чуть-чуть/

 

_на холме_

 

Эовин сидит на Эомере и в бинокль наблюдает за загоном. Эомер меланхолично слушает мысленные разговоры превращенных участников и хвостом отгоняет мух. Кирн чуть в стороне сидит в наушниках с закрытыми глазами. Самокрутку он уже скурил.

 

ЭОВИН: Ага. Линдир нашел Румила. Теперь все в сборе. Сейчас будут здесь. (смотрит в противоположную от загона сторону) А потом посмотрим, как они справятся.

 

Через некоторое время на холм возвращаются участники со своими скакунами.

 

СПАЙК (недовольно): Я очень надеюсь, что дальше не нужно будет среди коней кого-нибудь искать. Ходить посреди животных – не мое.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подсказывает): Вляпаться во что-нибудь можно.

СПАЙК (отмахивается): Тоже мне, приколист.

ЛИНДИР (вглядывается куда-то): Можете не волноваться, я в следующей части конкурса никаких зверей не вижу.

 

Все участники смотрят туда, куда смотрит Линдир. Вдали от холма виднеется какое-то сооружение непонятного назначения.

 

ФАРАМИР: Я уверен, что раньше этой штуки там не было.

ЭОВИН: Да, она появилась, когда вы все собрались вместе. Линдир правильно сказал, это следующая часть конкурса.

ЭОМЕР: /Все свой порядок действий помнят?/

ЛУРЦ: /Я помню. Но ведь, если кто-нибудь забудет, ты напомнишь?/

ЭОМЕР: /Не беспокойтесь, напомню/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Пора открыть задание на следующую часть нашего конкурса.

ЭОВИН: На самом деле, нахождение своих товарищей по команде – это скорее просто разминка.

АРАГОРН (с интересом): /А чего с Кирном? Спит что ли?/

СПАЙК: Я так и знал, что это все было просто ради смеха.

ЭОВИН: Вот смеяться над вами никто не собирался.

РУМИЛ: /По-моему, он медитирует/

ФАРАМИР: Хочется верить.

ЛУРЦ: /Я уже его таким видел. Точно, медитирует/

ЭОВИН: Итак, суть самого конкурса в том, что ваши товарищи по команде знают, что и где вам нужно сделать. Они постараются вам это объяснить, а вы постараетесь их понять.

ЛИНДИР (быстро): Только пожалуйста не говорите, что у меня будет преимущество из-за того, что я больше знаю животных.

СПАЙК: Я молчу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вот он – тест на взаимопонимание/

Кирн (открывает глаза, подает голос): И не забывайте, что это не просто кони, а товарищи по команде.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Забудешь тут.

Кирн (снимает наушники, продолжает): Они у нас все понимают, только не говорят. (уворачивается от копыта Арагорна)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осторожно): Я заметил, что та конкурсная штука довольно далеко. И, так сказать, пешком туда идти долго.

ЭОВИН (кивает): Да, туда можно доехать.

Кирн (добавляет): Надеюсь, ради конкурса Арагорн не станет брыкаться, как сейчас.

АРАГОРН (фыркает): /Когда шоу закончится, перечитаю контракт участника. Наверняка, то, что они с нами делают – незаконно/

Кирн (разглядывает участников-коней): Кстати, кто из вас кто? Я не различаю.

ФАРАМИР: А как же ты Арагорна опознал?

Кирн: У них у всех на подковах имена выбиты.

ЛУРЦ (протестующе): /Чего?! Меня не только превратили, но еще и подковали?/

ЭОМЕР: /А чего ты жалуешься? Тебе самому и будет удобнее/

 

Финалисты показывают Кирну и Эовин, какой конь чей. Лурц оказывается ломовым конем черной масти в отличие от Арагорна – гнедого и, похоже, породистого. Румил и Леголас практически не отличаются друг от друга – оба тонконогие и белой масти. У Леголаса грива заплетена в косы. Внимательному наблюдателю заметно, что у Румила и Леголаса уши чуть длиннее и острее, чем у Арагорна и Лурца.

 

ЭОВИН: Теперь, когда все разобрались, можно начинать.

СПАЙК (нетерпеливо): Давно пора. (вскакивает на спину Лурцу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А седла нам не полагаются?

ЭОВИН: Мы решили, что подобная атрибутика может оскорбить ваших товарищей по команде.

ФАРАМИР (быстро): Я полностью поддерживаю эту мысль. (Арагорну) Я аккуратно, только не скидывай, ладно? (очень осторожно забирается на Арагорна)

ЛИНДИР: Это именно тот случай, когда они (показывает на Румила) лучше нас знают, куда нам надо ехать. (легко вскакивает на Румила)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами): Я же просто спросил. (забирается на Леголаса)

ЭОМЕР: /Ну, как ощущения?/

АРАГОРН (в очередной раз фыркает): /Не спрашивай/

ЛУРЦ: /Я таскал грузы и потяжелее/

РУМИЛ: /Ну, мне тут явно лучше всех. Линдир совсем легкий/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Арагорн, успокойся. Ничего унизительного в этом нет/

Кирн: Ну что ж… (быстро) На старт, внимание, марш!

ВСЕ (слегка озадаченно на него смотрят)

Кирн (вздыхает): Просто шучу. Можете начинать.

 

Ездовые участники с финалистами на спинах спускаются с холма. Сперва они идут шагом, по потом все-таки переходят на более быстрый ход. Кирн, не глядя им вслед, опять надевает наушники и закрывает глаза.

 

Кирн: /Так, вроде, канал должен быть чистый. Эомер? Ты меня слышишь?/

ЭОМЕР: /Слышу. Так вот, что это за штука. Хочешь слушать мысли превращенных участников?/

Кирн: /Да нет, мне только ты нужен. Я наши мысли перевел на отдельную линию/

ЭОМЕР (удивленно): /А к чему такая конфиденциальность?/

Кирн: /Я просматривал записи тех серий, когда я еще не был ведущим. Ты в первой серии отказался от лечения, потому что хотел световой меч выиграть?/

ЭОМЕР (с грустью): /Да, было дело/

Кирн (продолжает): /А получил ты только набор компьютерных игр по "Звездным Войнам"/

ЭОМЕР: К чему ты клонишь?

Кирн: /У нас на складе есть еще один световой меч. (думает чуть тише) Точнее, он там был/

ЭОМЕР: /Ты украл один из призов?!/

Кирн: /Тссс! Не думай так громко. Он все равно уже никому не должен был достаться. Это был запасной/

ЭОМЕР: /Хорошо, он был запасной. При чем тут я?/

Кирн: /Ну, ты ведь все-таки король Рохана и… Не думай, это не взятка. (вздыхает, решительно) У меня есть к тебе одна очень важная просьба…/

 

_на пути к следующему этапу конкурса_

 

Превращенные участники не стараются обогнать друг друга, так что у финалистов есть возможность общаться между собой.

 

ФАРАМИР (щурится): Какая-то это странная конструкция. И как будто прозрачная.

ЛИНДИР: Помните, что я говорил, что в следующей части конкурса уже не будет всяких зверей?

РУМИЛ: /Заявление было преждевременным/

СПАЙК (подозрительно): Помню. Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Наверняка то, что звери все-таки будут.

ЛИНДИР (кивает): Будут. Просто с холма я их не разглядел – они маленькие.

ФАРАМИР: И где же эти маленькие звери?

ЛИНДИР: Они в самой конструкции. Бродят.

СПАЙК: Наверняка нам нужно будет этих зверей оттуда изъять.

ЛУРЦ: /Похоже, до них начинает доходить/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: В любом случае, сейчас доедем, а потом наши мустанги нам все разъяснят.

АРАГОРН: /Ну конечно, легко все спихнуть на бессловесное существо/

ЛЕГОЛАС (веселится): /Мне кажется, ты прекрасно научился общаться копытным методом/

 

Участники доезжают до "конструкции" и спешиваются.

 

ФАРАМИР (осматривает сооружение, присвистывает): Прямо сюрреализм какой-то.

РУМИЛ: /Кто-нибудь уже видит своих зверюшек?/

ЛУРЦ: /Я – нет. Но вообще, это уже забота наших ездоков – искать/

СПАЙК: Я такие видел. Только гораздо меньше.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с интересом): А где ты их видел?

СПАЙК: В телевизоре.

ЛИНДИР (уверенно): В Средиземье таких штук никто даже в палантирах не видел.

 

Сооружение представляет из себя переплетение прозрачных трубок - что-то вроде лабиринта для лабораторных крыс, только с размерами, явно рассчитанными на передвигающегося ползком человека. Лабиринт трехэтажный - этажи связываются между собой такими же трубками, кроме того, второй этаж меньше первого, а третий – меньше второго. На каждом этаже по трубкам уже ползает разная мелкая живность. Вход в лабиринт есть только на первом этаже, и он перекрыт стеклянной задвижкой, как и переходы между этажами – дабы живность не смылась со своего этажа и не выбралась из лабиринта. Возле входа в лабиринт на земле лежат четыре небольшие коробки с отверстиями для воздуха.

 

АРАГОРН (проявляет беспокойство): /Кто-нибудь знает, как изобразить слово "хомячок"?/

РУМИЛ: /Да я даже не уверен, как объяснить Линдиру, какая ящерица нам нужна/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не отчаивайтесь! Будем импровизировать/

СПАЙК (задумчиво): Смотрите, на каждом из этажей этой штуковины своя живность. На первом явно собраны грызуны. В основном, крысы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Крыс я хорошо знаю. Ездят на твоем корабле, не платят за перевозку, зато по ним можно определять, когда кораблю конец. (присматривается) Ага, на втором этаже рептилии, а на третьем... Не могу понять, что там.

ЛИНДИР: Насекомые. Весьма разные.

ФАРАМИР (морщится): Насекомые. Среди них наверняка полно ядовитых или разносящих заразу.

СПАЙК (деловито): Не будем медлить. (Лурцу) Нам ведь не нужно вытаскивать всех зверей оттуда? Только одного?

ЛУРЦ (ржет и кивает): /Правильно. Я бы на них посмотрел, если бы надо было вытащить оттуда всю живность/

ФАРАМИР: Надеюсь, меня не пошлют к насекомым. (Арагорну) Государь, нам же грызуна нужно поймать?

АРАГОРН (кивает): /Ты смотри, угадал/

ФАРАМИР (радостно): Значит, нам на первый этаж?

АРАГОРН (качает головой): /А вот тут ты не угадал/ (бьет копытом три раза)

ЛИНДИР (переводит): Грызун, но на третьем этаже.

ФАРАМИР (горестно): Не везет мне.

СПАЙК (Лурцу): А мне на какой этаж?

ЛУРЦ: /Пойдешь у меня с гондорцем/ (так же три раза бьет копытом)

СПАЙК (похоже, он не огорчен): Надо поймать насекомое?

ЛУРЦ (кивает).

АРАГОРН: /Интересно, как ты ему объяснишь, кто именно вам нужен/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Уверен, что мне тоже не повезет. (хорошо поставленным голосом, Леголасу) Скажи, о конь, мне ведь гнить с крысами придется?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает несколько раз): /В Джеке погиб трагический актер/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (комментирует): Ну, тысяча чертей вам в глотку, я так и знал, что меня отправят к этим хвостатым тварям.

ЛЕГОЛАС (продолжает): /Да, актер в нем погиб и глубоко закопан/

ЛИНДИР (задумчиво): Логично предположить, что меня отправят на второй этаж. Это так?

РУМИЛ (скорбно кивает): /Давай, давай. Задай этот следующий вопрос/

ЛИНДИР: А что за рептилия нам нужна?

ЛУРЦ: /Ха, ну, изобрази это теперь/

ЛЕГОЛАС (хитро): /Лурц, а как ты изобразишь свое насекомое?/

ЛУРЦ (глубоко задумывается)

РУМИЛ (очень выразительно смотрит на Линдира)

ЛИНДИР: Ладно, я понимаю. (задумывается) Какие у этой рептилии отличительные черты?

РУМИЛ: /О! Это я знаю!/ (подходит к Линдиру и тычется носом ему сперва в правое ухо, а потом в левое.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: По-моему, он хочет сказать что-то про уши. Никогда не видел рептилий с ушами. Если найдешь такую – покажи обязательно.

ЛИНДИР: Нет, по-моему, Румил хочет сказать, что у этой рептилии есть какие-то отличительные черты там, где должны быть уши.

РУМИЛ (радостно кивает)

СПАЙК (все это время присматривался к остальным участникам): Так, кажется, принцип я уловил. (Лурцу) Сможешь мне показать нужное насекомое?

ЛУРЦ: /Ну, вы сами напросились/ (отходит ото всех на некоторое расстояние)

СПАЙК (хмыкает): Кажется, для показа ему нужно много места.

АРАГОРН (подначивает): /Давай Лурц, тут всем интересно/

ЛУРЦ (огрызается): /Не сбивай с мысли/ (делает стойку на задних копытах и с силой взмахивает левой и правой передними ногами по очереди)

ФАРАМИР (оценивающе присвистывает): Прямо лошадиный ребус. По-моему, это какое-то жутко агрессивное насекомое.

СПАЙК: Может, паук какой-нибудь прыгающий?

ЛУРЦ (качает головой): /Сейчас они еще в угадайку играть будут/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подключается к "угадайке"): А вы заметили, что он копытами по очереди махал? Это что-то значит наверняка.

ЛИНДИР: Не паук, но скорее всего насекомое хищное.

ЛУРЦ: /Эээ… кто-нибудь знает, богомол это хищное насекомое?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Хищное, хищное/

ЛУРЦ (кивает Линдиру): /Ну, тогда правильно/

АРАГОРН: /И чему тебя только Саруман учил/

ЛУРЦ (мысленно ухмыляется): /О, я могу рассказать/

РУМИЛ (быстро): /Лучше потом/

СПАЙК (загибает пальцы): Насекомое на третьем этаже, хищное, но не паук. (задумывается)

ЛИНДИР: Я думаю, нам надо туда пойти и самим посмотреть, что там животные. Тогда, если не будем уверены в том, что нам нужно, сможем вернуться и спросить что-нибудь конкретнее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я согласен. (спохватывается) Только я еще не до конца о своем грызуне узнал. (Леголасу) Он среди крыс, но это ведь не крыса?

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Логично будет предположить, что этот зверек там один. Я ведь смогу его узнать, если увижу?

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Хм, если только там не будет несколько одиночных грызунов, которые будут не крысы… А, ладно, не буду лишать его уверенности/ (кивает Умабрцу с очень честным видом)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оптимистично): Прекрасно! Теперь я готов отправиться на поиски.

 

Финалисты отодвигают заслонку и, вооружившись коробочками, по очереди вползают в лабиринт. Первым идет Спайк, которому нужно на самый верхний этаж, за ним – Фарамир, после которого ползет Линдир. Умбарец, которому не нужно перелезать на другой этаж, заползает последним и ногой задвигает за собой заслонку.

 

СПАЙК (распихивая крыс, ползет к переходу между этажами): Тесновато тут.

ЛИНДИР: Это все-таки испытание, вот нас и притесняют.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (усмехается): Да, притесняют – это точно сказано. Ладно, дальше мне с вами не по пути. (не ползет за Линдиром, а сворачивает в другой проход лабиринта)

СПАЙК (оборачивается, ворчит): Вы за мной увязались прямо как за ледоколом.

ФАРАМИР: Уж извини, но нам всем по одному пути ползти до второго этажа. А я за тобой буду и до третьего.

ЛИНДИР: Фарамир прав. Мы тебя преследуем не специально, а потому что нам нужно идти по тому же пути.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подает голос): Ребята, цените вампира! Теперь мне самому приходится крыс расталкивать!

ФАРАМИР: И Джек прав. (Спайку) Мы тебя ценим.

СПАЙК: Прицепились на мою голову. (милостиво) Ладно, так уж и быть. Помните мою доброту.

 

Тройка финалистов доползают до очередной заслонки. Отодвинув её, Спайк первым начинает ползти по наклонной трубке наверх. На этот раз Линдир на правах замыкающего закрывает заслонку.

Внизу, на первом этаже, Умбарец доползает до очередного разветвления трубок.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет себе под нос): И куда теперь? Боюсь, тут даже компас не поможет. (решительно) Пойду налево.

 

Умбарец спихивает бегущую по его ноге крысу и направляется по выбранному пути.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Крысы кругом. И никаких приличных животных. (шикает на очередную крысу) А ну пшла отсюда! Проклятье, сейчас я готов терпимо относиться ко всем, кроме крыс. Даже к таким ма-аленьким обезьянкам, которые тырят золотые медальоны.

 

Спайк доползает до заслонки, закрывающей вход на второй этаж.

 

СПАЙК (всматривается): Да, сплошные рептилии. (объявляет) На этой станции высаживаются эльфы! (ползет дальше)

ФАРАМИР: (оборачивается): Давай, Линдир, удачи. Найди эту ящерицу с ушами.

ЛИНДИР: Вам тоже удачи. Держись Спайка, я думаю, насекомые его тоже будут бояться.

ФАРАМИР (негромко): Это верно. У меня выбор между ядовитыми насекомыми и самим Спайком. Интересно, кто опаснее?

СПАЙК (оборачивается, грозно смотрит на Фарамира, после чего молча ползет дальше)

ФАРАМИР: Да, удача не помешает. (следует за Спайком)

ЛИНДИР (проникает на второй этаж лабиринта, не забыв закрыть за собой заслонку, с юмором): Так, Фарамир в безопасности со Спайком. Более или менее. А я, как и Джек, один против местных обитателей.

 

Обитателями второго этажа являются разнообразные мелкие ящерки, лягушки и несколько змей. Рептилии с отличительной чертой на ушах Линдир пока не замечает.

 

ЛИНДИР (поворачивает туда, где нет змей): Ну что ж, начнем поиски.

 

Спайк и Фарамир добираются до третьего этажа. Как Фарамир и ожидал, тут есть пауки, очень похожие на ядовитых. Кроме того, тут полно неядовитых, но очень раздражающих многоножек и больших тараканов.

 

ФАРАМИР (морщится): Кошмар. Я уверен, что пауки ядовитые. И, по-моему, тут душно.

СПАЙК: Не ной. Тут в стенах дырки для воздуха меньше, чем на остальных этажах – видимо, чтобы насекомые через них не убежали. Но я думаю, что тебе просто кажется.

ФАРАМИР (вздыхает): Ладно, ладно. Ну что, поползли?

СПАЙК (с намеком): А давай поползем в разные стороны? Так охватим большую площадь.

ФАРАМИР (находится): А ты ведь не знаешь, что за насекомое тебе нужно. Может быть, я его помогу найти!

 

_у лабиринта_

 

ЛУРЦ: /Пока они там лазят, забьемся на то, кто придет более покусанный?/

РУМИЛ (укоризненно): /Лучше бы подумал о том, как можно им помочь/

АРАГОРН: /Фарамир пошел с вампиром, так что тут два варианта. Или вампир ему поможет, или мы Фарамиру помочь уже не сможем/

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает): /Слишком черный юмор. (присматривается) Я бы помог Джеку найти эту мышь, но не уверен, что смогу пройти между всех этих трубок/

РУМИЛ (кивает): /Мало того, что эта штука трехэтажная, так еще каждый этаж так запутан. Ходить между ними – гарантированно копыто сломаешь/

АРАГОРН (мысленно вздыхает): /Ну что ж, нам остается только ждать/

ЛУРЦ: /Так может, все-таки забьемся?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль/

ЭОМЕР (внезапно): /Я ставлю на Фарамира. Все-таки, родственник/

РУМИЛ: /Ну вот, и роханец туда же/

АРАГОРН (ехидно): /Интересно, это роханцев испортило соседство с урук-хаями или урук-хаев соседство с роханцами?/

 

_на втором этаже лабиринта_

 

Линдир пробирается по трубкам, старательно осматривая каждую попавшуюся на пути рептилию. Пока среди жаб и ящериц нет ни одной с ушами.

 

ЛИНДИР (бормочет): По крайней мере, спокойные существа, не убегают, дают себя осматривать. (вздыхает) Но только как мне среди них найти то, что мне нужно?

 

Линдир доползает до перекрестка трубок. Остановившись, он рассматривает открывшиеся пути.

 

ЛИНДИР: Так, будем рассуждать логично. Если бы я был ведущим этого шоу, куда бы я поместил рептилию, которую должен найти эльф? (некоторое время размышляет) Я знаю, поверну туда, где больше всего змей.

 

_на первом этаже, почти в центре местного лабиринта_

 

Здесь к трубкам приделано что-то вроде купола, позволяющее сидеть. Очевидно, это предназначено для отдыха – и Умбарец пользуется предоставленным удобством. Поджав под себя ноги, он сидит и разговаривает сам с собой. Мимо пробегают крысы, а некоторые из них стоят тут же и, похоже, слушают Умбарца. На руке пирата красуется несколько свежих следов от зубов.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (жалуется): Подумать только, я облазил половину этого проклятого лабиринта и не видел ничего, представляете, ничего, кроме крыс! Одни крысы кругом, ну вот прямо такие же, как вы.

КРЫСЫ (молча внимают)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Нет, конечно, я не ною. Знаете, я с честью прошел весь путь от первого дня до финала. Теперь, даже если кто-то и не знал, что есть такая страна – Умбар, то теперь они это знают. Вот вы знаете про Умбар?

КРЫСЫ (молчат, судя по их виду, они про Умбар не знают)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, а остальные знают. И в этом самом финале меня сажают сюда, и тут ничего, кроме крыс. И эти крысы меня кусают. (потрясает рукой) Колитесь, кто из вас меня покусал?!

КРЫСЫ (молчат, в глазах у каждой написано "это не я")

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (хмурится): А кто тогда? Кроме вас тут никого нет. Повторяю по слогам – ни-ко…

 

Внезапно Умбарец замолкает и таращится на пробегающую мимо обычную серую мышку. Мышь убегает из-под купола, и Умбарец наконец приходит в себя.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (издает радостный вопль): Нашел! Стой, от капитана Джека Воробья еще никто не уходил!

 

Даже не потрудившись распихать крыс, Умбарец прямо через них с завидной скоростью ползет за убегающей мышкой. От его воинственных криков мышь понимает, что её сейчас поймают и, по меньшей мере, сожрут, так что останавливаться она не собирается.

 

_третий этаж_

 

Спайк неумолимо движется по лабиринту. Часть насекомых от него просто разбегается, а ту часть, которая на вид ядовита, и не успевает убежать, вампир просто давит. За ним, очень довольный таким положением, неотвязно следует Фарамир.

 

СПАЙК (с намеком): Слушай, иждивенец, ты за мной сколько плетешься уже, а пользы никакой я от тебя что-то не вижу.

ФАРАМИР (не теряется): Как это, никакой? Пока ты сражаешься с пауками, я высматриваю своего грызуна и твоего загадочного насекомого.

СПАЙК: И почему же ты их еще не нашел?

ФАРАМИР (тоже с намеком): А может, потому, что я следую за тобой, а ты лазишь не в той стороне лабиринта.

СПАЙК (с интересом): Слушай, вы, гондорцы, все такие наглые?

ФАРАМИР (обиженно): Мы не наглые, но у нас есть гордость. (поучительно) Ты знаешь, что гондорцы – потомки нуменорцев…

СПАЙК (закатывает глаза, негромко): Ну, началось.

ФАРАМИР (продолжает): …а нуменорцы были великой расой, которая… (без перехода) Слушай, по моему затылку кто-то ползает.

СПАЙК: Не двигайся. (тянется к Фарамиру и снимает с его головы крупного паука, которого тут же прихлопывает)

ФАРАМИР (с чувством): Спасибо тебе, Спайк. Как думаешь, он был ядовитый?

СПАЙК: Почти наверняка. (наставительно) Вот что случается, когда слишком много болтаешь.

ФАРАМИР: Между прочим, это ты первый назвал меня иждивенцем, с этого все и началось.

СПАЙК (решительно): Заткнись, пожалуйста. Надо искать дальше, желательно, без лишних разговоров.

 

_второй этаж, там, где больше всего змей_

Линдир со всей осторожность пробирается между змей. Часть змей не обращает на эльфа особого внимания, а часть ему приходится гипнотизировать и убеждать уползти с его пути. За очередным поворотом трубки Линдир находит нечто вроде тупика, в котором обнаруживается свернувшаяся клубком здоровенная королевская кобра. За коброй, то ли боясь пошевелиться, то ли просто находясь в спячке, спрятался маленький геккон. Геккон сидит на потолке трубки, прилепившись к ней всеми четырьмя лапами.

 

ЛИНДИР (с некоторым опасением): Да, эта змея выглядит солиднее, чем все остальные. (в надеждой) Эру, надеюсь, это не её мне надо вытащить отсюда?

 

Присмотревшись сначала к змее, а потом к геккону, Линдир обнаруживает на голове последнего синие отметины, явно выделяющиеся на фоне зелено-желтой чешуи.

 

ЛИНДИР (обрадованно): Ага, кажется, нашел. Кроме того, эта ящерка в коробку легко влезет, а вот змея туда никак не поместится. (тихо) Теперь надо только забрать ящерку, не разбудив змею – и все.

 

Линдир начинает осторожно ползти вперед, но тут кобра просыпается и поднимает голову.

 

ЛИНДИР: Проклятье, она меня все-таки услышала.

 

Кобра разворачивает свой капюшон и угрожающе шипит на Линдира.

 

ЛИНДИР (решительно): Нет уж, меня ты не напугаешь. Остальных змей я прошел, и ты меня не остановишь. (пристально смотрит змее в глаза)

 

Похоже, что именно этого кобра и ждала – она сама всматривается в глаза Линдира, шипит громче и мерно качает головой.

 

ЛИНДИР (пытается отвести взгляд, но не может): Да ты не просто змея!

КОБРА (шипит): Не уйдешшшшшшшшь… осссссстанешшьсссся навсссегда.

ЛИНДИР: Нет, тебе не удастся меня пересмотреть. (неуверенно) Даже не думай.

КОБРА: Ссссссдавайссссся. Ссссссспи…

ЛИНДИР (старается противостоять накатывающейся сонливости): Нет уж.. У нас в Лихолесье были существа пострашнее... Наверное.

КОБРА (подбирается ближе к Линдиру, уверенно): Ты ссссслаб. Пищща. Удушшшшу...

ЛИНДИР (почти заснул, совсем тихо): Ты прямо как девятый назгул… (чуть слышно усмехается) Эта его фраза… назгул... (внезапно твердо) Я не боюсь назгулов! И я не боюсь тебя! (просыпается окончательно) Ты всего лишь змея!

КОБРА (удивленная отступает от эльфа): Шши шшлаб... шшшпи…

ЛИНДИР (теперь сам "забарывает" змею взглядом): Ты даже не говоришь, это все обман! Ты просто шипишь, а я смотрел в твои глаза, и мне казалось, будто это слова! Ты меня больше не проведешь!

 

Кобра, обиженно шипя, пятится назад, пока не доползает до самого конца трубки, откуда злобно смотрит на Линдира.

 

ЛИНДИР (грозит змее пальцем): Вот там и сиди. И учти, ты мне не страшна.

 

Проползя чуть вперед, Линдир хватает так и не проснувшуюся во время игры в гляделки ящерку. Засунув добычу в коробку, эльф ползет назад, правда, не решившись повернуться к кобре спиной.

 

_первый этаж_

 

Здесь разворачивается настоящая мышиная охота. Маленькая мышка, лавируя между крысами, убегает, а Умбарец, выработавший что-то вроде "ползанья брассом в море крыс", пытается её догнать. Сами крысы, предки которых знали смерть от мышеловок и травли ядами и собаками, но никак не знали смерти от удавления пиратом, окосев от такой брутальности, разбегаются во все стороны, сохраняя одно направление – подальше от Умбарца.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (тяжело дышит): Я тебя все равно догоню, слышишь! Лучше остановись сейчас, пока я еще добрый! Даю последний шанс!

 

Разумеется, от этих криков мышь не останавливается, а крысы наверняка ставят под сомнение доброту Умбарца.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (от злости загребает еще быстрее и даже начинает нагонять мышку): Тебе от меня не уйти! Поверь на слово! У меня самый быстроходный корабль! И я крутился как проклятый, чтобы его получить! И получил, и тебя не упущу!

 

Как и следовало ожидать, эти крики тоже не дали никаких результатов. Еще сильнее разозлившись, Умбарец, почти не сбавляя ходу, хватает первую попавшуюся крысу и, насколько этого позволяет ограниченное пространство трубок, с размаху швыряет её в мышь. К огромному удивлению мышки, всех крыс вообще и, в частности, самой брошенной крысы, снаряд попадает в цель и сбивает мышь с ног. Умбарец, больше похожий сейчас на дикого камышового кота, с радостным воплем наскакивает на нее и мгновенно запихивает в коробку. Так как Умбарец прекратил преследование и остановился, крысы тут же разбегаются окончательно. Последней убегает брошенная им крыса – хромающая и слегка поседевшая.

 

_третий этаж_

Спайк и Фарамир целеустремленно прочесывают все коридоры лабиринта. Те места, где они уже были, они определяют по следам от раздавленных Спайком пауков на стенах. Кроме того, Спайк похоже, решил всегда на всех поворотах сворачивать направо, если только они там уже не были, и теперь четко следует своему плану, надеясь рано или поздно найти нужное ему или Фарамиру существо. Фарамир, как прицепившийся сзади и не имеющий права голоса в выборе направления, просто выискивает тех же самых существ. На очередной развилке Спайк, не задумываясь, поворачивает направо, а Фарамир пристально присматривается к другому пути.

 

ФАРАМИР: Знаешь, по-моему, нам туда.

СПАЙК (не останавливаясь): И почему же ты так решил?

ФАРАМИР: Потому что я нашел твое насекомое.

 

Эта новость заставляет Спайка развернуться и вернуться к развилке. Он тоже вглядывается в ту же сторону, что и Фарамир.

 

СПАЙК: Не вижу. Пауки, мухи, многоножки, да, они будто живой ковер там. Но никаких необычных насекомых не вижу.

ФАРАМИР (упорно): Вглядись получше. Видишь, там какое-то возвышение?

СПАЙК (всматривается): Ну да, возвышение, ну и что… (понимает, о чем говорит Фарамир) А-а! Так значит, такое насекомое?

ФАРАМИР (уверенно): Ну да. Помнишь, как Лурц копытами размахивал? Как будто оружием. А у этого сам видишь какие лапы.

СПАЙК (хлопает себя по лбу): И точно. Кто бы мог подумать, что "моим" насекомым окажется богомол.

 

Действительно – в той стороне, куда оба они смотрят, под куполом, похожим на тот, под которым отдыхал Умбарец, собралось просто невообразимое количество насекомых. Прямо под центром купола виднеется какое-то возвышение, полностью покрытое насекомыми, на верхушке которого гордо восседает крупный черный богомол, который открыто дерется с остальными насекомыми за право оставаться "царем горы".

 

ФАРАМИР: Вот видишь, я все-таки нашел твоего насекомого. (выжидательно смотрит)

СПАЙК: Ну хорошо, спасибо. Я благодарен, правда.

ФАРАМИР (все еще выжидательно смотрит)

СПАЙК (морщится): Что, пропускаешь меня вперед?

ФАРАМИР (радостно кивает): Вот именно.

СПАЙК (мрачно): Я забираю свое спасибо обратно. (ползет по левому пути к скоплению насекомых)

ФАРАМИР (ползет следом): А я разве виноват? Меня закусают и отравят. Знаешь, на этом шоу уже бывали пауки, и они были ядовитые. А ты все-таки…

СПАЙК (заканчивает за него): Вампир. Мерзкий упырь, которому все равно, травят его или режут.

ФАРАМИР (поеживается): Ну, я бы не сказал именно так.

СПАЙК (морщится): Ладно, проехали.

 

При приближении Спайка большая часть насекомых, как обычно, уползает. Остается лишь несколько самых смелых пауков и сам богомол. Возвышение оказывается небольшой серой коробочкой, прикрепленной к полу, с очень маленькими отверстиями для воздуха. Быстро отогнав последних пауков, Спайк пытается осторожно взять богомола, за что его рука тут же оказывается сильно поцарапанной.

 

ФАРАМИР (наблюдает за Спайком, присвистывает): Ну, и ну. Серьезное насекомое.

СПАЙК: Это необычный богомол, точно говорю. У него на верхних конечностях как будто настоящие мечи.

ФАРАМИР: А разве у остальных по-другому?

СПАЙК (примеривается, как бы схватить богомола, при этом терпеливо объясняя Фарамиру): На самом деле, нет. Конечно, богомолы – хищники, но чтобы так поранить человека, на это у них сил не хватит. А этот - раз взмахнул - и вот.

ФАРАМИР (уважительно): Вот я и говорю, серьезное насекомое.

СПАЙК (хмыкает): Каламбур получается. (хватает богомола и быстро запихивает его в коробку) Есть, попался!

ФАРАМИР (с интересом): А что это за коробка, на которой он сидел?

СПАЙК (пропускает Фарамира вперед): Понятия не имею. Открой и посмотри.

ФАРАМИР (опасливо): А вдруг оттуда что-нибудь такое ка-ак выпрыгнет?

СПАЙК (показывает исцарапанную руку): Я раненый, мне нужно время на регенерацию.

ФАРАМИР (бормочет): Хитрый какой. (вздыхает и резко открывает коробку)

СПАЙК (с интересом смотрит)

ФАРАМИР (с умилением): Ты только посмотри, какой прикольный! (вытаскивает из коробки хомячка)

СПАЙК: Поздравляю.

ФАРАМИР (удивленно): С чем?

СПАЙК (терпеливо): Ну, ты же нашел грызуна. Уверен, он тут один такой.

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно разглядывает хомячка): А! Точно, я сразу и не подумал.

СПАЙК: Ну, теперь можно возвращаться.

ФАРАМИР (бережно пересаживает хомячка в принесенную с собой коробочку): Интересно, остальные тоже нашли своих зверей?

СПАЙК (вспоминает направление, ведущее к спуску на нижние этажи): Думаю, что да.

 

_у лабиринта_

 

ЛУРЦ (нетерпеливо): /Ну где они там? Сгрызли их всех, что ли?/

РУМИЛ (с легким беспокойством): /А есть такая возможность?/

АРАГОРН (задумчиво помахивает хвостом): /Теоретически, на этом шоу может быть что угодно/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да ладно вам, все у них в порядке. Лурц, не нагнетай обстановку. Чего тебе так неймется?/

ЛУРЦ: /Просто неуютно мне. Когда просто так стою, возникает желание попастись и поесть травки/

АРАГОРН (ржет): /Не ожидал услышать такое признание от урук-хая/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с уверенностью): /Это все из-за того, что у лошадиных тел есть свои инстинкты. Мы, конечно, не станем настоящими конями, но от таких мыслей избавимся, только когда вернемся в свои родные тела/

РУМИЛ (поглядывает на Лурца): /Хотя кое-кому такие мирные мысли пойдут только на пользу/

ЛУРЦ (недовольно): /Сарумать их напополам, где же все-таки эти морготовы финалисты ходят?/

ЭОМЕР: /Они уже поймали кого надо и скоро выберутся из лабиринта/

АРАГОРН: /А ты откуда знаешь?/

ЭОМЕР: /Кирн наконец-то притащил аппаратуру для наблюдения, так что мы за вами следим/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ну вот, Лурц, а ты беспокоился. Сейчас они вернутся, и поскачем дальше/

АРАГОРН (многозначительно): /И на этот раз уже в разные стороны/

РУМИЛ: /По крайней мере, мы все равно сможем оставаться "на связи"/

ЛУРЦ (постоянно косится в сторону лабиринта): /О! Пришли наконец-то!/

 

Первым из лабиринта выбирается Умбарец, а почти сразу за ним – Линдир.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (распрямляет спину, довольно): Вон она – свобода! (Леголасу) Я поймал мышь. Надеюсь, все правильно?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): /Я уж боялся, что он может притащить что-нибудь другое/

ЛИНДИР (вытаскивает ящерку из коробки): А вот – моя рептилия. С выделяющимися ушами, как положено.

РУМИЛ: /Я в Линдире был уверен/ (тоже кивает)

АРАГОРН: /Интересно, принесет ли Фарамир хомячка?/

 

Из лабиринта выбираются Спайк и Фарамир. Причем на этот раз Фарамир выползает первым.

 

ФАРАМИР (повторяет жест Умбарца, довольно): Вот оно – счастье! Это жестоко – заставлять кого-либо ползать по крысиному лабиринту.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (о чем-то своем, не без гордости): И как ползать...

СПАЙК: По крайней мере, мы достали богомола и хомячка. (категорически) И даже если это неправильно, я больше туда не полезу.

АРАГОРН (кивает): /Правильно, не беспокойтесь/

ЛУРЦ (тоже кивает и нетерпеливо бьет копытом): /И давайте, пойдем дальше. Мне тяжело быть копытным/

ЛИНДИР (размышляет вслух): Раз у всех все сошлось, а ведущие не дают о себе знать, конкурс продолжается.

ФАРАМИР: Значит, надо идти дальше. (опасливо косится на Арагорна)

СПАЙК (заканчивает за него): И только кони знают дорогу. (первым идет к своему "скакуну")

 

Финалисты рассаживаются по коням, после чего кони увозят их от лабиринта в сторону виднеющегося неподалеку леса.

 

ФАРАМИР (отмечает очевидное): Похоже, дальше нам – в лес.

АРАГОРН (скептически): /Поразительная догадливость/

СПАЙК (без всякого интереса): Интересно, что там за опасности будут?

ЛИНДИР (обижается): Ну, почему в лесу сразу опасности? В лесу наоборот - хорошо и спокойно.

РУМИЛ: /Он, наверное, говорит не про Лихолесье. Там-то опасностей полно/

ЛЕГОЛАС (резонно): /Конечно, в Лориэне намного спокойнее, но не все Лихолесье опасно, а только малая часть/

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): /А опасная часть Лихолесья это та, где эльфы, да?/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (неуверенно): Не знаю насчет опасностей, но следующая часть конкурса может быть как-то связана с собранными нами зверюшками. Или, может, нам надо будет еще по одному зверьку найти.

ЛЕГОЛАС (неодобрительно): /Скорее, потерять уже собранных/

ФАРАМИР (умильным голосом): Интересно, мне позволят оставить хомячка себе?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: И что ты с ним делать будешь?

ФАРАМИР: Эовин подарю.

АРАГОРН (едва не сбивается с шага): /Никогда не знал, что Фарамир бывает таким сентиментальным/

СПАЙК: Ты видел, какое мне насекомое досталось? Смотри, как бы этот хомячок тебя во сне не загрыз.

РУМИЛ: /Эомер говорил, что они за нами наблюдают. Интересно, что сейчас Эовин думает/

ЭОМЕР: /Учитывая, что станет с этим хомячком, Эовин сейчас жалеет Фарамира/

ЛУРЦ: /А по-моему, это забавно/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Лес уже близко. Пора разделяться/

 

Не предупреждая седоков, участники-скакуны разъезжаются в разные стороны.

 

ЛИНДИР: Так, кажется, дальше мы будем выполнять задания отдельно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, тогда удачи в конкурсе.

СПАЙК (подсказывает): Будьте осторожны, чтобы вас не загрызли.

ФАРАМИР (Спайку, укоризненно): Мрачный ты тип.

СПАЙК (не поворачивая головы): Спасибо за комплимент.

 

Лурц и Леголас поворачивают левее от основного направления, а Румил и Арагорн – правее. Расстояние между командами быстро увеличиваются, и в лес они въезжают очень далеко друг от друга. Соответственно, команды Спайка и Умбарца оказываются в более темной части леса, с высокими, закрывающими солнце деревьями. А команды Фарамира и Линдира – в светлой, где деревья не такие высокие и растут не так густо.

 

_темная часть леса_

Лурц уверенно везет Спайка в одному ему известном направлении.

 

СПАЙК (одобрительно оглядывается вокруг): Неплохой лес.

ЛУРЦ: /Не поверите, Спайку лес нравится/

РУМИЛ: /Ты прав, не верим/

СПАЙК (продолжает): Когда оно за облаками, солнце не жжет, но все равно неприятно. А тут гораздо лучше.

ЛУРЦ: /Отбой тревоги, ему тут просто солнца меньше/

АРАГОРН: /Меньше солнца? По-моему, тут так же светло, как и вне леса/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А там, где мы с Джеком, лес очень темный/

ЛУРЦ: /И у нас так же/

РУМИЛ: /Мы с Линдиром тоже в светлой части леса. Как вы думаете, что это значит?/

АРАГОРН: /Наверное, случайно так получилось/

ЛУРЦ (очень задумчиво): /А может, это намек на какую-то подлянку от ведущих?/

СПАЙК (хлопает Лурца по боку): Эй, ты чего стал? Забыл, куда ехать надо?

ЛУРЦ (возобновляет движение): /Заболтался я с вами. Надо вампира везти/

ЛЕГОЛАС (соглашается): /Да, надо заниматься конкурсом/

РУМИЛ: /Но если кто-то найдет опасности, предупреждайте о них/

 

_светлая часть леса_

Арагорн везет Фарамира, про себя думая, что тому уже давно пора бы сойти и идти рядом пешком.

 

АРАГОРН: /Опасности будут у Фарамира, если он будет отлынивать/

РУМИЛ (прикалывается): /Я знаю примеры жестокого обращения с животными, а тут у нас случай совершенно противоположный/

ЛЕГОЛАС (сочувственно): /Ты еще не привык к этой телесной оболочке?/

АРАГОРН (мысленно вздыхает): /И не хочу привыкать. Мне в этом теле неудобно/

 

Видя, что его вмешательство пока не требуется, Фарамир вытаскивает хомячка из коробки и, держа его на ладони, рассматривает.

 

ФАРАМИР: Отличный домашний питомец. Ест мало, не шумит. Надо его назвать как-нибудь.

АРАГОРН (страдальчески): /О Эру, он сейчас даст хомяку имя/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Это плохо. Ему потом труднее будет с ним расстаться/

ФАРАМИР: Я знаю, назову его Ара…

АРАГОРН (угрожающе фыркает)

ФАРАМИР (быстро): То есть, Боромирчик. Хорошее имя.

АРАГОРН: /Отлично, теперь хомячка зовут Боромирчиком/

ЛУРЦ (не выдерживает, присоединяется к разговору): /Жуть какая/

РУМИЛ: /Не знаю, сможешь ли ты теперь объяснить Фарамиру, что хомяка надо принести в жертву конкурсу/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кстати, никто еще не добрался до местных зверей?/

ЛУРЦ: /Мы с вампиром пока ищем/

РУМИЛ: /Мы тоже/

 

Внезапно над головой Фарамира раздается клекот, мелькает какая-то крылатая тень, и хомячок пропадает с его руки. Тень, оказавшаяся ястребом, с хомячком в когтях уже, не торопясь, набирает высоту.

 

ФАРАМИР (ошарашено): Он его утащил! Я даже обернуться не успел, а он его сцапал!

АРАГОРН (злобно): /О Эру, наш ястреб нас сам нашел. Он стащил хомяка!/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Бегите за ним! Он должен привести вас к гнезду/

АРАГОРН: /Я знаю, знаю! (злобно) Фарамир, ну ты и растяпа!/

 

Арагорн так резко переходит с шага на галоп, устремляясь за ястребом, что Фарамир едва не падает с его спины. Правителю Итилиена приходится сидеть, изо всех сил вцепившись в Государя Гондора, чтобы удержаться на нем, и чтобы его не сбило случайной веткой. К счастью для Арагорна, ястреб летит не очень быстро, и деревья стоят достаточно редко, чтобы птицу в небе можно было разглядеть. Кроме того, Государю не приходится слишком сильно петлять, дабы не врезаться в дерево.

 

_в темной части леса_

 

Умбарец едет на Леголасе, с явным интересом изучая окрестности. Леголас тоже изучает окрестности, высматривая вполне определенное животное.

 

ЛУРЦ: /Мы все еще ищем. А вы?/

АРАГОРН (даже в мыслях тяжело дышит): /Когда доскачем. Уф. Я его, уф, убью/

РУМИЛ: /Ястреба?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Мне кажется, он имеет в виду Фарамира/

РУМИЛ (подсказывает): /Ты главное ястреба не упусти/

АРАГОРН (огрызается): /А я, уф, что делаю?!/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (легонько хлопает Леголаса по шее): Надеюсь, мы тут еще не заблудились? Ты знаешь, в какую сторону ехать?

ЛЕГОЛАС (уверенно кивает)

ЛУРЦ: /Интересно, долго нам еще топать? Ай! (возмущенно) Слушайте, он меня ногами подгоняет, представляете?! И что мне с ним делать?/

АРАГОРН (явно думает о Фарамире): /Копытом его, копытом/

 

Впереди раздается совиное уханье. Леголас начинает идти чуть быстрее. Пройдя еще немного вперед, Умбарец и Леголас обнаруживают на одном из деревьев большую серую сову. Сова снова ухает и неодобрительно косится на участников.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уважительно): Никогда не видел таких здоровенных сов. Она крупнее любого попугая.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Отлично, сову мы нашли/

РУМИЛ: /Хорошо вам, я все еще ищу лису/

 

Подойдя поближе к дереву с совой, Леголас останавливается.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что, уже приехали?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает, показывает головой на сову)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спешивается, смотрит на сову): Только не говори, что нам нужно её утащить с собой.

ЛЕГОЛАС (качает головой, тыкает носом в коробку у Умбарца в руке)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (открывает коробку, вытаскивает мышь наружу): Ну да, здесь у меня мышь с прошлого этапа конкурса. И что дальше?

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Нелегкое это занятие – общаться без слов/ (показывает Умбарцу зубы, при этом пытаясь указать сразу на мышь и на сову)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво чешет затылок): Не понимаю. У мыши что-то с зубами?

 

Умбарец пытается рассмотреть зубы мышки. Та не упускает своего шанса и цапает Умбарца за палец. От неожиданности Умбарец роняет свой трофей. Сова расправляет крылья, бесшумно срывается с ветки и на бреющем полете хватает убегающую мышь, после чего направляется с ней куда-то дальше в лес.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (трясет рукой): Вот что я скажу, у этой зверюги с зубами все в порядке!

ЛЕГОЛАС (бьет копытом, зубами тянет Умбарца за одежду): /Проклятье, если мы сейчас упустим сову, то проиграем в конкурсе!/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (понимает намек): Ладно, ладно! Не надо так тянуть! (быстро вскакивает на спину Леголасу, пафосно) Вперед, мой верный скакун!

ЛЕГОЛАС (пускает в погоню за совой): /Приколист/

ЛУРЦ: /Что там у вас?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Бежим за совой. То есть, это я бегу, а Джек на мне едет/

АРАГОРН: /Все они прихлебатели и эксплуататоры!/

РУМИЛ (радостно): /А мы наконец-то нашли лису!/

ЛУРЦ (ворчит): /Вот оно – орочье везение. Все уже всё нашли, кроме меня/

 

_в светлой части леса_

 

Румил и Линдир действительно нашли лису, которая вышла из кустов на их пути и теперь с интересом присматривается и принюхивается к чужакам. Так как Румил остановился, Линдир спешивается.

 

ЛИНДИР (вопросительно смотрит на Румила): Нам нужна эта лиса?

РУМИЛ (кивает, показывает носом на коробку с ящерицей)

ЛИНДИР: Так, понятно, нам нужна наша ящерица. (вытаскивает ящерицу из коробки) Что с ней теперь делать?

РУМИЛ (опять показывает на ящерку, а потом на лису): /Все-таки не нравится мне, что надо зверей скармливать/

ЛУРЦ (мысленно хмыкает): /Не понимаю, что тут такого/

ЛИНДИР (хмурится): Подожди, ящерицу надо обязательно отдать лисе?

РУМИЛ (кивает)

ЛИНДИР: Получается, мы эту ящерицу достали только для того, чтобы скормить её?

РУМИЛ (кивает с грустным видом)

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Эта часть конкурса мне не нравится.

РУМИЛ: /Вот и Линдир тоже не рад, что мы зверей скармливаем хищникам/

 

Линдир пытается подойти чуть ближе к лисе, но та делает несколько шагов назад. Видя это, Румил хватает Линдира зубами за одежду и тянет назад.

 

ЛИНДИР (оборачивается на Румила): В чем дело?

РУМИЛ (в очередной раз тыкает носом в ящерку, а потом опускает голову к земле)

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Ну, если ты так говоришь.

 

Линдир, постоянно оглядываясь на Румила на случай еще каких-нибудь знаков от него, опускает ящерку на землю. Оказавшись на земле ящерка довольно медленно уползает от Линдира. Когда ящерица удаляет от эльфа на некоторое расстояние, лиса быстро подбегает, хватает её и убегает в кусты.

 

РУМИЛ: /Теперь самое главное!/ (быстро показывает туда, куда убежала лиса и сильно толкает Линдира в спину)

 

Линдир быстро понимает, что от него требуется, и убегает за лисой.

 

РУМИЛ (комментирует): /Началась погоня/

АРАГОРН: /Не шути, уф, так. Я все еще бегу за этой, уф, проклятой птицей/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /А я – за совой/

ЛУРЦ (радостно): /А мы наконец-то нашли эту проклятую летучую мышь!/

 

Лиса с ящеркой в зубах, преследуемая Линдиром, прыгает в неглубокий овраг. Линдир не отстает и прыгает за ней. В овраге под старым пнем обнаруживается лисья нора, в которой лиса и скрывается. Так как нора слишком узкая, Линдир не пытается продолжать преследование.

 

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается): Жалко, Румил сюда забраться не сможет. Придется самому разбираться, что дальше делать.

 

Линдир осторожно заглядывает в нору, но ничего полезного там не находит. Из норы слышится какой-то писк и негромкое хрумканье.

 

ЛИНДИР: Похоже, я помог ей накормить лисят. Интересно, как это мне поможет в конкурсе?

 

Осматривая место, куда его привела лиса, Линдир обходит вокруг пня. На другой стороне пня обнаруживается трухлявое дупло, в котором Линдир находит перчатки, покрытые стальными пластинами.

 

ЛИНДИР (удивленно): Вот уж не думал найти в лесу латные перчатки.

 

Решив, что больше ему тут ничего не надо, Линдир выбирается из оврага.

 

_в темной части леса_

 

Спайк и Лурц стоят возле большого дуба. На одной из веток дуба, закутавшись в крылья, висит крупная летучая мышь.

 

СПАЙК: Знаешь, все-таки есть в ней что-то родственное. Готов поспорить, это мышь-вампир.

ЛУРЦ (неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу): /Скажите, летучие мыши могут пить кровь у лошадей?/

РУМИЛ: /Некоторые могут/

ЛУРЦ: /Моргот, как я так вляпался? Сразу два упыря рядом/

АРАГОРН (мрачно): /А со мной один тунеядец, который сел на шею своему Государю/

СПАЙК (прислушивается к шуршанию в коробочке с богомолом): Так, давай повторим еще раз, чтобы все точно. Сперва ты опять показывал богомола, а потом указал на летучую мышь, так?

ЛУРЦ (кивает)

СПАЙК: Значит, их надо свести вместе. (задумывается) Скажем, если эта мышь его съест, это нормально? Она ведь вполне может так поступить.

ЛУРЦ (кивает несколько раз)

СПАЙК: Хорошо. А если богомол её забьёт? У него лапы острые, он может.

ЛУРЦ (качает головой): /Спайк, оказывается, прямо теоретик какой-то/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Это хорошее качество, особенно в конкурсе/

СПАЙК: Все, кажется, я понял. Пойду их знакомить.

 

Спайк подходит к дереву и, прищурившись, оценивает расстояние до совы. Его лицо меняется на "вампирское", и он очень быстро забирается на дерево. Усевшись на ветку, находящуюся чуть ниже той, на которой висит летучая мышь, Спайк возвращается к человеческому облику.

 

СПАЙК (косится на летучую мышь)

ЛЕТУЧАЯ МЫШЬ (одним глазом косится на Спайка)

СПАЙК (чопорно): Позвольте вас представить. (вытаскивает богомола из коробки) Летучая мышь, это богомол. Богомол, это летучая мышь.

 

Богомол, оказавшись вне коробки, сразу же исцарапывает в кровь руку Спайка. Летучая мышь, явно заинтересовавшись происходящим, расправляет крылья, срывается с ветки и ловко цапает богомола. Захватив добычу когтями поудобнее, летучая мышь делает круг вокруг дерева, после чего улетает.

 

ЛУРЦ: /Так, лишь бы не упустить теперь/

 

Лурц встает на дыбы, громко ржет и делает несколько шагов в ту сторону, куда улетела мышь, показывая Спайку, что надо её догнать. Похоже, Спайк понимает намек – он спрыгивает с дерева и быстро забирается на Лурца. Издав воинственное ржание, Лурц устремляется за летучей мышью.

 

_в светлой части леса_

 

Здесь посреди леса торчит высокий, полный уступов, камень. На одном из уступов у самой верхушки видно гнездо, из которого ястреб с огромным интересом смотрит вниз. Внизу, на ближайшем к камню дереве, сидит Фарамир и с немалым опасением смотрит вниз. Еще ниже, под деревом, стоит тяжело дышащий и очень сердитый Арагорн. Он смотрит вверх, на Фарамира.

 

АРАГОРН (мотает головой, приглашая Фарамира спуститься): /Спускайся/

ФАРАМИР (упрямо качает головой)

АРАГОРН (мотает головой настойчивей): /Спускайся, я сказал!/

ЛУРЦ: /Это ты кому?/

АРАГОРН: /Фарамиру/

ФАРАМИР (опять качает головой)

РУМИЛ: /Неужели Фарамир не может со скалы спуститься?/

АРАГОРН: /Он не хочет слезать с дерева/ (очень сердито смотрит на Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР: Государь, я бы спустился, но по-моему, ты на меня еще сердишься.

ЛЕГОЛАС (с сомнением): /Может, не стоило его загонять на дерево?/

АРАГОРН: /Я не смог удержаться/

ФАРАМИР (осторожно): И мне кажется, что мы сейчас очень задерживаемся. Нам же надо конкурс пройти и…

АРАГОРН (сердито): /И он мне еще напоминает про конкурс!/

 

Громко заржав, Арагорн разворачивается спиной к дереву и изо всех сил бьет по нему задними копытами. Удар выходит такой сильный, что Фарамиру не удается удержаться, и он падает вниз, едва успев сгруппироваться перед тем, как долететь до земли.

 

ФАРАМИР (садится на земле и потирает ушибленные места): Больно же! Зачем было так делать?

АРАГОРН (фыркает)

ФАРАМИР: Послушай, нам нельзя тормозить конкурс. (находится) Арагорн, подумай! Мы же представляем Гондор! И мы можем проиграть Лихолесью, Умбару или вообще вампиру без определенного места жительства!

АРАГОРН (молчит, кажется, о чем-то задумавшись)

ФАРАМИР (чувствует, что идет по верному пути): Подумай о нашем престиже! Победили в Войне Кольца, и проиграли в реалити-шоу!

АРАГОРН: (величественно кивает)

ФАРАМИР (обрадовано): Отлично! Тогда давай продолжать конкурс.

АРАГОРН (опять кивает и показывает головой на верхушку камня, где находится гнездо)

ФАРАМИР (скептически): Знаешь, я думаю, что Боромирчика уже съели.

АРАГОРН (поднимает глаза к небу): /Эру, ну почему он такой непонятливый?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Не можете найти общий язык?/

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): /Никто не обещал, что будет легко и просто/

ФАРАМИР (присматривается к камню): Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что залезть туда – часть конкурса?

АРАГОРН (кивает): /Наконец-то до него дошло, что надо сделать/

РУМИЛ (философски): /Терпение открывает путь ко всему/

ФАРАМИР (оценивает высоту камня): Высоковато.

АРАГОРН: /А если я хочу, чтобы кто-то что-то сделал очень быстро?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (уклончиво): /Тут у каждого свои методы/

АРАГОРН (угрожающе надвигается на Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (вскакивает с земли, быстро идет к камню): Всё, я понял, не надо меня убеждать.

 

Подойдя к камню, Фарамир смотрит наверх, оглядывается на Арагорна, после чего решительно ставит ногу на первый уступ.

 

_в темной части леса_

Здесь на вполне обычном дереве сидит Умбарец и пытается заглянуть в древесное дупло. Этим действиям мешает сидящая в дупле и очень сердитая сова. Внизу, под деревом, за ними наблюдает Леголас и ободряюще ржет.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (терпеливо): Ну я же тебе говорю, нет я же тебе серьезно говорю. (еле успевает одернуть руку)

СОВА (угрожающе клекочет)

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Жалко, что Джек не умеет договариваться с животными/

ЛУРЦ: /Не такая уж это и беда. (с намеком) Некоторые даже со своими товарищами по команде договориться не могут/

АРАГОРН (подозрительно): /Это ты на кого намекаешь?/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Послушай, все же по честному. Мы тебе мышку, а ты мне дашь пошарить у тебя.

ЛУРЦ (мысленно делает невинный вид): /Я ни про кого конкретно не говорил/

РУМИЛ: /Не ссорьтесь только. Подумайте о том, что вас сейчас слушает Эомер/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /И что с того?/

РУМИЛ (значительно): /И прикалывается над вами/

АРАГОРН (понимающе): /Ааа…/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с обиженным видом посасывает клюнутую руку): Слушай, у меня был знакомый - Барбосса. Так вот я ему предложил десять процентов добычи и большую адмиральскую шляпу. И знаешь, он согласился. И не надо на меня смотреть так, будто я тебя обманываю!

ЭОМЕР: /И может быть, еще и Кирн/

ЛУРЦ: /А он тут с какого боку?/

ЭОМЕР: /Видели, он в наушниках был? По-моему, он может слушать наш мысленный канал, или что-то в этом роде/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (устраивается на дереве поудобнее, вещает в дупло): Ну, я ему предлагал корабль Разящий. А мне, конечно, мою Черную Жемчужину. Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но это самый быстрый корабль. И только ты мне не говори, что его не существует.

ЛЕГОЛАС (внезапно): /Погодите! Я тут подумал, что над нами может прикалываться не только Кирн, но и вообще все ведущие/

АРАГОРН: /Это даже хуже, чем подглядывать в замочную скважину/

ЛУРЦ (очень удивленно): /А что плохого в подглядывании?/

РУМИЛ: /Но ведь это задача ведущих – следить за конкурсами. Разве не так?/

АРАГОРН (протестующе): /Но не лезть же в чужие мысли. Это неприлично/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Все равно наши мысли сейчас – наш способ общения. Так что, это нельзя считать подглядыванием/

ЛУРЦ (мысленно морщится): /Как вы эльфы любите все усложнять/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (ведет неторопливый рассказ): …и они выбрали меня капитаном… (заглядывает в дупло, обиженно) Заснула. На самом интересном месте, вот наглость. (вздыхает и лезет в дупло рукой, нащупывает что-то и вытаскивает здоровенные ножницы)

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит наверх): /Подумать только, кажется, Джек все-таки уболтал сову/

РУМИЛ: /Кажется, у него к убалтыванию талант/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озадаченно): Они что, издеваются? Зачем мне такие ножницы? (Леголасу) Посмотри, чего я нашел. Неужели это то, что нам надо?

ЛЕГОЛАС (утвердительно кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, тебе виднее.

 

Спустившись с дерева, Умбарец, заткнув ножницы за пояс, лихо вскакивает на Леголаса и размахивает шляпой.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Н-но! Поскакали навстречу приключениям!

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает и начинает идти мелкой рысью)

 

_в светлой части леса_

 

Линдир едет на Румиле, который неспешно бредет вдоль оказавшегося довольно длинным оврага.

 

ЛИНДИР (окидывает взглядом окрестности): Я так понимаю, нам надо на другую сторону?

РУМИЛ (кивает на ходу)

ЛИНДИР: Жаль, что ты его перейти не сможешь, а без тебя я дорогу не найду.

РУМИЛ: (пытается на ходу пожать плечами, что в этом облике у него не получается)

ЛИНДИР (явно скучает): Пока мы дойдем, я балладу написать успею.

РУМИЛ (поводит ушами, прислушиваясь)

ЛИНДИР (развивает идею): Ну да, балладу о наших приключениях. О лихолесском эльфе и лориэнском скакуне.

РУМИЛ (фыркает)

ЛИНДИР (с намеком): Мне кажется, я уже готов придумать первые строки.

РУМИЛ (быстро переходит с шага на рысь)

ЛИНДИР (обрадованно): Вот это уже ближе к прохождению конкурса.

РУМИЛ: /Знаете, у Линдира тоже неслабый талант к убеждению/

ЛУРЦ (задумчиво): /У Умбарца к убалтыванью, у Линдира к убеждению, у Арагорна к силовому воздействию/

АРАГОРН (гордо): /И еще к подавлению сопротивления/

ЛУРЦ (находится): /А у меня упырь запугивать может!/

ЛЕГОЛАС (смеется): /У каждой команды свои таланты/

 

_в темной части леса_

 

Спайк слезает с Лурца и смотрит на дерево, к которому тот его привез.

 

СПАЙК (с чувством): Они надо мной издеваются.

ЛУРЦ (просто молча оценивает дерево)

 

Летучая мышь привела Спайка и Лурца к дереву, очень густо покрытому крупными шипами. Листьев на этом дереве нет и снизу хорошо видно летучую мышь, удобно повисшую на одной из верхних веток между шипами и поедающую богомола. Так же видно, что к той же ветке привязан какой-то небольшой предмет.

 

ЛУРЦ (с намеком показывает головой вверх)

СПАЙК (отмахивается): Не надо слов, я и так все вижу. (морщится) Откуда на дереве столько шипов? Зная местных ведущих, не удивлюсь, если это какая-то мутировавшая осина.

ЛУРЦ: /Спайк считает, что дерево, на которое ему надо лезть – мутировавшая осина/

РУМИЛ: /А почему мутировавшая?/

ЛУРЦ: /Шипов много/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с интересом): /Интересно, это правда, что вампиры от осиновых кольев мрут?/

АРАГОРН (философски): /Если он уколется и помрет, тогда да/

ЭОМЕР: /Извиняйте, но это не осина. Просто такое вот шипастое дерево/

СПАЙК (обходит вокруг дерева, примеряясь, с какой стороны лучше залезать, оборачивается на Лурца): Со мной полезть не хочешь?

ЛУРЦ (решительно качает головой)

СПАЙК: Я так и думал. (начинает восхождение)

 

Шипы достаточно длинные и прочные, так что Спайк забирается по ним, как по лестнице. Впрочем, из-за того, что шипов очень много, вампир карабкается осторожно. Чем выше к нужной ему ветке, тем гуще растут шипы, так что до ветки с летучей мышью Спайк добирается с исцарапанными руками, ногами и даже парой царапин на лице.

 

СПАЙК (бормочет): Точно издеваются. Обращаются со мной как с каким-то кровопийцей. (застывает, задумывается, решительно) А я не какой-то кровопийца! Я вампир с душой, и мне начхать, осина это или пихта!

 

Спайк начинает карабкаться по ветке, которая тоже покрыта шипами, хоть и не такими большими.

 

ЛУРЦ: /Красиво карабкается/

ЭОМЕР (соглашается): /Да, мы тут тоже смотрим. Целеустремленно/

РУМИЛ (немного завистливо): /Наверное, на это стоило посмотреть/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Еще посмотрим. Потом, в спокойной обстановке, дома перед телевизором/

АРАГОРН: /А мой до верха скалы дополз уже, а возвращается как-то медленно/

ЛУРЦ (ехидно): /Ты его запинал совсем, вон он тебя и боится/

 

Спайк наконец добирается до привязанного к ветке предмета. Так как Спайк ползет по ветке, а мышь висит под ней, они так и не пересеклись. Предмет оказался небольшой стеклянной колбой с пробкой.

  
СПАЙК (сплевывает): Тьфу ты! И надо было сюда лезть за такой ерундой?

 

Не желая карабкаться сквозь шипы обратно, Спайк повторяет свой трюк и просто прыгает вниз с ветки, приземлившись рядом с Лурцем.

 

СПАЙК (показывает колбу Лурцу): Эта?

ЛУРЦ (кивает, после чего мотает головой куда-то в сторону)

СПАЙК: Не буду спорить. (прячет колбу в нагрудный карман и залезает на скакуна) Поехали, но побыстрее. А я пока эти царапины залечу.

 

_в светлой части леса, у большого камня_

 

Арагорн стоит возле камня, нетерпеливо бьет копытом и смотрит вверх, на Фарамира. Фарамир уже почти добрался до земли, но лезть ему мешает огромный щит, который он тащит на левой руке.

 

АРАГОРН (громко и недовольно ржет)

ФАРАМИР (отдувается): Да иду я, иду.

 

Арагорн, не желая ждать, бьет копытами по камню, высекая подковами искры. К счастью для Фарамира, камень намного прочнее дерева.

 

ФАРАМИР (спешит, как может): Да я уже почти спустился… еще чуть-чуть и… (преодолевает последние полтора метра, просто спрыгнув) Все, я тут уже.

АРАГОРН (фыркает)

ФАРАМИР (показывает щит): Ну, ты сам посмотри! Я с этой штукой пару раз едва не сорвался. (грустно) А Боромирчика действительно съели.

АРАГОРН (фыркает еще раз, мотает головой и делает несколько шагов от камня)

ФАРАМИР: Нам надо идти дальше?

АРАГОРН (кивает): /Эру, готов поспорить, мой финалист – самый непонятливый/

ЛУРЦ (прикалывается): /Зато он тебя терпит/

 

Фарамир осторожно забирается на Арагорна, и Арагорн уходит от камня.

 

ЭОМЕР: /Зря вы Фарамира обижаете. У него много хороших качеств/

РУМИЛ (заинтересовавшись): /А каких именно?/

ЭОМЕР: /Понятия не имею, но полюбила же его Эовин за что-то/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Верное замечание/

АРАГОРН: /Ладно, согласен. Щит он уже достал, так что мы идем дальше/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /У нас ножницы есть/

РУМИЛ: /А у нас латные перчатки/

ЛУРЦ: /Спайк минуты три назад достал склянку. Значит, теперь финишная прямая?/

 

Прислушавшись к словам Лурца, Арагорн на всякий случай перешел на более быстрый шаг.

 

ЭОМЕР: /Финишная прямая скорее после садоводческой деятельности/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /В любом случае, конец конкурса близок/

РУМИЛ (с надеждой): /Хочется верить, что мы не останемся в этих телах после конкурса. Я как-то привык быть эльфом/

 

_в темной части леса_

 

По лесной тропинке рысит Леголас с едущим на ним Умбарцем.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (изучает ножницы): Хоть убей, не пойму, зачем они нам. И ничего в них такого нет. Просто большие ножницы.

ЛЕГОЛАС (делает вид, что не слышит Умбарца)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (щелкает ножницами в воздухе): Скажу точно – это не волшебный меч. Даже не волшебные ножницы.

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает, не сбавляя хода)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Признавайся, в чем тут секрет, или я… или я тебе гриву остригу.

ЛЕГОЛАС (останавливается и смотрит назад)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что такое? Я же просто шучу. Давай, нам надо конкурс выиграть.

ЛЕГОЛАС (не двигается с места, продолжает смотреть назад)

 

Умбарец тоже оглядывается и видит скачущих за ними Лурца со Спайком.

 

СПАЙК (машет рукой): Обгоню! (Лурцу) Прибавь ходу, давай!

ЛУРЦ: /Я знаю, что сейчас будет/

ЛЕГОЛАС (мысленно вздыхает): /Да, тут ты совершенно прав/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Так вот, в чем дело! Конкуренты! (Леголасу) Вперед! Покажи, что эльфийская порода крепче орочьей!

 

Мысленно вздохнув, Леголас все-таки стартует, с места переходя на галоп. Лурц успевает поравняться с соперничающей командой, но дальше они идут практически ноздря в ноздрю.

 

РУМИЛ: /Что у вас случилось?/

ЛУРЦ: /Вампир и пират на нас устроили гонки/

АРАГОРН (возмущенно): /И вы это терпите?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Со Спайком спорить опасно, а я за то, чтобы Джек выиграл этот конкурс, так что мне приходится бежать, как всем/

 

Так как Лурц скорее похож на ломовика, чем на скакового коня, Леголас понемногу вырывается вперед под радостные крики Умбарца. Впрочем, сильно оторваться им не удается, так как через минуту такой скачки они выбегают на большую поляну, покрытую довольно высокой травой. Здесь, недалеко от края поляны, оба скакуна останавливаются.

 

СПАЙК: Похоже, приехали.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (соскакивает с Леголаса): Да, вот только куда мы приехали, и что нам тут надо?

СПАЙК (тоже спешивается): А вот пусть наши кони нам скажут.

ЛУРЦ: /Они постоянно от нас чего-то требуют/

АРАГОРН (гордо): /Фарамир от меня ничего даже не пытается требовать/

ЛЕГОЛАС (мысленно хихикает): /Ура прогрессивной дрессировке/ (тянет Умбарца за рукав)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Похоже, они хотят нас вести дальше пешком.

 

Лурц кивает, легонько толкает Спайка в спину, после чего идет примерно к центру поля. Леголас тоже идет к центру поля, но не совсем туда же, куда и Лурц. Умбарец и Спайк, переглянувшись, следуют за ними. Лурц приводит Спайка к странному кустику. Первая странность заключается в том, что вокруг этого кустика трава совершенно не растет, а листья растения кажутся очень мокрыми.

 

СПАЙК (подозрительно осматривает растение): Так, мы нашли какой-то кустик.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (чуть в стороне): А мы еще ищем.

ЛУРЦ (кивает на кустик)

СПАЙК: Ладно я понял, что нам эта штука нужна.

 

Прежде, чем Лурц успевает что-то сделать, Спайк берется за куст и тут же с воем от него отскакивает, тряся в воздухе обожженной рукой.

 

СПАЙК (очень громко и очень рассержено): Мать вашу так! Вы меня уже совсем задолбали! Это же кислота, настоящая кислота!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ и ЛЕГОЛАС (с процессе поисков на всякий случай отходят от Спайка)

ЛУРЦ (радостно кивает): /Вампир нашел кислоту. Точнее, нащупал/

РУМИЛ: /Ты поосторожнее с ним. А то он рассердится окончательно и загрызет тебя. Он это может/

СПАЙК (угрожающе подходит к Лурцу): А теперь изволь объяснить мне все человеческими словами. Какого хрена мне надо делать с кислотным кустом на этом извращенном конкурсе?!

ЛУРЦ (решительно тычется носом в карман Спайка)

СПАЙК (рычит): Чего еще? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе сахарку дал за вот это? (показывает Лурцу свою обожженную ладонь) Или может тебе нужна… (замолкает, вытаскивает здоровой рукой колбу и сосредоточенно на нее смотрит)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (косится на Спайка, тихо): Замолк. Похоже, опасность миновала.

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает): /Похоже, Лурц избежал гнева Спайка/

АРАГОРН (ехидно): /А я уж было обрадовался/

СПАЙК (Лурцу, подозрительно): Нам что, нужно собрать эту самую кислоту?

ЛУРЦ (уверенно кивает)

СПАЙК (вздыхает): Ну что за извратское шоу?..

 

Умбарец по примеру Спайка понял, что ему нужно какое-то растение на поляне, и поэтому ищет его самостоятельно. К его большому удивлению, растение само находит его, высунув из травы зубастую пасть и попытавшись цапнуть пирата за ногу. Умбарец едва успевает отскочить, и растение, клацнув в воздухе зубами, опять прячется в траве.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Леголас, будь другом, подойди сюда.

ЛЕГОЛАС (подходит к Умбарцу)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Знаешь, я вот там нашел очень голодное растение.

ЛЕГОЛАС (терпеливо кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Неужели нам нужно именно оно?

ЛЕГОЛАС: (опять кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я был бы очень рад, если бы ты ответил отрицательно.

ЛЕГОЛАС (фыркает и глазами пытается показать, что он в этом не виноват)

СПАЙК (очень осторожно пытается колбой собрать кислоту с листьев своего куста): Если хочешь, давай поменяемся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лучше дай какой-нибудь совет.

СПАЙК: Попробуй использовать то, что нашел раньше. У меня вот колба для кислоты, а у тебя что?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вытаскивает из-за пояса ножницы): Вон, что у меня. Я что, должен эту штуку забороть, фехтуя ножницами?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами, после чего возвращается к сбору кислоты)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (косится на Леголаса): Ладно, делать нечего. (решительно идет туда, где на него напало растение)

 

Разумеется, растение пытается опять укусить Умбарца, но, заметив ножницы, настороженно замирает. Умбарец угрожающе щелкает ножницами, на что растение угрожающе шипит, как змея. Пробормотав что-то о чересчур агрессивной растительности, Умбарец атакует растение, намереваясь перерезать его стебель. Растение в свою очередь ловко уворачивается и пытается укусить Умбарца. Привлеченные шипением растения и проклятьями Умбарца, Спайк и Лурц поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на картину "воинственное садоводство". Неизвестно, сколько могла бы продолжаться битва, но Леголас, воспользовавшись тем, что растение занято Умбарцем, подкрадывается к нему сзади и бьет копытом по той части растения, которое можно назвать затылком. Оглушенное, растение становится легкой добычей, и Умбарец с победным криком перерезает его стебель. Зубастая пасть растения падает на землю и не подает признаков жизни. Спайк, хмыкнув, затыкает пробкой наполненную кислотой колбу.

 

СПАЙК (Лурцу): Ну, что дальше?

ЛУРЦ (несколько раз топает копытом и смотрит куда-то в сторону)

СПАЙК (прячет колбу в карман): Ладно, ладно. Довезешь до следующего места, и все покажешь.

 

Спайк взбирается на Лурца, и они уезжают с поляны.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подозрительно косится на мертвое растение): Нам точно надо его взять с собой?

ЛЕГОЛАС (кивает)

 

Умбарец вздыхает и с опаской берет растение. Взобравшись на Леголаса, он держит растение обеими руками, при этом на всякий случай зажав ему пасть. Леголас увозит Умбарца с поляны в сторону, противоположную той, куда уехали Лурц и Спайк.

 

_в светлой части леса_

 

По местной тропе галопом мчится Арагорн с трясущимся на его спине Фарамиром.

 

ФАРАМИР: Я понимаю, что Гондор должен выиграть, но не слишком ли быстро мы едем?

АРАГОРН (пренебрежительно фыркает, не сбавляя хода)

ФАРАМИР: Я тебя прошу, скачи аккуратнее. На тебе нет стремян, чтобы держаться и… (удивленно) В чем дело?

 

Удивление Фарамира вызвано тем, что Арагорн действительно замедлил ход. Посмотрев вперед, Фарамир замечает стоящего посреди тропы Линдира. Доехав до эльфа, Арагорн останавливается и с интересом на него смотрит.

 

ФАРАМИР (выражает общий вопрос своей команды): Линдир? Что ты тут делаешь?

ЛИНДИР: Вас жду. Я услышал стук копыт и решил, что вряд ли это кто-нибудь посторонний. (косится на фарамиров щит) И теперь я точно знаю, что ты-то мне и нужен.

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): Зачем это?

ЛИНДИР: Проще показать, чем рассказывать. Пойдем, тут недалеко.

 

Фарамир спешивается, и они с Арагорном идут за Линдиром. Линдир приводит их к большому поваленному дереву, возле которого, пригнув голову, лежит Румил. Сразу за деревом находится поляна, на которой, в отличие от поляны в темной части леса, нет ни травинки. Посреди поляны виднеется что-то зеленое.

 

ФАРАМИР (с беспокойством): А что с Румилом? Он в порядке?

ЛИНДИР: Он-то в порядке, но вот с полянкой проблемы, нам туда попасть нужно, а там… (внезапно замолкает, смотрит в центр поляны, громко) Ложись! (падает на землю)

 

Фарамир, по военной привычке, Арагорн, потому что он точно знает, что там, на поляне, падают на землю. Над их головами пролетают какие-то мелкие снаряды. Арагорн и Румил понимающе переглядываются.

 

ФАРАМИР (осторожно поднимает голову): Что это было?

ЛИНДИР: Нас обстреливают.

ФАРАМИР: Кто?!

ЛИНДИР (морщится): Ты будешь смеяться.

ФАРАМИР (вопросительно на него смотрит)

ЛИНДИР: Нас обстреливает кактус.

ФАРАМИР (очень удивленно): Как кактус может кого-то обстреливать?

 

Линдир осторожно выглядывает из-за ствола поваленного дерева и выбирает что-то из его коры. Вернувшись за укрытие, он показывает Фарамиру иголку.

 

ЛИНДИР: Там, в центре поляны, растет кактус, который обстреливает всех иголками. Самое плохое, что, как я понял, нам с Румилом нужно именно туда, к центру поляны.

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво): К центру поляны. (Арагорну) Ты ведь меня тоже сюда вез?

АРАГОРН (кивает, после чего показывает на фарамиров щит)

ЛИНДИР (воодушевленно): А это идея! Наверняка, этот щит специально против кактуса нужен.

 

Фарамир выглядывает из-за укрытия, после чего быстро прячется обратно. Над ними опять свистят иглы.

 

ФАРАМИР: Значит, мне нужно пройти туда и выдрать этот кактус?

ЛИНДИР: Мы вместе пойдем.

ФАРАМИР (непонимающе): Зачем? Я и сам смогу справиться.

ЛИНДИР: Я кактус рассмотрел. Он на длинном стебле, а стебель обвило другое растение, очень шипастое. Мы под прикрытием твоего щита подберемся к кактусу, (показывает Фарамиру латные перчатки) а там я попробую их распутать.

ФАРАМИР (кивает): Ну, тогда вместе. (Арагорну) Я надеюсь, мы правильно поступаем?

АРАГОРН и РУМИЛ (хором кивают, Арагорн даже толкает Фарамира, показывая, что тому стоит пошевеливаться)

ФАРАМИР (резко вздыхает, Линдиру): Ну ладно, пошли. (поднимается с земли, прикрываясь щитом)

 

Как только Фарамир перелезает через ствол поваленного дерева, кактус начинает обстреливать его иголками. Похоже, проблем с боеприпасами у него нет, так что иглы по щиту барабанят без всякого перерыва. Фарамир, полностью спрятавшись за щитом, осторожно продвигается вперед. Линдир, спрятавшись за Фарамиром, не отстает. Из-за поваленного дерева верные скакуны наблюдают за финалистами.

 

АРАГОРН: /Интересная тут растительность/

РУМИЛ: /И не говори. На этой поляне самострельный кактус и бритвенный кустик. Лас, что у вас было?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кислотная крапива и по настоящему плотоядная росянка/

ЛУРЦ: /Хотел бы я знать, откуда они все это привезли/

АРАГОРН (присматривается к Фарамиру): /А кактус, похоже, сильно бьет. Видно, что Фарамир не без труда щит удерживает/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Даже у нас в Лихолесье таких растений нету. (задумчиво) Может, попросить у ведущих пару семян?/

РУМИЛ: /Лучше не стоит. Если в вашем лесу появятся самостреляющие кактусы, то мы к вам ездить перестанем/

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): /Так в том и смысл/

ЛУРЦ (тоже прикалывается): /Как приятно слушать эльфийские разборки/

 

Фарамир и Линдир почти добрались до кактуса, который без перерыва обстреливает их иглами.

 

ФАРАМИР (крепко держит щит): Как будто орки стрелами осыпают.

ЛИНДИР (соглашается): Очень похоже. Пара таких кактусов может заменить двадцатку лучников.

ФАРАМИР: Хорошо, что он не догадывается навесом через щит стрелять.

ЛИНДИР (прикладывает палец к губам): Тише. Вдруг он услышит? От этих растений можно всякого ожидать.

ФАРАМИР (кивает): Понял, больше военных секретов не выдам.

ЛИНДИР (быстро выглядывает из-за щита): Все, пришли. Еще чуть-чуть и мы щитом будем этот кактус подпирать.

ФАРАМИР (с беспокойством): А как ты эти стебли распутаешь? Он же тебя утыкает иглами.

ЛИНДИР: Не волнуйся, у него снизу иголок нет, так что, если я тут лягу на землю, то он в меня попасть не сможет.

ФАРАМИР: Уверен?

ЛИНДИР: Нет, но попробовать стоит.

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, давай. Я тебя сверху щитом прикрою.

 

Линдир одевает перчатки и ложится на землю. Фарамир приподымает щит, и Линдир проползает под щитом к сплетенным растениям. Фарамир чуть наклоняет щит так, чтобы тот прикрывал Линдира на манер козырька.

Сперва Линдир пытается просто вырвать кактус из земли вместе с шипастыми стеблями второго растения, но те крепко держатся за землю и друг за друга.

 

ЛИНДИР (вздыхает): Не идет. Придется действительно их распутывать.

ФАРАМИР: Ну, если надо… Главное, что кактус тебя не задевает.

ЛИНДИР: Надеюсь, ты на меня щит не уронишь?

ФАРАМИР (гордо): Об этом не волнуйся, у меня сил хватит хоть три кактуса сдерживать.

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): Жизнеутверждающее заявление.

 

Линдир терпеливо распутывает стебли. Когда стебель кактуса освобождается от половины шипастого кустика, Линдиру наконец удается схватить его обеими руками и разорвать. Кактус сразу же прекращает обстрел и падает на землю, после чего дает последний залп иголками в воздух.

 

ФАРАМИР (громко): А, чтоб тебя! (закрывает себя и Линдира щитом от иголок, падающих сверху)

ЛИНДИР (обескуражено): Что это с ним? Вроде, когда я стебель порвал, он сразу успокоился.

 

Видя, что опасность миновала, Арагорн и Румил выходят из-за укрытия и идут к финалистам.

 

ФАРАМИР (опасливо): Слушай, а может, он не совсем сдох, а только притворяется?

ЛИНДИР (неуверенно): Вряд ли.

 

Линдир осторожно тыкает пальцем в перчатке в бок кактуса. В тот же момент с другой стороны кактуса вылетает одна иголка.

 

ФАРАМИР: Я понял! У него такая реакция на касание.

ЛИНДИР (повторяет свой эксперимент): Похоже на то. С одной стороны надавить, тогда с другой игла полетит.

 

Арагорн подходит к Фарамиру, тыкает его носом в плечо, после чего показывает на кактус.

 

ФАРАМИР (протестующе): У него нездоровая реакция на касание. Как я его возьму?

 

Линдир осторожно берет кактус за остаток стебля. На это растение никак не реагирует. Хмыкнув, Линдир передает кактус Фарамиру.

 

ЛИНДИР: Похоже, если его за стебель держать и не трогать, то он будет себя смирно вести.

ФАРАМИР (без энтузиазма): Спасибо, ты мне очень помог.

РУМИЛ (так же, как и Арагорн, указывает Линдиру на шипастое растение)

 

Линдир поднимает один из шипастых стеблей. На конце стебля находится плод, по виду и по цвету напоминающий булаву с очень острыми шипами.

 

ЛИНДИР: Лучше я перчатки снимать не буду. Эта штука выглядит острой, а может быть еще и ядовитой.

ФАРАМИР (Арагорну, с надеждой): Можно я щит тут оставлю? Он же больше не понадобится?

АРАГОРН (кивает)

ФАРАМИР (с радостью бросает щит на землю): Слава Эру. Я бы не смог ходить со щитом в одной руке и этим кактусом в другой.

РУМИЛ (громко ржет, тянет Линдира за рукав)

ЛИНДИР: Кажется, нам надо ехать дальше.

АРАГОРН (кивает и очень неодобрительно смотрит на Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (оправдывается): Арагорн, мне придется на тебе ехать. Если бы я ходил пешком, мы бы еще даже до той скалы не добрались бы.

ЛИНДИР (легко вскакивает на Румила): Надеюсь, больше в конкурсе опасных моментов не будет.

ФАРАМИР (очень осторожно забирается на Арагорна, стараясь не задеть его или себя кактусом): Для меня весь конкурс – один большой опасный момент.

АРАГОРН (фыркает): /Всегда так. Он на тебе ездит, и он же еще и недоволен/

ЛУРЦ: /Это напоминает наши отношения с Саруманом/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Он на вас ездит или вы на нем?/

ЛУРЦ: /Когда как/

 

Румил и Арагорн увозят Линдира и Фарамира в противоположные стороны.

 

_в темной части леса_

 

Леголас быстрым шагом везет Умбарца, который все еще зажимает пасть хищному растению. Умбарец очень активно вертит головой, прислушивается и, кажется, даже принюхивается.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оживленно): Знаешь, я не знаю, куда ты меня везешь, но точно говорю, что это очень правильное направление.

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Чутье у Джека работает безотказно/

ЛУРЦ: /А что с ним?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Похоже, чует воду/

РУМИЛ (мысленно хмыкает): /Прямо нечеловеческая интуиция. Может, у него в роду эльфы были?/

АРАГОРН: /Даже если были, не думаю, что Джек ведет записи своей родословной/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (прислушивается): Да, я знал, что я что-то слышу. Мы все ближе, и ближе, и…

 

Леголас привозит Умбарца к широкой реке. Посреди реки виден маленький песчаный островок. Прямо на песке открыто стоит сундук.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да! Я знал, что я слышу шум воды. (с ностальгией) Эта река наверняка течет к океану. (замечает остров и сундук) О! Да тут даже клад есть!

 

Умбарец быстро спрыгивает с Леголаса и бежит к реке. Леголас едва успевает догнать пирата и, схватив зубами за шиворот, оттаскивает его от реки.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Вот ведь неугомонный. Он чуть в реку не влез сразу/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (протестующе): Что за дела? Там же клад!

ЛЕГОЛАС (показывает на реку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так я про это и говорю! Смотри, тут дно видно хорошо, до самого островка глубина маленькая и никаких препятствий, только… (замолкает)

ЛУРЦ (с интересом): /Ну, что у вас там?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кажется, Джек понял, в чем "сюрприз"/

РУМИЛ: /Хорошо, что он это понял на берегу, а не в реке/

 

При ближайшем рассмотрении можно заметить в реке небольших серых рыбок. А при более внимательном изучении можно понять, что это – пираньи.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оглядывается на лес): Пальм нету, а рыбки жутко тропические. (Леголасу) Это очевидно, что мне надо до сундука добраться. Что посоветуешь делать с рыбками?

АРАГОРН (задумчиво): /А я слышал, что правители должны держать в своем замке бассейн с пираньями или крокодилами. Вроде как это модно/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Арагорн, ты меня пугаешь/ (осторожно тыкает носом в растение в руках Умбарца, а потом показывает на реку)

ЛУРЦ: /Я для себя уже решил – я в Гондор не поеду/

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подозрительно): А ты точно Леголас? Если я эту гадость в реку брошу, то наверняка потравлю всех рыб ниже по течению.

АРАГОРН (удивленно): /А ты к нам собирался?/

РУМИЛ (мысленно смеется): /Наверное, шпионить хотел, по приказу Сарумана/

ЛУРЦ (обижается): /Ну почему сразу шпионить? Может, я просто в гости хотел?/

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): /Политиканы вы и интриганы. Все/ (опять показывает на растение и на реку)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну хорошо. Но если что – вся ответственность за погибшие виды рыбок на тебе.

 

Размахнувшись, Умбарец швыряет растение в реку. Сперва хищное растение всплывает и его начинает сносить течением, но через несколько секунд оно начинает шевелиться, почувствовав воду. Оценив обстановку, растение отращивает плавники, уходит под воду и начинает гонять пираний.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (оценивающе присвистывает): Видал я всякое, но такого еще не видел.

ЛЕГОЛАС (тоже очень удивленный, молча кивает)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривает реку): Похоже, оно всех пираний разогнало уже. И само уплыло куда-то.

ЛЕГОЛАС (снова кивает и легонько толкает Умбарца в спину)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Намек понял, иду.

 

Осторожно, высматривая пираний и растение, Умбарец начинает идти к острову. Дно у реки действительно мелкое, так что вода достает Умбарцу только до колен. Добравшись до острова, Умбарец осматривает сундук.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Солидный. А у меня ни ключа, ни отмычек. (пробует открыть крышку сундука, и та легко открывается) Ишь ты, незапертый сундук с сокровищами – хорошая шутка.

 

Внутри сундука обнаруживается только одна золотая подкова. Едва Умбарец касается её, он и Леголас исчезают.

 

_в светлой части леса_

Румил с Линдиром на спине выходит на небольшую поляну. Линдир, не снимая латных перчаток, осторожно держит в них шипастое растение. На траве поляны лежит множество больших булыжников.

 

РУМИЛ (останавливается и задумчиво разглядывает булыжники)

ЛИНДИР: Приехали? (мягко спрыгивает с Румила, осматривается) Что нам тут нужно сделать?

 

Румил подходит к ближайшему камню, стукает по нему копытом и прислушивается. Потом повторяет эти же действия со следующим камнем.

 

ЛИНДИР: Понятно, нам что-то надо от камней.

РУМИЛ (оборачивается на Линдира, кивает, стукает по следующему камню)

ЛИНДИР: Кажется, я понял. Ты слушаешь камни. Нам нужно найти тот, который будет звучать по-другому?

РУМИЛ (опять оборачивается и кивает, гордо): /Линдир сам догадался, что надо делать на последнем этапе конкурса/

АРАГОРН (удивленно): /Сам догадался? А Фарамир вообще никогда не может понять, что делать надо/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Арагорн, не ругай Фарамира. Наверняка Румил Лину показал, что надо делать, а теперь хвастается/

ЛУРЦ (с живым интересом): /А эльфы могут хвастаться?/

РУМИЛ: /Ну ладно, признаю, он видел, что я делаю. Но зато он теперь мне помогает найти нужный камень/

АРАГОРН (удивленно): /Сам помогает? А Фарамир вообще никогда…/

ЛЕГОЛАС (с укором): /Арагорн, перестань уже/

АРАГОРН (мысленно вздыхает): /Ну ладно, ладно. (почти жалобно) Но так тяжело терпеть, когда кто-то на тебе едет/

 

Линдир и Румил по очереди простукивают все камни. Наконец находится один, который, судя по звуку, полый. Румил несколько раз сильно бьет по нему копытом, но на камень это не производит никакого эффекта.

 

ЛИНДИР: Нам его что, расколоть надо?

РУМИЛ (несколько раз радостно кивает, после чего показывает на шипастое растение)

ЛИНДИР (осматривает растение): Только не говори, что этими шипами можно расколоть камень. Таких твердых растений не бывает. (после секундного размышления) По крайней мере, у нас в Лихолесье не бывает.

РУМИЛ (выжидательно смотрит на Линдира)

ЛИНДИР: Ну хорошо, я попробую. Хотя это и странно.

 

Покрепче зажав плод шипастого растения, Линдир бьет им по камню. От удара плод остается невредимым, а на камне появляется трещина. После следующих нескольких ударов камень раскалывается пополам. Внутри обнаруживается золотая подкова.

 

РУМИЛ (радостно ржет)

ЛИНДИР (осматривает растение): Действительно, странно, ни один шип не погнулся. (смотрит на расколотый камень) Подкова – это то, что нам нужно?

РУМИЛ (утвердительно кивает)

 

Линдир кладет шипастое растение на траву, после чего берет подкову. Как только он касается её, они с Румилом исчезают.

 

_на другой поляне в светлой части леса_

На этой полянке стоят Арагорн и уже спешившийся Фарамир. В центре поляны торчит высокий деревянный столб. На верхушке столба покоится перекладина, на одном конце которой висит привязанная ниткой золотая подкова. Другой конец перекладины украшает маленькая мишень.

 

АРАГОРН (ржет и показывает на вершину столба)

ФАРАМИР (все еще держит в правой руке кактус за стебель): Мне надо туда забраться? (подходит к столбу трогает его левой рукой) Ничего не выйдет, он скользкий какой-то. Я на него так не заберусь, а кактусом цепляться не могу – он самостреляющий.

АРАГОРН (фыркает и качает головой): /О Эру, какой Фарамир все-таки непонятливый/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Ты его недооцениваешь/

ЛУРЦ: /Знаешь, Аррес, я б с тобой поменялся. Вампир меня понукает и грозится загрызть/

АРАГОРН (толкает Фарамира и показывает носом на мишень)

ФАРАМИР (присматривается): Вижу, мишень с одной стороны и подкова с другой. Нам что, подкову достать нужно?

АРАГОРН (кивает, показывает на кактус, а потом на мишень)

ФАРАМИР: Кинуть в мишень кактусом?

АРАГОРН: /Нет, он меня в могилу сведет/ (качает головой, потом отходит от Фарамира и начинает что-то искать в траве)

ФАРАМИР (с интересом за ним наблюдает)

ЛУРЦ: /Ясно, у гондорцев прогресса мало. Мы с вампиром еще ищем нужное место. А у остальных как?/

РУМИЛ (нехотя): /Честно говоря, мы уже свои подковы нашли/

АРАГОРН (поднимает голову, обеспокоено): /Уже? И превратились обратно?/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Пока еще нет/

АРАГОРН (успокаивается): /А, ну тогда ладно/ (продолжает поиски)

ЛУРЦ: /Кошмар. Получается, мы с вампиром сильнее всех отстаем/

РУМИЛ: /Не расстраивайтесь, без вас все равно никого обратно не превратят/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да, мы пока тут телевизор смотрим. Кстати, там вас показывают/

ФАРАМИР (осторожно): Арагорн, может, тебе помочь? Ты только скажи, что искать надо.

АРАГОРН (закатывает глаза, трагично): /Вот оно – свидетельство моего позора/

 

Наконец Арагорн находит на траве сухую веточку и, зажав её в зубах, подходит к Фарамиру. Крепко держа ветку зубами, Арагорн тыкает в кактус, от чего с противоположной стороны кактус выстреливает несколько иголок.

 

ФАРАМИР: Осторожно! Чуть ли не в ногу мне. Что я такого сделал?

АРАГОРН (фыркает, показывает веткой на кактус, а потом на мишень)

ФАРАМИР (опять смотрит на мишень): Погоди… хочешь сказать, что надо иголками попасть в мишень? И тогда мы получим подкову?

АРАГОРН: /Ну наконец-то!/ (несколько раз кивает)

ФАРАМИР: Понял, сейчас сделаю.

 

Фарамир берет ветку у Арагорна и, постаравшись прицелиться, тыкает в кактус. Иголки летят мимо цели.

 

ФАРАМИР (задумчиво); Да, придется пристреляться…

 

_в темной части леса_

 

Лурц, везущий Спайка, идет между деревьями, низко опустив голову, иногда поглядывая на окружающие их деревья.

 

СПАЙК (бормочет): Плетемся тут, как черепахи. (осматривает свои руки) Готов поспорить, на следующем этапе конкурса опять пострадаю. Не любят они вампиров, ой, не любят.

АРАГОРН: /Судя по тому, что делает Фарамир, умение стрелять из лука не помогает в умении стрелять из кактуса/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да ладно, пристреляется и попадет/

ЛУРЦ (фыркает): /Жалко, я сейчас не у того телевизора/

СПАЙК (Лурцу): А ты не фыркай. Знаешь, я залечивал раны и теперь чувствую жажду. И лошадиная кровь мне вполне подойдет.

РУМИЛ: /Арагорн, ты только Фарамиру не мешай. Собьешь пристрелку/

ЛУРЦ: /Эй! Я тоже хочу сочувствия! Меня грозятся выпить/

АРАГОРН (машинально): /Сочувствую/

СПАЙК (нетерпеливо): Не знаю, что мы ищем, но я ничего интересного тут пока не вижу.

РУМИЛ: /Лурц, не беспокойся. Если он тебя выпьет, то он не пройдет конкурс, так что он этого не сделает. Не должен, по крайней мере/

ЛУРЦ (с сарказмом): /Ой, блин, утешили./ (останавливается, осматривается) /О! Кажется, нашел! (громко топает копытом)/.

СПАЙК: Что, приехали? (спрыгивает с Лурца, осматривается) Не могу понять, что нам тут надо. Вроде, лес, как лес.

ЛУРЦ (качает головой и начинает рыть копытом землю, оставляя в ней борозды)

СПАЙК (наблюдает за Лурцем)

ЛУРЦ: /Знаешь, Аррес, не только у тебя наездник непонятливый/

АРАГОРН (расстроено): /Зато мой еще и косой/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Да ладно, даже я не умею из кактуса стрелять/

 

Лурц продолжает рыть землю копытом. Он уже выкопал маленькую яму. Спайк с задумчивым выражением лица наблюдает за ним. Наконец Лурцу надоедает копать, и он прекращает это занятие.

 

СПАЙК (удивленно): Ты почему остановился? Давай дальше, у тебя копать хорошо получается.

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно ржет): Вот мерзавец. Он сразу все понял, просто хотел, чтобы я за него работал. (отходит от ямы и гневно смотрит на Спайка)

РУМИЛ: /Хитрый вампир/

СПАЙК: Ну, хорошо, ладно. Давай копать вместе.

ЛУРЦ (после некоторых раздумий, кивает)

АРАГОРН (мысленно бормочет): /Ну, еще чуть-чуть левее и выше… ну…/

 

Так как земля здесь мягкая, Лурц и Спайк в две руки и два копыта быстро докапываются до небольшого металлического ящика, который Спайк вытаскивает из земли. На ящике висит большой навесной замок.

 

СПАЙК (дергает замок, проверяя его на прочность)

ЛУРЦ: /Интересно, он сам догадается, что кислотой надо замок сжечь, или нет/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Если и нет, подскажешь. Это несложно/

АРАГОРН (радостно): /Да, есть! Фарамир сбил эту чертову мишень. Сейчас он подкову возьмет и… ой/

РУМИЛ: /Ага, это телепортация. Привет, Арагорн/

СПАЙК (Лурцу): Ну, давай наводку. Что делать?

ЛУРЦ (тычется носом в карман Спайка, где лежит колба с кислотой)

СПАЙК (хлопает себя по карману): Точно. А я про нее забыл совсем. (вытаскивает колбу) Значит, этим расплавить замок?

ЛУРЦ (кивает): /Все, сейчас закончим этот конкурс, и стану я опять зеленым и красивым/

 

Спайк выдирает пробку из колбы и выливает кислоту на замок, который почти сразу плавится. Осторожно сняв замок, Спайк открывает ящик, в котором обнаруживается четвертая золотая подкова. Едва Спайк касается её, как он и Лурц исчезают.

 

_на холме_

Эовин, Эомер, почти все команды участников и Кирн расположились на холме полукругом вокруг большого монитора. На мониторе ясно видно, как Спайк касается подковы и исчезает. Сразу же после этого чуть в стороне от них появляются Спайк и Лурц. Монитор исчезает.

 

СПАЙК (вздыхает): Я так и знал, что мы будем последними.

ЭОВИН: Если вас это утешит, вы не сильно отстали от остальных.

Кирн (потирает руки): Так как все теперь в сборе, можно объявлять результаты конкурса.

ФАРАМИР (с надеждой): Хочется верить, что нам зачтутся всякие неприятности вроде стреляющих кактусов и ядовитых насекомых.

Кирн (ухмыляется): Мы даже учтем потерю пушистого домашнего питомца по имени…

 

Эовин несильно тыкает Кирна локтем под ребро, из-за чего тот не заканчивает фразу. Фарамир явно смущается, а остальные финалисты более или менее успешно делают вид, что ничего не слышали. Все кони, кроме Арагорна и Леголаса издают звуки, похожие на хихиканье.

 

ЭОВИН (настойчиво): Не будем об этом.

Кирн (потирает бок): Ладно, я согласен больше не поднимать эту тему.

ЭОВИН: Хочу сказать, что все команды действовали смело, слаженно и добились отличных результатов.

ЛИНДИР (с намеком): Но всем одинаковое число баллов вы, конечно, не дадите?

Кирн (разводит руками); Увы, не дадим. Итак, первое место в конкурсе и три балла достается команде Капитана Джека.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Отлично! Все-таки удалось в таком лесном конкурсе обставить эльфийскую команду.

ЭОВИН (улыбается): Удалось, хотя и не намного. Два балла – команде Линдира.

ФАРАМИР (грустно): Я вижу, к чему всё идет.

ЭОВИН: Фарамир, милый, прости, но ты получаешь всего один балл.

ФАРАМИР (отмахивается): Это не страшно. Хоть не последнее месте, а то Арагорн бы мне этого не простил.

АРАГОРН (важно кивает)

СПАЙК (недовольно): И так всегда. Я страдал, резал, ранил и сжигал кислотой руки, а моей команде баллов так и не дали.

Кирн: Увы, кто-то должен быть последним. Но в качестве утешительного приза на базе ОДО тебя ждет пакет донорской крови, дабы восстановить потраченные на конкурсе силы.

СПАЙК (уже не так недовольно): А не обманываешь?

Кирн (неуверенно): Ну, он там должен быть. Наверное. За снабжение не я отвечаю.

 

Кирн быстро щелкает пальцами, и возле него открывается портал.

 

Кирн: Ну, поздравляю всех с завершением конкурса. Когда вы пройдете в этот портал, то, те из вас, кто находится в лошадиных телах, вернут себе свой настоящий облик. (после двухсекундной паузы) И наоборот (первым очень быстро уходит в портал).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озадаченно): Что он хотел этим сказать?

ЭОВИН (пожимает плечами): Это он так шутит. Кажется.

ЛИНДИР: Не думаю, что ведущие стали бы нам подсовывать такой портал.

 

Линдир первым после Кирна уходит в портал. За ним, расталкивая остальных, туда уходит Арагорн, а за ним и все остальные.


	36. Chapter 36

**_конкурс Леголаса и Арагорна_ **

_в операторской, несколькими часами раньше_

 

Аллора прогуливается по комнате от стены к стене. У одной из стен в вертящихся креслах сидят Арагорн и Леголас, синхронно поворачиваясь вслед за перемещениями ведущей. У пульта сидит Ли, следя за Аллорой исключительно глазами.

 

Ли: Ты перестанешь сегодня мельтешить?

Аллора: У меня мысль. Не мешай мне ее думать.

Ли (фыркает)

АРАГОРН (нерешительно): А что, мой сценарий так уж плох?

ЛЕГОЛАС (тихо): Почему сразу твой?

АРАГОРН (смущенно): Ну… Я не писатель, однако.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Так и я не Линдир.

Аллора (останавливается): Дело не в том, что плохо – что хорошо. Просто у нас проблема со временем и финансами. И мы думаем, как нам на оставшиеся средства побыстрее провести два конкурса.

Ли: Ну, с финансами у нас все не так уж… (натыкается на свирепый взгляд Аллоры, кивает) Ну да, ситуация аховая.

ЛЕГОЛАС: А что же делать?

АРАГОРН: Да?

Аллора (решительно): Мы их объединим!

Ли, ЛЕГОЛАС и АРАГОРН (хором): Как?

Аллора: Так! Я подкидываю вам идею, которая у меня родилась во время чтения ваших сценариев, а вы разрабатываете общую концепцию и частности. И проводим один конкурс на двоих. (драматично) Кому еще мы могли такое предложить? Трандуилу и назгулам? Денетору и Спайку?

Ли (подключаясь): Вы же, фактически, сработавшаяся команда! У вас получится.

ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядывается с Арагорном): Наверное…

АРАГОРН (кивает): Точно. Мы оправдаем.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, если ты считаешь, что оправдаем, Элессар…

АРАГОРН: Считаю! (встает) И что за идея?

 

_спустя час, после ухода Арагорна и Леголаса_

 

Ли: А теперь поясни, что тебя за муха укусила. Что тебе в их сценариях не понравилось?

Аллора (пожимает плечами, достает смятые листочки): Ознакомься. Нет, от государя я ожидала нечто подобное, но Лас меня напугал. И это в финале шоу! Как вы с Тирр такое пропустили, и куда смотрел Кирн?

Ли (торопливо пробегая взглядом листочки): Да ладно… Мы их и не видели. Думали, разгребем большую часть конкурсов, а там и последние прочитаем… (вчитывается) Ууууу… А Кирн тут вообще никаким боком не участвовал, он Лурцем и назгулами занимался… (читает) Ыыыыы!

Аллора (заглядывает Ли через плечо): Сильно, да? Нет, если ползания по болотам от Арагорна в стиле отряда юных скаутов на тропе войны я еще могу понять, то вот это безобразие от принца меня малость напрягло. Под конец шоу такая тягамотина не пойдет, нет?

Ли (осторожно): Ну, может, Лас их пожалел? Они ж устали все…

Тирр (появляясь): И какой полигон мне готовить? Где сценарий конкурса Арагорна?

Ли (помахивая в воздухе листочками): Скоро будет.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

Ли (последний раз перечитывает сценарий): Что-то мне здесь не нравится.

Аллора (недовольно): Что?

Ли (думает, озаренно): Ага! Список участников! Денетор и Сэм ведь уже уехали.

Аллора: И всего-то? Будто Тирр трудно их обратно чуть раньше выдернуть? Все равно же на финальное торжество должны приезжать.

Ли (делает пометку в блокноте): Хорошо, сейчас скажу ей. (еще раз перечитывает список) О! И Ангмарец тоже уехал.

Аллора (закатывает глаза): Эрууу!

Ли (быстро): Поняла. Тирр и его притащит.

Аллора (кивает): Тем более, он мне еще и по моему вопросу был нужен.

Ли (кивает): Ладно. Тогда я с Тирр побегу полигоны готовить и в измерениях договариваться, а ты пока организовывай участников. (исчезает)

 

_спустя пару часов, в замке_

 

Денетор сидит в кресле, в холле второго этажа, по обе стороны от него на стульях сидят Фарамир и Боромир. По лестнице наверх поднимается Ангмарец.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (недовольно): Это еще что? Ты ж уехал!

АНГМАРЕЦ (флегматично): Как уехал, так и приехал.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): Кое-то кто тоже уже уезжал.

БОРОМИР (многозначительно наступает ему на ногу и показывает кулак)

 

Из коридора вылетают Девятый и Второй назгулы.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Шеф!!! Ты ли это!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мы уже решили, что ты совсем зажрался!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не понял. Это что за хамство?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (торопливо): Я в смысле, мы думали, совсем уже осиротели мы… Шеф бросил…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (подхватывает): А вот он, как живой!

АНГМАРЕЦ: Ну, если только «как».

БОРОМИР: А все-таки? Ты же, вроде, уехал уже?

АНГМАРЕЦ (важно): Вообще-то, это не твоего гондорского ума дело, но так и быть, отвечу. Я приглашен на обсуждение одного мероприятия после финала шоу, где я буду участвовать в очень ответственной роли. Вот, решил пораньше подъехать.

 

По лестнице поднимаются Арагорн и Леголас.

 

АРАГОРН: …И вот ты, как мой друг и соратник, должен…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): Ничего я тебе не должен. Все долги после моего отплытия в Валинор уже закрыты. И вообще – мог бы сам хоть раз поучаствовать.

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Ни фига себе – хоть раз! Да я столько раз уже…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает): Тогда кинем жребий!

АРАГОРН: Тоже вариант. Блин, ну почему мне так не везет!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Не тебе, а нам, и все это потому, что конкурсы объединили.

ФАРАМИР (встает со стула): Вы чего не поделили, государь? Какие-то проблемы?

АРАГОРН (останавливается, поднимает голову): Да понимаешь, нас тут осталось слишком мало, на четверых не делится. Мы с Ласом последний конкурс готовим, и… (замечает Ангмарца и Денетора) О!

АГМАРЕЦ (пятится к назгулам): Чего – «о»?

ЛЕГОЛАС (смотрит на Ангмарца): А вы что тут делаете?

АНГМАРЕЦ (отступает за спины назгулов): Я уже уехал. Меня тут нет. Я вам снюсь!

ДЕНЕТОР (ворчливо): А я бы предпочел быть не здесь. (нервно) Но меня не спросили! Хвостатые хищницы и хулиганки!

АРАГОРН: Ни фига себе, сон! Кошмар ночной! Они тут расселись, а нам людей на конкурс не хватает!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Людей?

АРАГОРН (отмахивается): Не придирайся к словам!

ДЕНЕТОР (мстительно): А с нами еще Сэм приехал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (сверяется со списком команд): Здорово, как раз с Ангмарцем нам хватает участников, и даже не придется тянуть жребий.

ДЕНЕТОР (с напускным величием): Вы тут разбирайтесь, а моя светлость удаляется к себе. Если буду нужен - передадите через сыновей. (уходит)

АРАГОРН (мрачновато): Ну, не фига же себе - спеси! (после секундной паузы, Ангмарцу, показательно) Коллега, не будете ли вы столь любезны, чтобы оказать нам честь участвовать в нашем конкурсе?

БОРОМИР (очумело): Ты это кому?

АРАГОРН (невозмутимо): Коллеге. Король он, или где?

АНГМАРЕЦ (медленно приходит в себя): А… Это… Того!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Это согласие?

АНГМАРЕЦ: А то ж! Позовите, когда начнете. (разворачивается и уходит в направлении комнат назгулов)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: О как! (уходит за Ангмарцем)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: То-то же. (уходит за остальными)

БОРОМИР (обалдело): Арыч, что это было?

АРАГОРН (довольно): Дипломатия в действии. Уметь надо! (зверски) Заодно передайте Денетору, чтобы он не опоздал на конкурс! (резко разворачивается и уходит)

ЛЕГОЛАС (спешит следом, тихо): Элессар, ну, ты даешь!

 

Уходят в комнату Леголаса и Линдира, дверь закрывается, потом открывается снова, вылетает Линдир. Дверь закрывается.

 

ЛИНДИР: Это уже вообще переходит всякие границы!

 

Дверь открывается, выходит Трандуил.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ: Спокойно, им надо работать.

ЛИНДИР: А я поэтому должен в холле прохлаждаться?

ТРАНДУИЛ (философски): Можешь прогуляться по замку, с назгулами пообщаться или с хоббитами, или с гондорцами…

ЛИНДИР (прислоняется к косяку): Спасибо, я уж лучше тут постою.

 

_спустя полчаса_

 

На всех этажах замка раздается голос Ли.

 

Ли: Все участники настоятельно приглашаются во двор замка для проведения последнего конкурса реалити-шоу «Остаться должен один».

 

Первым во двор замка выходит Лурц, за ним назгулы и Ангмарец.

 

ЛУРЦ (оглядываясь): Ну, и где все? Неужто я первый?

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это как сказать.

ЛУРЦ (вздрагивает): Ты откуда? Тебя ж уехали уже?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Шефа, как особо ценного участника, лично гондорский самозв… (2-й назгул пихает 9-го в бок) …Государь пригласил.

ФАРАМИР (выходит из дверей замка, слышит последние слова Девятого): Пригласил. Сам слышал.

ЛУРЦ: Ну, делаааа…

 

Все спускаются по ступеням вниз. Постепенно на площадь перед замком выходят все участники. На ступенях появляются Арагорн и Леголас.

 

АРАГОРН (оглядывая собравшихся, значительно): Друзья! Сейчас начнется последний в нашем реал-шоу конкурс.

АДАР (тихо): Не понял! Еще же два конкурса? Почему – последний?

АРАГОРН (игнорируя реплики с мест): Это событие, которое мы с вами так долго ждали, наконец, состоится. (начинает увлекаться речью) После этого конкурса мы сможем вернуться, наконец, к нормальной жизни, мы перестанем каждый день зарабатывать эти сауроновы баллы, мы будем свободными людьми и эльфами, урук-хаями и хоббитами, мы…

ЛЕГОЛАС (коротко толкает Арагорна под локоть)

АРАГОРН (сбиваясь): Да. Так вот, мы, наконец, узнаем, кто же из четырех финалистов останется-таки один, как и должен был изначально, по замыслу наших уважаемых ведущих. Проводить этот конкурс выпала честь мне и Леголасу. Мы постарались сделать его интересным и не очень сложным, поскольку мы понимаем, что вы все уже на последнем пределе…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (пожимает плечами, тихо): Ну, я бы не сказал…

ДЕНЕТОР (перебивает, громко): Вот только не надо всех равнять по себе, грязная умбарская морда!

ЛУРЦ (кладет руку Денетору на плечо): Я бы на твоем месте помолчал.

АДАР (кладет руку на другое плечо Денетора): Я бы тоже.

БОРОМИР (кричит): Руки прочь от моего отца!

ФАРАМИР (примиряюще): Спокойно, мы же умные взрослые люди!

ДЕНЕТОР (оглянувшись на Адара и Лурца, переключается на Фарамира): Размазня! Значит, пусть отца тут и прикончат всякие мордорцы с орками? Сын называется!!!

АРАГОРН и ЛЕГОЛАС (переглядываются)

МЕРРИ (звонко): А чего он на Джека мордой обзывается!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (спокойно): Да что с маразматика взять, не заводитесь.

ДЕНЕТОР (брызгая слюной): Ах ты...!

ПИППИН: Не трожь Мерри!

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): На своего начальника голос поднимать?

ПИППИН: А ты мне давно уже и не начальник! Ты меня сам от службы освободил!

БОРОМИР (пихает Лурца): Руку убрал, быстро!

АРАГОРН (перекрикивая всех, гаркает): Отставить драку! Равняйсь! Смирно!!!

 

Все от неожиданности вытягиваются в струнку, включая Эовин и появившихся Аллору с Кирном.

 

АРАГОРН (чуть тише, грозно): Я вам сейчас устрою свой собственный конкурс, саботажники! Совсем распустились! Мы им, понимаешь, идем навстречу, пытаемся облегчить им жизнь, а они… (замечает Аллору и Кирна) Леди Аллора, Кирн, вольно! Идите сюда, что вы там рядом с этими саботажниками остановились!

Аллора (подходит к Арагорну, опасливо): А что у вас тут происходит?

Кирн: У нас там уже все готово, мы за вами, собственно, а вы еще, я смотрю, даже на команды не поделились?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мы в процессе. Процесс протекает бурной реакцией с выделением большого количества энергии.

Аллора (нетерпеливо): Давайте уже завершать процесс. Думаете, вы одни устали? У меня вообще другие дела появились.

АНГМАРЕЦ (издалека, где он пережидал «процесс» вместе с назгулами и Спайком): Да, госпожа Аллора, у меня тут пара вопросов по поводу…

Аллора (обращает внимание на Ангмарца): И ты тут? Я же потом просила Ли передать, чтобы тебя в конкурсе заменил кто-то из ведущих - Арагорн или Леголас. (жалобно) Ты же еще должен успеть…

ЛЕГОЛАС и АРАГОРН (недоумевающе переглядываются)

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ли нам ничего такого не передавала.

АРАГОРН: В смысле, она сказала, что если участников не хватит, чтобы кто-то один из нас выступил. Но не говорила, что Ангмарец не должен участвовать.

АНГМАРЕЦ (растерянно разводит руками): К тому же, мне сделали предложение, от которого я не смог отказаться.

Аллора (грустно): Сговорились. Нет, всё против меня, всё…

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэрдан, ты понимаешь, что тут происходит? Почему к нашему с Арагорном конкурсу все ведущие как не в себе стали?/

КЭРДАН (уклончиво): /Ну, у некоторых на это есть причины/

АНГМАРЕЦ (с энтузиазмом): Да всё будет хорошо! Сейчас мы быстро на команды разобьемся, и вперед! Быстренько управимся – и я в вашем распоряжении. (подходит к остальным, ледяным свистящим голосом) Прекратить базар! Руки по швам! Финалисты, ко мне!

АРАГОРН (возмущенно открывает рот)

ЛЕГОЛАС (кладет руку ему на плечо, улыбается одними глазами): Погоди, пусть…

 

Умбарец и Фарамир с ошалелыми лицами подходят к Ангмарцу. Линдир оглядывается на эльфов, которые молча ждут окончания разборок, Кэрдан чуть заметно кивает. Линдир тоже подходит к Ангмарцу.

 

СПАЙК: И незачем так орать… (слегка вразвалочку, нарочито медленно и непринужденно подходит к остальным финалистам)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Молодцы. А теперь все остальные быстро поделились на команды. А кто будет не в состоянии, того я сам поделю!

АРАГОРН (перебивает): Спасибо, коллега, за наведение порядка. Однако на команды мы уже сами всех поделили. Решили участников вообще по минимуму напрягать…

АНГМАРЕЦ (величественно кивает, оглядывает участников и отходит обратно к назгулам)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (негромко): Внушает, шеф.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (свистящим шепотом): Давить, всех давить!

АНГМАРЕЦ (качает головой): Какая-то у тебя, Девятый, мания появилась с возрастом – давить. Отставить давить до завершения шоу!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (неохотно): Есть отставить давить…

 

Разделение на команды происходит быстро и почти безболезненно, если не считать легкого возмущения Денетора, в зачатке подавленного Ангмарцем.

 

АРАГОРН (оглядывая получившиеся команды): Итак, а теперь давайте послушаем нашего второго проводящего конкурс. Он расскажет, что вас ждет. Леголас, действуй.

ЛЕГОЛАС (поглядывая на Арагорна): Сначала кое-кто хотел провести напоследок суперконкурс на выживание…

ВСЕ (с вытягивающимися лицами): Оооооо….

ЛЕГОЛАС: …но передумал. В конце концов, мы все устали и заслужили отдых. Поэтому вторая идея была провести конкурс отдыха.

ВСЕ (оживляясь): Ооооо!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Но это было бы слишком скучно. Поэтому мы с Элессаром написали конкурс, который не будет смертельно опасным, но и скучным тоже не будет.

ЛУРЦ (разочарованно): А я бы не отказался поскучать!

ЭОВИН (резонно): Скоро поскучаешь. Это последний конкурс.

ЛЕГОЛАС: В этом конкурсе каждый финалист встретит достойного соперника. А команды поддержки, соответственно, будут поддерживать своих конкурсантов.

Аллора: А от лица ведущих могу пообещать, что конкурс и правда будет мирным, а на всякий непредвиденный случай у нас – вот неожиданность! – будет работать полноценная и дееспособная команда спасателей. Удачи!

АРАГОРН: Аллора и Кирн помогут нам с Леголасом в начале конкурса. Итак, все готовы?

ВСЕ (хором): Нееет!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Тогда начинаем!

 

Аллора щелкает пальцами, все исчезают.

**_команда Линдира_ **

 

Леголас, Линдир, Пиппин, Трандуил, Эовин и Ангмарец оказываются в лесу.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (недовольно): Моргот! Опять листочки-цветочки!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну да. Это ваша часть конкурса. Задача: найти себе приключения на свои головы, с честью их пройти, и я вас заберу.

ЛИНДИР: Это так легко звучит, что кажется подозрительным.

ЛЕГОЛАС (пожимает плечами): Таковы условия. Подсказка: приключения вполне могут найти вас сами. Главное, идти им навстречу и не сворачивать (исчезает)

АНГМАРЕЦ: Так. Великолепно. Пойди туда, не знаю куда… (неожиданно истерично) И еще небо голубое!

ПИППИН (восторженно): Ой, смотрите, гриб! (ныряет куда-то под куст, вылезает с огромным грибом в руках) И не червивый!

ЭОВИН: Мне тут нравится.

ЛИНДИР: А мне-то!

ТРАНДУИЛ (тихо): А мне пока не очень. Я понимаю, что ты, конечно, не Кэрдан, Линдир, но и твой достойный соперник внушает мне некоторые опасения…

ЭОВИН: Не поняла? При чем тут Кэрдан?

ПИППИН (опускает руки с грибом и перестает улыбаться)

АНГМАРЕЦ (уже успокоившись): Сдается мне, это был комплимент.

ЛИНДИР (оглядывается на Трандуила): Спасибо. Куда пойдем?

ТРАНДУИЛ (поднимает обе руки): Нет уж, это твой конкурс, менестрель, ты нас и веди.

 

Линдир осматривается, прислушивается, принюхивается, некоторое время размышляет, потом решительно машет рукой.

 

ЛИНДИР: Нам туда. (идет прямо в кустарник)

ПИППИН (быстро бежит вперед, ныряет в кустарник, теряя по дороге гриб): За мной!

АНГМАРЕЦ (недовольно): Полурослика держите, заблудится ведь! И с какой стати? Почему не направо, не налево, а именно прямо?

ЛИНДИР (притормаживает): Пин! Не убегай далеко, нам не в ту сторону!

ЭОВИН (направляясь за Линдиром, который придерживает ветки, чтобы она прошла беспрепятственно): Потому что Лин лучше тебя лес знает. Не зуди.

ТРАНДУИЛ (опережая Эовин): Там речка или ручей. Вода шумит. (жестом предлагает Линдиру двигаться дальше) Я помогу даме.

АНГМАРЕЦ (идет за Эовин, тихо бормочет): Ручей… Счастье великое… «Не зуди»… Это вам еще я достался, а не Девятый. Он бы вам позудел!

ЭОВИН: Ты перестанешь сегодня мне на нервы действовать?

АНГМАРЕЦ (некоторое время раздумывает, не дать ли нахальной девчонке без меча пинка, потом решает не связываться): Подумаешь! (умолкает)

 

Спустя четверть часа команда выходит к берегу маленькой лесной речушки. Через речку перекинуто бревно в обхват толщиной.

 

ЛИНДИР (оборачиваясь): Чувствую, нам на ту сторону надо.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Не доверяю я твоим предчувствиям, менестрель.

ЭОВИН: Ты заткнешься сегодня?

ЛИНДИР (перебивает набравшего воздух для ответа Ангмарца): Вы прекратите цапаться? Вот связался!

ПИППИН (переводит взгляд с одного на другого): А может, рыбу половим?

АНГМАРЕЦ (ехидно): Ну, точно, нам только рыбалки не хватало!

ТРАНДУИЛ (глядя на тот берег): У нас гости.

 

Линдир, Пиппин, Ангмарец и Эовин оборачиваются. На том берегу буквально из ниоткуда появилась группа людей в зеленых плащах, вооруженные луками, стрелами и мечами. Сперва все кажутся участникам на одно лицо, но потом они начинают различать незнакомцев. По крайней мере, один из них, с огромной палкой в руках, одет в рясу монаха, другой, также вооруженный палкой и с луком за плечами, выглядит просто великаном. Впрочем, не больше Ангмарца. Вперед выходит человек с длинным луком за плечом, в плаще с капюшоном, надвинутым на лицо.

 

ЧЕЛОВЕК В КАПЮШОНЕ: Кто из нас гости, вопрос спорный, уважаемый чужеземец. Что привело вас в Шервуд?

ЭОВИН (ахает): Шервуд! Это Робин Гуд!

РОБИН ГУД (сбрасывает капюшон, под которым обнаруживается молодое симпатичное лицо): Что ж, вы знаете мое имя. Самое время назвать ваши!

ЛИНДИР (осанвэ): /Ну, по крайней мере, это хороший человек/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /И соперник достойный, судя по всему, хоть я с ним и незнаком/

ЛИНДИР: /Да я тоже до сих пор как-то не сподобился…/

ТРАНДУИЛ (вслух): Мы путники, уважаемый Робин. Нам нужно перебраться на ту сторону реки и пройти в лес дальше. Меня зовут Трандуил, я…

ЛИНДИР (перебивает): Мы с Трандуилом из далекой страны, которая называется Лихолесье. Меня зовут Линдир, это леди Эовин, а это… (мнется)

ЭОВИН (быстро): Черный рыцарь без имени, который именует себя по названию своей далекой родины – Ангмарцем.

ПИППИН: А я Перегрин Тук из Хоббитании, я хоббит! (хочет продолжать, но Трандуил останавливает его, положив руку на плечо)

АНГМАРЕЦ (величественно склоняет голову, тихо): Рыцарь… Звучит-то как!

ЭОВИН (шипит сквозь зубы, улыбаясь): Заткнись!

ТРАНДУИЛ (Линдиру): /Ты меня перебил!/

ЛИНДИР: /Не хватало еще королем Лихолесья себя назвать сейчас! Ты не в Средиземье, эти ребята королей не особо жалуют/

РОБИН ГУД: Что ж, законы гостеприимства не позволяют нам задерживать вас. Небольшое состязание в четыре этапа – и вы свободны и вольны продолжать свой путь.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подозрительно): Состязание?

ЭОВИН (тихо стонет): А по-твоему, в чем заключается конкурс? Конечно, состязание!

РОБИН ГУД: Начнем прямо здесь. Кто из вас устоит против отца Тука на мосту с палкой?

 

Толстый монах неожиданно ловко вскакивает на бревно над рекой, балансируя палкой.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (недоуменно): Против этого?

ТРАНДУИЛ (останавливает уже дернувшегося к мосту Ангмарца): Нет уж, это мое. Ты, я думаю, будешь бороться с тем, кто повыше…

ЛИНДИР: /А я?/

ТРАНДУИЛ (направляясь к переправе): /А тебе достанется Робин, и кажется мне, будет это стрельба. Если я правильно помню то, что я о нем слышал/

ЛИНДИР: /Успокоил…/

 

_спустя сорок минут_

 

Линдир, Ангмарец, Эовин и Пиппин наблюдают за поединком на переправе с одного берега речки, Робин Гуд и его люди – с другого.

 

АНГМАРЕЦ (издает звук, похожий на зевок): Это когда-нибудь закончится?

ЭОВИН (морщится): Ты ничего не смыслишь в таких поединках. Это же красиво!

ПИППИН: Ага! Такой толстый, а так прыгает!

 

На бревне Трандуил и монах передвигаются изящно и непринужденно, будто танцуя. Эльф замахивается палкой, делает обманное движение и бьет по ногам монаха, тот неожиданно ловко подпрыгивает, пропуская палку под собой. На том берегу великан с дубиной усаживается, а потом и укладывается на траву, продолжая наблюдать за дерущимися. Его примеру следуют остальные лесные разбойники. Откуда-то из кустов выходит стройная кудрявая девушка, усаживается рядом с Робином и задумчиво смотрит на бой.

 

ПИППИН (плюхаясь на траву): Садитесь, чего стоять-то!

ЭОВИН и АНГМАРЕЦ (молча садятся рядом)

ЛИНДИР: Зря сели. Сейчас все закончится.

 

На бревне монах, устав драться, решает взять Трандуила хитростью. Он делает вид, что увидел что-то страшное на противоположном берегу, опускает палку и поворачивается в ту сторону, изображая испуг.

 

ЛИНДИР (ехидно): Нашел, кого пытаться перехитрить…

 

Трандуил, не задумываясь и не оборачиваясь, сбивает толстяка в воду и грациозно спрыгивает на противоположный берег, к Робин Гуду.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (спокойно): Мы прошли это испытание?

ВЕЛИКАН (медленно приподнимаясь с земли, обалдело): Он Тука победил!

РОБИН ГУД (задумчиво): Получается, что прошли. Добро пожаловать на наш берег!

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Линдир, идите сюда/

ЛИНДИР: Пошли, нас зовут.

ПИППИН: Мы прошли испытание?

ЭОВИН: Первое из четырех, Пин. (поднимается и идет к бревну)

АНГМАРЕЦ (с чувством): Дурдом. (идет за остальными)

 

_на том берегу_

 

РОБИН ГУД: Ну, первое испытание вы прошли. Теперь - кто из вас способен справиться с Малюткой Джоном?

 

Великан встает на ноги, передает дубину подошедшему мокрому монаху, расправляет плечи и начинает разминать руки.

 

ЭОВИН (пихает локтем Ангмарца)

АНГМАРЕЦ (глубоко вздыхает, по головам присутствующих пробегает леденящий ветерок): Предположим, я могу попробовать.

МАЛЮТКА ДЖОН: Предлагаю бороться!

АНГМАРЕЦ (недоверчиво): Ты хорошо подумал?

МАЛЮТКА ДЖОН (слегка обиженно): Я всегда хорошо думаю, сэр рыцарь! И я бы на твоем месте снял плащ и доспехи – самому же тяжело будет!

ЭОВИН (быстро): Это невозможно, сэр Ангмарец принес обет, согласно которому он не снимет доспехов до тех пор, пока не вернется на родину.

ОТЕЦ ТУК (задумчиво): То-то я думаю, чем от него так воняет… тяжело, сэр рыцарь, мыться, не снимая доспехов?

АНГМАРЕЦ (игнорируя монаха, оборачивается к Эовин и остальным, тихо): Что, правда воняет?

ПИППИН (с готовностью, так же тихо): Ага, только ты не волнуйся – мертвые всегда так пахнут!

АНГМАРЕЦ (издает непереводимый полу-рык - полу-стон, поворачивается к Джону): Я готов, разбойник!

 

Малютка Джон выходит на середину импровизированного круга, образованного людьми Робин Гуда и участниками шоу. Сбрасывает куртку, встает в боевую стойку, готовясь бороться. Ангмарец одним скользящим шагом оказывается напротив него. Он стоит неподвижно, только сгибает и разгибает пальцы в металлических перчатках.

 

ОТЕЦ ТУК: Может, перчаточки снимем? Нечестно так, против безоружного-то!

МАЛЮТКА ДЖОН: Не лезь, святой отец, сами разберемся!

АНГМАРЕЦ (весомо): Нельзя. Обет. Обещаю в лицо руками не бить.

ПИППИН (тихо): Ой… Довели.

ЭОВИН (тихо): В роль вошел.

 

Малютка Джон начинает медленно кружить вокруг Ангмарца, изучая его внимательным взглядом. Изучать особо нечего, потому что Ангмарец стоит по-прежнему неподвижно, продолжая сжимать-разжимать пальцы. Джон заходит Ангмарцу со спины, но тот не двигается. Джон понимает, что чего-то не понимает, но все-таки завершает свой обход вокруг противника и предпринимает первую попытку атаки.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (наблюдая полет Джона): Мы были правы. Этот справится.

ПИППИН (во все глаза глядя на Ангмарца, неуловимо ускользающего от захвата Джона): Никогда не думал, что буду любоваться назгулом.

ЭОВИН: Вынуждена согласиться. Красиво. (отпрыгивает в сторону, пропуская летящего мимо Джона)

РОБИН ГУД (подходит к Линдиру): Я так понимаю, сэр, что вы здесь главный?

ЛИНДИР (отрываясь от завораживающего танца Ангмарца): Вроде. Только можно на ты, и меня зовут Линдир.

РОБИН ГУД: Отлично, Линдир. Я так думаю, второе испытание вы тоже прошли. (раздается треск кустов, куда Ангмарец забросил Джона, Робин морщится) Следующее я хочу провести сам. С тобой.

ЛИНДИР (понимающим голосом): Стрелять будем?

РОБИН ГУД: Конечно. Какая еще забава может быть такой увлекательной и показательной?

ЭОВИН (встревает): А ведь вы лучший лучник Англии, Робин. И вы предлагаете нам заведомо проигрышное испытание? Вы же знаете, что с вами никто не может тягаться. (подмигивает Линдиру)

ЛИНДИР (с деланным сожалением): Что делать, Эо. Сегодня музыку заказываем не мы.

РОБИН ГУД (не смущаясь): Верно замечено. (нарочито бодро) Кроме того – вдруг тебе повезет?

 

Борьба на поляне заканчивается полным разгромом Малютки Джона. Ангмарец спокойно наблюдает, как монах и мрачноватого вида человек с двумя мечами за спиной вытаскивают полностью дезориентированного в пространстве великана из реки.

 

РОБИН ГУД (громко): Что ж, это испытание вы тоже прошли. Перейдем к следующему. Прошу всех на соседнюю поляну – там уже все готово.

ПИППИН (Линдиру, тихо и озабоченно): А тебе повезет?

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами, также тихо): Пин, я бы не стал утверждать на все сто процентов, но более чем вероятно. Слишком самоуверенных надо иногда спускать на землю.

 

К Эовин подходит кудрявая девушка.

 

ДЕВУШКА: Здравствуй, леди Эовин. Я – леди Марион. (Эовин с улыбкой склоняет голову) Тебе не скучно за всем этим наблюдать? Как ты относишься к верховой езде? Мы могли бы немного погулять в компании пары лошадей, пока они тут будут соревноваться.

ЭОВИН (задумчиво): И почему мне кажется, что это четвертое испытание?

МАРИОН (улыбается): Наверное, потому что ты очень догадливая.

ЭОВИН: Да, Лин, ты прав. (Марион) Я ничего не имею против. Прокатимся.

ПИППИН (обеспокоено): Эовин, а тебе можно?

ЭОВИН (категорично): Пин, обижаешь! Я не знаю, что со мной должно случиться, чтобы мне повредила езда верхом! (уходит с Марион)

 

_в лесу_

 

Эовин и Марион едут верхом по лесу. Неширокая тропинка выводит их на лесную дорогу.

 

МАРИОН: Вот по этой дороге и поскачем – до опушки и обратно. Дальше нельзя, там недалеко до Ноттингема.

ЭОВИН: Годится. Вперед!

 

Девушки скачут по дороге в сторону Ноттингема.

 

_в лесу, недалеко от речки_

 

РОБИН ГУД (первым выходит из кустов): Вот тут мы и будем с тобой соревноваться.

ЛИНДИР (выходит следом): Красивое место.

РОБИН ГУД: Устраивает?

ЛИНДИР (прищурившись, оглядывает поляну): Вполне.

МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ДЖОН (выходит следующим, вызывающе громко): Отец Тук, не все ли равно, как выглядит поляна, на которой, наконец, наша возьмет?

ОТЕЦ ТУК (рассудительно): Не говори «Гоп!», пока не выбьешь десятку, сын мой.

АНГМАРЕЦ (выскальзывает на поляну): Золотые слова, святой отец.

 

Следом на поляну выходит Трандуил, за ним оставшиеся разбойники.

 

ЛИНДИР (оглядываясь): Сэр Ангмарец! А где Эовин?

АНГМАРЕЦ (чувствуется, что под забралом шлема у него отвалилась челюсть и глаза сильно увеличены в размерах): А… А я тут причем? Я ей что, телохранитель?

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ну, вы с ней так мило беседовали всю дорогу.

РОБИН ГУД: Спокойно, ваша леди сейчас с моей женой, они там развлекаются по-своему, по-девичьи. Стрелять-то будем?

ЛИНДИР (все еще беспокоясь за Эовин, но внешне спокойно): Будем. Право начинать уступаю хозяину.

РОБИН ГУД (кивает одному из разбойников, тот бежит устанавливать мишень): Начнем со ста шагов, Линдир.

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Начнем.

 

Маленький Джон извлекает из ближайших кустов длинный лук и стрелы, театрально торжественно, с усмешкой вручает оружие Линдиру. Линдир оглядывает лук, натягивает его, подошедший Трандуил ощупывает стрелы. Эльфы переглядываются.

 

ЛИНДИР: /Да ладно, сойдет/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Не самый плохой лук, но мог быть лучше/

ЛИНДИР: /Заявим протест?/

АНГМАРЕЦ (подходит сзади, громко): Нет, господа, так дело не пойдет. Или давайте нам нормальное оружие, или весь конкурс стрельбы мы объявим фальсифицированным, а результаты сфабрикованными.

ЛИНДИР: /Опа!/ (вслух) Ну, сэр рыцарь, у тебя и лексикон!

АНГМАРЕЦ (фыркает)

ТРАНДУИЛ (Робину): Если уж даже сэр Ангмарец, не разбирающийся в луках, заметил, что оружие не лучшее, значит, надо менять.

РОБИН ГУД (улыбается): А вы, я смотрю, понимаете в луках не так уж мало. Джон, принеси мой второй лук!

 

Маленький Джон значительно менее радостно приносит другой лук, который устраивает и Линдира, и Трандуила, и Ангмарца, который ориентируется в ситуации по лицам эльфов.

 

ОТЕЦ ТУК: Ну, дети мои, начнем!

 

Робин Гуд берет свой лук, накладывает стрелу и, почти не целясь, спускает тетиву. Стрела со свистом вонзается в центр мишени.

 

ОТЕЦ ТУК (внимательно наблюдает за разбойником, который подбегает к мишени): Десятка!

 

Разбойники радостными одобрительными воплями поддерживают Робина.

 

ОТЕЦ ТУК: Ну, сын мой, твоя очередь. (зевает)

 

Линдир подходит к Робину, достает стрелу, плавно поднимает лук с наложенной стрелой и, также, не целясь, стреляет. Разбойник у мишени жестами сигнализирует Туку. Робин большими глазами смотрит на Линдира, Трандуил изучает верхушки деревьев.

 

ОТЕЦ ТУК (слегка дрогнувшим голосом): Десятка, сын мой.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Хороший выстрел, менестрель.

РОБИН ГУД (недоверчиво): Менестрель? Ты?

ЛИНДИР (достает вторую стрелу, спокойно): Да, а что?

РОБИН ГУД (поглядывая на мишень, которую как раз передвигают дальше по поляне): Нет, ничего. Просто никогда не видел менестрелей, попадающих в цель за сто шагов при таком ветре. (громко) Сейчас мы будем стрелять со ста двадцати пяти шагов.

ЛИНДИР: Твоя очередь, Робин.

 

_на опушке Шервудского леса._

 

Вдали виден темный Ноттингемский замок. Эовин и Марион одновременно достигают последних деревьев, разворачивают коней, и вдруг Марион останавливается.

 

ЭОВИН (тоже придерживая коня): Что случилось?

МАРИОН (вглядывается в сторону замка, потом резко берет с места в карьер): Люди шерифа! Облава! Надо предупредить!

ЭОВИН (скачет следом): Не короче ли будет лесом? Ты ведь знаешь тропинки!

 

Марион, не оглядываясь, резко сворачивает вправо, Эовин за ней.

 

_на поляне_

 

Мишень отодвинута на триста шагов. Разбойники, наблюдающие за состязанием, уже не веселятся. Маленький Джон и Ангмарец делают ставки на стрелков, Пиппин с интересом наблюдает за ними, путаясь у Ангмарца под рукой. Робин Гуд делает свой выстрел.

 

ОТЕЦ ТУК (хрипло и устало): Десятка.

 

Линдир начинает целиться.

 

ТРАНДУИЛ (Ангмарцу): Не ожидал, что ты настолько азартен… сэр рыцарь.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А чего ж, в кои-то веки и эльф может выгоду принести.

МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ДЖОН: Поднимаю! (обрывает сам себя) Эльф?! Кто – эльф?

ТРАНДУИЛ (невозмутимо): Я.

ПИППИН (радостно): Он! А что, не похож?

МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ДЖОН (изумленно): Вообще-то, ни капельки. Эльфы – они маленькие, зеленые и с крылышками.

АНГМАРЕЦ (Трандуилу): Слыхал? Мелкая пернатая лягушка, вот ты кто. (Джону) Я тоже поднимаю. На пол-золотого.

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Нет, ты слышал???/

ЛИНДИР (следя за дуновением ветра): /Не глухой/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /К тебе это тоже относится, эльф/

ЛИНДИР (игнорируя предыдущую реплику): /Ну, про царевну-лягушку я читал. А вот короля-лягушку… пернатого… вижу в первый раз/ (спускает тетиву)

ОТЕЦ ТУК (обреченно): Десятка.

ПИППИН: Лин, у вас стрелы скоро будут сквозь мишень пролетать, вы там дырку пробьете сквозную!

ТРАНДУИЛ (всматриваясь в мишень): Да нет, не должны бы. Она, вроде, из дубовой доски…

РОБИН ГУД (нервно): Откуда ты знаешь, ты же ее вблизи не видел!

ПИППИН (вылезая из-под руки Ангмарца): Ну, он же лесной король, как он может дуб не узнать!

ЛИНДИР (с досадой): Пин!

ПИППИН: Ой… Я хотел сказать, он лесник…

ТРАНДУИЛ (возмущенно): Пин!!!

 

Немая сцена.

 

МАРИОН (выскакивает на поляну, осаживает коня, спрыгивает на землю): Облава, Робин!

ЭОВИН (выскакивает следом, не спешиваясь): Видимо, конкурсы потом?

ЛИНДИР (выхватывая у Маленького Джона колчан со стрелами): А у нас ничья.

ЭОВИН: Если это актуально, то у нас тоже. Кажется.

МАРИОН (отмахивается): Ничья, ничья… Они заходят со стороны старого дуба, Робин.

ЭОВИН: Я не знаю, где старый дуб, но я видела, что они направлялись в лес не только слева от дороги, но и справа.

РОБИН ГУД (Линдиру и Трандуилу): Не смею вас задерживать. Здесь сейчас будет немного весело, но я не думаю, что вам стоит веселиться с нами. (склоняет голову в сторону Трандуила) Ваше Величество… (кивает остальным) Линдир, было интересно с тобой сразиться. Леди Эовин, сэр Ангмарец, Пиппин… Приятно было познакомиться. (разбойникам) За мной. Встретим шерифа, как полагается.

 

Робин Гуд, Марион с конем и остальные разбойники быстро исчезают в лесу.

 

ЭОВИН (не спешиваясь): Вы в курсе, кто такой Робин Гуд?

ЛИНДИР: В курсе. Хороший человек. Помогает бедным, наказывая богатых.

АНГМАРЕЦ (возмущенно): Вот паразит!

ПИППИН (одновременно с Ангмарцем): Здорово!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Ты считаешь, нам лучше остаться?

ЛИНДИР (пожимает плечами): Леголас за нами что-то не спешит. У нас есть время. К тому же, я не отдал лук и стрелы. Надо бы вернуть их владельцу.

ЭОВИН: И коня тоже. Тогда пошли скорее!

ТРАНДУИЛ: Их еще слышно, можно догнать. (подбирает с земли брошенную после драки на бревне палку) Идем.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Совсем с катушек съехали. (задумчиво) Давно я врукопашную не дрался… Идем!

 

Участники во главе с Трандуилом скрываются в кустах. На поляне появляется Леголас.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС (с чувством): О, Эру! Ну, куда вас понесло! (исчезает снова)

****

**_команда Умбарца_ **

 

Кирн, Умбарец, Лурц, Мерри, Халдир и 9-й Назгул оказываются…

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озираясь, стонет): Нееееет…

ЛУРЦ (оглядывается, смотрит на несчастного Умбарца, начинает ржать)

ХАЛДИР: А что случилось?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно): Ничего особенного. Пирату показалось, что…

Кирн: Не показалось, Девятый.

МЕРРИ: Ой, а это необитаемый остров?

Кирн: Точно.

ЛУРЦ (сквозь смех): Гыыыы!!! От судьбы не уйдешь, Джек!

 

Халдир оглядывается. Остров значительно больше тех, на которых проходил островной конкурс, он порос лесом, и в глубине его виднеются высокие скалы. 9-й назгул тоже озирается.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (мрачно): Ну, и в чем прикол?

Кирн: Прикол в том, что на этом острове вас ждут приключения. Ищите, найдите и…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (подхватывает): …и перепрячьте. Понятно.

Кирн (пожимая плечами): Можете и перепрятать. Если вам позволят. Но вообще-то, главное – найти. (исчезает)

ЛУРЦ (перестает ржать, вытирает слезы): Куда пойдем?

ХАЛДИР (задумчиво): Лучше спроси – что искать будем.

ЛУРЦ (с готовностью): Босс, чего искать будем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (недовольно): Босс – это для сухопутных крыс. А я – капитан Джек-Воробей! За мной! (направляется к скалам)

МЕРРИ (молча идет следом)

ЛУРЦ: Как скажешь, босс! (идет за Мерри)

ХАЛДИР (оглядываясь): А мне почему-то больше нравится лес. (идет следом)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Давить, всех давить... Остроухих забыли спросить! (скользит по песку за остальными)

 

В роще у подножия скал. Умбарец неожиданно останавливается. Мерри забегает чуть вперед и останавливается тоже.

 

МЕРРИ: Ой!

ЛУРЦ (останавливаясь рядом с Умбарцем): Ого. Мирное и тихое, значит, приключение?

 

На поляне, ровно посередине, лежит скелет, одетый в лохмотья, среди которых угадывается бывшая тельняшка. Скелет лежит на животе, вытянув руку над головой, пальцы сведены в кулак, большой оттопыренный палец упирается в землю.

 

ХАЛДИР (спокойно): Интересно, что бы это значило?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (брюзгливо): Что-что… Это значит – все вы там будете.

МЕРРИ (вскидывается): А ты? Лысый что ли?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): А я - назгул. Ни живой, ни мертвый. (неожиданно ехидно) Съел?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (воодушевленно): Копать!

ЛУРЦ: Чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не чего, а где. Тут, куда указывают! (тычет пальцем в землю около кулака скелета)

ХАЛДИР: Уточню вопрос Лурца: чем?

 

У ног Лурца оказывается лопата.

 

ЛУРЦ (глядя в небо, хмуро): Спасибо, господин дракон. И тебе, Халдирыч, спасибо. (берет лопату, ногой отбрасывает руку скелета – она отлетает к кустам, - и начинает копать)

 

Спустя некоторое время. Все с интересом наблюдают за Лурцем, который уже по пояс в земле.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо): Сейчас босс скажет: «Ничего нет? Какая жалость, а у меня еще столько идей было!»

МЕРРИ (начинает хихикать)

 

Лурц на секунду останавливается, с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрит на назгула, (тот пятится), потом переводит взгляд на Умбарца, но тот с театрально-искренним интересом смотрит вглубь ямы. Лурц вздыхает и продолжает копать. Неожиданно лопата звякает обо что-то металлическое.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: О!!! Аккуратнее! (глядя, как урук-хай «аккуратнее» пытается ковырять землю лопатой) Так, Лурц, спасибо, вылезай. Мерри, твоя очередь работать руками. Вперед!

ЛУРЦ (вылезая из ямы): Давай, малой, давай, я тебя потом вытащу. У тебя руки помягче моей лопаты будут.

МЕРРИ (вздыхает): Смотри, Лурц, ты пообещал! (прыгает в освободившуюся яму)

 

К яме подходят ближе 9-й назгул и Халдир.

 

МЕРРИ: Эй, только свет не загораживайте! Не видно же. Есть! (подает наверх деревянный ларец, окованный железом, груз принимает Умбарец, как муху отгоняя 9-го назгула, сующего нос к самому ларцу) Лурц!

ЛУРЦ (вытаскивает Мерри): Да помню я.

 

Все толпятся вокруг Умбарца, который торжественно вскрывает замок при помощи ржавого гвоздя, найденного около скелета.

 

МЕРРИ: Что, все? Уже нашли? Мы выполнили задание?

ХАЛДИР: Что-то слишком просто.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Мелкий, не мельтеши. Дождись, пока бо… эээ… капитан скажет, что это.

ЛУРЦ: Бумажка какая-то.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разворачивает найденный листок): Ого! Это, господа начинающие искатели сокровищ, карта острова! А этот крестик обозначает…

МЕРРИ: Искатели чего?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает): А этот крестик обозначает местонахождение клада. Спрятанные сокровища. Не будь я Джек-Воробей!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (автоматически): Капитан Джек Воробей.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (рассеяно): Да-да, спасибо.

МЕРРИ: Уррра!!!

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается к чему-то): Тише! Мы не одни.

 

Умбарец молча передает карту 9-му Назгулу, тот молча прячет ее в складках своего черного плаща, Халдир молча ногой скидывает ларец в яму, а Лурц также молча стремительно закапывает яму обратно. Мерри в это время бежит к кустам, приносит обратно руку скелета, отброшенную Лурцем в самом начале, и укладывает скелет в прежнюю позу.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (свистящим шепотом): Отходим! (пятясь, делает несколько шагов назад и понимает, что ему в спину упирается нечто твердое) Стоп!

ГОЛОС ИЗ-ЗА СПИНЫ: Правильно, юноша. Стойте смирно и быстро отдайте карту – останетесь живы.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (поднимает руки вверх, голосом, полным искреннего недоумения): Карту? Простите, о чем вы?

ГОЛОС ИЗ-ЗА СПИНЫ: А врать некрасиво, молодой человек.

 

На поляну выходит десятка полтора самого разнообразного вида людей, вооруженных и нехорошо ухмыляющихся. Человек позади Умбарца резко и сильно толкает его в спину, Умбарец пролетает несколько шагов, врезается в Халдира, которого только что пнули с другой стороны, рядом падает Мерри. 9-й назгул с шипением «Давить, всех давить!» сам отпрыгивает ближе к Умбарцу. Лурца пытаются толкнуть сразу трое уже не ухмыляющихся пришельцев, однако дело заканчивается тем, что все трое отлетают к краю поляны, прямо под ноги того человека, что разговаривал с Умбарцем. Вернее, под ногу, потому что он одноногий.

 

ЛУРЦ (не спеша подходит к куче-мале в центре поляны, поднимает Умбарца): Капитан, с вами все в порядке?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (брезгливо отряхивается и украдкой оглядывает поляну): Спасибо, Лурц, все о'кей.

ЛУРЦ (поднимая одной рукой Халдира, другой – Мерри): Хамство какое. Малого швырять! А с остроухими вообще надо деликатно… гм… обращаться.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (наблюдая за приближающимся одноногим человеком): Давно ли ты, Лурц, к эльфам с такой деликатностью относишься?

ЛУРЦ (пожимает плечами): Да это так, вырвалось. Все ж таки свой, участник шоу. А тут какие-то…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (разворачивается к одноногому): … пираты.

ОДНОНОГИЙ: Угадали, юноша. Пираты. Позвольте представиться – капитан Джон Сильвер и мои ребята (широким жестом обводит поляну, пираты нехорошо скалятся, изображая приветствие) А это мой попугай. (сверху, шумно хлопая крыльями, слетает большой разноцветный попугай, садится Сильверу на плечо).

ПОПУГАЙ: Пиастры! Пиастры!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (принимает важный вид): Я - капитан «Черной Жемчужины» Джек-Воробей. А это – моя команда (показывает на столпившихся за его спиной Лурца, 9-го назгула, Мерри и Халдира).

СИЛЬВЕР: Капитан? А где же ваш корабль, капитан?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (на автомате): Присма… (спохватывается) Не ваше дело, сэр!

СИЛЬВЕР (усмехаясь): Как скажете. Очень рад встретить на моем острове такую веселую и приятную компанию. А что же привело сюда достопочтенных джентльменов?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Но-но! Я попросил бы! Я честный пират, а не какой-нибудь там джентльмен!

ХАЛДИР (тихо): Кто бы сомневался.

СИЛЬВЕР: Пират? Какая приятная неожиданность – встретить нового собрата, правда, ребята?

ПИРАТЫ (нехорошо скалятся, изображая дружелюбные улыбки)

СИЛЬВЕР: Так что же вы ищете на моем острове, капитан?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Понятия не имею.

СИЛЬВЕР: А обманывать нехорошо, капитан. Правда, ребята?

ПИРАТЫ (нехорошо скалятся, изображая порицание)

СИЛЬВЕР: Отдайте карту – и разойдемся по-хорошему, мы с картой, а вы – с жизнью.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (Лурцу): Напомни-ка мне, что там говорилось о безопасности этого конкурса?

ЛУРЦ (громогласно): Значит, пугают!

СИЛЬВЕР (молниеносно выхватывает один из пистолетов, стреляет и сбивает капюшон назгула с его головы. Под капюшоном ничего нет)

ПИРАТЫ (отшатываются и нехорошо скалятся. Кажется, ничего не изображая – просто испугались)

ХАЛДИР: Ну, я бы не сказал. Но карту отдавать как-то…

МЕРРИ (театрально хлопая ресницами): Какую карту?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Вот и я о том же. Нету у нас никакой карты, верно, Девятый?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (накидывая капюшон обратно на голову): Всех давить! Какая карта, мне плащ порвали! (истерично шипя, движется на Сильвера)

ПОПУГАЙ (резко взлетает на ветку ближайшего дерева): Полундрра! Полундрра!!!

СИЛЬВЕР (отступая от разъяренного назгула): Ну, зачем же так нервничать? Давайте успокоимся и решим все полюбовно.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (истерично): Полюбовно? Я сейчас тебе покажу полюбовно!

СИЛЬВЕР (упирается спиной в дерево): Капитан, уймите вашего матроса!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (заходится в истерике): Я тебе сейчас покажу матроса, мерзавец!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вразвалочку подходит к назгулу, кладет руку ему на плечо): Девятый, давай потом. Мы сейчас, видимо, сможем словами договориться. А плащик тебе ведущие заменят.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (резко успокоившись, обычным брюзгливым тоном): Замееенят! Дождешься от них! (отходит к Халдиру, Лурцу и Мерри, которые смотрят на него с открытыми ртами, шипит) Ну, чего вы уставились?

ЛУРЦ: Это было клево, Девятый.

МЕРРИ (закрывает рот)

ХАЛДИР: Если бы на тебе не было этих дурацких перчаток, пожал бы руку.

МЕРРИ (снова открывает рот, смотрит на Халдира)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Ради такого случая я перчатку сниму!

МЕРРИ (делает шаг назад): Может, не надо?

СИЛЬВЕР: Я думаю, мы можем совместить приятное с полезным, капитан. Даже если вы найдете сокровища, вам они не достанутся, наверное, вы и сами это понимаете.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, это еще неизвестно. Так вы – часть нашего испытания?

СИЛЬВЕР: А вы хотели, чтобы вас просто командировали полазать по скалам, а, капитан?

ЛУРЦ: По скалам мы уже лазали.

ХАЛДИР: Было такое. Уже неинтересно.

МЕРРИ: А отвечать вопросом на вопрос неприлично!

ПОПУГАЙ (опускаясь на плечо Сильвера): Пиастррры!

СИЛЬВЕР (поднимая указательный палец): Вот. Птица – а понимает.

ХАЛДИР (подходит к Умбарцу, тихо): Думаю, стоит обсудить.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (громко): Что вы можете предложить, мистер Сильвер?

СИЛЬВЕР (уверенно): Я знал, что вы умный человек капитан. Предлагаю пройти в нашу берлогу.

ЛУРЦ: Нет уж, мы на солнышке предпочитаем. (спохватывается и значительно тише переспрашивает) Правда ведь, капитан?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с нажимом): Правда, Лурц. (Сильверу) Выкладывайте, что там у вас. Не думаю, что есть смысл покидать это живописное место. (решительно усаживается на траву, жестом приглашает Сильвера и остальных последовать его примеру)

СИЛЬВЕР (не двигаясь с места): Капитан, вам что нужно? Найти сокровища. Зачем? Чтобы победить в конкурсе, верно?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (наблюдая за облаками): Да, именно так, мистер Сильвер.

СИЛЬВЕР: Тогда вернемся к моей мысли, которую мне не дали договорить до конца. Ведь вы не получите сокровища в собственность?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (мрачно): Пойдут на благотворительность.

ЛУРЦ (пихает назгула в бок)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не обращая внимания на реплики с мест): Строго говоря, сокровища – собственность спонсоров ОДО. Не думаю, что мы тут имеем право их делить.

СИЛЬВЕР: А я не предлагаю их делить! Мы находим сокровища, вас забирают с нашего острова, но сам клад мы вам не отдаем, угрожая грубой силой.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (многозначительно хмыкает)

ЛУРЦ (покашливает)

МЕРРИ (наморщив лоб): Чем-чем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Видите, даже Мерри смешно.

СИЛЬВЕР: Я хочу сказать, что, раз вы все равно не получите сокровища, то вам они и не нужны.

ХАЛДИР (с намеком): А вам самим зачем сокровище?

ПОПУГАЙ (с ветки дерева, машинально): Сокрровище!! Пиастрры!!!

СИЛЬВЕР: Вы, наверное, думаете, что я на эти деньги поставлю на свой корабль побольше пушек и буду грабить мирных торговцев?

МЕРРИ (удивленно): А разве это не так?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (задумчиво): Знаете, в этой мысли есть что-то красивое.

ВСЕ (удивленно смотрят на назгула)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бормочет): Давить, всех давить. (громко) Да, ну, вас! Ничего не понимаете (отворачивается).

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (откашливается): Ну, я думаю, что вопрос закономерный. Мы находим сокровище, отдаем его ведущим, они его тратят, скажем, на благотворительность. А что сделаете вы, если найдете сокровище?

СИЛЬВЕР (усмехается): Можете мне не верить, но я себе почти ничего не оставлю. Мои ребята, знаете ли, получают солидную долю со всего, что мы находим, а мы уже давненько ничего не находили.

ПИРАТЫ (некоторые из них кивают, остальные бормочут что-то, видимо, соглашаясь)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (своей команде): Кстати, это верно. Морской закон, правила дележа добычи. В итоге команда в целом получает гораздо больше самого капитана. (с романтическими нотками в голосе) Но у капитана всегда остается его корабль..

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно): Эй! Эй!! Мы же не собираемся делиться? Я уверен, что нам нужно предоставить сокровище полностью и целиком! (говорит вверх) Эй, ведущие, я же прав? А?

 

Некоторое время все ждут ответа, но безрезультатно.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (твердо): Лурц прав. Учитывая то, что мы такая же команда кладоискателей, как и вы, мы не можем отдавать найденное нами сокровище. Это тоже против традиций.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (угрожающе): Может, кто-нибудь хочет попробовать с этим поспорить?

ПИРАТЫ (дружно отвечают, что "нет, не хотят")

СИЛЬВЕР: Я понимаю. (прищуривается) Но я лично знал Флинта, который зарыл здесь клад. (вздыхает) Тот еще был шутник. Так что, нет никакой гарантии, что на карте показано именно место, где зарыт клад.

ХАЛДИР: Я уже вижу, куда вы клоните.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает): Я тоже. Мол, клад мы найдем только с вашей помощью, и за это должны делиться.

СИЛЬВЕР: Если говорить просто – то да.

МЕРРИ: Я ему не верю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давайте поступим так, господин Сильвер. Мы попробуем найти клад сами, а если не получится – тогда будем просить вас о помощи.

СИЛЬВЕР (морщится): Ну если вы так хотите. (твердо) Но мы пойдем с вами.

ЛУРЦ: А это еще зачем?

СИЛЬВЕР (быстро): А когда вы не найдете клад, вы захотите меня спросить, а мы с ребятами сразу будем рядом.

ХАЛДИР (хмыкает): Какой находчивый капитан.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (обижено): Еще посмотрим, кто тут находчивее. (в вызовом) Хорошо! Можете идти с нами и посмотреть, как мы будем выкапывать клад!

ПОПУГАЙ (слетает с ветки на плечо Сильвера, громко): Пиастрры! Пиастрры!! Сокрровище!!!

СИЛЬВЕР (кивает); Договорились. (пиратам) Джентльмены, мы идем на поиски сокровищ.

 

Некоторое время спустя. Участники с Умбарцем во главе идут сквозь джунгли. Умбарец неотрывно изучает карту, при этом каким-то чудом умудряясь не врезаться в пальмы. Последним идет девятый назгул. Позади, в некотором отдалении за участниками следуют пираты во главе с Сильвером. Каждый раз, когда пираты слишком приближаются к участникам, назгул оборачивается и показывает им "козу", заставляя притормозить.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не отрываясь от карты): Хорошо, что тут идти не далеко. Если мы не напутали с направлением, то скоро выйдем на край этих джунглей, и там можно будет копать.

ЛУРЦ (тащит прихваченную с собой лопату, ворчливо): Я уже знаю, кто будет копать. Нутром чую.

МЕРРИ (оглядывается, опасливо): Меня беспокоят эти пираты. Я не говорю, что я их боюсь, но...

ХАЛДИР: Да, мне кажется, мы поступили неразумно. Я уверен, что они просто ждут, когда мы найдем сокровища, и потом сразу на нас нападут.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (в очередной раз показывает пиратам "козу"): Ну, мне-то они своими пистолетиками ничего не сделают.

МЕРРИ: А нам?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (безразлично): А вас и убить могут. Их все-таки немало.

ЛУРЦ: Ну, они тебя боятся, так что теперь они вряд ли на нас открыто наедут. Но попробовать стянуть клад могут.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Все-таки, я думаю, мы не зря их с собой взяли. Вдруг их капитан не соврал, и клада мы на месте не найдем? Нам может понадобиться их помощь. А если найдем клад… (задумывается) Может, нам просто надо будет к нему всем прикоснуться, и тогда мы завершим конкурс и исчезнем отсюда. Пираты нам в этом не помешают.

ХАЛДИР (глубокомысленно): Любой план хорош на словах.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает): Давить вас, эльфы. Все, как один, паникеры.

ХАЛДИР: Я просто пытаюсь тщательно обдумать ситуацию и просчитать возможные варианты развития событий.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Обдумывать будем потом. (отрывается от карты, смотрит вперед) Джунгли заканчиваются, впереди должен быть клад.

 

Умбарец начинает идти быстрее. Остальные участники, чтобы не отставать, тоже прибавляют шагу, это же делают и пираты. Труднее всех приходится одноногому Сильверу.

Едва выбравшись из джунглей, Умбарец начинает пристально осматривать местность. Остальные, включая пиратов, не мешают, понимая важность момента.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Так. Вышли мы явно правильно… там большой камень… да. Нужен ориентир для клада. Что-то прямо здесь. (осматривается)

МЕРРИ (волнуется): Интересно, найдет или нет?

ХАЛДИР (смотрит куда-то вдаль): Знаете, у меня такое предчувствие, что можем и не найти.

ЛУРЦ (подозрительно): С чего это у тебя такие мысли?

ХАЛДИР (уклончиво): Говорят, в поисках клада важны суеверия. Я лучше не буду говорить, чтобы не сглазить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А я вновь скажу, что эльфы – паникеры. И буду прав.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Так… что у нас тут вообще есть. Позади джунгли, впереди камень, а между ними… что между ними… кусты, две одинокие пальмы… хм…

СИЛЬВЕР (очень тихо проводит инструктаж среди пиратов): Когда откопают, сразу не нападаем. Пусть порадуются находке, это усыпит их внимание. В дух мертвого моряка не стреляйте – это бесполезно, приберегите пули для остальных.

ХАЛДИР (прислушивается): А против нас уже готовят план нападения.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (злобно): Ну, я им сейчас.

ЛУРЦ (поддерживает): И я тоже добавлю. Урук-хаи могут быть не хуже назгулов.

ХАЛДИР: Подождите. Они собираются нападать в том случае, если мы найдем клад. Я предлагаю подождать.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А чего ждать-то? Не понимаю я, на чем основаны эти ваши эльфийские предположения.

МЕРРИ (вздыхает): Чего ж Джек так долго думает?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Хм, две пальмы и все. (присматривается к карте, внезапно громко и радостно) Точно! Крестик стоит между двумя малюсенькими черточками! Клад должен быть закопан между этими двумя пальмами!

ПИРАТЫ и ПОПУГАЙ (проявляют заметное оживление и заинтересованность)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (становится между двумя пальмами): Лурц, иди сюда, нужна твоя помощь!

ЛУРЦ (берется за лопату): Я знал, что все так будет. (9-му, тихо) Следи за пиратами. (идет к Умбарцу и начинает копать в указанном месте) Эх, и чем я это заслужил?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (тихо бормочет): Тоже мне умник. Можно подумать, я за ними не слежу.

МЕРРИ (радостно): На этот раз я увижу, как выкапывают настоящий клад, а не просто карту.

 

Мери, подбегает к Умбарцу и они вместе наблюдают за копающим Лурцем. Вскоре к ним присоединяются все остальные, включая пиратов, Сильвера и попугая. Все так заинтересованы происходящим, что даже назгул не слишком ворчит по поводу соседства с пиратами. Вновь все в молчании наблюдают за копающим Лурцем.

 

ХАЛДИР (через некоторое время, глубокомысленно): Нельзя не признать – красиво копает.

ЛУРЦ (из вырытой ямы): Я сейчас выберусь отсюда и кому-то оторву уши.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кстати, если продолжишь копать дальше, скоро сам уже не вылезешь.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчит): Кто закапывает клады на такой глубине? Давить, однозначно давить.

МЕРРИ (Умбарцу): Кстати, а на какой глубине обычно зарывают клады?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с сомнением): Явно не так глубоко.

ЛУРЦ (прекращает копать): Слушайте, я уже задолбался рыть землю. А если уж я задолбался, то ни один нормальный пират до такой глубины рыть не стал бы, если только он не мазохист.

ПОПУГАЙ (вопросительно): Пиастрры?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (попугаю): Я уже не уверен. (Сильверу) Этот ваш Флинт, он клад закапывал случайно не с бригадой землекопов?

СИЛЬВЕР (озадаченно): Насколько я сам знаю – нет. Один и в строжайшей тайне.

ХАЛДИР: Похоже, что клад все-таки зарыт не здесь.

ЛУРЦ (злобно): Значит, я зря тут горбатился? Все, сейчас вот вылезу и… вы только подождите. (начинает вылезать)

 

Все благоразумно отходят от ямы подальше. Лурц вылезает грязный и очень недовольный. Некоторое время он будто присматривается, на ком выместить свою злость, после чего плюет в яму и просто ломает лопату об колено.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ладно. Я признаю, что не могу сам найти этот проклятый клад. (отдает карту Сильверу) Теперь ваша очередь проявить себя.

СИЛЬВЕР (берет карту, вертит её в руках): Мне не хочется в этом признаваться, но в карте нет никаких секретов. Все по честному. И (осматривается) клад действительно должен был быть здесь.

МЕРРИ (обиженно): Так что, нас надули?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А может, у нас карта левая?

СИЛЬВЕР (качает головой): Тут стоит личная подпись Флинта. Карта настоящая и без секретов.

ОДИН ИЗ ПИРАТОВ (Сильверу): Так что получается? Клада нет?

ДРУГОЙ ПИРАТ: А кто нам обещал золото Флинта?

ТРЕТИЙ ПИРАТ (угрожающе): Так и до черной метки недалеко!

ХАЛДИР (вздыхает): Как и я предполагал. (всем) Успокойтесь, сейчас пойдем и спросим, что все это значит.

ЛУРЦ (подходит, все еще злой, озирается): У кого спросим? Какой урод клад перепрятал? Я его сам зарою к Морготовой бабушке.

МЕРРИ (осторожно): А как зароешь? Ты ведь лопату сломал.

ЛУРЦ (бормочет что-то нехорошее про хоббитов): Тогда утоплю.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает): Да, утопить на острове довольно легко. (Халдиру) А кого мы тут можем спросить?

ХАЛДИР: Когда ты искал, где точно зарыт клад, я в той стороне (показывает) Кирна видел.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (смотрит в указанную сторону): Я его там не вижу.

ХАЛДИР: Он сейчас за тем деревом сидит, вот его и не видно. Мне еще показалось, что он из-за него выглянул специально, чтобы я его заметил.

СИЛЬВЕР: Кирн – это один из ваших ведущих?

МЕРРИ: Да, он нас здесь высадил. И лопату дал.

ЛУРЦ (с угрозой): Не напоминай.

СИЛЬВЕР (кладет руку на пистолет): Ну, тогда пойдем. Я хочу познакомиться с этим человеком.

 

Сильвер первым идет в указанную Халдиром сторону. За ним идут пираты, причем, некоторое из них уже вытащили сабли. Увидев это, попугай Сильвера объявляет "На аборрдаж!"

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (задумчиво): Интересно, а что в этом шоу говорится про безопасность самих ведущих?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (пожимает плечами): А не все ли равно? Давить их всех… давить.

ХАЛДИР: Нет, так нельзя. Кирн нам нужен, и пираты тоже должны быть нужны.

ЛУРЦ (возмущенно): А они-то зачем? Они же нас хотели надуть.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (важно кивает): Разумеется, тут же пиратские законы. (серьезно) Но пираты – это часть испытания. Наверное, мы должны будем сами с ними разобраться, а не переводить это на Кирна.

МЕРРИ: Так что, идем спасать?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (глубокомысленно): Еще вопрос, кого от кого спасать.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (не обращает внимания на назгула): Идем.

 

Участники догоняют пиратов, после чего Умбарец объясняет Сильверу, что с Кирном сперва надо поговорить, а потом уже можно делать все остальное. Сильвер и пираты соглашаются. Попугай прекращает призывать войска в атаку. Кирн действительно обнаруживается за большим деревом, стоящим у невысокого обрыва у моря. Сам Кирн сидит с удочкой в руках. Рядом с ним стоит ведро с водой, в котором уже плавают три небольшие рыбки.

 

Кирн (замечает нашедших его участников и пиратов, приветливо): О! Я рад вас всех видеть. Нашли клад?

СИЛЬВЕР: По-моему, он над нами издевается.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (Сильверу): А ты сомневаешься?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Что ты тут вообще делаешь? Я думал, что ты за нами из операторской следишь или что-то в этом роде. А ты тут рыбачишь.

Кирн: Я не рыбачу, я тут присматриваю, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось. Знаете, всякое бывает.

МЕРРИ: Кирн, мы не нашли клад там, куда показывала карта. Что мы сделали не так?

Кирн: А вы глубоко копали?

ЛУРЦ (злобно): Ну все, я ему сейчас… (надвигается на Кирна).

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (удерживает Лурца): Отставить. Конечно, давить их всех и давить, но только потом.

ХАЛДИР: Мне кажется, ты нарочно нас сюда привел. Я прав?

Кирн (кивает): Точно. Я хотел вам кое-что показать.

 

Кирн машет рукой в сторону моря. Все смотрят туда и видят на некотором отдалении паруса.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Корабль. (задумчиво) Что-то мне это напоминает. (присматривается) Проклятье! Это же корабль англичан!

СИЛЬВЕР (тоже присматривается): Он очень похож на тот корабль, который нас преследовал с месяц назад. И откуда они узнали, где нас искать?

Кирн: Наверное, получили анонимного почтового голубя с наводкой. (встает, выливает рыб из ведра обратно в море) Ну, мне пора, так что развлекайтесь дальше сами.

МЕРРИ: Подожди! А как же клад? Что с кладом?

Кирн (пожимает плечами): А мне откуда знать, куда он делся? Не я же его выкапывал. (исчезает)

ЛУРЦ: И так всегда. Хоть бы какая-то помощь от ведущих была.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Одни проблемы от них. Так что, на этом корабле народ недружелюбный?

СИЛЬВЕР: Это мягко сказано. Военный английский корабль. Да там даже корабельные крысы ненавидят пиратов.

ХАЛДИР: Но ведь, наверное, есть, за что.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (грустно): Англичане всегда наезжали и вешали, не разобравшись как следует.

СИЛЬВЕР (кивает): Это точно. Дикий народ.

МЕРРИ: Так что нам делать дальше? Кирн нас не забрал, значит надо продолжать искать клад, а где его искать теперь?

ЛУРЦ: Я понял. Клад - это иллюзия.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (удивленно): Чего-чего?

ЛУРЦ (тяжело вздыхает): Иллюзия. Искатели клада хотят получить все, прилагая минимум усилий. А в результате горбатятся и не получают ничего.

ХАЛДИР (улыбается): Лурц, ты будешь первым философом среди урук-хаев. (Умбарцу) Но найти что-то нам все-таки нужно.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да, в этом задача конкурса. (решительно) Надо проследить за англичанами. Раз они – часть конкурса, то они нам зачем-то нужны.

МЕРРИ (неуверенно): А по-моему, они тут только чтобы нам помешать.

СИЛЬВЕР: Я согласен с юнгой. Если это тот самый корабль, то пользы от них не будет. Нападут, не спрашивая. Корабль у них не очень большой, но людей больше, чем у меня и вас вместе.

9-Й НАЗУГЛ (усмехается): Я думаю, призраков у них в команде нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Сильверу): Кстати, а где ваш корабль?

СИЛЬВЕР (неопределенно взмахивает рукой): На другой стороне острова. Я там оставил двоих своих парней.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Отлично. Если ни у кого нет других идей, я предлагаю проследить за англичанами. Посмотреть, где они высадятся на острове.

ЛУРЦ: В любом случае, это лучше, чем откапывать клад там, где его нет.

ХАЛДИР: Я думаю, это неплохая мысль. Главное, всем быть осторожными и не попасться.

МЕРРИ (косится на пиратов): Сможем ли мы быть незаметными вместе с такой толпой?

СИЛЬВЕР (твердо): Нет уж, от нас вы так просто не избавитесь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда решено. Следим за высадкой предполагаемого противника.

 

_немного позже на песчаном пляже._

 

К берегу подплывает несколько лодок, из которых на берег вылезает больше двадцати английских солдат. На большом отдалении за ними из местных зарослей наблюдают участники и Сильвер. Остальных пиратов и попугая оставили позади, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

 

ЛУРЦ (презрительно фыркает): И это все? Да мы с ними справимся в два счета.

СИЛЬВЕР: Нет, на корабле их осталось еще почти столько же.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (присматривается): А этот, у которого меч с позолоченной рукоятью, это их начальник?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Скорее всего, да. Наверное, он неплохо фехтует.

МЕРРИ: Погодите!

ЛУРЦ (дает хоббиту легкий подзатыльник): Тише ты.

МЕРРИ (трет голову, тише): Я хочу сказать, что неужели мы будем на них нападать? Они же нам ничего не сделали.

СИЛЬВЕР: Юнга, можешь мне не верить, но ваша шайка очень похожа на пиратскую. А солдатам этого хватит чтобы, по меньшей мере, пленить вас и отвезти к себе для суда.

МЕРРИ: По меньшей мере?

СИЛЬВЕР (ухмыляется): Еще могут сразу повесить на рее.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (соглашается): Да, в этом случае мы гуманнее. Мы просто проводим по доске.

ХАЛДИР (Сильверу): Капитан, а вы точно всех своих людей оставили позади?

СИЛЬВЕР: Ну, да. Пока они не прислали мне черную метку, без команды они никуда не денутся.

ХАЛДИР: Тогда кто же вон там бежит к англичанам?

 

Все смотрят в указанном Халдиром направлении и видят, что к англичанам с распростертыми объятьями бежит человек. Человек одет наполовину в лохмотья, наполовину в пальмовые листья, и очень бородат. Он что-то громко, но не очень понятно орет – внятно можно различить только слова "спасен" и "сыр".

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Откуда этот псих взялся? (оглядывается) Наши все на месте.

МЕРРИ: Он похож на жертву кораблекрушения. Наверное.

ЛУРЦ: А я думал, что остров необитаемый.

СИЛЬВЕР (присматривается к человеку и внезапно хлопает себя по лбу): Бен Ганн! Тысяча чертей, я думал, что он уже давно сдох!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Твой знакомый?

СИЛЬВЕР (нехотя): Вроде того.

ХАЛДИР: Кем бы он ни был, он явно нарвался.

 

Англичане встречают орущего человека не очень приветливо – они хватают его и связывают. После этого капитан англичан начинает задавать Бену какие-то вопросы.

 

МЕРРИ (Халдиру): Ты не слышишь, о чем они говорят?

ХАЛДИР (качает головой): Нет, слишком далеко.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Кто вообще этот тип, и откуда он взялся?

СИЛЬВЕР (вздыхает): Это мы с ребятами его тут когда-то оставили.

ЛУРЦ: Чего? А поподробней?

СИЛЬВЕР: Бен говорил, что следил за Флинтом, когда тот прятал свой клад. Он утверждал, что сможет отыскать сокровище и без карты. Разумеется, мы пошли на поиски вместе с ним.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (очень заинтересованно): И? Что дальше было?

СИЛЬВЕР: А ничего. Мы копали землю, руководствуясь интуицией Бена, двенадцать дней. Все, что мы нашли – три ящика с записками, в которых Флинт насмехался над нами с того света.

ЛУРЦ (сочувственно): Я вас понимаю…

СИЛЬВЕР: В общем, мы оставили это занятие и бросили Бена на острове. Я и не думал, что он выживет.

ХАЛДИР: Возможно, он действительно может что-то знать о том, где зарыто сокровище.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (вдохновленно): Точно! Это он его выкопал! Я чувствую, что это именно он.

МЕРРИ (решительно): Значит, нам надо его спасти и спросить, где сокровище.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (с отвращением): Ненавижу спасать. Кстати, если вы не заметили, нашего папуаса сажают в лодку.

 

Действительно, капитан англичан, похоже, закончил допрос, и теперь трое солдат увозят связанного Бена на корабль.

 

ЛУРЦ (рычит): Проклятье, теперь что, с корабля его вынимать?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Точно! Мы так и поступим – нападем на их корабль!

ХАЛДИР: Как же мы это сделаем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Сперва давайте уйдем отсюда. Мы увидели все, что надо.

 

Участники уходят в заросли джунглей.

 

МЕРРИ (повторяет вопрос Халдира): Так как мы его спасем?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мы возьмем корабль пиратов и нападем на них с моря, а пока они…

СИЛЬВЕР (перебивает): Эй! Хочу заметить, что это мой корабль! И я не позволю вам просто так тут командовать, тем более, моим кораблем!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Что, испугался, что тебя англичане поймают и повесят? То же мне, пират.

СИЛЬВЕР (внезапно начинает грозно наступать на назгула): Послушай, ты! Мне наплевать, чей ты там призрак, но не смей обвинять меня в трусости. Я капитан Джон Сильвер! Меня боялся сам Флинт! (тычет в назгула костылем) И если ты попробуешь еще что-то сказать в таком роде, я прикажу прибить тебя вместо фигуры на носу моего корабля!

ЛУРЦ (присвистывает): Солидно. Девятый, похоже, он тебя уел.

 

Назгул бормочет что-то про "всех давить", но дальше решает не спорить.

 

ХАЛДИР (Сильверу): Капитан, вы предлагали свою помощь в поисках клада. Для поисков нам нужен Бен. Вы согласитесь нам помочь в его освобождении?

СИЛЬВЕР: Вот это уже другое дело. Я согласен вам помочь.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (радостно): Ну вот, другое дело! (хлопает Сильвера по плечу) Пошли, коллега, покажешь свой корабль.

 

_немного позже, на корабле пиратов_

 

Корабль огибает остров. Все пираты, кроме штурмана, выстроены на палубе. Перед ними строевым шагом ходит Умбарец. Сильвер, на правах одноногого капитана, стоит на месте. Остальные участники стоят чуть в стороне. Попугай опять устроился на плече у Сильвера.

 

СИЛЬВЕР: Итак, мы нападем на англичан! Прямо на их корабль! Сделаем один залп с левого борта, после чего пойдем на абордаж.

ПОПУГАЙ (хлопает крыльями, радостно): Аборррдаж!!

ЛУРЦ (слушает): Вот человек, который любит свою работу.

МЕРРИ: Все-таки я опасаюсь, что, когда мы спасем Бена и найдем клад, Сильвер нас предаст.

ХАЛДИР (пожимает плечами): Как сказал бы Джек, это законы пиратов. Но пока он нам помогает.

СИЛЬВЕР (продолжает): Половина англичан сейчас на острове. Пока они вернутся, мы разберемся с теми, кто на корабле.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): Да, конечно, будет битва и все такое, но я попрошу свести потери врага к минимуму. Будет лучше, если мы всех возьмем в плен.

ПИРАТЫ (очень недовольно ворчат)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Поймите, нашим ведущим не понравится, если мы устроим настоящую резню.

СИЛЬВЕР: Я понимаю, что гуманность это замечательно, но англичан больше, чем нас. И я уверен, они нас щадить не будут.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (выступает вперед): Я с вами на абордаж пойду. Разомнусь хотя бы.

ХАЛДИР (поддерживает): Точно. Девятый пойдет на абордаж с вами. А у нас, на случай каких-нибудь проблем, останется Лурц.

ЛУРЦ (качает головой): Лурц им копает, Лурц им помогает. Заездили совсем.

МЕРРИ (утешительно): Не расстраивайся. Я же тоже копал. Немного.

ЛУРЦ (безнадежно машет рукой)

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (важно): Вот именно. Вы и без меня справитесь, а я англичан смету. Как взвою разок, так они и попадают.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (быстро): Только вот выть не надо. А то попадают не только англичане, но и вообще все.

СИЛЬВЕР (косится на девятого): Да, в море лучше без воплей. Нам и рассказов про сирен хватит.

ПОПУГАЙ (бодро): Сиррена морряку не подрружка!!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает): Ну ладно, я могу и без воплей. Правда, это будет чуть дольше.

СИЛЬВЕР: Сойдет. (пиратам) Пока мы будем сражаться с англичанами, наши товарищи-кладоискатели на лодке подплывут к корме вражеского корабля. Во время битвы их вряд ли кто-то заметит, и они проберутся внутрь и найдут Бена. Убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, они поднимутся на палубу и присоединятся к сражению.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает): Именно так. Надо обезопасить ценного заложника, а то вдруг противник решит угрожать нам его жизнью? В таком деле надо все держать под контролем.

ХАЛДИР: Раз мы все обсудили, надо браться за дело. Мы уже почти добрались до английского корабля.

 

После слов Халдира на корабле пиратов производятся быстрые приготовления. Пираты уходят на нижнюю палубу для подготовки к стрельбе. Участники без Девятого назгула, во главе с Умбарцем, держатся ближе к шлюпке на правом борту корабля. Англичане замечают пиратов – они производят один пушечный выстрел со своего корабля.

 

СИЛЬВЕР (стоит возле штурвала): Они подали сигнал тем, кто на острове. Надо спешить.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (примеряется к весу абордажной сабли): Пусть идут. Всех давить! И чем больше, тем лучше!

 

Два корабля начинают сходиться. Штурман пиратов ведет судно так, чтобы держать корабль англичан слева. По истечении небольшого, но наполненного напряженным ожиданием времени, корабли оказываются рядом. С обоих кораблей почти одновременно производятся пушечные залпы, наносящие судам небольшие повреждения. Пираты выбегают обратно на палубу. Наконец корабли сходятся бортами и пираты во главе с назгулом бросаются в атаку на англичан.

У правого борта пиратского корабля участники заканчивают спускать лодку на воду.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Лурц, я знаю, что ты будешь недоволен, но…

ЛУРЦ: Можешь не продолжать. (берется за весла)

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (берется за вторую пару весел): Ну а кого мне еще просить? Уж не хоббита с эльфом.

ХАЛДИР (немного обижено): Я тоже могу грести. Почему ты считаешь, что эльфы слабаки?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (морщится): Я так не считаю. Просто Лурц все равно сильнее, а я вообще привычный к этому делу. Вы лучше по сторонам смотрите.

МЕРРИ (салютует): Есть, капитан!

ЛУРЦ (шикает на него): Тише, малой. У нас пока тайная операция.

ХАЛДИР: Не думаю, что нас кто-то заметит. Там так шумят… они явно заняты.

 

Никем не замеченная, лодка обплывает корабль пиратов и подходит к английскому кораблю с кормы.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (осматривается): Отлично. Все по плану. Халдир?

ХАЛДИР (торопливо): Сейчас, дай прицелиться как следует.

 

Халдир бросает наверх веревку с крюком, которая попадает точно в открытый пушечный люк.

 

МЕРРИ (восхищенно): Поразительная точность.

ЛУРЦ (берется за веревку): Чур, я сам - первый, пока вы меня об этом не попросили.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ладно. Быстро находим Бена, вырубаем охрану, если она есть, и бежим на палубу на помощь пиратам.

 

_на палубе корабля англичан_

Здесь вовсю кипит сражение. Девятый, для большего страху сорвав с головы капюшон, крепко держится в числе первых атакующих и, видимо, увлекшись, даже слегка подвывает. Впрочем, англичане, даже увидев на стороне пиратов призрака, достойно оказывают сопротивление и не дают себя сломить. С берега с максимально доступной скоростью на лодках плывут остальные англичане. Видно, что пираты не успевают справиться с первой половиной врагов до прибытия второй. На мачте корабля за сражением наблюдают попугай и Кирн. В руках у Кирна наполовину пустая пивная бутылка, а рядом стоит еще одна – уже пустая и каким-то чудом держащаяся на мачте, несмотря на морскую качку.

 

ПОПУГАЙ (со знанием дела): Аборрдаж!!

Кирн (соглашается): Да, красиво. И наши их все-таки теснят.

ПОПУГАЙ: Пятнадцать человек на сундук меррртвеца!

Кирн: Точно. Главное – это мотивация. (вытаскивает из кармана крекер, плескает на него пивом из бутылки и отдает попугаю) Угощайся.

ПОПУГАЙ (зажимает крекер в одной лапе и бодро начинает его есть): И бутылка рррома! (чирикает)

 

Некоторое время Кирн и попугай молча следят за битвой.

 

Кирн (вздыхает, решительно): Все, я так больше не могу. (оглядывается вокруг, попугаю) Никому не говори, что я это сделал. (берет стоящую рядом бутылку, прицеливается и аккуратно отпускает, пару секунд они с попугаем следят за полетом бутылки – от мачты до головы одного из англичан)

ПОПУГАЙ (уважительно): Хорроший выстрррел!!

Кирн: Спасибо. (допивает вторую бутылку и так же пускает её вслед за первой)

 

Вторая бутылка так же находит свою цель, отправляя в бессознательное состояние второго солдата.

 

Кирн (шепотом): Вообще, мне сейчас по должности не положено этим заниматься.

ПОПУГАЙ (кивает): Баррдак на коррабле! (доедает крекер)

Кирн (виновато): Не смог удержаться. (смотрит вниз) О! Подкрепление англичан подоспело! И Джек с ребятами на палубу выбрался. Ну-ка, посмотрим, что теперь будет.

ПОПУГАЙ (чирикает): Свистать всех наверррх!

 

После того, как к обеим сторонам приходит подкрепление, битва разгорается с новой силой. Лурц и Девятый образуют основной ударный фронт и просто давят противников грубой силой. Возле них держится Сильвер, изо всех сил бьющий врагов костылем. Халдир ловко фехтует, старясь обезоружить своих оппонентов. Мерри ведет бой в хоббичьем стиле – бегая где-то внизу и стукая англичан небольшим молотком по пяткам, впрочем, иногда попадая по пяткам союзников. Умбарец с самого начала высмотрел прибывшего с подкреплением капитана англичан, и теперь пробивается прямо к нему.

 

Кирн (с интересом): Смотри, Джек явно себе цель выбрал. И вражеский капитан идет ему навстречу.

ПОПУГАЙ (часто и быстро кивает): Конкуррс капитанов! Конкуррс капитанов!!

Кирн: Точно. Забьемся на то, кто победит?

ПОПУГАЙ (недоверчиво косится на Кирна): Пиастрры?

Кирн (проверяет карманы): Проклятье, а местной валюты у меня как раз нет. Может, на щелбаны?

ПОПУГАЙ (нахохливается): Позоррр!

 

Умбарец и капитан англичан, наконец, сходятся и скрещивают шпаги. Никто не мешает их дуэли, которая, впрочем, заканчивается очень быстро. Два капитана обмениваются быстрыми ударами. Умбарец делает несколько шагов назад, но это оказывается только отвлекающим маневром. Когда противник наступает на него, Умбарец делает быстрый выпад и ранит англичанина в руку, от чего тот роняет шпагу.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (приставляет шпагу к горлу врага): Прикажи своим людям сдаваться! А иначе…

КАПИТАН АНГЛИЧАН (кричит): Прекратите сражение! Немедленно!

 

После этого сражение быстро прекращается. Пираты начинают связывать англичан, Девятый и Лурц сравнивают свои успехи в битве, Халдир находит среди англичан доктора и уговаривает его позаботиться о раненых с обеих сторон.

 

МЕРРИ (подбегает к Умбарцу): Джек! Мы победили! В настоящем морском сражении!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (кивает): Вот в чем радость морской жизни. (капитану англичан) Приятно, что вы послушались. Как ваше имя?

КАПИТАН АНГЛИЧАН (с неприязнью смотрит на Умбарца): Вильям.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (бормочет): Ну вот, еще один. (громче) Случайно не Тернер?

ВИЛЬЯМ (сдержано): Нет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ну, и слава Эру. Слушайте нас, и никто из вас не пострадает. Слово капитана Джека Воробья.

СИЛЬВЕР (осматривается, довольно): Хорошее было сражение. (громко, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь) Вы нашли Бена?

ХАЛДИР: Да, его охраняли двое, но мы их связали. Бен вел себя немного неадекватно, так что мы его оставили в камере.

ЛУРЦ: Я пойду, приведу его.

СИЛЬВЕР (кивает): Хорошо. (пиратам) Кто-нибудь, пойдите и помогите ему.

ЛУРЦ (фыркает): Как будто, мне нужна помощь. (уходит с двумя пиратами)

МЕРРИ (заканчивает радоваться, осматривается вокруг): А… никто не погиб, я надеюсь?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (мерзко хихикает): Хоббитская непосредственность. Сперва хотят зашибить, а потом спрашивают, все ли живы. Вот и Саурон от этого пострадал.

ХАЛДИР: Можете не волноваться, все живы. Раненых довольно много, но он (кивает на врача, уже осматривающего раненых) сказал, что обо всех позаботится.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (Сильверу): Ну что, поздравляю вас, коллега, с чистой победой. (Вильяму) А вас с не менее чистым поражением.

ВИЛЬЯМ (гордо): Что бы вы ни говорили, пиратам не сломить наш дух!

СИЛЬВЕР (качает головой): Что взять с солдат. Никакого уважения к нашей работе.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (сочувственно кивает): Можешь не рассказывать. Однажды я с одним таким возился до тех пор, пока он сам не стал пиратом. Зато потом оказался отличный парень.

 

На палубу возвращается Лурц, а с ним и два пирата, ведущие под руки Бена.

 

БЕН ГАНН (замечает Сильвера, уныло): О нет, только не ты…

СИЛЬВЕР (почти приветливо): Бен, старина. Я уж не думал тебя встретить. Такой сюрприз был, когда я тебя увидел у англичан.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (потирает руки): Мне из него выбить признание надежным методом, или вы сперва поговорить хотите?

ХАЛДИР (укоризненно): Зачем сразу так жестоко? Пусть он сам все расскажет. Без внешнего давления.

БЕН ГАНН (косится на назгула): Что вам надо рассказать?

МЕРРИ: Мы клад искали и не нашли. А искали мы по карте.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (продолжает): Карта была настоящая, место я нашел правильно. А клада там нет. Мы думаем, что это ты выкопал клад. Как ты понимаешь, нам он очень нужен.

БЕН ГАНН (задумчиво): Значит, вам нужен клад. (Сильверу) И ты притащил сюда своих ребят, чтобы получить золото Флинта?

СИЛЬВЕР: Ну, не все они – мои. (показывает на Умбарца) Мы с ним объединились для нахождения клада. Но в целом – именно так.

БЕН ГАНН (все так же задумчиво): Значит, золото Флинта… деньги, драгоценности. (внезапно начинает дико хохотать)

ХАЛДИР (удивленно): Что с ним? Какой-то у него ненормальный смех.

ЛУРЦ (угрожающе): Я чувствую, что он смеется и надо мной тоже.

МЕРРИ: Он спятил? Или нет?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (брезгливо): Да что вы с ним возитесь? По голове ему дайте.

БЕН ГАНН (пытается прекратить смеяться): Не надо... ха... не надо по голове. Ой, не могу... Отпустите, я вам отдам клад.

 

Пираты, держащие Бена, отпускают его. По их лицам видно, что они готовы сразу схватить его опять.

 

БЕН ГАНН (утирает слезы): Ой, я правда не могу… Сейчас отдам... сейчас.

 

Бен возится в складках своей одежды (точнее, в складках пальмовых листьев) и вытаскивает сложенный пополам листок бумаги, который передает Лурцу.

 

МЕРРИ: Что там? Еще одна карта?

ЛУРЦ (пожимает плечами): Нет, какая-то запись. Посмотри лучше ты (отдает бумагу Сильверу).

СИЛЬВЕР (читает, бормочет): …передаю в полную собственность нижеподписавшемуся… все свое земельное имущество… четырех остров… (непонимающе) И здесь настоящая подпись Флинта. Что это такое?

БЕН ГАНН (веселится): Я тоже не понял, когда нашел. А ведь Флинт один закапывал клад, а как бы он унес все свое золото? Он его вложил в землю – полностью купил четыре острова, включая этот.

ХАЛДИР (догадывается): Значит, это землевладельческий документ?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А там внизу есть подпись того, кому он это передает?

СИЛЬВЕР (качает головой): Нет, тут пусто.

БЕН ГАНН: Я сперва хотел свою поставить, но у меня чернил не было. А теперь мне эти острова уже поперек горла. Я к людям хочу.

 

Посреди палубы появляется Кирн с пером и чернилами в руках и попугаем на плече.

 

Кирн (торжественно): Поздравляю! Вы нашли клад!

МЕРРИ (осторожно): Какой-то странный клад. Как мы его делить будем?

Кирн: А вам нужны четыре острова в этом мире?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Мне лично не нужны. Так что я готов всю свою долю уступить Сильверу.

СИЛЬВЕР (неуверенно): Честно говоря, не знаю, зачем мне самому эти острова. Мы с ребятами рассчитывали на клад.

ХАЛДИР: По-моему, это и есть клад. Земля имеет огромную цену. Вы можете её перепродать, или начать там собственный бизнес.

ЛУРЦ (заинтересованно): Кстати, что выгоднее – пиратство или бизнес?

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Поверь мне, разницы в этом мало.

СИЛЬВЕР (хмыкает): А что, это мысль. На двух из этих островов построены города, мы можем с них брать часть доходов… И можем открыть собственные таверны и гостиницы, и законно грабить богатых посетителей. В этом есть смысл!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тогда решено. Забирай этот клад себе.

 

Кирн передает Сильверу перо с чернилами, и Сильвер ставит на документе свою подпись.

 

МЕРРИ (косится на английского капитана): А что с ними делать?

ХАЛДИР (серьезно): Мерри заметил важную вещь. Мы не должны убивать их, и они вряд ли отстанут от пиратов.

Кирн: Не беспокойтесь, у нас все схвачено.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (бормочет): Когда так говорит ведущий, звучит неубедительно.

Кирн (игнорирует назгула, Сильверу): Дайте-ка эту бумагу на минутку.

СИЛЬВЕР (передает бумагу Кирну): Только осторожнее. Хоть это и ненормальный клад, я не хочу, чтобы с бумагой что-то случилось.

 

Кирн кивает Сильверу и подходит к капитану англичан. Все с интересом следят за ними.

 

Кирн: Добрый день. Я рад с вами познакомиться.

ВИЛЬЯМ (подозрительно): А ты вообще кто такой?

Кирн: Это не важно. (показывает Вильяму бумагу) Должен вас огорчить. Эти люди – они уже не пираты.

ВИЛЬЯМ (протестующе): Как? Но они ведь…

Кирн (перебивает): Это все в прошлом. Они теперь землевладельцы. Все что им осталось – купить по приличному костюму.

ВИЛЬЯМ; А мне что теперь делать?

Кирн: Не знаю, но гоняться за ними вам уже не надо. Теперь ими будет заниматься налоговая инспекция, а не армия.

ВИЛЬЯМ (нехотя): Хорошо, я понимаю. Мы не будем их больше преследовать. (оживляется) А налоговая инспекция – это то еще удовольствие. Так им и надо, пира… землевладельцам недоделанным!

СИЛЬВЕР (озадачивается)

Кирн (всем, довольно): Все, вопрос улажен. Можно их отпускать. (участникам) А нам с вами пора отсюда уходить.

 

Кирн щелкает пальцами, и посреди палубы появляется портал. Участники прощаются с пиратами и уходят в него.

 

Кирн (Сильверу): Приятно было познакомиться. У вас умный попугай. Все схватывает на лету.

ПОПУГАЙ (громко): Дрракон дуррак!! Дррракон дурррак!!!

Кирн: Эй! Не дурак, а хороший! (пытается поймать попугая, но тот перелетает с его плеча на плечо Сильвера)

СИЛЬВЕР (усмехается): Вы правы, очень разумная птица.

Кирн (косится на попугая): Ну ладно, мне пора. Удачи. (уходит в портал, который закрывается за ним)

 

_**команда Фарамира** _

 

Арагорн, Фарамир, Боромир, Эомер, Румил и 2-й назгул оказываются посреди широкого поля, заросшего высокой травой. Далеко впереди виднеется березовая роща.

 

АРАГОРН: Ну, мы на месте. Давайте так – чтобы не терять времени, я вам быстренько объясняю суть, и вы приступаете к выполнению задания. Сами понимаете – я за вас болею, так что мне тут долго оставаться – соблазн помогать, а это нечестно. Так что слушайте внимательно, повторять не буду.

ФАРАМИР (с чувством): Спасибо, государь, за поддержку.

БОРОМИР (пихает Фарамира в бок): Ты понял, что он сказал? Он не будет нам помогать, потому что нельзя. Сейчас скажет все, что надо, и уйдет.

ФАРАМИР (поясняет): За моральную поддержку, брат.

БОРОМИР (пожимает плечами): Велико счастье.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Может, вы потом объяснитесь? Давайте уже послушаем.

РУМИЛ: Странно это говорить, но я поддерживаю Второго.

ЭОМЕР (издает невнятный звук, напоминающий конское ржание)

РУМИЛ (кивает): Вот и Эомер согласен.

ЭОМЕР (делает вид, что ржал не он, сурово): Хватит трепаться.

АРАГОРН: Я рад, что вы пришли к согласию. А теперь все заткнулись и слушаем меня внимательно. Итак, последний ваш конкурс заключается в том, чтобы найти приключения, выполнить задание и вернуться для раздачи слон… призов, то есть. Все.

БОРОМИР (подозрительно): И все?

АРАГОРН (кивает): Все.

ФАРАМИР: Погоди, а поконкретнее?

АРАГОРН: А конкретнее вам объяснят, когда вы приключения найдете. Одно могу сказать точно: я жалею, что не с вами в команде. (исчезает)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Фигасе!

РУМИЛ (изумленно): Что?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (чуть смутившись): Я хотел сказать, ничего себе заданьице!

БОРОМИР (мрачно): Вообще-то, я тоже хотел это сказать.

ЭОМЕР: Пойди туда, не знаю куда?

ФАРАМИР: Именно. Предлагаю идти на единственный ориентир – к той роще. А там разберемся.

АРАГОРН (неожиданно появляется): Добавлю – но по секрету! – куда бы вы ни пошли, приключения вас сами найдут. Удачи! (исчезает)

РУМИЛ (ошалело): Фигасе!

 

_на полпути к роще_

 

РУМИЛ: Вижу дерево, растет отдельно. На мэллорн не похоже, но здоровое.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Дуб это.

ФАРАМИР: Я, кажется, тоже вижу.

ЭОМЕР: А что нам это дерево?

РУМИЛ: Оно у нас на дороге.

БОРОМИР: И чего нам с него?

РУМИЛ: Пока не знаю.

 

Участники приближаются к дубу, и вдруг раздается страшный, оглушающий звук, от которого закладывает уши, а на душе делается сильно не по себе.

 

ФАРАМИР (морщится): Стоп. Мне кажется, нас хотят о чем-то предупредить.

БОРОМИР (прочищает ухо): Повнятнее нельзя?

РУМИЛ: Нас хотят запугать.

ЭОМЕР (громко и раздраженно): А слабо показаться? Или только свистеть горазды?

 

Из листвы показывается лицо крупного черноволосого мужика с раскосыми темными глазами и тонкими усиками.

 

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (насмешливо): Показался. Дальше что?

ЭОМЕР (глядя в нагло ухмыляющееся лицо мужика): Второй, продемонстрируй этому свистуну, как пугать надо.

ФАРАМИР (участникам): Поберегись! (закрывает уши руками)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (приосанивается и издает фирменный назгулий вопль)

 

Раздается шуршание и звук ломающихся веток, на землю падает Соловей-Разбойник, зажимающий уши.

 

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (сдавленно): Хватит орать, я не глухой!!!

РУМИЛ (уважительно): Ого!

ФАРАМИР: Второй, достаточно, спасибо.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (самодовольно): Всегда пожалуйста.

БОРОМИР: Так, предлагаю брать, пока он деморализован, и выяснить, что здесь происходит.

ФАРАМИР: Согласен, брат. Берем.

 

Фарамир, Боромир и Эомер связывают Соловья-Разбойника его поясом и обрывками его же плаща.

 

ЭОМЕР (садится верхом на Соловья): Ну, рассказывай, урод, что нас здесь ждет.

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (сдавленно): Если ты с меня слезешь, я тебе даже что-нибудь отвечу. Я тебе не лошадь, не понукай!

РУМИЛ: Кажется, что если мы хотим что-то узнать, Эомера надо поднять.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Роханец, слазь.

ФАРАМИР: Эомер, слезай.

ЭОМЕР (упрямо): Пусть так разговаривает.

БОРОМИР: Слезай, тебе говорят! (сталкивает Эомера на землю)

ФАРАМИР: Спасибо, брат. (подходит к пленнику) Говори, зачем орал!

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (оскорбленно): Я не ору, я свищу!!!

ФАРАМИР (закатывает глаза): Зачем свистел?

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК: Так испытание же это!

РУМИЛ: А! Так мы должны были испугаться?

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК: Ну да. А вы – сами орать начали.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (не менее оскорбленно): Я не орал.

ЭОМЕР (поднимаясь с земли, хмуро): Он пел.

БОРОМИР (начинает хихикать)

ФАРАМИР (сурово): Прекратить балаган! (Соловью) Теперь скажи, что нас ждет дальше!

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (с готовностью): Не знаю.

РУМИЛ: Ну вот, все выяснили. Пошли дальше.

ФАРАМИР: Да, ты прав. Идем дальше.

 

Фарамир идет дальше к роще, за ним 2-й назгул, Боромир и Эомер. Румил некоторое время смотрит на Соловья-Разбойника, потом идет следом за остальными.

 

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК: Э! Э! Э! А я??? Так и бросите связанным?

РУМИЛ (не оборачиваясь, с легким сарказмом): Полноценная и дееспособная команда спасателей, вероятно, уже в пути.

 

Участники продолжают путь к роще. Неожиданно Румил останавливается.

 

РУМИЛ: Стойте! Всадники.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (останавливаясь, недовольно): Какие еще всадники?

ФАРАМИР (деловито): Сколько?

БОРОМИР (одновременно с Фарамиром): Вооруженные?

РУМИЛ: Трое. В доспехах. Видимо, вооруженные. (прислушивается) Так вот, с ходу, я бы сказал, что они на олифантах, но это лошади.

ЭОМЕР: Почему на олифантах?

РУМИЛ: Тяжелые больно.

ФАРАМИР (глядя вдаль): Вижу. Пыль столбом, как будто, и правда, олифанты.

 

Все оборачиваются и видят в поле, со стороны, откуда они пришли, приближающиеся клубы пыли.

 

ЭОМЕР: Что делать будем?

БОРОМИР (решительно): Драться!

ФАРАМИР (одновременно с Боромиром): Подождем – посмотрим. (укоризненно смотрит на агрессивно закатывающего рукава Боромира) Может, это не враги. Да и оружия у нас нет. Попробуем договориться.

БОРОМИР (хочет что-то сказать, но аргумент про оружие заставляет его замолчать)

 

Пыль приближается, и скоро уже можно различить трех всадников. Один – огромный мужчина на мощном вороном жеребце, второй – чуть поменьше, но тоже достаточно внушительный, на гнедом жеребце, и третий – стройный широкоплечий юноша на белом коне. Всадники подъезжают к участникам и останавливаются.

 

ПЕРВЫЙ ВСАДНИК: Ой вы, гой еси добры молодцы…

ВТОРОЙ ВСАДНИК (морщится): Илюша, не мудри, они тебя не поймут.

ТРЕТИЙ ВСАДНИК: Приветствуем вас, гости иноземные! Не вы ли там (машет рукой за спину) Соловушку повязали?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (самодовольно): Мы.

ФАРАМИР (выходит вперед): Приветствуем и вас, хозяева. Позвольте представиться. Я – Фарамир, это мой брат, Боромир (Боромир слегка склоняет голову), мой зять – Эомер (Эомер кивает), Румил – мой друг и … (мнется)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Назгул я. Почетного второго номера. А имя мое никому знать необязательно.

ПЕРВЫЙ ВСАДНИК (подозрительно глядя на назгула): Ну, необязательно, так необязательно. Я – Илья Муромец, это (кивает на второго всадника) – Добрыня Никитич, а он (взмах руки в сторону третьего) – Алеша Попович.

ДОБРЫНЯ: Мы – богатыри русские, бережем землю нашу от врагов-супостатов, границы наши охраняем.

АЛЕША (улыбается): Правда, охранять особо не от кого – один Соловей остался, и тот после вашего визита совсем обалдел, свистеть не может. Уши, говорит, заложило, башка раскалывается. (с интересом) Чем это вы его?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ударной акустической волной. У меня свист помощнее будет.

ИЛЬЯ (подозрительно): А не полезешь ли ты заместо сдавшего Соловья путников пугать-грабить? Может, от тебя теперь землю-матушку беречь надобно?

ФАРАМИР (торопливо): Это ниже назгульего достоинства, грабежом заниматься.

БОРОМИР (одновременно с Фарамиром): Для него это мелковато. Он по-крупному работает – Кольцо Всевластья там, например (Фарамир толкает брата локтем под ребра)

БОРОМИР (ыхает и умолкает)

ЭОМЕР (не обращая внимания на диалог, любуется жеребцом Ильи): А это что за порода, господин Муромец?

 

Румил протягивает руку, и конь Алеши подходит к нему ближе, невзирая на попытки хозяина остановить его, тянется мордой к руке эльфа.

 

РУМИЛ: Красавец. Не хуже наших, а, Эомер?

ЭОМЕР (гордо): Роханских лошадей еще никакие другие не превосходили!

АЛЕША: Не понял! (спешивается) Это какие-такие роханские? Первый раз про такую породу слышу! (подходит ближе к Эомеру для выяснения отношений)

ИЛЬЯ (Эомеру): Специально для меня растили. Не всякий жеребец такого богатыря, как я, выдержит.

РУМИЛ (гладит коня Алеши по шее): Ох, и красавец.

ФАРАМИР (глядя на лошадников): Так. Расслабились…

ДОБРЫНЯ (спрыгивает на землю, подходит к Фарамиру): Ты здесь старшим будешь?

БОРОМИР (оскорбленно): Это как сказать. (2-й назгул пихает его локтем под ребра)

БОРОМИР (охает): Чего пихаешься, морда назгулья?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Заткнись и дай умным людям поговорить!

ФАРАМИР (удивленно оглядывается на назгула с братом, снова поворачивается к Добрыне): Я. В этой дружине сейчас старший я, а Боромир – мой старший брат, поэтому иногда возникают недоразумения.

БОРОМИР (хмыкает)

ДОБРЫНЯ: Тогда, пока Илюша с Алешей и твои товарищи коней обсуждают, я тебе про испытание ваше скажу.

ФАРАМИР: Я внимательно слушаю.

ДОБРЫНЯ (оглядывается): Нет, тут не дело. Там, в той роще, у нас лагерь разбит, мы после объезда границы всегда там отдыхаем. Предлагаю проехать туда.

ФАРАМИР: Согласен. (Эомеру и Румилу) По дороге договорите. Нас в гости приглашают. Поехали!

 

_в роще_

 

Неподалеку большой шатер, куда богатыри закидывают шлемы, кольчужные рукавицы, плащи и тяжелую сбрую с коней. Сами богатыри садятся у костра, разведенного быстрым Алешей, приглашают гостей последовать их примеру.

 

ИЛЬЯ (подтаскивает к костру большую бочку): Сейчас мы вам про ваше задание будем рассказывать.

ДОБРЫНЯ (без энтузиазма): Ага.

АЛЕША (доставая большие расписные кубки): Они преувеличивают.

ФАРАМИР (подозрительно): В смысле?

АЛЕША: В смысле, нет у нас для вас задания. Соловья вы уже повязали, а остальную нечисть мы сами давно разогнали.

ИЛЬЯ (откупоривая бочку): Ну, мы ж не знали, что нам вас пришлют.

РУМИЛ: Минуточку. А зачем же вы согласились нас принять?

ДОБРЫНЯ: А это не мы. Это князь наш, Владимир Красно Солнышко. Оно на плату за ваше тут пребывание польстилось.

БОРОМИР (обалдело): Кто – оно?

ИЛЬЯ (зачерпывая кубком содержимое бочки): Красно Солнышко. Князь наш. (передает кубок Фарамиру)

ФАРАМИР (принимает кубок): Не понял! А как же конкурс?

БОРОМИР (принимая от Ильи следующий кубок): Слушай, я тебя не понимаю. Мы свою часть уговора выполнили? Вон, разбойника поймали, приключения нашли. Чего еще?

ЭОМЕР (принимая свой кубок): Согласен с родственником. Слышь, командир, не наша вина, что задание отсутствует.

РУМИЛ (осторожно берет кубок, подозрительно принюхивается)

АЛЕША: Да не волнуйся, это хорошее вино, Илюше князь плохого не подсунет, себе дороже.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Тебе после орочьих попоек море должно быть по колено! Ты у нас теперь – ас! (принимает свой кубок)

РУМИЛ (обиженно): Мне теперь до встречи с Мандосом будут эту пьянку вспоминать?

ФАРАМИР: Ладно, ладно! Лучше подумайте: сколько баллов мы получим за то, что не выполним ничего? Мы, конечно, не виноваты, но и дарить нам баллы никто не будет!

ДОБРЫНЯ (поднимает свой кубок): Предлагаю тост. За то, чтобы ваше задание вас нашло!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Тоже мне, тост!

 

Все выпивают.

 

БОРОМИР: Хорошее вино. Только слабовато.

ЭОМЕР (со знанием дела): Да, как-то не дает эффекта.

РУМИЛ (бодро): А по-моему, хорошее вино.

ФАРАМИР (забыв на некоторое время о конкурсе): Эх, сюда бы кирнова самогона!

ИЛЬЯ (с интересом): А это что? Самогон? Название интересное.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Не знаю, как насчет самогона, но то, что этим компотиком меня не возьмешь, это точно.

АЛЕША (разводит руками): Ну, уж чем богаты.

ФАРАМИР (спохватывается): Что вы, хозяева, все замечательно! Это мы так, увлеклись воспоминаниями.

 

У костра неожиданно возникает Арагорн с большой стеклянной бутылкой в руках.

 

АРАГОРН: Если ведущие узнают, хана мне. Но не могу пройти мимо. Желаю приятно посидеть! (оставляет бутылку, исчезает)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шумно икает): Что это было?

ЭОМЕР (поднимает бутылку, открывает, нюхает): Ром! Не самогон, но тоже вещь.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Я про самозв… Про Арагорна!

ФАРАМИР (пожимает плечами): Государь, как Государь, чего тут удивительного. Ведущий же.

РУМИЛ (поспешно придвигается к бочке): Я, пожалуй, все-таки, вино буду пить.

ДОБРЫНЯ (глядя на бутылку в руках Эомера): А это крепче нашего вина?

БОРОМИР (первым подставляет кубок Эомеру): А то ж!

ИЛЬЯ (протягивает тару): И мне плесни. Отведаю заморского напитка.

 

Эомер разливает ром в подставленную всеми, кроме Фарамира и Румила, посуду.

 

БОРОМИР: Братец, с эльфом все ясно, а ты-то чего?

ФАРАМИР: Вино вкусное. Понравилось.

ЭОМЕР: А не ты ли о самогоне вспомнил, командир?

ФАРАМИР: Я. Но это была просто мысль, а вот пить я что-то сейчас особо не хочу. (поднимает кубок с вином) Ну, за встречу!

 

Все чокаются и выпивают.

 

ИЛЬЯ (крякает): Хорошо пошло!

ДОБРЫНЯ (переведя дыхание): Сильно!

АЛЕША (хватает ртом воздух)

БОРОМИР: Спокойно, юноша, это сейчас пройдет. (отечески похлопывает Алешу по плечу)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Повторим?

 

_спустя час_

 

РУМИЛ (Фарамиру, тихо): А богатыри-то слабаки.

ФАРАМИР (кивает): А наши вполне себе ничего, молодцы.

 

Алеша спит на плече у Ильи, который привалился к большому дубу, и тоже храпит. Добрыня чокается с Боромиром.

 

ДОБРЫНЯ (заплетающимся языком): За д-дружбу Гонд-дра и Руси. (делает глоток, роняет кубок и засыпает, уткнувшись головой в колени)

БОРОМИР (залпом выпивая ром): Ых! Жалко, бутылка уже пустая.

ЭОМЕР (переворачивая свой пустой кубок): Ну вот. А за дружбу Руси с Роханом не выпили.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Спокойствие! Надеюсь, эльф с нашим боссом еще не все вино приговорили.

РУМИЛ: Тебя ж оно не берет!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (пожимая плечами): Меня-то и ром не берет, но коллектив…

 

Издалека раздается странный звук – то ли рев, то ли рык.

 

ФАРАМИР (вскакивает): Это что?

БОРОМИР (вскакивает, чуть пошатнувшись, одновременно с Фарамиром): Кто здесь?

РУМИЛ (он уже на ногах): Что-то большое, тяжелое и агрессивно настроенное.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Куда направляется?

РУМИЛ: К нам.

ФАРАМИР: Ну, вот вам и задание. Будить будем? (кивает на мирно спящих богатырей)

ЭОМЕР (не вставая, тычет кулаком в бок Алеши): Нулевая реакция. Думаю, если они от рева этого не проснулись, то мы их точно не разбудим.

РУМИЛ (качает головой): Богатырский сон.

БОРОМИР: Предлагаю позаимствовать оружие в шатре. Сдается мне, там должен быть выбор. (оглядывается на Румила) Не знаю, как насчет луков, но мечи там есть точно.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Ага, как минимум три. Ну, я не уверен, что смогу помочь. Давайте будем считать, что я тоже сплю богатырским сном. (пристраивается на другом плече Ильи)

ЭОМЕР: Не понял.

БОРОМИР: Второй, ты чего? С дистанции решил сойти?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Оружия на меня все равно не хватит, а драконов я как-то недолюбливаю. Стараюсь не подходить близко. Вы уж, ребята, без меня.

РУМИЛ (с презрением): Трус.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (назидательно поднимая палец): Осторожный и расчетливый. Но не трус.

ФАРАМИР (гаркает а-ля Арагорн): А ну прекратить саботаж! Встать, разгильдяй!!!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (от неожиданности вскакивает)

БОРОМИР (с уважением): Братец, ты силен. Аж Алеша пошевелился!

ЭОМЕР: Зятек, да ты круче дракона рявкаешь!

ФАРАМИР: Молчать! Я вам тут не зятек и не братец, я вам тут командир! (обрывает сам себя, значительно тише) Дракон?

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (расслабляясь): Я думал, вы уже поняли. Я этих тварей за километр чую.

РУМИЛ: Насчет тварей потише, Кирн может услышать.

БОРОМИР: Интересно, а эти трое говорили, что всю нечисть зачистили давно. Ошибочка вышла? Не всю?

ФАРАМИР (нервно): Спокойно! Что мы, драконов не видали? Марш за оружием, Боромир прав! (первым решительно направляется к шатру)

 

Румил, слегка пошатывающиеся Боромир с Эомером и недовольный 2-й назгул следуют за ним. Из шатра они все выходят вооруженные – Боромир и Эомер с мечами, Фарамир тоже с мечом и с большим щитом, Румил с кривой саблей, и назгул – с огромной дубиной с шипами на конце.

 

ФАРАМИР (оглядывая свой отряд): Да уж. Двое на ногах не держатся.

БОРОМИР: Брате… Это… Командир! Обижаешь! (икает)

ЭОМЕР: Подумаешь, щит поднять не смогли.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (ехидно): Ага, один на двоих.

РУМИЛ (примиряющее): Ну, он же богатырский, тяжелый.

БОРОМИР (багровеет и порывается идти назад в шатер): А я что, не богатырь?

ФАРАМИР: Равняйсь! Смирно! (все замирают) Что смогли унести, то и унесли. Некогда мне на ваши народные гондорско-роханские забавы смотреть! У меня дракон наступает!

 

Слышен приближающийся рев дракона.

 

ГОЛОС ИЗДАЛЕКА: Да, да, Горыныч! Они в ту рощу ушли, супостаты!

РУМИЛ (подозрительно): Сдается мне, это наш друг.

ЭОМЕР: Не понял?

РУМИЛ: Соловей-разбойник.

БОРОМИР: Вот скотина! Он на нас дракона натравил!

ФАРАМИР: Так все готовы?

РУМИЛ, БОРОМИР, ЭОМЕР: Да!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (хором со всеми): Нет!

ФАРАМИР: Отлично! Вперед, на врага!

ЭОМЕР: Может, лошадей возьмем? Мне без лошади как-то непривычно.

БОРОМИР: Лошадей всего три, а нас пятеро.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (торопливо): Может, я все-таки прикинусь мертвецки… то есть, богатырски спящим?

БОРОМИР: А лошади могут испугаться дракона.

ФАРАМИР: Второй, только попробуй оставить строй. Ты – наша надежда на ударную акустическую волну.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (спохватывается): Точно!

ФАРАМИР (строго): Без команды не верещать!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (фыркает)

ФАРАМИР: Вперед!

 

Все выходят из рощи, и на опушке останавливаются.

 

БОРОМИР: Эт-то что?

РУМИЛ (чуть дрогнувшим голосом): Дракон.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (нервно): Ну, я пошел (разворачивается)

ЭОМЕР: Э?..

ФАРАМИР (ледяным голосом): Всем стоять на месте.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (замирает)

ФАРАМИР: Что, никогда трехголовых драконов не видели?

РУМИЛ (слабо): Не-а…

ЭОМЕР (отчаянно мотает головой): Лошадь бы… (неожиданно резко свистит)

 

Из рощи выбегает вороной жеребец Муромца. Эомер, не дожидаясь реакции остальных, вскакивает в седло.

 

ЭОМЕР (размахивая мечом): О! Вот теперь мне побоку, сколько у него голов!

 

Перед участниками в поле расположился огромный (больше Кирна) зеленый дракон с тремя головами, из пастей которых идет дым и периодически вырывается пламя. Где-то внизу, у левой передней лапы чудища суетится Соловей-разбойник.

 

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК: Горыныч, нет, ты понимаешь – наскочили, повязали, еще и оглушили! Веришь – совсем свистеть разучился. (замечает вышедших из рощи конкурсантов) О! Вот они, обидчики!

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ (поворачивает все три головы в сторону Фарамира и остальных, ревет и выдыхает пламя)

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК: Забей ты их, супостатов, Горыныч! Богатыри наши отсутствуют, никто тебя не тронет. (замечет коня Муромца, охает) О, они ж еще и богатырей наших положили, коня Илюшиного похитили! Нет им прощения!

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ (неуклюже переваливаясь, довольно быстро ковыляет в сторону рощи, хлеща себя хвостом по бокам)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (беспокойно): Фарыч, а кричать еще рано?

ФАРАМИР: Всем зажать уши. Давай, Второй!

 

Все зажимают уши, 2-й назгул издает назгулий вопль, Соловей-Разбойник падает на землю и бьется в конвульсиях, а Змей Горыныч не останавливается. Назгул умолкает.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (оскорбленно): Не понял!!!

ФАРАМИР: Повторить!

 

Назгул снова кричит. Соловей-Разбойник валяется неподвижно, а Змей Горыныч трусцой продолжает приближаться.

 

ФАРАМИР: Отставить вопить! Не действует. Будем брать решительным натиском. Приготовились! За мной!

БОРОМИР (выхватывая меч): За Гондор!!!

ЭОМЕР: По коням!!! (свистит, из рощи выбегают оставшиеся два коня)

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Спасибо, я пешком постою. (поднимает дубину над головой, начинает ею вращать)

ФАРАМИР (оказывается в седле гнедого жеребца Добрыни): Вперед!

РУМИЛ (молча вскакивает на белого коня)

 

Змей Горыныч, три всадника и Боромир стремительно сближаются. Змей изрыгает пламя и страшно ревет во все три глотки. Фарамир, подняв меч, кричит что-то вдохновляющее, Боромир ревет не хуже Змея «За Гондор!», Румил молча оценивает размеры противника, Эомер тоже орет что-то невразумительное о Рохане, родной степи и родителях Змея. 2-й назгул, лениво помахивая дубинкой в воздухе, скользит за остальными.

Наконец, противники встречаются. Румил оказывается впереди всех, и, когда Змей делает очередной вдох перед извержением пламени, оказывается между двумя шеями дракона. Эльф вскакивает на ноги на седле лошади и стремительно перепрыгивает на холку Змея, вдоль которой по позвоночнику, спускаясь на спину и дальше на хвост, идет цепочка небольших кожистых наростов-гребешков. Освободившийся конь отскакивает назад, там его перехватывает Боромир, вскакивает в седло, продолжая кричать.

Завязывается бой, в ходе которого основной задачей всадников является увернуться от пламени и полоснуть мечом по шее ближайшей головы. На спине Змея Румил старательно рубит среднюю голову, без особого успеха – сабля отскакивает от чешуи дракона, как от металла. С аналогичной проблемой сталкиваются и остальные.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (не прекращая вращать в воздухе дубиной): Ребята, вы извините, я ближе не полезу. Однажды горел, спасибо Элессару, больше не хочу. (замечает Соловья-Разбойника, на четвереньках уползающего в сторону от поля боя) Ах ты, скотина недобитая! Я тебе покажу, как на меня драконов натравливать! (бросается на Соловья)

 

Соловей уворачивается от дубины, отчаянно верещит, пытаясь изобразить защитный свист, но получает дубиной по спине и кричит вполне по-человечески много цветастых слов о назгуле и его родне.

Всадники мечутся между головами Змея, головы у ящера явно уже плохо ориентируются в пространстве, равно как и атакующие их конкурсанты. Дым мешает дышать и застилает глаза.

Румил на спине Змея понял несостоятельность своих попыток по отсечению голов, поэтому сидит, уцепившись за гребень на спине Змея, почти на самом хвосте и меланхолично стачивает саблей гребешок, переходящий со спины ящера на хвост.

 

_спустя час_

 

2-й назгул, сидя на поверженном Соловье и подперев голову рукой, смотрит на сражение.

 

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (громко, перекрикивая осипшего Боромира и ослабевшего Змея): Господа, вам не надоело?

 

_спустя пару минут_

 

ФАРАМИР (громко): Отступаем! Румил, отступаем!

 

Всадники отскакивают на безопасное расстояние – что не трудно, потому что Змей тоже выдохся, и плюется искрами на расстояние не больше метра, издавая вместо рева слабое хрипение. Румил поднимается на ноги и легко, как по ледяной горке, скатывается с хвоста Змея на землю.

 

ЭОМЕР (глядя на эльфа, который обходит кругом ящера, приближаясь к остальным): Национальная эльфийская забава – покатайся на чудовище.

ФАРАМИР: По-моему, у нас боевая ничья.

БОРОМИР (утирая со лба пот): Вот почему Муромец и команда его не добили. Это невозможно.

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, правая голова (сипло): У нас уговор был. Они меня не трогают, а я на Русь не нападаю.

ЭОМЕР (так же сипло): А чего ж приперся?

РУМИЛ: Не думал, что драконы и здесь говорящие.

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, средняя голова: А чего ж, здесь только пустоголовым свистелкам разговаривать?

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (из-под назгула, сдавленно): Поговоришь тут... Слезь, монстр иноземный, и так покалечил своей дубиной!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ: Сам ты монстр. А я – кольценосец.

БОРОМИР (начинает смеяться): Второй, да ты герой! Пока мы с огнедышащим драконом сражались, ты тут опять с этим недомерком воевал!

СОЛОВЕЙ-РАЗБОЙНИК (обиженно): Но-но-но! Я бы попросил!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (самодовольно и без тени смущения): Да, и опять я его победил.

ФАРАМИР: Да уж, велика доблесть.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (язвительно): Нет, я должен был еще раз сгореть тут для вашего удовольствия. Делать мне больше нечего!

ЭОМЕР (спешиваясь): Я так понял, что драка закончилась, и начались мирные переговоры?

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, левая голова: А чего тут разговаривать. Силой померялись, результаты ошеломительные, все молодцы. Предлагаю выпить.

ФАРАМИР, БОРОМИР и ЭОМЕР (хором): Чего?

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, левая голова: Ну, чего у вас осталось там, то и выпить. У меня в глотках как будто выжгло все.

РУМИЛ (оглядывая спаленную вокруг поля боя траву, рассудительно): Ну, почему «как будто»?

ФАРАМИР: А кто вам сказал, что мы вообще пили?

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, правая голова: Вежливый какой, выкает.

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, средняя голова: Дурак, он нас за троих посчитал!

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, левая голова: Что я, запах алкоголя не узнаю?

БОРОМИР: Так вина там осталось не много. Мы ж не просто на него смотрели и нюхали.

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, левая голова: Естественно, если бы вы его просто нюхали, от вас не несло бы за версту перегаром.

ДОБРЫНЯ (идет с опушки): О, какие гости! А чего это вы, коней наших погулять вывели?

ФАРАМИР (спешиваясь): Эээ…

ЭОМЕР: Да, они у вас малость застоялись. Надо было их погонять немного.

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ (хором): Здорово, Никитич!

ДОБРЫНЯ (подходит ближе, осматривает своего жеребца): Здорово, здорово… Вы чего, подрались, что ли?

ЗМЕЙ-ГОРЫНЫЧ, правая голова: Так, размялись малость.

БОРОМИР (спрыгивает на землю и пытается незаметно рукавом стереть копоть с белого бока Алешиного коня): Мы тоже застоялись.

ДОБРЫНЯ: Ааа! Понимаю. И то верно – негоже добру молодцу дрыхнуть среди бела дня. Драка – дело хорошее. Ну, пошли, у нас еще пара бочек вина есть.

ВСЕ, включая ЗМЕЯ-ГОРЫНЫЧА: Ура!

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (встает на ноги, поднимает за шиворот Соловья): А с этим что делать?

РУМИЛ: Предлагаю взять с собой, пока он Кащея Бессмертного не позвал.

ДОБРЫНЯ: Не, Кащей за морем, не дозовется. Но ты прав, лучше взять с собой.

 

_спустя пару часов, у костра_

 

ИЛЬЯ (Боромиру): И вот смотрю это я – а слева и справа как набегут человек тридцать, и все татары. Ну, я их порубил, конечно, а потом меч-то мой и сломайся.

БОРОМИР (понимающе кивает): Ага. Я вот тоже, помню, сижу на травке, никого не трогаю, вдруг – кричат, орут… я бегу, а там орки, тоже, штук пятьдесят, и все на маленьких хоббитов. И я их так порубал…

ИЛЬЯ: Хоббитов?

БРОМИР (досадливо морщится): Не, орков. А потом пришел Лурц.

РУМИЛ (внимательно слушающий обоих): А потом пришел лесник, и всех разогнал.

ДОБРЫНЯ (Фарамиру): А дружина у меня тогда была человек двадцать.

ФАРАМИР (со знанием дела): Двадцать – это не так сложно. Если можешь командовать четырьмя (оглядывается) – считай, можешь командовать полком.

ЭОМЕР (Алеше): Наши подковы не такие, как у всех. Наши подковы особенные…

АЛЕША (кивает)

 

2-й назгул, Соловей и Змей Горыныч поют на пять голосов «Шумел камыш».

 

АРАГОРН (появляется, громко): Подъем! Участников ОДО прошу подготовиться к возвращению в замок. Остальным большое спасибо.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (неожиданно повышает голос до фальцета): Чееерный нааазгуууул! Что ты вьеееешьсяяяя…

АРАГОРН: Тьфу на вас! (исчезает вместе с участниками)

 

**_команда Спайка_ **

 

Аллора, Спайк, Сэм, Кэрдан, Адар и Денетор оказываются в замке. В другом замке. Мрачноватый зал, высокий потолок, массивные колонны, факелы на стенах.

 

СПАЙК (оглядываясь): Вот этот антураж по мне. В меру мрачно, в меру прохладно. И запах такой приятный, родной.

СЭМ (с чувством): Да, воняет гадостно.

ДЕНЕТОР (оглядываясь на Аллору): Куда это нас забросило? Это все из-за вампира! Кто распределил меня, наместника Гондора…

АДАР (заглядывая за колонну): Бывшего.

ДЕНЕТОР: Молчать!!! Так кто меня распределил в команду этого...

СПАЙК: Я бы попросил.

Аллора (с готовностью): Государь Гондора лично. Вы имеете что-то против?

ДЕНЕТОР (замолкает)

АДАР (продолжает исследовать колонны): Паутина. Нет, я не арахнофоб, но пауков как-то недолюбливаю.

КЭРДАН: Леди Аллора, а можно узнать, в чем конкурс будет заключаться?

 

Все дружно поворачиваются к Аллоре.

 

Аллора (пожимает плечами): Ну, раз уж вы заинтересовались. Все просто. В этом замке вам предстоит найти приключения, пройти последнее испытание и с честью вернуться в наш замок для заключительного объявления результатов и награждения. Приключения вас ждут. Удачи! (исчезает)

ДЕНЕТОР (язвительно): Спасибо, мадам. Это было весьма обнадеживающе.

КЭРДАН: Думаю, нам нужно куда-то двигаться.

АДАР (Спайку): Ну что, шеф, куда двинемся?

СПАЙК (неожиданно смущается): Никогда еще шефом не был. Непривычно как-то.

СЭМ (грубовато): Вот и привыкай. Твой конкурс, или где? Хоть раз сам за себя можешь выступить?

СПАЙК (возмущенно смотрит на Сэма сверху вниз, набирает воздух для ответа)

АДАР (быстро): Спайк уже выступал за себя сам, и неоднократно, Сэм. Давайте лучше выход искать.

КЭРДАН (вглядываясь в дальнюю стену зала): Вижу выход.

ДЕНЕТОР (язвительно): А вдруг это вход?

КЭРДАН (пожимая плечами, флегматично): Значит, мы в него войдем.

СПАЙК (переключает свое внимание с Сэма на конкурс): За мной! (решительно направляется в сторону, указанную Кэрданом)

АДАР: Предлагаю двигаться. (идет за Спайком)

СЭМ (молча смотрит на Кэрдана)

КЭРДАН (пряча улыбку): Думаю, он прав. (кладет руку на плечо Сэма, и они вместе идут к выходу)

ДЕНЕТОР (оглядываясь): Совсем все с ума посходили. Светлые эльфы подчиняются вампиру и мордорцу. Сумасшедший дом! (медленно, словно нехотя, движется за Кэрданом)

 

_длинный полутемный коридор с факелами_

 

Участники видят много дверей, отделяющих одну часть коридора от другой. На стенах между факелами висят старинные портреты в тяжелых бронзовых рамах, паутина и слои пыли. Адар и Спайк, тихо переговариваясь, идут рядом. Кэрдан, изредка оглядываясь, по-прежнему держит руку на плече Сэма, а хоббит с любопытством смотрит по сторонам. Денетор идет последним, отстав на десяток метров.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (тихо): Да тут прислуга хуже, чем у Арагорна в Минас-Тирите. Интересно, когда здесь в последний раз убирались?

АДАР (Спайку): Мне кажется, этот коридор скоро закончится.

СПАЙК: Логично. Чем дольше идем, тем ближе выход отсюда.

АДАР: Как ты думаешь, кого тебе могли в достойные противники записать?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами): Я бы на их месте пригласил Истребительницу. Однако это будет совсем не шоу.

АДАР: Истребительница?

Спайк (неохотно): Есть такой персональный охотник на меня. Ну, не только на меня, конечно – она уничтожает вампиров вообще. У нас сложные отношения. Боюсь, ее появление здесь стало бы не зрелищным поединком, а очередным выяснением, что нам друг от друга надо.

АДАР (с интересом): А что вам надо?

СПАЙК (с досадой машет рукой): А дьявол нас знает! Семь сезонов пытались разобраться, так и не поняли.

КЭРДАН: Не кричите. Впереди кто-то есть. Достаточно далеко, но вопить, привлекая его внимание раньше времени, совсем необязательно.

СЭМ: Ой! А где Денетор-то?

 

Денетор стоит посреди коридора, далеко отстав от остальных. Перед ним, в проеме двери, уцепившись как-то за верхнюю притолоку, висит вниз головой очаровательная девушка в розовых полупрозрачных одеждах, так, что ее лицо находится на уровне лица Денетора, а длинные золотистые кудри загораживают обзор дальше по коридору.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Мадам, не будете ли вы столь любезны пропустить меня?

ДЕВУШКА В РОЗОВОМ (очаровательно улыбаясь): Не буду. И я мадмуазель.

ДЕНЕТОР: Мадмуазель, меня ждут там, за вашей спиной. Они будут волноваться.

ДЕВУШКА В РОЗОВОМ: Не будут. Они о себе будут волноваться, их там встретят. А я хочу с тобой пообщаться. Ты мне нравишься. А я тебе? (отцепляется от притолоки и плавно спрыгивает на землю, идет прямо на Денетора) Ты красивый, хоть и старый. Наверное, ты невкусный, зато на тебя приятно смотреть.

ДЕНЕТОР (расправляет, было, плечи, вдруг резко спохватывается): Как это – невкусный? Вы о чем?

ДЕВУШКА В РОЗОВОМ (улыбаясь все так же очаровательно, но уже слегка изменившись – в ее улыбке явно становится слишком много длинных клыков): А может, и вкусный… Не попробуешь – не поймешь…

ДЕНЕТОР (паникуя, отступает назад): Вампиры! Помогите! (кричит) Спаааааайк!!!

 

Около выхода в новый большой зал стоят Адар, Спайк, Кэрдан и Сэм – их остановил крик Денетора.

 

КЭРДАН: Надо вернуться.

АДАР (озабоченно): Раз уж он дошел до того, чтобы вместо мамы и Арагорна звать Спайка – это полный абзац.

СЭМ (с надеждой): А может, не надо? Сам отстал – сам и выпутается?

СПАЙК (с сомнением): Он на помощь звал. Меня. Если я не помогу – меня потом совесть загрызет.

СЭМ (с показным сочувствием): Плохо иметь душу, да?

КЭРДАН (негромко): А ведь это не Спайк предложил Денетора там оставить только что.

СЭМ (умолкает)

АДАР: Кэрдан, оставайтесь с Сэмом тут, а мы вернемся.

ДЕНЕТОР (кричит): Помогите!!! Съедают!!!

СПАЙК (решительно): За мной! (делает рывок назад и тут на его дороге материализуется элегантный мужчина в черной одежде, в длинном плаще, с тростью, темные волосы собраны в хвост на затылке).

АДАР: Добрый день. Это и есть твой соперник, Спайк?

СПАЙК (с радостным изумлением): Ба! Граф, вы ли это?

ГРАФ (не менее изумленно, но менее радостно): Уильям! Какими судьбами?

СПАЙК: Понимаете, я тут по делу…

ДЕНЕТОР: Ааааааааааааааааааааааааа!!!

СПАЙК (с сожалением): Простите, граф, меня зовут. Там человек...

АДАР (нервно): Пропустили бы вы нас, ваше сиятельство!

ГРАФ: Не стоит так волноваться. Алира! (откуда-то сверху как на крыльях, планирует медноволосая красавица в персиковых полупрозрачных одеждах, опускается на пол рядом с ним) Останови Маришку, приведите сюда отставшего человека.

АЛИРА (делает реверанс и медленно направляется в сторону, откуда слышны вопли Денетора)

ГРАФ (с нажимом, не переставая улыбаться): Приведите его целым и невредимым!

АЛИРА (издает невнятное шипение, однако делает еще один реверанс, скрывается в коридоре)

ГРАФ (Спайку): С ним все будет в порядке, девочки меня слушаются. А теперь, думаю, самое время представиться вашим друзьям – граф Владислав Дракула. Добро пожаловать в мой родовой замок! (делает широкий жест рукой, и зал озаряется светом тысячи факелов по всем стенам и нескольких огромных люстр со свечами под высоким потолком)

 

Зал оказывается заполненным парой сотен шикарно одетых мужчин и женщин, по некоторым признакам чувствуется – все они вампиры.

 

АДАР (лучезарно улыбается, посылая одной из вампирш, особо строящей ему глазки, воздушный поцелуй, тихо): Да, Спайк, это тебя достойно. Вопрос, как нам отсюда выбраться.

ДРАКУЛА: О, молодой человек, к сожалению, у нас заключен договор с вашим шоу. Я вынужден буду вас отпустить после прохождения испытаний. Однако должен предупредить – этот договор подписывал только я. Пока мои люди мне повинуются – все будет в порядке. Однако никто из них никаких обязательств перед вашим шоу не несет, и за каждого в отдельности я поручиться не могу. Так что делайте выводы.

КЭРДАН: Замечательно. Что ж, по крайней мере, честно.

СЭМ (тоскливо): Какой Моргот понес меня в это шоу?

 

Из коридора в зал влетают Маришка и Алира, которые под руки несут Денетора, находящегося в предобморочном состоянии. Девушки опускаются на пол и передают наместника с рук на руки Кэрдану и Сэму.

 

ДРАКУЛА: Ну вот, теперь все в сборе. Начнем?

ДЕНЕТОР (оглядывает участников, поворачивает голову к эльфу, слабо): Кэрдан, на меня напал вампир… Два вампира…

СЭМ (поддерживая Денетора под левую руку): Если бы они на тебя напали, ты бы тут сейчас не разговаривал.

ДЕНЕТОР (окончательно открывая глаза): Что здесь происходит? (видит толпу улыбающихся вампиров, вскрикивает и моментально теряет сознание)

АДАР (Дракуле): То, что один из нас в отключке, не помешает вам рассказать об испытаниях?

ДРАКУЛА: Да нет, конечно. Тем более – ну, какие у меня могут быть испытания? Драться с моим ручным оборотнем я вас не заставлю…

АДАР (заметно расслабляется)

ДРАКУЛА: …потому что до полнолуния еще четыре часа, но если вы тут до полнолуния пробудете – милости прошу.

АДАР (быстро): Спасибо, у нас еще дела есть, думаю, мы не задержимся.

СПАЙК (Адару, небрежно): Не волнуйся, если что – оборотня я возьму на себя. (в сторону, тихо) Я их хотя бы видел.

АЛИРА (плавно перемещается ближе к Дракуле, оказывается напротив Спайка, с неподдельным интересом его рассматривает)

ДРАКУЛА (многозначительно покашливает)

АЛИРА: Да я никогда не видела человека, говорящего такие слова таким тоном, как будто каждый день валит по оборотню.

СПАЙК (прохладно улыбнувшись): Так то человек.

 

Сверху к собравшимся стремительно пикирует фигуристая брюнетка в голубых развевающихся одеждах, оставляющих обнаженными руки и плечи, опускается рядом с Алирой, полуобнимает ее за талию.

 

ВЕРОНА (игриво подмигивая Спайку, поводит обнаженными плечами): Он не человек, ты что, не чувствуешь, Алира?

ДРАКУЛА (заметно мрачнея): Верона, прикройся.

ВЕРОНА (фыркает): А что я? На Маришку посмотри! (накидывает на плечи прозрачный шарф)

ДРАКУЛА: Маришка! Отойди от старика, он тебе в отцы годится!

МАРИШКА (недовольно, делая шаг назад от лежащего на полу Денетора): Сомневаюсь. Мой отец скончался твоими стараниями лет двести назад.

ВЕРОНА (ехидно): Тогда не совращай малолетних, бабуля!

МАРИШКА (злобно шипит)

АДАР (примиряюще): Девушки, девушки, поверьте мне – нет в нашей компании более зловредного типа, чем этот наместник. Вряд ли стоит из-за него ссориться.

АЛИРА (переводит взгляд со Спайка на Адара): О! Но этот-то человек?

ВЕРОНА (шарф сползает с ее плеч): И довольно очаровательный.

ДРАКУЛА (кричит): Всем заткнуться! (все замирают) У меня тут бал, а не дом свиданий! Дамы, прекратите соблазнять гостей! Меня тут будет кто-нибудь слушаться, или мне всех казнить на месте?!

МАРИШКА (в сторону): Кто еще кого соблазняет… (подмигивает Денетору, который как раз пришел в себя от крика Дракулы, и пытается подняться на ноги)

ДЕНЕТОР (натыкается взглядом на лукавый взгляд Маришки, падает обратно)

АДАР (Спайку, тихо): Сдается мне, если его все слушаются, как эти три красотки, нам тут может быть далеко не так безопасно, как нам обещали.

СПАЙК (также тихо): Ты веришь в байку о команде спасателей?

АДАР: Ну, байка, она байка и есть, как в нее верить?

СЭМ (Кэрдану): А ты не можешь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы Денетор в обморок не падал? А то если нам вдруг убегать, я его на себе не попру. Не Фродо, чай.

КЭРДАН: Погоди, убегать тут, по-моему, будет бесполезно.

ДРАКУЛА (со зловещим шипением): Вы заткнетесь сегодня?

СПАЙК: Попробуем.

АДАР (одновременно со Спайком): Как скажете, граф.

ДРАКУЛА: Итак, об испытаниях…

ВСЕ (замолкают)

ДЕНЕТОР (поднимает голову с пола)

МАРИШКА (прикладывает палец к губам и подмигивает ему)

ДЕНЕТОР (со стоном роняет голову обратно)

ДРАКУЛА: Итак. Чтобы вам не было слишком легко, я разобью вас на две команды.

СЭМ (удивленно): Но пять на два не делится.

ДРАКУЛА (мученически возведя глаза к потолку): Этого обморочного можете взять в нагрузку, а можете оставить тут – пусть лежит, ничего с ним не случится. (гаркает) По двое пойдете!

МАРИШКА (облизнувшись): Ага, а я его охранять буду.

КЭРДАН: Нет уж, я его возьму с собой. В нагрузку.

ДРАКУЛА (истерично): Можно, я продолжу?

ВСЕ (умолкают, Маришка грызет уголок шарфа, чтобы ничего не говорить)

ДРАКУЛА (с усилием успокаиваясь): Эти двое (показывает на Спайка и Адара) останутся здесь. А вы двое (указывает на Кэрдана и Сэма) пока совершите экскурсию по подвалам моего замка.

СПАЙК: Граф, а задание-то? Для всех свое? Кстати, мы останемся здесь с вами?

ДРАКУЛА (неприятно улыбаясь): Задание будет простое. Одно на всех. И я тут не останусь. Я буду везде! (воздевает руки вверх, так что его плащ расправляется, как крылья)

АДАР (нетерпеливо): Ваше сиятельство, а задание-то?

ДРАКУЛА (опуская руки): Убить Дракулу.

СПАЙК (с неожиданным восторгом): Что-то слышится родное! Давно фокусы не показывали, граф?

ДРАКУЛА (меняясь в лице): Но-но-но! Уильям, я бы попросил!

КЭРДАН (невозмутимо): А чем вас можно убить?

ДРАКУЛА (пожимая плечами): Да чем-чем… Ну там, осиновым колом в грудь, серебряной пулей, наверное, хотя вряд ли, это на меня никогда не действовало.

СЭМ (задумчиво): Осиновый кол в грудь – это хорошо. Чтобы истребить крыс с помощью ядовитого порошка, нужно поймать крысу и засыпать ей в пасть яд, заставив проглотить.

АЛИРА, ВЕРОНА и МАРИШКА (хихикают)

ДРАКУЛА (оскорбленно): Не стоит сравнивать меня с крысой, коротышка.

СЭМ (закипая): А меня не стоит обзывать коротышкой!

ДРАКУЛА: Ты первый начал!

СЭМ: А я не сравнивал! Я только сказал, что…

АДАР: Сэм, заткнись.

СЭМ: А ты вообще не встревай, мордорское отр…!

КЭРДАН (перебивая): Сэм, заткнись, пожалуйста.

 

Наступает тишина, только вдалеке переговариваются заскучавшие гости Дракулы.

 

ДРАКУЛА (молчит)

СПАЙК (осторожно): Граф?

ДРАКУЛА (встряхиваясь): Да, о чем это я?

АДАР: Об испытаниях, ваше сиятельство.

ДРАКУЛА: А, да. Ну, а чего вы встали? Господа, вам туда (делает приглашающий жест в сторону зала для Спайка и Адара) А вам – сюда (хлопает в ладоши и чуть левее прямо в полу открывается спуск в подвал, Дракула широким жестом указывает на него Кэрдану и Сэму)

АДАР: Кэрдан, все нормально?

КЭРДАН: Конечно. Вы идите, идите. Сэм, помоги мне унести наместника.

МАРИШКА (с сожалением): Как, все-таки потащите?

СЭМ (подозрительно глядя на Маришку, решительно): Да!

 

Сэм подходит к Денетору и взваливает его себе на плечи. Из-за разницы в росте ноги Денетора волоком тащатся по полу. Сэм направляется к спуску в подвал.

 

КЭРДАН: Ээээ… Может, тебе помочь?

СЭМ (сдавленно): Не надо, я привыкший!

 

Сэм с Денетором на плечах и Кэрдан скрываются в подвале. Адар, Спайк и Дракула провожают их глазами. Маришка вздыхает, Верона роняет шарф и поворачивается к Адару, Алира из-за спины графа строит глазки Спайку.

 

ДРАКУЛА (хлопает в ладоши, спуск в подвал закрывается): Так, господа, я вас ненадолго оставлю. В конце концов, я должен дать вашим друзьям шанс убить меня. А вы пока развлеките девочек. Если они останутся довольны – я засчитаю вам дополнительные баллы (ухмыляется и исчезает).

АДАР (Спайку): Спайк, ты про слэш когда-нибудь слышал?

СПАЙК (глядя на вампирш): Не уверен. Но, если я не ошибаюсь, это когда Ангел вместо Баффи любит меня. (передергивается, переводит взгляд на Адара) Я понял ход твоей мысли. Но поверь, эти девочки не так страшны, как тебе кажется.

АДАР (с сомнением): Для тебя – возможно.

СПАЙК: Не дрейфь, Адар. Справимся. (томно улыбаясь, переключает внимание на Алиру)

ВЕРОНА: Ну, мальчики, вперед. Вас ждет незабываемая ночь!

ТОЛПА ВАМПИРОВ (радостно шумит)

 

_в подвале_

 

По стенам развешаны факелы, коридор пока идет без ответвлений. Воздух застоявшийся и влажный. Кэрдан идет первым, за ним Сэм, тяжело дыша, тащит Денетора.

 

КЭРДАН: Странно, как этот замок столько лет стоит над таким сырым подвалом. Давно бы должен развалиться.

СЭМ (сдавленно): Зуб даю, это специально для нас волшебство.

КЭРДАН: Не исключено. (оборачивается) Тебе помочь?

СЭМ: Не стоит. Давайте лучше передохнем.

КЭРДАН: Да, конечно. Привал.

 

Останавливаются по одним из факелов, Сэм сваливает наместника у стены, садится рядом и закрывает глаза.

 

КЭРДАН: Сэм, я пойду вперед, посмотрю, как далеко этот коридор тянется.

СЭМ (не открывая глаз): Хорошо. Только далеко не уходите. Нам лучше не разделяться, мало ли, что этот граф придумает.

КЭРДАН: Да, я тоже думаю, что если на одной чаше весов лежит его смерть, вряд ли на вторую он положит увеселительную прогулку по солнечному парку. (уходит дальше по коридору)

 

Сэм прислушивается к удаляющимся шагам эльфа. Рядом с ним начинает шевелиться Денетор, он открывает глаза и медленно садится поудобнее, попутно оглядываясь.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (слабо): Где она?

СЭМ (не открывая глаз): Кто?

ДЕНЕТОР: Девица с клыками.

СЭМ: А, Маришка? Наверху осталась.

ДЕНЕТОР (с облегчением): Ага. А мы где?

СЭМ (не открывая глаз): Внизу. В подвале.

ДЕНЕТОР (без выражения): Нас заточили в подземелье?

СЭМ: Да нет. Мы тут Дракулу будем убивать. Это наше задание.

ДЕНЕТОР: Дракулу? Он же вампир, как мы его голыми руками убьем? И почему в подвале? (озирается, голос начинает повышаться) И где все? Где Кэрдан? Где этот мерзавец мордорский?! Где, наконец, вампир этот проклятый, из-за которого мы в этот кошмар вляпались?!!

СЭМ (открывает глаза, раздраженно): Слушай, Денетор, замотал уже! Хватит орать! Адар со Спайком остались вампиров развлекать, и я уже жалею, что тебя с ними не оставил! (тише) А Кэрдан на разведку пошел (машет в сторону, где скрылся эльф)

ДЕНЕТОР: Ладно. С эльфом я еще поговорю, когда он вернется. (лезет в сапог за голенище) Хорошо еще, я предусмотрительный. (достает из сапога длинный эльфийский кинжал) Вот. Теперь мне совсем спокойно.

СЭМ: Странно, а мне почему-то – нет.

 

Откуда-то сверху раздается непонятное шуршание. Сэм и Денетор поднимают головы, но ничего не видят – потолок достаточно высок, и факел его не освещает.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Подземелье, называется. Потолка не видно!

СЭМ (дрогнувшим голосом): А по-моему, это факел гаснет.

ДЕНЕТОР (театрально бодро): Ничего подобного. (свет и правда меркнет) Это только кажется.

 

Шуршание усиливается. Сэм встает на ноги, осматривает потолок и стены – в поисках источника шуршания и нового факела. В слабеющем свете он замечает, как с потолка свешивается довольно толстая веревка. Денетор тоже видит веревку, поднимается на ноги и пытается ткнуть ее кончиком кинжала. Кинжал неожиданно прилипает к веревке. Денетор поднимает голову, в ужасе выпускает кинжал из рук, отшатывается к стене. Кинжал под собственной тяжестью падает на пол и отскакивает в сторону Сэма.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Ав-ва-ва-ва!

СЭМ (поднимает голову): Чтоб тебя!

 

_в коридоре, глубже в подвале_

 

Кэрдан быстрым шагом продвигается по коридору, неожиданно попадает в довольно просторное помещение, с многочисленными колоннами, возвышениями со ступенями, как для королевского трона и нишами. На полу виднеются груды камней – то ли обрушившиеся от времени портики колонн, то ли обломки, упавшие с потолка. Зал освещается теми же факелами. Кэрдан уже хочет развернуться, чтобы идти обратно к Сэму, но тут на одном из возвышений возникает Дракула.

 

ДРАКУЛА: Приветствую вас, Владыка. Вы быстро добрались до места своего испытания.

КЭРДАН: Я полагаю, Сэм и Денетор здесь не нужны?

ДРАКУЛА: Вы правильно полагаете. Коротышка и старик свое получат там, где они находятся.

КЭРДАН (вздрагивает)

ДРАКУЛА: И справляться с этим они будут самостоятельно. А я вот на досуге для Вас задачку придумал. (спускается по ступенькам возвышения, задумчиво обходит Кэрдана по большому кругу) Я тут просмотрел, как вы предыдущие задания выполняли. Занятная вещь – реалити-шоу, Владыка.

КЭРДАН (не двигаясь): Да уж, занятная.

ДРАКУЛА: Знакома ли вам эта вещь? (неожиданно бросает Кэрдану блестящий в свете факелов продолговатый предмет)

КЭРДАН (рефлекторно ловит предмет, затем внимательно его рассматривает): Лайтсэйбер. (нажатием кнопки включает световой меч, который оказывается небесно-голубым)

ДРАКУЛА: Верно. Видел я, как художественно вы обращались с этим оружием в тренировочном бою. Хочу предложить вам бой настоящий.

КЭРДАН (вопросительно смотрит на Дракулу)

ДРАКУЛА: О, нет, пока не со мной. Вы же не думаете, что я вот так просто дам вам шанс обыграть меня. (задумчиво смотрит на свои руки, хищно сжимая и разжимая пальцы)

КЭРДАН (опускает лайтсэйбер вниз лезвием, не выключая его): А с кем же?

ДРАКУЛА: Позвольте представить – Владыка Ситх, Дарт Мол.

 

На возвышении появляется человек в черном плаще, на голову накинут капюшон, скрывающий лицо. Человек слегка склоняет голову, потом резко откидывает ее назад, капюшон падает.

 

КЭРДАН: Владыка? Ну, хоть не эльф, и на том спасибо.

 

Дарт Мол оказывается гуманоидом с красной кожей с черными узорами, на безволосом черепе – несколько небольших рожков, что придает ситху вместе с красно-золотыми глазами сходство с чертом. В руке у него блестящая трубка – выключенный лайтсэйбер.

 

КЭРДАН (со вздохом): Очень приятно. (встает в боевую стойку)

ДРАКУЛА (с явным сожалением): Я бы, господа, посмотрел ваш бой, но, боюсь, не смогу – у меня наверху гости, которых я оставил на растерзание Уильяму. А его лучше держать под контролем. Удачи, Владыки. (исчезает)

ДАРТ МОЛ (молча включает меч алого цвета и начинает наступать на эльфа)

 

_в коридоре_

 

Денетор стоит, подняв голову вверх, как загипнотизированный, следит за спуском по веревке большого круглого тела с множеством угловатых лап. Уже понятно, что это никакая не веревка, а паутина, а существо – большой паук, размером с хорошую бочку. Сэм, также неотрывно глядя на паука, наклоняется и поднимает брошенный Денетором кинжал.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Ав-ва-ва-ва!

СЭМ (тихо): Спокойно, господин наместник. Это всего лишь паук.

ПАУК (прыгает на Денетора)

ДЕНЕТОР (сползает по стенке, паук промахивается)

СЭМ (прыгает на паука)

 

_в зале наверху_

 

За круглым столом сидит Адар в одном сапоге и без куртки, остальные стулья вокруг стола заняты вампиршами, находящимися в разной степени обнаженности – все босиком, две дамы сбросили прозрачные шарфы, прикрывающие плечи, одна сидит в нижнем белье.

 

АДАР (бросая на стол последнюю карту): Леди, мой второй сапог остается при мне.

ДАМЫ (огорченно шумят)

АДАР: Прошу вас, продолжайте!

СПАЙК (подходит к Адару со спины): Как тебе это удается?

АДАР (пожимая плечами): Девушки пошли по пути наименьшего сопротивления, отказавшись от покера. Что я, в дурака их не обыграю?

СПАЙК (кивая на босую ногу Адара): А это что? Жарко стало?

АДАР (не смущаясь): Ну, должен же я был хоть раз дать им понять, что не все потеряно.

СПАЙК: М-да… Ты, я смотрю, нигде не пропадешь.

АЛАР: Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте думал, как бы графа убить.

 

За столом слышны игривые вскрики проигравшей вампирши.

 

АДАР: Кстати, а чего это он собственную смерть заказал? Жить утомился?

СПАЙК (пожимает плечами)

ДРАКУЛА (возникает за спиной Спайка): Что вы, молодой человек, моя не-жизнь такая занятная штука, что еще не скоро мне надоест.

СПАЙК (что-то вспоминая): Кстати, граф, а вы ведь мне еще одиннадцать долларов должны!

ДРАКУЛА (изображая святую невинность): Что вы, Уильям! Клевета! За что?

СПАЙК: А то пари про ваше очередное воскрешение? Если бы я тогда вас не выпустил из склепа, вы бы до сих пор звенели там цепями.

ДРАКУЛА: Цепи были освященные! У меня на руках до сих пор следы от ожогов! Это была нечестная игра! Ты меня подставил!

СПАЙК (повышая голос): А знаешь, какой скандал я из-за тебя пережил?

ДРАКУЛА (еще громче): Никто не просил тебя заключать заведомо проигрышные пари!

СПАЙК: Почему же проигрышные, кое-что я тогда все же выиграл, только мой кредитор оказался не слишком состоятелен.

ДРАКУЛА: Мой род никогда еще в должниках не ходил!

СПАЙК: Вот и славненько, значит одиннадцать баксов плюс проценты за сто восемнадцать лет, итого...

ДРАКУЛА: Стоп!

АДАР (не вставая из-за стола, симпатичной брюнетке рядом): Все, на «ты» они уже перешли, сейчас будут канделябрами морды бить.

БРЮНЕТКА: Графа канделябром не возьмешь.

АДАР (небрежно): А чем же его возьмешь?

БРЮНЕТКА (настораживаясь): Не знаю, не пробовала.

АДАР (понимающе): Ну да, раз тут сидите – значит, не пробовали.

ДРАКУЛА (Спайку): Достаточно, Уильям. Я уже понял – вместо того, чтобы пытаться честно пройти испытание, вы будете пытаться свести все к склоке. (угрожающе машет указательным пальцем перед носом Спайка) Не выйдет! (оскорбленно) Продолжайте развлекать дам, а я пойду, эльфа с коротышкой навещу. Я давал вам шанс, а вы им не воспользовались. (исчезает)

АДАР (громко): Да, Уильям, опять вы облажались.

СПАЙК (медленно поворачивается к Адару, на его лице явственно проступают вампирские черты)

АДАР (торопливо, отворачиваясь к столу): Ну, что, дамы, продолжаем? (Спайку) Спайк, нам сейчас для полного провала не хватало только друг друга поубивать.

СПАЙК (с усилием берет себя в руки)

АЛИРА (капризно): Ну, вот. А мы уже ждали красивой драки…

АДАР (негромко): Чего ж тут красивого – размазанный по каменному полу офицер мордорской армии.

ВЕРОНА: А мы любим абстракционизм. Картина как раз в нашем вкусе.

МАРИШКА (злорадно): Картина кровью.

 

Девушки за столом при слове «кровь» начинают как-то странно переглядываться. Адар настораживается, медленно наклоняется, подбирает снятый сапог, натягивает на ногу.

 

СПАЙК (негромко): Адар, давай-ка поближе ко мне.

АДАР (осторожно, не спуская глаз с девушек, выбирается из-за стола): Да ладно. Вроде, граф нам обещал. (девушкам) Спасибо, леди, за интересную и приятную игру.

СПАЙК: Ну, Влада сейчас здесь нет.

 

Вампиры медленно сжимают кольцо вокруг Спайка и Адара, которые стоят спиной к спине. Спайк спокоен, Адар слегка нервно улыбается Вероне, которая стоит отдельно от всех вместе с Алирой и Маришкой.

 

ВЕРОНА (задумчиво): Девочки, вам не кажется, что надо бы Влада позвать?

АЛИРА: Да, похоже на то.

МАРИШКА: Я слетаю. (исчезает)

ВЕРОНА: Ага. Она не за Владом, а за старцем своим рванула. Воспользовалась моментом.

АЛИРА (пожимая плечами): Да дьявол с ней. А нам вот что делать? Наших красавцев сейчас покусают. И не факт, что они выживут. Или не-выживут.

ВЕРОНА: Точно. И вообще, если уж их кусать – то нам самим, не находишь?

АЛИРА: Согласна. И Влад возражать будет, если их сейчас… того…

ВЕРОНА: Тогда пошли, попробуем вытащить.

 

Девушки поднимаются в воздух, перелетают через головы вампиров, оказываясь в центре, рядом с Адаром и Спайком.

 

ВЕРОНА (вампирам): Господа, вы ничего не забыли?

АДАР: Да, тут у нас договоренность была.

ВАМПИРЫ (приближаются)

СПАЙК (тихо): Девушки, вы тоже драться собираетесь?

АДАР: Как-то оно не того. Дамы – и вдруг драться.

АЛИРА: Красавчик, побеспокойся лучше о себе. Лично мне ты почему-то в виде человека больше нравишься, чем в виде абстракции на каменном полу.

ВЕРОНА: Влад нам спасибо не скажет, если мы вас не защитим.

ВАМПИР №1: Алира, Верона, вам лучше отойти. Вы с нами всеми не справитесь, а отвечать еще и за вас нам нет резона.

СПАЙК: У нас есть выход – мирно разойтись и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

ВАМПИР №2: Свежая кровь… (смотрит прямо на Адара)

АДАР (передергивается)

АЛИРА: Вы не оставляете нам выбора. (преображается в летающую демоницу)

ВЕРОНА: Смотрите, вы сами этого хотели (тоже преображается)

АДАР: Спайк, у тебя оружия никако… (поворачивается в Спайку и видит оскал вампира) Сарумать твою напополам!

 

Вампиры медленно сужают кольцо.

 

_в подвале_

 

Денетор медленно открывает глаза. В темноте слышна возня и пыхтение, изредка непонятное шипение и сдавленный мат.

 

ДЕНЕТОР (слабо): Эй… Кто здесь?

СЭМ (пыхтя): Мы.

ПАУК (жутковато присвистывает)

ДЕНЕТОР: Кто?

СЭМ (злобно пыхтя): Факел найди, разлегся тут! Там, если налево пойдешь, – найдешь.

ДЕНЕТОР (заморочено): Хорошо. (встает и по стеночке движется в сторону, указанную Сэмом)

 

Пыхтение и попискивание остается позади, а по мере удаления от места, где остался Сэм, становится и правда, светлее. За ближайшим поворотом Денетор видит ярко горящий факел. В руках у девушки. У Маришки. Денетор с испуганным вскриком теряет сознание и падает навзничь на пол.

 

МАРИШКА (подходит к нему с факелом в руке): Да. Красота – это страшная сила.

 

_чуть дальше по коридору_

 

Сэм на ощупь приканчивает паука и поднимается на ноги. В этот момент он слышит вопль Денетора.

 

СЭМ: Эру Единый, какого Моргота я с этим припадочным связался? (бежит на крик)

 

_в подземном зале_

Кэрдан и Дарт Мол стремительно перемещаются вдоль стены. В зале заметно потемнело – несколько факелов срезаны и догорают на полу. На полу прибавилось и камней – лайтсэйберы прекрасно сшибают каменные выступы на стенах и украшения на колоннах.

 

КЭРДАН (почти не запыхавшись): Вам не кажется, что тут становится как-то неуютно?

ДАРТ МОЛ (не отвечает)

КЭРДАН: У вас как с ночным зрением? Я-то вижу и в темноте, не хотелось бы победить вас в нечестном бою.

ДАРТ МОЛ (не откликается, дерется молча)

КЭРДАН (сшибая очередной факел): Я вас предупредил.

ДАРТ МОЛ (молча уклоняется от падающего факела)

 

На возвышении в центре зала появляется Дракула.

 

ДРАКУЛА: Господа, вы решили драться вечно?

ДАРТ МОЛ (не останавливаясь): Пока не останется только один!

ДРАКУЛА (задумчиво): Это не из той оперы, Владыка Ситх…

КЭРДАН (не останавливаясь): Я и говорю – сколько можно тут прыгать? (говоря, Кэрдан меняет направление движения и как бы невзначай приближается к Дракуле) Да и темно скоро будет. Еще десяток факелов – и света не останется совсем. Мне-то что, я и в темноте вижу, а вот как мой противник…

ДАРТ МОЛ (сквозь зубы): Да вижу я, вижу в темноте!

КЭРДАН (отпрыгивая от меча ситха прямо к подножию возвышения, на котором стоит Дракула, огорченно): Значит, все-таки драться нам до второго пришествия. Скучно, господа!

 

С последними словами Кэрдан запрыгивает на возвышение и одним движением разрубает Дракулу почти пополам – от левого плеча до пояса. Тело Дракулы падает на пол, Дарт Мол кричит что-то непонятное и исчезает. Кэрдан выключает лайтсэйбер и пару минут стоит неподвижно.

 

КЭРДАН (печально): Простите, но вы сами этого хотели, граф.

ДРАКУЛА (с пола, томно): Да прощаю, прощаю.

КЭРДАН (слегка меняясь в лице, но не дрогнувшим голосом): А если бы я вам голову снес?

ДРАКУЛА (поднимаясь на ноги, рассматривает обрывки плаща и костюма на левом, совершенно целом плече): Вы ящериц когда-нибудь видели?

КЭРДАН: Но в голове же мозг!

ДРАКУЛА (замогильным голосом): Не в мозгах счастье, Владыка.

КЭРДАН (заметно бледнеет)

ДРАКУЛА (смеется): Да полно, господин Кэрдан. Приросло бы все обратно, всего делов-то. Я вам не Дункан Маклауд, для меня потеря головы не фатальна. (серьезно) Простите, Владыка, но ваша попытка была неудачной. Вы сходите с дистанции. Я бы с удовольствием побеседовал с вами в нерабочее время, но сейчас – увы! – вынужден отправить вас обратно к вашим ведущим.

Аллора (появляется рядом с Кэрданом): Спасибо, граф (делает реверанс, щелкает пальцами)

КЭРДАН: А Сэм и Ден… (исчезает вместе с Аллорой)

ДРАКУЛА (помолчав): Действительно, а Сэм? (исчезает)

 

_в коридоре_

СЭМ (наступает на Маришку, склонившуюся над Денетором): Пшла вон! Отпусти наместника, мегера!

МАРИШКА (выпрямляясь, блестя клыками в неровном свете факела, оскрбленно): Это кто – я мегера? Да ты мегер не видел!

СЭМ (продолжает наступать, размахивая кинжалом): Не трогай его!

ДЕНЕТОР (поднимаясь с пола, слабо): Она чуть не укусила меня.

СЭМ: Тьфу! Нашла кого кусать! Он же ядовитый!

МАРИШКА (меняясь в лице): Это как?

СЭМ: Как мухомор.

МАРИШКА: Мухомор? Это интересно. (поворачивается к Денетору)

ДЕНЕТОР (опешив): Какой мухомор? Я – мухомор? Ах ты, толстый мерзавец! (отпихивает Маришку в сторону, идет на Сэма) Я тебе покажу, как наместника Великого Гондора мухомором обзывать!

ДРАКУЛА (с потолка, сварливо): Мухомор и есть. Зануда обморочная.

МАРИШКА: Ой, граф!

ДРАКУЛА (опускаясь на пол): Его тут, понимаешь, спасают, то от вампиров, то от пауков, а он только нудеть горазд.

МАРИШКА: Влад, у тебя плащ порван! Тебя ранили!

ДРАКУЛА (отмахивается): А, лайтсэйбер… Не волнуйся, моя красавица, ты же знаешь – ничего со мной не будет.

СЭМ (неожиданно бросается на Дракулу с кинжалом): Попробуй эльфийской стали, упырь!

 

Дракула уворачивается, Сэм падает, кинжал отлетает к ногам Маришки, та отшвыривает его носком туфли в темноту коридора.

 

ДРАКУЛА: Нет, ну это уже скучно. То пополам рубят, то зарезать хотят. Вы что, про вампиров никогда не читали?

СЭМ (не вставая): На свете есть много более приятной литературы.

ДРАКУЛА: Не могу согласиться. Скажем, Брэм Стокер…

СЭМ (садится на полу, морщится): Ты еще Энн Райс вспомни.

ДРАКУЛА: Погодите, молодой человек. Судя по всему, вы не читали…

МАРИШКА (неожиданно вспоминает, перебивает): Влад, там твои гости твой договор нарушают.

ДРАКУЛА: Какие гости?

МАРИШКА: Ну, те, которые наши, собираются употребить по назначению пришлого вампира и человека.

СЭМ: Он мордорец.

МАРИШКА (пожимает плечиком): Все равно – человек.

ДРАКУЛА: Восхитительно. Эти идиоты решили нарушить мое честное слово. Так, твоя попытка, коротышка, тоже неудачная, ты выбываешь. (Денетору) А вы, наместник, будете испытывать судьбу и пытаться убивать графа Дракулу?

ДЕНЕТОР (брюзгливо): А это кто?

МАРИШКА (хихикает)

СЭМ (утомленно стонет)

ДРАКУЛА (вздыхает): Свободен.

 

В коридоре появляется Аллора.

 

ДРАКУЛА: Можете забирать их, леди.

ДЕНЕТОР (оживляясь): Госпожа Аллора! Я буду жаловаться на вас вышестоящему начальству!

Аллора (непонимающе): Это Ли, что ли?

ДЕНЕТОР (не слушая): Это какой-то беспредел! Меня, уважаемого человека…

МАРИШКА (сморщив носик): Фи, мухомор!

СЭМ (торжествующе): А я что говорил!

Аллора (возводит глаза к потолку и вздыхает)

ДРАКУЛА (понимающе): Сочувствую. Однако прошу прощения, у нас там небольшое ЧП.

СЭМ: Вампиры Адара со Спайком жрут.

Аллора (вздрагивает): Что???

ДРАКУЛА (глядя на изменившееся лицо Аллоры, неожиданно торопливо): Сейчас все будет взято под контроль! (хватает за руку Маришку и оба исчезают)

Аллора (убито): Домой, приключенцы! (щелкает пальцами, исчезает вместе с Сэмом и Денетором)

 

_в зале_

 

Дракула появляется посреди зала. Зал пуст, зато на лестнице, ведущей в личные покои графа, идет драка. Судя по всему, наверху лестницы находятся Адар со Спайком, потому что периодически через перила лестницы перелетают тела вампиров, а из эпицентра драки доносится приглушенное «Сарумать твою напополам, вурдалак!». Над лестницей парят на крыльях Алира и Верона, время от времени ныряющие вниз и выдергивающие из толпы особо активных драчунов. Вампиры, упавшие с лестницы или из-под потолка из рук демониц, спустя несколько минут приходят в себя и лезут обратно.

 

ДРАКУЛА (громогласно): Прекратить бардак!

 

Вампиры, находящиеся с краю, первыми реагируют и нехотя отступают. Постепенно присутствие графа доходит и до тех, кто непосредственно дерется с Адаром и Спайком. Драка прекращается, и вампиры отходят в сторону от гостей.

 

ДРАКУЛА (подлетает к Адару, приземляется): Молодой человек, вы целы?

АДАР (рассматривает ободранные руки, слегка касается огромного фонаря над левой бровью, морщится): Смотря, что вы имеете в виду.

СПАЙК (принимает свой человеческий вид): Граф изволит интересоваться, не укушен ли ты? (поднимает с пола изрядно затоптанный кожаный плащ, начинает его отряхивать)

АДАР: Ааа… (осматривает себя с ног до головы, заглядывает себе за плечо, пытаясь увидеть спину) Да нет, вроде.

ДРАКУЛА: Это хорошо, а то я волновался.

ВЕРОНА (спускаясь на лестницу уже в человеческом виде, восхищенно глядя на Адара): Я первый раз вижу человека, который так дрался бы.

ДРАКУЛА (морщится): Верона, прикройся!

ВЕРОНА: Ты еще паранджу на меня надень, собственник! (Адару) Габриэль не считается – он не совсем человек.

АДАР (склоняет голову): Я польщен, сударыня. Однако без вашей помощи мы бы не справились.

АЛИРА (опускается рядом со Спайком): Да мы что, мы только особо буйных вытаскивали, чтобы они нам наблюдать не мешали.

СПАЙК: Граф, с вас за этот цирк причитается. И за мой плащ тоже.

ДРАКУЛА: Уильям, только не начинай снова!

СПАЙК (пожимая плечами): Знаешь, сколько этот плащ стоит? Он и тогда, когда я его приобрел, стоил баксов шестьсот. А сейчас ему цены нет! (тихо) Ну, нюансы неважны. _(плащ Спайк в свое время снял с убитой им в бою Истребительницы, - Прим. авторов)_

АДАР: А ты эту сумму к долгу приплюсуй.

ДРАКУЛА (возмущенно): Не было никакого долга! Он меня запер в склепе, и я же еще ему должен! (перегибается через перила и кричит вниз) Бал окончен! Я рад, что вам было весело, а теперь мне надо закончить кое-какие дела, и я попрошу вас оставить меня наедине с моими гостями!

 

Вампиры неохотно ретируются.

 

ДРАКУЛА (девушкам): Девочки, расчистите там место за столом, я желаю присесть и выпить спокойно.

СПАЙК: Погоди, граф! Если к твоему долгу приплюсовать эти шестьсот баксов за плащ… А еще ж моральный ущерб! Адар, ты во сколько оцениваешь моральный ущерб, нанесенный нам?

АДАР (поднимает руки): Нет, я без своего адвоката решительно отказываюсь говорить о моральном ущербе.

ДРАКУЛА (ревет): Прошу к столу!

СПАЙК (спускаясь вслед за графом по лестнице): Ну, Адар, не мелочись. Тут все свои, какой тебе адвокат! Сейчас мы с Владом все полюбовно решим и расстанемся друзьями.

АДАР: А конкурс? Нам же его убить надо?

СПАЙК: Адар, друг, зачем тебе это надо? Тебе что, деньги не нужны?

ДРАКУЛА (останавливается, поворачивается, кричит): Никаких денег! Граф Владислав Дракула никому ничего не должен!

АДАР: Видишь – он против. Нужен адвокат.

СПАЙК (усаживаясь за стол): Граф, так вы против?

ДРАКУЛА: Конечно против, мошенник!

СПАЙК (наигранно удивленно): Я – мошенник? Может быть, это я в течение ста восемнадцати лет не отдаю долг другу? (вопросительно смотрит на Адара)

АДАР (мотает головой): Нет, конечно.

СПАЙК (укоризненно): Граф, нехорошо. Непорядочно. Нарушение условий пари не красит мужчину.

ДРАКУЛА (язвительно): Естественно! Ничто так не красит мужчину, как перекись водорода!

СПАЙК (спокойно): Так, а за наезд на мои волосы я сейчас отдельно моральный ущерб прикину.

ДРАКУЛА: Вы что, издеваетесь?

АДАР: Ни-ни. Как можно! (притягивает к себе поближе Верону, та с удовольствием присаживается к нему на колени)

СПАЙК: Ни в коем случае. (Алире) Детка, подай мне вина, пожалуйста, если тебе не трудно.

АЛИРА (с тихим восторгом): Одну секунду, Уильям. (подносит Спайку бокал с вином)

ДРАКУЛА (хватает воздух ртом): Алира!

АЛИРА (не отрывая взгляд от Спайка): Он такой джентльмен! Он сказал "пожалуйста".

АДАР: Слыхал, Спайк? Ты – джентльмен.

СПАЙК: А джентльмены решают свои проблемы по-джентльменски. Так что, граф, давайте рассчитаемся с нашими долгами, и простимся друзьями.

ДРАКУЛА (находится): Но у вас же конкурс! Вы меня убить должны!

АДАР (отрываясь от ручки Вероны): Ага, сейчас мы вас попытаемся убить, у нас ничего не выйдет, мы сойдем с дистанции и ничего не получим. А так хоть деньги унесем, верно, Спайк?

СПАЙК (отпивая вино): Устами младенца, граф, глаголет истина.

АДАР: Но-но-но! Кто еще тут младенец?

ВЕРОНА (мурлычет ему на ухо): Сейчас – ты, красавец. Самая младшая из здесь присутствующих, кроме тебя, конечно – Маришка, ей всего двести восемнадцать лет. Так что ты и впрямь слишком молод…

АДАР (ошалело смотрит на Спайка)

СПАЙК (разводит руками): Прости, Адар, тебе сказали истинную правду.

АДАР: Не, ну, я так не согласен. Меня тут еще оскорблять будут… Моральный ущерб неизмеримо возрос. Граф, где наши деньги?

ДРАКУЛА (замороченно): Какие еще ВАШИ деньги?

СПАЙК (терпеливо): Ну, долг с процентами, тянущийся за тобой вот уже сто восемнадцать лет, потом мой плащ, потом еще моральный ущерб.

АДАР: Короче, по моим скромным подсчетам, набежало две с половиной тысячи долларов.

СПАЙК и ДРАКУЛА (некоторое время одинаково большими глазами смотрят на Адара)

АДАР (отпивает вино из бокала, поданного ему Маришкой, Спайку): Ну, я еще приплюсовал свой моральный ущерб, твой моральный ущерб, твой плащ и то, насколько этот раритетный предмет одежды подорожал с тех пор, как ты его купил.

ДРАКУЛА (слабо): Вещи имеют тенденцию изнашиваться и терять в цене, а не прибавлять.

АДАР (со знанием дела): Это зависит от того, кто их носит. Спайк – звезда. Знаете, сколько он может зашибить за этот плащ, который ваши люди превратили в половик, на аукционе?

СПАЙК (кивает): Короче, Влад, плати, если не хочешь скандала.

ДРАКУЛА: Да не должен я тебе никаких одиннадцати долларов! Я все равно тогда воскрес!

СПАЙК (пожимая плечами): Да, но ты не стоял в полночь с восьмого апреля на девятое в условленном месте. Ты звенел цепями в склепе, куда тебя замуровали твои обиженные поклонники. И если бы не я…

ДРАКУЛА (багровеет, и такое чувство, что его вот-вот хватит удар)

АДАР: Спайк, прости ему эти одиннадцать долларов, а?

СПАЙК: Ты думаешь?

АДАР: Ну да, если так подумать – наполовину он выполнил тогда условия, воскрес ведь. Так что наполовину ты ему проиграл. И вышла у вас боевая ничья.

СПАЙК (упавшим голосом): А проценты?

АДАР: А на хрена тебе сто долларов? Все равно две четыреста он остается тебе должен, за сегодняшний погром.

СПАЙК (оглядываясь): Да, кстати, и замок пострадал. Граф, вы хоть понимаете, какой памятник старины вы тут разрушили?

ДРАКУЛА (истерично): Я???!

АДАР: А кто, я, что ли, этих безумных голодных вампиров сюда привел?

СПАЙК: Адар, а сколько мы за замок накинем?

ДРАКУЛА: Аааааааааааа!!! (вскакивает, выхватывает из кармана лайтсэйбер, истерично) В моей смерти прошу винить Уильяма Кровавого! (делает себе харакири и падает на пол)

ВЕРОНА (спрыгивает с колен Адара, подходит к телу Дракулы): Умер.

АЛИРА: Не вынес.

МАРИШКА (жалобно): Довели!

Аллора (появляется на лестнице): Поздравляю, конкурс вы прошли. Задание выполнено.

АДАР: Не понял! А наши деньги?

СПАЙК: И зачем я ему, дурак, долг простил?

АДАР: Не горюй, у тебя еще плащ затоптан и погром в замке.

СПАЙК (оживляясь): Да, за погром в замке я с него еще стрясу.

Аллора (подходит к участникам): В каком замке?

АДАР: Да в этом, видишь, какое безобразие!

Аллора: Пардон, а при чем тут Спайк?

АДАР: Сейчас я все объясню…

ДРАКУЛА (с пола, слабо): Во-о-он! Все во-о-он…

Аллора (слегка замороченно): Все, в замке будем объясняться. (Дракуле) Спасибо, граф.

ДРАКУЛА (стонет)

СПАЙК: Готовь деньги к следующей встрече, Влад! Счастливо!

ДРАКУЛА (поднимаясь): Пшел вон, вымогатель!

АДАР (Вероне): Приятно было познакомиться, сударыня.

Аллора (щелкает пальцами, все исчезают)

 

_во дворе замка ОДО_

 

Появляются Леголас и команда Линдира.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: И вообще, вы свое задание выполнили? Выполнили. Куда вы еще полезли?

ЭОВИН (помахивая в воздухе свежеприобретенным в бою мечом): Помочь хорошим людям.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Нет, я понимаю, куда полез этот камнеметательный хоббит! Я могу понять, что у отца и Лина крыша на почве благородства поехала, и азарт конкурса в голову ударил. Я могу даже назгула понять! Но ты-то, Эовин! Ты же не только о себе думать должна!

АНГМАРЕЦ (вытирая полой плаща окровавленную перчатку): А что Эовин? Я за ней следил. Ничего ж не случилось.

ЛИНДИР: А мне зато лук подарили. (покачивает в воздухе луком Робин Гуда) Раритет, между прочим.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Нет, но нам ничего другого не оставалось. Если бы мы остались на поляне, нас бы нашли люди шерифа и приняли бы за разбойников. Все равно пришлось бы подраться.

ЛЕГОЛАС (машет рукой): Ага, приняли бы, особенно этого, сэра Ангмарца. Вылитый мародер с большой дороги.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Но-но!

ПИППИН: А я камнем самому главному по башке попал! Он ка-а-ак свалится!

ЛЕГОЛАС (устало): Сговорились. Ладно, хорошо хоть, все живы. (оживляется) Кстати, Лин, дай-ка лук поближе посмотреть.

 

Появляются Арагорн и команда Фарамира, 2-й назгул все еще напевает про камыш, который шумел, Боромир с Эомером крепко держатся друг за друга, передвигаясь в позе «домик».

 

ФАРАМИР (наблюдая за парой роханец-гондорец): Элессар, а ты зачем нам ром приволок?

АРАГОРН (улыбается): А что, скажешь, плохая драка со Змеем получилась? А если бы богатыри не вырубились, вы бы не подрались. А так – хоть какое-то приключение!

 

Появляются Кирн и команда Умбарца, почти одновременно с ними – Аллора и команда Спайка.

 

АДАР (Спайку): Лично я советую обратиться к Ангмарцу. Он тут имеет самые обширные связи, в том числе и среди адвокатов.

Аллора (бросается на шею Кирну): Все! Все, отмучились! Ура!!!

Кирн (от неожиданности вздрагивает, но потом подхватывает Аллору на руки): Ура! Конец нашим мучениям! Теперь мы, наконец, сможем… (Аллора затыкает ему рот поцелуем)

АРАГОРН (неожиданно пихает Фарамира в плечо): Урраааа!!!

 

_во дворе замка, спустя полчаса, когда все успокоились и перестали кричать «Ура!»._

 

Ли: От имени администрации шоу и от всех ведущих поздравляю вас с окончанием финального конкурса.

Аллора: Сейчас мы огласим заработанные вами баллы, и в программе нашего шоу останется только определение победителя и награждение.

Кирн: Огласить баллы финального конкурса я предоставляю его авторам и вашим временным ведущим.

АРАГОРН: Итак! По итогам финального конкурса команды получили следующие оценки: команда Джека-Воробья получает высший балл – 3, как выполнившая задание наиболее быстро, слаженно, и эффективно.

ЛЕГОЛАС: 2 балла мы присудили команде Спайка – задание выполнено чисто, достаточно быстро, при его выполнении члены команды проявили отвагу и мужество.

СЭМ: Ага, особенно господин наместник.

ДЕНЕТОР (устало): Я ведь уже принес свои извинения, сколько можно?

АРАГОРН: Задания получили четверо из вас, и все четверо справились.

АДАР: Тогда почему два балла?

Ли (начинает раздражаться): Потому что Дракула совершил самоубийство, а не вы его убили.

АДАР: Да, но его до этого еще довести надо было!

СПАЙК: Думаете, это было легко?

АРАГОРН (отмахиваясь): Команда Линдира получает 1 балл, поскольку они недовыполнили задания. Впрочем, по независящим от них обстоятельствам. Однако правила есть правила.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И команда Фарамира, увы, не получает ни одного балла, потому что задание, как таковое, выполнено не было – не считать же связанного Соловья-разбойника и Змея с алкогольным отравлением истреблением нечисти.

БОРОМИР: Ну, да, сами подсунули нам мир без задания, а мы виноваты.

Ли: Баллы распределены, результаты оглашены, на этом наша конкурсная программа окончена, благодарю всех за участие. О том, кто же стал победителем, мы объявим чуть позже.


	37. Chapter 37

**_через час, перед замком_ **

 

Перед замком в форме буквы «П» установлены трибуны, на которых постепенно располагаются все финалисты, гости и участники шоу. Для телезрителей приготовлена отдельная трибуна, отгороженная от остальных невысоким барьером. Периодически кто-то из ведущих напоминает зрителям, что сейчас нельзя приставать к участникам шоу.

Те из участников, кто уже успел уехать из финала или даже не приезжал на него, срочно были притащены Тирр на торжественное закрытие шоу. Из телезрителей присутствуют выигравшие пригласительные билеты во время конкурсов Лира, Лиара, Эмми, Эннариэль, Лиэнэль и Лалаит. А так же тайком пробравшиеся вслед за приглашенными любимыми финалистами Тигрой, Наей, Айменелью и Джессикой - Иваэ, Луиниль, Лилиан, Бланш, Нэанте и Вивиан. Чуть в сторонке от девушек сидят Аллан Шейд и Дэн Стрэнджер.

 

Ли (строго смотрит на незапланированную толпу): Тирр, это что за столпотворение? (сверяется с ноутбуком) У нас по плану было только шесть телезрителей.

Тирр (невинно): Ты сама разрешила каждому из финалистов пригласить еще по одному болельщику, а остальные как-то сами просочились.

Ли (зовет): Адар!

АДАР (появляется): Что?

Ли: Сходи, поулыбайся зрителям, а заодно и припугни их немного, чтобы они во время церемонии уж точно перед камерами не путались. Сам справишься или к тебе еще и Кирна послать?

АДАР (делает зверское выражение лица): Чтобы я не запугал каких-то телезрителей? (направляется к гостям)

Аллора (подходит): Ли, там у нас еще с десяток тех, кто так и не сумел уговорить никого из обслуживающего персонала пустить их на территорию шоу. Может, уже для всех вход откроем? А то нечестно как-то.

Ли (подозрительно): Точно десяток?

Аллора (нарочито небрежно): Да кто их считать будет? Ну, может чуть больше.

Ли: Насколько «чуть»?

Аллора: Вредно быть такой подозрительной.

Ли (машет рукой): Ладно. Только пусть Адар за ними присматривает.

Аллора (ехидно): Им это понравится.

Ли (зловеще): Ему, я думаю, тоже.

 

Аллора открывает портал, в котором начинают появляться новые телезрители: Ами, Шерридан, Ваф, Астра Мун, Эйприл Райан, Безумный Алекс, Фрике, Аэрриэль, Туилэ, Мэлдисити, Тиара, Рысик, Ойлоссэ и другие. Адар всем приходящим делает строгое внушение и отправляет рассаживаться на отгороженную трибуну.

 

Кирн: Мы скоро начнем торжественную часть? А то превращусь сейчас в дракона, и будете все объявления сами делать.

Аллора: Ли, можно начинать? Ведь все уже готово.

Кирн: Я уже даже главные призы принес.

Ли (выходит в центр поляны, начинает): Прежде чем мы объявим окончательные результаты, я хочу назвать победителей голосования телезрителей в некоторых специальных номинациях.

Аллора: В номинации "Самый смешной участник" победил… (делает эффектную паузу) Лурц!

ЛУРЦ (удивленно): Я? Правда? Не ожидал? (тихо, ворчливо) Вот, дожили! Чтобы урук-хая называли самым смешным!

АДАР (вручает Лурцу почетную грамоту и мелкий приз)

Ли: В номинации "Самый смелый участник" победил … Леголас!

ЛИНДИР (хмыкает): Ну, хоть где-то победил. Если не в шоу, то уж в номинации.

ЛЕГОЛАС (беззлобно): Завистник.

АДАР (вручает Леголасу почетную грамоту и мелкий приз)

ЛЕГОЛАС (ухмыляется): Всю мечтал получить награду за смелость из твоих рук.

АДАР: Тебе могла бы и Тирр вручить, но она переживала, что грамоту хвостом помнет.

Ли: Дополнительные грамоты за эту номинацию получают Кэрдан и Адар, как чуть-чуть не дотянувшие до победителя.

АДАР (смущается): Как? И я тоже?

ЛЕГОЛАС (прикалывается): А можно я ему эту грамоту вручу?

Ли (машет рукой): Можно. (улыбаясь) Любое торжественное мероприятие в балаган превратите.

ЛЕГОЛАС (дурачась, торжественно вручает Адару грамоту за смелость)

Кирн (продолжает объявления): В номинации "Самый мудрый участник" победил Кэрдан. Дополнительные грамоты получают Галадриэль и Леголас.

ЛИНДИР: Ишь, какой у нас принц. И смелый, и мудрый…

Ли (вручает грамоты за мудрость)

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ (улыбается)

КЭРДАН (берет грамоту, кивает)

ЛЕГОЛАС (получает грамоту, Адару, подкалывает): А тебе не доверили эти грамоты вручать?

Аллора: Мы подумали, что Адар, вручающий грамоты эльфийским Владыкам – это будет уже слегка перебор.

Кирн: Почетное звание Самого ленивого участника достается Мерри. (вручает ему грамоту и приз)

ПИППИН: О как! Пока хорошие грамоты были – так все эльфам вручали, а как самый ленивый – то и про хоббитов сразу вспомнили.

МЕРРИ (Пину): А у тебя и такой нету! Я хоть ленью смог отличиться!

Аллора: В номинации Самого доброго участника победила … Портфелия!

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (подскакивает): Урааа!!!

Аллора: Дополнительные грамоты за проявленную доброту вручаются Леголасу и Пиппину. (вручает грамоты и призы)

ЛИНДИР (продолжают давешнюю тираду): … а он еще и добрый.

ЛЕГОЛАС (улыбаясь): Отцепись, менестрель.

ПИППИН (подпрыгивает): Уряяя!!! (показывает язык Мерри) Понял, да? У тебя первое место по лени, а у меня – третье по доброте!

Ли (ехидно): Звание самого злого участника получает …

ВСЕ (затихают в предвкушении)

Ли (торжествующе): Адар!

АДАР (обиженно): Оооо! Это на моем имидже так плохо работа ведущим сказалась.

ТРАНДУИЛ (хмыкает): Есть на этом свете справедливость.

ЛИНДИР: Адар у нас, значит, смелый и злой. Интересный наборчик.

Ли: С точно таким же количеством голосов в этой номинации побеждает и … Саруман.

САРУМАН (довольно): Спасибо. Хоть в чем-то уважили мага.

Кирн (вручает призы и грамоты)

Ли: Еще в опросе на самого злого участника большие баллы набрали Кэрдан, Леголас, Шелоб, Глаурунг и Арагорн. Но дополнительные грамоты за эту номинацию мы решили не вручать.

ЛЕГОЛАС (удивленно): Так я не понял, я добрый или злой?

ЛИНДИР (хихикает): А ты одновременно. Два в одном, так сказать.

КЭРДАН (тихо): Значит, мудрый и злой. Ну-ну…

ШЕЛОБ: А я протестую! Почему это – не вручать грамоты?! Я хочу иметь свою! Для меня "самый злой" это звучит как комплимент.

ГЛАУРУНГ: И я хочу!

Аллора: Хорошо, не возмущайтесь. Сейчас я вам выпишу. Тирр, принеси запасные бланки.

Тирр (исчезает, возвращается с грамотами, Аллора начинает их заполнять)

Кирн (продолжает объявления): По мнению телезрителей Самым коварным был назван… Ангмарец.

2-Й, 6-Й, 7-Й и 9-Й НАЗГУЛЫ: Ураааа! Шеф рулит!!!

Кирн (вручает королю-призраку грамоту и приз)

Аллора: И последняя номинация – "Самый любимый участник". Здесь побеждает…

Ли (ухмыляясь): Мы все и так поняли, кто…

ФАРАМИР: Ну, конечно. Раз финалисты в опросах не участвовали, то, исключая меня, самый популярный у зрителей, конечно, Леголас.

ЛИНДИР: А вдруг здесь неправильные телезрители?

Аллора (улыбается): Правильные, правильные. (вручает Леголасу грамоту и приз)

БОРОМИР (нетерпеливо): Уже все номинации объявили? Можно переходить к основным результатам?

ДЕНЕТОР: Вот именно! Мы хотим начать праздновать победу.

ФАРАМИР (смущается)

Ли: Прежде чем я назову окончательных победителей, я бы еще хотела кое-что сказать о наших финалистах. Я же не сильно надоедала вам своими речами во время шоу?

Кирн (тихо): Зато теперь решила надоесть?

Ли (косится на Кирна, тоже тихо): Я тебе еще все неправомочные требования зарплаты не припомнила.

Кирн (тихо): После шоу поговоришь с моими адвокатами.

Ли (тихо): Я к ним Тирр на переговоры пошлю.

ПИППИН (весело): Ведущие, сколько можно шушукаться? Мы хотим узнать победителя.

Аллора: Так вам Ли сразу и скажет. Обожает тянуть кота за хвост. Прости, Тирр.

Тирр (пренебрежительно машет хвостом): Мряффкс!

Ли (начинает): Каждый из наших финалистов по-своему заслужил эту победу. И Спайк, у которого хватило смелости и наглости вписаться в совершенно незнакомое шоу посреди финала, и который, несмотря на то, что пропустил первые финальные конкурсы, не сдался и сумел догнать остальных финалистов по баллам.

СПАЙК: Ага, и на которого половина остальных участников смотрели как на врага народа.

Кирн (поддакивает): И многие болельщики тоже.

БОРОМИР: А нечего было кусать, кого попало, тогда бы и врагом не был.

СПАЙК (показательно задумчиво): Вот странно, я пытался кусать эльфов и гондорца, причем эльфов - куда успешнее. Так они почему-то молчат, а всякие Денеторовичи (скалится в сторону Боромира) мне еще и претензии высказывают.

БОРОМИР (профилактически отходит подальше от вампира): Так что с эльфов возьмешь? Они и возмущаться толком не умеют.

РУМИЛ (подкрадывается сзади к Боромиру, легонько щелкает его по затылку, с намеком): Зато у нас память хорошая.

БОРОМИР (возмущенно): Ты на кого руку поднял?! Иди вон, вампиру щелбаны раздавай. Или боишься?

РУМИЛ (пренебрежительно фыркает)

СПАЙК (трагичным голосом): И вот в такой обстановке мне приходилось проходить все конкурсы. Да мне уже медаль за вредность положена.

Аллора: Медали не обещаем, но один из призов - точно достанется.

Ли (продолжает): Не менее Спайка достоин победы и Фарамир.

ДЕНЕТОР (с наездом): С кем вы сравниваете моего сына?!

Ли (игнорируя Денетора): Он - единственный из финалистов участник Войны Кольца. И у него в течение всего шоу были самые активные болельщики. Участие в ОДО ему давалось тяжелее многих. Как вы помните, он попал еще на самое первое голосование по выбыванию, но, тем не менее, стойко продержался и на всех голосованиях, и преодолел все наши, далеко не всегда добрые, конкурсы.

АРАГОРН (гордо): Моя школа.

ФАРАМИР (улыбается)

ДЕНЕТОР (самодовольно смотрит на окружающих): Мой сын!

Ли (продолжает): Кроме того, в последнее время в реалити-шоу слишком часто побеждают эльфы, и победа Фарамира может стать гордостью для всех людских народов Средиземья. И он больше всех финалистов хочет победить в нашем шоу.

БОРОМИР (брату, шепотом): По-моему ты таки на первом месте. Посмотри, как мало она про Спайка говорила и как много - про тебя.

ФАРАМИР (тоже шепотом): А меня эта многословность, наоборот, тревожит.

Ли (с легким кивком менестрелю): Линдир.

ЛИНДИР (кивает в ответ)

Ли (продолжает): По-моему, самый беспроблемный участник шоу. Ответственный, неконфликтный и всегда готовый прийти на помощь ближнему.

ЛИНДИР (слегка розовееет кончиками ушей)

ЛЕГОЛАС (хихикает): Вы там его не сильно захваливайте, а то еще загордится.

Ли: Большую часть шоу он был добровольным помощником Леголаса, и только оставшись сам в финале, стал участвовать не ради чьей-то победы, а ради своей.

ТРАНДУИЛ: Скорее, уж ради победы Эрин Ласгалена.

Ли (соглашается): И это тоже. С одной стороны, возможная победа эльфов расстроит поклонников людей и сторонников новых веяний. Но, с другой стороны, для многих присутствующих здесь она станет лишним свидетельством, что чудеса и почти невозможное еще не покинули наш мир.

ТРАНДУИЛ (ворчливо): Не дождетесь. Меня из Лихолесья никакой бульдозер не выковыряет!

Ли: К тому же, часто всех эльфов Лихолесья ассоциируют только с Леголасом, так вот, думаю, наше шоу уже показало, что он - не единственный эльф Эрин Ласгалена!

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Кэрдан, а ты знаешь победителя?/

КЭРДАН: /Любопытство не красит принцев/

ЛЕГОЛАС: /Я согласен на очередное ухудшение моего имиджа. Так кто победил?/

КЭРДАН: /Не скажу/

ЛЕГОЛАС (разочарованно): /Уууу!/

Ли: И последний из финалистов - Умбарец-Воробей. Он попал в финал благодаря ЧП, которое устроил Леголас в полуфинале. Малоизвестный в Средиземье пират за время нашего шоу…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (перебивает): Что значит "малоизвестный"?!!! Это кто еще не знает капитана Джека-Воробья?!!

Ли: Я сказала - в Средиземье. Я не спорю, что твоя слава на морях далеко тебя опережает. Но вряд ли раньше в Хоббитоне или, скажем, в Лориэне кто-то слышал о капитане Джеке-Воробье.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (успокаивается): Ааа… Если так, тогда - ладно.

Ли (продолжает): Так вот, за время нашего шоу он стал всеобщим любимцем, достойно прошел наши испытания и обрел новых друзей.

Аллора (вмешивается): А я, если честно, не вижу более достойного кандидата на звание победителя ОДО, чем Джек.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (польщенно): Спасибо, миледи.

Аллора (продолжает): И, в отличие от некоторых, ни он, ни его болельщики не шли на все и вся ради лишних баллов, а честно участвовали в конкурсах.

Ли: И, как и Спайк, он защищает не интересы своего города или леса, а выступает только за себя.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (озадаченно): Я не понял, это плюс или минус?

Ли: Скорее - плюс, потому что за твоей спиной не было такой мощной поддержки, как у Линдира или Фарамира.

ФАРАМИР (тихо): С такой поддержкой и врагов не надо.

ЭОВИН: На кого это ты намекаешь?

ФАРАМИР (честно): Не на тебя, дорогая.

Ли: Но и не считая финалистов, среди участников шоу было очень много достойных этой победы. Некоторые из них ушли сами, некоторым не повезло на голосовании, некоторым - на конкурсах. Часто выход или не выход в финал зависел от полнейшей случайности. Так, например, при выходе в полуфинал Линдир всего на один голос обошел Адара. А кто знает, как бы все сложилось, если бы тогда в полуфинал вышел Адар, а не он… (задумчиво замолкает)

МЕРРИ (нетерпеливо): Мы поняли, все очень достойные. (кричит) Так кто же все-таки **победил**??!!!

Ли (улыбается): Не так быстро. Я еще хочу сказать о командах поддержки.

ГЭНДАЛЬФ (хитро улыбается): Очень правильная постановка торжественной части.

Аллора (с надеждой): Может, сначала призы вручим, а потом уже о командах поддержки скажем?

Ли (непререкаемо): По плану у нас вручение призов записано после оглашения результатов.

Аллора: Эрруууу. Это надолго.

Ли: Итак, за кого же в течение финала выступали остальные участники?

Аллора (обреченно берет листочек со списком и готовится помогать)

Ли: Леголас восемь раз выступал за Линдира и один раз - за Умбарца-Воробья.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (показательно возмущенно): Как ты мог?! Я думал, ты за меня хоть пару раз поучаствовал.

ЛЕГОЛАС (разводит руками): Извини, но мне было слишком сложно выступать против Линдира.

Аллора: Арагорн шесть раз выступал за Фарамира, два раза за Умбарца-Воробья и один раз - за Спайка.

ДЕНЕТОР (возмущенно): Как?!! Государь Гондора выступал за какую-то нежить против своих соотечественников?!!

АРАГОРН (смущается): Я не виноват. Нас тогда так ведущие распределили.

ДЕНЕТОР (подозрительно): И чей это был конкурс?

АРАГОРН: Халдира.

ДЕНЕТОР (очень недружелюбно смотрит на лориэнца)

Кирн: Девятый назгул четыре раза выступал за Спайка, по два - за Фарамира и Умбарца-Воробья и один раз - за Линдира. (довольно) Вот пример истинной демократичности, а не того землячества, что творится у светлых сил.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ (гордо): Мы работали на имидж Мордора.

Ли: Кэрдан четыре раза выступал за Спайка, три раза - за Умбарца-Воробья и всего два - за Линдира.

КЭРДАН: Вот видишь, Кирн, а ты говоришь, что только у назгулов демократия есть.

Кирн: Так просто за Спайка никто особо выступать хотел, а тебя Ли попросила.

БОРОМИР (с претензией): А как за Гондор - так ни разу не выступил.

КЭРДАН (пожимает плечами): И без меня нашлось, кому за Гондор выступать.

Аллора: Халдир четыре раза выступал за Линдира, два раза - за Умбарца-Воробья и один раз - за Фарамира.

АРАГОРН (грустно): Нет, все-таки эльфы нас явно не любят. Сплошь или за своих, или за пиратов-вампиров участвовали.

КЭРДАН: У Фарамира была такая плотная толпа болельщиков, что вы часто и сами ругались, кому на очередной конкурс идти, а пират и вампир почти без команды поддержки на финале были.

Кирн: Второй назгул четыре раза участвовал в команде Спайка и по разу - в командах Фарамира и Умбарца-Воробья.

ЛЕГОЛАС: И где же ваша хваленая демократия? За Линдира ни разу не выступил.

2-Й НАЗГУЛ (шипит): Эльфффы!

Ли: Румил шесть раз выступал в команде Линдира и по два раза - в командах Фарамира и Спайка.

ДЕНЕТОР: Еще один эльфийский приспешник.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Тебе-то что не нравится? Это за меня он ни разу не поучаствовал.

РУМИЛ: Джек, извини, так получилось.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Да ладно, чего уж там. Я не в обиде.

Аллора: Эовин шесть раз выступала за Фарамира и по разу за Линдира и Умбарца.

ЭОВИН (Денетору, быстро): Это не я выбирала! Меня тогда ведущие сами распределяли!

ДЕНЕТОР (поджав губы): Невестка, я в тебе разочарован.

Ли: Зато три из четырех побед в финале команде своего мужа принесла именно Эовин. Денетор, не возмущайся. Главное - качество. Вы с Боромиром, хоть больше участвовали, но зато завалили половину конкурсов.

ЭОВИН (гордо смотрит на Денетора)

ФАРАМИР (обнимает жену)

Кирн: Шестой назгул успел только один раз поучаствовать за Умбарца-Воробья, а Седьмой назгул - по разу за Линдира и Спайка.

АНГМАРЕЦ (подчиненным): Что ж так слабо? Брали бы пример с Девятого и Второго.

6-Й НАЗГУЛ (ворчливо): Сам нас с середины финала в Арду отправил, а теперь еще придирается.

Кирн: Ангмарец дважды выступил за Умбарца-Воробья и один раз за Линдира.

7-Й НАЗГУЛ (хмыкает, тихо): О, да шеф отличился повышенной активностью.

АНГМАРЕЦ (недобрым тоном): Разговорчики?

6-Й и 7-Й НАЗГУЛ: Молчим, молчим.

Ли: Денетор четыре раза выступал за Фарамира, два раза - за Спайка и один раз за Джека-Воробья.

АРАГОРН: А еще ко мне придирался! Я-то хоть за Спайка один раз выступал, а ты аж дважды успел отметиться.

ДЕНЕТОР (мрачно): Это все происки ведущих.

СПАЙК (с наездом): Гондорцы, для вас что, самое страшное преступление - выступать в моей команде? Ох, зря я вас таки не покусал.

Аллора: Эомер семь раз был в команда Умбарца-Воробья и два раза - в команде Фарамира.

ЭОВИН (пинает Эомера): Братишка, что ж ты так? Совсем моего мужа не уважаешь?

ЭОМЕР: Рохан - независимое государство, а отнюдь не пригород Гондора!

АРАГОРН: Отставить политические семейные разборки! Хватит и того, что мы с Фарамиром вечно на эти темы грыземся.

Кирн (торжественно): Боромир все десять раз выступал только за Фарамира!

ДЕНЕТОР: Сынок, я тобой горжусь.

БОРОМИР (окидывает всех гордым взглядом): Вот что значит, настоящие гондорские братья! Даже Леголас не всегда за Линдира выступал, а я, вопреки всему, всегда - только за брата!

Ли: Ну и молодец. (продолжает) Пиппин четыре раза выступал за Линдира и три - за Умбарца-Воробья, Мерри - три раза за Фарамира, по два раза за Спайка и Умбарца-Воробья и один раз за Линдира, а Сэм - три раза за Спайка, два - за Фарамира и один раз - за Умбарца-Воробья.

СЭМ (возмущенно): Я вообще не хотел этому вампиру помогать. И каждый раз вредить пытался. А ведущие меня опять и опять заставляли в его команде участвовать!

ПИППИН (довольно): А я каждый раз выступал за того, за кого хотелось.

МЕРРИ: А я вообще сам хотел в финале быть, но меня не пустили!

Аллора: Адар, пока был свободен от обязанностей ведущего, успел выступить четыре раза за Спайка, три раза за Линдира и один раз за Умбарца.

АДАР: Ага. И еще носился как раненый в голову между всеми конкурсами.

Тирр (хмыкает): Такова участь помощника ведущих.

Кирн: Лурц шесть раз выступал за Умбарца, два раза за Спайка и один раз - за Линдира, Глаурунг успел лишь один раз выступить за Линдира.

ГЛАУРУНГ: И участие в команде эльфа так подкосило мои силы, что я улетел домой раньше времени.

Ли: Трандуил все пять раз выступал только за Линдира.

ЛИНДИР (с легким полупоклоном): Спасибо, Ваше Величество.

ТРАНДУИЛ (улыбается): За Эрин Ласгален!

Кирн: И напоследок - о быстро уехавших участниках. Гимли дважды выступал за Спайка и один раз за Умбарца-Воробья. Гэндальф - по разу за Спайка и Умбарца. И Балрог лишь раз выступал за Спайка.

Аллора: Портфелия выступала за Умбарца и за Спайка, Бриллиана только один раз за Фарамира и Розалия за Линдира и за Спайка.

Ли: Галадриэль выступала за Линдира и за Фарамира, а Кэлеборн только за Линдира.

Аллора: Арвен выступала за Фарамира и Умбарца

Кирн: Балин и Радагаст лишь провели свои конкурсы и в командах поддержки не участвовали.

АРАГОРН: Всех назвали? Результаты вообще сегодня будут или можно пойти в замок поспать часок?

Ли (хитро улыбается)

Аллора (многообещающе): Если ты сейчас не начнешь говорить баллы, я их сама скажу!

Ли (кивает): Хорошо. Как многие из вас знают, по голосованию телезрителей победил Линдир, на втором месте с небольшим отрывом оказался Фарамир...

БОРОМИР (перебивает): Что крайне несправедливо, потому что на всех предыдущих зрительских голосованиях неизменно побеждал мой брат.

ФАРАМИР (не выдерживает): Да, уймись ты, наконец! А то Ли объявление результатов еще на полдня растянет.

Ли (продолжает): … на третьем - Джек и на последнем - Спайк. Учитывая и голосование телезрителей, и итоги финальных конкурсов…

Кирн (перебивает): Я забыл! Это же я должен был объявить. В финале в 22 конкурсах по шесть раз побеждали Линдир, Спайк и Джек и четыре раза - Фарамир.

СПАЙК (удивленно): Так я еще молодец? Не ожидал.

ДЕНЕТОР, БОРОМИР и АРАГОРН (почти хором): Всего четыре раза?

ФАРАМИР: Вашими стараниями.

Ли (слегка ядовито): Можно я продолжу? Или вам итоговые результаты не очень нужны?

ПОЧТИ ВСЕ: Нужны, нужны!

Ли: Итак, итоговое четвертое место достается Спайку, как занявшему четвертое же место на зрительском голосовании и третье место по баллам в финале. Всего вампиру, несмотря на опоздание к началу финала, удалось заработать 27 баллов.

СПАЙК: Здорово! Мне удалось обойти по баллам одного из финалистов? Как я крут!!

Аллора (вручает Спайку приз): Это - кольцо среды, оно позволит тебе ходить по солнцу, не гореть в огне и выживать в других агрессивных средах.

СПАЙК: Вау! Давно мечтал! Ровно с тех пор, как мой Сир спер у меня подобное колечко и бессовестнейшим образом его разломал.

Ли: Третье итоговое место занимает Фарамир.

ДЕНЕТОР, БОРОМИР, ФАРАМИР, АРАГОРН, ЭОВИН, МЕРРИ, БРИЛЛИАННА и Джессика (дружно, разочарованно): Ууууууууууу!!!

Ли (игнорируя): У него второе место по голосованию и последнее, четвертое, по баллам. Всего 24 балла.

ДЕНЕТОР (неверяще): Мой сын не выиграл?

Кирн: Видимо - нет.

АРАГОРН (машет рукой): Эхххх! Не везет Гондору в этих шоу!

Аллора (пытается утешить): Зато на качестве приза третье место никак не сказывается. (вручает Фарамиру кольцо) Это - кольцо видения. С помощью него ты сможешь увидеть любого человека или любую местность.

ФАРАМИР (принимает кольцо, машинально): Спасибо.

ЭОВИН (практично): Совсем-совсем любую?

Аллора (кивает): Да.

ЭОВИН (что-то шепчет Фарамиру на ухо)

ФАРАМИР (явно приободряется): Ради такой возможности стоило и третье место занять.

ДЕНЕТОР и АРАГОРН (одинаково подозрительно смотрят на Фарамира)

ФАРАМИР (уже успокоился, ведущим, довольно): Спасибо! (тише, Эовин) Может, оно и к лучшему, а то бы мне Арагорн ближайшие пол столетия вспоминал бы, что я обошел его в этом шоу.

ЭОВИН (тоже тихо): А так и полезный приз в кармане, и избежали лишних политических осложнений.

Кирн (хитро, с намеком): Остались Линдир и Умбарец-Воробей.

АНГМАРЕЦ (радостно): Неужели выиграет представитель темного Умбара? Вот будет праздник для всего Мордора и окрестностей!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не такой уж я и темный.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Это не важно, главное - принцип. (потирая руки) Неужели, я сейчас увижу торжество темных сил?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (возмущенно): Тьфу! Сам ты темная сила! Если вдруг меня сейчас назовут победителем, то я на год к Эмеру в Рохан уеду, чтобы не было тут всяких инсинуаций!

ЭОМЕР (явно не ожидал такого незваного гостя): Эээ…Я… Мы… То есть - да, приезжай, конечно.

ЛУРЦ: Правильно, и к нам, в Изенгард заезжай.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Друг-пират, как же ты будешь целый год без моря и своей Черной Жемчужины в тех пресноводных степях?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (уже явно жалеет, что пообещал, косится на Ангмарца): Да уж как-нибудь.

Ли (пирату): Не переживай, никуда тебе ехать не придется. У тебя итоговое второе место после 3-го места на голосовании и 2-го по баллам. Ты набрал 35 баллов и лишь чуть-чуть не дотянул до победителя.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (с облегчением): Ураааа!

ШЕЛОБ (вздыхает): Нашел чему радоваться. А мы были так близки к победе…

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Я вам не "мы", а свободомыслящий единоличник! И нечего меня ни к кому причислять.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Радуйся, раз не победил, а то мы бы тебя как миленького причислили, и никуда бы ты не делся.

Аллора (вручает Джеку очередное кольцо): Твой приз. Это - кольцо стихий, оно может управлять ветрами, дождями, морем и огнем.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ (искренне): Ух ты! Спасибо! (одевает кольцо) Вот уж на редкость полезная вещица. Да, если бы я на первое место попал, я бы ради такого приза со вторым за милую душу поменялся бы!

ЛИНДИР (недоверчиво): /Это значит, что я победил?/

КЭРДАН (с немного черным юмором): /Ну, если они в последнее мгновение не решат аннулировать твое участие в шоу, то - да/

Ли: И, наконец, победитель шоу "Остаться должен один" … ЛИНДИР!!!

ЛЕГОЛАС и РУМИЛ (дружно): Урааааа!!!

ТРАНДУИЛ, КЭРДАН, ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ и ХАЛДИР (улыбаются)

КЭЛЕБОРН И АРВЕН (не показывают особых эмоций)

ХОББИТКИ и ХОББИТЫ: Урааа! Победитель! Победитель!

Ли: Он победил и по баллам, набрав 38, и по голосованию телезрителей.

СПАЙК (первым подходит к Линдиру, которого уже успели поздравить Трандуил и Леголас): Поздравляю. Хоть я и пытался тебя укусить, но из всех финалистов тебе я больше всех желал победы.

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ УЧАСТНИКИ (начинают поздравлять Линдира)

Аллора: Расступитесь! Дайте я ему приз вручу. (протягивает последнее кольцо) В общем это - кольцо миров и с его помощью можно путешествовать, а остальное тебе Трандуил расскажет.

ЛИНДИР (принимает, кольцо): Спасибо. (всем) Большое спасибо. Я… мне очень приятно быть победителем, но я должен сказать, что моя победа минимум наполовину принадлежит Леголасу…

ЛЕГОЛАС (перебивает, ухмыляется): Считай, что я тебе подарил свою половину.

ЛИНДИР: И без активного участия в финале Трандуила она вряд ли была бы возможной.

ТРАНДУИЛ (хитро улыбается)

ЛИНДИР: И благодарю всех, выступавших за меня в финале. Это и ваша победа тоже.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ (быстро подсчитывает): Так за тебя почти все выступали. Получается, мы все победили?

ЛИНДИР: Конечно!

СЭМ (злорадно): А Боромир не участвовал в твоих командах поддержки, он не победил!

ПИПИН и МЕРРИ (дружно толкают Сэма с обеих сторон): Лучше помолчи!

ЛИНДИР: И, конечно же, отдельное спасибо всем телезрителям и болельщикам. Особенно тем, кто поддерживал Спайка, Джека или Фарамира.

Ная (удивленно): А им-то за что?

ЛИНДИР: За упорство и веру в своих участников.

КЭРДАН: /Сегодня в Эрин Ласгалене будет праздник?/

ТРАНДУИЛ: /Целых три. Наконец-то домой вернется их Король, уехавший на полдня, а застрявший тут на неведомо сколько, мои подданные получат хоть кратковременную возможность лицезреть своего, такого склонного к путешествиям принца, и наш менестрель принес Лесу победу/

КЭРДАН (мысленно улыбается): /Тогда я рад за вас втройне/

Кирн: И еще один, почти последний подарок на память от ведущих. (достает большой мешок со значками «ОДО» и начинает раздавать его всем участникам шоу)

Лиэнель (с трибуны, несмело): А зрителям такие значки не полагаются?

Лиара (оттуда же, с чуть большей наглостью): Можно, и мы себе по одному возьмем?

Аллора: Да, конечно. Значков много. Берите все, кто хочет. (отсыпает половину значков в поднос и отправляет Адара с ним к телезрителям)

ДЕНЕТОР: Нечестно! Мне этот значок как приз вручили, а теперь их всем подряд раздают!

АДАР (философски): Нет в жизни справедливости.

Тирр: И совсем последний подарок. (под аркой красиво украшенных ворот, установленных за трибунами, появляется поле большого портала) Этот портал перенесет вас в любое, известное вам место, куда вы захотите попасть.

Ли (со смешком): Только имейте в виду, обратно вас оттуда никто забирать уже не будет.

Аллора: Так что советую любимые места выбирать все-таки в родном мире, чтобы потом неприкаянными по межмирью не бродить.

ВСЕ (группами, парами и поодиночке уходят в портал)

Аллора и Кирн (последними вместе заходят в портал, он закрывается)

 

На поляне остаются только Ли и Тирр. Появляются технодракончики, которые начинают очень быстро размонтировать замок.

 

Ли (наблюдая за работой дракончиков): Тирр, а ты теперь куда?

Тирр (улыбается): На всякий случай пробегусь, проверю, все ли попали, куда надо. А то, несмотря на твое предупреждение, у нас могли найтись всякие авантюристы.

Ли (перебивает, тоже улыбается): Я поняла.

ТЕХНОДРАКОНЧИКИ (заканчивают разбирать замок, восстанавливают дерн, монтируют камеру нуль-т и исчезают вместе с ней, после их работы остается девственно чистая поляна)

Ли (смотрит на пейзаж, с ностальгией): Будто и не было никакого ОДО. Все так же, как и когда я выбирала место под первый коттедж шоу.

Тирр: Тебя куда-нибудь забросить?

Ли: Да. То есть, нет. Я сначала закончу административные вопросы, потом на мероприятие к Аллоре и Кирну, а потом уже по гостям поеду. Я за этим шоу и так слишком много других дел забросила.

Тирр: Ну, смотри. Если что – зови.

Ли (улыбается): Как всегда.

Тирр (кивает): Как всегда. (исчезает)

Ли (еще несколько секунд смотрит на поляну, потом достает прототип кольца миров, одевает на палец, и тоже исчезает)

 

На поляну с ближайшей сосны спрыгивает пушистая белочка, насторожено принюхивается, подбирает оброненный кем-то значок «ОДО» и скрывается в листве.

 

_КОНЕЦ_


	38. Что-то кончается, что-то начинается…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Авторство этого текста принадлежит [Кирну](http://elftower.narod.ru/kirn.htm). Аккаунта на АО3 у него нет, поэтому мы не можем добавить его в соавторы цикла, в частности, в авторы этого текста, но заявляем прямо и откровенно - все заслуги в этой главе исключительно его :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прежде всего я хочу выразить благодарность Ли, Тирр, всем участникам ОДО и всем остальным, принявшим мое приглашение. Надеюсь, вам всем понравится этот небольшой рассказ, и никто на меня за него не будет обижен.  
> А главное, хочу поблагодарить Аллору, без которой этого рассказа никогда не было бы.  
> 
> 
>   
>  **Кirn**
> 
> 2004 -2005

I

Там, где реки Сноуборн и Энтвош сходятся вместе, на невысоком холме с недавних пор появился новый замок. Он не содержал обширного гарнизона, не защищал стратегически важную позицию, и даже не принадлежал королю Рохана Эомеру. Хотя, вне всякого сомненья, король Эомер дал на постройку этого замка свое личное согласие.

II

Когда взошедшее солнце осветило замок, от его лучей не укрылось и окно спальни, расположенной в главной башне. Солнечные лучи осветили медвежью шкуру на полу, погасший камин, несколько экземпляров оружия на стене, стол с чернильницей, пером и несколькими листами бумаги на нем, а так же владелицу замка — Аллору, спящую на большой двуспальной кровати. Впрочем, солнце не разбудило её — она лишь перевернулась на другой бок во сне и продолжила спать.

  
Первое, что увидела Аллора, проснувшись через некоторое время, был второй владелец замка — Кирн. Он сидел за столом и, не сняв даже ножны со своей катаной, спал.  
Встав с кровати, Аллора как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить раньше времени, подошла к Кирну и поцеловала его в висок. Реакция не заставила себя ждать — Кирн сразу же открыл глаза, после чего начал просыпаться.

  
— Аааа... — от души зевнув, Кирн поднял заспанные глаза на Аллору — Доброе утро?  
— Если ты смог выспаться в таком положении, — Аллора сделала глубокомысленную паузу, — тогда доброе.  
— Просто... — Кирн виновато развел руками. — Я шатался по замку всю ночь, а когда пришел, ты так сладко спала, что... Грех было тебя будить.  
— В следующий раз все-таки не бойся меня разбудить. — Кирн предоставил достаточно веский аргумент, так что спорить с ним не хотелось. — Где хоть ты сегодня пропадал?  
— Ну как же, спаивал часть наших гостей, чтобы никто сюда не забрался.  
— Гостей?.. — Аллора знала, кого именно имеет в виду Кирн. Сперва она улыбнулась, так как её воображение с готовностью подсказало ей нужную картинку, но потом она стала очень серьезной — Значит, это будет сегодня?  
— Да, именно сегодня, — кивнул Кирн. И на этот раз он тоже был очень серьезен.

III

С самого начала замок в Рохане задумывался Аллорой и Кирном как их летняя резиденция, а так же как место для давно запланированного очень важного события.  
После определения места будущего замка начались переговоры с Эомером, которые, впрочем, не заняли много времени. Возможно, этому способствовал украденный со склада призов ОДО запасной, желтого цвета, джедайский лайтсэйбер, подаренный королю.  
За следующий месяц замок был построен. Нельзя точно сказать, использовалась ли в строительстве магия, простая рабочая сила, или все вместе. В любом случае, после завершения строительства замок полностью соответствовал плану.  
И уже через три дня после окончания строительства всем участникам и почти всем ведущим ОДО, и не только им, были разосланы приглашения посетить замок для участия в торжестве, посвященном окончанию шоу.

IV

Раньше всех прибыла Тирр, а сразу после нее — Ли. Немедленно по прибытии трехглазая кошка осмотрела замок сверху донизу, как она сама утверждала, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли он безопасен для предстоящего мероприятия. Как это ни странно, в замке не нашлось ни подозрительных агрегатов, ни какой-либо взрывчатки.  
Балин и Денетор не воспользовались приглашением. Первый считал, что у него слишком много дел для посещения чужих празднеств, второй же не приехал просто из вредности. Однако Балин прислал гонца — культурного вида гнома по имени Феледом, который, передав поздравления с окончанием шоу, отбыл обратно, впрочем, прихватив с собой небольшой бочонок пива.  
Из Гондора прибыли Арагорн и Арвен в сопровождении Боромира и Фарамира с Эовин. Видимо, из-за присутствия жен, Арагорн и Фарамир за всю поездку ни разу не поругались.  
Из Лориэна прибыла Галадриэль, а с ней Халдир и Румил.  
Шумным обозом из Шира прибыли все хоббиты-участники.  
Из какой-то дальней и горячей точки прилетели закадычные друзья — Балрог и Глаурунг.  
Король Эомер тоже посетил замок, расположенный на его земле. Кроме того, он подвез Лурца и Сарумана, всю дорогу развлекавшего остальных карточными фокусами.  
Так же Эомер согласился взять на себя организацию культурной программы, и потому привез с собой группу музыкантов, одного менестреля и человека с цыганской внешностью, который утверждал, что он умеет гадать по чему угодно.  
Неизвестно, откуда приехали Харадец и Умбарец, но оба где-то по дороге так нализались, что сперва не сразу поняли, доехали они до места назначения или это Минас-Тирит.  
Из Лихолесья прибыли не только знаменитая парочка лихолессцев, но и Гимли, гостивший там по приглашению Леголаса и, ко всеобщему удивлению, Адар. Последний упорно убеждал всех, что эльфов встретил только по дороге в Рохан, и Линдир подтверждал эту историю. Но, по словам Леголаса, Адар уже так прижился в Лихолесье, что вполне мог теперь называться Другом Эльфов.  
Сразу после гостей из Лихолесья, к радости Ли, в замок прибыл Кэрдан. Он не стал сразу устраиваться в замке, а помог хозяевам замка встретить последнюю группу участников — из Мордора.  
Хотя от Ангмарца, девятого назгула и Шелоб откровенно ожидали всяческих неприятностей, их приезд прошел на удивление спокойно. Впрочем, у многих были подозрения, что ‘темные’, усыпив внимание своим спокойным приездом, могли приготовить какую-нибудь пакость ‘на потом’. Шелоб ожидали вместе с молодым Чужим, но она приехала одна, оставив Чужого следить за пещерами.  
Кроме участников ОДО приглашения приняли и гости из числа поклонников шоу, хотя никто из них точно не знал, на какое именно событие их приглашают.

V

Когда группа мордорцев уже собиралась идти внутрь и занимать свои комнаты, Тирр увидела всплеск портальной энергии. Это означало, что наконец-то прибыли гости. Плохая новость заключалась в том, что появились они совсем не там, где ожидалось.

  
Для доставки принявших приглашения гостей Ли наняла технодракончиков, которые с помощью нуль-т технологий обещали доставить всех гостей к замку. Дракончики гарантировали устроить транспортировку в лучшем виде, но сразу заявили, что в целях безопасности прямо в замок никого телепортировать не будут — только в некотором отдалении. В назначенное время рядом с каждым гостем появился технодракончик, и все гости были перенесены к замку. Однако, как выяснилось, слова ‘некоторое отдаление’ означали что-то около пяти километров.  
Стало ясно, что за гостями нужно немедленно отправлять приемную экспедицию, в которую первым же записался Ангмарец. По его словам, он был достаточно представительным, чтобы встречать любых гостей. Кэрдан так же вызвался добровольцем. Как он сказал, впечатление от Ангмарца нужно будет кому-то смягчать.

  
Как ведущая и главный продюсер ОДО Ли так же решила встретить гостей и извиниться за выходку дракончиков. Однако, тут возмутился Ангмарец, заявивший, что Кэрдан и Ли заодно, и что, если их втроем оставит наедине, он может пострадать как личность. Конфликт поспешил уладить Кирн, сказавший, что он хоть и не совсем темный, но сочувствующий им, и убережет Ангмарца от нападок.  
Когда состав встречной комиссии был утвержден, возник транспортный вопрос — никто не ожидал, что гостей потребуется перевозить, а везти их к замку в телегах было как-то не удобно. Полные надежд взгляды устремились на Глаурунга, который как раз обсуждал с Балрогом тонкости общения с духами огня и есть ли в замке подходящие для них комнаты. К предложению недалеко слетать Глаурунг отнесся очень подозрительно, однако, после обещания поставить им с Балрогом возле замка огнеупорную палатку с подогревом, согласился при условии, что его не заставят таскать тяжести.  
Тирр встречать гостей отказалась, заявив, что останется в замке и поможет Аллоре проследить, нормально ли все устроились. Уточнив у кошки направление, комиссия по встрече улетела в сторону прибывших гостей.

  
Гости нашлись практически сразу. К счастью, они еще не успели как следует возмутиться по поводу того, что их высадили куда-то не туда и, кроме того, большинство из них было друг с другом знакомы. Похоже, после недолгого совещания, они пришли к общему мнению, что просто так их бросить не могут, и что их обязательно кто-нибудь встретит.  
Ли уже собиралась пригласить гостей пройти на спину дракону, когда обнаружилась очередная накладка.

VI

— То есть как - не полетишь? — растерянность в голосе Ли быстро сменялась возмущением.  
— А вот так, — равнодушно ответил Глаурунг, похоже, нарочно не замечая её возмущения. — Крыльями не полечу.  
— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я сказала им, — Ли указала на гостей, перед которыми красовался Ангмарец, — что им придется идти пешком до замка? Да тебя за это надо...  
— Подождите, — Кирн вклинился в начинающийся скандал, — давайте разберемся. Почему ты не можешь лететь?  
— Потому что не могу. Не в состоянии, — упрямо ответил Глаурунг. — Скажите спасибо, что вас сюда довез.  
— Он просто издевается, — уверено заявила Ли. — Все он может. Я сама видела, как он всех пассажиров Титаника на себе утащил.  
— Тогда я был трезвый, — огрызнулся дракон.  
— Погоди, а сейчас ты что, пьяный? — удивилась Ли.  
— Ага, мы с Балрогом по пути пару раз останавливались и пили коктейль Вулкан.  
— Вулкан? — Кирн явно заинтересовался — а как его делают?  
— Две доли водки на одну долю раскаленной магмы, — поделился рецептом Глаурунг, но тут же повторил: — Лететь я не могу. Еще закачаюсь и разобьюсь вместе со всеми.  
— Убедительный довод, — признал Кирн и обратился к Ли. — Мне кажется, нам действительно придется идти. Всем.  
— Что за народ, — без предисловий пожаловался подошедший Ангмарец. — Они меня совершенно не боятся. Неинтересно. Давайте, грузите их, и полетели отсюда.  
— Не получится, дракон напился и сломался, — сообщив это Ангмарцу, Ли, похоже, решила огорчить его окончательно. — Так что все теперь пойдем пешком. И ты тоже, так что терпи.  
— Напился? — Ангмарец, похоже, был удивлен не меньше других и тут же потребовал у Глаурунга — А ну-ка дыхни!  
— Не надо! — быстро сказал Кирн, так как Глаурунг уже собирался исполнить просьбу. — Глау, не хочешь остальным сказать, что ты напился и не летишь?  
— Конечно, не хочу, — нагло заявил дракон. — К тому же, я сюда прибыл не как летное средство. Вы у нас комиссия по встрече, вы и сообщайте.  
— Вы так, препираясь, в жизни ничего не решите, — вздохнула Ли и направилась к гостям.

Естественно, вместе с ней никто не пошел. Кирн остался на пару с Ангмарцем укорять Глаурунга. Хотя они вдвоем могли и выпытывать у дракона, где можно достать магму для коктейля.  
Кэрдан, разговорившийся с какой-то молодой эльфийкой, почувствовал накладку. Извинившись перед своей собеседницей, он подошел к Ли.

— Мне кажется, что-то опять вышло не так, как задумывалось, — тихо сказал он.  
— Глаурунг, оказывается, пьяный. Он не хочет и не будет лететь. Кажется, придется всем идти пешком.  
— Я скажу нашим гостям.  
— Остальные наоборот, спихивали на меня это дело, — Ли улыбнулась. — Спасибо.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Кэрдан. Повернувшись к гостям, он сообщил им неприятную новость. — Уважаемые дамы и господа, к сожалению, у нас возникли непредвиденные технические проблемы...

VII

Через некоторое время можно было наблюдать нестройную толпу с драконом сбоку, медленно, но верно движущуюся к замку. К счастью, гости не стали винить в пьянстве Глаурунга никого кроме Глаурунга, а сам ящер был слишком толстокожим, чтобы обращать внимания на возмущение окружающих. Кроме того, Кэрдан, как мог, поддерживал дружескую обстановку и, кажется, за пятнадцать минут успел познакомиться со всеми, с кем еще не был знаком. Ли, которая уже знала всех гостей, так же принимала участие в общении, в основном отвечая на вопросы о различных эпизодах ОДО.

  
Кирн сперва в разговорах не участвовал, хотя, без сомнений, присматривался к гостям и прислушивался к разговорам. Он и Ангмарец шли чуть в стороне от остальных, рядом с Глаурунгом. Ангмарец, пребывая в мрачном расположении духа, придумывал разные проклятья на голову дракона, Кирн иногда ему помогал, а Глаурунг в свою очередь привычно обижался. Их не самая тихая пикировка привлекала внимание, и добрая половина гостей краем уха прислушивалась, ожидая, чем закончится эта дружеская беседа.

  
Впрочем, пеший поход не был долгим. Сразу после того, как Ангмарец пожелал, чтобы Глаурунгу на голову свалился Морийский Ужас, среди гостей раздался чей-то возмущенный возглас. Ангмарец, не ожидавший такой реакции от гостей, попытался объяснить, что он имел в виду всего лишь Балрога и не хотел никого обидеть. Однако оказалось, что его проклятье было ни при чем.  
Джессика, резко выделявшаяся среди остальных тем, что она была настоящей мультяшкой, заявила, что дальше она не пойдет и останется тут, пока за ней не пришлют хотя бы какой-нибудь транспорт. Джессику можно было понять, так как она переместилась сразу в вечернем платье и на высоких каблуках, то есть, совершенно неприготовленная для даже короткого похода.

  
Глаурунг в своей обычной манере заявил, что вот он, например, совершенно не устал и готов идти хоть целый день. После этого заявления Аллан Шейд, очень представительно выглядевший в черном костюме и черных очках, высказал очень интересное рационализаторское предложение. Его идея заключалась в том, чтобы посадить всех на дракона, а дракон, в свою очередь, добирался до замка. Без полетов, пешком. Возможно, Глаурунг пожалел о своей наглости, но было поздно — выкрутиться он уже не мог.  
Естественно, когда все уселись на спину дракону, скорость движения к замку значительно возросла, и вскоре Аллора уже встречала последнюю партию гостей.

VIII

Как и ожидалось, большая частей гостей хотела комнаты как можно ближе к Леголасу, Линдиру или Адару. Некоторые даже хотели комнату поближе ко всем троим. К счастью, Аллора предвидела это и, пока гости ехали на Глаурунге, расселила участников по замку так, чтобы избежать споров из-за комнат.  
Все комнаты эльфов находились рядом, а те комнаты, которые были расположены ближе к ним, отдали остальным участникам. Таким образом, оставшиеся комнаты были в одинаковой степени близко к эльфам, или в одинаковой степени далеко от них.

  
Темным Аллора выделила целиком одну из боковых башен в полное их пользование. К назгулам и Шелоб в башне подселились так же Саруман, Лурц и Харадец. Адару был предложен выбор — либо поселиться рядом с эльфами, либо в ‘темной башне’. Во избежание лишних разговоров и слухов, Адар выбрал второе.  
Впрочем, никто, кроме Шелоб, не остался сидеть в своих комнатах. Большинство участников общались с только что прибывшими гостями, а некоторые пошли исследовать сам замок. Естественно, Кэрдан первым обнаружил библиотеку, которая хоть и не была такой солидной, как в замке шоу, но содержала в себе несколько редких томов, рассказывающих о разных мирах. Паучиха же к гостям сперва не проявила никакого интереса и осталась украшать башню темных паутиной.

  
Конечно же, многие гости, включая тех, кто уже встречался с ними на самом шоу, стремились ‘вживую’ увидеть любимых героев ОДО, а героям ОДО со своей стороны так же было интересно пообщаться со своими зрителями, так что первое время в замке происходило совершенно хаотическое движение народа. Так как даже те из гостей, кто участвовал в конкурсах ОДО и был на вручении призов, не имели раньше шанса пообщаться с любимыми героями, все они немедленно предприняли попытки наверстать упущенное. Больше всего гостей интересовала знаменитая пара — Леголас и Линдир. Многие стремились завладеть их вниманием в первую очередь.

  
Некоторые участники неожиданно обнаружили, что у них тоже есть довольно много поклонников. К примеру, Джессика в первую же минуту разговора сказала Фарамиру, что именно он был её любимым участником в ОДО. Учитывая то, что Джессика была весьма эффектной дамой, это признание вряд ли понравилось Эовин, которая, конечно, была рядом с мужем.  
Впрочем, Фарамири раньше знал, что во многих опросах большинство зрителей шоу голосовало за него, а вот Кэрдан, который сам говорил, что ведет себя далеко не героически, был очень и очень удивлен. Лалайт, принимавшая участие в конкурсах шоу, в сдержанной и вежливой манере призналась, что он ей понравился больше всех остальных.

  
Джек получил намного более бурные признания от поклонниц. Одна из гостий, ярко одетая девушка по имени Анастасия, сказал, что он в шоу был самым веселым и (видимо, поэтому) понравился ей больше всех. Так же Ная, рыжая и полосатая кошка, размером с пантеру, которая, похоже, не могла определиться, кто ей нравится больше — Линдир, Адар или Джек — с большим энтузиазмом выказала свою симпатию отдельно каждому из них. Адара она даже попробовала лизнуть в щеку, но тот увернулся, сказав, что Ная ему очень напоминает Тирр, и попросил хотя бы первое время его не облизывать.  
Вообще, рыжая кошка привлекла общее внимание, и почти все в тот вечер успели спросить, не является ли она родственницей Тирр. И Тирр, и Ная родство друг с другом отрицали.  
Не только у Наи было несколько самых любимых участников. Девушка вполне приличного облика, но со странным именем — Тигра — с признаниями о том, что она за них болела, подходила к нескольким участникам. Хотя, первым в её списке был все-таки Леголас.

  
Две девушки — Артнир и Марэхт — явно привлекли внимание назгулов. Как выяснилось, Артнир сама была назгулкой, хоть и без кольца, а Марэхт — самой настоящей некроманткой. 9-й назгул настолько проникся тем, что и среди телезрителей шоу есть темные, что один раз даже изменил свою коронную фразу на ‘давить, почти всех давить’.  
Пожалуй, спокойнее всех гостей вел себя Аллан Шейд. По сдержанности его можно было бы сравнить даже с Кэрданом. С этим человеком в черном явно было что-то не просто. Внимательный наблюдатель мог заметить, что, хотя Шейд и Ли разговаривали друг с другом вполне дружески, Тирр к Шейду ни разу даже не приближалась.

IX

С приближением вечера основной ажиотаж от встречи зрителей и участников прошел. Приближалось время ужина, и по всему замку ходили слухи, что именно во время ужина будет объявлена причина, по которой все были приглашены в этот замок. Заранее было объявлено, что окончание ОДО — не главная причина, так что всем было интересно. Некоторые из гостей и участников совершали попытки выяснить подробности у Ли или у Тирр, так как обе явно знали, в чем дело, но те упорно отмалчивались. Вероятно, никто не обратил тогда внимания, что Тигра в обсуждении возможных причин не участвовала. Как выяснилось позже, она сперва не хотела приезжать в замок, ссылаясь на занятость и, но после того, как ей — единственной из приглашенных — сообщили причину, она согласилась.

  
Вечером, почти перед самым ужином, несмотря на то, теперь у него было кольцо, защищающее от солнца, объявился последний гость — Спайк. Возможно, он задержался из-за каких-то важных дел, а может, просто решил выделиться среди остальных. После прибытия этого последнего гостя и начались приготовления к трапезе. Как выяснилось, в замке были и свои слуги — их роль исправно выполняли три горгуля, так же засветившиеся в ОДО, привезенные Кирном из его первого замка. Именно они и занимались приготовлениями.

  
Ужин должен был быть в главном зале, куда горгули принесли три очень длинных стола, и установили их вместе буквой П. В том же зале нашлась и сцена для музыкантов, привезенных Эомером, и они занимались настройкой инструментов и репетицией все время, пока горгули занимались приготовлениями к ужину. Как выяснилось, горгули оказались довольно чувствительными существами, и старший горгуль даже ходил жаловаться Аллоре на то, что репетиция музыкантов мешает им должным образом расставить стулья. Впрочем, его жалобу вежливо, но решительно, отклонили.

Наконец, зал был подготовлен, инструменты настроены, и все присутствующие приглашены к столу. Правда, и здесь не обошлось без своих накладок. Как выяснилось, четкого плана, кому где сидеть, не было. Было ясно только, что Кирн и Аллора, как хозяева замка, сядут по центру, а ближе всего к ним расположатся ведущие, джокеры и финалисты. В том, как расположатся остальные, не было совершенно никакой ясности. Единственные, кто не волновался о расположении за столом, были Глаурунг и Балрог, устроившиеся во дворе замка. Эти двое изредка заглядывали в окна главного зала и терпеливо ожидали обещанную им на ужин зажаренную бычью тушу.

  
Пока все решали, куда им лучше будет сесть, трое горгулей решили проявить смекалку. По правилам этикета они должны были начать разносить блюда после того, как все сядут, но, здраво решив, что втроем они это будут делать довольно долго, горгули принялись расставлять блюда сразу. В результате, когда каждый наконец нашел себе место, расстановка блюд уже почти закончилась.

X

— Ну что... — Кирн серьезно посмотрел на Аллору. — Наверное, пора?  
— Честно говоря, я немного волнуюсь, — призналась она. — Но я тоже думаю, незачем дольше тянуть.  
— Правильно, незачем, — вмешалась услышавшая этот разговор Ли, несильно ткнув Кирна локтем. — Или признавайтесь, или я все-таки организую тут банальную вечеринку по поводу завершения нашего шоу.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — тихо заметила Тирр.  
— Ладно, ладно. — Кирн тяжело вздохнул и опять повернулся к Аллоре. — Значит, я скажу?  
— Да, — Аллора кивнула и лукаво улыбнулась. — Это была твоя идея, так что тебе и отдуваться.

Ответив Аллоре такой же улыбкой, Кирн поднялся из-за стола и несколько раз постучал вилкой по своему бокалу, призывая к тишине. С первого раза завладеть вниманием всех гостей не удалось, так что Кирн повторил свои действия. На этот раз получилось гораздо громче, так как Ли из озорства так же принялась колотить по своему бокалу. На этот раз внимание обратили все, смолк даже хруст за окном, где Глаурунг и Балрог жевали жареного буйвола. Откашлявшись, Кирн начал:

— Прежде всего, спасибо всем вам за то, что вы приняли наше приглашение, хотя мы и не объявили истинный его повод.  
— Ничего, мы не возражаем! — крикнул кто-то из гостей. Это заявление поддержали дружным смехом и еще несколькими возгласами одобрения с разных концов стола.  
— Что ж, это хорошо... — Кирн запнулся, но тут же продолжил. — Так вот, думаю, пора объявить главную причину, по которой мы здесь. Мы пригласили вас на свадьбу... На нашу с Аллорой свадьбу.

 

К радости хозяев замка, гости приняли новость о том, по какому поводу их пригласили, гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось. С легкой руки Ли был дружно поднят тост за жениха и невесту (Глаурунгу и Балрогу выкатили бочку вина), после чего ужин был продолжен в обычной спокойной манере.  
Среди радостных и довольных гостей и хозяев своей неподходящей моменту печалью выделялся Линдир. Он, конечно, улыбался, поздравляя виновников торжества, но тем, кто присматривался, бросалось в глаза, как погрустнел лихолесский менестрель. Самым присматривающимся оказался, конечно, Адар, который не замедлил утешить эльфа. Он заявил в своей обычной манере, что у Линдира есть еще и Леголас, и тут же посоветовал начать отбивать его от Гимли. За такое утешение Линдир пообещал Адару, что расскажет всем о том, сколько времени после ОДО тот пробыл в Лихолесье на правах гостя. После этого за столом вновь воцарились мир и относительное спокойствие.

  
Постепенно все участвующие в застолье разбились на отдельные группки. Неожиданным происшествием стало внезапное превращение Тигры из девушки приличного облика в нечто среднее между человеком и тигром. Так как девушка при расположении за столом оказалась среди гондорцев, то, как только выяснилось, что превращение совершенно нормально и происходит ровно по графику, за это предложили выпить, и для этого дела были открыты бутылки с уже более крепкими, чем вино, напитками.

  
9-й назгул, изрядно приложившись к бутылке с коньяком, внезапно заявил, что будь у Саурона хоть какие-то стратегические таланты, то сейчас все места обитания эльфов были бы давно захвачены. Однако он в самом начале ужина не очень удачно выбрал место за столом, и оказался среди эльфов, о чем неосмотрительно забыл, делая это заявление. Кэрдан и Галадриэль не стали спорить с назгулом, но одна из гостий — эльфийка Йавиэ — внезапно активно заступилась за Лихолесье и без посторонней помощи, под молчаливо-улыбающееся одобрение эльфов, выгнала назгула поближе к остальным темным, где он присоединился к диалогу между Шелоб и Фрее.

  
Фрее, которую, похоже, совершенно не волновало, что она очутилась на ‘темной’ стороне стола, с совершенно безразличным видом слушала жалобы Шелоб о том, что у нее была мечта сняться в фильме ужасов, но её никто не берет. Назгул дополнил разговор заявлением о том, что все фильмы делаются с помощью компьютерной графики, а настоящие актеры на роль монстров уже не нужны. Наслушавшись жалоб, Фрее внезапно состроила нахальное лицо и предложила Шелоб и назгулу организовать собственную киностудию. Над этим предложением темные задумались.

  
Впрочем, на стороне темных велись и более умные беседы. Ангмарец, проявлявший, к удивлению остальных, даже некоторую галантность, обсуждал с Марэхт аспекты применения темной магии в быту.  
Назгулка Артнир оказалась на стороне эльфов и подверглась расспросам Галадриэли о том, как и почему она стала назгулкой. Впрочем, с этой темы они быстро перешли на тему эльфийского и вообще пения. Так как у Артнир оказался хороший голос, Галадриэль посоветовала ей поговорить с Линдиром для пополнения песенного запаса.

  
Кэрдан общался с Лалайт. Как выяснилось, она хорошо знала историю Арды, в частности Сильмариллион, и теперь они обсуждали историю рода феанорингов.  
Арагорн и Фарамир подверглись вниманию Шерридан и Джессики соответственно, что явно не очень нравилось их женам. Арагорну было легче, так как Шерридан, не расстававшаяся со своим мечом, выглядела скорее как следопытка, чем как угроза для Арвен. А вот Джессика со своей вызывающей внешностью явно раздражала Эовин. Эомер пытался убедить её, что Фарамир не поддастся очарованию своей поклонницы, однако было ясно, что Фарамира после ужина ожидали долгие объяснения с женой.

  
Ли что-то обсуждала с Шейдом, а Тирр перебралась поближе к Нае. Адар же пил вино вместе со Спайком, и с разговоров об адвокатах и проблемах получения возмещения морального ущерба от Дракулы, они плавно перешли к сожалениям о том, как тяжело быть темными, но в целом положительными.  
Хоббиты и Гимли, как не обремененные особым вниманием гостей, общались преимущественно между собой. Гимли в основном жаловался хоббитам на том, что никто из его тайного клуба поклонников так и не явился.

Именно хоббиты первыми покинули застолье и ушли спать. Сразу за ними так же поступил и Гимли, которому некому стало жаловаться на обманувших его ожидания зрителей.  
Заметив отсутствие гнома, уже подвыпивший Адар тут же повторил свой совет Линдиру о том, что надо отбивать Леголаса у Гимли, пока есть такая возможность. К обсуждению этого вопроса подключился и Спайк, который сперва выяснял, в чем именно дело, а потом долго выпытывал, шутят ли они, или совет Адара был совершенно серьезным.  
Следующими покинули стол Ангмарец и Марэхт. Захватив с собой сразу три бутылки коньяка, они ушли явно в сторону башни, отведенной для темных. За ними, видимо из любопытства, уползла и Шелоб.  
Боромир, которому вдруг захотелось чего-нибудь для души, подозвал к себе привезенного Эомером менестреля. Снабдив его двумя бутылками водки для остальных музыкантов и четкими указаниями, Боромир отпустил поэта, а через некоторое время залу огласили музыка и слова гондорских военных маршей.  
Пение тут же подхватил Боромир, а за ним и Фарамир. Арагорн же постеснялся подпевать при жене, но принялся учить гондорским песням Тигру.  
После первого гондорского марша Кирн предложил Аллоре подняться наверх, мотивируя это тем, что ей обязательно нужно выспаться к следующему дню. Аллора не стала спорить, и владельцы замка, пожелав всем спокойной ночи и приятного продолжения банкета, покинули залу.

  
С уходом хозяев замка Умбарец-Воробей громогласно объявил, что теперь можно погулять вволю. Снаружи его поддержал Глаурунг и потребовал, чтобы им с Балрогом для гуляния выкатили еще пару бочек, и желательно чего-нибудь покрепче, чем вино. А Балрог добавил, что если этого не сделают, то они с Глаурунгом с удовольствием погуляют на развалинах замка. Вероятно, именно это последнее замечание и помогло выкатить требуемые бочки в очень быстрые сроки.

  
Человек с цыганской внешностью, так же привезенный Эомером, воспринял начало гуляния с энтузиазмом и тут же заявил, что если кто-то что-то нальет в его стакан, то этому человеку он тут же предскажет будущее. Разумеется, лучшее будущее он предсказывал тем, кто наливал в его стакан напитки покрепче, а худшее тем, кто наливал простое вино. Правда, предсказания закончились не очень удачно. После того, как Кэрдан налил в стакан цыгана простую воду, тот предсказал Владыке Гаваней скорое увольнение с работы, после чего был осмеян, освистан и выгнан под стол, где и уснул.  
Вскоре вернулся Кирн, проводивший невесту отдыхать. Перед дверью их с Аллорой покоев он оставил главного горгуля с четким приказом не пускать внутрь никого, тем более некоторых вполне определенных личностей. И хотя имена названы не были, но горгуль получил официальное разрешение набить наглую мордорскую морду, если она окажется поблизости от дверей, или надрать острые уши проходящих мимо менестрелей. Сам же Кирн, едва вернувшись, затеял конкурс на то, кто больше выпьет.

  
Почувствовав, что с этого момента застолье потеряет всякую культурность, залу покинула большая часть эльфов и некоторая часть гостей. Конечно же, Арвен и Эовин так же быстро увели своих мужей.  
Разумеется, конкурс, затеянный Кирном, был предлогом для спаивания Адара, Линдира и, частично, Спайка, так что в качестве выпивки было выбрано красное вино, которое пили все трое. Впрочем, не все согласились пить вино, поэтому Эомер тут же начал такой же конкурс, но уже с коньяком.  
По столу прошло разделение всех оставшихся на две половины с последующей рассадкой по разным концам стола, после которого сразу же начались питейные турниры.

  
Во время турнира Кирн хотел было для большего эффекта подсыпать в бокал Спайку своих галюциногенных листочков, так как не знал, как быстро тот пьянеет, но этот бокал неожиданно взял девятый назгул. В итоге призрак через десять минут молча встал и, размахивая руками, ушел бродить по замку.  
Аллан Шейд присоединился к тем, кто пил вино, однако через некоторое время он пропал. Его искали даже под столом, однако там не нашли ничего, кроме цыгана, спящего в обнимку с менестрелем. Похоже, Шейд просто незаметно для всех покинул залу.

  
К пьющим коньяк Боромиру, Эомеру, Харадцу и Умбарцу присоединились Фрее и Артнир. Последняя, впрочем, не стала пить слишком много, как и Умбарец. Почти сразу после объявления о свадьбе Кирн попросил Джека быть его шафером, так что теперь Умбарец пил умеренно, помня о своем долге. А вот Фрее настолько активно соревновалась с представителями четырех стран, что, в конце концов, в этом соревновании была объявлена боевая ничья.  
Саруман, пивший вино, сперва не хмелел, но потом оказалось, что он мухлюет и испаряет вино, вместо того, чтобы его пить. Его раскусили и исключили из конкурса.  
План Кирна удался. Линдир, который из-за своей грусти забыл о мере, захмелел от вина настолько, что вызвал его на дуэль, после чего был уведен в свою комнату Леголасом. Адар и Спайк так же хорошо напились, и ушли в башню темных, поддерживая друг друга и жутко качаясь.

  
Так как после спаивания этих троих Кирн сам добровольно выбыл из конкурса и опять ушел, на этот раз окончательно, то победителем была названа Шерридан.

Постепенно и все остальные разошлись по своим комнатам, и только 9-й назгул всю ночь шатался по замку и подвывал. Призрак впоследствии утверждал, что встречал на своем пути прыгавшую в порталы Тирр, Шейда с лазерным сканером и Сарумана, бормочущего что-то про подрыв замка. Впрочем, скорее всего, это были просто глюки.

  
С угасшим застольем покой в замке не наступил. Первые несколько часов ночи комната Линдира подвергалась штурму некоторых особо упорных поклонниц. По самой невинной версии они хотели посмотреть на спящего эльфа. Леголас, который дотащил Линдира до его комнаты, не успел ретироваться к себе, и вынужден был удерживать дубовую дверь, так как та могла и не выдержать такого неистового натиска. Впрочем, к середине ночи фанатки были пристыжены и разогнаны Кэрданом, после чего Леголас смог спокойно уснуть, предварительно подперев дверь столом.  
Так же некоторые из фанаток, презрев страх, отправились искать комнату Адара в башне темных. Однако выяснилось, что Адар заранее договорился с Саруманом, и тот навел ловкий морок на дверь его комнаты, из-за которого к Адару так никто и не попал.  
Невозможность попасть к Адару породила слух (как выяснилось позже, слух распространила Ли) о том что Адар и Спайк, вместе покинув застолье, и заснули вместе, предположительно, на одной кровати. Подкреплялся этот слух тем, что местонахождение самого Спайка никому доподлинно не было известно.

  
Фарамир же, хотя он и пользовался у поклонниц не меньшей популярностью, чем Линдир, провел ночь спокойно — мужа тщательно сторожила Эовин.

XI

Если для некоторых на следующий день пробуждение было тягостным, то для Адара и Ангмарца утро началось с отрезвляющей встряски.  
Началось все с того, что кошка Ная, проснувшаяся раньше других, на свежую голову решила вновь попытаться найти комнату Адара. Здраво рассудив, что раз нельзя найти дверь, при том что Адар поселился на первом этаже башни, то можно найти окно, она, не медля ни секунды, отправилась на поиски. В скором времени входное окно было найдено, кошка проникла в комнату Адара (как она потом рассказала, Спайка там не оказалось), и сделала то, что давно задумывала — ласково укусила его за ухо.

  
Адар, проснувшийся и увидевший перед собой кошачье лицо, понял, что сейчас его будут есть, и огласил половину замка своим криком. Тут же с верхних этажей башни темных раздался сердитый вопль Ангмарца — король-призрак, проснувшись от крика Адара, обнаружил себя закатанным в кокон, который к тому же светился фиолетовым цветом. Его вопль разнесся уже на весь замок.  
Ная, сделав то, что задумывала, быстро удрала с места происшествия, к радости Адара, понявшего, что есть его еще не собираются. Ангмарец же начал собственное расследование. Кокон явно указывал на Шелоб, найденную Ангмарцем на самом чердаке башни, которую он тщательно допросил. Выяснилось, что Марэхт, споив Ангмарца коньяком, подговорила Шелоб ради шутки опутать того паутиной, которую она сама потом магическим образом заставила светиться.  
Сама Марэхт не была найдена Ангмарцем, так что тому пришлось смириться с тем, что он стал жертвой розыгрыша.

  
Пока происходили эти события, некоторые из участников позднего застолья, которые проснулись с тяжелой головой, постепенно собирались на кухне...

XII

— Все-таки, привычки с родного ОДО — хорошая вещь, — заметила Рози, деловито перемешивая тесто.  
— Это точно, — радостно подтвердил второй горгуль, нацепивший на себя желтый фартук. — Нам самим со всем было бы не управиться.  
— Благословенна будь помощь трех хоббиток, — провозгласил третий горгуль, в зеленом фартуке.  
— Эй! — запротестовал Мерри. — А как же помощь двух отважных хоббитов?  
— Отважных в чем? В таскании еды? — не без ехидства поинтересовалась Портофелия.  
— Ну и в этом тоже, — согласился Пин, дожевывая стянутую булочку.  
— Не спорьте вы там, — мрачным голосом окликнул хоббитов Умбарец, расположившийся за кухонным столом. — Нам тут плохо.  
— Вам там не стоило так напиваться вчера, чтобы не было так плохо сегодня, — безапелляционно заявила Бриллиана.  
— Дык... мать-перемать, — печально отозвался харадец. Кажется, это было выражение согласия.  
— Вообще это не дело — лечить похмелье минералкой, — пожаловался Эомер. — Похмелье надо лечить пивом, это все знают.  
— Кирн велел до его распоряжения подвал с алкоголем не открывать, — первый горгуль (голубой фартук с цветочками) развел руками. — Так что извиняйте.  
— Жестокие правила. В Гондоре с пивом по утрам полная демократия, — Боромир поморщился, но все-таки сделал глоток из своего стакана. — Гадость.

  
Боромир еще немного поморщился, но на горгулей это никак не повлияло, так что ему пришлось удовлетвориться минералкой. Когда он допил свой стакан, на кухню вошел Леголас, ведущий, вернее, почти несущий на себе переживающего сильное похмелье Линдира. За ними с беспокойным лицом следовала Ами.

  
— Что ж вы, ваше благородие, так вчера нарезались? — вздохнул Леголас. — Помогите кто-нибудь, — обратился он к присутствующим на кухне, — а то я этого менестреля от самой комнаты тащу.  
— Я помогу… — Умбарец встал из-за стола и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Линдира. — О, как я его понимаю…  
— Не виноват я, — вяло отозвался менестрель. — Это все Кирн. Он меня споил!  
— А ты еще сомневался, что он это сделает? — удивился Леголас. — Я вполне понимаю его логику.  
— А Адар? — внезапно заволновался Линдир. — Адара он спаивал?  
— Не волнуйся, он спаивал и тебя, и Адара тоже, — подтвердил умбарец.

  
Вместе Леголас с Джеком посадили успокоившегося Линдира за стол с остальными.

— Так, минералкой делу не поможешь, — твердо заявила Ами. — Надо…  
— Вот именно, — согласился Эомер. — Пива надо!  
— Никакого пива! — разочаровала его эльфийка. — Я приготовлю хороший тонизирующий чай.

Когда Ами пошла теснить хоббитов и горгулей, Харадец грустно посмотрел ей вслед:

— Пива не дадут, дадут чай? — переспросил он недоверчиво.  
— Она начинающий лекарь, — пояснил Леголас. — Кроме того, она не пыталась оторвать от нас кусочек на сувенир.  
— Значит, ей точно можно доверять, — откликнулся на эту фразу первый горгуль, и продолжил, уже для Амии. — Значит так, здесь у нас лежат всякие травы. Вроде, все надписано, разберетесь?  
— Разберусь, конечно, — подтвердила эльфийка. — Написано все по эльфийски. Так что, проблем не будет.  
— Знаете, это радует, — заметил Боромир. — Радует, что она разберется. А то, если перепутает, к похмелью прибавится еще и отравление.  
— Вот увидите, — заверил остальных Леголас, — она сделает отличный чай. Похмелье как рукой снимет.

К удивлению остальных, приготовленный Ами чай действительно помог. Даже Боромир признал, что эльфийский чай помогает лучше, чем пиво, а Линдир от этого лекарства просто преобразился. Все, кроме горгулев и хоббитов, уже собирались расходиться, но тут в кухню буквально ворвался пышущий нездоровым энтузиазмом Арагорн.

— Народ! — почти прокричал Арагорн. — Я тут с Саруманом поспорил, что он плохой конструктор! Пойдемте, рассудите нас, заодно и посмотрите на его творение.  
Все на кухне разом почувствовали, что нездоровый энтузиазм Арагорна еще и сулит кому-то нездоровый же травматизм. Впрочем, пойти и посмотреть на творение Сарумана захотели почти все, кроме хоббитов. Даже горгули заинтересовались происходящим, и оставили кухню трем ширским домохозяйкам и двум ширским лоботрясам.

XIII

— Значит, надо просто пролететь на этой штуке немного? — уточнила задание Фрее.  
— Именно так, — закивал Саруман. — Пролететь лучше подальше, чтобы этот умник, — маг указал фигой на Арагорна, — не говорил, что я не конструктор.

Фрее критически осмотрела свежесобранный дельтаплан. Серьезных изъянов в конструкции с первого взгляда не наблюдалось.

— Не могу понять, — обратился к Саруману Линдир. — Откуда ты взял материал для постройки?  
— От несущей стены оторвал, — с мрачным видом пошутил маг. Похоже, он сам волновался за свое творение.  
— Спросите его, откуда он ткань для крыльев взял, — подмигнул остальным Арагорн.  
— А действительно, откуда? — поинтересовался Джек-Воробей.  
— У Шелоб взял, — Саруман сразу повеселел. — Ей делать нечего, вот она и плетет на заказ. Можете у Ангмарца спросить, он подтвердит.  
— Ангмарца лучше не трогать, — усмехнулся Боромир, — у него, как и у Адара, было тяжелое пробуждение.  
— Кстати, Адара жалко, — вздохнул Леголас. — Его Кирн тоже споил, потом такое пробуждение…  
— Я ему тоже чая приготовлю, — тут же отозвалась Ами, при этом явно собираясь уйти с крыши башни немедленно.  
— Подожди, — остановил её Леголас. — Чай еще успеешь приготовить… Вдруг полет пройдет неудачно? Твоя помощь тут тоже может понадобиться.  
— Оптимистично, — спокойно отозвалась Фрее. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Сарумана. — Ну так что, я лечу?

Маг с энтузиазмом закивал.

Не медля больше ни секунды, Фрее прыгнула с дельтапланом. Против ожиданий большинства, полетела она вполне сносно.

— Ха! — Саруман потер руки и победно посмотрел на Арагорна — Ну что, Изенгард уел таки ваш Гондор?!

Арагорн грустно вздохнул. За его спиной проигравший третий горгуль рассчитался с остальными двумя.

— А красиво летит, мать-перемать, — с несвойственной для него мечтательностью сказал Харадец.

Отвернувшись от Арагорна и Сарумана, все вновь устремили взоры на дельтаплан и Фрее. Отважная испытательница удалялась все дальше от замка. Она не опустилась, более того, она поднялась выше — дельтаплан Сарумана оказался действительно хорошим. Некоторое время все просто смотрели как Фрее летит, удаляясь все дальше от замка. Молчание нарушил Эомер:

— Ну что? — он оглядел всех присутствующих. — Кто пойдет звать Глаурунга?

XIV

К тому времени, как Глаурунг вернулся вместе с Фрее, большинство гостей замка уже успело отведать чая Ами. Разумеется, назгулы и Шелоб от эльфийского питья отказались.  
Свое позднее возвращение (а не было его примерно час) дракон объяснил тем, что они с Фрее летали осматривать окрестности. Впрочем, никаких претензий к дракону никто не предъявил, так как Фрее вернулась с ним в полной сохранности, и даже дельтаплан остался цел.

  
Разумеется, на этом утренние происшествия не закончились. Как оказалось, Тирр среди зрителей была самой популярной ведущей. Теперь, когда гости уже привыкли к соседству с участниками ОДО и вдоволь поломились к ним в комнаты, автографы стали просить у трехглазой пантеры. Непривычная к такому, Тирр сперва оставила пару отпечатков лап, но потом ей это надоело, и она отказалась продолжать ‘раздавать автографы’. Однако некоторые из гостей продолжали упорствовать (вероятно, из-за того, что пару автографов она все же оставила), чем смогли слегка рассердить саму Тирр. В результате больше половины гостей и Лурц (он как раз подошел посмотреть, что происходит, и попал под раздачу вместе со всеми) оказались в подземелье замка.

  
Исчезновение части гостей заметили почти сразу, но даже Ли не сразу догадалась спросить об этом происшествии Тирр, которая, впрочем, и не отрицала того, что сделала. Узнав о произошедшем, Ли сама отправилась в замковые подземелья, взяв себе в помощники Гимли. К счастью, гости нашлись довольно быстро — в одной из подземных тюремных камер. Ли и Гимли шли на громогласный звук анекдотов про эльфов, которые рассказывал Лурц.

  
Когда гостей выводили, у входа в подземелье топтался Ангмарец. Он все еще не оставлял надежды найти Марэхт. Однако короля-призрака вновь постигло разочарование — среди сосланных в подземелье некромантки не оказалось. Последним из подземелья был выведен Лурц. При этом выяснилось, что урук-хай не смог отбиться от настойчивых фанаток, и большая часть его и без того куцего гардероба все-таки была растащена на память. Лурц в расстроенных чувствах ушел в свою комнату — переодеваться.

  
Пока Ли ходила искать гостей в подземелье, в замке вновь появился Спайк, причем не один, а с некой Айменель, которая всем представилась как самая преданная поклонница Спайка. Так же, как и Спайк, она была вампиром. После долгих расспросов со стороны остальных выяснилось, что это была идея Ли, которую она воплотила с помощью оставшихся в замке технодракончиков. Спайк был вовсе не против телепортации поклонницы в замок, и все утро дракончики, под надзором Ли, настраивали портальную аппаратуру для четкого переноса без происшествий. Айменель быстро освоилась в замке, и почти сразу достала из своей сумки карандаши — делать набросок портрета Спайка.  
Сама же Ли, удивленная мрачностью подземелья под замком, пошла разбираться насчет этого к сами хозяевам замка. К её удивлению, ни Кирн, ни Аллора ни о каком подземелье, тем более с черепами и тюремными камерами, не знали.

  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, подземелье построили технодракончики. Ли не смогла уследить за всеми, и они решили доработать план замка, снабдив его необходимым, по их мнению, подземельем. Так как Айменель уже перенесли в замок, Ли как можно быстрее выставила не в меру ретивых работников из замка.

  
Не считая этих происшествий, утро в замке прошло на удивление мирно. Общего завтрака не получилось — так как каждый, когда ему было удобно, просто приходил на кухню, брал что хотел из готовых блюд, пил эльфийский чай и уходил. Впрочем, в то утро было и еще одно большое собрание народа.

XV

В одной из малых гостиных как-то самопроизвольно образовались небольшие эльфийские посиделки. Сначала туда забрел Линдир с гитарой. Потом мимо шли Кэрдан с Лалайт и тоже решили заглянуть на огонек. Чуть позже там спрятался Леголас, скрывающийся от некоторых не в меру разбушевавшихся поклонниц. А потом каким-то чудным образом едва ли не половина населения замка проведала, что в одном месте собрались сразу три эльфа, и в комнату набежала уж совсем немереная куча народа.

  
Кэрдан с Линдиром по очереди рассказывали забавные истории из жизни эльфов, Линдир периодически исполнял еще одну-другую балладу. Или, по особым просьбам, иногда играл что-то из более современного репертуара. Леголас же все больше хитро улыбался и отмалчивался. На что Линдир говорил, что принц репетирует образ похожести на папочку.

  
Посреди всеобщего веселья и теплой атмосферы в гостиную явилась Ли и самым беспардонным образом похитила Кэрдана, заявив, что он ей срочно нужен.

  
— Есть дело! — заговорщицким шепотом сообщила она, как только за ними закрылись двери.  
Владыка вопросительно посмотрел на бывшую ведущую. Ли немного смутилась.  
— Понимаешь… — многозначительно начала она. — Ты ведь слышал вчерашнее объявление Кирна и Аллоры?  
— Слышал, — Кэрдан улыбнулся. — Они — прекрасная пара, и я рад за них.  
— Эта прекрасная пара сегодня все утро спорила о том, кто будет их венчать. В принципе, замок находится на землях Короля Эомера, а в целом, конечно, под юрисдикцией Гондора…— Ли замялась.  
— Давай, я угадаю. И кандидатура Эомера, и Арагорна были отклонены, так?  
— Угу, — Ли кивнула.  
Эльф вздохнул.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что…  
— Вот именно! — радостно выпалила Ли. — Мы все вместе посовещались и подумали, раз ты Перворожденный, то…  
— Мда… Не венчал я еще темных полудраконов с крылатыми демонами.  
— Все в жизни надо попробовать, — съехидничала Лианка. — Ладно, я побежала, а тебе еще надо речь готовить! — и быстро унеслась по ступенькам, пока ее тоже куда-нибудь не приспособили.

XVI

Кирн, уже переодевшийся в строгий черный костюм, стоял на крыше отведенной для ‘темных’ башни. Внизу трое горгулей готовили внутренний двор замка для свадебной церемонии при активной помощи Балрога и Глаурунга. Помощь крылатых заключалась в том, что они вовсю давали указания, а горгули дружно чертыхались в ответ. Впрочем, что именно говорили горгули, не было слышно на крыше башни, так как они, в отличие от Глаурунга и Балрога, говорили тихо.  
Сзади раздались чьи-то шаги, и Кирн заранее тяжело вздохнул.

— Наслаждаешься видом? — окликнул его поднявшийся на крышу Адар.  
— Как видишь… — отозвался Кирн.  
— Ага, вижу… — Адар подошел к зубцам башни и некоторое время наблюдал за горгулями, после чего повернулся к Кирну. — Милый костюм. Шелоб вот тоже принарядилась — соткала себе платье.  
— Знаешь, я до этого момента думал, что крыша этой башни это такое место, куда никто не придет.  
— Что, хотел спокойствия? — поинтересовался Адар.  
— Угу, — Кирн кивнул, не ожидая подвоха.  
— Так давай я назгулей позову, — тут же предложил мордорец, — они тебе чего-нибудь успокаивающе повоют.  
— Нет уж, спасибо, — отказался от такой перспективы Кирн и вновь вздохнул. Похоже, от Адара ему было не отвязаться.  
— Что, волнуешься перед торжественным событием? — спросил Адар после недолгого молчания.  
— Ну… — Кирн не успел даже начать фразу, как был перебит своим собеседником.  
— Так не женись, — усмехнулся Адар. — Раз не уверен.  
— Знаешь что, ты лучше не делай таких предложений, — Кирн погрозил Адару пальцем. — Я сегодня женюсь, и ты меня с толку не собьешь.  
— А чего же тогда тут сидишь, ища покоя? — не отставал Адар. — Ты что, первый раз женишься?  
— Да нет… — Кирн покачал головой и, после секундной паузы, продолжил. — Пару раз уже был женат… Разводился…  
— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — подражая психиатру спросил Адар и тут же с ухмылкой пояснил: — Когда я учился вести допросы, мне преподавали основы психологии.  
— Нет уж, обойдешься. Тем более, это долгие истории, — отмахнулся от него Кирн и задал встречный вопрос: — Ты-то сам женат был?  
— Где я время найду? — удивился Адар. — То война, то общественные дела по обустройству темных крепостей, то парады, то допросы. Да и надо оно мне — жениться?

  
Кирн опять посмотрел вниз. Горгули уже заканчивали расставлять стулья.

  
— Ну, раз ты сам свободен, будешь морально поддерживать Линдира. Вы друг другу прекрасно подходите, — Кирн хлопнул Адара по плечу и отошел от края башни.  
— Не буду я его поддерживать, — запротестовал Адар. — И вообще, ты говоришь как какой-то слэшер!

  
Но Кирна на крыше башни уже не было. Пробормотав что-то то ли об эльфах, то ли о Кирне, Адар тоже ушел с крыши. До самой свадьбы оставалось не так уж много времени, чтобы можно было тратить его впустую.

XVII

Так как родственников ни со стороны жениха, ни со стороны невесты не было, было решено рассаживать всех по принципу участия в шоу. Всех участников ОДО посадили по правую сторону, а всех гостей-телезрителей — по левую. Над стульями горгулями были установлены навесы, защищающие от солнца, что позволило не обременять Спайка или Айменель зонтиками.  
Дорожка между правыми и левыми стульями вела от входа в замок и до алтаря из белого мрамора на широком постаменте. Алтарь и постамент для него пришлось ставить непосредственно с помощью Глаурунга.  
Ближе всех к алтарю стоял исполняющий особые обязанности священника Кэрдан. Чуть дальше от алтаря, изредка переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояли Кирн в костюме и Умбарец. Умбарец был в своем обычном наряде, который выглядел не менее представительно, чем любой парадный костюм.  
Невеста опаздывала.  
— Аллора опаздывает, — тихо отметил очевидное Умбарец. — Впрочем, опаздывать это привилегия невест…  
— Это не страшно, что опаздывает, — Кирн повернулся к Умбарцу. — Я этого дня ждал достаточно долго, чтобы подождать еще несколько минут.  
— Все вы, влюбленные, одинаковые, — Джек хлопнул жениха по плечу. — Но я за вас рад. Особенно после всех этих дуэлей…  
— Еще не было свадебного обеда, — Кирн чуть слышно усмехнулся. — Возможно, дуэли еще будут.  
Умбарец неопределенно пожал плечами, но больше ничего не сказал. Невесты все еще не было. Оглядев терпеливо ожидающих Аллору гостей, Кирн обнаружил, что не хватает не только невесты.

***

В коридоре, в башне, мимо дверей комнаты Аллоры, прохаживался из конца в конец непривычно для самого себя взволнованный Ангмарец. Корона его блестела в лучах солнца, пробивающиеся в небольшие оконца под крышей, начищенная и отполированная, как для парада мордорских военно-воздушных сил.  
Время от времени Назгул останавливался у дверей и поднимал руку как бы для стука, но тут же опускал ее и принимался ходить дальше.  
Внезапно с той стороны двери раздался крик. Кричала Аллора.

  
— И что мне теперь прикажете делать? Как я без букета пойду? Какая невеста без букета? Ну, девочки же…

Ангмарец издал непереводимое рычание и без всякого стука распахнул дверь. Оглушительный визг как ударной волной снес короля-призрака к противоположной стене коридора, откуда он громогласно и поинтересовался:  
— Долго ли еще вы, уважаемая невеста, готовиться будете? Народ уже давно собрался и ждет начала церемонии…  
— Ничего, без меня, авось, не начнут, — заявила Аллора, выглядывая из-за ширмы. — А вот как мы без букета меня поведем к жениху, я не знаю.  
— А что случилось с букетом? — Ангмарец уже поднялся на ноги.

А с букетом произошла неприятная история. Принести букет поручили последнему оставшемуся в замке дракончику — так получилось, что больше было некого послать, все были заняты. Дракончик честно слетал на большое расстояние от замка и принес букет восхитительных эланор. Полет туда и обратно занял у него почти полдня, и он только что вернулся. И надо же было такому случиться, что, отдавая букет невесте, дракончик неожиданно чихнул… Хорошо еще, что букет принимала сама Аллора — как известно, огненный демон, — и от огня она ни капельки не пострадала, в отличие от нежных цветов, которые были сожжены дотла.

Дракончик, убитый горем и собственной неуклюжестью, жался в углу комнаты, расстроенная Аллора тихо рыдала за ширмой, а растерянная подружка невесты — Тигра, — совсем не знала, что ей предпринять. Ли и Тирр не было видно — обе занимались гостями, и никак не могли присутствовать при церемонии одевания невесты.  
Ангмарец тяжко вздохнул. По всему получалось, что, кроме него, навести порядок в этом дурдоме было некому.

— Эланор не обещаю, — решительно заявил он и широкими шагами решительно покинул комнату, предварительно шуганув за окно печального дракончика.

На выходе из замка Ангмарец столкнулся с запыхавшейся Ли.  
— И куда это смывается в самое подходящее для этого время посаженый отец? — прищурившись, ехидно спросила Ли.  
— О! — вместо ответа обрадовался Ангмарец. — Вас-то мне и надо!

  
Недолго думая, король-призрак подхватил под руку слегка опешившую, а оттого не сопротивляющуюся Ли, и повлек ее к лесу, на ходу объясняя ситуацию.

— Думаешь, принесет? — вытирая слезы, спросила Аллора Тигру.  
— Думаю, нам больше не на кого сейчас надеяться, — резонно ответила подружка. — Так, ты одеваться сегодня будешь? Он, конечно, преувеличил, до начала церемонии еще полчаса, но такими темпами мы с тобой будем собираться до заката.

  
Спустя пятнадцать минут платье было надето на невесту, и пришла очередь прически. По замыслу Аллоры, в волосы должны были быть вплетены те же цветы, из которых состоял бы букет. Поэтому сейчас девушки оказались перед проблемой — либо делать прическу без цветов, либо ждать Ангмарца.

  
— Черт с ним. Укладывай пока без цветов, заплети мне прическу а-ля Леголас на коронации, только косы по бокам сделай потолще. В них потом и цветы вставим, — махнула рукой невеста. Подумала и мрачно добавила: — Если будет, что вставлять.

В лесу Ангмарец под чутким руководством Ли прилежно собирал цветы.

  
— Аккуратнее, аккуратнее! Не бери уже распустившиеся, облетят! И стебель, стебель подлиннее!  
Сама Ли тоже собирала свой вклад. В какой-то момент она поняла, что Ангмарец уловил главную мысль, и теперь самостоятельно наберет свои полбукета. В поисках особо красивых цветов она так увлеклась, что не заметила Тирр, возникшую лежа на широком суку ближайшего дерева.  
— Ну, и как это называется? Гербарий решили пособирать? — промурлыкала Тирр. — Нашли время!  
— Ой! — вскрикнула Ли, которая в этот момент как раз наткнулась лбом на свисающий с дерева черный кошкин хвост.  
— Никогда еще король-чародей не собирал гербарий! — гордо выпрямившись, оскорбленно заявил Ангмарец. — Это букет невесты!

  
Тирр мягко спрыгнула на землю, подошла по очереди к Ли и Ангмарцу, обнюхала цветы.

  
— А я думала, это вы для украшения главного зала, — язвительно сказала кошка. — Она ж такой веник и не поднимет! Хватит уже, марш за невестой, гости ждут, Кэрдан беспокоится! — Тирр махнула хвостом, и все трое вместе с цветами исчезли.

— Ну, где ж они? — теперь уже Аллора, подобрав юбку, нетерпеливо мерила шагами комнату. Легкая шелковая накидка развевалась за ней, как нежное голубое облако, летящее по ветру. Внезапно она остановилась перед большим зеркалом, пристально глядя на свое отражение. — Тигрочка, тебе не кажется, что с этим декольте что-то не так?  
— Да брось ты, — решительно подошла к подруге Тигра. — Когда есть, что показать, не надо стесняться. Нормальное декольте. Шикарно смотришься.  
— Нет… Мне не нравится. Оно слишком большое. Я говорила, что мне сюда надо колье или ожерелье… — Аллора так расстроилась, что вот-вот могла опять заплакать. — Накидка развевается, все открыто, и на шее явно чего-то не хватает!

  
Тигра некоторое время думала, потом махнула рукой.

  
— Ладно. Подарю я его тебе сейчас. Это мой подарок лично тебе. Хотя и не совсем, — она прошла к своей сумочке и достала маленькую коробочку из синего бархата. Держи, подружка, желаю вам счастья и любви. А подарок — чтобы вас еще крепче связать.

  
Аллора нетерпеливо вскрыла коробочку, несколько секунд смотрела внутрь, а потом без слов кинулась Тигре на шею, не пожалев платья.  
Раздался негромкий хлопок, и в комнате появились Ли, Ангмарец и Тирр. Ангмарец держал в руках очаровательный букет голубых фиалок в венчике зеленых ажурных листков молодого папоротника, а Ли прижимала к груди охапку таких же фиалок, оказавшихся лишними.

Спустя десять минут вся процессия была готова к выходу.

  
— Ну, наконец-то! — облегченно вздохнула Тирр, и все четверо исчезли, чтобы появиться позади всех гостей для торжественного выхода невесты.

***

Заиграла прекрасная эльфийская музыка, гости поднялись, и под ее звуки на дорожку, наконец, ступила невеста, которую за руку вел величественный король-призрак в сияющей короне и черном плаще. Стройная фигурка Аллоры была затянута в шелковое нежно-голубое платье, мягко обнимающее ее талию, и спускающееся к ногам широкими волнами. Золотисто-рыжие волосы были искусно уложены вокруг сияющего лица, и в прическу вплетены голубые фиалки, такие же, как и в небольшом букете в руках Аллоры. Глубокое декольте открывало нежную кожу шеи и груди невесты, плечи прикрыты голубой летящей накидкой, а в ямочке между ключиц красовался подарок Тигры –серебряный кулон на цепочке, в виде дракона, распахнувшего крылья в полете.  
По бокам шли подружки невесты — Ли в светло-зеленом платье из струящегося к ногам легкого шелка, и Тигра в бледно-желтом наряде с слегка заметными чуть более темными тигриными полосками. А Тирр важно вышагивала сзади, гордо неся хвост, на котором красовался пышный зеленый бант.

  
Наконец, жених и невеста предстали перед алтарем, и Кэрдан смог начать свою речь.

  
— Приветствую хозяев и гостей замка, — Кэрдан склонил голову в приветственном полупоклоне. — Оказанное мне Кирном и Аллорой доверие явилось полной неожиданностью, и я долго думал, какой из свадебных обрядов Средиземья больше подойдет к этому случаю. Но потом Тирр устроила для меня небольшой экскурс в галактические венчальные церемонии.  
— О, Эру, — тихо пробормотал Кирн. — Я когда-нибудь придушу эту кошку.  
— И, ознакомившись со всеми этими крайне странными и запутанными обычаями, я склонился к мнению, что именно простота венчает удел истинного эстетства.  
— Тирр! — прошипела ей на ухо Ли, — Что ты там ему понарассказывала?  
/Не переживай/ — откликнулась кошка — /Про ту свадьбу я ему ничего не говорила. И вообще, не надо так нервничать. Если один раз гости за свадьбу чуть не угробили три измерения, то не надо же думать, что так будет каждый раз/

  
Между тем Кэрдан продолжал церемонию.

  
— Аллора, согласна ли ты взять себе в мужья Кирна? Любить и ценить его, пока судьба не разлучит вас?  
— Да, — кивнула Аллора и слегка покраснела.  
— Кирн, согласен ли ты взять себе в жены Аллору? Любить и беречь ее, пока судьба не разлучит вас?  
— Да! — мужественно ответил Кирн.  
— Объявляю вас мужем и женой. Пусть ваш столь странно зародившийся союз будет таким же необыкновенным и фантастичным!

Кирн обнял Аллору, а она закрылась от остальных гостей кончиком накидки. Прозвучало многоголосое «Урааа!!!», в воздух полетели цветы.

  
— Это и все? — удивленно и разочарованно спросил Эомер. — А я настроился на длинную речь.  
— Вот поэтому их и венчает Кердан, а не ты, — ответил ему Арагорн.  
— Ага! А ты бы им еще и спел! — огрызнулся Король Рохана.  
— И спою! — угрожающе заявил Государь Гондора.  
— Еще успеете и спеть, и поздравить, — за их спинами как всегда неожиданно появилась Тирр.

Именно в этот момент молодожены прервали свой поцелуй, и Аллора бросила букет. Бросала она его на сторону бывших участников ОДО, возможно, намереваясь попасть в Линдира или Адара, но букет, повинуясь случаю и силе ветра, полетел на Эомера с Арагорном. И Король Рохана и Государь Гондора, как бывалые участники всяческих торжественных церемоний, практически синхронно уклонились от букета, и тот упал на Тирр, которая машинально поймала его хвостом. Над свадьбой мгновенно воцарилась молчаливая пауза — всем стало очень интересно, что будет дальше.

— Эээ… На этой радостной ноте — неуверенно начал Кирн и, уже тверже, продолжил — приглашаю всех к праздничному столу!

XVIII

Столы в главной зале стояли так же, как и за день до того, а хитрые горгули уже успели притащить почти все блюда, пока проходила церемония.  
На этот раз проблем с рассаживанием за столами не было, так как все в основном заняли те же места, что и во время прошлого ужина. Большую часть гостей устраивали их соседи по столу, а остальные прекрасно понимали, что когда застолье зайдет дальше, можно будет свободно перемещаться и подсаживаться к кому угодно.

  
Разумеется, кроме начинавшихся в разных концах столов криков ‘горько’, было и достаточное количество тостов. Почти все ожидали, что первый тост скажет Кэрдан. Разумеется, от эльфийского владыки ожидали чего-то значительного и красочного, однако Кэрдан от произнесения тоста отказался, поддерживая свое заявление о краткости и простоте, сделанное во время венчания.  
Прежде, чем кто-либо успел сказать первый тост, его сказал немногословный Харадец. Впрочем, он тоже остался верен себе и заявил: “Ну так… за молодых! Вот!” Никто не был уверен, можно ли такое заявление считать тостом, и положение спасла Галадриэль, которая произнесла настоящий тост с пожеланием молодоженам счастья и благословения Эру.

  
Можно сказать, что именно с тоста владычицы и началось празднование. Кирн и Аллора принимали поздравления и пожелания и целовались под крики ‘горько’, привезенные Эомером музыканты играли, менестрель пел что-то нейтральное, цыган-предсказатель, чувствуя, что пока что пьют только вино, жался у дальнего края стола, а Адар дружески подкалывал Линдира.  
Впрочем, долго советовать Линдиру рассказать Леголасу о своих настоящих чувствах Адару не удалось — вниманием эльфа завладела Артнир, воспользовавшаяся советом Галадриэли. Адар попытался было вновь сказать что-то про Линдира и Леголаса, однако Артнир обнаружила нелюбовь к слэшу, и мордорцу пришлось отступить, после чего эльф и назгулка продолжили разговор о эльфийских балладах в частности и о музыке в общем.

  
Назгулы вместе с Шелоб и Саруманом торжественно принимали Фрее в воздушные войска Мордора. Именно эта компания первой откупорила более крепкие напитки. Адар хотел было присоединиться к ним, но был перехвачен Наей, которая извинилась за утреннее происшествие и объяснила его тем, что не смогла удержаться от жуткого соблазна. Извинения закончились тем, что эти двое теперь сидели рядом и о чем-то оживленно беседовали.

  
Спайк так же наслаждался вниманием поклонницы. Айменель, чуть ли не с боем вырвавшая себе место рядом с вампиром, первое время для виду делала наброски зала и молодоженов, после чего с увлечением стала писать портрет Спайка по уже готовому наброску.

  
Виновница второго утреннего происшествия — Марэхт — все-таки объявившаяся в поле зрения назгулов, спаслась от Ангмарца на ‘гондорско-роханской’ части стола. С большим интересом она выслушала рассказ Эовин о битве с королем-призраком, и даже сделала для себя какие-то пометки. Судя по тому, что Ангмарец вскоре перестал бросать на нее бесплотные взгляды, он отказался от этой добычи.  
Джессика, воспользовавшись тем, что некромантка отвлекла Эовин, общалась с Фарамиром, расспрашивая его о подвигах на Войне Кольца и ОДО. Фарамир, не забывая об Эовин, старался отвечать посдержанней, и даже ни разу ничего не приукрасил. Впрочем, за него это делал Арагорн, который тут же рассказывал о том же самом Шэрридан.

  
Галадриэль, Арвен, Лалайт и Ами негромко обсуждали то ли что-то эльфийское, то ли что-то женское. Возможно, сидевший рядом Кэрдан мог слышать их разговор, но тактично не вмешивался.  
Румил заинтересовался немногословным и загадочным Алланом Шейдом, и расспрашивал его о технологиях в том мире, откуда он пришел. Аллан Шейд, не ожидавший таких вопросов от эльфа, похоже, действительно согласился что-то рассказать. За необычно любопытным Румилом присматривал Халдир, регулярно качающий головой и повторяющий, что технологии — не для эльфов.

  
Тигра, пока еще остающаяся в облике девушки, неожиданно для всех затесалась в компанию хоббитов. После того, как Тигра поведала полуросликам о том, что иногда она сама чувствует себя хоббитом, её приняли как одну из своих и вскоре они уже рассказывали друг другу веселые истории из жизни Шира (эти истории рассказывали хоббиты, на что Тигра отвечала просто забавными рассказами) и своих знакомых.  
Гимли, потерявший хоббитов, как слушателей, внезапно обрел компанию в лице Лурца. После проникновенного рассказа гнома о том, что у него мало поклонниц, урук-хай, все еще переживающий свое заточение в подземелье с фанатками, торжественно пообещал ему отдать половину своих.

  
За разговорами и поздравлениями не все заметили, что, когда эомеров менестрель закончил очередную песню, к сцене вышли Линдир и Артнир. Разумеется, когда они начали петь, внимание на них обратили все без исключения. Против ожиданий они выбрали для исполнения не эльфийскую балладу, а людскую песню о любви, которую и спели в два голоса. Когда Линдир и Артнир закончили петь, весь зал разразился аплодисментами. Аплодировали даже назгулы и харадец, пришедшие к общему мнению, что если песня не эльфийская, то это хорошо.

  
После такого представления Арагорн решил выполнить свою угрозу Эомеру, и тоже спел, практически без поддержки музыкальных инструментов. Конечно, по красоте его песня не могла соревноваться с песней Линдира и Артнир, но его голос, усиленный акустикой зала, производил не менее сильное впечатление.

  
Цыган-предсказатель, чувствуя, что момент пришел, начал обход столов в поисках выпивки для гаданий. Естественно, к Кэрдану он больше не совался.  
Напоив цыгана так, что тот предсказал ему корону Гондора, Джек-Воробей тоже решил выступить, правда, не с песней. Обстановка была слишком дружеской для каких-либо дуэлей, да и Линдир, похоже, успокоился, так что пират решил устроить представление в своем вкусе. Он договорился с Леголасом и они, послав горгулей за шпагами, устроили показательную дуэль.  
Так как шпаги были настоящими, все следили за дуэлянтами с интересом, восторгом, вздохами и (разумеется, это были назгулы) с надеждой на ранения. Оба оппонента превосходно обращались с оружием, и потому их бой был стремителен, красив, но в то же время ни один из них не ранил другого. Пожалуй, единственное, чего они не сделали, так это не стали драться на самих столах во избежание беспорядка. Дуэль закончилась боевой ничьей.

  
Во избежание представлений со стороны темных Ли устроила в большом зале танцы. Она первая пригласила Алана Шейда на танец, однако остальным дамам пришлось ждать приглашения от кавалеров, хотя многие поклонницы участников хотели, что бы было наоборот. Под вальсовую музыку Линдир танцевал с Артнир, Кэрдан с Лалайт, Джек, после недолгих размышлений, пригласил Тигру, а Ангмарец, к всеобщему удивлению, пригласил Марэхт, и никто не мог понять, простил ли он её за утреннее происшествие, или нет. Адар добавил в танцы элемент несерьезности, пригласив Наю, вместе они изобразили довольно странный кошачье-человеческий танец, едва попадая в ритм вальса.

  
Кирн и Аллора тоже танцевали, но только в стороне от всех и под присмотром Леголаса. Оказалось, что хозяева замка не умеют танцевать вальс, и принц вызвался помочь им в освоении этого танца. Убедившись, что у новобрачных начинает получаться, Леголас извинился и пошел приглашать на танец Ами.

  
Зал был наполнен музыкой, участники и телезрители шоу танцевали, либо общались друг с другом за столами, ощущение праздника распространилось на всех, и даже Шелоб и назгулам не хотелось устраивать никаких пакостей. И никто не заметил, что Кирн и Аллора, которые должны были осваивать вальс в стороне от всех, уже не в зале.

XIV

Они стояли на стене замка и любовались закатом. Кирн мягко обнимал Аллору за плечи, и они в молчании наслаждались моментом спокойствия. Во внутреннем дворе замка хронически не влезающие в сам замок Глаурунг и Балрог допивали уже шестую бочку вина и старательно делали вид, что не обращают на них никакого внимания.

  
— Нам надо возвращаться. — Аллора тихо вздохнула. — Гости наверное нас уже потеряли.  
— А может… — задумчиво начал Кирн, глядя на заходящее солнце.  
— Что? — Аллора вопросительно посмотрела на него.  
— Может, ну их? — решительно предложил Кирн — Может, возьмем и улетим отсюда?  
— Как это, улетим? — похоже, предложение Кирна застало Аллору врасплох.  
— А как тогда, в первый раз! Помнишь? Весна, Орочья Цитадель, закат…  
— Но ведь нехорошо оставлять гостей. Все-таки, мы хозяева замка… — Аллора приводила доводы не очень уверенно. Похоже, мысль Кирна была привлекательной и для нее.  
— Так ведь мы вернемся… потом вернемся, — принялся убеждать её Кирн. — А за замком горгули последят, а за гостями Ли. Тем более, горгули уже разобрались, что она тоже важная персона.  
— Значит, мы оставим гостей на Ли… — Аллора высвободилась из объятий Кирна. Отойдя от него на шаг, она с лукавством посмотрела на него. — И куда же мы полетим?  
— Не так уж важно, куда мы полетим… — со всей серьезностью сказал Кирн. — Главное, что мы полетим вместе.

  
Балрог и Глаурунг тактично отвернулись, дабы не мешать поцелую молодоженов.  
Крылатые откупорили седьмую бочку, когда из замка вышла Ли.

  
— Послушайте, огненные, — окликнула она их. — Вы не видели наших новобрачных? Гости спрашивают, где они.  
— Они улетели, — задумчиво ответил Глаурунг.  
— Улетели? — удивилась Ли. — Когда? И куда?  
— Да буквально минуту назад, — Балрог махнул рукой на запад. — В ту сторону.  
— Ага, с той стены, — Глаурунг указал на западную стену хвостом.

Поднявшись на стену, Ли смогла разглядеть лишь далекий силуэт. Черный дракон уносил на своей спине огненнокрылую демонессу все дальше и дальше от замка.

— Второй раз! — возмущенно-восхищенно прошептала Ли, — Второй раз! А о гостях кто будет думать? — налюбовавшись улетевшими, возмутилась она. — Я, что ли?  
— Они говорили, что так и будет, — заметил снизу Балрог.  
— И горгули должны тебя слушаться, — тут же подтвердил Глаурунг.  
— А вы, значит, подслушивали? — с шутливым укором поинтересовалась Ли.  
— Зато мы не подсматривали! — не без гордости ответил Балрог.  
— Ну, хорошо, — Ли махнула рукой. — Пусть развлекаются. А вы поищите горгулей, и скажите, чтобы поставили столы здесь, во дворе.  
— А зачем? — спросил Глаурунг.  
— Ну… судя по всему, официальная часть свадьбы окончена, — пояснила Ли. — А продолжение праздничных мероприятий я собираюсь провести на свежем воздухе.

XV

Прохладный вечерний ветер плавно скользил по чешуе Кирна, поддерживал крылья, играл с огненными волосами Аллоры. Внизу расстилались поля Рохана, а впереди…  
— Кстати, — Кирн обернулся на сидящую на его спине Аллору. — Куда же мы с тобой, все-таки, полетим?  
Аллора на несколько секунд задумалась, после чего уверенно ответила:  
— Я хочу посмотреть на Андуин, на Аргонатов и на Рерос. — сделав короткую паузу, она продолжила: — А потом обязательно в Серебристые Гавани.  
— Понятно, — дракон попытался мысленно представить карту Средиземья. — А я бы хотел посмотреть Минас-Тирит. А еще Ривендэйлл. — Кирн тут же оправдал желание полететь к эльфам: — Просто хочу посмотреть, как у них там на самом деле всё.  
— Это что, свадебное путешествие? — вдруг сообразила Аллора, немного подумала и захлопала в ладоши. — Ой, тогда летим сразу же, сейчас же! А с Ли потом свяжемся...  
— Летим! — согласился Кирн, поворачивая куда-то в сторону Андуина.

И они отправились наполнять свой медовый месяц самыми красочными и незабываемыми впечатлениями.


End file.
